Eden
by poussinette
Summary: Hermione, capturée par Lucius Malefoy, se voit aspirée dans un monde d'horreurs et de doutes permanents. Ou comment ces deux êtres totalement opposés se retrouvent prisonniers d'une obsession qui détruit tout ce qu'elle touche. Dark Fic, TRADUCTION de la Fic de obsessmuch.
1. La capture

_**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Obsessmuch._

**Titre original : **Eden.**  
Auteur :** Obsessmuch  
**Pairings :** Hermione Granger/Lucius Malefoy

**Traduction **poussinette, mars 2011.

Le lien vers la version originale de cette fic est disponible dans mes favoris.

* * *

_AVERTISSEMENTS : cette fic est située dans un univers sombre, et fait mention du suicide, de relations sexuelles ambigus, de violence physique et psychologique._

* * *

Cette histoire se déroule durant la septième année du trio à Poudlard, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione ont dix-sept/dix-huit ans. Pour une plus grande simplicité de lecture, nous prétendrons que les Reliques de la Mort n'ont jamais existé.

Une fiction légère et désinvolte ? Vous êtes au mauvais endroit.

Une idylle à l'eau de rose ? Mauvais endroit.

Une comédie ? Des dénouements heureux ? De l'émotion, des effusions de joie, des rires et des jeux ? Mauvais endroit.

_Accord parental indispensable - textes explicites._

Avertissement – Personnes sensibles s'abstenir. Lire cette fiction à vos risques et périls.

_Danger - tension._

Vous recherchez un PWP et donc des scènes érotiques ? Allez rejoindre la rubrique pour adultes de , elle possède un large choix de titres appropriés.

_Attention à la marche._

Hermione n'est pas une superbe sorcière têtue comme une mule. Elle n'est ni fragile, ni faible, ni inutile. Elle apprécie beaucoup Ron, et l'aime à sa manière. Elle manque de confiance en elle. Je ne m'imagine pas la décrire d'une quelconque autre manière.

_Tenir cette fiction hors de portée des enfants._

Lucius Malefoy n'est pas un homme gentil qui est simplement mal compris. Il n'est pas non plus un violeur pervers. Même en tenant compte du dernier livre, il reste pour moi un tyran obsédé par le sang pur, et je n'ai aucune intention de le racheter.

_Attention - fortement inflammable._

Je n'ai aucune intention de dépeindre Ron Weasley en le faisant passer pour un débile. J'adore Ron, c'est clair, c'est dit.

_Fiction classée M pour sa grande violence, son langage explicite, et son contenu sexuel._

Ce n'est pas un 'Luciuus enlève Mione et une histoire sexuelle commence'. C'est une histoire de haine, d'obsession, de peur des préjugés, pas une histoire de sexe et de luxure.

Ou plutôt, _pas simplement_ une histoire de sexe et de luxure.

_Avertissement - orages probables. Mettez vous à l'abri._

Toujours intéressé ? Alors prenez ma main et rejoignez moi dans les ténèbres.

Vous pourriez toujours l'apprécier. Vous ne le saurez pas avant de l'avoir essayé.

Aller, sautez dedans à pieds joints ! Je vous défie de me rejoindre !

* * *

_'La première désobéissance de l'Homme est le fruit_

_de cet arbre défendu, dont le mortel goût_

_apporta la mort dans ce monde,_

_et tous nos malheurs, avec la perte d'Eden' – _John Milton_, Le Paradis Perdu_

_'Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire… « Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger… »'__– _J. K. Rowling_, Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_

_'L'homme qui le suivait ne pouvait être que son père. Il avait le même visage au teint pâle et au nez pointu, les mêmes yeux gris et froids… Les yeux de Mr Malefoy étaient revenus sur Hermione qui rosit légèrement mais soutint son regard. Harry savait très bien pourquoi Mr Malefoy pinçait les lèvres. Les Malefoy tiraient fierté de leur sang pur en d'autres termes, quiconque descendait de parents moldus, comme Hermione, leur apparaissait comme un sorcier de seconde classe…' _– J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets _et _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 La capture**

_'LES MANGEMORTS DE NOUVEAU PARMI NOUS!'_

'Une _source du Ministère de la Magie a indiqué à la Gazette du Sorcier_ _qu'une évasion massive avait de nouveau eu lieu à Azkaban. Notre informateur, qui souhaite garder l'anonymat, affirme que les nouvelles mesures de sécurité mises en place après la désertion des Détraqueurs ne sont pas assez importantes pour garder six prisonniers dangereux enfermés. « Ils (Le Ministère) ont presque tout essayé. Je n'ai même plus en tête le nombre exact de nouveaux sortilèges qu'ils ont utilisé sur place. Ils ont envoyé des centaines d'Aurors pour garder les lieux à un certain moment, ils ont même pensé utiliser des Trolls comme support de sécurité. Mais rien n'a pu égaler l'efficacité des Détraqueurs. Les prisonniers étant en mesure de ressentir la joie, ils pouvaient, je pense, garder leur esprit ouvert et élaborer des plans d'évasion »._

_Notre source tient cependant à préciser que les plans d'évasion des prisonniers restent pour le moment inconnus. Il apparaît cependant que les six évadés sont connus comme étant des Mangemorts, et que bien que le Ministère de la Magie soit pleinement au courant de cette évasion, ce dernier chercherait à dissimuler l'affaire._

_« Le Ministre ne souhaite pas que le public sache qu'il n'a pas réussi à les protéger. Il a bâti sa réputation sur l'image d'un Gouvernement fort, et ne veut pas perdre son poste après seulement une année »_

_Rufus Scrimgeour n'a pas souhaité se prononcer sur cette histoire_.'

Je m'incline en arrière après avoir lu l'article, ce qui permet au journal de retomber sur le bureau.

J'ignore pourquoi cet article m'a choqué. Après tout, il y a eut des évasions encore plus importantes avant. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était totalement inattendu. Les prisonniers ont toujours été gardés par les Détraqueurs, et non par Azkaban elle-même. Je suppose que nous savions tous, au fond de nous, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que d'autres prisonniers ne parviennent à s'échapper.

Mais même en sachant que cela devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre, la situation n'était pas des plus simples. Six mangemorts de plus se retrouvaient en cavale. Comme si l'Ordre avait encore besoin de problèmes, après la mort de Dumbledore et la trahison de Rogue.

Je saisis le papier et lis de nouveau l'article. Mes yeux survolaient rapidement les petits caractères noirs.

Il ne dit pas qui s'est échappé. Ca peut être n'importe qui. Tout ce qui se dit, c'est qu'ils étaient six.

Je pose le papier et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je ressens un malaise, une sensation de chatouillement au creux de l'estomac. Il n'est pas difficile de se sentir effrayé ces jours-ci, mais la pensée que l'armée de Voldemort est de plus en plus puissante me rappelle à quel point les jours sombres ont commencé. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si nous sommes en mesure de gagner cette guerre.

J'ai peur. Je déteste l'admettre, mais c'est la vérité. J'ai peur pour ma famille, pour mes amis, pour l'Ordre. Et pour moi même.

J'atteins ma fenêtre, et me retrouve effrayée à l'idée de regarder la rue au dehors. Je sais, c'est tellement stupide, mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir. Je n'avais pas ressentit cette sensation depuis l'enfance, lorsque j'avais peur du noir et que j'étais incapable de dormir sans une lumière allumée. Je tirai mes draps au dessus de ma tête, trop effrayée pour oser jeter un œil dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, de peur d'y trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

_As-tu encore cinq ans Hermione ? Regarde par la fenêtre._

Je me penche en avant nerveusement, je jette un regard vers la rue en contrebas, et je vois…

Rien. Absolument rien.

Bien. Je vois la route chichement éclairée, les voitures garées, ces maisons qui se ressemblent toutes et la lune qui se détache dans le ciel noir. En somme, absolument rien d'inhabituel.

Je soupire et me penche vers la fenêtre, collant mon front sur la vitre froide.

Quelle superbe Griffondor je fais. Trop effrayée pour regarder à travers une foutue fenêtre la rue qui m'a vue grandir !

Mais…Mais la moindre parcelle d'obscurité, la plus petite des ombres, semble se transformer en robe de Mangemort.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue avant de me détourner de la fenêtre. Je m'assois sur mon bureau, ramenant vers moi une de mes jambes et l'étreignant comme pour me réconforter.

_Je me sentirai plus en sécurité au Terrier._

Oui, le Terrier. Il n'y aura pas que moi et Harry au mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais toute une armée de sorciers ainsi que, je l'imagine, des sorts de protection sur le bâtiment lui même.

J'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller. Les Weasley sont tellement marrants. Fred et George seront présents au mariage et la semaine promet donc d'être mouvementée. Et la cuisine de Mme Weasley est tellement bonne. Et je reverrais Harry, et Ginny, et…

_Et Ron ?_

J'esquisse un sourire et cale mon front sur mon genou.

Je ne sais pas… Depuis qu'il n'est plus avec Lavande, il semble avoir gagné en maturité. Des choses… pourraient donc arriver.

J'étreins plus fortement mon genou contre ma poitrine. J'ai envie de rire mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Non, en fait, je sais très bien pourquoi.

_Reprends toi Hermione !_

Peut être qu'après le mariage…

Après le mariage.

Ron et moi avons dit à Harry qu'on le suivrait après le mariage, qu'importe sa destination.

Cette sensation de malaise refait surface au creux de mon estomac.

Oh mon Dieu. Je ne veux pas l'admettre, mais j'ignore totalement comment nous allons pouvoir l'aider à détruire les Horcruxes. C'est juste que… c'est une tache tellement éprouvante à accomplir.

Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment l'aider tout court. Oh je sais que je suis douée en Sortilèges et…dans d'autres choses, mais je n'ai jamais participé à aucune bataille auparavant. A moins que vous ne comptiez l'épisode du Département des Mystères, mais j'ai passé les trois quarts de la bataille inconsciente. Je n'étais donc d'aucune utilité…

Et même si j'ai honte de l'admettre, je ne veux pas voir Voldemort. C'est différent pour Harry, il l'a déjà vu avant et il sait donc à quoi s'en tenir. J'ai bien sur entendu à quoi il ressemble, et cette description m'a amplement suffi.

Mais… Nous _devons_ aller avec lui. Il ne peux pas le faire tout seul, et nous avons partagé trop d'aventures ensemble pour qu'on se sépare maintenant.

Je secoue la tête, souhaitant dissiper ma peur. Il est inutile de s'inquiéter sur ce sujet maintenant. Comme l'a dit Hagrid une fois : ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. Et nous y penserons au moment venu.

Je m'étire et regarde l'horloge. Minuit et demi. Je ne me sens pas encore fatiguée. Je vais peut être lire pendant une heure avant d'aller me coucher. Je n'aurai plus vraiment le temps d'étudier à partir d'après-demain, mais je veux quand même suivre mes études. Je sais que je ne retournerai pas à l'école cette année, mais je peux quand même apprendre des choses par moi même, et peut être retourner à Poudlard pour passer mes ASPIC quand… si… la guerre prend fin.

J'ouvre mon livre de Sorts Catégorie 7 afin qu'il me chasse ces idées noires. Lire me procure toujours cette sensation de bien être. Je m'échappe dans le royaume de la connaissance, ma crainte s'envolant alors que mon esprit est aspiré par les écrits s'étalant devant moi. Je commence à me sentir pleinement sereine.

Un petit « pop » se fait entendre.

Je relève la tête.

Qu'est-ce que…

Des mains invisibles me soulèvent, et je suis projetée contre le mur en face de moi.

De petites étoiles dansent devant mes yeux alors que la douleur surgit dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Sous le choc, je n'ai pas la force de crier.

_Ma baguette… Ma baguette…_

Cette seule pensée traverse mon esprit. Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ?

Les mains invisibles qui me retenaient contre le mur sont remplacées par des mains bien réelles, des mains puissantes et robustes.

Des mains d'homme.

Je sens son corps entier pressé contre le mien, me poussant contre le mur. Son souffle est régulier contre ma nuque.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Mon souffle est court et haletant. Je suis terrifiée.

_Qui… ?_

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, il répond à ma question muette.

« Ravi de vous revoir Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Oh mon Dieu ! Je reconnais cette voix. Trainante, calme, raffinée. Si semblable à celle de son fils, tout en étant plus profonde, plus âgée.

Il doit être l'un des six évadés d'Azkaban.

Je commence à me débattre mais sa poigne est si forte qu'elle m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Ne soyez pas stupide » murmure-t-il à mon oreille non sans une pointe d'amusement : « Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une écolière. Pensez-vous réellement triompher face à un Mangemort ? »

Oh mon Dieu, comment vais-je me sortir de cette situation ?

_Garde ton calme. Il faut que tu réfléchisses._

Mais comment Diable puis-je garder mon calme ? Un ouragan d'émotions tourbillonne dans ma tête.

_Ma baguette est sur le bureau. Ma tête me fait mal, j'ai tellement peur que des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux…_

Je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui. Je ne veux pas être faible.

_Je ne peux pas respirer, le poids de son corps m'écrase contre le mur. Mes parents dorment dans la pièce à côté…_

Une baguette s'enfonce dans mes côtes. « Tout va bien. Ne luttez pas. Cette triste affaire sera rapidement finie si vous faites ce que je veux. Faites ce que je dis et je n'aurai aucune raison de vous faire du mal. »

Je respire difficilement et essaye de ravaler les larmes qui menacent de couler sur mes joues.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire !

« Que voulez-vous ? » je murmure.

« C'est à vous de le découvrir Sang-de-Bourbe » murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je presse mes lèvres.

Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de moi ? Il ne me connaît même pas, ou si peu.

_Non. Mais tu connais Harry, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je ne peux penser. J'ai tellement peur que je n'arrive pas à penser. Je sais seulement que je ne peux pas bouger. Il me presse si fort contre le mur que mes os vont éclater, et si j'ai le malheur de bouger, il me jettera un sort.

_Mais réfléchi, pour l'amour de Dieu !_

Ma baguette est sur mon bureau, je peux l'apercevoir. Elle est si près de moi… Si je pouvais…

Mais il l'atteint avant moi. Une main pâle se saisi de ma baguette.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça, je pense… »

Il referme sa main sur ma baguette magique et la brise en deux sans effort. J'observe la scène avec horreur tandis qu'il laisse tomber les morceaux de bois sur le plancher. Ma baguette, ma belle baguette…

_Tout va bien, c'est seulement une baguette. Tu peux encore te sortir de là si tu arrives à garder ton calme._

Mais comment vais-je faire si je n'ai pas ma baguette ?

« Maintenant, » murmure-t-il, « si vous voulez bien me donner votre main Miss Granger, nous allons pouvoir… »

Un grincement. Le grincement familier de la porte de la chambre de mes parents.

Son corps se presse plus fort sur le mien.

Un léger coup est frappé à ma porte.

_Oh, non…_

« Hermione ? »

La voix de ma mère. Elle me perce comme un couteau en plein cœur.

L'intrus se recule et me fais pivoter alors que sa main m'agrippe la gorge. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans ma chambre, je peux le voir.

Je lève les yeux vers le visage pâle et pointu de Lucius Malefoy. Une année entière s'est écoulée depuis que je l'ai vu au Département des Mystères, mais il semblerait qu'Azkaban ne l'ai pas changé d'un pouce. Harry m'avait pourtant dit que ce lieu changeait l'apparence des gens, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent méconnaissables. Sirius avait lui même été un homme fort séduisant et en pleine santé avant d'y être enfermé. Mais les Détraqueurs avaient déjà déserté les lieux lorsque Lucius fut emprisonné. La seule différence que je pus discerner fut les profonds sillons dans chacune de ses joues. Ses yeux avaient la même froideur et la même détermination qu'auparavant.

« Hermione ? » prononça ma mère d'une voix incertaine. « Que ce passe-t-il ? »

La poignée de la porte s'abaisse mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi me suis-je enfermée un peu plus tôt ?

_Ne regrette pas ton geste. Penses-tu qu'elle survivrait une seconde si elle posait un seul pied dans cette chambre ?_

« Votre main Miss Granger » répéte Lucius en me tendant sa main libre. « Ou je vous forcerai à regarder votre répugnante mère subir des souffrances… indescriptibles ».

« Hermione, que se passe-t-il, à qui appartient cette voix ? »

Maman devient hystérique. La poignée de porte se déplace frénétiquement de haut en bas, sans succès.

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne me force-t-il pas tout simplement à transplaner avec lui ?

Peut être… Peut être qu'un transplanage n'est pas possible sans un accord réel de la personne que vous prenez avec vous.

Mais je ne peux pas lui donner la_ permission_.

« Hermione ! »

Elle allait réveiller mon père à tout moment et lui demander de défoncer la porte.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois sauver mes parents maintenant, et me tirer de cette situation plus tard.

Je respire profondément et lui tend ma main, lui donnant par la même l'autorisation de m'emmener Dieu sait où.

Un sourire triomphant orne son visage au moment où il saisit ma main et je me sens soudain aspiré dans un espace minuscule, l'air rentrant si rapidement en moi que je ne peux plus respirer…

Nous atterrissons dans un endroit si sombre que je ne peux même pas l'apercevoir près de moi. La seule chose trahissant sa présence reste sa main étroitement fermée autour de mon poignet.

Si je pouvais me débarrasser de lui, il ne me trouverait pas facilement ici…

« Lumos !»

Alors qu'il prononce l'incantation, sa poigne se relâche légèrement de mon poignet.

_Maintenant -_

Je lutte contre son emprise, me tordant et tirant alors que sa poigne se resserre de nouveau.

Je jette un œil autour de moi, essayant de distinguer les environs à la lueur fournie par sa baguette. Des arbres. Beaucoup d'arbres. Je pourrais facilement me perdre parmi eux, il faudrait seulement que j'arrive à m'enfuir !

Je porte sa main à ma bouche et mes dents se resserrent sur ses doigts. Il aspire son souffle et relâche un peu son étreinte. J'arrache ses doigts de mon poignet mais mon pied glisse et je tombe sur le côté.

Il se moque de moi.

Je me remets debout et je lutte pour garder l'équilibre au dessus de cette boue impitoyable qui se déplace sous mes pieds. Je me mets à courir. Je me fous de savoir où je vais je veux juste m'éloigner de lui. Je sais que je ne survivrai pas s'il réussit à me rattraper, je le sais.

J'ai déjà parcouru quelques mètres lorsqu'un crochet invisible me tire en arrière par les épaules. Avant même de savoir où je me trouve, mes pieds se plantent dans le sol, m'interdisant tout mouvement.

Il s'avane vers moi, le visage furieux. « Je ne pense pas, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il presse sa baguette sur mon front et une douleur lancinante surgit par vagues successives de la pointe de sa baguette jusqu'à l'arrière de ma tête comme de l'acide se déversant le long de mes terminaisons nerveuses. La douleur disparaît alors, avant que la vague ne revienne à la charge plus puissante encore, me faisant serrer les dents et fermer les yeux de douleur. Un cri s'échappe de mes lèvres, ma tête me fait mal, très mal, je sens qu'elle va éclater, va s'ouvrir en deux, va-

La douleur disparaît subitement.

J'ouvre les yeux avec précaution, et je rencontre son visage sarcastique.

« Pas très agréable, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-il en me saisissant le menton et en rapprochant son visage tout près du mien. Je sens le sort d'immobilité disparaître alors même que sa main libre se referme si fort autour de mon bras que je peux presque sentir les os craquer. Son visage pâle s'illumine d'un sourire malveillant. « Si vous persistez dans votre mauvaise conduite, vous constaterez que je peux être plutôt… _inventif_ lorsqu'il s'agit d'infliger la douleur–»

« Comme si la façon dont je me conduis était importante ! » je lui siffle, la colère grandissant en moi telle une vague de nausée. « Comme si vous n'alliez pas me tuer de toute façon ! Pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un Mangemort ! »

Sa poigne se resserre sur mon menton. « Il est grand temps que vous appreniez quelle est votre place dans ce monde, petit fille » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Nous devons tous obéir à ceux qui sont au dessus de nous- »

« Vous n'êtes pas au dessus de moi- ».

« Et vous _allez _faire ce que je dis » continue-t-il comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu. « Vous êtes inférieure à la saleté sur mes bottes. Vous êtes un déchet sur cette terre ». Il fait une pause afin de bien appuyer ses propos et verrouille son regard dans le mien. « Vous n'êtes rien ! »

C'est comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, mais je ne vais pas le laisser gagner.

« Et vous pensez que vous valez quelque chose, _vous_ ? » j'essaye de garder ma voix forte malgré la rage et la crainte qui m'habitent. « Vous pensez que vous m'êtes supérieur grâce à la pureté de votre sang. C'est pathétique, vous m'entendez ! »

Son visage est à présent obscurci par la colère mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je suis blessée, terrifiée, en colère, et je ne _veux_ pas me taire.

« Vous vous attendez à ce que je me mette à genoux devant vous et que je vous considère comme un homme puissant ? Et bien, je peux vous voir tel que vous êtes. Et tout ce que je vois, c'est un _lâche_ fanatique et consanguin ! »

Il éclate d'un rire sans joie avant d'apporter sa baguette magique sur ma joue. Une douleur pointue et brûlante me parcoure le visage, mais je ne pleure pas cette fois. Ca ressemble à une piqure, douleur très rapide. L'équivalent magique d'une claque en plein visage.

« N'avez-vous jamais appris, dans votre vie sans valeur, à respecter vos supérieurs ? » Murmure-t-il, ses traits tirés par la fureur.

C'est à mon tour de rire. Je ris à gorge déployée avant de lui cracher au visage.

Alors que je me sens beaucoup moins courageuse que ne le laissent penser mes actes, je vois son visage se déformer par la haine et le dégout. Je réalise alors la portée de mon acte. Il lâche mon bras pour essuyer le crachat de son visage, tout en laissant son autre main sur mon menton. Je tente ma chance et m'arrache à son étreinte, mais avant même que je commence à courir, il s'empare de nouveau de mon bras. Il me tire vers lui, pointant sa baguette sur ma gorge. Son visage est si proche du mien que je peux voir la rage pulser sur ses tempes.

« Je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez bien compris. J'ai dit que je voulais une totale obéissance de votre part. Et quand je veux quelque chose Sang-de-Bourbe, je m'assure toujours que je l'obtiens ».

C'est alors que je sens un poids sur ma gorge.

J'halète… Du moins j'essaye…

Mais je ne _peux_ pas haleter.

J'essaye de respirer mais ma trachée est totalement bloquée.

_Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu !_

J'essaye frénétiquement d'inhaler de l'air mais mes efforts restent vains, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Mes poumons crient le manque d'oxygène, ma poitrine est sur le point d'exploser, mon esprit s'engourdi, je ne peux pas rester debout, je m'effondre, s'il vous plait ne me laissez pas mourir ! Je suis désespérée, j'essaye désespérément de respirer-

C'est alors que mes voies respiratoires s'ouvrent. Ma cage thoracique se remplie d'un magnifique air glacé, si rapidement que je commence à tousser violement, tout en essayant de remplir mes poumons meurtris avec autant d'oxygène que possible. Je continue de tousser jusqu'à ce que ma poitrine me fasse souffrir et que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je suis dans un tel état que je m'agenouille à ses pieds, me retenant à sa robe de sorcier alors que je reprends mon souffle.

_Agenouillée à ses pieds. Une des choses que tu avais justement juré ne jamais faire…_

Il attend que ma toux disparaisse avant de me décocher un coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui me fait tomber sur le côté. Je reste là à masser mes côtes et les larmes que j'avais si durement combattu commencent à dévaler sur mes joues.

« Que ça vous serve de leçon, pauvre Moldue inutile » dit-il tranquillement. « Je ne prends pas le manque de respect à la légère, surtout venant d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme vous. Levez-vous maintenant ». Il me donne un petit coup de pied dans le dos, à l'image d'un chien qui ne bouge pas lorsqu'on lui dit d'avancer. « Je peux aisément comprendre que ramper par terre avec la vermine vous convienne parfaitement, mais nous avons un rendez-vous et nous ne voulons pas faire attendre notre hôte. Nous sommes donc assez pressés… »

Je reste par terre, mon esprit tournant à plein régime.

Bon, je sais ce qu'il veut de moi maintenant. Il m'amène à quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins maintenant, je sais.

Mais… Mais déjà que c'est humiliant de se retrouver à sa merci, je ne veux pas me retrouver face à je ne sais pas combien de Mangemorts !

Ou bien…il ne peut pas m'amener à… je ne veux pas le voir… _lui_.

« Vous persistez à vous rebeller ? Très bien- »

La paire de mains invisible me remet debout, alors qu'un nouveau sort d'immobilisation me cloue sur place.

« Croyez-vous que ce que vous avez ressenti jusqu'ici s'approche du maximum de douleur que je pourrais vous infliger ? ». Il marche lentement autour de moi, sa voix trahissant sa colère. « Vous allez apprendre l'obéissance, petite garce de Moldue, ou vous découvrirez à vos dépends que je peux devenir très méchant face à la provocation ». Il s'arrête derrière moi et soulève mes cheveux pour murmurer à mon oreille : « Croyez moi lorsque je vous dis, Miss Granger, que d'ici la fin de notre temps ensemble, vous voudrez m'obéir. Vous le voudrez ».

_Je vous obéirais quand l'Enfer gèlera, espèce de malade-_

Le sort d'immobilité se lève et je m'effondre au sol.

Mais qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez _moi _? Je ne suis pas si fragile, je _sais_ que je ne suis pas comme ça !

J'essaye de me redresser sur mes pieds et je…

Je n'y arrive pas.

Tout mon corps est devenu entièrement mou et je ne peux pas bouger un seul muscle.

Il s'accroupit près de moi et passe un de mes bras autour de son cou avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

J'essaye de lutter…

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Tout mon corps est lourd et sans vie, comme si tous les muscles avaient cessé de fonctionner.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie si… _impuissante_ de toute ma vie.

Et je ne veux pas que cet enfoiré me _porte_ ! Pas cet enfoiré de Malefoy Senior !

« Ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce genre de traitement soit régulier » marmonne-t-il alors qu'il commence à marcher à travers les arbres, me portant contre lui. « Cela n'est nécessaire que parce que vous n'auriez pas été calme. Si le fait que je vous porte vous répugne, alors vous ne pouvez que vous blâmer, et vous consoler en vous disant que votre sentiment est totalement réciproque ».

Ma tête ballotte en arrière et je ne peux pas la redresser. Le dos de mon cou me brûle mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'apaiser.

Il se déplace rapidement, sa baguette magique illuminant notre chemin parmi les arbres.

Oh mon Dieu, je ne veux pas voir les Mangemorts. Je les ai assez vu pour toute une vie. Le souvenir de cette nuit au Ministère me terrifie toujours. Je fais encore des cauchemars au sujet de cette femme Lestrange, menaçant de torturer Ginny si Harry ne lui donnait pas la Prophétie.

Ce n'était pas la menace en elle-même qui m'avait le plus effrayé. C'était surtout sa façon d'être… excitée alors qu'elle menaçait une jeune fille de quinze ans. Il y avait une lueur inhumaine de joie dans ses yeux.

Et puis il y avait eu cet homme qui m'avait lancé ce sort silencieux et oh combien douloureux. Il s'appelait Dolohov il me semble. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, ni même entendu sa voix, mais je peux encore me rappeler la sensation de son sort, comme si un couteau avait tailladé ma poitrine, puis… plus rien, le trou noir. Mes côtes ont mis des semaines à se remettre.

Et il y avait les autres. MacNair, l'homme enrôlé par le Ministère pour tuer des animaux qualifiés comme dangereux, Greyback qui a mutilé Bill. Harry m'a dit que Greyback prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à transformer ses victimes en loup-garou.

Et Drago… Drago sera-t-il parmi eux ?

Mais tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne m'amène pas à… _lui_. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi. La façon dont Harry l'a décrit m'a suffit pour déclencher des cauchemars. Je ne sais pas si je supporterai de le voir.

Après un moment qui me parut être un laps de temps très court, nous arrivons devant une vieille cabane abandonnée, dans une partie si reculée de la forêt que je ne peux plus voir le ciel.

Il me pose sur le sol, ma tête sans vie roulant sur le côté, et je le vois sortir une longue clé en argent de sa cape, qu'il utilise pour déverrouiller la porte de la cabane. Après un léger 'clic' provenant du verrou, il se penche vers moi et me transporte à l'intérieur de la masure.

Je jette un œil autour de moi, sans aucune possibilité de bouger ma tête. L'intérieur est la digne représentation de l'aspect extérieur : négligé, sombre et dégoutant. Il me pose à nouveau sur le sol, et ma tête roule cette fois de l'autre côté, et je ne peux plus voir le moindre de ses gestes. Il ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il a commencé à me porter.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il amené ici ? Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de moi ? Pour que je leur fournisse des informations sur l'Ordre ? Ou sur Harry ?

Est-ce qu'ils veulent simplement me punir parce que je suis née Moldue ? Ou veulent-ils se servir de moi pour atteindre mes amis ?

Je ne sais pas du tout de quelle façon l'esprit de ces gens fonctionne est-ce qu'ils tuent par devoir ou par plaisir ?

_Ils ne vont peut être pas te tuer. Qui peut savoir ce qui les excite vraiment ?_

Je frissonnerai si je le pouvais. Je ne veux pas penser à… à _ça_.

Mais… Mais il y a eu des histoires. Des histoires horribles sur le calvaire que les captifs de Mangemorts ont subis.

Et les sorcières… les histoires à propos des sorcières qui avaient été capturées contiennent elles mêmes leur propre lot d'horreur.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas penser à ça. Je dois penser à autre chose.

Il prend tout son temps à côté de moi. J'aimerai tellement voir ce qu'il fait.

Comment mes parents ont-ils réagis lorsqu'ils ont finalement défoncé la porte et qu'ils ont vu que je n'étais plus là ? Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de les savoir si bouleversés, et si effrayés…

Ils vont contacter l'Ordre. Je leur avais dit qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent en contact avec eux si je disparaissais, et qu'il était inutile de contacter la Police. Je leur avais appris à savoir utiliser un hibou en cas d'extrême urgence. L'Ordre va me retrouver, et ils vont me sauver-

_Et comment ? Tu ne sais même pas où tu te trouves, alors comment vont-ils savoir où te chercher ?_

Un mal-être et une sensation de vide déferlent en moi.

Un bruit remplit la pièce. Il ressemble à une pierre que l'on frappe contre une autre. Lorsque le bruit s'arrête, il me soulève de nouveau et me porte vers ce qui semble être un grand escalier en pierre qui s'enfonce dans le sol. Je suis sure qu'il n'était pas là lorsque nous sommes entrés. Alors qu'il commence à descendre les escaliers, la lourde porte en pierre se referme derrière nous dans un bruit sourd. Où que nous allions, je risque d'avoir des difficultés à m'échapper.

_Si tu peux t'échapper…_

Nous nous enfonçons dans ce qui semble être un long, très long souterrain. Il continue à marcher encore et encore. Il ne me parle pas. Tout ce que je peux entendre est sa légère respiration, et la mienne.

Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas qu'il me parle, et même s'il le fait, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai la force de lui répondre vu mon état actuel.

Le silence me force à trop penser et à imaginer ce que je vais endurer.

Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour me sauver. Je suis totalement seule. J'ai toujours eu Harry ou Ron ou _quelqu'un_ autrefois, lorsque j'étais en danger…

Harry et Ron. Que vont-ils faire lorsqu'ils vont s'apercevoir que je ne serai pas au Terrier demain ?

Oh non, le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il va être foutu !

Nous arrivons dans une sorte de cul-de-sac et il me pose sur le sol froid et humide. Ma tête roule sur le côté et je peux le voir relever la manche de son élégante cape, exposant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Il presse alors son tatouage sur le mur de pierre, qui s'ouvre soudain, nous révélant un nouveau passage. Il me reprend et me porte au delà du passage, et j'entends le mur se refermer.

Je suis complètement et totalement prise au piège.

Une unique larme s'échappe du coin de mon œil et vient rouler sur ma joue.

Il me redépose par terre, face contre ciel. Nous devons vraiment être très loin sous la terre, le plafond de cette pièce étant particulièrement haut.

Son visage apparaît au dessus du mien. Il est à moitié dans l'ombre mais je peux voir sa jubilation aussi clairement qu'en plein jour.

« Vous savez, c'est très tentant de vous laisser comme ça » murmure-t-il. Il se saisit d'un de mes bras et le laisse retomber mollement. « Si docile, si obéissante. » Il déplace son visage encore plus près du mien, ce qui le rend horriblement déformé par les ombres. « Complètement et totalement soumise. »

_Oh mon Dieu, il ne va pas… oh non, s'il vous plait…_

« Cependant, » sa voix redevient de nouveau froide et hachée. Il se lève et je ne peux plus le voir. « Je ne veux pas vous toucher plus que je ne le dois. Le fait de vous porter est déjà assez dégoutant ».

Je suis en partie soulagée par cette déclaration, mais en même temps en colère contre lui. C'est une sensation très particulière.

Il m'assène un autre petit coup de pied. « Levez-vous. »

Un frisson me traverse. Je pense… je pense que je peux de nouveau bouger.

Je me remets lentement debout. Mes jambes tremblent sous moi comme de la gelée et le sang me monte à la tête, me faisant vaciller sur place.

Il se tient devant moi, un petit sourire hautain sur les lèvres. Il se penche en avant et me tapote la joue comme si j'étais une enfant.

« Gentille fille. »

Il se recule et me tend son bras, ses sourcils levés d'un air railleur.

Je fixe mon regard loin derrière lui. Je ne vais pas le laisser jouer avec moi.

« Que vous ais-je dit sur l'obéissance, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

_Ne le laisse pas te battre Hermione._

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Je ne suis pas Gryffondor pour rien.

« Vous m'avez dit que nous devons obéir à ceux qui sont au dessus de nous. Vous m'avez dit que vous êtes au dessus de moi et que je devais donc faire tout ce que vous dites. »

Il me sourit méchamment. « Mon fils m'a toujours dit que vous n'étiez qu'une Miss je-sais-tout, mais maintenant je me rend compte que vous êtes simplement une élève qui apprend vite- »

« Je suis une étudiante rapide seulement dans les faits » dis-je en me redressant. « Mais je ne suis pas le genre de fille à croire tout ce qu'on me dit sans sourciller. Et ce que vous m'avez dit est un flagrant mensonge. Donc vous voyez, je ne vais pas vous obéir. Je mourrais avant. »

Ses yeux gris et froids se rétrécirent sous la colère. Il lève sa baguette et mon bras se retrouve impitoyablement tordu derrière mon dos. J'enfonce mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de hurler.

« Vous mourrez en premier, c'est bien ça ? » Il se tient au dessus de moi, me regardant lutter contre la douleur. « Je n'ai plus en tête le nombre de sorciers d'âge mur qui m'ont dit qu'ils mourraient avant de faire ce que je demande. Et croyez moi, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de les voir crier grâce, me suppliant à genoux de les laisser vivre. » Un autre mouvement de baguette et mon bras est libéré. Je m'effondre à terre dans un roque de soulagement, et il se met à ricaner. « Quelque chose me dit que vous ne serez pas très différente Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je reste à terre un instant, essayant de récupérer mon souffle.

Peut être que si je garde juste le silence, il ne me blessera pas. Pourquoi le contrarier davantage ?

_Où est passé ton courage Hermione ? Tu es une Gryffondor, tu te souviens ?_

Je sers les dents tout en essayant de me remettre debout tant bien que mal.

« Je ne vous donnerai pas cette satisfaction » dis-je en me redressant entièrement et en le regardant dans les yeux. « Vous n'êtes qu'un salopard de psychopathe ! »

Il me gifle fortement la joue avec le dos de sa main. Pas de baguette magique cette fois. Ma tête part en arrière sous le coup, et j'ai un gout de sang dans la bouche. Je frotte doucement ma joue et lorsque je relève ma tête vers lui, je peux voir de la haine pure gravée sur son visage.

Nous nous regardons durant plusieurs secondes. Il respire fortement, comme s'il avait couru.

Je n'ai jamais connu de regard aussi haineux avant… avant _celui-ci_. Je n'avais jamais connu personne qui me déteste autant avant même de me connaître. Des personnes m'ont déjà appelé Sang-de-Bourbe, mais généralement on me détestait pour mon intelligence ou mon caractère autoritaire, ou encore parce que j'étais l'amie de Harry. Etre née Moldue représentait seulement une autre insulte qu'ils pouvaient utiliser sur moi.

Mais avec Lucius Malefoy, je peux voir de la haine pure dans ses yeux. Il me hait pour ce que je _suis_, pas pour ce que j'ai pu _faire_.

Et je réalise que quoi que je fasse, il n'y a rien qui puisse changer cela. Comment pourrais-je changer ce que je suis, ou m'en excuser, même si je le voulais ?

Bien, il me déteste mais le sentiment est tout à fait réciproque. Je le hais aussi. Je le hais pour ce qu'il a fait, et je le hais pour ce qu'il est : un homme rempli de préjugés, sadique et insensible.

Progressivement, il semble reprendre le contrôle sur ses nerfs. Sa respiration ralentit et son visage redevient calme à nouveau.

« Je suis étonné que vous ne m'ayez pas demandé où nous sommes » dit-il en contrôlant sa voix. « J'avais pensé que votre attitude insupportable de miss je-sais-tout aurait titillé votre curiosité au sujet du lieu où je vous ai mené. »

Il me saisit par les épaules et me fait tourner de sorte que je vois où nous sommes.

Ce n'est pas la salle en elle-même qui me terrifie. Elle ressemble exactement à l'idée que je me faisais de la Chambre des Secrets quand Harry me la décrivait : des torches vertes embrasées, des murs de pierres noires, des serpents enlacés autour de grands piliers. Non, ce qui me terrifie le plus est le trône à l'autre bout de la salle. Un trône vide avec un énorme serpent de pierre s'élevant derrière lui.

Il fait si sombre qu'il me faut quelques secondes pour m'apercevoir qu'il y a des gens qui se déplacent le long des murs. Des gens avec de longues robes noires.

Mon estomac se noue sous la crainte et je commence à trembler d'une façon incontrôlable. Je ne peux pas… Non pitié, je ne peux pas…

« Vous avez de la chance, notre hôte semble être absent » murmure Lucius à mon oreille. « S'il était présent, je suis sur qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de vous donner quelques leçons sur le respect et l'obéissance. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Bientôt, très bientôt vous reviendrez ici pour le rencontrer, et je suis persuadé que vous le trouverez plus… conciliant. »

Je dois être dans le Quartier Général des Mangemorts.

Et bien que je ne sache pas pour quelle raison je suis ici, ou même ce qu'ils vont faire de moi, ni qui je vais voir, une chose est claire…

Je ne sortirais jamais de cet endroit !

Les silhouettes sombres se rapprochent. L'une d'elles nous interpelle. Sa voix est profonde, avec un léger accent russe. « Il n'est pas ici Lucius, mais il veut la voir dès qu'il rentrera. Il veut qu'on l'enferme en attendant. »

_Il ? Qui ? Pas… Non… JE NE PEUX PAS LUI FAIRE FACE… PAS LUI !_

Les mains de Lucius ont quitté mes épaules-

« Stupefix ! »

Je sens le pouvoir du sort avant même qu'il ne me touche, puis…

L'obscurité.


	2. La peur

_'Plus que jamais, je sens l'horreur de ce lieu ; j'ai peur... j'ai terriblement peur... et il m'est impossible de m'enfuir. Je suis entouré par des terreurs que je n'ose même pas imaginer' - _Bram Stoker_, Dracula_

_Peur, nom féminin - Crainte, frayeur, émotion pénible produite par l'idée ou la vue d'un danger appréhension du danger ou de la douleur effroi, anxiété alarme hantise d'une situation._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 La peur**

Il fait tellement sombre…

_Où suis-je ?_

Je remue les paupières mais l'obscurité est la seule chose que je peux voir. Une étrange obscurité verte.

Mon Dieu, j'ai soif.

Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres desséchées.

Ma vision est floue. Je ne vois que cette étrange couleur verte foncée.

Où suis-je ?

Je cligne des yeux et les choses redeviennent progressivement nettes. Un plafond bas, des pierres noires, une lumière verte…

Et je me souviens…

Je m'assois rapidement, grimaçant de douleur. Chaque muscle de mon corps me fait souffrir, mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon mal de crâne. Mes oreilles bourdonnent d'une façon insupportable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu sur la tête la massue d'un Troll.

Je regarde autour de moi tout en me massant doucement l'arrière de mon cou.

Je me trouve dans une toute petite… une minuscule cellule je suppose.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. J'ai du mal à faire autrement. L'unique flambeau offre assez de lumière pour apercevoir la pièce entière mais l'obscurité toujours présente force mes yeux à s'adapter.

Non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses à voir, à part ce tas de paille recouvert d'une couverture, que je suppose être un lit.

Bon, j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire.

_Et quelle situation aurait pu être pire que celle-là ?_

Je ne suis pas blessée… du moins pas encore. Et je suis encore vivante.

Je prends une profonde inspiration. J'ai besoin d'être logique.

Premièrement… vais-je bien ?

Je me regarde. Il y a des ecchymoses en forme de doigts sur mon bras, ce qui n'est pas surprenant il m'a tenu si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me casser le bras. Non, ce qui me surprend c'est à quel point je suis sale. Ca devait vraiment être boueux dehors. Mes vêtements sont couverts de crasse.

Je fais courir mes doigts le long de mon jean, grattant la saleté froide et humide avec mes ongles. Je porte ma main devant mon visage et frotte la boue entre mes doigts et mon pouce. La sensation me soulage un peu.

Je déplace mes doigts sur mon autre bras, celui qui porte des ecchymoses. J'entoure les marques violettes avec ma main sale, ignorant la légère douleur provoquée par la pression.

Ces ecchymoses avaient du apparaître assez rapidement. A moins que je ne sois là depuis un bon moment.

Est-ce que je serai déjà au Terrier en ce moment s'_il_ n'était pas apparu dans ma chambre ?

Mon nez et ma gorge commencent à me piquer.

Pourquoi Diable ont-ils besoin de moi ?

Ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser tranquille ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de moi, mais je peux imaginer. Ils doivent avoir besoin de moi pour quelque chose dans le cas contraire, Lucius m'aurait tué dès le début.

Je tremble. Je sais que ces gens sont capables de tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Il suffit de voir la mère de Neville à Ste Mangouste pour s'en rendre compte ses yeux totalement inexpressifs, ses cheveux tombant. Elle n'est même plus en mesure de reconnaître son propre fils, bordel de merde ! Quel genre d'horreurs ont-ils utilisés pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

Comment vais-je pouvoir supporter ce genre de douleur ? Harry m'a dit qu'elle n'était semblable à aucune autre, et que tant que tu ne l'as pas connu, tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte.

J'aurai tant aimé que Harry soit avec moi.

J'aurai tant aimé que _Ron_ soit avec moi.

Je me roule en boule, recroquevillant mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que j'ai disparu ?

Peut être ont-ils envoyé des personnes pour essayer de me sauver…

_Bien sur. Et donc, les membres de l'Ordre vont simplement venir jusqu'au repère secret des Mangemorts et te sauver, c'est bien ça ?_

Je ferme les yeux, irritée par ma stupide espérance.

Pauvres Maman et Papa. Que vont-ils faire ? Ils savent que nous sommes en guerre, je leur ai tout expliqué mais pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment mesuré le danger…

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Je donnerai tout pour être à la maison. Je souhaiterais juste me réveiller dans mon lit et me préparer pour aller au Terrier. Maman m'embêterait en m'expliquant l'importance d'un bon petit déjeuner et papa chargerai mes bagages dans la voiture. Ils n'aiment pas lorsque je transplane ils avaient insisté sur le fait qu'ils me conduiraient là-bas eux-mêmes.

Je veux ma maman. Je veux qu'elle me sert fort dans ses bras et me dise que tout va bien.

Je veux voir Ron et Harry. Ils ont toujours été si maladroits pour me réconforter lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette maladresse serait la bienvenue aujourd'hui.

Que vont-ils faire ? Vont-ils abandonner la chasse aux Horcruxes pour me rechercher ?

J'espère que non. Je veux qu'ils continuent et qu'ils ne perdent pas une seule seconde à cause de moi…

Mais au fond, je sais qu'ils vont se dire que la destruction de Voldemort peut attendre et qu'ils devraient essayer de me sauver d'abord.

Et pendant ce temps, un temps précieux va être perdu et des gens vont continuer à se faire tuer tandis que Voldemort sera toujours vivant.

Peut être que j'ai été amenée ici pour ce motif. Lucius et Voldemort lui même savent très bien que Harry laissera tout tomber pour sauver ses amis.

Et Ron sera à ses côtés, prenant des risques lui aussi.

Et s'il leur arrivait malheur à cause de moi ?

_Aller, ne prétend pas non plus que tu t'opposes à ce qu'ils viennent te sauver…_

Je me claque mentalement. Je ne veux pas poursuivre cette pensée.

Je ne vais pas me laisser pleurer. Je ne _peux_ pas. Tant que je suis vivante, il reste un espoir. Je ne dois penser ni à mes amis, ni à mes parents, ni à ce que je vais devenir.

Je dois me concentrer sur ma situation actuelle et à rien d'autre.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte de ma cellule sur la pointe des pieds, afin de jeter un œil discret par la fenêtre à barreaux.

Très bien. Un couloir. Bordé d'autres portes identiques à la mienne.

Peut être que je ne suis pas seule.

« Bonjour ? » je lance.

Silence.

La porte ne contient aucune poignée, mais je la pousse de toutes mes forces avec mon épaule. Je pousse, pousse, jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne en poussant un cri de frustration. Je me détourne de la porte et décolle mes cheveux collés par l'effort sur mon front.

Bien. Il y a-t-il autre chose ?

Non. Rien à part ces quatre murs nus et la paillasse qui me sert de lit.

Enfoirés. Laisser les gens dormir sur de la paille comme des animaux. Même à Azkaban, ils te donnent un vrai lit.

_Oui mais eux, enfermaient les prisonniers avec des créatures qui leur supprimaient toute joie de vivre._

C'est différent. La plupart des prisonniers d'Azkaban étaient des Mangemorts.

_Et donc, Sirius et Hagrid étaient des Mangemorts, c'est ça ?_

Mais la façon dont ils traitent les prisonniers à Azkaban, n'est rien comparée à ce que ces derniers font subir à leurs ennemis.

_En es-tu bien sure ?_

Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit et m'accroupit sur mon nouveau 'lit'. J'enlève la couverture et commence à fouiller dans la paille. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je recherche. Peut être qu'un ancien prisonnier a laissé quelque chose pour le prochain pauvre bougre qui terminerait dans cette cellule. Mais tous mes espoirs disparaissent lorsque je sens le sol de pierre vierge.

Je m'assois sur le sol, essayant de ne pas être déçue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Que quelqu'un te laisse une baguette magique, un déguisement, un plan du bâtiment ?_

Je sens toute l'amertume de mes larmes au creux de ma gorge alors que je regarde sans comprendre le désordre de ce qu'était censé être ma couchette.

Une petite minute… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur le bas du mur, à moitié caché par la paille.

Je m'approche plus près du mur. L'écriture est inégale comme si elle avait été sculptée lentement avec une petite pierre, ou même un ongle.

_« A l'Ordre – Ne les laissez pas gagner. »_

Je pousse un petit cri sous la surprise.

« Ne les laissez pas gagner. »

Je ne peux pas me détacher de ce message. Je reste scotchée à ces quelques lettres. Elles s'inscrivent dans mon cerveau.

« Ne les laissez pas gagner. »

Je ne veux pas. Je ne _peux_ pas. Je ne vais pas les aider à gagner cette guerre. Je me fous complètement de ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. Ils n'auront rien de moi, _rien du tout_…

J'entends un doux murmure, de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde. J'écoute attentivement.

Des voix d'hommes, qui se déplacent lentement le long du couloir.

Il ne peut y avoir aucun sort de silence sur ces murs. Je dois être le seul prisonnier ici.

Ou bien le seul prisonnier encore en état de parler.

Je rampe jusqu'à la porte et colle mon oreille sur le bois.

« …Il faudra sans aucun doute mettre en place une lutte fastidieuse. »

C'est lui. Le salaud qui m'a amené ici.

« N'est-elle pas un de ces sales gosses que nous avions poursuivis au Ministère ? »

Cette voix plus profonde et plus accentuée ne lui appartenait pas. Il s'agit sans aucun doute de celui qui nous avait interpellé lorsque l'on était arrivé au Quartier Général.

« Oui, elle en faisait partie. » Les voix se turent en arrivant devant ma porte, et un bref silence s'installa. « Zut, nous sommes en retard. »

« Et bien, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher avant de –»

« Non, vas-y Antonin. Ca ne sert absolument à rien que tu viennes avec moi. Présente mes excuses au Seigneur des Ténèbres et dis lui que je lui emmène la fille dans peu de temps ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Oh mon Dieu, non !

J'entends des pas disparaître au loin. Et soudain, une incantation murmurée suivie d'un 'clic'.

Je me précipite de l'autre côté de la pièce et me tapie contre le mur.

C'est lui. Lucius Malefoy. Ou 'cet enculé de Lucius Malefoy', comme Ron l'appelle parfois.

Ca ne me fait plus rire maintenant.

Il fait un pas dans la salle et me salue d'un sourire moqueur.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillée. Bien. Réveiller des personnes inconscientes peut souvent prendre du temps. C'est prévenant de votre part de me soulager de ce poids. »

La haine me traverse comme un courant électrique de la racine de mes cheveux à la pointe de mes orteils.

Il ne semble pas être conscient de mon dégout. « Avez-vous bien dormi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

_Va en enfer._

Il rit doucement en voyant l'expression de mon visage.

« Mais bien sur vous avez bien dormi. Pardonnez moi. » Il balaye la pièce d'un petit geste prospère. « Et comment trouvez-vous vos quartiers ? Ce n'est pas la plus grande salle que nous ayons, je vous l'accorde, mais elle possède une certaine… ambiance. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

« Mais après tout, vous avez grandi dans une maison Moldue n'est-ce pas ? » il garde son sourire tordu aux lèvres. « Je crois pouvoir dire que cette petite chambre charmante est un véritable palace par rapport à ce que vous avez l'habitude de côtoyer. »

Son discours ressemble tellement à ce que son pathétique de fils aurait pu dire.

Comment réagit Harry face aux insultes de Drago ? Avec les poings habituellement. Ron réagirait de la même façon, mais toutes les fois où il a daigné utiliser les mots, ces fois là avaient été les plus simples, et d'une certaine manière les plus brillantes…

Je fixe mon regard dans celui de Lucius et je sens les mots de Ron sortir de ma bouche :

« Va te faire foutre Malefoy.»

Il lève les sourcils alors que son visage demeure impassible.

« Cette réponse pitoyable ne mérite pas que j' y réponde. » Il me tend la main. « Venez. Mon Maitre souhaite vous rencontrer et il ne permettra pas qu'on le fasse attendre. »

Son Maitre ?

Non, je ne peux pas.

Je me recroqueville de terreur et me presse au maximum contre le mur.

Il sourit franchement maintenant. Mais c'est tout sauf une expression agréable.

« Ah, pas aussi courageuse que nous voulons l'admettre, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? » Il marche lentement à travers la pièce jusqu'à être debout devant moi, son horrible sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

« Où est passé l'exaspérant courage des Gryffondor ? Il semble avoir disparu à la simple énonciation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il lève les sourcils et me lance un regard rempli de dégout. « Je ne suis pas surpris. Vous n'êtes pas exactement le genre de personne qu'il préfère. Mais vous pouvez être assurée que pour le moment, vous ne craignez rien. Il ne veut pas vous tuer… _pas encore.»_

Je reste là, à respirer profondément, m'accrochant à son 'pas encore' comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce 'pas encore' me donne un peu de temps, au moins.

_Du temps pour quoi ?_

Je ne sais pas… seulement…du temps.

« Maintenant » dit-il en s'éloignant de moi, « voulez-vous faire ce que je vous dit et venir avec moi, ou vais-je encore une fois devoir utiliser la force ? »

_Non._

C'est la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit. Je n'irai pas.

Le suivre n'est pas une option pour moi.

Je m'enfonce encore plus contre le mur, souhaitant par tous les moyens m'y fondre et disparaître.

Il attend un petit moment, avant de braquer sa baguette dans ma direction.

Des crochets invisibles me tirent et me remettent debout. Il fait un pas vers moi et braque son regard sur mon visage.

« Il est inutile d'essayer de résister Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il tout en essayant de cacher l'exaspération dans sa voix. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite vous voir et si vous pensez une seule seconde qu'il puisse tolérer la moindre désobéissance, alors vous n'êtes qu'une imbécile. »

Je plonge dans ses yeux gris et froids. Je ne sais pas ce que je recherche. De la compassion peut être, ou simplement un soupçon de bonté. Mais je n'y trouve rien. J'aurai très bien pu tout aussi bien plonger dans un lac gelé.

« Etes-vous une imbécile Miss Granger ? »

Je lui rends une grimace renfrognée. « Non. »

« Alors prouvez le. » Il fait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Ne rendez pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne doit l'être. »

Vu les circonstances, quels choix s'offrent à moi ? Il m'obligera à y aller de toute façon, même si j'essaie de résister.

A contrecœur, je lui donne un très léger signe de tête. Il sourit, et passe alors derrière moi, me poussant vers la porte de ma cellule.

Je trébuche dans le couloir et il me relève violement avant de me pousser vers la gauche. Le silence est total alors que je marche aussi lentement que possible, sa baguette pointée dans mon dos.

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté. J'entends… des bruits. De faibles pleurs se font entendre derrière les portes de certaines cellules.

Il semble que je n'étais pas seule dans ce couloir après tout.

C'est un long couloir. Sa traversée semble durer une éternité. Mes pieds nus se posent doucement sur le sol de pierres froid. Les chaussures de Lucius résonnent vivement derrière moi.

Et soudain… un escalier de pierre en colimasson composé de tant de marches que je sens la sueur perler en bas de mon dos et un début de point de côté alors que nous continuons son ascension. Mais toutes les fois où je ralentis l'allure, il me touche dans le dos du bout de sa baguette, et une pointe de douleur s'insinue en moi à ce contact. J'en ai tout d'abord le souffle coupé, mais je retrouve très vite le contrôle, m'efforçant de ne pas réagir.

J'essaye juste de ne pas ralentir l'allure.

Nous nous engageons ensuite dans un nouveau couloir. Aucune des portes de celui-ci ne comporte de barreaux. Aucun sanglot ne se fait entendre non plus.

Je suppose que je me trouve dans les quartiers des Mangemorts, même si le simple fait qu'ils puissent dormir au dessus d'une prison soit pour moi une énigme.

J'imagine que Lucius dort ici maintenant qu'il est recherché par le Ministère.

Non pas que cela m'importe de savoir où il vit. Une fois que j'aurai vu Voldemort, je ne reverrai probablement plus jamais Lucius.

Au bout du couloir, nous arrivons devant une lourde porte richement sculptée. La porte légèrement entrouverte renvoie un bruit de grincement au fur et à mesure que nous l'approchons.

Je jette un coup d'œil par l'embrasure de la porte pour apercevoir une large pièce, horriblement familière. Des mains se posent sur mes épaules et me poussent à travers la porte entrouverte.

La pièce est plongée dans un silence complet, bien que j'aperçoive une dizaine de personnes présentes.

C'est un silence pesant, rempli de tension et de peur.

Ils sont vêtus de grandes robes noires et forment un demi cercle autour de l'énorme trône qui domine toute la salle. Ce même trône surplombé d'un grand serpent de pierre.

Et ce trône n'est plus vide désormais.

_Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu !_

Tout le monde se retourne vers nous, vers _moi_, lorsque nous entrons dans la salle. Aucun d'eux ne porte de masque.

Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de protéger leur identité devant ceux dont ils ne comptent pas laisser la vie.

Je fixe rapidement mon regard sur le sol. Je ne veux pas le voir, ni savoir à quoi il ressemble.

On me pousse vers le trône. J'essais de contrôler ma respiration.

_Sois courageuse Hermione. Sois une Gryffondor._

Un couple de Mangemorts s'écarte pour nous laisser passer, alors que nous nous dirigeons vers cette chaise grotesque. Soudain, mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids et je tombe à genoux sur le sol dur. Une douleur traverse mes jambes et j'entends les Mangemorts ricaner.

_Ne les laisse pas gagner…_

Je me relève en tremblant. Je pourrais être terrifiée au delà de tout ce que je peux imaginer, mais j'ai encore ma fierté.

Je ne veux pas regarder ce trône. Mais ma fierté risque de ne pas me mener bien loin.

Lucius fait un pas devant moi et s'avance pour adresser la parole à l'homme sur le trône.

« La fille que vous avez exigé, mon Seigneur. »

Les moqueries des Mangemorts se dissipent alors qu'ils attendent la réponse, et un silence tendu remplit de nouveau la pièce. Cela me paraît durer une éternité.

« Laisse-moi voir son visage. »

Oh mon Dieu, cette _voix_ ! Elle est si aigue et si… _froide_. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il y a autre chose. Il y a quelque chose dans cette voix, comme des ongles grinçant sur un tableau noir. Elle s'insinue en moi, me faisant frémir.

Si le simple fait d'entendre sa voix me faire frissonner, comment vais-je réagir en le voyant ?

« Lève les yeux, Sang-de-Bourbe. » La voix de Lucius. Elle ressemble trait pour trait à celle qu'il utilisait un moment auparavant, lorsque nous étions seuls : trainante et froide. Mais il y a une nouvelle note en elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas avant.

Je pense que c'est de la peur.

« Lève les yeux ! » me siffle-t-il avec colère.

Je ne vais pas regarder ce trône, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas voir…

Je ne peux pas.

_Je ne peux pas !_

« Elle ne semble pas être en mesure de faire ce que tu dis, Lucius. »

De nouveau cette voix froide. Je résiste à l'envie de grimacer.

« Oh, j'ai appris à connaître cette fille durant notre voyage pour venir ici, mon Seigneur » dit la voix de Lucius. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il y a bien de la peur dissimulée dans cette voix. Il y a une sorte de… d'audace forcée dans ses mots. « Elle semble tout à fait incapable d'obéir volontairement. J'ai essayé de lui apprendre l'humilité mais elle a été réticente à accepter l'idée qu'elle est inférieure à nous. »

_Je ne suis pas inférieure à toi, pauvre salop !_

« Je pense cependant qu'avec un minimum de persévérance, sa volonté pourrait être brisée » ajoute Lucius d'une voix trainante. « Elle est seulement une enfant, après tout. »

J'ai dix-sept ans. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne regardes-tu pas ce trône ?_

« C'est la même chose avec tous les Moldus, Lucius. » J'aimerai porter mes mains à mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre cette voix affreuse, mais je ne serais pas faible. « Ils ne peuvent pas se rendre compte de leur propre insignifiance. Ils sont si faibles, si inutiles par rapport à nous, et pourtant ils ne peuvent pas le voir. Leur arrogance refuse d'accepter leur infériorité. Et comme ils n'ont pas réussi à nous détruire, ils ont décidé de pousser leurs enfants dans notre monde, les faisant passer pour des sorciers ou dans ce cas, pour des sorcières. »

_Je suis une sorcière. J'ai autant de pouvoir magique que n'importe lequel d'entre vous !_

Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir le bas de sa robe bouger alors qu'il se lève de son trône et s'approche de moi.

Je ne peux respirer tellement j'ai peur. Je peux sentir la piqure des larmes sous mes paupières et je serre les dents dans la lutte. Je ne suis pas faible, je ne suis pas faible…

Mais je n'arrive pas à le regarder.

Il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi. Je peux apercevoir une grande partie de son corps dans sa robe noire. Il est grand, et très mince, je pense. Et ses mains… Elles sont comme deux grandes araignées blanches. Sa peau ne semble avoir aucune couleur je peux voir les veines pourpres en transparence.

Mais je ne peux pas encore voir son visage et j'en suis heureuse.

« Regarde-moi Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je ne veux pas.

Je sens un gout de nausée au fond de ma gorge. Je suis tellement effrayée.

_Je ne le regarderai pas !_

Il est tout près de moi. Pas aussi près que Lucius a régulièrement pu l'être au court de ces dernières 24h mais assez proche tout de même. Je peux sentir… quelque chose qui émane de lui. Je peux presque sentir sa cruauté, s'infiltrant dans l'air autour de nous, à en polluer l'atmosphère.

Est-ce seulement le fruit de mon imagination ? Je l'ignore. Mais je tremble de peur.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a ordonné de le regarder, Sang-de-Bourbe » résonne une nouvelle fois la voix de Lucius. Il est en colère contre moi, je peux l'entendre à l'intonation qu'il utilise. « Vous allez obéir à votre nouveau maitre. »

Hier, j'aurai répondu à Lucius que personne n'était mon maitre, et encore moins ce soi-disant _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Mais là je ne peux pas. Si Lucius m'effrayait, ce n'était rien comparé à la terreur que je ressens face à la présence de son maitre.

Voldemort se met à rire doucement.

« Il semble que tu perds ton autorité Lucius » raille-t-il. Sa voix est aussi douce et sinistre qu'un serpent rampant sur l'herbe fraiche. « Avant d'aller à Azkaban, tu pouvais sans effort faire tomber à tes pieds n'importe quel sorcier adulte. Il semble maintenant que tu n'ais même plus la force de convaincre une simple écolière.»

Un rire nerveux parcoure le cercle des Mangemorts, et lorsque Lucius prend la parole, sa voix est tendue.

« Si vous me permettez mon Seigneur… »

Je vois ses pieds s'approcher de moi, sa baguette tendue vers le bas. Je sens alors un poids invisible sur mon dos, m'obligeant à me mettre à quatre pattes sur le sol. Mes paumes frottent durement la pierre. J'essaye de me relever mais la force exerce toujours une pression sur le dos.

Tout va bien. Il ne s'agit pas d'une réelle obéissance je ne veux pas ramper devant lui…

Une main invisible me saisit le menton. Elle me force à lever la tête et à leur faire face.

_Non…_

Ce… ce n'est pas un humain. Son visage. Le visage de Voldemort. Il ne _peut pas_ être un homme. Il est comme un serpent, mais avec des traits humains. Et ses yeux ! Ils sont… _rouges_, avec des fentes en guise de pupille. Mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus terrifiante. Il n'y a aucune… lumière, aucune _âme_ derrière ces yeux. Les regarder revient à se plonger dans un profond gouffre de cruauté.

Il fait courir ses yeux sur mon visage, semblant presque déçu. Je… je ne _peux pas_ continuer à le regarder. Je ne peux plus déplacer ma tête mais je peux encore déplacer mes yeux. Je les décale du visage de Voldemort et vient les poser sur Lucius. Son visage, que j'ai tant hait hier, est au moins _humain_. Ses yeux sont peut être froids, mais il y a… quelque chose derrière.

Quelque chose d'humain, quoi qu'il en soit.

« Voici donc la fameuse Hermione Granger dont toi et ton fils m'avez parlé, Lucius » Voldemort s'adresse à Lucius mais je peux voir du coin de l'œil qu'il me fixe toujours. « Vu ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'esprit de sa part. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. Les regarder lutter contre nous est toujours amusant -»

« Il semblerait que votre présence ait fait disparaître une bonne partie de son arrogance, mon Seigneur -» commençe Lucius d'une voix suave.

Voldemort retient un petit rire. « Tu n'as pas perdu ta grande capacité à dire ce que les gens souhaitent entendre, Lucius. »

Je me déteste de ne pas riposter, mais alors que mon audace était hier à son apogée, tout mon courage m'a aujourd'hui abandonné. Je n'ai jamais, jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je me croyais terrifiée hier, mais cette terreur paraît bien pâle face à celle que je ressens en ce moment.

« Regarde-moi. »

Je ne peux pas. Je ne _peux pas_ le regarder à nouveau. Je garde mes yeux rivés sur Lucius, qui accueille mon regard fixe par un haussement de sourcil.

« REGARDE-MOI ! »

Je sens une décharge de douleur striant mon visage. Je retient mon souffle et regarde Voldemort malgré moi. Je plonge dans ses yeux rouges et sans âme lorsqu'il me parle.

« Ah, petite Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il en me souriant. « Si tu savais à quel point tu vas te révéler utile. Tu as passé ta vie entière sans avoir aucune valeur, rejetée aussi bien par ton peuple que par le notre. Mais tu as aujourd'hui la chance de trouver enfin un sens à ta vie avant de mourir, en nous prouvant que tu peux être utile à notre cause. »

Avant de mourir ?

Ils vont me tuer. Je suis déjà allée bien bas, mais il vient de le confirmer. Ils vont obtenir ce qu'ils ont besoin, puis ils vont me tuer.

Et je ne reverrai jamais Maman et Papa, ni Ron, ni Harry !

« Ce que tu dois te demander, c'est de quelle façon tu peux nous aider ? » Son regard ne quitte pas le mien. Il s'insinue en moi comme de la glace. « Veux-tu nous rendre la tâche plus facile ou bien découvrir jusqu'à quel point tu peux supporter la douleur ? »

Comment pourrais-je répondre à ça ? Je dis que je veux les aider, et je me transforme en traitre. Je dis que je ne veux pas, et ils vont me torturer. Je ne peux pas choisir entre ces deux extrémités.

Je garde ainsi le silence.

Ses yeux ne semblent pas en colère. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait assez d'humanité dans ses yeux pour qu'ils paraissent en colère. Mais ils sont d'une certaine façon plus obscurs, et lorsque sa voix perce le silence de la salle, sa fureur se fait entendre.

« Réponds moi, fillette ! »

Une douleur pointue atteint encore mon visage. J'ai le souffle coupé, mais je ne répondrais pas.

« Voyez-vous ça ? » Il crie presque maintenant. « Voyez-vous comment cette insolente Sang-de-Bourbe me désobéit ? »

Il retourne vers son trône et s'y assoies. Durant un long moment, le silence emplit la salle tandis qu'il me fixe durement. Je peux sentir un frisson s'échapper du cercle des fidèles. Ils semblent être plus effrayés par ses silences que par ses paroles.

« Punie la pour moi, Lucius. »

Je regarde Lucius, qui sort déjà sa baguette. Il reste un instant avec la baguette levée, puis l'abaisse lourdement vers moi d'un mouvement latéral.

Un coup de poing énorme s'abat sur mon estomac. Tout mon oxygène s'évapore alors que mes entrailles s'embrasent. Mon Dieu que ça fait _mal_ ! Ma tête tombe en avant et mes cheveux tombent en cascade sur mon visage alors que je cherche à respirer.

« Tu vas me répondre, fillette ! »

La voix de Voldemort à nouveau. Je lève la tête vers lui, respirant lourdement par le nez puis je déplace mon regard vers Lucius, dont les yeux sont plus froids et plus détachés que jamais.

_Comment peut-on blesser quelqu'un comme ça, sans se sentir le moins du monde coupable ?_

Je m'en fous. Il n'est pas important.

Je renvoie mon regard sur Voldemort, et je lui donne la seule réponse que je peux donner.

« Je ne vous dirai rien. » Je ne peux pas me lever mais je lève là tête aussi haut que je le peux, respirant fortement dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de la douleur dans mon estomac et mes côtes. « Vous pouvez me torturer, vous pouvez me tuer. De toute façon je sais que vous ferez les deux. Mais je ne vous aiderai pas à gagner cette guerre. La douleur que vous m'infligerez ne sera rien pour moi, aussi longtemps que je souffrirais pour une cause juste. »

Voldemort sourit. Non, ce n'est pas un sourire la façon dont ses lèvres s'étirent est tout simplement terrifiant. Aucun sourire ne peut ressembler à ça. Il lève sa baguette…

« Endoloris ! »

Oh DIEU ! De la douleur, _tant_ de douleur, comme je n'en ai JAMAIS connu. C'est comme si chaque nerf de mon corps était en _feu_ et je ne connais plus rien, rien, rien, à part la douleur. Je griffe le sol, mes bras, mon visage, ça ne s'arrêtera pas, il ne l'arrêtera pas, Dieu aide moi, JE NE PEUX LE SUPPORTER…

Le silence. Un silence miraculeux, et une absence de douleur.

Je suis étalée sur le sol, ma tête posée sur la pierre froide. Je tremble et j'ai mal partout.

Des rires. Les Mangemorts, Voldemort, Lucius, tous rient de moi.

Je viens de connaître plus de douleur physique en quelques minutes que je n'en ai connu dans ma vie entière, et ils se _moquent_ de moi.

Jésus Christ.

« La douleur ne te fais rien, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » ricane Voldemort. « Ton indifférence est bien dissimulée La douleur semble te déranger énormément. »

Je lève la tête. Je regarde Lucius qui se penche vers moi avec un sourire triomphant. Il est tellement plus facile de le regarder lui, plutôt que Voldemort.

_Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas _? Je pense au plus profond de moi. Je déverse toute ma haine et toute ma colère en le regardant.

« Vous êtes un lâche. »

Je voulais seulement le penser, pas le dire mais mes lèvres se sont mises à bouger, formant les mots silencieusement.

Lucius me regarde, le sourire disparaissant de son visage.

Je pense qu'il sait ce que j'ai dit.

Voldemort ne me regarde plus. Il se tourne vers Lucius qui éloigne son visage du mien pour le diriger vers son maitre.

« Je la laisse à ta charge » dit Voldemort d'une voix sèche à Lucius. « Je pense que tu comprendras si je te dis que même si les informations qu'elle nous donne sont importantes, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à les obtenir. »

Ils veulent que je leur donne des informations. Il vont me torturer pour ça, et puis ils vont me tuer…

_Ne les laisse pas gagner._

« Je veux que tout ce qu'elle dise soit mis par écrit, mot pour mot » ordonne la voix de Voldemort. « Tu peux faire appel aux autres si nécessaire, aussi longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres tâches à accomplir. » Il fait une pause avant de reprendre. « Je n'ai que faire des méthodes utilisées, à partir du moment où tu m'obtiens les informations nécessaires. As-tu bien compris, Lucius ? »

« J'ai bien compris, mon Seigneur. »

Lucius s'incline devant son maitre, et ce dernier lève la main dans ma direction.

« Emmène-la. Et assures toi qu'elle parle. »

Je regarde Lucius, qui me sourit malicieusement.

« Ca sera un réel plaisir, mon Seigneur. »


	3. La vertu de l'obéissance

_'__Dieu m'endurci contre moi-même,_

_Ce lâche avec une voix pathétique_

_Qui __a envie de se reposer et de se réjouir_

_Moi, véritable traître pour moi-même;_

_Mon ami le plus infidèle, mon ennemi juré,_

_Mon propre boulet attaché à mon pied.__'_ – Christina Rossetti, _Qui pourra me sauver ?_

_Douleur, nom commun - Sensation physique ou morale pénible__Sensation physique anormale et pénible ressentie dans une partie du corps, provoquée par le mauvais fonctionnement d'un organe ou par une agression extérieure Sentiment pénible, détruisant la quiétude de l'âme, provoqué par une peine morale Souffrance affectant l'être tout entier._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 La vertu de l'obéissance**

Où est-il ?

Je plie mes genoux sous mon menton et les entoure de mes bras pour m'y blottir.

Je tremble. Mes dents claquent sous le coup de la peur.

Je souhaiterai presque qu'il fasse ce qu'il a à faire tout de suite, plutôt qu'il me laisse là à attendre.

Il ne m'a pas dit quand il reviendrait. Il ne m'a même pas regardé lorsqu'il m'a ramené à ma cellule. Il s'est juste contenté de claquer la porte derrière moi lorsque j'ai osé lui demander ce qu'il allait se passer à son retour.

Il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois.

Il semble que de longues heures se soient écoulées depuis. Il est possible qu'il ne se soit en réalité passé que cinq minutes, mais le temps passé dans la peur s'écoule toujours tellement plus lentement.

Pourquoi ne revient-il pas ?

_Tu devrais être contente qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu. Tu sais bien ce qu'on lui a ordonné de faire. Tu as entendu ce que Voldemort a dit…_

Je ne suis pas impatiente qu'il revienne, pour l'amour de Dieu !

C'est juste… Je déteste rester assise ici, à attendre. A me demander ce qu'il va se passer. Attente interminable.

Il le fait probablement exprès. Utiliser la souffrance mentale en me laissant dans l'ignorance la plus totale, en me faisant imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire de moi ou non.

Et que va-t-il faire de moi ?

Si on prend en compte le fait qu'on m'appelle la sorcière la plus brillante de mon âge, alors c'est une question totalement stupide. Bien sur que je sais ce qu'il va me faire…

Seulement, je ne connais pas vraiment les détails, et c'est bien ça le pire en quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas à quoi et comment me préparer.

Bon, au moins ça ne sera pas Voldemort qui me torturera cette fois. Je suppose que je devrais en être heureuse. Si jamais je vois encore une fois ce visage affreux, je fais une syncope.

Mon Dieu, ces yeux. Je ne pourrais jamais les oublier. Rouge, sans âme, des pupilles comme celles des serpents, des yeux sans fond – si parfaits dans leur cruauté.

Je prends ma tête dans les mains, me tirant les cheveux pour essayer de me sortir ce visage de mon crâne.

Au moins, Lucius est… je ne sais pas…

Humain. De chair et de sang. Réel.

Peut être qu'il ne me blessera pas. Il pourrait simplement utiliser le Veritaserum. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il ne ferai pas ça… Ca doit certainement être plus rapide, et plus doux, n'est-ce pas ? Juste une gorgée et tout serait fini.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer qu'il utilise cette méthode. Au moins, s'il me torture, j'aurai la possibilité de surmonter la douleur. Je préfère passer par tous les tourments plutôt que de leur donner les informations qu'ils veulent… Pas vrai ?

Je n'avais encore jamais réalisé à quel point une peur intense pouvait blesser physiquement.

Peut être que je pourrais lui mentir. Ca me permettrait peut être de m'en sortir. Je pourrais faire semblant de ne pas supporter la douleur, et lui donner de fausses informations. Je vais devoir faire en sorte que mes mensonges ne causent de tort à personne, et si j'y arrive je pourrais être en mesure de passer entre les mailles du filet sans trahir mes proches.

Mais alors… quand ils auront eu les informations qu'ils cherchent, ils vont me… me…

Mon cœur manque un battement, alourdi par la terreur absolue.

Je n'ai que dix-sept ans. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Il m'arrivait de rester éveillée certaines nuits, m'interrogeant sur la mort. Et de ce qui pourrait y avoir après. Il est difficile de bien respirer lorsqu'on commence inévitablement à envisager la notion d'oubli, de l'infini…

Je resserre mon étreinte sur ma tête, m'arrachant presque les cheveux.

Je ne vais pas y penser. Je ne veux pas.

Mais comment pourrais-je ne _pas_ y penser ?

Non, je dois me ressaisir. Je ne peux pas leur laisser avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

Je lâche ma tête, et je contemple mon jean crotté.

J'aimerai tellement me laver et changer de vêtements. Je porte ces vêtements depuis… depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Je l'ignore mais je porte ces vêtements sales depuis bien trop longtemps.

Je me demande s'ils vont m'apporter des vêtements propres ?

_Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ils ne t'ont même pas donné à manger, alors pourquoi te fourniraient-ils des vêtements propres ?_

Mon estomac grogne douloureusement. Je n'ai rien mangé ni bu depuis le jour où il m'a enlevé. J'avais diné quelques heures plus tôt. Si j'avais su au moment là que c'était, pour ainsi dire mon dernier repas, je l'aurai savouré un peu plus. Le poulet grillé et les légumes n'auraient jamais été aussi bons.

Actuellement, je suis plus assoiffée qu'affamée. Ma gorge est si sèche qu'elle en est presque douloureuse. La salive me colle à la gorge alors que j'essaye de l'humidifier.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et regarde le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Mon esprit est saturé, si saturé qu'il est sur le point d'exploser.

Comment Diable vais-je faire pour ne pas céder à ce qu'ils veulent ?

Je me rappelle clairement le visage de Lucius, hilare alors que Voldemort venait de me torturer.

C'est un sadique. Un véritable sadique.

Il doit vraiment me détester pour pouvoir rire ainsi alors que je hurle de souffrance.

Pourquoi me hait-il autant ?

_Ne pense pas à ça. Tu peux toujours en avoir une idée, mais tu ne le sauras probablement jamais. Essaye juste de garder la tête claire._

J'ai besoin de me préparer. J'ai besoin de me durcir avant qu'il ne revienne. Je dois être prête.

Et… comment ?

Je commence par faire quelques exercices de respiration. J'inspire, j'expire. D'une respiration profonde et rythmée. Inspiration, expiration.

Je tends tous les muscles de mon corps, aussi fort et aussi longtemps que possible, puis je les relâche. Je le fais encore et encore. Inspiration, expiration.

Je tends mon corps aussi loin que je le peux, allongeant mes jambes et mes orteils, levant les bras haut au dessus de ma tête. Je sens la chaleur des picotements le long de mes membres.

Respire. Inspiration, expiration. Respire. Respire.

J'essaie de renforcer mon esprit aussi bien que mon corps. Je ne m'attarde pas sur des pensées heureuses devenir sentimentale en ce moment, reviendrait à devenir vulnérable. Je me concentre plutôt sur toutes les horreurs que ce genre de personnes est capable de faire. Je me concentre sur chaque petit brin de douleur qu'ils ont infligé à ceux que j'aime. Je porterai ma colère telle une armure.

Les élèves pétrifiés en deuxième année. Les grands yeux jaunes qui me fixaient dans le miroir que j'avais en main. Les sentiments de culpabilité de Ginny concernant le Basilic. Mimi Geignarde enfermée à jamais dans son corps d'adolescente. Sirius, croupissant dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Les cauchemars de Harry concernant le cimetière où il a vu Cédric Diggory mourir.

La porte émet un déclic.

Je me remets sur pieds aussi vite que je peux. Je ne vais pas le laisser commencer avec un avantage sur moi.

Lucius entre silencieusement dans la pièce. Il ferme doucement la porte derrière lui et la verrouille avec sa baguette. Il ne sourit pas, il ne se moque pas, il ne fronce pas les sourcils. Son visage est un masque blanc, ne montrant aucune émotion.

Je ne vais pas avoir peur de lui, je ne veux pas.

Il est seul. Il pense sans doute que ce sera un jeu d'enfant et donc qu'il n'a besoin d'aucune aide pour me faire parler.

Ou peut être est-il gourmand, et préfère garder la gloire pour lui seul.

De toute façon, je suis enfermée dans une cellule avec un homme qui veut me voir souffrir.

J'ai besoin d'être forte. Je dois garder en mémoire ces images de haine et de souffrance.

Les yeux de Neville, brillants de larmes alors qu'il parle de sa mère. Bellatrix Lestrange se moquant de lui.

Il dirige son regard sur moi, rapidement et calmement.

« Maintenant Miss Granger, vous allez répondre à mes questions. Vous allez y répondre rapidement, et vous allez y répondre correctement. Dois-je être plus clair ? »

Respire. Inspiration, expiration.

« Vous allez devoir me tuer avant que je ne vous dise quoi que ce soit. »

Il sourit avec condescendance. « Mettons tout ceci en pratique, voulez-vous ? »

J'ai chaud. La pièce est chaude et étouffante et ma respiration rythmée s'échappe alors que je n'arrive pas à remplir mes poumons assez rapidement.

Je ne peux pas laisser la peur me battre. Je remplis mon esprit de colère et de haine.

Harry rongé par la culpabilité, après avoir involontairement attiré Sirius vers une mort certaine. Ron allongé sur un lit d'hôpital après avoir été empoisonné.

Il sort une petite fiole de sa robe et me la tend.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? »

Poussée par l'instinct, je lui arrache presque la petite bouteille des mains et la porte avidement à mes lèvres desséchées. Je sens le merveilleux liquide envahir ma gorge.

Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je lui remets rapidement la bouteille dans ses mains, furieuse de ma propre stupidité. Il aspire un petit rire alors qu'il reprend le breuvage.

« Oh, vous pensez que je suis en train de vous piéger ? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour me contenter de verser quelque chose dans votre verre ? Quelque chose pour délier votre langue ? Vous m'offensez Miss Granger. Croyez le ou non, j'essayais seulement de faire preuve d'hospitalité. »

D'hospitalité ?

Il prend une longue gorgée du liquide, avant d'enlever le flacon de ses lèvres et de me sourire. « Oui, je voulais être poli. Mais puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir boire… »

Il renverse la bouteille, ce qui permet au contenu d'éclabousser le plancher. Je regarde le clair liquide courir sur les sombres pavés, avant de disparaitre entre les interstices.

Salaud. Espèce d'enfoiré… Oh, j'ai tellement _soif_ !

Il range la bouteille dans sa poche et sort de ses robes un parchemin et une plume. Il fait léviter par la magie le bout de papier, et la plume vient se positionner juste devant, prête à gratter. Cette méthode ressemble trait pour trait à celle qu'utilise Rita Skeeter. Mais cette plume n'est pas vert acide comme a pu être la sienne, elle est plutôt rouge sang et beaucoup plus petite. Il reste debout devant le parchemin et tourne son visage vers moi, remarquant ma curiosité.

« Il s'agit d'une plume spéciale » me fit-il remarquer comme s'il s'agissait d'un premier entretien professionnel. « Si vous dites la vérité, l'encre écrira en noir si vous mentez, elle sera rouge. » Il me sourit d'une manière moqueuse. « Simple précaution, vous comprenez. S'il vous plait, ne vous sentez pas offensée dans le fait que je ne vous croie pas capable de dire la vérité. »

Zut. Bon, le mensonge n'est plus une option. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il ferait en sorte que je dise la vérité. Mais il me reste encore une alternative j'ai encore la possibilité de garder ma bouche fermée.

Il se recule d'un pas face au parchemin et à la plume en lévitation et commence à parler d'une voix forte et claire.

« Lucius Malefoy, entrevue avec la prisonnière Sang-de-Bourbe dans la cellule numéro quinze. »

La prisonnière Sang-de-Bourbe ? Est-ce que 'Hermione' serait trop demandé ?

La plume se met à gratter le parchemin d'une encre noire. Lucius hoche la tête d'une satisfaction apparente, avant de revenir vers moi avec un petit sourire.

« Etes-vous prête ? »

_Montre lui que tu es forte._

Je lui souris à mon tour, étirant mes lèvres avec une certaine difficulté. « Bien sur. »

Il hausse les sourcils face à mon audace, mais continue de sourire, appréciant ce petit jeu de sa propre confection. Il tire sa baguette de sa robe. « Dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer. »

Quel stupide mensonge.

« Pour commencer, Miss Granger » dit-il presque poliment. « En guise d'échauffement si je puis dire, je veux que vous me citiez les noms des amis de Harry Potter. »

Quoi ?

Je le regarde fixement. « Je peux me tromper mais votre fils n'est-il pas à l'école avec nous ? » je demande. « Ne serait-il pas plus facile pour vous d'obtenir cette information par son biais ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas brillant mais il n'est quand même pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir vu qui étaient les amis de Harry à Poudlard. »

Je reçois une claque cinglante sur le visage, bien qu'il ne m'ai pas touché. J'avale difficilement.

Il ne sourit plus du tout.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'insulter mon fils, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi. « Je vous conseille de faire disparaître cette attitude exaspérante de Miss Je-sais-tout. Il me semble vous avoir demandé de citer les noms des amis de Potter. »

« Vous savez qui sont ses amis. » Bien que je veuille rendre son travail aussi difficile que possible, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il me demande ce genre de chose. « Vous devez bien avoir une idée, sinon pourquoi m'auriez-vous fait venir ici pour répondre à vos questions ? »

La piqûre aiguë me cingle à nouveau la joue, mais j'étais prête cette fois.

« Vous semblez bien lente à comprendre que je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire la conversation, aussi passionnante soit-elle. » Sa voix redevient très calme. Je dois commencer à l'agacer. « Je veux que vous me disiez ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas demandé cette information à Drago, est qu'il ne vous a jamais vu en dehors de Poudlard. Il ne peut donc pas me dire quels sont les amis de Potter en dehors de l'école. Mais vous, si. Donc, si vous voulez rendre les choses plus faciles, je vous suggère de me donner le nom de chacun de ses amis. Il est cependant inutile de vous citer vous-même ou de citer ce bon à rien de fils de Arthur Weasley. Il n'a absolument aucune valeur. Si nous ignorerions que vous trois êtes aussi proches, vous ne seriez pas ici. »

Je concentre toute mon énergie à le haïr pour avoir osé qualifier Ron de personne sans valeur. Bon, c'est vrai que Ron peut être un peu idiot parfois, mais il est également doux, attentionné et drôle, et Lucius Malefoy ne serait même pas digne de lui cirer les bottes.

Il commence à taper du pied, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Vous voulez les noms des amis de Harry ? » dis-je, essayant de garder ma voix aussi calme que possible. « Je vais vous les donner. »

Ses sourcils s'arquent sous la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui donne les réponses aussi facilement.

« Et bien, je vous remercie de me rendre la vie un peu plus facile. Il semble que vous ayez un peu de bon sens, après tout. »

« Vous voulez ces noms ou non ? » je demande.

Il fait une pause. « S'il vous plait. »

Il va me faire mal. Mon Dieu ce qu'il va me faire mal.

« Leurs noms sont Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Kermit la grenouille-»

Il ne reconnaît pas les noms que je cite, ce sont des inventions Moldues après tout. Mais il sait que ce sont des idioties sans même jeter un œil à l'encre du parchemin. Son visage s'assombrit par la colère mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant.

« Timide, Dormeur, Simplet, Tom Pouce »

Je jette un œil à la plume. Elle fonctionne parfaitement, griffonnant sur le papier chaque stupide mot que je dis. Je commence à rire. Je sais que je devrais arrêter, que ce n'est pas vraiment drôle mais je ne peux plus m'empêcher de rire. Je ris tellement que je n'arrive même plus à sortir mes mots de ma-

La douleur me stoppe net.

Je souffle et baisse mon regard vers ma main. Mes doigts sont… pliés… en arrière.

« Je suis heureux que vous trouviez ça amusant » dit Lucius, sa voix dégoulinant d'un sarcasme impitoyable. « Après tout, si nous ne pouvons pas rire de nous même, de quoi pouvons-nous rire ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, m'attendant à le voir sourire. Mais il n'en est rien. Son visage est à nouveau un masque froid alors qu'il pointe sa baguette vers ma main. Je rebaisse la tête pour voir que mes doigts sont presque pliés à angle droit. Horrifiée, j'essaye de me servir de mon autre main pour les maintenir en place, mais cela s'avère inutile car ils continuent quoi que je fasse à être tirés vers l'arrière. Vers l'arrière, et encore vers l'arrière.

« Ah… Aaah ! »

« Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sens la peau de ma paume tellement tendue qu'elle est proche de la déchirure. Les os de mes doigts pointent sous la peau, et se fissurent alors qu'ils souffrent de la pression. Je serre les dents, mais même en essayant de me retenir, je commence à crier des mots sans réel sens sous le coup de la douleur.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal, petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Il doit élever la voix pour que je l'entende par delà mes supplications. « Sentez-vous vos doigts se briser, criant pour qu'on leur fasse grâce ? Est-ce que dissimuler l'information que je demande, vaut cette souffrance ? Vous pouvez y mettre fin vous savez tout de suite, si vous le voulez vraiment. Dites moi ce que je veux savoir. »

Ils sont repliés au maximum de leur capacité, mais la pression continue implacablement à les pousser vers l'arrière, encore et encore. La pression devient insupportable et je ne peux rien faire contre elle. Je commence à crier. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ça ne _s'arrête_ pas ?

_Dit lui juste les noms des amis de Harry._

« NON ! » je hurle, et au moment où je pousse ce cri, une énorme douleur se propage en moi alors que mes articulations se déchirent. Je hurle à l'agonie et les larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues, et cette pression…

Elle s'arrête.

Mais la douleur reste.

Je regarde ma main. Mes doigts sont difformes et tordus. Je n'arrive pas à les bouger, peu importe les efforts que je fais.

« Vous… Ils sont totalement brisés-» je m'étouffe dans un sanglot.

« Félicitations, Miss Granger. »

Je berce ma main détruite contre ma poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal blessé ou d'un bébé en pleurs. Je m'affale contre le mur, m'y pesant de tout mon poids dans un effort désespéré pour rester sur mes pieds. Je détourne la tête, dissimulant mon visage à sa vue. Je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir la souffrance dont il est responsable.

J'entends ses pas se déplacer dans la pièce, s'arrêtant juste devant moi.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de continuer » dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Aucune émotion. Aucun remord. Aucune pitié. Comment peut-il être aussi calme après ce qu'il vient de me faire ?

« Je veux que vous me donniez les noms des amis de Harry Potter. »

Je lève la tête et le regarde à travers les larmes qui brulent mes yeux. « Vous êtes… cruel… Vous… inhumain. »

« Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà entendu ce discours auparavant » dit-il en me coupant la parole, tout en roulant des yeux d'un air ennuyé. « Tout commentaire que vous allez faire sur ma personne, n'est absolument pas nouveau pour moi. »

Il s'en fout. Il n'en a strictement rien _à faire_-

Je ne peux pas le regarder. Je laisse glisser mon regard vers le sol.

« Maintenant, » poursuit-il d'une voix basse, « dites-moi ce que je veux savoir et je réparerai votre main en une seconde. »

Non. C'est totalement absurde. Personne ne pourrait faire subir ça à autre être humain…

_Ca serait si terrible de lui dire ce qu'il veut ?_

OUI !

_Pourquoi ?_

« Ma patience n'est pas illimitée, Sang-de-Bourbe. » Sa voix m'arrache de mes pensées. « Je vous conseille de ne pas aggraver vous-même les choses. »

Je le hais. Je le hais tellement que j'aimerai qu'il meure.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tellement besoin de cette information ? » je demande, furieuse que ma voix prenne une intonation incontrôlable. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de connaître les amis de Harry ? Cette information vaut-elle de torturer un être humain pour l'acquérir ? »

J'agrippe mes pauvres doigts détruits sur ma poitrine, mon corps entier s'agitant de façon incontrôlable. Un long silence s'installe, uniquement ponctué par ma respiration lourde.

« Cette information est importante, croyez-moi. Pensez-vous que je vous demanderai de me la fournir si elle n'était pas importante ? » Sa voix est à nouveau très calme. Je ne le regarde pas lorsqu'il me parle. « Et je n'apprécie pas du tout vos reproches. Vous pourriez mettre fin à ces souffrances en un claquement de doigts mais vous n'avez même pas l'intelligence de base pour sauver votre peau. On pourrait dire que vous avez vous même attiré cette douleur sur vous, avec votre entêtement et votre obstination. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » Je pleure des larmes de douleurs. « Que je vous dise ce que vous voulez et par là même que je trahisse les gens que j'aime ? Vous voulez que je sois comme vous, et que j'abandonne tous mes principes pour survivre ? »

« C'est une mauvaise chose, à vous entendre » répond-t-il avec nonchalance. « Croyez moi, vous ne survivrez pas à ce genre de situation aussi longtemps que vous déciderez de rester fidèle à vos principes. »

Il me saisit par le menton et m'oblige à le regarder. Son expression est impénétrable. « Maintenant, allez-vous m'aider, et ainsi vous aider vous-même ? Ou avez-vous besoin d'un peu plus de… persuasion ? »

Même si je sais déjà ce que je vais répondre, j'ai du mal à faire sortir les mots de ma bouche. « Je ne vous aiderais jamais, salopard ! »

Il me lâche le menton et se saisit brutalement de ma main blessée, sans se soucier de mes os brisés.

« N'en avez-vous pas assez fait ? » je hurle.

Il s'arrête, me regardant d'un regard aussi froid que la pierre. « Il apparaît que non. »

Il touche ma paume du bout de sa baguette magique, et murmure une incantation que je ne peux entendre.

C'est alors que ma main commence à brûler.

Au début, il s'agit seulement d'un picotement, à peine plus douloureux qu'une piqure d'ortie. Mais il se développe rapidement, de plus en plus chaud, pour exploser dans une brûlure infernale. Elle se déplace le long de mes nerfs, et mon bras est secoué de secousses électriques. Un fer à repasser est pressé à même ma peau et je crie, je crie, tombant à genoux alors qu'il tient toujours ma main dans la sienne et qu'il appuie toujours le bout de sa baguette dans ma paume.

Je peux sentir ma peau _bouillir_ !

Je griffe sa jambe de ma main valide, hurlant à ses pieds. « Mon Dieu, ohmondieu, s'il vous plait- »

Il enlève sa baguette de ma peau et laisse tomber ma main. Je m'effondre par terre, laissant tomber ma main meurtrie sur le sol. Je la regarde, étalée sur la pierre noire. Rabougrie, d'une couleur rouge-violette, des brindilles cassées à la place des doigts, et la chair rouge et brûlée se gonflant de cloques sous mes yeux.

Oh _mon Dieu_.

« Croyez moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, j'ai énormément de choses de mauvais gout dans ma manche, si vous continuez à me défier » dit-il d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée.

Je reste accroupie au sol, sanglotant et haletant dans une tentative vaine de réduire la douleur émanant de ma main.

_Dis lui, c'est tout._

Je ne veux pas !

Je lève les yeux vers lui, sanglotant tellement fort que c'est à peine si je m'entends. « Allez vous faire foutre ! » je lui hurle.

Il se venge en marchant sur ma main cassée. Je crie d'un hurlement rauque alors qu'il m'écrase mes doigts brisés et ma peau brûlée.

« Salaud ! »

« Je suis fatigué de vous le demander, je vous préviens donc que c'est la dernière fois. » Il doit crier pour se faire entendre de mes gémissements. « Qui sont les amis de Harry Potter ? »

Ma peau brûlée et mes os brisés sont broyés sous sa botte. La douleur, l'angoisse et la souffrance m'engloutissent et m'empêchent de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. La douleur est au-dessus et au-delà de ma compréhension. Ce n'est plus quelque chose que je ressens, mais quelque chose qui est en moi. Je ne suis que douleur.

_Il suffit de le faire, Hermione. Rien n'est pire que cette douleur._

Je vais le faire. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne peux pas supporter plus. Je peux arrêter ça…

« Moi, » je commence à pleurnicher. « Et Ron. Nous sommes ses plus proches- »

Ecrasement, craquement, cri de douleur-

« Je sais déjà ça, fillette. » Sa voix est soulevée par l'impatience. « Je vous ai dit qu'il était inutile de me parler de vous deux. Je veux les noms de ses autres amis, ceux que je ne connais pas. »

Je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne peux pas.

Sa botte m'écrase plus encore, encore, oh, nooooon…

« Neville Londubat, » je lâche. « Luna Lovegood, Rubeus Hagrid, oh silvousplait silvousplait… Ginny Weasley… »

Je m'arrête, horrifiée par ce que je fais, mais je sens une contorsion, une déchirure, non, non, non !

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » me demande-t-il, ignorant mes cris de souffrance.

Qui il y a-t-il d'autre ? Qui d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre-

« Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, il partage une chambre avec eux. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fol œil… je n'arrive pas à penser – s'il vous plait arrêtez, s'il vous plait… Mr et Mme Weasley. Fred et George Weasley. Fleur Delacour. Ernie McMillian. Justin Finch Fletchley. Colin Creevey. » Je m'arrête, avalant brillamment. « Je n'arrive pas à en trouver d'autres- »

« Essayez, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Sa botte m'enfonce la main dans la pierre-

« S'IL VOUS PLAIT… Je vous dis la vérité, je ne vois personne d'autre, je le jure, JE LE JURE ! »

Il enlève sa botte de ma main.

Je me roule en boule, tremblant sous l'agonie, pleurant de douleur et de dégout face à ce que je viens de faire.

Qu'ais-je _fais_ ?

Je peux encore le voir à travers mes larmes. Il se dirige vers le parchemin en lévitation, et l'inspecte. Lorsqu'il voit la couleur de l'encre, il se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je ne peux plus le regarder, pas après ce qu'il vient de me faire. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me couper du monde extérieur, disparaître dans l'obscurité…

« Vous voyez. » J'entends ses bottes sur le sol de pierre, s'approchant de moi et s'arrêtant près de mon corps frissonnant. « Nous pouvons travailler ensemble quand vous vous appliquez. »

Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Je lui ai donné ce qu'il veut.

Je l'ai _aidé_.

Cette idée m'est insupportable.

Un silence s'installe alors qu'il attend une réponse. Voyant qu'il n'en reçoit aucune, il saisit de nouveau ma main brûlée. Son touché me procure de nouveaux spasmes de douleur le long du bras.

« Oh non, laissez la tranquille ! » Je gémis sans lever les yeux vers lui. Je presse ma tête sur le sol, sentant la pierre froide sur mon crâne.

Il presse sa baguette contre ma main. Mon corps tout entier se tend, attendant la douleur.

Mais ce qui vient n'est pas ce que j'attends. Un flot de chaleur se déverse sur ma main, la traversant jusqu'à l'extrémité de mes doigts. Et il n'y a aucune douleur. Seulement un profond apaisement.

Je lève lentement la tête, sans vraiment y croire. Je regarde ma main…

Elle est guérie. Je peux bouger mes doigts à nouveau et la brulure a cessé, laissant seulement une cicatrice rouge et brillante à la place. Les ecchymoses autour de mes doigts sont toujours là mais elles ne me procurent aucune douleur. J'avale ma salive alors que les larmes sèchent sur mes joues.

Il lâche ma main mais je continue à le regarder, fascinée par la rapidité et la facilité qu'il a eu à me guérir.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que vous seriez différente des autres, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Ma tête se redresse face à ce changement de voix. Son visage est… étrange. « Chacun d'entre vous, chaque personne que j'ai eu à torturer, vous avez tous cru que vous pourriez supporter la douleur. Mais aucun de vous ne pourra jamais réussir. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, lorsque je veux quelque chose, je m'assure toujours de l'obtenir. »

« Mais à quel prix ? » je demande, ma gorge douloureuse d'avoir trop crié. « Jusqu'où pouvez-vous aller pour obtenir ce que vous voulez, jusqu'à ce que vous vous détestiez pour ça ? »

Son visage est toujours illisible. « La fin justifie les moyens. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez cela. Votre esprit est bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce concept. »

« Je vais vous dire ce que je ne _comprend_ pas. » Je dis ces mots sans même réfléchir aux conséquences qu'ils pourraient causer. « Pourquoi torturez-vous des gens pour leur soutirer des informations ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser tout simplement le Veritaserum ? Ca rendrait surement les choses plus faciles, non ? »

Je m'arrête avant de pouvoir en dire plus.

_Ne nous fait pas croire que tu es contente qu'il n'ai pas utilisé cette méthode. Un ticket gratuit loin de la douleur et de la culpabilité…_

Il esquisse un sourire dément et crispé et approche son visage tout près du mien – il est bien loin de revêtir le calme olympien qu'il utilisait jusqu'à maintenant.

« Oh non, je ne pense pas. » Il s'accroupit près de moi et vient poser doucement sa baguette sur ma joue. « Cette méthode est beaucoup plus…intéressante, vous ne pensez pas ? Je ne vais pas le nier, ça me met en colère lorsque vous ne faites pas ce que je dis. L'insolence est une chose que je ne peux supporter de quiconque, encore moins venant d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais c'est si… satisfaisant de vous voir finalement adopter une obéissance volontaire. »

La colère me frappe si fort que je me sens tout à coup malade. Elle me ronge de l'intérieur, me déchire les entrailles.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait subir ça ? » je crie en me remettant sur mes pieds. Il me suis et se lève à son tour, ne me permettant pas de me tenir au-dessus de lui, même durant une seule seconde. « Il vous a dit que vous pouviez utiliser toutes les méthodes que vous vouliez pour me faire parler, je l'ai entendu. Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de me torturer ? Vous n'aviez pas à le faire ! Vous pouviez utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium sur moi, ou bien la potion de vérité. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous avez choisi l'option qui donne le plus de souffrances, alors même qu'elle est la plus difficile. Pourquoi voulez-vous me faire souffrir ? Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait ! Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant ? »

Un long silence s'installe. Mes mots tourbillonnent autour de nous. Le sourire a disparu de son visage.

« Vous êtes une Sang-de-Bourbe » répond-t-il finalement, presque simplement. « C'est pourquoi je vous hais. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de vous torturer au lieu d'utiliser des méthodes plus simples. Tout Mangemort aurait fait la même chose, je ne suis pas différent sur ce point. Parce que toute occasion d'enseigner une leçon à l'un d'entre vous, est toujours bonne à prendre. »

« Quelle _leçon_ ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin d'apprendre ? »

« Votre place jeune fille, votre place ! » Sa voix augmente avec l'exaspération et la colère. « Aucun de vous, nés Moldu, ne connaît sa place. Vous vous faites passer pour des sorciers et sorcières, agissant comme si vous apparteniez à notre monde. Et vous, vous êtes la pire de votre espèce. Vous, avec votre attitude je-sais-tout et votre snobisme intellectuel. Vous vous pensez égale à nous, sorciers au sang pur, alors que vous n'êtes qu'un caprice de la nature. Voilà pourquoi je veux vous faire souffrir. »

Il se détourne de moi rapidement et se dirige de l'autre côté de la salle. Il s'arrête devant la porte de ma cellule et passe sa main gantée le long de son élégante chevelure blonde, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

_Tout va bien. Garde ton sang-froid. Tu ne vas pas te laisser distraire par l'émotion quand même ? Tu ne dois pas être sentimentale, tu comprends ?_

Je le regarde se calmer et lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi, son visage est de nouveau impassible.

« Jusqu'à présent, il semble que nous ayons progressé » dit-il, comme si les dernières minutes n'avaient jamais existé. « Vous m'avez donné les noms des amis de Potter. Non sans mal, je vous l'accorde mais votre bon sens semble l'avoir emporté sur vos soi-disant 'idéaux'. Je vous remercie pour la générosité que vous avez fait preuve, en nommant autant de noms. »

Le sang pulse dans mes veines, transportant tant d'émotions avec lui. De la haine, de la culpabilité, de la confusion.

Comment peut-il savoir que je lui ai donné beaucoup de noms ?

« Oui, le jeune Harry semble très populaire » continue-t-il. « Mais après tout, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Le Garçon Qui A Survécu a toujours été destiné pour le culte du héros. »

S'en est trop, l'accumulation semble se faire sentir.

_Ne craque pas cette fois. Essaye de rester forte. _

« La chose commune concernant les héros, c'est qu'ils ont toujours des femelles près d'eux » dit-il d'une manière futile.

Oh mon Dieu, non !

« Je veux que vous me donniez les noms de toutes les filles avec lesquelles il a eu… une relation amoureuse » dit-il avec un petit ricanement.

Je ne peux pas le croire !

« Pourquoi ? » je demande.

Je sens à nouveau un coup de poing invisible m'enfoncer l'estomac. Il ressemble à celui que j'ai reçu lorsque je faisais face à Voldemort. Je me plie en deux, toussant et suffocant alors que j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle. Je me tiens l'estomac pour essayer de faire cesser cette douleur sourde et battante.

« Vous allez arrêter de me questionner, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je pensais avoir été clair. »

Je regarde vers lui. Il tient sa baguette prête pour me jeter un sort si je refuse de lui répondre. Son visage est légèrement crispé par la colère.

_Dis lui juste ce qu'il veut savoir._

Non !

_Il va te blesser encore plus si tu ne le fais pas. Penses-tu honnêtement pouvoir y faire face à nouveau ?_

Mais la douleur de ma main cassée et brûlée me semble déjà loin.

Je peux y faire face à nouveau. Il le faut.

Je me lève, droite comme un piquet, ignorant les élancements douloureux dans mes côtes.

« Et je pensais avoir été claire sur le fait que je ne vous donnerai jamais volontairement des informations. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Quelle misère » dit-il dans un soupir. « Vous savez, c'est face à ce genre de comportement que j'ai été formé. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous rendre les choses plus faciles, à tous les deux ? »

Je lève les sourcils, essayant de réfléchir à une réponse appropriée.

« Je suppose que je suis juste une fille compliquée. »

Durant un bref instant, sa bouche s'étire dans ce qui semble être un sourire.

Du moins, je pense que ça y ressemblait…

Mais la seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

Il lève sa baguette, et s'immobilise un instant, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

« Maintenant, quelle serait la méthode la plus… _convaincante_ que je puisse utiliser ? »

J'attends. J'attends une éternité alors qu'il continue sa petite mascarade. Je sens mon estomac se nouer alors que je me demande ce qu'il va faire de moi. Je suppose que c'est l'effet qu'il recherchait.

« Je pourrais utiliser le Doloris, bien sur » dit-il tranquillement, comme s'il était en train de se rappeler un doux rêve. « Mais où serait le plaisir, la variété dans tout cela ? C'est tellement… évident, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Je ne veux pas lui répondre. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse de ma part.

Il donne un petit coup de baguette vers le bas.

Je sens…

_Rien._

_Seulement le vide._

_Mon esprit a quitté ma tête._

_Oh, que c'est beau._

_Toute la douleur, la peine…_

_Disparues._

_Juste cette chaleur, cet enthousiasme, cette joie, et il n'y a plus de peine, plus de douleur, plus de–_

_Un couteau. Dans une main pâle._

_Je le prends._

'Coupez votre jambe. '

Non, ne le fais pas…

Le doute est effacé par cette voix chaude et réconfortante, par une facilité aussi déconcertante que s'il s'agissait de Dieu.

_'Coupez votre jambe. Ca ne vous fera pas mal, je vous le promets.'_

_Il a raison._

_Rien ne peut me faire de mal. Rien ne peut me blesser. Pas avec cette étroite, douillette et confortable chaleur qui m'entoure._

_Je ferais tout ce qu'il veut._

_J'enfonce le couteau dans ma jambe–_

ARRRGHHHH!

'Vous n'avez pas mal, pas vraiment. Enfoncez mieux le couteau dans votre cuisse.'

Douleur, douleur, TELLEMENT de douleur !

_'Non, ça ne fait pas mal. Enfoncez le couteau plus profond.'_

_'Encore…'_

_'Encore…'_

Soudain, la voix disparaît.

Oh mon Dieu, ma CUISSE !

Je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'une épouvantable douleur. Elle s'écrase sur moi si vite et si fort que je ne m'entends même plus hurler. Je tombe sur le sol sous le coup de la douleur et du choc. Je baisse les yeux avec horreur vers ma jambe mutilée.

_Jesus Christ !_

Mon jean est en lambeaux et ma cuisse porte de profondes tranchées sanglantes et dégoulinantes. La boue de mon jean se mélange à mon sang pour former un amas dégoutant. De la boue, du sang, de la peau en lambeaux mais le couteau a disparu, et ohmondieu ohmondieu ! Je sens mon propre sang, chaud, collant, noir, couler des plaies hors de ma jambe, et tomber sur le plancher, formant des paquets commençant à coaguler.

Je dois lui dire. Je le dois.

« D'accord, je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir ! Seulement, s'il vous plait, _s'il vous plait_, soignez ma jambe ! »

« Donnez moi les noms des filles avant » dit-il sans aucune once d'émotion. « Alors, peut être que j'étudierais votre proposition. »

« S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie- »

« Non. Dites moi d'abord ce que je veux savoir. »

« Pourquoi ne m'aidez-vous pas ? »

Pas de réponse.

Je dois arrêter ce saignement.

Mon T-shirt peut être. Oui.

« Ginny ! » je hurle, en passant mon T-shirt au dessus de ma tête pour l'appuyer frénétiquement sur mes blessures. « Il était avec Ginny mais ils se sont séparés il y a quelques semaines. »

« Ginny ? » je ne le regarde pas lorsqu'il parle. « Ginny Weasley ? La fille de Arthur Weasley ? »

« Oui ! » Je n'entends même plus ce que je dis. Je sais juste qu'il faut que j'arrête cette douleur avant qu'elle ne me tue. Mon T-shirt absorbe le sang, mais il continue de couler. Rien ne l'arrête, rien…

« Et bien, il s'agit certainement d'informations précieuses. Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« S'il vous plait, ma jambe… »

« Je veux le reste des noms avant, Sang-de-Bourbe. Votre jambe peut attendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas encore vous laisser mourir. »

« Mais ça fait _mal-_ »

« Oui, je sais. C'est bien le but, n'est-ce pas ? »

Salaud, sadique, malade, enfoiré–

Je gémis de douleur.

« Durant notre cinquième année, il est sorti avec une fille qui s'appelle Cho Chang » dis-je désespérément. « Mais il n'y a personne d'autre. »

« En êtes-vous sure ? »

« Personne d'autre, JE LE JURE ! »

Il se dirige vers le parchemin pour vérifier si je dis la vérité.

Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ne m'aide-t-il pas ?

« Seulement deux petites amies, » dit-il avec un petit rire. « L'adolescent le plus connu du monde sorcier et vous n'avez que deux noms à me donner. Mon Dieu que c'est pathétique ! Mais assez surprenant, je dois l'avouer. »

Comment peut-il continuer ainsi alors que je suis en train de me vider de mon sang juste à côté de lui ?

Je me sens tellement mal. Je vais m'évanouir si ça continue…

« Oh, pardonnez moi. J'avais complètement oublié votre petit _accident_. »

Il pointe sa baguette sur ma jambe et je sens cette merveilleuse et familière chaleur se propager. La blessure se referme, emprisonnant la boue séchée.

Le sang ne disparaît pas, cependant.

« Rhabillez-vous » dit-il brusquement.

Je cligne des yeux avant de me souvenir. Mon T-shirt. J'avais oublié.

Mais je ne suis pas… Je veux dire, j'ai des sous-vêtements pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et de toute façon, il n'a pas besoin de me regarder de cette manière, étant donné que je ne suis qu'une 'misérable saleté sur sa botte.'

Je fais glisser mon T-shirt trempé au dessus de ma tête, les fibres se collant à mon corps. Je sens le sang encore frais s'infiltrer dans le coton et jusque sur ma peau.

Il hoche la tête vers moi.

« Et bien, il semble que vous pouvez obéir aux ordres après tout. Les informations que vous avez fournies seront, je n'en doute pas, utilisées à bon escient. »

Je serre les poings, rentrant mes ongles dans ma paume.

« Oui, je suis sur que ces deux filles vont se révéler très utiles à notre cause. »

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Ma gorge est secouée de sanglots. Je sers la mâchoire pour les retenir, mais je ne peux pas échapper à l'ombre grandissante qui s'insinue en moi. Le poids de la culpabilité.

« Ginny Weasley ! » se délecte-t-il. « Je me souviens d'elle à onze ans chez Fleury&Bott. Si jeune, si innocente. Je savais qu'elle serait la personne idéale pour être manipulée par le Journal. Elle s'avérait assez naïve pour le laisser contrôler son esprit, je l'ai vu immédiatement. Et le fait qu'elle soit une Weasley rendait la situation encore plus savoureuse. »

Je pense à Ginny, et aux cauchemars dont elle fait encore face à cette histoire. Quelque chose en moi se brise en mille morceaux.

« Trop lâche pour faire votre propre travail, c'est bien ça ? » Dis-je avant de pouvoir me stopper. Ma voix est débordée par l'émotion tandis que je me mets debout. « Vous auriez pu donner ce journal à Drago, et lui dire comment l'utiliser. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'utiliser une fillette de onze ans pour faire le sale boulot. Mais vous avez préféré ruiner la vie d'une jeune adolescente plutôt que de vous retrouver mouillé dans une sombre affaire. Vous êtes attaché à débarrasser Poudlard des Nés Moldus, mais vous vous souciez plus encore de votre propre réputation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son visage perd le peu de couleur qu'il arborait.

« Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne comprenez pas- »

« Je ne comprends que _trop bien _! » Je hurle, incapable de me contrôler davantage. Les mots résonnent dans mon crâne. « Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! »

Son visage est un masque entier de colère. Ses traits sont tirés par la fureur. « Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? »

« VOUS AVEZ TRES BIEN ENTENDU ! » J'ai vraiment perdu le contrôle cette fois. Toute ma rage, toute ma peine, toute ma peur, se déversent dans les cris, les larmes et les mots. « Si vous n'aviez qu'une once de courage, qu'une once d'honneur en vous, vous seriez au moins resté fidèle à votre Maitre après sa chute. Mais vous ne l'avez pas été. Vous l'avez renié plutôt que d'aller à Azkaban et d'assumer vos actes. »

« FERMEZ VOTRE SALETE DE BOUCHE ! » Rugit-il.

« NON ! Vous avez été lâche lorsque vous avez brisé ma baguette. Vous ne m'avez même pas donné la moindre chance de me défendre. Vous sentez-vous fort lorsque vous torturez des adolescents sans aucun moyen de se défendre ? Vous êtes un lâche, un lâche, un _LACHE-_ »

Son poing frappe ma mâchoire. De petites étoiles commencent à danser devant mes yeux, et le goût métallique du sang emplit ma bouche. Le coup est si fort que je perds l'équilibre. Au moment même où j'atteins le sol, il m'assène un coup de pied dans l'estomac, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième… Je me mets à crier.

Et il y eu un silence. Je le vois se retourner et se diriger à l'opposé de la pièce. Il reste dos à moi durant plusieurs secondes.

Je ne peux pas respirer… J'ai trop mal…

Pendant ce qui semble durer une éternité, je me masse l'estomac de la main, essayant d'atténuer un temps soit peu la douleur. Il ne se retourne pas pour me faire face.

Je me redresse finalement en position assise, m'adossant contre le mur. Mon estomac me brule, ma main est écarlate, meurtrie, et je suis couverte de sang.

Il a réussi à mettre mon corps dans un état déplorable en seulement 24 heures.

Après quelques minutes, il se tourne à nouveau vers moi. Son visage semble avoir du mal à garder son calme. Il regarde ses chaussures. Je suis son regard : elles sont brillantes et humides.

« J'ai votre sang dégoutant sur mes bottes » dit-il avec dégout. « Essuyez les, maintenant. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

« Nettoyez les vous même. »

Un petit silence s'installe. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispent. Il perd de nouveau le contrôle de lui même. Il va de nouveau me blesser.

« Avez-vous besoin d'une autre leçon sur l'obéissance, jeune fille ? »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » je hurle. « Pensez-vous que je me soucie de l'obéissance ? Comment pouvez-vous rester là, à m'ordonner de vous cirer les bottes après ce que vous m'avez fait aujourd'hui ? Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est en me forçant à vous obéir que vous allez me convaincre de votre supériorité ? Et bien, vous vous trompez lourdement ! L'obéissance est vide de sens si elle est forcée. Peut importe ce que vous faites de moi, vous ne pouvez pas me donner l'envie de vous obéir. »

« JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! » il me hurle, perdant tout son contrôle. « Vous ne semblez pas comprendre : vous êtes à ma merci ! Comment _osez-vous_ me parler de cette façon ? Vous devriez ramper à mes pieds, disposée à faire tout ce que je vous ordonne. Pourquoi continuez-vous avec cette insupportable insolence ? Ne retenez-vous rien de votre infériorité ? Pensez-vous que je ne puisse pas vous blesser plus encore ? »

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi.

Oh non, OH NON…

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Non ! Nooooooon ! Je ne peux pas, mon Dieu, JE NE PEUX PAS ! Ca brûle, je brûle ! Je m'étale sur le sol, mon corps est secoué de convulsions incontrôlables de douleur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas ?

Il lève le sort, mon corps continuant à frissonner. Je suis accroupie à ses pieds, tout comme il le souhaite. Je le regarde à travers mes larmes.

« Pourquoi ? » je lui demande, épuisée par la douleur. « Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? »

Il garde le silence, sa baguette toujours pointée sur moi.

« S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait, arrêtez. » Je m'agrippe au bas de ses robes comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. « Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Ce n'est pas juste, vous le savez. Voudriez-vous que Drago soit torturé de la même façon pour ses valeurs ? Il a le même âge que moi. »

Son visage ne cille même pas lorsque j'évoque son fils, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je dois l'atteindre.

« S'il vous plait, vous devez bien avoir un peu de gentillesse en vous. Vous n'êtes pas votre maitre, vous n'êtes pas inhumain, Lucius… »

« Comment osez-vous utiliser mon prénom ? »

Il semble absolument révolté mais je continue à parler.

« Vous devez avoir un peu de compassion en vous. Vous êtes un être humain, vous devez en avoir ! Pouvez-vous continuer comme ça ? Allez-vous réussir à dormir ce soir, ou resterez-vous éveillé en vous rappelant de mes hurlements ? »

Ses yeux se détournent de mon visage. L'aurais-je touché ?

« Pouvez-vous me regarder dans les yeux après ce que vous m'avez fait subir aujourd'hui ? » je demande calmement.

Durant un bref instant, il semble qu'il ne puisse pas.

« S'il vous plaît » je continue, la voix tremblante. « S'il vous plaît- »

« Lâchez moi » dit-il, m'assénant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Je hurle de douleur et tombe sur le côté. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Son regard de pur dégout me glace le sang. « Suis-je censé être touché par votre pathétique discours ? Comment osez-vous me demander de vous plaindre ? Je vous hais ! »

Il se détourne violemment, s'approchant du parchemin et de la plume en lévitation pour les fourrer dans sa robe.

Je me demande vaguement combien de passages il va montrer à Voldemort. Peut être va-t-il détruire tout ce qui est hors sujet par rapport à ce qui était demandé. J'imagine qu'il ne voudra pas lui montrer la plupart de nos échanges. Certains pourraient être embarrassants pour lui…

« Nous reprendrons notre entretien demain. » Ses lèvres remuent à peine lorsqu'il parle, et il prend soin de ne pas me regarder. « J'attends une meilleure coopération de votre part à mon retour. En attendant… »

Il pointe sa baguette vers le sol : un verre d'eau et un minuscule morceau de pain apparaissent sur la pierre.

« Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il en ouvrant la porte de ma cellule à l'aide de sa baguette. « Mais vous ne pourrez jamais dire que je n'ai pas le sens de l'hospitalité. »

Il claque la porte, la verrouillant derrière lui.

Je reste durant quelques instants, toujours recroquevillée au sol. Je lève la tête et commence à fixer le plafond, alors que des larmes silencieuses se forment au coin de mes yeux.

Je ne peux rien sentir. La douleur m'a anesthésié.

Mais je peux penser…

Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser. Si je me mets à penser, je vais devoir faire face à ce que j'ai fait.

Mais je dois y faire face. Je ne peux pas y échapper. Cette pensée va m'engloutir, me détruire. Ma tête va exploser sous le poids de ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai trahis mes amis. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais leur fournir d'information qui pourrait les aider dans leurs desseins. Mais je l'ai fait, et si facilement…

Je me mets à quatre pattes et rampe jusqu'à mon 'lit'. Je vois l'inscription gravée alors que je m'approche de la paille.

'Ne les laissez pas gagner'

J'ai échoué.

Je m'effondre sur le lit de paille, heureuse de cette chaleur. Je m'accroupi en boule, tirant la fine couverture jusqu'à mon menton, dans l'espoir de sombrer dans des ténèbres sans fond, où la douleur n'est plus présente.

Je commence à sangloter. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que mon nez dégouline. Je pleure, pleure, jusque tard dans la nuit, mais personne ne peut m'entendre.


	4. En enfer

_'__Il n'est que trop aisé de descendre aux enfers,_

_Les palais de Pluton nuit et jour sont ouverts ;_

_Mais rentrer dans la vie, et revoir la lumière,_

_Est un bonheur bien rare, un vœu bien téméraire.'_ – Virgile, _l'Enéide_.

_La boisson que vous vous apprêtez à boire est extrêmement chaude. S'il vous plait, buvez la à petites gorgées._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 En Enfer**

Je devrais bouger un peu. Je suis couchée depuis tellement longtemps que mon corps entier me fait mal.

Je pelotonne mes jambes contre mon ventre. Même ce simple geste constitue un effort.

Je vais finir par être malade à force de regarder le plafond de ma cellule. Je le fixe depuis des heures sans réellement le voir.

Je me suis uniquement contenté de me lever lorsque cette femme au visage renfrogné est venue me chercher pour m'emmener à des toilettes au fond du couloir. Et une autre fois pour manger la nourriture qu'il m'avait laissé.

Je n'ai pas dormi. Comment pourrais-je dormir alors que mon esprit est tellement embrumé que je n'arrive même pas à penser ?

Au début, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré, pleuré, jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent. J'ai maintenant l'impression qu'elles ne pourront plus jamais couler.

Au tout début, seul mon corps était anesthésié, mais mon esprit semble l'être aussi maintenant. Les heures passées m'ont projeté au cœur d'une brume blanche et stérile.

Je me sens vide et abandonnée. Perdue.

J'écarte ma couverture avec mon pied, soudain incapable de supporter cette forte chaleur. Je suis trempée de sueur.

J'ai besoin de plus de _nourriture_ ! Et de plus d'eau. Un verre d'eau et une miche de pain ne sont vraiment pas assez pour me faire tenir. La faim me donne des maux de tête… Ou peut être n'est-ce pas la faim ? Je ne sais pas.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je veux que mon esprit me laisse tranquille. Je veux qu'il me laisse dormir, qu'il évite de me torturer.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Pourquoi n'ais-je pas tenu le coup ?

Que vont-ils faire aux gens que j'ai cité ?

Pourquoi n'ais-je pas été plus courageuse ?

Je ne pourrais jamais plus dormir.

Quel est ce bruit ?

Mes yeux irrités clignent en se dirigeant vers la porte de ma cellule. Des pas.

Ils ne viennent pas forcement pour moi. Je ne suis pas la seule prisonnière présente dans ce couloir. J'ai entendu fréquemment des personnes entrer et ressortir d'autres cellules depuis que Lucius m'a laissé, mais aucune d'elles n'est venue me voir. Mais les hurlements des gens qu'elles venaient voir, se répercutaient dans tout le couloir et à l'intérieur même des cellules alentours.

C'est assez pour vous rendre fou.

J'entends deux paires de pieds, pas une seule. La première paire de chaussures clique vivement, tandis que la deuxième martèle le sol fortement.

Il me semble reconnaître le son de la première paire de chaussures.

Je m'assois lentement, gémissant légèrement alors que mes muscles craquent de ne pas avoir été utilisés depuis des heures.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent devant ma cellule et je vois un visage pale jeter un œil à travers la fenêtre à barreaux de ma porte.

Il est de retour.

Je dois être forte cette fois. Je sais à quoi m'attendre de sa part, maintenant. Je vais me battre, et gagner.

Je me relève aussi rapidement que mon corps meurtri me l'autorise, essuyant la sueur collée à mon front. Ma tête m'élance douloureusement alors que je me mets sur les pieds.

Bon sang, j'espère que je ne vais pas tomber malade. C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

La porte s'ouvre et Lucius entre dans la pièce. Mais il n'est pas seul cette fois. Il est avec un autre sorcier, lui aussi porte une robe noire et n'est pas masqué. Il a la même taille que Lucius et à peu près le même âge, je dirai. Son visage pâle et tordu me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais impossible de me rappeler exactement.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger, » dit Lucius d'une voix trainante. « Je suppose que vous vous rappelez de Antonin Dolohov ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés au Ministère de la Magie, il me semble. »

Oh mon Dieu, je m'en rappelle. Comment pourrais-je oublier ce violent coup reçu en pleine poitrine, puis cette douleur insupportable avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres ? Je n'avais pas vu son visage au moment là, mais sa photo avait été publiée pendant une année entière dans la Gazette du Sorcier après ça.

Il doit s'être échappé de prison en même temps que Lucius. Il faisait certainement partie des six cités par la Gazette.

Ce moment où je lisais cet article me parait tellement loin maintenant… Comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre vie.

« Et bien ! Vous avez bien grandie depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai vu, ma chère » dit Dolohov avec un sourire. « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir souhaité la garder pour toi hier, Lucius. Elle est vraiment mignonne. »

Oh, non de Dieu.

La manière dont il me regarde me dérange et me fait me sentir sale. Ses yeux me parcourent de haut en bas, glissant sur moi comme de la vase.

Lucius lève ses sourcils de façon incrédule. « Et bien, chacun ses gouts je suppose. Tous les gouts sont dans la nature. »

La haine coule en moi, bondissant dans mon corps épuisé, ce qui a l'effet de le réveiller.

_Vous, vaniteux, arrogant…_

Dolohov commence à s'approcher doucement de moi.

« Tu sais que c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, Antonin ? » demande Lucius.

« Je peux regarder même si je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher.»

_Quoi ?_

Je me pousse contre le mur, enroulant mes bras autour de ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi. Je me sens sale à cette seule pensée.

Lucius s'appuie contre le mur, un petit sourire en coin face à ma propre gêne.

Mais un autre sentiment se fait également ressentir en lui. Une sorte de… dégout ?

Dolohov est bien trop près de moi maintenant. Je peux voir chaque ligne, chaque muscle de ses traits tordus. Il semble légèrement plus jeune que Lucius, mais de pas beaucoup, je pense. Je croise ses yeux et lui lance un regard de défi.

Il ne remarque pas mon expression cependant. Il ne regarde pas mon _visage_.

« Ses vêtements ne sont pas indispensables, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il donne un petit coup de baguette magique et mes bras sont arrachés de ma poitrine, soulevés au dessus de ma tête et maintenus au mur.

Non non non NON !

Je tortille furieusement mon corps mais impossible de bouger mes mains clouées au mur. Il rit doucement et avec un mouvement violent de baguette, me déchire la moitié inférieure de mon T-shirt.

Je me tords et lutte contre le poids invisible sur mes poignets, alors que la colère bout en moi.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? » je lui hurle.

« Mais tout va bien chez moi, Sang-de-Bourbe. » dit-il avec une grimace horrible. « Maintenant, reste tranquille, d'accord ? »

Je jette un œil à Lucius, me demandant s'il va sagement rester à regarder son ami me traiter comme un morceau de viande.

Lucius a perdu son sourire en coin. Il avance de quelques pas et pose une main sur l'épaule de Dolohov, l'écartant de moi fermement.

« Nous ne touchons ni aux Moldus ni aux Sang-de-Bourbe, Antonin » dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très clair sur ce point, tu le sais. Je pense donc que tu devrais essayer de te contrôler. »

Dolohov lève les sourcils et se détourne de moi, ses mains levées en guise d'approbation.

Le poids invisible qui me clouait au mur disparaît et je tombe légèrement en avant. J'enroule à nouveau mes bras autour de moi, collant fermement mon T-shirt déchiré contre ma poitrine.

Merci mon Dieu.

Je respire profondément, une vague de soulagement se propageant en moi tellement rapidement que je me sens presque faible.

« Si tu le dis, Lucius, » ajoute Dolohov de façon peu complaisante. « Toutefois, ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait pas, ne peut pas le blesser… »

« En effet. Mais s'il entend parler de tes… goûts peu communs, je ne pense pas qu'il serait très satisfait. Tu sais ce qu'il pense de certaines choses. De plus, un Sang Pur comme toi ne doit pas se salir les mains sur une Sang-de-Bourbe. De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu _voudrais_ de cette petite chienne quelconque. »

Dolohov se met à rire. J'ai envie de pleurer.

_N'écoute pas, ce ne sont que des mots vides de sens._

« Arrête de perdre ton temps, maintenant. » La voix de Lucius est dure alors qu'il donne cet ordre. Il est évident qu'il occupe un rang plus élevé que celui de Dolohov. « Nous avons un travail à faire. Installe le parchemin et la plume. »

Lucius sort de sa cape le bout de parchemin et la plume qu'il a utilisé hier, et les tend à Dolohov. Ce dernier les saisit et après m'avoir lancé un regard répugnant, se dirige vers le fond de la pièce pour les faire léviter.

Lucius se tourne vers moi et pose son regard sur le mien. Il lève sa baguette, d'un mouvement lent et délibéré. Je baisse le regard et voit mon T-shirt se sceller, les deux bouts de tissus déchirés fusionnant sans aucun pli.

Je croise son regard. Il est aussi froid que d'habitude, sans aucun signe de chaleur ou de gentillesse.

Je sens malgré tout un mot au plus profond de moi, mais je l' avale vivement avant de pouvoir le dire à haute voix.

Je ravale mon 'merci'.

Il est hors de question que je lui dise merci. Je m'y refuse.

D'un autre côté, il ne m'a jamais blessé… _de cette façon._ Non seulement ça, mais il ne laisse personne le faire non plus. Ca au moins, c'est un plus.

Je ne m'étais encore jamais sentie reconnaissante dans aucun des préjugés des Sang Pur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il se détourne et marche vers Dolohov.

J'aimerai vraiment qu'il fasse moins chaud ici ! La sueur dégouline sur ma peau, ce qui me rend mal à l'aise.

« On va pouvoir commencer ? » demande Dolohov à Lucius, ses yeux s'illuminant sous l'impatience.

« Je pense que oui » répond Lucius. « Bien que j'ai dit à Bella qu'on l'attendrait. Tu sais bien qu'elle adore ce genre de chose… »

Dolohov se met à glousser.

Bella ? Oh s'il vous plait, pas cette horrible femme !

« Mais peu importe » continue Lucius. « Ca lui apprendra à être un peu plus ponctuelle la prochaine fois. »

Peut être qu'elle ne viendra pas. Avec un peu de chance, je resterai seulement avec eux deux.

_Quel étrange espoir tu as._

Lucius se tourne vers le parchemin et la plume en lévitation, et commence à parler d'une voix claire, conformément à hier.

« Lucius Malefoy, assisté par Antonin Dolohov, suite de l'interrogatoire de la Sang-de-Bourbe dans la cellule 15. »

Je DETESTE lorsqu'il m'appelle comme ça…

C'est à ce moment que je réalise qu'il ne m'a jamais appelé par mon prénom.

Bon Sang, ma tête me fait mal.

La plume griffonne d'une encre noire les quelques mots sur le parchemin, alors que Lucius se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

« Miss Granger, » dit-il presque poliment. « Vous vous souvenez du processus, je suppose. Nous allons vous poser des questions et si vous n'y répondez pas correctement, vous serez punie. C'est bien clair ? »

J'incline légèrement la tête, ne lui donnant rien de plus.

Il me sourit légèrement. Peut être pense-t-il que j'ai finalement appris à lui obéir.

« Très bien. Pour commencer, il me semble intéressant que vous nous parliez des relations qu'entretient Harry avec sa famille. »

La famille de Harry. Il doit parler des Dursley. Ils ne doivent pas être intéressés par les sentiments que porte Harry à ses parents décédés.

Je pourrais répondre à cette question. Harry déteste les Dursley. Le dire à Lucius ne causerait de tort à personne. Ca signifierait seulement qu'il ne servirait à rien pour Voldemort de les utiliser pour l'atteindre.

Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre le travail de Lucius si facile pour lui.

Pour _eux_. Il n'est pas tout seul cette fois.

Dans un sens, j'aurai préféré qu'il le soit. Je sais à quoi m'attendre avec _lui_, au moins. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi Dolohov est capable, ou de ce que peut faire Bellatrix si elle arrive.

Il attend une réponse.

« Ses parents sont morts, _Lucius_. » Il tressaille légèrement lorsque j'utilise son prénom. « Je pensais que tout le monde savait ça. »

Je sens à nouveau cette claque cuisante sur ma joue, mais j'y suis tellement habituée maintenant que je ne retiens même pas mon souffle. Je garde obstinément mon regard fixé au sien.

« Premièrement Sang-de-Bourbe, je pensais avoir été clair hier, que je n'accepte aucune insolence de votre part. Deuxièmement, vous savez pertinemment que je ne voulais pas parler des parents de Potter. Je parlais de la famille qui l'héberge. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Ne feignez pas la stupidité s'il vous plait. Ca ne vous correspond pas. »

Que veut-il dire par là ?

Ca n'a aucune importance.

Je ne vais pas lui répondre, même si cette réponse ne causerait aucun dommage. Je ne vais pas lui répondre car je ne vais pas le laisser me dominer à nouveau.

« Je suis désolée, » je dis en observant étroitement sa réaction. « Harry ne nous a jamais parlé de sa famille. Je ne connais rien sur eux. »

Il prend une profonde inspiration. Il sait que je mens. Bien sur qu'il le sait. Il s'approche tout près de moi et me saisit le menton, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous semblez épuisée » dit-il d'une voix condescendante. «Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en pleine santé non plus, si je peux me permettre. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez supporter une trop grande douleur ce soir. »

« Tout va bien chez moi ! » je lui crache, alors même que ma tête m'élance tellement que mes oreilles sifflent. « Je suis parfaitement capable de résister à tout ce que vous allez me lancer. Je vous propose d'ailleurs de ne pas perdre votre temps, car je ne vous répondrais pas. »

Je m'attends à le voir sourire, à ce qu'il saisisse l'opportunité que je lui présente pour me causer encore plus de douleur. Je m'attends à ce qu'il tente instantanément de m'extirper une réponse.

Mais il n'en est rien. Il me rend seulement un regard dur, sa main tenant toujours mon menton.

« Ce n'est pas très sage de me provoquer, Miss Granger. Je pense vous avoir donné une leçon hier. » Il apporte sa baguette près de mon visage et l'utilise pour m'écarter une mèche de cheveux sur ma joue. « Ne soyez pas stupide, d'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide ! » je lui dit d'un ton hargneux. J'en ai marre qu'il me dise ça. « Si j'étais vraiment stupide, je vous aurait dit ce que pense Harry de sa famille sans hésitation. »

Il respire profondément par le nez, sa bouche pincée en une ligne fine.

La façon que j'ai de l'envoyer promener me terrifie, mais m'incite en même temps à me sentir exaltée, excitée. Satisfaite. La facilité que j'ai à le mettre en colère est le seul petit morceau de pouvoir que je détiens sur lui.

« Oh allez, Lucius ! » Je sursaute légèrement à la voix de Dolohov. J'avais presque oublié sa présence. « Elle ne va pas répondre, pas sans un petit encouragement. Laisse moi lui donner une leçon. »

« Non » répond Lucius, ses yeux toujours sur moi. Ses mots me sont destinés, je le sais. « Je veux lui donner l'opportunité de nous répondre, avant.»

Il se détourne, me laissant de l'espace pour respirer à nouveau. Je regarde le visage pale et tordu de Dolohov face à celui aristocratique et sans défaut de Lucius Malefoy.

« Votre attitude a changé par rapport à hier, » je dis calmement en le regardant. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez écouté ce que je vous ai dit. »

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement.

_Oui. Met le en colère. Utilise ce pouvoir sur lui._

Dolohov le regarde de manière suspicieuse.

« De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? »

Je lève les sourcils vers Lucius qui me regarde furieusement.

_Je te défie de lui dire._

_Je te défie de lui dire ce putain de truc !_

« De rien. Elle pense juste être maligne, c'est tout. »

Il s'approche de moi à grands pas, et m'attrape brutalement le bras pour me trainer jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Je me dégage de sa prise et ils commencent tous les deux à me tourner autour, comme des lions face à leur proie.

« Harry Potter ne vous a jamais parlé de sa famille ? » demande Lucius impatiemment. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ami avec lui ? Ca doit bien faire… six ans, non ? C'est difficile à croire que durant tout ce temps, il ne vous ai jamais parlé de sa famille, même pas de façon rapide. »

Sa voix est tendue par la rage. Il ne va pas tarder à craquer. Il va me torturer puisque je ne vais toujours pas lui donner ce qu'il veut.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vous aider. » Ma voix commence à vaciller. « Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'eux. »

Dolohov s'arrête devant le parchemin en lévitation et jette un œil à ce qui est écrit. « Elle ment. »

« Bien sur qu'elle ment ! » Siffle Lucius, perdant finalement patience.

Oh mon Dieu, il va me blesser à nouveau !

_Bien sur qu'il va te blesser. Que pensais-tu qu'il allait faire alors que tu refuses de lui donner ce qu'il veut ? Tu as tout fait pour ça._

Lucius s'approche tout près de moi, si près qu'il me marche presque sur les pieds. « C'est votre dernière chance » me dit-il à voix basse, à voix tellement basse que mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite que Dolohov l'entende. « Vous savez ce que je peux faire. Je peux vous faire connaître des horreurs au delà de l'imagination par un simple mouvement de baguette. Dites moi ce que je veux savoir et vous n'aurez pas besoin de passer par encore plus de douleur. » Il fait une pause et lorsqu'il recommence à parler, sa voix est si faible que je peux à peine l'entendre. « N'avez-vous pas bien appris votre leçon depuis hier ? »

J'inspire profondément, essayant de garder les idées claires.

Pourquoi ne le laisserais-je pas gagner, juste pour cette fois-ci ?

_Parce que tu t'es promis de ne plus jamais le faire. Ne les laisse pas gagner – tu te souviens, Hermione ?_

Je rencontre ses yeux et lorsque je parle, ma voix est aussi basse que la sienne.

« Non. Je suppose que je n'apprends pas vite, finalement. »

Une lueur brille dans ses yeux. Il se recule et s'adresse à Dolohov sans même me jeter un regard.

« A toi l'honneur, Antonin. »

Pourquoi il ne le fait pas lui-même ? Ces derniers jours, il semblait prendre du plaisir à me faire souffrir.

C'est alors que je me souviens de lui, riant alors que Voldemort me torturait. Il paraît tellement à l'aise quand il observe quelqu'un d'autre faire le sale boulot à sa place.

_Espèce de lâche._

Il me regarde, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Je me souviens quand Harry m'a parlé de la Legilimencie. Cette mystérieuse télépathie que Rogue essayait de lui enseigner. Qu'avait-il dit ? Que tu dois garder le contact visuel avec la personne.

Je ne suis pas capable de pratiquer moi-même la Legilimencie, mais je suis sure qu'un sorcier confirmé comme Lucius le peut.

Je pense au mot 'lâche' aussi fort que je le peux alors que je laisse mon regard fixé sur le sien. Je crie le mot dans ma tête, concentrant chaque nerf, chaque particule de mon cerveau sur ce petit mot, tandis que je le fixe tellement intensément que mes yeux commencent à piquer.

Son froncement de sourcils s'intensifie alors qu'il continue de fixer mon regard. Il sait à quoi je pense. J'en suis sure.

Très bien.

Dolohov me fait revenir à la réalité en s'avançant d'un pas, ses traits illuminés par l'excitation.

« Garde la consciente si tu le peux » dit calmement Lucius.

Si tu le peux ? Oh misère !

Dolohov sourit de complaisance. « Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. »

Lucius grimace doucement, démontrant qu'il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec son point de vue.

Mon envie de rire s'évanouie instantanément lorsque mon regard se pose sur Dolohov. Il fait ce mouvement latéral si familier de sa baguette, murmurant une incantation que je ne peux entendre tellement mon cœur hurle dans mes oreilles, pas encore, pas encore, _non_ !

Une lumière violette sort de sa baguette.

Oh mon Dieu, ma POITRINE ! Mes côtes sont brisées, mes organes se sont tassés, et ça fait mal, ça fait _tellement_ mal ! Je veux m'évanouir, m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, sans aucune douleur, sans aucune…

Je suis toujours consciente.

Tout est noir, mais la douleur demeure, tourne dans mes veines, dans mon cœur, dans ma poitrine. Elancements, étirements, craquements.

Une douleur violente dans mes genoux alors que je tombe, puis seulement le noir, la douleur, et les voix.

« Donnez-nous l'information, Miss Granger » résonne la voix de Lucius. « Cette information n'est rien comparé à ce que je vous ai demandé hier. Vous ne connaissez même pas ces gens. En quoi cela vous dérange qu'on puisse connaitre des choses sur eux ? »

Non. Ne les laisse pas gagner, neleslaissepasgagner.

Un étau m'écrase les côtes comme un python étouffant sa proie.

« Contentez-vous de dire 'oui' si vous voulez nous aider » dit Lucius d'une voix lointaine. « Nous pouvons stopper cette douleur maintenant, si vous le souhaitez… »

Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'écrase la cage thoracique. Je suis prise de vertiges, malade de douleur… _Pourquoi suis-je encore consciente ?_

Ma tête arrête de fonctionner, plus de pensées, seulement la douleur. Mes côtes fendues, mes os fissurés, personne ne mérite ça, personne, personne…

J'ouvre la bouche –

Et puis tout s'arrête.

Les spasmes de douleurs vibrent toujours en moi mais l'intensité diminue à chaque pulsation.

Mon esprit redevient clair. Je ne sens pas que mon corps, mais également le sol froid en dessous de lui. Les ténèbres disparaissent autour de moi.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux.

Pourquoi ont-ils arrêté ?

Je lève légèrement les yeux, le corps tremblant, et je réalise que nous sommes maintenant quatre dans la pièce.

La porte de ma cellule est ouverte et une femme brune est langoureusement adossée au chambranle, un sourire radieux sur son beau visage.

« Vous vous amusez bien, on dirait » demande-t-elle, sa voix regorgeant d'un plaisir sadique. Elle fait un pas dans la salle et claque la porte derrière elle, la verrouillant d'un minuscule mouvement de baguette.

Dolohov se recule face à elle, la regardant avec une sorte de vénération confondue, tandis que Lucius la regarde d'égale à égale, avec un petit sourire.

« Tu es en retard » dit-il, sans réel reproche dans la voix.

Elle hausse les épaules, son sourire malveillant ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

« Un petit contretemps. Rodulphus et moi avons rencontré des Moldus promenant leur chien » dit-elle en se léchant la lèvre supérieure. « J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas résisté. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

Dolohov commence à glousser. Lucius lève les sourcils vers elle, partageant son sourire démoniaque.

« En effet. Mais les affaires passent avant le plaisir, tu le sais bien Bella. »

Elle lance un sourire en coin à son beau-frère avant de déplacer le regard vers moi. Je ne sais pas comment je rencontre ses yeux. Ils sont joueurs, comme s'il y avait trop d'énergie présente en eux.

« Vous ne semblez pas faire un début très brillant, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle moqueuse. « Elle a à peine une éraflure sur elle. A-t-elle parlé ? »

« Pas encore, mais elle va le faire » dit Lucius en me jetant un coup d'œil. Il est maintenant placé à côté de Bellatrix. « Elle l'a fait hier, et assez rapidement. »

La colère pulse à travers moi comme un incendie et je parle sans avoir eu le temps de me retenir.

« Vous avez du m'extirper chaque mot de la bouche, et vous le savez… »

Il dirige rapidement sa baguette vers moi et mes dents se referment sur ma langue avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Vous parlerez quand on vous en aura donné l'ordre » rétorque Lucius alors que je grimace sous la douleur. Diabolique, arrogant, espèce de lâche vindicatif.

« Elle a bien trop de fierté, et je me demande bien pourquoi. » Sa voix dégouline de sarcasme alors qu'il me lance un sourire de dédain. Il s'adresse à Bellatrix mais ses paroles me sont destinées. « Certains penseraient qu'une simple Moldue serait déconcertée face à des Sang Pur comme nous. »

« Je ne suis pas une Moldue » je commence à dire, mais Lucius me force à mordre ma langue de nouveau. Mes dents s'enfoncent dans l'épaisseur charnue de ma langue, coupant la chair, la faisant saigner.

Bellatrix émet un petit ricanement malicieux.

« Bien, première chose à faire : nous devons briser son esprit. » Ses yeux brillent d'excitation. « La douleur physique est un outil merveilleux elle est supérieure à beaucoup d'autres choses. Rien n'est plus fiable pour desserrer les langues tenaces. Mais le mieux est de l'affaiblir d'abord. Ca rend le travail beaucoup plus facile sur le long terme. »

Elle est malade. Complètement tordue. Une parfaite _psychopathe_ !

« Et bien sur, » continue-t-elle. « Ce sont des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dolohov se met à rire de manière cynique, d'un rire grinçant et guttural. Lucius sourit légèrement et me montre de la main en répondant à Bellatrix.

« Pourquoi ne commences-tu pas ? »

Je lève le regard vers lui. L'horreur me coupe le souffle et mon cœur s'arrête.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il voit mon trouble.

« Allez Bella, » dit-il de sa voix trainante. « Montre-nous ce que ça donne. »

Je ne _peux_ pas le croire ! S'il veut me faire mal, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas lui même ?

« Lâche » je murmure.

Il me voit, mais il est le seul. Son sourire disparaît instantanément et les muscles de son visage se raidissent légèrement alors qu'il lit sur mes lèvres.

Bellatrix s'avance vers moi, s'accroupit et se penche sur mon visage. Je rencontre ses yeux délirants, essayant de garder mon expression la plus neutre possible.

« Tu es en sueur ma chérie » dit-elle avec mépris. « Est-ce qu'il fait trop chaud pour toi, ici ? Je pensais pourtant que cette cellule était un peu frisquette. »

A-t-elle vraiment besoin de le souligner ? J'ai si chaud que mes cheveux sont collés à mon cou.

« Peut être que tu as trop de vêtements ? »

Non. Oh mon Dieu, _non_ !

Je me sens nauséeuse alors que la panique pulse dans mes veines.

Je jette un œil à Lucius, m'attendant à ce qu'il s'interpose comme il l'avait fait avec Dolohov. Mais il ne dit rien. Il regarde seulement Bellatrix avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Elle se relève.

« Lève toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, » dit-elle. « C'est impoli de rester assise devant tes supérieurs. »

Elle est si similaire à Lucius. Peut être qu'il ne s'est pas marié avec la bonne sœur. Mon Dieu, quelle union démoniaque ça aurait donné !

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis encore sur le sol ? » je dis calmement. « Je ne vois aucun de mes supérieurs ici. »

Elle continue de me sourire.

« Oh, la petite chérie, » dit-elle. « Elle a des idées au-dessus de son rang. Néanmoins, je suis sure que je peux trouver un remède à ça. »

Des spasmes de douleurs me parcourent par vague dans le dos, encore, et encore.

Et encore.

Chaque vague est de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus douloureuse, de plus en plus dure à supporter.

_Lève toi Hermione. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine._

Je me redresse avec peine. La douleur s'arrête instantanément tandis que je me remets sur pieds.

Je les regarde un à un. Bellatrix sourit de triomphe. Dolohov rit de moi. Le visage de Lucius est de nouveau un masque froid.

« Elle est obstinée la petite » dit Bellatrix. « Je pense qu'abimer sa dignité lui ferait le plus grand bien. » Elle se tourne vers son beau-frère. « Veux-tu avoir cet honneur, Lucius ? »

Les lèvres de Lucius se tordent de dégout.

« S'il te plait Bella, j'ai mangé i peine une demie heure… »

Ces mots me font vraiment mal. Ils me blessent comme une claque en plein visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas le supporter. Il fait vraiment tout son possible pour que je me sente comme de la merde.

« Aller, faites-vous plaisir ! » Bellatrix se tourne vers Dolohov en haussant les épaules. « Je sais que tu as des… penchants, on va dire. Tu peux le faire. »

Dolohov s'approche de moi, se frottant les mains de satisfaction. Je sens mon estomac se retourner entièrement. Je fais un pas en arrière, mais il se contente de rire, appréciant l'instant.

_Eloigne-toi de moi, ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il…_

Mon dos cogne contre le mur. Je me presse contre la pierre alors qu'il se tient devant moi, si près que je peux sentir son haleine putride et la chaleur de cette dernière sur le visage. J'en ai des haut-le-cœur.

« Je vais aimer ça » dit-il en se léchant d'avance les lèvres.

Je ne vais pas le laisser faire !

Je ne vais pas _les_ laisser faire !

Il se place devant moi et passe sa main sous mon T-shirt, sur mon ventre. Tous mes muscles se tendent involontairement. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je lui envoie un violent coup de pied à l'entre-jambe.

Il recule, hurlant sa douleur en se tenant l'endroit sensible. Bellatrix hurle de rire. Je jette un œil à Lucius pour voir comment il réagit à mon 'manque d'obéissance'.

Ses lèvres tremblotent légèrement, comme s'il réprimait son envie de rire.

« Espèce de petite GARCE ! » rugit Dolohov, stoppant l'hilarité générale. Il commence à revenir vers moi mais Lucius le saisit par le bras avant qu'il puisse me rejoindre.

« Allons allons, Antonin, ne le prend pas comme une attaque personnelle » dit-il doucement. « Après tout, quelle femme qui se respecte te laisserait t'approcher si près d'elle si elle n'est pas payée en retour ? »

Bellatrix sourit à la remarque tandis que le visage de Dolohov se colore sous le ressentiment.

Bellatrix braque sa baguette vers moi et je m'effondre au sol. J'essaye de bouger… mais tous mes muscles sont mous et inutiles.

C'est exactement le même sort que Lucius a utilisé sur moi quand on était dans les bois.

Je déteste ce sort. Je le déteste encore plus que celui qui ligote le corps, parce qu'avec ce dernier, mon corps peut au moins bouger. Là, ils peuvent manipuler mon corps comme ils le souhaitent et je suis obligée de l'accepter car je n'ai pas le choix.

Je suis affalée sur le côté. Je suppose que c'est mieux que d'être sur le dos. Au moins comme je suis mise, je peux voir une grande partie de la salle.

Je regarde Lucius, me préparant à le voir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour m'aider. Mais il ne me regarde même pas. Ses yeux sont délibérément fixés sur un point imaginaire, loin de mon regard.

_Espèce de lâche._

C'est la seule pensée qui me réconforte.

« Aller Antonin, » dit Bellatrix avec suffisance. « Elle ne se rebellera plus maintenant, tu peux en être sur. »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Bella ? » Demande Lucius avec un froncement de sourcils. N'est-ce pas un peu ingrat pour notre statut ? C'est une Moldue après tout. »

« Tu as dit qu'elle avait trop d'orgueil » répond-t-elle. « Quoi de mieux que de commencer par le briser ? Et comme tu le dis, c'est une Moldue. Elle a donc la même place qu'un animal. Et les animaux n'ont pas besoin de vêtements. C'est logique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répond pas mais hoche légèrement la tête.

Je retiens ce hochement de tête et l'ajoute à la longue liste de raisons qui me font le haïr.

Mes entrailles se recroquevillent alors que Dolohov s'accroupit près de moi, m'enlevant chaque parcelle de vêtement avec une lenteur terrible. Ma peau a la chair de poule. NON, ça ne peut pas arriver, je veux ma maman et mon papa, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient nue, je ne veux pas, non…

Lucius ne me regarde pas.

Je le fixe, plus pour me distraire qu'autre chose.

Je le hais tellement. Je m'accroche à cette haine pour ne pas devenir folle.

_Regarde moi, espèce de lâche !_

Des gouttes de sang séché tombent sur ma peau alors que mon T-shirt est soulevé au dessus de ma tête. _Stop ! STOP ! _

Je les supplierai si je pouvais parler.

Il fait glisser mon jean boueux le long de mes jambes, lentement, très lentement.

Lorsque je pensais au plaisir que j'aurai ressenti en changeant de vêtements, je ne m'imaginais pas ça du tout.

Lucius a toujours son regard fixé loin de moi. Il le garde loin devant.

_Regarde-moi. Regarde ce que tu n'as pas arrêté._

Dolohov fait finalement disparaître mes sous-vêtements et sa respiration s'accélère.

Je regarde Lucius, des larmes de pure humiliation perçant au coin de mes yeux. Il ne me regarde pas. _Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_REGARDE-MOI !_

A ce moment, ses yeux se posent sur moi. Mais il ne cherche pas à voir mon corps. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

_LÂCHE !_ Je hurle dans ma tête, concentrant chaque atome de mon être sur cette syllabe.

Son visage se voile. Il peut entendre ce que je pense. Bien. Peut être même qu'il peut sentir la colère que je ressens maintenant.

Une main moite et froide se pose sur mes hanches, sans que je puisse sursauter. Mon Dieu, c'est si _humiliant_ ! Ca ne lui suffit pas d'avoir eu l'autorisation de me déshabiller, bordel de merde ?

Mais au moment même où il pose sa main sur moi, il la retire vivement comme s'il avait été brulé.

« Je me suis résigné à ce que tu la regardes, Antonin. Mais tu ne peux pas la toucher. » Lucius pointe sa baguette sur Dolohov. « C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, rappelle-toi. Essaye de montrer un minimum de dignité. »

« Oh aller ! » commence à implorer Dolohov. Mais Bellatrix lui coupe la parole.

« Non Antonin, les toucher n'est pas autorisé. Tu le sais bien. Nous le savons tous. »

Si je le pouvais, je frissonnerai.

Dolohov s'écarte de moi à contre cœur et je sens mon corps trembler. Je reconnais cette sensation : elle signifie que je peux à nouveau bouger. Je m'assois aussi vite que je peux et ramène mes genoux tout contre ma poitrine, essayant de cacher mon corps au maximum.

Je les regarde un à un. Dolohov me lorgne avec envie. Bellatrix sourit avec jubilation. Lucius a le visage impassible.

Je déteste le fait que je ne puisse pas utiliser la Legilimencie alors que lui le peut. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pense. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de difficulté à interpréter une personne.

« Donc, » Bellatrix se tourne vers Lucius. « Que doit-on lui soutirer en premier ? »

« Les relations qu'entretient Potter avec sa famille actuelle. » répond-t-il d'une voix hachée et professionnelle. « Jusque là, elle ne nous a rien dit. Elle nous affirme qu'il ne lui a jamais parlé d'eux. »

« Aura-t-elle changé d'avis maintenant ? » Dit Bellatrix en se moquant de moi. « Quelle méthode avez-vous utilisé pour la faire parler ? »

« Antonin a utilisé un sort sur elle » dit Lucius indifféremment. « Mais il semble qu'il n'ait pas eu beaucoup d'effet. »

Qu'il n'ait pas eu beaucoup d'effet ? J'aimerai le voir lutter cinq minutes contre ce sort. Et c'est moi qui le lui lancerais. Regarder ce salaud hurler d'agonie, oh oui !

« Ah, son vieux sort préféré ! » dit Bellatrix en gloussant vers Dolohov. « Tu sais que je l'adore Antonin, mais tu devrais penser à te diversifier de temps en temps. »

« Pourquoi me diversifier si il fonctionne ? » Je peux entendre le ressentiment dans la voix de Dolohov. « Elle n'aurait pas tardé à parler si tu ne nous avais pas interrompu. »

« C'est exact, je suis sur qu'elle aurait parlé. » Lucius lève les yeux vers Bellatrix. « Mais je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi Bella. La variété est le piment de la vie, après tout. »

Bellatrix me sourit et mes dents grincent sous la terreur.

« Lucius, je suis sure que tu peux faire mieux qu'Antonin. » Elle fait un signe vers moi. « Laisse moi voir tes méthodes favorites. Je pourrais apprendre un truc ou deux. Améliorer ma technique peut être. »

Dieu tout puissant. Je suis quoi, un rat de laboratoire ?

Lucius baisse les yeux vers moi, le visage complètement illisible.

Va-t-il le faire ? Je pensais peut être que vu ce que j'ai dis hier, il ne serait pas capable de me blesser aujourd'hui…

Comme je me trompais. Il s'avance vers moi calmement, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Je me blottis contre le mur, déterminée à lui cacher mon corps, même s'il ne semble pas s'y intéresser.

Il est au-dessus de moi et tapote sa baguette sur son menton en me regardant, réfléchissant au sort qu'il va me lancer.

Comment ais-je pu penser que je l'avais touché ? Comment suis-je assez stupide pour croire que Lucius Malefoy, qui a tué et torturé sans aucun remord, puisse éprouver de la pitié pour une Sang-de-Bourbe adolescente ?

Il abaisse lentement sa baguette et la pointe vers mon visage. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passe et je me demande s'il m'a vraiment lancé un sort. Je tremble et je frissonne alors que j'attends et me demande…

Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux commencent à bruler.

Non, ça ne se peut pas, ça doit être autre chose…

Je me frotte les yeux à la hâte, mais ça ne fait qu'accentuer la sensation. Je continue de frotter mas la brulure s'aggrave, de pire en pire, et des épingles, des aiguilles, des centaines de piqures m'agressent les yeux…

Je vois encore ! Tout est flou mais je peux encore voir à travers l'espace entre mes doigts. Je frotte mes yeux désespérément mais il y a comme une humidité… des larmes ou… autre chose.

J'essuie le liquide de mes yeux et mes doigts m'apparaissent couverts de sang.

Je commence à crier sous le choc et l'horreur et la douleur de mes yeux qui brulent et qui pleurent du _sang_, et oh mon Dieu, comment j'arrive encore à voir ? Je sens le sang couler de mes yeux et glisser sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des clous enfoncés dans les yeux, essayant de les faire sortir de leurs orbites, et je sais que je ne peux plus continuer. Je ne veux pas finir aveugle…

« Il les déteste, d'accord ? » je leur crie. « Il ne peut pas les supporter. Il ne veut même plus vivre avec eux. »

Pendant quelques secondes d'agonie, rien ne se passe.

Puis d'un coup, mes yeux cessent de me bruler.

Je respire fortement, essuyant autant que je peux le sang de mon visage. Je sens sous mes doigts la chaleur et la viscosité du sang. Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux à nouveau, ma vision n'est plus floue.

Ca me surprend toujours la façon que j'ai d'être en pleine agonie une minute avant, et de me sentir parfaitement bien l'instant d'après.

La magie ne semble jamais aussi merveilleuse que dans ces instants.

Je peux les voir se regarder tour à tour, chacun portant sur le visage une expression de profonde déception.

Oh mon Dieu, que leur ais-je dis ?

_Tout va bien. Ils ne peuvent faire de mal à personne avec ce que tu leur as dit. Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien…_

Je répète cette petite prière dans ma tête pour chasser toutes les autres pensées qui menacent de m'assiéger que je suis faible, dégoutante, ignoble…

_C'est bon, tout va bien, c'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon…_

Dolohov vérifie le parchemin avant de se retourner vers les deux autres, qui attendent sa réponse avec une expression très sombre.

« Elle dit la vérité. »

Lucius et Bellatrix font une moue dédaigneuse.

« Merde » dit Bellatrix dans un souffle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Lucius. « Elle a nommé beaucoup de gens hier, qu'on pourra utiliser à leur place. Lorsqu'il aura besoin, il aura une grande quantité de noms à sa disposition. Il aura à faire une croix sur sa famille, mais je suis sur que ça ne lui posera aucun problème. »

Ils se retournent tous les trois vers moi. Je resserre plus fortement mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien pour le moment, Miss Granger » dit Lucius d'une voix calme et de nouveau presque _agréable_. « Peut être commencez-vous à comprendre que dans ce monde, il n'existe aucune morale, aucun principe seulement des notions irrationnelles auxquelles certains fous s'accrochent. »

Je prends une grande inspiration par le nez. Je ne vais pas lui offrir une plus grande victoire que ce qu'il a déjà.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. » Ma voix tremble bien que j'essaye de la garder calme. « Peut être ais-je besoin d'un nouveau professeur. Ou peut-être que vous devriez réviser vos _méthodes_, _Monsieur. _»

Je m'attends à recevoir la familière claque en plein visage, mais elle ne vient pas. Les trois Mangemorts se contentent de se tenir devant moi en souriant.

« Oh, c'est un brave petit bébé, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Bellatrix.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as raison, Bella » dit Lucius en me regardant avec un petit sourire. « Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour maintenir un semblant de courage. Mais tu aurais du la voir hier après quelques instants de douleur je l'ai vu pleurer comme une petite fille ! »

Ses mots me brisent quelque chose au plus profond de moi.

« _Je ne suis pas une petite fille _! » je hurle, frappant de mon poing le mur derrière moi. « Je ne suis pas un bébé ! J'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis autant adulte que vous ! »

Un long silence s'installe puis Bellatrix commence à ricaner doucement, avant que les trois n'éclatent de rire. Puis ils commencent à m'applaudir, à se moquer. Leurs mains claquent lentement, dans un applaudissement de pure dérision.

Je ne le supporte pas. Je ne supporte pas qu'ils se _moquent_ de moi !

« LA FERME ! » je hurle. J'aimerai me lever pour leur faire face et pour être à leur niveau, mais la volonté de laisser mon corps caché l'emporte sur mon orgueil. « FERMEZ-LA ! _FERMEZ-LA ! _»

Ils s'arrêtent d'applaudir et leur rire disparaît alors qu'ils me regardent incrédules, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Peut être a-t-elle besoin de plus de leçons, Lucius » dit Dolohov. « Il semble qu'elle ait encore des choses à apprendre. »

Ils me regardent tous alors que j'essaye de contrôler ma respiration et par la même mes réactions.

« Posons lui une nouvelle question » dit Bellatrix, ses yeux pétillant de défi. « Mais nous allons lui en poser une qu'elle ne voudra pas nous donner sans se battre. Faisons lui réaliser à quelle vitesse elle craque sous la pression. Je suis sure que son orgueil en prendra un coup. »

Lucius lui sourit. « J'aime ton idée, Bella. Et j'ai une petite idée de ce qu'on pourrait lui demander. Comme tu le sais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours été incapable d'atteindre Potter quand il était chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais comme la Sang-de-Bourbe nous l'a informé, Potter ne vit plus chez eux. Si nous pouvons découvrir où il habite en ce moment, le Seigneur des Ténébres sera en mesure de le chercher sans avoir à se soucier de la protection que sa mère lui a léguée. »

Oh… oh non.

Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai _fait_ ?

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce que je leur ai dit, puisse conduire à ce sujet ?

Non, ça n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas grave car je ne vais pas leur donner cette information. Même pas en m'envoyant en Enfer.

Lucius se retourne vers moi.

« Où est Harry Potter, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je me mets à le dévisager, mais je ne lui réponds pas. C'est une chose de mettre ses amis en danger comme je l'ai fait hier, mais s'en est une autre de les transférer en plein milieu de la ligne de tir. En plus, leur avouer où se trouve Harry, n'est pas seulement le mettre en danger ça les conduirait aussi vers Ron et à tous les autres Weasley, ainsi qu'à toute personne venant assister au mariage.

Ils me regardent tous, attendant une réponse, mais je ne regarde que Lucius. Il sait que je ne vais pas répondre sans me battre, il doit le savoir maintenant. Mais il continue d'attendre ma réponse, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Il aime ça. Il aime me forcer à avouer ce que je ne veux absolument pas leur donner. Il peut bien détester ma 'désobéissance', mais il aime tout autant me voir céder et me soumettre.

Je lève la tête aussi haute que je le peux avant de répondre.

« Je ne vous le dirai pas » je réponds en premier lieu à Lucius plutôt qu'aux deux autres. Mon vrai combat est contre lui, je le réalise maintenant. Il a commencé dès la première seconde où il est apparu dans ma chambre. « Vous savez très bien que je ne vais pas vous répondre. Mieux encore, je ne _peux_ pas vous répondre. Vous pouvez donc aussi bien passer à la question suivante puisque vous ne recevrez aucune réponse à cette question. »

Ils continuent tous les trois à sourire, mais c'est Lucius qui a le sourire le plus large. Il aime ce jeu, il y a joué avec moi à plusieurs reprises déjà.

« Nous allons voir ça » dit-il calmement. « Je suis persuadé que vous allez nous parler, et bien assez tôt. »

Je ne leur dirai rien, jamais, jamais, jamais…

« Allons-nous utiliser le Doloris ? » demande Dolohov en retroussant ses manches.

« Non, » dit Lucius. « Pas encore. Je pense que nous pouvons nous permettre une petite expérimentation d'abord. »

Une expérimentation ?

Mon corps se tend, se préparant à ce qui va venir avec une certaine lassitude.

_Combien de temps va passer avant que tu ne tombes malade à ce jeu, Hermione ?_

Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit, je la rejette, la tue, et me concentre sur ce que Lucius va faire de moi.

Mais il me surprend. Au lieu de pointer sa baguette sur moi, il la pointe devant lui et fais apparaître un joli petit miroir dans sa main.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

Dolohov et Bellatrix le regarde curieusement alors qu'il s'accroupit près de moi. Je resserre mes bras autour de mes genoux, les tirant au maximum contre ma poitrine. Je regarde mes genoux et je m'aperçois qu'ils sont meurtris.

« Vous allez finir par tomber malade, vous savez » il me murmure. « Tout le monde finit par y être. »

Je l'ignore mais il me met le petit miroir devant moi.

« Regardez-vous Miss Granger. »

Je vois mon visage pâle et cireux me regarder avec des yeux bordés de rouge et entourés de cercles violets. Je peux le dire, j'ai déjà eu meilleure mine. Des traces de sang et de saleté me barbouillent le visage et mes cheveux broussailleux sont collés à mon crâne par la sueur et la graisse.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez jamais vraiment aimé votre image, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande Lucius d'une voix froide et cruelle. « Je dois vous dire que je ne vous blâme pas. Vous n'êtes pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler une beauté. »

Les mots me frappent comme une claque. Je n'ai jamais été heureuse de mon physique. Encore plus par ce que je vois dans ce miroir. Et mon complexe a été confirmé par ses paroles. Il me trouve immonde.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de ce qu'il pense de ton physique ?_

Je m'en fiche ! Il peut continuer avec son air supérieur, son arrogance, ses vêtements couteux, et… et…

Mon visage.

Il _change_.

Mes… mes _dents_. Mes deux dents de devant sont en train de _grandir _! Elles grandissent, grandissent et je ne peux plus les recouvrir de ma lèvre, et avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe vraiment, j'ai une mâchoire digne d'un castor. _Merde_.

Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je sens un frisson parcourir ma tête. Je passe instinctivement ma main sur mon crâne et mes cheveux tombent en touffes épaisses entre mes doigts.

Je m'étouffe dans un sanglot en appuyant ma main sur ma tête, mais ma chevelure brune s'échappe d'entre mes doigts et avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve parfaitement chauve.

Je ne peux rien tenir de plus entre mes doigts. Je fonds en larmes et couvre mes yeux de mes mains pour ne plus apercevoir mon reflet immonde dans le miroir.

Je l'entends se lever et s'éloigner de moi. Je me blottis contre le mur nu et, tiens mon crâne chauve de mes deux mains, sanglotant entre mes nouvelles dents.

Bellatrix éclate de rire.

Comment peut-elle trouver ça _drôle_ ?

« C'est brillant ! » Elle rit si fort qu'elle peut à peine parler. « C'est absolument fabuleux ! »

Je commence vraiment à pleurer maintenant. Je gémis de douleur, d'humiliation, de haine, en me cramponnant à ma pauvre tête chauve.

« Miss Granger, » Lucius doit lever la voix pour couvrir les rires de Bellatrix. « Vous n'avez pas à rester comme ça. Si vous me dites ce que je… ce que _nous_ voulons, je ferais en sorte que vos cheveux repoussent et que vos dents rétrécissent à nouveau. Il suffit de me faire signe. »

« Qui pensez-vous que je suis ? » je dis en ayant du mal à articuler. Mes nouvelles dents me font souffrir lorsque j'essaye de parler. « Pensez-vous que j'attache une importance à mon ph-physique…»

C'est ce que j'essaye de dire, en tout cas. Mais je n'y arrive apparemment pas très bien. Chaque mot me fait bégayer. Mes dents me font zozoter et baver.

Je peux entendre Dolohov et Bellatrix hurler de rire. De nouvelles larmes me viennent aux yeux et je continue de m'accrocher à mon crâne, sanglotant en me balançant d'avant en arrière. J'ai la gorge serrée. J'avale ma peine avec difficulté.

Je suis un _monstre_ !

« Oh, c'est trop ! » dit Bellatrix, en ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle avec son fou rire. « Grandiose ! Tu n'étais déjà pas terrible avant, mais alors là c'est l'apothéose ! »

Je la hais, _JE LA HAIS _!

« LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE SALE GARCE SANS COEUR ! » je hurle.

Pendant un moment, je garde les mains serrées sur ma tête, en essayant de contrôler mes sanglots. Il me faut quelques instants pour m'apercevoir qu'ils se sont arrêtés de rire.

Je lève les yeux vers eux. Ils sont tout sourire.

« Vous pensez être courageuse ? » demande Lucius, un sourire sadique ornant son visage. « Vous pensez être forte ? Parce que je ne pense pas que vous l'êtes. Je pense que vous faites semblant. Je peux voir la peur et la douleur inscrites sur votre visage hideux. Combien de temps allez-vous continuer cette mascarade ? »

« Je suis une garce sans cœur ? » dit Bellatrix, une lueur horrible brillant dans ses yeux noirs alors qu'elle continue à me sourire. « Oh crois moi, je n'ai même pas encore commencé. Continue petite fille, et je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être sans cœur. »

Elle soulève lentement sa baguette.

« Endoloris ! »

Oh pitié, c'est pire, TELLEMENT PIRE ! Douleur atroce, si atroce, que je ne dois pas être loin de mourir…

Elle disparaît. Je m'écroule sur le côté, pleurant en silence.

« A ton tour, Antonin ? »

« Oh non, _s'il vous plait ! _»

Ils ne m'écoutent pas, ils s'amusent trop.

La voix profonde de Dolohov se fait entendre clairement.

« Endoloris ! »

Noooooonnnnn ! Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus ! Des larmes acides s'échappent de ma tête déchiquetée, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS ? »

La douleur disparaît. Je ne peux m'arrêter de trembler, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, gémissant à travers mes dents immondes.

J'entends la voix de Lucius par delà mes sanglots.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser tout le plaisir. »

Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

« Endoloris ! »

Oh non, NON ! De plus en plus mal, je ne peux plus penser, plus respirer, plus… Ca ne s'arrête pas, douleur sans fin, éternelle, l'Enfer, une griffe à travers les flammes, des murs de feu, souffrance embrasée, liquide en fusion, une flamme d'un bleu glacé, que ça finisse, partir loin, me laisser mourir…

« LAISSEZ MOI MOURIR ! »

Alors que je hurle ces mots d'agonie, la douleur cesse. Elle a finalement cessé.

Je me roule en boule, secouée de tremblements incontrôlables.

Respire. Je dois continuer à respirer. Inspiration, expiration. Lentement. Inspiration, expiration…

Je ne peux même pas ouvrir les yeux.

_Dis-leur, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça._

Si je peux ! Je peux encore continuer !

Je dois continuer.

_Je le dois !_

« Parlez, Miss Granger. » J'entends la voix de Lucius loin, très loin de moi. « Parlez et vous pourrez mettre fin à tout ça. Le choix est entièrement entre vos mains. »

« Vous avez déjà dit ça » je murmure. « Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté. Ca ne se finira _jamais_. »

Un long silence s'installe. J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. La sueur coule le long de mon dos nu.

« Nous pouvons continuer dans cette lancée si vous le souhaitez. » La voix de Lucius est plus proche qu'elle ne l'était précédemment. « Mais je ne vous conseille pas de nous amener sur ce terrain. Vous ne semblez pas en mesure de le supporter. »

Je garde la tête allongée sur le sol et lui réponds ave toute la force de ma rage et de ma haine.

« Je ne vous parlerai pas » je murmure toujours mais je suis sure qu'ils peuvent m'entendre. « Je vous ai tout donné, toutes les informations que vous vouliez jusqu'à maintenant. C'est suffisant pour vous. Je ne vais pas vous conduire directement à mes amis. Je préfère mourir, vous pouvez comprendre ça. »

Il y a un long, très long silence.

Peut être qu'ils vont arrêter. Peut être qu'ils vont réaliser que je ne leur parlerai pas cette fois-ci, peu importe ce qu'ils me font subir.

Je me sens soudain soulevée à la verticale, loin du sol crasseux et froid. Pendant un bref instant je les aperçois tous les trois, avant d'être violemment poussée sur le mur derrière moi. Une douleur lancinante me traverse le corps. J'ai l'impression que tous les os de mon corps sont brisés et je suis meurtrie, toute meurtrie. J'essaie de me décoller du mur mais une force invisible me maintient en place.

Oh mon Dieu, _je suis nue _!

Mais je suis étendue contre la pierre et peu importe comment je me tortille, rien ne peut changer le fait qu'ils voient… tout. Tout du monstre chauve, tuméfié et ensanglanté que je suis.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ? » demande Bellatrix. Le sourire a finalement disparu de son visage. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie lorsque les choses ne se passent pas comme elle le souhaite. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te fait sentir forte de ne rien nous dire ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression d'avoir un peu de pouvoir, un minuscule pouvoir face à la situation dans laquelle tu es ? »

« Je pense que ça lui donne une bonne image d'elle même, » dit Lucius à Bellatrix, tout en me regardant. « En refusant de nous parler, elle peut se convaincre que c'est elle qui est dans le vrai, qu'elle est du bon côté. Elle peut se dire qu'elle est une bonne personne en refusant de nous parler, même si elle sait que le résultat final est… inévitable. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ma propre conviction ! » je dis incrédule. « Je fais ça pour protéger les gens que j'aime ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça ? »

_Question stupide._

Lucius me ricane au nez. « L'amour est un sentiment surfait, Miss Granger. Il ne vaut certainement pas qu'on meurt pour lui. Vous vous en rendrez compte un jour. »

Je ne le comprends pas. C'est comme s'il parlait une langue différente.

« Vous n'aimez pas votre femme, ou votre fils ? » je demande, bien que j'ai reçu un coup de pied la dernière fois que j'ai évoqué son fils. « Vous ne donneriez pas votre vie pour eux, si vous le pouviez ? »

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche. Qu'il se sente coupable peut être ?

Il se détourne de moi, regardant Bellatrix. « Peut être qu'on devrait prendre une approche différente. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lui demande Dolohov.

« Je veux dire que si elle ne réponds pas à la cruauté, elle répondra peut être à la bonté. »

Il s'avance vers moi et sort le miroir de sa poche, me le mettant devant le visage. Les larmes s'accrochent à mes paupières alors que je me prépare à revoir mon reflet.

Mais une fois de plus, mon visage change. Mes dents… oh merci mon Dieu, elles rétrécissent ! Elles retrouvent progressivement une taille normale. Je perds mon souffle alors que je vois mon visage retrouver un semblant de normalité.

Et presqu'au même moment, mes cheveux repoussent. La calvitie disparaît entièrement, faisant place à des cheveux bruns touffus, entourant ma tête comme un halo lumineux. Je passe ma main sur ma tête pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une illusion donnée par le miroir. Mais non, mes cheveux sont là, ils sont là ! C'est magnifique, c'est merveilleux ! Epais, moelleux, touffus, sauvages…

Je ne me plaindrais plus jamais, jamais de mon apparence.

Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là.

Mes cheveux… continuent de changer. La couleur se modifie subtilement, atteignant un brun chocolat au lieu du châtain terne. Et tous les frisottis se transforment en de ravissantes boucles tombant en cascade sur mes épaules.

Et puis… il y a autre chose. Je crois que c'est mon visage en lui même.

La différence est subtile, et en même temps immense. Mes os semblent plus fins. Mes yeux sont plus grands et plus larges, avec des cils si longs qu'on pourrait presque me confondre avec Bambi. La couleur revient sur mes joues et mes lèvres sont pulpeuses et parfaitement roses.

Je suis… très belle. Je n'arrive même pas à me décrire. C'est encore moi, mais je suis très différente. L'apparition que j'ai fais au Bal de Noël paraît bien pale face à ça.

C'est comme si tous mes défauts avaient été gommés, et avaient été remplacés par des traits plus gracieux.

« Regardez ce que nous pourrions faire de vous. » La voix de Lucius effleure mes cheveux. Elle semble… bizarre. « Avec un physique comme cela, qui aurait besoin d'amour ? Des hommes adultes tomberaient à vos pieds. Des guerres ont été menées pour des physiques de ce genre. Votre apparence peut vous apporter puissance, richesse, au delà de vos rêves les plus fous. »

Je le regarde et il me sourit légèrement.

« L'amour ne peut pas rivaliser avec ce que nous pouvons vous offrir » il murmure.

Je regarde dans le miroir, vers mon magnifique visage et j'ai envie de pouffer de rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je redirige mes yeux vers Lucius. Son regard n'est pas du tout le même que celui que j'ai pu voir avant. Il n'y a pas de haine, ni de mépris. Ils ne sont pas non plus sans expression comme ils l'ont souvent été quand il me torturait. Son regard est lourd alors qu'il baisse les yeux vers mon visage et un petit sourire se déplace sur ses lèvres.

C'est… bizarre.

Le sort qui me tenait au mur, disparaît. Je tombe presque sur le sol, mais réussi finalement à garder l'équilibre.

Lucius se déplace en face de moi et rencontre mon regard.

« Avons-nous un accord, Miss Granger ? » il demande, levant un sourcil vers moi. « Allez-vous nous dire ce que nous voulons savoir en échange de cette apparence ? »

Je pourrais presque rire face à sa proposition. Si Lucius pense que je vais leur donner Harry en échange d'une nouvelle apparence, alors il ne m'a pas bien cerné.

Je regarde de nouveau mon beau visage dans le miroir et je lui dis mentalement au revoir avant même de lui répondre.

« Non. »

Presqu'à l'instant où le mot sort de ma bouche, mes cheveux sont à nouveau épais et mon visage est aussi clair qu'il a toujours été.

Au moins, j'ai _de nouveau_ mes cheveux et mes dents sont normales.

Je jette un œil à Lucius qui me regarde fixement.

« Idiote » il murmure, de sorte que je sois la seule à entendre.

« J'en ai ASSEZ ! » crie soudainement Bellatrix. Je sursaute et arrache mon regard de celui de Lucius. J'avais de nouveau oublié que Bellatrix et Dolohov étaient là.

Elle tourne autour de nous, son visage blanc de fureur et me saisit par les cheveux, me trainant au centre de la pièce. Mon cuir chevelu me brûle et je tombe à genoux.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Il y a quelques minutes, elle était morte de rire, et maintenant…

Elle me tort les cheveux et commence à parler dans mon oreille avec hystérie.

« Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Sa voix est très aigue, grinçante et couinante comme une souris prise dans un piège. « Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te dit ? »

J'entends Lucius parler derrière moi.

« Elle en est incapable, Bella. »

« Personne n'en est incapable ! » elle l'interromps et me tire plus fort par les cheveux. Je sens mon cuir chevelu se déchirer et la douleur me pousse à parler, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas.

« Si, je le suis. Je suis désolée mais je ne ferai pas ce que vous me demandez. Je ne vous dirais pas où est Harry. »

« SI, TU NOUS LE DIRA ! » elle hurle à mon oreille. Maintenant, je sais que Harry avait raison : cette femme est complètement folle.

Elle lève sa baguette magique.

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Oh pitié, pas encore ! Je ne _peux _pas le supporter ! Ma peau se consume, mes os sont en feu, de l'acide, des chocs électriques, des couteaux…

Elle lève le sort, sa main toujours accrochée à mes cheveux.

« Dis-nous ! DIS-NOUS OU IL EST ! »

La sueur coule sur mon visage. Je peux gouter sa salinité sur mes lèvres.

_Dis-lui Hermione._

NON !

Je ne lui répondrais pas. Je ne lui livrerai pas Harry.

Elle se lève alors, et me lance à nouveau le sort.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Encore, encore, encore.

Il n'y a pas de fin, il n'y aura _jamais de fin _! Ca brule, ça brule, un feu sans fin…

Encore, encore et encore. J'essaye de les compter, mais la douleur efface les numéros de mon esprit.

Les ténèbres prennent le relais. Une lutte dans l'obscurité. Sombrée dans l'inconscience mais toujours capable de sentir la douleur dans le vide sombre de l'agonie. Je n'entends que mon propre rythme cardiaque.

_Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi n'arrête-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi ?_

Des lames, des couteaux, des pointes.

Du feu, de l'acide, de la glace.

De la chair, du sang, des os.

Jeveuxmourir jemenfous riennestpire… que… ça…

Le sort me touche à nouveau. J'attends dans l'obscurité.

Mais la douleur ne revient pas. Je recouvre mon corps et les ténèbres s'éloignent.

J'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois rien. Je me pose sur les coudes, mon estomac se tordant et tournant. De l'acide brulant me monte à la gorge. J'ai des haut-le-cœur, et l'acide, la nourriture et l'eau se déversent alors que je vomis sur le plancher.

Comment puis-je vomir autant après avoir mangé si peu ? Des morceaux de nourriture me collent aux avant-bras et dans mes cheveux.

Aucun d'eux ne s'exclament sous le dégout comme je l'aurai imaginé. Lucius s'approche et fait disparaitre le vomi d'un coup de baguette.

Peut être est-il habitué à ce genre de chose.

Je lève les yeux vers son visage, espérant plus que tout y voir de la pitié.

Mais il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a rien. Juste du vide dans ses yeux gris.

« Allez-vous parler ? » me demande-t-il.

Je vais le faire. Dieu, aidez-moi, mais je vais leur parler.

Mais je ne peux pas !

Je garde le silence, luttant contre mon instinct qui me dit de parler.

Tais-toi. Sois calme, calme, calme…

Il me regarde avec des yeux de pierre.

« Tu vas parler, petite salope ! » crie Bellatrix. Je tourne légèrement la tête et je vois qu'elle est littéralement retenue par Dolohov.

Je rejette un œil à Lucius.

« Ne me dites pas que vous voulez une autre dose de douleur, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » dit-il d'une voix très calme. « Nous n'arrêterons pas tant que vous ne nous avez pas répondu. Vous le savez. »

_Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le !_

Non !

Lucius attend quelques instants avant de pointer sa baguette sur moi.

« Endoloris ! »

Une explosion de douleur, des éclats de verre dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, dans chaque muscle, chaque veine, dans chaque… non, non, c'est fini, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus…

« Non ! » je hurle, et la douleur disparaît à nouveau.

Je regarde Lucius. Il me dévisage sans aucune émotion et je sais que c'est fini. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne peux plus emmagasiner, j'ai atteins mes limites.

« Dites-moi. »

Il me dit ça sans aucun doute sur ce que je vais lui dire. Il sait qu'il a gagné.

« Il est allé au Terrier » je murmure, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes. « La maison de Ron. Il est chez les Weasley. »

Ma gorge se ferme sous les larmes, mes yeux me brulent et je ne peux pas en dire plus. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça importait. Le mal est fait.

_Lâche._

TAIS TOI TAIS TOI !

Dolohov se dirige vers le parchemin.

« Elle dit la vérité. »

Je saisis ma tête avec les mains et me balance d'avant en arrière, voulant tout oublier, tout disparaître.

« Oh, cessez de pleurnicher, » rétorque Lucius d'une voix trainante. « C'est fini maintenant, non ? »

Je veux mourir.

Bellatrix commence à rire de manière triomphale.

J'essaye de me lever mais je retombe à quatre pattes presqu'aussitôt.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être forte ? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas résisté ?

_Ils allaient te tuer, Hermione._

Je m'en fiche ! J'aurai dû les laisser faire !

Lâche, faible, pathétique…

J'ai horriblement mal à la tête.

Je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma famille, retrouver mon lit.

Je veux me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

J'entends la voix de Lucius.

« Nous devons prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres » dit-il aux deux autres. « S'il agit rapidement, il peux encore mettre la main sur Potter à la maison des Weasley. »

Ils ne savent pas où se trouve le Terrier. C'est bien. Ils ne seront pas en mesure de les trouver…

Je sens que je m'effondre.

Lucius se met à rire. « Bravo, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je peux voir l'inconscience en face de moi, il m'emmène cette fois loin de tout, et je n'entends rien d'autre que le silence et les ténèbres infinies.


	5. Cruel espoir

_'Tes yeux sont fait de verre. Ils se brisent. Tu es loin d'être brave._

_Tu es aussi seule qu'un chien dans un chenil. Tes mains_

_Eclatent sous la fournaise. Tes bras sont coupés et bandés sans soin._

_Ta voix est lointaine. Ton hurlement est étonnant._

_Il n'y a pas de prières ici. Ici, il n'y a aucun changement.'_ – Anne Sexton, _Angels Of The Love Affair_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Cruel espoir**

_Un soleil de plomb, un ciel sans nuage… l'été. Le parc de Poudlard rempli d'étudiants qui se prélassent au soleil. Je me déplace au fil du vent, personne ne me voit, personne ne me connaît, je ne les connais pas – Non, je connais l'un d'eux – je peux voir Ginny au bord du lac…_

_Mais ce n'est pas Ginny. Elle lui ressemble avec ses cheveux roux et son joli visage effronté, mais son nez et ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs que mon amie. Et elle est plus jeune, surement pas plus de quatorze ans._

_Elle enlève ses chaussures et trempent ses pieds dans le lac._

_« Attention, le calamar risque de t'attraper. » Le garçon roux assis à côté d'elle, ne lève même pas la tête du livre qu'il est en train de lire lorsqu'il lui parle._

_Elle lui jette un sourire malicieux au dessus de son épaule. « Ne sois pas si vieux jeu. »_

_Le garçon sourit, sans lever les yeux de son livre. Il s'agit du 'Manuel de Métamorphose Avancée'._

_Je commence à parcourir le livre, jusqu'à-_

_« Tu es bien le seul à étudier un jour avant le début des grandes vacances » dit la fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Des yeux bruns. Plus grands, plus sombres que ceux de Ginny…_

_Il ne lève toujours pas les yeux de son livre. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu te fous des BUSE et des ASPIC, que tout le monde doit faire pareil. »_

_Elle renvoie d'un geste irritable ses cheveux vers l'arrière. « J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire pour occuper mon temps. » Elle sourit à un groupe de garçons de sixième année, gagnant un petit sifflement admiratif de l'un d'entre eux._

_« Hé, laisse notre sœur tranquille ! »_

_Ce cri ne vient pas du garçon roux, mais de la personne assise juste à côté de lui. Un garçon que je n'arrive pas à voir…_

_Le décor s'estompe, s'efface. Les ténèbres. Le silence._

_Un murmure._

_« Tes enfants. »_

Du froid. De la pierre froide tout le long de mon dos.

_Mes enfants. Comme ils seront, ou comme ils auraient pu être ?_

Des gouttes de sueur coulent sur mon visage.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a pas de soleil ici.

Ma langue se décolle de mon palet. J'ai un gout désagréable, amer, de vomi.

Je me relève avec difficulté, dans une position assise. Ma tête pulse sous la douleur. Elle palpite d'un rythme sourd et me martèle les yeux.

Je m'appuie les poings contre les tempes, essayant de chasser le rêve de mon esprit. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'y attarder. Il ne me sert qu'à espérer.

L'espoir est une chose cruelle. Il vous fait croire que les choses pourraient aller mieux, si seulement vous y croyez assez fort. J'avais l'habitude d'y croire avant.

Je ne suis plus sure maintenant. Je ne sais plus à quoi je dois croire.

« Vous devez avoir la tête plus claire maintenant. Vous avez dormi comme un bébé. »

Je sursaute à cette voix et je me retourne pour voir Lucius debout à l'autre bout de ma cellule. Il me sourit d'un air narquois.

Un sourire de _dédain_.

« Je commençais à penser que vous pourriez ne jamais vous réveiller. »

Se serait-il senti un minimum coupable si ça avait été le cas ?

Non. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait subir la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu. Aucun sentiment, aucun remord.

Je saisis instinctivement une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts, simplement pour m'assurer qu'ils sont toujours là. Dieu merci, c'est le cas.

Il est plus facile de s'attarder sur ça, que sur la douleur.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde aujourd'hui, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il de sa voix trainante. « Quel changement ça fait après ces quelques jours. Vous sembliez pourtant avoir envie de parler, jusqu'ici. »

Parler. Oui, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que parler. Stupide, faible comme je suis, je leur ai donné tout ce qu'ils ont demandé.

Je me sens sale. J'ai besoin de me laver, de gratter la culpabilité jusqu'à m'en défaire.

Mais comment pourrais-je m'en défaire ? Ils vont tous mourir. Ron, Harry, tous les Weasley, tout ça à cause de ma stupide faiblesse.

_Ca n'est peut être pas si catastrophique. Tu ne leur as pas donné l'emplacement du Terrier._

Espoir. Cette flamme cruelle brûle dans ma poitrine. Je répète encore une fois cette petite prière pour sauver ma santé mentale - _C'est bon, tout va bien, c'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon…_

Lucius pointe sa baguette magique sur le sol en face de moi et un petit morceau de pain ainsi qu'un verre d'eau apparaissent.

« S'il vous plait, mangez. »

J'approche de la nourriture, mon bon sens et ma faim l'emportant sur ma fierté. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour terminer le repas. Je mange jusqu'à la dernière miette, j'avale l'eau en quelques secondes, et j'ai encore tellement faim que j'ai envie de pleurer.

Une fois achevé mon piteux repas, je lève les yeux vers lui pour le dévisager. Son sourire s'élargit. Je ne dis rien.

« Alors, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'intention de me parler ? » il demande finalement. « Quelle déception. J'aimais tellement nos petites conversations... »

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? » je demande avec lassitude.

Son sourire tremble légèrement lorsque je refuse de jouer avec lui.

Je savoure ce tremblement. C'est une petite part de pouvoir que je possède sur lui : je peux le mettre en colère. Et si je ne peux pas manger, je peux au moins me nourrir de cette colère.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de vous conduire à la Grande Salle. »

Tout mon souffle semble quitter mon corps. J'espérais ne jamais revoir Voldemort à nouveau.

« Pourquoi ? » je demande, essayant de le faire parler pour retarder au maximum le moment où je reverrai ce visage immonde. « Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de moi. »

« Oh s'il vous plait, arrêtez de rêver ! » Ricane-t-il. « Cette réunion ne va pas être centrée autour de votre _petite personne_. Non, il souhaite seulement que vous soyez là pour célébrer son retour, qui ne devrait plus tarder si tout se passe comme prévu. »

« Son retour ? » je demande, un creux à l'estomac.

« Et bien… » Il s'inspecte sciemment les ongles et les astique sur ses vêtements, créant ainsi une parfaite image de nonchalance. « Son retour de la maison des Weasley. »

Quoi ?

Mes entrailles se recroquevillent et se retournent. J'essaye de parler. J'ouvre la bouche et essaye de sortir des mots, mais rien ne vient.

Il sourit, brisant de ce fait la pseudo indifférence qu'il avait mis en place.

« Lorsqu'il a découvert que Potter résidait chez les Weasley, il a décidé de leur rendre une petite visite. »

Sa voix est lourde d'un plaisir sadique. Des mots se créent dans mon esprit. Des mots stupides, vides de sens, sans aucune importance, des mots pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans les ténèbres de la culpabilité.

« Comment… comment sait-il où ils habitent ? »

« Ma chère enfant, je pensais que vous étiez sensée être intelligente. » Il laisse échapper un petit rire. « Vous pensiez vraiment que pendant ces deux dernières années, nous négligerions l'emplacement des habitations des deux meilleurs amis de Harry Potter ? Certes, vous avez été plus facile à traquer que Weasley, avec votre ridicule 'annuaire téléphonique' Moldu. »

Je ne comprends pas.

« Si vous saviez où habitaient les Weasley, pourquoi les avez-vous laissé tranquilles tout ce temps ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel sous l'exaspération. « Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de deviner ? Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre incroyable cerveau de Moldu, pour changer ? »

Je ravale mon indignation et essaye de réfléchir à la situation de manière logique.

« Vous avez voulu les laisser en vie au cas où vous auriez besoin d'eux pour atteindre Harry. »

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit.

« Bien. » Son sourire triomphant est tellement large que je suis surprise que son visage ne se déchire pas en deux. « Je dois dire que c'est rare, tellement rare de trouver quelqu'un de votre… milieu avec un minimum d'intelligence. »

« Donc vous supposez que parce que quelqu'un est né Moldu, il doit forcement être stupide… »

« Oh mais c'est une hypothèse qui a une quantité substantielle de preuves à l'appui. » Son sourire disparaît. « Il suffit simplement de regarder le monde Moldu pour se rendre compte de leur indéniable stupidité. S'engourdissant délibérément l'esprit avec leur ridicule 'technologie'. Repoussant les limites de l'univers jusqu'à la rupture, incapables de s'apercevoir que certaines choses sont mieux sans eux. Si catégoriques que le progrès doit forcement être crée pour leur propre compte… »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le _progrès _! » je dis d'un ton brusque. « Les choses doivent changer. C'est le seul moyen pour faire évoluer une espèce. »

Il tend sa baguette et une piqure se propage rapidement sur ma joue. J'avale la bile qui remonte dans ma gorge.

« Des imbéciles, chacun d'entre eux, » poursuit-il en m'ignorant royalement. « Ingrats de la culture, méprisants de l'intelligence. Faut-il s'étonner après que des abominations comme vous, viennent dans notre monde et essayent de semer ces propos derrière eux ? »

Bien que je veuille lui répondre, je garde ma bouche fermée, ne souhaitant le provoquer plus encore. Je suis peut être lâche, mais je suis fatiguée de la douleur.

Il me ricane au nez, méprisant presque ma servilité avant de continuer son monologue.

« Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour débattre sur le sujet de votre infériorité. Oui, c'est la raison du pourquoi nous avons laissé en vie cette famille pathétique – au cas où ils puissent être utilisés comme outil dans la guerre contre Potter. C'était un pari, je l'avoue, mais qui a certainement porté ses fruits, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je respire profondément, essayant de contrôler mon cœur qui bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va percer mes côtes.

« Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas sans pitié. Il pense qu'il pourrait être… _agréable_ pour vous de revoir votre ami une dernière fois avant son exécution. Vous serez brièvement réunis avec Potter lorsqu'il reviendra avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant qu'il ne règle définitivement cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. » Il tousse délicatement. « Vous êtes autorisée à montrer votre gratitude. »

Je sens les larmes déchirer mon estomac et bruler mes paupières. Je ne peux respirer alors que le monde entier s'écroule sur moi, me fait suffoquer, me prive d'air.

J'ai tué Harry. _Je l'ai tué_.

Des larmes brûlantes s'échappent de mes yeux et roulent sur mes joues.

Et Ron, et Ginny, et les autres ? Que va-t-il se passer pour eux ?

_Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer pour eux ?_

« Pourquoi ? » Chaque mot est un effort. « Pourquoi me permettrait-il de dire au revoir à Harry ? »

Lucius hausse les épaules avec élégance. « Je lui ai suggéré, et il était tout à fait séduit par l'idée. »

Mon visage se crispe dans un air renfrogné. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que je souhaitais voir mon meilleur ami se faire tuer ? »

« Oh, vous me jugez mal. Je n'ai pas imaginé un seul instant que vous _voudriez_ voir ça. » Il sourit de nouveau de son petit sourire malsain, sa satisfaction remplissant l'air comme le ronronnement chaud d'un chat caressé. « C'est précisément _pourquoi_ je l'ai suggéré en premier lieu. »

« Mais c'est quoi votre_ problème _? » Les mots explosent avant que je puisse les stopper. Je me lève pour me mettre à son niveau. « Comment pouvez-vous… comment pouvez-vous vous comporter ainsi avec un autre être humain ? Vous êtes malade, vous vous nourrissez de la souffrance… »

Ma vision se trouble, la pièce tourne autour de moi et je titube un peu. Je parviens à me tenir debout mais toutes les choses oscillent autour de moi, et je me sens osciller, et ma tête oscille…

Une étreinte sur mon bras me stabilise et m'équilibre. Je m'appuie à cette prise alors que ma tête redevient claire et que je me ressaisis.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous énerver. »

Je le regarde pour voir qu'il me sourit d'un air railleur. « Vous ne devriez pas me provoquer » je lui réponds, lui crachant presque les mots à la figure.

Ses lèvres se recroquevillent sous le mépris et ses yeux se baissent vers mon corps qu'il détaille avec dégout.

C'est alors que je me rappelle que je suis nue.

Je m'arrache à son étreinte et tombe à terre, me blottissant contre moi même en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, sous ma propre humiliation.

Il me regarde, un muscle pulsant dans sa mâchoire, et durant quelques instants je me demande s'il ne va pas commencer à me crier dessus.

Puis soudain, il commence à rire, d'un rire cruel et moqueur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous prenez la peine de vous cacher. Pensez-vous réellement que je suis _intéressé_ par votre corps ? »

Bien que j'essaye de la stopper, je sens une rougeur écarlate de honte m'inonder le visage.

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, Miss Granger, » dit-il avec un ricanement de dégout. « Mais je crains que vous n'ayez pas de chance. Je ne touche pas aux Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Que je n'ai pas de _chance_ ?

« Vous… arrogant-»

« S'il vous plait ! » il relève sa main. « Il ne faut pas être vulgaire. »

Il jette à mes pieds un petit sac de tissus.

« Je serai très reconnaissant si vous pouviez mettre ceci. »

Je prends le paquet et le secoue. C'est une lourde robe de laine rouge sang.

« Où sont mes propres vêtements ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande ça. Les vêtements que je portais étaient sales. Cette robe est propre au moins.

Mais ces vêtements étaient _les miens_.

« Les vêtements Moldus ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. » Sa lèvre se recroqueville encore. « Vous porterez des vêtements un peu plus appropriés à partir de maintenant. »

« Oh, bien sur » je murmure. « Parce que mes vêtements étaient un peu trop décontractés pour un _cachot_. »

Un des muscles de sa mâchoire se crispe légèrement, trahissant une véritable émotion. Il s'agit soit d'un éclat de sourire soit d'une étincelle de colère.

_J'aimerai_ pouvoir lire en lui. J'aimerai connaître le moindre soupçon de pensée.

« Ne soyez pas insolente, » dit-il calmement. « Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas ça. »

De la colère alors. Ca devait être de la colère.

Nous nous regardons en silence pendant quelques instants. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens et j'essaye de garder l'esprit clair. Ainsi, s'il utilise la Legilimencie, je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de lire dans mes pensées. Pas sans lutter en tout cas.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, de tout façon. Mais ce regard intense et pénétrant me fait penser qu'il cherche quelque chose dans mon esprit.

J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il cherche.

« Allez-vous vous habiller ? » Il demande finalement. « Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas exposer votre corps plus longtemps. »

Je ravale le cri de rage qui menace de me submerger et je force ma voix à être aussi calme que la sienne.

« Je serai heureuse de me rhabiller si seulement vous me laissiez un peu d'intimité. »

Donc, j'attends de lui de la compassion maintenant ? Je dois vraiment être stupide.

Il ricane face à ma demande, comme je m'y attendais. « Je ne pense pas, non. »

J'aurai dû m'en douter.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il incline son menton de manière hautaine.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi une Sang-de-Bourbe me dicterai mes actes. »

Je me retiens de crier de frustration. J'en ai vraiment marre de ces jeux tordus sur le pouvoir ! Ca prend toujours la même direction ; mon refus, la douleur, mon obéissance forcée, un bref répit…

Et puis la douleur de nouveau.

Je suis trop fatiguée pour recommencer cette mascarade.

Je passe la robe au-dessus de ma tête et la descend vers le bas de mon corps. Elle est très lourde, se colle à ma peau en sueur et me gratte.

Mais je suis de nouveau habillée au moins. J'ai un peu plus de dignité, de décence. Je suis reconnaissante au moins de ça.

Lucius hoche froidement la tête.

« Ca n'était pas si difficile, si ? »

Je me lève, appréciant de pouvoir enfin me mettre à sa hauteur sans aucune honte. Oui, je suis son égale et il ne me convaincra pas du contraire.

« Vous ne comptez pas me donner de chaussures ? » je demande.

Il ricane à nouveau à ma demande. « Je ne pense pas que vous êtes en mesure de quémander plus de bonté que vous ne méritez. »

Plus de _bonté _?

Il fait claquer ses doigts comme si j'étais un de ses chiens.

« Allons, » dit-il vivement. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera bientôt de retour, et nous ne voulons pas le faire attendre. »

« Oh non, nous ne voulons pas contrarier _Voldemort_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pourquoi ais-je dis cela ? Ca ne va faire que l'énerver, alors pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?

Son visage se durcit sous la colère. « Vous osez dire le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Pourquoi je me gênerai ? » je demande, tout à coup indifférente à l'idée de l'énerver. Les mots sortent librement de ma bouche, sans me soucier de leurs conséquences. « C'est seulement un nom. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes un lâche terrorisé par un simple mot. »

Il paraît vraiment énervé maintenant. C'est le seul moment où j'arrive à lire en lui – je peux dire quand il est en colère. C'est le seul instant où ses yeux montrent de l'émotion.

Je réalise encore une fois trop tard que j'ai dépassé les limites.

« Lâche » il murmure en ne me quittant pas des yeux. « Vous aimez me décrire de cette façon n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux dans votre peau ? Est-ce que ça fouette votre ego déjà surgonflé de penser que je suis aussi lâche que vous ? Vous qui avez trahi vos amis avec tant de facilité… »

« Non » je réponds. « J'ai donné mes amis parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Au moins, j'ai _essayé_ de garder un certain honneur. Mais vous, où sont la bravoure et l'honneur dans le fait de torturer quelqu'un qui est à votre merci ? Quel courage il y a-t-il à faire votre sale boulot dans l'obscurité, contre ceux qui n'ont aucun moyen de vous combattre, au lieu de se retrouver d'égal à égal dans le monde extérieur ? »

Il me regarde fixement.

« Vous parlez de choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. » Sa voix me donne la chair de poule. « Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà forcé quelqu'un à vous servir contre sa volonté ? Avez-vous déjà causé tant de douleur à une personne, qu'elle vous supplie de la laisser mourir ? Avez-vous déjà tué un être humain ? »

« Bien sur que non- »

« Exactement » dit-il avec satisfaction. « Vous parlez de bravoure et de lâcheté mais vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'est le vrai courage. Se battre contre ceux qui vous attaquent, comme vous le faites – ce n'est pas de la bravoure. Tout animal sauvage ferait la même chose – c'est de l'instinct humain de base, rien de plus. »

« Ce n'est _pas_- » je balbutie. « Je pourrais simplement faire ce que vous me demandez de faire, ça serait certainement plus facile pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas car je n'ai aucun principe qui me pousse à le faire. »

« Donc vous préférez être blessée avant de trahir vos amis ? Vous préférez être contrainte à la trahison. » Son visage se crispe sous son ricanement. « Ce n'est pas de la réelle bravoure, c'est de la bravoure forcée. Et le résultat reste le même, dans tous les cas. »

« Donc, qu'est-ce que de la 'réelle bravoure' dans ce cas ? » Je lui balance ces mots comme des couteaux dans son visage satisfait et hautain. « Tuer des innocents, des gens sans défense ? Forcer quelqu'un à faire des choses que vous ne voulez pas faire vous-même ? Torturer une adolescente pour la simple et unique raison que c'est une _Sang-de-Bourbe _? »

Il me regarde longuement et durement. « Non. La vraie 'bravoure' correspond à bousculer ses idéaux, quel qu'en soit le coût. J'ai commis des actes que la société considère comme horrible pour servir ma cause. Au risque de se couper du monde entier, il faut oublier les principes de 'bien' et de 'mal' pour atteindre son but ; ça, c'est du vrai courage. »

Pendant un court moment, je ne peux plus parler. Les mots tourbillonnent dans mon esprit mais mes pensées n'arrivent pas à les développer de manière adéquate.

Finalement, je retrouve ma voix.

« Vous n'avez pas à réagir de cette façon. Il y a d'autres moyens… »

« Oh vraiment ? » il m'interrompt. « D'autres moyens pour éradiquer la vermine telle que vous ? Non, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y en ai pas. Pour une quelconque raison, les gens assimilent nos actions à des meurtres de nos jours. »

« Bien sur qu'ils l'assimilent à un meurtre ! Nous ne sommes pas de la _vermine_ ! Nous sommes des êtres humains tout comme vous ! »

« Si vous le dites, _Sang-de-Bourbe _» dit-il, les sourcils levés.

« Ce que vous faites n'est pas de la bravoure. Si vous n'étiez pas un lâche, vous n'obéiriez pas à votre maître. Vous refuseriez de commettre de telles atrocités en son nom. »

« Pourquoi refuserais-je ? » il demande. « Vous semblez persuadée que ce que je fais me pose un dilemme d'ordre moral. Et bien je dois vous dire Miss Granger, que je n'ai pas le moindre problème avec ça. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, je le fais pour la bonne cause, et pour cela je suis prêt à aller aussi loin que je le pourrais, quel que soit le prix. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » je demande avec désespoir.

« Parce que la fin justifie les moyens ! » dit-il, élevant la voix par l'exaspération.

Le souvenir de la nuit de ma capture me revient inexplicablement en tête.

« Vous m'avez déjà dit ça avant. » Je le regarde intensément, désireuse de le voir réagir par n'importe quelle façon. « Je me demande… Y croyez-vous vraiment ? »

« Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça ! » dit-il, soudain hargneux.

Peut être que la conversation devient un peu trop personnelle pour lui.

Il me saisit sauvagement le bras avant de m'amener violemment hors de la salle. Je le laisse me trainer dans le couloir, trop fatiguée, trop malade et trop confuse pour protester.

Nous arrivons devant la lourde porte de pierre de la Grande Salle, la peau de mon bras me brûlant à l'endroit où il m'étreint. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis que nous avons quitté ma cellule mais le petit discours qu'il m'a fait dans la chambre continue à remplir mon esprit et engorge mon cerveau.

Peut importe mes efforts, je ne peux me résoudre à le comprendre.

_Peut être que tu devrais faire un peu plus d'efforts._

Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Pourquoi devrais-je essayer de comprendre un tel raisonnement ?

Je ne peux pas.

_Ou tu ne veux pas ?_

Le son des voix qui s'élèvent, filtre de derrière la porte.

Voldemort est-il déjà de retour ?

_Faites que ça se soit mal passé. S'il vous plait, faites qu'ils aient échoué. Pourvu que tout le monde aille bien…_

Je regarde Lucius qui fronce légèrement les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me pousser à l'intérieur.

La salle est remplie de personnes en robes noires. Presque tous se regardent comme s'ils étaient au milieu d'une bagarre. L'air vibre et brûle alors que certains d'entre eux se soutiennent et que d'autres crient et hurlent de rage et de confusion.

Quelque chose a dû mal tourner !

Aucun d'entre eux ne parle à Voldemort, qui se tient au centre de la pièce, son horrible visage pâle tendu dans une rage inhumaine.

Je tressaille involontairement à sa vue, mon corps secoué de terreur. Lucius baisse les yeux quelques secondes vers moi, comme s'il avait senti ma peur.

Que ressent-il lorsqu'il voit son maître ? S'est-il habitué à ce visage au fil du temps, ou a-t-il appris à ravaler sa peur ?

Voldemort porte ses mains frêles jusqu'à ses tempes, avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et de crier à travers la salle.

« SILENCE ! »

Ce cri me fait perdre tout mon souffle.

Tous les Mangemorts se taisent instantanément. Mon cœur bat si fort que je peux le sentir dans mes oreilles.

Voldemort laisse durer le silence d'une façon insupportable.

Comment peuvent-ils axer leurs vies sur les humeurs de cet homme ?

_Tu dois faire la même chose maintenant. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de t'y soumettre._

« Vous êtes stupides, tous inutiles ! » il crie, regardant tour à tour ses serviteurs, qui semblent tous reculer légèrement devant lui. « Ca ne vous suffit pas d'avoir échoué, il faut aussi que vous m'insultiez en vous accusant les uns les autres ? Comment _osez_-vous vous comporter ainsi en ma présence ? »

Une soudaine lueur d'espoir me donne le vertige. Quelque chose a _dû_ mal tourner ! Pourquoi agiraient-ils ainsi sinon ?

Voldemort se retourne vers nous. « Et bien, ne reste pas là ! » il siffle à Lucius. « Amène-la ici ! »

Lucius m'attrape sous le bras, me soulevant presque alors qu'il m'amène vers Voldemort.

« Mon Seigneur ? » demande Lucius alors que nous arrivons devant Voldemort. « Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Non, ça ne s'est pas bien passé » répond brièvement Voldemort. « Nous nous sommes rendus comme prévu à la maison des Weasley, mais contrairement à ce que vous m'aviez dit, Potter n'y était pas. »

Il n'était pas là-bas ?

Lucius retient son souffle près de moi.

Harry est vivant ! Il est _vivant _!

Mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Qu'en est-il de ceux qui étaient là-bas ? Je ne vais pas me réjouir, pas avant de savoir que tout le monde est sauf.

« Mon Seigneur, j'ignorais totalement que les informations que je vous ai fourni étaient défectueuses » dit rapidement Lucius d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « La fille m'a assuré que ce qu'elle a dit était la vérité, et la plume ne l'a pas contredit… »

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour des excuses. » Voldemort lève la main. « Je ne te blâme pas mais je te demande de veiller à ce que la fille soit punie pour cela. »

Oh bon Dieu, mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi il n'était pas là !

_Ca n'a pas d'importance. Sois seulement reconnaissante que ce que tu as dis n'était_ _finalement pas la vérité._

« Nous nous sommes frayés un chemin vers la maison mais ils ont dû nous voir venir. »

Ils ?

Oh mon Dieu, non…

Voldemort se détourne de nous et commence à arpenter la salle en parlant. Je pense que ce discours n'est pas seulement adressé à Lucius, mais à la salle entière. « Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la maison, toutes les personnes présentes ont soit transplané, soit utilisé la poudre de Cheminette. »

Il s'arrête un moment, posant sa main sur son front comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir douloureux.

« Il ne nous a fallu que peu de temps pour nous apercevoir que Potter n'était pas présent. » Voldemort enlève la main de son front et se retourne vers Lucius, qui se crispe près de moi. « Quelques Aurors ont essayé de nous tenir à distance pendant que les autres s'échappaient. J'ai cherché la fille, la plus jeune des Weasley, pensant peut être rattraper un peu ce fiasco. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Elle a dû s'échapper avant qu'on ne rentre dans la bâtisse. »

Je soupire de soulagement aussi discrètement que possible.

« Cependant, » ajoute Voldemort, coupant ainsi mon réconfort. « Le voyage n'a pas été totalement vain. Nous avons réussi à capturer une personne qui nous sera très utile, je pense. »

Non…

Je ne peux respirer. Du vomi me brûle le fond de la gorge.

Qui ont-ils capturé ?

Voldemort se tourne vers un groupe de Mangemorts à l'autre bout de la salle, et claque des doigts vers eux. « Amenez-le. »

Deux des hommes se détachent du groupe de Mangemorts, trainant un corps inerte entre eux deux. Un corps avec des cheveux roux flamboyants.

Oh non. Non non nononon, ça n'est pas_ possible _!

« Ranimez-le » dit froidement Voldemort.

Je regarde, oubliant même de respirer, alors qu'un Mangemort pointe sa baguette sur le garçon et… et…

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embête encore à espérer. C'est lui. Il n'y a aucun doute.

« Enervantum. »

Un gémissement brise le silence, puis sa tête se relève lentement, ses yeux vacillants paresseusement alors qu'ils se concentrent sur Voldemort.

Voilà. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir maintenant.

« Ron ! »

Son visage se tourne vers moi au son de ma voix.

« Toi ! » il dit incrédule, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Je ne peux m'arrêter de penser. Je m'arrache de l'étreinte de Lucius et me précipite vers Ron, jetant mes bras autour de son cou. Les Mangemorts qui le retenaient le libère et nous tombons tous les deux au sol.

« Je pensais que tu étais morte ! » il murmure d'une voix rauque.

Je me penche en arrière et dirige ma main vers son visage. J'essuie le filet de sang qui s'échappe du coin de sa bouche et il halète alors que le bout de mon doigt effleure maladroitement la profonde entaille sur sa joue.

« Mon Dieu, je suis désolée » je dis précipitamment.

« J'vais bien, » il marmonne à travers ses larmes. « C'pas ta faute. Ils- »

« Chut, préserve tes forces. »

Je pose sa tête sur mon épaule, le basculant d'avant en arrière tout en le tenant contre moi. Des larmes épaisses coulent rapidement sur mon visage pour atteindre ses cheveux roux. Il ne devrait pas être ici, il ne doit pas être ici.

Et pourtant… Je pensais ne jamais revoir son visage.

Je soupire et relève la tête, avalant difficilement, essayant de garder un certain contrôle sur moi-même. Mon regard se dirige vers Lucius qui est justement en train de… nous regarder.

Mais son regard est très différent de celui de Voldemort. Ses lèvres sont retroussées comme si… Comme si quoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je commence à croire qu'il est incapable de connaître une vraie émotion, et encore moins la comprendre.

Voldemort se tourne vers Lucius qui se détourne de moi, me privant de la possibilité de déchiffrer son expression.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tente de la décrypter. Je n'arriverais jamais à le comprendre.

« Ce sont de touchantes retrouvailles, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Voldemort d'un air moqueur.

Lucius ne sourit pas. Il se contente d'hocher légèrement la tête.

« Comme vous le dites, Mon Seigneur. »

Voldemort hausse légèrement les sourcils. « Et bien, quoi que tu en penses, tu ne peux pas nier son importance à notre cause. Maintenant, nous n'avons pas un, mais deux des plus proches amis de Potter sous notre contrôle. Notre avantage est… monumental. »

Je resserre Ron tout contre moi. J'aimerai figer le temps, seulement garder ce moment – je veux seulement rester ici avec Ron, tous les deux comme ça pendant assez longtemps pour tout oublier.

« Si je peux me permettre, comment avez-vous réussi à mettre la main sur le garçon ? » La voix de Lucius transperce la bulle que j'avais formé autour de nous.

« Ca a été d'une facilité déconcertante » répond Voldemort. « Il s'est précipité sur nous dès que nous sommes entrés dans la maison, en criant comme un fou. Je suppose qu'il voulait se venger pour son amie ici présente. »

Lucius échappe un petit rire, ce qui déchire mon doux cocon, me ramenant brutalement à la surface.

_Il vaut dix fois mieux que vous, espèce de…_

« Je l'ai assommé avant de pouvoir lui causer le moindre dommage » continue Voldemort. « Mais j'avais remarqué sa couleur de cheveux et son âge, et j'en ai conclu qu'il s'agissait probablement de Ronald Weasley. Il n'a pas été facile de le sortir de la maison, les autres adultes ont essayé de nous en empêcher. Je suis heureux de dire que deux d'entre eux sont morts dans leur tentative. Un vieux fou aux cheveux roux, je suppose que c'était le père du garçon, a été grièvement blessé mais je pense qu'il pourra s'en remettre… »

Ron relève la tête. « Si il meurt… » Sa voix est lourde et inégale. « Si il meurt, je vous jure que je vous- »

« Vous allez quoi ? » Le coupe Lucius. « Qu'allez-vous faire, garçon stupide ? »

Ron se défait de mon étreinte et se met debout. Je me relève rapidement alors qu'il trébuche, le soutenant du mieux que je peux. Voldemort rit doucement alors que Lucius se moque ouvertement.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » Ron hurle, tenant mon bras si fort que ses ongles rentrent dans ma peau. « Si mon père meurt, je vais vous bousiller, je vous le jure ! »

Voldemort arrête de rire, mais garde son sourire immonde. Le visage de Lucius s'assombrit et je ressens ce sentiment familier de terreur me serrer le cœur.

« Vous parlerez quand on vous le demandera, mon garçon » dit doucement Lucius avant d'abaisser sa baguette vers Ron. « _Endoloris ! _»

Ron tombe au sol, hurlant de douleur, secoué de spasmes.

Je tombe au sol. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose – n'importe quoi pour l'aider.

Mais comment pourrais-je l'aider alors que je sais, je sais _très bien_, qu'il serait prêt à accepter la mort si celle-ci lui permettait de lui enlever cette douleur…

Et rien ne peut arrêter cette douleur.

_A part Lucius._

« Arrêtez ! » je crie à Lucius. « Arrêtez ! Il ne mérite pas ça ! S'il vous plait… »

Mais il se contente de me regarder, sa bouche étirée par un petit sourire alors que Ron continue de se tordre de douleur, de hurler, et ma tête me fait mal avec ses cris.

« POURQUOI ? » Des mots inutiles et stériles sortent de ma bouche. « QU'A-T-IL FAIT ? ARRETEZ, _ARRETEZ ! _»

« Assez ! » La voix de Voldemort couvre mes cris.

« Comme vous voulez, Mon Seigneur. » Lucius lève sa baguette.

_Dieu merci ! Merci, merci._

Je tends la main vers le petit tas tremblant et gémissant représentant mon ami, l'entourant de mes bras, lui murmurant de banales stupidités pour le réconforter.

« Tout va bien. C'est bon, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

« S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit punir son insolence, ça doit être moi, Lucius. » La voix de Voldemort est légèrement teintée de reproche.

« Je suis désolé, mon Seigneur. Je ne pouvais simplement pas supporter son impudence une minute de plus. »

_Salaud sans cœur ! Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?_

« Hmm. » Voldemort fronce les sourcils avant de se retourner vers moi et Ron. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. Les blessures de ton père n'étaient pas mortelles. Nous ne voulons pas nous débarrasser de lui, pas tant que nous avons son fils entre nos mains. Pense aux avantages que nous pourrions tirer de cette situation. »

Ron lève légèrement la tête. Son corps est tremblant dans mes bras.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » il demande faiblement.

Voldemort rit alors que Lucius lève les yeux au ciel.

Je sais ce que Voldemort veut dire. Je le devine, du moins. Ils pourraient faire chanter les Weasley pour qu'ils leur donnent tout ce qu'ils veulent, en ayant Ron en leur pouvoir. Qui sait ce qu'un parent est capable de faire pour sauver son enfant ?

« Nous n'avons pas Harry Potter » lui répond Voldemort. « Mais nous _pouvons_ vous utiliser tous les deux pour en tirer avantage. Mais tout d'abord… »

Il se tourne vers ses Mangemorts. « Williams ? »

Un vieil homme s'avance méfiant, la respiration lourde.

« Carrow a été pris par les Aurors, n'est-ce pas ? » La façon dont Voldemort a posé la question me fait être certaine qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« O-oui, mon Seigneur » répond Williams d'une toute petite voix.

« Vous étiez tous les deux assignés à vous battre contre un des Aurors qui essayaient de nous empêcher de prendre le garçon, c'est bien ça ? »

« Mon Seigneur, » halète Williams, « nous avons essayé. Nous avons vraiment essayé mais il a assommé Carrow… »

« Ca faisait deux contre un, » Voldemort l'interromps, une finalité terrible dans ses mots. « Je n'ai pas de temps pour l'échec. »

Il tire sa baguette de sa robe alors qu'il s'assoit à son trône.

« Adieu Williams » dit-il tranquillement.

« NON ! » Williams se jette à plat ventre, rampant vers Voldemort. « Non mon Seigneur ! J'ai toujours été loyal ! Ce n'était pas ma faute ! S'il vous plait, mon Seigneur, _s'il vous plait _! »

« Ne t'embarrasse pas, Williams. » Voldemort se penche en arrière et pointe sa baguette sur le vieil homme en pleurs à ses pieds. « _Avada kedavra ! _»

Un bruit se forme dans ma gorge alors que le vieil homme est frappé en pleine poitrine par la lumière verte. Toute la douleur, la peur, l'émotion, la vie, disparaissent de ses yeux, et il tombe sur le plancher, les lunettes de travers sur son visage vieux et maigre.

Il est… il…

Je n'avais jamais vu un mort jusqu'à maintenant.

Comment peut-il être… et si rapidement…

Juste… parti.

« Par Merlin ! » Ron murmure. Je regarde son visage horrifié tourné vers le cadavre en face de nous et mon étreinte se resserre instinctivement sur sa main.

Au moins, je l'ai avec moi maintenant.

_Tu ne devrais pas être heureuse de ça._

Les Mangemorts attendent dans un silence terrifié, un signe de Voldemort. Ils ne semblent même pas être capables de bouger sous la peur.

Comment peuvent-ils vivre comme _ça_ ?

« Nous devons agir rapidement. » La voix de Voldemort est froide, autoritaire et parfaitement calme. « Premièrement, contacte nos espions au Ministère et dit leur ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin d'eux pour atteindre Carrow avant qu'il ne soit interrogé, pour lui lancer un Oubliette ou même pour le tuer si nécessaire. »

L'un des Mangemorts face à Voldemort s'incline devant lui avant de se retourner et de quitter la salle.

Voldemort baisse les yeux vers moi et Ron, qui respire difficilement près de moi.

Je me souviens ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu Voldemort pour la première fois. Comme si je n'avais jamais rien vu de pire que son visage. Il me semble que je ne ressens plus cela maintenant – peut être simplement parce que je sais à quoi m'attendre, ou… je ne sais pas.

« Lucius, il me semble que tu as sollicité l'aide de Bella et d'Antonin pour ton travail avec la Sang-de-Bourbe hier. »

« C'est exact, mon Seigneur » répond rapidement Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce que- » Ron commence à parler mais j'agrippe sa main, en secouant légèrement la tête face à son regard interrogateur.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que le meilleur est que je vous confis à tous les trois ces deux là, » continue Voldemort. « Vous serez responsables des informations que vous leur soutirerez et toute utilisation que nous en ferons. Ta première tâche est de poursuivre ce que tu as déjà commencé. Je veux toutes les informations que je t'ai demandé, chaque petit détail. Suis-je assez clair ? »

« Certainement, mon Seigneur. »

Lucius s'incline devant Voldemort avant de claquer des doigts devant plusieurs Mangemorts et de montrer Ron d'un geste. J'essaye de garder mon étreinte sur la main de Ron alors qu'il est trainé par terre, mais nous sommes arrachés l'un de l'autre.

C'est comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » je dis rapidement. « Tout va bien se passer. »

Mes mots sonnent creux, comme une mauvaise tirade dans une pièce de théâtre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse me faire signe, les Mangemorts le font sortir de la salle.

Une poigne de fer sur mon bras.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché.

Je regarde Lucius qui me fixe sans aucune émotion, avant de me tirer hors de la salle pour me ramener à ma cellule.


	6. Persuasion

_'Quelles sont ces mains là ? Ah ! Elles m'arrachent les yeux ! Tout l'océan du grand Neptune suffira-t-il à laver ce sang de ma main ?'_ - William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Persuasion**

Mon cerveau me martèle le crâne. La douleur bloque mes oreilles et palpite derrière mes yeux. Ce mal de tête me trouble la vue.

_Où est Ron ? Où est-il ?_

Rien ne peut arrêter ce mal de crâne. Ni mes profondes respirations, ni en me frottant les tempes, ni en m'éclaboussant le visage lorsque je suis allée à la salle de bain. Rien, rien, rien.

_Que vont-ils faire de lui ?_

J'arpente maintenant ma cellule de long en large, essayant en vain de me vider la tête.

J'aimerai vraiment savoir combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'on m'a ramené à ma cellule. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir. Je peux seulement le deviner.

Je pense que ça fait un sacré moment cette fois. J'ai l'impression que toute une vie s'est écoulée.

Tout ce que j'arrive à penser, c'est ce qu'ils pourraient faire à Ron en ce moment même.

Je serre les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau douce de ma paume.

Peut être qu'ils ne lui feront aucun mal. Peut être qu'ils ne torturent que les Sang… les nés Moldus. Lucius m'a laissé entendre que c'était le cas. Peut être qu'ils vont prendre en compte le sang pur de Ron, et utiliser le Veritaserum.

Mais s'ils comptaient le faire, pourquoi Lucius… _souriait_ quand Ron était frappé par le Doloris ?

Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas sourit ?

Il hait Ron. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais il le hait. Probablement presqu'autant qu'il me hait pour mon sang 'impur', aux vues de son expression lorsqu'il était face à lui.

Je sers les poings si fort que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau. Du sang, mon sang, glisse dans les plis de ma paume. Du sang chaud, collant.

J'ai mené mon ami jusqu'ici. J'ai mené mon meilleur ami à la douleur et à la misère.

Et à la mort.

Je ne peux le supporter.

Je cogne mon poing sur le mur le plus proche. Je le racle sur la pierre brute, me déchirant la peau au niveau des phalanges. J'ai besoin de me faire du mal, de charcuter ce corps, et par la même la personne odieuse qu'il contient.

Je m'arrête en arrivant au bout du mur et je m'appuie le front contre la pierre froide. De la sueur coule sur mon visage, collant mes cheveux à mon cou.

Mais la douleur de ma main n'atténue pas la douleur insupportable de ma tête.

Un 'click' sonore lorsque la porte de ma cellule se déverrouille. Je me retourne mais je sais déjà de qui il s'agit.

Son apparence est encore une fois impeccable. Il n'a pas un seul cheveu de travers. Ses vêtements sont somptueux, mélange de noir et de vert émeraude, avec de fines broderies argentées.

Il dirige son regard vers moi, ses lèvres légèrement pincées. « Ma chère enfant, vous devriez vraiment prendre un peu plus soin de vous même. » Un petit sourire éclaire son visage. « Vous avez une mine horrible. »

Je lui lance une grimace. « Vous auriez vous aussi une mine horrible si vous deviez vivre dans de telles conditions. »

Il s'approche de moi et me saisit le menton, me détaillant le visage. Il me tourne la tête de gauche à droite, m'inspectant comme une enfant sale.

« Etes-vous malade ? » demande-t-il finalement, retenant toujours mon menton. « Votre apparence semble l'énoncer. »

Il se tient beaucoup trop près de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut _vous _faire ? » je demande, rencontrant son regard de pierre.

Il me regarde attentivement, le visage dépourvu d'expression. « Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une prisonnière malade » dit-il finalement.

« Oh, mais vous pouvez vous permettre de la torturer, n'est-ce pas ? » J'arrache mon visage de son emprise, furieuse de sa compassion artificielle. « Vous êtes très compréhensif, merci beaucoup. »

Il sort sa baguette de sa poche et un poids électrique me parcoure le corps. La douleur part aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Mon souffle est légèrement coupé.

« Je vous ai dis maintes et maintes fois de ne pas être insolente » dit-il calmement en bougeant à peine les lèvres. « Pourquoi vous n'apprenez pas ce qu'on vous enseigne ? »

Il y a des milliers de réponses que je pourrais donner à cette question, mais je ne dis rien. J'aimerai mais je ne peux pas. La fraicheur de ce coup me laisse la bouche fermée.

Nous nous regardons longuement l'un l'autre et pendant que je regarde dans ses yeux gris et froids, je me demande encore une fois ce qu'ils contiennent dans leur profondeur.

Il peut lire mes pensées. Ce n'est pas juste que je ne puisse en faire autant.

« Où est Ron ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? »

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres mais il n'arrive pas jusqu'à ses yeux. « Ah oui, le jeune Mr Weasley. Si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, vous semblez très attachée à ce garçon. »

Mon visage bouillonne alors que j'essaye de garder mon esprit vide d'émotions. Je ne lui donnerai absolument rien par le biais de la Legilimencie.

« Je dois vous avouer, je me suis senti nauséeux à la vue de vos petites retrouvailles. » Sa bouche se tort en un sourire. « J'aurai pensé que votre intelligence basique vous aurai prévenu de minauder comme une vulgaire adolescente amourachée, lorsque votre propre _vie_ penche dans la balance. »

Je ne sais pas où il veut en venir. Je ne sais pas si _je veux_ savoir où il veut en venir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette conversation m'embarrasse.

« Où. Est. Ron ? » J'appuie chaque syllabe, n'en ayant rien à faire qu'il me punisse pour ma soi-disant 'insolence'.

Il hausse légèrement les sourcils mais ne me blesse pas, contrairement à ce que j'attendais. « Ne vous vexez pas. Je vous assure que vous serez réunis bien assez tôt. » Il fait tranquillement virevolter sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Il est amené en ce moment même vers votre cellule. J'ai un plan bien particulier pour ce garçon. »

La panique s'effondre sur moi et je commence à bafouiller. « S'il vous plait, non. » J'agrippe ses vêtements. « Ne lui faites pas de mal. Torturez moi si vous voulez, mais ne lui faites pas de mal. Il n'a rien fait, il ne mérite pas- »

Il arrache violemment sa robe de mes mains. « Veuillez ne pas salir mes vêtements par vos mains sales. » Le dégout déforme ses traits. « Ils sont propres de ce matin. »

Je laisse couler l'insulte. « S'il vous plait, ne le torturez pas. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je pense que c'est un peu tard pour ça. » Il sourit franchement maintenant, d'un sourire qui illumine ses yeux. « Nous avons déjà travaillé sur lui la nuit dernière, pour lui soutirer des informations. Je suis heureux de dire qu'il a très vite craqué. Ils craquent tous. »

Je me sens… malade.

Il sourit toujours.

Nous l'avons questionné sur tout ce que vous ne pouviez pas nous fournir, sur toutes les activités de Potter depuis que vous aviez disparu, et où il comptait aller pour essayer de vous sauver. Non seulement cela, mais nous lui avons également demandé de nous dire tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Potter lui même – ses espoirs, ses rêves, ses peurs, ses secrets. Des choses que seul un _meilleur_ ami peut connaître. »

Je prends une profonde inspiration à cette dernière phrase. Comment diable Lucius Malefoy peut-il savoir que je me suis toujours sentie un peu isolée face à mes amis ? Comment peut-il savoir à quel point j'envie la proximité qu'entretiennent Ron et Harry ? Et ma façon de savoir qu'ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été avec moi ?

Il a vraiment dû faire beaucoup de recherches sur moi avant de m'amener ici.

Bon sang, que connaît-il de plus ?

« Le jeune Ronald Weasley a prouvé qu'il est une vraie mine d'or niveau informations » il poursuit, de son sourire ô combien satisfait. « Mais je pense que nous lui avons soutiré tout ce que nous recherchons. Je veux que le reste vienne de vous. Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, vous ne montrerez qu'une toute petite résistance à ce que je demande. »

J'expire, incrédule. « Vraiment ? »

Il hoche la tête. « Oh oui, _vraiment_. Vous voyez, j'ai la conviction que pour obtenir une victoire rapide, il faut connaître entièrement la mentalité de l'ennemi. J'ai donc pris beaucoup de peine à comprendre votre mentalité de Gryffondor. Et je m'aperçois qu'avoir sous notre contrôle quelqu'un que vous _aimez_, peut être un avantage considérable. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » dis-je résolument, essayant d'ignorer cette peur nouvelle qui menace de m'engloutir.

Il sourit, me regardant profondément dans les yeux. J'essaye de garder mon esprit vierge. Je déteste cette violation de mes pensées.

« Oh, je pense que vous voyiez parfaitement où je veux en venir » il dit tranquillement.

Il commence à tourner autour de moi, me parlant tout bas dans un monologue béat.

« Vous aimez tenir face à la douleur infligée aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez. Vous considérez ça comme de la bravoure, du courage. Certains pourraient appeler ça de la stupidité. Vous tenez aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en supporter davantage, et vous cédez alors à mon désir. »

Je frissonne.

« Votre idéologie irritante et votre insupportable idée de bravoure m'ont fait réfléchir à ce qui pourrait vous inciter à adopter une obéissance volontaire. Et j'ai commencé à me demander… combien de temps seriez-vous capable de tenir si quelqu'un que vous aimez se faisait torturer en échange de votre silence ? »

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre durant quelques secondes alors qu'il confirme mes craintes.

Que vais-je faire ?

Il s'arrête en face de moi. Il me touche presque.

« Peut être allez-vous découvrir que la bravoure n'a pas de sens. Vous réaliserez peut être que votre profonde idéologie qui a bercé votre vie, a en fait été construite sur un mensonge. » Il tend la main et passe son pouce sur ma joue. « Ou peut être que vous me prouverez le contraire. Si vous êtes si courageuse, vous serez en mesure de regarder votre ami souffrir pour votre notion ridicule de 'ce qui est juste'. C'est une situation délicate mais également fascinante pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'avoue, je suis très intéressé de voir comment tout cela va se passer. »

Alors que son pouce repose sur mon menton, je sens ma bouche s'entrouvrir, sortant des mots alors même que je sais que je ne devrais pas les dire.

« Vous dites que vous me comprenez » je dis tranquillement. « J'aimerai pouvoir dire la même chose sur _vous_. J'aimerai pouvoir comprendre comment vous pouvez faire ce genre de choses. Comment vous vous sentiriez si quelqu'un torturait votre femme devant vous pour vous soutirer des informations ? Que feriez-vous si quelqu'un torturait Drago pour vous atteindre ? »

Une rapide et brusque claque.

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Ses traits sont durs maintenant. « Ne parlez pas de ma femme. » Sa voix est calme et menaçante, m'incitant à ne pas aller plus loin. « Ni de mon fils. Ils ne vous concernent pas. »

« Oh non, je ne dois pas parler de votre famille. Ca rendrait les choses trop _personnelles_, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? » Sa voix est parcourue de glace.

J'ignore pourquoi mais je veux le pousser plus loin. Je veux qu'il se rende compte que je le connais pour ce qu'il est.

« Lorsque les choses deviennent un peu trop personnelles, vous devenez automatiquement violent avec moi, avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin. Dès que je mentionne votre famille, ou que j'utilise votre prénom, ou lorsque j'essaye de trouver la moindre trace d'humanité qui pourrait se cacher en vous, vous coupez la conversation avant que je ne puisse m'y plonger plus profondément. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il, le visage impassible. « Et bien, puisque vous semblez si déterminée à faire ma psycho analyse, peut être pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur moi même ? »

Il me provoque. Il me pousse à aller plus loin.

Bon et bien si c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est ce qu'il aura.

« Si vous établissez un lien personnel avec quelqu'un, vous ne serez pas en mesure de faire votre devoir correctement, car vous serez impliqué émotionnellement. C'est pourquoi vous avez toujours été distant quand vous me torturez - vous n'êtes pas un monstre sans émotion. »

Il ricane à cette dernière phrase. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne suis pas un 'monstre sans émotion' ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas- »

« Je commence à vous connaître » je lui réplique. « Et je sais que vous êtes un être humain comme moi, même si vous n'agissez pas en tant que tel. Et j'en suis donc arrivée à une seule conclusion : vous êtes distant quand vous me torturez parce que vous ne voulez pas être impliqué émotionnellement. »

« C'est pour cela ? » Il semble presque amusé. Presque. « Je vous en prie, continuez. »

Je prends une grande inspiration pour calmer mes nerfs. « Vous semblez ne pas prendre cette idée au sérieux, mais vous êtes lié à moi maintenant, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous pouvez être en colère contre moi et me lancer des sorts sans raison, mais ce ne sont pas les actions d'une personne indifférente. »

Il a vraiment du mal à garder son calme maintenant. Je peux voir son visage se crisper de colère alors qu'il essaye de maintenir son calme et d'avoir une expression neutre.

Jusqu'où va-t-il aller pour me prouver que j'ai tort ?

« Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est : pourquoi vous me détestez ? » Je le provoque délibérément maintenant, le poussant encore et encore, jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements. « Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait. Nous nous étions à peine adressé la parole avant que je ne vienne ici. Bon, je ne m'entends pas avec votre fils mais à part ça vous n'avez aucune raison de me détester. J'étais au Ministère cette nuit de l'année dernière mais si vous aviez pris la peine de me questionner, vous auriez su que je ne voulais pas vraiment être présente, et vous ne pouvez pas nier que ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez été capturé. »

« Je me fous de savoir que vous étiez présente au Ministère » dit-il hargneusement, son irritabilité l'emportant finalement. « Vous avez été inconsciente pendant une bonne partie de la bataille. J'ai à peine remarqué votre présence, pour être tout à fait honnête. Et je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de vos petites querelles avec mon fils. Les disputes de cour de récré sont loin de me préoccuper. »

« Alors, pourquoi ? » Je connais bien sur déjà la réponse, mais je veux le pousser aussi loin que je peux. « Pourquoi me détestez-vous ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit maintes et maintes fois ! Combien de fois dois-je encore vous le dire ? » Son visage est blanc de rage. « Vous ne devriez pas être dans notre monde. Vous et vos semblables n'êtes que des parasites, et pourtant vous vous baladez dans _mon_ monde, le polluant et vous l'appropriant. »

Maintenant, je suis vraiment curieuse. « Est-ce bien ça ? » je demande tranquillement. « Est-ce que tout se résume à… la peur ? »

Ses yeux se resserrent vers moi. « Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu » je lui dit hargneusement. « Est-ce que toute votre haine, tous vos préjugés se résument simplement à une peur de perdre votre place dans la société ? Avez-vous juste peur que les nés Moldus vous évincent de votre place ? »

« Pourquoi, par Merlin, serait-ce la raison de vous haïr ? » Sa voix est forte et son visage a perdu toute couleur. « Comment pourrais-je être préoccupé par le fait que vous pourriez me faire perdre ma position ? Regardez-vous ! Une banale Sang-de-Bourbe adolescente, sans argent, et d'une intelligence basique. Comment pourriez-vous me prendre la moindre chose ? Savez-vous au moins ce que je vaux ? Etes-vous consciente de la puissance que j'ai dans les milieux que je fréquente ? »

« Vous avez raison » je continue, essayant d'ignorer le fait que ma tête me lance si fort que je sens que je vais m'évanouir. « Je ne pourrais jamais vous supplanter dans votre position, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'avez jamais eu à travailler pour avoir ce que vous avez aujourd'hui. Les gens normaux doivent travailler dur pour gagner de l'argent et pour avoir une bonne position sociale. Mais vous, tout ce que vous avez eu à faire, c'est d'être bien né. »

Son regard de pur dégout me terrifie et je me tais avant d'aller plus loin.

« Ce que vous ne serez jamais » dit-il sans remuer les lèvres.

Il donne un petit coup de baguette vers moi et… des ongles. Des ongles me raclent le visage, les bras, poitrinejambesgenoux, que ça s'arrête, que ça cesse, des éraflures me griffent le visage, que ça s'arrête s'il vous plait… des couteaux m'enfoncent l'estomac, le _tordant_, frictionnant frénétiquement mes bras, et oh oh ohohohoh –

Ca disparaît…

J'ouvre les yeux et les baisse vers mes bras.

Ils sont couverts d'éraflures écarlates. Mais pas des éraflures dues à un sort, non. Elles viennent de mes propres ongles…

Je frissonne involontairement.

« Quand allez-vous enfin apprendre votre place ? » Je le regarde pour voir son visage tellement rempli de dégout que ça me fait tressaillir. « Arrogante, pathétique petite fille, allez-vous finir par comprendre ? »

La porte s'ouvre à la volée.

Mon cœur bat dans ma gorge alors que Dolohov et Bellatrix traine Ron à l'intérieur de ma cellule. Il est conscient cette fois, mais son visage est d'un blanc nacré, presque vert, et il grimace de douleur.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » Lucius ne prend pas la peine de cacher l'irritation dans sa voix.

« Il a insisté pour se défendre » dit Bellatrix alors qu'elle et Dolohov jettent Ron à terre. Il tombe sur le côté, grognant de douleur. Bellatrix lui jette un rire méprisant alors qu'elle va verrouiller la porte de la cellule. « Il nous a fallu un certain temps pour le maitriser. »

Ron halète faiblement, agrippant son estomac et grimaçant de douleur. Mon cœur s'ouvre en deux.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » Je m'avance rapidement vers Ron. « Espèces de _salauds_, que lui avez-vous _fait_ ? »

Des crochets invisibles m'attrapent aux bras et je suis tirée en arrière, plaquée violemment au mur. Mon corps entier hurle de douleur et un feu d'artifice éclate derrière mes paupières.

Mais je ne tombe pas. Je reste où je suis, maintenue au mur par le lien invisible.

« Vous allez rester là, Sang-de-Bourbe »murmure doucement Lucius alors que Bellatrix se moque de moi de l'autre côté de la salle. « Vos répugnantes démonstrations d'affection pour ce garçon me rendent malade. Vous êtes ici pour une raison et une seule, est-ce clair ? »

Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux face à cette cruauté. « S'il vous plait- »

« Non. » Il coupe ma phrase, et par la même mon espoir. « J'ai décidé de n'offrir aucune aide ni aucun confort à votre ami. Nous ne voudrions pas rendre la situation trop _personnelle_, n'est-ce pas ? »

La haine s'empare de moi si fortement que je ne peux plus parler. Je tremble contre le mur alors que je regarde ce visage froid, dur et suffisant.

Je n'ai jamais autant haï une personne que Lucius Malefoy en cet instant.

« Alors, par quoi on commence aujourd'hui ? » demande Dolohov, son visage tordu s'illuminant alors qu'il met en place le bout de parchemin et la plume. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux graisseux et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer l'hématome autour de son œil.

Ron doit s'être battu mieux que moi.

« Tout d'abord, je veux que tu donnes cette potion au garçon. » Lucius sort une petite bouteille noire de sa robe. Dolohov tend sa main avec impatience mais Lucius passe son bras au dessus et donne la potion à Bellatrix. Celle-ci la regarde curieusement alors que le visage de Dolohov arbore une déception presque comique.

Je rirais si la situation n'était pas si horrible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Bellatrix, tenant la bouteille et la regardant d'un regard affamé.

« Je l'ai confectionné la nuit dernière. C'est une petite potion ingénieuse, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Tant qu'elle fera effet, il sera toujours capable de parler, de crier, mais il sera incapable de répondre aux questions qui ne lui sont pas directement destinées. »

Oh mon Dieu.

Dolohov commence à sourire de façon carnassière. « Donc, tu veux que ce soit _elle _qui réponde à nos questions, pas lui ? »

Lucius incline la tête. « C'est mon intention, oui. »

Bellatrix laisse échapper un petit rire aigu. « Oh, c'est presque trop cruel Lucius ! » chantonne-t-elle, sa voix pleine de joie.

Je regarde le visage de Lucius qui me sourit ironiquement et je ne souhaite rien d'autre que de le mettre en pièces, le déchirer en lambeaux. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne comprend pas comment un être humain peut être aussi _immonde_ !

« Aide-moi Antonin » dit Bellatrix en retroussant ses manches et en débouchant le petit flacon. Un petit 'pop' se fait entendre et une légère fumée s'échappe du goulot.

Dolohov saisit brutalement Ron toujours à genoux, lui tirant la tête vers l'arrière. Ron commence à se débattre frénétiquement, poussant et tirant contre la poigne de Dolohov.

« Enlevez vos saletés de mains, espèce de gros malade- »

Bellatrix lui assène un sort de sa baguette en plein estomac et Ron se plie en deux, hurlant de douleur. Je lutte de toutes mes forces contre mes liens invisibles, mais je ne peux rien faire contre eux.

Lucius me sourit toujours d'un air narquois.

Bellatrix se déplace vers Ron alors que Dolohov essaye de lui ouvrir la bouche. Ron se tourne vers moi et me crie avec frénésie.

« Ne fais rien, Hermione- »

Dolohov maintient sa mâchoire ouverte alors que Bellatrix penche le goulot de la fiole au dessus de lui. Un épais liquide vert foncé sort de la bouteille, se déversant dans sa gorge.

« C'est bien petit bébé, prend ton médicament » couine Bellatrix.

Ron s'étouffe et s'étrangle. Un haut-le-cœur me prend lorsque le liquide déborde sur son menton et s'écoule de son nez.

« Arrêtez ! » je hurle. « Laissez le tranquille ! Il va s'étouffer ! »

« Mais non » dit Lucius de sa voix trainante. « C'est un brave garçon, je suis sur qu'il peut l'avaler. »

Ron s'effondre vers l'avant, secoué par la toux. Il respire d'un râle profond alors qu'il essuie le liquide fétide de son menton.

_Je suis désolée Ron, je suis tellement désolée…_

« Etes-vous prête à répondre à nos questions, Miss Granger ? »

Je ne réponds pas à Lucius. Je regarde juste Ron sur le sol qui récupère peu à peu son souffle.

Un lien invisible me saisit le visage et m'oblige à plonger mes yeux dans le visage pâle et froid de l'homme que je hais le plus au monde.

« Je veux que vous me disiez… que vous _nous_ disiez où Potter avait prévu de se rendre lorsque vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ? »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Pourquoi ne me demande-t-il pas autre chose ?

« Ne leur dit pas, Hermione ! » me crie Ron. « Ne leur dit rien, tu entends ? »

Lucius sourit. « Inutile de crier, Weasley. »

« Ta gueule Malefoy ! » Ron lui souffle, alors qu'il titube légèrement quand il essaye de se remettre sur pieds.

« Comment oses-tu lui parler de cette façon ? » Bellatrix lève sa baguette avec fureur. « Comment _oses_-tu, espèce de traitre à ton sang ? _Endoloris ! _»

Et il y a les cris. Des cris horribles qui entourent la salle. Ils me brulent les tympans alors que Ron tombe et se débat au sol.

« ARRETEZ ! » je hurle. « S'IL VOUS PLAIT, ARRETEZ ! »

« Assez, Bella. »

Bellatrix lève sa baguette à la demande de Lucius et Ron s'effondre au sol, gémissant et pleurnichant, et je ne peux pas bouger pour l'aider, je ne_ peux _pas.

Lucius me regarde. « Dites nous ce que nous voulons savoir. »

J'essaie de ne pas céder à la panique. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je dois rester logique.

Bon. Si je refuse de leur dire, ils vont torturer Ron à nouveau. Et je ne peux pas laisser ça se reproduire, _je ne peux pas_.

Mais si je dis où Harry compte se rendre, ils seront en mesure de le trouver, et s'ils le trouvent, ils le tueront, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. Et non seulement j'aurai mené mon meilleur ami à la mort, mais en plus la guerre sera perdue. Harry est _l'Elu_, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regarde Ron qui se remet difficilement sur ses pieds.

« Ne fais pas ça, Hermione » dit-il tranquillement. « Quoi qu'ils me fassent, je pourrais le supporter. Ne donne pas Harry- »

Ses mots sont coupés alors que Dolohov se saisit du devant de son vêtement et lui assène un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. « On ne t'a pas demandé de parler, petit salopard ! »

« Met-le à terre. »

Dolohov obéit à l'ordre de Lucius et jette Ron à terre. Je baisse le regard vers mon ami qui hoche la tête vers moi en silence.

Comme si ce hochement de tête allait rendre ma décision plus facile.

« Pensez-y, Miss Granger. » Lucius marche lentement vers moi. « Il suffit juste d'y penser. Le jeune Ronald a surement déjà assez souffert. » Il arrive à ma portée et se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. « Si vous répondez à ma question, nous lui épargnerons toute autre souffrance. »

« Laissez-la tranquille ! » Ron se met à crier mais il est vite arrêté par Dolohov qui lui assène un coup de pied dans le ventre. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux alors que j'essaye frénétiquement de trouver une solution.

Ron ou Harry ?

C'est le choix qui se présente à moi. Je dois choisir entre mes deux meilleurs amis.

« Voulez-vous le voir souffrir plus encore ? » Lucius chuchote à mon oreille comme un petit diable sur mon épaule. « Parce qu'il va souffrir. Il va beaucoup souffrir si vous refusez de nous répondre. »

J'ouvre les yeux. Ron est couché sur le sol et se frotte l'estomac en haletant.

C'est tellement difficile. C'est la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter.

« Allez, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Bellatrix me crie d'impatience. Des étincelles sortent de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Lucius me saisit le menton et m'oblige à lui faire face. « Petite imbécile » il me murmure, si bas que je ne pense pas que les autres puissent l'entendre. « Ne voyez-vous pas que vous avez la possibilité de sauver quelqu'un que vous _aimez_ ? » Il me tourne la tête pour faire face à Ron. « Ce garçon compte plus que tout pour vous, beaucoup plus que Potter je dirais. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux. Vous pouvez le sauver, et si facilement. »

Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Ron me regarde, les yeux brulants de conviction. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » il murmure. « Je peux le faire. Je peux supporter tout ce que ces salauds vont me faire. »

Lucius perd finalement patience. Il soupire d'exaspération et s'éloigne de moi pour s'approcher de Ron. « Vous vous souvenez de ce délicieux petit sort que j'avais lancé sur votre main, Miss Granger ? Celui qui brûle la peau ? Celui qui la fait bouillonner sous la chaleur ? »

Mon estomac se recroqueville sous l'horreur. « S'il vous plait, non… »

Il ne m'écoute pas. Il se tourne vers bellatrix. « Qu'en penses-tu ? A quel endroit ? »

Elle sourit à son beau-frère, se léchant presque les lèvres devant lui. « Peut être que ça pourrait être plus… convaincant au niveau des bras ? »

Lucius lui sourit et pointe sa baguette sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Non. » Bellatrix se saisit du bras de Ron et le tourne légèrement, passant son doigt sur la peau pâle de la face interne du bras. « La peau est plus sensible par là. »

Ron la regarde avec une expression horrifiée.

« Tu sais toujours comment les choses doivent se faire, Bella » murmure Lucius, caressant de son doigt sa joue et descendant le long de son menton. Une rougeur apparaît sur ses joues et lui sourit avant de se retourner vers Dolohov.

« Donne-moi un coup de main, tu veux ? » elle lui demande avec insouciance.

« S'il vous plait, blessez moi si vous voulez que je parle, mais ne le blessez pas lui… »

Ils ne m'écoutent pas.

Bellatrix et Dolohov saisissent Ron et lui déchire son T-shirt. Son ventre est couvert de contusions et de bleus tellement profonds que certains sont presque noirs, alors que d'autres oscillent entre le jaune, le vert et le pourpre, comme une palette de couleurs immonde.

« Lâchez moi, pauvre salop- »

Lucius l'empêche de continuer en lui assénant une claque au visage.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, _que vais-je faire _?

« S'il vous plait ! Il n'a rien fait, s'il vous plait ! »

Lucius m'ignore et dirige sa baguette sur l'intérieur du bras de Ron.

« Ne dis pas un mot, Hermione ! » Ron crie, mais ses mots sont aspirés par ses hurlements alors que sa peau commence à brûler au niveau de la baguette. Ce son me déchire les entrailles, me transperce le cœur, la tête, les oreilles.

Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, _je ne peux pas _!

« Arrêtez _arrêtez _! Je vais vous dire_, je vais tout vous dire _! »

Mais il ne s'arrête pas.

Lucius fait glisser sa baguette le long du bras de Ron, lentement jusqu'à sa paume, laissant une marque écarlate brûlante sur son sillage. Le visage de Ron se plie sous la douleur et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'aider.

Je leur dis tout ce qu'ils veulent – Dieu me vienne en aide, mais je leur dis tout. Je leur dit que Harry avait l'intention de rester au Terrier jusqu'au mariage de Bill et Fleur, et qu'il avait ensuite l'intention de se rendre à Godric's Hollow pour se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents.

« Et après ? » demande Bellatrix, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre des cris de Ron. Elle lui tient toujours le bras alors que Ron se tort sous sa poigne. « Où a-t-il l'intention d'aller après ? »

J'hésite, connaissant les enjeux de cette question. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de la sécurité de Harry, mais de la sécurité du monde entier…

« Je ne sais pas. »

C'est vrai. Techniquement, c'est vrai. Je sais ce qu'il _va_ faire, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de où il compte aller pour trouver les Horcruxes.

Lucius enlève sa baguette de la peau de Ron alors que Dolohov lâche Ron pour aller inspecter le parchemin. « Elle dit la vérité. »

J'empêche le soupir de soulagement qui menace de sortir de mes lèvres. Cette plume a un défaut finalement. Elle ne détecte pas lorsque je cache quelque chose qu'on ne m'a pas directement demandé.

Merci mon Dieu.

Mais je leur ai à nouveau donné Harry.

_Tout se passera bien. Il n'ira surement pas à Godric's Hollow maintenant, et il ne retournera surement pas au Terrier. C'est bon, tout va bien, tout va bien…_

« Antonin, vient le tenir à nouveau » dit Lucius alors qu'il déplace sa baguette vers l'autre bras de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » je demande désespérément. « Je vous ai dit où Harry allait ! _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _»

Il se tourne vers moi, me souriant légèrement. « Qu'ais-je l'air de faire ? »

« Mais je vous ai donné ce que vous voulez ! »

« Oui je sais » il sourit. « C'est une décision purement esthétique. Je ne supporte simplement pas le manque de symétrie. »

Il presse sa baguette sur la peau de Ron, sur la peau douce et vulnérable du dessous de son bras, la faisant glisser vers le bas dans un concert de hurlements.

« ARRETEZ ! » je hurle. « QUE VOULEZ-VOUS DE MOI ? ARRETEZ ! »

Mais c'est inutile. Je ne peux que crier et hurler mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'écouter les hurlements de mon meilleur ami.

Je n'en peux plus. Je ferme les yeux.

Mais les cris continuent, horribles, insupportables, tels les hurlements d'une Banshee[1], encore, encore, encorencorencore…

Le silence.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Ron est allongé par terre, deux grands sillons sanglants lui parcourant l'intérieur des bras.

Mon cœur se brise en deux.

Je regarde Lucius et une rage immense, débordante me submerge alors que des cris sortent de ma bouche.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas arrêté ? Par Merlin, pourquoi ? »

Lucius fait virevolter sa baguette entre ses doigts, souriant d'une grande satisfaction face à son œuvre. Il ne me donne pas de réponse.

« Allez-vous le guérir ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attends à de la_ bonté_ venant de lui, après tout ce qui s'est passé. « Vous m'avez guéri l'autre jour. »

Bellatrix le regarde, incrédule. « Mais pourquoi diable, l'as-tu guérie ? Nous allons nous débarrasser d'elle, de toute façon- »

Lucius lève la main et elle ferme la bouche comme un piège se refermant. Elle se contente de me regarder, les yeux plissés. Lucius fronce les sourcils avant de me répondre.

« Non, je ne pense pas le faire. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me pardonner après avoir fait preuve de compassion face à un Weasley. »

« Espèce de salaud ! » Les larmes me déchirent les entrailles avant de couler et d'inonder mes joues. « Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un LACHE, salopard et dégoutant ! Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à un garçon de 17 ans, juste parce que vous haïssez son père ? Vous êtes un malade, un malade, un putain de- »

Un poing invisible me frappe au visage. Ma tête part sur le côté face à la violence du coup.

Mais ce n'est pas Lucius cette fois.

Bellatrix se rapproche de moi, le visage blanc de rage. « Petite _salope _impertinente ! » elle me crache sur la joue. « Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à tes supérieurs ? »

Une lumière orange jaillit de sa baguette et me frappe à l'estomac, et des vagues de nausées me parcourent encore et encore, comme une marée nauséabonde. Je me tords et me débat contre mes liens invisibles, et mon corps est parcouru de spasmes allant de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine, remontant jusqu'à ma gorge et oooh non, pas encore !

Du vomi m'arrive dans la bouche, encore et encore. Il déborde de mes lèvres et par le nez. J'essaie de respirer mais l'acide retombe dans ma gorge, m'étouffant.

Mais soudain, mes voies respiratoires se rouvrent et mon estomac cesse de se soulever alors que le sort m'abandonne. Ron a les bras autour du cou de Bellatrix et la tire loin de moi. « Ne va pas lui faire du mal, espèce de salope- »

C'est une bataille perdue d'avance. Dolohov lève la baguette vers Ron, le projetant contre le mur.

« Petit salaud stupide ! » Dolohov rugit. « Comment oses-tu lever la main sur elle ? Tu n'es rien d'autre que de la merde sur sa chaussure, tu m'entends ? _Endoloris ! _»

Ron hurle et tombe à nouveau au sol. Oh pitié, combien de temps ça va durer ?

« _Non ! _» je crie. « _S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Pitié ! _»

« Assez, Antonin. »

Dolohov semble un instant se demander s'il pourrait ne pas obéir à l'ordre de Lucius, mais lève finalement sa baguette et les cris de Ron s'arrêtent, le laissant recroquevillé au sol, frissonnant.

Je commence à sangloter. Des sanglots lourds me parcourent le corps entier.

Un éclat de rire se répercute à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Pensez-vous vraiment avoir le contrôle sur la situation ? » Bellatrix a légèrement le souffle court après son combat avec Ron, mais ses yeux sont fous et fiévreux comme ils ne l'ont jamais été. « Pensez-vous nous dominer ? Pensez-vous vous échapper ? » Elle laisse à nouveau échapper un éclat de rire. « Vous devez vraiment abandonner ces idées folles ! Nous obtiendrons ce que nous voulons, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Vous ne pouvez pas y échapper. Vous allez devoir l'accepter. A partir de maintenant, vous allez nous obéir. Vous allez nous obéir jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons fini avec vous, et après nous vous élimineront. »

J'aimerais pleurer, crier, saigner. Tout plutôt que de faire face à la véracité de ses paroles.

« Totalement vrai, Bella. » Lucius se tourne vers moi. « Il serait sage d'écouter ces paroles. »

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de tout ça. Mais ils n'en ont pas encore fini avec nous.

« Voulez-vous nous parler de l'Ordre, Miss Granger ? »

La voix de Lucius me fait ouvrir les yeux.

Comment puis-je leur donner ce qu'ils veulent sans à nouveau mener des gens innocents à la mort ?

Mais comment puis-je tenir contre eux sans qu'ils ne blessent à nouveau Ron ?

Je garde le silence alors que j'essaye de me décider. Je sens que tout s'écroule sur moi, un poids beaucoup trop lourd à porter.

« Allez-vous nous répondre, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » demande Lucius en me regardant attentivement.

Je regarde Ron qui tremble sur le sol, des larmes se serrant sous ses paupières. Je regarde Lucius, Bellatrix, Dolohov, avant de reposer le regard sur Lucius.

« Comment réussissez-vous à dormir la nuit ? »

Lucius sourit d'un sourire paternaliste. « Assez facilement, je pense que vous vous en doutez. »

J'ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson rouge muet, jusqu'à ce que Lucius finisse par perdre patience.

« Je suis désolé de vous faire ça, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il sans aucun remord dans la voix. « Mais je crains que vous ne me laissiez pas le choix. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps pour l'hésitation. »

Il lève sa baguette, mais pas vers Ron.

« _Imperio ! _»

_Mes pensées disparaissent. Mes sentiments s'envolent. Oh, que c'est merveilleux !_

_De la lumière, une chaleureuse lumière. Je suis libérée du mur. Oh, vous êtes si beau ! Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour moi, c'est bien vrai ?_

_'Et vous devez me retourner la même faveur, n'est-ce pas ?'_

_Un sourire. Un hochement de tête. Tout pour vous._

_'Alors, prenez ce couteau.'_

_Le couteau. Il brille dans ma main. Il n'est pas lourd du tout. Garde- moi juste comme ça pour toujours, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous. Oh, je vous le promets, je…_

_Une main. Méconnaissable. Ce n'est pas la mienne._

_'Coupez le pouce.'_

_Non._

_'Coupez le pouce.'_

Un pouce. A qui est ce pouce ?

_Si chaud, si confortable…_

« Hermione ? S'il te plait Hermione, essaye de le combattre. S'il te plait… »

_Une main chaude chasse cette voix intruse loin de moi._

_'Coupez le pouce.'_

_ Oui, oh oui._

La lame dans la chair rencontre une résistance mais s'enfonce plus loin.

_Je ferai n'importe quoi pour cette voix, n'importe quoi…_

Le déchirement de la chair, le sang qui bouillonne.

_Tout…_

La chaleur me quitte doucement, remplacée par des cris, de la douleur, du sang.

Mais ce n'est pas mon sang, ni ma douleur.

Ni mes cris.

Oh… oh mon Dieu ! Merde _merde_ merdemerde !

Ron hurle. Il berce sa main. Sa main sanglante…

Je me regarde.

Du sang. Du sang partout, collant et sombre sur mes mains, sur le sol.

Oh mon Dieu ! !

Un pouce, _son_ pouce, trainant sur le sol, entouré d'une flaque de sang, coupé nettement.

_Oh mon Dieu !_

De nouveaux cris. _Mes_ cris, ses cris. Trop de bruit, trop de sang, oh Dieu tout puissant, je suis en Enfer.

Nous sommes en Enfer. Lucius nous y a emmené.

Je leur dis tout. Je leur crie. Je leur dis tout et n'importe quoi. Je leur dis tout ce que je sais sur l'Ordre, au sujet des membres de l'Ordre, de ce que j'ai vu de leurs activités. Je leur donne leurs noms, leurs adresses, leurs traits de personnalité, les noms de leurs amis, des membres de leur famille, de leurs connaissances. Je leur dis tout, tout et n'importe quoi pour arrêter la douleur de Ron.

Après un petit moment, quand je n'arrive plus à trouver autre chose à leur dire, Lucius lève la main vers moi.

« C'est assez. »

J'avale mon souffle, essuyant mes lèvres humides.

Dolohov dirige ses yeux vers le parchemin. « Elle dit la vérité. »

Lucius me lance un petit sourire froid. « Bien. Nous pouvons passer à autre chose, alors. »

« Non, attendez ! » je rampe vers Lucius, oubliant mon orgueil, qui n'a jamais réellement compté de toute façon. « S'il vous plait, remettez-lui son pouce en place. Je sais que c'est possible si on s'y prend assez rapidement. Je ferai n'importe quoi, _s'il vous plait_… »

« _N'importe quoi_, vraiment ? » me demande Dolohov en riant. Mais Lucius le fait taire.

« S'il te plait Antonin, n'utilises pas ce ton. » Il baisse son regard vers moi alors que les larmes me brûlent les yeux. Il me regarde trop longtemps à mon gout.

Finalement, il s'éloigne de moi et s'approche de Ron qui se recroqueville en gémissant sur le sol.

« Prenez le pouce et venez le joindre à sa place initiale. »

C'est à moi qu'il parle. Il me faut une seconde pour le réaliser.

Mais… Oh, je ne peux pas le toucher…

J'ai un haut-le-cœur, ravalant le vomi qui me monte à la gorge alors que je ramasse l_'objet_ froid, inanimé et charnu représentant le pouce de Ron. Je viens le tenir au-dessus de sa plaie, me parlant à moi-même pour essayer de tenir. _Ne fais pas attention au sang, ne regarde pas la chair en lambeaux…_

Je frémis, gémissant en même temps que Ron. Lucius tourne son regard vers moi et pointe sa baguette vers le doigt coupé. Une lumière chaude et dorée apparaît, fixant le pouce, scellant la peau sans aucun pli.

Ron est soudain silencieux, regardant son pouce incrédule alors que les larmes se tarissent sur ses joues.

Je me penche et embrasse sa joue, tenant son visage dans mes mains ensanglantées.

« Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas… »

Il me regarde et me saisit fermement la main, hochant la tête avec ses yeux vides. Il ne dit rien.

Le sait-il ? Sait-il vraiment que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, et que je n'arriverais jamais, jamais à me pardonner ?

_Je suis tellement désolée…_

J'entends le rire léger de Lucius. « J'espère que vous êtes fière de votre jeune ami, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il ricane. « J'espère que vous êtes fière de ce misérable pleurnichard qui ne peut pas supporter la douleur plus de cinq minutes sans pleurer comme un bébé. Vous êtes bien assorti tous les deux. »

La tête de Ron se redresse alors qu'il tremble de colère près de moi.

« J'aimerai vous voir lutter cinq minutes comme je l'ai fait, espèce de grosse _merde_ ! »

Bellatrix se précipite vers lui, mais Lucius tend le bras pour l'arrêter. Il a un sourire narquois.

« J'ai vécu tout autant ce que vous avez enduré, si ce n'est plus » dit-il calmement et toujours souriant, même si je décèle une légère ombre dans son regard. « Oh oui, contrairement à l'opinion populaire, nous ne traitons pas nos prisonniers plus durement que vous ne traitez les prisonniers d'Azkaban. »

Non, il… _il ment_. Les Aurors ne pourraient pas… L'Ordre ne laisserait pas faire ça.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant ma réaction. « Vous ne me croyez pas, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et bien, permettez moi de vous dire que vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de ce que les nouveaux gardes d'Azkaban font subir à leurs prisonniers pendant leur temps libre. Ils utilisent certaines _techniques_ pour que les prisonniers se sentent aussi désespérés que lorsqu'il y avait les Détraqueurs. »

« Vous mentez » je murmure.

« J'ai bien peur que non. » Dolohov fait un pas en avant. « J'y étais aussi, grâce à vous deux et à vos petits amis. J'ai tout vu. Croyez-moi, ce qu'on vous fait subir n'est qu'un pique-nique comparé à ce qu'ils m'ont fait la première nuit où je suis rentré en prison. »

Mais… Ils ne feraient pas… Ils ne pourraient pas !

Ron se reprend avant moi. « Même si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une putain d'excuse ! » il s'enflamme. « Qu'est-ce que _nous_ vous avons fait pour mériter ça ? »

« As-tu vraiment besoin de poser cette question ? » demande Bellatrix. « Regardez-vous : une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traitre à son sang. As-tu encore besoin d'une 'excuse', comme tu le dis ? »

« Même s'ils vous ont traité aussi mal que vous nous avez traité, » dit Ron en tremblant, ignorant la réponse de Bellatrix, « vous le méritez bien, après tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez bien mérité tous ces putains de trucs ! »

Lucius se tourne vers Dolohov. « Après toi, Antonin. »

Dolohov s'avance vers Ron, la baguette levée et une horrible expression carnassière sur le visage. « Tu vas avoir des problèmes, mon garçon. »

* * *

C'est… fini.

Ca a pris des heures, mais c'est fini.

Lucius verrouille la porte après que Bellatrix et Dolohov aient trainé Ron hors de la cellule, et il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire.

« Et bien, cette soirée a vraiment été très… instructive, vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous avons eu la moindre petite information que nous vous demandions. Il a fallu un certain temps, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est fini maintenant. J'ai ce que je voulais. »

Je reste assise, parfaitement immobile sur le sol. Aussi immobile qu'une pierre, tandis que l'odeur du sang me rempli les narines et se propage le long de ma langue.

Du sang. Le sang de Ron encore sur mes mains.

Le sang me tâche la peau, de la même façon que les souvenirs tâchent mon esprit…

_S'il vous plait, arrêtez… S'il vous plait s'il vous plait… Dis-nous tout sur Dumbledore, Sang-de-Bourbe… Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie… Parlez-nous de Nymphadora Tonks maintenant… Non attendez, vous avez promis de ne_ _pas lui faire mal… J'ai menti Miss Granger…_

Je me frotte les mains, étalant le sang sur mes paumes. Il ne se détache pas. Il ne se détachera jamais.

Combien de personnes ais-je envoyé à la mort ce soir ? Combien de personnes ais-je trahi ?

« Dites-moi, ma _brave_ petite Sang-de-Bourbe, avez-vous appris quelque chose sur le courage ce soir ? »

Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de colère dans toute ma vie. Elle bouillonne et fume comme un volcan au plus profond de moi. Elle va me consumer. Je tremble en me remettant sur pieds, serrant la mâchoire alors que ma tête pulse si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va éclater.

« Allez vous faire foutre. » Ces quatre petits mots s'échappent de ma gorge.

Il sourit plus franchement, se nourrissant de ma rage et de ma douleur. Il se rapproche plus près de moi, me plaquant contre le mur. « Je ne veux pas être trop optimiste, mais il semblerait que vous ayez finalement appris la vertu de l'obéissance. Vous avez semblé plus encline à faire ce que je vous ai demandé aujourd'hui. Il semblerait que vous soyez revenue sur vos principes. »

Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je veux briser chaque parcelle de son visage froid. J'aimerai le poignarder profondément, pour le faire saigner, pour le faire hurler…

Pour lui faire ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti.

Il est tout près de moi maintenant, faisant se redresser les poils sur ma peau, faisant grandir la haine à l'intérieur de moi. Haine. Haine.

« J'ai peine à croire du comment on puisse faire une telle chose. » Je ne le regarde pas, mais son sourire illumine son visage, je le sais. « A votre meilleur ami. Au garçon que vous _aimez_. Ca a dû lui briser le cœur, j'en suis sur. Si vous aviez vu le regard de trahison qu'il arborait alors que vous souriez en lui plongeant le couteau dans la main. »

La colère explose en moi, me brisant en mille morceaux.

« Vous… Vous êtes _malade_, tordu… Vous… Vous… »

J'ai de la peine à trouver mes mots.

Il rit.

C'est tout. Son rire me casse en deux. Ma main s'envole et je le gifle au visage.

Une empreinte de main ensanglantée apparaît sur sa joue pâle.

Je m'en fous, je le gifle encore, et encore. Puis je tape mes poings sur sa poitrine. Je le frappe, le frappe encore, de mes poing serrés, hurlant de rage, de douleur, de frustration et de haine totale.

Il attrape mes poignets, s'éloignant loin de mon étreinte. La rage a blanchi son visage, ce qui rend l'empreinte de ma main encore plus visible. Il lève sa propre main et me gifle à son tour, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, beaucoup plus durement que je ne l'ai frappé. Ma tête part en arrière à chaque coup, jusqu'à ce que finalement je m'écroule au sol, échappant des larmes et des gémissements de douleur.

« Vous m'avez obligé à le faire ! Vous m'y avez _obligé_ ! Je ne le voulais pas ! »

Il me tire les cheveux en arrière, brûlant mon cuir chevelu sous son emprise. « Comment osez-vous ? Il murmure. « Comment osez-vous lever la main sur moi ? »

« ET POURQUOI PAS ? » je hurle. « Vous m'avez fait souffrir, nom de Dieu ! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de vous voir souffrir aussi ? »

Il lève sa baguette sur mon visage, les traits tirés par la fureur. Je balance ma tête en arrière, me préparant à ce qu'il va me faire.

Mais rien ne vient. Il laisse juste s'échapper un petit rire sans joie, caressant ma joue du bout de sa baguette. « Regardez-vous » il murmure. « Si… faible. »

« Je ne suis pas faible- »

« Ah non ? » il demande. « Regardez à quelle vitesse vous m'avez donné tout ce que je voulais. Juste un peu de douleur, un peu de souffrance, et vous chantez comme un oiseau, un petit oisillon. Vous n'arrivez pas à résister au sortilège de l'Impérium. Quel type de courage représentez-vous ? On se demande bien pourquoi vous avez été mis à Gryffondor… La maison des courageux, c'est bien ça ? »

Ces mots… Ils touchent mon point sensible au plus profond de moi. Parce que… je ne devrais pas être à Gryffondor… J'ai été mise dans cette maison parce que je voulais y être. Le Choixpeau magique lui même me l'a dit.

_Je pense que tu es définitivement une Serdaigle. Avec un tel cerveau, une telle logique ! Non ? Tu veux vraiment être à Gryffondor ? Bon, si tu en es sure…_

Il cherche dans mes yeux et j'essaye de garder mes pensées vierges. Je ne vais pas le laisser voir ça, je ne veux pas qu'il sache…

Trop tard. Il sourit encore et pendant un moment, ma tête me fait si mal que ma vision se trouble, transformant le visage en face de moi en une trainée rose, noire, puis jaune, et rouge, rouge, rouge,…

« Est-ce vrai ? » Sa voix me ramène sur terre et ma vue me remontre son visage grimaçant. « Serdaigle ? Pas étonnant que vous soyez si faible. Tout ce que connaît cette maison, c'est la réflexion et la logique. »

« Je suis une _Gryffondor _! » je dis. « Le Choixpeau m'y a mis, il ne l'aurai pas fait si ce n'était pas ma place- »

« Mais si, Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous savez ça. Il le ferait car il a l'idée absurde que ce sont nos _choix _qui font ce que nous sommes. Vous feriez mieux de renoncer à cette idée ridicule. Il y a certaines choses que vous ne pouvez pas changer. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Mes mots sonnent faux. Je ne les crois même plus moi même.

Il me regarde attentivement durant un long moment. La colère semble avoir quitté son visage. « Pensez-vous vraiment ce que vous dites ? Drago m'a parlé de votre ridicule croisade pour les droits des Elfes. Nous avons bien rit de cette petite histoire. Pensez-vous vraiment changer le monde en bien, petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Il en sait déjà trop sur moi. C'est comme s'il voulait tout savoir sur moi, comme s'il voulait explorer jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon estomac, de mes boyaux, de mon âme.

Je ne vais pas m'exposer aussi facilement face à lui.

« Sommes-nous vraiment si différents, vous et moi ? » il demande d'une voix redevenue très calme. « Nous voulons tous les deux changer le monde. Je veux débarrasser le monde magique des Moldus et j'utilise des méthodes extrêmes pour obtenir ce que je veux. Vous, vous voulez que les Elfes soient libres. Vous pensez peut être que le monde n'en sera que meilleur. Quelles mesures avez-vous prises pour atteindre vos objectifs ? »

Il plonge à nouveau dans mon esprit. Je peux le sentir en moi, une main invisible rampant autour de mon cerveau.

Oh, je m'en fous. Qu'importe ce qu'il découvre, de toute façon. Rien ne compte, pas après ce que j'ai fais à Ron aujourd'hui…

« Et bien, je n'aurai jamais pensé que je verrais une telle cruauté de votre part, par tous les diables ! » Son rire illumine son visage. « Quelle hypocrite vous faites, me faire la leçon sur ma brutalité ! Offrir des vêtements aux Elfes. » Il produit un 'tss-tss' de désapprobation. « Les Elfes de Maison ne _veulent _pas être libres. Vous saviez cela. Et pourtant, vous avez tenté de la leur imposer. »

« Mais ils ont _besoin_ de liberté ! » je dis désespérément. « Des tyrans comme vous leur ont lavé le cerveau ! Chaque créature a le droit d'être libre, ils s'en rendront compte à la fin. »

Mais je me parle à moi-même. Il ne m'écoute pas. Ses yeux restent braqués sur mon visage et il fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Nous ne sommes pas si différents, après tout. Nous avons tous les deux eu recours à la cruauté pour arriver à nos fins. La seule différence que j'ai, c'est que moi je l'admets, au moins. »

S'en est trop pour moi. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux alors que je cède finalement à la pression.

« Je ne suis pas comme vous ! _Jamais _! »

Mes mots sortent par saccade alors que je sanglote. Je me hais pour ça. J'essaye d'arrêter de pleurer mais je ne peux pas.

« Non, vous avez raison. » Il me lâche et me jette au sol. « Nous ne sommes pas pareils. Je ne me suis jamais mis dans un état pareil devant mes ennemis. C'est une honte, vraiment. Je pourrais presque avoir du respect pour vous, si vous n'aviez pas cette satanée faiblesse. »

Il se détourne de moi et quitte la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il me laisse en pleurs, recroquevillée en boule sur le sol, tremblante, blessée, malade, et baignant dans le sang de mon meilleur ami.

* * *

[1] La Banshee ou Banshie est un être légendaire, issu du folklore irlandais et écossais. Son hurlement annoncerait une mort prochaine. Le cri de la Banshee est le plus horrible qu'on puisse imaginer.


	7. Vengeance

_'Je succombe à tant de maux : je sais quels forfaits j'ose accomplir, mais ma fureur est plus forte que la prudence, et cette passion cause les plus grands malheurs des hommes.'_ _-_ Euripide, _Médée_

_Notre troupe est fière de vous présenter une tragédie en quatre actes._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 Vengeance**

Je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit depuis ma dernière pause toilette.

J'ai compté le nombre de pierres au plafond. 152 pierres noires, toutes légèrement différentes les unes des autres, que ce soit en texture, en taille ou en forme.

152 pierres.

Ou peut être ais-je fait une erreur. Peut être que je devrais les compter à nouveau, juste pour être sure…

Je bouge légèrement mon corps. Ce petit mouvement bouge la paille dans mon dos, perce ma robe et me frotte la peau.

Je veux retourner à la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'utiliser l'évier. J'ai besoin de laver mes mains à nouveau. La dernière fois que je les ai lavé, j'ai laissé mes mains ensanglantées sous le jet jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit de nouveau propre, mais elle n'a pas fait disparaître l'odeur. La puanteur du sang me couvre les doigts comme un résidu collant.

J'ai l'impression que je ne réussirais jamais à me débarrasser de l'odeur du sang de Ron.

Je dois me lever. Même si la seule chose que je puisse faire est de marcher en rond dans ma cellule, c'est toujours mieux que de rester allongée. Mais ma tête bat si fort que je ne peux même plus me lever sans avoir le vertige.

Après réflexion, il vaut peut être mieux rester immobile.

Je regarde fixement le plafond, perdue dans mes pensées. J'ai si chaud que je ne peux plus le supporter. La sueur ruisselle sur mon visage, courant sur mes lèvres et jusqu'à ma langue. Elle absorbe mes vêtements, les collant à ma peau.

J'adorerais un long bain tiède. Me plonger dans l'eau fraiche, la sentir tourbillonner autour de moi, mettre ma tête sous l'eau et tout oublier. Rester dans un silence complet, effaçant le monde alentour alors que l'eau me presse les oreilles.

* * *

Beaucoup de temps s'est passé depuis qu'ils m'ont quitté. Il s'est écoulé des lustres depuis que Bellatrix et Dolohov ont emmené Ron et que Lucius ait claqué la porte de la cellule en me traitant de pathétique. Il a du se passer plus d'une journée. Peut être deux, peut être trois.

Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

J'aurai presque pu penser qu'ils me laisseraient mourir ici, s'ils ne m'avaient pas amené de la nourriture et conduit de temps en temps à la salle de bain.

Peut être que c'est un nouveau jeu qu'ils mettent en place. Me donner trop de temps pour penser : trop de temps pour tourner la situation en boucle dans ma tête.

Je parie que c'est une idée de Lucius.

C'est un homme intelligent. Il sait bien que la douleur physique n'est pas la seule façon de faire souffrir une personne.

_- Ca a dû lui briser le cœur, j'en suis sur. Si vous aviez vu le regard de trahison qu'il arborait alors que vous souriez en lui plongeant le couteau dans la main -_

Je porte les mains à mes yeux, enfonçant les poings dans mes paupières pour tenter de brûler ses mots de ma mémoire.

J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai envie de me faire mal, de saigner, de pleurer. Je veux souffrir pour ce que j'ai fais.

Il avait raison. Je suis si faible, si pathétique.

_Tu es lâche. Tout comme lui._

Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Nous n'avons absolument rien de commun tous les deux.

Mais c'est trop tard. Les mots qui m'ont marqué l'esprit au fer rouge, sont toujours aussi brulants.

_- Nous ne sommes pas si différents, après tout. Nous avons tous les deux eu recours à la cruauté pour arriver à nos fins –_

Je ne suis pas _cruelle_ ! Les Elfes de Maison méritent leur liberté, comme tout le monde. J'essayais seulement de les aider.

Mais… tout le monde me disait que c'était une chose cruelle à faire. Même Hagrid dit que les libérer reviendrait à être cruel envers eux.

Et je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'ai simplement continué à faire ce qui me paraissais juste, alors même que tout le monde me disait que j'étais dans l'erreur.

C'est une autre chose que j'ai en commun avec…

Je claque violemment ma tête sur le sol. Je couvre mes yeux de mes mains, laissant les larmes percer au coin de mes paupières.

Je n'ai rien de commun avec lui.

* * *

Des bruits de pas se répercutent en écho dans le corridor, brisant le silence interminable.

« Sortez les de là. » Je ne reconnais pas cette voix féminine que j'entends en dehors de ma cellule. « Amenez les à l'entrepôt. Nous passerons la nuit la bas et nous bougerons dans la matinée. Il y a une cachette dans le Nord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a donné l'autorisation de l'utiliser. »

Il y a un craquement, comme le bruit d'une porte de cellule qui s'ouvre. Mes yeux se dirigent automatiquement vers ma porte, mais elle reste fermée.

J'écoute attentivement et j'entends un bruit de frottement, comme quelque chose de dur trainé le long du corridor.

C'est un bruit _horrible_ car je peux en identifier la cause. Quelqu'un est trainé sur le sol. Sa peau frotte contre la pierre.

Il n'est accompagné d'aucun bruit de protestation cependant.

Je voudrais aller jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma cellule pour voir ce qu'il se passe, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie de me lever.

Le frottement s'éloigne, devenant de moins en moins fort à mesure qu'il se déplace le long du corridor, puis le silence s'installe à nouveau.

Je reste parfaitement immobile sur mon lit de paille, les yeux fixés sur ma porte.

Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

Actuellement, je m'en fous. Je suis trop fatiguée.

J'ai besoin de dormir…

Je serai chanceuse si j'y arrive. D'autres voix percent dans le corridor. Je n'entends pas bien ce qu'elles disent, mais elles sont de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'elles progressent vers ma cellule.

Je ne peux pas avoir un instant de repos. Pas même lorsqu'ils décident de me laisser seule quelques jours.

Il n'y a pas de place pour la paix. Il n'y en a que pour la peur et la culpabilité.

Je commence à pouvoir distinguer les doux murmures des voix.

« … notre responsabilité. Je n'aime pas plus que toi cette idée, mais nous allons devoir les prendre avec nous. »

Je connais cette voix. Elle a été ma compagne constante ces derniers jours.

Il n'est pas seul. Quelqu'un d'autre est avec lui.

« Ces sales marmots sont plus une source de problèmes qu'autre chose. » Je connais également cette voix. Le couple s'arrête de l'autre côté de ma porte alors que la femme pousse un soupir résigné. « Sais-tu où nous allons ? »

« Je suis marié à ta sœur depuis des années : bien sur que je sais où nous allons. Je me suis rendu plusieurs fois à cet endroit. »

« Tu vas devoir faire attention. » Est-ce de la _préoccupation_ dans sa voix ? « Ils sont à sa recherche et tu ne leur es pas inconnu. Ils pourraient te suivre s'ils attendent à l'extérieur- »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre plus de temps ici, alors » dit-il en lui coupant froidement la parole. « Nous devrions partir le plus vite possible. Je prends la fille, je sais comment elle fonctionne après tout le temps que j'ai passé avec elle. Toi et Antonin prenez le garçon. »

Non. Je ne veux pas être seule avec lui. Je ne veux même plus le _voir_…

« On va se séparer » continue Lucius. « Ainsi, s'ils attrapent un de nous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura encore un des deux prisonniers sous la main. »

« Bonne idée » approuve Bellatrix. « Je dois trouver Antonin avant de partir, mais je vous rattraperai assez vite. » Un court silence s'installe avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. « Bonne chance, partenaire. »

Lucius rit légèrement. « Partenaire, effectivement. » Nouveau silence. « Je te revois bientôt. Je l'espère. »

Le bruit des pas s'éloigne le long du couloir, avant de disparaître. La porte de ma cellule se déverrouille et s'ouvre.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser seule ?

Ses yeux tombent immédiatement sur moi alors qu'il rentre dans la cellule.

Je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai tout simplement pas assez d'énergie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il pense que ma place est au sol, non ? Il n'a vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre.

Il fait claquer ses doigts vers moi. « Vous, debout. »

J'ignore la vague de colère dans ma poitrine. Je suis trop fatiguée pour lui désobéir.

Je me roule tremblante vers le sol, arrivant même à me mettre sur mes pieds mais à peine je me redresse, que mes genoux se dérobent sous moi et je tombe à quatre pattes.

Il me saisit le menton, levant ma tête.

« Vous avez une mine horrible » dit-il sans ménagement. « Je vous trouvais mauvaise mine la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à votre tête aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? »

Il me parle. Je viens seulement de le remarquer.

Son visage vacille et oscille devant moi, se transformant en une silhouette colorée. Je ne peux me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit sans que le monde tourne autour de moi.

Il me donne une petite claque sur le visage. Pas par malice, je ne pense pas. Seulement pour aiguiser mon attention.

« Je ne vais pas bien. Je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué depuis la dernière fois. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et il lâche mon menton pour se saisir d'une petite bouteille à l'intérieur de ses robes. C'est la même qu'il m'avait proposé lorsque je suis arrivé ici.

« Là. » Il me la tend. « Buvez ça. »

Tremblante, je tends la main vers la bouteille, la portant à mes lèvres et versant son contenu dans ma gorge. Je me fous de savoir s'il s'agit d'eau ou non. Ca ne m'intéresse plus. Je bois tout ce qu'il y a dans la bouteille, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. L'eau coule le long de ma gorge desséchée mais elle n'arrête pas ma tête de m'élancer.

Je baisse la bouteille, léchant mes lèvres fébrilement.

Son visage est tendu par l'impatience lorsqu'il me regarde. « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

J'essaie de me relever, mais je retombe presque immédiatement. « Je n'ai pas l'impression » je murmure.

Il se relève, soupirant d'exaspération.

« Bordel » marmonne-t-il avec tellement de véhémence que j'ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde avec une telle maitrise qu'il me fait vraiment peur. « Pourquoi rendez-vous toujours les choses si difficiles ? »

Il exécute une sorte de rotation de sa baguette, faisant apparaître de grosses cordes. Il me lève en une position assise avant de m'agripper les poignets et de les attacher ensemble.

Je me surprends moi même de ma propre passivité et de mon manque de lutte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il ne me regarde pas. Il tire sur les cordes m'emprisonnant les poignets, me brûlant la peau.

« Nous avons un voyage à faire et je ne vous fait aucune confiance pour ne pas tenter une évasion. »

Il tire si fort sur la corde que j'ai l'impression que mon sang est coupé. Il attache ensuite mes chevilles et lorsqu'il juge enfin que je ne représente plus aucun problème, il me porte dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il m'a enlevé, il a eu besoin de me jeter un sort pour pouvoir me porter. Aujourd'hui, je suis si fatiguée que je ne m'en soucis même plus. Je suis seulement heureuse de ne pas être obligée de marcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » je demande faiblement. « Où allons-nous ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit » murmure-t-il alors qu'il me porte hors de ma cellule. « Nous avons un voyage à faire. »

« Mais _où_ ? »

« Qu'importe la destination ! » il répond hargneusement, se déplaçant rapidement dans le couloir. « Nous quittons ce lieu pour nous rendre à un nouvel endroit. Vous ne devez certainement pas être assez attachée à votre cellule pour qu'elle vous manque, si ? »

« Non, je pensais juste- »

« Vous pensiez juste me faire perdre mon temps en me posant des questions stupides. » Nous arrivons à l'escalier au bout du couloir, et commençons à le monter. « Vous découvrirez bien assez vite où nous nous rendons. »

Nous atteignons le haut des escaliers et nous déplaçons rapidement le long du couloir correspondant aux appartements des Mangemorts. Une panique apparente règne autour de nous, et beaucoup d'entre eux courent avec affolement, récupérant quelques affaires et se précipitant vers la Grande Salle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » je demande à nouveau, mais ma gorge est si sèche que ma voix se transforme en un murmure à peine audible.

Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait entendu. Ou bien il m'a ignoré.

Nous nous arrêtons un instant devant une porte que Lucius déverrouille de sa baguette, avant de faire venir jusqu'à nous un petit sac. Il l'attrape sans me lâcher et nous repartons vers la salle principale.

Nous nous frayons un chemin parmi les nombreuses portes et les passages menant à la vieille cabane, que nous avions pris en sens inverse il y a déjà si longtemps. Je me sens sur le point de pleurer de soulagement lorsque nous sortons enfin à l'air libre, loin de cette affreuse prison.

L'air frais me frappe comme de l'eau glacée. Les arbres sont denses au-dessus de ma tête et Lucius doit lancer un Lumos pour me distinguer. C'est la nuit. L'air est légèrement humide, l'odeur froide de la nuit. De l'air frais me pique les joues et remplit mes poumons.

Je suis encerclée par des sentiments que je ne pensais pas connaître à nouveau.

Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour en profiter. Il me pose au sol dans une position assise et s'accroupit à côté de moi, me tendant sa main.

« Votre main, Miss Granger. »

Mon esprit retourne à cette nuit dans ma chambre, cette nuit où tout a changé. « _Votre main, Miss Granger… _»

J'essaye de me dégager de mes liens, remuant les membres, mais il se contente de me rire au nez et me saisit les cheveux.

« Inutile d'essayer de vous échapper » il murmure, me serrant les cheveux si fort que mon crâne est douloureux. « Où pensez-vous aller ? Regardez-vous : malade, affaiblie, ligotée. Comment pensiez-vous réussir ? »

J'essaie de me tourner loin de lui mais il m'étreints le bras tout en resserrant sa prise sur mes cheveux, m'amenant plus près de lui.

« Non. » Il n'a même pas élevé la voix. « N'y pensez même pas. Même si vous vous échappiez, je suis sur que vous le regretteriez. »

« Pourquoi ? » je demande, sans avoir assez de force pour élever la voix au-dessus d'un murmure. « Comment pourrais-je regretter de m'éloigner de vous ? »

Ses lèvres se recroquevillent dans un sourire crispé. « Vous semblez oublier que je détiens votre petit ami. » Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il voit mon visage se colorer de rage. « Oh oui, je sais maintenant quelle méthode utiliser pour avoir votre obéissance. Conformez-vous à mes désirs ou je veillerai à ce que Ronald Weasley connaisse des souffrances au delà de la compréhension humaine. Et je m'arrangerai pour me mêler à cette petite fête. »

Merde. Il m'a eu, prisonnière d'une prison de soumission pour mon amitié avec Ron. Et il le sait.

« Maintenant, » il me tend la main encore une fois, « prenez ma main et venez avec moi. Essayez de faire ce qu'on vous dit sans poser de problème pour une fois. »

A contrecœur, je tends les bras, ouvrant maladroitement une de mes mains. Il me sourit.

« Bien. Peut être il y a-t-il un espoir pour vous, finalement. »

Il glisse lentement et délibérément sa main dans la mienne, enveloppant ses doigts autour des miens. Je frissonne involontairement à ce contact et la seule chose que je vois avant de Transplaner, est son visage pâle ricanant vers moi.

Nous sommes aspirés dans l'habituel espace étroit et sans air que provoque le Transplanage. La sensation désagréable disparaît progressivement. Il se lève près de moi alors que j'amène mes poignets liés contre mon front pour frotter mon crâne de mes mains, essayant de faire disparaître cette perpétuelle sensation de malaise.

Je baisse les mains et cligne des paupières.

Nous sommes à côté d'un immense lac noir. De la brume enveloppe la surface de l'eau, comme une épaisse couverture, la lune lui donnant des reflets argentés.

Il s'approche du bord du lac, repoussant sa cape en arrière et sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Il taillade son poignet, créant une entaille sanglante sur sa peau. Il accueille la blessure sans le moindre gémissement. Il secoue son poignet au dessus de l'eau, permettant aux gouttes de sang de tomber à la surface. Il referme sa plaie et s'éloigne un peu du bord, et commence à parler d'une voix claire et profonde.

« Je fais partie de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. » Sa voix revient vers nous en écho. « Je requière un passage par le lac. »

A peine a-t-il fini de parler qu'il se retourne vers moi et se penche pour me porter une fois de plus.

« Vous n'êtes pas de la famille Black » je dis faiblement.

« Ma foi, vous êtes bien astucieuse. Votre intelligence ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. »

« Bien. » Je souffle ce mot, fermant les yeux d'épuisement résigné. « Je me demandais seulement… »

Je laisse les mots en suspens, les faisant disparaître dans l'air.

« Je ne suis peut être pas un Black mais je suis marié avec une » dit-il après un court silence. « En me mariant avec Nar… avec ma femme, je suis devenu une partie de sa famille. Mon sang devient comme le sien. »

Fanatisme des Sang-Pur. Leur logique tordue n'aura jamais aucun sens pour moi.

« Ah, nous y sommes. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à ses mots, pour apercevoir un petit bateau sortir de la brume, flottant silencieusement sur l'eau. La torche bleue à sa proue libère une sinistre lueur vacillante à la surface de l'eau. Il s'approche silencieusement de nous et vient heurter la rive.

Il me porte dans la barque et s'installe derrière moi, poussant du pied le bateau jusqu'à la berge. Je me retourne comme je peux, fixant la rive qui s'éloigne progressivement de nous. Ma chance de s'échapper…

Son bras s'enroule autour de ma taille.

Je sursaute lorsque je sens sa poigne de fer autour de moi, tel un boa qui enroule sa proie, vous amenant lentement à la mort.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » je murmure.

Il regarde vers moi, sans expression aucune. « Ce lac est connu des Moldus locaux comme étant particulièrement dangereux » il chuchote. « Beaucoup d'entre eux sont morts en nageant dans ces eaux ou en essayant de le traverser par bateau, et les seuls qui aient survécu sont tous devenus fous. Par conséquent, je vous conseille de me laisser être près de vous. Croyez-moi, je ne souhaiterais en aucun cas être aussi prêt de vous si cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire. »

Il resserre son emprise autour de ma taille et bien que je n'apprécie pas sa proximité, je ne fais rien pour l'éloigner. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de malentendu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se servait de cette excuse facile pour tenter de me toucher il a déjà été assez clair sur le fait que je le répugnais.

Et pourtant… Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de me serrer tellement fort les côtes, qu'il pourrait me broyer les os.

Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

Ca me rend mal à l'aise.

Nous flottons tranquillement sur l'eau, la barque créant des ondulations hypnotisantes à la surface du lac. Le clair de lune ajoute une lueur argentée sur le bleu profond. L'eau a l'air si tranquille, sereine. Elle ne pourrait pas paraître moins dangereuse.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous accrocher à moi » je dis calmement. « Il n'y a rien ici. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, mais son regard fixe la surface de l'eau. « Il se pourrait qu'en raison de ma présence sur le bateau, ils restent tranquillement au fond de l'eau. Si nous avons de la chance. »

« Mais pourquoi- »

« Chut. » Sa voix me coupe, arrêtant durement mes mots. « Il n'est pas prudent que vous les alertiez de votre présence. »

« Je ne comprends pas- »

« Par Merlin, pourriez-vous faire une seule fois ce qu'on vous dit ? » il siffle, luttant pour ne pas élever la voix. « Je ne dis pas cela pour moi. Si vous saviez ce que vous risquez, vous fermeriez votre bouche ! »

Je pince mes lèvres à sa remarque, ne répondant rien. Quelque chose le préoccupe, et je ne veux pas m'attirer plus d'ennuis que je n'en ai déjà.

Nous avançons tranquillement sur l'eau mais son emprise autour de moi reste tendue, bien que rien ne semble se passer. Je peux sentir sa poigne à travers mes vêtements.

Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder à la surface de l'eau, fixant les ondulations argentées. A certains moments, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose bouge sous la surface. Je peux voir les reflets étranges de la lumière, ou bien est-ce le mouvement d'une chose indiscernable sous la face sombre de l'eau…

Une pensée horrible me transperce. Lorsque Harry me racontait la grotte en pleine mer et l'eau grouillant de morts…

« Il n'y a pas d'Inféri ici, n'est-ce pas ? » je chuchote, essayant d'ignorer la panique au fond de mon estomac.

« Non » il murmure, « mais il y a des êtres qui sont tout aussi dangereux s'ils se sentent provoqués. Et ils voient votre nature comme une provocation. _Pouvez-vous donc garder votre bouche fermée ? _»

Ma nature ? Que veut-il dire par ma 'nature' ?

_A ton avis ?_

Je suppose…

Les Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est ce qu'il doit vouloir dire par ma 'nature'.

Mais ils ne s'en prennent pas qu'aux Sang-de-Bourbe, mais aux Moldus aussi… _Oh mon Dieu !_

_Tout va bien se passer. Ils ne t'ont pas encore attaqué, et puis tu as Lucius avec toi…_

Donc j'ai besoin de Lucius pour me protéger maintenant ?

Cette pensée me donne le tournis pendant quelques secondes.

Finalement le brouillard s'éclipse, révélant un long mur en pierre sur le flanc d'une haute colline. Il y a une petite ouverture dans le mur, comme une petite grotte. L'embarcation se dirige droit sur elle.

La barque commence à trembler.

Le bras se resserre autour de ma taille.

Je jette un œil à la surface de l'eau. De longs bras verts sortent de l'eau, saisissant le bord de la barque et la balançant de droite à gauche.

Des voix. Etranges, musicales, haut perchées.

« La Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« Une Moldue tente de traverser le lac ! »

« Stoppez la Moldue. »

Les voix s'arrêtent, fusionnant entre elles pour former un horrible bruit, inhumain.

La poigne de Lucius se resserre autour de ma taille, m'amenant si près de lui que sa joue se pose sur le côté de mon crâne.

« Restez tout près de moi. Cramponnez-vous à moi aussi fort que vous pouvez. Ne lâchez surtout pas, vous comprenez ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Son visage est tendu par l'inquiétude. Je hoche la tête et accroche mes mains liées autour de son bras aussi fort que possible.

Il me regarde d'un air grave pendant quelques secondes mais il est distrait par le bateau qui commence à tanguer de façon inquiétante, tiré par les mains cadavériques toujours accrochées à ses bords.

« Merde » il marmonne, sortant sa baguette de sa robe et la pointant sur l'eau.

_« Immobilus ! »_

La barque s'immobilise devant l'ouverture de la grotte. Elle ne se fait plus balloter, mais elle n'avance plus non plus.

Je me penche pour regarder si ces… _choses_ sont toujours là, mais il me ramène fermement en arrière.

« Restez là » dit-il d'une voix rigide. « Ne bougez que si c'est nécessaire, vous entendez ? »

Au moment même où il dicte ces paroles, les mains cadavériques sortent de l'eau et s'agrippent à nouveau au bateau.

« Stupefix ! »

La lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de Lucius vers les créatures, mais elle traverse leurs corps comme s'il s'agissait de fantômes.

« _Stupéfix ! _» il crie de nouveau. « _Avada kedavra ! Stupefix ! Immobilus ! _»

Mais les sortilèges traversent les mains sans même les toucher, alors qu'elles se saisissent de moi, me tirent les vêtements, les cheveux, mon corps, me tirant hors de l'embarcation. Lucius tente de me retenir et je m'agrippe à lui mais mes poignets attachés l'un à l'autre m'empêchent de garder ma prise. Les mains de ces créatures sont fortes, trop fortes alors qu'elles me tirent hors du bateau, _et merde !_ Elles me tirent…

« Tenez bon ! » il hurle.

Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, trop fort –

« Les Moldus ne passent pas. » La voix musicale se tord de rire. Ils m'arrachent à son emprise. Je me débats de toutes mes forces contre eux, essayant de rester accroché au bras de Lucius, à ses vêtements, au bateau, mais _je ne peux pas_, je passe par dessus bord, et oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Je touche l'eau avec un 'plouf' cinglant.

Je flotte comme un bouchon avant de couler, l'eau se refermant sur moi.

L'eau m'entoure de tous les côtés, bloquant tout : le son, la douleur, le monde entier. Elle enveloppe mon corps en feu d'une douce fraicheur. D'une fraicheur si agréable. Et le silence.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne veux pas les combattre. Je veux rester ici pour toujours. Continuer à flotter dans ce néant, là où je peux tout oublier… la peine, la peur, mes pensées.

Les mains glacées me tirent vers les profondeurs et je peux enfin voir leurs visages. Une couleur verdâtre avec de grands yeux blancs et vides, des dents pointues découvertes par un sourire alors qu'ils rient en me trainant vers l'obscurité toujours plus profonde…

Je veux aller avec eux. Je ne veux ni penser, ni sentir, ni savoir. Je veux seulement disparaître dans cette abysse, oh oui prenez moi avec vous.

Tout à coup, un liquide écarlate et épais se déverse et tourbillonne autour de moi, faisant fuir les créatures qui se dispersent rapidement. Leurs voix se dissipent alors qu'ils disparaissent tous, me laissant seule, flottant au milieu du lac, mes cheveux et ma robe rouge tourbillonnant autour de moi.

De l'air… J'en ai besoin. Oh mes poumons, ils me font _mal !_ Je ne peux pas respirer, respirer, je ne peux pas voir –

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Une poigne de fer entoure ma taille et je suis remontée.

J'atteins la surface et mes poumons se remplissent d'un air merveilleux, si vite que ma gorge et ma poitrine me font mal. Je tousse, rejetant une quantité d'eau impressionnante, alors que je continue d'être soulevée, soulevée…

Je tombe dans le bateau, crachant toujours plus d'eau et essayant de respirer comme je le peux.

Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il vient de me sauver ?

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenu bon ? »

« J'ai essayé ! » je dis d'une respiration sifflante entre deux quintes de toux.

« Pas assez apparemment ! » Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes épaules trempées, et il est trempé également, sa chevelure blonde ruisselant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux flamboient de colère.

« Petite fille stupide ! » Il maintient son emprise sur mes épaules, se tenant si près de mon visage que ma vision se trouble. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait ce que je vous disais ? »

Je respire fortement, regardant l'eau couler sur son visage.

Il rompt en premier le contact visuel et passe sa main sur son crâne. Lorsqu'il me regarde à nouveau, il a repris le contrôle, toute émotion disparue.

Il se tourne vers l'avant du bateau.

« _Finite Incantatem _» il murmure, et la barque commence à avancer vers la grotte.

« Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? » je demande tranquillement.

« J'ai versé mon sang dans l'eau. » Il tire la baguette de sa robe et la pointe sur son poignet, faisant apparaître une lueur dorée qui vient entourer la large coupure écarlate qui guérie rapidement.

« Comment ça a pu m'aider ? » je demande d'un air ébahi.

« Ces créatures s'en prennent aux Sang-de-Bourbe » répond-t-il d'un ton neutre. « J'ai pensé que le fait de verser mon sang les ferait disparaître. Mon intuition s'est avérée correcte. »

Je ne dis rien. Je reste assise, frissonnante alors que la barque s'enfonce au plus profond de la grotte.

Il se lance un sort de séchage, puis me fixe quelques instants les sourcils froncés, avant de pointer sa baguette sur moi. Je soupire de plaisir sous cette chaleur merveilleuse qui se répand sur moi.

« Vous n'avez pas pu en déverser autant » je dis. « Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang dans l'eau- »

« J'ai lancé un Amplificatum au moment où le sang coulait » il répond avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase.

Ma mâchoire se crispe légèrement sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Nous naviguons en silence sur de l'eau calme. Aucune de ces….choses ne nous dérange, bien que je pense les apercevoir de temps en temps sous la surface de l'eau, avant de disparaître rapidement.

J'essaie de garder mes yeux fixés sur le lac, plutôt que sur l'horizon qui ne me montre que des ténèbres en face de nous.

Finalement, le plafond de la grotte s'élargit pour nous révéler une énorme caverne souterraine. Le plafond est si haut que je ne peux l'apercevoir, et les murs sont baignés de la lumière bleue des torches enflammées, donnant à la pièce une lumière inquiétante et froide.

Et au milieu de cette grotte se trouve une énorme… maison. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Sa taille est impressionnante, presque aussi grande qu'un château. Elle est tellement complexe et grandiose que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Ca ressemble à une image d'un livre que j'avais petite – un château aussi magnifique que terrifiant.

La barque atteint la rive d'une pente douce. Il sort de l'embarcation, rassemble ses affaires puis s'occupe de moi. Il me mène jusqu'à la porte de la maison, qu'il ouvre pour y révéler une lourde obscurité.

« Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure, Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure avant de refermer la porte derrière nous, nous plongeant dans le noir.

« _Lumos ! _»

De la lumière filtre à travers la pièce mais elle ne suffit pas pour que j'aperçoive grand chose autour de nous. Lucius semble savoir où il va, cependant. Il me porte à travers ce qui semble être plusieurs couloirs.

Finalement, nous passons la porte d'une pièce que je n'arrive pas à distinguer dans l'obscurité. Il me pose sur quelque chose de doux avant de se retourner vers la porte que nous venons de franchir.

« _Collaporta ! _»

La porte se scelle d'elle même avec un léger 'click' familier.

Je suis une fois de plus enfermée dans une chambre avec un homme qui me hait.

Même situation, environnement différent.

« _Nox. _»

La salle plonge dans l'obscurité alors qu'il prononce l'incantation. Je reste tranquille, très calme, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Que fait-il ? Est-il toujours là ?

Soudain, une sombre lumière orange filtre dans la pièce. Je m'aperçois que je suis assise sur une chaise longue dans un salon très sombre et très humide, dans un pur style Victorien très effrayant, sans fenêtre et seulement doté d'une porte. C'est _horrible_. C'est exactement le genre d'endroit qu'ils décrivent dans les histoires d'horreurs pour enfants. Ceux qui me terrifiaient et m'empêchaient de bien dormir pendant des semaines.

Et il y a… des choses dans la pièce. Des choses dégoutantes servant de décorations. Sur la cheminée, sur le sol, sur de petites tables… Des crânes, des animaux morts étrangement conservés, des bouteilles étranges et poussiéreuses dont j'imagine que le contenu n'est certainement pas anodin.

Lucius s'approche de moi et dirige sa baguette vers mes poignets et mes chevilles. Les cordes qui m'entravaient se rompent et tombent au sol.

Je me frotte les poignets, essayant de les revigorer.

Il me saisit le menton, scrutant mon visage, le tournant de gauche à droite.

« Et bien, c'est quoi le problème avec vous ? » il demande impatiemment.

« Pourquoi ça vous regarderait ? » Je libère mon visage de son emprise. Il m'a dit il y a peu de temps qu'il ne voulait pas me toucher plus que nécessaire, et le sentiment est tout à fait réciproque.

« A quoi sert un prisonnier qui arrive à peine à marcher devant moi ? dit-il exaspéré. « J'ai des plans vous concernant, et ils requièrent votre pleine santé. »

J'aurai du deviner qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'inquiétude de sa part.

Mais dans ce cas, à quoi ça me sert de résister ? S'il veut véritablement me guérir, alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Je baisse le regard en signe d'accord, et il hoche la tête avant de se détourner vers la cheminée pour allumer un feu.

Je ne le regarde pas. Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il fait de toute façon. Il me tourne le dos.

Je jette un œil à la salle. Il y a tellement de choses dégoutantes qui trainent. Ca ressemble à Square Grimmauld mais en pire car au moins là bas, mes amis égayaient la pièce et la rendait plus habitable. A quand remonte la dernière fois où quelqu'un a nettoyé cette pièce ?

Attendez une minute… Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

Je m'étouffe presque alors que je me pousse vers l'arrière, loin de l'énorme serpent mort planté d'un couteau, au pied du sofa.

Attendez une seconde… Un_ couteau _?

Je regarde Lucius. Il est toujours dos à moi.

Je rejette un œil au serpent et j'essaie de ne pas frissonner alors que je saisis cette horrible peau écailleuse, et oh nooon, je tire lentement le couteau de la chair. Du sang noir s'écoule lentement hors de la plaie mais loin de mes mains, heureusement.

Je m'écarte à nouveau, le plus loin possible, à l'autre bout du sofa. Ce n'est pas un couteau énorme, mais sa taille est quand même correcte, et sa lame semble assez nette.

Sans vraiment penser à ce que je fais, je glisse le couteau à l'intérieur de ma robe. Je rejette un œil à Lucius, retenant mon souffle de peur qu'il se retourne.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais je vais devoir y penser sérieusement.

_Es-tu une meurtrière, Hermione ? Serais-tu prête à aller aussi loin ?_

Je ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable, pour être honnête.

Finalement, il se retourne et vient vers moi, me tendant un gobelet argenté.

« Buvez ça. » Sa voix est froide et coupée.

Je regarde dans le gobelet et reconnais la potion. J'en ai pris assez de fois lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie pour une fièvre ou une grippe, et je l'ai concocté moi même pendant les cours de potions.

Mais je ne peux pas boire quelque chose qui vient de Malefoy, si ?

Il me regarde hésiter devant la boisson.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » il demande impatiemment. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous tuer, pas encore en tout cas. »

« Pouvez-vous vraiment m'en vouloir ? » je dis calmement. « Vous m'avez traité si durement jusqu'ici, pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? »

Je sens une petite claque me cingler la joue mais je ne montre aucun signe de douleur.

« Ne soyez pas insolente » dit-il sèchement. « Buvez. »

Je glisse ma main dans ma poche, sentant la lame du couteau sous mes doigts.

_Pas encore. Attends._

Je lève la coupe à mes lèvres et boit la potion rapidement. Elle est vraiment très douce, presque écœurante alors qu'elle s'infiltre dans mes entrailles, et je sens ma tête devenir moins lourde et la douleur disparaître alors que mon corps devient plus frais.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'il me regarde boire la potion. « Bien. Levez-vous. »

Je pose la tasse sur le sol et me met sur mes jambes sans aucune difficulté.

Je me sens prête à tout affronter.

_Pas encore. Echafaude un plan d'abord. Attends._

Il me regarde en continuant d'hocher la tête face à mes progrès, le visage fermé.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? C'est peut être le seul moment où je suis seule avec lui. Je dois saisir cette occasion maintenant ou qui sait quand une autre opportunité se représentera ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour Ron ? Je ne peux pas m'échapper d'ici sans savoir comment l'aider ?

Mais si j'attends qu'il arrive ici, je vais devoir affronter Bellatrix et Dolohov en plus. Ca risque déjà d'être assez difficile avec Lucius, alors avec les deux autres, c'est impossible.

Réfléchis. Garde les idées claires. Fais ça progressivement, un pied devant l'autre.

« Où est Ron ? »

Sa bouche se tord dans un rictus de mépris. « Toujours autant attachée à ce garçon ? »

« Où est-il ? » je lui dit d'une voix sèche, ne supportant pas qu'il me nargue sur quelque chose qui ne le regarde absolument pas.

Il hausse les sourcils, arborant un sourire triomphal. « Je me demandais, votre ami sait-il les réactions qu'il provoque chez vous ? Est-il au courant de votre… passion brûlante ? »

Mon visage me brûle mais je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction.

_Ne l'écoute pas. Ce ne sont que des mots vides de sens…_

« Ou… » Poursuit-il sans remords. « Vous garde-t-il sous sa main ? Vous garde-t-il comme un plan de sauvegarde dans le cas où il ne trouverait personne d'autre ? »

« Non ! » je réponds énergiquement.

« Non ? » Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Je peux le sentir dans mon esprit, fouillant dedans. Je cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, pour essayer de l'empêcher de lire mes pensées, surtout maintenant. Il pourrait y voir le couteau…

Il arbore un sourire déformé, presque pervers alors qu'il enfonce son regard dans le mien, fouillant dans mes souvenirs, tirant mes pensées.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vu le couteau. Pas encore.

« Je vois quelqu'un » dit-il malicieusement. « Un visage dans vos pensées. Une autre fille, une rivale face à vos sentiments. Quel est son nom ? »

Je ne réponds pas mais il n'a pas besoin de ma réponse. Ses mots réveillent toute ma jalousie et toute ma colère.

« Lavande, vous dites ? C'est un joli nom pour une jolie fille. » Il se retire de mon esprit et s'approche de moi. Sa voix est si faible que je peux à peine l'entendre. « Ca vous blesse n'est-ce pas, qu'il l'ai choisi plutôt que vous ? Quelqu'un si simple, avec seulement le dixième de votre intelligence. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai » je réponds vivement.

_Mensonges, Hermione._

« Je pense que si. Je pense que vous avez réalisé qu'il a dû choisir entre la fille intelligente et la fille jolie, et il a choisi la beauté. La fille jolie et bête qui lui offre plus que ce que vous ne pourrez jamais lui offrir. »

Je sens mon pouls battre dans mes oreilles alors que je sers le couteau dans ma poche. J'essaye de laisser couler ses paroles. Je ne veux pas les entendre, je me fous de Ron et de Lavande, _je m'en fous _!

Il enlève doucement une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. « C'est un défaut commun à bon nombre d'adolescents, Sang-de-Bourbe. » Sa voix est faible, trop faible. « Ils ne peuvent pas voir au delà de l'aspect physique. Ils aiment ce qu'on leur dit d'aimer. Ils ne connaissent pas encore assez bien leur esprit pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. »

Je reste clouée sur place, retenant presque mon souffle. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle.

Je ne veux pas _savoir_ de quoi il parle.

« Maintenant, dites-moi » poursuit-il. « Comment avez-vous réagit lorsque vous avez su qu'il avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre que vous ? Avez-vous été résignée ou vous êtes-vous vengé ? Une femme éconduite est plus à craindre que tous les feux de l'Enfer à ce qu'on dit, et vous avez un sacré tempérament à ce que j'ai pu voir. Je sais que c'est l'option que vous avez choisi. »

Ses doigts tracent une lente et délibérée ligne sur ma joue, de mes yeux à mon menton, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. Je cligne plusieurs fois, sans grand espoir.

« Ah. » Il sourit alors qu'il capture mes pensées et mon cœur s'arrête un instant. Mais son sourire ne s'estompe pas. Il n'a pas dû fouiller assez profondément, il a dû voir que ce qu'il cherchait. « Vous avez utilisé la tactique la plus vieille du monde, n'est-ce pas ? La jalousie. J'aurai pensé que fréquenter intentionnellement son grand rival de Quidditch serait un peu trop _Serpentard_ pour vous, Miss Granger. »

« Qu'en savez-vous? » je demande, rompant finalement mon silence et éloignant mon visage loin de sa main. « Vous ne savez rien de moi. »

Il braque sa baguette sur mon visage et je sens le picotement d'une nouvelle gifle.

« Oh ma chère » Il continue de sourire alors qu'il range sa baguette dans sa cape. « Et j'étais là, à penser que nous avions une conversation tout à fait agréable. »

Je prends une profonde inspiration, utilisant toute ma force d'esprit pour l'ignorer.

_Un pied devant l'autre._

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » je demande.

Ses sourcils se redressent. « Bon Dieu, votre curiosité est diablement féline. » Il penche légèrement la tête en arrière dans un geste hautain. « Notre quartier général a dû être évacué. Carrow a avoué notre position après sa capture, et avant que nous ne puissions l'en empêcher. »

Une peur glacée traverse mon dos. Ils vont me punir pour cela, je le sais. Cette information me donne un sentiment résigné.

_Comment oses-tu te sentir résignée ?_

Son sourire pervers ne disparaît pas de son visage. « Vous semblez un peu effrayée, Sang-de-Bourbe » il rit. « Je ne peux pas vous blâmer. J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous punir pour cet événement malheureux, et comme vous le savez, je suis toujours heureux d'exécuter les ordres. »

« Pourquoi ? » je demande, mes poumons se vidant de leur air. « Je pensais vous avoir dit la vérité ! Harry aurait dû être là-bas, vous avez bien vu que la plume disait que je ne mentais pas ! »

« Ca n'a aucune importance » répond-t-il en douceur. « Ce sont vos informations qui nous ont mené jusqu'ici, que vous disiez la vérité ou non. » Il dirige vers moi un regard désagréable. « Et maintenant, je suis coincé ici au beau milieu de nul part dans un vieux manoir, avec _votre_ seule compagnie. »

« Personne d'autre ne va venir ici ? » Ma voix est soudain plus aigue que d'habitude, à mon grand désarroi.

Il sourit à mon malaise, satisfait. Il connaît le sentiment de peur qu'il engendre en moi. « Oh si. Bella et Antonin arriveront bientôt avec votre petit ami. Nous ne serons pas _seuls_ très longtemps. » Il hausse les sourcils avec suffisance. « Désolé de vous décevoir. »

Je prends une grande inspiration. « Quand vont-ils arriver ? » je demande.

Son visage se fronce légèrement. « Bientôt » dit-il avec soin, d'une voix très calme. « C'est suffisant pour vous. Votre curiosité morbide finira par vous créer des problèmes si vous n'arrivez pas à la contrôler. »

_Respire Hermione. Il ne sait pas, pas encore…_

Je sens la lame dans ma poche. Elle est chaude vu le temps que j'ai passé à la tenir. Je la fais glisser entre mes doigts.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi pressée que le garçon arrive. » Son sourire vacille sur son visage, comme si quelque chose l'amusait. « Remarquez, son incroyable stupidité vous fait presque passer comme une personne intelligente en comparaison. C'est peut être pour cette raison que vous le voulez près de vous… »

« Ron n'est pas stupide ! » je réponds hargneusement. « Et moi non plus. »

« Il _est_ stupide. Vous… et bien, vous avez une intelligence de base, je vous l'accorde, mais rien de phénoménal comparé à un Moldu. »

Ses paroles titillent mon amour propre. « On m'a dit que j'étais la meilleure élève de ma promotion- »

« Oh, vous êtes tellement fière de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Drago m'a parlé maintes et maintes fois de votre main toujours levée en classe. Aimez-vous tant montrer votre intelligence et dans le même temps, rabaisser vos camarades ? »

« _Non ! _» Mes joues s'empourprent à cette phrase. « Je lève la main en classe car je connais la réponse aux questions posées- »

« Mentez-vous à vous même si vous le souhaitez, mais pas à moi » il me coupe de nouveau. « Au moins, je suis honnête au sujet de ma propre supériorité. Vous, vous ne pouvez même pas être honnête envers vous-même. »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je glisse mes doigts sur la lame du couteau.

« Si intelligente » dit-il calmement en me regardant de haut en bas. « Sans pitié aussi, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Il me sourit de plus belle, mais quelque chose de nouveau apparaît sur son visage. Quelque chose qui ressemble, si je ne me trompe pas, à du respect. « J'ai entendu des histoires sur vous au fil des années, Miss Granger. Des histoires désagréables. »

Qu'a-t-il en tête ?

« Par exemple » il continue. « J'ai eu vent de cette pauvre Miss Edgecombe sur la façon dont vous l'avez défiguré après qu'elle ait trahi votre petit groupe de Défense contre les Force du Mal et qu'elle vous ait livré à Dolores Ombrage. »

Je retiens mon souffle.

« C'était un sort cruel. » Sa voix est douce, presque séduisante. « Si astucieux, mais si _cruel._ Digne d'un vrai Serpentard. N'avez-vous jamais considéré que le Choixpeau vont ait envoyé dans la mauvaise maison ? »

« Non ! » je souffle.

Il ricane légèrement. « Non, vous avez probablement raison. La meilleure chose concernant les Serpentards, c'est qu'ils ne laissent pas entrer les Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est une honte, vraiment. Qui sait ce que vous auriez pu devenir si vous n'aviez pas ce satané défaut- »

« Pourquoi serait-ce un défaut ? » C'est à mon tour de lui couper la parole.

Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi. » Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Vous n'avez aucun droit d'étudier la magie. J'ai hérité ce talent de mes ancêtres, certains font partie des plus grands sorciers et sorcières qui ont foulé cette terre. Vous, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un caprice de la nature. »

« C'est totalement ridicule. »

« Oh vraiment ? » Il se penche vers moi et met sa main sur ma joue, emmêlant les mèches de cheveux autour de ses doigts. « Comment vous appelleriez-vous dans ce cas ? »

J'ignore le sentiment désagréable dans ma poitrine et lui répond. « Une sorcière ? »

Pourquoi ma réponse est-elle interrogative ?

« Une sorcière. » Il enfonce plus profondément ses doigts dans mes cheveux. « Je vois. Je me demande combien de temps il va vous falloir pour penser autrement. »

Pendant quelques instants, une lueur dans ses yeux me terrifie, sans que je ne sache ce qu'elle représente.

Il secoue légèrement la tête, chassant cette lueur de ses yeux et enlevant sa main de mes cheveux. « Où pensez-vous avoir obtenu ces 'pouvoirs' ? » il me demande tranquillement. « Le sang est tellement important. Le sang se transmet de sorcier à sorcier. Le sang est la chose la plus importante dans le monde sorcier. J'aurai supposé que votre supposée intelligence aurait été au courant de cela. »

Le sang. Je peux sentir à nouveau le sang de Ron, je le vois luire devant mes yeux. Je peux revoir son pouce sur le sol, un objet inanimé et mort. Mon estomac se retourne de nouveau, encore et encore, et je me sens malade. Le pouce de Ron. Je l'ai coupé.

Lucius me regarde, un sourire horrible sur le visage. « Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix est lourde de joie sans pitié. Des larmes commencent à perler. « Vous vous souvenez comment vous avez coupé le pouce de sa main. »

Tout mon instinct me dit de hurler contre lui, de crier ma rage, de lui faire mal, de le faire saigner, hurler, oh oui, ça doit être si bon de lui planter le couteau, maintenant.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Je dois garder mon sang-froid si je veux utiliser ce couteau à bon escient. Je ne dois pas perdre le contrôle.

« Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? » Ma voix est calme et tranquille, comme la sienne. « Comment pouvez-vous traiter les gens de cette façon ? »

« Parce que je le peux. » Il lève les yeux en me répondant, fatigué de mes vaines tentatives de décrypter une once d'humanité en lui. « Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller au lit, petite fille. »

« J'ai dix-sept ans » je lui réponds aigrement.

Il ricane. « On ne dirait pas vu la façon dont vous vous comportez. »

Il se saisit de mon bras.

_Maintenant Hermione._

Je sors le couteau de ma poche et le met au niveau de son visage.

Sa réaction n'est pas ce que j'attendais.

Je pensais, j'espérais voir une réelle peur, et bien que la peur filtre légèrement sur son visage et lui fait reprendre son souffle, elle disparaît dans la seconde pour laisser place au plus petit des sourires.

« Ma chère, quelle idiote vous faites. » Sa voix est faible mais parfaitement stable.

« N'avez-vous pas peur ? » je lui souffle, ma main tremblant devant son visage, le couteau vacillant dangereusement. Je prends une profonde respiration pour essayer de me calmer.

« Ma chère amie, pourquoi Diable devrais-je avoir peur ? » Son sourire se dessine plus nettement, creusant son visage.

« Je pourrais vous tuer. »

« Et c'est sensé me faire peur ? » Sa voix est basse et pleine de défis. « Faites-le. »

J'halète soudainement.

Est-ce que je peux le faire ?

Je _devrais_ le faire. Je devrais le découper en morceaux après tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

Mais… je ne peux pas être comme lui. Je ne peux pas être une meurtrière.

_Fais le Hermione ! Il le mérite !_

Il me regarde en silence. Son sourire ne le quitte pas alors que je réfléchis.

Il sait que je ne peux pas le faire. _Il le sait !_

« Et bien alors ? » il me provoque. « Vous le voulez, non ? Après tout ce que je vous ai fait, vous devez certainement le vouloir. Mais je suis curieux : après m'avoir tué, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour retraverser le lac, sans aucune aide ? »

« _Taisez-vous ! _» Je souffle. Ma main tremble plus encore alors que mon plan commence à prendre l'eau.

Il se moque de moi, d'un petit rire faible. J'avance ma main, glissant la lame contre sa joue. Des reflets argentés apparaissent sur sa peau pâle et il cesse de rire, ses yeux s'abaissant vers le couteau avant de revenir vers moi. Son sourire est toujours là, mais une faible lueur de peur filtre dans ses yeux, et oui c'est mon tour maintenant, _espèce de salaud _!

« Nous allons conclure un marché, _Lucius_. » Le pouvoir est entre mes mains maintenant. Si j'arrive à garder mon sang-froid, je pourrais me sortir de là.

« Ah, une négociation » répond-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il est presqu'en train de s'amuser. Presque. « Et bien je vous écoute, Sang-de-Bourbe. Quelle est votre proposition ? »

Il parle avec une réelle confiance. Pourquoi n'est-il pas plus effrayé ?

« Je veux que vous me donniez votre baguette. » Ma voix est calme et ferme. Je ne tremble pas, je n'ai pas peur.

« Pour quoi faire ? Vous pensez transplaner d'ici ? Dites moi, si le transplanage était possible dans cette grotte, croyez-vous vraiment que je me serais donné tout ce mal pour vous faire traverser le lac ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

« Effectivement. Dans ce cas, je veux que vous me fassiez traverser la rivière. »

« Ou sinon ? »

« Sinon je vous tue ! » Je resserre ma poigne sur le couteau, l'enfonçant plus profondément mais pas jusqu'à percer la peau. Pas encore.

« Je vois. » Sa voix reste calme, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que c'est moi qui ais le pouvoir maintenant ! « Un service contre ma propre vie. Quelle originalité. Mais je dois vous avertir, votre évasion ne me mettra pas dans la meilleure des humeurs. Et qui sait sur qui je pourrais passer ma mauvaise humeur… »

Merde ! Il peut utiliser Ron pour me faire chanter, et il sait pertinemment que ça marchera.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir une fois de l'autre côté ! » Ma voix tremble. « Vous allez me faire traverser le fleuve puis vous viendrez avec moi. Je vous livrerai à l'Ordre et vous leur direz exactement où se trouve cet endroit pour qu'ils viennent sauver Ron. »

« Vous vous attendez donc à ce que je me rende en échange de ma propre vie ? » Il rit et la lame étincelle sur sa joue. « Pourquoi par Merlin, ferais-je cela ? La mort est préférable à l'emprisonnement. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de laisser les gardiens d'Azkaban mettre la main sur moi. Alors allez-y, tuez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Je me raidit, prête à lui faire mal, le poignarder, le mettre en pièce. Le détruire comme il m'a détruit.

Mais… _je ne peux pas _! Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière.

Il se moque de moi alors que je lutte intérieurement contre moi même, la lame tremblant sur sa joue.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez tout simplement pas le courage. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une stupide petite fille qui joue avec des jeux d'adultes. Mais je ne peux que m'en vouloir. C'est moi qui vous ai appris à jouer avec un couteau, après tout. »

Tous les souvenirs horribles reviennent à la surface. La façon dont j'ai planté le couteau dans ma propre cuisse, comment j'ai coupé le pouce de mon meilleur ami, et toutes les autres choses : ma main brulée, mes doigts cassés, les hurlements de Ron, mes hurlements, son sang, mon sang, et la douleur, douleurdouleur… Tous ces souvenirs hurlent en moi, me brûlent, et son visage se déforme en face de moi, et je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! Je veux le voir mourir. Qui s'en soucie ? Il le mérite !

Je redresse ma main mais il attrape mon poignet avant que la lame ne puisse l'atteindre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir.

Je lui assène un coup de pied au tibia. Il aspire son souffle et desserre sa prise sur mon poignet. Je m'arrache de son emprise mais il s'empare de moi, essayant de saisir mes bras, ma taille, mes cheveux.

Je m'agite et me débat, c'est ma seule chance. J'essaie de me débarrasser de lui mais il me saisit à la taille et non ! Je ne le laisserais pas reprendre le pouvoir sur moi, je dois… je dois…

Je plante le couteau dans son épaule.

Oh mon Dieu !

Un cri sort de sa bouche, un hurlement de douleur et d'horreur alors qu'il se plie en deux.

Oh… Oh Dieu.

Le sang se déverse de sa plaie et coule entre ses doigts alors qu'il se saisit de son épaule.

Je m'éloigne de lui, horrifiée et engourdie, et rien n'a de sens, et mon Dieu, _merde !_ Je ne peux pas croire à ce que je viens de faire. Je… Je… Oh mon Dieu !

Il sert les lèvres, respirant fortement par le nez alors qu'il arrache le couteau de sa plaie, le visage crispé par l'agonie.

Puis il lève les yeux vers moi, d'un regard rempli de haine. Je n'ai jamais été autant effrayée qu'à cet instant, car maintenant c'est personnel, c'est vraiment et complètement_ personnel_. Ce n'est plus seulement une lutte entre un prisonnier et son bourreau, non. Maintenant c'est lui et moi, moi et lui, il n'y a que cela. Juste lui et moi.

« Espèce de petite SALOPE ! »

Je me détourne de ce rugissement de haine et je cours. N'importe où, peu importe, mais je ne peux pas le laisser mettre la main sur moi, pas maintenant. Tout a changé.

Je m'effondre sur la porte, secouant la poignée encore et encore, criant « Laissez moi sortir ! » mais il n'y a personne, il n'y a que lui. Mais rien ne va changer et je suis toujours coincée et, oh noooon !

Ses mains m'agrippent les épaules et il me fait pivoter. Son visage est devant moi, tordu et blanc de rage et de haine et je vois son poing devant mes yeux avant qu'il ne me touche, m'écrasant le visage.

Je tombe au sol, des étoiles dansant devant mes yeux, et mon visage est cassé, brisé, et je ne peux pas supporter la douleur, cette douleur sans fin, elle ne finira jamais.

Il s'accroupit près de moi, me saisit le col de ma robe d'une main, et me frappant de l'autre main, encore et encore, encore et encore, cassant les os, déchirant la peau, et la douleur me consume. Il enfonce son pied botté dans mon estomac, dans ma poitrine et il me frappe encore et encore, ponctuant ses coups par des mots de haine.

« Stupide, » _claque,_ « dégoutante, » _gifle,_ « petite garce ! » Son poing me frappe le visage, mon nez est en sang et je crie, je sanglote, et mon visage est déchiré, je peux sentir le sang sur ma langue. « Vous allez regretter de ne pas être morte, croyez-moi ! »

Il s'arrête finalement, me laissant tomber sur le sol. Je sens le monde tourner autour de moi, et oh mon Dieu, _mon visage !_

Je ne connais plus rien d'autre que le sang et la douleur.

Il se lève, me saisissant par les cheveux et poussant ma tête en arrière pour que je le voie, brûlant mon cuir chevelu, et tout est douleur, tout.

« Je vais vous le faire payer. Je vais vous regarder souffrir avec grand plaisir. » Il baisse les yeux vers mon visage, et j'essaie de stopper les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Son visage est si déformé et blanc de haine qu'il ne ressemble même plus à un visage humain. « Vous devriez faire attention » il dit calmement, la respiration rapide. « Ou un jour vous me pousserez trop loin et je finirai par vous tuer. »

Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ses paroles.

Il me traine par les cheveux vers la sortie de la salle et le long du couloir, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ouvre une porte et me pousse dans une pièce sans lumière, verrouillant la porte derrière lui, et me laissant seule dans le noir le plus complet.


	8. Questions et réponses

_'« Ce doit être le bois, » se dit-elle pensivement, « où les choses et les êtres vivants n'ont pas de nom. Je me demande ce qui va arriver à mon nom, à moi, lorsque j'y serai entrée… Je n'aimerais pas du tout le perdre, parce qu'on serait obligé de m'en donner un autre et qu'il serait presque sûrement très vilain.»'_ – Lewis Carroll, _De l'autre côté du miroir._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 Questions et réponses**

_'Je veux que vous puissiez profiter pleinement des nouvelles commodités qui s'offrent à vous avant de vous présenter devant moi ce soir. Je vous ai laissé une robe que je souhaite vous voir porter, mais veillez à ne la mettre qu'au moment où vous êtes prête à me rejoindre. Soyez bien consciente que les choses deviendront particulièrement critiques pour Weasley si vous refusez de vous conformer à mes désirs. J'attends patiemment votre arrivée. Malefoy.'_

Mes yeux parcourent furieusement le morceau de parchemin avant de le déchirer en deux, en quatre, en huit, en seize, et de laisser les morceaux tomber au sol.

Mon arrivée ? Mon arrivée où ? Où veut-il que j'aille ?

Et même si je savais où aller, comment Diable suis-je sensée m'y rendre ? Cette saloperie de porte est fermée ! S'attend-t-il à ce que je la brise de la tête ? Il n'y a même pas de fenêtre, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Et pourquoi veut-il me voir ?

Je ne veux plus jamais le voir après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Je soupire, assise sur mon nouveau lit, jetant un œil à ma nouvelle chambre.

Enfin, je suppose qu'elle doit être ma nouvelle chambre. C'est là que je me suis réveillée en tout cas, après m'être endormi d'épuisement dans l'espèce de placard dans lequel il m'avait enfermé après m'avoir battue.

Quelqu'un a dû me transporter ici pendant que je dormais. Dieu seul sait pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillée pendant qu'il me portait.

Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire. La pièce est peut être sombre, terne et vieille et les murs en pierre ne sont pas spécialement rassurants mais c'est un palace par rapport à ma cellule précédente. J'ai un vrai lit maintenant ! Non seulement ça, mais j'ai aussi une salle de bain.

Une salle de bain bien réelle !

S'en est presque risible, vraiment.

Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi j'ai eu le droit à une vraie chambre, mais je ne m'en inquiète pas pour l'instant. Peut être que je lui poserais la question un jour.

Bon, il veut que je me rende 'présentable' et que je m'habille avec une robe qu'il m'a laissé. Je suppose qu'il veut parler du vêtement vert soyeux posé délicatement sur une chaise devant la coiffeuse.

Mais où Diable veut-il que j'aille une fois que je me serais habillée ?

_Une étape à la fois. Lave-toi en premier, et change-toi. Ensuite et seulement ensuite, tu chercheras ce qu'il a voulu dire._

Je m'avance sur le sol à pas feutrés et atteins la salle de bain. Je tourne les robinets de la baignoire, encastrée dans le sol. Je laisse le bain se remplir d'eau pure avant de refermer les robinets et de faire tomber cette immonde robe rouge et épaisse de mon corps.

Je m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire et glisse mon corps dans l'eau. Le liquide atteint ma taille lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol. Chaques coupures et ecchymoses me brûlent au contact de l'eau chaude mais je continue de m'enfoncer, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le liquide brulant atteigne mon cou. Peut être que si je reste ici assez longtemps, je pourrais faire bouillir ma culpabilité et faire disparaître l'ensemble de ma douleur et de ma colère.

_Je voudrais les voir souffrir tellement qu'ils préféreraient mourir._

Je me saisis d'une brosse rugueuse et d'un morceau de savon, et les utilisent pour épurer le sang séché, la crasse et la sueur.

_J'aimerais voir Bellatrix hurler et se tordre de douleur sous le sortilège Doloris, m'implorant d'arrêter._

Ma peau vire au rouge crabe sous la chaleur de l'eau et sous la rugosité de la brosse, mais je ne m'arrête pas, alors même que les poils s'accrochent aux coupures et aux éraflures.

_J'aimerais voir Dolohov être obligé de se promener nu dans les rues, accablé par l'humiliation, avant de voir ses propres organes génitaux bruler devant lui._

Je lave mes cheveux, me grattant furieusement le cuir chevelu, avant d'immerger mon corps entier sous l'eau, bloquant tout autour de moi.

_Je voudrais voir Lucius souffrir. J'aimerais le voir tout perdre. Je veux le voir perdu dans son propre désespoir, pleurant, hurlant et gémissant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre d'épuisement. J'aurais souhaité avoir planté ce couteau droit dans son cœur car il mérite tout ça._

Je me rue vers la surface, remplissant d'air mes poumons, essuyant les gouttes d'eau sur mon visage.

_Mon Seigneur, laissez-moi voir Lucius souffrir avant que je ne meure. Permettez-moi de rire de lui alors qu'il souffre à mes pieds. Oh mon Dieu, permettez-moi de le voir souffrir, je vous en serai très reconnaissante._

Je sors de la baignoire, éclaboussant le sol carrelé d'eau savonneuse. Mon corps fume littéralement de la vapeur.

_Amen._

Je me saisis d'une serviette accrochée au mur, l'enroulant autour de moi comme une couverture. Je rentre dans la chambre, me sèche et m'assois devant la coiffeuse.

Le visage qui me regarde depuis le miroir est à peine reconnaissable. Une énorme entaille me barre la joue, une autre sur mon nez, et des ecchymoses me couvrent la pommette, le front…

Je retourne dans la salle de bain pour trouver une brosse à dents et du dentifrice. Ils me permettent de me débarrasser du gout dans ma bouche que j'ai depuis quelques jours. Je brosse durement mes dents, me rince la bouche et recrache tout dans l'évier : les larmes, le sang, le vomi, tout ce que j'ai enduré ces derniers jours.

Je retourne dans ma chambre (_Ce n'est pas ta chambre !)_ et me rassois devant la coiffeuse.

Salaud. Comment veut-il que je me rende présentable en ressemblant à quelqu'un sortant d'un ring de boxe ?

Comme répondant à ma question, une petite bouteille posée sur la coiffeuse me saute aux yeux. Je la saisis et lis l'étiquette.

_'Pour une cicatrisation instantanée de la peau – Supprime chaque jour les coupures et les ecchymoses.'_

Je suis prise durant une seconde d'un rire hystérique, avant que je ne dévisse la bouteille et la tamponne sur mes blessures. Ca me pique mais les coupures et ecchymoses disparaissent en un clin d'œil, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Je me redresse vers l'arrière, m'observant plus attentivement dans le miroir. Ce n'est pas la même fille à laquelle je suis habituée que je vois dans le miroir. J'ai subi trop de choses maintenant. Mes yeux sont devenus sauvages, le regard de quelqu'un qui a trop vécu dans la crainte continuelle.

Je me lève et secoue la robe qu'il m'a laissée pour que je la voie plus correctement.

Elle est vraiment… magnifique. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester béate devant des vêtements mais cette robe… Elle est vraiment sublime. Elle semble avoir la taille parfaite pour moi.

Je ne veux pas la porter. N'y a-t-il pas autre chose que je pourrais mettre ?

Je la repose et marche vers la garde-robe, ouvrant la lourde porte en bois massif avec un peu de difficulté.

J'ai le souffle coupé par un petit rire incrédule alors que je jette un œil à toutes les robes qui la remplissent. Des robes en laine, de plusieurs couleurs, brunes, noires, grises ou vertes. Des couleurs immondes.

Je referme les portes et reprends la robe vert émeraude, la portant avec difficulté au dessus de ma tête. Elle tombe en plis soyeux sur le sol, recouvrant intégralement mes pieds. Je lace les lacets avec difficulté dans mon dos, le haïssant silencieusement de ne pas m'avoir donné de sous-vêtements ni de chaussures, je le hais, le hais, salopard…

Mon regard est attiré par mon reflet dans le miroir alors que je m'apprête à lacer le dernier lacet dans le haut de mon dos.

Oui, elle me va parfaitement. Elle effleure mes hanches et embrasse ma taille et mes seins. Elle s'adapte trop bien, beaucoup trop bien…

Je chasse cette pensée, car je ne peux pas me permettre de m'inquiéter sur ce sujet, et fini de nouer le dernier lacet de ma robe.

Je suis tout à coup aspirée par une sorte de vide, tout disparaît, se dissout, fusionne dans l'air…

Un espace noir. Les ténèbres. Aucune lumière, aucun bruit.

Une sorte de vide intersidéral, peut être ?

Non, pas un vide. Le carrelage froid ne serait pas présent sous mes pieds sinon.

Et puis, les vides intersidéraux n'existent pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il n'y a rien ici ! Juste l'obscurité. Un silence noir et froid. Rien.

_Garde ton calme. C'est encore un jeu dont il a le secret, pour te tester, rien de plus._

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Inspiration, expiration.

Je marche vers l'avant, m'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Lentement, calmement, m'empêchant presque de respirer… Qui sait ce qui pourrait y avoir dans cette pièce ? _Où suis-je ?_

Je continue à marcher, un pas devant l'autre. Je me force à compter mes pas jusqu'à ce que finalement, mes doigts entrent en contact avec…

De la pierre. De la pierre froide. J'expire, bougeant ma main et oui, c'est un mur.

C'est une pièce vide c'est tout. Juste une pièce vide, sombre et silencieuse.

Je me retourne et appuie mon dos contre le mur, glissant lentement vers le sol. Je tire mes genoux jusqu'à ma poitrine.

_Merde !_

Quelque chose vient de bouger. Je l'ai entendu dans un coin, quelque chose a bougé !

Je me redresse sur mes pieds.

« Qui est là ? » Ma voix est fragile, vacillante dans l'obscurité.

Pas de réponse.

Il n'y a pas d'air dans cette pièce. Je ne peux pas respirer, je ne peux pas penser correctement.

« Ne jouez pas avec moi ! » je souffle.

Silence. Rien d'autre que le silence, l'obscurité et ma peur – tout ça m'étrangle, m'étouffe.

Ma sensation disparaît par une voix trainante et froide, la voix que je déteste la plus au monde.

« Ne vous excitez pas, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Une petite lumière rouge sombre jaillit de nulle part dans les airs et une lanterne apparaît au plafond de la petite salle en pierre.

Et il est là, debout dans un coin de la pièce, la baguette soulevée et un sourire terrible sur les lèvres.

Je retiens mon souffle. Durant une fraction de seconde, il ressemble presqu'à Voldemort avec sa peau pale, ce sourire cruel et l'éclairage rouge.

Bien qu'il sourit, son regard est impassible et froid. J'y vois un aspect personnel entre nous, et maintenant il veut sa vengeance, oh mon Dieu…

_Respire. Garde ton sang-froid. Fais-le parler, ce silence ne te mènera nulle part._

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

Il sourit plus largement.

Cette lumière rouge sang donne à son visage un air d'horrible sculpture.

« Vous le découvrirez en temps utile. » Il passe son index le long de sa baguette. « Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas d'être un peu patiente ? C'est une magnifique vertu, vous ne pensez pas ? »

J'essaye de respirer calmement.

« Où sommes-nous ? » je demande.

Il ne s'arrête pas de sourire. « Nous sommes dans la cave de la maison » il dit d'une voix trainante.

« Quelle maison ? » je demande d'un air absent. « Celle où nous sommes arrivés… l'autre jour ? »

« Hmm » il hoche la tête légèrement. « La maison que nous avons rejoins _hier_. Elle appartenait aux parents de ma femme. Bellatrix en a hérité lorsqu'ils sont morts, comme elle était l'ainée, et elle nous a autorisé à rester ici pendant un moment. »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous dans la cave ? » je demande, ma tête martelant sous la panique.

Il sourit toujours de ce sourire sarcastique. « J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être intéressant pour nous de passer du… temps ensemble. Lorsque nous aurons terminé, vous pourrez regagner votre chambre. »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que Ron est ici aussi ? Dans la maison je veux dire » j'ajoute à la hâte, car je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées.

« Oui, il est ici » il répond. « Il est arrivé avec Bella et Antonin, environ une heure après que nous soyons arrivés. Il a sa propre chambre, tout comme vous, et comme il n'a opposé aucune résistance, je suppose qu'il va très bien. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous soucier pour lui. »

Je soupire de soulagement.

« Mais ne pensez pas que vous allez réussir à me distraire en me faisant parler. »

_Merde._

Il lance un petit coup de baguette en face de lui et une table et deux chaises apparaissent dans l'espace entre nous. Des aliments sont disposés sur la table, tellement de nourriture que ça me rend presque malade de faim. Des plats énormes, des tartines de beurre…

Il ricane à l'expression de mon visage avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'une des chaises.

« Voulez-vous manger avec moi, Miss Granger ? »

Je… Quoi ?

Que fait-il, par Merlin ? Quel genre de jeu veut-il encore mettre en place ?

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Asseyez-vous. »

Sa voix est tellement calme que je sais que je dois faire ce qu'il me dit. Mais je ne veux pas m'asseoir pour manger avec lui. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ?

Ses lèvres se recroquevillent sous la colère et en quelques enjambées, il me tient le bras et le tord, me forçant à m'asseoir avant de rejoindre sa chaise.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » Il verse du vin dans deux gobelets d'argent, m'en tendant un et levant le sien.

« Au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il lève le verre à ses lèvres sans quitter mon visage des yeux.

Je jette mon gobelet à travers la pièce. Il touche le mur avec un bruit creux et le liquide rouge sang éclabousse la pierre alors que le gobelet tombe au sol.

Il n'a même pas cillé. Il continue de sourire alors qu'il fait revenir le gobelet vers la table et le remplit de vin à nouveau.

Puis il lève sa baguette vers moi.

« _Impero ! _»

_Ah, c'est mieux. Rien, le néant, oh il fait si chaud dans le néant !_

_'Levez la coupe.'_

_Je fais ce qu'on me dit, pourquoi devrais-je en douter ? Oh oui, je ferai tout ce que me demande cette voix, tout, tout._

_'Dites les mots...'_

Quoi ?

_'Dites les mots !'_

Mais…

'_Dites les !'_

_Oh, tout pour vous, tout. Garde- moi juste dans cette chaleur et je ferai tout pour vous. S'il vous plait._

« Au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

_'Bien. Maintenant, buvez le vin.'_

_Oh oui, oui. Je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour vous. Seulement pour vous…_

_Juste… Gardez moi ici… avec vous… ne me laissez pas…_

Le sort disparait. Je peux sentir l'acidité du vin sur ma langue.

Il me sourit maintenant. J'ai fais ce qu'il voulait et il se réjouis du mal être qu'il aperçoit sur mon visage alors que je me rend compte que j'ai trinqué à la santé de Voldemort.

« S'il vous plait. » Il fait un geste vers la nourriture. « Mangez. »

Bien que mon instinct me hurle de manger autant que je le peux, je lutte de toutes mes forces. Je ne vais pas jouer avec ces petits jeux de malade avec lui.

Je presse mes mains et baisse le regard vers mes genoux.

« Oh ma chère. » Il soupire fortement et de manière exagérée. « S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas chez les Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est qu'ils soient mal élevés. Peut être avez-vous besoin d'un peu plus de… persuasion ? »

« Non ! » je dis précipitamment. « N-Non, je… je vais manger. »

Je lève le verre de vin vers ma bouche et verse le liquide dans ma gorge, si rapidement que des gouttes glissent sur mon menton. Je m'essuie le menton avant de reposer durement le gobelet sur la table.

J'utilise une fourchette pour me servir de la nourriture, que je mange rapidement. Même si je mange pour me sauver d'une nouvelle vague de douleur, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais le faire indéfiniment, sans m'arrêter.

Il ne mange rien, contrairement à moi. Il se contente de me regarder, en silence.

Je fais une petite pause pour mâcher, avaler, et pause doucement la fourchette sur le coin de mon assiette.

Il me sourit, d'un sourire sans joie. « Terminé ? »

Je lui fais un signe de tête, sans un mot.

Il se lève et lève sa baguette. La table, la nourriture, le vin, la chaise, tout disparaît à part la chaise sur laquelle je suis assise.

_Ne panique pas. Tu ne dois pas paniquer._

Il se dirige vers moi, lentement, et pose une main sur chacun des accoudoirs de la chaise. Il se penche vers moi, s'approchant de plus en plus près, me souriant. Je me penche en arrière de façon impulsive.

« Avez-vous apprécié votre repas, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je le regarde, serrant les lèvres, aucun son ne sortant de ma gorge.

_Je n'ai pas peur de vous !_

Menteuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il ricane et fait quelques pas en arrière, se dirigeant derrière ma chaise. Je ne bouge pas, regardant droit devant moi. Les poils de mon dos se hérissent.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, si ? »

Sa main se glisse sous mes cheveux, venant caresser ma nuque.

C'est… chaud.

Mon souffle est coincé dans ma gorge.

Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Ses doigts s'enfoncent sur le côté de mon cou et je tourne la tête vers lui involontairement alors qu'il s'accroupit près de moi. Il me sourit encore. « Je veux que vous me disiez si vous avez apprécié votre repas. »

Ok. D'accord. Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que lui réponde, si ?

« Oui. »

Cette réponse minuscule semble suffisante pour lui. Il ne s'arrête pas de sourire.

« Bien. Je ne manquerais pas de féliciter pour vous les Elfes de Maison. Ils se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour vous préparer ce repas. »

Je ravale mon exclamation de rage mais il peut lire ma réaction sur mon visage.

« Ah, ça vous dérange, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous devriez être heureuse. Les Elfes de Maison ont été heureux de cuisiner pour nous. Vous voyez, ils savent où est leur place. » Une lueur froide s'insinue dans ses yeux et il se lève, enlevant durement sa main de ma nuque. C'est seulement au moment là que je m'aperçois que je retenais mon souffle. « Pourquoi ne connaissez-vous pas la votre, Miss Granger ? Vous êtes pourtant bien plus intelligente qu'un Elfe, non ? »

Oh. Donc voilà pourquoi il m'a conduit ici.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous appreniez où est votre place. » Sa voix est calme, si calme qu'il parle presque à voix basse. « Puisque vous semblez si réticente à l'accepter. »

Ce sera donc sa revanche.

« Levez-vous. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Il fait disparaître ma chaise d'un coup de baguette.

« Je veux que vous répondiez à quelques questions. » Il sourit face à l'expression de mon visage. « Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, elles vont être très différentes de celles que je vous ai déjà posé. Ces questions ont une nature beaucoup plus subtile mais non moins importante, je pense. »

Je prends une grande inspiration, sentant mes muscles tendus à l'extrême.

« Qui sont vos parents, Miss Granger ? »

Quoi ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre. « Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais vous amener directement à eux ? »

Il lève les yeux vers le plafond. « Utilisez votre cerveau pour une fois, Sang-de-Bourbe. Si nous avions besoin de vos parents, pensez-vous vraiment que nous n'aurions pas déjà mis la main sur eux ? Nous connaissons déjà leur nom et leur adresse, sinon comment est-ce que je vous aurais trouvé ? »

_Respire Hermione._

Ce qu'il dit est logique mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me demande ça, dans ce cas.

« Si vous savez déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur mes parents, pourquoi me demandez-vous qui ils sont ? »

Il fait tranquillement virevolter sa baguette entre ses doigts, ses yeux ne quittant pas mon visage. « Je ne crois pas que vous ayez répondu à ma question. Je répète : qui sont vos parents ? »

« David et Jane Granger. »

Une claque piquante atteint ma joue, sans qu'il ne me touche. Va-t-il se lasser de ce petit jeu ?

« Mauvaise réponse. » Il est vraiment tout sourire. Il peut s'amuser comme il veut avec moi, maintenant. « Encore une fois, qui sont vos parents ? »

Que veut-il de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut, bon sang ?

« Je vous l'ai dit, David et Jane Gran- »

La piqure revient sur ma joue avant que je ne finisse ma phrase.

« Ma chère. Moi qui croyais que vous aviez une intelligence correcte. Dois-je être un peu plus clair sur ce que je demande ? Qui êtes-_vous_ ? »

_Réponds lui calmement. Ne le laisse pas voir ton esprit._

« Hermione Granger. »

Il soupire d'exaspération. « Les Moldus n'ont aucun sens de la subtilité. Vous ne me laissez vraiment pas le choix, je vais être encore plus clair. Qu'êtes-vous ? »

Un soupçon de compréhension traverse mon esprit.

Je me redresse.

« Une sorcière. »

_Mauvaise réponse._

Il sourit, me visant de sa baguette, et une langue de feu me parcoure le dos, une sensation de brûlure.

« Vous savez très bien que c'est une mauvaise réponse. Vous avez devant vous un sorcier Son pouvoir lui a été transmit par le sang. Vous, vous êtes une Moldue, une Moldue à laquelle on a donné une baguette magique. Il y a un monde de différences entre nous, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je vous serais donc gré de ne pas nous placer dans la même catégorie. Je répète, qu'êtes vous ? »

Dieu que ça va être difficile. C'est vraiment personnel maintenant. Il utilise son temps libre pour m'inculquer une leçon.

Je dois rester forte.

« Une sorcière. »

Il ne me lance pas de sort comme je m'y attendais. Il se contente de me regarder intensément, laissant durant une seconde ses yeux monter et descendre sur mon corps.

« Vous êtes-vous interrogé sur le pourquoi je vous ai demandé de porter cette robe ? »

Il agite sa baguette et un énorme miroir apparaît sur le mur en face de moi.

« Regardez-vous. »

Mon esprit se téléporte quelques jours en arrière.

_'Regardez-vous… Vous n'êtes pas ce qu'on appelle une beauté, n'est-ce pas ?'_

Ces mots sont gravés dans mon cerveau pour le restant de mes jours. Que va-t-il faire de moi cette fois ?

Nos deux reflets nous observent dans le miroir. Son visage est froid. Le mien est pale et terrifié.

Il baisse les yeux du miroir et se saisit de ma main. Je sursaute légèrement et il ricane alors qu'il apporte ma main devant ses yeux pour y examiner les brulures et les contusions.

« Vous avez toujours été désobéissante. Pour dire la vérité, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si exaspérant. J'aurais espéré en avoir fini avec vous le plus tôt possible, mais le destin a été bien plus cruel, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je suis bien trop concentrée sur ses doigts glissant sur ma main, effleurant ma peau. Il frotte son pouce contre la cicatrice brillante de brulure au milieu de ma main, puis il déplace ses doigts au dessus de mon poignet, les faisant glisser sur mon bras nu, jusqu'à mon épaule.

« J'ai eu raison de choisir cette robe pour vous, je pense. » Sa voix est calme, trop calme alors qu'il se tient juste derrière moi, regardant fixement mon reflet dans le miroir, ses doigts légèrement posés sur mon épaule. « La couleur vous va à ravir. Et la coupe… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant les mots s'évanouir dans les airs. Sa main se déplace sur mon épaule. Je la sens à travers le tissus alors qu'elle se déplace dans mon dos et sur ma taille, ses doigts serpentant autour d'elle en s'y attardant quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes, mais des secondes interminables.

« Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi j'ai choisi cette robe pour vous. » Je frémis à sa voix soudain redevenue froide et coupée, alors qu'il enlève rapidement sa main de ma taille. « Je l'ai choisi afin que vous puissiez comprendre à quel point elle est inappropriée pour une personne telle que vous. Vous êtes une Moldue. Pire qu'une Moldue, vous êtes une Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous n'avez pas à porter les vêtements d'une sorcière. »

Il tord sa baguette et vient déchirer rapidement la robe au milieu de mon corps.

Je baisse les yeux.

Ma robe est déchirée en deux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Je me saisis des deux morceaux de robe pour les tenir contre moi, mais ses mains se saisissent de mes cheveux et il me tire vers l'arrière avant de coincer mes bras derrière mon dos.

_Non non non NON !_

« Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! »

« Fermez-la, Sang-de-Bourbe. Vos plaintes incessantes sont fatigantes à la longue. »

Merde, que va-t-il faire ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il… Je pensais qu'il ne voudrait jamais me…

Il retire la robe de mon corps alors qu'il retient toujours mes bras derrière mon dos.

« Ces vêtements sont destinés aux sorcières. » Sa voix me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. « Vous êtes une Moldue. Vous êtes inférieure à un Elfe de Maison. Vous n'êtes pas digne de porter de tels vêtements. »

Il lance la robe déchirée à l'autre bout de la pièce et me jette au sol. Je me recroqueville en boule instantanément. Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux mon papa et ma maman, je veux qu'on me laisse seule.

Il s'accroupit près de moi et me roule violement sur le dos, bloquant mes jambes et mes bras. Je me débats mais il bloque mes cuisses avec ses genoux. Je commence à pleurer, à pleurer de peur.

« Bon Dieu, ça me rend malade » il murmure, me regardant de haut en bas.

_Tais-toi !_ Je le hais tellement que j'aimerais qu'il meure tout de suite, là, maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » je sanglote, des larmes coulant de mes yeux et roulant jusqu'à mes cheveux.

Il me gifle au visage. « Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé de parler » il siffle. « Mais puisque vous me le demandez, je tiens à vous rappeler ce que je vous ai déjà dit précédemment : je suis prêt à commettre n'importe quel acte odieux pour servir ma cause. »

« S'il vous plait, non… »

Il me gifle à nouveau le visage, à l'autre joue cette fois. « Vous parlerez quand on vous le demandera ! » Il pointe sa baguette sur mon visage. « Qu'êtes vous ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis trop terrifiée pour lui répondre.

Il gronde de rage alors que je serre les lèvres. Il me gifle à nouveau avant de se lever, oh merci mon Dieu, merci ! Il pointe sa baguette au sol et un petit tas de matière brune apparaît.

« Levez-vous et rhabillez-vous » il me lance.

Je me saisis rapidement de la petite matière brune. C'est une robe de lin brun clair. Je la glisse avec empressement au dessus de ma tête, reconnaissante de ne plus être nue devant lui plus longtemps. Je blottis mes genoux contre ma poitrine, toujours effrayée. J'ai vraiment cru que cette fois, il allait…

« Levez-vous ! »

Je me lève à la hâte et regarde mes pieds.

_Haine. Haine. Haine._

« Vous trouverez des vêtements similaires dans votre garde-robe. » Il se saisit de mon menton, m'obligeant à regarder son pâle et cruel visage. « Vous vous habillerez en fonction de votre statut, vous avez compris ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas car je sais que ma voix sera tremblante, et je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

_Haine. Haine. Haine._

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mon menton, tirant mon visage plus près du sien.

« J'ai dis, avez-vous compris ? »

« Oui. » Je sens mes yeux pleins de larmes alors que je lui réponds. _Haine, haine, haine, haine, haine !_

Il sourit et me libère de son emprise. « Bien. »

Il agite sa baguette et le miroir disparaît du mur.

Je pince les lèvres et essaie de ne produire aucun son.

« Je vous le demande encore une fois, qu'êtes-vous ? »

_Haine._

_Haine._

_HAINE, HAINE, HAINE, HAINE, HAINE !_

« Je vais vous dire ce que vous êtes ! Vous êtes un salopard de _malade_ ! » je hurle. Au moment même où je crie ces mots, ma tête est envoyée violemment contre le mur derrière moi. La douleur me traverse et je tombe au sol, haletante.

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être aussi têtue. » Il se rapproche de moi, de plus en plus près. « Et je comprends encore moins votre manque de courtoisie. »

Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de dire.

« N'était-ce pas un acte de gentillesse de vous offrir un si bon repas ? » il poursuit, ignorant l'éclat de rire haineux sortant de ma bouche. « Nous avons partagé un repas de manière civilisée, non ? J'aurai pensé qu'en contrepartie, vous feriez acte de gratitude, ou au moins de bonnes manières. »

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi.

« Vous ne méritiez pas ce repas. Il était trop bon pour une personne comme vous. Et puisque vous ne semblez pas être reconnaissante, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous garderiez cette nourriture que vous avez mangée. »

Il se recule et un jet de lumière orange me touche à l'estomac…

Mon ventre est parcouru de vagues, et non, non, pas encore ! De l'acide me brûle la poitrine, contractant ma gorge, et je vomis sur le plancher. Toute la nourriture récemment avalée se répand sur le sol.

Je m'accroupis et prends de profondes inspirations. Il pointe sa baguette sur le vomi, qui disparaît tout comme il avait disparu quelques jours auparavant.

Il fait apparaître un verre d'eau dans sa main, qu'il me tend.

« Contrairement à vous, Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne manque pas de courtoisie. Buvez ceci. »

Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai envie de lui jeter le verre à sa figure horrible, mais je ne le fais pas. Je bois, sentant l'eau fraiche et claire rincer ma bouche et laver ma poitrine. Le verre disparaît de ma main lorsque j'ai fini, ne tenant plus rien d'autre que de l'air.

« Levez-vous. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, tremblante, le regardant dans les yeux avec toute la dignité dont je suis encore capable.

« Qu'êtes-vous ? »

Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Quel est l'intérêt franchement ? Ca va durer éternellement si je ne lui réponds pas.

_Alors, laisse durer éternellement. Tu as promis. Tu as juré de ne pas le laisser gagner._

Je ravale tout l'orgueil qui me reste et lui réponds.

« Vous semblez très lent à comprendre » je respire un éclat de rire. « Et vous dites que je suis stupide ? »

Le muscle de sa mâchoire se crispe mais je ne m'arrête pas.

« Je suis une sorcière, et rien de ce que vous puissiez faire ne pourra le changer. Je suis désolée si on vous a appris des choses différentes au cours de votre vie, mais c'est comme ça. Le fait que je sois une née-Moldue ne me donne pas moins de pouvoir magique que vous. »

Il y a un long silence alors qu'il se contente de me regarder. Il fait apparaître un fin couteau dans les airs, qu'il saisit par la poignée.

J'avale difficilement alors qu'il fait tourner la lame entre ses doigts.

« Ah, comme un instrument peut devenir dangereux lorsqu'il est en de mauvaises mains. » Il lève les yeux et me sourit. « Mais vous savez tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon Dieu, il ne me laissera jamais en paix pour ce que je lui ai fait. Il va continuer à utiliser cette excuse pour me faire souffrir, souffrir, encore et encore.

J'aurai préféré ne l'avoir jamais poignardé. Ou alors, j'aurai préféré lui avoir planté le couteau dans sa gorge au lieu de son bras.

_Son bras. A quoi ais-je pensé au moment là ?_

Il fait un pas vers moi. « Vous êtes une sorcière, vous dites. Dites moi, pourriez-vous donner votre vie pour cette idée ? »

« Bien sur » je réponds, mon souffle serré dans ma poitrine.

« _Bien sur. _» Sa voix est calme, si calme. Je reconnais cette intonation dans sa voix. Il lève le couteau et appuie la lame sur ma joue. « Toute sorcière ferait la même chose. Vous ne serez pas la dernière et certainement pas la première. Mais après tout, pour une Née-Moldue vous devez le savoir mieux que quiconque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Son sourire vacille. « Je parle de la persécution que vos ancêtres ont fait subir aux miens. Je vais dire une chose sur les Moldus : ils peuvent être stupides, mais ils sont certainement très inventifs concernant l'art délicat de l'assassinat. Ils ont utilisé toutes sortes de méthodes de torture face aux sorciers et sorcières. J'imagine que c'était un jeu pour eux. Quelle technique ils vont choisir cette fois ? La noyade ou la strangulation ? L'étau ou le feu ? »

J'avale difficilement. « C'était une époque différente. Je ne peux pas me sentir fière de ce que mes ancêtres vous ont fait dans leur ignorance… »

« Ca n'est pas dû à une époque précise ! » il réplique, son sourire disparaissant complètement. « Votre orgueil, votre stupidité et votre ignorance subsistent. Et vous avez l'audace de venir polluer notre société en envoyant vos enfants dans notre monde comme si de rien n'était ! Dites-moi, savez-vous combien de temps il faut pour mourir lorsque vous êtes brûlé vif ? Avez-vous déjà senti la chair qui brûle ? »

Ma bouche est sèche. Je ne peux pas parler. Je bégaie juste d'une terreur muette. Le couteau est sur le point de déchirer ma peau.

« Ils pensaient pouvoir les sauver de cette façon » je dis finalement. « Ils n'étaient pas au courant à l'époque. Leur religion leur a dit que la seule façon de sauver l'âme d'une sorcière, était de la brûler vive, et oui, ils ont eu tord, mais ils ont vraiment cru- »

« Oh, et je suis sur que leurs victimes devaient être très reconnaissantes d'être brûlées vives » il dit avec un sourire victorieux. « Je suis sur qu'elles se rendaient compte des bonnes intentions de leurs bourreaux lorsqu'elles les suppliaient de les tuer plus vite. »

Je lui lance un regard furieux, haineux. « Ne vous avisez pas d'utiliser la souffrance humaine pour me prouver votre bon raisonnement- »

« Je ferai ce que je veux. Je suis sur qu'ils ne me blâmeraient pas. Au moins, mes ancêtres n'étaient pas des meurtriers, eux. » Il s'écarte de moi.

Je prends quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon pouls pulse à mes oreilles. « Que voulez-vous de moi ? Voulez-vous me brûler vive aussi, afin que je puisse vous prouver ma bonne foi ? »

Il lève un sourcil vers moi. « Voudriez-vous ? »

Pendant un instant, je reste sans voix, incrédule.

Il sourit. « Et bien, peut être que la méthode du bucher est un peu extrême. »

Il dirige lentement la lame du couteau sur ma joue. La pression éclaire mon visage. Elle n'est pas assez forte pour me couper la peau ou pour me faire mal, mais assez pour que je ressente des picotements désagréables.

« Mais seriez-vous prête à mourir pour cette idée absurde que vous êtes une sorcière ? Si ce devait être une mort sans douleur, le feriez-vous ? Mourir pour sa foi, l'ultime acte de noblesse. Le fantasme suprême d'un Gryffondor, j'imagine. »

Je ne lui réponds pas, d'une part parce qu'il n'attend pas de réponse, d'autre part car mon souffle est emprisonné dans ma gorge et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

Je sens la lame courir sur ma clavicule.

« N'avez-vous pas peur de la mort, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

J'avale durement. Le couteau est bercé par les battements furieux de mon cœur.

« Tout le monde meurt. » Ma voix vacille dans l'air, sans aucune réelle certitude.

« En effet. » Il me lance un sourire narquois. « Qui le sait mieux que moi ? J'ai été prêt à donner ma vie pour ce que je crois, depuis que j'ai été en mesure de parler. Mais je me demande : êtes-vous vraiment prête à faire la même chose ? Ou êtes-vous vraiment le_ lâche_ ici ? »

Il encercle mon poignet de ses doigts, le levant vers lui. Il éloigne le couteau de ma poitrine, le saisissant fermement entre le pouce et la paume de sa main, alors que ses doigts courent sur la mienne, effleurant les cicatrices, les brulures et les bleus autour de mes doigts.

« Cette pauvre petite main a vécu tellement de choses depuis notre première rencontre » il murmure. « Ca me brise presque le cœur de devoir lui faire encore plus de mal. Mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix en me poussant trop loin. »

Je réalise trop tard ce qu'il est en train de faire, alors qu'il appuie verticalement le couteau sur l'intérieur de mon poignet, déchirant, ouvrant la peau, et le sang se déverse de la plaie. Je sors un minuscule cri de douleur et il appuie la lame sur la veine bleue et délicate, et ça fait mal, tellement mal, et le sang se déverse, coule, coule…

Le sang rouge et chaud coule sur mon poignet. Peut être que je pourrais… Oui, appuyer sur la plaie, arrêter le sang de couler.

« Que voulez-vous ? Que voulez-vous de MOI ? »

« Je veux que vous admettiez ce que vous êtes » il dit d'une voix trainante. Il ne se soucie pas, il ne se souciera jamais. Je pourrais mourir et il s'en foutrait.

_Dis-lui ! Tu sais ce qu'il veut, il suffit de lui dire !_

Je ne lui dirais pas !

« Je suis une sorcière ! »

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs de colère et il amène mon autre main vers lui, enfonçant violemment la lame dans la veine, la coupant, l'entaillant, déchirant la chair.

La douleur ne peut se décrire. Il faudrait un nouveau dictionnaire et inventer de nouveaux mots pour cela.

« Vous allez mourir si vous n'admettez pas ce que vous êtes ! Et malgré vos protestations, je ne pense pas que vous soyez disposée à aller aussi loin. Donc admettez-le. Dites-moi ce que vous êtes. »

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Cette pensée submerge toutes les autres. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je sais qu'ils me tueront à la fin, mais tant que je suis en vie, il y a encore de l'espoir. Et c'est le principal.

Ca n'a donc pas d'importance, pas vraiment. Le dire ne veut pas dire que j'y crois, si ?

_Si ?_

« Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe » je gémis, me tenant les poignets pour essayer d'arrêter le flux du sang.

Il sourit largement et m'arrache la main d'un de mes poignets, laissant le sang gicler sur le sol.

« Mais encore Miss Granger, mais encore ? »

Je dois continuer. Lui donner ce qu'il veut. Que veut-il d'autre ?

« Une erreur. Un monstre. Une Moldue qui se fait passer pour une sorcière. »

Il sourit plus encore, d'un sourire sadique, et il approche mes poignets et, oh mon Dieu, ça me fait mal…

Et soudain, cette chaleur merveilleuse se répand alors qu'une lueur dorée sort de sa baguette, et le sang s'arrête de couler.

Mais les cicatrices demeurent. Des cicatrices roses et épaisses m'entourant les poignets.

« Je pense que nous allons les laisser. » Il fait passer son doigt le long des cicatrices avant de lâcher ma main. « Un joli petit rappel pour vous si jamais vous oubliez à nouveau votre statut. »

Salaud. Que vont penser les gens lorsqu'ils verront ces cicatrices ?

Il cherche au fond de mes yeux. La main invisible de la Legilimencie sonde mon cerveau avant de se retirer.

« Ais-je bien entendu ? » Il sourit mais son sourire n'arrive pas à atteindre ses yeux. « Qui pensez-vous qu'il pourrait voir ces cicatrices, exactement ? Qui avez-vous peur de déplaire ? Vous ne réussirez jamais à sortir d'ici. » Son sourire ne quitte pas son visage et il me saisit tout à coup par les cheveux, m'amenant près de lui, verrouillant ses yeux dans les miens, et il est si près, si près… « Vous allez mourir ici, vous ne comprenez pas ? »

Je vais mourir ici. Ici, dans la maison qui appartenait aux parents de Bellatrix. Ici, dans cette grotte, sous la colline surplombant le lac. Et Ron mourra avec moi, et ça sera de ma faute. Personne ne va venir nous sauver, et rien ne peut nous aider.

Je me sens coupée en deux, déchirée par le milieu.

« Alors, qu'attendez-vous ? » Je prends sa main qui tient le couteau et le dirige vers ma poitrine. « Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas maintenant ? C'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs avant de se dégager loin de ma peau.

« Cette idée est tentante mais je crains que je ne puisse pas l'assouvir. Je n'en… Nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec vous. Nous avons des plans vous concernant. »

« Quels plans ? » Je sens la panique grimper en moi. « Qu'avez-vous encore besoin ? »

« Ca ne vous concerne pas encore. » Il donne un petit coup de baguette et le couteau disparaît de sa main. « Maintenant, pour revenir à notre affaire, dites-moi qui sont vos parents. »

_Fais chier !_ Si je dois mourir ici, je ne vais pas le laisser continuer à jouer avec moi.

« David et Jane Granger. »

« _Non !_ » il hurle avant de me frapper au visage. Ma tête part sur le côté et je ravale les larmes qui brûlent sous mes paupières.

« Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? » je demande calmement, fixant son regard de glace.

Il me ricane au nez. « Je crois que vous savez pourquoi » il répond d'une voix trainante. « Croyez-vous vraiment que j'allais vous laisser tranquille après votre comportement d'hier soir ? »

La colère me frappe si fort que j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau malade.

« Croyez-vous que ce que je vous ai fait est plus grave que ce que vous m'avez fait à moi ? Le croyez-vous vraiment ? » Je laisse les mots sortir de ma bouche. Je veux qu'ils lui fassent mal. « Je serai ravie si la seule chose que vous m'ayez faite depuis le début, ait été un simple coup de couteau. »

« Ce n'est pas la blessure qui me dérange. » Son visage est tendu par la colère. « J'ai enduré bien pire que cette tentative pathétique de violence. »

J'ai presque envie de sourire. Presque. Il peut prétendre ce qu'il veut, mais j'ai vu dans son regard la douleur qu'il a ressenti lorsque je lui ai planté le couteau dans l'épaule.

« Ce qui me dérange, c'est l'audace dont vous avez fait preuve » il poursuit en élevant la voix. « Une Moldue qui est violente envers moi ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois, qui plus est. Souvenez-vous lorsque vous m'avez giflé et martelé de coups de poings dans votre ancienne cellule. »

« ET QUEL DROIT AVEZ-VOUS D'ETRE VIOLENT AVEC MOI ? » je lui dis folle de rage. Je m'en fous maintenant, j'ai dépassé le seuil pour m'en soucier. « Et concernant Ron ? C'est un Sang Pur. Je croyais que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous avez dit une fois que les tortures étaient réservées aux nés Moldus, alors pourquoi l'avoir blessé lui ? »

Il ouvre sa bouche pour répondre et je peux voir les mots se former sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne stoppe. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de me répondre.

« Le garçon vient d'une famille qui a trahi son sang. De plus, son incroyable stupidité m'irrite au delà de mes propres convictions. »

_Tais-toi ! Espèce de gros salopard, tu ne connais rien de lui !_

Il effleure légèrement le bout de ses doigts le long de ma joue, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez. Vous avez pourtant un minimum d'intelligence comparé à lui. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous êtes attirée par ce résidu de garçon sans cervelle. »

Voilà. Je craque.

« Et par quel 'résidu' devrais-je être attirée dans ce cas ? Par quelqu'un comme _vous_, c'est là que vous voulez en venir ? »

Sa main se retire vivement de mon visage et je pince mes lèvres avant d'en dire plus.

Pourquoi ais-je dis cela ?

Je… Je ne sais pas.

Le regard sur son visage me terrifie au delà de la mort. C'est de la rage pure et absolue, supérieure à tout ce que j'ai pu voir auparavant.

Je commence à bégayer, essayant de réparer les erreurs que j'ai commises. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire… »

Ses doigts se pressent sur mes lèvres, absorbant la fin de ma phrase.

Il sourit maintenant. Juste d'un petit sourire, ses sourcils baissés dans une expression aussi dangereuse que sa rage.

« Taisez-vous » il murmure, alors que ses doigts quittent mes lèvres et viennent encercler ma taille. « Soyez tranquille, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe. » Ses mains s'enfoncent plus fermement dans mes reins, ses doigts pelotonnés dans le tissu moelleux de ma robe. « Maintenant… »

Il m'attire plus près de lui dans un mouvement brusque.

_Non–_

Je me tourne pour lui échapper mais il me tient fermement, me poussant dans le mur derrière moi avant même que je ne puisse respirer.

Je suis coincée, prise au piège entre lui et la pierre froide.

_Entre le marteau et l'enclume…_

Ca aurait pu me faire rire autrefois.

Il baisse les yeux sur moi avec ce regard dangereux et prédateur. Il y a quelque chose de froid et dur dans ses yeux et je n'aime pas, je n'aime pas ça du tout…

« S'il vous plait, je suis désolée- »

« Chut… » Il pose une de ses mains sur ma joue, repoussant les mèches de cheveux.

« Maintenant, revenons à ce que vous disiez juste avant… »

Sa voix est basse, beaucoup trop basse. Il ramène mes hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent les siennes et mes entrailles se resserrent alors qu'il encercle mes cheveux autour de ses doigts, et il est près, tellement près… Oh mon Dieu, où tout ceci va me mener ? Je pensais que j'étais à l'abri de ça avec lui…

_Le pensais-tu vraiment ?_

Je… je ne sais pas.

Je suppose que j'aurai dû réaliser que ça finirait comme ça. Il a tout pouvoir sur moi après tout, à part sur ce point…

Tout pouvoir à part sur ça.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent plus loin dans mes cheveux et il n'y a rien d'autre au monde que lui, qui me presse contre la pierre. Mes poings serrés sont pressés contre ma poitrine. Je ne vois rien d'autre que son visage, son visage pale et aristocratique, son sourire narquois et ses yeux gris froids comme la glace.

Il s'approche de mon visage, de plus en plus près, et je ne peux respirer…

Je ne peux penser…

Seulement… fermer mes yeux…

Puis ses doigts se resserrent sur mes cheveux et ma tête part en arrière, heurtant violemment le mur.

Ma tête se fracasse, se brise en mille morceaux, et _merde, putain ! _ Ca fait si mal que je ne peux même pas penser, ow ow _merde !_

Il est implacable. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'éloigner ma tête du mur qu'il me chuchote furieusement à l'oreille.

« Comment osez-vous penser que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de faire une telle chose ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je veuille me salir les mains sur une Sang-de-Bourbe, en particulier sur vous… _vous !_ Bon Dieu, regardez-vous ! J'aimerais mieux me jeter d'une falaise plutôt que de vous toucher. Vous m'avez compris ? »

Je gémis légèrement, des larmes de douleur, de rage et d'humiliation coulant de mes yeux, mais je ne peux pas lui répondre. Il maintient sa prise sur moi, sa poigne se renforçant sur mes cheveux, me faisant sortir un petit cri.

« J'ai dis, m'avez-vous compris ? »

« Oui. » je murmure et mon humiliation est maintenant à son comble.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, et il semble pendant un moment prêt à me frapper à nouveau, mais il finit par me libérer, lâchant mes cheveux et s'écartant de mon corps. Je glisse sur le sol, complètement abasourdie par ma propre humiliation.

Il se détourne de moi et passe sa main sur le dos de son élégante chevelure blonde, mais je ne peux pas voir l'expression de son visage.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourne pour me regarder en face, son expression redevient insondable et sa voix est de nouveau fraiche et coupée.

« Maintenant, revenons au but premier de notre petit entretien. »

* * *

« Qui êtes-vous ? » il demande, des heures et des heures plus tard.

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe. » Ma voix est machinale. « Une erreur. Un monstre. Une Moldue qui se fait passer pour une sorcière. »

« Qui sont vos parents ? »

« Des sales Moldus. » Des larmes me montent aux yeux alors que mes lèvres sortent ses mots, mais je ne laisserais pas ces larmes couler devant lui.

« Qui est votre Maitre ? »

« Voldemort. » Il peut aller en Enfer s'il pense que je vais à nouveau pleurer devant lui.

« Pardon ? »

Je prends une profonde inspiration et mes côtes me font légèrement souffrir, comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« A qui devez-vous obéir ? »

« A mes supérieurs. » Mes larmes se durcissent alors qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je ne le laisserais jamais plus revoir mes larmes, jamais.

« Et qui sont vos supérieurs ? »

Ca y est. Juste quelques mots de plus, et ça sera fini. « Les Sang Pur. »

C'est fini. Ca a prit une éternité mais c'est finalement fini.

Il sourit. Je crois que c'est le seul véritable sourire sincère que j'ai pu voir sur son visage de salopard. « Je savais que votre esprit pouvait être brisé. » Sa voix est douce alors qu'il se moque de moi. « Et il semble que j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me sens comme morte.

_Mon Seigneur, laissez-moi voir Lucius Malefoy souffrir. Laissez-moi le voir crier et hurler, et me supplier…_

« N'allez-vous pas me répondre, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il me demande de sa voix trainante. « Avais-je raison ? Est-ce que votre volonté a été brisée ? »

Je réponds en serrant les dents. « Oui. »

_Laissez-moi le voir mourir…_

Il sourit plus largement, se nourrissant de ma haine et de ma honte. « Bien. »

Il se recule et invoque avec sa baguette un bol de soupe, un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau.

« S'il vous plait, servez-vous. Vous devez avoir faim. »

_Va en Enfer._

L'Enfer est trop clément pour lui.

« Quand vous aurez terminé, vous pourrez aller dormir. Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour vous de rester ici un petit moment. Je n'en ai pas encore totalement fini avec vous. Je veux m'assurer que le message est bien passé. »

Donc ce n'est pas fini. Ca ne sera jamais fini, jamais.

Il passe un doigt sur ma joue. Je m'écarte loin de lui. Il ricane.

« Je regrette de ne pouvoir rester avec vous plus longtemps, mais j'ai des affaires importantes à régler. En attendant, je vous souhaite de beaux rêves. »

Il fouille dans sa robe et en sort une petite clé.

« Le Grand Hall. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots que la clé devient rouge vif, et la dernière chose que je vois est son sourire narquois avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les airs.

Je glisse au sol, lentement.

_Oh mon Dieu, laissez-moi le voir souffrir, je vous serai reconnaissante pour l'éternité… Amen._

Comment ose-t-il ? Comment ose-t-il ce salopard ? Je le hais avec sa putain d'idée de Sang Pur, son autosatisfaction et son sourire de salaud…

Je me saisis du plateau de nourriture et le lance à travers la pièce. Il s'écrase contre le mur et tombe sur le plancher dans un bruit tonitruant, l'eau se répandant sur le sol, laissant le gobelet vide rouler sur le plancher.

Je regarde fixement le sol, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que la lumière disparaisse et que les ténèbres m'engloutissent.


	9. L'entracte

'_Que vous êtes belle ! Vous êtes plus belle encore dans la colère qu'au repos. Je ne vous demande pas votre amour donnez-vous à moi avec votre haine, donnez-vous à moi avec cette charmante colère, donnez-vous à moi avec votre dédain qui m'enchante cela me suffira.' _- Charles Dickens_, Le mystère d'Edwin Droods_

_Mesdames et Messieurs, nous rencontrons actuellement des difficultés techniques. Nous nous excusons pour ces désagréments et espérons retrouver un service normal le plus rapidement possible._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 L'entracte**

_Des hurlements. Des hurlements vrillant mon cerveau, battant à mes oreilles, les hurlements des âmes emprisonnées dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer. Des hurlements d'enfants, je suis désolée, si désolée, désoléedésoléedésolée… Un rire. Un rire horrible, moqueur, que je ne connais que trop bien… Mais il change. Plus aigu. Plus sauvage. Plus froid. Voldemort, non, non non, ne me faites pas ça, je ne peux pas, j'ai tout perdu, Lucius m'a tout pris, comment pouvez-vous me demander ça maintenant ? La voix de Ron 'Ne me mens pas.' Il ne peut pas comprendre. Les cris des enfants se tarissent mais le rire de Voldemort devient plus sauvage, plus fort, s'il vous plait, ce n'était pas ma faute, je n'ai pas voulu ça, ne me faites pas ça, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-de-Bourbe, 'Hermione !', Sang-de-Bourbe -_

« NON ! »

Je me redresse, tremblante, secouée de sanglots et de larmes coulant sur mon visage, et je ne peux respirer, je ne peux…

_S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas choisir !_

Des mains m'agrippent les épaules. Je les frappent, les repoussent loin de moi, et, oh, _qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

« Hermione, c'est moi ! »

Je m'arrête, regardant le visage en face de moi. Il ondule devant mes yeux et soudain tout devient clair, limpide alors que j'aperçois enfin son visage.

« Mon Dieu, Ron ! »

Je jette mes bras autour de son cou et il me tient tout près de lui, pressant ses lèvres sur mon front tremblant. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un stupide cauchemar.

« Tout va bien, Hermione. »

Je pousse un profond soupir, chassant l'horreur du cauchemar de mes pensées. Je m'éloigne de lui pour mieux le regarder, posant mes mains sur son visage, passant mes doigts sur son nez, sur ses joues maigres, sur ses coupures et ses ecchymoses.

« Tu vas mieux ? » il demande.

Je laisse tomber mes mains de son visage, me sentant tout à coup stupide. « Oui. C'était seulement un cauchemar. » Je regarde autour de moi durant une seconde. Je suis toujours dans la pièce minuscule mais il y a de la lumière maintenant. Cette sombre lumière rouge. La pièce est heureusement vide, il n'y a que Ron et moi. Il se saisit de mon bras qu'il serre pour me réconforter. Ce geste est si doux, si simple, que je fonds en larmes.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » il demande, un soupçon de panique dans sa voix. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je prends mon visage dans mes mains.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Ron. »

« Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? »

Les larmes coulent plus rapidement, inondant mes doigts.

« Je suis désolée pour tout. » Ces mots sortent en sanglots. « Je suis désolée qu'ils t'aient capturé. Je suis désolée de t'avoir trahi toi et Harry. Je suis désolée qu'ils t'aient torturé pour que je parle. Je suis désolée d'avoir coupé ton pouce… »

Je commence à sangloter si fort que je ne peux même plus parler. Je presse mes doigts sur mes yeux mais les larmes continuent de couler.

Il tire mes mains loin de mon visage. « Ecoute moi » dit-il fermement. « Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Mon pouce va bien, tu vois ? » Il me le montre et le fait bouger alors que je sors un rire minuscule. « Ils ont utilisé l'Impérium sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ? Et est-ce que c'est toi qui a choisi qu'ils me torturent pour qu'ils te fassent parler ? »

Je secoue la tête faiblement.

« Exactement. » Il frotte doucement mon bras. « Et ne t'en veux pas d'avoir donné des informations sur Harry. Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait pour te faire parler. Ils m'en ont assez fait pour que je leur parle aussi. »

Je hoche la tête. « Il m'a… Ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient torturé pour que tu parles.

Il hoche la tête à son tour. « Et je n'ai pas pu le supporter, pas plus que toi. Je leur ai dit des choses… »

Il s'arrête, et je sais qu'il se sent autant coupable que moi. Ils ont dû lui demander des choses sur Harry, sur sa famille, ou sur l'Ordre.

J'agrippe sa main. « Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, Ron » je dis tranquillement. « Aucun être humain ne pourrait supporter ce genre de douleur. Je sais – ils ont fait la même chose sur moi. »

_C'est drôle, tu peux trouver les mots pour le rassurer facilement, mais tu ne peux pas en faire autant sur toi !_

Il me lance un petit sourire amer.

C'est alors que je remarque que son regard a changé. Je pense que c'est dans ses yeux… Ils ont une ombre qu'ils n'avaient pas avant qu'il ne soit capturé. Il ressemble presque à une personne différente.

Mais je suppose que je suis également très différente de la fille que j'étais avant. Aucun de nous ne sera jamais plus le même.

« Qui t'a amené ici ? » je lui demande.

« Personne » il dit. « Je me suis réveillé dans la chambre qu'ils m'ont donné, et j'ai trouvé une note à côté de mon repas. Cet anneau était posé dessus. » Il soulève sa main pour me montrer un petit anneau argenté sur un de ses doigts. « La note disait que si je voulais te voir, il me suffisait de mettre cet anneau, ce que j'ai fait avant d'être téléporté ici. »

Je hoche la tête. « Est-ce que la note disait qui en était l'auteur ? » je demande.

Il secoue la tête, mais je sais déjà qui a écrit cette note. Bien sur que je le sais.

Pourquoi a-t-il autorisé Ron à venir me voir ?

« Te gardent-ils prisonnière _ici_ ? il demande indigné, regardant la pièce minuscule. « Merde, moi j'ai une vraie chambre ! »

« Non, je ne pense pas que je vais rester ici très longtemps » je lui dis rassurante. « J'avais ma propre chambre moi aussi, mais… mais Lucius m'a dit qu'il voulait me garder ici un petit moment. »

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit. « Pour quoi faire ? »

« Il ne m'a pas dit » je réponds. Je ne veux pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans cette pièce. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète trop pour moi.

Je _déteste_ la façon dont je dois mentir à mon meilleur ami, à cause de ce salaud de Lucius Malefoy.

« Je suis sure que ce n'est pas grand chose » je dis à la hâte, en voyant ses oreilles devenir pivoine, signe d'un danger venant de lui. « Il m'a dit que je ne serai pas ici pour longtemps. Je pense qu'il essai seulement d'embrouiller mon esprit en me gardant enfermée ici pendant un petit moment. Mais il n'y a rien d'insurmontable, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Salaud » il murmure. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de toi, maintenant ? »

« Il n'a rien dit » je réponds. Je pourrais lui dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter outre mesure ! « Je pense qu'il veut seulement m'apprendre à être obéissante, c'est tout. J'ai été un peu… dure avec lui quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse gérer, vraiment. Je l'ai à peine vu depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »

« Salaud » dit-il encore, ses lèvres s'étirant en une ligne mince.

Je frotte son bras dans ce qu'il me semble être un geste réconfortant. « Tu as donc ta propre chambre, toi aussi ? » je demande innocemment, essayant de changer de sujet.

Il se permet un petit sourire réticent. « Oui. Elle est sympa en fait, bien mieux que la cellule que j'avais avant. »

Je lui donne une grimace en retour. « Ah, et as-tu une coiffeuse, une garde-robe, et ta propre salle de bain, comme moi ? »

Il rit alors, et je ris avec lui. Ca fait du bien de sourire – de sourire _vraiment._ « Oh oui ! » dit-il. « J'ai même plus que ça. »

Je lui souris d'un air moqueur. « Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre ? »

« Un tapis » dit-il, et notre fou rire reprend de plus belle.

Il s'approche de moi et nous nous asseyons dos au mur, côte à côte. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il passe doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Mes yeux se déplacent durant quelques instants dans un coin de la pièce. J'aurais juré avoir entendu…

Rien. C'est une très vieille maison. Elle doit souvent grincer.

Je ferme les yeux, savourant ce moment car je sais qu'il ne durera pas longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au Terrier ? » je demande après un certain temps. J'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin que ça soit clair dans mon esprit, de connaitre les conséquences de ma trahison.

Ca ressemble à de l'auto flagellation, mais je le mérite, non ?

Ron prend une profonde inspiration. « Nous étions dans le salon, essayant de trouver un plan pour te sauver. Tonks était là, ainsi que Lupin et quelques autres de l'Ordre. La plupart d'entre eux ont essayé de nous convaincre d'abandonner. Ils ont dit que tu étais sans doute déjà morte. Mais moi et Harry… et bien, on ne l'acceptait pas. On ne voulait pas renoncer à toi. »

Mon estomac se retourne alors que je sens un profond amour pour eux deux.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny est venus interrompre la dispute en nous disant que des Mangemorts approchaient de la maison. Moi et Harry, on s'apprêtait à combattre, mais Tonks l'a assommé avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Je retiens mon souffle. « Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« Elle a dit que l'Elu n'avait pas à risquer sa vie tant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait près à combattre Voldemort. Elle l'a entrainé vers la cheminée et a utilisé la poudre de Cheminette pour le faire sortir de là. Je ne sais pas où elle l'a amené. »

Je secoue la tête. « Par Merlin, Harry doit être furax contre elle. »

« J'imagine » dit Ron tranquillement.

« C'était habile de sa part, cependant. » Je me souris à moi même. J'ai toujours apprécié Tonks.

« Ouais. » Il y a une tristesse dans sa voix. Aucun de nous deux n'avouons notre pensée commune – le fait que nous ne la reverrons sans doute jamais. Ron secoue la tête. « Quoi qu'il en soit, au moment même où ils disparaissaient dans la cheminée, les Mangemorts enfonçaient la porte. Maman a attrapé Ginny et a transplané, mais les autres sont restés pour se battre. Papa a essayé de me convaincre de Transplaner, mais je n'ai pas voulu. »

Je lève la tête pour le regarder. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti quand tu en avais encore la possibilité ? »

Il sourit tristement. « Je ne pouvais pas renoncer à toi, Hermione. Je savais que les Mangemorts t'avaient kidnappée. »

Mon estomac est complètement vide. Tout est de ma faute, tout. Il serait à la maison avec sa famille s'il n'avait pas fait ça pour moi.

Je vais vraiment me mettre à pleurer. Je renifle et lui sourit, essayant de garder mes larmes au plus profond de moi. Je me saisis de sa main et la serre très fort.

« Hermione ? » Il y a de l'hésitation dans sa voix. « Malefoy, il… Enfin je veux dire, je sais que tu étais sous sa responsabilité au début. Il me l'a dit la première fois qu'ils m'ont questionné. Mais bon, je veux dire… »

Je sens mon cœur se serrer douloureusement.

« Il… » Ron devient légèrement rouge alors qu'il essaye de continuer. « Lorsqu'ils ont essayé de me faire parler, je ne voulais rien leur dire au début. Mais ensuite, il… » Il presse durement ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Ron ? »

Il me regarde alors droit dans les yeux et je vois tellement de colère et de peur qu'il ne ressemble plus du tout à Ronald Weasley.

« Il m'a dit que si je ne leur donnais pas ce qu'ils voulaient, alors… » Il prend une profonde respiration avant de continuer. « Il a dit qu'il te violerait devant moi. »

_Quoi ?_

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

De toutes les choses horribles, méchantes, immondes, il a pu –

« Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ? Si c'est le cas, je te jure que- »

« Non, il ne l'a pas fait » je dis à la hâte. « Et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera un jour, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » il demande désespérément.

« Je le sais parce que… parce qu'il… il y a fait allusion et il a rigolé et a dit qu'il ne salirait pas ses mains sur un _déchet_ comme moi. Il a dit 'Je ne touche pas aux Sang-de-Bourbe'. Et de toute façon, quand Dolohov… »

Je m'arrête, laissant les mots disparaître dans l'air car je ne veux pas lui parler de ça.

_Mais trop tard._

Les oreilles de Ron deviennent cramoisies de colère. « Qu'est-ce que Dolohov a fait ? »

« Rien » je dis beaucoup trop rapidement, mais sa prise se resserre sur ma main.

« Dis moi, Hermione. »

« Ce n'était rien. »

_Rien ? Il n'avait pas envie de 'rien', lui…_

J'éloigne cette pensée. « C'était juste… et bien, Dolohov a en quelque sorte essayé… mais Lucius l'a stoppé. Il a dit qu'il faisait honte aux Sang Pur- »

La respiration de Ron est soudainement lourde.

Je serre sa main. « Ron, ce n'est pas grave ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Lucius ne les laisserait pas faire ce genre de chose, donc tout va bien. »

« Je vais le tuer » il dit calmement.

« Qui ? Lucius ? »

Il s'arrête. « Tous. Lui et Dolohov. Je vais les tuer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. « Je vais bien. Et toi alors ? Ils t'on traité bien pire qu'ils ne m'ont traité- »

« Non, pas du tout » il dit tranquillement. « Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés pour me torturer la première fois, ils m'ont dit que j'étais chanceux de ne pas être né Moldu comme toi. Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient plus indulgents avec moi à cause de mon sang. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que Malefoy me menace de te blesser si je ne lui répondais pas. »

Je continue de frotter son bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. « Ca va aller Ron. Je te le promets… »

« Comment peux-tu promettre ça ? » il demande violemment. « Comment peux-tu dire que tout va bien se passer alors que nous sommes entre les mains de ces psychopathes ? Alors qu'ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous tuer lorsqu'ils n'auront plus besoin de nous ? Alors que tu as un putain de violeur après toi, avec seulement ce salopard de Malefoy pour te défendre ? »

Je garde le silence, fixant le sol. Je presse mes lèvres pour arrêter mes larmes de couler.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici, Hermione. »

« Comment ? » je demande. « Je veux dire, ça pourrait être possible si on parvient à sortir de la maison sans rencontrer personne en chemin. Mais on aurait à traverser le lac à la nage, et je ne pourrais alors pas venir avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » il demande, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais nager, non ? »

« Oui. Mais il y a… des créatures dans le lac » je dis. « Elles ont essayé de me tuer quand on a traversé la rive. Elles s'en prennent aux nés Moldus, c'est peut être pour ça que tu ne les a pas vu. »

Ron aspire son souffle. « C'est de ça qu'elle voulait parler. »

« Quoi ? » je demande.

« Bellatrix a dit à Dolohov qu'on était chanceux de tous être des Sangs Purs. »

Je soupire. « Oui, ça doit être- »

« Mais on ne peut pas renoncer ! » il dit avec acharnement. « On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! »

« Je ne le pense pas, Weasley. »

_Merde !_

Ma tête se retourne pour apercevoir sa figure émergeant du néant alors qu'il enlève une cape d'invisibilité sur son corps, un sourire en coin horrible sur les lèvres. Sa baguette dans sa main est prête à l'emploi alors qu'il jette le morceau de tissu sur le sol.

Je reprends mes esprits bien avant Ron.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? » je demande, alors que Ron et moi nous mettons sur nos pieds.

« Depuis assez longtemps, Sang-de-Bourbe. » Lucius sourit alors qu'il me répond. « Assez longtemps. »

« Mais… » Ron commence à bégayer. « Vous n'étiez pas là lorsque je suis arrivé. Vous deviez déjà être invisible avant que je n'arrive ! »

Avant qu'il n'arrive ? Est-il en train de dire que Lucius était là pendant que je _dormais_ ?

Lucius lève les yeux au ciel. « Votre vivacité d'esprit ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, Weasley. Je suppose que vous avez hérité de l'intelligence entière de votre famille ? »

« Arrêtez de me rabaisser, espèce de _salopard _! »

Ron se jette en avant mais Lucius recule rapidement et le vise de sa baguette sans aucune trace de panique.

_« Endoloris ! »_

_« __AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! »_

Les hurlements de Ron me déchirent les entrailles alors qu'il tombe au sol, se tordant de douleur. Je me jette sur Lucius mais alors que je l'atteins, il me saisit à la gorge et me tient à bout de bras. J'en ai le souffle coupé, étouffant sous ses doigts, et bien qu'il garde sa baguette levée vers Ron, ses yeux sont posés sur moi, froids et plein de colère, alors que les cris de Ron encerclent la salle.

« S'il vous plait- » je murmure ce mot, essayant de le faire sortir de ma gorge. Sa lèvre se recroqueville et il lève le sort, avant de me jeter au sol à côté de lui. Je rampe vers le corps de Ron secoué de tremblements et je passe mes bras autour de lui, le berçant contre moi.

« S'en est presque risible » dit Lucius d'une voix trainante, mais son visage est loin d'être souriant. Il est rempli d'une étrange expression de colère que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. « Vous êtes tous les deux incroyablement pathétiques. »

Ron lève la tête du sol. « Va te faire foutre, Malefoy ! »

De la colère brute et dangereuse apparaît pendant une courte seconde sur le visage de Lucius, avant d'être remplacée par un sourire horrible.

« Saviez-vous que votre amie m'appelle Lucius ? » Son regard s'attarde un instant sur moi avant de revenir vers Ron. « Elle sait très bien que je n'aime pas ça, et pourtant elle insiste pour m'appeler par mon prénom. Pourquoi, à votre avis ? Peut être qu'elle est de plus en plus attachée à moi- »

« Ron, non ! » je crie alors que Ron se rue vers lui.

« _Impedimenta ! »_

Ron est violemment projeté vers l'arrière, heurtant le mur, et des cris de douleur sortent de sa bouche alors que son corps touche durement la pierre impitoyable. Mais il ne tombe pas à terre comme je m'y attendais. Il reste où il est, collé au mur.

« Et _vous_ allez rester où vous êtes » murmure Lucius alors qu'il se tourne vers moi, « ou je veillerai à ce qu'il souffre encore plus. »

Je me remets sur pieds, tremblant de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il se dirige lentement vers moi.

« Que voulez-vous ? » je demande doucement.

Il ne me répond pas. Il se contente de sourire en s'approchant de moi, se penchant plus près afin de me parler plus intimement.

« Je dois vous avouer que j'ai bien apprécié la petite conversation que vous avez eu tous les deux. » Il ricane en baissant les yeux vers moi, la voix tellement basse que moi seule puisse l'entendre. « Oui, j'ai trouvé ça très… amusant. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir offert un divertissement d'une telle qualité. »

Je sens mon visage rougir.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir embarrassée ? S'il voulait écouter notre conversation, ça ne regarde que lui.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous là ? je lui souffle. « Pourquoi étiez-vous ici… » _Seul, à me regarder dormir, à me regarder rêver,_ « à écouter notre conversation ? »

Il hausse les sourcils, ricanant.« Voulez-vous vraiment une réponse à cette question ? »

« Laissez-la tranquille, Malefoy ! » grogne Ron. Lucius pointe sa baguette sur lui sans même le regarder. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais Ron avale son souffle dans un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que j'adressais la parole, Weasley. »

« Arrêtez ! » je lui souffle. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de le blesser ! »

« Et je ne le ferais pas s'il arrive à garder la bouche fermée et que vous vous empêchez d'être insolente. Avez-vous déjà pensé que vous pourriez presque me trouver agréable si vous faisiez ce que je demande ? »

_Agréable ?_

Je tourne mon regard vers Ron qui respire durement par le nez en regardant Lucius avec une haine que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage.

Je sens des doigts accrocher durement mon menton.

« Regardez moi, pas lui. »

Je fais ce qu'il dit, mais il ne me laisse de tout façon pas d'autre choix. Il lâche mon menton, me souriant de nouveau.

« Bien. Quant à votre précédente question, je vous dirai que j'ai assez de _compassion_ pour permettre à votre ami de venir vous voir, mais je ne suis pas fou pour autant. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vous laisser tous les deux seuls ensemble. Qui sait ce que deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones pourraient faire ensemble, pour passer le temps ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, ce qu'on peut faire ensemble ? » je demande, mon embarras me tirant ces mots indignés.

La colère durcit ses traits. « Oh, croyez moi Sang-de-Bourbe, je me fous totalement de connaître votre sordide petite vie amoureuse. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi- »

Il me coupe en me giflant au visage. Ma tête est jetée vers l'arrière et je mords l'intérieur de ma joue pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

« Laissez la tranquille, espèce de salaud ! » La voix de Ron vient à mon secours, mais soudain…

« _Silencio ! _»

Ron ouvre et ferme sa bouche en silence, regardant Lucius avec une haine pure et totale.

« Vous parlerez quand on vous le demandera, jeune homme » dit tranquillement Lucius. « Je suis en train de parler avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, et je crains que vous ne soyez pas le bienvenu dans notre petite conversation. »

J'ouvre ma bouche de rage, mais il pointe alors sa baguette sur mon cœur.

« Et ne pensez même pas le défendre » dit-il calmement. « Ou je veillerai à ce qu'il souffre beaucoup plus que par un simple sort de silence. »

Je serre les lèvres, les gardant fermées.

Merde.

Il s'approche plus près, de plus en plus près, et il éloigne mes cheveux de mon épaule alors qu'il me parle doucement à l'oreille.

« Ne pensez pas pouvoir vous en sortir avec votre impertinence. J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma journée d'hier à vous inculquer ce que je ne tolère pas de votre part. Et je ne veux pas croire que j'ai perdu mon temps. »

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me tire la tête en face de lui, beaucoup trop près.

« Ais-je perdu mon temps, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je ravale les larmes qui brûlent mes paupières. « Non. »

Il sourit légèrement. « Bien. »

Il libère mes cheveux et s'éloigne de moi.

Je regarde le visage de Ron, rouge de colère, et je me dirige automatiquement vers lui.

« Non. » Lucius n'a même pas à lever la voix. « Je ne pense pas. » Il me pousse vers l'arrière, jusqu'au mur. « Restez là, et ne bougez pas tant que je ne vous n'en donne pas l'ordre. »

J'en ai presque le souffle coupé. Mais je garde mon visage aussi dur que le sien alors que je le regarde froidement et longuement.

« Maintenant, allons-nous laisser le jeune Weasley parler à nouveau ? »

Il pointe sa baguette sur Ron, attendant mon approbation avec un sourire moqueur.

« Oui, s'il vous plait » je dis calmement, le haïssant de tout mon être.

Il sourit.

« _Finite Incantatum. »_

Il y a quelques secondes de silence, puis…

« Vous êtes un salopard, Malefoy. »

Lucius se retourne au son de la voix de Ron et vient se poster près de moi. Je déteste ça car ça donne l'impression qu'il y a moi et Lucius d'un côté, et Ron tout seul de l'autre. Sa baguette vient effleurer doucement, très doucement ma hanche, me rappelant qu'il a le contrôle sur moi.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » demande Ron, la voix tremblante de haine. « Vous prenez votre pied à faire souffrir les gens, c'est ça ? »

Je retiens mon souffle mais Lucius lui ricane au nez.

« Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je… ah, '_prends mon pied'_, mais je dois admettre que mes scrupules ont tendance à m'abandonner quand il s'agit de la famille Weasley. Je pense que ça s'est bien ressenti durant la première année de votre sœur à Poudlard, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Le visage de Ron se crispe sous un masque de rage, mais il ne peut faire aucun mouvement. « Ne parlez pas de ma sœur, Malefoy. »

Lucius se met à rire véritablement. Il balance sa tête en arrière et commence à pouffer. « Je parle de ce que je veux et de qui je veux, Weasley. Et ça inclut tous les membres sans valeur de votre famille. Je pourrais vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me donner des ordres. »

Ron respire fortement, comme s'il avait couru. « Je ne parlais pas seulement de moi et de ma famille » dit-il finalement. « Vous semblez prendre plus de plaisir à blesser Hermione que moi. Quand vous êtes venu pour me soutirer des informations, vous avez laissé cette salope de Bellatrix faire le sale boulot. Vous ne m'avez jamais blessé pour atteindre Hermione. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous lui avez fait subir lorsque vous avez été seul avec elle. Et vous n'avez aucune putain de raison de faire ça ! Vous ne faites ça que parce qu'elle est née Moldue ! »

« Sa situation de Née Moldue n'a pas sa place dans l'histoire » dit froidement Lucius. « Je l'ai torturé parce que c'était de mon devoir. Je peux vous assurer que j'en aurais fait autant sur vous si vous aviez été mon prisonnier. »

J'ai envie de hurler. Mais je ne le fais pas cependant.

« Ne faites pas comme si vous connaissiez quelque chose sur moi, mon garçon » continue Lucius. « Ou sur elle, d'ailleurs. »

Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ce genre de phrase est censé vouloir _dire ?_

« De quoi vous parlez, putain ? » Ron demande, incrédule. « Elle est _mon_ amie- »

« Et elle est _ma _prisonnière » réplique Lucius d'une voix trainante. « Ce qui signifie que j'ai vu des côtés de sa personnalité qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu vous montrer, même pas en rêve- »

« Je suis là, vous savez ! » je cris subitement.

Un court silence s'installe.

« Et qui le sait plus que moi ? » marmonne Lucius avec véhémence. « Merde, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me débarrasser de vous, une bonne fois pour toute. »

Ces mots me blessent plus durement que je ne veuille bien l'admettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est juste…

La porte émet un 'click' et s'ouvre violemment sur Bellatrix, suivie de près par Dolohov. Ils sont tous les deux souriants, s'esclaffant presque.

« Lucius, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ! » dit Bellatrix en reprenant son souffle.

Lucius se contente de lever un sourcil vers elle. « Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ils ont accepté, Lucius » dit Dolohov avant de se retourner pour verrouiller la porte. « Ils acceptent de faire ce que nous voulons, quand nous voulons, et ils attendent patiemment nos ordres. Tout ce qu'ils attendent en retour, c'est qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à leur petit garçon. »

Bellatrix laisse échapper un rire triomphant pendant que Lucius se retourne vers Ron, un sourire en coin.

« Et bien, et bien » il sort d'une horrible voix trainante et pleine de malice. « Avez-vous entendu ça, mon garçon ? Vos parents ont accepté de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que pensez-vous de cela ? »

C'est comme si le sol disparaissait sous mes pieds. Je peux à peine comprendre ce qu'il se passe, sous le choc.

Le visage de Ron devient blanc, si blanc qu'on a l'impression que tout son sang l'a quitté.

« Mais… Ils ne pourraient pas… Ils n'auraient jamais… » il bafouille.

« Oh, mais si ils l'ont fait ! » Bellatrix lui coupe la parole. « Et ils l'ont fait sans hésiter un seul instant. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, La Belette ? Tu nous a trouvé deux nouveaux serviteurs pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Mais, ils n'ont pas _pu _! » dit Ron désespérément.

Lucius lève les yeux au ciel. « Honnêtement, j'aurai pensé que vous en seriez heureux. Vous auriez préféré qu'ils nous disent : 'Non, nous ne voulons pas vous servir, tuez notre fils. Nos principes sont plus importants que sa propre vie'. C'est ça que vous auriez aimé entendre ? »

Ron ne lui répond pas mais la tristesse se lit sur son visage. Je peux le voir par la blancheur de sa peau et les larmes dans ses yeux.

Lucius retient un ricanement. « Je ne le pense pas. »

« Vous êtes des SALOPARDS ! » crie Ron soudainement. « Ce sont mes parents, espèces de gros malades, de salauds de _psychopathes_ ! Comment pouvez-vous utiliser le propre fils pour que ses parents vous obéissent ? C'est si faible, si tordu ! J'espère que vous brulerez tous en Enfer, espèces de putain de- »

« _Stupefix !_ »

« Non ! »

Le mot sort de ma bouche au moment même où le jet de lumière rouge atteint Ron en pleine poitrine, et le fait tomber au sol.

Je pince les lèvres et ferme les yeux, me laissant tomber à genoux, car qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Ils ont tous leur baguette alors que je n'ai rien.

« Merci Antonin. J'ai cru un instant que nous allions encore devoir supporter un autre de ses coups de gueule. » Je garde les yeux fermés, essayant d'ignorer les mots de Lucius. « Ramène-le à sa chambre et ne t'occupe plus de lui pendant un moment. Laisse-lui seulement un peu de nourriture au moment où il se réveillera. »

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Dolohov ouvrir la porte et pointer sa baguette sur Ron. Ce dernier se redresse et flotte dans les airs, comme une marionnette. Il flotte vers Dolohov qui referme la porte derrière eux.

« Salauds. » Je me remets sur pieds, secouée de tremblements pleins de haine. « Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ça ? »

Ma gorge se referme.

J'ouvre la bouche et essaye de sortir des sons, mais je n'y arrive pas, peu importe les efforts que je fais. Je peux respirer mais je ne peux pas parler.

Bellatrix a sa baguette pointée sur moi.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter tes excès de colère, Sang-de-Bourbe » elle me siffle. « Le garçon n'a pas été blessé, il a seulement été mis sous silence pendant un petit moment. J'aurai pensé que tu en serais contente. »

J'ouvre la bouche automatiquement, mais aucune réponse indignée ne vient. Je fais donc tout mon possible pour les mépriser par un simple regard. Je leur lance un regard furieux.

Bellatrix se tourne vers Lucius, toute souriante. « C'est tellement agréable lorsqu'elle garde la bouche fermée, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oh Bella, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » dit-il en me lançant un regard en biais.

Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant d'elle. Il lui sourit avant qu'elle ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ma bouche ne s'ouvre pas mais mon estomac se retourne alors qu'il pose ses mains sur sa taille, la rapprochant plus près de lui.

J'ai envie de vomir.

N'est-il pas marié ? Et avec sa _sœur_, bordel de merde !

Mais bon, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne serai pas surprise qu'il couche avec sa belle-sœur.

Mais… pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça devant moi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu garder ça privé ?

Elle répond à ma question muette en me regardant du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle l'embrasse.

Il s'éloigne d'elle, gardant ses mains sur ses hanches, tandis qu'elle pose sa main sur sa joue.

« Tu devrais aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui donner ces bonnes nouvelles » il lui murmure, d'une voix si faible que je dois tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? » elle lui demande, faisant glisser son doigt sur ses vêtements. « Nous pourrions le lui dire ensemble. Il nous récompensera grassement, j'en suis sure- »

« Non. » Il se détache d'elle, arrachant sa main de sa poitrine. « Je crains que non, Bella. J'ai des… _affaires_ à finir ici. » Il me regarde intensément, et elle tourne la tête vers moi pour me lancer un regard qui me gèle sur place.

« Et bien, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes je suppose ! » dit-elle avec vivacité. « Je vais t'attendre, et nous pourrons y aller ensemble. »

« Non, je pense que tu devrais y aller seule » dit-il fermement. « Ca pourrait t'aider à retrouver ses bonnes grâces si tu lui donnes ces nouvelles. Après tout, il n'a pas été particulièrement plaisant avec toi depuis l'incident du Département des Mystères- »

« Il n'a pas été très plaisant non plus avec toi ! » dit-elle indignée.

« Non, en effet » il répond calmement. « Mais mon travail avec la Sang-de-Bourbe m'a remonté dans son estime, je pense. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dois encore rester avec elle aujourd'hui. Tu étais avec elle toute la journée d'hier. »

Je pourrais presque rire. Est-ce qu'elle est réellement _jalouse_… de _moi _?

Oh, _par Merlin _!

« Et j'en suis désolé » il répond d'une voix trainante, clignant des yeux vers elle. « Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de contourner ce désagrément. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de la punir pour l'incident fâcheux de Carrow. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui désobéir, tu le sais très bien. »

_Oh, espèce de salaud ! Si je pouvais parler, je jure que je lui aurais dit la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé !_

« Et de toute façon » il continue. « C'est toi qui était responsable des Weasley. A aucun moment, je n'y ai pris part. » Il passe un doigt sur son menton, l'obligeant à lever vers lui son visage boudeur. « Tu devrais y aller seule, Bella » dit-il d'une voix charmeuse. « Je ne voudrais pas m'octroyer un simple bout de ta propre victoire. Elle est entièrement à toi. »

Elle semble se convaincre de ses mensonges hypocrites. Elle lui sourit, apaisée, avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je te verrai plus tard, alors. »

Elle se détourne de lui, me lançant un dernier regard meurtrier avant de quitter la salle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Lucius dirige sa baguette derrière elle, et la porte se verrouille à nouveau.

« Donc, » il s'appuie contre le mur, un petit sourire sur son visage. « Nous y revoilà, Sang-de-Bourbe. Juste vous et moi, une fois de plus. »

Je le regarde. Je le hais.

« Oh, excusez moi. » Il sourit en levant sa baguette. « J'avais complètement oublié votre petit soucis. _Finite Incantatum._ »

C'est comme si ma gorge s'ouvrait de nouveau.

« Que voulez-vous encore de moi, bon sang ? » je lui souffle alors que je me met sur pieds. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé avec elle ? Je ne veux pas que vous soyez ici. »

Il sort un petit rire incrédule. « Et bien, et bien, je veux seulement parler avec vous. Pas besoin d'être si susceptible. »

« Susceptible ? » Susceptible est un peu léger comparé à mon humeur. La susceptibilité est bien loin de rivaliser avec la haine et la rage que je ressens contre lui. « _Susceptible ? _»

Il rit. « Calmez-vous, ma chère et émotive prisonnière. »

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! » je crie. « Partez. Rattrapez Bellatrix et allez avec elle ! Laissez-moi seule. »

Je me détourne de lui et m'appuie contre le mur, appuyant mon front contre la pierre froide.

« Non » dit-il après un certain temps. « Non, je pense que je préfère rester ici. Bella peut être tellement… répétitive. »

Je pousse un minuscule éclat de rire alors que je me retourne vers lui afin de lui faire face à nouveau.

Il est plus proche qu'il ne l'était juste avant.

« Et je ne le suis pas, je suppose ? » Je le regarde longtemps et durement. « Je passe mon temps à essayer de lutter contre vous, à tomber en larmes, et à finir par céder à ce que vous me demandez. Si ça, ce n'est pas répétitif, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Il… il ne me répond pas. Il se contente de me regarder, s'approchant de plus en plus près de moi. Il a une expression étrange sur le visage… C'est comme si quelque chose l'amusait.

« Oui, en effet. Mais vous admettrez que la haine est tellement plus… intéressante que l'adoration. Par exemple, je suis persuadé que vous me trouvez bien plus _intéressant _que votre ami Weasley, même si vous préférez sa compagnie à la mienne. »

« Comment pouvez-vous suggérer cela ? » je demande, incrédule. « Voldemort lui même pourrait être un sujet fascinant, mais ça ne signifie pas que je chercherais sa compagnie si j'en avais le choix ! »

Il ricane et je crie presque de frustration, mais je me force à canaliser ma colère sur quelque chose de plus utile. Si il préfère la haine à l'affection, alors il doit être servi avec moi.

« Dites-moi » je lui lance, et j'espère que ces mots vont le blesser. « Est-ce que votre femme sait que vous couchez avec sa sœur ? »

Son visage se contracte dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Quelle importance si elle est ou non au courant ? » il demande tranquillement. « La façon dont je traite ma femme ne vous concerne en rien. »

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Je regarde dans ses yeux gris et froids, rétrécis par la colère. Ils sont comme de la glace.

« Pourquoi avez-vous dit à Ron… » je commence, ne sachant pas comment finir ma phrase. Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Pourquoi je lui ai dis quoi ? » Sa voix est calme.

« Vous avez dit à Ron que vous me violeriez devant lui s'il ne répondais pas à vos questions » je marmonne.

Son visage se durcit. « Quelle importance ? » il demande tranquillement. « Qu'importe ce qu'il a cru ? Je ne l'aurai pas fait de toute façon. »

« Je sais ça ! » Je sens mon visage rougir sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. « Mais c'était si… faible d'utiliser cette astuce pour le faire parler ! »

« Et bien, c'était une occasion trop tentante pour passer à côté ! » Un petit sourire malicieux éclaire son visage. « Vous auriez dû voir l'expression de son visage lorsque je lui ai décris exactement ce que je voudrais vous faire, et sur la façon que j'aurai de m'assurer que vous apprécierez chaque minute- »

Il a dit à Ron ce qu'il _voudrait _me faire ?

« Vous êtes un incroyable _salaud ! _»

Je bondis vers lui, l'humiliation et la rage tapant à mes oreilles. Comment a-t-il osé ?

Mais je m'arrête avant que je puisse l'atteindre. Je suis comme gelée sur place alors qu'il tend sa baguette vers moi, et en une seule seconde, il se tient devant moi. Ma tête est la seule chose que je puisse bouger. Il sourit, faisant glisser son doigt sur ma joue.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de se mettre en colère. Vous savez que votre corps est… _sacré_ pour moi. »

Je presse mes lèvres.

« Maintenant, allez-vous vous comporter docilement si je vous laisse bouger de nouveau ? » il demande calmement.

Je ravale mon indignation et je hoche la tête. Il sourit plus largement et donne un petit coup de baguette. Je trébuche légèrement alors que le sort m'abandonne, mais il me saisit par le bras pour me garder debout.

Il ne me lâche pas, même lorsque je retrouve l'équilibre.

« Je dois vous dire, je me suis senti… touché lorsque vous m'avez défendu face aux accusations de votre ami » il ricane. « Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous vous souciez de moi. »

« Je ne me soucie pas de vous ! » J'arrache mon bras de son emprise et il respire un petit rire.

« Bien sur que non. » Il approche sa main de mon visage et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les mettre derrière mon oreille. « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous avez réfuté ses allégations avec tant de véhémence. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas laissé croire ces horreurs sur moi ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal ! » je souffle. « Et je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous compreniez cela. »

« Un sentiment admirable » dit-il moqueur. « Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avez-vous raconté ce que Antonin a essayé de vous faire ? »

Je me tais quelques secondes.

« Je voulais juste… » je commence, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Il ricane plus encore, enlevant sa main de mes cheveux. « Donc, vous ne vouliez pas lui faire de mal. Ou peut être êtes-vous simplement en train de vous attacher à moi. »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » je hurle, levant la main pour le gifler, mais il l'intercepte avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre. Son sourire disparaît alors qu'il me tire vers lui.

« Vous osez encore lever la main sur moi ? » Son visage est baigné de colère. « Je pensais que je vous avais appris l'obéissance hier, ou au moins quelques remords quant à vos actions depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. »

« Et bien vous vous êtes trompé apparemment. Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'aurai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé hier, si vous ne m'aviez pas forcé à le faire ? Et quant à vous poignarder, je suis bien contente de l'avoir fait, vous m'entendez ? Je regrette seulement de vous avoir touché au bras, plutôt qu'au cou- »

Il met sa main à ma gorge et me cloue au mur. Ma bouche est tirée dans un rictus horrible alors qu'il me regarde longuement et durement.

« Je vois » dit-il tranquillement. « Il semble que j'ai perdu mon temps, après tout. Je savais que vous ne pensiez pas ce que je vous ai fait dire, mais j'avais espéré que vous regretteriez au moins votre tentative désespérée de violence envers moi, ou encore que vous apprendriez à m'obéir plus facilement. » Il me regarde intensément, son visage si haineux que ça me rend malade. « Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas simplement ce qu'on vous dit ? »

Il me regarde quelques instants avant de s'éloigner de moi, lâchant ma gorge. Je m'écroule au sol, massant mon cou alors qu'il dirige sa baguette vers le sol, où un plateau apparait avec une miche de pain, un bol de soupe et un verre d'eau.

« Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure » dit-il sèchement. « Il semble que nous avons plus de travail que je ne le pensais. Je m'attends à ce que vous ayez terminé votre repas à mon retour. »

Il sort la petite clé de sa robe et disparait.

_Tu ne dois pas paniquer. Quoi qu'il te fasse, il ne peut pas faire pire que ce qu'il t'a déjà fait._

Oui.

Je m'assois sur le sol avec mon plateau de nourriture, chassant ma peur, et profitant de mon repas jusqu'à la dernière bouchée.


	10. Lutte de pouvoir

_'Nous sommes restés là, debout, l'un comme l'autre… sachant tous deux que nous avions atteint un lieu où nous n'étions jamais allés, et pareils au chat et à la souris des dessins animés, nous étions encore vivants, et nous voulions voir jusqu'où nous pourrions aller avec ce truc en restant en vie.' _–Chuck Palahniuk, _Fight Club_

_'Etoiles, cachez vos yeux, que la lumière ne puisse voir mes profonds et sombres désirs.' _- William Shakespeare_, Macbeth_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Lutte de pouvoir**

« _Nox ! »_

Cette incantation murmurée me fait ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne peux pas m'être endormie, si ? J'ai juste fermé les yeux une petite seconde !

La lumière s'est éteinte.

_Oh, non !_

Je ne l'ai même pas entendu revenir ! Il était parti depuis si longtemps que je commençais à penser qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Je me remets sur pieds dans l'obscurité.

« _Petrificus Totalus ! »_

Je sens tous mes membres se raidir et je tombe sur le dos. Des larmes me brulent les yeux mais je ne peux même pas crier, ma mâchoire restant obstinément close.

Je tends mes muscles, essayant désespérément de les faire bouger, mais rien ne peut faire disparaître cette paralysie horrible.

Je ne peux pas bouger.

Je ne peux pas voir.

Je peux seulement entendre : entendre ses petits rires moqueurs.

« Un simple petit sort, mais si efficace, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

_Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous répondre, salaud !_

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

Le son de ses bottes se rapproche, s'arrêtant tout près de ma tête.

« Par Merlin, mais c'est qu'il y a de l'amélioration » il me dit malicieusement. « C'est un tel plaisir de ne pas voir vos pleurnicheries, de ne pas voir votre besoin incessant de me prouver votre _courage_, de ne pas vous voir me regarder dans les yeux en prétendant que vous êtes mon égal… »

Il s'arrête et commence à rire.

« Maintenant, vous êtes à votre place : sur le sol à mes pieds. Inutile, impuissante, avec une telle lueur de peur dans vos yeux. Oh oui, je peux vous voir. La Main de la Gloire est un objet merveilleux. Ne pensez pas pouvoir vous cacher dans l'obscurité. »

Je sens ses vêtements me frôler.

« C'est l'obscurité qui nous montre ce que nous sommes vraiment, Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure. « Dans le noir, on peut être ce que l'on souhaite. »

Ses pas se déplacent de l'autre côté de la salle.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

« Vous êtes à _ma_ merci » dit-il tranquillement, avec délectation. « C'est quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais été en mesure de comprendre. Vous ne me montrez aucune complaisance, alors même que l'ordre naturel des choses l'exige. » Sa voix se durcit. « Je suis celui qui a le pouvoir ici, et je l'ai toujours eu. Vous devriez toujours être à mes pieds. Et pourtant, vous continuez avec votre insupportable insolence. Vous continuez à vous battre contre moi, prétendant toujours que vous êtes mon égale. »

Un long silence s'installe.

« Par Merlin, vous apprendrez votre place avant que j'en ai fini avec vous. »

Il s'arrête à nouveau, laissant les mots s'évanouir.

Non, non, je ne vais pas accepter ça. Il ne m'aura pas.

Ses pas se rapprochent à nouveau, et je le sens s'accroupir près de moi.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser comme ça un petit moment » dit-il négligemment en passant sa baguette sur ma joue. « Ca ne vous donne pas d'autre choix que de rester tranquille, calme, et d'_écouter_ pour une fois. »

Il se lève et s'éloigne de moi. Je cligne des yeux dans l'obscurité, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose, _n'importe quoi…_

« Je vais parler, » dit-il calmement, « et vous allez m'écouter. »

Seulement si je le décide…

« Je veux que vous vous rappeliez l'année de vos onze ans, lorsque vous avez reçu votre lettre de Poudlard. » Il fait une pause pendant quelques secondes. « Je veux que vous vous rappeliez ce que vous avez ressenti lorsque vous avez ouvert la lettre. »

Quel est ce genre de jeu encore ?

Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui importe, c'est que je ne pense pas, car si je pense à ça, je vais le laisser salir mon esprit encore une fois.

Mais dans ces ténèbres sans mouvement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ça. Ses mots sont la seule chose que j'ai pour l'instant, et je sens mon cerveau travailler contre mon gré.

Comment je me suis sentie ?

Vraiment, vraiment excitée. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Ce n'est pas étonnant : j'ai découvert qu'il existait un vrai monde de la magie, bien réel, qui n'existait pas que dans les contes de fées. Non seulement ça, mais j'ai découvert que je pouvais en plus pratiquer la magie ! _Moi !_ La petite et si discrète Hermione Granger. J'étais spéciale, très spéciale, et pour la première fois de ma vie.

Mais j'étais… Je veux dire, au début je ne savais pas s'il fallait y croire. J'avais toujours pensé que la magie était une invention. J'ai eu le sentiment horrible que quelqu'un se payait ma tête. Qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« J'imagine que ce fut une véritable surprise pour vous. » Sa voix perce l'obscurité. « Vous ne saviez même pas que la magie existait lorsque votre lettre est arrivée, je présume. »

Non, bien sur que je n'étais pas au courant, mais on ne peut pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! Je suis Née Moldue, bien sur que je ne savais pas que la magie existait !

_Tais-toi Hermione ! C'est exactement sur ce point qu'il veut en venir !_

« Vous avez grandi sans aucune magie » dit-il d'une voix froide. « Vous avez grandi parmi les Moldus. Vous ne saviez même pas ce qu'était la magie avant d'avoir onze ans. »

Et soudain, une douleur brulante me traverse le cuir chevelu, mes cheveux sont tirés en arrière et je ne peux broncher sous la douleur.

« Quel _droit_ aviez-vous de venir dans le monde magique ? » il murmure, sa voix métallique me soufflant ces mots directement à mon oreille. « Quel droit aviez-vous d'utiliser la magie ? Lorsque d'innombrables familles de sorciers au Sang Pur ont dû travailler sans relâche pendant des générations pour faire perdurer la magie, souffrant de persécution par des Moldus trop effrayés pour admettre leur propre infériorité ? Qu'est-ce qui donne le droit à un Moldu – n'importe quel Moldu – de rentrer dans notre monde, notre monde baigné par les liens du sang ? »

Il s'arrête et desserre les doigts de mes cheveux.

« Ah, mais vous ne me croyez pas, c'est vrai » dit-il tranquillement. « Je peux le voir dans votre esprit. Dans ce cas, pensez à ceci : aviez-vous déjà eu la moindre indication qui prouvait que vous étiez différente des autres enfants Moldus qui vous entouraient ? »

_Enculé._

Je sais de quoi il parle. Les élèves en parlaient à l'école – des performances magiques aléatoires qu'ils avaient réussi à faire sans même le vouloir étant enfant.

_Réfléchis, Hermione._

Mais… je ne sais pas si j'en ai eu. Je devrais m'en souvenir, non ?

Je réfléchis aussi fort que je le peux. Il a dû y avoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Quelque chose d'anormal que je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer…

Il doit y avoir _quelque chose !_

Je peux presque l'entendre ricaner.

« Vous ne pouvez me nommer aucune de ces occasions, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix est remplie de malice. « Vous n'avez _jamais_ effectué un seul acte de magie accidentel, je parie. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça, c'est tout à fait normal après tout. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? »

_Je suis sure que vous allez me le dire._

« Parce que vous n'avez aucun droit d'étudier la magie, voilà pourquoi. » Il est toujours accroupi près de moi. « Je suis persuadé que même cet idiot de Londubat a provoqué de la magie sans le vouloir lorsqu'il était enfant. »

Neville n'est pas un idiot !

Mais… je me souviens que lors de la cérémonie à Poudlard, Neville nous avait raconté comment son oncle l'avait laissé tomber par la fenêtre, et qu'il avait rebondit sur le gazon. Je me souviens qu'Harry m'avait raconté qu'il avait fini sur le toit de l'école.

Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de choses comme ça ?

_Parce que chaque sorcière ou sorcier a une histoire différente. Ca ne veut absolument rien dire. N'oublie pas que les gens t'ont dit que tu étais la sorcière la plus brillante de ta promotion._

Les paroles de Lucius ne veulent rien dire. Ils sont vides de sens. Je ne dois pas les écouter.

Je sens sa main chaude passer sur ma joue.

J'aimerais qu'il arrête de faire ça.

Mais il continue, ses longs doigts me caressant le côté du visage, et son pouce… frôlant doucement ma joue…

Je bouge la seule partie de mon corps que je peux encore déplacer : je ferme les yeux.

Une petite piqure me traverse la joue alors qu'il me gifle avec la même main qui m'effleurait quelques secondes auparavant.

« Gardez les yeux ouverts. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, et je sens son esprit s'infiltrer dans le mien pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il lit mes pensées.

« Vous restez bien sur accrochée au fait qu'on vous considérait comme la 'meilleure élève de votre promotion' à Poudlard. » Il rit presque. « Bien sur qu'on vous disait ça. Vous travailliez tellement dur. Vous avez mémorisé tous les sorts et les techniques pour les utiliser sans le moindre défaut. Mais vous devez vous poser une question : auriez-vous été en mesure de pratiquer aussi bien la magie si vous n'aviez pas travaillé aussi durement ? »

Je…

Je ne sais pas. Comment pourrais-je connaître la réponse à cette question ? J'ai toujours été une travailleuse acharnée. C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais connu.

Bon, je suppose que j'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je travaille beaucoup plus à Poudlard, que je ne l'ai fait à l'école primaire. Il y avait tellement de choses à rattraper aussi…

Je peux à nouveau sentir cette main invisible fouiller dans mon esprit alors qu'il est toujours penché sur moi. Je peux sentir son souffle léger sur ma peau.

« Vous commencez à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? » il sort un petit rire satisfait. « Vous commencez à réaliser que j'ai peut être marqué un point, après tout. »

_Taisez-vous ! Je ne croirais jamais ce que vous me dites, jamais jamais jamais !_

Je hurle les mots dans mon esprit, en espérant cette fois qu'il est en train de les lire.

Un long silence s'installe avant qu'il ne me gifle à nouveau. Ma tête ne bouge pas mais je peux sentir le picotement se répandre sur mon visage.

Il y a quelque chose de si _personnel_ dans une gifle en plein visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est très personnel.

Je ne suis plus seulement sa _mission_, maintenant. C'est devenu beaucoup plus personnel entre nous, plus que aucun de nous n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Je l'entends se lever.

« Donc, vous ne me croyez toujours pas ? » Je peux l'entendre marcher lentement autour de moi.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

« Dites-moi, vous êtes-vous déjà demandée pourquoi vous avez travaillé si intensément ? » Sa voix est douce, si douce. « Avez-vous déjà pensé que vous avez travaillé si durement parce que vous vous êtes rendu compte que la magie ne venait pas naturellement chez vous ? Pensez-y. Entre vous et vos deux meilleurs amis, vous étiez la seule à ne pas avoir de sang magique en vous, et par conséquent vous étiez celle qui devait travailler le plus. »

Mais je n'ai pas _eu_ à travailler plus dur ! Je l'ai _choisi !_

N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne VAIS pas l'écouter !

Mais… je dois écouter. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

« La magie est héréditaire » il murmure. « Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de voir les choses. Le fait que vous ayez réussi à obtenir un pouvoir magique de base est… malheureux, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de dire que vous êtes une sorcière. »

Je ne vous crois pas !

Je ne _veux_ pas vous croire !

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre » il continue de son horrible voix trainante. « Ni un jouet mit entre les mains de sales Moldus. C'est un privilège, qui ne devrait être pratiqué que par ceux qui sont jugés dignes par leur sang. »

_N'écoute pas. C'est une logique tordue de Sang-Pur. C'est tout ce que c'est._

Je sens sa baguette parcourir ma joue.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge.

« Vous continuez à ne pas me croire ? il demande tranquillement. « Je sais que vous vous dites que ce sont des mensonges et que c'est ridicule. » Il respire un petit rire alors qu'il repose le bout de sa baguette sur ma joue. « Croyez-moi, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui est vrai ou faux dans ce monde. Les seuls mensonges qui vous ont nourris, sont ceux qui vous ont fait croire que vous étiez digne d'étudier la magie. Vous êtes une expérimentation. Une malheureuse victime de ce qu'on appelle l'égalité des chances. Rien de plus. »

Sa baguette se détache de ma joue et je le sens se lever.

« Je vais vous prouver à quel point vous êtes indigne d'étudier la magie. »

Je sens alors un frisson me parcourir et mes muscles se détendent.

« Levez-vous. »

Je me redresse dans une position assise, sentant tous mes muscles se contracter par cette action.

« Je voulais vous dire de vous mettre debout, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il avec un soupçon de rire moqueur. « Bien qu'il soit très amusant de vous voir vous tortiller à mes pieds. »

_Ta gueule !_

Je me lève rapidement, regardant l'obscurité avec toute la fierté dont je suis encore capable.

Ce n'est pas une tache facile quand je ne sais même pas quoi…_ qui_ regarder.

« Croyez-vous être digne de pratiquer la magie ? » il demande.

« Oui. » Toute ma colère et ma rage qui sont montées lorsque j'étais allongée au sol, ressortent de ma bouche par ce petit mot. Je regarde droit devant moi, espérant qu'il soit dans ma trajectoire. « Je suis tout aussi digne de pratiquer la magie que vous. Je suis désolée qu'on vous ai inculqué une mauvaise appréciation sur les enfants Nés Moldus, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait pas moyen de contourner cela. La magie n'est pas toujours héréditaire, et j'ai autant de droit de la pratiquer que vous. »

Un long silence pesant s'installe. Je respire profondément, essayant de chasser la peur et la panique qui me serrent le cœur.

_Inspire…_

_Expire…_

Je voudrais voir son visage.

« Vous préféreriez qu'il y ait de la lumière, ici ? » Sa voix jaillit de l'obscurité.

A-t-il vraiment besoin de poser cette question ?

« Oui, s'il vous plait. » Peut être que si je lui demande poliment, il fera vraiment disparaître cette obscurité.

« Oh non, vous vous méprenez. Je ne vous demandais pas si vous vouliez que_ je_ vous donne un peu de lumière. Non, je suis sur qu'une sorcière de votre intelligence est capable de jeter un simple _Lumos_. »

Mais…

« Allez-vous… » J'avale durement, la gorge très sèche. « Allez-vous me donner une baguette ? »

Il rit.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » Je peux presque entendre son ricanement. « Vous insultez mon intelligence en suggérant une telle chose. »

_Mais…_

« Comment voulez-vous que je lance un sort si je n'ai pas de baguette magique ? »

« Observez, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il y eut alors un long silence. J'aurai presque pu croire qu'il était parti si je n'entendais pas sa respiration dans l'obscurité.

Puis, une lumière apparaît.

Seulement une petite boule de lumière, mais une lumière tout de même, reposant dans sa main libre, et je peux voir durant un instant son visage narquois et triomphant qui me regarde.

Il ferme sa main sur l'astre qui disparaît instantanément, nous plongeant de nouveau dans une profonde obscurité.

_Oh, très bien. Si tu penses que ce genre de chose peut me faire sentir inférieure à toi, et bien tu t'es largement trompé._

« Je suis en mesure de faire cela parce que je suis un sorcier. » Sa voix est si froide. « Un sorcier au Sang Pur, dont sa puissance lui a été transmise par le sang. Pour cette raison, mon talent naturel est assez puissant pour créer de la magie sans aucune baguette. J'aimerai maintenant que vous essayiez de faire la même chose. »

Mais…

_Mais quoi ? Tu peux le faire ! C'est un peu comme lancer un sort silencieux._

Mais c'est différent ! Si je ne pouvais même pas faire de la magie inconsciente étant enfant alors que c'est apparemment tellement commun, alors comment suis-je sensée faire ça maintenant… _et ici_ ?

Devant lui ?

Il soupire d'un air moqueur.

« J'ai tout mon temps, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je sais que c'est probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'on vous ait demandé de faire. Après tout, c'est quelque chose qui doit venir de l'intérieur de vous, pas quelque chose que vous pouvez mémoriser par un livre. Vous devez prendre votre temps. »

_Salaud._

Je prends une grande respiration et je ferme les yeux.

_Réfléchis, réfléchis très fort…_

Lumière, soleil, électricité, clair de lune…

Allez, concentre-toi !

_Lumos…_

Je regarde, mais il n'y a rien.

_Ce n'est pas grave, essaye encore…_

Je me concentre sur la lumière… La lumière pénétrant l'obscurité…

_Cette horrible et interminable obscurité…_

REFLECHIS !

_Lumos !_

« _Lumos ! »_ je chuchote le mot. J'ouvre les yeux, et…

Une obscurité pure.

Il ricane.

« Oh, ma chère » dit-il de sa voix trainante. « Vous n'arrivez pas à le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez tout simplement pas la capacité nécessaire. »

Mon Dieu que c'est humiliant.

Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute !

« Ca ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas une sorcière ! » je dis indignée. « Tout le monde n'est pas pareil. Beaucoup n'ont jamais fait aucune sorte de magie avant d'être formés pour le faire. »

« C'est seulement le cas pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Cracmols. » Sa voix me traverse, coupant l'obscurité. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie sans baguette parce que vous n'avez pas de réel pouvoir magique en vous. Vous pouvez faire de la magie avec une baguette, oui, mais pas sans. Et c'est une différence cruciale. Une baguette est un objet magique. Le réel pouvoir magique vient de l'intérieur de la personne. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » je dis. « Des tas d'enfants au Sang Pur ne peuvent pas faire de magie sans baguette. Et même s'ils le peuvent, ils ne le font que quand on les poussent à… »

Je m'arrête, serrant les lèvres.

Mais c'est trop tard. Mes mots résonnent dans l'obscurité.

Il y a un long silence et la seule chose que j'entends est mon cœur qui bat, boum boum boum boum…

Est-il toujours là ?

_Bien sur qu'il est encore là !_

Une lumière rouge jaillit de nul part et vient remplir la lanterne pendue au plafond. La lumière rouge sombre remplit la salle et je peux le voir, debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il tend sa baguette sur cette horrible Main de la Gloire toute ratatinée, qui se rétrécie à la taille d'un caillou, qu'il glisse dans sa poche.

Il lève alors ses yeux vers moi.

« 'Que quand on les poussent', vous dites ? » Il se dirige vers moi, lentement. « Très bien, Sang-de-Bourbe, je vais passer un marché avec vous. »

Il arrive devant moi et lève sa main vers ma joue, effleurant les cheveux sur mon visage.

_Arrêtez ça !_

« Je vais essayer de vous 'pousser' pour que vous fassiez de la magie sans baguette » dit-il calmement. « Si une réaction magique se produit en vous, je finirais certainement par être blessé, mais je vous donne mon entière permission de le faire. Vous avez compris, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je suis tellement certain que vous serez incapable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, que je vous autorise à me blesser. »

Il laisse tomber sa main de mes cheveux et dirige sa baguette sur ma joue.

« Etes-vous prête, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Oh, et merde ! Je ne vais pas le supplier de ne pas le faire, je refuse !

« Plus que vous ne le pensez. »

Je le dis très calmement.

Il ricane.

Puis, il lève sa baguette…

Je suis soulevée du sol et projetée contre le mur, et une douleur, douleur, douleur lancinante me traverse. Tous mes os sont surement brisés et je pleure alors que je tombe au sol.

Il se détourne et se dirige de l'autre côté de la salle. Il se retourne alors sur ses talons et pointe la baguette sur moi.

« _ENDOLORIS ! _»

Non ! Nooooooooon ! S'il vous plait, arrêtez, je ne peux pas le SUPPORTER ! J'ai mal partout, tout me fait mal, mes pensées, mon corps, mon être. Des couteaux, des clous, des scies me PERCENT les entrailles ! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, faites que ça s'ARRETE !

Je m'effondre sur le sol lorsque le sort me quitte et il se tient devant moi. Je peux apercevoir ses bottes noires étincelantes.

Il me saisit alors par les cheveux et tout ce que je peux voir est son visage narquois.

« Alors, rien ? Rien du tout ? »

_Allez Hermione, réfléchis ! Pense à la force qui est en toi…_

« _Expelliarmus ! »_ je murmure, me concentrant sur la baguette qu'il tient à la main.

Il se contente de rire et tire mon visage plus près du sien.

« Pas de chance, Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous n'avez tout simplement pas de magie en vous. Vous ne pouvez rien faire quand ce n'est pas enseigné par un livre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me jette à terre.

« Peut être que je ne vous ait pas assez poussé ? » dit-il froidement.

Oh non, pourquoi je lui ai suggéré ça, _pourquoi ?_

Un jet de lumière noire s'échappe de sa baguette et vient toucher mon cou.

Et je ne peux plus respirer. J'étouffe, j'alète, quelque chose m'étrangle et je ne peux plus respirer du tout. Je donne des coups de pieds dans le vide, tenant ma gorge à deux mains, mais rien ne peut l'enlever, _rien, _oh mon Dieu…

« Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de m'arrêter ? » Sa voix est lointaine. « Toute vraie sorcière serait en mesure de m'arrêter, alors pourquoi pas vous ? »

Réfléchis…_ Réfléchis !_

Je ne PEUX pas réfléchir !

Au moment où de minuscules points noirs commencent à apparaître devant mes yeux, le bâillon disparaît et j'halète, respirant de l'air aussi rapidement que possible tandis qu'il ricane.

« Allez-vous enfin commencer à comprendre que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir magique en vous ? » Il tourne autour de moi, me regardant reprendre mon souffle difficilement. « Toute _vraie_ sorcière sentirait le pouvoir instinctif de la magie en elle face à un tel traitement. »

Il se baisse et m'attrape les cheveux, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Alors dites moi, pouvez-vous sentir une sorte de pouvoir magique traverser votre corps en cet instant ? Est-ce que vous pouvez le sentir battre dans vos veines ? »

Je me concentre si fort, essayant de le sentir de toutes mes forces. Chaque nerf de mon corps brûle sous mon effort.

Mais si j'étais vraiment capable de le faire, je l'aurais fait lorsqu'il a commencé à me torturer, non ?

Je n'avais jamais pensé à la possibilité de la magie sans baguette.

_Et bien, tu sais que c'est possible maintenant ! Réfléchis, Hermione ! Pense à toute la douleur que tu souhaiterais lui infliger, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait…_

Il sourit.

« Mais bien sur, vous ne le sentez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Je sais ce qu'il veut me faire dire, mais il peut aller en Enfer s'il pense que je vais lui céder à nouveau.

« Ca signifie que je ne suis pas encore prête à faire de la magie sans baguette » je dis aussi calmement que possible. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois née Moldue. J'étais la meilleure de mon année à Poudlard, ça veut bien dire quelque chose sur mes capacités magiques. Je _suis_ une sorcière, et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ou dire qui puisse changer ça. »

Il me regarde en silence, des traits moqueurs arquant son visage.

« Même le si pathétique Weasley peut faire de la magie sans baguette » il me lance. « Je l'ai vu. Juste une fois. Bellatrix a été un peu… dure lors de son interrogatoire et elle est soudainement tombée à la renverse, se cramponnant l'estomac alors même qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée. Que ressentez-vous, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Votre ami sans cervelle a plus de magie que vous. »

« Et savez-vous pourquoi ? » je lui demande furieusement. « Parce qu'il n'est pas sans cervelle. C'est un grand sorcier, bien plus grand que vous ne serez _jamais_. »

Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir dit ça. Même si son visage perd le peu de couleur qu'il arborait, je ne regrette absolument pas.

« Et pourquoi dites-vous cela ? » me demande-t-il calmement.

« Parce qu'il est bon » je dis avec fierté. « Et parce qu'il est gentil. Vous utilisez vos pouvoirs que pour faire le mal. Vous pouvez le traiter de tous les noms, dire qu'il est stupide, mais vous n'êtes même pas digne de lui lécher ses bottes. »

Il ricane, mais d'un rire sans joie. Le coin de sa bouche est légèrement secoué, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qui le fait rire et le rend à la fois enragé.

Puis, je sens une gifle me frapper la joue.

« Donc, » dit-il, la voix calme et le visage rempli d'un amusement malveillant, « vous osez dire que je suis inférieur à ce garçon pathétique ? »

« Oui, vous êtes bien inférieur à lui ! » je souffle. « Qu'attendiez-vous que je pense ? C'est une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Vous, je vous hais plus que tout au _monde ! _»

Cet horrible sourire sans joie disparaît et pendant un instant, tout ce qui m'entoure sont ses yeux durs, impassibles et remplis de rage.

Et puis je vois son poing…

Et puis je sens la douleur.

Je me sens brisée, entièrement, et je crie, mais il garde imperturbablement sa main accrochée à mes vêtements.

« Oh croyez-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, le sentiment est tout à fait réciproque » il siffle.

Je peux sentir le gout du sang dans ma bouche.

Je ramène ma tête pour lui faire face à nouveau parce que je suis déterminée à ne pas lui procurer le loisir de voir ma souffrance.

Il me tient à proximité un instant, me regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Puis…

Il tend la main, passant à nouveau ses doigts sur mon visage, frôlant délicatement ma joue avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous pensez toujours être mon égale » il murmure. « Mais c'est moi qui aies le pouvoir ici, vous le savez. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ressentez le besoin d'essayer de me convaincre du contraire. »

Il repose ses doigts sur ma mâchoire, les yeux fixés sur mon visage…

Et pour une raison obscure, je me mets à parler.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Un regard dur se glisse dans ses yeux, et il laisse sa main tomber froidement de mon visage, tenant toujours mes vêtements de son autre main.

« Pourquoi je fais _quoi_ ? »

Ca doit être dit.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

« Pourquoi vous… vous me touchez ? » Ma voix est tremblotante mais je réussi néanmoins à la garder assez stable. « Vous m'aviez dit une fois que vous ne voulez pas me toucher plus que nécessaire, mais maintenant vous le faites tout le temps. Vous me touchez tout le temps, et lorsque vous faites ça, c'est comme si… »

Je m'arrête. Son visage est si froid et si plein de colère que ça me terrifie.

« Comme si… _quoi ? »_ il murmure presque, ses lèvres bougeant à peine.

Je ne vais pas avoir peur. Je vais lui montrer que je connais des choses sur lui.

« Vous aimez penser que vous avez le contrôle sur moi. » _Garde ta voix calme._ « Mais au fond de vous, vous savez que vous ne l'avez pas. Il y a une chose sur laquelle vous n'avez pas le pouvoir. Vous savez cela. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir un total contrôle sur moi parce que je suis une Née Moldue et cela irait à l'encontre de tous vos principes si ça allait aussi loin. »

Je sais que je devrais m'arrêter, je le sais car il me regarde si durement qu'il paraît presque inhumain. Son visage est d'un blanc de craie, ses traits sont durs, et ses yeux… Ses yeux sont rétrécis, impassibles, durs et froids comme la glace…

Mais je ne m'arrête pas.

« Et je pense que vous ne le supportez pas » je dis tranquillement. « Vous ne supportez pas de ne pas avoir un contrôle _total_ sur moi et vous utilisez donc le toucher comme moyen d'imitation, une sorte de compensation sur ce que vous ne pouvez pas avoir… »

Je m'arrête soudainement, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin, parce que je sais que je l'ai poussé trop loin. Il est tremblant de rage.

Pendant un long moment, il se contente de me regarder, ses yeux froids me brûlant littéralement sous la haine pure et palpable.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il s'éloigne de moi, et me plaque contre le mur.

_Merde, OW !_ Je sens la foudre de la douleur et de la haine me traverser le corps.

Il claque ses mains sur mes épaules, m'enfonçant dans le mur.

« Donc, je veux avoir le contrôle sur vous ? » il siffle. « Je veux avoir le pouvoir sur votre _corps_, c'est ce que vous vouliez dire ? » Il rit sans aucune gaieté avant de me gifler le visage du dos de sa main. « Espèce de petite _garce pathétique ! _Pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse même envisager une telle _chose ?_ »

Il m'enfonce son poing dans l'estomac et je me replie, m'effondrant au sol.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une _immondice !_ » Sa voix est dure de colère. « Vous n'êtes _rien !_ De quel droit vous permettez-vous de dire de telles choses sur moi ? »

Je pleure, pleure devant lui, alors même que je m'étais promis de ne plus le faire, criant alors qu'il me frappe encore et encore, avant de se détourner et de se diriger rapidement dans l'autre coin de la salle.

_REFLECHIS, Hermione ! Tu dois être capable de faire quelque chose !_

Il se retourne et lève sa baguette vers moi.

« _Endoloris ! »_

_Oh nooooooon !_ S'il vous plait, je ne peux pas en supporter plus ! Je veux juste que ça s'arrête, s'il vous plait, que ça s'arrête ! Je BRULE !

Je frissonne, gémissant sur le sol alors que le sort m'abandonne. Mais il ne me laisse pas tranquille pour autant. Il me saisit et me claque contre le mur.

Haine. Haine. HAINE.

_Allez ! Arrête-le ! Tu sais que c'est possible, Ron l'a fait !_

« Petite Moldue inutile et sans valeur ! » il murmure durement à mon visage. « Vous n'avez même pas la moindre quantité de magie en vous pour vous protéger. Quelle sorte de sorcière êtes-vous ? Vous êtes _pathétique_, vous m'entendez ?

J'essaye de réfléchir, mais je ne peux penser à rien. Je ne fais que ressentir. De la douleur, de la haine, de l'angoisse, de l'humiliation.

Il me gifle durement au visage avec le dos de sa main.

« Par Merlin, vous allez apprendre votre _place !_ »

HAINE. HAINE. HAINE.

Je tombe au sol mais il est sur moi, il n'en a pas encore fini.

Je sens mes yeux me bruler de nouveau, comme lorsque j'étais dans ma cellule quand il me questionnait sur la famille de Harry…

Quel droit a-t-il de me faire ça ?

Je crie sous la douleur, appuyant mes doigts sur mes yeux en feu.

« _Non ! » _je crie, et il lève la malédiction.

Il me rie au nez.

HAINE. HAINE. HAINE. HAINE. HAINE.

« Que voulez-vous ? » il me demande malicieusement.

« Je veux que vous_ arrêtiez _! » je gémis, oubliant ma fierté et tout le reste, rien n'a plus d'importance, seulement qu'il me laisse _tranquille !_

Il rit de nouveau, me saisissant par le bras et me pressant contre le mur, si près, aussi près qu'il était l'autre jour, au moment où j'ai cru qu'il allait…

« Mais je pensais que vous _vouliez_ être en mesure de faire de la magie sans baguette, Miss Granger. »

Il avait au début beaucoup plus l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça, qu'il ne le fait maintenant. Maintenant, c'est toujours 'Sang-de-Bourbe' ou 'Moldue'…

« Mon prénom est Hermione » je murmure.

Son rire disparaît et il me saisit la tête pour la claquer contre le mur, la cassant, la fracassant.

HAINE. HAINE. HAINE !

Douleur. Interminable douleur.

_Allez, Hermione ! Concentre-toi ! Tu peux l'arrêter, tu sais que tu le peux !_

« Vous n'êtes qu'une salope de Moldue sans valeur ! » il siffle. « De quel droit avez-vous un prénom ? Vous n'êtes que de la _saleté !_ Votre nom est Sang-de-Bourbe, vous ne méritez pas d'autre nom. »

HAINE. HAINE. HAINE. HAINE. HAINE. HAINE !

Je sens de l'électricité me traverser le corps. Ca court à travers moi, transperçant mes veines, mon sang…

Il s'approche plus près de moi et je sens son souffle contre mon oreille, rempli d'un rire moqueur.

« Vous êtes inutile. Une bonne à rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous prouver à quel point vous êtes sans valeur. Si vous ne le savez pas déjà, ça ne pourra pas vous aider. »

Oh, _FERME LA !_ _Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi tranquille !_

Il soulève violemment ma tête en face de lui de nouveau, et il me regarde attentivement pendant quelques secondes…

Et il me gifle à nouveau.

Je ne supporte plus cette _putain _de douleur et cette _putain_ d'humiliation !

Je le hais tellement fort !

L'électricité cours toujours en moi, dans mes veines.

_Concentre-toi, Hermione ! Canalise-la !_

Il rit de façon cruelle.

« Comme si je voulais vous toucher ! » il murmure. « Vous, une petite _merde_ de Moldue. »

_Allez ! Fais-la sortir ! Force la à sortir !_

!

Je sens l'électricité s'expulser, sortir par mes doigts, et il se retrouve soudain propulsé vers l'arrière, allant heurter le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il tombe sur le sol de pierres, sonné.

Je le regarde fixement à travers mes larmes, reprenant mon souffle alors que je le regarde se relever.

_Oh mon Dieu._

Je baisse mon regard vers mes mains, observant mes doigts, incrédule. Mon corps entier est… épuisé.

C'était… C'était _moi !_

Je l'ai fait ! J'ai fait de la magie sans baguette !

_Je l'ai fait !_

« Hey ! »

Je pousse un petit rire surpris parce que c'était moi, oh oui_ salopard_, je t'avais dit que j'avais de la magie !

Il se lève, pointant sa baguette sur moi alors que je me presse contre le mur car il a encore sa baguette, et que je sens que mon pouvoir magique est épuisé.

Mais malgré la douleur et la peine qui s'empare de mon corps, je souris. Je souris parce qu'il n'a pas gagné cette fois ! C'est moi qui aie gagné !

J'ai gagné !

Et il le sait !

« Vous… » il bafouille, son visage tendu par la colère. « Vous… Espèce de petite… »

Mais je me fous de savoir ce qu'il dit, parce que je peux faire de la magie sans baguette, je le peux, et rien ne pourra changer ça !

D'ailleurs, il m'a donné la permission de lui faire mal !

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais pensé que j'en serai capable.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! » je murmure.

Il s'approche de moi à grands pas et se saisit de mes cheveux. Je crie un peu mais je le regarde dans les yeux avec une nouvelle confiance parce qu'il n'a pas gagné cette fois, il n'a pas gagné !

Il baisse le regard vers mon visage, pointant directement sa baguette sur mon front et il paraît tellement en colère ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Il a perdu cette fois.

« Merde ! » il siffle. « _Merde ! »_

Il me lâche les cheveux et s'empare de mon bras, tirant la minuscule clé de la poche de sa cape.

« La chambre Ouest. »

Nous sommes aspirés dans un espace minuscule, oppressant, flottant dans la noirceur…

Nous arrivons dans ma chambre. Enfin, pas _ma_ chambre mais celle qu'on m'a attribué lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. La chambre comportant un lit simple, une garde robe, une coiffeuse et une salle de bain.

Oh, Dieu merci, je suis sortie de cette horrible cave !

Il donne un petit coup de baguette vers moi et je m'effondre sur le sol, sentant mes muscles devenir soudain sans vie. J'essaie de bouger mes muscles mais je ne peux pas, et c'est pire qu'un _Petrificus Totalus_ car mon corps peut encore techniquement se déplacer…

Pourquoi m'a-t-il lancé ce sort ? C'est un sort tellement _lâche !_

Puis il… il me porte et me dépose sur le lit, au dessus des couvertures souples.

C'est alors que je commence à paniquer.

Il pourrait faire _n'importe quoi _de moi lorsque je suis comme ça.

Mais… il se contente de s'asseoir sur le lit, et il fait léviter vers lui la petit fiole de guérison posée sur ma coiffeuse. Il me tamponne le visage avec ses mains nues, sur chaque petite coupure et contusion qu'il a sans doute provoqué cette dernière heure. Il pointe sa baguette sur moi lorsqu'il a fini, et une douce chaleur se répand sur mon corps, faisant disparaître toute douleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire, bon sang ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger, car il se penche sur moi, le visage juste au dessus du mien, et m'enfonce sa baguette dans les côtes.

« Je vais vous permettre de bouger de nouveau, maintenant » dit-il tranquillement. « Mais vous allez rester parfaitement immobile. Si vous bougez un membre, je vous lance un _Endoloris _jusqu'à ce que vous ne vous souveniez même plus de votre nom. »

Je ressens un léger frisson me parcourir le corps. J'alète alors qu'il enfonce plus profondément sa baguette dans mes côtes et je déploies mes doigts sur le couvre lit soyeux.

Mais à part cela, je ne bouge pas un muscle.

Il est toujours penché sur moi.

« Un peu de magie ne veut rien dire, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il tranquillement, le visage tendu par la colère. « Que vous puissiez accomplir de la magie ne vous donne pas le droit de la pratiquer. Votre sang vous rend indigne de la pratiquer, même pour un simple sort basique, vous me comprenez ? »

Je hoche la tête car ça n'a plus aucune importance. Il n'a pas gagné aujourd'hui. Et il le sait très bien.

Bon, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment gagné par contre. Il est toujours bien plus fort que moi, et il a encore sa baguette. Et je ne peux faire de la magie sans baguette uniquement quand on m'y a poussé. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai vraiment peur. La douleur, la rage qui m'ont nourris tout à l'heure, ont été remplacés par de la peur.

Et la peur ne suffit pas. Je ne ressens plus aucune électricité en moi maintenant.

Il maintient sa baguette pointée sur mes côtes et se penche droit sur moi, son torse venant toucher ma poitrine à travers mes…_ nos_ vêtements, et je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

Je… je ne peux respirer, ni penser…

_S'il vous plait, non…_

Sa main libre vient frôler ma joue, ses doigts explorant lentement mon visage, si lentement.

Je retiens un frisson.

Et puis, _oh mon Dieu_, il commence à descendre sa main, sous mon cou, et entre… entre mes seins, et encore plus bas, sous mon estomac, et…

_Non s'il vous plait, arrêtez !_

Mais au moment où il atteint mon estomac, il bouge sa main sur le côté plutôt de continuer sa descente, et… sa main vient finalement se poser sur ma hanche, l'appuyant contre le matelas souple en dessous de moi…

En dessous de _nous…_

Je retiens involontairement mon souffle alors qu'il me tient sous lui, sa main de fer appuyant imperturbablement sur ma hanche et son corps pressant le mien.

_Oh non !_

Je suis totalement terrifiée maintenant, car je pense qu'il peut… qu'il _veut_ avoir le contrôle, je le_ sais !_

« Comprenez-vous cela, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Il enfonce sa baguette plus profondément dans mes côtes et se penche encore plus près de mon visage, si cela est possible. « J'ai le pouvoir et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour changer ça. _J'ai _le pouvoir sur _vous_. »

Je hoche la tête, des larmes de peur apparaissant au coin de mes yeux.

_Vous l'avez en ce moment. Mais quoi que vous fassiez, vous savez que j'ai de la magie en moi. Vous le savez maintenant._

Mais il… il ne fait rien. Il attend quelques secondes après mon hochement de tête, puis il se lève du lit, s'éloignant, et pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur moi.

« Dans tous les cas, ça n'a pas d'importance » dit-il froidement. « Après tout, qu'est-ce que la vie, sinon une série de _souvenirs_ éphémères ? »

Que… non… il ne _peut pas…_

Si, il peut.

« Vous êtes un _lâche !_ » je murmure sous l'incrédulité.

Le muscle de sa mâchoire se contracte.

« Croyez ce que vous voulez de moi, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il calmement. « C'est sans conséquence pour moi. »

Il lève sa baguette.

Non !

« _Oubliettes ! »_

Je me raidis.

Je ne peux pas m'être endormie, si ? J'ai juste fermé les yeux une petite seconde !

Mais attendez une minute ! Je suis… je suis… sur mon lit ?

Je regarde autour de moi et… je suis revenue dans ma chambre. Enfin non… pas vraiment ma chambre, plutôt la chambre qu'on m'a attribué lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici.

Mais… Quand… ?

Et… _il_ est là, debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, me regardant avec un visage dépourvu d'expression.

« Je vous ai ramené dans votre chambre » dit-il tranquillement. « Je crois que vous avez appris votre leçon et je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vous. »

Mais… je ne comprends pas…

« Quand m'avez-vous ramené ici ? »

« Il y a un instant » dit-il. « Vous dormiez quand je suis revenu, et je vous ai donc ramené à votre chambre. »

Mais… je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie…

Je me serais endormie sans m'en rendre compte ? J'ai seulement fermé les yeux quelques minutes, juste après avoir fini mon plateau repas, après que Ron ait été sorti de la salle par Dolohov…

« Pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillée ? » je demande d'un air absent.

Il n'hésite pas une seconde avant de me répondre.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas réveillée lorsque je vous ai amené dans cette chambre la première fois, après que je vous ai enfermée dans le placard ? J'ai le pouvoir de vous garder endormie lorsque ça me permet d'en tirer des avantages. »

Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec moi ! Pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis ?

_Ne te pose pas cette question, pour l'amour de Dieu !_

Il se dirige vers la porte.

« Il est tard » dit-il sèchement. « Vous devriez dormir un peu. »

Mais… Si j'ai déjà dormi, alors pourquoi… ?

Il ouvre la porte et quitte la pièce, verrouillant derrière lui.

Je reste assise sur mon lit, regardant silencieusement la porte fermée.

Je secoue la tête. Quel intérêt d'essayer de le comprendre ? C'est un but impossible, de toute façon.

Je me lève de mon lit et vais jusqu'à la salle de bain, me faisant couler un bain brulant afin de chasser de ma mémoire cet horrible cave à la lumière sombre.


	11. Une avancée décisive

_'_Et si je suis sain d'esprit, il est assurément affolant de penser que, de toutes les menaces dont je suis entouré ici, la présence du comte est la moindre ! De lui seul, je puis attendre mon salut, quand bien même ce serait en servant ses desseins.' _–_ Bram Stoker, _Dracula_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 Une avancée décisive**

J'astique durement le sol crasseux avec le bout de vieux tissu qu'ils m'ont donné, essayant de gratter la saleté qui s'est incrustée dans le plancher. La crasse est tellement épaisse que j'ai l'impression que ça m'a pris des heures avant d'avoir une petite idée de ce que pouvait être la couleur d'origine du sol. Mes doigts sont plissés par l'eau froide et dégoutante du seau à côté de moi. Mon dos est tendu et mon cou est douloureux…

Mais au moins, j'ai Ron avec moi.

Bellatrix est venu ce matin dans ma chambre et m'a dit que le plancher du salon devait être nettoyé, et que Ron et moi allions offrir un jour de congé aux Elfes de Maison en le faisant nous mêmes.

C'est quelques minutes après mon arrivée dans la pièce, que je me suis aperçue qu'il s'agissait de la même pièce dans laquelle Lucius et moi étions rentrés la première fois que nous sommes arrivés ici. La pièce dans laquelle je l'ai poignardé. La pièce dans laquelle j'ai tout changé entre nous, en en faisant une affaire personnelle…

_Mais c'était déjà certainement personnel avant ça ? Il t'a torturé au bord de la mort, pour l'amour de Dieu !_

Je prends une grande respiration et chasse toute pensée de Lucius.

Il n'y a plus aucun meuble cette fois, ni ces horribles objets qui juchaient le sol. Ils ont dû être enlevés après mon arrivée.

Ils nous ont enfermés ici. Ils viennent environ toutes les heures pour vérifier nos progrès mais à part ça, il n'y a que moi et Ron.

Je suis contente de ça. Cela signifie au moins que nous pouvons parler librement et s'aider mutuellement dans cette tâche humiliante de nettoyer pour ces salauds.

« De toute évidence, » dit Ron pour la dixième fois depuis ce matin, « papa et maman ont dit aux Mangemorts qu'ils allaient travailler avec eux, mais en fait ils vont espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre. »

Je fais entendre un petit murmure d'approbation.

« Je veux dire, ils ne serviraient jamais Tu Sais Qui, par Merlin ! » Il rit d'un petit rire hystérique. « Il ne peuvent simplement pas ! »

« Bien sur qu'ils ne le peuvent pas » je dis rapidement, me concentrant résolument sur le sol à laver.

Ron émet un grognement, autant destiné à moi qu'à lui même. Je crois de nouveau entendre les mots 'jamais faire ça' et ' espionner pour l'Ordre'.

Je me sens si mal pour lui. Je peux seulement imaginer à quel point il doit se sentir coupable…

_Oui tu peux l'imaginer. Tu ressens cette saloperie de culpabilité chaque minute de chaque heure._

Je repousse cette pensée, l'éloignant loin de moi.

_A quoi bon ? Elle reviendra te hanter plus tard de toute façon, quand tu essaieras de t'endormir. Ca se passe toujours comme ça…_

« Tu sais qui j'ai rencontré lorsque Lucius m'a amené ici ? » je dis, plus pour chasser mes propres pensées qu'autre chose.

Ron ne lève pas les yeux de la parcelle de plancher qu'il est en train de frotter. « Qui ? »

« La mère de Drago. »

Narcissa Malefoy. _Sa_ femme.

« Oh. » Il ne semble pas s'intéresser autant que moi au sujet. « Malefoy – le furet je veux dire – il n'était pas avec elle, si ? »

« Non. Je pense qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. »

« Elle loge ici aussi, alors ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Elle devait avoir quelque chose à dire à son mari, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Un court silence s'installe. Le seul bruit que l'on entend est celui de la brosse sur les planches du sol.

« Tu penses qu'il n'y a que nous, Malefoy, Bellatrix et Dolohov à vivre ici ? »

Je soupire. « Je pense que oui. »

Ce que je ne dis pas à Ron, c'est qu'il m'a fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas dire à Narcissa ce qu'il se passe entre son mari et sa sœur. Sur ma façon de ne pas comprendre comment ils étaient simplement en train de lui parler, comme si de rien n'était. Sur le fait que vu son attitude en leur parlant, elle ne semblait avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait entre nous.

Je n'ai pas dit tout ça à Ron car il aurait juste voulu savoir pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à Narcissa.

Pour être honnête, je ne connaîs pas moi même la raison.

C'est juste que… je n'ai aucune raison de la blesser _elle_, si ? Elle ne m'a jamais rien fait. Je suppose que ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est mariée avec un _monstre_.

_Elle s'est mariée avec lui de son plein gré, non ?_

Ce n'est pas la question. Elle ne le connaissait certainement que très peu – Pourquoi Diable l'aurait-elle épousé si elle savait déjà comment il était ?

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème.

« Je me rappelle d'elle à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch » marmonne Ron, frottant violemment le sol avec son chiffon. « Est-ce qu'elle a encore l'air d'avoir une merde sous le nez et un balai dans le cul ? »

Je ris, me sentant presque coupable. « Et bien, elle m'a lancé un sale regard lorsqu'elle m'a vu. Elle a dit 'ça doit être la Sang-de-Bourbe, je présume ?' »

Ron expire sous la colère. « Vieille vache. »

Je ne dis rien à cette remarque. Pour être honnête, si j'avais le choix entre passer du temps avec Narcissa Malefoy ou avec son salaud de mari, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Elle semble plutôt inoffensive, en comparaison.

Elle ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il fait avec moi. Je suis sure que non, sinon elle m'aurait surement accordé une plus grande attention tout à l'heure.

Elle s'est contentée de me regarder comme si j'étais un mur. Je n'étais rien pour elle. Seulement un grain de saleté qui se trouvait devant son regard.

Bon, elle est belle, je ne peux pas le nier. Vraiment très belle.

Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, elle et Lucius. Le couple de glace ultime. Froids, hautains, élégants, blonds, avec presque le même air narquois sur le visage.

« Elle ressemble vraiment beaucoup à son mari, tu ne trouves pas ? » je dis d'un air absent. « C'est bizarre. Ils sont si semblables en apparence et en manières, qu'ils pourraient presque être frère et sœur. »

Ron glousse légèrement. « Peut être qu'ils _sont_ vraiment frère et sœur. Qui sait jusqu'où ces Sangs Purs fanatiques peuvent aller pour garder leur sang propre ? »

Le sourire disparaît de son visage lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Lucius entre dans la pièce, balayant le sol de son regard hautain.

Ron et moi même nous gelons sur place en levant notre regard vers lui, mais il pose ses yeux sur les miens.

« Vous n'avez pas fait de réels progrès je vois. J'aurai pensé qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Weasley auraient été bien plus rapides à s'adapter à une tâche ménagère. »

_Oh, fermez-la !_

Je regarde Ron nerveusement, m'attendant plus ou moins à ce qu'il réagisse violemment. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il se contente de serrer les lèvres et de continuer à astiquer fortement le plancher.

Lucius lui lance un petit rire malicieux. « Ca n'est pas nécessaire de continuer, mon garçon. _Vous_ avez fini votre travail ici pour aujourd'hui. »

Il fait un signe vers la porte ouverte derrière lui.

« Vous allez laver le plancher du couloir extérieur, tandis que la Sang-de-Bourbe continuera le travail commencé dans cette pièce. Antonin est déjà là pour vous surveiller. »

Ron regarde Lucius comme s'il souhaitait le voir souffrir d'atroces souffrances. Lucius se contente de lui sourire.

« S'il vous plait » je dis nerveusement. Le regard de Lucius se verrouille sur moi. « S'il vous plait, ne peut-il pas rester ici ? Ca sera propre beaucoup plus rapidement si nous sommes deux à nettoyer. »

Lucius sourit plus largement.

« Oh, vous pensez vraiment ? » il répond de sa voix trainante. « Je crains de ne pouvoir accepter. Il me semble que votre travail sera beaucoup plus productif si vous n'avez pas la compagnie de l'autre pour vous distraire. »

« Oh, allez ! » dit Ron sous l'exaspération. « Quelle importance qu'on finisse de nettoyer cette pièce le plus rapidement possible ? Qui se soucie vraiment de cette décharge ? Qui viendra la visiter de toute façon ? »

Je serre les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire. Lucius remarque mon expression et ses yeux se rétrécissent avant de se tourner vers Ron et de le viser de sa baguette.

« _Impero !_ »

Les yeux de Ron s'éteignent et un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« Levez-vous » marmonne Lucius.

Ron se met debout, ses mouvements curieusement lourds.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça ! » je m'indigne, mais Lucius se tourne vers moi, visant toujours Ron de sa baguette.

« Restez calme, Sang-de-Bourbe, où je serai forcé de le persuader de quitter la salle par la manière forte. »

Je reste donc immobile en gardant le silence, regardant Ron marcher rêveusement vers la porte qu'Il ferme derrière lui. Lucius donne ensuite un coup de baguette sur la porte pour la verrouiller.

« C'était inutile » je dis calmement.

Il tourne un regard glacial vers moi. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui lancer un sort. Il aurait fait ce que vous lui demandiez, si vous lui aviez demandé gentiment. »

« Je ne suis pas prêt à utiliser des bonnes manières avec un Weasley » dit-il froidement. Ce serait comme donner de la confiture à un cochon. Maintenant, je veux que vous nettoyiez ce sol pour moi, et je veux que vous le fassiez en silence. Pouvez-vous faire cela pour moi, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? Réussirez-vous à tenir votre langue et à faire quelque chose de productif, pour une fois ? »

Je serre les dents face à la bouffée de colère qui menace de me submerger, et je hoche la tête.

Salaud. Espèce de gros salopard. Ne se lassera-t-il jamais d'être immonde avec moi ?

Je claque le poing dans le sceau d'eau et éclabousse le sol avec le morceau de tissus trempé, les oreilles sifflantes et la respiration difficile. Personne ne m'a jamais rendue aussi furieuse que Lucius Malefoy. Même pas son connard de fils, ni Lavande Brown, ni Rogue, ni cette salope de Pansy Parkinson, ni Rita Skeeter, ni même Ombrage. Je n'ai jamais, jamais haïs une personne autant que lui !

Il me_ regarde_. Je peux le voir me fixer du coin de l'œil, alors que je nettoie le sol.

_Oui, c'est bien. Tu te réjouis, hein ? _

Et oui, il se réjouit, avec des mots.

« Je dois dire, » il commence de son insupportable voix trainante, « c'est une surprise bien agréable de vous voir être obéissante, pour une fois. »

_Va-t-en._

« Peut être » continue-t-il, « que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura triomphé, nous pourrions permettre à certains Sang-de-Bourbe de survivre, après tout. Ils pourraient remplacer certains Elfes de Maison, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Je lève la tête.

« Donc… Vous êtes en train de dire que si vous gagnez, vous tuerez tous les Nés Moldus ? Vous ne leur laisserez même pas une chance ? »

Quelque chose se déchire sur mon avant-bras.

Je ravale ma salive, et je baisse les yeux pour apercevoir ma manche déchirée et une petit entaille sur mon bras. Pas très profonde mais juste assez pour saigner légèrement.

Je lui lance un regard furieux. Il se contente de ricaner, sa baguette tournant lentement entre ses doigts.

« Il me semble vous avoir dit de garder le silence » il me dit railleur.

« Mais vous venez juste de… »

Une autre coupure vient entailler mon bras au même endroit que l'autre, rendant la blessure un peu plus profonde. Des larmes apparaissent dans mes yeux.

« Oh ma chère. » Il continue de ricaner. « Vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce que je vous dis. Et vous savez que je n'aime pas lorsque vous ne faites pas ce que je vous demande. »

J'avale mes larmes et baisse le regard, frottant durement le sol.

« Mais je crois que je peux répondre à votre précédente question » dit-il malicieusement. « Je ne vois pas où est le mal. »

_Partez. Allez-vous en et laissez moi tranquille avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je vais regretter. _

« Le plan initial était de tuer tous les Nés Moldus dès que la guerre serait gagnée. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu comment les Sang-de-Bourbe pouvaient être efficaces dans les tâches ménagères, peut être que je pourrais suggérer au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'en garder certains en vie afin qu'ils puissent partager les tâches des Elfes de Maison. Ceux qui seraient sauvés ne seraient que des personnes assez vieilles, bien sur. Ceux qui n'auraient plus les moyens de se reproduire. »

« C'est horrible ! » je le regarde, la haine bouillant dans mes veines. « C'est absolument, totalement _immonde !_ »

Une nouvelle coupure sur mon bras.

Je serre donc les lèvres, astiquant de toutes mes forces le sol crasseux, et essayant d'ignorer chacun de ses mots.

_Mon Dieu, laissez-moi voir Lucius Malefoy souffrir. Permettez-moi de voir ses os craquer. Permettez-moi de le voir saigner, et crier, et pleurer. Permettez-moi de le voir humilié à mes pieds._

* * *

Je me roule en boule dans mon lit, tremblante, serrant les couvertures contre moi pour plus de chaleur.

Il fait sacrément froid ici.

A la maison, mon lit était à côté du radiateur. Je n'avais donc jamais froid la nuit.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Si j'avais été à la maison, j'aurai pu allumer ma lampe de chevet et lire un livre, ou bien serrer mon vieux nounours contre moi pour un petit câlin.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je serre fort les lèvres. La maison. Je ne la reverrai sans doute jamais…

Je prends une grande respiration et presse mes doigts gelés sur mes paupières, essuyant les larmes. Je me retourne sur le dos, observant le plafond que je ne peux voir dans les ténèbres.

C'est la faute de Lucius. C'est à cause de lui si je ne peux pas dormir. La nuit, lorsque je n'ai rien d'autre à penser, tout ce que je peux faire c'est de me questionner sur lui, sur ce qui le motive.

Pourquoi s'est-il lassé de me narguer aujourd'hui ? Est-ce parce que je l'ai ignoré ?

Peut être que si je continuais de l'ignorer, il cesserait de prendre autant de plaisir à me tourmenter. Lorsque j'ai commencé à l'ignorer tout à l'heure, il ne m'a même plus adressé la parole en me ramenant dans ma chambre.

Mais pourquoi me regardait-il aussi… _bizarrement_ avant cela ?

Je savais qu'il me regardait lorsque j'étais en train de nettoyer le sol, mais l'expression que j'ai aperçu en levant les yeux sur son visage n'était pas du tout celle à quoi je m'attendais.

C'était un regard très étrange. C'est comme s'il m'étudiait – comme s'il essayait d'analyser quelque chose en moi qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre…

Je ne sais pas. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pense, quelque fois…

Un craquement.

Mon souffle s'arrête dans ma poitrine alors qu'une main de fer me serre le cœur.

Je connais ce son. C'est le grincement lent de la porte.

Ca s'arrête.

Ca se ferme.

Ca se verrouille.

Je me redresse vivement, fixant l'obscurité, pelotonnant mes couvertures sous la terreur.

« Qui est là ? » Je peux à peine sortir ces mots sous la peur.

Pas de réponse.

Une respiration. Lourde… beaucoup trop lourde…

Je ne vois _rien !_

« Qui est là ? » je répète, ma voix tremblant dans ma gorge, l'obscurité avalant mes paroles.

Pas de réponse.

Des bruits de pas s'avancent lentement dans la pièce, avec prudence.

Est-ce que c'est… _Lui ?_

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Que ferait-il ici à cette heure de la nuit ?

_A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?_

Mais… Mais il a dit qu'il ne ferait pas ça ! Il a dit qu'il ne ferait jamais…

_Ne me dis pas que tu l'as toujours cru sur parole…_

Je suppose… Ca a toujours été une de mes craintes depuis le début.

Mais… _Je ne peux pas_… Oh mon Dieu, je… je…

Les pas s'arrêtent au pied du lit et la respiration devient plus lourde, plus irrégulière.

Je ne respire pas, car je n'y arrive pas. Je suis juste recroquevillée dans mon lit, tremblante de peur.

« _Lumos !_ »

Mon souffle quitte tout mon corps alors qu'une peur effroyable me saisit.

Ce n'était pas _sa_ voix…

De la lumière filtre dans l'obscurité de la chambre, éclairant l'intrus.

Dolohov se tient au pied du lit, me lorgnant horriblement dans la pénombre.

_Oh mon Dieu._

« Bonsoir ma chérie. » Son visage est tordu dans une grimace horrible.

Je sors rapidement de mon lit, jetant les couvertures.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » je demande, étreignant instinctivement ma poitrine de mes bras. « Que voulez-vous ? »

Pourquoi je demande ça, pourquoi ?

Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sa salive brille sous la lumière de sa baguette.

« Je pense que mes intentions sont tout à fait évidentes, tu ne penses pas ? »

Mes entrailles se serrent alors qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus près, m'obligeant à reculer dans le mur derrière moi. Je ne peux plus respirer alors que je m'enfonce dans la pierre froide. Sa respiration devient pus forte lorsqu'il pose une de ses mains près de ma tête.

La lumière de sa baguette éclaire ses pupilles dilatées. Il pose le regard sur moi, me regardant de haut en bas.

Je m'écarte sur le côté mais il me saisit par la taille, me plaquant dos au mur.

Il _pue _l'alcool.

« Eloignez-vous de moi ! » je lui souffle. Il rit doucement, sa poigne s'accentuant alors que j'essaye de lutter.

« Oh, allez ! » Son souffle est chaud sur mon visage, me donnant des haut-le-cœur. « J'ai déjà vu ton corps. Le reste vient naturellement, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Il me saisit le visage, le tournant de profil. Quelque chose de chaud et humide parcoure ma joue…

Il _lèche_ mon visage !

Je crois que je vais être _malade_.

« Mmm. » Il s'éloigne de mon visage, faisant claquer sa langue alors que je prends de profondes inspirations pour chasser les nausées. « Tu as un gout fantastique. Si jeune, si fraiche, et pourtant si indéniablement _sale_. Je peux presque sentir le gout de ton sang répugnant à travers ta peau délicieuse. »

« FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! » Je hurle d'une rage soudaine, et j'essaie de le frapper mais il me gifle au visage. Pas aussi fort que Lucius, mais assez fortement tout de même.

« Si vous me touchez… » Je lui crache ces paroles, mais je me rends compte que je ne sais pas quoi dire. De quoi pourrais-je le menacer ?

« Oui ? » il demande d'un air moqueur. « Tu vas faire quoi exactement ? »

Non. Je me souviens. Il doit s'en rappeler lui aussi…

_… C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, rappelle toi…_

Il y a une chose dont je peux le menacer quoi qu'elle valle…

Je prends une respiration saccadée. Si vous me touchez, » je répète, « je le dirais à L-Lucius… »

Il éclate de rire. « Et crois-tu vraiment qu'il s'en souciera ? »

J'aspire mon souffle, tremblante. « Il vous a déjà arrêté » je dis désespérément. « Et il le fera de nouveau ! »

« Tu es sure ? » Il me demande d'un air moqueur, et sa main se déplace vers le haut de ma poitrine, appuyant durement sur le vêtement fin que je porte. Je grimace à ce contact. « Et pourquoi ferait-il ça à ton avis ? »

Veut-il vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

Sa main serpente sur ma poitrine et je lutte contre lui mais il pointe sa baguette sur moi et je me retrouve clouée au mur, ayant seulement la possibilité de bouger la tête. Je serre les lèvres pour m'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

« Il m'arrêterait peut être parce qu'il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne touche sa petite _pute_ Moldue? » il me crache ces mots à la figure. Ses longs ongles s'enfoncent dans ma poitrine. « Oh oui, j'ai deviné ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin de le savoir. En tout cas, aussi longtemps que tu promets d'être gentille avec moi. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

« Etre_ gentille _avec vous ? » je souffle, essayant en vain de lutter contre la force invisible qui me retient au mur. Mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux rien faire. « Je préfère embrasser un scroutt à pétard ! »

« Quelle classe, Sang-de-Bourbe. » Il serre ma poitrine dans sa main, à travers mon T-shirt. « Je parie que tu ne parles pas comme ça à Lucius. Je parie que tu le laisses faire tout ce qu'il veut de toi. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez- » je commence, mais il me gifle le visage à nouveau.

« Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, petite chienne ! » il siffle.

Sa main s'éloigne de ma poitrine, descendant plus bas, le long de mon ventre et je lutte aussi fort que je peux contre le poids qui me retient au mur, alors que je serre instinctivement les jambes, tous mes muscles crispés par la peur.

« E_LOIGNEZ-VOUS DE MOI !_ » je hurle, avant de lui cracher au visage. Il me saisit les épaules et me claque contre le mur. Je pleure alors que ma tête heurte violemment la pierre, envoyant des ondes de douleur à travers tout mon corps.

« Espèce de petite morveuse arrogante ! » il me crie. « Tu le laisse faire beaucoup plus facilement ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sur que tu écartes bien les jambes pour lui ! Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas la même chose avec moi ? Qu'ais-je de moins que lui ? »

Ses paroles me frappent comme des coups de poing à l'estomac. Mon souffle m'abandonne entièrement.

J'ouvre la bouche, et je crie. _Je crie._

Il serre sa main contre ma bouche.

« Tais-toi et fais ce que je dis, sinon je te jure que les choses vont empirer pour toi- »

« Que pensais-tu _faire_ exactement ? »

J'halète sous la surprise.

Je n'avais même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir !

Dolohov se retourne.

La sombre silhouette sur le pas de la porte nous rejoint rapidement, tirant Dolohov loin de moi.

_Merci mon Dieu, MERCI !_

La baguette de Dolohov s'arrache de son emprise alors qu'il la jette au sol, et pendant quelques instants elle illumine le visage de Lucius. Son expression me terrifie. Je l'ai déjà vu en colère, bien sur je l'ai vu d'innombrables fois. Mais là… Il fixe Dolohov avec une telle rage incandescente et pure, que si j'avais été Dolohov, j'aurais certainement pleuré de pure terreur.

Mon corps est soudain libéré du mur.

Je trébuche vers l'avant, et je cours. Je me précipite par la porte ouverte, trébuchant dans le couloir, entendant seulement les cris furieux des deux hommes derrière elle.

Mais ce n'est pas sur elle qu'ils crient. Ils se crient _l'un sur l'autre_.

Je m'en moque. M'en moque, m'en moque…

Je cours. Mes pieds se déplacent comme s'ils avaient leur âme propre, emportant le reste de mon corps avec eux. Les couloirs sont sombres, mais quelques torchent illuminent de temps en temps ma route. Je cours et cours, de couloirs vides en couloirs vides, sans avoir aucune idée vers où je me dirige.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que l'air glacial gifle mon visage et mes jambes nues. Le sol de pierre glacé brûle la plante de mes pieds.

Je me sens sale. Je peux encore le sentir sur moi. Et Il va revenir, je le sais. Comment pourrais-je lui échapper ?

Et ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est…

Je tombe contre le mur, cognant mes genoux douloureux, m'accrochant à la pierre froide pour me soutenir. C'est seulement maintenant que je laisse les larmes couler.

_'… il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne touche sa petite pute Moldue…'_

J'éclate en sanglots et je glisse vers le sol.

Comment ais-je pu croire que j'étais à l'abri de ça ? Je savais ce que Dolohov voulait… Ca a été une évidence dès qu'il a mis pour la première fois le pied dans ma cellule.

Et Lucius ? Qu'en est-il de lui ?

Je pensais au moins être tranquille de ce côté là avec lui. Mais c'est devenu… _différent_ ces derniers jours.

Des bruits de pas. Des pas rapides.

Je ne m'arrête pas de penser. Je cours aussi vite que je peux, à travers les couloirs et les corridors, sans réfléchir où aller. Je traverse certains corridors éclairés à la torche, d'autres plongés dans l'obscurité, trébuchant dans le noir, retrouvant la lumière et courant à nouveau. Je ne veux pas le laisser me trouver, je ne peux pas…

Les bruits de pas disparaissent derrière moi, mais je ne m'arrête pas de courir.

Je titube jusqu'à des escaliers, que je monte, jusqu'à arriver dans de nouveaux couloirs, puis encore des escaliers. Je monte, monte, sans savoir exactement où je vais.

Où puis-je aller ? Je ne peux pas retourner dans ma chambre, ni vers le lac, et puis je ne sais même pas où je me trouve de tout façon…

Je tombe sur un long couloir, sanglotant alors que je continue de courir, arrivant devant une porte tout au bout du couloir, que j'ouvre…

C'est seulement là que je m'arrête de courir.

Je me trouve sur un balcon donnant sur l'obscurité.

Je suppose que ça doit être l'intérieur même de la grotte dans laquelle la maison se trouve.

Il n'y a pas de rampe sur le bord du balcon. Il conduit tout droit dans le vide.

Je me penche sur le bord du gouffre. Je dois vraiment être très haut. Le simple fait de regarder le bord me donne le vertige. La surface de l'eau et le lac semblent être à des kilomètres sous moi.

Mes orteils se recroquevillent sur le bord du balcon.

Quelle facilité ça doit être ! Juste un pas de plus, et la chute dans le vide, et la fin de tout ça… Pour tout oublier, pour tout arrêter, plus de douleur, de peur, de haine, de culpabilité…

Je devrais avoir peur. Mais je ne ressens rien. Je suis anesthésiée.

Les sensations me reviennent lorsque je regarde de nouveau le vide. Mon estomac se compresse. Dieu que c'est profond. J'aurai tout le temps de voir le sol se rapprocher de moi avant de le heurter.

Je lève les yeux, souhaitant plus que tout voir le ciel étoilé une dernière fois.

Mais il n'y a rien, bien sur. Juste les ténèbres du plafond.

Je prends une grande respiration et je ferme les yeux. Une unique larme glisse sur ma joue.

_Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Je vous aime Maman, Papa, Ron, Harry…_

Je tends mes bras devant moi-

Mais quelque chose me serre la taille et me projette vers l'arrière, loin du balcon, dans le couloir. Je lutte contre la poigne, parce que je sais que c'est Dolohov qui revient, et je ne le laisserais pas, pas, _pas_ me toucher ! Je vais le frapper et puis je vais me jeter du balcon avant qu'il ne remette les mains sur moi…

Je commence à crier mais une main m'entrave la bouche alors que je suis tirée dans le couloir et entrainé dans une sombre alcôve. Je lutte de toutes mes forces contre lui, mais il est trop fort, beaucoup trop fort.

Il m'épingle au mur de l'alcôve, me pressant contre la pierre avec sa main sur ma bouche, étouffant mes cris.

Mais je ne vois rien ! Il fait si sombre que je ne peux même pas le voir !

Des larmes roulent sur mes joues, mouillant ses doigts alors qu'il presse ma bouche sans pitié.

Mais… Je ne pense pas… Ce n'est pas Dolohov, je le sais…

« Je ne vous laisserais pas vous tuer. » La voix est un murmure plein de menaces, mais ce n'est pas la voix de Dolohov. « Je ne vous laisserais pas utiliser cette solution de facilité. »

C'est Lucius.

C'est Lucius qui me presse contre le mur maintenant, avec sa main serrée sur ma bouche.

Je m'en fous. J'aimerais que mes larmes puissent le tacher.

Sa respiration souffle légèrement sur mon front.

J'ouvre les yeux, essayant de distinguer ses traits, mais je ne vois absolument rien. Je peux seulement sentir son corps presser le mien contre la pierre, sentir ses longs doigts serrés contre ma bouche. Son pouce repose sur ma mâchoire.

Ses doigts se décalent lentement de ma bouche, très lentement, mais il garde son autre main enfoncée dans mon épaule. Sa main maintenant libre vient se saisir de mon poignet, qui repose maladroitement sur son torse.

Sur son _torse –_

Je ferme mes doigts et serre le poing.

« Que vous a-t-il fait ? » il demande calmement.

J'essaie de garder ma respiration régulière mais je ne lui réponds pas.

Nous restons là une éternité, serrés dans l'obscurité. Je ne peux voir son visage, mais je sais qu'il est… différent de toutes les autres fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés si près. Il n'est pas moqueur, ni intimidant cette fois. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais…

Je me sens mal à l'aise contre lui.

« Lâchez-moi » je murmure, furieuse que mes larmes recommencent à couler.

Il reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'écarte, libérant mon poignet et mon épaule. Je ne fuis pas, même si je sais que j'aurais probablement dû le faire.

Je ne vois toujours pas son visage.

« Il est inutile de réagir comme ça » dit-il d'une voix railleuse, mais ses mots sonnent bizarrement creux.

« Ne vous avisez pas… » je peux à peine prononcer ces paroles. « Ne vous avisez pas de vous moquer de moi, après ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Un long silence s'installe.

J'emprisonne mes bras autour de ma poitrine, sur la défensive, serrant la grande chemise autour de mon corps.

Il aspire son souffle, toujours très calme. « Que vous a-t-il fait exactement ? » il me demande, d'une voix parfaitement calme et contrôlée.

Je serre les lèvres. Je ne veux pas lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache…

« Dites le moi » dit-il tranquillement. « Je ne voudrais pas devoir forcer votre esprit pour voir la vérité. »

Mais comment puis-je lui dire _ça ?_

« Il n'a rien fait. » Je sors difficilement ces mots. « Mais il l'aurait fait si vous n'étiez pas intervenu. Il a dit que je devais être g-gentille avec lui… »

Il y a un long silence, bercé uniquement par ma respiration.

Il me faut un moment pour que je me rende compte que je ne l'entends plus respirer.

Il sort de l'alcôve, dans la pénombre du couloir. La torche bleue illumine ses traits durs et furieux. Il paraît tellement en colère que ça me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« J'avais remarqué que Antonin avait beaucoup bu ce soir » dit-il calmement. « Mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait planifié d'aller dans votre chambre. »

Mais… je ne comprends pas !

« Si vous ne saviez pas qu'il voulait aller dans ma chambre, alors pourquoi y êtes-vous venu ? » Son visage se durcit et il me gifle sur la joue. Des larmes me brulent les yeux alors que je frotte ma joue endolorie.

« Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez vous en sortir avec une nouvelle impudence, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Je n'étais pas- »

« Et ne pensez pas que j'étais là spécifiquement pour _vous _voir » il me coupe la parole. « Ma chambre est assez proche de la votre. J'ai entendu vos cris alors que je passais dans le couloir et je suis donc venu voir ce qu'il se passait. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que votre… »

Je laisse ma question disparaître dans l'air. Son regard se rétréci – il sait la question que je voulais lui poser.

« Ma chambre est proche de la votre car Antonin a souvent suggéré qu'il voudrait… vous rendre visite » dit-il calmement. Dès notre arrivée, j'ai fais en sorte que ma chambre soit proche de la votre afin que je puisse empêcher qu'un tel événement ne se produise. »

« Donc, vous êtes mon _protecteur_, maintenant ? » je dis froidement, mes larmes s'accrochant à mes paupières. Je suis furieuse car il ne peut pas prétendre à ce titre, pas après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. « Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est : pouvez-vous me protéger contre vous même ? »

Le muscle de sa mâchoire se contracte et il se rapproche rapidement de moi, me saisissant à la gorge. Il pince cruellement ma trachée, m'étouffant.

« Pour votre bien, je vais prétendre ne pas avoir entendu ce que vous venez de me dire » dit-il d'une voix toujours calme, mais remplie d'une rage contenue. « Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler que ce n'est pas _moi_ qui est venu dans votre chambre ce soir, et qui a essayé de salir mes mains sur une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Oh mon Dieu, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne voulais pas suggérer à nouveau ce genre de chose, surtout pas après ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois.

Quelque chose vacille au fond de mon esprit, juste pendant un moment, mais je… je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

« Dois-je mieux me faire comprendre ? » dit-il tranquillement, serrant ma gorge plus fortement.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de hocher la tête. Il me tient encore un petit moment, avant de lâcher ma gorge. Je reprends mon souffle en me massant le cou pendant qu'il me regarde intensément.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous vous suicider ? » il me demande. « Pourquoi vouliez-vous faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Antonin n'en vaut pas la peine, croyez-moi… »

« Ce n'est pas seulement _lui_ » je dis, la voix vide et stérile, car je ne ressens plus la colère. Je suis juste cassée, et triste, si _triste_. « J'ai perdu ma famille, mes amis, et j'ai mené mon meilleur ami vers une mort certaine à cause de ma stupide faiblesse. J'ai vu des choses que je n'aurai jamais cru voir, et je ne pourrais jamais les oublier. Vous m'avez forcé à renoncer à mes principes. Vous m'avez pris tout ce que je croyais juste, et les avez transformé en mensonges. Pourquoi devrais-je encore vivre ? Je n'ai plus rien. »

Il reste parfaitement immobile. Il ne fait rien – il se contente de me regarder longuement et durement, son regard ne donnant aucun signe de pitié ou d'émotion.

« Et vous dites que je suis un _lâche ?_ » dit-il finalement. « Je ne connais pas de solution aussi facile et lâche que celle là. Je pensais que votre but était de vous battre contre ce genre de chose. C'est la mentalité même des Gryffondors, non ? »

« Peut être que je suis fatiguée de me battre » dis-je d'une voix éteinte. « D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous décidez soudain que le fait que je me batte pour mes principes soit une bonne chose. » Je secoue la tête et respire un petit rire sans joie. « Vous êtes un hypocrite. Vous avez juste besoin de me garder en vie pour vos plans futurs. Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu pour moi, maintenant ? Plus de torture, plus de douleur, plus d'humiliation ? »

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Son visage reste totalement illisible.

« Nous avons effectivement d'autres plans pour vous » dit-il finalement. « Je ne vais pas le nier. Et ces plans requièrent que vous soyez vivante et en bonne santé. Allons, venez. » Il se recule et va jusqu'à la porte du balcon avant de la verrouiller de sa baguette. « Je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre, et je ne veux plus entendre ces idées suicidaires et stupides dans votre bouche. »

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas » dis-je calmement, mais je ne peux pas empêcher ma voix de trembler. « Il reviendra, je le sais. »

Il me regarde attentivement, son regard plongé dans le mien… Je ne reconnais pas du tout ce regard.

« Merde » il marmonne dans un souffle.

Il se détourne de moi un instant, s'appuyant contre le mur, dos à moi.

Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il pense. Surtout à ce moment précis, car je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

« Je l'ai assommé avant de vous suivre » dit-il, toujours dos à moi. « Si vous revenez avec moi maintenant, je me débarrasserais de lui avant qu'il ne se réveille, et je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne revienne pas vous voir. »

J'avale durement.

Il l'a _assommé ?_ Il a assommé son ami, son compagnon Mangemort ?

« Venez. » Il se retourne vers moi, le visage dépourvu d'expression, et il me saisit par les épaules, me poussant en face de lui, tout en avançant dans le couloir.

* * *

Nous arrivons dans ma chambre pour trouver Dolohov affalé sur le sol, les yeux fermés et le visage inexpressif. J'aurai presque pu penser qu'il était mort, si je n'avais pas vu sa poitrine se soulever de façon régulière.

J'aurai aimé qu'il soit _mort_. Je rêve que ce salopard de malade crève de la façon la plus horrible possible.

Non. Non, je ne peux pas souhaiter ça. Je ne suis pas comme eux…

Mais pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Ils m'ont brutalisé après tout. Honnêtement, je serai capable de tuer Dolohov en ce moment même avec mes propres mains, si c'était possible.

Lucius s'accroupit près de lui, vérifie son pouls, et tire une de ses paupières pour observer son œil à la lumière de sa baguette.

« Il est endormi. » Il se lève et se saisit de la baguette de Dolohov. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était par terre. « Je vais le ramener dans sa chambre » il me dit sans me regarder. « Il ne vous ennuiera plus. Je vais m'en assurer. »

« Merci. »

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Comment puis-je le remercier après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ?

« Ne me remerciez pas, Sang-de-Bourbe. » Il me regarde durement. « Je n'ai pas fait cela pour _vous_. Antonin a une position à respecter. Un Sang Pur ne peut pas se permettre de se _mélanger_ avec une Née Moldue. Qui sait quelle sorte de _progéniture_ ça pourrait engendrer ? »

Je me sens malade. Il m'a peut être sauvé de Dolohov, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Il l'a seulement fait pour ses putains de convictions sur les Sangs Purs.

_Tu t'attendais vraiment à quelque chose de différent venant de lui ?_

« Voldemort lui même est un Sang Mêlé » je dis tranquillement. « Le saviez-vous ? »

Il lève sa baguette. L'habituelle piqure se fait sentir sur ma joue, alors que l'habituel Lucius est toujours devant moi. Il ne se soucie en rien de moi. Je pourrais tout aussi bien être de la merde sur ses chaussures.

« Ne manquez pas de respect à votre Maitre avec ce mensonge dégoutant » dit-il, sa voix frémissant de colère. « Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une propagande ridicule lancée par Dumbledore. Vous avez été sotte de croire à ça, mais j'ose croire que vous ne l'êtes pas assez pour le répéter. »

Je serre les lèvres et prends une profonde respiration. Je vais essayer de croire en cette once d'humanité que j'ai pu voir en lui un peu plus tôt ce soir.

« Très bien » dis-je tremblante. « Dites qu'il ne s'agit que d'une propagande. Dites qu'il s'agit de mensonges répandus par l'Ordre. Mais votre ami Severus Rogue, lui est définitivement un Sang mêlé. J'ai vu une coupure de journal qui le prouve. Sa mère était une sorcière mais son père était un Moldu. Si vous méprisez tous ceux qui ne sont pas de Sang Pur, alors pourquoi êtes-vous si bons amis avec lui ? »

Le fantôme d'un sourire traverse son visage, mais ses yeux restent de marbre. « Le sang des Sang Mêlés sont peut être inférieurs, » il commence de sa voix trainante, « mais au moins, ils retirent leur pouvoir magique de _quelque part_. Je peux les fréquenter pour cette raison. Ils ont une certaine _base_ pour pouvoir pratiquer la magie. » Il baisse le regard vers Dolohov, sa lèvre se recroquevillant à nouveau de colère. « Cependant, ils sont inférieurs. Donc, aucun Sang Pur ne doit volontairement polluer sa lignée. Dans le cas contraire, ça fait de cette personne la pire espèce de traitre à son sang. »

« Et que feriez-vous si Drago épousait une Sang-de-Bourbe ou une Moldue ? » je demande, essayant de garder ma voix calme.

« Je le renierais » répond-il sans hésitation, me regardant droit dans les yeux. « S'il était amené à polluer volontairement et délibérément son sang, il ne serait alors plus mon fils. »

Je reste bouche bée devant lui. C'est… Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un puisse avoir des croyances aussi tordues. Comment peut-il inculquer ces préjugés ridicules à son propre fils ?

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers la porte et de la verrouiller.

Non-

J'entoure automatiquement mes bras autour de moi, mais il ne me regarde même pas. Il se contente de se baisser près de Dolohov et de le saisir par le bras.

Je respire à nouveau, baissant les bras.

« Vous devriez aller dormir dit-il sèchement avant de sortir la petit clé de sa poche.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais pouvoir dormir ? » je dis calmement.

Il dirige son regard vers moi et nos yeux se verrouillent pendant un moment. « Dormez » dit-il à nouveau. « La tour Nord. »

La clé s'illumine en rouge et les deux hommes disparaissent, me laissant seule dans la nuit noire de ma chambre.

Je me dirige à tâtons vers mon lit, grimpant dessus. Je presse mon dos contre les couvertures, regardant les ténèbres les yeux grands ouverts, ayant trop peur pour même les cligner.


	12. Trahison

_'Pour regarder mes cicatrices, il faut payer _

_Pour entendre mon cœur – _

_Il bat pour de bon._

_Et il faut payer et payer très cher _

_Pour avoir un mot, un geste, _

_Un peu de sang,_

_Une mèche de mes cheveux, un bout de mes vêtements.' _- Sylvia Plath,_ Dame Lazare_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Trahison**

Ma respiration s'arrête alors que j'entends un bruit faible dans le coin de la pièce.

Je me raidis, pressant mes bras aussi fort que je peux autour de mon corps, alors que je me redresse dans mon lit, la peur me nouant les entrailles. Je soulève le chandelier au dessus de ma tête. Il glisse légèrement dans ma main, humide de sueur, depuis des heures et des heures que je le tenais. Je plisse les yeux dans la pénombre de la chambre, dans une tentative désespérée d'apercevoir quelque chose.

« Si vous vous approchez de moi, je vous jure que je vous tue… »

« _Accio chandelier !_ »

Cette incantation murmurée me coupe dans ma phrase, et je sens mon seul moyen de défense s'envoler de ma main.

A qui était cette voix ? Ce n'était qu'un murmure, je n'ai pas pu la reconnaître…

Des pas.

Je me précipite sous mes couvertures, les tirant au dessus de ma tête dans une tentative vaine de me cacher.

« Si vous me touchez, je suis sure qu'il le saura ! » je crie de sous mes couvertures. « Ne vous avisez pas de me toucher- »

« Croyez-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous _toucher_. »

J'avale mon souffle. En partie par crainte, en partie par le choc, mais essentiellement de pur soulagement.

Bien sur que c'est _lui_. J'aurai du le deviner : il est le seul à posséder la Main de la Gloire. Il est donc le seul à pouvoir me voir dans l'obscurité.

« _Lumos !_ »

De la lumière filtre à travers les fibres de mes couvertures mais je ne les repoussent pas de sur ma tête, car je me fous de ce qu'il dit, c'est un homme après tout. Pourquoi serait-il différent de Dolohov ?

Je me sens comme lorsque j'étais enfant, lorsque j'avais peur du noir et que je tirais les couvertures au dessus de ma tête, trop effrayée pour regarder dans les ténèbres de ma chambre.

Mais mes craintes sont beaucoup plus réelles maintenant, et bien plus terribles, et je dois y faire face à chaque instant du jour.

Je donnerai maintenant n'importe quoi pour avoir comme seule peur celle du noir.

« Allez-vous sortir de là ? » Sa voix est chargée d'un amusement malveillant.

_Allez-vous en._

Il soupire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous cachez de moi » dit-il avec une patience exagérée. « Je pensais que nous nous connaissions assez bien l'un l'autre pour que vous me distinguiez de Antonin Dolohov, ou de toute autre personne. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, c'est moi qui suis venu à votre secours hier soir, à mon grand désespoir. »

_A votre grand désespoir ?_ _Espèce de salaud, salaud, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit lorsque vous l'avez éloigné de moi, hein ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit lorsque vous m'avez éloigné du balcon._

Oui, mais comme il te l'a dit, il ne t'a aidé que pour ses propres préjugés et parce qu'il a un travail à accomplir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait de toi.

Je ne veux pas qu'il se soucie de moi, de toute façon.

Je m'enfonce plus profondément sous les couvertures.

« _Wingardium Leviosa ! »_

Les couvertures s'élèvent dans les airs, et je me retrouve frissonnante dans la lumière et le froid, sous son regard moqueur et hautain.

Je me traine hors du lit et lui fais face, tirant sur le bas de ma chemise de nuit.

« Ma parole, vos mauvaises manières ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. » Il ricane. « Je savais que les Moldus étaient paresseux, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils aimaient rester couchés, en vêtements de nuit, jusqu'à… » Il sort une petite montre de la poche de sa cape. « Neuf heures du soir. »

« Et comment suis-je censée savoir quelle heure il peut être ? » je murmure. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un moyen de le savoir, si ? »

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi, et je sens un petit frisson douloureux me parcourir. La sensation désagréable disparaît aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il ricane avant de se tourner et de viser de sa baguette la porte de la salle de bain, qui s'ouvre en grinçant lentement.

« Après vous. »

Je plisse les yeux en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, sous son regard souriant.

J'entends la porte se refermer derrière moi dès que j'entre dans la pièce. Je me retourne. Il se tient devant la porte fermée, me bloquant la sortie.

J'avale difficilement. Il ricane.

Il donne un léger coup de baguette vers la baignoire encastrée, et tous les robinets s'ouvrent dans un même mouvement.

Je le regarde, hochant négativement la tête avec horreur, mais il se contente de sourire à mon malaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » je demande, furieuse face au tremblement de ma voix.

Ses sourcils se crispent alors qu'il redonne un coup de baguette vers les robinets qui se ferment. Je constate avec consternation avec quelle rapidité la baignoire s'est remplie d'eau.

« Vous avez besoin de vous laver. »

_Inspire, expire. Garde ton calme._

« D'accord » je dis, essayant désespérément de garder ma voix ferme. « Je le ferais dès que je serais- »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule » dit-il hargneusement. « Je dois être sur que vous le faites correctement. Vous devez être absolument impeccable aujourd'hui. Et j'ai pu me rendre compte que la notion de 'propreté' chez les Moldus, pouvait être assez différente de la mienne. »

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je ferme les yeux, sentant mes yeux me piquer et mon corps se recroqueviller sous la peur.

Je n'irai pas dans cette baignoire devant lui, il n'en est pas question. Après tout ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne peux pas croire qu'il me demande de faire _ça_.

_Il t'a déjà vue toute nue._

Mais… C'était il y a longtemps ! Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix au moment là… Et puis, les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. Lui et moi… notre relation entière a évolué, à tel point que je ne sais même plus comment elle était au début…

_Notre relation…_ Ce mot semble bien… inapproprié pour décrire ce qui se passe entre nous.

Je ne me souviens même plus de ce qu'était ma vie avant qu'il ne me kidnappe. Je ne me souviens de rien de précis avant qu'il ne devienne une partie aussi importante de ma vie. Il est devenu le centre de mon existence, et je ne peux simplement pas le supporter…

Il dirige un regard dédaigneux vers moi.

« Mais qu'attendez-vous, par Merlin ? Vous ne pouvez pas encore avoir peur de mes _intentions_ vous concernant, si ? Vous devez comprendre depuis le temps, que je ne suis pas intéressé. » Un sourire cruel éclaire son visage. « Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais c'est comme ça. »

« _Taisez-vous ! » _je crie. Je le hais, le hais, _le hais !_ Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? J'aurais vraiment pensé que hier soir, il avait… je ne sais pas.

_Tu pensais qu'il pourrait avoir de la pitié pour toi ? Et bien tu es une idiote, tu sais ça ?_

Il sourit horriblement.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être grossière » dit-il de sa voix trainante. « Maintenant, voulez-vous, s'il vous plait, arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps et aller _vous laver !_ »

« Non, je ne veux pas » dis-je calmement. « Pas devant vous. »

Il ricane sans aucune gaieté, et lève sa baguette.

« _Impero !_ »

_Oh oui, fantastique ! N'importe quoi pour rester comme ça… Vous le savez-_

_'Enlevez votre chemise.'_

_Fais ce qu'il te dit. Tout pour lui, tout…_

_J'ouvre ma chemise, je défais les boutons, pop, pop, pop…_

Mais… non. Ce n'est pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

_'Enlevez votre chemise.'_

_Fais ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il veut, tout ce qu'il veut, lui seul peut faire fuir la douleur-_

_'Laissez la tomber au sol.'_

_Je la laisse glisser d'entre mes doigts, je souris, si heureuse, si paisible…_

J'ai froid.

_Non, j'ai chaud. Je suis juste debout dans la chaleur. Qui a besoin de vêtements de toute façon ? Je n'ai rien besoin dans cette douce brume, avec cette voix à mon oreille…_

Je vais me tourner. Il peut… tout voir…

_'Ne faites pas attention à cela.'_

_Tout pour vous…_

_'Rentrez dans la baignoire.'_

_Je m'assois sur le rebord, faisant glisser mon corps dans l'eau si chaude, tout pour vous, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ne me quittez pas, n'arrêtez pas…_

La chaleur et le bonheur se dissipent en moi.

Maintenant, il y a seulement la chaleur sous ma taille, la chaleur de l'eau du bain, mais je le réalise trop tard.

J'enroule rapidement mes bras autour de moi, cachant mes seins horriblement visibles devant lui, tout en remerciant la surface de l'eau de cacher le reste. Je serre les lèvres pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Il se tient devant moi, ses yeux me perforant, me transperçant, comme s'il cherchait à percer la dure carapace que j'ai construit autour de moi, et de chercher toute la douleur et l'humiliation qui se trouvent derrière.

Je sens mon visage rougir sous son regard, parce que j'étais… oh mon Dieu, j'étais… _nue devant lui !_

Je suis _toujours _nue devant lui.

Je… Je ne peux le supporter !

Il ricane. « Et bien, ce n'était pas si difficile, si ? »

Je… je ne peux…

Enfin, je trouve les mots.

« Vous êtes un salaud ! » je murmure. « Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça, après ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier ? »

Le sourire disparaît de son visage. « Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé ? »

« Rien ne s'est passé » je dis rapidement. « Enfin… Pas vraiment en tout cas… »

« Et bien, arrêtez de vous plaindre alors ! » Il lève les yeux d'exaspération.

« Arrêter de me plaindre ? » je dis incrédule, serrant toujours mes bras autour de moi. Comment ose-t-il ? « J'avais tellement peur que je n'ai pas dormi depuis que vous avez tous les deux quitté ma chambre hier. Il m'a agressé, et vous êtes là à me dire d'arrêter de me plaindre ? »

Son visage est dur, rempli de mépris et lorsqu'il me répond, il ignore totalement ce que je viens de dire.

« Allez-vous vous laver ou bien je vais encore être obligé de vous lancer un _Imperium_ ? »

Mais… Comment je vais pouvoir ? Comment puis-je me laver sans qu'il ne voie mon corps ?

Il ricane à nouveau.

« Vous pouvez vous tourner si vous le désirez » dit-il. « En fait, je trouverais ça plus agréable. »

Je me retourne rapidement car je ne veux pas qu'il voie mes larmes.

_N'écoute pas, ce ne sont que des mots vides de sens…_

Alors, pourquoi font-ils si mal ? Pourquoi chaque mot qu'il prononce me fait autant souffrir ?

Je plonge mon corps entier dans l'eau, avant de frotter mon corps avec le savon qui se trouvait sur le bord de la baignoire. Je peux sentir son regard sur moi, me transperçant le dos, et je me demande à quoi il joue exactement. Pourquoi insiste-t-il tant à me regarder me laver, bon Dieu ?

_Ca n'a pas d'importance. Oublie ça. Il faut que tu survives aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Tu dois survivre jusqu'à demain…_

_Et après ce sera pour le lendemain…_

Je frotte le savon sur tout mon corps et sur mes cheveux, avant de me plonger de nouveau dans l'eau afin de me rincer. Je sors de l'eau chaude, mes cheveux mouillés goutant dans mon dos, et je tourne légèrement la tête pour lui faire face.

Rien sur son visage ne me montre ses pensées.

« Bien. » Il hoche la tête. « Séchez-vous et vous pourrez retourner dans votre chambre. » Il se retourne et quitte la salle de bain sans fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je sors de la baignoire et me saisis d'une serviette attachée au mur, séchant mon corps et essorant mes cheveux. J'enroule la serviette autour de moi, essayant de cacher mon corps le plus possible. Je marche avec précaution jusqu'à ma chambre et il est là, appuyé contre le mur. Il pointe sa baguette sur le haut de mon crane. Je frissonne mais je ne sens qu'une douce chaleur se répandre sur mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été mise sous un sèche cheveux pendant une demi heure.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » je demande. « A quoi me préparez-vous ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il donne un léger coup de baguette et un morceau de tissu apparaît dans les airs. Il l'attrape avant qu'il ne puisse tomber au sol, et me le tend.

« Enfilez ça » dit-il sèchement.

Je secoue le tissu pour m'apercevoir que c'est en fait une longue robe de lin blanc.

« S'il vous plait- » je commence, tremblante.

« Non » il me coupe. « Non, vous n'aurez pas plus d'_intimité._ Vous pouvez décider de grandir et agir comme une adulte, pour une fois. »

Je me retourne vivement, serrant les lèvres. Je laisse tomber ma serviette au sol, passant ma robe au dessus de ma tête aussi vite que je le peux. Elle s'ajuste bien à mon corps, aussi bien que ne l'était la robe vert émeraude, mais sa coupe est complètement différente. C'est du pur lin blanc, avec de longues manches et une longue traine arrivant jusqu'au sol. C'est presque… médiéval.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, et sa bouche se courbe dans un sourire satisfait alors qu'il jette un regard circulaire sur moi.

« Bien » il murmure. « Vous êtes parfaite. Vous ressemblez à une jeune martyre innocente. »

Je cligne des yeux.

_Une martyre ?_

Je ne dois pas paniquer. Ils ne peuvent pas… je ne dois pas _paniquer !_

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » je murmure.

Il ricane et se saisit du peigne posé sur ma coiffeuse.

« Peignez vos cheveux. » Il me tend la brosse. « Votre crinière ressemble à un épouvantail, encore plus lorsqu'elle n'a pas été peignée. »

Je claque le peigne sur la table.

« Pas avant que vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe ! » je dis en le regardant droit dans ses yeux gris et froids.

Un de ses sourcils se redresse, mais il continue de sourire.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir et brosser vos cheveux ? » Il fait un geste vers ma chaise devant la coiffeuse. Si vous faites ça pour moi, je vous dirais ce que j'ai prévu pour vous, aujourd'hui. »

Je lui lance un regard furieux avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise, fixant son visage dans le miroir en face de moi. Je prends le peigne et commence à tirer sur le tas de nœuds informe que mes cheveux sont devenus.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à vous voir. Il m'a demandé de vous emmener à son nouveau Quartier Général. »

Mon cœur manque un battement. Je laisse tomber le peigne sur la table de toilette.

« Q-quoi ? » je murmure, regardant son reflet bouger dans le miroir alors qu'il se dirige vers moi. Il me ricane au nez.

« Je pense que vous m'avez bien entendu. »

« Mais… »

Je sais pourquoi il veut me voir, bien sur que je le sais. Il va finalement se servir de moi pour atteindre Harry, je le sais… Pourquoi voudrait-il me voir sinon ? J'ai déjà donné toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient.

Lucius me regarde dans le miroir avec un sourire narquois. « Oui ? 'Mais' quoi ? »

Je prends une grande respiration.

« Pourquoi ? » je demande, même si je connais déjà la réponse. « Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? »

« Je crois que vous savez déjà pourquoi. Ne vous êtes-vous pas déjà demandé pourquoi nous vous gardions en vie pendant tout ce temps ? »

Je sens mes entrailles se resserrer alors que ma respiration s'arrête.

« D'accord. Donc, vous allez nous utiliser pour atteindre Harry- »

« _Nous ?_ » il me demande d'un air moqueur. « Oh, vous pensez que nous allons nous servir de Weasley aussi ? J'ai bien peur que non. Vous voyez, ses parents ne serraient pas ravis qu'on assassine leur fils, alors que nous avions promis de lui laisser la vie sauve en échange de leur aide. »

Dieu merci, Ron est sauvé. Merci _mon Dieu !_

Mais… _assassiner ?_

Je ne peux plus respirer. Je ne peux plus penser. Tout mon corps brule et gèle, et je commence à trembler.

Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne suis pas encore prête !

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais la nuit dernière._

Je me lève en tremblant, pour faire face à Lucius. Il est bien plus proche que ce que je pensais.

« Donc, » je dis calmement alors que je lève les yeux vers son visage moqueur, « c'est là que tout va se terminer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez me tuer pour arriver jusqu'à Harry. Vous allez vous débarrasser de moi. »

Ses lèvres s'amincissent mais il ne dit rien.

« Ca ne vous apportera rien, cependant. Ma mort ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à vous avilir encore plus aux yeux des gens et à affermir plus de haine sur vous. » J'étire mes lèvres dans un petit sourire forcé alors même que je tremble de peur. « Donc, tuez-moi et faites de moi un martyre. Les gens se rappelleront toujours que vous avez tué une jeune fille innocente pour atteindre vos noirs desseins. »

Il ricane, profitant de cette joute verbale comme il l'a fait avec toutes celles qu'on a eu précédemment.

« Ah, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe. » Il caresse ma joue de son doigt. « Vous vous trompez totalement. Personne ne se rappellera de vous. Ils vont vous oublier. Vous deviendrez simplement un simple nom dans la longue liste des personnes mortes pour avoir essayé de nous résister. »

Mon cœur se serre. Je déteste quand il me touche comme ça. C'est presque aussi mauvais que lorsqu'il me torture.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

« Ca ne vous apportera rien » dis-je méchamment. « Les gens vont détesteront pour ça- »

« Et bien, laissez les nous haïr » dit-il, un sourire mauvais s'étalant sur son visage. « Qu'importe qu'ils nous haïssent, du moment qu'ils nous craignent ? L'adoration est très bien, mais la peur est d'autant plus puissante quand il s'agit de contrôler, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Oh mon Dieu non, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas _mourir !_

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » il enlève sa main de ma joue, « nous n'allons pas vous tuer aujourd'hui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. »

_Quoi ?_

Ma respiration semble soudain plus facile alors que mon cœur se gonfle et se dégonfle comme un ballon, rempli d'espoir. Il ricane, il sait ce que je ressens.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est une surprise pour vous. Bien sur que nous n'allons pas vous tuer avant que Potter ne soit lui même mort aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous allez encore nous être que trop utile avant d'arriver à ce point.

Le ballon éclate à ses paroles.

Je ne vais pas lui montrer ma peur, ni ma douleur. Je durcis ma voix et essaye de la garder aussi froide que la sienne.

« Et de quelle façon pensez-vous vous servir de moi pour arriver jusqu'à Harry ? » Je respire un petit rire. « Vous ne savez pas où il est. Vous aurez à lui dire où nous sommes si vous voulez qu'il essaye de me sauver, et vous pensez vraiment qu'il ne viendra pas avec minimum la moitié de l'Ordre avec lui ? »

Je lui souris, triomphante, mais il respire un nouveau rire moqueur alors qu'il écarte des mèches de cheveux de mon visage.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que nous n'avions pas envisagé cette possibilité ? Nous ne sommes pas idiots, vous savez. Et ne jouez pas le fin stratège avec moi, Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous n'en avez simplement pas la capacité. » Il déplace sa main vers mon bras, l'agrippant. « Venez maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attend. »

Je m'arrache de son emprise, luttant contre lui. Sa main se referme à nouveau autour de mon poignet mais je le tors et le contorsionne car il peut aller en Enfer s'il pense que je vais aller revoir Voldemort et que je vais les aider à capturer Harry. Je donne des coups de pieds mais il se moque de moi et _va te faire foutre, espèce de gros salopard !_

J'essaye désespérément d'écarter ses doigts de mon poignet, mais je n'y arrive pas… ça a marché une fois alors pourquoi ne pas réessayer ?... j'amène sa main jusqu'à ma bouche et je plante mes dents dans ses doigts mais je sens son autre main dans mes cheveux, les _tordant…_

« Ne vous avisez pas, espèce de créature répugnante ! » il siffle avant de me frapper au visage. Une gifle me brule la joue, encore et encore. Je crie et tombe à terre, la tête sonnée.

« Vous ne vous battrez pas contre moi, ridicule petite fille ! » dit-il froidement. Ma tête se dirige vers lui. Ses yeux froids et sans pitié sont durs comme de la pierre. « Je n'ai pas de temps pour un tel comportement. »

« Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? » Ma voix se brise alors que je me remets debout. « Pourquoi me traitez-vous ainsi ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie hier, vous m'avez sauvé de Dolohov- »

« Et je vous ai donné mes raisons à cela. » Sa voix est aussi dure que ses yeux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer.

« Ah oui, vos raisons… » je souffle dans une rage absolue. « Elles sont toujours une bonne couverture pour couvrir l'once d'humanité qui est en vous, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai que vous répondiez à une petite chose. Vous me le devez bien… »

Il ne dit rien, et je continue.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tellement honte de ressentir de la pitié pour moi ? »

Son visage devient totalement blanc et dur par la fureur et il dirige sa baguette sur moi.

« Je. Ne. Ressens. Pas De. _Pitié. Pour vous ! »_ Il ponctue ses mots par une vague de douleur me parcourant tout le dos. Je crie et me rattrape au mur, ma respiration dure alors que je le regarde à travers mes larmes.

Mais il n'y a aucune pitié sur son visage, aucune humanité. J'ai été idiote de penser le contraire. Je suis exactement ce qu'il me dit : une idiote. Idiote d'avoir pu croire une seconde qu'il pourrait se soucier de moi.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos ridicules excès de colère » dit-il calmement. « J'ai un travail à accomplir et je ne peux pas me permettre de faire attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Stupefix !_ »

Je sens un coup de vent me frapper et tout ce que je peux voir c'est du rouge, puis plus rien.

* * *

L'obscurité me quitte lentement.

Quelque chose… mon poignet… me tire, me tire – _aïe !_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent mais tout est flou. Je cligne des yeux, encore et encore, et…

Mon poignet est tiré sur le côté et attaché avec des cordes par de longs doigts pales, sur une grande planche d'ébène derrière moi. La corde me pince la peau et je souffle.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillée » dit Lucius alors qu'il finit de m'attacher mon poignet de façon imperturbable, tirant sur les nœuds.

Enfin ? Depuis quand suis-je inconsciente ?

Je regarde mon autre poignet, mais il est également attaché sur le côté. J'essaie de bouger mes pieds, en vain. Eux aussi doivent être entravés sur le bas de la planche.

_Bon, au moins tu es debout, c'est déjà ça._

Quelle différence ça fait ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien être allongée, ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

Je regarde autour de moi l'immonde architecture gothique. La pièce est pratiquement vide à part la grande chaise noire très élaborée en face de moi.

Un trône. Un autre trône, oh mon Dieu !

Je commence à trembler et Lucius le sens. Ses sourcils se redressent alors qu'il finit de m'attacher, puis il tourne son visage vers moi avec un petit sourire.

« Je suppose que votre curiosité maladive vous invite à me poser tout un tas de questions, non ? »

« Où sommes nous ? » je demande, tremblante.

Il ricane. « _Où nous sommes_ ne vous concerne pas. C'est _qui_ se trouve ici, qui est important. Et vous savez déjà qui nous sommes venus voir ici. »

_Non._

Je tire contre les liens qui m'entravent, mais ils ne bougent pas, ils ne bougeront pas…

« Ce sont des nœuds renforcés par la magie, Sang-de-Bourbe. » Il respire un petit rire alors qu'il dirige ses doigts sur les liens. « Même un dragon ne serait pas en mesure de les casser. »

J'étouffe un sanglot d'horreur et je me cogne en arrière contre la planche dans une insupportable résignation.

« Et bien, et bien. » Sa voix est remplie de malice. « Avez-vous finalement perdu votre esprit combattif, Miss Granger ? Comme c'est… décevant. J'avais tellement hâte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous remette à votre place. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

« Quoi qu'il ait prévu pour moi aujourd'hui, » je dis de façon inégale, « je veux que vous le fassiez, s'il vous plait. » Il fronce les sourcils et je prends une grande inspiration. « Je ne veux pas que ça soit… _lui_ qui me blesse. Je ne le supporterai pas. S'il vous plait, vous… Au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre si c'est vous… »

Il ne me répond pas. Pendant de longues secondes, il me regarde attentivement de ses yeux sans fond, qui contiennent un monde d'émotions cachées que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Une porte s'ouvre en grand derrière nous, et il déplace son regard vers elle.

« Mon Seigneur. » Lucius se courbe dans une profonde révérence et s'éloigne de moi. Un sombre personnage encapuchonné s'approche alors de moi et tout ce que je peux voir, ce sont les yeux rouges et sans âme de Voldemort.

Je m'étouffe sous la peur.

« Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, Sang-de-Bourbe. » Son horrible voix froide me fait frémir.

Je jette un œil vers Lucius qui se tient dans un coin de la pièce, un petit sourire sur le visage face à ma gêne.

Oh mais qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Je ne vais pas les laisser se divertir de cette situation !

« On dirait bien. » Ma voix tremble de manière insupportable. « Quel talent remarquable vous avez pour énoncer une évidence, _mon Seigneur._ »

L'expression qu'arbore le visage de Lucius aurait presque pu me faire rire si la situation n'était pas si désespérée.

Voldemort se met à rire. Je baisse le regard pour apercevoir ses longs doigts d'araignée s'approcher de mon visage…

_Non, NON ! Ne me touche pas, je ne peux pas le supporter !_

Je sens le bout de ses doigts glacés sur ma joue. Ca ne me procure aucune sensation identique à ce que décrivait Harry lorsque Voldemort le touchait. Aucune douleur. Mais il y a quelque chose dans son touché qui me rend malade. Je frémis automatiquement au touché glacial de ses doigts sur ma peau chaude. Un touché si différent de celui de Lucius…

_Je parie que tu souhaiterais que ce soit Lucius qui te touche maintenant !_

Tais-toi !

Je ferme les yeux.

« Elle est certainement très courageuse. »

« Oh, elle n'est pas si courageuse qu'elle veut bien le laisser croire, mon Seigneur » dit Lucius de sa voix trainante. « Elle m'a donné tout ce que je lui ai demandé, avec un peu de persuasion. »

« Elle n'est qu'une enfant, après tout. »

« Pas seulement une enfant mon Seigneur, je pense que vous serez d'accord la dessus. » Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour fixer Lucius alors qu'il parle. « Le fait qu'elle soit une jeune femme fait que sa faiblesse est d'autant plus déplorable. »

Espèce de salaud !

« Hmm. » Voldemort déplace ces doigts pour se saisir de mon menton, tournant ma tête de gauche à droite pour m'inspecter. « Elle a bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle paraît presque _agréable_. Et j'aime la robe que tu as choisie pour elle. C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait. Elle ressemble à une jolie petite martyre, exactement ce que je voulais. »

« C'est ce que j'espérais, Mon Seigneur. »

Voldemort me sourit alors qu'il me force à lever les yeux vers son visage. Il finit par me lâcher et va s'asseoir sur son trône en face de moi.

« Positionne-toi à côté d'elle, Lucius. »

Lucius fait ce qu'il lui demande, et verrouille son regard sur le mien quelques secondes, avant de regarder à nouveau son maitre.

« Je vais une fois de plus ouvrir mon esprit à Potter, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit Voldemort à voix basse. « C'est le milieu de la nuit, il _devrait_ dormir. Et dans son sommeil, il verra des images de ta souffrance. Si tu souhaites rendre les choses plus faciles pour toi, je te suggère de te mettre un peu en spectacle. Tu as bien compris ? »

Je serre les lèvres pour m'empêcher de haleter. J'aurais du le savoir. Le lien entre Harry et Voldemort… Harry n'a pas besoin d'être ici pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Voldemort se rassoie sur son trône et ferme les yeux, serrant ses mains sur les bras de son fauteuil.

Qu'espèrent-ils avoir comme ça, de toute façon ? Que Harry perde tout espoir peut être ? Détruire sa volonté ? S'ils espèrent tout ça, c'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas du tout Harry.

Non. Voldemort connaît Harry. Ils vont certainement essayer de l'attirer dans une sorte de piège, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Sirius…

Mais pourtant, Sirius n'était pas vraiment présent, si ?

Les yeux de Voldemort s'ouvrent soudainement, vivants et flamboyants. Et puis il sourit.

« Harry Potter » dit-il doucement, d'une voix hypnotique. « Vois-tu ton amie Sang-de-Bourbe, Harry ? La vois-tu ? Elle est totalement à ma merci. Elle l'est depuis qu'elle a disparu il y a des semaines.

Il lève sa baguette.

« _Endoloris ! »_

Nooooooooon ! NON ! S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! De la douleur, du sang, du FEU, des lames, des couteaux, des clous me brûlent, brûlent, douleur, douleur, DOULEUR !

Je m'effondre contre la planche d'Ebène. Mes battements de cœur. Boum boum, boum boum… Boum… Boum…

Je respire.

Mon regard tombe sur Lucius qui ne regarde que Voldemort. Il ne me regarde pas, pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ?

Je ferme les yeux, respirant durement par le nez.

« Tu vois comme elle souffre, Harry » murmure cruellement Voldemort. « C'est ta faute, tu sais. Ton amitié a ruiné sa vie. Mais tu peux faire une dernière chose pour elle. Tu peux la sauver, Harry. »

Je sens des doigts sur mon menton, m'obligeant à regarder Voldemort. Des doigts chauds. Pas ceux de Voldemort.

Mais c'est Voldemort qui me sourit.

« Veux-tu que Harry Potter vienne te sauver, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je retiens mon souffle.

« Non. » je regarde droit dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort, imaginant que ce sont ceux émeraude de Harry. J'imagine qu'ils sont pleins de vie et chaleureux, plutôt que morts et sans âme.

« Harry, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée, et Ron non plus. Nous allons bien. Ils nous traitent mieux que ce qu'on pourrait espérer. » Ces mots traversent durement ma gorge, mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. « Tu dois faire ce qui est nécessaire, Harry. Gagne la guerre. Oublie-nous et gagne la guerre. »

Voldemort commence alors à rire. Il balance sa tête en arrière et rit. Je regarde Lucius qui me lance un sourire narquois en hochant la tête.

« Oh ma chère, que vais-je pouvoir faire face à une jeune fille si courageuse ? » La voix de Voldemort est remplie d'un rire cruel. Il se rassoit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, faisant vers moi un geste de la main. « Vas-y Lucius. Montre à Harry Potter à quel point la douleur de son amie peut lui être pénible. »

Mon regard s'accroche à celui de Lucius dont le visage a perdu toute expression alors qu'il lève la baguette vers moi. Ses yeux se verrouillent un bref instant sur les miens avant que la douleur ne commence…

A partir de là, je ne connais rien d'autre que l'agonie.

* * *

_Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas supporter plus !_

Des larmes et du sang coulent sur mon visage alors qu'il fait courir un couteau de ma tempe à mon menton, déchirant la peau, mais il ne me regarde pas. Depuis qu'il a commencé, il ne m'a pas une seule fois regardé. Il a tant fait pendant cette dernière heure… J'ai brûlé, j'ai crié, j'ai saigné...

Et je pleure maintenant. Même lorsqu'il écarte le couteau de mon visage, je continue de pleurer.

Il ne me regarde pas, et je sais pourquoi.

Je me sens comme trahie. J'ignore pourquoi. Il m'a pourtant fait bien pire que ça avant. Mais hier… oh mon Dieu, je pensais que les choses auraient changé, en quelque sorte. J'ai pensé qu'il commençait à me plaindre, ou au moins à ressentir autre chose que de la haine, mais là…

Du sang chaud coule sur mon visage, se rafraîchissant au contact de l'air glacial. Je lèche mes lèvres collantes et je sens un gout métallique. Mes sanglots ralentissent progressivement alors que j'attends de savoir ce qui m'attend maintenant.

« Il suffit de le dire, Sang-de-Bourbe » se fait entendre la voix de Voldemort. « Il suffit de dire que tu souhaites que Potter vienne te sauver. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que personne en te voyant dans l'état où tu es, ne peut nier que tu souhaites être sauvée. »

Je secoue la tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent. Je ne suis même pas sure moi même de savoir ce que je veux dire.

« Très bien » dit froidement Voldemort. « Je dois présumer que ce que tu as eu jusqu'ici n'a pas été assez persuasif. Lucius, si tu veux bien… »

Je regarde Lucius. Son visage est une plaque de marbre.

« Lucius » je murmure. « Lucius, _s'il vous plait…_ »

« _Endoloris ! »_

* * *

Douleur, déchirement, griffures, couteau dans le ventre… Tout. Ça. Doit. _S'arrêter !_

Je ne suis même plus une personne. Je me sens lointaine, comme une pierre qu'on aurait lancée dans l'eau le plus loin possible.

Je pousse un dernier gémissement alors que le sort m'abandonne, avant que je ne sente des coups de fouet sur mes bras, encore et encore, et encore, et une fois de plus, et – _non…_

« Assez. »

« Dis-moi, que représente Harry Potter pour toi ? » dit Voldemort, tirant ma tête pour lui faire face. Des larmes noient mes joues, mon nez, mon menton. « Ton meilleur ami je crois. Depuis l'âge de onze ans, il a été un de tes compagnons les plus proches. Ton héros, ton exemple, le frère que tu n'as jamais eu. »

J'enlève mes yeux du visage de Voldemort pour venir les poser sur celui de Lucius, qui me regarde avec une expression très étrange. Il a du mal à garder son calme, et l'exaspération, la colère et quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrive pas à identifier, peuvent se lire sur son visage.

Je garde mes yeux sur lui, cherchant une minuscule once de pitié dans ses yeux.

« Mais où est-il maintenant ? » continue sans remord la voix de Voldemort. « Il t'a abandonné. Est-il tellement absorbé par son rôle de Héros et par sa bataille contre moi, qu'il ne peut même pas venir te sauver d'une telle douleur ? N'est-il pas l'ami merveilleux que tu croyais ? » Mes yeux se reposent sur Voldemort et il me sourit. « Dis-moi la vérité, comme si j'étais lui. Voudrais-tu qu'il vienne te sauver ? »

_Il suffit que tu le dises, pour l'amour de Dieu !_

Mais je ne peux pas !

Je sors un profond soupir douloureux. Voldemort me sourit.

« Je suis un homme patient, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il me lâche et Lucius s'approche de moi à nouveau.

* * *

« D'accord ! » je crie, la douleur de la brulure devenant insupportable. « Je veux que Harry vienne me sauver, voilà vous êtes contents ? »

Je pousse un autre cri et je sens les liens m'entourant les poignets et les chevilles, se détacher. Je tombe à terre aux pieds de Voldemort, tremblant comme je n'ai jamais tremblé, sentant des spasmes douloureux me parcourir tout le corps.

Pourquoi ais-je craqué ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi suis-je si faible ?

« C'est assez je pense » dis froidement Voldemort. Il y a quelques instants de silence alors que je sens le sort impardonnable quitter mon corps et mon esprit revenir. Je peux sentir ma robe ensanglantée coller sur ma peau, remplie de sang chaud, mon sang, oh mon Dieu…

Ma tête tourne.

« Potter, si tu veux revoir ton amie vivante, soit à la maison des Weasley demain soir à minuit. Soit bien conscient que si tu apportes avec toi des membres de l'Ordre, la Sang-de-Bourbe mourra immédiatement. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour voir ceux de Voldemort se fermer quelques secondes. J'imagine qu'il referme son esprit à Harry, avant qu'il ne les ouvre à nouveau.

« C'était très bien, Lucius. » Il sourit. « C'est toujours agréable de voir un serviteur faire du bon travail. »

Je dirige mes yeux vers Lucius. Il ne répond pas aux mots de Voldemort. Il garde son regard braqué sur moi.

Un petit gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas le regarder, je ne peux pas…

Je ferme les yeux.

Un bruit de pas se répercute dans la salle, et une porte s'ouvre dans un grincement.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux d'elle » dit Voldemort. « Ramène la avec toi ou tue la maintenant, si tu le souhaites. Ca ne fait aucune différence. Même si Potter se rend chez les Weasley, il aura la moitié de l'Ordre avec lui, j'en suis sur. »

Ces mots s'abattent sur moi comme de l'eau sur une pierre. Je ne suis pas aussi effrayée que je devrais l'être cependant. Je me sens bête : je ne peux rien contrôler.

Un long silence s'installe.

« Alors… je peux, Mon Seigneur- »

« Tu peux la tuer si tu le souhaites, » répète Voldemort. « Tu dois sans aucun doute être content de te débarrasser d'elle. Mais si tu la tue, assures-toi de te débarrasser du corps. »

Du corps. _Mon_ corps. Moi. Hermione Granger.

Je suis un corps à éliminer.

« Les Weasley vont devoir s'habituer à une grande quantité de Mangemorts chez eux pendant ces prochaines vingt quatre heures, même s'ils n'en connaitront pas la raison » continue Voldemort. « Ils ne connaitront certainement pas le piège tendu à Potter, et ils risquent peut être de poser problème au moment venu, mais peu importe. Ils vont être facilement maitrisés. Tu dirigeras le groupe de Mangemorts qui attendra Potter et son inévitable garde rapprochée. Tu le captureras et tu le ramènera ici pour moi. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Bien sur, Maitre. »

« Tu ne dois pas échouer. » C'est un ordre, pas une requête.

« Je n'échouerai pas, mon Seigneur. »

« Bien. A demain dans ce cas. »

La porte claque.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent.

Est-ce qu'il est parti ?

Je… je crois que oui.

Mais Lucius est encore là, debout au dessus de moi. Son front est plissé dans un froncement de sourcils.

_Tue-la maintenant, si tu le souhaites._

C'est la fin. Ca devait finir comme ça, finalement.

_Oh mon Dieu aidez-moi, si vous êtes là, s'il vous plait aidez-moi…_

Mais pourquoi mériterais-je de l'aide ? J'ai mené Harry à la mort, et Ron aussi. Et pas seulement eux, mais de nombreuses personnes grâce aux informations que je leur ai données depuis ma capture. Je mérite de mourir.

Je ferme les yeux mais je sens une piqure sur ma joue.

« Regardez-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde à travers mes larmes, et pendant un long moment, il n'y a plus que lui et moi, moi et lui, pendant qu'il me regarde et décide de se débarrasser de moi ou non.

Je blottis mes bras autour de moi avec terreur alors que je regarde cet homme, cet homme que je connaissais à peine il y a un mois, mais que je connais maintenant bien plus que je ne le voudrais… Et je patiente tandis qu'il décide longuement de ma vie ou de ma mort.


	13. Emotions insoupçonnées

_'Je pourrais me reposer si tu arrêtais de gémir_

_Heure après heure je n'ai pas le pouvoir_

_De bloquer mes oreilles lorsque je suis seul._

_Je pourrais me reposer si tu arrêtais de pleurer _

_Mais il n'y a pas de repos face à tes sanglots -_

_Pas de quiétude face à tes regards et à tes pleurs si désespérés.'_ – Christina

Rossetti,_ The Ghost's Petition_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 Emotions insoupçonnées**

Est-ce que son visage sera vraiment la dernière chose que je verrai sur cette terre ?

Son ombre plane au dessus de moi, froide, pale et pleine de tout ce que je déteste le plus au monde. Je le déteste tellement que ça me fait mal rien que de le regarder, et encore plus maintenant qu'il sera le dernier visage que je verrais.

Un froncement de sourcils creuse de petits sillons sur son front.

Je regarde dans ses yeux, dans les yeux de l'homme qui va me tuer, qui va mettre fin à _ma vie !_

_Non._

Je roule sur le côté mais il m'immobilise avant que je ne puisse bouger. Il s'accroupit au dessus de moi et emprisonne mon épaule de sa sain, me poussant de son emprise contre le sol de pierre froide. Ses doigts brulent ma peau nue au dessus du décolleté de ma robe, ma robe martyre, oh _Jesus !_

Il pose le bout de sa baguette sur ma poitrine, le visage dur et froid.

« Vous ais-je donné la permission de bouger ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête, des larmes tressaillant dans mes yeux.

Sa bouche s'amincit, et ses yeux… oh ses yeux… Remplis d'émotions que je ne serais jamais capable de nommer, m'emmenant dans leur profondeur, plus profonds, plus insondables.

Je me noie dans ses yeux. C'est comme s'ils représentaient deux piscines grises sans fond dans lesquelles on essaye désespérément mais sans succès d'atteindre la surface.

Il hoche la tête.

« Ca doit être fait » dit-il calmement.

Il dirige sa baguette sur mon cou, enfonçant la pointe dans ma gorge.

Contre ma gorge… Contre mon pouls, contre mes pulsations de cœur. Je suis encore vivante à l'heure actuelle.

Mais il est sur le point de m'enlever la vie.

Ce n'est pas juste !

_Depuis quand cette situation a été équitable ?_

Il enfonce sa baguette plus profondément dans ma gorge. Je garde les yeux fermés et un sanglot aigu s'échappe de mes lèvres.

_Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, je vous aime maman, papa, s'il vous plait mon Dieu, aidez-moi, dites leur que je les aime, s'il vous plait, sauvez-moi…_

J'attends…

Et j'attends…

Mais rien ne vient.

« Avez-vous peur, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Toujours vivante. Sa voix trainante me le prouve.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder son visage ricanant.

« Bien sur que j'ai peur » je murmure, tremblante. « N'auriez-vous pas peur si vous étiez sur le point de mourir ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur de la mort » répond-il froidement. « Aurais-je choisis cette voie si j'en avais peur ? »

Je dois arrêter de trembler ! Je ne peux pas mourir sans mon orgueil, je ne peux pas !

Il sent que je tremble, bien sur. Il sourit.

« Oh, Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ? »

Je ne peux pas le _supporter !_ Il m'a sauvé la vie hier et il va me la prendre aujourd'hui, après m'avoir torturé jusqu'à l'aube de la mort, et en plus de ça, il se permet de jouer avec moi quand je suis sur le point de mourir…

« Je vais vous dire ce que vous pourriez faire » je murmure avec véhémence. « Vous pourriez me faire la politesse de m'appeler par mon prénom avant de me tuer. »

Il ricane.

« Miss Granger- »

« Pas Miss Granger » je murmure, l'interrompant. « Mon prénom est Hermione. »

Attendez une minute… Ne lui ais-je pas déjà dit ça avant ?

Ses yeux s'illuminent au son de ma phrase. J'ai déjà du le dire avant mais je ne me souviens pas du tout quand…

« Votre prénom_ était_ Hermione » dit-il calmement. « Les morts n'ont pas besoin de prénom. »

Les morts. Bientôt je serai l'un d'eux. Je n'aurai bientôt plus de prénom, je n'existerais plus…

« Je ne suis pas encore morte, _Lucius_ » je murmure.

Sa paume ouverte atterrit sur mon visage, m'inondant de douleur sous mes yeux toujours fermés. Combien de douleur vais-je encore subir avant de mourir ? Il va certainement me lancer un Endoloris une dernière fois et je serais poussée dans l'oubli.

L'oubli. Qui y a-t-il d'autre après tout ? Et s'il n'y avait rien après la mort, rien que l'obscurité, le vide, oh mon Dieu !

« Ca ne saurait tarder » il murmure. « Il me suffit de murmurer l'incantation et ça sera fait. »

Mais je vais mourir de toute façon, je le sais. Et pas seulement à cause de la douleur insupportable de ces dernières heures. Ma vie m'a progressivement été arrachée depuis qu'il m'a capturé. Quelqu'un a mis une corde autour de mon cou au moment même où il est apparu dans ma chambre, et elle s'est petit à petit resserrée de plus en plus depuis.

Et maintenant, le dernier souffle de la vie va quitter mon corps.

Je force mes yeux à s'ouvrir, et ils se verrouillent sur les siens.

Lorsqu'il me regarde, me voit-il vraiment ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il _me_ voit ? Ou me voit-il seulement comme une simple Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Ce n'est pas juste. Lorsque je le regarde, je ne vois pas seulement le Mangemort, le Sang Pur, le disciple de Voldemort. Je vois Lucius Malefoy. Je vois tout ce qu'il est – son arrogance, sa fierté, sa détermination, sa cruauté. Je vois tout ce que je déteste le plus au monde lorsque je le regarde, et tout ce qu'il voit en moi lorsqu'il me regarde, c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'ai du le cerner beaucoup plus que lui pour moi.

_Tu as dû ? Tu parles déjà au passé ?_

« Si vous comptez me tuer, alors faite le rapidement. » Ma voix est rauque dans ma gorge. « S'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous, et dites à Ron et à Harry que je suis désolée. »

Sa baguette s'enfonce plus profondément dans ma gorge, et je ne peux plus respirer, ni penser, mais je garde les yeux braqués sur lui. Il doit faire face à ce qu'il va faire. Il doit regarder la lumière quitter mes yeux.

Mon cœur bat encore, il ne s'est toujours pas arrêté. Je peux le sentir dans ma poitrine tandis que j'attends l'incantation.

_Boum boum._

_Boum boum._

_Boum boum._

Mais rien ne vient.

Son visage est dur et sa baguette est résolument enfoncée dans mon cou…

Mais il ne semble pas pouvoir rendre ses yeux d'accord sur ce qu'il veut faire.

_Aidez-moi, aidez-moi, aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait mon Dieu, aidez-moi si vous êtes là !_

Sa lèvre se recroqueville sous la fureur et l'exaspération, puis il se lève et enlève sa baguette de ma gorge. Je peux respirer de nouveau et je masse mon cou.

« Qu'est-ce que vous- »

Son pied me frappe les côtes.

Je crie, pliée sous la douleur. Comment peut-il me faire ça alors qu'il est sur le point de me tuer ? Il est malade, sans cœur…

« Levez-vous. »

_Quoi ?_

J'ouvre grand les yeux en le regardant, sans vraiment oser y croire.

« Vous n'allez pas me… » je murmure sous l'incrédulité.

Son visage est si marqué par la rage qu'il n'arbore plus aucune couleur.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit que je pouvais vous garder en vie si nécessaire » il me dit d'une voix sèche.

Non, il n'a pas dit ça. Il a dit que Lucius pouvait me garder en vie s'il le _voulait._

« Si les Mangemorts n'arrivent pas à capturer Potter, vous nous serez certainement encore utile. Alors, levez-vous. »

_Je… je ne peux pas le croire !_

J'aimerais rire et pleurer de soulagement. Tout est clair, lumineux, _vivant !_

Je ne vais pas mourir ! Je ne me soucie même pas de ce qu'il va me faire demain, il me laisse vivre, c'est le principal !

_Merci mon Dieu, merci, merci !_

« Venez » il siffle en pointant sa baguette sur moi. « A moins que vous vouliez vraiment que je renonce à mon geste miséricordieux ? »

Je dois me lever. Il paraît furieux. Il pourrait changer d'avis à n'importe quel moment.

Je roule sur le ventre et me redresse à quatre pattes mais ma tête et la salle se mettent à tourner tellement que je m'écroule à nouveau sur le sol.

Mais je dois me lever ! Il va me tuer sinon…

Une poigne de fer se referme sur mon bras.

« Pouvez-vous marcher ? » demande-t-il calmement.

Je hoche la tête et essaye de me hisser à nouveau mais je m'effondre, impuissante.

« Evidemment, vous ne pouvez pas. »

Ses doigts se referment autour de mon poignet alors qu'il lève mon bras et l'enroule autour de son cou. Il passe un de ses bras sous mes épaules et l'autre sous mes genoux, et me soulève dans ses bras.

Je sais que je devrais lutter. Je ne veux pas qu'il me porte, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait, et puis ça n'a aucun sens de toute façon ! Pourquoi n'utiliserait-il pas un Imperium pour me forcer à marcher ?

C'est seulement un autre petit jeu de malade venant de sa part, c'est tout. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment connu les règles de ce genre de petit jeu qu'il affectionne tant…

Mais à ce moment, je suis loin de m'en soucier. Je suis si fatiguée et si misérable, et ses bras sont si chauds autour de moi, me berçant dans leur chaleur, tout comme l'est le sort de l'Imperium, et bien mieux encore…

Je laisse tomber ma tête contre son torse, et les plis moelleux de sa robe sont chauds sous ma joue. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de ses épaules, pliant mes doigts autour de son cou, sentant la chaleur de sa peau sous ses cheveux.

Je le sens se durcir durant une courte seconde. Mais il continue de marcher et passe la porte de cette horrible chambre obscure…

« Tu as donc décidé de laisser la fille en vie, Lucius. »

Mon souffle s'arrête dans ma poitrine alors que Lucius se retourne, me tenant toujours dans ses bras.

« Mon Seigneur, je- »

« N'essaye pas de t'agenouiller. Tu ne réussirais qu'à la faire tomber. » Il s'avance d'un pas dans l'ombre. « J'espérais que tu la laisserais vivre. La mission de demain pourrait très bien échouer, et elle pourrait encore s'avérer utile. »

Je sens Lucius respirer fortement alors que Voldemort lui sourit en continuant de le fixer. Je reconnais ce regard : c'est la façon dont Lucius me regarde lorsqu'il utilise la Legilimencie sur moi.

« Tu te demande pourquoi je t'ai donné l'autorisation de la tuer. » Ce n'est pas une question.

« Pardonnez-moi » répond rapidement Lucius. « Je ne voulais pas vous offenser- »

« Bien sur que tu ne voulais pas » répond Voldemort de son horrible sourire. « Tu me dis tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas, pour que je ne sois pas obligé de forcer ton esprit. »

Je sens Lucius se raidir et je ressens quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti avec lui depuis longtemps. Un lien entre nous. Nous deux unis dans la peur.

« Je t'ai donné l'opportunité de la tuer parce que je voulais voir ce que tu ferais » dit Voldemort après un certain temps. « Si tu avais absolument le choix, voudrais-tu laisser la fille vivante, ou voudrais-tu la tuer ? »

« Mon Seigneur, vous ne pouvez pas mettre en doute ma loyauté- »

« Je dois me questionner lorsqu'il y a des doutes pour cela » dit Voldemort, lui coupant la parole. « J'ai parlé avec Antonin. Il affirme que ta… conduite avec la jeune fille est allée au delà de ton simple devoir. »

De la glace rempli mes entrailles et je sens l'emprise de Lucius se resserrer autour de moi. Ses doigts rentrent dans mes genoux et ma poitrine, comme s'il se forçait à ne pas me laisser tomber.

« Mon Seigneur, Antonin est un menteur » dit Lucius, et je dois admirer son sang-froid pour garder sa voix ferme. « Il est en colère contre moi parce que je l'ai empêché de dépasser la limite avec la jeune fille. Si la conduite de quelqu'un doit être remise en question, ce n'est certainement pas la mienne. »

« En effet. Je vais le questionner plus profondément, et faire en sorte que ma vision des choses durant la guerre reste intacte. Fais ce que tu veux avec une sorcière, mais une Sang-de-Bourbe ne peut pas être touchée. » Le regard de Voldemort s'attarde quelques instants sur moi. « Tu m'a bien compris, Lucius ? »

« Je l'ai toujours compris, mon Seigneur. » Lucius baisse la tête.

Je commence légèrement à trembler alors que Voldemort continue de me regarder, ses yeux rouges renfermant un monde machiavélique que je n'aurai jamais, jamais souhaité connaître.

« Tu peux partir » dit-il tranquillement.

Lucius incline la tête et se tourne, pointant sa baguette sur la porte en face de nous pour qu'elle s'ouvre, ce qui nous permet de quitter cet effroyable endroit et de nous éloigner de Voldemort et de ses insupportables suspicions.

Puis un gout d'air frais se fait sentir, sensation que je n'avais pas senti depuis des jours, si ce n'est des semaines.

Il fait sombre, si sombre que je peux à peine voir où nous sommes.

« _Lumos !_ »

Je regarde autour de nous, et tout ce que je peux apercevoir, ce sont des arbres. De vieux arbres noueux et tordus. Mais je peux apercevoir le ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles lorsque je regarde aussi loin que je peux.

Avant d'être capturée, je vouais une grande passion au ciel étoilé. Lorsque j'étais petite, je pouvais passer des heures à regarder le ciel, à essayer de compter le nombre d'étoiles. Mon père possédait un livre sur l'espace à la maison et il l'utilisait pour regarder le ciel avec moi, en me montrant toutes les constellations.

« Tenez-vous à moi » marmonne Lucius. « Nous allons transplaner. »

Je tends la main en silence et m'accroche fermement à sa robe, tirant sur les plis mous du tissu. Il baisse son regard sur moi durant une seconde mais je ferme les yeux.

Je me sens soudain pressé dans le vide, dans un trou sans air devenant de plus en plus étroit, et je suis sur le point d'éclater…

L'air frais et froid me frappe à nouveau.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Le lac. Je le reconnais instantanément, je fais encore des cauchemars concernant ces… _choses_ qui y vivent.

Il me pose au bord de la rive. Je reste immobile, trop épuisée pour bouger autre chose que mes doigts. Je les étale sur le sol, sentant l'herbe fraiche sur ma peau nue, savourant ce simple moment qui n'est ni synonyme de sang, ni de douleur.

Je reste parfaitement immobile alors qu'il appelle le bateau, remplissant un flacon de son propre sang pour conjurer les créatures.

Je ne me débats pas lorsqu'il me dépose sans un mot dans le bateau, et qu'il se poste près de moi après avoir poussé l'embarcation loin de la berge.

Aucun de nous ne parlons tandis que nous flottons sur la surface de l'eau, son bras serré autour de ma taille.

Il ne prononce pas un mot lorsque je me penche vers l'arrière pour venir poser ma tête contre son torse, épuisée.

Je remarque à peine lorsqu'il enlace ma main dans la sienne, enveloppant de ses longs doigts pales mes propres doigts meurtris et ensanglantés.

* * *

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu as dû la porter jusqu'ici ! » Bellatrix nous accueille froidement alors que Lucius me porte jusqu'à la maison. Elle se tient debout au milieu du couloir, nous criant presque dessus. « Ta spécialité est le sortilège de l'Imperium, Lucius. Tu ne pouvais pas lui jeter le sort pour l'obliger à marcher jusqu'ici ? »

« Ne sois pas si stupide » répond froidement Lucius. « Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de jugeote. »

Deux petites taches roses apparaissent sur le haut de ses pommettes. C'est donc de là que Drago a hérité de ce petit trait particulier ?

« Regarde-la. » Lucius ignore complètement son évidente indignation. « Regarde dans quel état elle est. Elle n'est pas assez en forme pour marcher. »

« Mais _qui_ l'a mis dans cette état, après tout ? » demande furieusement Bellatrix, exprimant précisément mes propres pensées. « Tu savais ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoyait pour elle ce soir. Et de toute façon, qu'importe dans quel état elle se trouve ? Ca ne l'aurait pas tué de marcher un peu, si ? »

« Si, ça aurait pu » répond Lucius d'une voix calme mais débordante d'une colère refoulée.

Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment stupide de le pousser comme ça ? Il est de toute évidence en colère, je dirai même furieux, et j'ai vraiment appris à le connaître durant ces dernières semaines. Elle doit quand même bien le connaître depuis toutes ses années…

Ou peut être qu'elle ne le connait pas tant que ça, après tout ?

« Crois-moi, je ne la porte pas pour le plaisir. »

Elle serre les lèvres. « Et bien, » crache-t-elle en tendant ses bras vers lui, « je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre alors. Ou peut être qu'Antonin peut- »

« Il n'en est pas question » répond froidement Lucius. « Je suis parfaitement capable de le faire moi même. Va te coucher Bella. Nous parlerons demain matin. »

Il la pousse sur le côté, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, et me mène jusqu'à l'escalier sans un autre mot pour elle.

« Veux-tu venir me voir ce soir ? » Bellatrix l'appelle dans les escaliers.

Il ne lui répond pas.

Il me mène à ma chambre en silence, verrouillant la porte de la pièce lorsque nous la franchissons.

Il me dépose sur les couvertures souples de mon lit et mon corps s'enfonce dans la chaleur du matelas. C'est tellement doux, si merveilleusement confortable.

Je sens le matelas s'affaisser légèrement alors que Lucius s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Je me congèle sur place, ouvrant grand les yeux.

Un de ses sourcils se soulèvent.

« Vous avez peur de moi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

« Bien sur que j'ai peur de vous. » Ma voix est comme un murmure. « J'ai toujours eu peur de vous, et vous le savez. »

Il ricane. « Enfin un peu d'honnêteté. Je commençais à être fatigué par votre semblant de courage. »

Je secoue la tête, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes. « Oui, ça a toujours été un prétexte, en effet. » Je sens mon cœur se serrer à chaque mot que je prononce, parce que je dis la vérité malheureusement. « Vous aviez raison lorsque vous disiez que je suis faible. Est-ce que vous êtes content ? »

Il ricane légèrement. « 'Content' n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais » dit-il tranquillement.

« Bien. » Les larmes coulent de mes yeux et ma voix se brise. « Parce que je vous déteste pour cela, Lucius. »

Une petite grimace parcoure ses lèvres. « _Cela_ me rend heureux. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'émotion plus forte que la haine. Je suis heureux d'avoir cet effet là sur vous. »

Je ferme les yeux. Il se complait dans ma haine, le _salaud_. Il s'en nourrit. Il me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois avant aujourd'hui.

Mais le priver de ma haine voudrait dire _me_ priver de cette haine, et je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. J'ai _besoin_ de le haïr. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de devenir complètement folle, parce que si je m'arrête de le haïr, je ne saurais plus à quoi penser.

Mais comment est-ce que je peux dire ça ? Je le hais, le hais, _le hais_, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus !

« Sans doute étiez-vous déjà habituée à haïr. » Sa voix me fait frémir. « Mon fils, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus Rogue, aucun doute que vous les détestiez. Mais je doute que vous ayez jamais vraiment su ce qu'était la vraie haine avant que je ne vous capture. Dites-moi, savez-vous ce qu'est la vraie haine maintenant ? »

« Oui. » J'ouvre les yeux. « Oui, je sais ce que c'est d'haïr maintenant. Mais je veux que vous sachiez quelque chose : ma seule consolation depuis le temps que j'ai passé ici, est la pensée de votre mort. Croyez-moi, quand vous mourrez, toute ma haine mourra avec vous. »

Il respire un petit rire, tendant la main et poussant une mèche de cheveux ensanglantés derrière mon oreille.

« Donc, vous voulez me voir mourir. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir après tout ce que je vous ai fait. Mais dites-moi, pensez-vous pouvoir exécuter vous même la _sentence_, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? Est-ce que c'est ce que vous prévoyez ? »

Il rit alors qu'il avale fortement.

« Je ne le pense pas cependant. Vous n'en auriez pas le courage. »

_C'est ce que vous croyez._

Il pointe sa baguette vers la coiffeuse, faisant léviter jusqu'à lui la petite lotion de guérison. Il l'attrape et dévisse le couvercle, ses yeux posés sur les miens.

Je ne bouge pas alors qu'il utilise ses doigts nus pour appliquer la lotion sur les blessures de mon visage. Les blessures qu'il a lui même causées.

S'en est tellement ridicule, même injuste. Croit-il qu'il suffit de faire disparaître tout ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui pour que les blessures s'en aillent ? Et que fait-il des blessures faites à mon âme alors ? A mon cœur ? Pense-t-il qu'elles s'effaceront elles aussi ?

Il caresse délicatement la balafre sur ma joue avec le liquide froid. Il le fait lentement, l'extrémité de ses doigts courant sur ma peau.

Je fixe son visage, attendant une éventuelle réaction. Mais il n'y a rien. Son visage est fermé. Ses yeux sont durs et solides comme la pierre, totalement impénétrables.

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'utilise-t-il pas simplement sa baguette pour me guérir ?

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis si fatiguée. Je souhaite juste dormir.

Mais je ne peux pas ignorer la caresse de ses doigts.

Des larmes brulent sous mes paupières. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme nœud qui me bloque la poitrine, et chaque fois qu'il me touche c'est comme s'il tirait sur ce nœud, le serrant plus fort et plus fort, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Chaque fois qu'il me touche comme ça, c'est comme s'il touchait mon âme.

Il repose ses doigts sur la base de ma gorge.

J'ouvre les yeux, mon souffle emprisonné dans ma poitrine. Son regard se verrouille sur le mien.

Je cligne des yeux, et une unique larme coule sur ma joue, glisse jusqu'à mon menton et atterris sur son doigt.

Il retire sa main rapidement. « Tachez de vous ressaisir. »

J'essuie à la hâte les gouttes salées de mes joues.

Il ricane. « Vous ne vous lasserez donc jamais de pleurer ? Je dois admettre que ces larmes incessantes commencent à me lasser. »

Je prends une grande inspiration. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lucius, » je le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Vous ne les reverrez jamais, je vous le promet. »

Il fait une pause face à mes paroles, avant de ricaner à nouveau. « Vraiment ? Pas même demain, lorsque vous serez témoin de la mort de votre meilleur ami ? »

La peur se resserre autour de mon cœur, me submergeant d'eau glacée. « Il ne viendra pas chez les Weasley » je dis, moitié pour moi, moitié pour lui. « L'Ordre ne le laissera pas faire. Il sait qu'il s'agira d'un piège. »

« Oh, mais il sait aussi ce qu'il adviendra de vous s'il ne se plie pas à notre demande. » Il respire un petit rire. « Il se montrera. Il a trop à perdre. »

« Y compris sa propre vie. » J'essaye de garder ma voix la plus froide possible.

« Ou celle de sa meilleure amie. C'est un dilemme fort intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pour un _brave_ et _honorable_ Gryffondor. » Il sourit malicieusement. « Mais croyez-vous vraiment que quelqu'un avec un tel sens de la noblesse, laisserait sa meilleure amie se faire tuer en échange de sa propre vie ? »

Je serre les lèvres. Je ne vais pas l'écouter car si je l'écoute, ça va en faire une réalité.

« Vous savez, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je dois vous remercier pour beaucoup de choses. » Sa voix et son sourire sont comme du miel empoisonné. « C'est grâce à vous que nous avons capturé le jeune Weasley, et c'est grâce à vous si la famille Weasley a rejoint notre cause. Vous nous avez fourni des informations merveilleuses sur l'Ordre, et maintenant vous êtes sur le point de nous servir de formidable appât. »

Je voudrais qu'il arrête. S'il ne s'arrête pas, je risque de pleurer et je ne veux pas que ça se produise.

Il sourit et fait courir un doigt sur ma joue. « Et grâce à mon _travail_ avec vous, vous m'avez permis de devenir une fois de plus le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vous suis très reconnaissant, Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous m'avez… tout donné. »

Comment peut-il me dire ça ? Comment peut-il…

Je ne vais pas le laisser gagner cette fois-ci.

« Non » je murmure. « Pas _tout_. »

Son sourire disparaît. Il se lève et s'éloigne du lit tout en continuant de me fixer.

« _Nox !_ »

La pièce plonge dans l'obscurité.

_Non, arrêtez ça ! Je ne peux pas rester seule dans le noir… avec vous !_

Un petit crépitement se fait entendre, et une petite lumière apparaît tout à coup.

Je le vois poser une petite bougie sur ma table de chevet.

« Vous devriez dormir » il murmure, mais il ne montre aucun signe d'un éventuel départ. Il se contente de rester debout, me regardant.

Je le regarde durant quelques secondes avant de soupirer, trop épuisée pour discuter. Je me tourne sur le côté et me roule en boule. Je ne prends même pas la peine de tirer les couvertures sur moi parce que je suis trop épuisée et je ne veux pas dormir en face de lui, mais je peux toujours faire semblant de m'endormir et ensuite il partira… Oui… je vais faire ça…

Je vais fermer les yeux…

Juste…

Un instant…

* * *

Les ténèbres. Le silence. Une douleur sourde dans mes membres.

Une odeur de brulé. Je peux la sentir…

La bougie. Elle doit encore être allumée.

Je me redresse sur les coudes et m'étire, cambrant mon dos loin du matelas.

Je tourne ma tête et ouvre les yeux.

Mon souffle s'échappe de mes lèvres dans un soupir alors que mes yeux se plissent.

Je ne savais pas qu'il était encore là.

Il se gèle sur place, ses propres yeux se rétrécissant.

Mais… J'aurai juré qu'il… qu'il me regardait avec le plus étrange des regards…

Mais ce n'est pas possible. Non. Ca doit faire des heures que je me suis endormie. La bougie sur ma table de chevet est presque éteinte.

Je garde mes yeux sur lui durant un petit moment, mais son nouveau regard dur et forcé ne quitte pas son visage.

Mes yeux se referment lentement, l'épuisement l'emportant sur mes questions. Peut être que je suis simplement en train de rêver. Peut être que c'est ça. Seulement un rêve…

Je retombe dans les ténèbres du sommeil.


	14. Négociation malsaine

_'ESTRAGON. – On ferait mieux de se séparer. _

_VLADIMIR. – Tu dis toujours ça. Et chaque fois, tu reviens._

_ESTRAGON. – Pour bien faire, il faudrait me tuer, comme l'autre._

_VLADIMIR. – Quel autre ? (Un temps.) Quel autre ?_

_ESTRAGON. – Comme des billions d'autres.' __– _Samuel Beckett,_ En attendant Godot_

_Les règles du jeu sont les suivantes : les joueurs se relaieront tour à tour. Ne révélez pas votre main à votre adversaire. Si vous choisissez de faire monter les enchères, ne misez pas plus que vous ne pouvez payer._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 Négociation malsaine**

Je commence à me réveiller, ma conscience m'arrachant doucement de mes cauchemars de sang et de douleur.

Je ne peux même pas échapper à Lucius dans mes rêves. Il est toujours là, au centre de toute chose. Il hante mes cauchemars tout comme il hante mes heures éveillées.

Je frotte mes doigts froids sur mes paupières, essayant de faire disparaître le cauchemar. Jusqu'au prochain sommeil.

Un courant d'air me donne la chair de poule. J'ouvre les yeux et balaye la pièce pour identifier la cause de ce courant d'air. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise lorsque je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seule.

Dolohov se tient au milieu de la pièce, déposant une grande bassine argentée sur ma coiffeuse. Son regard se dirige vers moi, et il se redresse en me souriant.

Mon corps se recroqueville de terreur et je tire mes couvertures au dessus de mon corps pour me protéger de lui, et je me recule vivement contre la tête de lit.

Un sourire tord son visage. « C'est inutile. J'ai une grande quantité de travail qui m'attends ce soir, et je n'ai malheureusement pas de temps à perdre avec toi. »

Sa langue humidifie ses lèvres.

Je me sens _malade_, je vais vomir rien qu'en respirant le même air que lui.

Mon regard se pose sur la bassine argentée posée sur ma coiffeuse.

« On appelle ça une Pensine, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il avec condescendance.

« Je sais ce que c'est » je lui dit hargneusement. « Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi elle se trouve sur ma table de toilette ? »

Il sourit horriblement. C'est encore pire que le sourire de Lucius, parce que au moins Lucius… au moins Lucius…

Je _connais_ Lucius.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre de Lucius hier soir. Oh, je n'étais pas en train de fouiner. » Il agite sa main face à mon regard sceptique. « Non, rien de tout ça. Je tenais simplement à emprunter un peu d'argent, et Lucius semble avoir tellement de Gallions à portée de main que je pensais qu'il ne remarquerait pas la disparition de quelques uns. »

Je ravale mon petit rire incrédule.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis tombé sur ceci » il fait un geste vers la Pensine, « dans sa chambre, et j'ai naturellement voulu y jeter un coup d'œil. Et j'ai vu des choses… assez surprenantes. Dis-moi, sais-tu pourquoi Lucius a décidé de conserver toute une série de souvenirs qui ne concernent nul autre que toi même ? En fait, je n'ai pas besoin que tu répondes à cette question. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Si j'étais dans sa position, je ne serais pas très rassuré d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand Legilimens sur terre, avec ce genre de _souvenirs_ flottant dans mon esprit. »

Des souvenirs ? Lucius a dissimulé des souvenirs… _me_ concernant ?

« J'ai pensé qu'un petit voyage dans cette Pensine pouvait te fournir des informations précieuses sur l'importance que tu es devenue pour ton ravisseur. » Sa bouche se tord dans un nouveau sourire. « Et vu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble si peu disposé à me croire sur la conduite de Lucius envers toi, j'ai pensé que je pourrais au moins modifier la situation pour mon propre amusement. »

De quoi est-ce qu'il est en train de parler, bon sang ?

Il sort sa baguette de sa cape. « Je dois avouer qu'il serait amusant d'entrer avec toi dans la Pensine » dit-il oisivement. « Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai certaines taches qui m'attendent, et je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps. »

La peur l'emporte sur mon soulagement lorsqu'il lève sa baguette vers moi.

« Je dois m'excuser d'avance pour ce que je m'apprête à faire » dit-il moqueur. « Mais je ne peux pas me permettre que Lucius sache que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires. Je ne pense pas qu'il le prendrait très bien. Non, je pense qu'il serait mieux de lui faire croire que c'est toi même qui a trouvé sa Pensine. »

Que veut-il dire par… par… ?

« Je te souhaite un bon visionnement, Sang-de-Bourbe. » Il sort une petite clé d'argent de sa poche, avant de me viser de sa baguette. « _Oubliettes !_ »

* * *

Je commence à me réveiller, ma conscience m'arrachant doucement de mes cauchemars de sang et de douleur.

Je ne peux même pas échapper à Lucius dans mes rêves. Il est toujours là, au centre de toute chose. Il hante mes cauchemars tout comme il hante mes heures éveillées.

Je frotte mes doigts froids sur mes paupières, essayant de faire disparaître le cauchemar. Jusqu'au prochain sommeil.

Un courant d'air me donne la chair de poule. J'ouvre les yeux et balaye la pièce pour identifier la cause de ce courant d'air.

Rien. Je dois l'avoir imaginé.

La bougie sur ma table de chevet est éteinte, mais celles contre le mur sont allumées, jetant une terne lueur dorée à travers la pièce.

Bon, Lucius est parti. A moins qu'il m'espionne à nouveau sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Mais… non. J'étais avec Ron lorsqu'il l'a fait. Il ne m'espionnerait pas lorsque je suis seule, ça n'a aucun sens.

_C'est pour ça qu'il t'a regardé dormir la nuit dernière ?_

Je frissonne, mais je me convaincs que le froid en est la cause.

Mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter mes pensées de pousser comme des mauvaises herbes.

Peut être que c'était vraiment un rêve, un… un cauchemar.

Je secoue la tête. C'est stupide. J'ai dû rêver.

Je respire un soupir.

Quelle heure est-il au fait ? Je me demande.

L'heure. Ce mot allume une alarme en moi.

Et si Harry était déjà parti chez les Weasley ? Et s'il était déjà mort ?

Je saute de mon lit, me dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte, trébuchant sur l'ourlet de ma robe dans ma hâte.

Je peux arrêter ça ! Je dois arrêter ça, par n'importe quelle façon ! Mon Dieu, pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi ais-je été si absorbée par ma peine et ma douleur que je n'ai même pas essayé de l'arrêter ? Je suis une _conne_, une pauvre _conne_, comment ais-je pu laisser faire ça ?

Je me jette contre la porte, frappant frénétiquement de mes poings le bois massif.

Mais que puis-je faire ? Qui suis-je pour essayer d'arrêter ça ?

Je jette ma tête en arrière, « _Lucius !_ » je crie, martelant la porte de toutes mes forces. « _Lucius !_ »

Pas de réponse. Je crie d'autres noms en désespoir de cause. « Bellatrix ! Dolohov ! _Lucius !_ »

Je presse mon oreille contre la porte, attendant un bruit de pas, une réponse, n'importe quoi.

Mais rien. Seulement le silence.

Je pousse un cri de rage et frappe contre la porte, m'abimant l'orteil. Je me retourne et frappe mon dos contre le bois massif, regardant désespérément ma chambre.

_Tu es stupide. Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils vont épargner Harry parce que tu leur demandes ?_

Un tortillement désagréable s'empare de mon estomac.

Je reste immobile pendant un moment, regardant fixement la pièce.

Tout ira bien. L'Ordre ne le laissera pas aller au terrier. Et même s'il y va, il aura tout l'Ordre avec lui. L'Ordre peut gagner, il l'a déjà fait avant. De plus, les Weasley ne laisseront pas Harry se faire tuer. Ils l'ont traité comme un fils pendant toutes ces années, pourquoi le laisserait-il se faire tuer maintenant ?

Je laisse ces pensées réconfortantes m'envelopper comme une douce couverture. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à autre chose. Je dois croire en eux, car sinon…

Attendez une minute.

Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est une _Pensine ?_

Ca ne se peut pas ! Que ferait une Pensine dans ma chambre ?

Je marche avec précaution vers la bassine argentée qui repose sur ma coiffeuse, et me penche au dessus d'elle.

C'est bien une Pensine. Elle est remplie d'une fumée opaque, virevoltant et tourbillonnant.

Mais quels sont ces souvenirs ? Et pourquoi diable sont-ils dans ma chambre ?

Je regarde autour de moi, soudain nerveuse.

Peut être que Lucius est ici après tout, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Peut être qu'il souhaite que je regarde dans la Pensine pour quelque obscure raison, et il veut me voir le faire.

Mais pourquoi voudrait-il ça ?

« Pourquoi vous cachez-vous, espèce de _lâche ?_ » Je marmonne sauvagement.

Pas de réponse.

Je me retourne vers la Pensine, baissant le regard avec appréhension vers le tourbillon de fumée. Sans réellement penser à ce que je suis en train de faire, je tends la main, touchant la fumée du bout des doigts.

Un crochet me capture la taille, me tirant vers l'avant, et je suis aspirée à travers la fumée.

Je tombe sur mes pieds, dans une chambre au mur de pierres.

Elle ressemble à la mienne, mais elle est bien plus noble. Elle est chichement meublée, avec un grand lit à baldaquin et de belles tapisseries suspendues aux murs.

Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une autre chambre dans cette maison. Etrange… Elle paraît presque accueillante.

Quelques secondes passent avant que deux silhouettes sombres apparaissent de nul part. C'est Lucius, tenant le bras d'un Dolohov inconscient.

Est-ce un souvenir de _cette_ nuit ? La nuit où Lucius m'a sauvé ?

Lucius lâche le bras de Dolohov, ricanant d'un dégout sincère face à son ami inconscient, avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

« _Enervatum !_ »

Les yeux de Dolohov s'ouvrent difficilement, et il grogne de douleur alors qu'il se redresse, se cramponnant la tête de ses mains.

« Lève-toi, Antonin » dit Lucius d'une voix trainante. « Montre un peu de dignité pour une fois dans ta vie. »

Dolohov se met sur ses pieds avec un rire amer. « De la _dignité_, Lucius ? » Il se dépoussière. « Est-ce la dignité qui t'a poussé à voler au secours de ta petite salope ? »

Lucius le saisit violement à la gorge et le plaque contre le mur derrière lui. La peur perce alors dans les yeux de Dolohov. Il regarde avec terreur la baguette de Lucius pointée sur son visage. Toute la terreur et la peur que j'ai senties cette nuit là, se répercutent maintenant dans les yeux de ce salaud, oh oui.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu » murmure Lucius. « C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Une petite saleté de Moldue. Si elle était une sorcière, ça aurait été une autre affaire, mais une Sang-de-Bourbe ne peut être touchée, tu le sais. »

Le visage de Dolohov se contorsionne sous la rage. « Bien sur que je le sais, Lucius » il siffle. « Ne me l'as-tu pas déjà dit maintes et maintes fois ? C'est incroyable de voir comme une règle doit être valable pour les autres, mais surtout pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres penserait de Lucius Malefoy, si attaché à la cause des Sang-Pur, jouant avec une sale petite Moldue. »

Lucius respire fortement par le nez, le visage dur et blanc d'une rage contenue. « Aussi longtemps que tu promets de ne plus suggérer une chose aussi dégoutante, je suis disposé à laisser passer cette insulte. »

Dolohov se contente de sourire. « Ais-je touché un point sensible, Lucius ? » Il lui crache pratiquement ces mots à la figure. « Est-ce que ce que je suggère sonne un peu trop vrai pour toi ? »

« Je te préviens, Antonin- »

« Nous savons tout, tu sais. Nous en avons discuté, Bellatrix et moi. Elle déteste cette idée. Elle _déteste_ ce que tu obtiens de cette petite chienne. Merlin seul sait pourquoi tu baises cette sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe alors que tu as Narcissa comme femme et Bellatrix dans ton lit. Mais bon, peut être que tu veux seulement te salir les mains- »

Lucius écrase son poing sur le visage de Dolohov. Il recule, se cramponnant à son nez en hurlant de douleur alors que du sang coule entre ses doigts.

« Tu es une honte, Antonin » dit froidement Lucius. « Ne m'accuse pas de me livrer aux mêmes pratiques perverses que toi. Je ne voudrais d'elle pour rien au monde, et tu le sais. »

Ses murmures disparaissent dans les volutes de fumée et la pièce disparaît autour de moi, et je débarque à nouveau dans une chambre que je connais cette fois. La lumière rouge sombre menace de m'étouffer alors que je me trouve dans cette horrible cave.

Et _je_ suis là, face à Lucius, criant et hurlant, mes bras s'agitant et le visage marbré.

« Et par quel '_résidu_' devrais-je être attirée dans ce cas ? Par quelqu'un comme _vous_, c'est là que vous voulez en venir ? »

Mon estomac se contracte.

Mon Dieu, est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit _ça ?_

Je regarde horrifiée, Lucius poser ses doigts sur mes lèvres. « Soyez tranquille, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il m'attire plus près de lui, rapprochant ma taille contre la sienne. Le souvenir me reviens, clair comme de l'eau de roche, de moi tremblante dans ses bras, fermant les yeux alors qu'il déplace son visage plus près du mien, assez près pour -

Mais alors, il tire ma tête en arrière et la claque contre le mur de pierres. Je frissonne en me rappelant ma douleur.

« Comment osez-vous penser que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de faire une telle chose ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je veuille me salir les mains sur une Sang-de-Bourbe, en particulier sur vous… _vous !_ Bon Dieu, regardez-vous ! J'aimerais mieux me jeter d'une falaise plutôt que de vous toucher. »

La scène se reflète en face de moi puis je suis à nouveau aspirée dans la fumée, errant dans le brouillard des souvenirs de Lucius.

Parce que ça doit être ce qu'elles sont. Ca _doit_ être _ses_ souvenirs – il est la seule personne qui était présente dans ces 2 morceaux de mémoire.

Mais bon, seul Merlin sait pourquoi il y a une Pensine pleine de ses souvenirs dans ma chambre. L'a-t-il mis délibérément ? Voulait-il que je _voie_ ce genre de choses ?

Si oui, ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi voudrait-il que je voie ces souvenirs ?

Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas. Peut être… oh, je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'il l'a laissé là par accident, ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Ne soit pas idiote, Hermione. Il est loin d'être aussi stupide._

Mais dans ce cas, ça signifie…

Je sors de la brume et atterris dans une autre chambre, un peu comme celle de Dolohov, mais plus grande et plus grandiose.

La pièce n'est pas vide cette fois. Bellatrix est là, assise sur le bord du lit à baldaquin, le corps rigide et ses mains cramponnant le matelas sous elle.

Elle fixe la pièce, ses yeux noirs fiévreux regardant le vide. Ses lèvres sont si serrées que la peau qui les entoure est devenue blanche.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, attirant son regard. Elle se lève pour faire face à Lucius, qui entre en trombe dans la chambre, semblant furieux pour une quelconque raison. Mais l'expression de son visage reflète autant de colère que la sienne.

« Où étais-tu ? » elle demande furieusement.

Lucius soupire, fermant la porte derrière lui sans même lui adresser un regard. « La Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il simplement, et le visage de Bellatrix se crispe à ces mots. « Elle a… crée des problèmes. Mon travail avec elle s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de passer tout ton temps avec elle. » Sa voix s'élève furieusement lorsqu'elle parle. « Tu as fini ton interrogatoire depuis des jours ! Pourquoi as-tu encore besoin de passer autant de temps avec elle ? »

Il lui lance un regard d'avertissement, mais il ne dit rien, pas encore. Il se dirige vers la table, jetant un œil aux verres remplis d'un liquide rouge.

« Quelle sorte de vin est-ce ? » il demande.

« Comme si ça faisait une quelconque différence ! » elle crie. « Sais-tu depuis quand je suis rentrée après avoir été voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Depuis quatre heures. Quand je suis partie, tu m'a dis que tu n'en avais que pour une demie heure. »

« Et je suis désolé de ça » dit-il avec une patience exagérée. « Mais elle s'est avérée plus coriace que je ne le pensais. »

« Pourquoi passes-tu autant de temps avec elle ? » Elle crie presque maintenant. « Comment cette petite _salope_ de Moldue peut être autant intéressante pour que tu passes _tout_ ton temps avec elle ? »

« Bella, calme-toi. »

« Non, _je ne me calmerai pas ! _Comment pourrais-je me calmer alors que tu passes ton temps à m'humilier délibérément ? »

« Personne ne t'humilie- »

« _Je te hais !_ » elle hurle soudain, saisissant les verres de vin et les lançant contre le mur. Ils se fracassent contre la pierre et les verres brisés tombent au sol, laissant une trace rouge sur leur chemin.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » hurle Lucius alors qu'elle se précipite sur lui, essayant de lui griffer le visage, utilisant ses ongles comme des griffes, mais il lui attrape ses poignets, les tenant à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

« Je te connais » elle lui siffle. « Si tu ne l'as pas encore eue, tu l'auras bien assez tôt. Tu es trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce monde que tu ne peux pas avoir ! »

Il lève sa main comme s'il était sur le point de la gifler. Je sais qu'il l'aurait fait si ça avait été moi. Mais il finit par abaisser sa main après quelques secondes, son visage baigné par la colère.

« Je suis un homme fier, en effet » dit-il calmement. « Mais au moins _je_ ne suis pas fou. »

La fumée s'enroule autour de moi, me voilant le reste de la scène alors que je flotte une fois de plus à travers le brouillard.

Elle… Elle est tombée sur la tête ! Elle a besoin de se faire soigner, et sérieusement !

Je souris à la pensée de Bellatrix allongée sur le divan d'un psychiatre. Si quelqu'un a besoin d'une sérieuse thérapie, c'est bien elle.

J'émerge de la brume, et je suis une fois de plus dans ma chambre. Ma chambre dans cette prison appelée 'maison'.

Mais je ne suis pas sortie de la Pensine. Je le sais parce que je peux _me_ voir en face de moi, dormant sur mon lit dans ma robe de martyre maculée de sang. La lumière vacillante de la bougie posée sur ma coiffeuse projette des ombres étranges à travers la pièce.

Et… _il_ est là aussi, à me regarder dormir, exactement de la même façon que je m'imaginais l'avoir rêvé.

Mais je ne peux pas avoir rêvé. La preuve se trouve en face de moi, comme une version bizarre d'une vidéo de caméra de surveillance.

Je suis couchée en boule sur le côté et il est appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur moi à travers ses paupières baissées, et… et…

Mon souvenir de moi ouvrant lentement les yeux et me redressant doucement sur le matelas en sortant un petit soupir, me reviens.

Mon estomac se contracte. Je regarde Lucius pour voir un de ses sourcils se lever.

C'est alors que la Hermione du souvenir commence à cligner des yeux en se concentrant sur lui, et son visage se durcit instantanément.

Mais maintenant, c'est confirmé. Je n'ai pas rêvé, et je n'ai pas imaginé le regard sur son visage. Je sais maintenant avec certitude comment il me regardait pendant que… pendant que je _dormais_.

« Que _faites_-_vous ? _»

De la glace m'encercle le cœur parce que la voix ne vient pas de la Pensine.

Je me retourne pour voir un autre Lucius dans la pièce, alors même qu'il y a maintenant deux Lucius et deux Hermione. Un Lucius qui regarde intensément la Hermione du souvenir, tandis que l'autre me regarde, le _vrai _moi, avec un visage plein d'une colère froide.

J'essaie de me tourner pour fuir je ne sais où, mais il est trop rapide. Il est à côté de moi en deux enjambées et il me saisit par les cheveux, brulant mon cuir chevelu alors qu'il me traine à travers la brume…

J'atterris avec lui dans ma chambre. Ma chambre réelle, pas celle du souvenir. La douleur de mes genoux se cognant contre le plancher me montre que cet environnement n'est pas un souvenir.

Il me traine à travers la pièce et me claque de sa main contre le mur, m'encerclant la gorge. Il me regarde avec une telle rage que ça me terrifie.

« Comment _osez-vous ?_ » Ses doigts atterrissent sur ma joue alors qu'il me gifle au visage. « Espèce de sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, comment _osez-vous ?_ »

« Je suis désolée » je gémis désespérément. « Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne savais pas que c'était vos souvenirs ! »

« Non ? » il me crache ces mots à la figure. « A qui d'autre auraient-elles appartenu ? Vous avez volé ma Pensine dans ma chambre, espèce de _voleuse !_ Ne me dites pas que vous ne saviez pas qu'elle m'appartenait lorsque vous l'avez pris dans ma propre chambre ! »

« Je me suis seulement… je me suis réveillée et elle était là, je le jure ! » Alors même que je sors ces mots, je me rends compte de l'absurdité de ces derniers. Comment pourrait-il croire à une telle explication farfelue, même si c'est bien la vérité ? « Je ne l'ai pas volée ! »

« MENTEUSE ! Comment aurait-elle atterrit ici ? Je ne l'ai pas bougé une seule fois de ma chambre ! »

« JE NE L'AI PAS VOLE ! » je hurle. « Comment aurais-je fait ? J'ai été enfermé ici depuis que vous m'avez quitté ! »

Il me tire par les cheveux, me tenant si près que je peux apercevoir chaque trait de rage sur son visage.

Il pointe sa baguette entre mes deux yeux. « Bon, quand bien même vous ayez vu ces souvenirs, vous ne vous en souviendrez pas. » Sa voix lutte pour garder son calme. « Je veillerai à cela. »

Je sais alors ce qu'il a l'intention de faire.

« _Non, vous n'allez pas faire ça !_ » je lutte contre sa poigne. « Vous n'allez pas me lancer un _Oubliettes_, vous êtes un lâche ! »

« NE DITES PAS QUE JE SUIS LACHE ! » il hurle.

« BIEN ! » je lui réponds. « Allez-y, lancez-moi un _Oubliettes_. Vous en aurez besoin je suppose, après tout ce que j'ai vu, espèce de _lâche !_ J'ai vu que vous vous battiez avec vos amis à cause de moi, je vous ai vu me regarder pendant que je dormais- »

« _ENDOLORIS !_ »

Oh Dieu, _NON !_ Je ne peux pas… griffures, brulures, déchirures, un énorme MONSTRE me dévore vivante, il n'y a pas de fin, il n'y en aura jamais ! Du feu et de la glace, et le feu brulant me transperce, une chaleur sourde se propage en moi, dans mes veines, dans mes os, sur ma peau, mes muscles, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, je suis brulée vive, et je ne PEUX plus le supporter ! Sans fin, sans fin, le sang qui boue, le cerveau qui fond, mes veines déchiquetées, je ne peux pas, oh mon Dieu s'il vous plait, laissez-moi seulement _mourir_, libérez-moi, _laissez-moi mourir_, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Je tombe en un petit tas informe sur le sol. Les battements de mon cœur me vrillent les tympans.

J'ai mal partout, vraiment partout. Même le simple _souvenir _de ladouleur me fait mal.

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle…

Respirer me fait mal.

Il n'a jamais été aussi loin précédemment. Il n'a jamais, jamais fait durer le sort aussi longtemps.

Des doigts me saisissent le menton, tirant ma tête vers le haut.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ses traits sont toujours tirés par la rage.

Et je sais que je m'en fous. Il peut effacer ma mémoire parce que je ne veux pas me battre contre lui, pas encore, je ne veux plus. Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour ne plus ressentir à nouveau cette douleur.

« Allez-y » je murmure faiblement. « Effacez ma mémoire. Faites-le, je m'en fous. »

Un muscle se crispe dans sa mâchoire et il se lève, m'assénant un coup de pied. Je me plie de douleur alors que sa botte atteint mes cotes et des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

« Levez-vous, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, _levez-vous !_ »

« _Je ne peux pas_ » je murmure, ma voix brisée par les larmes de douleur et d'épuisement.

Je garde les yeux fermés et un horrible silence s'installe entre nous, un silence rempli de paroles inexprimables.

Il rompt le silence.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à mettre la main dessus ? »

Je secoue la tête mais je ne vois pas quelle différence cela fera.

« Je ne l'ai pas pris » je dis faiblement. « Je vous le promets, je me suis seulement réveillée et elle était posée sur ma coiffeuse. »

« Et vous voulez me faire croire cela ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. « Comment aurais-je pu mettre la main dessus ? Pensez juste à ça. J'étais enfermée ici. »

Il me lance un regard dédaigneux, sa lèvre recroquevillée de pur dégout. « Peut-être que vous avez passé un _accord _avec Antonin » dit-il calmement. « Peut-être que vous lui avez proposé de poser la main sur vous en échange d'un petit service. »

Il aurait très bien pu me gifler en plein visage.

Je m'assois, secouant la tête d'une colère indignée. « Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Comment pouvez-vous même le _suggérer, pour l'amour de Dieu ? »_

Son visage pale se crispe de dégout. « Peut-être que vous avez réalisé que même si vous n'avez pas grand chose à offrir, il y a toujours quelque chose qu'une femme peut offrir à un homme. »

Ma peau en a la chair de poule.

« Espèce de salaud » je murmure, le haïssant de tout mon être. Je pensais qu'il me connaissait mieux que cela.

Il marche vers moi et me saisit par les cheveux, me plaquant contre le mur. Les larmes me piquent les yeux alors que la peur se referme sur mon cœur.

« S'il vous plait » je murmure.

Mais il place sa baguette sous mon menton, enfonçant le bois frais contre mon cou.

C'est étrange comme un simple objet peut contenir autant de pouvoir. Après tout, c'est seulement du bois. Du bois froid et inanimé, c'est tout ce que c'est. C'est stupide d'en avoir aussi peur, vraiment.

_Oui, bien sur._

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? » il demande calmement, les yeux rivés sur les miens.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? J'ai vu Dolohov et Bellatrix le haïr à cause de moi. Je l'ai vu me laisser penser qu'il allait me violer. Je l'ai vu me regarder alors que je dormais.

« Rien d'important » je murmure.

Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

Peut-il voir ce que j'ai vu ?

Il se recule, et me gifle si fort au visage que ma tête part en arrière et je glisse le long du mur jusqu'à atteindre le sol.

« Allez en Enfer ! » il murmure sauvagement à voix basse.

Il fait venir la Pensine d'un coup de baguette avant de disparaître dans un mouvement de cape.

Je m'accroupis en boule, attendant que mes tremblements se calment. Des frissons de douleur me parcourent encore le corps, ou bien est-ce le souvenir de cette douleur ?

Je ferme les yeux, désireuse de chasser tout cela de mon corps et de mon esprit.

_'Je te connais_. _Tu es trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce monde que tu ne peux pas avoir.'_

Mon corps se recroqueville au souvenir des mots de Bellatrix, et face à toutes les conséquences qu'ils entrainent.

Je frémis, étreignant mes bras autour de moi.

Et si… et si ce qu'elle a dit n'était pas si ridicule, après tout ?

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je n'ai pensé à rien de tout cela. Je pensais qu'elle n'était qu'une salope maladivement jalouse de moi, pour quelque obscure et stupide raison.

Mais maintenant… Après avoir vu comment il me regardait dormir…

Je… je ne peux pas le _supporter !_ Je ne sais pas quoi penser !

Mais il ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, il ne _voudrait_ jamais… Il m'a dit maintes et maintes fois que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Son mépris et sa haine sont devenus en quelque sorte, les seules choses qui me protègent. Je ne peux pas les laisser s'éloigner de moi, je ne peux pas !

_Donc, tu veux qu'il te haïsse ? Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Il te déteste probablement plus que tout au monde._

Un nouveau bruit.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent.

Il est de retour. Son rictus plein de rage est toujours présent sur son visage.

« Levez-vous ! »

Je me hisse sur mes pieds et je me tiens tremblante en face de lui.

« Je suis prêt à ignorer ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui » dit-il avec un calme forcé. « Aucun de nous ne devra en reparler, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Je hoche la tête avec reconnaissance, ravalant mon indignation.

Il plisse les yeux vers moi. « De toute manière, à la lueur des récents évènements, ces quelques souvenirs importent bien peu, vous ne croyez pas ? »

J'avale difficilement. « Des 'récents évènements' ? »

Il ricane sans aucune gaieté.

Une pierre tombe dans ma poitrine. « Harry ? »

Son sourire est remplacé par une grimace alors qu'il lève les yeux au plafond. « Il est vivant, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Vivant et… libre. »

Il n'y a plus d'air du tout dans mes poumons.

« Libre ? » je répète ce petit mot d'une voix haletante.

Il secoue la tête avec irritation. « Il n'était pas _là-bas_, Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne s'est pas présenté. Soit il a réussi à fermer son esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, chose que je pense très peu probable pour un garçon de son âge, soit il a choisi de vous laisser souffrir. »

Je suis tout sourire. Je souris car je me fous que Harry ne soit pas venu me sauver. Je ne suis pas égoïste comme Lucius l'est – Je ne pense pas que mes propres besoins soient plus importants que ceux de la communauté générale. Harry est vivant et il peut encore gagner la guerre – C'est tout ce qui compte.

« Ne vous avisez pas de sourire, petit peste ! » dit-il violemment.

Je fais disparaître le sourire de mon visage avec une certaine difficulté. Harry est vivant ! Je pourrais presque danser de soulagement.

« Vous n'avez que peu de raisons de sourire » dit-il d'une horrible voix trainante. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné d'utiliser une incitation plus convaincante pour que Potter vienne vous sauver. »

Un seau glacé de peur se renverse sur moi.

« S'il vous plait » je murmure désespérément, saisissant sa main dans la mienne. « S'il vous plait, ne me torturez pas à nouveau, je vous en supplie- »

Il éloigne vivement sa main de la mienne. « Ne me touchez pas, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Oh mon Dieu. Plus de torture, plus de douleur. Aime-t-il tellement me voir souffrir ?

Je le hais _tellement !_

« D'ailleurs, qui vous a dit que j'allais à nouveau vous torturer ? »

Je le regarde, osant à peine respirer, osant à peine espérer.

Il ricane. « Ou peut être n'avez-vous pas encore trouvé que cette torture incessante soit assez fastidieuse ? Si vous êtes si pressée de revenir à ces vieilles habitudes, alors je n'en vois pas d'objection. J'ai seulement pensé que nous préférerions approfondir certaines options plus… intéressantes. »

Merde. Pourquoi tourne-t-il toujours autour du pot ? A chaque conversation, c'est la même chose.

Je secoue la tête, avalant ma fierté. « Je ne veux pas que vous me torturez. »

Il sourit horriblement. « Bien. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes ouverte à l'idée d'alternatives plus intéressantes. Nous allons explorer ces options plus profondément, vous et moi. »

Je serre les lèvres de peur.

_Respire. Respire. Inspiration, expiration._

« Dites moi, est-ce que votre _cher_ ami Harry a déjà vu vos parents ? »

« Vous savez déjà que oui » je murmure. « Pourquoi voulez-vous- »

Mes mots s'arrêtent.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

_Non, Non !_

Il sourit toujours.

« Vous me décevez, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez plus rapide à comprendre. »

Je ne peux pas penser à cette horreur. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est :_ non !_

« Vous ne pouvez pas- » je murmure.

« Je pense que vous allez vous apercevoir que nous pouvons » dit-il doucement. « Que représenteraient deux sales Moldus pour nous ? Ils sont parfaitement inutiles à notre cause. »

Je suis engourdie par l'horreur. Je ne peux ni respirer, ni penser, ni ressentir…

Je bégaye sous la peur et le désespoir.

« S'il vous plait. » J'attrape le devant de ses vêtements. « S'il vous plait, ne les blessez pas. Je vous en supplie, ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter ça ! »

Il rit de pure malice. « Ils en ont déjà trop fait : ils ont enfanté une pure abomination. D'ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de les _blesser_. Le sort de l'_Avada Kedavra_ est réputé pour être indolore pour les victimes. »

« Avada Kedavra ? » je murmure.

Il a un sourire sans joie, ses yeux étant en totale contradiction avec ses lèvres. Mes craintes sont alors confirmées.

Mon monde entier s'écroule. Ca fait plus mal que n'importe quelle torture physique. Le Doloris n'est rien comparé à ça.

« S'il vous plait, ne les tuez pas » je bafouille frénétiquement. « Je vous en prie, faites n'importe quoi mais pas ça. Vous pouvez me torturer, me tuer si vous voulez, je m'en fous, mais s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, ne les tuez pas- »

« Mais pourquoi voudrions-nous vous tuer alors que Potter est encore en vie ? » il demande. « Nous pouvons plutôt tuer vos parents pour prouver à Potter notre volonté de vous tuer, et il viendra sans doute vous sauver cette fois. »

J'en ai le souffle coupé par l'horreur. Son pale visage tourne devant mes yeux et je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

« S'il vous plait » ma voix se brise. « Je vous en supplie, vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! »

« Je crains que si » il murmure. « Ces ordres viennent du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, il me revient donc de m'occuper aussi de votre famille. »

Les larmes commencent à percer au coin de mes yeux et je cherche désespérément un soupçon d'émotion sur son visage, mais il n'y a rien. Mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose de profond, si bien caché que personne ne peut vraiment deviner de quoi il s'agit.

« S'il vous plait, si vous avez la moindre compassion, la moindre pitié pour moi… Si vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi ou tout- »

Il arrête mes paroles par une gifle magistrale sur la joue.

« Ressentir quelque chose ? Pour _vous ?_ » Le sourire malicieux a disparu de son visage. « Vous n'existez même pas pour moi, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai et vous le _savez !_ » Je sais que je devrais m'arrêter mais je ne peux pas. Je dois, dois…. Je _dois_ sauver ma maman et mon papa. « Si je ne signifiais rien pour vous, vous m'auriez tué quand vous en aviez l'occasion- »

Il recule sa main pour me gifler à nouveau, mais je tombe à genoux à ses pieds avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

« Je vous en supplie _à genoux_, s'il vous plait ne faites pas cela ! » Je pleure d'une misère désespérée. Des sanglots sortent de ma gorge malgré tous mes efforts pour les réduire. « Je ferais n'importe quoi, mais s'il vous plait ne les tuez pas ! »

Il me sourit cruellement mais ses yeux restent froids comme de la glace. « Je vous ai dit ce qui arriverait à la fin, non ? » il me dit vicieusement. « Je vous avais dit que vous finiriez par me supplier à genoux. »

« _Et bien oui, je le fais !_ » Ma voix se brise alors que mes sanglots coulent en de chaudes larmes le long de mes joues. « Je ferai ce que vous voulez, je vous en supplie à genoux. Je ramperais à vos pieds à chaque instant de chaque jour si vous les laissez vivre, s'il vous plait, _je vous en supplie !_ »

Il n'y a aucune émotion sur son visage. Il les a chassé loin de lui.

« Non. »

« QUE VOULEZ-VOUS DE MOI ? » je crie désespérément. « Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, s'il vous plait, tout ! »

Il arrache ses vêtements de ma main et me saisit par les épaules, me soulevant du sol et m'épinglant au mur.

« Et _quoi donc ?_ » il siffle tout en appuyant son corps contre le mien. « Que pensez-vous bien pouvoir m'offrir pour que je désobéisse à mes propres ordres ? »

J'avale difficilement, les larmes séchant sur mes joues, une peur soudaine enveloppant mon cœur.

La peur. Lucius est devenu l'incarnation parfaite de la peur pour moi. Lucius Malefoy _est_ la peur, et c'est la peur qui me pousse contre le mur froid en ce moment même.

Ma bouche s'ouvre bêtement alors que j'essaie de dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne viennent pas.

Il rit. Je frissonne.

« Vous ne trouvez plus vos mots, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Est-ce que votre langue pendue s'est enfin lassée d'être insolente ? »

Que puis-je dire ?

Il fait glisser son doigt sur ma joue, et jusqu'à mon cou, et je sens mon visage s'embraser d'une horrible rougeur. Il s'en aperçoit bien sur mais ses yeux ne quittent pas mon visage. Il ricane.

« Arrogante petite Moldue » il murmure soyeusement. « Qu'auriez-_vous_ à m'offrir ? »

Mon estomac se recroqueville d'humiliation. Je veux seulement glisser au sol et mourir.

Je détourne la tête, les larmes brulant mes yeux. Mes parents… oh mon Dieu, mon papa et ma maman !

Ses doigts impitoyables glissent jusqu'à mon menton.

« Regardez-moi. » Il murmure ces mots, faisant voyager son doigt le long de mon cou, de haut en bas. De haut… en bas…

Je reprends mon souffle dans un petit soupir. Il lève les sourcils.

« Vous pensiez faire un échange alors. » Ses doigts se dirigent en bas de mon cou, caressant mon épaule nue. « Mais, vous semblez oublier : vos compétences de négociation vous font quelque peu défaut. Vous avez menacé de me tuer une fois, vous vous souvenez ? Vous m'avez proposé la vie sauve en échange de votre liberté. Et regardez où votre pauvre négociation vous a mené. »

Oui, regarde où nous en sommes. Des heures et des heures de torture par sa main. Etre utilisée comme appât pour Harry. Mes parents qui sont sur le point d'être assassinés. Et maintenant… lui. Me pressant contre le mur, avec ses doigts sur mon cou. _Voilà._ Voilà les résultats obtenus par un simple moment de stupide naïveté.

« Maintenant, » Ses doigts parcourent mon épaule nue. « que proposez-vous de m'offrir aujourd'hui, maintenant que ma survie n'est plus en jeu ? »

Il ne veut pas insinuer… non, ça ne peut pas vouloir dire ça. Je suis une Moldue –

_Non, tu n'en es pas une ! Il n'y a que lui qui pense ça, tu te souviens ?_

Ce n'est pas le propos. Je suis une Moldue, il pense que je suis une Moldue. De toute façon, il ne voudrait pas… Il ne voudrait pas…

« Hmm. » Ses doigts s'accrochent au décolleté de ma robe, baissant doucement une de mes bretelles, laissant mon épaule de plus en plus nue. « Vous ne semblez pas être très ouverte dans votre désir de m'offrir quelque chose en échange de la vie de vos parents. »

J'avale difficilement.

Il veut me faire comprendre _ça_. C'est forcé…

Mais… pourquoi ?

J'essaie de me retenir de trembler. « Je… »

Il fait tourner son pouce sur la courbe douce de mon épaule nue, me créant un nœud au bas du ventre. « Oui ? »

Non, je ne vais pas jouer à ce jeu avec lui ! Il devra me forcer s'il veut me… s'il veut… Oh mon Dieu, comment me suis-je retrouvée dans cette situation ?

« Je vais vous avouer que je suis une Moldue » je dis désespérément. J'entends mes propres mots et je me rends compte à quel point ils sont stupides. « Une fois pour toutes, je vais l'admettre. »

« Et quelle différence ça me ferai ? » Il me rit presqu'au nez. « Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me confirmiez votre statut de sale petite Moldue. »

Je retiens mon souffle.

Son pouce continue de tracer de petits cercles sur mon épaule nue alors que son corps se presse plus fort contre le mien. Je ne peux plus respirer sous son poids. Une main sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma taille. Et son pouce caressant sensuellement ma propre…

Mes entrailles se serrent.

Trop près, toujours trop près. Il n'a rien à voir avec Ron, qui avait toujours trop peur de s'approcher de moi, même si je le voulais. Lucius… lui a toujours été trop proche de moi.

« Je… je vais servir les Mangemorts. » Les mots s'envolent de ma bouche avant même que j'y réfléchisse.

Ses sourcils se redressent.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ?

Pourrais-je le faire ? Pourrais-je me joindre à ces… _créatures ?_

Non, je ne pourrais pas.

Mais… je ne peux pas laisser mon père et ma mère mourir, quoi qu'il en soit.

« Donc, vous accepteriez de rejoindre les Mangemorts pour sauver vos parents. » Il me lance un sourire narquois. « Admirable, surtout venant d'une amie si proche de Harry Potter. Je vous avais toujours vu comme étant une future membre de l'Ordre. »

Ses doigts quittent mon épaule et viennent caresser mon visage. Il enroule ses doigts dans mes cheveux et les recule à l'arrière de mon cou. Je ne peux rien faire. Je me contente de lever lentement la tête. Très lentement.

« Mais il y a une faille que vous avez négligé dans votre proposition » poursuit-il d'une horrible voix trainante. « Vous êtes une Sang-de-Bourbe. Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Moldus ne sont pas autorisés à se rallier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Etant donné que l'un de nos objectifs principaux est d'éliminer votre race, votre présence dans nos rangs serait assez contradictoire. » Ses doigts reviennent une nouvelle fois sur mon épaule, et abaissent encore plus bas la bretelle de ma robe. « Alors, peut être souhaitez-vous _renchérir_ votre offre. »

Mais… Mais pourquoi voudrait-il _ça_ de moi ? Il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais, jamais…

Il continue de faire glisser ma robe le long de mon bras, et je saisis vivement sa main dans la mienne.

Il respire un éclat de rire. « Une telle modestie. Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour sauver vos parents. »

Je voudrais me ratatiner et mourir.

« Vous avez dit une fois que vous ne me toucherez jamais » je dis calmement mais avec désespoir. « Vous avez dit que vous préféreriez mourir plutôt que de toucher un _déchet_ comme moi. »

Sa lèvre se recroqueville. « Oui, je l'ai bien dit. » Il desserre mes doigts de son poignet avant de reposer ses doigts sur ma joue, caressant mes lèvres de son pouce. « Mais ce n'était pas _ma_ proposition, n'est-ce pas ? C'est _vous_ qui avez suggéré que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour sauver vos parents. Je me demande si vous seriez capable d'abandonner votre orgueil ? Est-ce que ma fière petite Sang-de-Bourbe pourrait s'offrir à moi, corps et âme ? »

C'est donc simplement une question de fierté. Il veut simplement me faire admettre qu'il détient _tout_ pouvoir sur moi.

Mais que puis-je faire ? Il tourne la situation de telle sorte qu'il essaye de me faire croire que c'est de ma _faute, _mais ce n'est pas le cas !

Il baisse le regard vers moi, un sourire jouant avec ses lèvres. Un regard de dangereux prédateur.

Mais… Mais je suis une _Sang-de-Bourbe !_ Il me déteste simplement parce que je suis née ! Je ne comprends pas.

_Est-ce si important que tu ne comprennes pas ? Est-ce que tu veux sauver tes parents ? C'est la seule question que tu dois te poser._

Son pouce caresse ma clavicule nue, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Une rougeur importante apparaît sur mon visage parce que je me sens si… nue. Il m'a déjà vue totalement nue avant bien sur, mais maintenant…

Il n'avait jamais suggéré… ce genre de _chose_. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de _réelle_ possibilité que ça aille plus loin.

_En es-tu sure ?_

Je ne sais pas. Peut être que ça a toujours été un risque depuis le début, après tout.

« Alors, que faut-il faire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

J'avale difficilement. Mes yeux et mon nez sont brulés par les larmes. « Je… » Dieu que c'est dur. Il ne peut pas me demander autre chose ? « Je n'ai jamais… »

Mes mots s'évaporent dans l'air, l'humiliation étant à son comble.

Il ricane. « Ce n'était pas une réponse à ma question, si ? » Il rit doucement, comme s'il savait exactement ce que j'allais dire. « J'ai demandé si vous vouliez surenchérir votre offre afin de sauver vos parents. »

Oh, il est si _machiavélique !_ Quelle différence cela fait-il qu'il me demande ma _permission_ pour… pour… Je ne veux pas penser à ça.

Il ne me trouve même pas attirante. Il a été clair sur ce point à maintes reprises. C'est une question de _pouvoir_, c'est tout, et je ne… _je ne peux pas le supporter !_

Mais… je ne peux rien faire d'autre, si ? Je ne peux pas laisser mes parents mourir.

Je voudrais être morte.

Il lève un sourcil vers moi, ses doigts se baladant de haut en bas de mon épaule.

Des larmes plein les yeux, je finis par hocher la tête. « Oui. C'est d'accord. »

Pendant un instant, une lueur dangereuse apparaît dans ses yeux. Leur gris pale est plus… sombre que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus sombre…

Il lève sa main vers mon visage, ses doigts venant délicatement caresser mon front et jusqu'à mon menton. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement alors qu'il baisse le regard pour parcourir mon corps, avant que ses yeux ne se reposent à nouveau sur mon visage.

Je frissonne.

Il retire sa main et il respire un petit rire malicieux.

J'avale fortement. Son rire me poignarde le cœur.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle que je ne veuille pas de vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon cœur tombe dans ma poitrine et j'en ai le vertige. « Quoi ? »

Il commence à rire fortement, se moquant de moi.

« Ma chère, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais salir mes mains sur vous ? » Il me lance un regard dédaigneux. « Pensiez-vous vraiment que je laisserais de côté mes principes et mes devoirs envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres seulement pour une partie de jambes en l'air avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

« Mais… » _Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous fait croire cela ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait croire qu'il y avait une chance de sauver mes parents ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous regardé dormir la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? _« Pourquoi avez-vous- »

« Je voulais seulement voir quelle serait votre réaction » dit-il doucement. « Et maintenant, je sais jusqu'où vous iriez pour sauver les gens que vous aimez. Ca rajoute du piment à l'histoire, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne voudrais jamais vous toucher, mais il est plus satisfaisant de savoir que si jamais il m'en prenait l'envie, je pourrais aisément être satisfait. »

Je ne peux pas le _croire !_

« Mes parents- » je sors désespérément.

Il ricane alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux. Il y a des chances pour que dans 24h, vous n'ayez plus de parents. »

« _NON ! _» je me précipite sur lui, lui griffant désespérément le bras. « _S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, _ne faites pas ça ! »

« _Impedimenta ! »_

Son visage pale contenant un flot d'émotions que je ne veux plus jamais voir, disparaît alors que je suis projetée vers l'arrière. Mon crane se fracasse contre la pierre, et je suis engloutie dans une sombre inconscience.


	15. Deuil

_'Il m'a semblé entendre une voix crier : « Ne dormez plus ! Macbeth assassine le sommeil… Glamis a assassiné le sommeil ; c'est pourquoi Cawdor ne dormira plus,_ _Macbeth ne dormira plus !_ »' _-_ William Shakespeare_, Macbeth_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 Deuil**

Pense, pense.

_Ingrédients de la potion Polynectar-_

_chrysopes cuits pendant 21 jours, _

_sangsues,_

_poudre de corne de Bicorne en poudre, _

_polygonum, _

_sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, _

_peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, _

_un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence…_

Oui, je pense que c'est ça. Ou ais-je oublié quelque chose ?

_Comme si ça faisait une différence de toute façon._

Tais-toi, tais-Toi !

Il ne fera pas ça. Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas…

Mais si il le faisait ?

Non. NON. Je ne veux pas penser à ça.

Mais comment puis-je ne pas y penser ? Je me suis pris un bain, j'ai changé de robe, nettoyé ma chambre, me suis rappelé de mes manuels scolaires. Tous ces exercices ont été dans un seul but : m'occuper l'esprit.

Non, il ne le fera pas. Je le sais. Il a seulement joué avec mon esprit. Il est malade, il est tordu. Il ferait n'importe quoi qui lui procurerait un plaisir sadique à mes dépends.

Il voulait juste me voir le supplier. Il voulait simplement voir jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller. Et il l'a vu maintenant, il a vu jusqu'où je suis prête à aller, ce salaud ! Et il a bien savouré l'instant.

Je ne le comprends pas. Je pensais que si, mais pas vraiment finalement. Je pensais connaître ses sentiments par rapport à moi, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je ne sais pas quoi penser…

Mais si Voldemort lui a ordonné de le faire…

Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne veux pas penser à ça non plus.

Il ne le fera pas.

_Il pourrait._

Non. Je le connais -

La porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Je me redresse sur les pieds alors qu'il rentre dans ma chambre sans me regarder. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, qu'il verrouille silencieusement.

C'est seulement alors qu'il me regarde.

Son expression vacille.

Et là, je sais que c'est fini.

_Fini._

Il ne sourit pas, il n'est pas en colère. Une fois de plus, aucune émotion ne le trahi. Il me fait mal de la pire des manières possibles, et il le sait, et c'est pourquoi il me regarde comme il le fait maintenant.

…Oh…

Silence. Une horreur blanche et stérile.

Puis…

Un hurlement.

_Mon_ hurlement.

Ca me frappe tout à coup. Tant de douleur, tant de peine que je n'en ai jamais connu. Leurs visages flottent dans mon esprit, mais je ne les reverrais jamais. Jamais !

Mes doigts agrippent mes cheveux.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de crier. C'est au-delà de mon contrôle.

Plus rien ne compte, oh mon Dieu, il l'a vraiment fait ! Je n'ai jamais, jamais… Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu _mon Dieu !_

Mes ongles me déchirent la peau alors que je passe mes mains sur mes joues. Je dois me faire plus mal encore – je dois mettre mon corps en pièce pour que la douleur intérieure s'estompe. Ils sont morts ! Ils sont morts !

Et il reste là, sans _RIEN_ dire !

Il me regarde en silence, il me regarde pleurer et je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne PEUX PAS _LE SUPPORTER !_

Je contrôle mes sanglots autant que je peux pour pouvoir parler.

« Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il est là, parfaitement immobile, le visage dur. Quelque chose en moi se brise. Il… il est là… il les a tué, il les a TUE !

« _NE RESTEZ PAS PLANTE LA COMME UN PIQUET ! _» je hurle.

Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais dit qu'il a légèrement tressailli devant mes paroles.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il demande doucement. « Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

C'est comme s'il me déchirait de l'intérieur. Je ne peux même pas parler face à ma haine. Je tremble et je tremble encore, mes parents, mes parents, oh_ mon Dieu_…

Enfin, je force les mots à sortir.

« Ce que je _veux ?_ » Je m'étouffe dans un fou rire. « Je veux que vous défassiez ce que vous avez fait. Je veux revoir à nouveau mes parents, mais ça n'arrivera plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me regarde avec une expression qui ressemble à du dégout. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ce qui se trouve devant ses yeux. Quelque chose de répugnant, une sorte d'extraterrestre.

« Je veux que vous alliez jusqu'à ce balcon duquel vous m'avez tiré, et que vous vous jetiez dans le vide. » Ma voix s'élève lentement jusqu'à crier. « Je veux que vous _mourriez_, Lucius Malefoy ! Je veux que vous souffriez tellement que vous souhaiteriez ne pas être né ! Je veux- »

Mais les mots ne viennent plus. Je ne peux pas penser, je ne peux pas vivre sans eux, je le hais, le hais, le hais, _le hais !_

Je lève ma main et gifle violemment son visage dur. Sa tête part sur le côté face à la violence du geste, sa joue virant au rose vif, mais il se contente de cligner des yeux et de prendre une profonde inspiration par le nez.

Pourquoi ne me frappe-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me blesser comme il le fait d'habitude ? Pourquoi ne ressent-il rien ce salaud, _pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?_

Je le frappe, encore et encore. Je frappe son visage, ses bras, son torse, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'essaye pas de m'arrêter mais moi je _veux _qu'il m'arrête ! Je veux qu'il me fasse mal, qu'il me donne une sorte de compensation physique face à la douleur diffuse que je ressens au fond de moi.

Je lui hurle dessus, lui criant des choses incompréhensives alors que je le frappe, le gifle, le griffe, le blesse, le hais. Mes parents, mon Dieu, je les aimais tellement, tellement, et je ne pourrais jamais plus leur dire, jamais, jamais !

« Espèce de _salaud !_ SALOPARD ! Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous _pu !_ »

Une gifle. Une claque. Une gifle. Une claque. Lui faire mal, mal mal mal _MAL !_

Il me laisse faire. Il ne cherche pas à m'arrêter. Peut être qu'il ne ressent pas les mêmes choses que les gens normaux.

Salaud.

Salaud.

SALAUD !

« _Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?_ » Je le gifle inutilement, stupidement, car à quoi ça me sert ? « Pourquoi ? Espèce de salaud, _POURQUOI ? _»

Il sort un petit bruit hargneux. Il ressent quelque chose finalement ? Il s'empare de mes poignets, les tenant juste devant son visage. Son visage baigné par la colère, se trouve à quelques centimètres du mien. Il est blanc, d'un blanc de nacre, sans aucune couleur.

« J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire » murmure-t-il lentement. « Je n'ai pas été volontaire pour exécuter cette tâche. On m'a ordonné de le faire. »

« Vous auriez pu refuser » je lui souffle.

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? » dit-il dans une irrévocabilité terrible. « Vous voyez, c'est la différence entre vous et moi. Je suis capable de voir au delà de mes propres actions pour arriver à mes fins. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, c'est ce qui va en résulter qui compte vraiment. »

_Non._

« Combien de choses épouvantables devez-vous faire pour arriver à vos fins ? » je demande, les larmes coulant sur mon visage. « Je savais que vous me tuerez à la fin, je l'ai toujours su. Mais vous n'aviez pas à… à… »

Je m'étouffe dans mes sanglots et ma tête tombe en avant, accablée par le chagrin. Mais il ne me laisse pas tranquille. Il accroche ses doigts sous mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder.

« Ne vous comportez pas comme une enfant » dit-il cruellement. « Ce que j'ai fait était nécessaire à notre cause. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que la mort de vos parents a entrainé. Les Weasley nous ont dit qu'ils ont réussi à convaincre Potter. Il a accepté de nous rencontrer demain à leur maison. La mort de vos parents a racheté votre vie, Sang-de-Bourbe, vous ne voyez donc pas ? »

« _JE M'EN FOUS !_ » Je retire mes bras de son emprise et lui gifle la joue à nouveau. « Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne _suis pas_ comme vous ! Je préfère mourir de la plus horrible des façons plutôt qu'on leur fasse du mal ! Je vous ai supplié, je vous ai supplié _à genoux_ pour que vous les laissiez vivre ! »

Il me prend par les épaules et me claque violement contre le mur derrière moi.

« Je n'avais pas le _choix !_ » il me siffle. « Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas comprendre ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas refusé, _pourquoi ?_ » Je hurle maintenant, hurle mon désespoir. « Vous n'aviez pas à les tuer, _vous n'aviez pas !_ Je vous hais, JE VOUS HAIS ! J'espère que vous allez mourir, espèce de _lâche- »_

Il m'encercle la gorge de sa main, le visage blanc de rage. « Ne dites. Jamais plus. Que je suis. Un _lâche_. »

Ses yeux sont profonds, pleins d'émotions que je ne veux pas comprendre. Je ne veux jamais voir ce que ces yeux ont vu.

J'ai l'impression que ma vie est finie. Il n'y a plus rien, rien du tout à part moi. Et tout ce que j'espère, c'est mourir.

Ou _le_ voir mourir.

Sa main se desserre sur ma gorge.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de leur mort » dit-il doucement. « Oui, je les ai tués, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais été maitre de la situation. »

Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais _plus_ quoi penser !

« Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire cela ? » je murmure.

Son visage est illisible. Pas parce qu'il est vide, mais au contraire parce qu'il est rempli d'émotions que je ne comprendrais jamais. « Je ne vous ai jamais menti, Sang-de-Bourbe. » Sa voix est calme. Intense. « Vous savez ce que je suis. Vous me connaissez depuis que je vous ai capturé. Pas une fois je vous ai menti. J'ai tué vos parents, mais je n'ai pas décidé de leur mort. Vous devez y croire. »

J'affiche un petit sourire hystérique avant qu'il ne soit noyé dans un sanglot.

« Donc je suis sensée être reconnaissante parce que même si vous êtes leur bourreau, vous n'avez pas signé leur arrêt de mort ? » Je secoue la tête, les larmes s'échappant de mes yeux alors que je tombe à genoux, perdue de désespoir. Je ne serais jamais plus heureuse. « Allez-vous en, Lucius. Laissez moi tranquille. »

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne veut pas me laisser. Il donne un petit coup de baguette magique vers le sol, et une bouteille en verre apparaît sur la pierre froide, avec un petit verre à côté d'elle. Il s'accroupit en face de moi et verse du liquide dans le verre. Il me le tend, ses yeux gris rencontrant les miens à travers le verre.

« Buvez ça. »

Je sens chacun de mes nerfs craquer à l'intérieur de moi. J'arrache le verre de sa main et le jette à travers la pièce. Il se fracasse sur le sol de pierres, le verre se brisant en mille morceaux, tout comme s'est brisé mon âme.

« Allez vous faire foutre » je murmure.

Il me regarde longuement et durement. Je sens la main invisible fouiller mon esprit, mais je m'en fous. Il va voir des choses dans mon esprit qu'il ne pourra jamais, jamais comprendre. Comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait comprendre ce que je ressens ? Comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait comprendre à quel point je les aime, et comment ça me fera souffrir chaque heure de chaque jour pour le reste de ma vie, et que la douleur de les perdre ne me quittera jamais ?

Il prend une profonde inspiration.

« J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire » dit-il calmement. « Peut être que vous comprendrez un jour. »

C'est alors que je commence à parler. La situation a tout à coup un sens pour moi, et je commence à parler.

« Mais est-ce vraiment la seule raison qui vous a poussé à faire ça ? » je demande nonchalamment. « D'accord, vous deviez obéir aux ordres de Voldemort. Mais vous avez aussi voulu me punir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez voulu me punir pour briser une nouvelle barrière. J'ai vu trop de choses dans la Pensine, et vous avez réussi à me punir de la plus horrible des façons pour m'être approchée trop près. »

Son visage se durcit et il lève sa baguette.

« Allez-y » je murmure, sans aucune crainte. « Quoi que vous fassiez, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que vous avez déjà fait. Essayez de me punir à nouveau, si vous pouvez encore vous regarder dans un miroir après ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. »

Il me saisit par les cheveux et me tend la tête vers l'arrière. Il approche son visage tout près du mien, chuchotant à mon oreille tandis qu'il enfonce sa baguette dans ma gorge exposée.

« Ne me tentez pas, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Oh oui, c'est ça » je murmure. « Allez-y. Blessez moi pour me tenir à l'écart. Mais croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas à vous donner tout ce mal. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me rapprocher à nouveau de vous. »

Il me tire plus fortement les cheveux vers l'arrière, sa baguette plantée dans ma jugulaire. Je vois son visage au dessus du mien, submergé d'émotions.

Un rictus de colère apparaît lorsqu'il baisse le regard sur moi. Soudain, il relâche mes cheveux et me porte dans ses bras. Je ne lutte pas car je m'en fous, je ne me soucie plus de rien. Plus rien ne compte.

Rien.

Il me dépose sur mon lit et s'assois à côté de moi sur le matelas. Il fait venir la bouteille remplie du liquide cuivré et invoque un autre verre, le remplissant de nouveau.

« Buvez » dit-il en me le tendant. « C'est une potion de sommeil. »

Je secoue la tête. « Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux rien de vous. »

Il me regarde fixement.

« Si, vous allez la boire » dit-il tranquillement. « Vous voulez dormir. Vous voulez oublier ce qui s'est passé, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures. Buvez ça, ça vous aidera. »

Je le regarde d'un air mutin pendant quelques secondes, avant que je ne saisisse le verre avec lassitude. J'avale la potion avant de poser ma tête contre l'oreiller, n'espérant rien de plus que de mourir dans mon sommeil.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement, lourdement. Pendant quelques instants, je suis bien, dans une douce chaleur, mais il ne me faut pas longtemps pour que je me souvienne.

Mon nez me brule et je ferme les yeux à nouveau.

_Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas mourir ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé me réveiller ?_

Je ne suis pas seule. Je peux entendre une légère respiration, et des doigts entrelacés dans les miens.

J'ouvre les yeux. Lucius est assis sur le bord du lit, me regardant. Sa main est enveloppée dans la mienne, nos doigts emmêlés ensemble.

Je garde les yeux sur lui. J'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer mais même si je peux sentir mon nez me piquer sous les larmes, elles ne veulent pas tomber. Je n'en ai plus une goutte. Je me sens comme une bouteille vide.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » je demande nonchalamment. « Dites-moi, je veux savoir. Comment ça… »

Ma gorge se referme et mes paroles sont coupées. J'avale difficilement. Il me regarde intensément, sa bouche réduite en une fine ligne.

« Comment sont-ils morts ? » je murmure.

Il semble considérer la question un instant, avant qu'il ne me réponde d'une voix claire, parfaitement maitrisée.

« Je suis arrivé chez eux à minuit. » Sa voix ne montre aucune émotion. « Ils dormaient dans leur lit. Ils ne se sont pas réveillés lorsque je suis entré dans leur chambre. Je… Ils sont morts pendant leur sommeil. Ils n'ont rien senti. »

S'en est assez. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je ferme les yeux pour chasser son visage. Le meurtrier de mes parents.

Ils n'ont rien dû sentir. Ils n'ont même pas eu conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Mais ça ne chasse pas ma douleur. Au fond, je savais que je ne les reverrais jamais. Je le savais. Mais une petite partie de moi continuait d'espérer…

L'espoir a disparu. Il m'a abandonné.

Et je ne les reverrai jamais !

J'ai le souffle coupé par un sanglot.

Je suis seule. Il ne me reste plus rien. Tout ce que j'ai jamais connu, et tout ce à quoi j'ai jamais cru m'ont été enlevés. Mes parents ne vont pas me sauver. Aucun enseignant ne va me sauver. Aucun livre ne va me sauver. L'Ordre ne va pas me sauver.

Dieu ne va pas me sauver.

J'ouvre les yeux pour regarder le meurtrier de mes parents. Il me regarde comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu avant.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? » je demande, presque simplement. « Après tout ce que nous avons… Comment avez-vous pu ? »

Un muscle se contracte dans sa mâchoire.

« La fin justifie les moyens, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

_La fin justifie les moyens, les moyens, les moyens m'ont détruits, ont tué mes parents, comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?_

« Oh. » Ma voix tremble et lutte contre mes paroles. « Regardez-vous. Si… calme, si impassible. Vous avez la voix la plus douce mais vous dites les choses les plus cruelles. »

Il me regarde, avec presque un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et pourtant… _non_.

« Qu'attendiez-vous ? De la compassion ? Pour _vous ?_ » Il respire un petit rire. « Vous êtes une idiote. »

« Oui, vous avez raison » je souffle furieusement. « Comment pourrais-je m'attendre à de la compassion venant de _vous ?_ Vous êtes un homme diabolique, Lucius Malefoy. »

« Et vous êtes une Sang-de-Bourbe, _miss_ Granger » dit-il cruellement, « et j'apprécie d'être considéré comme 'diabolique' par une sale Moldue. »

Je ferme les yeux, laissant les larmes se former sous mes paupières. Il me provoque mais je suis fatiguée de me battre. A quoi ça sert ? Mes parents… ils sont morts. Il les a tués. 'Sales Moldus', c'est comme ça qu'il m'avait forcé à les appeler il y a longtemps. Il n'a probablement rien ressenti d'autre en les tuant que s'il avait écrasé une mouche.

Ses doigts se posent sur ma joue et je rouvre les yeux. Je lève les yeux vers lui, me perdant dans le regard froid de l'assassin de mes parents. Ses yeux remplis d'émotions, qu'il ne comprend peut être même pas _lui même_.

_Est-ce vraiment un assassin si on l'a obligé à le faire ? Il n'avait probablement pas le choix…_

Tout le monde a le choix.

_Tout le monde n'a pas toujours ce luxe. Avais-tu le choix lorsque tu leur as donné les informations quand ils t'ont torturé ?_

« Venez. » Il se lève, enlevant ses doigts de ma joue. « Nous sommes en retard. On nous attend d'une minute à l'autre chez les Weasley. »

Nous ? Je vais avec lui ?

Non. Je n'y vais pas. Je m'en fous, m'en fous, m'en fous. Au moins ici, j'ai Ron…

Ron. Je vais me rattacher à lui. Il est tout ce que j'ai. Harry ne pourra plus jamais me comprendre.

D'ailleurs, si Harry était venu l'autre soir, mes parents seraient encore en vie.

« Pourquoi devrais-je aller avec vous ? » je demande calmement à Lucius, arrachant ma main de la sienne. « Pourquoi devrais-je faire ce que vous me dites ? »

Il grogne de colère et me saisit par le bras, m'obligeant à me lever.

« Parce que vous ne voulez pas croire que vos parents sont morts pour rien » il siffle, tout en gardant la main sur mon bras.

« Je ne veux pas croire qu'ils sont morts simplement parce que le monde sorcier a perdu face à des _animaux_ comme vous ! » je lui crie.

Ses lèvres commencent à former une réponse mais il semble finalement se raviser et laisser échapper un ricanement.

« Pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation ? » dit-il malicieusement. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sort la petite clé d'argent de ses vêtements, toujours agrippé à mon bras, et nous disparaissons dans le vide pour réapparaitre dans une autre chambre, très semblable à la mienne. Je pourrais presque penser que nous n'avons pas bougé, mais –

« Hermione ! »

Je me retourne pour voir Ron, la seule chose au monde à laquelle je peux encore m'accrocher, son visage familier si plein de crainte que ça me brise presque le cœur.

Alors que nos yeux se rencontrent, il se dirige vers moi, m'atteignant en deux enjambées avant de se jeter sur moi. Il m'attire dans une étreinte féroce et je m'écroule dans ses bras, sentant tout mon épuisement et toute ma douleur me quitter.

« Vous avez dix minutes » j'entends Lucius dire d'une voix sèche, « et je serai de retour. Si vous n'êtes pas prête à partir lorsque je reviendrais, vous en paierez les conséquences. »

_Pars… Pars…_

Un petit 'pop'.

Merci mon Dieu.

Ron me tire le visage vers l'arrière pour me regarder, berçant ma tête dans ses mains.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » il demande, effleurant mon front. Il éloigne ses doigts et je peux voir qu'ils sont pleins de sang. Ca doit venir de l'endroit où mon crâne a frappé le mur lorsque Lucius m'a poussé, juste après lui avoir _tout_ offert pour essayer de les sauver…

J'éclate en sanglots. Des énormes sanglots alors que tout s'écroule à nouveau autour de moi. Je pleure si fort que je peux à peine respirer.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande Ron, me saisissant les mains. « Est-ce que c'est Malefoy ? » il demande avec fureur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Je vais le tuer, je le jure- »

« Mon… mon papa et ma maman… » J'essaye de parler, mais mes paroles s'entendent à peine par dessus mes sanglots. « Il… il les a tué Ron ! Il a tué mes parents ! »

Je crie de douleur. Mon papa et ma maman. Je les aime tellement, plus que tout ce que je leur ai jamais dit, et je ne pourrais jamais leur dire maintenant. C'est fini. Ils sont… partis.

_Partis._

C'est insupportable.

« Quoi ? » répond Ron en me levant la tête pour que je le regarde, mais je peux à peine voir son visage à travers mes larmes.

J'essaye de ravaler mes sanglots pour réussir à parler.

« L'autre nuit, il… il m'a amené à Voldemort et il m'a torturé pendant que Voldemort ouvrait son esprit à Harry. » Ron serre un peu plus fort ma main. « Ils ont dit à Harry d'être chez tes parents le lendemain soir, mais il n'est pas venu. Et donc ils… Voldemort a ordonné à Lucius de… démontrer à Harry à quel point ils sont sérieux et… et… »

Je ne peux plus parler. Je ne peux que gémir et pleurer. Ron me serre dans une étreinte furieuse et je le sers aussi fort que je le peux, comme si je pouvais faire disparaître ma peine par cette étreinte.

« Es-tu sure qu'il l'a vraiment fait ? » demande Ron dans une tentative désespérée. « Peut être qu'il a juste… je ne sais pas, voulu jouer avec ton esprit. »

Ron jure entre ses dents et me tient fermement dans ses bras. Je m'agrippe à lui, pleurant furieusement dans son épaule alors qu'il me tapote le dos en douceur. Mais ça ne fait aucune différence. Il ne me connait plus. Il ne peut plus me comprendre maintenant, personne ne pourra plus jamais me comprendre.

Je m'effondre au sol, entrainant Ron avec moi. Nous restons comme ça pendant des siècles, et il me berce d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière, mais les larmes ne cessent pas. Je veux qu'ils reviennent, je veux qu'ils reviennent, mais je ne les reverrais plus jamais.

Mes sanglots finissent pas ralentir.

Je m'éloigne vers l'arrière et regarde dans les yeux de Ron.

« Ron » je murmure. Chaque mot est un effort. « Harry leur a dit qu'il sera chez tes parents ce soir pour se rendre et pour qu'ils ne me tue pas. Ils vont m'amener avec eux au Terrier, pour rappeler à Harry ce qu'ils feront s'il ne se rend pas. Je les arrêterais si je le peux, je le jure. Je ne laisserais pas Harry faire ça. »

Il garde son visage tendu et ferme.

« Si tu as la chance de t'échapper, alors tu dois le faire » dit-il résolument. « Ca pourrait être ta seule chance, tu dois la saisir. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas- »

Un petit bruit derrière nous se fait entendre. Trop tôt, toujours trop tôt.

Je me retourne. Lucius nous regarde avec une expression figée sur le visage, et je me rends compte qu'il a changé de vêtements. Il est prêt à se battre dans son habit de Mangemort.

L'emprise de Ron se resserre autour de moi.

« Foutez le camp d'ici, Malefoy- »

« Taisez-vous » dit Lucius hargneusement, me saisissant par le bras et m'éloignant de lui. Je me laisse aller, trop épuisée pour me battre. Il arrache la poigne de Ron de sur mon bras. « Si vous ne la laissez pas partir sans faire d'histoires, je serais forcé de la faire souffrir à cause de vous. Je vous le dis tout de suite mon garçon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre cinéma. »

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas seulement la laisser seule ? » Ron lui crie, le visage rouge de colère. « N'en avez-vous pas assez fait ? Réalisez-vous ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Dites-moi, Weasley. » La voix de Lucius est remplie d'exaspération alors qu'il l'interrompt, « Pourquoi me parlez-vous comme si je m'intéressais à ce que vous me dites ? »

Il tire la petite clé d'argent de sa robe et je crie le nom de Ron, lui tendant la main frénétiquement, mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre avant que nous disparaissions dans le vide pour apparaître dans le hall.

C'est bon. Je ne l'ai pas perdu. Je vais le revoir quand je reviendrais. J'ai encore Ron, au moins.

Bellatrix se tient en face de nous. Elle porte aussi son uniforme de Mangemort, son masque prêt à l'emploi dans sa main.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir » dit-elle rapidement.

« Bien » répond froidement Lucius. « Où est-il ? »

_Qui ?_

« Je suis là. »

Oh non, oh non ! Pas lui, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé !

Je tourne la tête pour jeter un œil derrière moi, et il est là. Debout dans sa robe de Mangemort, sans masque car il n'a bien sur pas besoin de me cacher son identité.

Et pour la première fois, je le vois réellement. Il ne ressemble plus au garçon que j'ai connu lorsque j'avais onze ans, et pourtant je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué lorsque nous avons grandi ensemble. Il n'est plus le petit pleurnichard et la terreur pathétique de l'école que j'ai vu pendant tant d'années. Il semble plus grand. Ces vêtements lui vont parfaitement bien.

Il ricane vers moi, un sourire de pure malice malveillante accrochée à ses lèvres, et je sens la poigne de Lucius se resserrer sur mon bras.

« Salut, Granger » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago Malefoy a finalement réussi par gagner.


	16. Conséquences

_' « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Frodon. « Assurément, l'anneau était son trésor et la seule chose dont il se souciât? Mais s'il le détestait, pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas débarrassé, ou pourquoi n'est-il pas parti, le laissant là? »_

_« Vous devriez commencer à comprendre, Frodon, après tout ce que vous avez entendu » répondit Gandalf. « Il le détestait et il l'aimait, comme il détestait et aimait sa propre personne. Il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté_ _en la matière. »' _ – J. R. R. Tolkien, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 Conséquences**

Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de lutter plus encore.

Mes poignets sont douloureux, brulés et blessés par la corde qui m'emprisonne au pied du fauteuil.

C'est le fauteuil dans lequel Mr Weasley avait l'habitude de s'asseoir les soirs d'été en écoutant la radio sorcière.

Un fauteuil est beaucoup trop lourd à porter, et je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de rester assise sur le sol, attendant avec tous les autres Mangemorts, l'arrivée de Harry.

Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver. Vu leur façon d'être, ils ne semblent pas encore se préparer à sa venue. L'ambiance est presque détendue. Ils sont debout, à se parler tranquillement, certains rient même parfois.

Ils rient.

Je ne supporte pas de les voir ici. Au Terrier. Cette maison si plaisante et si pleine du rire des Weasley, est maintenant remplie de Mangemorts, attendant tous Harry dans le simple et unique but de gagner la guerre.

Je ne pense pas que les Weasley soient là. Je ne les ai pas vu. Je pense qu'ils ont seulement abandonné leur maison pour la nuit, peu désireux de rester ici pour voir ce qu'il va se passer. Si on m'avait donné le choix, je n'aurais pas voulu voir ce qui risquait de se passer.

Je suis presque contente qu'aucun des Weasley ne soient ici. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de les voir. Ca m'aurait rappelé trop de choses que j'ai perdu.

Il fait nuit et la seule lumière de la pièce provient des baguettes illuminées des Mangemorts. Peut être que c'est seulement l'obscurité qui rend la pièce si misérable, si différente de ce à quoi elle ressemblait la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

Je regarde la pièce, la salle à manger de la maison dans laquelle j'ai passé tant d'étés, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me remémorer ces moments maintenant.

Je regarde Lucius qui semble en pleine conversation avec des Mangemorts que je ne reconnais pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'a encore mis son masque, mais je ne reconnais aucun d'eux de toute façon.

A part Lucius et Bellatrix, qui semblent s'ignorer l'un l'autre.

Et Drago est là aussi bien sur. Il me lance un sourire en coin. Je vois bien qu'il a une envie folle de venir me narguer, mais il s'est retenu jusque là.

Je m'en fous, de toute façon. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Après tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je n'en ai rien à faire de Drago Malefoy.

Mes yeux sont collés sur Lucius. Je regarde son petit sourire de salopard. Je le regarde tranquillement rire à quelque chose que les autres Mangemorts ont dit. Je le regarde alors qu'il tourne ses yeux vers moi.

Comment peut-il poursuivre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comment peut-il rester là à _rire_ après ce qu'il a fait ?

Je ne pourrais plus jamais rire.

Comment la vie peut-elle continuer ? Comment peut-on rire, ou sourire, ou juste… faire comme si rien n'avait changé ? Mes parents sont partis, ils ne reviendront jamais. Comment tout le monde peut se comporter comme d'habitude ?

Je suis irrationnelle, je le sais. Je sais que la douleur disparaitra avec le temps. C'est ce que tout le monde dit dès que quelqu'un perd un être cher – 'Ca s'apaisera avec le temps'.

J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire cependant. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de douleur, face à cette souffrance que je ressens au plus profond de moi.

C'est comme un cri plaintif qui hurle continuellement dans ma tête. Et ça fait mal, mal…

_Mal._

Et il se trouve juste là. Il est assis et parle avec son ami, sans se soucier de ce qu'il a fait.

Il a _tout_ pris.

Je le hais.

Je pense à ma mère et à mon père. Je continue à laisser courir mon esprit.

Savaient-ils que je les aimais ? Leur ais-je dit la dernière fois que je les ai vus ?

« Tu as enfin appris où est ta place, Granger ? Par Merlin, tu en as mis du temps. »

Drago a finalement cédé à la tentation.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché.

Je lève les yeux. Il se tient devant moi, un petit sourire de pure malice sur le visage, car il sait qu'il a enfin gagné. Toutes ces années où je l'ai battu en classe n'ont plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, si ? Plus maintenant.

Il s'accroupit à côté de moi, gardant la voix basse.

« Mon père m'a dit que tu avais gardé ton insupportable arrogance pendant ta captivité. »

Je jette un regard vers son père, qui nous regarde avec un froncement de sourcils minuscule sur le visage, avant de se retourner vers la personne qui était en train de lui parler.

Je le tuerai. Un jour, je le tuerai.

Je repose mon regard sur Drago. Son visage pale est déformé par une joie malveillante.

Je ne veux pas entendre, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas rentrer dans son petit monologue.

« Va-t-en Drago » je murmure en regardant loin derrière lui. « Je ne veux pas te parler. »

Je sens le bois lisse et froid de sa baguette sous mon menton, et je glisse mes yeux jusqu'à son visage. Il ne doit pas être comme son père, mais il a quand même une baguette, chose que je n'ai malheureusement pas en ma possession.

« Et bien, _moi_ je veux _te_ parler, Granger » il siffle. « Et tu vas faire ce que je dis maintenant._ Tout_ ce que je dis » il répète en savourant ses mots.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, pas vraiment. Il a beau avoir une baguette magique, mais ses menaces semblent dénuées de sens après tout ce que j'ai vu, après tout ce que son père m'a fait subir.

« Je voulais venir te rendre une petite visite depuis… longtemps » dit-il d'une voix trainante en laissant reposer sa baguette sur mon menton. « J'ai même demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres si tu pouvais être sous ma responsabilité, si je pouvais m'occuper de ta captivité. Ca aurait été amusant, n'est-ce pas, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Juste toi, moi, et une baguette. »

Mon esprit commence à bouillonner un instant, essayant d'imaginer ce que ça aurait donné si j'avais été confiée au fils plutôt qu'au père. Peut être que les choses auraient été plus faciles. Je ne pense pas que les compétences de Drago en matière de magie, de manipulation et de cruauté, soient aussi avancées que celles de son père.

« J'aurais enfin pu t'apprendre ta place » continue Drago. « J'aurais pu revenir sur toutes ces années où tu pensais être meilleure que moi à l'école. »

Je sors un grognement. Je sens ma dernière barrière mentale se briser d'exaspération, car il pense vraiment que je me soucie de comment on était à l'école après tout ce qui m'est arrivé ?

« Et je parie que tu es resté éveillé des nuits entières à fantasmer sur ce petit scénario, n'est-ce pas ? » je murmure violemment. « Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas ce genre de _fantasme_ qu'a entretenu ton père durant tout ce temps. » Je sens la colère bouillir à l'intérieur de moi, la volonté de faire mal. « Sais-tu ce que ton père m'a fait, Drago ? »

Il déglutit fortement, mais il garde son sourire narquois en place, bien que légèrement tremblant. C'est comme s'il avait peur de ce que je pourrais lui dire. Trop jeune, trop naïf pour savoir ce que son père fait vraiment pendant son temps libre.

« Quoi qu'il ait fait de toi, je suis sur que tu le méritais » il murmure.

« _Que je le méritais ?_ » je demande incrédule, et mes yeux se dirigent vers Lucius qui nous regarde, semblant ignorer totalement la personne qui est censée lui parler. Drago suit mon regard. « Il m'a lancé un Imperium pour m'obliger à me couper la jambe avec un couteau, » je murmure. « Il m'a lancé des Doloris jusqu'à ce que j'en vomisse d'agonie. Il a brisé mes doigts sous ses bottes lorsque je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait. Oh, je pourrais te dire bien des choses sur ton _précieux_ père- »

« Ca suffit ! »

Il me tire les cheveux en arrière et enfonce en tremblant sa baguette dans mon cou.

« Drago. » La voix de Lucius filtre de l'autre côté de la salle, froide et sans émotion. Je déplace mes yeux pour le voir nous regarder avec un froncement de sourcils, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. « Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis. »

« Oui père » dit Drago d'une voix maussade, avant de retirer sa baguette de ma gorge et de la glisser dans sa poche.

Lucius verrouille son regard sur moi durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retourne à la conversation de son collègue.

« Il a tué mes parents, Drago » je dis calmement, ne fixant plus Lucius. « Ton père a tué le mien, ainsi que ma mère. Souhaiterais-tu toujours que je sois sous ta responsabilité ? Cette tâche serait tombée sur toi si ça avait été le cas. Fantasmerais-tu toujours d'avoir été celui qui a ruiné ma vie, en m'enlevant les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde ? »

Je me retourne vers Drago. Son visage est très blanc mais il réussit toujours à garder ce sourire narquois.

« En quoi ça devrait me toucher ? » Sa voix tremble un peu lorsqu'il parle. « Ils n'étaient que de _simples_ Moldus. »

Je m'étouffe dans ma propre rage. Je commence à bégayer de haine pure. Je savais qu'il était arrogant, un petit salopard d'égoïste, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était si cruel, comme son… comme son…

« Tu- »

J'essaie de l'atteindre de mes bras mais les cordes sont bien trop serrées. Je ne peux pas bouger sous le poids du fauteuil.

Drago se met à rire alors qu'il se redresse. Il commence à ricaner d'un ricanement si semblable à celui de son père… et pourtant si différent du sien.

« Quand vas-tu apprendre ta place, espèce de grosse vache ? » il demande. « Tu ne peux pas lutter contre moi, tu ne l'as jamais pu ! Les stupides Gryffondors pensent pouvoir se battre aussi longtemps que durent leur courage, mais à quoi sert ton courage maintenant, Granger ? A quoi te sert ton courage sans aucune baguette ? »

C'est marrant de voir comme on peut grandir avec quelqu'un et ne pas remarquer comme il a changé. Je regarde Drago et j'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois depuis six ans. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait adulte, mais il n'en est pas loin. Je peux à la fois voir le petit tyran dédaigneux qu'il était, mais également ce qu'il va devenir – son père. Je peux voir son père dans son ricanement, sa froideur, ses yeux pleins de cruauté.

« Il est presque minuit. » La voix de Lucius se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce, interrompant les bavardages des autres Mangemorts. Je le regarde traverser la pièce et se diriger vers moi et Drago. « Il sera bientôt là. Mettez-vous en position. »

Ils font tous ce qu'il dit, se disposant en cercle dans la pièce. Lucius s'approche de moi et de Drago. Il donne un petit coup de baguette vers les cordes qui me retiennent attachée, et elles disparaissent soudainement dans les airs. J'ai à peine l'occasion de me masser les poignets qu'il me saisit le bras, m'obligeant à me lever.

« Ne devrions-nous pas la garder attachée ? » demande Drago en me regardant presque avec appréhension. « Elle pourrait essayer de s'enfuir- »

« Oh, je ne pense pas que Miss Granger se permette cela » dit Lucius d'une voix horriblement trainante. « Je pense qu'elle sait quelles conséquences cela causerait si elle se permet une telle tentative. Je lui ai appris tout ce qu'elle doit savoir sur l'obéissance durant notre _temps_ ensemble. »

_Salaud, salaud, je vous hais, espèce de SALAUD !_

Drago nous fixe tour à tour, son regard vacillant entre moi et son père et un léger froncement de sourcils apparaît une courte seconde sur son front.

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

_Je ne suis pas une menteuse, Drago. Pense à ce que j'ai dit._

J'ignore s'il peut utiliser la Legilimencie aussi bien que son père. Je suppose que non, car son froncement de sourcils disparaît presque instantanément pour être remplacé par un petit sourire malicieux.

« Profite du spectacle, Granger » il marmonne. « J'ai vraiment hâte de voir l'expression de Potter quand il va te voir- »

« Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, Drago » dit tranquillement Lucius. « Tu ne dois pas être influencé simplement parce qu'il s'agit de Potter. Nous avons un travail à faire. »

« Je comprends » dit Drago en me souriant horriblement. « Mais je veux en tirer une certaine… _compensation_ quand tout sera fini, père. Si je n'ai pas l'occasion d'en profiter avec Potter, alors je veux au moins compenser avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu aurais dû entendre les choses qu'elle m'a dit- »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça, Drago » dit hargneusement Lucius avant de se ressaisir et de nous sourire à tous les deux. « Mais bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun mal là dedans. » Il semble hésiter un moment, avant qu'il ne tranche. « Oui, lorsque cette mission de ce soir sera finie, tu pourras approfondir ta conversation avec Miss Granger. J'ose supposer que vous vous êtes manqués ces derniers mois. »

Drago me sourit tandis que son père fait de même. Le sourire des Malefoy, des serpents envoutants mais d'une dangerosité extrême.

Il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour m'empêcher de trembler de rage.

« Mes parents ne sont plus que des cadavres » je dis calmement, sans vraiment savoir à quel Malefoy je m'adresse. « Ce n'est pas assez pour vous ? »

« Taisez-vous ! » Lucius serre sa main sur mon bras, me tirant un soupir de ma bouche, avant de tourner le dos à son fils. « Mettez-vous en place. »

Il me pousse vers la porte qui mène au jardin du Terrier. Je sens sa baguette contre mon dos, appuyant fortement mes cotes.

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler quelles seraient les conséquences si vous essayez de vous enfuir » il murmure à mon oreille. « Ne m'obligez pas à vous blesser plus encore que je ne l'ai déjà fait. »

Pour l'amour de Dieu. Pense-t-il vraiment me faire croire qu'il ne ressent aucun plaisir à me blesser, pas même un petit peu ?

Nous sommes tous en position, comme une horrible pièce de théâtre. Moi et Lucius à l'avant, les autres Mangemorts à l'arrière dans une foule masquée.

Et nous attendons. Nous attendons tous, parfaitement immobiles dans l'obscurité, avec seulement la lumière de quelques baguettes illuminées.

Merlin seul sait combien de temps nous attendons, dans cette horrible obscurité silencieuse. Les doigts de Lucius me serrent le bras, et je sens sa respiration sur le dos de mon cou. Beaucoup trop près. Comme toujours.

Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater à tout instant.

Peut être que Harry ne va pas venir…

Mais bien sur qu'il va venir. Je suis stupide d'espérer l'inverse, n'est-ce pas ?

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement et une figure familière apparait dans l'embrasure, sa baguette allumée par un Lumos.

Et pour la première fois depuis ma capture, je vois le visage de Harry. Les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes, les yeux verts, la cicatrice. Son visage est déterminé lorsqu'il entre dans la maison et les Mangemorts lèvent automatiquement leurs baguettes vers lui.

« Baissez vos baguettes et je coopérerais avec vous » dit-il d'une voix presque calme, et pourtant… elle ne l'est pas. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais qu'il est très calme.

C'est si _bon_ d'entendre à nouveau sa voix !

Les Mangemorts attendent les ordres de Lucius. Je lève la tête pour observer sa réaction. Il surveille Harry d'un regard hautain avant de faire un geste de sa main.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire » dit-il tranquillement. « Je pense que Potter sait pertinemment qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. » Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, dans un geste délibéré de possession. « Il sait ce qu'il arrivera s'il n'obtempère pas. »

Les yeux de Harry se posent sur les miens, et c'est alors qu'il commence à perdre son calme. Son visage pâlit fortement sous la lueur de sa baguette.

Il tente un léger sourire de réconfort, mais aucun bonheur ne transparait sur son visage. Ce n'est pas étonnant bien sur. Il a un pied dans la tombe, comment pourrait-il être heureux…

Je ne vais pas le laisser faire ça. Je ne vais pas laisser ces salauds _gagner !_

« Pars, Harry ! » je crie, luttant contre Lucius. Ce dernier, rapide comme l'éclair, m'enroule son bras autour de la taille, me tenant fermement en place. « Cours ! Ne te livre pas à eux ! Ce n'est pas grave, ils vont me tuer de toute façon- »

La baguette de Lucius s'enfonce dans mon cou, me faisant taire sous la peur.

« Restez tranquille. » Son souffle est chaud contre ma joue. « Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Si vous voulez voir à quel point je peux facilement vous tuer, alors vous n'avez plus qu'à continuer- »

« Laissez-la, Malefoy ! » hurle Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Lucius, le visage furieux.

La tête de Lucius pivote pour faire face à Harry et il enlève lentement sa baguette de ma gorge. Il déplace son bras de ma taille pour venir saisir mon poignet à la place.

Je peux de nouveau respirer.

« Ne nous abaissons pas à de stupides chamailleries infantiles » dit Lucius d'une voix trainante. « Nous sommes tous des adultes maintenant, Potter, et je vais donc être très clair avec vous. »

Il fait une pause pour appuyer sa phrase en suspens, et cela marche bien sur à merveille. Les jointures des doigts de Harry blanchissent alors qu'il serre sa baguette.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a montré ce qu'elle endure à cause de vous » dit Lucius impitoyable. « Vous avez vu sa souffrance à cause de votre amitié. On vous a donné l'occasion de venir la sauver, d'arrêter sa souffrance, mais vous l'avez refusé. »

« Non » dit Harry, le désespoir perçant dans sa voix alors qu'il me regarde, sa baguette tremblant dans son poing. « Hermione, tu ne comprends pas, je ne pouvais pas. L'Ordre- »

« Et qu'est-ce que ce petit acte de défiance a engendré, c'est ce que vous devez vous poser, Potter. » Lucius ignore totalement la tentative désespérée de Harry pour s'expliquer. « Savez-vous exactement ce que votre hésitation a couté à votre amie Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Non. Ne parlez pas de ça. La douleur me poignarde à nouveau tout le corps.

Même dans la pénombre, je peux voir les dernières couleurs quitter le visage de Harry.

« Hermione. » Il postillonne et essaye désespérément de trouver ses mots. « Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient… »

« Je sais. » Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Mais je dois vous dire merci, Potter. » Lucius fait comme si aucun de nous n'avait parlé. « Merci de vous être finalement fait une raison. Vous rendez la tâche plus facile pour tout le monde. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien donner votre main à Bellatrix, nous pourrons faire disparaître les sorts anti transplanage pour qu'elle puisse vous conduire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous allons mettre fin à tout ça, une bonne fois pour toute. »

Harry acquiesce, le visage tendu d'une détermination sinistre.

« Si vous voulez que je vous accompagne, alors vous allez devoir me donner quelque chose en retour » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

« _Expelliar- »_

_« Protego !_ »

Harry garde son emprise sur sa baguette, déviant le sort de Bellatrix. Elle vient se placer près de Lucius, tremblante de fureur.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec nous, espèce de- »

« Calme-toi, Bella » grommelle Lucius. Elle se retourne vers lui, la bouche ouverte comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus, mais il l'en empêche d'un geste impérieux de la main.

Le regard de Harry scintille alors qu'il nous regarde, moi et Lucius.

« Vous voulez que je transplane avec vous » dit Harry doucement mais résolument. « Je sais que vous avez besoin de ma permission pour le faire. Je vais donc conclure un accord avec vous. Je vous laisse m'emmener, » - il s'arrête un instant, me regardant - « mais en retour, je veux que vous libériez Hermione. »

Les doigts de Lucius s'enfoncent dans mon bras et tous les Mangemorts commencent à rire.

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier, Potter ! » rit Drago en s'avançant hors de l'ombre. « Tu es quinze contre un. Ou bien es-tu un sorcier si _puissant_ que tu penses pouvoir nous battre tout seul ? »

J'entends le souffle irrité de Lucius contre mon oreille alors que le visage de Harry est rempli d'une haine pure tandis qu'il fait fasse à son plus vieux rival.

« Alors comme ça, ils ont fini par t'enrôler ? » dit-il d'une voix moqueuse et furieuse. « Ils doivent vraiment être désespérés. Savent-ils de quelle façon tu as lamentablement échoué dans tes devoirs de Mangemort l'année dernière ? Ont-ils un si fort désir de mourir, en laissant quelqu'un de si inutile que toi se battre à leur côté ? »

Drago brandit furieusement sa baguette, mais Lucius tend la main et le saisit par le poignet.

« Pas maintenant. »

« Mais père, n'avez-vous pas entendu ce qu'il- »

« Bien sur que si ! » dit furieusement Lucius. « Mais nous avons en ce moment un devoir à accomplir. Nous ne sommes pas dans la cour de récré de Poudlard, rappelle-toi bien cela. »

Drago hésite une seconde comme s'il allait répondre, mais Bellatrix place une main sur son autre bras et l'attire à nouveau dans l'ombre, jetant un regard plein de ressentiment à Lucius, comme elle sait si bien le faire. Drago se console en jetant à Harry un regard de pur dégout alors qu'il suit sa tante.

« Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner face à un combat contre vous tous » dit tranquillement Harry, et je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour lui d'admettre à ses ennemis qu'il ne peut pas gagner contre eux. « Vous m'amènerez à Voldemort d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je veux seulement vous donner l'occasion d'utiliser un chemin facile. Laissez Hermione partir et je vous laisserais Transplaner avec moi. »

Un long silence tendu s'installe alors qu'ils examinent sa proposition.

J'ose à peine respirer. S'ils me laissent partir, alors je serais libre.

_Libre._

Mais s'ils me laissent partir, Ron sera toujours entre leurs mains, Harry mourra, je n'aurais nulle part où aller et… et…

« Oh, laissez-la partir. » Une voix profonde que je ne reconnais pas, se fait entendre à ma gauche. « Ca rendra les choses beaucoup plus simples et rapides, non ? »

L'emprise de Lucius se resserre sur mon bras, ses ongles transperçant presque ma robe en s'enfonçant dans ma peau.

« Impossible » dit-il froidement. « C'est une prisonnière bien trop importante pour être relâchée. »

« Mais père » intervient Drago derrière nous. « Je pensais qu'on avait l'intention de nous débarrasser d'elle dès qu'on aurait mis la main sur Potter. Pourquoi avoir besoin de la garder si vous comptez de toute façon vous débarrasser d'elle ? »

« En effet, Drago » dit Bellatrix alors qu'elle vient de nouveau se placer près de nous, les yeux brillant de triomphe. « _Telle_ est la question, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous rendez-vous compte, Potter, » Lucius siffle d'un air menaçant à Harry, ignorant Bellatrix et Drago, « que nous pourrions aisément vous étourdir et vous amener à notre Quartier Général sans votre consentement ? »

« Et trainer un corps stupéfixé à travers tout le pays ? » Harry riposte triomphalement. « Vous avez alors toutes les chances de vous faire attraper par les Aurors. »

Je reste immobile, sentant les doigts de Lucius s'enfoncer plus profondément dans mon bras.

Je suis si proche de la liberté, liberté que je ne suis même plus sure de vouloir. Je n'ai plus de parents, Harry va mourir, la guerre sera perdue, et Ron… je ne peux pas laisser Ron là-bas tout seul.

Harry arrive près de moi, saisissant ma main et l'agrippant de ses doigts, regardant fixement Lucius sans aucune appréhension. Parce qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. Personne ne peut nous comprendre tous les deux. Pas même Lucius et moi…

« Il suffit de la lâcher » dit lentement Harry. « Relâchez-la et je vous laisserais Transplaner avec moi. »

Ses doigts se referment fermement autour de mon poignet alors que Lucius me tiens l'autre bras.

Je lève les yeux vers Lucius, vers son visage pâle et pointu, et je ressens un petit coup à l'estomac alors que je regarde dans ses yeux. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux gris et froids, quelque chose de difficile à cerner.

Ca y est. Ca sera certainement la dernière fois que je le verrais.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Pars ! Plus tôt tu t'éloigneras de lui, meilleur ça sera._

Mais… je ne peux pas.

_Pars pars pars._

Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas éloigner mon regard du sien. Je suis comme clouée sur place. Lucius Malefoy. Froid, insensible, imperturbable, impitoyable. Lucius Malefoy. Le meurtrier de mes parents. La seule personne que je déteste plus que tout au monde. Lucius Malefoy. Mon compagnon constant. Lucius Malefoy. Le centre de mon univers.

_VA-T'EN !_

« Père, que faites-vous ? » Mon regard s'accroche à Drago qui s'est approché de nous, nous regardant.

La salle _entière_ nous regarde.

S'en est assez. Lucius lâche mon bras comme s'il l'avait brulé.

« Ha ! » Bellatrix laisse échapper un petit rire triomphant alors que Lucius tourne son visage vers moi.

Je suis libre. Encore une fois, je suis libre. Je n'aurai jamais, jamais plus à faire face à ce _salaud_ sans cœur…

Alors pourquoi la liberté fait si mal ?

Un long silence tendu s'installe tandis que Lucius nous regarde à nouveau, le regard vide, dépourvu d'émotion, ses yeux refusant de rencontrer les miens.

« Potter- »

« MAINTENANT ! »

Il me faut une grosse seconde pour réaliser que ce cri venait de Harry mais je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner car la seconde suivante, une énorme explosion se fait entendre vers la porte. Je me sens soufflée par la force de celle-ci. Tout dans la pièce se retrouve projeté par cette force.

Je vole à terre et m'étale au sol, ma tête me martelant les oreilles face au bruit assourdissant de l'explosion.

Je remue au sol. Je… je ne pense pas être blessée. Contusionnée peut être, mais rien d'autre.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bon sang ?

J'ose un regard circulaire autour de moi. Je ne peux pas voir grand chose avec la fumée, mais il n'y a pas de gravât, seulement des Mangemorts couchés sur le sol, totalement hébétés. Je pense que c'est seulement la porte qui a sauté, mais je n'arrive pas à voir…

Je sens un long et fin objet froid pressé contre mes doigts.

« Voilà une baguette, Hermione » chuchote Harry à mon oreille. « Ce n'est pas celle à laquelle tu étais habituée, mais il va falloir faire avec pour l'instant. Sors-toi de là. »

Une baguette. _Une baguette ?_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » je demande, hébétée.

« L'Ordre » il me dit rapidement avant de m'aider à me remettre sur pieds. « Je les ai amené avec moi sous des capes d'invisibilité. Ils attendaient à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que je t'éloigne un peu des Mangemorts. Mais je t'expliquerai tout en détail plus tard. Pour le moment, tu dois partir. » Il me donne une accolade féroce avant de me lâcher. « Pars vite d'ici et transplane à Pré-au-Lard. McGonagall t'attends aux Trois Balais. Elle t'emmènera dans un endroit sur. »

« Et concernant Ron ? » je souffle, entendant les gens gémir et commencer à bouger autour de moi.

« Nous le sauverons » dit-il avec une certitude absolue. « Nous allons gagner cette bataille et nous allons le retrouver, je le promet, mais en attendant tu dois sortir de là _maintenant !_ »

Un sort de Stupefix me passe juste au dessus de la tête, frôlant mes cheveux, et Harry me saisit par l'épaule, m'obligeant à m'accroupir avec lui.

« Hermione » dit-il tremblant. « A propos de tes parents… je suis tellement désolé- »

« Ne le sois pas » je réponds rapidement. « Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui les a tué. »

Le sol se met à trembler sous les pas frénétiques, et les sorts commencent à voler autour de la pièce, l'air se remplissant des cris des Aurors et des Mangemorts.

Harry me remet sur pieds encore une fois et me pousse violemment.

« _Pars !_ »

Ca y est.

Je me retourne et je cours aussi vite que possible tandis que Harry s'engage dans un duel contre un Mangemort. Je trébuche à travers les corps en mouvement et les sorts et sortilèges, les évitant miraculeusement par quelques plongeons bien cadrés. Mes poumons se remplissent de fumée et je tousse si fort que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, mais je ne m'arrête pas de courir…

Quelque chose me saisit à la cheville et je tombe, mes genoux frappant douloureusement le sol. Sans même regarder derrière moi, j'envoie un sort à celui qui me tient. La poigne se relâche et je rampe sur le sol. Un pied m'écrase les doigts quelques secondes, alors qu'un autre m'assène un coup sans aucune pitié, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je m'accroche à ma nouvelle baguette aussi fort que je le peux. Je dois sortir d'ici, je dois…

J'atteins la porte ouverte et m'engouffre au dehors. Je ne peux pas voir grand chose dans l'obscurité de la nuit, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je me remets sur pieds, respirant l'air du dehors, entendant les bruits de la bataille qui fait rage derrière moi. Si j'arrive à m'éloigner juste un peu, juste assez pour dépasser les sorts d'anti Transplanage, alors je pourrais…

« _Impedimenta !_ »

Je suis projetée vers l'avant, et je m'affale sur le sol, de petites étoiles dansant devant mes yeux et mes dents s'entrechoquant au moment où ma tête heurte le sol dur.

Je gémis, serrant mes doigts autour de ma baguette alors que j'essaye de redresser mon corps brisé du sol.

Un pied se pose sur mon dos, m'écrasant contre la poussière, et une main me saisit les cheveux, brulant horriblement mon cuir chevelu alors qu'il se penche vers mon oreille pour que je l'entende.

« N'y pensez même pas, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Cette voix…

C'est lui.

_Bien sur que c'est lui !_

Il s'accroupit sur moi, son chuchotement est dur contre mon oreille.

« Vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi » il siffle. « Je suis _damné_ si je vous laisse vous échapper. Je ne vous laisserais jamais partir, vous m'avez compris ? »

Il est devenu fou.

Ou peut-être pas –

Je tourne brusquement ma main vers l'arrière, ma main tenant ma baguette.

« _Impedimenta !_ »

Son poids disparaît sur moi, et je me retourne sur le dos pour le voir voler dans les airs, loin de moi, loin, loin, avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol à quelques mètres de moi.

Nous nous redressons tous les deux sur nos pieds, brandissant nos baguettes comme des armes, nous tournant autour. Ses yeux scintillent et son visage se lève avec compréhension.

« Donc » dit-il finalement, « Vous avez aussi une baguette. Mais vous oubliez que les Moldus n'ont pas le _droit_ d'utiliser de baguette. » Il sort un rire et tend sa main vers moi. « Donnez-la moi. Donnez-la moi et je vous ramène à la maison. »

A la maison ? Espèce de salopard arrogant !

« Ma _maison_ était celle où mes parents vivaient, Lucius ! » Je serre fermement ma baguette dans mon poing, secouée par la fureur. « Ma _maison_ ne sera jamais, jamais cet endroit où vous me gardez prisonnière. Jamais. Je n'ai pas de maison, et vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? _Stupe- »_

« _Protego !_ »

Mon sort rebondit loin de lui, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Il se moque de moi.

« Allez, allez, Hermione, une _sorcière_ de votre calibre devrait certainement être capable de faire mieux que ça, non ? »

Hermione ?

Le mot me frappe comme un coup de fouet.

Il réalise ce qu'il a fait, à la seconde où il l'a dit. Son visage se contorsionne et devient blanc de rage.

Mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour le changer maintenant. Plus de Sang-de-Bourbe, plus de Moldue, pas même Miss Granger, mais _Hermione_.

Ha !

Il lève sa baguette en voyant mon expression.

« _Stupefix !_ »

Mais je saute sur le côté et roule sur le sol, avant de commencer à courir. Je sens alors un crochet invisible me tirer vers l'arrière, me ramener vers lui…

J'atterris sur mes pieds, heureusement. Il m'agrippe le cou mais je me débats pour lui faire face. Il ne gagnera pas à nouveau, il ne me fera plus jamais souffrir, jamais, jamais _jamais !_

« _Endoloris ! _»

Il s'éloigne brusquement de moi, hurlant de douleur alors qu'il tombe à genoux…

Mais il ne continue pas de crier. Il se contente de se tenir devant moi, en prenant de profondes respirations.

Je ne peux pas l'avoir fait correctement. J'ai dû me tromper légèrement dans le mouvement du poignet, ou quelque chose d'autre.

_Tu devrais être heureuse que ça n'ai pas marché. C'est un Impardonnable, tu te souviens ?_

Et alors ? N'a-t-il pas mérité de souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert ?

Sa baguette. Elle est tombée de sa main. Elle est là, sur l'herbe…

Il se redresse, la respiration dure, et il la voit, exactement au même moment que moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Je me jette sur la baguette et il fait exactement la même chose. Il parvient à s'emparer d'elle et je ne pense même pas à ce que je dois faire… Je veux _cette_ baguette et je suis maudite si je ne l'obtiens pas.

Je lui saisis le poignet et lui lance un sort de brulure sur sa main. Il retient son souffle et je le fais encore et encore, laissant des traces rouges écarlates sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se desserrent et que je lui arrache la baguette de son emprise, me tenant debout et le regardant à mes pieds.

_A mes pieds._

Oh, et il y a de la peur dans ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

« Un sort de brûlure, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je lui lance un regard furieux. C'est donc _Sang-de-Bourbe, _maintenant ?

« C'est de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuit-il. « Je pensais que c'était une branche de la magie trop faible pour vous- »

Je grogne et lui lance un nouveau maléfice. Je ne sais pas où ça le frappe mais il siffle de douleur.

« Vous m'avez appris cette faiblesse, et vous allez en subir les conséquences ! » je lui crie.

Il se redresse sur ses genoux, se moquant de moi.

« Vous êtes si désireuse de justifier vos actions » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Vous êtes capable de beaucoup de choses pour toucher à votre but, n'est-ce pas ? Quel beau Mangemort vous auriez fait, si seulement votre sang avait été pur… »

« Mais il ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ? » je crie alors que je m'approche de lui, les deux baguettes visant son visage. « Vous devriez le savoir, espèce de _salaud, _vous avez tué mes parents _Moldus ! _»

« Non ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe, vous avez tort – _vous_ les avez tués ! » Il rit de pure malice. « Vous les avez tués en vous faisant passer pour une sorcière. Ils seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui si vous n'aviez pas eu l'audace d'entrer dans notre monde, en abandonnant le votre ! »

Je ressens une rage et une colère que je n'ai jamais connu, pulsant dans mes veines comme de l'électricité. Sans réellement penser à ce que je fais, je lève ma baguette…

« _Endoloris !_ »

C'est alors qu'il se met à hurler. Il se tord sur le sol, hurlant de douleur, et je lève presque aussitôt mon sortilège, horrifiée par ce que j'ai fait.

Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, comment ais-je pu faire ça ? C'est mal, c'est brutal, c'est…

C'est exactement comme _lui._

Il reste un moment allongé sur le sol, la respiration difficile comme s'il avait couru, avant qu'il ne se redresse sur ses genoux à nouveau, chancelant, me regardant avec le plus profond des dégouts, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. J'ai le pouvoir maintenant, _moi !_

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » je demande, secouée de haine. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être traité comme de la merde simplement pour ce que vous êtes ? »

Au début il ne réagit pas, puis pendant une fraction de seconde sa main se dirige vers sa botte, et je ne suis pas sure mais je pourrais jurer que j'ai vu… quelque chose.

Son visage se détend dans un sourire alors qu'il se relève, me troublant tandis qu'il me regarde avec défi, la peur ayant presque disparue de ses yeux.

« Allez, tuez-moi » il marmonne. « Tuez-moi, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous avez dit une fois que votre consolation était la pensée de ma mort. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant, et mettre fin à tout ça ce soir ? »

Je me gèle sur place.

Ca y est. C'est le moment que j'ai toujours rêvé depuis qu'il m'a brisé les doigts sous sa chaussure.

Il me sourit, sourit à la mort et je pointe ma baguette sur son visage.

Peut être qu'il n'est pas un lâche après tout.

Je peux le faire. Je connais l'incantation, le mouvement du poignet, et Merlin sait que je souhaite suffisamment cela pour qu'il y ait assez de puissance derrière ce sort.

Il a tué mes parents, et maintenant je vais les venger. Le monde sera meilleur une fois qu'il sera parti.

Ce n'est pas un meurtre. C'est la justice.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce que j'attends ?

Il me sourit, et il se déplace d'un coup très soudainement. Je vois une lueur argentée m'approcher mais je n'ai pas le temps de bouger avant –

La douleur dans mon épaule me transperce les entrailles. Je regarde la source de cette agonie pour apercevoir un couteau planté dans mon épaule. Sa main est serrée autour de la poignée, ses doigts baignés de mon sang alors que ce dernier coule à flots par la plaie causée par la lame. Mon sang, mon sang _impur,_ coule sur sa main.

Je crie d'une pure agonie, sous le choc, parce que ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal et je peux sentir cette douleur en moi, oh mon Dieu, comment est-ce arrivé ? _Quand_ est-ce arrivé ?

Sa botte. Ce que j'ai vu près de sa botte…

_Stupide, stupide, stupide, Hermione !_

Je lève désespérément les yeux vers lui, congelée par l'agonie. Il me regarde avec un parfait contrôle, ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire.

« Œil pour œil » il murmure. « N'est-ce pas comme cela que l'on dit chez les Moldus ? Après tout, j'ai une cicatrice identique à la votre, et presque exactement à la même place sur mon épaule. C'est une cicatrice que vous avez crée, vous vous souvenez ? »

Je tremble de douleur. Mes doigts agrippent désespérément le devant de ses robes de sorcier, mes lèvres formant des mots dont je ne connais même pas le sens.

Il arrache le couteau de mon épaule et je tombe à genoux. Tout commence à tourner et je desserre les poings…

Je laisse tomber les deux baguettes sur le sol.


	17. Inimaginable

_'__Qu'ils sont heureux ceux qui ne craignent, ne redoutent jamais rien, qui s'endorment tous les soirs d'un sommeil réparateur peuplé uniquement de rêves _doux et paisibles !' - Bram Stoker, _Dracula_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 Inimaginable**

Il se penche et referme ses doigts sur les deux baguettes, et dans un mouvement rapide, il a de nouveau tout pouvoir en son emprise.

Mais je m'en fous. Comment pourrais-je m'en soucier lorsque je peux à peine respirer sous le poids de la douleur ?

Je presse mes doigts contre la plaie béante dans mon épaule dans le vain espoir d'arrêter le sang de couler, ce qui pourrait sauver ma vie, ce qui pourrait atténuer ma souffrance.

Qui savait que le sang pouvait être si chaud ? C'est une autre chose que j'ai appris, grâce à lui.

Il ne bouge pas.

Il ne parle pas.

Comment pourrait-il ? Comment le _pourrait-il_, après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

_Auto défense. Tu étais sur le point de le tuer._

Mais… je ne l'aurai pas fait. Je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Et il sait que je ne le pouvais pas. Il le _sait_.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, tout mon corps tendu par la douleur. Je serre les lèvres, respirant durement par le nez, et il se moque de moi, un sourire malicieux jouant avec ses lèvres. Il n'en a rien à faire, il ne ressent rien. Il ne ressent rien qu'un humain normal ressentirai.

« Alors, » dit-il triomphalement, « dites-moi Sang-de-Bourbe, voulez-vous que je vous ramène à la maison, maintenant ? »

C'est comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il essaye toujours de gagner contre moi. Il veux me faire admettre – il veut que j'admette que je suis dépendante de lui.

Et je le suis en ce moment même, non ?

« Vous… vous êtes immonde… »

Les mots ne viennent pas. Ils restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je gémis, étouffant les mots. Il se tient parfaitement immobile, savourant sans aucun doute ce moment.

Sans lever la tête vers lui, je me force à parler. « S'il vous plait… aidez-moi, _s'il vous plait_… »

Il m'oblige à me remettre debout, avant de me saisir par la taille et de me jeter par dessus son épaule comme un trophée de guerre.

« Accrochez-vous à moi » marmonne-t-il. « Si vous ne voulez pas perdre encore plus de sang, tenez-vous à moi aussi fort que vous le pouvez. »

J'attrape le dos de sa cape sans même y penser. Je me fous où nous allons. Je veux seulement que la douleur dans mon épaule cesse.

Les hurlements, les cris et les détonations de la bataille, s'estompent alors que nous nous éloignons dans l'obscurité, avant de transplaner. Je m'agrippe alors à sa cape de toutes mes forces…

Nous émergeons dans un air pur et doux. Le silence, comparé au bruit de la confusion que nous venons de quitter, m'assourdi presque. C'est si calme, si serein. Il n'y a plus que moi et Lucius ici, et tout ce que je peux entendre est notre propre respiration.

Il me fait glisser de son épaule et me pose sur le sol. L'herbe fraiche chatouille mes pieds nus, mes mains, mon visage. L'odeur pure me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi le monde entier ne peut-il pas être aussi pur, aussi innocent ?

Je le regarde d'un air absent alors qu'il se penche vers moi, me scrutant. Des tâches noires apparaissent dans mon champ de vision, flottant sur son visage.

Il sort quelque chose de sa cape et le pose sur le sol près de moi, tournant doucement ma tête sur le côté pour que je regarde.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour analyser l'objet. Plus courte que la mienne, et faite d'un bois foncé. Je ne l'avais pas encore observée jusqu'à maintenant. J'étais trop occupée à essayer de m'échapper.

« Vous n'utiliserez plus jamais la magie » dit-il tranquillement. « Vous ne présumerez jamais plus que vous avez un droit sur elle. Un jour, lorsque votre épaule sera guérie, je vous punirai pour ce que vous avez fait. Je vous punirai pour m'avoir lancé des sortilèges. »

Sa botte vient s'écraser sur la baguette, la brisant en deux, et c'est alors seulement que des larmes coulent de mes yeux. Mon seul instant de pouvoir a disparu. Il ne reviendra jamais, jamais. C'est fini. Terminé.

Je regarde au-dessus de la baguette cassée pour apercevoir le lac noir, menant à la maison des Black.

Sa botte glisse sous ma joue et bouge ma tête, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Son visage, élargi d'un sourire féroce, attire toute mon attention.

« Jamais plus » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « La magie n'est qu'un lointain souvenir pour vous, rien de plus. »

Son visage devient flou devant moi, le monde disparaît, et je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Une douleur me parcoure le bras, d'horribles vagues me parcourent de haut en bas, pulsant contre mon épaule.

Je ressens une pression sur elle, qui me fait si mal que j'en ai envie de vomir…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement.

Mon regard devient progressivement plus net. Il y a un plafond, un plafond de pierres éclairé par une douce lueur dorée…

Je reconnais ce plafond.

« Essayez de rester éveillée si vous le pouvez. » Une voix. _Sa_ voix. « Les choses seront beaucoup plus simples si j'ai votre coopération. »

Je bouge la tête pour le regarder, mais il ne répond pas à mon regard. Il est fixé sur mon épaule, par la lumière d'une unique bougie posée sur ma table de chevet.

Ma table de chevet. Ma chambre. Ma chambre dans _ma_ _maison_, parce que je ne pense pas avoir un quelconque autre lieu que je pourrais appeler 'maison', n'est-ce pas ? Cette prison – ce _tombeau_ – est mon unique maison maintenant.

Sa respiration s'agite doucement sur mon épaule nue.

Mon épaule _nue_…

Je bouge ma tête vers elle sous l'appréhension, mais il n'y a seulement que mon épaule qui est nue.

Il lève mon bras, enroulant un morceau de tissus autour de mon épaule, faisant plusieurs tours pour affermir le bandage.

Le sang est parti. Disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Je me demande s'il peut effacer le sang de sa _mémoire_ aussi complètement. Parce que personnellement, je n'en suis pas capable. Je peux encore voir la plaie béante maculée de sang pourpre, l'odeur amère du fer.

Peut-il toujours nettoyer aussi efficacement après tous ses crimes ? Ne s'encrent-ils pas dans son cerveau, comme une plaie purulente et pourrissante jusqu'à le rendre fou ?

Il bouge ses yeux pour rencontrer mon regard une fraction de seconde, et je sais alors que j'espère des choses qui n'existent pas. Il ne doit même pas savoir ce que le mot 'remord' signifie.

« Le couteau a causé une plaie profonde qui mettra plusieurs heures à guérir » dit-il, me disant des choses que je connais déjà, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé y être confrontée personnellement un jour. « Ce type de blessure ne peut pas guérir avec un simple sortilège. Je l'ai pansé du mieux que j'ai pu, mais vous aurez besoin de boire cette potion si vous voulez guérir plus rapidement. »

Il me tend un petit gobelet rempli d'un liquide bleu foncé qu'il avait dû préparer avant mon réveil. Vu son apparence, ça pourrait correspondre à une potion de guérison combinée avec une potion de reconstitution du sang, mais je ne suis pas sure…

Ca n'a aucune importance de toute façon. Quelle est ma connaissance en la matière aujourd'hui ? Tout ce qui importe dans ce lieu, c'est de survivre jour après jour.

« Buvez » dit-il sèchement.

Je m'assois, grimaçant de douleur. Je pourrais même crier. Oh – _Oh –_

Je ne vais _pas _lui montrer à quel point ça fait mal.

A-t-il eu aussi mal lorsque je l'ai poignardé ?

_On s'en fout ! Il le méritait. Qu'importe si ça lui a fait mal ou non ?_

Si, ça _importe_. Je ne veux pas avoir causé cette douleur à une autre personne…

Non. Il n'est pas une _personne_. Je dois me rappeler ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

Je bois la potion et une chaleur non désagréable se répand vers mon épaule. Elle atténue la douleur, mais ne l'enlève pas entièrement.

Je soupire de soulagement et me rallonge sur mes oreillers, fermant les yeux une seconde. Si fatiguée, oh si fatiguée. Je pourrais dormir pour toujours…

Non. Pas avec lui ici.

Je rouvre difficilement les paupières.

Il me regarde… étrangement. C'est comme si je lui avais posé une question dont il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

Notre contact visuel est brisé lorsqu'il se met à respirer fortement, saisissant rapidement son poignet, son visage tordu dans une grimace.

Des pensées se forment pour la première fois dans mon esprit depuis l'entrée des Aurors dans le Terrier. Sa marque des Ténèbres le brule. Voldemort l'appelle.

Et pour la première fois, je me demande pourquoi… pourquoi a-t-il fait ça hier ?

J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin qu'il me l'explique.

« Qu'allez-vous lui dire quand il vous demandera… »

Je m'arrête lorsqu'il me regarde, son visage s'assombrissant de fureur, et si je ne me trompe pas, de peur.

« Quand il me demandera _quoi_, exactement ? »

Je sais que je ne devrais pas le pousser, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

« Vous êtes allé au Terrier pour capturer Harry » je murmure. « Vous étiez chargé de cette opération, n'est-ce pas ? Vous deviez l'être, sinon pourquoi attendaient-ils tous vos ordres ? »

Son visage s'assombrit de plus en plus mais il ne fait rien pour m'arrêter.

« Mais lorsque l'Ordre est apparu, vous n'avez pas décidé de courir après Harry, pourtant la personne que vous étiez sensé capturer en premier lieu. Au lieu de cela, vous avez couru après une insignifiante prisonnière _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Comment allez-vous lui expliquer cela ? Qu'allez-vous faire pour- »

Il me saisit par le cou, claquant ma tête violemment contre la tête de mon lit.

« Ne remettez pas en question mon comportement ! » il siffle.

Il tient ma gorge dans sa main, la serrant cruellement, le dégout gravé sur son visage, et juste au moment où je commence à manquer d'air, il se lève brusquement, enlevant sa main loin de moi. J'halète et frotte mon cou, essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

« Mes actions étaient les bonnes » dit-il calmement, et je ne sais pas s'il me parle à moi ou à lui-même. « Avec de la chance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres verra cela. Je ne pouvais me permettre qu'une si importante prisonnière ne s'échappe, s'il y avait une _chance_ que Potter ne soit pas capturé. Mais peut être que Potter a été pris, après tout… »

Ses mots disparaissent peu à peu alors qu'il s'approche de la porte. Il tire un flacon de sa robe, et en boit une gorgée sans me regarder. Je peux sentir l'odeur amère et entêtante de l'alcool qui s'en échappe.

« Allez dormir » dit-il brièvement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer derrière lui.

La bougie vacille sur ma table de chevet lorsque la porte se referme, et je ferme les yeux, permettant à l'obscurité miséricordieuse de me prendre sous son aile.

* * *

Le sommeil s'éloigne de moi et pendant de longs instants, je suis coincée entre le monde du sommeil et celui de l'éveil, mes rêves s'estompant et la froideur sombre de la réalité s'infiltrant une fois de plus en moi.

Il n'y a pas de lumière dans la chambre. Je n'ai pas dû dormir très longtemps, sinon il serait déjà revenu, non ?

Peut être que je devrais me rendormir à nouveau. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment épuisée… trop épuisée pour m'inquiéter de son éventuel retour.

Je tourne la tête, reposant ma joue contre l'oreiller.

Je pourrais tirer les couvertures sur moi… non. Trop chaud.

Je déplace mes cheveux de sur mon cou, et laisse pendre mon bras par dessus le lit, mes doigts tombant au creux du matelas, et j'attends que le sommeil m'emporte à nouveau.

* * *

Je dérive dans la semi conscience, léchant mes lèvres sèches et ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de trouble du sommeil avant d'être capturée. Maintenant, je suis chanceuse si j'arrive à dormir plus de quelques heures d'affilée.

Oh.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je réalise exactement ce qui m'a réveillé cette fois.

_Oh._

Quelque chose caresse délicatement mon dos, de haut en bas. Du haut de ma colonne vertébrale… jusqu'au bas de mon dos.

Un petit bruit à peine audible s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'ouvre grand les yeux, mais je ne vois rien. Seulement les ténèbres impénétrables.

Le matelas est légèrement affaissé au niveau de ma hanche.

Je retiens mon souffle et écoute autant que je peux, essayant désespérément d'ignorer le frisson qui menace de courir sur mon corps.

De haut… en bas.

C'est _quelqu'un_, je ne peux dire que ça. Ce sont des doigts sur mon dos – je peux les sentir, même à travers mes vêtements.

J'écoute encore, ouvrant grand mes oreilles dans les ténèbres.

Tout ce que je peux entendre est une respiration. Trop rapide, trop lourde.

J'avale difficilement. Les doigts s'arrêtent.

Je ferme rapidement les yeux, essayant de réguler ma respiration, la gardant souple et stable. S'ils pensent que je suis endormie, peut être qu'ils partiront.

_Qui_ est-ce, au juste ?

_Question stupide, qui est-ce à ton avis ?_

Ca n'est pas nécessairement lui.

_Qui d'autre ça serait ?_

Dolohov peut être ?

_Il n'est pas assez subtil pour cela._

Bon et bien… Drago alors ?

Je frémis presque à cette pensée. Je ne veux pas que le furet… je ne veux pas que le furet me touche comme _ça_.

Ce n'est pas Drago. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui.

« La simulation n'a jamais été votre fort, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Cette voix trainante et froide confirme son identité. Trop profonde et langoureuse pour être celle de son fils, et trop raffinée pour être Dolohov…

Je garde les yeux fermés par la peur.

Que veut-il ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, que veut-il ?

Est-il de retour après avoir vu Voldemort ? Comment Diable a-t-il pu s'expliquer face à lui ?

_Quelle importance ça fait ? Ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante en ce moment, si ?_

« C'est impoli de m'ignorer, vous savez. »

Il me saisit l'épaule, m'obligeant à me mettre sur le dos. Je ne peux empêcher un cri de douleur lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma plaie encore fraiche.

Il appuie ses doigts sur mes lèvres. « Restez tranquille. »

Que fait-il ? Je… je suis une _Sang-de-Bourbe_, pour l'amour de Dieu, que _fait-il ?_

Il déplace ses doigts jusqu'à ma gorge. Je serais surprise qu'il ne puisse pas sentir mon pouls. Mon sang bat sous ma peau.

Non, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi n'ais-je pas déjà essayé de l'arrêter ? Il ne jouera plus à ce genre de jeux avec moi, plus jamais !

Je lève ma main mais il l'attrape avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mes poignets, créant des ecchymoses.

« Je ne pense pas » dit-il calmement mais fermement. Il soulève mon bras au dessus de ma tête et vient bloquer mon poignet contre la tête de lit derrière moi. « Vous allez rester tranquille, c'est bien compris ? »

Mais pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi ?_ _Que voulez-vous ?_

J'avale fortement, sans rien dire, mais je hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas le choix.

« Bien » il murmure.

Comment a-t-il pu voir ma réaction ?

Ah oui. La Main de la Gloire. Il peut voir mes réactions, mais je ne peux voir ni son visage, ni ses mains, ni son corps. Il peut me voir, moi je ne peux pas.

Ce n'est pas juste !

La situation entière n'est pas juste. Après tout, _tout_ ce qu'il m'a fait, comment peut-il… comment peut-il…

La chose la plus horrible, c'est que la situation ne me surprend pas plus que ça, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est presque comme si je l'avais attendu, comme si après tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était couru d'avance, mais…. Mais…

Les mots de Bellatrix flottent dans mon esprit.

_- Tu es trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce monde que tu ne peux pas avoir –_

Et elle a raison. Il a toujours tout eu, il a toujours été capable d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Son argent et sa position lui ont permis de tout avoir, et pourtant la seule chose qu'il contrôle dans tous les sens du terme, la seule chose dont il veut avoir tout pouvoir, est précisément la seule chose qu'il ne peut pas avoir.

Ou qu'il _pense_ qu'il ne peut pas avoir.

Ses doigts reposent sur ma gorge palpitante.

Il semble qu'il a dépassé les limites qu'il s'était fixé.

Et tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est qu'il ne continue pas à aller plus loin.

Ses doigts commencent à se déplacer plus bas, plus bas, de plus en plus bas, laissant une sensation de picotement brulant sur son passage.

Mon cœur s'arrête dans ma poitrine.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi je suis allé après vous au lieu de Potter, » il murmure. « Non, il n'a pas compris mon comportement. Surtout après avoir su que mes collègues avaient été ineptes à capturer Potter après notre départ. »

Harry est libre. Merci mon Dieu.

Mais…

Ses doigts continuent leur exploration, frôlant légèrement ma poitrine. Si lentement que je les sens à peine à travers le tissu de ma robe.

Je mords ma lèvre avant de m'obliger à parler. « S'il vous plait… Ne me punissez pas simplement parce qu'il vous a puni. »

Ses doigts s'enfoncent plus douloureusement dans mon poignet bloqué au dessus de ma tête, et mon propre cri arrête mes paroles.

« Ne me parlez pas » marmonne-t-il violemment. « Taisez-vous, sauf si je vous dis de parler. »

Je serre les lèvres. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il demande.

_Pourquoi ? Il n'a peut être pas sa baguette sur lui._

Bien sur qu'il l'a ! Et même s'il ne l'avait pas… il pourrait me frapper si je ne veux pas…

Si je reste immobile et ne montre aucune réaction, peut être qu'il finira par s'ennuyer et… me laisser seule.

« Mais pour répondre à votre question : non, je ne vais pas vous _punir_ » dit-il tranquillement. « Je voulais juste savoir si vous en valiez la peine. »

Ses doigts tracent des cercles sur ma poitrine, son pouce… oh mon Dieu, son pouce coure doucement sur mon mamelon.

Ca fait… bizarre. Non pas que c'est désagréable. Ca serait mieux si ça l'était.

J'avale durement. Je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction d'une réaction.

Non. Pour l'amour du ciel, il est marié, il couche avec la sœur de sa femme, il a un fils qui a mon âge, et il… il…

« Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme ça ! » je murmure.

« Mais si je peux, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il. « Je peux faire ce que je veux de vous, parce que vous m'appartenez, vous m'entendez ? Vous êtes à _moi_. »

« Je ne suis pas à vous- »

« Non ? » Ses doigts quittent mes seins, descendant vers ma hanche. Mon souffle est coincé dans ma gorge et mes entrailles se recroquevillent, mais il se contente de déplacer sa main plus bas encore, avant de s'immobiliser sur ma cuisse, relevant ma robe, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépasse mon genou.

« Si vous n'étiez pas mienne, je n'aurais pas le droit de vous toucher » il murmure, accrochant ses doigts sous la courbe de mon genou. « Mais vous n'avez aucun droit. Vous êtes une prisonnière. Vous êtes en vie aujourd'hui, uniquement grâce à ma clémence. Je peux donc vous toucher, et je vais le faire, parce que vous m'appartenez. Votre esprit, votre âme… votre corps. Ils m'appartiennent _tous_, et cela signifie que je peux faire exactement ce que je veux d'eux. »

Un seul mot tournoie dans mon esprit : _Pouvoir, pouvoir, pouvoir._ Je le hais. Il ne se soucie pas de mes sentiments, il veut seulement avoir un contrôle complet sur quelqu'un qu'il ne considère même pas comme un humain à part entière.

Il se saisit de mon menton et soulève violemment mes hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent les siennes dans un mouvement brusque. Je crie de surprise et il respire un rire. « C'est mieux, enfin une réaction. C'est vraiment très impoli d'essayer de m'ignorer lorsque j'essaye de faire attention à vous. »

Salaud. Espèce de gros salopard, comment ose-t-il faire comme si… comme si je devais lui être reconnaissante !

Sa main remonte, loin de ma jambe, pour venir écarter mes cheveux de mon épaule. Elle me picote alors qu'elle se retrouve exposée à l'air froid.

« Maintenant, » il relâche son emprise sur mon poignet. « Je vais vous lâcher. Mais si vous vous débattez, je vous ferais regretter votre geste. Est-ce bien clair pour vous ? »

Je hoche la tête, pouvant à peine respirer. « Oui. »

Je peux l'_entendre_ ricaner. « Bien. »

Il desserre ses doigts de mon poignet et je glisse mon bras loin de la tête de lit.

« Il m'a puni lorsqu'il a appris que j'avais laissé partir Potter » il marmonne, toujours penché sur moi. « Et je me demandais donc – en valiez-vous vraiment la peine. Après tout, vous êtes à proprement parler, moins qu'un être humain. Pourquoi me suis-je donné tant de mal pour vous ? »

Il accroche ses doigts dans le décolleté de ma robe, la faisant glisser progressivement de mes épaules, centimètre par centimètre, dégageant mes bras de l'encolure jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit baissée jusqu'à ma taille, mes seins totalement exposés à lui dans la froideur impitoyable de l'air.

Je m'enroule automatiquement et brusquement de mes bras, essayant désespérément de me couvrir, mais il respire un petit rire.

« Il n'y a pas de place pour la modestie aujourd'hui, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je presse mes lèvres et tourne la tête, remerciant Dieu que je ne puisse pas voir son visage odieux au dessus de moi.

« Et vu tout ce que j'ai risqué pour vous, je trouve ça un tantinet exaspérant que vous pensiez me priver de mes droits. »

Salaud. _Salaud_. Je le hais.

Mais il y a une fibre d'acier dans sa voix, qu'il est impossible d'ignorer, et je laisse donc mes bras se détendre, lui permettant de les arracher loin de mes seins, les immobilisant sur le matelas près de moi. Je serre fermement les lèvres alors que je sens _courir_ ses yeux sur moi, laissant un sentier brulant sur leur passage.

La chaleur d'un rougissement se répand sur mes joues, descendant jusqu'à mes seins.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et son souffle commence à être plus rapide.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu._

« Peut être que vous en valez la peine, après tout » il murmure.

Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

« Mais peut-être devrions-nous nous en assurer, hmm ? »

Son poids écrase mon souffle alors qu'il se penche entièrement sur moi, s'approchant si près que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais rien fait de plus que d'_embrasser_ un garçon, et maintenant je dois… avec _Lucius Malefoy_, de toutes les personnes…

J'ai toujours pensé que _ça_ serait dans la confiance et l'amour, et non pas dans le pouvoir et la haine.

Et avec Ron Weasley. Pas avec le meurtrier de mes parents.

Il se rapproche encore. Je peux sentir son souffle frôler mes lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux, et…

Rien.

« Ha. » Il murmure ce mot avec une minuscule pointe de colère. « Je ne pense pas. Vous avez presque atteint votre but, n'est-ce pas, petite _putain_ de Moldue ? »

J'ouvre les yeux.

_Quoi ?_

La douleur déchire mon visage lorsqu'il me gifle durement, une fois, deux fois, encore et encore. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je crie à chaque coup porté.

« Taisez-vous, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! » il marmonne vicieusement. « Vous me _dégoûtez !_ »

Il me fait me redresser sur mes pieds et me jette à travers la pièce. Je trébuche dans l'obscurité et tombe sur quelque chose, quelque chose de dur qui me blesse légèrement, puis il y a un énorme bruit de verre brisé.

Ma coiffeuse. Ca doit être ma coiffeuse.

Le miroir a dû se briser.

Une main s'enchevêtre dans mes cheveux, me tirant pour me mettre debout, et il me frappe durement à la mâchoire. Un feu d'artifice explose derrière mes yeux.

_Stop._ _Stop._ _Stop stop stop stopstopstop!_

Une gifle.

_S'il vous plait, stop ! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait. « _S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! »

Un coup.

« Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! »

Il a perdu l'esprit.

Je suis jetée à terre et je griffe la pierre, essayant de ramper loin de lui, mais il me roule sur le dos et…

_Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait ! Oooooooow, arrêtez, arrêtez !_

Son talon écrase la plaie ouverte de mon épaule. « Dites-moi que vous ne vous comporterez plus jamais de manière aussi odieuse » je l'entends siffler par dessus mes propres cris de douleur. « DITES-LE ! »

« Je ne me comporterai plus jamais de manière aussi odieuse. »

« PLUS FORT ! »

Oh, ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas _juste, _je n'ai rien fait !

« _Je ne me comporterai plus jamais de manière aussi odieuse ! »_

Oh, oh, s'il vous plait, arrêtez, s'il vous plait, oh –

Son pied quitte mon épaule.

Je me roule en boule sur le côté, essayant de faire cesser ces sanglots humiliants.

Il prend une courte inspiration.

« Vous devriez éviter de me provoquer et de me mettre en colère » dit-il tranquillement, calmement. « Et vous devriez abandonner l'idée d'utiliser des méthodes bon marché pour m'atteindre. Je ne tolèrerai ce comportement de quiconque, encore moins d'une Sang-de-Bourbe répugnante. J'apprécierai si vous essayez de garder un minimum de tenue à l'avenir. »

Les bruits de ses pas se déplacent dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement, puis claque.

Est-ce qu'il est… ?

Je regarde prudemment dans ma chambre, mais je ne peux rien voir, bien sur.

J'écoute donc.

Il n'y a rien. Juste les irrégularités de ma propre respiration.


	18. Triangle

_'__Il est toujours, toujours dans mon esprit ; non comme un plaisir, pas plus que je ne suis toujours un plaisir pour moi-même, mais comme mon propre être.'_ _–_ Emily Bronte, _Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent_

_HERMIONE JANE GRANGER._ _F. AGE: 17._

_Présente des caractéristiques de :_

_A. Dépression sévère_

_B. Troubles de l'anxiété_

_C. Comportement obsessionnel_

_ADMISE POUR UN TRAITEMENT DE LONGUE DUREE. MISE A L'ISOLEMENT JUSQU'A NOUVEL AVIS. SURVEILLANCE 24H SUR 24._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 Triangle**

Tremblante, je me roule en boule. Je roule sur le côté afin que mon épaule n'entre pas en contact avec le sol dur et froid, mais ça ne fait de toute façon aucune différence parce que mon corps entier me fait mal maintenant. Tous les endroits qu'il a giflés et frappés sous la rage…

Et mon esprit, mon âme… eux sont blessés par dessus tout.

Je lève les bras et les enroule autour de ma tête, voulant plus que tout partir loin d'ici, mourir dans cette obscurité.

Je veux ma maman.

Des larmes se forment derrière mes paupières et je suis secouée de sanglots silencieux, ravalant mes cris de peine qui menacent de sortir de ma bouche. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait m'entendre, de toute façon.

Peut être qu'il s'agissait encore d'un de ses jeux tordus. Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'il essaye de jouer avec mon esprit.

Mais… non. Si ça avait été un jeu, il n'aurait pas été aussi loin.

Il ne se serait jamais permis de perdre le contrôle comme ça.

Mais la seule autre option est… est que…

J'ai besoin de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu tordu, même si ça ne l'était pas. L'autre option est tout simplement inimaginable.

Enfin, non. Pas inimaginable. Je ne suis peut être pas très jolie et je suis jeune, mais il a l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Non pas qu'il me _veuille_ exactement, mais comme Bellatrix l'a dit, ça doit le rendre fou de savoir qu'il y a une chose, pourtant à portée de main, qu'il ne peut pas avoir parce qu'il ne peut pas se le permettre.

Non, ce n'est pas inimaginable.

Impensable, peut être.

Et le pire, c'est que demain il viendra me punir pour quelque chose qu'_il_ a fait.

Ou peut être… non. Il est probablement tellement dégouté par ce qu'il vient de se passer, qu'il va certainement prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien produit.

Que tout cela était le fruit de mon imagination.

_Pathétique et délirante Sang-de-Bourbe._

Je me force à me redresser, grimaçant face à la douleur de mon épaule, et je m'assois, serrant les genoux contre ma poitrine.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir un peu de lumière ? Pourquoi est-ce que _tout_ doit être une forme de torture maintenant, même lorsque je suis seule ? Je pensais que ma peur du noir s'était estompée depuis des années.

Mais depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai appris à tout craindre.

Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas éloignée de lui quand j'en avait la chance ?

Pourquoi est-ce que sa volonté et ses actions non seulement gouvernent ma vie aujourd'hui, mais saturent mon esprit au point que je ne puisse plus penser à autre chose ?

Je suis en train de suffoquer. Mes propres pensées et mes propres émotions sont en train de m'asphyxier, me noyer, me tuer.

Je le hais de s'emparer de moi. Je le hais de me traiter comme un objet. Je le hais parce qu'il est tout le temps là, à l'origine de tout, toujours dans mon esprit, le seul fait de penser à lui me fais souffrir au delà de l'imagination, toujours, toujours…

Je le hais d'être entré dans mon âme.

_Tu n'as pas encore renoncé à un autre moyen de t'échapper, Hermione._

Mon esprit se vide. Anesthésié par la perspective de la libération.

Je rampe sur le sol, tâtant chaque parcelle de pierre devant moi.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour les trouver. Les éclats de verre brisés du miroir. Durs, forts, dangereux. Aucun d'entre eux n'est assez grand pour l'utiliser comme une arme, je n'essaierai donc pas, mais leurs bords sont assez tranchants pour atteindre mon but.

Je me saisis d'un fragment et fais courir mon doigt contre le bord tranchant. Une douleur brulante se répand au bout de mon doigt, et je sens le sang suinter de ma peau et couler le long de mon index.

Il m'a appris une fois que si on voulait se couper les veines, il était plus efficace de couper verticalement et rapidement la veine, plutôt que de la traverser. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait sur moi, je pensais que le sang ne s'arrêterait jamais de couler.

Si je faisais cela maintenant, si j'appuyais le verre brisé sur les veines de mes poignets, il n'y aurait personne pour m'arrêter, personne pour m'obliger à rester ici, dans cet enfer.

Je veux sortir d'ici. Maintenant.

Et je vais le faire. Il ne pourra pas m'arrêter, car il sera trop tard lorsqu'il reviendra. Il va arriver, et je serai morte, et alors le regrettera-t-il ? Se sentira-t-il coupable s'il me trouve inanimée dans mon propre sang, les yeux ouverts et vitreux, un morceau de verre brisé serré dans ma main ?

Probablement pas.

Je tiens le morceau de verre à plat contre mon poignet. Il est froid sur ma peau, mais il ne coupe pas encore. J'ai seulement besoin d'y mettre un peu de pression et il coupera, et je saignerai, et je pleurerai mais je partirai enfin loin d'ici.

Et je reverrai à nouveau maman et papa.

Je prends une grosse bouffée d'air, essayant de forcer ma main à appuyer contre mon poignet, mais alors que je le fais, un seul nom vient résonner dans mon esprit, comme une sirène.

_Ron._

Je ne peux pas laisser Ron. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il a besoin de moi ici, et je ne peux pas le laisser maintenant.

Je ne vais pas être égoïste comme l'est Lucius.

Merde.

Je serre les lèvres et je jette le morceau de verre dans les ténèbres. Le bruit résonne dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il atteint le sol.

Je me rassois, appuyant mon menton contre mes genoux.

Lucius veut me garder en vie. Il déteste l'admettre, mais s'il ne voulait pas, il m'aurait tué quand Voldemort lui en avait donné l'occasion. S'il ne voulait pas de moi, s'il se foutait de savoir ce qu'il m'arriverait, il m'aurait laissé m'échapper quand nous étions au Terrier, au lieu de risquer sa position, peut être même sa vie, pour me ramener ici.

_Si tu étais morte, alors tu aurais véritablement gagné._

Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à me tuer pour gagner contre lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

_Tu es sure ?_

Je rampe vers mon lit, m'allongeant dessus et m'enveloppant dans les couvertures, les tirant au dessus de ma tête, tremblant et tremblant encore jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme finalement de pur épuisement.

* * *

_« …vous m'appartenez. Votre esprit, votre âme… votre corps. Ils m'appartiennent tous, et cela signifie que je peux faire exactement ce que je veux d'eux… »_

_Il me sourit, m'écrasant sous son poids dans l'obscurité._

_« Et bien, Sang-de Bourbe, où en étions-nous ? »_

Je me redresse vivement, tremblante et collante de sueur.

Rien. Il n'y a rien. Juste un rêve. Un cauchemar.

Aussi mauvais que soient mes cauchemars, ils ne sont jamais pires que ce qui m'arrive quand je suis réveillée.

Les flammes des bougies scintillent faiblement sur leur socle.

Quand s'allument-elles, je me le demande ? Est-ce quand il fait jour ? Est-ce que ces bougies sont magiquement faites pour s'allumer lorsqu'il fait jour à l'extérieur ?

Ou ont-elles été allumées pendant que je dormais ? Quelqu'un est-il venu ici, et a allumé les bougies dans l'optique que je me réveille ?

Quelqu'un doit être venu ici, car ma coiffeuse est à nouveau debout, et le miroir est totalement réparé, sans une seule fissure, reflétant parfaitement la chambre. Quelqu'un, et je crois savoir de qui il s'agit, a réparé les dégâts pendant que je dormais à proximité, tremblante dans mon sommeil par des cauchemars qu'il a lui même causé.

Salaud. Croit-il vraiment qu'il peut effacer tout ce qu'il a fait de cette manière ?

_Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il te guéris toujours après t'avoir torturé ?_

Je m'extrais péniblement du lit, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'enlève ma robe et rentre dans la baignoire, souhaitant me laver de ce qu'il s'est passé, désirant purifier mon corps du souvenir des mains de Lucius sur lui.

Ce n'est pas de la révulsion que je ressens. Ce n'est pas non plus la sensation si simple de la répulsion. Si c'était Dolohov qui avait fait ces choses, ça aurait été certainement cent fois plus simple, mais parce que c'est Lucius…

La confusion constitue une grande partie de ce que je ressens. La peur aussi, et la haine. Tellement de haine pour lui, parce que qu'est-ce qui lui donne le _droit_ de me traiter comme si j'étais sa chose ? Et quel droit a-t-il de me blâmer pour ce qu'il a lui même fait, parce qu'il trouve ça plus facile que de se blâmer lui même ?

Mais il y a quelque chose de plus. C'est comme une douleur que je ne peux pas guérir. Un vide béant qui ne peut être rempli.

Mon _âme_ est à moi, pas son jouet avec lequel il peut jouer.

Je sors du bain et je m'habille de la robe la plus simple que je trouve dans ma garde-robe, celle avec le moins de décolleté et la plus longue traine, et de la plus simple des couleurs : noire. Je brosse mes cheveux mouillés, les séchant avec une serviette, puis tamponne mes nouvelles blessures avec la potion de guérison. Je me débarrasse de toutes les preuves qui prouvent que la nuit dernière a existé.

Tout à part le souvenir – malheureusement la meilleure et la plus dure des preuves.

* * *

Ce n'est ce qui semble être des heures plus tard, que quelqu'un arrive à ma porte.

Je me retourne rapidement, serrant de façon défensive mes bras autour de ma poitrine, me demandant ce qu'il pourrait souhaiter maintenant, plus que tout autre chose…

Mais ce n'est pas lui cette fois.

Dolohov apparaît devant la porte, le visage tordu par un hideux sourire moqueur.

« Quelqu'un pour te voir » dit-il, entrant dans ma chambre et tirant quelqu'un par le bras.

Je soupire d'un soulagement absolu lorsque je vois qui c'est.

Ron. Ron Weasley. La seule chose décente qu'il me reste dans le monde. Il paraît si soulagé de me voir que de la culpabilité se bloque dans ma gorge. Comment ais-je pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le laisser seul ici ?

Aucun de nous deux ne sourions ni ne nous parlons. Nous nous contentons de nous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me soulève presque sous la férocité de son emprise.

« Toute la journée il a été après moi. » J'entends la voix moqueuse de Dolohov mais je l'enregistre à peine. J'appuie ma tête contre l'épaule de Ron, respirant l'odeur sucrée qu'il dégage. « Il ne voulait pas croire que tu ne t'étais pas échappé ou que tu n'avais pas été tué la nuit dernière. Tu es satisfait maintenant Weasley, que ta petite amie soit de retour ? » Il rit horriblement. « Oh oui, elle est bel et bien de retour. Lucius s'en est assuré, n'est-ce pas Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

L'emprise de Ron sur moi se resserre.

_Non. Non Ron, n'écoute pas. S'il te plait, n'écoute pas._

Trop tard. Il me lâche et se retourne vers la porte, faisant face à Dolohov dans une expression tendue. Je me demande dans un instant de pure folie, s'il serait possible que moi et Ron nous jetions sur lui pour l'immobiliser, mais je vois alors la baguette de Dolohov fixement serrée dans sa main.

Le pouvoir magique est la seule chose qui importe dans cette maison.

Par cette pensée, quelque chose étincelle dans mon esprit mais je n'arrive pas à cerner ce que c'est.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demande Ron.

Je regarde paniquée l'un et l'autre, ne souhaitant pas que ça aille plus loin, ne voulant pas que Ron sache…

Mais Dolohov n'est pas de cet avis. Il nous regarde tous deux avec une jubilation intense, parce qu'il aime énormément ce scénario bien sur. Il a certainement dû être rempli de joie lorsqu'il a entendu parler de ce que Lucius a fait au Terrier.

« Mais bien sur, tu n'es pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sais pas exactement _pourquoi_ elle n'a pas réussi à s'échapper l'autre nuit. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi c'est _elle_ que nous avons sous notre contrôle au lieu de Potter- »

« Arrêtez ! » je dis désespérément. « Ca suffit ! »

Une douleur déchirante traverse mon visage. Je me saisis la joue, des larmes cuisantes me brulant les yeux tandis que je regarde avec appréhension la baguette de Dolohov levée vers moi.

Il continue à parler à Ron, mais il me regarde. Chaque mot qu'il prononce m'est directement destiné, je le sais.

« L'autre nuit, Potter n'est pas venu seul à la maison de tes parents » dit tranquillement Dolohov en me souriant. « Il avait invité la moitié de l'Ordre à venir à la fête. » Il s'approche de nous et commence à me tourner autour. Ron observe chacun de ses mouvements, mais je garde les yeux résolument fixés au sol. « Et lorsqu'on s'approchait du but et que les Mangemorts ont commencé à se battre contre l'Ordre, et alors que tous ceux loyaux envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres savaient que notre priorité absolue était de capturer Potter, qu'a fait Lucius ? »

Il se rapproche de moi, et m'encercle. Je garde le regard fixé au sol. S'il n'obtient aucune réaction, peut être alors qu'il ira _se faire foutre_.

Il se penche vers moi, me parlant dans un murmure théâtral. « Au lieu de courir après Potter, il a concentré toute son énergie à re-capturer cette insignifiante petite Sang-de-Bourbe. » Il rit. « Il s'est lui-même rendu très impopulaire vis à vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres par cette petite manœuvre, je peux te le dire. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demande Ron. « Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Ca n'a aucun sens. »

Dolohov se détourne de moi et rit en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'ose un regard pour le voir s'immobiliser devant la porte, se tournant vers nous avec un horrible sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« A-t-on besoin de te l'épeler, Weasley ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante presque aussi digne de Lucius.

Des larmes fraiches coulent sur mes joues, et Dolohov quitte la pièce, refermant et verrouillant la porte derrière nous.

Je baisse le regard et regarde fixement mes pieds, essayant d'arrêter ces larmes traitresses de couler. Je me sens mal : coupable en quelque sorte, même si je n'ai rien fait de _mal_, pas exactement en tout cas. Tout est de la faute de Lucius, tout est de sa faute –

« Hermione ? »

Je me force à lever la tête pour le regarder à travers mes cheveux. Il ressemble à quelqu'un qui est sur le point de découvrir que son pire cauchemar est devenu réalité.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Sa voix tremble de douleur et je ne peux pas le _supporter_. Je tends la main pour le toucher, mais il la repousse loin de lui. C'est comme une gifle en plein visage.

« Rien » dis-je avec passion. « Ce n'est rien. Tu sais comment est Dolohov, il dirait n'importe quoi pour- »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » il demande, les yeux noirs de peur. « Est-ce que c'est vrai que Malefoy a tout fait pour te re-capturer alors qu'il avait l'ordre de capturer Harry ? »

Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Aucune autre explication que je pourrais donner, ne pourrait être assez plausible. Et puis, il aurait pu poser la question à Bellatrix, au lieu de me la poser à moi. Elle aurait peut être été heureuse de remettre Dolohov a sa place.

Mon Dieu que je hais ces deux là. C'est quoi leur _problème_ exactement ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils tout simplement pas croire qu'il ne se passe rien ?

_Parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je voudrais mourir.

« Oui, c'est vrai » je dis calmement.

Son visage prend la couleur d'une glace à la vanille. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » je lui dis, sachant pertinemment que je lui mens un peu. « Comment suis-je sensée savoir comment fonctionne son esprit ? »

Il prend de petites respirations profondes, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander. « Est-ce qu'il a tenté quelque chose ? Dis-moi Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je le tuerai s'il l'a fait. »

Est-ce qu'il m'a fait quelque chose ? Il m'a tout fait, et pourtant il ne m'a rien fait. Quel genre de réponse puis-je donner à cette question ?

« Il n'a rien fait ! » je jure, Lucius m'ayant transformé une fois de plus en menteuse. « Il ne tentera jamais rien. Je suis née Moldue, tu te rappelles ? Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir ? Il m'a dit que j'étais moins qu'un être humain. Tenterait-il quelque chose sur quelqu'un qu'il considère comme ça ? »

Je me déteste de mentir, mais la réaction de Ron me fait respirer un peu mieux. Son visage se calme un peu mais sa voix est remplie de colère. « Il ne peut pas te parler comme ça. »

« Je sais qu'il ne faudrait pas, mais il le fait quand même » je dis, ma voix montant dans les aigus. J'ai tout fait pour tout enfouir en moi, et maintenant tout est en train de revenir à la surface. « Ca n'en finira jamais, jamais. Chaque jour, il vient ici pour me tourmenter un peu plus. Je pensais qu'il m'avait tout pris, mais ensuite mes parents… mes parents… »

Mon cœur se brise en disant ces mots. Chaque instant où je pense à eux me donne envie de mourir de chagrin.

Ron me tire dans une étreinte et je repose ma tête sur son épaule, résolument déterminée à me débarrasser de mes larmes.

Il tire sa tête en arrière pour me regarder. Ses yeux bleus sont tellement clairs, tellement plus colorés que ceux gris perçants de Lucius. Je peux regarder en eux et ne ressentir aucune peur, seulement de la sécurité.

« On obtiendra notre revanche, Hermione, je te le promet » dit-il avec une certitude absolue. « Dès que nous sortirons d'ici, nous lui ferons payer ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Je ne dis rien. Je me contente de hocher la tête, tout en sachant au fond de moi que c'est une chimère. Même si nous pouvions sortir d'ici, ce que je doute fortement, j'ai déjà prouvé que je serai incapable de prendre ma revanche, parce que je l'ai déjà essayé. J'ai eu ma chance et j'ai tout gâché.

« J'étais tellement inquiet. » Ron semble se battre pour garder sa voix audible. « Je ne savais pas ce qui t'étais arrivé. Ils n'ont jamais voulu me dire. »

« Mais Dolohov a dit qu'il t'avais dit que j'étais ici… »

« Oui, mais je ne savais pas s'il fallait le croire. Je pensais qu'il me disait ça pour me faire taire. Je ne peux jamais savoir s'ils mentent ou pas, parce qu'ils ne me parlent jamais. » Sa voix est dure et amère. « Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est m'apporter de la nourriture et m'amener de temps en temps me promener dans le jardin. »

« Il y a un _jardin ?_ » je demande, incrédule.

« Ouais » dit-il en me regardant, confus. « A l'arrière. Ce n'est pas vraiment un jardin, en fait. C'est spécial. Je pense qu'il est à l'intérieur de la caverne. » Il secoue la tête. « Mais tu dois y être aller ! »

« Non » je dis calmement. « Je n'ai jamais quitté cette chambre. »

Il paraît horrifié. « Merde Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps ? »

Je respire un petit rire hystérique. « J'attends… j'attends qu'_il_ vienne » je dis sincèrement, tout bouillonnant à la surface. « Il vient ici tous les jours pour me tourmenter. Que ce soit pour son propre plaisir ou pour son 'devoir' envers Voldemort, ça ne fait aucune différence. Chaque jour il est là, à me torturer d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Le visage de Ron devient rouge de colère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait ? »

Je ne peux pas être totalement honnête, alors je me concentre sur quelques détails. Et même si ce que je dis est assez loin de la réalité, c'est tout simplement plus simple que d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement.

« Il me frappe » je dis tranquillement. « Ou alors il utilise la magie, ça dépend des jours. Habituellement, c'est parce que je le provoque. » Ma voix commence à nouveau à être hystérique. « Je n'arrive jamais à me taire, je ne peux jamais me taire et le laisser gagner, et donc il me punis, ne me laissant seule que lorsqu'il a enfin l'impression d'avoir gagné. Si seulement je pouvais me taire- »

« Mais pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? » demande Ron, sa voix se levant sous la fureur. « Pourquoi devrais-tu le laisser gagner ? Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas simplement de te battre ? »

« Parce qu'il a un total contrôle sur moi ! » Je marche autour de la chambre, me tordant les mains frénétiquement. « Il contrôle mon existence entière. Chaque instant de ma vie est centré autour de lui. Que puis-je faire d'autre que faire ce qu'il me dit ? »

« Tu peux continuer à te battre ! » Ron me saisit par les épaules et me secoue. « Il n'est pas _Dieu_, Hermione ! »

« _Il pourrait très bien l'être !_ » Je repousse vivement ses mains et me tourne vers le mur, loin de lui. « Tu ne comprends pas. Il m'a dit une fois, qu'il ne me laisserait jamais partir loin de lui, et il avait raison, parce que même si je sors d'ici, je ne serai jamais capable de l'oublier. Son visage va hanter mes cauchemars pour le restant de ma vie. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en sortir. Je ne serai jamais libre de lui, jamais. »

Il me fait me retourner et me saisit par la taille, me tenant fermement et farouchement alors qu'il regarde dans mes yeux et qu'il vient caresser furieusement ma joue.

« Je te promet que nous allons sortir d'ici » dit-il avec acharnement. « Et quand ça sera le cas, je te jure que je te protégerai. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je- »

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je tourne rapidement la tête et mon estomac se contracte lorsque je vois Lucius dans l'embrasure.

Tous les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent, provoquant un rougissement honteux sur mon visage.

Il se gèle sur place lorsqu'il nous voit, lorsqu'il voit le bras de Ron autour de ma taille et sa main sur ma joue. Son visage est comme du granit : dur, de pierre, immobile.

Je m'éloigne instinctivement de Ron, qui me lâche la taille, mais Lucius ne le regarde même pas. Il se contente de me fusiller du regard, un rictus sur son visage.

« Que c'est… touchant » dit-il de sa voix trainante en nous souriant. « Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, que c'est écœurant. Weasley, je savais que votre famille était tombée bien bas, mais ça ne vous donne pas une excuse pour salir vos mains sur une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il pointe sa baguette sur Ron, qui va se fracasser contre le mur derrière lui. Il crie alors que son corps claque la pierre, et mon cœur se brise pour lui.

« Nous n'étions pas… Lucius, arrêtez ! » Je me jette sur lui pour essayer de faire dévier sa baguette, mais il me saisit la gorge, en visant toujours Ron. Je suffoque sous sa poigne, et lorsqu'il me regarde dans les yeux, tout ce que je peux voir est du pur dégout.

« Ne m'appelez _jamais _plus comme ça de nouveau » il murmure durement en renforçant son emprise autour de ma gorge. Je suffoque et halète, ma gorge se contractant sous ses doigts. Il ricane avec dégout alors qu'il me jette au sol. Ma cheville se tord douloureusement en atteignant le sol, me laissant à bout de souffle.

« Et vous Weasley, vous allez venir avec moi. Vous n'auriez pas dû être autorisé à venir jusqu'ici. » Je regarde les deux paires de pieds bouger à travers la pièce, Lucius trainant Ron derrière lui. « Attendez mon retour, Sang-de-Bourbe. Et si vous ne vous êtes pas levée à mon retour… et bien, je suppose que vous savez ce que cela entrainera. »

La porte s'ouvre.

« Hermione, je suis désolé- » la voix de Ron vacille dans l'air.

La porte claque.

C'est seulement alors que j'ose jeter un œil. Je regarde à travers la toison épaisse de mes cheveux.

Ils sont partis.

Je frissonne et ferme les yeux, des larmes coulant sur mes joues et s'emmêlant dans mes cheveux.

Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux plus en supporter davantage. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi confuse de toute ma vie.

Quel _droit_ a-t-il d'être en colère contre moi ?

_Il a tous les droits…_

Non ! Je ne lui appartiens pas !

Peut être que s'il essaie de dire quelque chose, je pourrais évoquer ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière… mais non. Ce serait contre les règles.

_Quelles règles ?_

Ses règles, mes règles. C'est la même chose, non ?

_Je croyais que tu avais dis que tu ne lui appartenais pas ?_

La porte s'ouvre vivement. Il n'a pas été long à revenir cette fois.

« Je pensais vous avoir dit de vous relever avant que je ne revienne ! »

Une vive douleur me parcoure le dos. Je serre les lèvres et essaye de me remettre sur pieds, mais ma cheville me fait mal et je tombe à nouveau…

Une main me saisit les cheveux et me force à me lever, me tire vers le mur et me claque contre lui. Sa main se referme autour de mon cou et je dois donc le regarder, je n'ai pas le choix. Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes, mas les siens sont durcis par la colère et plissés.

« Je suis désolée » je murmure. Son visage s'étire dans un sourire malicieux.

« Vous avez de nombreuses choses pour lesquelles vous devez être désolée, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Etre née : vous devriez être désolée pour cela. Vous faire passer pour une sorcière : vous devriez en être désolée également. Votre insolence, votre fierté, votre insupportable et prétendue bravoure… » Il fait une pause pour appuyer ses paroles, son sourire restant résolument en place. « Mais dans votre cas, vous allez devoir être un peu plus précise, je le crains. Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée exactement ? »

_Non, je ne jouerai pas à ça avec vous…_

Il regarde profondément dans mes yeux, son esprit fouillant le mien, aspirant mes pensées comme une seringue aspirerait du sang.

« Oh, vous pensez que vous devez vous excuser pour votre comportement avec Weasley ? » Il sort un rire moqueur. « Et bien oui, je peux imaginer pourquoi vous tenez à vous excuser pour cela. Vous savez ce que je pense du mélange entre un Sang Pur et une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais si vous pensez que vous devez être désolée parce que la pensée de _vous_ et _lui _me mettrais en colère, vous n'en avez vraiment pas besoin. »

« Mais nous ne faisions _rien-_ »

Une sévère brulure se répand sur mon visage, et je porte la main à ma joue pour la sentir se gonfler. Il enlève ma main de mon visage pour la remplacer par la sienne. Il sourit et je grimace alors que ses doigts caressent ma plaie.

« Je ne m'intéresse absolument pas à votre relation avec lui » dit-il calmement.

Il caresse ma joue de sa main, faisant courir son pouce sur mes lèvres, un sourire cruel accroché sur son visage alors que je frémis à son contact.

Il va aller trop loin.

Je vais pleurer.

« Vous voyez, Sang-de-Bourbe, vous êtes à moi » dit-il tranquillement. « Et vous le savez. Je vois cette vérité dans ces yeux sans défense qui me fixent. » Il descend sa main jusqu'à la mienne, encerclant ses doigts autour de mon poignet, et l'amenant contre le mur à côté de moi, l'épinglant contre la pierre. « Vous savez que je ne vous ai pas soutiré ce contrôle sur vous – vous me l'avez vous même remis, me donnant un total contrôle sur vous de votre plein gré. »

Il donne un petit coup de baguette sur mon bras, et une sévère brulure se répand. Les larmes s'accumulent dans mes yeux tandis que je sens ma peau gonfler.

Il ricane alors qu'il déplace son visage plus près du mien. « Les… _charmes_ de Weasley ne sont rien comparé à l'emprise que j'ai sur vous. Et vous le savez. C'est pathétique, risible même, dans la façon dont vous m'avez volontairement permis de contrôler votre vie entière. »

Une nouvelle brulure me fouette le bras, venant s'accumuler sur la première. Mon nez me pique et des larmes coulent de mes yeux. Il respire un rire et laisse aller mon poignet, s'éloignant de moi. Je glisse sur le sol dans un mouvement de désespoir, le haïssant, le haïssant plus que tout au monde, me haïssant.

« Vous semblez avoir quelque chose à dire, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, et sors les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit.

« Je vous hais » je murmure.

Il ricane. « Mais évidemment que vous me haïssez. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. Vous ne vous souvenez pas que je vous ai dit que la haine était bien plus délicieuse que l'adoration ? »

« Délicieuse ? » je murmure. « Et bien, nourrissez-vous en alors, _Lucius_ Malefoy. Je vous hais tellement que ça me donne envie de mourir. Est-ce suffisamment _délicieux_ pour vous ? »

Il ricane, les yeux étincelant sombrement.

« Et dire que j'ai accepté à contrecœur de me charger de vous lorsque le plan de votre capture a été pour la première fois abordé. » Mes yeux s'écarquillent et il se moque. « Quoi ? Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'avais été volontaire pour ce travail ? Je crains que non. Après tout, quel est l'intérêt de s'occuper d'un arrogant, vilain petit rat de bibliothèque Moldu, avec un manque évident de charme ? »

Il aurait aussi bien pu me gifler en plein visage. Mais je ne dis rien. La question que je rêve désespérément de lui poser, est trop ingrate.

« Mais il a insisté » continue-t-il de sa voix trainante impitoyable. « Et maintenant, je dois avouer que je suis heureux qu'il l'ai fait. Mon temps avec vous a été plutôt… divertissant. »

Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et me saisit le menton dans sa main. « N'êtes-vous pas heureuse que nous ayons passé du temps ensemble ? J'ose dire que vous ne pouvez même plus imaginer votre existence sans moi maintenant. »

Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas le _supporter_, parce qu'il a raison.

Mais c'est faux ! Il fait comme si… j'aimais l'avoir dans ma vie, mais c'est faux, _c'est faux !_

Il me sourit malicieusement. « Je veux une réponse à cette question, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je le regarde d'un air furieux. Je ne lui donnerai pas de réponse, hors de question !

Il retrousse sa lèvre. « Vous êtes tellement arrogante que vous ne voulez pas admettre quelque chose que vous savez pourtant vrai, mais vous n'avez par contre pas assez de fierté pour éviter de vous jeter sur un Weasley ? » Il respire un rire, faisant courir ses yeux sur moi, mais son regard scintille une seconde d'une lueur différente avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. « Peut être avez-vous besoin de quelques leçons supplémentaires sur l'_orgueil, _Sang-de-Bourbe. »

_Oh non._

Il se recule de moi et se détourne, marchant vers la porte. Il se retourne vers moi lorsqu'il l'atteint, sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

« Vous vous souvenez que mon fils a exprimé le désir de venir vous rendre visite pendant votre séjour ici. »

J'ai le souffle coupé par l'horreur. Oh non, pas Drago, je ne peux pas le supporter…

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! » je murmure.

Il sourit. « Je pense que vous allez vous rendre compte que si. Mais je ne suis pas sans compassion, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me dise ça.

« Je vais vous donner une heure pour vous préparer. Les compétences en magie de mon fils sont moins aiguisées que les miennes, mais je serai présent pour l'instruire, vous avez donc besoin de temps pour vous préparer à ce qui va suivre. »

Il se retourne pour partir.

« Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous même ? » je demande, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences que mes mots pourraient avoir.

Il se retourne vers moi, un petit sourire sur le visage. « Le voudriez-vous ? »

Je garde la bouche fermée. Il rit.

« Une heure » il répète, avant de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller derrière lui.


	19. Tel père, tel fils

'ANNE : _Ô prodige ! Entendre le diable dire la vérité !_

GLOCESTER : _Il est encore plus prodigieux de voir un ange se mettre ainsi en colère.'_ - William Shakespeare, _Richard III_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 Tel père tel fils**

C'est étrange. Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, Drago ne semblait pas aussi grand qu'il ne paraît maintenant.

Il suit son père dans ma chambre. Lucius se retourne pour verrouiller la porte, me piégeant dans une chambre avec un homme et un garçon qui me haïssent certainement plus que tout au monde…

Ou plutôt, non. Je pourrais dire ça de Lucius, mais je devine que dans le cas de Drago, cet honneur revient à Harry.

Mais je suis sure que je ne suis pas loin dans sa liste.

Et je suis certaine d'être au sommet de celle de Lucius. Indépendamment de ce qui pourrait arriver, je peux être absolument certaine qu'il me déteste.

Ils se tiennent tous les deux devant moi, habillés de leur habit noir, un ricanement presque identique sur leur visage pale. Ils sont si semblables dans un sens…

Et pourtant tellement différents.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. »

La voix de Lucius. Une simple salutation. Rien de malveillant en soi, si on le prend uniquement sur un plan objectif.

Je me lève bien droite, alors que Drago me sourit d'un sourire méchant. Je ne vais pas le laisser avoir l'ascendant sur moi. Je veux dire, ce n'est que _Drago_, bordel de merde ! J'ai dû faire face à Voldemort lui même, à Bellatrix, à Dolohov, et à Lucius…

Mais bon… Ca fait bizarre de devoir faire face à Dieu sait quoi venant de quelqu'un que je connais depuis que j'ai onze ans. Je me souviens de Drago recevant par hibou ses paquets de bonbons, les déballant avec jubilation à la table des Serpentards.

Maintenant il va me torturer, sous la protection de son cher père…

Plus encore, c'est carrément humiliant de savoir que Drago va finalement gagner contre moi.

Ce n'est pas grave, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, c'est rassurant de savoir que Drago vit dans l'ombre de son père. Il ne me fera jamais, jamais aussi peur que son père, peu importe ce qu'il décide de faire de moi aujourd'hui.

« Ca va, Granger ? » me demande Malefoy junior en ricanant. « Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Le temps est particulièrement clément pour cette période de l'année. Mais bien sur, » il sourit malicieusement, « tu ne le sais pas, tu es coincée ici toute la journée. »

J'aimerais lever les yeux au ciel, mais mon regard vacille vers le visage de Lucius pour m'apercevoir qu'il fait précisément ce geste.

Oh, pas à moi. Non, ça aurait dévoilé une sorte de… camaraderie. Non, c'est juste pour lui même.

Drago ne le remarque pas, bien sur.

« Ne t'en fais pas » dit-il d'une voix trainante, le sourire si large qu'on dirait qu'il va diviser son visage en deux. « Je t'accorderai une pensée lorsque j'irai dehors sous le soleil, alors que tu es enfermée dans l'obscurité. Je vais bien rire lorsque je le ferai, mais bon… C'est l'intention qui compte, non ? »

Lucius sourit à cette dernière remarque, mais je l'entends à peine. Je laisse mes pensées dériver vers le monde extérieur pendant un petit moment.

Il y a apparemment du soleil dehors. Mais il a dit 'pour cette période de l'année', donc on doit être… au moins en septembre d'après ce qu'il dit.

Mon Dieu, ça doit vouloir dire que je suis ici depuis… un mois ? Moins que ça peut être.

_Concentre-toi, Hermione. Tu es ici et maintenant._

Oh oui, ici et maintenant. De la pierre froide, pas de lumière, et deux visages pales, attendant une réponse aux railleries de Drago avec une attente quasi perverse.

Le sadisme doit se transmettre dans cette famille.

« Et bien, quelqu'un se sent particulièrement futé ce matin » je dis. « Combien de temps ça t'as pris pour trouver cette petite blague, Drago ? Toute la soirée ? Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu as toujours été un peu lent à la détente, vu tes anciennes performances scolaires. »

Le fantôme d'un sourire traverse les lèvres de Lucius. Drago devient blanc de rage. J'ai touché un point sensible avec ma remarque. Il n'a jamais réussi à me battre en classe.

Drago sort sa baguette de la poche de sa cape. Je fais un pas involontaire en arrière. Il sourit à cela. Lucius en fait de même.

« Oh oui, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit Drago. « Contrairement à toi, j'ai encore une baguette. »

A quelle baguette fait-il référence ? Ma _vraie_ baguette, que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois cassée en deux sous la botte de son père, ou la baguette que j'ai utilisé l'autre nuit et qui a eu le même sort que la première ?

_Est-ce important ?_

« Ce qui signifie que je peux faire ça. »

Une douleur brulante me parcoure le haut des genoux, les obligeant à se plier involontairement. Mes rotules sont meurtries alors qu'elles frappent le sol, absorbant tout mon poids dans leur chute.

Mais je ne crie pas. Je réussi à éviter cela. C'est une petite victoire en quelque sorte.

« Très bien, Drago. » C'est la voix de Lucius. Plus sombre, plus raffinée que celle de son fils. « Mais je pense que nous pourrions peut être faire mieux que ça, hmm ? »

_Espèce d'énorme sadique ! Je te hais !_

« J'ai fait exactement comme tu m'as appris- »

« Non, tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Je veux dire que si tu souhaites te venger, tu auras à faire un peu plus qu'un simple sort de brulure. »

Je roule des yeux, ignorant Drago, mais regardant son père avec tant de haine dans les yeux que ça le tuerait instantanément si les pensées pouvaient prendre une forme physique.

Il me regarde avec un sourire sadique. Il me défit de ne pas réagir à ses paroles. Il m'encourage pour me fournir une excuse pour le repousser…

Je rassemble toute la dignité qu'il me reste et m'oblige à me remettre sur pieds, relevant fièrement la tête.

Lucius respire un petit rire. Drago sourit, bien que ses yeux glissent légèrement vers son père, comme s'il voulait savoir ce qui était si amusant.

Il ne devrait pas empiéter sur des choses qu'il ne comprend pas.

Peut être que je devrais lui dire tout ce que son père a fait la nuit dernière. Ca effacerait le sourire moqueur du visage de Lucius, non ?

Mais… non. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne pourrais jamais le dire à _personne_. C'est comme si ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière était un secret, un noir secret que je souhaite que personne connaisse, encore moins Drago.

Lucius m'a pris au piège dans le silence, jouant à son petit jeu de malade, et il n'a même pas eu à me menacer pour ça.

_- vous me l'avez vous même remis, me donnant un totale contrôle sur vous de votre plein gré –_

Mon Dieu que je le hais !

« Que remarques-tu sur la façon dont elle se tient debout, Drago ? »

Drago me regarde. « Elle se tient droite ? » Sa voix est comme une question.

« Exactement » dit Lucius avec satisfaction. « Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Elle n'a pas peur de nous ? »

« Ne sois pas bête. Est-elle stupide ? »

Drago grimace. « Et bien, personne ne le dit, mais… »

« Une leçon importante, Drago : ne jamais sous estimer les capacités de ton adversaire » dit froidement Lucius. « Je répète : est-elle stupide ? »

« Non » répond Drago à contrecœur.

« Et donc, pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle se tient droite ? »

Le petit furet stupide sourit malicieusement lorsqu'il comprend enfin. « C'est une question de fierté. Elle essaye de nous convaincre qu'elle n'a pas peur de ce que nous allons faire sur elle. »

« Précisément. » Lucius me ricane au nez. « Mais nous savons tous les trois que ce n'est qu'une mascarade. »

_Espèce de salaud ! Tu ne laisseras pas Drago penser que j'ai peur de lui !_

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous » je dis calmement mais lorsque je vois le sourcil levé de Lucius, je transforme les paroles pour qu'elles ne sonnent pas comme un mensonge. « Pas de votre fils, en tout cas. »

Les lèvres de Drago se serrent sous la colère tandis que Lucius arbore un sourire jubilant.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demande Drago d'un air boudeur. « J'ai une baguette et je peux m'en servir de telle façon que tu n'en a jamais rêvé- »

« Oh, mais je ne rêve que de _cela_, Drago, chaque nuit » je lui siffle, perdant mon sang-froid. « Je fais des cauchemars au sujet de cette magie dont tu parles, ton salopard de père a bien vu ce que ça- »

« Assez. » Lucius n'a même pas élevé la voix, mais l'avertissement est clair. Je ferme la bouche. Il ricane et se tourne vers son fils.

« Ne serait-ce pas gratifiant qu'elle ait aussi peur de toi que de moi ? Ca n'est pas si difficile, tu sais. » Il me sourit sans pitié. « Elle peut bien se vanter d'être une Gryffondor, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être lâche. »

_Je vous déteste. Tellement._

Drago se met à rire. « Et bien, elle n'a plus Potter pour la protéger maintenant » dit-il triomphalement. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tout ce qu'il te reste c'est Weasley, et même s'il était ici avec nous, il se montrerait certainement aussi inutile qu'il ne l'est habituellement. Pourquoi ne pas l'amener ici, juste pour cinq minutes- »

« Je te l'ai dit – _non._ » La voix de Lucius est dure comme de l'acier. « Weasley ne doit pas être blessé alors que sa sécurité est la seule chose qui permet de garder ses parents sous notre contrôle. Mettre leur loyauté en danger simplement pour satisfaire ton désir de vengeance, serait de l'égoïsme pur. »

Deux taches roses apparaissent sur les joues de Drago et il se détourne de son père, braquant son regard sur moi comme si c'était de ma faute que son père l'ai réprimandé.

« Bien » il bredouille, perdant son sang-froid. « C'est bon. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui de toute façon, n'est-ce pas Granger ? Veux-tu voir ce que j'ai appris depuis que j'ai quitté l'école ? Veux-tu te rendre compte à quel point ce que tu étais à l'école, ne compte plus maintenant ? Oh, tu pensais que tu étais _spéciale_, hein ? Le petit animal de compagnie préféré de tout le monde. Ca ne compte plus maintenant. » Il rit malicieusement. « Tu vas regretter d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais être mieux que moi, espèce de grosse vache ! »

Je sens que je commence à trembler, mais j'arrive à l'arrêter. Je ne _vais_ pas avoir peur de Drago Malefoy. Il est seulement la petite fouine de l'école, c'est tout ce qu'il est. Il ne me fait pas peur.

Mon regard glisse sur Lucius, qui s'appuie contre le mur tout en nous regardant, une expression insondable sur le visage, avant de se retourner vers son fils.

« Rien de ce que tu feras, ne changera le fait que j'étais meilleure que toi à l'école » je dis tranquillement, forçant un sourire fragile sur mon visage.

Drago grogne en soulevant sa baguette, et je recule automatiquement, me préparant à ce qui va venir…

« Attend. » Lucius lève sa main en se dirigeant vers nous. Drago abaisse sa baguette en me lançant un regard noir, tandis que son père s'approche de moi, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette entrevue.

Il ne veut certainement pas que son fils se doute de l'habituelle _proximité _qui règne habituellement entre nous.

Il se tient à environ cinquante centimètres de moi. Trop proche, et pourtant si loin comparé à d'habitude.

« Vous devriez vous excuser pour cette petite remarque » dit-il calmement.

Que Dieu me vienne en aide pour ce que je vais oser dire, mais je ne _peux pas_ le laisser se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis le premier jour où il m'a capturé, comme s'il était aussi indifférent à moi qu'il l'était à l'époque.

Je ne vais pas l'aider à mettre en place cette mascarade pour son fils.

« Allez-vous vous excuser pour ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière ? » je murmure.

Sa main me fouette le visage dans une des plus fortes gifles qu'il ne m'a jamais donné. Ma tête part en arrière et je m'écroule au sol.

Je peux gouter le sang sur mes lèvres.

Il me regarde pendant quelques instants, la mâchoire tremblante, avant qu'il ne se détourne de moi et marche vivement de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'apporte ma main à ma bouche. Du sang chaud coule de mes lèvres à mes doigts.

Drago me regarde avec un petit sourire sur le visage, mais son sourire est légèrement inquiet. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait entendu ce que j'ai dit, mais il a vu ce que son père m'a fait.

Et je pense que ça l'a choqué.

_Auras-tu encore la force de suivre la trace de ton père, petit garçon ?_

Lucius me regarde avec une haine intense, son visage hors de vue de son fils, avant qu'il ne force son expression à redevenir calme.

« Les sorts de coupure d'abord, Drago. »

Lâche. Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas lui même s'il souhaite vraiment me repousser ?

_Tu as répondu à ta propre question, Hermione._

Drago fronce les sourcils alors qu'il s'approche de moi, la baguette levée.

* * *

Je rampe sur le sol, me frayant un chemin parmi la pierre alors que les convulsions du sortilège Doloris traversent encore mon corps. Mes bras tremblent sous mon poids, mais je dois m'éloigner d'eux. Je ne peux pas en supporter plus, _je ne peux pas._

Ca fait des heures maintenant, ils peuvent se permettre de _s'arrêter !_

« Elle essaye de s'échapper. » La voix de Lucius me coupe, me procurant une douleur presque aussi forte que le Doloris. « Tu devrais l'arrêter. »

« Je m'apprêtais à- »

« Il faut que tu réagisses plus rapidement. »

« Mais elle ne peut pas aller très loin, de toute façon ! » dit Drago d'un air boudeur.

« C'est sa façon de réagir qui me préoccupe. Elle a besoin d'apprendre que c'est nous qui tirons les ficelles de cette petite entrevue, et pas elle. »

_'Mon Dieu, Drago a beaucoup à apprendre_,' je pense de façon irrationnelle. Quelque chose me saisit les cheveux, m'obligeant à me retourner sur le dos, et me traine sur le sol.

Je lève les yeux vers leur visage ricanant, glissant mon regard de Drago vers Lucius, qui me fixe pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers son fils. J'aperçois la baguette de Drago et mes yeux se brouillent sous le souvenir de la douleur.

Je me roule en boule sur le côté, frissonnante.

« Tu te débrouilles bien, Drago. » Un pied se pose sous mon menton, m'obligeant à tourner la tête, et j'ouvre les yeux malgré moi pour les voir me regarder, alors que Lucius retire sa botte de mon visage.

Ils ricanent, bien que tous deux semblent cacher quelque chose sous la surface de leur dédain.

Drago semble réellement inquiet maintenant. Il me regarde presque effrayé, malgré son air arrogant.

Alors que Lucius a toujours ce même vieux regard étrange sur le visage. D'arrogance, de colère.

Et puis cette petite étincelle de _quelque chose_, ce quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas lorsqu'il m'a capturé, mais que j'aperçois souvent sur son visage maintenant.

Je pense que je devrais chercher la cause de ce petit _quelque chose_.

Je me rends malade à essayer de trouver ce que c'est. Je veux lui arracher ce masque de Mangemort et qu'il arrête de faire semblant. J'aimerais gratter à la surface pour voir ce qu'il s'y cache, afin que je puisse enfin savoir, même si ce que je vois me ferais tellement mal que je souhaiterais en mourir.

« Regarde-la » dit calmement Lucius, bien que lui ne semble pas vouloir me regarder. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle nierait le fait qu'elle a peur de toi maintenant, après ce que tu lui a fais. »

Il sourit à son fils, mais la réciprocité de ce dernier semble un peu forcée.

Mon Dieu. Qui aurait cru que ce garçon désagréable que je connais depuis que nous sommes enfants, serait capable de causer autant de douleur. Presque autant que son père.

Et pourtant, bien loin d'être aussi bien que son père.

Ma joue me brule sous des flammes invisibles.

« Regardez-moi… regardez-_nous_, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit.

Il me regarde, _maintenant._

« S'il vous plait » je murmure. « _S'il vous plait…_ »

Son visage se tend alors qu'il se retourne vers son fils. « Peut être une fois de plus, Drago » dit-il froidement. « Juste une fois de plus pour la punir de l'audace qu'elle a de nous demander d'être cléments, surtout venant d'une Sang-de-Bourbe sans valeur. »

Drago me regarde, les sourcils froncés. « Tu ne penses pas- »

Il s'interromps, les joues devenant légèrement rosées.

Lucius lève un sourcil. « As-tu quelque chose à dire ? » il demande calmement.

Drago secoue la tête et lève sa baguette.

Non._ Non !_

J'utilise tout ce qu'il me reste comme force pour rouler sur le côté. La lumière verte du sortilège Doloris me rate de quelques millimètres.

Je me redresse sur les genoux et je les regarde tous les deux, la respiration rude. Les yeux de Drago sont larges et incrédules. Lucius est presque souriant.

Je le hais. Je le _hais !_

« En avez-vous eu assez, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il demande froidement.

Je prends une grande respiration.

Il y a une chose que je peux faire. Une chose que je peux utiliser contre lui pour le faire arrêter. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que Drago le sache, mais je suis _damnée_ si je le laisse continuer.

« Vous allez arrêter ça » je dis tremblante. « Maintenant. »

Drago sort un rire incrédule mais Lucius fronce les sourcils, ses yeux étincelant d'avertissement.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? » il demande calmement.

Je m'oblige à calmer mes nerfs.

Je ne peux rien dire. Je n'ose pas, pas en face de Drago, mais je peux encore _penser_. Il n'a pas encore réussi à s'éloigner de moi de cette façon.

Je verrouille mon regard sur le sien, et je remplis mon esprit avec des mots tandis que je sens son esprit pénétrer le mien.

_Vous allez arrêter ça, ou je dis à Drago des choses très intéressantes au sujet de son père._

Ses yeux se rétrécissent sous la colère, mais je continue de crier ces mots dans mon esprit.

_Je lui dirai tout sur vous et sa tante. Et lorsque j'en aurai fini avec ça, je lui dirai tout ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière, une fois que nous sommes rentrés…_

Son visage se fige d'une fureur absolue, remplissant mes entrailles de glace.

« Père, que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais rapide comme l'éclair, Lucius s'accroupit près de moi, plantant sa baguette dans ma gorge avec une telle force que ça me fait presque suffoquer. Sa main libre me saisit le devant de mes vêtements, approchant mon visage près du sien.

Il doit être prudent. Il ne peut pas s'approcher trop près de moi devant Drago.

« Non, vous ne le ferez pas » il chuchote, très calme. « Sauf si vous voulez voir Weasley être torturé devant vous. Dans ce cas, vous allez garder fermée votre sale petite bouche. »

Merde. _Merde_. Il peut utiliser Ron pour me faire faire n'importe quoi.

Je pince les lèvres. Il a gagné cette bataille.

Lucius hoche la tête, le visage toujours blanc de rage alors qu'il me lâche.

Drago se met à rire, ce qui m'irrite au delà de l'imaginable. Après tout, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

_Bienvenue au club._

« Oh oui, tu ne voudrais pas que ta précieuse petite belette soit blessée, n'est-ce pas ? » Drago ricane vers moi. « Au moins, vous pouvez vous tenir compagnie pour passer le temps. »

« En effet, Drago » Lucius sourit de pure malice. Son visage est encore assez proche du mien, mais pas aussi prêt qu'il pourrait être. « Bien qu'on ai du mal à imaginer comment une racaille comme Weasley pourrait vouloir d'une petite trainée laide comme elle. »

La colère pulse à travers moi, remplissant mes veines d'électricité.

_Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait, comment pouvez-vous encore me dire que je suis laide ? Ce n'est pas juste, pas juste, espèce de SALAUD, si j'étais vraiment laide, pourquoi me suis-je réveillée la nuit dernière avec vos doigts parcourant mon dos, pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ? JE VOUS HAIS !_

Il sursaute vers l'arrière, aspirant fortement son souffle.

« Père ? »

Je cligne des yeux, regardant Lucius qui ne répond pas à son fils, qui se contente de se détourner de moi, les sourcils froncés.

Que se passe-t-il ?

« Père » dit Drago timidement. « Tu… tu _saignes_. »

_Saigne ?_

Mon Dieu, il a raison. De petites perles de sang s'échappent d'une coupure dans le blanc albâtre de sa joue, qui n'était définitivement pas présente quelques secondes plus tôt.

J'avale difficilement.

Comment Diable est-ce arrivé ?

« Qu'est-ce que _c'était ? »_ demande Drago, mais Lucius me regarde toujours, les yeux plissés. « Est-ce qu'elle a eu une réaction magique, ou quelque chose- »

« _SILENCE !_ » hurle soudainement Lucius, nous faisant sursauter Drago et moi. Il me regarde intensément et profondément dans les yeux, le visage pale et tordu par ce qui semble être…

De l'inquiétude ?

« Bon… je veux dire, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, si ? » dit Drago nerveusement. « Elle a déjà dû le faire avant- »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »

Il me regarde avec une telle rage, que je dois me retenir de m'excuser.

De quoi est-ce que Drago est en train de parler, d'ailleurs ?

Veut-il parler de magie sans baguette que certains font avant d'aller à l'école ? Celle qui a fait gonfler comme un ballon la tante de Harry, ou qui a fait rebondir Neville sur la pelouse de son jardin –

_- Celle qui l'a fait s'envoler en arrière loin de toi –_

Je…_ Quoi ?_

J'aurais juré que… mais c'est parti, je ne peux plus…

J'essaye de la saisir à nouveau, de m'emparer de cette pensée soudaine pour comprendre ce qu'elle signifie, mais elle m'échappe comme de l'eau entre les doigts, et je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'elle était.

Les yeux de Lucius s'élargissent un instant, alors qu'ils se verrouillent sur les miens et oui, j'avais raison, il y a certainement quelque chose qui l'inquiète. Son visage se contorsionne alors qu'il me saisit de nouveau l'avant de mes vêtements, poussant sa baguette dans ma gorge.

« Vous… petite salope insolente » il murmure. « Je vous apprendrai votre place même si ça doit me tuer. _Endoloris !_ »

La douleur s'abat sur moi et je m'effondre au sol, l'obscurité m'engloutissant…

Un millier de sons et d'images. Tous étrangers. Tous familiers.

_'Par Merlin, vous apprendrez votre place avant que j'en ai fini avec vous.'_

Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir…

Je _peux_ m'en souvenir. Les images, les sons, les pensées, tout devient limpide.

_''Que quand on les poussent', vous dites ?' Il se dirige vers moi, lentement. 'Très bien, Sang-de-Bourbe, je vais passer un marché avec vous.'_

_Il arrive devant moi et lève sa main vers ma joue, effleurant les cheveux sur mon visage._

_'Je vais essayer de vous 'pousser' pour que vous fassiez de la magie sans baguette' dit-il calmement. 'Si une réaction magique se produit en vous, je finirai certainement par être blessé, mais je vous donne mon entière permission de le faire. Vous avez compris, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je suis tellement certain que vous serez incapable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, que je vous autorise à me blesser.'_

Il m'a donné la permission de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais lorsque je l'ai fait… Lorsque je l'ai fait…

Qu'est-il arrivé lorsque je l'ai fait ?

De nouveaux souvenirs apparaissent dans mon esprit.

_'Donc, je veux avoir le contrôle sur vous ?' il siffle. 'Je veux avoir le pouvoir sur votre corps, c'est ce que vous vouliez dire ?' Il rit sans aucune gaieté avant de me gifler le visage du dos de sa main. 'Espèce de petite garce pathétique ! Pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse même envisager une telle chose ?'_

_Il m'enfonce son poing dans l'estomac et je me replie, m'effondrant au sol._

_'Vous n'êtes qu'une immondice !' Sa voix est dure de colère. 'Vous n'êtes rien ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous de dire de telles choses sur moi ?'_

_Je pleure, pleure devant lui, alors même que je m'étais promis de ne plus le faire, criant alors qu'il me frappe encore et encore…_

Je veux qu'il arrête, je veux que tout ça prenne fin, mais il ne s'arrête pas, même si je le supplie de le faire…

De nouvelles pensées et de nouvelles visions viennent hurler en moi.

_'Vous êtes inutile. Une bonne à rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous prouver à quel point vous êtes sans valeur. Si vous ne le savez pas déjà, ça ne pourra pas vous aider.'_

_Oh, FERME LA ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi tranquille !_

_Il soulève violemment ma tête en face de lui de nouveau, et il me regarde attentivement pendant quelques secondes…_

_Et il me gifle à nouveau._

_Je ne supporte plus cette putain de douleur et cette putain d'humiliation !_

_Je le hais tellement fort !_

_L'électricité cours toujours en moi, dans mes veines._

_Concentre-toi, Hermione ! Canalise-la !_

_Il rit de façon cruelle._

_'Comme si je voulais vous toucher !' il murmure. 'Vous, une petite merde de Moldue.'_

_Allez ! Fais-la sortir ! Force-la à sortir !_

_ !_

_Je sens l'électricité s'expulser, sortir par mes doigts, et il se retrouve soudainement propulsé vers l'arrière, allant heurter le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Il tombe sur le sol de pierres, sonné. _

Je l'ai fait ! Je m'en souviens. Oh mon Dieu, _je m'en souviens !_

La dernière pièce du puzzle s'enclenche dans mon esprit, rendant la scène tout à fait claire.

_'Vous êtes un lâche !' je murmure sous l'incrédulité._

_Le muscle de sa mâchoire se contracte._

_'Croyez ce que vous voulez de moi, Sang-de-Bourbe' dit-il calmement. 'C'est sans conséquence pour moi.'_

_Il lève sa baguette._

_Non !_

_'Oubliettes !'_

Je nage à travers l'obscurité, me frayant un chemin vers la surface.

De l'air me déchire les poumons alors que j'ouvre vivement les yeux sans rien voir, car mon esprit est toujours inondé de ces souvenirs, tout reprenant sa place, tout prenant un sens…

Mon corps se soulève alors que je prends une énorme aspiration.

« C'est quoi son problème ? »

« Si je le savais, tu ne penses pas que j'aurais tout fait pour arrêter ça ? »

Sa voix. Je m'accroche à elle, la laissant me ramener à la surface.

Les choses redeviennent limpides, le flou est balayé et mon esprit redevient clair. Le visage de Lucius est proche du mien, le front plissé, les yeux vacillant sur mon visage dans ce qui ressemble définitivement à de la peur.

« Vous… » Ma voix sort comme un écho. Lucius me regarde avec une incompréhension dégoutée, mais je dois le dire. « Vous… ma mémoire… je… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et son visage perd son peu de couleur, devenant si pale de rage que sa peau devient presque translucide.

« Drago. » Ses lèvres bougent à peine lorsqu'il parle. « Sors. Va dans le grand hall, je te rejoins là-bas. »

« Mais père- »

« DEHORS ! » crie soudainement Lucius. Avec un grand effort, je bouge mon regard vers Drago qui fusille du regard l'arrière du crane de son père, avant qu'il ne se retourne et se dirige vers la porte, me jetant un regard de profond dégout, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lucius se lève, me saisissant par le bras et m'obligeant à me mettre sur mes pieds. Ses doigts s'enfoncent douloureusement dans ma peau alors qu'il tremble de fureur.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? » il demande sévèrement. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il me gifle durement le visage. « _Répondez-moi !_ »

Mon Dieu, je suis tellement en colère, je suis tellement en _colère !_ Je ne me soucie plus de rien ! Comment a-t-il pu ?

« _Vous m'avez effacé la mémoire !_ » je crie. « Espèce de salopard de lâche, vous m'avez effacé la mémoire ! »

Il hoche la tête, un minuscule sourire de colère apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il essaie de se calmer.

« Et même si je l'ai fait ? » Il me saisit le menton, apportant mon visage si proche du sien que je peux voir chaque trait de fureur. « Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous êtes à moi. Cela signifie que je peux faire ce que je veux de vous, Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous n'avez aucun droit de remettre en question mes actions. »

J'arrache mon visage de son emprise. « J'ai tous les droits ! » je hurle. « C'est _ma mémoire !_ Comment osez-vous m'enlever la mémoire ? N'est-ce pas assez pour vous d'avoir pris possession de toute mon existence, il faut aussi que vous possédiez mon esprit ? »

Il recule sa main mais je me détourne et cours loin de lui, me haïssant de ne pas avoir pu garder ma bouche fermée, parce que je l'ai à nouveau mis en colère, je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de le mettre en colère –

« Ne fuyez pas devant moi, espèce d'animal révoltant ! »

Un crochet invisible me tire en arrière et des feux d'artifice explosent alors que je suis projetée contre le mur froid et impitoyable. Il vient se placer en face de moi, le visage furieux.

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit-il tranquillement. « La magie sans baguette ne peut pas être contrôlée. Vous ne pourrez jamais l'utiliser à votre avantage. On ne peut pas choisir le sort à utiliser, sauf si vous êtes un sorcier des plus avancés, et même là c'est extrêmement difficile à invoquer. »

Je ne dis pas ce que je pense – que ce n'est pas grave si je ne fais plus jamais de magie sans baguette, car à quoi ça me servirai ? Non, ce qui importe vraiment, c'est que lui et moi sachons pertinemment que j'ai autant de magie en moi que lui. Il ne pourra plus jamais me dire que je suis une sorcière incapable, sans que ça ne soit un mensonge.

Il fait courir sa baguette sur ma joue.

« D'ailleurs » dit-il négligemment, « qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de le faire à nouveau ? Je pourrais effacer de votre mémoire toute cette journée, par un simple mouvement de baguette. »

Je me tiens totalement immobile, sans vraiment le comprendre.

« Vous avez dit une fois, après avoir tué mes parents, que vous ne m'aviez jamais menti » je dis tranquillement. « Mais vous l'avez fait, Lucius. Vous m'avez pris la mémoire, et vous ne me l'avez jamais dit. Vous m'avez menti chaque jour depuis que vous avez fait ça. »

Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais dit qu'il a légèrement tressailli sous mes paroles.

Il exécute un léger mouvement de baguette, me libérant du mur. Je tombe légèrement en avant et il me rattrape par le bras.

Il me tire le visage pour lui faire face, m'approchant plus près de lui, et il semble soudain n'y avoir plus d'air en moi. Ses yeux ont chassé tout l'oxygène loin de moi.

Il… il tend la main et caresse ma joue de son doigt, la faisant rougir.

Il regarde intensément dans mes yeux, apportant plus près encore son visage, si près.

Je respire fébrilement, mais je ne l'entends pas respirer.

Il éloigne ses doigts de mon visage, les serrant dans un poing alors que sa bouche se serre en une fine ligne.

« Un jour, vous irez trop loin » dit-il tranquillement, me libérant de son emprise, « et vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer quelle sera ma réaction lorsque vous le ferez. »


	20. Mon protecteur

_'Épargne-toi du moins le tourment de la haine ; à défaut du pardon, laisse venir l'oubli.'_ - Alfred de Musset, _La nuit d'octobre_

_'Le piège de la haine, c'est qu'elle nous enlace trop étroitement à l'adversaire.'_ - Milan Kundera, _L'immortalité_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 Mon protecteur**

« Ca ne sert à rien, Ron. Ils ont mis des sorts de silence sur la porte- »

« Chut. Je crois que je peux entendre quelque chose. »

« Même si tu le pouvais, rien de ce que tu puisses entendre ne pourra nous aider. »

« Et bien je suis désolé si je n'arrive pas encore à me résigner à passer le reste de ma vie dans cet enfer ! »

Je soupire et retourne astiquer le plancher tandis qu'il appuie une fois de plus son oreille contre la porte, le visage tendu, écoutant de toutes ses forces.

J'ai de nouveau vu Lucius aujourd'hui.

C'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis que ma mémoire m'est revenue. Mais c'est toujours Bellatrix qui s'exécute pour m'amener faire les corvées ménagères.

Non pas que ça me dérange. Ces corvées me permettent d'avoir quelque chose à faire, au moins. Elles sont assez diverses en plus.

Ils nous demandent pas mal de choses, à part la cuisine. Ils ne nous font pas confiance pour côtoyer des couteaux.

Je serre les dents, frottant le chiffon humide sur une tâche imbibée sur le sol. Je ne vais pas donner une excuse à Bellatrix pour qu'elle puisse me punir à nouveau pour avoir mal nettoyé la pièce.

Je ressens tout à coup une pointe de ressentiment. Tout va bien pour Ron. Il peut se permettre de gaspiller son temps en écoutant à la porte. Bellatrix ne le punira pas, _lui_. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit autorisée à le faire. Mais même si elle le pouvait, elle choisirait de me punir moi, plutôt que lui. Et pas seulement parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Lucius aurait au moins pu me regarder, aujourd'hui. Il aurait au moins pu reconnaître mon existence, le salaud.

Ils semblent tenir une sorte de réunion dans la pièce à côté. Ron est convaincu que s'il écoute assez bien à la porte, il pourra entendre quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à nous échapper, ou quelque chose qui pourrait être utile pour l'Ordre si _éventuellement_ nous nous échappons. Parce que nous nous échapperons à la fin, dit-il, ou si ce n'est pas le cas, l'Ordre viendra et nous sauvera.

Parfois, je me demande comment il parvient à garder espoir. J'ai renoncé à tout espoir la nuit où Lucius est venu m'annoncer que mes parents étaient morts.

Je prends une profonde respiration, le chagrin me saisissant le cœur, me faisant me sentir mal.

Mon Dieu, rien qu'un petit changement de décor pourrait rendre les choses plus faciles, rien qu'une minuscule distraction…

« Ron, tu te rappelles le jardin dont tu m'as parlé ? »

Il appuie son oreille plus fortement contre la porte, son visage crispé sous la concentration. « Ouais ? »

« Pourrais-tu encore m'en parler ? »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, comment diable suis-je censé entendre quelque chose avec tes bavardages interminables ? »

Je serre les lèvres, écrasant le chiffon sur le sol et frottant furieusement.

A peine quelques secondes passent avant que je ne sente une main sur mon épaule.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? » je dis furieusement.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il maladroitement. « Je suis un abruti. »

Un petit rire m'échappe alors que je lève les yeux vers lui, et il sourit timidement.

« C'est bon, je te pardonne » je lui dis en souriant.

« Merci. Je sais que je suis un idiot d'écouter à la porte, mais c'est juste… » Il a du mal à trouver ses mots pour continuer. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de nous échapper ! »

Il s'assoit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à quoi penser. » Il lève les yeux vers moi. « Ne te méprend pas, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Au moins… au moins, Dolohov et Bellatrix me laissent tranquille. Mais c'est la merde de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Ils m'apportent juste de la nourriture, m'amènent dans le jardin pour un peu d'exercice, et me ramènent ici pour travailler. Ce qui m'empêche de devenir fou, c'est de planifier une évasion. Et je ne suis pas encore prêt d'abandonner. »

J'aimerais être comme lui. J'aimerais ne pas avoir ce découragement total sur mes épaules. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ressentir le doux espoir que les choses pourraient s'arranger.

Si Ron a ces pensées d'évasion pour rester sain d'esprit, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai moi, pour entretenir ma santé mentale ?

Ron. Il est la chose qui me fait tenir. S'il n'était pas là, je pense que j'aurais perdu la raison à partir du moment où Lucius m'a enfermé dans la cave et m'a obligé à me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe.

« N'y a-t-il pas moyen de nous échapper par le jardin ? » je demande, même si je connais déjà la réponse.

Il hoche négativement la tête. « Non. J'ai regardé à chaque fois que j'étais là bas. Ils m'ont lancé un sort pour que je ne m'éloigne pas, mais aussi loin que je pouvais voir, c'était toujours sous terre et il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir.

« Je suppose que s'ils t'ont fait aller là bas, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de risque d'évasion » je soupire.

« Ouais. » Il se tait, les yeux dans le vide.

« Peux-tu m'en dire plus à son sujet ? » je demande. « Tu as toujours été assez vague quand tu m'en parlais, et ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà vu moi aussi. »

Il lui faut un certain temps pour répondre.

« C'est comme une sorte… d'obscurité » dit-il hésitant. « C'est comme s'il faisait tout le temps nuit là bas. C'est très étrange parce qu'on se croirait au clair de lune, mais ça ne peut pas être le clair de lune parce qu'il n'y a pas de ciel. La lumière semble venir… de l'intérieur même du lieu, si cela est possible. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Il y a… » il fait un signe de la main. « des arbres partout. Le sol est couvert de feuilles. Et il y a aussi… comme des ruines. Tu sais, comme des restes de vieilles abboyes Moldues. »

« Tu veux dire des abbayes ? » je demande avec un sourire narquois.

Il sourit et hoche la tête, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve.

« J'adorerais y aller » dis-je sincèrement. « Ca a l'air magnifique. »

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. « Ca l'est » dit-il hésitant. « Mais c'est… bizarre aussi. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. L'atmosphère de l'endroit est vraiment… bizarre. »

Il semble incapable d'exprimer ses pensées, et ses yeux se voilent un instant. Mais ils redeviennent clairs lorsqu'il me regarde.

« Je vais essayer de les convaincre de t'y amener » me promet-il. « La prochaine fois qu'ils m'amènent là bas, je leur demanderai que tu viennes aussi. »

« Non, ne fais pas ça » je dis rapidement. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis. Peut être que Lucius m'y amènera si je lui demande. »

Ses yeux tiquent un instant, avant qu'il ne se saisisse du chiffon et le claque au sol, frottant furieusement.

« Ron ? »

« Ce sol est sacrement sale. Nous allons en avoir pour longtemps. » Il ne me regarde pas et sa voix tremble légèrement.

« Ron, je voulais seulement dire que les choses entre Lucius et moi pourraient être bien pires. Dolohov et Bellatrix te laissent tranquille, alors il n'y a pas lieu de chercher les ennuis avec eux. Si je demande à Lucius, il me punira peut être, mais au moins les choses seront- »

Un bruit de pas.

Nos deux têtes se retournent.

Quelqu'un vient. Non pas de la porte où Lucius a disparu, mais de l'autre porte.

Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre, commençant à frotter à la hâte le sol crasseux.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement, et je regarde aussi loin que je peux sans lever la tête.

Drago entre dans la pièce, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Mon estomac s'affaisse jusqu'aux orteils. Mais que veut-il bon sang ?

« Et bien, et bien, regardez ce que nous avons là. » Il entre dans la pièce, donnant un coup de pied à la porte pour qu'elle se ferme.

La tête de Ron se redresse, ses joues se colorant de rose lorsqu'il voit de qui il s'agit. « Toi ! » il bredouille. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_ ? »

Les yeux de Drago sont étincelants de malice. « Ton amie Sang-de-Bourbe ne t'as pas dit que j'étais ici ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Ron se tourne vers moi avec un regard accusateur. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Et puis, je ne savais pas qu'il était encore ici. »

« Et si, Granger » sourit Drago. « J'ai demandé à mon père si je pouvais rester, et il a accepté. Tu devrais donc rabaisser ta tête touffue pour continuer tes tâches, tu ne penses pas ? »

Ron fait un mouvement brusque mais je le retiens par le bras.

« Ne fais pas ça » je murmure dans un souffle. « C'est ce qu'il veut, tu ne vois pas ? »

Drago a dégainé sa baguette de sa poche et la pointe sur Ron. Son visage est rouge et son sourire fait trembler ses lèvres.

« Oui, c'est vrai » dit-il. « Tu dois faire ce que je dis maintenant, Weasley. Et par Merlin, ce moment a été long à venir. Maintenant, nettoie le sol. »

Une marque écarlate apparait sur le visage de Ron. Je presse doucement ma main sur la sienne.

« Il suffit de l'ignorer, Ron. Viens. »

Il repousse ma main sous la colère. Il frotte le sol, prononçant des mots incompréhensibles sous la rage.

Drago rit malicieusement alors qu'il abaisse sa baguette. « Qu'est-ce qui te met si en colère ? » il demande. « J'aurai pensé que de la vermine comme ta famille, était habituée au travail des Elfes de Maison. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez les moyens d'en acheter un, si ? »

Ron ne soulève pas ses yeux du sol, mais son visage est cramoisi. « Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. »

« Tu devrais surveiller ton langage. Après tout, tu es en présence de ton supérieur. »

Ron lève la tête pour répondre mais je lui agrippe le bras, enfonçant mes doigts comme un avertissement. Il serre fortement les lèvres et retourne au lavage du sol.

Drago semble presque déçu de l'absence de réaction de Ron. Je secoue la tête vers lui avant de retourner moi aussi à mon travail.

Quelques instants de silence passent avant que Drago ne revienne à la charge.

« Tu es gentil et obéissant, Weasley ? » Il crache ces mots avec malice. « Je me demande si ta petite sœur serait aussi obéissante que toi ? »

Bingo.

Ron se fige et regarde vers le visage goguenard de Drago, illuminé de triomphe maintenant qu'il a réussi à provoquer une réaction chez Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande hargneusement Ron.

Drago sourit. « Oh allez, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » Il tend exagérément ses mains, regardant ses ongles. « La petite Ginny a beaucoup grandi ces dernières années, et ne pense pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué- »

« Ne… » Ron arrive à peine à parler alors qu'il éloigne ma main de son bras. « Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de ma sœur ! »

Le petit salopard émet un rire en guise de réponse. « Et tu ferais quoi si je le faisais ? Ta famille doit faire exactement ce qu'on lui demande si elle veut qu'on te garde en vie. Et ça inclut ta jolie petite sœur- »

Ron bouge si rapidement et si soudainement que je n'en prends conscience que lorsque je vois le seau voler dans les airs et s'écraser sur le mur près de Drago, l'inondant d'eau.

« Ron, NON ! »

Mais il est déjà en train de courir, et avant même que je ne me mette sur pieds, il a fracassé son poing sur le visage de Drago.

« Ron, arrête ! »

Mais il saisit Drago par le devant de ses vêtements et le frappe à nouveau, et les deux commencent alors à se battre, à se battre à coups de poings, Ron frappant Drago, Drago frappant Ron, et je ne sais pas pourquoi Drago n'utilise pas sa baguette, mais je suis contente qu'il ne le fasse pas car Ron n'aurai eu aucune chance.

« Ne t'avise- » _Coup de poing._ « plus jamais- » _Gifle._ « De parler de ma sœur- »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Je me retourne pour voir Lucius dans l'embrasure de la porte maintenant ouverte, ne regardant que moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je réponde à sa question.

Drago et Ron l'ignorent complètement. Ou ne l'entendent pas. Ils se contentent de continuer à se frapper de toute leur force, frappant, criant, cognant.

Lucius déplace son regard sur chacun de nous trois, ses lèvres grimaçant d'exaspération. « Aidez-moi avec ces deux idiots, voulez-vous ? »

Pendant un étrange instant je crois qu'il me parle, mais il marche alors dans la pièce et Bellatrix et Dolohov le suivent, fermant la porte derrière eux sur les visages intrigués des autres Mangemorts de la pièce voisine.

Lucius dégaine sa baguette et Drago et Ron sont soudain violemment séparés l'un de l'autre, allant s'écraser sur le sol de pierre. Ils gémissent tous les deux alors qu'ils essayent de se redresser.

Lucius se tourne vers moi, un sourcil levé. « Voulez-vous bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je me contente de le dévisager, bouche bée.

Drago se redresse difficilement, un bel hématome sur son œil droit. « Il a jeté son seau d'eau sur moi ! » dit-il avec fureur. « Ce connard stupide s'est jeté sur moi. Je n'ai rien fait pour le provoquer, père- »

« C'est des conneries et tu le sais, Malefoy ! » crie Ron, se mettant debout à son tour. Un filet de sang coule de sa bouche.

« C'est vrai, Ron ne ment pas. » Le regard de Lucius glisse à nouveau vers moi tandis que je parle. « Il a menacé… il a dit qu'il allait faire chanter Ginny dans le but de… »

Je m'arrête, me sentant rougir. Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec Lucius. Ca met beaucoup trop de non-dits dans l'air.

Mais la bouche de Lucius s'étire dans ce qui ressemble à un sourire narquois. « C'est tout ? » Il se tourne vers son fils. « Drago, tu devrais apprendre à mieux te contrôler. Si un imbécile choisit de t'attaquer, tu as justement une baguette pour te défendre. »

Une rougeur se répand sur le visage de Drago. Lucius l'ignore et se retourne vers la porte.

« Ramène Weasley dans sa chambre, Antonin » dit-il en jetant un œil par dessus son épaule. « Je pense que la Sang-de-Bourbe peut finir toute seule le nettoyage de cette pièce- »

« Attends. » Bellatrix aide Drago à bien se remettre sur pieds, caressant doucement son bras tout en regardant Lucius. « Ton fils a été agressé, Lucius. Par un sale traitre à son sang, en plus. Ca mérite surement une punition. »

Lucius se tourne vers elle impatiemment. « En effet, ça l'aurait mérité dans des circonstances normales. Mais le garçon ne peut pas être blessé, tu sais ça. »

« Oh oui, je sais. » Bellatrix lâche le bras de Drago et se dirige vers moi tout en parlant. « Crois-moi, je le sais. Mais il n'existe pas qu'une seule façon de punir le garçon. »

Elle me saisit par le bras.

Oh mon Dieu, je sais que je devrais être reconnaissante, parce qu'elle ne fera au moins pas de mal à Ron, mais… oh mon Dieu, j'en ai marre de tout ça !

Lucius me regarde, le visage étrangement tendu.

« NON ! » Ron commence à crier, mais Dolohov pointe sa baguette sur lui et le soulève magicalement du sol, allant le bloquer au mur par des liens invisibles.

« NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS, ESPECES DE SALAUDS, LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE ! »

« _Silencio !_ »

Le murmure de Dolohov interrompt les hurlements de Ron.

Bellatrix lève les sourcils vers Lucius, le visage illuminé de défi. Il fronce les sourcils vers elle, avant de se retourner vers Drago qui regarde la scène avec une avidité malsaine.

« Toi, dehors » dit Lucius brièvement.

Drago se tourne vers son père, indigné. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ? Je veux voir- »

« Tu remets mes ordres en doute ? »

La bouche de Drago se referme comme un piège et il secoue la tête tristement. Il se retourne et quitte la salle dans un coup de vent.

« Toi aussi » dit Lucius à Dolohov, dont le visage se tord de rage.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Dehors » dit Lucius, menaçant. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être ici. Le garçon est immobile et la jeune fille ne peut pas s'échapper. Retourne dans la pièce à côté et tiens compagnie à nos invités. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ce que tu dis ? » La voix de Dolohov s'élève avec colère.

Lucius le regarde et laisse échapper un ricanement de supériorité. « Parce que mon rang est supérieur au tien, Antonin, comme tu le sais très bien. »

Dolohov le fusille d'un regard meurtrier.

« Non, je reste ici. » Il postillonne alors qu'il parle. « Je veux voir si tu peux supporter de faire du mal à ta précieuse petite Sang-de-Bourbe, vu que tu n'as pas supporté de la voir partir l'autre soir. »

Les doigts de Lucius se resserrent autour de sa baguette, bien qu'il ne la soulève pas encore. « Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier face à une pourriture comme toi » dit-il calmement.

Dolohov blanchit de rage et lève sa baguette.

« Oh, sors d'ici, Antonin ! » hurle Bellatrix sous l'impatience. « Ca ne te concerne pas. Pars. »

Dolohov devient rouge de colère face à la perte de sa supposée alliée, et avec un dernier regard meurtrier vers Lucius, il se dirige rageur vers la sortie, claquant la porte derrière lui avec une telle force que ça en fait trembler le cadre.

Lucius et Bellatrix ne le regardent même pas quitter la pièce.

Un long silence s'installe alors que les ongles de Bellatrix me déchirent la peau.

« C'est inutile » dit froidement Lucius. « Le garçon sait qu'il ne devra plus se comporter ainsi. »

« Réticent à la blesser, Lucius ? » Bellatrix ricane. « Que ça me surprend. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule » dit-il hargneusement. « La fille ne signifie rien pour moi. »

« Alors, prouve-le ! » elle riposte triomphalement. Elle donne un petit coup de baguette dans les airs et attrape un petit couteau dans sa main, le tendant à Lucius avant de me saisir par la taille, me tenant un bras derrière mon dos, et l'autre bras tendu devant moi. « Coupe-la. »

Ron lutte frénétiquement contre les liens le retenant au mur. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme alors qu'il crie vers eux silencieusement.

Mon regard remonte vers Lucius, qui me regarde avec un visage figé. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaitrait pas, penserait qu'il est indifférent à la situation. Mais bien sur, quelqu'un qui ne le connaitrait pas, ne penserait pas à regarder dans ses yeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il se sent si concerné. La dernière fois qu'il m'a vu, il a laissé son salaud de fils me torturer pendant des heures. Il m'a lui même lancé le sortilège Doloris qui m'a permis de retrouver la mémoire. Pourquoi ça le gène, maintenant ?

La respiration de Bellatrix est lourde contre ma joue.

« Si la fille ne signifie rien pour toi, alors prouve-le ! » Elle relève la manche de ma robe pour exposer mon bras nu. « Coupe-la ! »

Je regarde Lucius, le suppliant silencieusement. Son regard rencontre le mien, rempli de choses qu'il ne comprend peut être même pas.

Ces yeux sont sans fond. Ils sont la fenêtre vers son vrai soi. Il réussi toujours à être si calme, dans toutes les circonstances. Ces yeux froids et sans fond sont les seules choses qui m'ont vraiment permis de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment. Je ne les trouverais jamais plus vides et blancs comme je les trouvais avant.

Il serre fortement les lèvres et amène le couteau vers mon bras. Son visage reste totalement immobile alors que je murmure un minuscule petit mot.

« _S'il vous plait. »_

Un muscle se crispe dans sa mâchoire, et une douleur vive et brulante se répand dans mon bras. Je baisse les yeux. Ses doigts pressent le couteau contre ma peau, l'ouvrant, amenant le sang jusqu'à la surface, mais je ne sors pas un seul son. Je relève le visage, et je regarde dans ses yeux, et il regarde dans les miens, nous deux, comme toujours, unis dans la douleur.

* * *

Je sors de la baignoire, grimaçant face à ma nouvelle plaie sur mon bras qui menace de s'ouvrir à nouveau. J'enlève le bandage imbibé de sang et désormais inutile, regardant la plaie, fraichement coupée et encore loin de cicatriser.

Les bords blancs de la plaie sont redevenus rouges vifs, de petites perles de sang ayant refait surface des heures après.

Il ne m'a même pas regardé lorsqu'il m'a porté jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il s'est contenté de me bander le bras.

Je n'ai pas utilisé la potion de guérison, contrairement à ce qu'il m'a demandé en partant. Et je ne l'utiliserai pas. Je veux que cette coupure fasse une cicatrice. Peut être que ça pourra compenser ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi.

Je jette le bandage avant de me saisir d'une serviette et de l'enrouler autour de moi. Saisissant ma bougie posée sur le sol, je marche jusqu'à ma chambre et la pose sur ma table de chevet. La petite lumière créer des ombres immondes autour de la pièce, mais mieux vaut de la lumière que l'obscurité.

J'enfile une robe blanche sans manche. C'est avec ce vêtement que je dors depuis plusieurs nuits.

Je me saisis du peigne sur ma coiffeuse et commence à me brosser mes cheveux trempés. Je retiens mon souffle car ça tire sur les nœuds, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Toute la douleur que je m'inflige est en quelque sorte une espèce de contrôle sur mon propre corps, sur mon propre être.

La porte s'ouvre violemment derrière moi.

Je me retourne, laissant tomber le peigne qui tombe au sol dans un cliquetis.

Dolohov entre dans la chambre et claque la porte derrière lui. Son visage est dur de rage alors qu'il me regarde.

Un long silence s'installe alors que je commence à trembler sous son horrible regard, sentant ma peau se crisper de peur.

_Dis quelque chose. Fais le parler._

« Que voulez-vous ? » je demande en tremblant. C'est une question stupide mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre ?

Il rit sans aucune gaieté, le visage tordu et dur alors qu'il balaye son regard sur moi.

« Tu sais ce que je veux. » Il s'approche à grands pas de moi. J'avale la bile qui remonte dans ma gorge.

« _Sortez !_ » Je cours désespérément à travers la pièce mais il est trop rapide pour moi. Il me saisit par la taille et commence à me trainer vers le lit. Je crie furieusement d'une terreur absolue, agitant vivement mes bras et mes jambes, alors qu'il me traine à travers la pièce. Je lui griffe les bras, mais il ne veut pas me lâcher, il est trop fort…

C'est alors que je crie le seul nom qui me vient à l'esprit.

« _Lucius ! LUCIUS !_ »

Il arrête de me trainer mais il garde sa poigne de fer autour de ma taille, appuyant une main sur ma bouche, étouffant mes cris.

« Que veux-tu ? Hmm ? » Son souffle est chaud et humide sur ma joue. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

Il me jette à terre. Je tombe en avant et j'essaye de ramper loin de lui mais il se jette sur moi, m'immobilisant les jambes avec ses genoux. J'essaye de me retourner sur le dos pour le frapper mais mes épaules me brulent sous son poids. Il rit alors qu'il utilise une de ses mains pour bloquer mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, et son autre main pour appuyer ma tête contre le sol. Des larmes de peur absolue coulent sur mon visage, mes joues pressées douloureusement contre la pierre froide.

Je suis presque paralysée par la peur mais je me force à parler.

« Il va vous tuer ! » je hurle désespérément. « Il va vous tuer dès que je lui dirais- »

Il me saisit par les cheveux et m'oblige à lever la tête pour chuchoter à mon oreille. « Oh oui, ton protecteur tout puissant. Dis-moi, je suis curieux : que se passe-t-il exactement entre toi et mon_ ami_ Lucius ? Parce que je sais qu'il ne t'a pas encore _baisé_, à moins que les choses aient évolué depuis la dernière fois que j'ai regardé dans sa pensine. »

« Comment savez-vous pour la Pensine ? » je demande tremblante.

Il rit d'un rire sauvage et dément. « Espèce de chienne stupide. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment est-ce que la Pensine a atterrit dans ta chambre ? »

« C'était _vous ?_ »

Il rit de nouveau et claque ma tête contre le sol. Je commence à sangloter tandis qu'il commence à arracher le haut de ma robe.

« Et ne pense même pas à essayer de l'appeler » il siffle. « Il ne peut pas t'entendre. Cette maison est très grande, et lorsque je l'ai quitté, il était à l'autre bout de la demeure. Mais lorsqu'il arrivera, je ferai en sorte qu'il sache que j'ai eu sa précieuse petite Sang-de-Bourbe avant lui. »

Mon corps est tendu à l'extrême, essayant très fort de provoquer une réaction magique, mais j'ai l'impression d'être face à un mur de briques solide. Rien ne viendra, rien ne pourra m'aider.

« Et bien faites-le alors, espèce de gros malade ! » je hurle. « Mais il vous tuera quand je lui en parlerai. Peut être qu'il me laissera même regarder. Et ne pensez pas que je ne rirai pas- »

« TAIS-TOI ! » il crie, me tirant les cheveux à m'en arracher le cuir chevelu. « Penses-tu que ton rire signifie quelque chose pour moi ? Crois-moi, je vais te montrer ce qu'est une vraie humiliation ! »

« _Impedimenta !_ »

Son poids quitte mon corps et je peux de nouveau respirer, je suis libre…

Je me retourne sur le dos pour le voir s'envoler dans les airs et se fracasser contre le mur derrière lui.

Je regarde vers la porte et essaye de reprendre mon souffle, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qui c'est. Je l'ai su au moment même où j'ai entendu l'incantation.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais aperçu Lucius aussi en colère qu'il paraît maintenant. Jamais. Son visage est crispé d'une si vive fureur qu'il ressemble à peine à un humain.

Il m'enjambe et m'aide à me relever, me saisissant par les épaules et me secouant vivement en regardant dans mes yeux.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » il demande d'une voix rauque. « Que vous a-t-il fait ? »

« Rien » j'halète. « Rien. Merci. Je- »

_Ne le remercie pas !_

Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Notre contact visuel est rompu lorsque Dolohov gémit en se redressant sur ses pieds.

Avant que je ne puisse me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe, Lucius me saisit la main et me place derrière lui.

Dolohov pointe sa baguette vers nous en riant. « Oh, vraiment mignon » il crache. « Si seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait te voir en ce moment même, Lucius. Si seulement _Narcissa_ pouvait te voir maintenant. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il verrai un jour Lucius Malefoy jouer les chevaliers servants avec une de ces immondes Sang-de-Bourbes qu'il méprise tant ? »

« Tu ne la touchera jamais plus » dit furieusement Lucius.

« Et laisse-moi deviner pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un Sang Pur et qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ne peut être touchée, c'est ça que tu allais me dire ? » Il balance sa tête vers l'arrière et commence à rire à nouveau, s'étranglant presque. « Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. Tu n'arrives même pas à être honnête avec toi même. _Endoloris !_ »

« _Protego !_ » Le sort de Dolohov rebondit loin de nous et son visage se tord de rage.

« Bon Dieu, c'est tellement pathétique ! » dit-il en me regardant. « Sais-tu ce qu'il a fait à des gens comme toi avant aujourd'hui ? Je l'ai vu torturer et assassiner des Moldus simplement pour le sport ! Il les utilise pour pratiquer la magie noire ! Tu te souviens du cas Rookwood, Lucius ? _Tu te souviens ? _»

« Qu'importe, Antonin ? » La voix de Lucius est secouée de fureur.

Dolohov sourit. « Elle était une Moldue, mais Rookwood l'aimait » il dit, les yeux étincelants. « Tu n'avais certainement pas à faire ce que tu- »

« Il a compris lorsque je lui ai expliqué » dit doucement Lucius.

« Ah oui, la question de l'enfant. C'est incroyable de voir comment tu arrives à oublier tes préjugés aujourd'hui, lorsque dans un passé pas si lointain, ces mêmes préjugés t'ont amené à assassiner une Moldue enceinte, plutôt que de permettre à un Sang Mêlé de vivre. »

La main de Lucius se resserre autour de la mienne alors qu'il sent l'horreur se répandre en moi, m'étouffant.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis ici ? » Sa voix a du mal à garder son calme. « Je suis ici justement pour empêcher que ne se reproduise ce genre d'incident. »

Dolohov rit de nouveau. « Penses-tu vraiment que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe ? » il crie. « Tu es venu ici pour elle, et uniquement pour elle. Le petit jouet de Lucius Malefoy- »

« SILENCE ! » Lucius crie soudainement. « Tu ne m'accuseras pas de telles choses, simplement par pure jalousie- »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir ? » demande Dolohov triomphalement. « Pourquoi es-tu venu si ce n'est pas pour elle ? Je ne pense même pas que tu aies considéré cela avant. Je veux dire… regarde-la. »

Lucius ne me regarde pas mais son emprise sur ma main se resserre alors que Dolohov tourne ses yeux vers moi.

« Si… innocente » dit-il tranquillement. « Si pure. Non seulement cela, mais elle est la seule chose qu'il nous est interdit d'avoir. Ca doit être tellement tentant pour toi, de savoir qu'elle dort, sans défense, dans la chambre à côté de la tienne. Je me demande comment tu aurais réagi si j'avais réussi à poser mes mains sur elle avant toi- »

Lucius me jette sur le côté. Je vole vers le mur, trébuchant sur ma robe et tombant sur le sol, et avant même que j'ai touché le sol, Lucius a jeté un sort à Dolohov.

Tous deux commencent à se battre en duel. Leurs baguettes sortent toute sorte de couleurs, rouge, vert, violet et bleu, les sorts fendant l'air.

Je rampe sur le sol, m'accroupissant dans un coin, tremblante et me blottissant contre moi même, alors que je les vois se battre de façon acharnée.

Je ne peux pas me permettre d'espérer que Lucius gagne, car jusque là j'ai toujours rêvé de le voir souffrir et même mourir.

Mais c'est différent maintenant. S'il meurt, je serais coincée avec Dolohov. Lucius est certainement le moindre des deux maux, non ?

Je rampe de l'autre côté de la pièce, invisible d'eux. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent voir en ce moment, c'est leurs sorts fusant entre eux et se répercutant sur les murs. Je rampe jusqu'à arriver derrière Dolohov, m'accroupissant et regardant Lucius se battre.

Je regarde la fureur intense et la concentration sur son visage, alors que sa baguette claque, tourne et s'élève dans les airs, envoyant une multitude de lumières multicolores à une vitesse incroyable. Et ça suffit pour moi. Il est venu ici ce soir, et il m'a sauvé, et maintenant il se bat avec quelqu'un qui est sensé être son ami, pour moi, pour _moi_, oh mon Dieu, il fait tout pour moi.

Ca suffit. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Je saute du sol et me rue vers l'avant, jetant mes bras autour du cou de Dolohov, utilisant l'ensemble de mon poids et toutes mes forces pour le tirer vers l'arrière, pour l'éloigner de Lucius. Il lutte, se débattant fortement, bougeant son corps, mais je me débrouille pour tenir bon, mon corps balloté de tous côtés, mais je ne peux pas le laisser, je ne peux pas le laisser gagner, je ne peux pas je ne peux pas je ne peux pas…

« _Avada kedavra !_ »

La lumière verte vole vers nous, faisant hérisser mes cheveux.

Mes yeux se ferment.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu._

Je tombe en arrière, Dolohov venant avec moi, et nous nous effondrons tous les deux au sol…

Son poids m'écrase. Chaque os et chaque muscle de mon corps hurlent de protestation.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Toujours en vie.

Je pousse Dolohov loin de moi à grands efforts, et je m'extirpe de sous lui. Où est Lucius ? J'ai besoin de le voir –

Oui, il est vivant lui aussi. Il regarde Dolohov, le visage extrêmement pâle, sa baguette encore serrée dans sa main.

Je suis son regard.

Dolohov gît, affalé sur le sol, les yeux ouverts et vitreux.

Il est mort.

* * *

_Petite note de la traductrice : Désolée pour cette fin de chapitre qui entretient grandement le suspens, la suite sera postée comme d'habitude dans 2 jours !_

_Je profite de ce petit message pour remercier chaleureusement les lecteurs ayant laissé des reviews anonymes, notamment Guest et Marine. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre personnellement comme je le fais pour ceux qui ont un compte sur le site, mais sachez que je suis toujours heureuse de lire vos gentilles reviews :-)_

_Je remercie bien sur tous les autres qui prennent également le temps de me laisser des petits mots, et un MERCI particulier à PrettyLo, ma plus fidèle reviewveuse, et ma fan de la première heure ! Ma traduction ne serait vraiment pas la même sans ton adorable tartine à chacun de mes chapitres, que je prends toujours un grand plaisir à dévorer ^^_

_Sur ce, à bientôt chers lecteurs._


	21. Notre secret

'_« J'étais sur le chemin du salut social au moins, avant de vous avoir revue ! » dit-il en la secouant fiévreusement comme une enfant… « Et pourquoi donc alors m'avez-vous tenté ? J'étais aussi ferme que peut l'être un homme avant d'avoir revu ces yeux et cette bouche ! Certainement il n'y eut jamais depuis Eve de bouche aussi affolante ! »_

_Il baissa la voix et ses yeux noirs lancèrent un éclair de malice enflammée._

_« Tess, tentatrice…, chère sorcière damnée de Babylone, je n'ai pu vous résister dès que je vous ai retrouvée. »'_ - Thomas Hardy, _Tess d'Urberville_

_Alerte – Mettez-vous à couvert. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète – Ceci n'est pas un exercice._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 Notre secret**

Oh mon Dieu.

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Je commence à crier, portant mes mains à ma bouche en hurlant à travers mes doigts alors que je regarde le mort – le corps – l_'objet_ inanimé sur le sol.

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, _ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu –_

Des mains. Elles m'agrippent les épaules et me forcent à me retourner, et j'aperçois le visage furieux de Lucius avant que sa paume ouverte n'atterrisse sur mon visage dans une gifle puissante, une fois, deux fois, et encore.

« Taisez-vous, Sang-de-Bourbe stupide ! » il siffle durement. « Taisez-vous et calmez-vous ! »

Mais je ne peux pas me calmer. La réalité de ce que nous avons fait m'écrase comme une gigantesque vague. Je crache des mots dans une tentative vaine de donner un sens à la situation.

« Nous l'avons tué ! » je crie, la terreur écrasant mes poumons, bloquant mon souffle. « Nous l'avons tué ! Nous sommes des _meurtriers !_ »

Il jette sa main sur mon visage dans une autre gifle avant de me saisir par les épaules, me tenant face à lui tout en me secouant. Son visage est blanc et dur de fureur et la même terreur que je sens pulser dans mes veines se lit dans ses yeux.

« Vous ne l'avez pas tué, c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! » il murmure. « Et c'était son entière faute. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici ce soir. Il savait que c'était interdit. »

« Mais je vous ai aidé ! » je commence à sangloter. _Meurtrière meurtrière meurtrière_. « J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre- »

« Auriez-vous préféré que ça soit l'inverse ? » il demande durement, me secouant à chaque mot. « Auriez-vous préféré que je sois mort à sa place, vous laissant à sa merci ? »

J'avale fortement et je secoue la tête. « Non. »

Il hoche la tête avant de me lâcher et d'enjamber le corps, baissant son regard vers lui, le visage exsangue d'une peur définitive. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pâle qu'il ne l'est maintenant.

« Nous devons agir rapidement » il marmonne, avant de se tourner et de marcher vers la porte. « Attendez ici. Je serai de retour très rapidement. »

« Quoi ? » je crie. « Où allez-vous ? »

« Je dois aller m'assurer que ni mon fils ni ma belle-sœur aient entendu ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

« Non, attendez ! » je dis désespérément. « Ne me laissez pas seule avec… avec lui ! »

Il se tourne vers moi. « Ne faites pas l'enfant. » Chaque mot est ponctué de dédain. « Un corps mort ne peut vous faire de mal que s'il est transformé en Inferi. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre de lui, maintenant. Attendez seulement mon retour, et assurez-vous de ne pas faire de bruit d'ici là. »

Il passe la porte et la verrouille sans un bruit derrière lui.

Je reste immobile, assise par terre, serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Mais aucun réconfort ne m'envahi, car les meurtriers ne méritent pas le confort, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regarde le corps sur le sol, ne le quittant pas des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, terrifiée que… que… oh, je ne sais pas.

_Ses_ yeux sont toujours ouverts.

Ils me regardent. Ouverts, vitreux, larges. Accusateurs. Ils me regardent, me reprochant de l'avoir tué. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste mon esprit qui me joue des tours, mais il paraît presque… grimaçant. Je sais que c'est seulement mon esprit tordu qui me fait imaginer ces choses, mais je pourrais jurer qu'il se moque de moi, savourant le fait que bien qu'il soit mort, il avait raison depuis le début pour moi et Lucius.

Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas continuer à regarder ses yeux.

Mais je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard, pourtant. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux, même pour un seul instant.

Je rampe vers le corps, mes membres tremblants me soutenant à peine. Je me gèle sur place au moment de tendre ma main, incapable de le toucher. Je sais que c'est stupide, que c'est seulement un corps, mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le toucher, pas après que…

Pas après que je l'ai tué.

_C'est de l'auto défense. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé le sort._

Mais je l'ai aidé. Je l'ai empêché de bouger pour que Lucius l'attaque.

_Alors tu aurais préféré que Lucius soit mort à sa place ?_

Non !

_Je pensais que tu avais dit une fois que ton plus grand souhait était de le voir mourir._

Mais… mais je…

Je ne vais pas commencer à me parler à moi même, je refuse. J'ai encore toute ma tête, enfin je l'espère.

Je me force à tendre la main et à fermer les paupières de Dolohov. Sa peau est encore chaude, ce qui est toujours mieux que la peau glaciale à laquelle je m'attendais.

Je baisse ses paupières sur ses yeux vitreux et aveugles, cachant son regard accusateur, avant que je ne m'éloigne de lui à reculons sur le sol.

Mais le fait qu'il ait maintenant les yeux fermés ne modifie pas le fait que je l'ai tué. Lucius et moi l'avons tué ensemble.

C'est une autre chose que je ne pardonnerai jamais à Lucius. Il a fait de moi une meurtrière.

Mais après tout… il ne m'a pas forcé à me jeter sur Dolohov. Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix !

_Tout le monde a le choix._

Une longue attente angoissante s'installe avant que la porte ne s'ouvre silencieusement et que Lucius entre dans la pièce, nous regardant l'un après l'autre, moi et le corps de Dolohov. Il baisse les yeux, le regard plein de dégout en observant le corps inanimé.

Je ne regarde pas le corps qu'il regarde si intensément. Je ne regarde que Lucius. Je l'observe alors qu'il regarde calmement le corps de son ami, son collègue, l'homme qu'il vient d'assassiner.

Que puis-je dire à quelqu'un comme lui à cet instant précis ?

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé._

_Comment pouvez-vous tuer quelqu'un comme ça ?_

_Ne vous sentez-vous pas un peu mal après ce que nous avons fait ?_

_S'il vous plait, dites-moi que je ne vous ai pas aidé à faire ça. S'il vous plait, dites-moi que je ne suis pas un tueur._

_S'il vous plait, serrez-moi dans vos bras. Serrez-moi et dites moi que tout va bien se passer._

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » est la seule chose que je finis par lui dire.

Il me regarde, ses yeux durs comme la pierre.

« _Faire_, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Sa voix est impassible. Je prends une grande respiration saccadée.

« Qu'allons-nous faire à son sujet ? » je demande calmement. « Je veux dire, allez-vous raconter à Voldemort ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il me regarde d'un air furieux. Il me regarde comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu à proprement parler. C'est comme s'il m'évaluait – comme s'il se demandait simplement si je valais la peine de tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour moi.

« Vous êtes surement plus intelligente que cela » dit-il finalement. « Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai tué un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs ? »

J'avale et je secoue la tête. Il sourit sans aucune joie avant de reporter son regard vers le corps de Dolohov.

« Non » dit-il tranquillement, je pense plus pour lui même que pour moi. « Non. Dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai tué Antonin pour une petite crasse de Moldue, serait un acte de folie extrême. »

_Une crasse de Moldue._ Ces mots me percent, me poignardent en plein cœur.

« Mais alors, si je mentais au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il venait à découvrir mon mensonge, ma vie serait terminée en un battement de cœur » il murmure pour lui même, fixant toujours le corps de Dolohov.

Oh mon Dieu. Lucius… Voldemort le tuera quand il découvrira ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Quelle importance ?_

Je me dirige vers lui lentement, cherchant son visage. Il est pale et très concentré. En ce moment, il paraît plus effrayé qu'il ne l'a jamais été auparavant.

Voir la peur sur son visage n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je suis habituée, surtout à un tel degré. Il paraît presque être un être humain normal.

Il lève les yeux vers moi alors que je capte son regard, et il me sourit horriblement.

« Alors, avez-vous des suggestions ? » il demande, la voix rieuse. « L'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard a-t-elle un plan ingénieux pour nous sortir de cette affaire ? »

Je me recule légèrement. Une des plus grandes choses qui m'a toujours effrayé à son sujet, est de savoir à quel point il est… sain d'esprit même après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais maintenant, ses yeux brillent par quelque chose proche de la folie à cause de sa peur.

Il tend la main et me saisit le poignet, me rapprochant de lui dans un mouvement brusque. Il baisse le regard vers moi alors que je commence à trembler dans ses bras.

Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il fait doucement glisser sa baguette sur ma joue. Le bref moment d'hystérie dans ses yeux a disparu mais il est encore pale de peur. Et qui sait ce que la peur de Voldemort peut faire faire ?

Je voudrais qu'il me laisse partir. Je sais qu'il me reproche tout ce qui s'est passé. Et il a en quelque sorte raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qui aie causé tout ce gâchis.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous reprocher cette mort ? » j'ai le souffle coupé par ces paroles, et un petit sourire glisse sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me regarde intensément. « Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous avez réussi à vous emparer de la baguette de Dolohov et à la tourner contre lui ? »

Je serre les lèvres. Il me regarde encore, ses yeux légèrement rétrécis. Il ne se contente plus seulement de jouer avec moi, maintenant… il envisage vraiment cette alternative.

« Cela résoudrait… tout » il murmure. « Sa punition n'irait pas jusqu'à vous tuer, j'en suis persuadé. Vous avez encore une certaine utilité pour lui, pour atteindre Potter. Nos deux vies seraient intactes. »

Sa baguette glisse légèrement sur ma joue comme il me regarde, ses yeux gris et froids intenses, et je me force à parler.

« Si vous faites ça » je dis calmement d'une voix tremblante, « n'imaginez pas que je ne vous dénonce pas. Je lui dirai que c'est vous qui l'avez fait, et je lui dirai _pourquoi_ vous l'avez fait- »

Il me gifle durement la joue. J'apporte ma propre main à mon visage, mais il me saisit le poignet, l'arrachant de ma joue.

« Certains diraient, » il marmonne, « que vous me devez bien ça. Je vous ai sauvé ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui m'aurait empêché de continuer mon chemin, laissant Dolohov faire ce qu'il voulait de vous ? »

Je n'ose pas dire ce que je pense à voix haute.

« D'ailleurs » il murmure, sa baguette continuant de me caresser la joue, « je n'aurai besoin que de vous lancer un sort de mémoire. Rien qu'un simple sort de mémoire et vous serez persuadée de l'avoir tué vous même. » Il respire un rire alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent. « Oh oui, croyez-moi, j'ai appris durant ma vie à me couvrir de la meilleure des façons. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas » je murmure.

« Je peux » il m'interrompt en douceur.

Mon indignation, ma fureur… ma _déception_ se déversent hors de moi et je commence à trembler de colère lorsque je parle.

« Et bien, faites-le, espèce de lâche » je murmure de manière venimeuse. « Lancez votre sort, faites-moi croire que je l'ai tué. Mais d'abord, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous allez me laisser me faire torturer à votre place, alors que la pensée de Dolohov mettant les mains sur moi était si insupportable pour vous, que vous avez préféré l'assassiner avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. »

Son sourire disparaît alors que sa bouche s'amincit en une fine ligne. « Vous savez pourquoi » dit-il d'une voix très calme. « Un sang Pur- »

« Ne doit pas toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe ? » je respire un petit rire sceptique. « Vous croyez encore à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, Dolohov était peut être la pire des ordures, mais au moins il était honnête. Vous, Lucius… Vous ne pouvez même pas être honnête envers vous même. »

Sa main se referme autour de ma gorge, coupant tout l'air alors que sa poigne de fer se resserre contre ma trachée. Je m'étouffe tout en regardant son visage pale rempli de fureur.

« Ne vous_ avisez_ pas de faire croire que vous savez quelque chose sur moi » marmonne-t-il brutalement.

Mon esprit se brouille tandis que ses doigts resserrent leur emprise.

_Je vous connais mieux que quiconque et vous le savez. Tout comme vous me connaissez mieux que personne…_

Il ricane avant de me libérer la gorge. Je trébuche légèrement vers l'avant, me massant mon cou endoloris. Il me regarde avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers le corps.

« Donc » dit-il tranquillement, « vous êtes opposée à ce que je vous dénonce comme seule responsable. Que suggérez-vous donc, dans ce cas ? »

Il me regarde, et je réalise qu'il me pose réellement la question. Il me demande à _moi_ ce que nous pourrions faire face à la situation.

Il doit vraiment être désespéré.

Je secoue la tête. « Je ne sais pas. »

Il sourit amèrement. « Je m'en doutais » dit-il en se retournant vers le corps. Et je remarque qu'il y a quelque chose sur son visage, quelque chose d'autre que la rage et la peur.

Je baisse le regard vers le corps de Dolohov. Ses yeux peuvent être fermés, mais il semble toujours vivant. Son visage a des couleurs, et son expression est jubilante, moqueuse.

Dieu, aidez-moi.

Sans vraiment penser à ce que je fais, je glisse ma main dans celle de Lucius. Ses longs doigts s'enlacent autour des miens, et je me sens légèrement réconfortée, comme si son emprise pouvait me protéger de l'horrible danger qui nous submerge.

Nous regardons tous les deux longuement le corps et je peux sentir un brouillard opaque énorme nous envelopper – l'énormité de ce que nous avons fait.

Je suis une meurtrière.

Si l'Enfer existe, alors c'est là-bas que j'irai.

J'y suis déjà de toute façon.

Ne pourrais-je pas simplement faire croire à Voldemort que c'est moi qui l'ait fait ? Il me punira mais ça ne sera pas pire que ce que j'ai déjà subi.

Si ça peut permettre à Lucius de survivre…

_Allons, Hermione. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen._

De longues minutes passent, et je sens finalement mon esprit travailler.

« Cachez le corps » dis-je calmement.

Il se tourne vers moi. « Quoi ? »

Je regarde dans ses yeux et je murmure. « Cachez le corps » je dis à nouveau. « Débarrassez-vous en quelque part. Dites à Voldemort que Dolohov a déserté les Mangemorts et que le soir où il a disparu, il vous a avoué, à vous et à Bellatrix, qu'il était malade de la vie qu'il menait. Vous pouvez lancer un sort à Bellatrix pour qu'elle appuie vos propos. »

Il me regarde intensément, le visage parfaitement immobile. Mais je peux voir son esprit travailler intensément derrière ses yeux froids.

Après un certain temps, il hoche la tête avec raideur.

« Oui » dit-il tranquillement. « Oui. »

Il lâche ma main et s'approche du corps, s'arrêtant un instant avant d'exécuter un petit mouvement de baguette. Des cordes épaisses s'enroulent autour du cadavre de Dolohov, liant ses membres les uns les autres.

Lucius baisse le regard vers le corps ligoté, avec une concentration intense. « Le lac » dit-il calmement.

« Quoi ? » je murmure.

« Je vais le jeter dans le lac » répond-t-il très calmement. « Les créatures qui y vivent fourniront assez de puissance magique pour le cacher, je pense. » Il se tourne vers moi, me regardant fermement. « J'aurai besoin d'un peu de votre sang. »

J'avale difficilement, reculant instinctivement. « Pourquoi ? »

Il ricane. « Avez-vous la mémoire courte ? Vous ne vous rappelez pas comment les créatures ont réagi avec vous ? Si je l'éclabousse de sang Moldu, ils reconnaitront le sang impur et ils l'emmèneront dans les profondeurs du lac. Personne ne le trouvera. » Il tend sa main vers moi. « Donnez-moi votre bras. »

J'hésite un petit instant avant de placer ma main dans la sienne. Il m'attire jusqu'au corps gisant au sol avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour créer une profonde entaille dans mon bras. Je ne réagis même pas à la douleur. Je regarde le sang couler hors de la plaie qu'il vient de créer, ruisselant sur ma peau et tombant sur le corps de Dolohov. Tout ça pour Lucius. Tout ça pour qu'il reste en vie.

_J'ai saigné pour lui, j'ai menti pour lui, j'ai tué pour lui._

Rien qu'en une seule soirée.

Lorsque suffisamment de sang a coulé sur le corps de Dolohov, Lucius referme magiquement la plaie à l'aide de sa baguette. Il lâche mon bras et dirige sa baguette sur le cadavre.

« _Locomotor Mortis !_ »

Le corps s'élève dans les airs, se balançant comme une vulgaire marionnette.

S'en est presque drôle.

Je frissonne. Lucius se tourne vers moi.

« Je serai de retour dès que je me serai occupé du corps » dit-il en douceur. « Nous avons certaines choses que nous devons régler. »

Je hoche la tête et il me regarde quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte, le corps de Dolohov le suivant comme une sorte d'ombre grotesque.

« Qu'allez-vous faire si Drago ou Bellatrix vous surprennent ? » je demande en tremblant.

Il se tourne. « Vous devez savoir plus que tout autre à quel point un sort d'Oubliettes peut être utile. »

Je fronce les sourcils vers lui. « Vous effaceriez la mémoire de votre propre fils ? »

Il me sourit cyniquement. « Je peux faire des choses bien pire, Sang-de-Bourbe, et vous le savez bien » il murmure avant de donner un coup de baguette vers la porte. Elle s'ouvre silencieusement, lui permettant de quitter la chambre suivi de près par le corps flottant de Dolohov, avant qu'il ne ferme derrière eux.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revient finalement, je me surprend à ressentir quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru ressentir : j'étais heureuse qu'il revienne. Le silence et le vide de la chambre étaient devenus trop oppressants pour moi. Chaque petite ombre crée par moi, ou par la chandelle vacillante ressemblait à la figure sombre de Dolohov, revenu d'entre les morts pour se venger.

« Est-ce qu'il est parti ? » je demande en tremblant.

Il lève un sourcil, comme s'il trouvait amusant ce que je lui demande. « Vous êtes une véritable enfant » il murmure.

J'avale durement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela.

Il secoue la tête. « Oui Sang-de-Bourbe, il est parti » il me dit de sa voix trainante. « Les créatures l'ont amené dans les profondeurs, comme je l'imaginait. »

Je soupire de pur soulagement.

Dolohov a disparu. Je n'aurai plus jamais à faire face à ses remarques sarcastiques, à ses insinuations désagréables. Je n'aurai jamais plus à m'inquiéter sur le fait qu'il puisse venir dans ma chambre…

Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis un assassin.

Je balaye cette pensée, l'enfouissant au plus profond de moi.

« Et maintenant ? » je demande, essayant de garder ma voix régulière.

Lucius me regarde pensivement. « Maintenant, je dois changer la mémoire de Bellatrix comme vous l'avez suggéré. Je dirai au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Antonin a décidé de déserter nos rangs, et ma _chère_ belle-sœur soutiendra mon histoire. »

La panique s'installe brutalement en moi lorsque je prends en compte une complication à laquelle je n'ais pas pensé.

« Et s'il utilise la Legilimencie sur vous ? » je demande. « Il saura alors que vous lui mentez, et que ferez-vous dans ce cas ? »

Il sourit étroitement. « J'avais envisagé cette possibilité » dit-il avec condescendance. « Je ne suis pas aussi lent d'esprit que vous semblez l'être. C'est pourquoi j'ai cela. »

Il sort une petite fiole de la poche de sa cape. Une minuscule bouteille en verre avec un bouchon de liège. Il enlève le bouchon et apporte sa baguette sur sa tempe.

Un filament brillant et argenté s'échappe de sa tempe et s'accroche à sa baguette. Je regarde, fascinée, tandis qu'il dépose le bout de sa baguette sur la petite bouteille, permettant au liquide argenté de tomber à l'intérieur en tourbillonnant.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il ne bouge pas son regard du mien.

« A votre tour, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

J'avale. « Quoi ? »

Il lève les yeux sous l'impatience. « J'ai besoin d'enlever de votre esprit votre souvenir de cette nuit au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait à vous interroger. Car comme nous sommes venus à le découvrir, vous êtes un Occlumens particulièrement faible. »

« Mais… » Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Il n'y a aucun réel argument que je puisse utiliser. Ca serait logique de le laisser faire. « Est-ce que je me souviendrais encore de tout, ou est-ce que ça effacera ma mémoire ? »

« Non. Pour que ça soit le cas, j'aurai dû vous lancer un sort d'Oubliettes, mais vous voyant tellement hostile à cette idée, j'ai pensé que cette solution serait préférable. »

Il tend la main et me saisit le poignet, m'approchant de lui, ses doigts cruels s'enfonçant dans ma peau.

« Je veux que vous pensiez très fort à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir » marmonne-t-il, son visage tout près du mien alors qu'il apporte sa baguette sur ma tempe. La pointe est froide lorsqu'elle touche ma peau. « Je veux que ce souvenir remplisse votre esprit. »

Je le regarde pendant une seconde avant que je ne ferme les yeux, pensant de toutes mes forces, me rappelant comment Dolohov est entré dans ma chambre, comment j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour moi, et puis Lucius, Lucius mon bourreau, mon protecteur, mon sauveur, tuant Dolohov alors que je le retiens de bouger, oh mon Dieu, je vais être malade…

Et soudain, le bout de sa baguette quitte ma tempe, et j'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir un filament argenté qu'il dépose dans le petit flacon qu'il tient dans sa main. Il remet le bouchon et les souvenirs de moi et de Lucius tourbillonnent, piégés ensemble dans la bouteille.

Mais… mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Comment puis-je –

« Et bien ? » il demande sèchement.

« Je ne sens aucune différence » ma voix se fissure sous la confusion. « Je me souviens encore clairement de tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Il hoche la tête, un petit sourire condescendant sur les lèvres. « C'est exactement ce que ça doit faire » il murmure. « Cette technique ne retire pas entièrement la mémoire de votre conscience, mais il est alors très difficile de la voir, même pour les Legilimens les plus accomplis. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tombe pas sur cette bouteille de souvenirs, notre secret devrait être gardé. »

_Notre_ secret ?

Oh mon Dieu.

Il range la petite bouteille dans sa poche.

Donc, ça y est.

Je suppose que ce qu'il dit est logique. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il mis tous ces souvenirs de moi dans sa pensine…

Mon Dieu, j'avais presque oublié.

« C'était lui, vous savez » je murmure. « C'est lui qui a mis votre Pensine dans ma chambre. »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? »

« Parce qu'il me l'a dit. Ce soir. Donc vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas _volé_, j'ai passé mon temps à vous le dire. »

Sa bouche se tord mais il tourne son visage avant que je ne puisse lire son expression.

Merde. Je ferai tout pour voir son visage en ce moment même.

Il respire un petit rire amer, son visage toujours caché de moi.

« Quel idiot il pouvait être » dit-il tranquillement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait obtenir, je me demande ? Pourquoi était-il capable d'aller si loin, si _bas_, pour quelque chose de si banal ? »

_Banal ?_

Oh, merci beaucoup.

Sans vraiment penser à ce que je fais, je fais un pas en avant, m'approchant lentement de lui, mes pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol de pierre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux voir son visage. Je dois savoir ce qu'il pense. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il se sent aussi confus, aussi _seul_ que je ne le suis.

Je m'approche à côté de lui, regardant attentivement son visage. On dirait qu'il est sculpté dans de la glace. Ses yeux ressemblent à deux éclats de pierre alors qu'ils regardent dans le vide, ne me voyant pas, ne se concentrant que sur ses pensées. Sa peau, si pale, si froide, est tendue. Lucius Malefoy, un meurtrier, un monstre, un salaud sans cœur. Comment toutes ces choses peuvent être contenues dans ce masque froid et inflexible qu'il porte ? C'est comme s'il portait non seulement son masque de Mangemort, mais aussi un masque de peau, cachant brillamment la réelle personne qui se cache en dessous.

Quel est véritablement cet homme ?

Du verre et de la glace.

De la chair.

Je lève ma main, hésitant un instant avant de l'atteindre, lentement. Je pose mes doigts sur sa joue, sentant sa peau sous mes doigts.

Si chaude, si _humaine_.

Sa propre main se referme durement sur mon poignet alors qu'il se tourne vers moi, éloignant ma main loin de lui, son visage tordu de répulsion.

« Que pensez-vous faire ? » il siffle.

« Je… »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Pourquoi ais-je essayé de… de le _toucher ?_

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon poignet, alors que ses yeux froids parcourent mon visage, l'étudiant. La colère s'éteint lentement, remplacée par une intense concentration qui délie ses traits. Il observe toujours mon visage, le regardant comme s'il détenait tous les secrets qu'il a toujours voulu savoir.

Je frissonne face à l'intensité de son regard. Je n'ai jamais connu de regard si pénétrant. C'est comme s'il me déshabillait, me laissait nue sans protection, exposant mon squelette entier.

J'ai déjà vu ce genre de regard sur son visage auparavant. Jamais aussi intense, mais néanmoins similaire.

Cela doit cesser. Ce regard… est dangereux.

J'arrache ma main de son emprise. Il hausse les sourcils et un petit sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres.

« Ca me semble étrange qu'Antonin ait été capable de tout risquer simplement pour vous toucher. » Son sourire se dérobe. Il est bien trop proche de moi. Je ne peux pas respirer ni penser face à sa proximité. « Sa réputation… son devoir… aucune de ces choses ne lui importait au final. Il a donné sa vie dans la tentative de vous posséder, de vous éloigner de moi, de vous faire sienne. »

Il se penche en avant, se rapprochant plus encore. Je ne bouge pas, mais je balance ma tête légèrement vers l'arrière alors qu'il déplace plus près son visage, assez proche pour… pour…

Il soupire et se détourne de moi, marchant rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous.

Je respire à nouveau, essayant de calmer ma respiration.

Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste… je ne sais pas.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, après tout » il marmonne sans me faire face. « Juste une insignifiante et insolente Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je me raidis, refusant de lui montrer alors qu'il se tourne, comment ses paroles m'ont blessé.

Mais… je ne pense pas que ses paroles me sont destinées.

Il se retourne pour me faire face. Il paraît… étrange. Ses yeux sont deux piscines sans fond qui me noient, boivent mes pensées, sucent ma vie et mon âme loin de moi. Tout comme le ferait un Détraqueur.

Comme le baiser d'un Détraqueur.

Il marche vers moi, se rapprochant, mais pas au point de me toucher. Je ne bouge pas de là où je suis.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si spécial avec vous ? » Il s'approche de moi, passant dans mon dos. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus le voir, mais je sais qu'il est tout près. Je peux _sentir_ son odeur alors qu'il se tient derrière moi. Sa respiration rapide hérisse les poils de mon cou.

Je sais que je devrais m'éloigner, marcher loin de lui. Mais quelque chose m'empêche de bouger. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne sais plus rien. La seule chose que je ressens, c'est sa respiration chaude sur ma nuque.

Il s'approche plus près de moi, je peux le _sentir._ Il me touche maintenant, son corps entier est contre moi. Je retiens mon souffle dans un sursaut alors qu'il entoure ma tête de sa main, descendant lentement ses doigts pour caresser ma joue.

« Serait-ce si grave de vous toucher ? » il murmure dans mon oreille, ses paroles caressant ma joue. Il fait glisser sa main vers le bas de mon cou. Il descend, puis il remonte. De haut en bas de mon cou, son toucher si léger, si délicat, que je peux à peine le sentir.

Je veux qu'il arrête. Je ne veux pas qu'il joue à ce genre de jeu avec moi, ce n'est pas juste. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, pas après ce à quoi il vient justement de me sauver…

Mais qui dit qu'il s'agit seulement d'un jeu ?

Qui dit que ça a toujours été un jeu ?

Non. Il s'agissait d'un jeu au tout début, je le sais. Mais c'est un jeu qu'il a peut être commencé à perdre.

Sa main descend plus bas, plus bas, ses doigts frôlant légèrement ma poitrine. Ma robe pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas être là, parce que je peux sentir ses doigts comme s'ils me touchaient à même la peau.

Je retiens mon souffle.

« Vous m'êtes interdite » il murmure dans mon oreille, ses doigts entourant ma poitrine. J'enfonce mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure. « Comment quelque chose que je peux tenir dans mes bras, quelque chose de si disposé et obéissant, peut être aussi inaccessible ? »

Comment puis-je répondre à cette question ?

_Veut-il_ que je réponde à cette question ?

Sa main glisse vers le bas, toujours plus loin, caressant mon ventre, et descendant encore, plus bas.

Je laisse échapper un halètement fragile. Sa respiration est vraiment trop lourde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il… Je veux qu'il…

Je veux qu'il parte. Qu'il s'en aille et qu'il me laisse tranquille, car je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas faire face à ça. C'est trop compliqué. Je veux revenir à l'époque où tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi était du dégout et de la répulsion, et tout ce que je ressentais pour lui était une haine la plus totale.

Au moins, les choses étaient plus simples au moment là.

« Vous n'appartiendrez jamais à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. » Son murmure est lourd et chaud dans mon oreille. « Vous êtes à moi et à personne d'autre, Hermione. »

_Hermione._ Mon prénom, encore. C'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom… mais ça me fait comme une flèche en plein cœur. Entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche transperce mon âme.

Sa main glisse plus bas encore.

Non. Je… je ne peux pas…

_Dis-lui d'arrêter, alors. _

Mais…

_Tu le ferais si tu le voulais vraiment…_

Mais bien sur que je… je…

Sa main descend, descend, et… et soudainement il me touche… il me touche, _là_.

Juste là. Une légère pression à travers ma robe.

Une douce tension me serre le corps, et je… je…

Il relâche son souffle dans la précipitation. Je ferme les yeux, heureuse de ne pas voir son visage.

Mais c'est alors que ses doigts me libèrent, et ils bougent… vers le haut.

Mon souffle s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Ses doigts remontent, au dessus de mon estomac, et viennent se reposer fermement sur ma taille, me rapprochant plus près de lui, si cela est encore possible.

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

Son autre main vient enserrer également ma taille, et il me tourne pour que je lui fasse face. Et maintenant je dois le regarder, même si je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas savoir…

Mais je dois savoir.

Ses yeux sont profondément enfouis dans les miens, la bouche légèrement entrouverte alors qu'il se penche plus près, toujours plus près, et je ne peux pas _respirer_ ni même penser, parce qu'il est trop proche, bien trop proche, et je ferme les yeux car il se rapproche encore, encore…

Ses lèvres se déposent sur les miennes pendant quelques brèves secondes, et une sensation brutale et douce se répand en moi, j'ai l'impression de sauter d'une falaise et mon estomac et mon esprit se retournent dans ce bref instant, juste avant que je ne tombe…

Mais il s'éloigne.

J'ouvre les yeux pour chercher les siens, et je m'aperçois qu'ils sont assombris et brumeux.

« Ca n'est pas possible » il murmure, avant de me repousser rapidement loin de lui. Je trébuche sur mes pieds et je tombe au sol, ma hanche et mon bras se cognant douloureusement contre la pierre dans le choc de la chute. Je lève les yeux pour le voir me regarder, son visage soudain plein de rage et de dégout.

« Ca ne se fera pas » il marmonne, la voix pleine d'une détermination venimeuse.

Il se retourne, sa cape virevoltant autour de lui, et il se dirige vers la porte, se retournant un dernier instant pour me regarder, son expression illisible, avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, quitte la pièce et la verrouille derrière lui.


	22. Crois moi

_'MACBETH, regardant ses mains : C'est là une triste vue ! _

_LADY MACBETH : Quelle folie d'appeler cela une triste vue ! _

_MACBETH : L'un des deux a ri dans son sommeil, et l'autre a crié, au meurtre ! Ils se sont éveillés l'un et l'autre : je me suis arrêté en les écoutant ; mais ils ont dit leurs prières et se sont remis à dormir. _

_LADY MACBETH : Ils sont deux logés dans la même chambre. _

_MACBETH : L'un s'est écrié : Dieu nous bénisse ! Et l'autre, 'Amen', comme s'ils m'avaient vu, avec ces mains de bourreau, écoutant leurs terreurs ; je n'ai pu répondre 'Amen' lorsqu'ils ont dit 'Dieu nous bénisse !'_

_LADY MACBETH : N'y pensez pas si sérieusement. _

_MACBETH : Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pu prononcer 'Amen' ? J'avais grand besoin d'une bénédiction, et 'Amen' s'est arrêté dans mon gosier. _

_LADY MACBETH : Il ne faut pas penser ainsi à ces sortes d'actions, on en deviendrait fou. ' - _William Shakespeare_, _Macbeth

* * *

**Chapitre 22 Crois-moi**

Je me redresse agilement du sol, regardant la porte fermée, souhaitant plus que tout avoir la faculté de regarder à travers le bois pour voir Lucius de l'autre côté.

Dans le silence, j'entends un grand bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose avait heurté le mur, avant d'entendre des pas rapides s'éloigner de ma chambre.

Puis il n'y a plus que le silence.

Dans un état second, je lève ma main vers mon visage, laissant reposer légèrement mes doigts sur mes lèvres.

Elles ont l'air meurtries, même s'il m'a à peine touché.

Tout est flou. C'est comme si j'étais entouré d'une brume opaque. Rien n'est clair. Rien n'a de sens.

Je me force à bouger. Je marche lentement dans ma chambre et je m'allonge sur mon lit, attendant longtemps le sommeil miséricordieux qui chasse mes pensées et mes émotions en m'amenant dans les ténèbres compatissantes.

Je ne rêve de rien. Je suis seulement engloutie dans les ténèbres, dans le vide merveilleux.

* * *

Ca ne peut pas durer éternellement, bien sur.

Je dérive dans l'inconscience, la couverture chaude du sommeil m'abandonnant tout doucement, me laissant me réveiller dans le froid.

J'ouvre les yeux et les moments heureux de l'inconscience disparaissent rapidement, et je me rappelle de tout ce que je souhaitais oublier. Le corps mort de Dolohov, et les mains de Lucius sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Vous devriez vous lever. Nous devons parler. »

C'est lui. Sa voix… Elle est si froide, si hachée. Sérieuse.

Je m'assois. Il est debout de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses bras sont croisés sur son torse et son visage est de marbre. Sérieux.

Je me redresse et essaye de me lever du lit, trébuchant dans mes couvertures. Je tombe sur le sol, mon genou heurtant douloureusement la pierre. Il produit un 'tss-tss' d'impatience.

« Je vois que vous possédez encore toute la grâce d'un clochard ivre » dit-il cruellement d'une voix trainante. « Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, je suppose. Redressez-vous. »

Comment peut-il… Comment peut-il être si froid après tout ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Comment peut-il seulement rester là à me traiter comme si rien n'avait changé depuis le moment où il m'a capturé, alors qu'en réalité toute la situation s'est déformée en une chose qui n'a plus de sens, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle comme _ça ?_

Je me remets sur pieds. Il me regarde comme si j'étais son associé du jour au Ministère de la Magie : calmement, froidement.

« Je suis ici pour vous informer de notre _situation_. » Il dit délicatement ce dernier mot. Son visage ne montre rien. « J'ai parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je lui ai dit à propos de la… fuite d'Antonin. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, il semblerait que je dois vous remercier. »

« Pourquoi ? » je demande calmement.

« Votre plan d'utiliser un sort de modification de la mémoire sur Bellatrix, a magnifiquement bien marché. Si elle n'avait pas été là pour soutenir mon histoire, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait cru. Mais par un heureux hasard, il semble qu'Antonin se rebellait depuis quelques temps. Il était mécontent de son manque d'autorité vis à vis de moi et de Bellatrix, et il semble qu'il a exprimé son mécontentement au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa mort. »

_Sa mort._ Ces mots sortent si facilement de sa bouche. Sa mort. Pas son assassinat. Sa mort.

Il n'y a aucune expression sur son visage.

Est-ce qu'il s'en fout ?

_C'est un Mangemort. Il est mauvais, bien sur qu'il s'en fout._

« Il n'a pas de raison de vous soupçonner » poursuit-il. « Je ne pense donc pas qu'il vous questionnera à ce sujet. Nous sommes sauvés, Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous êtes sauvée. »

Voilà.

Mais je ne me sens pas _sauvée_. La situation entière me rappelle un jeu auquel je jouais avec mon père lorsque j'étais petite : un seul faux pas et tout s'écroulait.

« Et bien, je suis contente que vous semblez y croire ! » Ma voix se gonfle de colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je prends une grande respiration pour essayer de me calmer. « Pardonnez mon cynisme mais je ne suis pas entièrement sure de croire qu'il ne se doutera de rien. »

Il lève un sourcil. « Et bien, je pourrais toujours prendre des mesures supplémentaires pour m'assurer que vous êtes bien protégée. Souhaitez-vous que je vous efface la mémoire ? Je serais plus qu'heureux de le faire. »

Je prends une grande inspiration, considérant un instant la proposition. Est-elle si terrible ?

Mais dans ce cas… S'il m'enlève la mémoire de cette nuit, je ne me souviendrais donc pas… de ce qui est arrivé ensuite.

« Non » je dis avec un soupir.

Il sourit amèrement. « Non. Je pensais bien que vous seriez opposée à cette idée. C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait en premier lieu. C'est une question de _confiance_, vous ne pensez pas ? »

De confiance.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, parfois.

La plupart du temps.

Tout le temps, en fait.

« Il ne peut pas afficher votre mémoire par le biais de la Legilimencie » dit-il calmement. « Et donc, même s'il vous interrogeait, vous devriez être en sécurité aussi longtemps que vous gardez votre bouche fermée. Croyez-moi, c'est une technique que j'ai perfectionné dans le passé. »

Il s'arrête alors, et je sais pourquoi. Parce que c'est la technique qu'il a utilisé pour garder secret de Voldemort notre relation.

« Et vous croyez vraiment que cela va nous protéger ? »

Il fait une petite moue. « Quel autre choix avons-nous ? Je suis convaincu qu'il croit en ma version des évènements, et il semble que nous ayons la chance de notre côté. Antonin s'était plaint de son manque d'autorité par rapport à moi et Bellatrix. Son mécontentement s'est avéré très utile. C'est une ironie amère pour lui. »

« Non » dis-je tranquillement.

Il arque un sourcil. « Non quoi ? »

« Il est mort. Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer de quelqu'un qui est mort. »

Son visage s'assombrit d'amusement. « S'il est mort, ça signifie qu'il n'est plus là pour l'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regarde, voulant lui dire quelque chose, voulant lui demander s'il n'a pas le moindre remord par rapport à ce qu'il a fait.

Mais je ne peux pas. Car je connais déjà la réponse. Le 'remord' est un mot qui n'existe pas dans le dictionnaire des Malefoy.

Non pas que Dolohov mérite le moindre respect, non. Cependant…

« Et maintenant ? » je demande finalement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« _Maintenant_, nous gardons notre secret » dit-il sèchement, donnant ses ordres. Il est habitué à ça, je suppose. « Nous ne dirons rien à propos de ce malheureux incident. Le remplaçant de Dolohov devrait arriver dès demain. Ce sera comme si rien n'avait changé, à part que vous pourrez maintenant dormir sur vos deux oreilles. »

Vraiment ?

« Ne vous sentez-vous pas un minimum coupable face à ce que nous avons fait ? » je dis en désespoir de cause. « Nous avons tué quelqu'un, Lucius. Nous sommes des meurtriers ! »

Il pointe sa baguette vers moi et un picotement se répand sur ma joue. Je touche la petite coupure de mes doigts, des larmes remplissant mes yeux. Mais ce n'est pas la douleur de la coupure qui me fait pleurer.

« _J'étais_ déjà un _meurtrier_, Sang-de-Bourbe, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié »

Non, bien sur que je n'ai pas oublié. J'y pense chaque jour.

« Est-ce que ça ne vous empêche pas de dormir la nuit ? » je murmure. « Ne faites-vous jamais des cauchemars en pensant au style de vie que vous avez décidé de suivre ? »

« Non » dit-il sans ménagement. « Je ferais un bien piètre Mangemort si ça m'arrivait. »

Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il se sente coupable pour les autres meurtres, bien sur. Pas même pour ceux de mes parents, même si… c'est la seule fois où j'ai pensé possible le fait qu'il ai ressenti une pointe de remord.

Mais j'aurai pensé qu'il se sente mal avec celui là.

« Mais Dolohov était votre _ami_, n'est-ce pas ? » je demande, déterminée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il fait une pause. « Autrefois oui, il pouvait prétendre à ce titre » dit-il tranquillement. « Mais il a perdu son statut d'ami lorsqu'il a décidé d'aller contre ma volonté, et risqué de se _polluer_ avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je n'ai aucun désir de fréquenter des personnes dont la moralité est si laxiste. »

La moralité des gens normaux concernerait ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas, la différence entre les bonnes manières et les manières égoïstes.

Rien de tel pour Lucius Malefoy.

« Qui va remplacer Dolohov ? » je demande finalement, changeant de sujet.

« Je pense que ça sera Avery » dit-il d'un ton neutre. « C'est un vieil ami à moi. Vous pouvez lui trouver un caractère moins coloré qu'Antonin, mais il est fastidieux dans son travail. Calme mais appliqué. »

J'avale durement. J'ai froid. Il y a trop d'espace entre nous, il ne semble pas vouloir venir plus près. Je me sens exposée et seule.

« Et Drago ? » je demande.

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. « Drago restera ici pour le moment. Le Ministère a commencé à se rapprocher du manoir il y a quelques semaines, pour le surveiller. Ce n'est pas encore un endroit sur pour qu'il y retourne tout de suite. »

Je me sens engourdie alors que je lui pose une autre question.

« Et votre femme ? » C'est un véritable combat intérieur d'utiliser ce mot.

Son froncement de sourcils s'intensifie. « Quel est le rapport avec elle ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle va rester ici elle aussi ? » je demande froidement, comme si elle était sans conséquence pour moi.

Il me regarde un long moment, ses yeux ressemblant à deux morceaux de glace. « Non, je ne pense pas » dit-il finalement. « Quelqu'un doit rester au manoir pour s'assurer que les employés du Ministère ne profitent pas de mon absence. Elle n'est pas un Mangemort, ils la laisseront en paix. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu optimiste ? » je demande. « Elle est mariée à un Mangemort, et la mère d'un futur Mangemort. »

_Pourquoi essayes-tu à tout prix qu'elle vienne ici ?_

Je ne sais pas… Peut être que sa présence lui rappellera que… Peut être que ça l'aidera à garder ses distances.

« En quoi ça vous importe de savoir si elle est en sécurité ou non ? » il demande, sa voix se parcourant de glace. « Vous ne la connaissez même pas. »

Je le regarde fixement. « Un mari digne de ce nom voudrait certainement savoir si sa femme est en sécurité ou non. »

Une autre coupure me strie la joue. Il s'avance lentement vers moi, tenant sa baguette devant son torse.

« Ne me poussez pas, Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour supporter vos railleries. »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » je crie, perdant finalement mon sang-froid. « Pensez-vous que vous pouvez simplement venir ici et m'appeler 'Sang-de-Bourbe' en agissant de manière distante et froide, alors que l'autre nuit vous- »

Un poing invisible m'enfonce l'estomac. Je me tords en deux, me tenant le ventre en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Il enroule sa main dans mes cheveux et je suis tirée vers l'arrière, et je percute le mur derrière moi, de l'électricité me parcourant tout le corps alors qu'il me tient solidement au mur, sa main enfoncée dans mon épaule.

« Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton, est-ce que c'est clair ? » il murmure, le visage dur d'une colère sourde.

J'avale difficilement et je hoche la tête. Il baisse le regard vers moi, ses lèvres recroquevillées par la rage et le dégout, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, me libérant du mur. Il parcoure rapidement la chambre et claque la porte derrière lui.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dolohov, à ton avis ? »

La question de Ron me gèle sur place une seconde, avant que je ne retourne au polissage du chandelier d'argent que je tiens dans ma main.

C'est ce genre de tâches répétitives qui me permettent de tenir. Je me réveille, j'exécute mes tâches, je mange, je me lave, je dors. Je me réveille, j'exécute mes tâches, je mange, je me lave, je dors…

Je dois me concentrer sur ce que je fais.

Plus encore, je dois m'empêcher de m'inquiéter sur le fait que Lucius passe maintenant son temps à m'éviter.

« Je ne sais pas » je dis, essayant de garder une voix nonchalante. « Il a déserté, non ? C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par Bellatrix et Lucius. »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu ça aussi. » Le visage de Ron fait apparaître un léger froncement de sourcils. « Mais ça semble étrange, non ? Je veux dire, comment a-t-il pu traverser le lac sans un membre de la famille Black avec lui ? L'embarcation n'apparaît que pour eux, non ? »

Le monde autour de moi se bloque pendant une seconde. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé à ça ? Stupides, stupides, stupides.

J'avale durement, me forçant à rester calme, improvisant à la hâte. « Les créatures de l'eau ne s'en prennent qu'aux Sang-de-Bourbes et aux Moldus, non ? » Je réalise que je parle trop rapidement, et je me force à ralentir. « Je suppose qu'il a dû traverser le lac à la nage, et ils ne l'ont certainement pas blessé. C'est un Sang Pur, je me souviens qu'il l'a dit. »

Le monde entier semble figé pendant un long moment alors que Ron réfléchi à ma réponse. Finalement, il soupire et se remet à astiquer son chandelier.

« Ca peut tenir la route » est tout ce qu'il dit, et j'essaie de rendre inaudible mon soupir de soulagement.

Un long silence s'installe. J'astique le chandelier aussi fort que je le peux. Je ne dois pas y penser. Je ne vais pas y penser.

« Hermione ? » dit Ron, hésitant. « Est-ce que tu as pensé à… En fait aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Malefoy lire le journal, et la date sur le devant… c'était Octobre. »

J'expulse mon souffle. « Bon Dieu » est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. « Ca signifie que nous sommes ici depuis… des mois. »

« Ouais, mais… as-tu pensé à… » Ron inspire son souffle avant de l'expulser durement. « Et bien, ça signifie que tu as eu dix-huit ans il y a quelques temps. Ton anniversaire était le mois dernier, non ? »

Je laisse tomber le chandelier.

« Hermione ? »

Je fonds en larmes.

« Oh non, Hermione, je suis désolé. »

Il me serre dans ses bras et je sanglote de plus belle. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai eu dix-huit ans et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu. Mon premier anniversaire en tant que prisonnière. Mon premier anniversaire en tant qu'orpheline.

Et probablement mon dernier anniversaire. Je suis sure que je mourrais avant mon prochain.

Un léger craquement. Je fais glisser ma tête et je regarde par dessus l'épaule de Ron pour voir la source du bruit.

Lucius se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il nous regarde alors que je sanglote dans les bras de Ron. Ses yeux froids et pâles nous regardent longuement, verrouillant son regard sur le mien, avant qu'il ne se retourne et s'éloigne sans dire un mot.

* * *

Peut être que ça sera plus simple de ne plus parler du tout si j'y arrive, comme ça il n'y aura pas de risque de dire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas.

Je reste aussi silencieuse que possible, ne parlant uniquement que si c'est nécessaire.

Et lorsque je me retrouve seule avec moi même, j'essaye d'arrêter le ronronnement féroce de mes pensées. Lorsque chaque nuit j'essaye de dormir, je tente désespérément d'ignorer les pensées qui envahissent mon esprit. Tueuse, meurtrière, diabolique.

Ma culpabilité ne me quitte jamais. Elle pourrit mon esprit, l'infectant, le gangrénant comme de la mauvaise herbe. C'est comme un cancer.

Mais penser à ce que j'ai fait est plus facile que de laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Si je laisse mes pensées vagabonder, elles me conduisent sur une voie que je ne peux pas suivre.

Parce que les souvenirs continuent à glisser dans mon esprit. Je me souviens des mains de Lucius sur mon corps. Je me souviens de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ces pensées sont presque aussi dangereuses et destructrices que mes pensées sur Dolohov. Les mains de Lucius m'ont torturé au seuil de la mort. Elles ont assassiné mes parents.

Mais c'est le souvenir du contact chaud de ces mains qui envahissent malgré moi mon esprit lorsque je m'endors.

* * *

« Réveillez-vous ! _Réveillez-vous !_ »

Quelque chose de pointu me brule le visage, me déchirant de mon sommeil.

Qu'est-ce que… quoi ? Je viens seulement de me coucher, non ? Je ne peux pas m'être endormie plus de cinq minutes.

Des formes floues dansent devant mes yeux. Je cligne des yeux encore et encore et elles deviennent plus nettes.

Une autre brulure me parcoure la joue et je m'assois à la hâte, ma somnolence me faisant légèrement chanceler.

Une poigne de fer se resserre autour de mon bras et je suis tirée hors de mon lit. Je trébuche alors que mes pieds touchent le sol, mais je réussi néanmoins à garder l'équilibre.

La main lâche brusquement mon bras.

Je me tourne et je le regarde, même si je sais déjà de qui il s'agit.

Il semble cependant étrange. Son visage est dur et un froncement de sourcil marque son front.

Je reconnais ce regard. La peur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » je demande, mon cœur serré comme une pierre.

Il ne répond pas à ma question.

« Vous devez vous habiller. » Il me tend un morceau d'étoffe bleu foncé. « Mettez ça. »

Je saisis la robe, la serrant contre moi dans un réflexe nerveux.

« S'il vous plait… » je m'arrête quelques instants avant de continuer. « Puis-je avoir un peu d'intimité ? »

« Non » il m'interrompt, le visage fermé. « Maintenant, dépêchez-vous ! Je ne pense pas que vous comprenez l'urgence de la situation. Dépêchez-vous ou je vous donne un petit rappel de l'efficacité du sortilège Doloris concernant l'obéissance. »

Le regard de son visage me glace les veines, et je me détourne donc de lui rapidement.

J'enlève ma robe de nuit et la laisse tomber au sol, avant de glisser rapidement ma nouvelle robe au dessus de ma tête. Je peux sentir ses yeux dans mon dos et je tente de les ignorer, même si ça me rempli tellement d'humiliation que j'aimerai que le sol m'engloutisse.

Je lace le devant de ma robe du mieux que je peux, serrant sur les nœuds, puis je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Bien » dit-il tranquillement, sans s'approcher plus près. Je suppose qu'il souhaite garder une distance minimum de sécurité. « Maintenant, écoutez attentivement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous voir. »

Je me gèle.

« Est-ce à propos de Dolohov ? » je souffle ces mots, à peine capable de parler sous la terreur.

Sa bouche se tort. « Je ne sais pas » dit-il calmement, les yeux noirs de peur. « Il semblait convaincu par mon histoire, d'autant que j'avais Bellatrix pour me soutenir. Mais il est arrivé il y a un instant avec Bellatrix et il m'a dit qu'il voulait diner avec vous ce soir. Il a dit que vous aviez une demie heure pour vous rendre présentable. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il voulait manger avec vous, et je ne l'ai pas questionné sur la question. Je n'ai aucune intention de courir au désastre. »

Je commence à trembler. Manger… avec _Voldemort ?_

« Je préfère avaler du verre pillé plutôt que de manger avec lui » je dis, sans vraiment penser à mes paroles.

Sa bouche se recroqueville dans un sourire involontaire. « En effet, mais je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. » Son visage redevient soudain grave. « Il ne faut rien lui dire, vous comprenez ? Il ne sera pas en mesure de voir quoi que ce soit avec la Legilimencie. Par conséquent, si la disparition d'Antonin est sa raison de vous voir, il est de votre responsabilité de ne rien lui dire, peut importe ce qu'il fait. Et essayez de ne pas avoir de contact visuel avec lui, si vous pouvez l'éviter. »

J'avale difficilement et je hoche la tête. « Et s'il utilise le Veritaserum pour me questionner ? » je demande en tremblant.

Il sourit avec condescendance. « J'ai envisagé cette possibilité. » Il sort une petite bouteille de verre de sa poche et me la tend, en faisant toujours bien attention à ne pas venir trop près. « Elle contient l'antidote du sérum de vérité. Buvez-la. »

Sans même réfléchir, je bois la potion immédiatement, versant le liquide sans saveur dans ma gorge avant de lui tendre la bouteille vide.

_La confiance s'est frayé son chemin, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, tu aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'accepter quelque chose venant de lui._

Je chasse cette pensée.

Un long silence s'installe alors que nous nous regardons l'un l'autre.

Il me regarde fixement, à la recherche de… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'aimerai parler de ce qu'il s'est passé après la mort de Dolohov, mais la simple pensée d'aborder ce sujet me donne la chair de poule. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas souhaité en parler. La dernière fois que je lui en ai parlé… je ne veux pas y penser.

Et donc je me tais. C'est seulement un autre secret que je dois garder caché dans les recoins sombres de mon âme.

« Allez-vous venir avec moi ? » je demande calmement. « Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule. »

Un muscle se crispe dans sa mâchoire. « Non » dit-il froidement. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné spécifiquement qu'il dinera avec vous seule. Ca ne ferait que susciter les soupçons si je demandais à me joindre à vous. »

Mon cœur bat sourdement contre mes côtes sous la peur. Il me regarde longuement et durement, le front plissé.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre aussi longtemps que vous gardez la bouche fermée. » Il s'approche un peu de moi, semblant pendant un instant vouloir prendre ma main, mais il se ressaisit et agrippe mon bras à la place. « Maintenant venez, il nous attend en bas, et nous ne devons pas épuiser sa patience. »

* * *

Nous arrivons bien trop tôt devant la porte de la salle à manger.

Je lève les yeux vers Lucius. Son visage est tendu, rigide alors qu'il me regarde.

Je… Oh mon Dieu, j'aimerai qu'il puisse venir avec moi. Que va-t-il arriver si Voldemort apprend ce que nous avons fait ?

« Rappelez-vous ce que j'ai dit » dit calmement Lucius, avant qu'il ne frappe sèchement contre la porte en face de nous.

« Entrez. » Une voix froide horriblement familière se fait entendre.

Lucius ouvre la porte et je sens la pression légère de sa main sous mon coude, me poussant à l'intérieur de la salle.

La table au milieu de la salle est entièrement vide, en dehors d'une Pensine posée à son extrémité. Une haute silhouette enveloppée dans un manteau noir est assise dans un grand trône sculpté, le visage couvert par une sombre capuche.

Des doigts effleurent très légèrement les miens durant une fraction de seconde. Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir Lucius près de moi, le visage pâle.

« Amène-la ici. » La voix froide me donne la chair de poule.

La main de Lucius se pose dans le creux de mes reins et me pousse vers l'avant, jusqu'à la grande table.

Une main pâle et en forme d'araignée émerge du manteau, faisant un élégant geste impérieux.

« Laisse-nous. »

Lucius hoche la tête et se retourne, quittant la pièce sans un autre regard vers moi.

La porte claque derrière moi.

Cette immense salle caverneuse semble soudain froide et vaste.

Les doigts d'araignée se saisissent de la capuche de la cape et l'abaisse. Je me force à ne pas réagir alors que je vois le visage de Voldemort, sa bouche sans lèvre étirée dans une horrible grimace.

« Bonsoir, Miss Granger » dit-il d'un horrible grincement. « Comment allons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

Bien. Il n'y a rien de compromettant à répondre à cette question.

« Bien » je dis avec raideur. Il sourit plus largement.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Oh, excuse mes mauvaises manières. » Il fait un petit geste vers une chaise en face de lui. « S'il te plait, assied-toi. »

Je prends une grande respiration et je fais un pas en avant. Je ne veux pas lui donner une excuse de me blesser. J'ai besoin de toute ma force et de toute ma concentration pour lui faire face.

Je m'assois en face de lui, serrant fermement mes mains sur mes genoux et les regardant résolument.

« Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? »

J'ose un léger regard pour m'apercevoir que la table est maintenant remplie de nourriture diverse.

Je le regarde. Il me sourit, me regardant dans l'expectative.

Je commence à manger. Je sais que la moindre hésitation lui montrerai que j'ai peur du Veritaserum, et j'ai besoin qu'il pense que je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir.

Je remplis mon assiette de nourriture, et ma fourchette monte et descend rapidement dans mes mains tremblantes. Je bois ce qui ressemble à de l'eau, ce qui sent comme de l'eau, mais je suis presque certaine qu'il s'agit de Veritaserum.

Mais ce n'est rien. J'ai confiance en Lucius.

Non pas que je lui fais confiance pour m'_aider_ bien sur, mais il ne laissera pas Voldemort savoir ce qu'il a fait à Dolohov, non ?

Voldemort me regarde manger alors que je mastique à la hâte, essayant de montrer que je n'ai peur de rien. Je n'ai rien à craindre. Je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai rien à cacher, rien, rien, rien à craindre.

« C'est assez. »

Je m'arrête immédiatement, posant ma fourchette et mon couteau. Je lève les yeux vers lui, essayant de garder le regard fixe.

Il sourit. « C'est mieux ? »

Je dois lui répondre. Il s'y attend certainement s'il pense que j'ai avalé du Veritaserum.

« Oui » je dis tranquillement. Il hoche la tête vers moi.

« Bien. » Il continue de me regarder. J'essaie de me retenir de trembler. Je ne peux pas lui montrer que j'ai peur. « Je ne vais pas le nier, Miss Granger, j'avais un motif inavoué en t'invitant à diner avec moi ce soir. »

Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il attend une réponse.

« Je l'avais deviné » dit-je simplement pour être sur.

Il sourit. « Tu es très franche, Hermione. » Dieu que je déteste entendre mon prénom de sa bouche. « J'aime ça. Cela signifie que nous pouvons bien travailler ensemble. »

Je hoche la tête. Je n'ose pas faire autre chose.

Il me regarde, ses yeux rouges se rétrécissant tandis qu'il m'étudie. Mais je ne le sens pas encore utiliser la Legilimencie sur moi. « Tu as tressailli » dit-il calmement. « Pourquoi as-tu tressailli quand je t'ai appelé Hermione ? »

Je prends une grande respiration. Il veut une réponse à ça, j'en suis sure.

« Personne ne m'appelle plus comme ça » je dis sincèrement. « Maintenant c'est toujours Sang-de-Bourbe ou Moldue, quelque chose comme ça, mais jamais Hermione. »

Ses sourcils, ou son manque de sourcils plutôt, se relèvent.

« Alors personne ne t'appelle par ton prénom ? » dit-il calmement. « Pas même Lucius ? »

Mon cœur s'arrête, puis redémarre. Il regarde de ses yeux rouges et je cligne, juste au cas où.

« Non. Jamais. »

Son sourire s'efface un peu. Je commence à trembler et je me force à garder mon corps immobile.

« Veux-tu savoir pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ? » il demande.

Bon. Réfléchis. Quelle réponse pourrais-je lui donner si j'étais sous l'emprise du Veritaserum ?

« Seulement si vous ne comptez pas me blesser » je murmure.

Il rit froidement. « Oh non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te _blesser » _dit-il tranquillement.

Il pointe sa baguette vers l'autre bout de la table, et la Pensine vole vers nous, atterrissant doucement devant nous.

« Veux-tu regarder dans la Pensine ? » il demande.

« Que vais-je voir ? » je demande, hésitante.

Il me sourit de son horrible sourire sans lèvre. « Plonge ta main et tu découvriras la réponse à ta question. » Son sourire disparaît. « Je vais attendre ici ton retour. »

Je me penche en avant, le regardant toujours, et je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Ses yeux rouges immondes me le disent.

Je me penche en avant et j'approche un doigt hésitant de la brume.

Un crochet invisible me tire vers l'avant et je tombe à travers le brouillard argenté. Je me sens en quelque sorte contaminée alors que je flotte à travers les souvenirs de Voldemort. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a vu dans sa vie. Je ne devrais pas être ici, je ne devrais vraiment pas être ici…

Je me retrouve finalement dans une pièce dans laquelle je ne suis pas allée depuis des siècles.

J'avais presque oublié à quel point cet endroit était horrible. Ca me fait trembler rien que d'y être à nouveau.

_C'est un souvenir. Rien de plus. Juste un souvenir. Maintenant, concentre-toi. Tu es ici pour une raison précise._

Voldemort est assis sur le trône sculpté d'énormes serpents de pierre. Il est entouré par une dizaine de Mangemorts, aucun d'entre eux ne portent de masque. Lucius est là, ainsi que Drago, entouré de Bellatrix et de Narcissa Malefoy. Mais je ne vois pas Dolohov. Heureusement, il semble être absent.

« Donc, nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que ça ne peut pas être le garçon Weasley » dit Voldemort, son front blanc plissé de concentration. « C'est trop risqué. Sa maison sera protégée par la magie et le mariage de son frère fera que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre seront présents. Nous n'avons pas à risquer de perdre des Mangemorts pour un plan qui fonctionnera tout aussi bien avec la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. »

Il s'arrête un instant, balayant du regard le cercle des Mangemorts. Lucius semble presque s'ennuyer. Drago cependant, semble excité, ses joues pâles brillant d'une joie malicieuse face à ma future capture.

« Bien qu'elle semble être une jeune sorcière talentueuse, elle devrait être en ce moment à son domicile propre et sans surveillance, sans aucun autre sorcier pour la protéger » continue Voldemort. « Un seul Mangemort devrait être capable de l'amener ici. La question est : qui va s'en charger ? »

Les yeux de Lucius glissent vers ceux de son fils, dont la bouche s'ouvre légèrement comme s'il voulait parler, mais il la referme rapidement, le visage devenant légèrement rose. Voldemort s'en aperçoit et un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« Drago, tu sembles éprouver un intérêt manifeste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminent, mais sa mère prend la parole, la voix claire et calme.

« Si vous le permettez, mon Seigneur, je préférerai que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de la fille. Mon fils est tout simplement trop jeune- »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, mère ! » siffle Drago, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds, tandis que des ricanements se répandent parmi les Mangemorts.

« Et bien Narcissa, qui suis-je pour refuser ce qu'une mère souhaite pour son enfant ? » dit Voldemort. « Et je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Drago est beaucoup trop jeune pour cette tâche. La jeune fille sera probablement torturée pour lui soutirer les informations que nous voulons, et cela exige quelqu'un d'un peu plus… expérimenté. Quelqu'un ayant assez d'expérience pour garder une distance. Drago connaît trop bien Granger pour ne pas s'impliquer personnellement et émotionnellement. »

Drago ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Lucius pose sa main sur son épaule, le fixant avec un regard de reproche. Drago ferme sa bouche comme un piège qui se referme, lançant un regard de profond ressentiment vers sa mère, qui garde obstinément son regard rivé sur Voldemort.

Les yeux de Voldemort glissent et se posent sur Lucius qui a lâché l'épaule de son fils, et il semble à nouveau profondément ennuyé par la conversation, comme s'il souhaitait que cette réunion prenne fin le plus rapidement possible, et qu'on ne parle plus jamais de la question de mon destin.

Voldemort sourit. « Lucius ? »

« Mon Seigneur ? » répond Lucius froidement.

Voldemort sourit plus largement alors qu'il prend sa décision. « Je veux que tu m'amène ici Hermione Granger dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, Lucius. Je la veux vivante, et je la veux mentalement et physiquement en assez bon état pour la questionner. Ne lui inflige aucun dommage avant qu'elle n'arrive ici. Est-ce que mes ordres sont clairs ? »

Les sourcils de Lucius s'arquent, trahissant sa surprise, avant qu'il ne s'incline devant Voldemort. « Oui, mon Seigneur. Je vous l'amène le plus rapidement possible. »

La scène se dissout devant mes yeux et je flotte à nouveau à travers le brouillard, jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse dans une pièce similaire à celle que je viens de quitter, mais légèrement plus petite.

Les seules personnes présentes sont Lucius se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, et Voldemort assis dans un grand fauteuil devant une cheminée.

« Comment trouves-tu ta prisonnière Sang-de-Bourbe ? » demande Voldemort.

Lucius rit sombrement. « Arrogante, insolente, ennuyeuse à souhait » Lucius répond de sa voix trainante.

Voldemort rit, de plus bon cœur que ne l'a fait Lucius. « Alors elle n'a même pas une petite qualité pour elle ? »

« Seulement une. Elle s'avère particulièrement facile à briser. Je suis certain que ça ne me prendra pas longtemps avant d'obtenir toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin. »

« Bien » dit Voldemort. « Mais ne t'arrête pas tant que tu n'as pas obtenu toutes les informations, Lucius. »

« Bien sur, mon Seigneur. » Lucius se permet un petit sourire. « Après tout, il est toujours gratifiant de voir une Sang-de-Bourbe apprendre sa vraie place. Et par Merlin, celle-ci a vraiment besoin d'apprendre sa place… »

La scène disparaît et je suis de nouveau dans la grande salle.

Mais je suis là, cette fois. Je veux dire que mon souvenir est là. Et je berce Ron dans mes bras alors qu'il git au sol, au milieu d'un cercle de Mangemorts.

Ron a les yeux rivés sur Lucius, son visage meurtri et sanglant rempli de colère.

« S'il meurt… S'il meurt, je vous jure que je vous- »

« Vous allez quoi ? » Le coupe Lucius. « Qu'allez-vous faire, garçon stupide ? »

Je ne regarde pas Ron se relever du sol, trébuchant légèrement alors que mon moi du souvenir le soutient. Je me contente de regarder Lucius, le sourire haineux alors que Voldemort rit avec lui.

Il détestait Ron au moment même où il a été capturé. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » hurle Ron. « « Si mon père meurt, je vais vous bousiller, je vous le jure ! »

« Vous parlerez quand on vous le demandera, mon garçon » Lucius lève sa baguette. « _Endoloris ! _»

Non. Non, il n'y a plus de raison de se sentir malade. C'est fini maintenant. Ron va bien, et ce souvenir est passé.

« QU'A-T-IL FAIT ? » Le moi du souvenir se met à crier mais Lucius se contente de sourire alors que Ron se tord de douleur sur le sol. « ARRETEZ, _ARRETEZ ! _»

« _Assez !_ » La voix de Voldemort couvre mes cris.

« Comme vous voulez, Mon Seigneur. »

Mon souvenir se précipite vers Ron alors que Voldemort se retourne vers Lucius.

« S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit punir son insolence, ça doit être moi, Lucius. » La voix de Voldemort est légèrement teintée de reproche.

« Je suis désolé, mon Seigneur. Je ne pouvais simplement pas supporter son impudence une minute de plus. »

« Hmm. » Voldemort fronce les sourcils et la scène disparaît pour être remplacée par une autre. Je me retrouve dans une autre pièce, mais je ne suis pas présente cette fois.

Voldemort est assis dans son trône avec une expression préoccupée sur le visage et… oh mon Dieu, mon estomac se retourne. Dolohov se tient debout près de lui, murmurant dans une voix rapide.

« Il passe tout son temps avec elle. Chaque instant. Je vous le dis, il se passe quelque chose là bas. Il a terminé son interrogatoire depuis des jours, et pourtant il insiste toujours pour passer tout son temps libre avec elle. Il affirme qu'il essaye de lui enseigner une certaine humilité, mais- »

« J'entends ce que tu me dis, Antonin mais je crains de ne pouvoir te croire » Voldemort dit calmement. « Je ne pourrais pas croire une chose pareille concernant Lucius. Son dévouement à la cause des Sang Purs est ma principale raison de m'assurer de sa loyauté. »

Les lèvres de Dolohov s'amincissent et une lumière rebelle apparaît dans ses yeux. « Je sais que ça ne lui ressemble pas de se livrer à une telle perversité, surtout concernant une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais c'est différent avec cette fille. Habituellement, il pourrait aussi bien laisser mourir ses prisonniers une fois qu'il en a fini avec eux, qu'ils soient ou non des Sang-de-Bourbes. Mais cette fille a une sorte d'emprise sur lui, je le jure. »

« Es-tu certain qu'il ne s'agit pas de jalousie ? » Voldemort semble presque s'ennuyer. « J'ai entendu des histoires au sujet de ton comportement avec cette fille. Lucius et Bellatrix m'ont raconté comment tu tournais autour de sa chambre nuit après nuit. »

Dolohov pâlit. « Mon Seigneur, je cherche seulement à vous informer de ce qu'il se passe sous votre nez- »

Voldemort se tourne finalement vers lui, le visage figé. « Me manquerais-tu de respect ? »

La peur s'insinue dans les yeux de Dolohov. Il baisse son regard. « Non, mon Seigneur. Pardonnez-moi. »

« Bien. Car j'ai plus confiance en la parole de Lucius qu'en la tienne. Pourquoi devrais-je croire un homme dont les désirs sont si bas qu'il choisit de se souiller avec les Sang-de-Bourbes, alors que l'autre a montré un fanatisme absolu lorsqu'il s'agit de se débarrasser d'eux ? »

« Je vous ait toujours été fidèle ! » réplique Dolohov hargneusement. « Et quand ais-je été récompensé pour cela ? »

Voldemort lève les yeux au ciel et donne un petit coup de sa baguette vers Dolohov. « _Endoloris !_ »

La scène se disloque sous les hurlements de Dolohov et je flotte parmi d'autres souvenirs durant quelques secondes, avant que je n'atterrisse dans une pièce semblable avec un agencement différent.

Et Lucius me porte dans ses bras, et… Jesus, j'ai une mine absolument horrible. Je suis couverte de sang, d'ecchymoses et de brulures. Mes cheveux sont collés par le sang, et mes yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes violettes. Mon bras brulé entoure le cou de Lucius alors qu'il me berce dans ses bras.

Il regarde devant lui. Je me tourne pour voir Voldemort nous regarder.

C'est seulement maintenant que je réalise à quel point la situation était mauvaise. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Voldemort avait dit à Lucius qu'il pouvait me tuer s'il le voulait, mais au lieu de cela, Lucius avait non seulement décidé de me laisser en vie, mais aussi de me porter dans ses bras.

Non, la situation ne semblait pas bonne du tout.

« Je t'ai donné l'opportunité de la tuer parce que je voulais voir ce que tu ferais » dit Voldemort d'une voix très calme. « Si tu avais absolument le choix, voudrais-tu laisser la fille vivante, ou voudrais-tu la tuer ? »

« Mon Seigneur, vous ne pouvez pas mettre en doute ma loyauté- »

« Ce n'est pas une question de loyauté. J'ai parlé avec Antonin. Il affirme que ta… conduite avec la jeune fille est allée au delà de ton simple devoir. »

Je vois les yeux de Lucius se creuser, mais il parvient à garder ferme le reste de son visage. Je me souviens de son emprise se resserrant sur moi, mais cela ne se remarque pas dans le souvenir. Oh oui, je me souviens très bien de son emprise.

« Mon Seigneur, Antonin est un menteur » dit Lucius avec douceur. « Il est en colère contre moi parce que je l'ai empêché de dépasser la limite avec la jeune fille. Si la conduite de quelqu'un doit être remise en question, ce n'est certainement pas la mienne. »

« En effet. » Le sourire de Voldemort disparaît, comme je l'avais vu faire à l'époque. « Je vais le questionner plus profondément, et faire en sorte que ma vision des choses durant la guerre reste intacte. Fais ce que tu veux avec une sorcière, mais une Sang-de-Bourbe ne peut pas être touchée. » Le regard de Voldemort s'attarde quelques instant sur moi, toujours dans les bras de son serviteur. « Tu m'a bien compris, Lucius ? »

« Je l'ai toujours compris, mon Seigneur. »

La scène disparaît de ma vision, et je tombe à travers la brume et le brouillard. Lorsque j'atterris, je me retrouve dans la même pièce dans laquelle je viens de voir Voldemort et Dolohov mais cette fois, c'est Voldemort et Lucius qui sont présents. Et Voldemort n'est plus assis. Il marche autour de la salle, apparemment d'humeur exécrable.

« MAUDIT SOIT-IL ! » Voldemort hurle, fou de rage. « Qu'il aille en Enfer ! J'aurai pu le tuer dans son berceau, et maintenant il ne fait que m'échapper ! »

« Mon Seigneur, ce n'était pas de votre faute » dit Lucius fermement.

Voldemort se tourne vers lui avec un regard qui pourrait faire geler de la lave. « Bien sur que ce n'est pas ma faute. Ses sentiments pour ses amis semblent ne pas être aussi profonds que je le pensais. Il ne semble pas se soucier qu'elle vive ou non. »

Lucius hoche la tête, le visage parfaitement immobile.

« Néanmoins, la fille devra mourir » dit Voldemort, presque avec lassitude. « Amène-la moi. Je veux qu'il voit lorsque ça arrivera. Je veux qu'il sache ce que sa stupidité lui a couté. »

Un long silence s'installe. Le visage de Lucius semble gelé. « Mon Seigneur » dit-il finalement, sa voix tranquille, « pardonnez-moi, mais ne serait-ce pas plus… _prudent_ de laisser vivre la fille ? »

Le visage de Voldemort se tourne, rempli de fureur. « Tu oses me contredire ? »

Lucius ne bronche même pas. « Pas du tout. Je me demandais simplement si elle ne pourrait pas encore se révéler utile. Je suis convaincu de la loyauté de Potter envers ses amis. Je suis sur qu'elle pourrait encore être utilisée à notre avantage. »

Un long silence pesant s'installe entre eux alors que Voldemort regarde longuement et durement Lucius.

« Très bien » dit finalement Voldemort. Le visage de Lucius se détend un peu. « Nous allons tenter de l'utiliser une dernière fois. Mais si ça ne fonctionne pas cette fois-ci, alors je la tuerai moi même. »

Lucius acquiesce. Voldemort s'assois sur son trône, le front plissé de concentration. « Nous devons prouver à Potter que nous pouvons faire davantage que de torturer ses amis. »

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement, parce que je sais ce qui va venir. Je sais ce qui a été ordonné cette nuit là.

Voldemort se tient assis un long moment, parfaitement immobile, jusqu'à ce que finalement, un petit sourire horrible étire sa bouche sans lèvre.

« Potter a besoin de voir ce que son manque d'obéissance lui a couté, non pas à _lui_, mais à _elle_. » Il lève les yeux vers Lucius, dont le visage reste rigide et inflexible. « Je veux que tu te débarrasse de ses parents. »

Lucius se tait quelques secondes. « Ses parents ? »

Voldemort sourit. « Oui Lucius, ses parents. Et je veux que tu le fasses. Ce soir. »

Le visage de Lucius reste illisible. « Moi, mon Seigneur ? »

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissent. « Oui, toi » dit-il lentement mais clairement. « Elle est ta prisonnière, et il est donc logique que cette tâche te revienne. »

Le visage de Lucius ne montre rien, mais il semble comme déformé. « Maitre, je- »

« Est-ce que tu refuses mes ordres ? »

Les lèvres de Lucius s'amincissent et il secoue la tête. « Non, Mon Seigneur. »

La bouche de Voldemort se tord avec malice. « Parce que si tu es si opposé à assassiner les parents de la fille, nous pourrions rendre les choses dix fois plus simples pour tout le monde, en disposant tout simplement d'elle. A moins que tu ais une raison personnelle à ton aversion de la voir souffrir ? »

« Pardonnez-moi mais vous vous méprenez » dit doucement Lucius. « Je pense sincèrement qu'il pourrait être… pratique de garder en vie la jeune fille. »

Voldemort regarde Lucius comme s'il l'étudiait, essayant de deviner quelque chose. « Et bien, » dit-il finalement, « ne perd pas de temps, dans ce cas. Va. Tu devras faire en sorte que le meurtre soit rendu public le plus rapidement possible, pour que Potter sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Et lorsque tu auras fini ton travail, tu devras dire à la jeune fille ce que tu as fait. »

Un muscle se contracte dans la mâchoire de Lucius. « Doit-elle _vraiment_ le savoir ? »

Voldemort le regarde, incrédule. « Bien sur qu'elle doit le savoir. Potter doit être conscient qu'il lui a causé des souffrances au delà de l'imagination. Si elle n'est pas consciente de ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi Potter se sentirait-il coupable ? Tu dois tuer ses parents, puis tu dois lui dire ce que tu as fait. »

Lucius regarde comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose à Voldemort, mais il semble se raviser. Il s'incline devant son maitre, puis se tourne pour quitter la salle.

Voldemort rit. « Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Lucius ! » il crie après lui. « Après tout, il vaut toujours mieux qu'une telle tâche t'incombe, plutôt qu'à un homme avec une conscience ! »

Lucius s'arrête, la main sur la poignée de la porte, avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et quitte la pièce.

La scène se disloque, mais c'est à peine si je le remarque.

Donc je connais la vérité, maintenant. Il n'a pas tué mes parents seulement parce qu'on lui a ordonné. Il a tué mes parents pour me sauver.

Mais… non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne change pas le fait qu'il a tué mes parents de sang-froid alors qu'ils dormaient dans leur lit. Son motif n'a aucune importance, non ?

Des cris me ramènent là où je suis. Des cris de douleur et d'agonie que je ne connais que trop bien. Les cris provoqués par le sortilège Doloris.

Mais ce n'est pas moi qui hurle cette fois.

Nous sommes encore dans la même salle, mais les choses ont changé. Voldemort est furieux. Son visage immonde est grotesquement tordu de colère alors qu'il pointe sa baguette vers la masse sombre qui se tord sur le sol.

« DESOLE, LUCIUS ? » crie Voldemort, envoyant un nouveau jet de lumière verte vers le paquet noir. « DESOLE ? TU OSES VENIR ME VOIR AVEC TES EXCUSES PATHETIQUES ? TU OSES M'OFFRIR DE BANALES EXCUSES LORSQUE TU AS LAISSE POTTER S'ECHAPPER AFIN QUE TU PUISSES EMPECHER L'EVASION D'UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE SANS VALEUR ? DESOLE ? ETRE DESOLE NE SUFFIT PAS ! »

Un autre jet de lumière s'échappe de la baguette de Voldemort et touche Lucius, qui hurle et se tord sur le sol alors que le sort traverse tout son corps. Tout ça pour moi. Tout ça parce qu'il est allé après moi, plutôt qu'après Harry.

Le sort l'abandonne et il reste étendu au sol, son élégance habituelle l'ayant totalement abandonnée alors qu'il respire durement.

Il lève la tête et regarde Voldemort. Un léger filet de sang s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont flous de douleur.

Voldemort regarde vers lui, sa rage encore palpable, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un souvenir.

« J'espère que cette Sang-de-Bourbe en vaut la peine, Lucius » est la seule chose qu'il dit.

Soudain, un crochet invisible me tire dans le dos, et je suis trainée vers le haut, à travers la brume, et tout est flou…

Je me retrouve tout à coup sur ma chaise, essoufflée et désorientée. Je me penche et repose mes mains sur la table en face de moi, essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Je lève lentement la tête et regarde en face de moi. Voldemort me regarde, les yeux plissés.

« Je crois que tu comprendras si je te dis que ce que tu viens de voir me cause du soucis depuis un certain temps maintenant. »

Sa voix est froide, et très calme. Il est en colère, je pense. Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne le connais pas bien.

Mais au moins, je peux respirer un peu plus facilement. Il ne pense pas que je sois au courant de quelque chose concernant la disparition de Dolohov. Non, il veut savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Lucius et moi. Il suspecte quelque chose, tout comme Bellatrix et Dolohov l'ont fait.

Mais _rien_ ne se passe – pas vraiment. Je n'ai donc pas à m'inquiéter.

N'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort repose ses mains sur la table en face de lui. Je me penche légèrement vers l'arrière. Ses yeux rouges me fixent, mais je ne peux heureusement pas sentir la main invisible de la Legilimencie dans mon esprit.

« Au début, je ne pensais rien de tout ça » Voldemort marmonne. « Il arrive souvent qu'un lien se crée entre le prisonnier et son geôlier. C'est déjà arrivé parmi mes Mangemorts, et ça arrivera encore. » Ses yeux s'assombrissent. « Mais quand il est allé contre mes instructions, quand il est allé après toi plutôt qu'après Potter, dans la maison des Weasley, c'est là que j'ai su que les choses allaient trop loin. Quand un loyal Mangemort ignore mes ordres dans le but de garder une prisonnière Sang-de-Bourbe près de lui, je sais que c'est mauvais signe. »

Il s'arrête, regardant ma réaction. Je force mon visage dans une expression de perplexité.

« Bellatrix et Dolohov m'ont tous deux exprimé leur opinions vous concernant » poursuit-il. « Au début, j'ai mis ces réflexions sur le compte de la jalousie. Antonin a voulu mettre les mains sur toi dès le début de ta capture, et Bellatrix… elle a ses raisons personnelles de ne pas aimer la proximité que vous avez tous les deux. »

Cette dernière phrase me choque. Je ne savais pas que même Voldemort savait pour Bellatrix et Lucius.

« Dis-moi » il se penche en avant de sa chaise. « Qu'il y a-t-il entre vous ? »

J'avale durement et je me force à contrôler ma respiration.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez » dis-je, furieuse du léger grincement de ma voix.

Il sourit. « Dois-je l'épeler, fillette ? Lucius m'a dit que tu étais intelligente. » Il se rassois dans son fauteuil, m'observant. « Dis-moi comment vous interagissez l'un l'autre. »

Je prends une grande inspiration, mon cœur s'emballant, cognant contre mes cotes. _Boum boum boum._ Garde ton calme.

« Et bien, au début il me torturait » je dis, essayant de garder ma voix monotone. « Vous les savez bien. Il avait des informations à me soutirer, et il a choisis la torture pour les obtenir. Mais depuis que nous nous sommes installé ici, il m'a laissé plus souvent seule. Il ne vient seulement me voir que pour m'amener nettoyer la maison, ou me donner de la nourriture. C'est tout. »

Ses yeux rouges se rétrécissent de suspicion. « Rien d'autre ? » il demande finalement. « Vous n'interagissez pas d'une quelconque autre manière ? »

Je sais ce qu'il demande. Et la réponse que je donne n'est pas un vrai mensonge

Pas vraiment.

« Non, aucune » je dis fermement. « Il me parle à peine. »

Son visage se détend légèrement, et il pose sa main sur son menton tandis qu'il m'observe.

« Je suppose que tu dois dire la vérité » il murmure avant de se pencher à nouveau. « Mais dis-moi, Hermione, as-tu peur de lui ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je ne peux que répondre honnêtement à cette question. « Oui bien sur, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait depuis qu'il m'a capturé. »

« Non, tu m'as mal compris. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est : est-ce que tu as peur de lui en tant qu'homme ? »

Je me tais une seconde. Comment puis-je répondre à ce genre de question alors que je ne connais même pas la réponse moi même ?

« Non » je dis clairement. « Je me suis vite rendue compte que mon statut de Sang-de-Bourbe me donnait une certaine _sécurité_ à ce sujet, particulièrement vis-à-vis de Lucius. Je suis certaine que la seule chose qu'il ressent pour moi, n'est rien d'autre que de la haine. »

Il me regarde durant quelques secondes, avant de me sourire. Il est évidemment satisfait de ma réponse. Peut être pas complètement rassuré, mais je pense qu'il vient de réaliser qu'il ne se passe rien de compromettant.

_Alors il a avalé tes mensonges._

Il se lève et marche lentement autour de la table, se rapprochant de ma chaise tout en me regardant.

Il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas reculer sur mon siège.

« Tu ne crains donc pas Lucius » dit-il tranquillement, regardant intensément mon visage. « De quoi as-tu peur dans ce cas, Hermione ? »

Il pense que j'ai pris du Veritaserum. Je dois lui donner une réponse. Mais je ne vais pas lui donner la réponse à laquelle je pense. Si je devais lui dire ce qu'est ma plus grande peur, il saurait alors tout ce qu'il voulait savoir concernant moi et Lucius.

« De la mort » je fini par dire. « J'ai très peur de mourir. »

C'est une réponse basique, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma grande crainte. Peut être qu'elle l'a été autrefois, mais depuis que j'ai été capturée, j'ai pris conscience que Dumbledore avait dit la vérité à Harry depuis toutes ces années : il y a des choses dans la vie qui sont bien pires que la mort.

Mais Voldemort sourit, presque de sympathie. Il doit croire que nous avons quelque chose en commun. Il a crée les Horcruxes, après tout.

« Et bien, tu n'as pour le moment rien à craindre » dit-il tranquillement. « Lucius s'en est chargé. Tu serais morte à plusieurs reprises s'il n'y avait pas eu son intervention. » Il me sourit horriblement, comme s'il conspirait avec moi, en quelque sorte. « Tu ne m'en voudra surement pas d'avoir nourrit des soupçons à propos de vous deux. »

J'avale. Ma gorge est sèche par la peur alors que je marche sur un terrain dangereux. « Je suppose que non. »

Il hoche la tête. « Et bien, je pense que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux sortir. »

Il se recule et je me lève rapidement, impatiente de sortir d'ici pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de lui.

Il se dirige vers la porte et me fait signe de le suivre. Je fais ce qu'il demande mais il s'arrête avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Mais dis-moi » il murmure, s'approchant très près de moi. Je me sens malade face à sa proximité. « Tu dis que Lucius te hais. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ? »

Je me sens comme si on venait de me pousser d'une falaise. Je ne peux m'accrocher à rien pour m'empêcher de plonger jusqu'à ma mort.

Je dis tout ce que je peux dire. Je lui donne la réponse la plus basique que je puisse trouver.

« Il me hais parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe » je dis simplement. « Je présume qu'il n'y a que pour cette raison, non ? »

Il respire un petit rire. « Ah, Hermione » dit-il tranquillement. « Ne vois-tu pas que la chose qu'il déteste le plus en toi, est ta fierté ? Ta fierté est ce qui te condamne à ses yeux. »

Il ouvre la porte pour révéler Lucius dans le couloir, le visage figé, ses yeux durs comme de la pierre.

« Ramène la Sang-de-Bourbe dans sa chambre, Lucius » dit froidement Voldemort. « J'en ai fini avec elle. » Il se tourne vers moi, tout sourire. « Merci pour ta compagnie, Hermione. Elle s'est avérée très… éclairante. »

Je hoche la tête vers lui et je fais un pas vers Lucius, les jambes tremblantes. Mes genoux cèdent presque sous le soulagement lorsque la porte se referme derrière moi.

Lucius baisse le regard vers moi, ses sourcils levés d'interrogation. Tremblante, je lui donne le plus petit des sourires. Son visage se détend instantanément, mais il ne me sourit pas en retour. Il se contente d'hocher la tête avant de me saisir le bras et de me trainer jusqu'à ma chambre.


	23. Mon innocence perdue

'_J'avais joué à un jeu dans lequel chaque mouvement était gouverné par mon destin aussi tyrannique et omnipotent que lui même, précisément parce que ce destin, c'était lui. Et j'avais perdu. Perdu dans cet affrontement de l'innocence et du vice dans lequel il m'avait entrainé. Perdu comme la victime perd devant son bourreau.'_ - Angela Parker, _Le Cabinet Sanglant._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 Mon innocence perdue**

Si vous m'aviez dit il y a quelques mois que les Mangemorts organisaient des diners entre eux, j'aurai probablement rit.

Mais il semblerait que ça soit vrai. Voilà comment ils ponctuent leur vie. Ils assassinent et torturent le jour, et certains soirs ils aiment se retrouver autour d'un agréable repas.

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. J'ai été mise à faire le service, merci à cette _salope_ de Bellatrix qui a proposé que Ron et moi nous chargions de servir la nourriture. Elle a même voulu nous habiller de grandes taies d'oreiller surdimensionnées, à la manière des Elfes de Maison, mais heureusement son idée fut rejetée au motif que celle-ci était un peu trop ridicule. Merci mon Dieu. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu servir ces gens-là, sans parler de Lucius, dans une taie d'oreiller surdimensionnée.

Nous ne nous sommes pas occupés de faire cuir la nourriture, bien sur. Non seulement ils ne nous font pas confiance avec des couteaux, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient l'idée qu'on puisse cracher dans la nourriture, ce qu'on aurait probablement fait, pour être honnête. Les Elfes de maison se sont occupés de la cuisson, et il nous revient la tâche de les servir.

« Merlin, c'est lourd cette saloperie » Ron me siffle, déplaçant un pot de vin énorme qu'il tient de ses deux mains. Il est d'une humeur massacrante ce soir, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas vraiment nouveau depuis ces derniers jours. Il a toujours eu un caractère de cochon, mais depuis notre captivité, ça a empiré. Il est devenu un jeune homme colérique et amer, très différent du garçon que j'ai connu, qui adorait s'amuser.

Mais bon, je ne suis plus non plus la fille qu'il a connue. Je ne suis plus la jeune fille dont l'Epouvantard se transformait en McGonnagall pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait échoué à ses examens. Je ne sais pas trop en quoi se transformerai l'Epouvantard maintenant, et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'ai appris à avoir peur de tout aujourd'hui, même de mon ombre.

Nous sommes cote à cote dans un coin sombre de la salle à manger, nos bras endoloris sous le poids des pichets, attendant qu'on nous appelle pour plus de vin.

« C'est ridicule » il murmure. « Et c'est injuste aussi. C'est épuisant tout ce travail. Je commence à réaliser à quel point la SALE pouvait être importante. Ces pauvres bougres d'Elfes ont tout sauf une vie facile, hein ? »

Je me permets un petit sourire.

« J'ai sacrément faim » il murmure. « Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce matin peut être ? »

« Je n'ai rien eu depuis la nuit dernière. »

« Peut être que nous pourrons avoir quelques restes » je chuchote, tandis que mon estomac grogne douloureusement avec l'odeur de la nourriture.

« Ouais » il marmonne. « Mais on doit quand même être prudents. J'ai des poches dans ces vêtements, peut être que- »

« Plus de vin ! » Bellatrix appelle. « Allez, on n'a pas toute la soirée. »

Ron se redresse en ronchonnant et nous nous dirigeons vers la table. Mes bras tremblent sous le poids de la cruche. Il n'y a aucun repos pour nous. Même si je verse du vin, la cruche se rempli régulièrement.

Ron se déplace à une extrémité de la table, alors que je me dirige vers l'autre extrémité, et nous nous déplaçons le long de la file des convives, remplissant leurs verres à vin.

Il y a quelques Mangemorts que je pense reconnaître. Il y a cet horrible Macnair, qui heureusement m'ignore, et je passe un couple de Mangemorts assez enrobés que je reconnais comme avoir été présents le soir où Dumbledore est mort. Puis il y a un groupe de trois hommes qui ressemblent trait pour trait à Crabbe, Goyle, et Théodore Nott. Les trois entretiennent une conversation.

Je glisse mon regard jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle pour regarder Ron, qui sert du vin à un bel homme brun assis à la droite de Bellatrix. La façon dont il regarde Ron calmement, sans aucune expression, comme s'il prenait des notes mentalement sur ce qu'il voyait, me fais être certaine qu'il s'agit d'Avery – L'homme calme et impitoyable que Lucius m'a parlé comme étant le remplaçant de l'homme que nous avons tué.

C'est peut être sa première nuit ici. Peut être que ce diner est organisé pour fêter son arrivée.

Le regard azur et froid d'Avery se déplace jusqu'à moi. Son expression calme ne se modifie pas lorsqu'il me regarde, mais il se penche et murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille de Bellatrix, qui lève les yeux vers moi et se met à rire à ce qu'il dit. Me sentant rougir, je m'empresse de baisser la tête, passant rapidement au verre suivant pour le remplir, ne m'apercevant pas qu'il s'agit de –

« J'imagine que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de boire du vin aussi bon, Granger ? » dit Drago de sa voix trainante. Merde, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était assis à cette extrémité de la table. « Une Moldue comme toi ne doit certainement connaître que de la vinasse, pas vrai ? »

« Drago. » Une voix féminine froide l'interrompt. « Ne sois pas si enfantin. La Sang-de-Bourbe ne devrait même pas relever ta phrase. Laisse-la tranquille. »

Gratifiante, je risque un coup d'œil vers la femme qui a parlé.

Narcissa Malefoy.

J'avale durement alors que je la regarde, assise entre son fils et son mari. Je peux voir du coin de l'œil que Lucius me regarde aussi, mais pendant un moment je ne regarde qu'elle.

Elle est si… belle. Si pale avec ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son mari, et les yeux tout aussi froids.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » elle demande froidement.

Je secoue la tête à la hâte et verse du vin, prenant soin de ne plus regarder vers elle. Je me sens mal. Sale. Ma peau se dresse de culpabilité, comme si je l'avais trahi en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, pas vraiment.

_Vraiment ?_

« Espèce de garçon stupide, tu en as renversé sur moi ! »

Je me tourne, juste à temps pour apercevoir Bellatrix gifler Ron au visage. Sa joue se colore de rose sous le coup.

« Regarde ma robe ! Regarde-la ! » Bellatrix hurle et le silence se fait dans la salle. Elle tend sa manche, lui montrant une tache inexistante. « Ca ne partira pas, tu ne réalises pas ? »

Un long silence se répand dans la salle, avant que Ron ne lève ses bras et balance la cruche de vin contre le mur près de lui. Elle se brise en mille morceaux, et le vin qu'elle détenait coule comme du sang le long du mur de pierre.

« Je ne suis _pas_ votre esclave ! » Son visage est écarlate alors qu'il crie sur une Bellatrix stupéfaite et pleine d'une fureur pure. « _Nous_ ne sommes pas vos esclaves, espèce de _salope !_ Servez vous même votre vin ! »

Bellatrix commence à se lever de sa chaise, mais Avery met sa main sur son bras et se lève tranquillement de la sienne.

Je regarde vers Ron, dont la rage disparaît pour laisser place à de la peur face à la hauteur d'Avery et à sa baguette dressée. C'est un homme de grande taille, presque aussi grand que Lucius.

« Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? » demande tranquillement Avery.

Ron serre les lèvres avant de parler à nouveau. « Je l'ai appelé salope » dit-il fermement. « C'est ce qu'elle est, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. »

Avery ne lui sourit pas comme Lucius l'aurait fait pour lui avoir donné une excuse de le blesser. Non, Avery se contente de le regarder de haut, l'observant. Il a l'air d'être un homme qui ne laisse rien passer, observateur sous tous les angles.

« Vous avez besoin d'apprendre votre place, mon garçon » il murmure. « L'échelle sociale se présente comme suit : au sommet, nous avons les sorcières et sorciers de Sang Pur. En dessous d'eux se trouvent les traitres à leur sang, de la saleté comme vous qui ne savent pas où est leur loyauté. Puis nous avons les Moldus inutiles, et encore en dessous les Sang-de-Bourbe, des abominations comme votre amie ici présente. » Il déplace une seconde son regard vers moi, avant de revenir à Ron. « L'ordre naturel de la société sorcière nous prouve que vous êtes tous les deux en dessous de nous, et il est donc naturel que vous nous serviez. »

Sans détourner son regard de Ron, Avery pointe sa baguette sur moi.

« Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas être blessé, mon garçon » dit-il calmement. « Mais votre amie le peut, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien considérez-vous que votre fierté soit plus importante que votre _amour_ pour elle ? »

Bellatrix laisse échapper un rire triomphant alors que le visage de Ron devient vert de peur.

« Non » il balbutie. « Ne faites pas- »

« Bien » finit doucement Avery. « S'il vous plait, veuillez continuer votre tâche comme nous vous l'avons demandé. »

Il donne un petit coup de baguette sur la table et une autre cruche de vin identique à celle que Ron vient de briser, apparaît.

Ron serre les lèvres pendant un instant avant de se saisir de la cruche, et de remplir silencieusement le gobelet d'Avery.

Je regarde Avery durant quelques secondes tandis qu'il se rassoit et retourne à sa conversation avec Bellatrix. Il me fait peur. Il n'est pas étonnant que Lucius soit bon ami avec lui : ils sont tous les deux tellement similaires.

Mais il y a quand même une différence. Au moins, je connais Lucius et je sais à quoi m'attendre avec lui.

Je ne regarde pas alors que je m'approche du gobelet après celui de Narcissa. Le verre de Lucius.

« Votre ami semble quelque peu décontenancé, Sang-de-Bourbe » murmure Lucius, mais je ne regarde pas vers lui. « Peut être qu'il a besoin d'apprendre sa place comme vous l'avez appris, hmm ? »

Mes joues brulent mais je ne le regarde pas. Je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi, me brulant. La cruche tremble dans ma main, mais le vin coule miraculeusement dans le gobelet. Mon cœur bat furieusement contre mes côtes, les blessant, les cassant.

J'ose un regard vers lui, juste une seconde. Ses yeux froids sont posés sur moi.

Il se penche vers l'avant pour se saisir du gobelet, et au moment où il le fait, sa main touche la mienne pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce toucher m'envoie une décharge électrique, et avant de me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je me recule vivement et laisse tomber la cruche de vin de mes mains, qui se brise au sol.

Le silence tombe sur la salle. Tout le monde me regarde. Ron paraît absolument terrifié.

Je me retourne vers Lucius, tremblante de peur. Son expression est dure.

« Bon Dieu, nous sommes envahis d'empotés ce soir- » commence Bellatrix, mais elle s'arrête en apercevant Lucius se lever et faire le tour de la table, m'agrippant le bras lorsqu'il m'atteint.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » dit-il au reste de la salle. « La Moldue est incapable d'effectuer les tâches les plus simples, y compris verser du vin dans un verre. »

Un éclat de rire traverse la salle alors que Lucius me traine vers un coin sombre. Il me fait asseoir sur un banc contre le mur et il fait si sombre ici que je ne peux voir son expression alors qu'il baisse le regard vers moi.

« Maintenant, je veux que vous restiez ici, et essayez de ne plus faire l'idiote. » Il fait une pause. « Pouvez-vous faire cela pour moi ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Je hoche la tête.

Il me regarde une seconde avant de se retourner et de rejoindre la table, effaçant de sa baguette la flaque de vin que j'ai crée sur le sol.

Il s'assoit et se tourne vers sa femme, rejoignant la conversation.

Je peux à peine supporter de les regarder. Ils sont tellement parfaits dans leur similitude glacée. Vous ne pourriez pas trouver de personnes si compatibles dans tous les sens du terme.

Il a bien pu la tromper avec Bellatrix, mais elle ne semble pas au courant. Ils paraissent… heureux, à leur manière.

Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais rien compris. Je suis malade de tout ça.

Bon au moins, je suis cachée dans l'ombre. Et même si je n'étais pas cachée, personne ne voudrait rien me demander, de toute façon. Je peux les regarder autant que je veux, et eux ne peuvent pas me voir.

Je regarde le vin. Qui s'en rendrait compte si j'en buvais une petite gorgée ? Peut être que ça endormirai la douleur. N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que les alcooliques boivent ?

Prudemment, et invisible de quiconque, j'amène la cruche à ma bouche et je commence à avaler l'acre liquide.

* * *

« Du vin ! » crie Bellatrix d'une voix légèrement pâteuse. « Par Merlin, où es-tu petite Sang-de-Bourbe paresseuse, où es-tu ? »

Bon, c'est mon tour. Ron a été envoyé pour aller chercher leurs desserts dans la pièce d'à côté, donc il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire. Peut être que je n'aurai pas du boire quelques verres, mais tout va bien, ils ne sauront pas, la cruche de vin est toujours remplie à raz bord. Mon Dieu, mais combien de verres ais-je bu ?

Je trébuche légèrement en me levant, renversant un peu de vin sur le sol, mais tout va bien, la cruche se remplie toute seule. Bien. Ils ne le sauront pas. Tant que je marche droite et que je me comporte normalement, il n'y aura pas de soucis.

Mais je dois l'admettre, les choses seraient beaucoup plus faciles si la pièce s'arrêtait de tourner autour de moi.

Bon. Un pied devant l'autre. Le gauche, le droit, le gauche… voilà, c'est bien.

Je marche dans la pièce, me déplaçant lentement mais surement entre les convives. Bellatrix parle à Avery d'une voix forte. Je regarde Lucius. Il semble s'ennuyer profondément et il lève les yeux au ciel face à ce qu'elle dit.

Je m'arrête, debout devant la table, attendant de voir si quelqu'un souhaite du vin ou non, mais personne ne semble faire attention à moi.

« Alors tu vois, il est plus logique de se concentrer seulement sur les Moldus, de concentrer tous nos efforts sur leur éradication complète. » Bellatrix est tout sourire. « C'est la seule façon d'être sur de notre victoire. »

« J'entends ce que tu me dis, Bella » l'interrompt tranquillement Avery. « Et je conviens que tous les Sang-de-Bourbe doivent être éliminés. Mais il serait surement intéressant de garder certains Moldus en vie, tu ne penses pas ? Après tout, quelle est l'utilité d'avoir du pouvoir si nous n'avons personne sur qui l'utiliser ? »

« Je suis assez d'accord, Avery » ajoute Narcissa d'une voix claire.

Les joues de Bellatrix se colorent de rouge. « Je suis sure que Lucius est d'accord avec moi. » Elle se tourne vers lui. « Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai raison sur ce point, Lucius ? »

Lucius la regarde comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Son regard slalome durant une seconde entre Bellatrix, Narcissa et moi, avant qu'il ne réponde à la question.

« Je reconnais que beaucoup d'entre eux doivent être éliminés, afin de faire baisser leur nombre » dit-il doucement. « Mais les éradiquer totalement serait une pure folie alors qu'ils pourraient être utilisés comme des esclaves très efficaces. Après tout, la société est par dessus tout contrôlée par les règles et le contrôle. »

Le visage de Bellatrix perd toute sa couleur. « Bien ! » dit-elle froidement. « Bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura écouter mes plans et les mettre en action, j'en suis sure. Car il sait bien que je suis sa plus fidèle, sa plus loyale, sa plus intelligente- »

« Dis-moi, Bella » l'interrompt Lucius, sa voix chargée de pure malice, « ton arrogance est-elle un trait de caractère que tu as hérité à la naissance, ou bien s'est-elle peaufinée et améliorée avec le temps ? Car je suis enclin à croire que ça doit être une combinaison des deux. »

C'est alors que je commence à rire. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, et pour une raison quelconque, un fou-rire s'échappe de ma bouche, si fort que j'en fais glisser la cruche de mes mains, qui vient s'écraser à nouveau sur le sol. Du vin se répand parmi les morceaux brisés de la cruche, courant autour de mes pieds nus, colorant le bas de ma robe.

Mon Dieu, ne puis-je rien faire sans que ça tourne à la catastrophe ? C'est la seconde cruche que j'ai brisée ce soir, ou bien est-ce la troisième ?

Je regarde la salle, horrifiée. Tout le monde me regarde dans un silence complet. Bellatrix semble enragée, mais tous les autres semblent plutôt amusés. Même Lucius me regarde avec un demi sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Comment oses-tu ? » siffle Bellatrix. « Comment_ oses-tu_, espèce de sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu nous fait honte devant tous nos invités en- »

« Bella, calme-toi » dit doucement Narcissa, me souriant de manière compatissante. « La jeune fille a bu, c'est évident. Elle ne voulais aucun mal, je suis sure- »

« Aucun mal ! _Aucun mal !_ » Bellatrix se lève de sa chaise, s'agitant avec fureur. « Elle a volé notre vin, la petite voleuse ! Je vais lui montrer ce que son audace va lui couter- »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout » dit Lucius fermement. Bellatrix se tourne vers lui avec fureur, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais la vue de Narcissa suffit à la calmer. Elle referme sa bouche comme un piège et se rassoit sur sa chaise comme un enfant en faute. Lucius hoche la tête et se tourne vers Drago, qui sourit largement face à mon malheur.

« Drago, ramène la Sang-de-Bourbe jusqu'à sa chambre, elle n'est certainement plus en état de servir. »

Drago regarde vers Lucius. « _Moi_, Père ? »

Lucius lève les yeux au ciel. « Oui, toi. Maintenant. » Il lui remet la petit clé pour se téléporter. Drago la prend avidement et se lève de sa chaise, marchant vers moi. Il me saisit le bras et tourne la clé.

« La chambre Ouest. »

Je suis aspirée dans cet horrible vide crée par le Transplanage, et oh mon Dieu, je crois que je vais être malade !

Pour une raison que j'ignore, mon équilibre me quitte lorsque nous émergeons dans ma chambre, et je tombe à genoux sur le sol. J'entends un grognement de rire et je lève la tête pour voir le visage flou et ricanant de Drago, la salle tournant derrière lui.

« Tu es pathétique, Granger » dit-il d'une voix méprisante. « Tu es pire qu'une enfant. »

Je me redresse et m'assois, le regardant.

« Oh, je ne suis plus une enfant, Drago » je murmure. « Ton père l'a très bien vu. »

Drago me regarde pendant un long moment, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est _supposé_ vouloir dire ? »

Je me tais. Je devrais lui dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense comprendre, mais actuellement je m'en fous. Il peut penser ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle importance ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si cette supposition était éloignée de la réalité.

« Il ne ferait jamais… » il s'arrête mais son expression se durcit. « Pathétique » il répète, avant de se tourner vers la porte pour quitter la pièce, la refermant derrière lui d'un coup de pied.

Je reste immobile pendant un instant sur le sol, serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je me souviens de ma maman et de mon papa, et j'ai une soudaine envie de pleurer.

Je suis distrait par des voix venant de derrière ma porte.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je m'isole un instant. Retourne en bas. Dis leur que je les rejoins très bientôt. »

« Oui, Père » dit Drago, un soupçon d'ironie dans sa voix. « Est-ce que tu t'ennuies autant que moi ? »

« La compagnie de ta tante est un peu… fastidieuse, je dois l'admettre. Elle ne semble pas réaliser que le fanatisme n'est pas le sujet le plus fascinant autour d'un diner. »

Drago rit mais Lucius ne l'accompagne pas. « Va, Drago. Je ne serai pas absent longtemps. Je voudrais boire un verre tranquille avant d'y retourner. »

J'entends le cliquetis des chaussures de Drago s'éloigner dans le couloir avant que le son d'une porte ne s'ouvre et claque.

Il y a ensuite une longue pause. Je me redresse, regardant la porte, parce que je sais qu'il est de l'autre côté, et je parie qu'il va venir…

Mais il ne vient pas. Quelques instants passent avant que je n'entende les pas de Lucius se déplacer dans la pièce à côté, et le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme se fait entendre.

Salaud. Pourquoi ne vient-il…

_Pourquoi ne vient-il pas te voir ?_

Tais –toi !

_C'est ce que tu pensais pourtant._

Je frissonne, essayant de me convaincre que c'est parce que j'ai froid.

Attendez une seconde… est-ce que Drago a verrouillé ma porte ?

Je fais un pas en avant mais je m'arrête.

Est-ce qu'il l'a verrouillé ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu le faire…

J'ai presque envie de rire face à la bêtise du furet.

Je fais un autre pas en avant, puis un autre, et un autre, m'approchant de plus en plus près, tendant la main et la posant sur la poignée. Je la tourne et la porte s'ouvre lentement.

Osant à peine respirer, je sors dans le couloir et je regarde autour de moi.

Est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais essayer de m'échapper ?

Non, je ne peux même pas essayer. Je ne pourrais pas échapper à tous les convives présents dans la maison, et même si je réussissais, je ne pourrais même pas traverser le lac.

Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique chose que je veux faire maintenant. Ca pourrait s'apparenter à du sadisme, mais pourquoi n'irais-je pas lui rendre visite ? Après tout, il me rend visite souvent lui !

Et puis, je dois _savoir…_

Je me tourne vers la gauche, vers l'endroit où j'ai entendu les pas il y a quelques minutes.

Je me déplace silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, terrifiée, mais je m'en fous, j'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai besoin de savoir…

Je tends timidement la main et je tape doucement mes doigts contre le bois avant de presser mon oreille contre la porte. J'entends un bruit feutré venant de la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je tombe vers l'avant, dans la pièce, et je sens une poigne de fer se refermer autour de moi, me tenant en place.

« Que faites-vous ici bon sang ? » il demande, et oui, c'était bien la bonne chambre.

Je lève les yeux et la salle semble tourner pendant un long moment, surtout lorsqu'il me lâche, un air dégouté sur le visage. Et la pièce tourne et tourne et tourne encore, et oooh non, je ne me sens pas bien…

Un son de désapprobation s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne referme ses doigts autour de mon poignet et qu'il ne me traine à l'intérieur de la pièce, me faisant asseoir dans un fauteuil devant une belle cheminée avec un feu ronflant en son sein.

Hum. J'aurai du deviner de quelle manière extravagante il devait avoir décoré sa chambre. Même dans cette saloperie de prison, il ne pouvait laisser personne croire qu'il pouvait être au dessus de lui.

Non pas que je _veuille_ ces belles tapisseries et ce somptueux lit à baldaquin dans ma chambre, bien sur. C'est à peine au dessus de ma liste de priorités.

Une tapisserie en particulier, attire mon attention : celle qui montre une jeune femme manger une pomme, en regardant avidement un grand serpent noir.

Je pousse un soupir d'irritation.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » il demande brusquement.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour lui dire à quel point il est prétentieux.

Ses doigts accrochent mon menton et il force mon visage à regarder le sien. Je regarde vers lui sans broncher, me sentant en quelque sorte bien plus courageuse que d'habitude.

« Combien avez-vous bu ? » il demande avec dédain.

« Pas beaucoup. Presque rien, vraiment. »

Il lève un sourcil vers moi, comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je lui disais.

J'ai besoin de m'expliquer. Il doit comprendre pourquoi je suis ici.

« Je ne serais pas venu, mais Drago a quitté ma chambre sans la verrouiller, alors j'ai pensé… »

Je m'arrête, ne sachant plus très bien ce que je voulais faire au tout début. Il fronce les sourcils quelques instants avant qu'il ne pointe sa baguette vers une petite table près du fauteuil et un verre rempli d'eau apparaît près de son verre de cognac. Il se saisit du verre d'eau et me le tend.

Son dédain est presque aussi insupportable que sa haine.

Je lui prend le verre des mains et le jette à travers la pièce. Il se fracasse sur le sol de pierres.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre dédain » je siffle.

Il hausse les sourcils, un sourire moqueur apparaissant sur son visage.

« Oh mais il est tellement facile de se moquer de vous » il murmure, et je peux entendre la glace dans sa voix. « Si vous n'acceptez pas mon hospitalité, alors vous pouvez tout aussi bien sortir de ma chambre. Je ne vous veux pas ici, au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué. »

Il me lâche, me donnant l'opportunité de me lever, mais je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction de faire ce qu'il veut.

Un de ses sourcils se lève.

« Donc, vous voulez qu'on recoure à la manière forte ? Très bien. »

Il me saisit par le bras et me tire pour me lever, tentant de me trainer vers la porte. Je tire d'un coup sec mon bras de sa poigne.

« Non, je veux rester ici ! » je crie. « Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis venue ici simplement pour que vous me foutiez dehors ? »

Il se retourne et me regarde, incrédule.

Pourquoi ais-je dis ça ? A quoi est-ce que je suis en train de jouer, par Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que je _fais ?_

« Alors vous voulez rester ici ? » il murmure. « Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner. J'aurai pensé que vous voudriez vous tenir éloignée de moi le plus possible. Ca semble avoir été votre plus grande intention dans le passé. »

Il se rapproche de moi. Je recule, pas après pas, lentement, loin de lui, car il a ce regard dangereux dans ses yeux, ce regard que je ne connais que trop bien maintenant.

Il sourit, car il commence à s'amuser. Il se rapproche plus encore, m'obligeant à reculer à travers la pièce.

« Alors, » dit-il calmement, « pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici exactement ? »

Ma bouche est sèche. Tout mon nouveau courage semble m'avoir abandonné.

« Aucune raison » je marmonne.

Il ricane. « La simulation n'est toujours pas votre fort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous pouvez parler » je murmure, ma voix tremblant alors qu'il me pousse inexorablement vers le mur. Il ne pose pas ses yeux sur mon visage. « Vous avez transformé la simulation en un véritable art. Vous avez passé des années à dissimuler votre véritable visage aux yeux du monde. Vous vous êtes évadé d'Azkaban. Pendant des années, vous avez convaincu la société que vous étiez un homme bon qui s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. » J'atteins le mur, mon dos se cognant contre lui, mais je continue de regarder dans ses yeux froids et insondables. « Oh oui, vous êtes très habile avec la simulation. »

« Cette conversation a-t-elle un but ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante comme s'il semblait s'ennuyer.

« Oui » je murmure vicieusement. « Vous voyez, je sais comment vous vous y êtes pris. Vous avez réussi à garder votre véritable vous caché, en vous assurant que personne ne s'approche suffisamment de vous. »

Quelque chose de dur apparaît dans ses yeux, mais il ne dit rien, pas encore. Et donc, je continue de le pousser. Je dois le dire. J'ai besoin de savoir.

« Vous avez fait une erreur en me permettant de m'approcher de vous, Lucius » je murmure. « Parce que en me laissant vous approcher, j'ai découvert quelque chose que vous souhaitez que personne ne sache. »

Il s'approche à nouveau de telle sorte qu'il soit encore plus proche de moi, sa main posée contre le mur à côté de ma tête, me piégeant.

« Vraiment ? » il murmure, ses yeux dans les miens. Il se penche plus près. « Et qu'avez-vous découvert, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je faiblis pendant une seconde, mais non, je _vais_ le dire.

« Je sais que vous me voulez » je murmure, et voilà, c'est dit.

Mes mots flottent autour de nous, impossible de retourner en arrière maintenant.

Mon souffle est court-circuité par la peur.

Il ne donne aucune réaction. Sa peau est devenue un peu pale, et ses yeux se sont assombris, mais à part ça, rien.

Je continue donc. Ca doit être dit.

« Et je pense que vous ne le supportez pas » je murmure, espérant presque qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre. « C'est pourquoi vous me traitez aussi mal : parce que vous feriez tout et n'importe quoi pour me tenir à l'écart. »

Pendant de longs instants, il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me regarder, ses yeux gris brillants de fureur, et c'est seulement alors que je me rends compte de ce que j'ai dit. Qu'est-ce que je cherche à atteindre ? A quoi je pensais en venant ici ?

_Pourquoi_ ne suis-je simplement pas resté dans ma chambre ?

« Vous êtes fière d'être aussi perspicace, n'est-ce pas ? » il murmure vicieusement, me glaçant les veines de peur.

« Je suis désolée » je dis désespérément, mais c'est trop tard.

Il me gifle durement au visage, si durement que ma tête part vers l'arrière, et du sang remplit ma bouche, et je suis meurtrie, tout mon visage est meurtri, je le sais.

Il me saisit à la gorge, tenant mon visage tout près du sien. Je commence à gémir de pure terreur.

Pendant de longs et douloureux moments, il me regarde simplement avec dégout et haine, sa main bloquant mon souffle, avant qu'il ne me jette au sol. J'atteins douloureusement le sol, m'étalant sur le ventre.

« Comment _oses-vous ?_ » il siffle. Il s'accroupit sur moi, me retournant par mon épaule, et je dois donc regarder son visage furieux, je n'ai pas le choix. « Vous osez me parler de cette manière ? Espèce d'arrogante, de présomptueuse petite _salope !_ »

Il me plaque au sol en m'appuyant la gorge, sortant sa baguette de sa robe et la pointant droit sur mon cœur. La fureur sur son visage suffit presque à me tuer direct.

« Ca y est » il murmure durement. « J'en ai assez de vous. Depuis que je vous ai capturé, vous n'avez été qu'un fardeau pour moi. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » je murmure, absolument terrifiée.

« Je vais faire ce que j'aurai dû faire lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'en avait donné la permission » marmonne-t-il farouchement. « Je vais me débarrasser de vous. »

J'ai le souffle coupé par l'horreur et le monde s'écroule autour de moi. « S'il vous plait… non, vous ne pouvez pas. Vous- »

Il me gifle à nouveau le visage, et je sens le gout du sang et des larmes et… oh mon Dieu, il va vraiment le faire. Sa peau est translucide, son visage est un masque de béton et de haine.

« N'osez pas insinuer que je n'en suis pas capable ! » il siffle. « Que m'importe que vous soyez vivante ou morte ? Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une abomination ! »

Je commence à pleurer de terreur pure. Non, non, non, je ne veux pas mourir, s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas mourir, s'il vous plait –

« S'il vous plait » je murmure, mais il enfonce sa baguette profondément dans ma gorge, son visage marqué par une colère que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Ses joues sont d'un blanc pur.

« Pendant trop longtemps, vous ne m'avez causé que des ennuis ! » il siffle. « J'ai supporté trop longtemps votre arrogance et votre ignorance. Ca se termine ici, Sang-de-Bourbe. J'en ai fini avec vous. »

Les larmes coulent au coin de mes yeux, mouillant mes cheveux. Il ne peut pas me tuer, il ne peut pas, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu. Ce n'est pas juste !

« Mais pourquoi ? » je murmure. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire ça, après tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le bout de sa baguette s'enfonce plus encore dans ma gorge, me déchirant presque la peau. Je sanglote. Ses yeux sont impitoyables.

« _Après tout ce qui s'est passé_, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il rit sombrement. « Vous _osez_ présumer qu'il existe un certain _lien_ entre nous ? Pathétique petite Moldue. Il n'y a rien entre nous, _rien !_ »

« Mais si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? » je demande en désespoir de cause.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sans même bouger sa baguette, il marmonne : « _Endoloris ! »_

La douleur me déchire tout le long de ma gorge et de mon corps, me brulant chair et os, me déchirant de l'intérieur, mais je m'en fous, je m'en fous, rien n'est pire que cette douleur, rien, _rien !_

Il me libère du sort. Je suis à peine capable de respirer avec les tremblements de douleur de mon corps. Il me tient toujours au sol, et sa baguette est toujours plantée dans ma gorge. Son visage est dur comme de la pierre.

Il regarde profondément dans mes yeux, et je sens la main invisible de la Legilimencie fouiller dans mon esprit, mais je l'enregistre à peine.

Si je devais mourir maintenant, ne serait-ce pas le mieux ? Juste pour être libérée de cette douleur, être libre de ma relation avec _lui_, ne serait-ce pas une délivrance ?

Et je reverrais mes parents à nouveau.

Je regarde dans ses yeux. Ils sont comme deux lacs gelés. Si vous regardez au delà de leur surface froide et congelée, vous pouvez apercevoir les sombres profondeurs de l'eau se mouvoir juste en dessous.

Je ne veux pas ébrécher la surface de cette glace. Si je le faisais, je tomberais et me noierais, je le sais.

Mais je vais mourir, de toute façon.

Sans réfléchir, je m'approche, lentement.

Il ne cherche pas à m'arrêter.

Je caresse sa joue pale de mes doigts. Sa peau est chaude sous ma main. Ma paume entière repose sur son visage.

Je ne comprends pas son expression. Il me regarde si intensément que je me sens presque violée par son regard.

C'est assez pour moi. J'enlève ma main de son visage, et je commence à prier, même si Dieu a disparu au moment même où Lucius est apparu dans ma chambre à la maison.

« Tuez-moi, Lucius » je murmure. « Au moins comme ça, je serai libre. »

Il grogne de rage absolue. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi terrifiant. Ses narines frémissent et sa respiration est dure, oh mon Dieu il va le faire, il va vraiment me tuer, ici, maintenant…

Il se lève et m'agrippe, me trainant par les cheveux à travers la pièce. La douleur me fait pleurer, et je me redresse sur le sol pour l'aider à me trainer, afin d'arrêter cette douleur.

« Antonin avait raison, vous êtes une _pute_ » il marmonne sauvagement. « Si jamais vous vous comportez à nouveau comme telle, je vous tue réellement, soyez-en sure. »

Il s'arrête quand il atteint la porte, et il me tient plus près de lui. Je peux voir chaque ligne de fureur sur son visage pale alors qu'il me regarde avec des yeux froids de rage pure.

« Ca serait tellement facile pour moi » il marmonne avec véhémence. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous signifiez quelque chose pour moi. »

Il ouvre la porte et me jette hors de sa chambre. Je tombe sur le sol, atterrissant sur le ventre. Je ne peux donc pas voir son visage mais je l'entends fermer la porte derrière moi, la claquant durement dans sa rage.

Je m'allonge au sol, ne relevant même pas la tête. Je commence à pleurer sous le choc, la douleur et l'humiliation pure et simple. Je veux seulement disparaître dans le sol de pierres. Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais lui faire face.

Comment j'ai pu… comment ais-je pu lui dire tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'espérais obtenir ?

Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question.

Je suis tellement stupide. Stupide stupide stupide. Sa suprématie de Sang Pur est ancrée en lui. Il me hais, me hais plus que tout au monde…

« Granger ? »

Mon cœur s'arrête.

_Oh non._

Je fais glisser ma tête.

Drago se tient devant moi, me regardant.

Il paraît effrayé. Et dégouté.

Il se rapproche plus près. Je ne bouge pas.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi jeune qu'il ne paraît en ce moment. Il a toujours fait un peu plus vieux qu'il ne l'est réellement. Lorsque nous étions en sixième année, on aurait dit qu'il avait au moins vingt ans. Mais là, il ressemble exactement au petit garçon qu'il était lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » il demande, même si je me doute qu'il ne veux pas vraiment avoir de réponse à sa question.

« Drago, ce n'est pas- » j'halète, mais c'est alors que la situation devient dix fois pire.

« Drago, tu n'es quand même pas déjà allé te coucher ? » La voix de Bellatrix perce l'obscurité derrière Drago. « Tu as été extrêmement désagréable avec nos convives, tu sais. Tout comme ton père… »

Sa voix s'estompe lorsqu'elle me voit. Ses yeux se reposent sur moi. Ils s'élargissent sous le choc, et c'est alors que je commence à trembler.

Son regard vacille entre moi et la porte de la chambre de Lucius.

« Comment as-tu atterrit ici, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » elle murmure.

Je la regarde. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Elle me regarde, ses yeux noirs remplis de haine. Elle s'approche et place une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

« Retourne en bas » elle chuchote. « Retourne voir nos invités. Je vais m'occuper de… de… »

Elle s'arrête. Drago me regarde durant un long et douloureux moment avant de se tourner et de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Je n'ose pas bouger. Le regard de Bellatrix continue de vaciller entre moi et la porte. Je peux voir son esprit travailler furieusement derrière ses yeux fous. Moi. La porte. La porte de la chambre de Lucius. Lucius Lucius Lucius…

Soudain, elle s'approche vers moi et m'agrippe les cheveux. Je crie de douleur mais sa main se referme sur ma bouche, et elle murmure furieusement à mon oreille.

« Tais-toi Sang-de-Bourbe, ou je te jure que je te coupe la langue. » Elle postillonne sur ma joue en parlant. « Je me demande s'il voudrait encore de toi si tu n'avais plus de langue, hmm ? »

Elle me traine dans ma chambre, ouvrant la porte et me jetant sans ménagement sur le plancher. Elle ne s'approche pas, mais elle reste dans l'embrasure de la porte, se contentant de me regarder.

« Tu vas payer pour l'avoir éloigné de moi » elle marmonne furieusement. « Oui Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu m'as fait, je le jure. »

Elle quitte alors la pièce et claque la porte derrière elle.

Je me lève et mon estomac s'écrase et se soulève, de l'acide brulant dans ma gorge, et oooh nooon…

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, atteignant à peine les toilettes avant de me jeter sur la cuvette en porcelaine.

Je me roule en boule sur le sol de carrelage froid lorsque j'ai fini de vomir, soudain trop épuisée pour me déplacer, et je tombe d'un seul coup endormie.


	24. Le pêché de l'envie

'_Oh ! Gardez-vous, seigneur, de la jalousie. C'est un monstre aux yeux verdâtres qui prépare lui-même l'aliment dont il se nourrit_.' – William Shakespeare, _Othello_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 Le pêché de l'envie**

Je compte chaque pierre qui orne le mur en face de moi. C'est primordial que je compte une à une les pierres que je vois. Parce que je ne vais pas penser à ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'y penser.

_Cinquante-cinq, cinquante-six, cinquante-sept…_

Mon Dieu, est-ce que j'ai vr aiment… Comment ais-je _pu_ lui dire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ?

Ma peau frissonne rien à ce simple souvenir. Le souvenir de la fureur pure dans ses yeux me glace le sang.

_Soixante-et-un, soixante-deux, soixante-trois…_

Je ne veux jamais, jamais le revoir. La seule pensée de le revoir me donne envie de me ratatiner et de mourir.

C'est comme un cauchemar. Un horrible, immonde cauchemar.

Peut être que c'est véritablement ce que c'était !

Mon Dieu, j'aimerai tant pouvoir y croire.

_Quatre-vingt-huit, quatre-vingt-neuf, quatre-vingt-dix…_

Je me suis sentie horriblement mal lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin.

Je n'ai revu ni Bellatrix, ni Drago, ni (merci mon Dieu) Lucius. Aucun d'entre eux n'est venu me voir. J'espère que Bellatrix était tellement ivre qu'elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, et que Drago… mon Dieu, je ne sais pas quoi espérer avec lui. Peut être qu'il est trop lâche pour simplement réagir à ce qu'il a vu, et ainsi qu'il n'en parle jamais à sa tarée de tante.

_Cent quatre, cent cinq, cent six…_

Et Lucius… Qu'est-ce que je peux éventuellement espérer avec Lucius ?

Je suppose que tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est ne plus le revoir. Qu'il s'éloigne de moi pour le reste de ma captivité. Que je ne le revois plus pour le reste de ma vie.

Cette pensée me fait sentir si seule, abandonnée et perdue, que j'ai presque envie de hurler.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Je me retourne, mon cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine. Peut être qu'il est venu finalement, je –

Mais ce n'est pas lui à la porte.

Avery se tient dans l'embrasure, son regard azur et calme balayant la pièce avant de se poser sur mon visage pale et fatigué.

Son propre visage ne montre absolument aucune émotion.

« Vous avez un visiteur » dit-il, inclinant légèrement la tête avant de parler à quelqu'un dans le couloir. « Venez. »

Le visage familier de Ron apparaît dans l'embrasure.

« Le garçon m'a dit que vous étiez parfois autorisés à vous rendre mutuellement visite » demande Avery, me regardant calmement. « Est-ce exact ? »

Sa voix est plus aigue que celle de Lucius. C'est comme un chuchotement léger. Cette voix semble appartenir à quelqu'un de bien plus jeune que ne semble l'être Avery.

Il me regarde en attente d'une réponse. Je me contente de le regarder bêtement bouche bée.

Il montre un petit sourire tranquille.

« Je suppose qu'il a menti, à en juger par votre expression. » Il se tourne calmement vers Ron, qui pâlit légèrement. « Le mensonge n'est pas quelque chose que je tolère, Weasley. Vous devriez en être conscient. »

Ron le fixe d'un regard dur, se préparant psychologiquement. « C'est une blague je suppose ! » dit-il avec défi. « Vous avez menti toute votre vie pour essayer de garder votre identité secrète- »

Avery se contente de me viser tranquillement de sa baguette.

« _Endoloris !_ »

_Noooooooon !_ De la douleur, du feu, des couteaux, des larmes d'acide me déchirent les entrailles encore, encore, et encore…

Il lève le sort et je prends soudain conscience que je suis allongée au sol, les bras de Ron autour de moi, alors que je tremble, tremble.

_Respire. C'est fini._

Les bras de Ron tremblent tandis qu'ils me tiennent. Sa respiration est rapide et rude.

Je lève les yeux pour voir Avery se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

« Je vous l'ai dit Weasley, je n'hésiterai pas à punir votre amie pour vos transgressions. » Alors qu'il atteint la porte, il retourne à nouveau son visage parfaitement serein vers nous. « Mais je ne vois aucun mal à vous laisser quelques minutes en tête à tête. »

Il s'arrête, ses yeux froids et vides reposant sur moi et Ron.

« Après tout » il se permet un sourire sans humour, « qu'est-ce que la vie sans un peu d'affection ? »

Un spasme de peur me traverse alors qu'il passe la porte, la refermant derrière lui, nous laissant seuls.

Je dois l'admettre : Avery me fous les jetons. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la peur – je ne ressens pas pour lui la même crainte froide que je ressens dès que je pense à Lucius. Mais il y a quelque chose de… bizarre en lui. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais…

Ron se lève, m'aidant à me remettre sur pieds en me soulevant par les épaules, regardant étroitement mon visage.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » il demande en tremblant.

Je hoche la tête. « Ca va. » Je tente un sourire fragile. « Ce n'est rien. J'ai déjà connu pire, après tout. »

Il ne me sourit pas en retour, mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été marrant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, ne quittant pas des yeux mon visage. Il me regarde comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée la nuit dernière ? » il demande calmement. « Quand je suis retourné dans la salle à manger, tu étais partie, et aucun d'entre eux n'a voulu me dire où. »

Mon estomac se comprime d'humiliation, mais j'essaie de garder mon visage impassible.

« Rien. J'ai juste… en fait, c'est un peu embarrassant. » J'essaie de sortir un rire nerveux mais il fait plus penser à un rire hystérique. « J'ai bu un peu de vin. Tu sais, le vin qu'on devait servir. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en ai bu un peu trop et- »

« Je sais tout ça » il m'interrompt, ce qui me surprend. « Ils riaient tous à ce sujet lorsque je suis revenu. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Lucius a disparu de la salle, et qu'il n'est pas revenu de toute la soirée. »

J'avale difficilement, essayant de canaliser ma peur à l'intérieur de moi pour qu'elle ne transparaisse pas dans mes paroles.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » je dis fermement. « Drago m'a amené ici et je me suis endormie rapidement après. Si son père est venu ici, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Ron respire fortement par le nez. Il est en colère, je peux le sentir. Vous ne pouvez pas être meilleur ami avec quelqu'un pendant sept ans, et ne pas être en mesure de dire lorsqu'il est en colère.

« Ecoute, » dit-il avec défi, « malgré ce que tout le monde pense, Hermione, je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Je sais que tu ne l'es pas, Ron. »

Il hoche la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant dans une fine ligne. « Alors je veux que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme tel. » Il me regarde directement dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Lucius Malefoy ? »

De la glace m'empoigne le cœur et je me force à répondre rapidement. « Honnêtement Ron, il n'y a ri- »

« Ce n'est pas _rien !_ » il crie, sa voix remplie de ressentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il a eu envie de dire cela depuis des lustres. « Si ce n'est _rien_, alors pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à parler de lui ? Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps soit à parler de lui, soit à le regarder ? »

« Je ne- »

« Je t'ai _vu ! »_ dit-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus. « Chaque fois que nous sommes dans la même pièce que lui, tu passes la moitié du temps à le regarder, et lorsque tu ne le fais pas, c'est lui qui te regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi la vérité ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est _rien !_ » je dis, ma propre voix commençant à craquer de désespoir. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es presque toujours seul, mais moi tout ce que j'ai dans ma vie, c'est Lucius pour me tourmenter. Et j'ai peur, Ron. C'est pour ça que je passe tout mon temps à le regarder ou à parler de lui. Parce que je vis dans la peur chaque instant de chaque jour ! »

Son emprise sur mes épaules se resserre. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de lui » il murmure furieusement. « Je suis là, Hermione. Tu te souviens quand le Basilic t'a pétrifié en deuxième année ? »

« Est-ce que je me souviens ? » je demande incrédule. Bien sur que je m'en souviens. Le premier effet horrible et inoubliable que Lucius a eu sur ma vie.

Ron hoche la tête, ses yeux brillant d'émotions. « J'ai juré à partir de cet instant que je te protégerais, que je ne laisserai jamais quelque chose d'aussi horrible t'arriver de nouveau. »

Pendant un instant, ses yeux semblent sur le point de couler, mais il se retourne brusquement.

« Mais maintenant… j'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdue » dit-il calmement. « J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi. Il a une emprise sur toi Hermione, tu ne peux pas le nier. » Il prend une profonde inspiration qui fait remonter ses épaules. « Et chaque jour qui passe, je te sens glisser plus loin de moi. »

Je lève les yeux pour le regarder. Sa haute silhouette, surmontée d'une tignasse rousse. Ses cheveux roux tombent sur ses vêtements bleu marine. Il a beaucoup grandi depuis que nous avons été capturés. Il fut un temps où je pouvais voir l'arrière de son cou au dessus de ses vêtements. Plus maintenant.

Je sais qu'il se sent seul. Je le sais parce que c'est ce que je ressens chaque instant de chaque jour.

Mais nous n'avons pas à nous sentir seuls.

Je m'approche de lui et je glisse mes doigts sous ses cheveux, tout en le contournant pour lui faire face.

Et avant de me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je me lève sur la pointe des pieds et vient déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser que j'ai attendu depuis cinq ans.

Il est maladroit, nerveux et doux, et je me sens un peu étourdie alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de moi, me soulevant légèrement du sol. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement et je commence à pouffer de rire dans sa bouche. Il rompt le baiser, riant avec moi.

C'est parfait.

Il me regarde profondément dans les yeux, et nous rions tous les deux stupidement, et c'est presque comme revoir le soleil briller, parce que dans cet instant, il n'y a ni douleur, ni blessure, ni Lucius. Il y a juste Ron et moi, et tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans ce monde.

Il se penche et m'embrasse à nouveau et j'enlace mes bras autour de son cou et il me soulève une fois de plus…

Et puis la porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

Nous nous séparons à la hâte et je me retourne pour voir la seule personne que je ne veux pas voir. La seule personne dont je ne voulais jamais, jamais qu'il me voie avec Ron.

Lucius me regarde depuis la porte. Son visage est dur, et l'expression dans ses yeux me déchire. Il me regarde comme s'il me détestait. Et cette fois, il ne me regarde pas comme s'il me haïssait pour ce que je _suis_. Cette fois, il me hait pour ce que j'ai _fait._

Ses yeux se rétrécissent en nous regardant.

« Tu vois maintenant pourquoi j'interdisais formellement au garçon de la voir sans surveillance ? »

C'est seulement alors que je remarque Avery se tenant derrière Lucius, mais je ne prête pas attention à lui. Je ne regarde que Lucius, sa haine et sa fureur dans le regard.

« Je suis désolé, Lucius » dit Avery. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais si… opposé à cette idée. »

« Et bien, tu le sais maintenant » dit Lucius, sans même remuer les lèvres. Il me regarde pendant de douloureuses secondes, avant de lever sa baguette.

Mais il ne la pointe pas sur moi.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Ron hurle et tombe au sol. Je tombe automatiquement avec lui, essayant de le bercer dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas car il donne de frénétiques coups de pieds, griffant l'air tandis qu'il hurle et se tord de douleur et d'agonie.

Je lève les yeux vers Lucius, criant désespérément.

« S'il vous plait, _s'il vous plait, _je vous en supplie ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

Mais il n'écoute pas. Il a les yeux fixés sur Ron avec une rage et une haine quasi inhumaines. Primitives. Ses yeux s'illuminent face aux cris et aux lamentations de Ron.

Je regarde Ron, impuissante, essayant de le tenir, mais je ne peux pas. Du sang commence à couler de son nez et son visage devient vert alors que ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites…

Et puis les hurlements s'arrêtent.

Ron est toujours sur le sol, le sang continuant de couler de son nez et ses yeux fermés, son torse remontant et s'abaissant rapidement.

« _Ron ! »_ je crie en le secouant. « Ron, réveille-toi ! »

Des doigts de fer se referment autour de mon poignet pour éloigner mes mains de mon ami, avant que Lucius ne se penche, faisant reposer légèrement ses doigts au niveau de son pouls dans sa gorge.

« Il est vivant, Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure. Il se relève. « Ramène-le dans sa chambre, Avery. Et ne le laisse plus jamais seul avec elle sans ma permission. »

« Bien sur, Lucius. Mais pardonne-moi, n'avons-nous pas interdiction de blesser le garçon ? »

Lucius respire un petit rire amer. « Il est vivant, non ? Maintenant, fais le disparaître de ma vue. »

Avery regarde Lucius quelques instants avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules et fasse léviter Ron par la magie, l'amenant hors de la pièce avec lui, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Et alors il n'y a plus que Lucius et moi. Seuls. Encore.

Il me regarde longuement et durement.

Je me contente de le regarder, ma bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant stupidement alors que j'essaye désespérément de trouver quoi dire.

La fureur et la haine derrière le sort, ont dû être très puissantes pour que Ron perde connaissance aussi rapidement.

Je souhaiterais le tuer pour cela.

Sa bouche s'amincit. « Je dois avouer que vous m'avez déçu, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il tranquillement mais froidement. « Je sais que vous êtes si bas dans l'échelle sociale, qu'elle vous considère à peine comme un être humain, mais je vous croyais pourvue de plus d'intelligence que cela. » Il dirige son regard vers moi, sa lèvre se recroquevillant de dégout.

Je lui lance un regard furieux.

« Pourquoi ? » est la seule chose que je lui dis.

« Pourquoi, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous torturé ? » je demande furieusement. « Je vous ai supplié, espèce de salaud. Je vous ai supplié de ne pas le faire. Vous souvenez-vous la dernière fois que je vous ai supplié pour quelque chose, Lucius ? »

Et bien sur qu'il se souvient. Il recule légèrement, aspirant son souffle.

Mais lorsqu'il répond, il ne me donne pas de réponse à ma question.

« Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que ce Weasley a exactement à vous offrir ? »

Mes joues brulent. Quel _droit_ a-t-il de me dire ça ?

« Ca ne vous concerne pas ! » je dis sur un air de défi.

Il ouvre la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais c'est alors qu'il se rapproche. Il me regarde comme s'il était sur le point de craquer.

Il se rapproche plus encore de moi. « Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour vous, j'aurai tendance à dire que ça me concerne _entièrement_ » marmonne-t-il de façon venimeuse.

Je me sens me briser en mille morceaux.

« Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? » je demande, ma voix devenant hystérique. « Oh oui, parce que je vous dois beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Vous souvenez-vous lorsque vous m'avez brisé les doigts pour ensuite me les écraser sous votre botte ? Vous souvenez-vous m'avoir lancé un Imperium pour m'obliger à couper le pouce de mon meilleur ami ? Vous souvenez-vous d'avoir assassiné mes parents, Lucius, _vous en souvenez-vous ? _»

Il m'atteint et ses doigts se referment étroitement autour de ma gorge. Il me traine à travers la pièce et vient m'épingler au mur, ses doigts s'enfonçant de longs moments dans ma peau.

Je regarde désespérément son visage. Ses yeux sont glacés, inondés de rage pure.

Il prend quelques profondes inspirations avant de lâcher ma gorge, et je peux respirer à nouveau, me forçant pour ne pas suffoquer face à cet apport d'air soudain.

« J'avais mes raisons, Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure, et ses paroles me font de nouveau perdre le contrôle.

« Oh, je sais ça. Croyez-moi, je connais vos véritables _raisons_ pour avoir tué mes parents » je lui siffle au visage, et je vois le peu de couleurs quitter sa peau. « Voldemort me l'a montré. Vous voulez me faire croire que vous vous êtes contenté d'exécuter les ordres, mais en fait vous les avez tués pour empêcher Voldemort de me tuer à la place. Vous voyez, je sais tout. »

Il y a un long silence tandis que mes mots flottent tout autour de nous, ne faisant qu'empirer les choses, mais je m'en fous.

Il me regarde pendant de longues secondes angoissantes. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus du tout d'air alors que je me noie dans ses yeux.

« Petite salope présomptueuse » il murmure. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de mes raisons d'avoir tué vos parents. J'ai seulement considéré que vous pourriez encore nous être utile dans la capture de Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a momentanément oublié dans sa rage. Je n'ai fait que le lui rappeler, et il en a été reconnaissant. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, incrédule, ne me souciant plus de rien. Cette situation ne pourrait pas être pire, alors il n'y a absolument aucune raison de garder le silence.

« Donc, c'est pour ça que vous avez perdu votre sang-froid lorsque vous m'avez vu avec Ron tout à l'heure ? » je demande calmement. « Dites-moi, est-ce que vous arrivez vraiment à vous convaincre vous même de toutes ces excuses que vous me donnez par rapport à votre comportement envers moi ? »

Ses narines frémissent. « Votre arrogance est accablante » il marmonne vicieusement. « C'est ce qui vous a poussé à venir dans ma chambre la nuit dernière, en affirmant que vous avez découvert quelque chose à mon sujet que je souhaite à tout prix cacher. Vous osez penser que je ressens autre chose pour vous que de la révulsion. » Il respire un rire sans joie. « C'est pathétique, vous m'entendez ? Je vous _méprise !_ »

La colère me perce durement l'estomac, faisant pulser de l'électricité dans mes veines.

« Est-ce pour cela que je me suis réveillée une nuit avec vos doigts me caressant le dos ? » Ma voix est hystérique. Je veux lui faire mal. Je veux le faire saigner, crier et pleurer. « Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez embrassé après que nous ayons tué ensemble Dolohov ? Ne me dites pas que je ne connais rien de vous, car je ne vous crois plus ! Ca vous _tue_ de ne pas m'avoir, Lucius. Vous le savez très bien. Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de vous comporter comme un lâche en essayant de me repousser ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de prendre ce que vous voulez, en dehors de mon sang _immonde ?_ »

Il recule sa main comme s'il allait me gifler, son visage baigné de colère, mais il finit par la faire retomber, luttant pour garder sa respiration la plus calme possible.

Et ça me fait enrager.

« ET BIEN, ALLEZ-Y ! » je hurle. « Frappez-moi espèce de lâche ! Repoussez-moi. C'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? _Frappez-moi !_ »

Je lève ma main et lui gifle durement le visage.

Il me regarde, le visage dur de rage alors que sa joue prend une teinte rosée sous le coup, avant qu'il ne lève sa main à nouveau pour me frapper, et cette fois il le fait réellement. Encore et encore. Ca fait si mal, mais je m'en fous. J'ai besoin qu'il me blesse. J'ai besoin de ça pour qu'il reconnaisse ce qu'il ressent, même si en me prouvant que j'ai raison, il me cause des douleurs au delà de l'imagination.

Sa main enlace mes cheveux et il me tire le visage en arrière, baissant le regard vers mes yeux. Je sens du sang couler du coin de ma bouche et sur mes lèvres. Ma tête me fait mal.

Il baisse son regard sur moi, la respiration dure. Sa haine pour moi est palpable.

« Votre arrogance » il murmure, « sera votre perte. »

Son visage est seulement à quelques centimètres au dessus du mien, ses yeux immenses et sombres.

« Vous pouvez parler » je murmure. « Vous êtes la personne la plus arrogante que je connaisse. »

Sa bouche se tord un instant, dans ce qui pourrait presque être un sourire. Il me tire encore la tête en arrière, la douleur m'amenant les larmes aux yeux.

Il approche encore son visage du mien, sa bouche à quelques millimètres seulement de la mienne. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement et les miennes font de même alors qu'il se rapproche encore et encore.

Il hésite, avant de lâcher mes cheveux de ses doigts, me repoussant de lui avec fureur.

« Merde ! » il siffle. « Soyez _maudite ! _»

Il se tourne et quitte rapidement la salle, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui avant de la verrouiller.

Je me détourne de la porte, appuyant mes doigts sur mes lèvres sanglantes. Je ferme les yeux et des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Je suis malade de tout. Je suis malade qu'il me haïsse alors qu'en même temps je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose, même s'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre, jamais, jamais, _jamais…_

Je ne veux plus dépendre de lui. J'en ai marre d'être à sa merci. Je veux en être débarrassée. Je ne peux plus vivre avec lui dans mon esprit comme ça. C'est dégoutant, c'est tordu, ce n'est pas juste.

J'en ai marre de vivre dans l'espoir de le voir enfin se confronter à lui même. Je ne vais pas le laisser gagner.

Et si je veux qu'il revienne vers moi, alors ça signifie qu'il a gagné, non ?

Et il le _sait._

_'__…si disposé et obéissant…'_

Non, ça n'arrivera pas.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma gorge alors que j'entends la porte se déverrouiller derrière moi et s'ouvrir lentement.

« Quoi d'autre maintenant ? » je murmure. « N'en avez-vous pas assez fait ? »

Je me retourne, prête à lui faire face. Prête à lui crier et lui hurler dessus, parce que je suis malade de tout ça, _malade._

Je me congèle sur place, mes côtes se broyant sous la peur et mon cœur se bloquant dans ma poitrine.

Ce n'est pas Lucius à la porte.


	25. Le prix du sang

_'La Reine devint écarlate de fureur, puis, après avoir regardé férocement la fillette comme une bête sauvage, elle __s__e mit à hurler : « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! »'_ - Lewis Carroll, _Alice au Pays des Merveilles._

* * *

**Chapitre 25 Le prix du sang**

Ses yeux brillent de triomphe. Elle sourit, d'un large et horrible sourire dément.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi surprise, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle rentre dans la pièce. « Ma visite n'est pourtant pas si inattendue. »

Je reste stupidement bouche bée devant elle, essayant de garder ma respiration la plus calme possible. _Inspire, expire_. Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu.

J'aurai dû le savoir. Je suis si stupide. _Pourquoi_ me suis-je convaincu qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'elle a vu ? Car comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Comment aurait-elle pu laissé passer ça ?

« Tu es supposée être intelligente, après tout » elle murmure tout en s'approchant plus près de moi. « Et je pensais avoir été claire sur le fait que je reviendrais, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés. »

Elle me sourit plus largement avant d'incliner sa tête vers la porte ouverte.

« Entre, Drago. »

Et seulement pour rendre les choses dix fois pires, Drago suit sa tante dans la pièce. Mais contrairement à elle, il ne me sourit pas. Il me regarde comme si j'étais la chose la plus méprisable et répugnante qu'il ait eu l'occasion de voir.

Ce n'est bien sur pas nouveau venant de lui, mais je n'ai encore jamais vu autant de _haine_ froide sur son visage.

Je suppose qu'il a bien grandi maintenant.

« Je parie que tu ne pensais pas qu'on reviendrait, Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est-ce pas ? » il me crache ces mots à la figure.

« Oh j'imagine » sourit plus largement Bellatrix, et je sens toute la couleur quitter mon visage. « Son arrogance l'a amené à nous sous-estimer comme elle l'a amené dans le lit de ton père. »

Drago pâlit alors que le sourire de Bellatrix disparaît.

« Elle espérait peut être que nous allions oublier ce que nous avons vu » elle murmure. « Mais nous n'avons pas oublié, n'est-ce pas Drago ? »

Drago secoue la tête. « Bien sur que non, tata. »

_Tata ?_

Jesus Christ.

Ils s'approchent tous les deux de moi. Je me tourne et je cours vers le côté de la pièce, essayant désespérément de m'éloigner d'eux, mais j'ai à peine le temps de faire deux pas avant que des bras se resserrent autour de ma taille et qu'une baguette se plante dans mes côtes, les blessant alors qu'elle déchire presque la peau.

Je prends donc une grande inspiration dans les profondeurs de mes poumons et je commence à crier.

« _Lucius ! Lucius, au secours- »_

Bellatrix m'appuie sa main sur ma bouche, serrant mon nez entre le pouce et l'index, et peu importe les efforts que je fais, je ne peux plus respirer, je ne peux vraiment plus respirer…

« Oh non, je ne pense pas » elle murmure dans mon oreille. « Il ne viendra pas te protéger cette fois. C'est fini, Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne peut plus te protéger, maintenant. »

Je me soulève et m'abaisse, et bien que j'entende clairement ses paroles et que je les comprends, la seule chose à quoi je pense sont mes poumons vides.

« Insonorise la pièce, Drago. »

Et par ces paroles, elle me jette sur le sol. Je m'étouffe en reprenant mon souffle, et je tombe, frappant le plancher de mes deux paumes.

Je lève les yeux, et je vois à travers mes cheveux Drago pointer sa baguette sur la porte, en marmonnant l'incantation qui insonorise la chambre. Le sort se répercute sur les murs de la pièce alors qu'il prend effet, emportant toutes les chances que j'avais de prévenir Lucius de ce qu'il se passe et qu'il vienne me sauver.

Bellatrix sourit avant de pointer sa baguette sur la porte.

« _Collaporta ! »_

La porte se scelle sur elle même avec un bruit de succion.

Je suis prise au piège. Enfermée avec eux deux.

Je commence à trembler de façon incontrôlable, mes dents claquant de peur.

Ils sont tous les deux tournés vers moi, et je peux tout à coup voir la ressemblance familiale entre ces deux là. J'ai toujours pensé que Drago ressemblait à son père, mais maintenant je peux voir qu'il ressemble beaucoup plus au côté familial de sa mère.

Il y a un long silence avant que Bellatrix ne pointe sa baguette sur moi.

« _Endoloris !_ »

La douleur, le _feu, _l'AGONIE me submergent, de l'acide brulant coule dans mes veines, bloquant mon souffle, bloquant mes pensées, bloquant le _temps…_

Je me roule en boule sur le côté lorsque le sort me lâche, entourant mes bras autour de ma tête en gémissant. Mais ça ne m'aide pas. Rien ne peut m'aider.

Je vais mourir. Ils vont me tuer pour ce qu'ils ont vu. Drago pense que son père couche avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, et Bellatrix pense qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe a éloigné Lucius d'elle. Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils vont me faire avant de me tuer.

Peut être qu'elle va me torturer jusqu'à la folie comme elle l'a fait avec les parents de Neville. Peut être que je vais perdre l'esprit et Lucius se retrouvera à devoir s'occuper d'un légume.

« Regarde-la, Drago » dit Bellatrix. « Regarde-la. As-tu déjà vu quelque chose de si pathétique ? »

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécissent et il respire un horrible rire plein de méchanceté.

« Non. » Il crache ce mot. « Elle a toujours été une grosse vache pathétique. »

« En effet » murmure Bellatrix, sa voix remplie de dégout. « En effet. Mais c'est peut être ça qu'il apprécie en elle. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. L'innocence peut être si séduisante pour un homme, tu ne penses pas ? »

Mes yeux se posent sur Drago. Un soupçon d'embarras apparaît sur son visage et il baisse les yeux. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Après tout, c'est de son _père_ que nous parlons.

Son père. Ce mot semble si _bizarre_ lorsqu'il est attribué à Lucius. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Lucius lisant un livre à un Drago enfant, ou le porter sur ses épaules. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Lucius prendre soin de quelqu'un à part lui même, de toute façon.

Mais… Drago l'aime je pense. Sa reconnaissance et son approbation doivent être importantes pour lui. Et maintenant, il pense que son père bien-aimé est le dernier des hypocrites. Et tout ça à cause de moi.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Rien de tout cela ne l'est.

« S'il vous plait » je dis désespérément. « S'il vous plait… vous savez que c'est faux ! Rien ne se passe, je le jure- »

Une énorme douleur me parcoure le dos. J'enfonce mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure, la mordant au sang. Bellatrix a ses yeux fiévreux fixés sur moi.

« Ne nous mens pas ! » elle hurle. « Nous t'avons _vu !_ Sinon, pourquoi étais-tu recroquevillée sur le sol devant la porte de sa chambre ? Quelle raison pourrais-tu nous donner ? L'attendais-tu, comme un vulgaire chien ? Hein ? »

J'ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer rapidement, mes paroles de défense restant bloquées dans ma gorge. Si je donne la véritable raison du pourquoi j'étais là cette nuit, je serais instantanément condamnée.

Mais quelle autre raison pourrais-je donner ?

Bellatrix laisse sortir un rire triomphant.

« Tu vois Drago ! Elle n'essaye même pas de le _nier !_ » Elle s'approche de plusieurs pas et me saisit par les cheveux, enfonçant le bout de sa baguette magique contre ma gorge. Elle se penche plus près de moi, sa bouche toute proche de mon oreille. « Bien que seul Merlin sait pourquoi quelqu'un la désirerait » elle murmure. « Dis-moi Drago, l'as-tu déjà regardée comme une fille ordinaire ? Dis le moi, de tes yeux d'homme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pour elle ? »

Je regarde Drago du coin de l'œil. Il me fixe comme s'il était dégouté du simple fait de me regarder, et je pense de façon irrationnelle quel embarras ça doit être pour lui. De savoir que son père… que son père…

Mon Dieu, ma peau a la chair de poule d'être examinée comme cela. J'aimerai me recroqueviller et disparaître dans le sol.

« Elle est très intelligente, tata. Et elle n'est pas si mal à regarder- »

Bellatrix pousse soudain un rire hystérique avant de me jeter au sol.

« _Pas si mal à regarder ?_ Est-ce qu'on regarde la même fille, Drago ? » La voix de Bellatrix m'assourdit presque. « Regarde-la. Regarde cette tignasse et ce visage. Elle n'a rien pour elle, _rien !_ »

Drago rit, un peu nerveusement, mais il rit néanmoins.

« Je suppose que tu as raison » il dit d'une voix trainante. « Tout le monde à l'école la harcelait parce qu'elle était laide. Tu aurais dû la voir au bal de Noël. Pansy disait qu'elle ressemblait à un castor dans une robe. »

Je sens les larmes arriver dans mes yeux mais je ne les laisse pas tomber. Je les laisse s'accumuler dans mes yeux comme un barrage et je serre étroitement les lèvres pour garder en moi les sanglots de tristesse qui menacent d'exploser.

Bellatrix expulse un petit rire ravi.

« Oui » dit-elle joyeusement. « Et regarde-la maintenant. Laide. Sans valeur. Si faible. Si seule. Qu'est-elle dans ce monde ? La morveuse de Weasley, et l'amie de Potter, rien de plus. Et ses deux parents qui pourrissent maintenant dans leur tombe. »

Je fonds en larmes, chaque mur de mon esprit se brisant d'un seul coup. Je me roule en boule, enveloppant mes mains autour de ma tête. Non, non, non, je ne vais pas y penser. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne _vais_ pas y penser.

Elle rit de façon victorieuse de nouveau. « Oh mais regarde-la. Je t'ai fait de la peine, petite fille ? »

Je sens alors la colère. Ses paroles m'agressent avec force, et je pense à Ron et à Harry, et à tout ce à quoi je peux m'accrocher pour garder espoir, et je lève la tête.

Bellatrix a les yeux fixés sur moi, ses yeux noirs luisant de façon démente. Elle a un petit filet de salive qui coule sur son menton.

Je regarde Drago, observant sa réaction. Il essaye de me regarder avec haine et mépris, essayant désespérément d'imiter sa _tata_. Mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui me rappelle son père. Ce n'est pas cette faim que je vois souvent dans les yeux de Lucius. Non, c'est de la pitié. La même pitié forcée que j'ai déjà vu dans le regard de Lucius.

« Drago, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ta tante se soucie autant de ce qui est supposé se passer entre ton père et moi ? » je demande furieusement.

« TAIS-TOI ! » hurle Bellatrix et une langue de feu s'échappe du bout de sa baguette. Mais je ne vais pas rester couchée ici et la laisser faire. Si Drago pouvait avoir des doutes, alors je pourrais les exploiter.

« Elle couche avec lui, Drago ! » je dis clairement, et le visage de Drago blanchit sensiblement. « Ou elle le faisait, en tout cas. Voilà pourquoi elle réagit comme ça : parce qu'elle pense que je lui ai volé- »

« _SILENCE !_ » Une entaille me déchire la joue alors que Bellatrix pointe furieusement sa baguette sur moi. « Je ne vais pas te laisser dire ces _sales_ mensonges, Sang-de-Bourbe- »

« Ce ne sont pas des _mensonges_ Drago, je le jure ! » je dis désespérément. « Je l'ai vue l'embrasser. Même _Voldemort_ le sait, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Drago se contente de me regarder, toute couleur ayant quitté son visage. Bellatrix le fixe, ses propres joues blanches de peur. Elle s'approche de lui et pose doucement une main sur son épaule. Il sursaute et s'éloigne d'elle.

« Drago » elle chuchote doucement. « Drago, elle ment. Je suis simplement en colère pour ta mère, rien de plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je coucherais avec mon beau-frère ? Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose à ma propre sœur ? »

« Mais je vous ai _vue !_ » je dis désespérément. « Et je l'ai vue dans la Pensine de Lucius, et j'ai vu votre souvenir l'engueuler à cause de moi. Vous êtes jalouse de moi, et c'est pourquoi vous faites ça ! »

Son visage se tord une seconde mais elle garde son regard fixé sur Drago.

« Qui vas-tu croire ? » elle demande calmement. « Est-ce que tu vas _me_ croire, moi ta tante, qui a dévoué toute sa vie à sa petite sœur ? Ou vas-tu croire la petite _pute_ de ton père, qui a passé ses dernières années à faire de ta vie un enfer ? »

Drago sursaute légèrement devant le mot 'pute' mais son visage continue d'être très pale. Se tournant finalement vers elle, il sourit en tremblant.

« Toi » dit-il tranquillement. « Bien sur que je te crois. Pardonne-moi, tata. »

Elle sourit, caressant sa joue de sa main, glissant ses doigts de sa joue jusqu'à ses cheveux platine. Il sourit, une petite rougeur apparaissant sur son visage.

Mon Dieu, quelle famille.

Ils se retournent tous les deux vers moi, me souriant horriblement, la même rage brillant dans leurs yeux.

« Espèce de vicieuse petite menteuse ! » Drago siffle violement, m'envoyant un sort cuisant sur la joue. « Tu es si stupide, Granger. Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te croire au détriment de ma propre famille ? »

Bellatrix sourit de façon triomphante derrière lui, et je sais alors qu'il ne sert à rien de dire la vérité. Drago ne me croira jamais devant sa tante bien-aimée. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il me voie seulement comme une Sang-de-Bourbe qui a essayé de voler son père à sa mère.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi aurait-il… pourquoi aurait-il… »

Il semble lutter un moment, son visage se crispant. C'est comme s'il essayait de s'imaginer ce qui était le plus facile à comprendre : l'idée de son père couchant avec sa tante, ou l'idée de son père couchant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Et au fait, comment expliques-tu que tu aies eu accès à la Pensine de Lucius ? » demande Bellatrix, souriant de triomphe. « Pourquoi t'aurait-il permit de voir des choses aussi personnelles que ses souvenirs, si tu n'étais rien de plus qu'une prisonnière pour lui ? »

Je mords furieusement ma langue. Je ne suis qu'une grosse idiote.

Elle donne un petit coup de baguette dans les airs, faisant apparaître un couteau argenté dans ses mains. Son visage s'étire dans un sourire malicieux alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, tenant le couteau dans sa main ferme, comme si c'était un cadeau pour moi.

« Tu viens de faire une grosse erreur, Sang-de-Bourbe » elle murmure, sa voix se déversant comme du venin. « Avec ce malicieux petit mensonge, tu viens de te condamner toi même. »

Elle s'éloigne de moi et redonne un nouveau coup de baguette dans l'air.

« _Nox !_ »

La lumière disparaît autour de moi, me laissant dans le froid impitoyable des ténèbres.

Je ne peux absolument rien voir. Je suis seule et vulnérable, enfermée dans une pièce avec deux personnes qui ne souhaitent rien de plus que de me voir souffrir…

J'entends un bruit de craquement. C'est un léger bruit mais il me donne la chair de poule.

« Ne pense pas te cacher dans l'obscurité, Granger » la voix de Drago se fait entendre dans les ténèbres. Et ne pense pas qu'on ne peut pas te voir. C'est _ma_ main de la Gloire après tout, peu importe à quel point mon père aime me l'emprunter. »

Le rire de Bellatrix rebondit dans l'obscurité et je sens des larmes de peur me piquer les yeux, et je me retourne, à droite et à gauche, essayant désespérément de voir ce qu'il se passe.

« Bon Dieu, regarde-la ! » murmure Bellatrix, sa voix plus proche qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. « Regarde-la ! Pourquoi la veut-il ? Qui la voudrait vraiment ? »

Mes yeux piquent, mais je les essuie dans l'obscurité. Je ne sais pas où elle est, ou ce qu'elle fait avec cette saloperie de couteau… Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Je me retourne encore et je me baisse, rampant sur le sol, me cachant désespérément derrière mon lit. Si seulement je pouvais me glisser dessous, alors peut être…

Le rire de dérision de Bellatrix me frappe comme en plein visage.

« Arrête-la ! »

J'entends des pas avant de sentir un coup de chaussure me frapper les cotes, et je tombe sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Des doigts se referment autour de mes cheveux et me tirent vers l'arrière, m'obligeant à me relever.

« Tu as passé ta vie entière à t'enfuir, Granger » grommelle farouchement Drago à mon oreille. « Mais après tout, les Griffondors ont toujours été une bande d'hypocrites, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'ont jamais vraiment été en mesure de mettre en pratique ce qu'ils prêchent, pas comme nous les Serpentards, qui faisons en sortent de suivre à la lettre nos idéaux- »

« Je me fous des Gryffondors ou des Serpentards, Drago » je murmure, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. « Il y a des choses bien plus importantes qui me préoccupent maintenant. Poudlard ne compte plus pour moi. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de survivre. C'est ton père qui me l'a appris. »

Son emprise sur mes cheveux se desserre mais je sens une main me gifler le visage. Mais ça ne vient pas de lui. Je le sais.

« Espèce d'insolente petite _trainée !_ » siffle Bellatrix tout près de moi. Je peux presque sentir son souffle sur mon visage. « Tu vas payer pour ton arrogance et ta fierté, et pour tout ce qu'elles ont causé. »

Des doigts raides m'agrippent les poignets et me forcent à les tendre devant moi, face visible.

« Toute action a une conséquence, Sang-de-Bourbe » elle murmure. « C'est quelque chose que tu dois avoir appris depuis des années. »

Un mouvement brusque.

Puis la douleur me brule les poignets, si soudainement que je la sens à peine au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'inonde. Je crie et elle laisse aller mes poignets.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » je demande désespérément, tenant mes poignets en face de moi.

Elle rigole avec malice.

« Je n'ai rien fait » elle chuchote. « Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? Hmm ? »

Je tiens instinctivement mes poignets en face de moi, mais je ne peux rien voir, bien sur.

Mais je peux sentir quelque chose de chaud couler le long de mes poignets…

C'est un mensonge. C'est seulement un mensonge. Elle n'a pas réellement fait ça. Elle ne peut pas l'avoir fait, elle a surement interdiction de me tuer. C'est juste une illusion.

« Ce n'est pas réel » je murmure dans les ténèbres.

Je les entends tous les deux rire.

« Tu es stupide, Sang-de-Bourbe » murmure Drago.

« Si ce n'était pas réel, alors pourquoi _saignes-tu ?_ » Bellatrix crie ce dernier mot avec une joie sadique.

J'halète sous l'horreur et j'agrippe un de mes poignets, et oui, elle a raison, il y a du sang. Du sang chaud s'échappe de mes poignets, coulant sur ma peau et mes doigts, coulant encore et encore, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde…

Je mords ma lèvre, des larmes de douleur et d'horreur mouillant mes yeux, avant qu'un sanglot de peur ne s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Je me tourne, et je trébuche.

Un ricanement perce l'obscurité.

« Allez, vas-y ! » hurle Bellatrix. « _Cours !_ Cours, Sang-de-Bourbe. Cours et cache-toi comme une lâche ! »

Et Dieu me vienne en aide, je le fais. Je me retourne et je titube dans l'obscurité, essayant désespérément de trouver une issue, mais il n'y en a pas, il n'y a aucune échappatoire, pas d'échappatoire à ce mal qui me poursuit à travers la pièce.

« _Cours_, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cours ! Tu es si _pathétique ! _»

Je rampe et mes genoux frottent douloureusement sur le sol de pierres. Des larmes glissent de mes yeux et je commence à sangloter, me roulant en boule sur le sol.

« _S'il vous plait !_ » je crie alors que son rire de démente perce l'obscurité. « S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? »

Je serre mes poignets contre ma poitrine, sentant mon sang pénétrer ma robe, des larmes d'agonie coulant de mes yeux.

« Tais-toi, Granger ! » siffle Drago de façon venimeuse. Il ne semble pas ravi comme l'est sa tante. Juste amèrement en colère. « Tu aurais dû réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actions avant de baiser avec mon père ! »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! » je murmure désespérément. Je peux à peine penser. « Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Ne t'avise pas de nous mentir ! » crie Bellatrix. « Je l'ai su depuis des mois ! Comment oses-tu essayer de l'éloigner de ma sœur ? »

« L'éloigner de _vous_, vous voulez dire ! » je crie sur le sol, sentant l'agonie de mes poignets mutilés pulser à travers mes bras. Je peux sentir le sang tout autour de moi, coulant imperturbablement de mes poignets, comme un immense fleuve collant, et… mon Dieu, j'espère que ça va me noyer. Je préfèrerais mourir de noyade, au moins il n'y aurai pas de douleur.

Un long silence se répand. Un long et douloureux silence. Je me sens étourdie.

« Ne nous mens pas ! » siffle Drago. « Comment oses-tu mentir ? Mon père ne ferais jamais- »

« Mais pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas, Drago ? » je murmure, sentant le sang couler autour de moi, glisser jusqu'au sol, courir dans mes cheveux, inondant mes vêtements. « La pensée de ton père couchant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe doit surement être bien pire pour toi que l'idée de lui couchant avec la sœur de ta mère. »

« _Assez !_ » hurle Bellatrix. _« Ferme-la !_ Est-ce que rien ne peut faire taire ta saloperie de bouche ? _Endoloris !_ »

La douleur de la torture et l'agonie pulsent à travers moi, me mettant en pièces, me déchiquetant. Des flammes et de l'acide brulent mes veines au delà de l'imagination et oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi mourir maintenant…

Ca me quitte aussi soudainement que ça a commencé.

Je frissonne sur le sol, et je peux sentir le sang s'accumuler autour de moi, frais dans l'obscurité. Je commence à être engourdie, maintenant. Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai l'impression que les choses semblent flotter au loin. Je me sens vidée.

« C'est presque fini » murmure Bellatrix. « Dis au revoir à la vie, Sang-de-Bourbe. Prie pour ce Dieu inutile, parce que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, vu ta tête. Lucius pensera que sa petite chérie se sera elle même tuée. Personne n'est là pour t'aider. Alors prie maintenant, et n'espère pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qui t'attends de l'autre côté. »

Et je le fais. Je fais ce qu'elle dit et je commence à prier.

_Cher Seigneur. Je sais que j'ai fait des choses terribles qui méritent votre haine envers moi. Tout ce que je vous avais demandé, c'est de voir Lucius souffrir, mais vous ne me l'avez jamais accordé. Vous l'avez laissé me prendre tout. Je vous déteste pour cela. Prenez soin de mes parents pour moi au Paradis, car je sais que à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Dolohov, je vais aller tout droit en Enfer. Ca sera quelque peu ironique pour Lucius : lorsqu'il mourra, je l'accueillerai en Enfer avec un grand éclat de rire. Amen._

Dieu ne répond pas, bien sur. Il m'a oublié.

Je ferme les yeux.

Un rire hystérique se fait entendre dans l'obscurité.

« Oui, c'est ça, couche-toi et meurs comme une gentille fille- »

Un énorme 'bang' déchire l'air de la pièce, l'interrompant.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et scintillent, mais je ne peux rien voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La voix de Drago secoue nerveusement les ténèbres, mais la réponse à sa question se fait entendre une seconde plus tard.

« _Lumos !_ »

Je prends faiblement conscience que la pièce se remplit de lumière et j'aperçois une silhouette sombre entrer dans la chambre. Je cligne des yeux et la silhouette se précise lentement, très lentement.

C'est Lucius. La réponse à toutes mes prières.

Son visage est blanc de fureur alors que ses yeux errent autour de la pièce, se posant sur Bellatrix dont le visage est plissé de triomphe et de rage, et sur Drago qui tremble littéralement de terreur…

Et finalement, ses yeux se posent sur moi. Ils se creusent.

Je veux dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne veulent pas venir. Rien que je puisse dire n'aurait de sens, et je me sens si diminuée mentalement que rien n'a de sens pour moi de toute façon, et je murmure donc les seuls mots qui me viennent.

« Aidez-moi. »

Un muscle se contracte dans le blanc albâtre de sa joue, et il marche rapidement vers moi, s'accroupissant près de moi et venant soulever mes poignets mous, les regardant avec une horreur absolue.

Il tourne un instant sa tête vers Bellatrix avec une haine pure et absolue dans le regard.

« Bon Dieu, qu'avez-vous fait ? » il murmure.

Elle baisse le regard vers lui avec un air de défi, le visage blanc.

« Tu nous a poussé à le faire, Lucius » dit-elle en tremblant. « Si tu voulais protéger ta précieuse petite Sang-de-Bourbe, peut être que tu aurais dû t'éloigner d'elle depuis le début. Peut être que tu aurais dû penser au danger que tu lui imposais, en choisissant de la mettre dans ton lit. »

Il secoue sa tête devant elle, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre.

« Espèce de stupide… déséquilibrée… » Il semble lutter un moment avec les mots, avant de regarder à nouveau mes poignets, fixant le sang qui s'écoule de mes mains blanches comme la craie, et il se met soudain à hurler. « NE REALISEZ-VOUS PAS CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ? »

Drago sursaute visiblement, se reculant légèrement, mais Bellatrix ne bouge pas.

Lucius se tourne rapidement vers moi, saisissant une de mes mains et pointant sa baguette sur mon poignet, scellant magicalement la plaie avant de refermer l'autre poignet, mais ça ne m'aide pas. Ma vision se trouble. J'agrippe la manche de son vêtement, essayant de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne peux émettre aucun son.

Il se tourne vers Drago avec un regard de pierre.

« Drago, sors d'ici. Retourne dans ta chambre et que je ne te vois plus de toute la soirée. Je viendrais m'expliquer avec toi demain matin. »

Les lèvres de Drago s'amincissent tandis que ses joues prennent une couleur désagréable. « Tu m'as toujours appris que les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient de la _saleté_, Père ! » il éclate. « Si c'était vrai alors pourquoi couches-tu avec une d'entre elles dans le dos de ma mère ? »

Lucius pointe furieusement sa baguette sur son fils, qui trébuche légèrement en arrière, le visage totalement blanc, et je ne peux pas voir le visage de Lucius mais je peux l'imaginer rien qu'au son de sa voix.

« J'aurai pensé que tu étais plus intelligent que de croire les mensonges éhontés de ta tante. Maintenant pars, ou bien je te montre de ma propre main l'efficacité du sortilège Doloris. Maintenant, _dégage de ma vue !_ »

Drago se tourne et traverse la pièce, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds dans sa hâte de s'éloigner de la fureur de son père. La porte claque derrière lui alors qu'il disparaît.

Mon corps tout entier est engourdi et ma vision devient si sombre que je ne peux plus rien voir, seulement entendre.

« Aidez-moi » je murmure, mais je ne peux pas être entendue.

« Espèce de salope stupide ! » j'entends Lucius marmonner. « Que Diable pensais-tu faire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire, Lucius ? » J'entends ses pas s'approcher à côté de nous. Si je me concentre assez fort, je peux apercevoir deux figures sombres debout devant moi, l'un d'eux essayant d'atteindre l'autre. « Elle t'as pris à moi, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu es obsédé par elle, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle représente quelque chose d'interdit pour toi, il n'y a pas d'autre raison. Je sais seulement que si elle n'est plus dans nos pattes, les choses redeviendront comme elles étaient. »

« _Comme elles étaient ? »_ Lucius chuchote, incrédule. « Pauvre salope pathétique, que penses-tu exactement qu'il se passait entre nous ? »

Un long silence s'étale entre eux. J'essaye désespérément de voir ce qu'il se passe, mais je n'aperçois que les deux figures sombres au dessus de moi, l'une tenant fermement l'autre par le bras.

« Et elle alors ? » j'entends la voix de Bellatrix, mais elle semble plus éloignée que jamais. « C'est juste une fille quelconque. Une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Qu'a-t-elle à t'offrir que je ne puisse pas ? »

Il y a un nouveau silence avant que Lucius ne lui réponde.

« Sors, Bellatrix. Pars d'ici. Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir. »

C'est alors qu'elle se met à crier. J'essaie tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux, pour voir ce qu'il se passe, mais tout est sombre, tout.

« OH OUI, PARCE QU'IL NE FAUT PAS QUE JE NUISE A TA PRECIEUSE PETITE PUTAIN, N'EST-CE PAS ? » elle hurle. « Tu es pathétique ! Baiser une Sang-de-Bourbe juste parce qu'elle est si faible, si sans défense. Si elle était de Sang Pur ou de Sang Mêlé, je pourrais comprendre, mais tu ne vas pas me quitter pour une _créature_ valant moins qu'un être humain, tu ne feras pas _ça !_ »

Je peux la voir se saisir de son bras et le pointer sur moi.

« Assomme-la, Lucius » elle murmure. « Assomme-la et laisse-la mourir ici. Tous tes problèmes seront finis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensera qu'elle se sera tuée elle même, et tu seras débarrassé de cette maladie qui t'empoisonne. Fais-le. C'est le seul moyen. »

Elle lâche son bras et je peux voir vaguement qu'il pointe toujours sa baguette sur moi, prenant sans aucun doute sa décision. Décidant de se débarrasser ou non de son fardeau que je représente.

Je regarde vaguement vers lui, mais je ne peux pas voir son visage. Mais voudrais-je voir son visage s'il me lance le sortilège qui me tuera ?

Son bras se lève alors qu'il se tourne sur le côté.

« Tu en demandes toujours trop » il marmonne vicieusement. « _Endoloris !_ »

Des cris se répercutent dans la salle. Des cris aigus et terrifiants, remplis d'agonie pure. Bellatrix a finalement appris ce que peut faire son sort préféré. Et c'est Lucius qui lui montre. Tout ça pour moi.

Les cris s'arrêtent et j'entends un bruit sourd de quelque chose frappant le sol.

J'essaie désespérément de voir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne peux pas. Ma vision a finalement cédé à l'obscurité qui m'enveloppe, et rien n'a de sens, rien du tout, et je flotte…

Il y a un bruit sourd de quelque chose trainé sur le sol, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et quelque chose de lourd jeté sans ménagement hors de la salle, directement sur le sol, avant que la porte ne se ferme à nouveau.

« _Collaporta !_ »

Il y a un long silence avant que des pas ne traversent la pièce, se rapprochant de moi, et je sens quelqu'un s'accroupir près de moi.

Une main caresse ma joue.

« Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

C'est sa voix. La voix de Lucius. J'essaye de m'accrocher à elle, mais elle glisse loin de moi comme de l'eau glissant entre mes doigts…

« Sang-de-Bourbe, vous pouvez m'entendre ? »

Je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne et j'agrippe instinctivement ses doigts, les enveloppant étroitement dans les miens.

« Parlez-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous devez tenir le coup. Tenez le coup, ne partez pas. »

Il veut que je vive. Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, il veut que je vive…

Mais est-ce que je veux vraiment vivre ? Ais-je envie de continuer dans ce monde de haine, de préjugés et de peur ?

J'ouvre la bouche et je murmure difficilement.

« Pourquoi ? » je demande. « Pourquoi voulez-vous que je m'accroche ? »

Il y a un long silence, et je sens ses doigts se resserrer autour des miens.

« Vous savez pourquoi, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Oh oui, je sais pourquoi. Dans ce moment d'étrange clarté, je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Bien avant lui.

Mais est-ce suffisant ? Est-ce suffisant pour me garder en vie ?

« Mes parents » je murmure. « Je reverrais… mes parents… »

Je me sens soulevée verticalement contre son torse, me serrant tout contre lui.

« Tenez bon » marmonne-t-il passionnément. « Je peux évoquer une potion pour vous guérir, j'ai juste besoin que vous vous accrochiez pour que vous puissiez la boire. »

« Je ne veux pas… » je murmure. « Je ne… »

Il me serre encore plus contre lui. Je peux le sentir tout contre moi. Je peux sentir son odeur. J'essaye de tenir, mais je ne peux pas, tout est si sombre.

« Je ne vois rien ! » je crie. « Retenez-moi s'il vous plait ! »

Il me berce contre lui, ma tête reposant dans son cou. Ses bras tremblent autour de moi alors qu'ils s'accrochent à moi.

« Tenez bon, Hermione. J'ai besoin que vous teniez le coup. »

_Hermione…_

Hermione.

Mon prénom. Il a dit mon prénom, une fois de plus. Je peux m'accrocher éternellement à ce prénom, cette preuve de l'être. Si seulement le fait qu'il me voie comme un véritable être humain pouvait me sauver… Il n'est pas trop tard, parce que mon prénom dans sa bouche signifie tout pour moi. Pas seulement _Sang-de-Bourbe_, mais _Hermione_…

Le monde tombe autour de moi et je glisse dans l'obscurité miséricordieuse.


	26. La chute

_'La femme répondit au serpent: « Nous mangeons du fruit des arbres du jardin._

_ Mais quant au fruit de l'arbre qui est au milieu du jardin, Dieu a dit: 'Vous n'en mangerez point et vous n'y toucherez point, de peur que vous ne mouriez.' »_

_ Alors le serpent dit à la femme: « Vous ne mourrez point. Mais Dieu sait que, le jour où vous en mangerez, vos yeux s'ouvriront, et que vous serez comme des dieux, connaissant le bien et le mal. »'_ - La Bible, _La Génèse._

* * *

**Chapitre 26 La chute**

_Si je pouvais au moins les atteindre – j'ai besoin de les voir, seulement revoir à nouveau leurs visages._

Je lèche mes lèvres. Sèches, si sèches. Comme si je léchais du papier.

_La jeune fille rit, rit… Le garçon rit également mais pourquoi courent-ils si vite, je ne peux pas les voir…_

Une forte poigne me serre la main. Les doigts mordent dans ma peau, la blessant…

_Je peux presque les voir – Je peux voir la jeune fille, ses longs cheveux roux ondulant derrière elle, mais je ne peux pas voir les autres –_

D'autres doigts me caressent le visage, repoussant quelques mèches de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_Aidez-moi. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. Faites-moi revenir._

« Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Sa voix. Elle s'enroule autour de moi comme une poigne de fer et me tire vers la surface. Je suis si proche de l'air frais de la conscience, si je pouvais juste m'accrocher à cette voix, peut être qu'elle me ferait…

L'emprise sur ma main se resserre.

« Vous êtes réveillée ? »

« Mmm » est tout ce que j'arrive à dire, et même cela est un effort.

Mes paupières clignent et la lumière s'infiltre dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles j'étais piégée. Une lumière dorée.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Elles se posent sur le petit orbe doré. Je cligne. La petite flamme d'une bougie. La bougie de ma table de chevet.

« Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je bouge ma tête pour voir son visage, pale et pointu comme d'habitude, et pourtant si différent. Il est aussi dur et solide que le roc, tendu et rigide d'inquiétude.

Il pousse une profonde expiration tandis que ses yeux se verrouillent sur les miens.

Je soupire et bouge mes épaules. Je suis couchée sur quelque chose de chaud, et doux…

Mon lit. Et il est assis sur son bord, sa main enlacée dans la mienne, ses yeux refusant de quitter mon visage, même pour un instant.

Je bouge légèrement mes doigts dans les siens, mais il ne semble toujours pas prêt à les lâcher.

Je suis vivante. Dans un sens, je suis vivante. Même si je pensais avoir perdu la dernière goutte de mon sang, je suis pourtant allongée ici, regardant dans ses yeux, sentant sa main enroulée autour de la mienne.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » il demande, sa voix extrêmement calme, tout comme son expression.

Je lèche à nouveau mes lèvres. « Fatiguée » je dis, ma gorge tellement sèche qu'elle peut à peine sortir ce simple mot.

Il hoche la tête avec raideur. « Ce n'est pas étonnant » sa voix est pincée. « J'ai réussi à vous faire avaler quelques gouttes de potion de régénération sanguine après que vous vous soyez évanouie. Votre corps a été réticent à la prendre, mais j'y suis finalement arrivé. »

Mes entrailles se gèlent. Sa voix est si froide, si pragmatique, mais… mais je me souviens…

Il continue de me regarder pendant de longs instants, avant qu'il n'enlève sa main de la mienne et se lève rapidement.

« Je dois y aller » dit-il tranquillement. « J'ai des choses à régler. Mais d'abord… »

Il se saisit de quelque chose sur ma table de chevet. Je cligne des yeux pour apercevoir sa main refermée autour d'un grand gobelet au liquide bleu marine, que j'ai déjà vu une fois. Il me le tend, et je m'en saisis sans poser de question, le portant à mes lèvres et buvant tout son contenu d'une traite. L'horrible brume qui m'entourait, disparaît presque instantanément, alors que je sens ma force revenir petit à petit.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'il se saisit du verre vide. Son visage semble… bizarre ne serait pas forcement le mot le plus approprié. C'est l'expression la plus étrange que je ne l'ai jamais vu porter, je ne peux pas vraiment la décrire.

« Vous aurez besoin de boire quelques verres de plus pour vous rétablir complètement. Je veux que vous ayez fini la bouteille avant que je ne revienne. » Il me regarde encore quelques instants avec cet étrange et intense regard, avant qu'il ne se tourne, marchant rapidement vers la porte.

« Lucius » je murmure.

Il s'arrête, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, puis il se tourne pour me faire face, cette étrange expression toujours présente sur son visage.

Que puis-je lui dire ? Comment puis-je mettre des mots sur le flot de pensées qui submergent mon esprit ? Comment puis-je exprimer tout ce que je pense de lui à cet instant précis ?

« Merci » est le seul mot que je dis. Je peux à peine murmurer ce mot, mais je le dis quand même.

Il se gèle sur place, son visage restant parfaitement immobile alors qu'il ne semble plus pouvoir bouger.

Il ouvre sa bouche une seconde, avant qu'il ne se ravise et qu'il la referme. Il se tourne pour partir, ouvrant rapidement la porte avant de la refermer doucement derrière lui.

Je regarde la porte fermée, avant de détourner le regard vers le plafond, battant des paupières face aux ombres provoquées par la bougie, mais ne voyant plus rien.

Il m'a sauvé. Encore une fois, il m'a sauvé.

L'ironie de la chose est écrasante : le fait que je dois tellement à l'homme qui a détruit ma vie.

J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir la nuit dernière. Alors que je restais piégée dans l'obscurité, nageant dans mon propre sang, j'ai vraiment, vraiment pensé que c'était la fin. Mais ensuite, il a répondu à mes prières et est venu pour moi, et m'a arraché de nouveau aux mains de la mort.

Et puis… il m'a serré dans ses bras. Il m'a serré dans ses bras alors qu'il pensait que j'allais mourir, me suppliant de tenir le coup, et lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi, pourquoi il voulait que je vive…

_'Vous savez pourquoi, Sang-de-Bourbe.'_

Et je le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'était vraiment stupide de le lui demander.

Je me saisis de la bouteille sur ma table de nuit, et je bois une longue gorgée, sentant ma force revenir en même temps que le liquide glisse dans ma gorge.

* * *

Je suis assise sur le bord de mon lit, immobile, les jointures de mes mains blanches tandis que j'agrippe le matelas de chaque côté de mon corps.

Il est parti depuis des lustres. Depuis assez de temps pour me permettre de finir la bouteille et pour prendre un bain.

Au moins, ça m'a donné assez de temps pour me sentir beaucoup mieux. Je me sens encore un peu faible, mais au moins je ne suis plus étourdie et je peux marcher autour de la pièce sans avoir de vertiges.

Je souhaite juste qu'il revienne. J'ai besoin de le voir. J'ai besoin de savoir.

_Mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

Je soupire, me levant et me dirigeant de l'autre côté de la salle. Je m'assois devant ma coiffeuse.

Le visage qui me regarde depuis le miroir m'est presque étranger. Mes cheveux sont plus longs, et mon regard est plus sauvage que jamais. Il est sombre, probablement dû à l'absence de soleil depuis des mois.

Et je suis pale. Bon, j'ai toujours été assez pale, mais mes joues étaient toujours rosées. Plus maintenant, cependant. Maintenant, ma peau est aussi incolore que la robe blanche que je porte. Je ressemble à un fantôme, le fantôme d'une fille congelée.

Je regarde vers mes poignets, vers les deux épaisses lignes blanches qui me strient ma peau presque translucide au dessus des veines. Elles seront là pour le reste de ma vie. Des rappels permanents de Lucius Malefoy et de ce qu'il m'a couté.

Je regarde de nouveau le miroir, étudiant le visage étranger qui me fixe.

Mes yeux… C'est là que réside le plus grand changement. Je ne leur ai jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention auparavant. Ils ont toujours été marrons. Quelconques. Mais après avoir eu Lucius comme compagnon, j'ai réalisé que les yeux d'une personne pouvaient en dire beaucoup sur elle même, et je peux maintenant m'en apercevoir sur mon visage. Mes yeux n'auront plus jamais le regard innocent. Ma vision a été polluée. Rien n'est plus ni tout noir ni tout blanc, il y a seulement différentes nuances de gris.

Gris. Comme _ses_ yeux.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois de la table de toilette en face de moi.

Un 'clic' se fait entendre lorsque la porte se verrouille à nouveau.

Des pas légers se déplacent sur le sol, mais je ne regarde pas. Je garde obstinément les yeux fixés sur le miroir en face de moi, refusant de regarder mon propre reflet pour le voir derrière moi.

Parce que je sais que c'est lui. Qui d'autre ça serait ?

Une poigne se pose sur mon épaule. Mon reflet me montre des doigts pales y reposant. Peau contre peau.

J'essaie de garder ma respiration régulière. Je ne vais pas lui donner de réaction. C'est toujours une réaction qu'il veut.

Mais qui suis-je pour lui refuser ce qu'il veut, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ?

_Comme quoi ? Comme le meurtre de tes parents, comme te torturer jusqu'à l'article de la mort en essayant de te tuer ? Ressaisis-toi, Hermione._

Un énorme silence nous engloutis, alors que sa main se presse contre mon épaule. Le poids chaud de son toucher devrait être réconfortant, mais au lieu de cela, il me fait ressentir ce vieux sentiment inexplicable. Comme s'il y avait un énorme vide en moi. Une douleur terrible que je ne peux pas guérir.

Il parle finalement, rompant ce silence infini.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demande-t-il doucement, la voix très calme.

« Mieux » je murmure en retour.

Ses jointures blanchissent une seconde alors que sa main s'enfonce dans ma peau, avant qu'il ne lâche mon épaule.

J'ai presque envie de chuter vers l'avant, mais j'arrive à m'en empêcher.

J'ose un regard, capturant un aperçu de son visage qui paraît plus pale que d'habitude, avant qu'il ne se tourne, marchant de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Je me tourne sur ma chaise pour lui faire face, serrant mes mains sur mes genoux.

Il se tient près de mon lit, baissant le regard vers le matelas, un froncement de sourcils sur son front.

Oh mon Dieu, que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Il ne peut quand même pas me reprocher l'état de mon lit ? Je l'ai fait après m'être levée.

Je me lève de ma chaise.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Bellatrix ? » je demande doucement, essayant désespérément de remettre la situation sur un terrain plus sur.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, ce froncement ne quittant pas son visage.

« Elle est… sauve » il murmure.

« Sauve ? » je souffle.

Il hoche la tête. « Je me suis occupé d'elle » dit-il froidement. « Elle ne se souviendra pas de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle n'aura aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle a essayé de vous faire. »

Je soupire de soulagement. S'il lui a effacé les dernières vingt-quatre heures de sa mémoire, ça signifie surement qu'elle ne se souviendra pas non plus de moi devant la porte de la chambre de Lucius…

Mais… mais je ne suis toujours pas _sauvée_. Je ne pense pas être un jour en sécurité.

« Qu'en est-il de Drago ? » je demande calmement.

« Je l'ai laissé » il marmonne. « C'est seulement un garçon, après tout. Et je sais que mon propre fils n'agira jamais contre ma volonté sans l'influence de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais juste au cas où, je l'ai informé que s'il vous importune à nouveau, ou s'il choisi de rappeler son comportement à sa tante, il ne sera alors plus qualifié comme mon fils. »

Le regard froid sur son visage me glace le sang. « Mais, c'est votre _fils_ » je murmure.

Ses yeux sont comme deux blocs de glace. « Et il le restera, aussi longtemps qu'il choisit de ne pas me défier. »

Je pense à Drago, à la façon dont il était si fier en parlant de son père, à la façon dont il a passé sa vie entière à essayer de l'imiter, pour qu'il soit fier de lui, mais ça n'a jamais été suffisant.

Je ressens alors un pincement de pitié pour Drago.

« Je suppose que votre tempérament exaspérant vous amène à vous sentir _désolée_ pour lui » grommelle Lucius, un sourire amer tordant sa bouche.

Ce n'est pas une question. C'est une affirmation.

Il me connaît tellement bien.

J'ouvre la bouche bêtement devant lui.

Il respire un petit rire sans joie. Il s'approche plus près, marchant lentement vers moi à travers la pièce. « N'ayez pas pitié de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'il a fait. » Il s'arrête un instant, son regard toujours verrouillé sur le mien.

C'est un regard horrible. Ce regard me viole, m'enlève toutes mes couches de protection, et je déteste, déteste, _déteste ça._

Il recommence à marcher vers moi. « Cependant, c'est _vous_ qui avez causé tout cela » il murmure, une lumière dangereuse vacillant dans ses yeux. « Drago ne m'aurait jamais désobéi avant que vous ne rentriez sur le terrain. Je n'ai jamais… »

Il s'arrête alors qu'il m'atteint, ses paroles s'évaporant dans le néant.

Il est trop près, faisant disparaître tout l'air autour de moi, me privant d'oxygène, m'obligeant à arrêter de penser et de respirer.

Il tend sa main vers moi, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je dois me forcer pour ne pas frissonner.

« Vous avez un effet étrange sur les gens, Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure. « Qu'il y a-t-il de spécial en vous, je me le demande ? »

Il dépose sa main sur ma joue. Mes poumons se compressent tandis que le bout de ses doigts s'emmêle dans mes cheveux, sa paume chaude tout contre ma joue.

Je penche ma tête vers l'arrière. Je ne veux pas l'encourager. Mes yeux clignent lentement avant qu'ils ne se verrouillent à nouveau sur les siens. Son regard est terriblement intense.

Nous sommes beaucoup trop prêts. Nos deux corps se touchent presque. Pas tout à fait.

Sa respiration est trop lourde.

Il déplace son visage plus près du mien, ses yeux mi-clos, et une voix dans ma tête me hurle _stop stop stop_, mais je ne peux dire ça, je ne _peux_ pas.

Il ferme les yeux, expirant vivement tandis que sa main descend de mon visage comme une pierre.

Il se détourne de moi, exécutant quelques pas en avant sans rien dire.

Je le regarde fixement, essayant de faire revenir ma respiration à la normale. Mes yeux se posent sur la fine broderie argentée cousue sur les ourlets de ses vêtements.

Typique. Il est toujours aussi désireux d'exposer sa richesse. Toujours aussi désireux de montrer à quiconque à quel point il est supérieur à eux.

Je ne sais pas s'il serait possible que nous soyons tous les deux plus différents l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'exhiber ma richesse comme cela, tout comme je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de torturer des gens pour atteindre mon but, ou de tuer des gens innocents, ou de haïr certaines personnes simplement pour ce qu'elles sont.

Le Sang Pur fanatique et la Sang-de-Bourbe naïve. Comment avons-nous pu finir ensemble, d'une certaine façon ?

Mais nous avons été jetés ensemble en quelque sorte, et maintenant il est devenu une partie de moi, le salaud. Malgré toute la haine que je lui porte, il a creusé son chemin lentement mais surement comme une écharde dans mon âme.

Et je ne serais jamais plus libre de lui, jamais. Qu'importe comment j'essaye.

Je me dirige vers lui, lentement dans ma terreur, mais en même temps, je dois encore savoir…

J'arrive à sa portée et lève les yeux vers son visage. Il ne regarde pas vers moi. Son visage est un masque de marbre froid : immobile, inébranlable, parce qu'il ne veut pas se montrer réellement.

Hésitante, je lève une main tremblante vers son visage, désirant seulement le toucher, désirant briser ce bouclier de glace qu'il a bâti autour de lui.

Ma main se dépose sur sa joue, et ses yeux se ferment un instant à ce contact, mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard, sa main vient saisir mon poignet, éloignant ma main de son visage, tout en m'approchant près de lui. Il me regarde, les yeux brulant de haine, avant qu'il ne lève sa baguette.

« Combien de fois vous ais-je dit de ne pas me toucher ? » il siffle d'une voix rauque.

Mes lèvres tremblent alors que je parle. « De quoi avez-vous peur, Lucius ? »

Ses yeux flamboient de colère. « Vous ne m'amènerez pas à cela » il murmure. « Je ne le permettrais pas. » Il pointe sa baguette sur ma poitrine. « _Endoloris !_ »

La douleur traverse mon corps, brulant mes veines, mes os, mes muscles. Ca fait mal, comme rien d'autre sur terre, un démon de feu me déchire de l'intérieur, déchiquetant mes nerfs alors qu'il me regarde toujours, ses yeux gris me tirant à travers les murs de flammes et de poison –

Je m'effondre au sol, le sortilège me quittant enfin. Je frémis et tremble sur le sol, appuyant mon front sur le froid miséricordieux de la pierre.

Une poigne sur mon épaule me fait me retourner sur le dos avant qu'elle ne s'enroule autour de ma gorge, m'approchant à nouveau le visage plus près du sien. Je peux voir chaque détail de son visage pale et cruel. Ses yeux sont immenses et sombres alors qu'ils me fixent sans aucune pitié.

Son autre main vient de nouveau se reposer sur ma joue.

« Bon Dieu, comment est-ce arrivé ? » il murmure.

Il paraît dégouté, et son visage est si plein de haine qu'il semble à peine humain…

Mais qui peut dire avec certitude que toute cette haine et ce dégout soient uniquement dirigés vers moi ?

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça » je murmure désespérément. « Pensiez-vous que je voulais que les choses tournent de cette façon ? »

Ses yeux s'allument de dégout, sa bouche s'étirant en une fine ligne, et il me tient à proximité pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne libère ma gorge, me jetant au sol.

Il se lève, sa cape me frôlant.

« Levez-vous ! » il murmure durement.

Je fais ce qu'il dit, tremblante alors que je me remets sur pieds. Il me regarde avec une haine inflexible et sans limite.

« Vous êtes _pathétique »_ il murmure de façon impitoyable. « Faible, ignorante, inutile. Vous êtes une abomination dans tous les sens du terme. »

Je serre les lèvres, mes yeux brulant de larmes. Parce que je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir. Ces mots qui signifiaient tout pour moi, et qui signifient encore tout, parce qu'ils étaient les seuls grains de vérité dans cet horrible monde de mensonges et de haine dans lequel je suis prisonnière.

_Vous savez pourquoi, Sang-de-Bourbe._

J'enfonce mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure et je me retourne avant que les larmes ne tombent, lui tournant le dos.

Un long silence nous englouti, nous aspirant dans ses profondeurs, et je suis presque reconnaissante quand il décide de le briser, jusqu'à ce que j'entende ce qu'il a à dire.

« Bellatrix avait raison, » il murmure vicieusement, « vous n'avez _rien_ à m'offrir. »

Les larmes coulent de mes yeux à ses paroles.

Rien ne peut jamais avoir de sens avec lui, car c'est encore tellement compliqué et horrible, et mon Dieu, j'aimerai tellement qu'il se contente simplement de me haïr à nouveau. J'aimerai revenir au moment où il m'a capturé. Lorsqu'il me voyait simplement comme l'inutile et irritante Sang-de-Bourbe dont il a eu le malheur de devoir s'occuper. Lorsque nous ne ressentions l'un l'autre que du pur dégout. Je déteste devoir compter sur lui, et déteste le fait que son dédain et son mépris me fassent tellement mal, parce que ça ne me ferait pas souffrir si je le haïssais comme auparavant.

« Mais alors, » il murmure, ses paroles à peine audibles, « si vous n'avez rien à m'offrir, alors pourquoi ais-je tant fait pour vous ? J'ai tué, enduré la torture et perdu mes amis. Tout ça pour vous. »

Sa main serpente sous mes cheveux, glissant lentement le long de ma nuque et jusqu'à mon épaule.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine, et je veux seulement qu'il… qu'il…

« J'aimerais ne jamais vous avoir rencontré » il murmure dans mon oreille, ses mains glissant vers ma taille, le poids chaud d'une d'entre elles s'y reposant un instant. « Je me souviens d'une époque, pas si lointaine, où lorsque j'entendais votre nom, il me fallait un certain temps avant de me rappeler qui vous étiez. Pour moi, vous étiez la complice de Potter. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Ses doigts patinent vers le bas de mes hanches. Mon corps se noue.

Il respire un petit rire sans joie.

« Parfois, je ne souhaite rien de plus que de revenir à cette époque là » il murmure à mon oreille.

Il me tire vers l'arrière, me plaquant contre lui. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes hanches, sa respiration devenant lourde contre mon épaule. Ses doigts impitoyables me meurtrissent les hanches, me perforant presque la peau, me tenant proche de lui, bien trop proche de lui, et dans le bas de mon dos je peux sentir –

Non. _Non._ Je ne laisserai pas ça se passer.

Je ferme les yeux et viens me saisir de ses mains. Elles sont tendues sur mes hanches mais j'essaye désespérément de les éloigner de moi, de m'éloigner de lui.

Un long silence se répand, mais je ne me retourne pas pour lui faire face. Je ne peux pas le laisser voir mon visage, je ne _peux pas_, parce que s'il le voit, il _saura_. Son triomphe sera clairement détaillé par le rougissement que je peux sentir se répandre sur mon visage.

« Vous essayez de m'ignorer, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il rit sombrement. « Quand avez-vous jamais été en mesure de m'ignorer ? »

J'avale difficilement. Il a raison, le salaud. Il ne peut _jamais_ être ignoré. Je vendrais mon âme si ça me donnait la capacité de l'ignorer…

Mais comment pourrais-je jamais l'ignorer ? Il est toujours là, à l'origine de toute chose, toujours.

Il me contourne, ses vêtements me frôlant les jambes, et ses doigts impitoyables me saisissent le menton, levant ma tête de force pour lui faire face. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Son être entier est impitoyable, même ses yeux.

_Surtout_ ses yeux. Ils sont la pire chose le concernant, parce que lorsque je regarde dans ses yeux, je peux voir chaque détail horrible de son âme.

« Me haïssez-vous ? » il murmure.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Que pense-t-il que je vais répondre à ça ? N'importe quelle réponse pourrait me conduire droit dans un piège, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui » je murmure.

Il sourit horriblement, mais sans aucune joie. « Je m'en doutais. Comment ne le pourriez-vous pas, après tout ce que je vous ai fait ? » Il se déplace plus près encore, si proche que nos visages sont maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ce petit sourire étrange ne quitte pas ses lèvres. « Je vous ai fait saigner, hurler, pleurer. Que pourriez-vous ressentir pour moi à part de la haine ? »

Mes yeux commencent à nouveau à se remplir de larmes, et ses propres yeux s'assombrissent, juste pour un instant.

Il lâche mon menton et se détourne de moi, me privant de l'occasion de lire l'expression de son visage.

Mais ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas possible. S'il se souciait vraiment… s'il était réellement un être humain…

« Vous aviez le choix, vous savez » je chuchote avant de ne pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il se retourne pour me faire face. « Quoi ? » il murmure vicieusement, dangereusement.

J'avale durement mais je me force à continuer. « Vous n'aviez pas à faire ce que vous m'avez fait » je dis d'une voix tremblante. « Vous auriez pu refuser lorsque Voldemort vous a demandé de me torturer. Et vous m'avez souvent fait souffrir sans avoir eu aucun ordre. Vous m'avez torturé pendant des heures seulement parce que vous vouliez m'apprendre que j'étais en dessous de vous. Est-ce si étonnant que je vous haïsse ? »

Son visage se durcit d'une colère froide, se transformant en une sculpture de glace. Il a la même expression que lorsque je l'avais poignardé à l'épaule. « Petite salope. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'avais d'autres choix que ce que j'ai fait ? Pensez-vous que… »

Il s'arrête, et en deux enjambées il se saisit de mon cou, ses doigts meurtrissant ma peau, appuyant imperturbablement contre ma chair, m'étouffant alors qu'il me pousse, me pousse, me claquant contre le mur derrière moi.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » il murmure. « Qu'avez-vous fait de moi ? »

Sa main se desserre.

Je frissonne sous sa poigne. Un de ses sourcils remonte légèrement.

Ses mains glissent, l'une venant caresser ma joue, l'autre m'agrippant la hanche, me tirant pour me rapprocher de lui. Je peux à peine respirer. Son genou pousse entre mes genoux.

Je frappe ses bras, les repoussant, essayant de l'éloigner de moi parce que je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire, je ne peux pas le laisser aller si loin. C'est contre ses principes, les principes qu'il m'a forcé à adopter.

Mais il garde son emprise sur moi, parce qu'il est trop fort, bien trop fort. Il l'a toujours été, n'est-ce pas ?

« Laissez-moi partir » je murmure, les mots ayant du mal à quitter ma gorge.

Il me tient encore plus proche de lui en retour, plus proche qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Je peux voir chaque détail minuscule de son visage, ce visage que je connais si bien. Froid, haineux, méchant, insensible…

« Cette nuit, j'ai cru que vous alliez mourir » il murmure, la voix très basse. « Et je me suis surpris à espérer le contraire. Parce que si vous mourriez, je n'aurais jamais pu… »

Il s'arrête. Mon souffle est bloqué dans ma poitrine, parce que personne n'a jamais été aussi près de moi, jamais. Je ne peux ni respirer, ni penser tellement il est proche.

Mon estomac se comprime alors qu'il m'approche plus près, me pressant dans le mur de pierres froides derrière moi. Mes mains sont pressées contre son torse et je sens les rayures de ses vêtements sous mes paumes.

Je tremble dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes responsable de tout cela, Hermione » il marmonne, mais il n'en dit pas plus. C'est suffisant. Mon prénom est suffisant. Deux petites syllabes feutrées, courant sur sa langue comme un murmure.

Mais… Responsable de tout cela ? Je n'ai _rien_ fait !

Mais cette pensée est chassée lorsqu'il déplace son visage plus près, et je tombe, tombe à travers les étoiles et le ciel de la nuit et je suis en chute libre alors qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus près, et je vais toucher le sol, je vais m'écraser au sol, mourir…

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, et tout tourne autour de moi, et je ne connais rien d'autre que Lucius Malefoy m'épinglant au mur, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes, et je veux garder mes yeux ouverts, pour que ça ne devienne pas un vrai baiser, mais… une force irrésistible me pousse, alors je les ferme, et…

Ma bouche s'ouvre.

Ca y est.

C'est… différent de ce que c'était avec Victor, ou Cormack, ou Ron… oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas faire ça à Ron !

Sa main se referme autour de mon poignet, et vient le bloquer contre le mur, près de ma tête, enlaçant ses doigts dans les miens. Son genou pousse entre mes cuisses et je sors un petit bruit dans sa bouche et son baiser s'approfondit, devient plus profond –

Dieu aidez-moi.

Un petit nœud se lie au creux de mon estomac, et je sais que tout cela n'est pas réel. Il me hait et je le hais, plus que n'importe quelle autre personne, et je devrais faire ça avec Ron, pas avec Lucius Malefoy, la seule personne que je déteste plus que tout et… Pourquoi je laisse ça se produire ? Pourquoi je ne me défends pas en criant et frappant, en détestant ça, parce que je suis sensée détester ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à détester ça.

Un rougissement apparaît sur mon visage alors qu'il accroche ses doigts dans le décolleté de ma robe. Il lâche ma main épinglée au mur pour rendre son travail plus facile, et il brise le baiser pour faire lentement glisser ma robe de sur mes épaules, tirant mes bras à travers les manches. Elle glisse jusqu'à mes hanches, reposant là, laissant mes seins totalement exposés à lui. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, et j'essaye de couvrir ma poitrine de mes bras, pour sauver ma modestie, mais il agrippe mes poignets et les plaquent sur la paroi de chaque côté de ma tête. Et tout ce que je peux faire est de rester là, à le laisser me regarder, laissant ses yeux gris voyager sur mon corps, emportant le peu de dignité dont j'étais encore pourvue.

Sa respiration devient alors plus rapide, et lorsque ses yeux remontent sur mon visage, ils sont immenses et sombres.

Je le regarde.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça » je murmure.

« En effet » il marmonne, alors même qu'il déplace ses mains pour encercler ma taille à nouveau. Il me tire vers lui dans un nouveau baiser, cette fois plus dur, plus profond et il presse son corps contre le mien et mon dos s'enfonce dans le mur derrière moi, et Jesus, je ne peux pas le faire, je ne suis pas prête pour ça…

Il s'éloigne légèrement et je sens mes jambes céder. Je tombe du mur mais il me retiens, me soulevant dans ses bras et me transportant vers… oh mon Dieu, vers…

Il me pose sur le lit. Tout ce que je vois est alors son visage, à demi caché dans l'ombre, alors qu'il se penche sur moi, ses yeux errant sur mon visage, buvant toute mon énergie.

Sa main se déplace vers ma taille, et remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il court doucement son pouce contre mon mamelon.

« S'il vous plait… » je murmure.

Il se penche vers moi. « Que voulez-vous ? » il chuchote.

Ce que je veux ? Jesus, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su, je pense. J'ai voulu le voir mourir, j'ai voulu le voir souffrir, j'ai voulu qu'il me sauve, j'ai voulu qu'il me touche…

Il caresse mon mamelon avec son pouce, me regardant intensément. « Je veux que vous répondiez à cela » il murmure.

« Je veux que vous _arrêtiez_ » je dis désespérément, essayant plus que tout d'ignorer la douce tension qui grandit au creux de mon estomac.

Il ne rit pas, comme je m'y attendais. Il se contente de se rapprocher encore. « Si c'est ce que vous vouliez réellement, vous me l'auriez dit la première fois que ça a commencé » il murmure, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau.

Et que Dieu me vienne en aide, je réponds à son baiser.

Non. Je dois arrêter, parce qu'une fois que c'est fait, il n'y a plus de marche arrière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais est-il encore possible de faire marche arrière, de toute façon ?

J'avale difficilement. « Je n'ai jamais, je veux dire… »

Mais il sait. Il _sait_ le salaud. Je le lui ai déjà dit auparavant.

Sa bouche se tord et ses yeux s'assombrissent davantage, mais il ne me répond pas. Il accroche ma robe de ses doigts et la fait glisser complètement de mon corps, me laissant totalement nue. Je rougis d'embarras alors qu'il me regarde.

C'est alors qu'il se débarrasse rapidement de ses propres vêtements, et c'est maintenant… différent. Comme si nous étions au même niveau, en quelque sorte.

Mais je ne peux toujours pas laisser ça se produire.

J'essaye de rouler sur le côté mais il m'attrape par la taille et me tient immobile. Mon souffle est coupé par la peur.

« S'il vous plait » je gémis, « s'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir ! »

Il me regarde le visage dur, ses yeux comme deux piscines profondes.

« Je ne pense pas » il murmure, déplaçant à nouveau une de ses mains vers ma poitrine. « Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir, pas maintenant que je vous ai. »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, tout en pinçant cruellement mon mamelon. Je laisse échapper un petit cri de protestation dans sa bouche et il gémit contre mes lèvres alors que son baiser devient plus vicieux. Il me mord la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le sang, mon sang _sale_ sur mes lèvres, et sur les siennes.

J'essaye de rompre le baiser, mais il me tient fermement, et sa main quitte mon sein pour venir serpenter en dessous de mon estomac, entre nous, entre mes jambes…

Il rompt le baiser, baissant les yeux vers moi alors que ses doigts atteignent leur but.

« Tu as toujours affirmé que tu ne m'appartenais pas » dit-il, utilisant pour la première fois le tutoiement. « Tu as toujours affirmé ne pas être mienne. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'il faudrait faire pour te le faire croire. »

Et ses doigts commencent à _bouger._

Je me tortille d'embarras et essaye de détourner les yeux de lui, mais il ne me laisse pas faire. Il me tient fermement par le menton pour m'obliger à lui faire face, m'obliger à fixer ses deux piscines gris foncé que sont ses yeux.

Ses doigts continuent de bouger, lentement, et i nouveau cette horrible et douce tension au creux de mon estomac, et je suis un morceau de corde qu'il a attaché en un nœud, et il tire sur ce nœud encore et encore, pour le rendre plus serré, et tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi se met à fredonner, tout – la pièce, l'air, la lumière. Et ses doigts tournent de plus en plus vite, continuant leur douce torture, et Jesus Christ, non, je ne veux pas cela… Mais ce nœud se resserre de plus en plus, et c'est comme si nous flottions dans le ciel de la nuit et je peux voir tout le monde, tout, parce qu'il me montre tout, et tout ce que je peux entendre hurle dans mes oreilles, ça ne peut pas se produire, pas à moi, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas en train de se passer, non non…

Et soudain tout s'écrase autour de moi, et chaque cellule de mon corps explose et je fixe désespérément ses yeux avant que tout ne devienne blanc pendant un instant, puis le bourdonnement ralentit progressivement.

Il lâche mon visage, le laissant retomber sur les couvertures.

Je reste étendue pendant un moment, hors d'haleine, avant que son visage apparaisse au dessus du mien, un petit sourire sadique courbant ses lèvres.

« Tu ne voulais pas me croire, mais tu sais maintenant que ce que je t'ai dit auparavant est vrai, Sang-de-Bourbe : tu es à moi. »

Je ferme les yeux, laissant les larmes glisser lentement sur mes joues. Des larmes fraiches et salées de honte et de haine de soi, parce qu'il a gagné maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai finalement laissé ce salaud gagner.

Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

Son pouce caresse mes joues, essuyant mes larmes.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il regarde furieusement mon visage. Et à cet instant, le masque froid derrière lequel il se cachait, se brise. Il paraît humain dans ce court instant de clarté. Tout se brise et durant cet instant de folie, tout ce qui émane de lui semble clair et réel.

Ses doigts s'enroulent dans mes cheveux.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » il murmure. « Comment m'avez-vous amené à cela ? »

Je le regarde, ma poitrine se gonflant et se vidant rapidement alors que je tente de respirer. Je ne l'ai amené à rien, _rien_, c'est lui et lui seul qui s'est permis de faire ça, non ?

Il me regarde furieusement pendant un long moment, et soudain, avant même que je réalise ce qu'il fait, il me saisit durement à la gorge. Il bloque mon souffle et je ne peux plus respirer face à sa poigne. Je commence à suffoquer tandis qu'il me regarde avec une haine et un mépris complet.

« Je devrais vous tuer » il murmure furieusement. « Petite salope de Sang-de-Bourbe, je devrais vous tuer plutôt que de céder à cette… cette…_ maladie_. »

Je ne peux pas respirer, je ne peux plus, oh mon Dieu, il va me tuer pour ça. Il va me tuer pour lui avoir enlevé tout ce qui avait un sens dans sa vie. Je lui ai déchiré ses principes de Sang Pur, les déchiquetant en lambeaux, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'il s'est passé, jamais, oh mon Dieu, laissez-moi respirer…

Je fixe désespérément son visage, et alors que je le fais, il desserre son emprise, me permettant enfin de respirer, mais c'est alors qu'il rapproche son visage pour m'embrasser de nouveau et je me sens si étourdie par le manque d'air que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir, et je m'accroche donc à lui de toutes mes forces…

Sa main descend, venant caresser ma cuisse. Ses doigts se ferment derrière mon genou, écartant mes jambes, attirant mes hanches jusqu'à rencontrer les siennes. Je suis coincée sous lui, et j'essaye de bouger mais c'est trop tard maintenant, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

Sa main se déplace vers le bas de ma hanche, me tenant fermement en place. Ses doigts meurtrissent la peau de ma hanche alors qu'il rompt le baiser, fixant mon visage avec une intensité terrifiante.

« Tu es à moi » il murmure. « Tu le sera toujours. A personne d'autre qu'à moi. »

Il pousse en moi, et mon Dieu, il me déchire. La douleur me transperce alors qu'il pousse de plus en plus, et Jésus, sommes-nous vraiment destinés à ne faire qu'un ?

Je crie un peu, les larmes me montant aux yeux, mais il attrape mes lèvres dans un nouveau baiser et je m'accroche à lui, ne voulant pas qu'il me lâche, souhaitant qu'il me protège éternellement par son baiser, parce que lui seul peut me sauver, et je peux également le sauver, s'il me laisse faire.

Il commence à bouger à l'intérieur de moi, et je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces, alors qu'il m'enlève ma dernière petite part d'innocence, m'amenant dans un endroit à la fois loin du ciel, et loin de l'enfer.

* * *

Je me recroqueville sur le côté, le drap tiré par-dessus mon corps nu.

Je le regarde rattacher la dernière boucle de sa cape. Il est presque entièrement habillé maintenant, habillé, recoiffé, son apparence impeccable, comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Rien n'a changé…

Rien, rien, rien.

Mais je sais que rien ne sera jamais, jamais plus comme avant. C'est fait. Comment les choses pourront être les mêmes après avoir vu son regard alors qu'il… alors qu'il…

Il se dirige vers la porte après quelques secondes de silence. Il s'arrête à nouveau alors qu'il l'atteint.

Il se retourne et me regarde un instant, ses yeux assombris dans l'obscurité.

Il se contente de me regarder durant ce qui semble être une éternité. Je resserre plus fortement le drap autour de moi.

Je me sens comme si je devais dire quelque chose, mais que pourrais-je dire ? Que pourrais-je jamais lui dire maintenant ?

Ses lèvres s'amincissent alors qu'il se tourne, ouvrant la porte et quittant la chambre, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Je m'assois, lentement, et je regarde la porte fermée. Je la regarde d'un air absent, comme si elle pouvait apporter des réponses à mes questions.

Mais il n'y a aucune réponse.

Je me lève de mon lit, emportant mon drap avec moi, et me drapant dedans comme une couverture.

Je marche lentement vers la porte, et hésitante, je m'appuie tout contre elle, posant mon oreille contre le bois froid, essayant de voir si je peux l'entendre de l'autre côté.

Mais je ne peux rien entendre. Il a dû partir. Ou bien il est de l'autre côté, se tenant aussi immobile que je le suis.

Je ferme les yeux de désespoir, m'appuyant contre la porte et glissant lentement vers le sol, trainant ma main contre le bois frais et rigide.


	27. Contrecoup

'_Pure ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Les langues de l'enfer_

_Sont mornes, aussi mornes que la langue_

_Triple du morne et gros Cerbère_

_Qui halète à la porte. Incapable_

_De lécher, incapable de laver_

_Le tendon fébrile, le péché, le péché'_ - Sylvia Plath, _39,5° de fièvre_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 Contrecoup**

Je m'accroupis, tirant mes genoux contre mon menton. Je serre le drap de lit autour de mon corps. Le coton accroche à mon corps collant tandis que je m'enveloppe dedans, essayant de me fabriquer un cocon contre le reste du monde.

Mais comment puis-je réussir à me couper de ce que je suis devenue ?

Je ferme les yeux, appuyant mon front contre le bois frais de la porte. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que des larmes silencieuses coulent lentement sur mes joues.

Je me sens vide. Je suis un bateau perdu en pleine mer. Je me sens abandonnée et perdue.

Et triste, si triste.

Tout a changé. Tout. Et c'est _lui_ qui a tout changé, rien qu'en une seule soirée.

Mais bon, il était habitué à bouleverser les choses. Il m'a changé au delà de la connaissance. J'avais l'habitude d'être Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger croyait qu'il y avait du bon en chacun de nous si seulement on essayait de le chercher. Hermione Granger croyait qu'on arrivait à n'importe quel but à condition de travailler assez dur. Hermione Granger appréciait son intelligence et sa bravoure au delà de tout le reste. Hermione Granger voulait transformer le monde en quelque chose de meilleur. Hermione Granger…

_Hermione Granger était vierge ?_

J'avale le sanglot qui me comprimait la poitrine, et j'essuie les larmes sur mes joues.

Mais elles continuent de couler, plus rapides, plus lourdes, plus chaudes. C'est comme si elles avaient pris la forme de la douleur que mon corps essaye désespérément d'expulser.

Je ne suis plus cette fille. Maintenant, je ne me reconnais même plus. La fille que je suis devenue est faible, pitoyable. Elle laisse les gens faire ce qu'ils veulent d'elle, et elle n'essaye même pas de les empêcher. Elle a non seulement laissé l'homme qu'elle déteste le plus au monde faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, mais en plus elle le voulait, elle l'a _incité_…

Je voulais seulement me sentir de nouveau humaine. Cet être humain dont il m'a si souvent dit que je ne faisais pas partie.

Pourquoi ais-je besoin de _lui_ pour me prouver ma propre valeur ?

Je me sens sale.

Je devrais aller me laver. Je peux encore le _sentir_ sur moi. Et ce n'est pas seulement son odeur habituelle. C'est une odeur plus forte, plus sombre, plus dangereuse – une que je n'avais pas senti avant ce soir.

Elle s'accroche à moi. Elle s'infiltre dans tous les pores de ma peau, se propageant le long de ma langue, me colonisant entièrement.

Je serre mes bras autour de moi, enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau douce, descendant jusqu'à mes coudes.

Je peux encore le _sentir. _Je peux sentir ses mains sur mon dos, mes hanches, mes seins, mes cuisses. Me meurtrissant, me griffant, me caressant. Ces mains qui ont accédé à ce que je voulais garder privé.

Je suis blessée. Je me sens encore endoloris lorsqu'il…

J'écarte le drap de mon corps juste pour un instant, jetant un œil vers le bas.

C'est abîmé. Mon corps est abimé. Mes poignets ont des marques pourpres. Ses doigts ont laissé leur trace violette sur mes hanches et à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Et il y a du sang. Seulement un tout petit peu, mais du sang tout de même.

Je m'enroule à nouveau du drap, fermant les yeux, incapable de me regarder davantage.

Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas supporter ce que nous avons fait. Je l'ai laissé me corrompre.

Et Ron… oh Dieu, Ron !

De nouvelles larmes coulent de mes yeux. Je l'ai trahi. La seule chose décente qu'il me restait dans ce monde, et je lui ai pris sa confiance et l'ai déchiré en lambeaux…

Mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je n'ai pas voulu que ça se produise.

_Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté ?_

J'appuie mes mains sur mon visage, essayant d'effacer de ma mémoire le souvenir de ses caresses. Je ne dois pas penser à ça, je ne peux pas, car penser à ça m'amènerais sur un chemin que je ne peux pas suivre.

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi est-il allé aussi loin, après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Après tout ce temps, pourquoi a-t-il finalement cédé ?

Ses paroles de la nuit dernière reviennent dans mon esprit, tissant leur nit et creusant leur trou comme une mauvaise herbe.

_'__Vous êtes responsable de tout cela, Hermione'_

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment pourrais-je en être responsable ? Qu'ais-je jamais fais pour amener cela ?

Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Au début, je n'aurai jamais, jamais imaginé que cela puisse se passer. Il me haïssait, c'est tout. Je n'étais qu'une simple Sang-de-Bourbe pour lui. Je le dégoutais tellement qu'il ne voulait même pas me regarder lorsque Bellatrix a laissé Dolohov me déshabiller.

Quand est-ce que ça a changé ? Quand a-t-il commencé à penser à moi de… de cette _manière ?_

C'est une question sans réponse. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il me l'avait dit, hein ?

Mais alors… Il m'avait dit que si on lui donnait l'autorisation de me tuer, qu'il le ferait. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de cela, il m'a rapporté à la maison, et lorsque nous voguions sur le lac vers le manoir, j'ai senti sa main se glisser dans la mienne.

Cette nuit là, il m'a regardé dormir, avec un regard affamé dans les yeux.

Ais-je compris ce qu'il se passait alors ?

J'aurai dû. Mais je ne laissais pas mon esprit y réfléchir assez, et il était si contradictoire, me disant toujours que je n'étais rien, que je ne signifiais rien pour lui. Je ne comprenais pas – Comment aurais-je pu comprendre ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé savoir ce qu'il pensait ?

J'aurai pu m'y préparer, au moins.

Peut être que j'aurai dû deviner depuis le tout début que ça finirait comme ça. Il a eu tout pouvoir sur moi depuis qu'il m'a capturé. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de me contrôler totalement ?

_Ton sang, Hermione. C'est la seule chose qu'il l'a freiné._

Dans ce cas pourquoi s'est-il laissé perdre le contrôle ? Si ses convictions de Sang Pur étaient si fortes, pourquoi a-t-il finalement cédé ?

Je ne pense même pas qu'il le sache. Qu'a-t-il dit ? _Qu'il y a-t-il de spécial en vous ?_

Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi il a laissé ça se produire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il l'a fait.

Et je peux encore le sentir sur moi. Ses lèvres sur mon cou, et sur mes seins. Ses mains appuyant mes hanches sur le matelas. Ses doigts entre mes jambes.

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de vivant et d'impur en moi, se tortillant, se tordant à l'intérieur de moi.

Je suis blessée. Je suis vraiment, vraiment blessée.

* * *

Des heures et des heures passent. Peut être même une journée entière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que je ne me décide enfin à bouger.

J'ai besoin de me laver. J'ai besoin de me sentir propre à nouveau. Je suis contaminée… J'ai besoin d'être propre…

Mais je ne pourrais jamais tout effacer, je ne pourrais jamais laver le fait que lorsqu'il m'a touché, je _voulais _qu'il le fasse.

Je chasse cette pensée avant qu'elle ne m'asphyxie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à ça…

Je marche lentement à travers la pièce, tenant toujours le drap autour de moi, parce que j'ai froid maintenant, j'ai si froid. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain et fait couler un bain d'eau bouillante. Lorsque la baignoire est finalement pleine, je ferme les robinets et je glisse mon corps dans l'eau. Je touche le sol carrelé de mes pieds, l'eau montant jusqu'à ma taille, brulant ma peau.

Mais je continue de m'enfoncer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne mon cou. Mes cheveux emmêlés flottent autour de moi, se répandant en petites boucles sur la surface de l'eau.

Je reste ainsi immobile durant une éternité, le bas de mon menton reposant dans l'eau. Mon cœur palpite durement, et ma peau est rouge et douloureuse.

Serait-ce si facile de m'enfoncer encore plus ? De tenir sous la surface jusqu'à ce que mes poumons se remplissent d'eau, et je serais libérée de la douleur, de l'envie, du _désir…_

Je peux le faire.

Je _dois_ le faire. Je ne peux vivre comme cela plus longtemps. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde dans lequel je sais qu'il a gagné, dans lequel il va me punir pour ce qu'il a lui même fait, dans lequel je désire ses caresses, car elles me font sentir vivante à nouveau…

C'est un monde de contradiction. Et la seule chose que j'ai toujours eu besoin dans mon monde, c'est de la discipline.

Et qu'ais-je encore pour vivre ? J'avais mes principes, ma famille et mes amis pour vivre, et alternativement, pour mourir.

Maintenant, je suis libre de tout ça au moins. Rien ne peut me retenir à cette existence désolée. J'ai renoncé à mes principes dans les vingt-quatre heures après ma capture. Mes parents sont morts. Ron ne voudrait plus me voir s'il savait ce que j'ai fait, et Harry a renoncé à moi.

Je ne veux pas vivre. Pas lorsque la seule personne à laquelle je peux m'accrocher est précisément celle qui a ruiné ma vie.

Lucius avait raison : c'est une maladie ce qui se passe entre nous. Mais je peux nous guérir. Je peux la faire cesser.

Depuis que mes parents sont morts et que l'espoir m'a abandonné, j'ai accueilli l'idée de la mort. J'ai déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises de la faire venir, et grâce à Lucius, je peux dire que la tentative de suicide est une des nombreuses choses que j'ai expérimentée.

Tentative de suicide. Torture. Sexe. Oh oui, j'ai de nombreuses expériences dans mes poches maintenant, merci Lucius.

Je chasse ces pensées. Je dois me concentrer sur ce que je vais faire.

Cette fois, Ron ne m'en empêchera pas.

Cette fois, je serais libre. Parce que je ne serai libre que lorsque je serai morte.

Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de prier cette fois. Si Dieu a renoncé à moi, je suis presque certaine qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je renonce à lui, moi aussi.

_Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué._

Je m'enfonce dans l'eau, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce que mon corps entier soit immergé sous l'eau.

Je garde les yeux ouverts sous l'eau, regardant mes cheveux tourbillonner autour de moi et les petites bulles qui s'échappent de ma bouche.

Et c'est très facile, jusqu'à ce que mes poumons commencent à me faire mal.

Je me force à rester immergée. J'ai besoin de me redresser, j'ai besoin d'être libre…

Mais soudain, la douleur me saisit le cuir chevelu alors que des doigts se referment sur mes cheveux et me tirent vers le haut, me faisant violement sortir de la surface de l'eau.

J'halète alors que de l'air me remplit les poumons, et à peine une seconde plus tard, j'entends une vois furieuse à mon oreille.

« Alors, vous voulez mourir, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » L'emprise sur mes cheveux se resserre. « Je pourrais peut être vous aider. »

Et il me pousse à nouveau sous l'eau, sa main appuyant sur ma tête, et je me débat, essayant désespérément de revenir à la surface parce que je n'ai pas vraiment voulu ça, s'il vous plait non, je ne veux pas qu'_il_ le fasse…

Je suis tirée hors de l'eau. Je tousse à moitié tandis que mes poumons se remplissent d'air.

« Non » j'halète. « Non, s'il vous plait- »

L'emprise sur mes cheveux se resserre tellement que, oh mon Dieu, il va m'arracher totalement le cuir chevelu.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de quand et où vous mourrez. C'est à _moi_ de décider. Vous oubliez encore que vous n'avez pas de pouvoir ici. Vous ne l'avez jamais eu et vous ne l'aurez jamais. »

Et il me replonge sous l'eau, me tenant la tête, et j'avale d'énormes et douloureuses gorgées d'eau bouillante et des pensées irrationnelles de mes anciens cours d'histoire Moldus me reviennent en mémoire : lorsqu'ils avaient tenu sous l'eau une femme Moldue pour essayer de prouver qu'elle était une sorcière… Oh mon Dieu, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait…

Je suis à nouveau sortie de l'eau, l'air brulant mes poumons tandis qu'il me traine hors de la baignoire.

Mon corps cogne contre le sol alors qu'il me lâche. Le carrelage froid me gèle ma peau nue.

Il me frappe, sa botte atteignant mes cotes. Je crie alors que la douleur me traverse. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, ou bien est-ce simplement l'eau qui coule de mon visage ? Comment pourrais-je encore avoir des larmes ?

« Taisez-vous ! » dit-il durement.

J'ose un regard vers lui. Son visage est crispé d'une rage inhumaine. Et je sais pourquoi. Je savais que ça arriverait. Je savais qu'il allait me punir pour l'avoir soi-disant amené sur ce chemin qu'il a lui même pris, et tout ce que je sais maintenant, c'est qu'il me hait plus que tout au monde, et tout ça à cause de ce qu'il ressent vis à vis de moi.

L'ironie de la chose est presque poétique dans sa perfection.

Il donne un léger coup de baguette et se saisit d'un petit paquet de tissus marron foncé, qu'il me jette sans ménagement.

« Mettez ça, créature répugnante » dit-il avec un ricanement. « Je ne veux pas voir votre corps plus que je ne le dois. »

Je me saisis du morceau de tissus, le serrant contre moi alors que je sanglote silencieusement.

« Rejoignez-moi lorsque vous serez habillée. »

Il se détourne vivement et passe la porte vers ma chambre.

Je reste étendue là un moment, congelé de peur, jusqu'à ce que finalement je me force à me lever et m'habiller du vêtement qu'il m'a donné. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois me regarder par la porte ouverte avec un regard sombre sur le visage, alors que je ferme le devant de ma robe. Il n'a pas une seule fois détourné le regard, comme s'il voulait me prouver qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Je prends une grande respiration lorsque je suis habillée, et je marche jusqu'à la chambre. Il ne sert à rien de ne pas faire ce qu'il me dit. Je sais ce qu'il se passera si je désobéi.

« Venez ici » dit-il sèchement.

Mes jambes tremblent sous moi, totalement incapables d'obéir à ses ordres.

Il ricane.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur » dit-il avec mépris. « Ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière ne se reproduira jamais plus. Maintenant, _venez ici !_ »

Je fais ce qu'il dit, rapidement, parce que personne ne peut refuser un ordre donné sur ce ton.

Je m'arrête lorsque je me tiens à peu près à un bras de lui. Il baisse son regard vers moi. Il tend la main, s'arrêtant à mi chemin, avant qu'il ne se saisisse de mon menton.

Dieu seul sait comment, mais je me force à ne pas tressaillir.

Il tourne mon visage, comme pour m'inspecter.

Je retiens mon souffle dans ma poitrine, refusant de détacher mes yeux de lui, même pour un instant, incapable de détacher mon regard de son visage ricanant.

Il lâche finalement mon visage.

« Lorsque je vous regarde, je ne vois rien d'attirant, rien de désirable » dit-il froidement, les sourcils arqués. « Seulement le sang pollué de vos sales Moldus de parents. »

Je suis poignardée en plein cœur.

Je regarde dans ses yeux profonds, me demandant comment il peut me dire ça après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et… _Sales Moldus._ Mes parents. Mon Dieu, ils me manquent _tellement !_

Sa bouche se tord dans le plus cruel des sourires. Ses yeux sont froids.

« Je vous le dis, Sang-de-Bourbe, je pense avoir fait le meilleur des choix en décidant de me débarrasser de deux morceaux de _crasse_ qui ont engendré une telle abomination qui se tient devant moi maintenant. »

Je sens un verrou électrique de haine pulser en moi par ses paroles. Il sait combien cela me fait mal, le salaud, il _sait._

« Vous semblez oublier » je dis en tremblant, « que vous les avez tué pour _sauver_ _ma vie_, Lucius. »

Ses lèvres s'amincissent alors qu'il prend une profonde inspiration par le nez. Il essaye de contrôler sa colère.

Lorsque j'ai été capturée, je me souviens comment j'avais du mal à le lire. Plus maintenant.

« Votre arrogance ne cessera jamais de me surprendre » il murmure. « Dites-moi, si je me souciais vraiment de vous, alors pourquoi aurais-je tué vos parents ? Si je tiens autant à vous que vous ne semblez le penser, pourquoi aurais-je fait quelque chose dont je savais qu'il vous causerai plus de douleur et de souffrances que n'importe quelle autre chose au monde ? »

Mais il n'arrivera pas à me faire mal avec ces mots. Je le connais. Je le connais mieux que personne d'autre.

« Parce que vous me haïssez, Lucius » je chuchote, « mais dans le même temps, vous ne pouvez pas supporter d'être sans moi. Vous avez assassiné mes parents simplement pour me garder en vie, même si vous saviez que le faire me causerait une souffrance inimaginable qui scellerait ma haine pour vous pour toujours. Vous êtes allé après moi au Terrier, et vous m'avez poignardé avant que je ne puisse vous fuir. Vous me haïssez parce que je suis une née Moldue, mais vous me haïssez surtout pour ce que vous ressentez envers moi. Même la nuit dernière, vous avez essayé de me tuer, avant de- »

Sa main s'envole vers mon visage, me claquant la tête vers l'arrière sous la force de sa gifle. Je peux sentir du sang sur ma bouche alors que des larmes me viennent à nouveau aux yeux, mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

Il me saisit durement le bras et le coince dans mon dos. J'enfonce mes dents dans ma lèvre tandis que je me tourne, essayant d'atténuer la douleur, mais son autre main se saisit de mes cheveux et me tire la tête.

Nous sommes alors immobiles. Ma tête est tirée vers l'arrière, et je peux sentir son souffle sur mon cou exposé.

« Vous ne parlerez plus jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est bien clair ? » Son murmure est chaud dans mon oreille.

Je sens des larmes de douleur couler lentement de mes joues et je hoche la tête.

Son emprise sur mon bras se desserre mais il m'accroche toujours les cheveux, me tenant près de lui, bien trop près de lui. Sa respiration est rapide et lourde sur mon épaule. Je ferme les yeux. Je peux le sentir, _sentir_ son odeur.

Il souffle lourdement avant qu'il ne me pousse loin de lui. Je me retourne vers lui.

Son visage est parfaitement immobile, ses yeux luisant dangereusement.

« Ca ne se reproduira plus » dit-il calmement. « Jamais. C'était une erreur, et je la regrette. Si vous ne faites que murmurer ce qu'il s'est passé à nouveau, je vous ferais torturer jusqu'à ce que vous ne vous souveniez plus de votre nom. C'est bien clair, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Si jamais vous reparlez de ce… cette erreur de jugement, je m'assurerais que vous regretterez chaque instant de chaque jour. »

L'expression froide et remplie de haine de son visage me montre que je ne dois avoir aucun doute sur ce qu'il avance.

Mais… mais quelque chose dans ce qu'il a dit me reviens à l'esprit…

« Vous me _ferez_ torturer ? » je demande calmement.

Il montre un léger sourir sans joie.

« Oui, je vous ferais torturer. Je suis persuadé que mon fils ne serait que trop heureux de m'obéir. »

La fureur s'accumule à l'intérieur de moi, brulant mes nerfs.

« Oh oui » je dis en tremblant, « De cette façon, Drago croira finalement qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui explique que vous ne voulez pas me torturer vous même. Je vous connais, Lucius. Vous ne me torturez pas vous même parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de prendre ce risque, hein ? Non pas parce que vous avez des scrupules à ce sujet, mais parce que vous savez pertinemment ce que ça pourrait entrainer. Après tout, vous m'avez torturé hier, avant de- »

En un clin d'œil il a pointé sa baguette sur moi, un muscle se crispant dans sa mâchoire.

« _Je vous ai dit de ne jamais plus le mentionner !_ » dit-il avec fureur. « Et par Merlin, vous allez faire ce que je dis cette fois ! »

J'avale fortement et je me force à continuer. Parce que ça doit être dit maintenant. Il n'y a aucun autre moment où je serai assez en colère pour le dire.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors je n'y ferai plus mention » je murmure. « Mais d'abord, vous allez écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé et vous pouvez agir comme vous le souhaitez, mais ça ne changera pas une chose. Peut être que vous pourriez m'effacer la mémoire ainsi que la votre pendant que vous y êtes. Vous pourriez supprimer toute preuve de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. »

Je suis sur un terrain dangereux maintenant, mais son visage est parfaitement calme comme s'il avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité avant de la rejeter.

« Mais je sais que vous ne le ferez pas » je dis calmement. « Parce que vous savez que ça ne changera pas le fait que vous êtes venu pour une seule chose hier soir. Vous avez finalement obtenu ce que vous vouliez, et ça peut vous dégouter, mais vous ne pouvez pas changer le fait que cette nuit est arrivée parce que vous le vouliez. Dans le cas où vous auriez oublié, je vous ai demandé d'arrêter, maintes et maintes fois, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa bouche s'amincit, son visage se transforme en un masque de marbre froid, mais il parvient à garder sa voix ferme lorsqu'il parle.

« Vous parlez avec une telle certitude, ma petite- »

Il s'arrête, la fin de sa phrase mourant sur sa langue.

« _Votre_ petite Sang-de-Bourbe, Lucius ? » je demande, ma voix si calme qu'elle est à peine audible. « Cela prend une toute nouvelle signification maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sens une douloureuse coupure me parcourir la joue. Je pousse un petit cri et alors que ma tête se tourne pour le regarder, je le vois s'approcher, sa baguette levée.

« Petite _pute_ insolente » il marmonne vicieusement. « _Endoloris !_ »

Des flammes, de la glace, de l'électricité me traversent, de l'acide me dissout la peau et mes os et mes muscles se DECHIRENT, et c'est la douleur au-delà de tout, de la douleur au-delà du temps…

Le sortilège me quitte et je m'effondre au sol, mon front collé à la pierre. Je soulève ma tête en tremblant, le regardant à travers mes cheveux. Il me fixe d'un regard haineux.

« Vous n'êtes _rien_ pour moi » il murmure avant de se tourner et de marcher rapidement vers la porte. Sans même un regard vers moi, il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte, avant de la verrouiller derrière lui.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête vers le sol, mon corps secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Je ne devrais pas laisser ses paroles me blesser. Il ne devrait pas avoir cet effet sur moi. Je me déteste pour ce qu'il me fait ressentir.

Je ne peux pas être devenue cette nouvelle personne. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être cette fille qu'il a lui même façonnée. Je ne suis plus Hermione Granger. Je ne suis plus que 'Sang-de-Bourbe'.

Qui étais-je avant ?

Hermione Granger croyait qu'il y avait du bon en chacun de nous. Hermione Granger était gentille et courageuse, la plus brillante des sorcières de son âge. Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger…

Ca sera gravé 'Sang-de-Bourbe' sur ma pierre tombale.


	28. Famille

_'__C'est la veille de la Saint-Georges. Ignorez-vous que cette nuit, aux douze coups de minuit, tous les maléfices régneront en maîtres sur la terre ! Ignorez-vous où vous allez, et au-devant de quoi vous allez ?'_ – Bram Stoker, _Dracula_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 Famille**

Et les choses reviennent donc à la normale.

Enfin, aussi 'normales' qu'elles devraient l'être.

Chaque jour est la même routine. Je me lève. Je me lave. Je m'habille.

Et puis, j'attends que Lucius vienne me chercher, pour qu'il m'amène en bas faire mes corvées.

Mais il y a cependant quelques différences dans les choses habituelles. Il ne m'a plus touché ces jours-ci. Il se contente d'utiliser sa baguette comme une menace pour m'obliger à faire ce qu'il dit.

Et il me parle à peine également, à part lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire.

Et lorsque je fais mes corvées, je les fais toute seule. Pour une raison quelconque, je n'ai pas été autorisée à revoir Ron depuis cette nuit où nous nous sommes embrassés tous les deux.

Je suis presque contente. La culpabilité me ronge dès que je pense au fait que à peine vingt-quatre heures après avoir embrasser Ron, je couchais avec Lucius. Il est la meilleure chose que j'ai dans la vie, et je l'ai trahi de la pire des manières.

Mais à côté de ça, je m'inquiète pour lui. Ca fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai essayé de demander à Lucius où il était, s'il allait bien, mais je n'ai eu qu'une réponse froide.

« Il va bien, Sang-de-Bourbe. Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui. »

Et lorsque je lui ai demandé à nouveau, j'ai essayé de le pousser à me dire pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de voir Ron, et je n'ai reçu qu'une simple punition en retour : un jour sans nourriture.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne me laisse pas voir Ron. Je ne peux que deviner.

Lorsqu'il s'agit de Lucius et de ses motivations, je ne peux faire que des suppositions.

* * *

Je suis une fois de plus étendue sur mon lit au plein cœur de la nuit, fixant le plafond que je ne peux voir.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, mais ce n'est pas nouveau depuis ces derniers jours.

Je peux encore _le_ sentir dans mes draps.

La pire chose à rester éveillée sur ce lit nuit après nuit, c'est qu'après un certain temps, je commence à me demander pourquoi il n'est pas encore revenu me voir.

Peut être qu'il a juste eu ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il en a fini avec moi maintenant. Peut être que c'est fini. Peut être qu'il en a fini avec moi et que je ne suis plus qu'un inconvénient pour lui, que je suis redevenue cette irritante Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il a eu le malheur de devoir s'occuper…

Un léger bruit.

Je bouge le regard vers le coin de la chambre, mon cœur battant dans mes oreilles. Peut être que ça y est. Peut être qu'il a finalement décidé de revenir cette nuit…

_Finalement, Hermione ?_

J'attends, et j'attends. Je garde les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, retenant mon souffle, essayant de tendre l'oreille aussi fort que je peux.

Rien.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, je finis par abandonner et fermer les yeux, renonçant à tout ce que je venais d'entendre.

J'ai besoin de dormir.

* * *

Je frotte durement le chandelier d'argent, mes jambes engourdies d'avoir été trop longtemps croisées en tailleur.

C'est ma corvée du jour. Polir tous les ustensiles en argent du salon. J'ai vu toutes sortes d'objets étranges : des boites à musique, des bibelots, des couverts de table. L'ancienne Hermione aurait été intéressée de leur jeter un coup d'œil, mais à présent ils ne représentent rien d'autre que quelque chose que je dois faire. S'en est tellement monotone. Les ramasser, les nettoyer, les remettre à leur place.

Mes doigts sont endoloris.

Je fais une pause un instant, fermant les yeux, et laissant sortir mon souffle dans un soupir.

_C'est quoi le problème maintenant, hein ?_

Je balaye cette pensée. Je ne dois pas y penser.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et je frotte durement le chandelier.

Je me sens si seule.

Je me refuse de croire que _Lucius_ me manque. Non, c'est seulement que… c'est seulement la compagnie humaine qui me manque. Rien de plus.

Mais je me sens si seule. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais mourir de cette solitude.

Et s'il en avait… fini avec moi ? Je sais que je devrais en être heureuse si tel était le cas, mais… je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne pourrais supporter qu'il continue à être le centre de mon monde alors qu'il m'a oublié.

Je soupire, reposant le chandelier sur le sol un petit moment tandis que je m'étire les bras, essayant d'apaiser la tension dans mon dos.

Je me gèle sur place. La porte… je pensais que la porte était fermée.

Lucius se tient là. Il se contente de… de me regarder, et il ne détourne pas le regard lorsqu'il voit que je l'ai remarqué.

Je baisse ma tête à la hâte et commence à astiquer de nouveau, essayant désespérément de l'ignorer.

_Mais il ne peut jamais être ignoré._

Je voudrais qu'il s'en aille.

« Vous pouvez arrêter ça, maintenant » dit-il froidement. « Votre travail est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Je m'immobilise, et sans lever les yeux vers lui, je pose lentement le chandelier sur le sol.

Il fait quelques pas vers moi.

« Levez-vous » dit-il sèchement.

Je fais rapidement ce qu'il dit, tirant nerveusement sur le pan de ma robe. Je me force à regarder son visage.

Il n'a aucune expression.

« Vous devez venir avec moi, maintenant » dit-il rapidement. « Il y a quelque chose que je veux que vous voyiez. »

Je me contente de le dévisager, ma respiration devenant plus rapide.

« Pourquoi ? » j'ose demander.

Un de ses sourcils se soulève. « Vous comprendrez bientôt » dit-il tranquillement.

Il tend la main, mais s'arrête avant qu'elle n'atteigne la mienne. Nous restons immobiles quelques instants, sa main suspendue dans les airs, comme s'il avait du mal à supporter l'idée de réduire l'espace entre nous pour me toucher.

Un muscle se contracte dans sa mâchoire et il se force à atteindre mon poignet, ses doigts se serrant autour de lui.

Il sort une petite clé familière de sa poche, et parle d'une voix forte et claire.

« La cave. »

Nous sommes alors aspirés dans l'espace sombre et sans air, mais je ne peux penser qu'à une seule chose : _non, pas cette cave, n'importe où mais pas cette cave…_

Nous émergeons dans une petite pièce entièrement faite de pierres, et remplie d'une lumière rouge foncée. Je me souviens de cette pièce horrible. Comment pourrais-je jamais l'oublier ?

Sa main lâche brusquement la mienne. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il ne voulait pas me toucher plus que nécessaire. Et il semble qu'il soit finalement revenu à ses anciennes règles.

Il me faut un moment pour m'apercevoir que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Drago est appuyé contre le mur près de nous. Il me fusille du regard, ses yeux gris remplis de suspicion et de haine, et soudain, je me rend compte que Lucius était peut être un peu trop optimiste en permettant à son fils de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où Bellatrix m'a ouvert les poignets.

« Et bien, n'est-ce pas un joyeux petit rassemblement ? » dit Lucius d'une voix trainante. Je me tourne rapidement pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas en train de parler à son fils. Il parle à Avery, qui arbore un petit sourire froid sur les lèvres. Et juste à côté de Avery se tient… se tient…

Ron me sourit en tremblant. C'est un timide sourire qui se veut rassurant, me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tant que nous sommes ensemble, tout ira bien, qu'importe ce qu'ils prévoient de nous faire…

C'est un sourire que je ne peux pas rendre en retour. J'essaye de mon mieux, j'essaye vraiment, mais comment pourrais-je redonner un sourire si beau et si innocent ?

Ron fronce les sourcils et se dirige vers moi, tendant sa main.

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? »

Il va me toucher, essayer de me réconforter, mais je ne peux pas… comment puis-je le laisser faire, après ce que j'ai fait ?

Comment le pourrais-je ?

Je recule involontairement. Le regard blessé dans ses yeux me transperce le cœur, me faisant ressentir de la culpabilité, de la douleur et de l'amour d'une telle force que je n'aurai jamais cru possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » il murmure.

« « Elle va bien, Weasley » dit froidement Lucius.

« Tu l'as amené pour voir le spectacle, Lucius ? » demande Avery, sa voix haute et musicale m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos.

Le visage rouge de Ron disparaît alors qu'il se retourne vers Lucius et Avery.

« Quel _spectacle ?_ » il demande sous l'exaspération. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres des trois Mangemorts.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » ricane Drago.

« _Oui, je veux vraiment le savoir !_ » répond Ron.

Lucius soulève un sourcil. « Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes gardé prisonnier ? » il demande calmement. « Vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle nous ne vous avons pas tué après que vous nous ayez donné tous les renseignements que nous vous demandions ? »

Ron souffle durement, alors que je ne peux même pas respirer. Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, dites-moi que les Weasley n'ont pas trahi les Mangemorts ! S'ils l'ont fait, alors… Ron ne _peut_ pas mourir, non ! J'ai besoin de lui.

Je glisse ma main dans celle de Ron, la serrant. Il me serre si fort la main en retour que je sens le sang se couper de mes doigts.

Le regard de Lucius glisse un instant sur nos mains liées, avant qu'il se repose sur le visage de Ron.

« Je vois que vous vous souvenez, mais il semble que vos parents ne partagent pas votre excellente mémoire » dit-il, la méchanceté se glissant dans ses paroles. « Nous ne leur avions pas demandé grand chose jusqu'ici. Une petite information par ci, un petit geste par là. Mais hier, nous leur avons demandé une chose qu'ils ne semblent pas enclins à vouloir faire. En fait, ils nous ont même supplié de ne pas le faire. »

Un long silence se répand. La respiration de Ron est profonde près de moi.

« Que leur avez-vous demandé ? » il murmure.

« Ca ne vous concerne en rien » dit froidement Lucius. « Ce qui importe, c'est qu'ils ont refusé nos ordres, bien qu'ils sachent ce qui pourrait arriver s'ils refusent. N'est-ce pas touchant comme amour parental ? »

Je ferme les yeux, sentant la douleur de Ron. Je serre plus fort sa main avant que je ne me force à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

Je regarde Ron. Son visage a perdu toute couleur.

« Ca ne signifie pas qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, Ron » je murmure. « Il n'a pas vraiment dit qu'ils refusaient de le faire. Ils sont seulement un peu réticents à le faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Granger ? » dit hargneusement Drago.

Je ferme ma bouche. Ron me regarde et hoche la tête, ses lèvres tirées en une fine ligne.

« Nous pensons qu'il est nécessaire de montrer à vos parents ce que peut couter leur réticence sur leur plus jeune fils » conclut Lucius. « Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de décider comment vous punir. La décision revient à vos surveillants, mais je suis heureux de dire que je leur fais confiance pour arriver à quelque chose de convenable. »

Je lève les yeux pour voir le visage de Ron se figer de peur alors que Lucius se tourne vers Avery.

« Il est tout à toi » dit sèchement Lucius avant qu'il ne se dirige vers moi. Mon estomac se remplit de glace, mais il se contente de me contourner, venant se tenir derrière moi. Je ne sais pas à quelle distance il se trouve, s'il est proche ou non.

Je serre plus fort la main de Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » murmure Ron. « Tout ira bien. »

Le visage d'Avery se tord par un petit sourire froid. Il se dirige vers la porte, qui s'ouvre doucement lorsqu'il la pointe de sa baguette.

« Nous sommes prêt maintenant » dit-il calmement, et lorsqu'il revient dans la pièce, il est accompagné par deux silhouettes. L'une est Bellatrix, le visage illuminé, appréciant la scène alors qu'elle traine l'autre personne dans la pièce. La personne qu'elle traine est petite.

L'emprise de Ron se resserre tellement sur ma main, que j'ai l'impression qu'il va briser mes doigts.

Bellatrix jette la fille sur le sol, avant de se tourner et de marcher vers la porte, la fermant et la verrouillant de sa baguette.

La fille soulève lentement la tête, les yeux ardents de haine sous sa chevelure flamboyante.

« _Ginny !_ » Ron hurle d'une voix brisée alors qu'il lâche ma main.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes alors qu'elle se tourne vers son frère. Elle se remet sur pieds alors qu'il se dirige rapidement vers elle, et il se jettent l'un l'autre dans une forte étreinte. Je peux les entendre pleurer sur les épaules de l'autre.

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir ! » dit Ginny d'une voix cassée et étouffée.

Ron la serre plus fortement contre lui, la soulevant presque du sol. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Gin ! »

Aucun de nous ne devrait être ici. C'est un moment privé, eux seuls devraient être présents.

Et Ginny… oh mon Dieu, comment puis-je lui faire face ? C'est ma faute si elle est ici, tout comme Ron. C'est ma faute si sa famille doit servir Voldemort. Je l'ai trahi de la même façon que j'ai trahi son frère…

Enfin non, pas autant que j'ai trahi son frère.

Chaque poil de mon dos se hérisse. Lucius est… tout proche maintenant, je pense. Il a dit qu'il voulait que je voie quelque chose… pourquoi veut-il que je voie ça ?

« Comment Diable avez-vous réussi à mettre la main sur elle ? » demande Lucius.

Ginny met fin à l'accolade avec son frère, les yeux durs et flamboyants en se retournant vers Bellatrix.

« Je suis venu parce que vous avez menacé de tuer Neville et Luna si je n'acceptais pas, c'est pour ça que ça a été si facile pour vous de m'amener ici ! » elle siffle. « Si vous aviez eu le courage de vous battre, ça n'aurait pas été si facile pour vous ! »

Bellatrix rit joyeusement. « Quoi, penses-tu qu'une petite fille comme toi aurait pu me vaincre ? _Moi ?_ »

Avery et Drago se mettent à rire, mais je n'entends pas Lucius faire la même chose. Et irrationnellement, je me souviens de la colère qu'il a eu lorsque Bellatrix a ouvert mes poignets. Elle peut l'avoir oublié, mais lui semble ne jamais pouvoir l'oublier.

« Vous ne m'auriez jamais donné cette opportunité, n'est-ce pas ? » hurle Ginny le visage rouge. « Mais que pourrais-je attendre de gens comme _vous ?_ Vous êtes tous des lâches. Des salopards de lâches de Serpentards ! »

Je retiens mon souffle.

Le rire meurt sur leurs visages.

« Des lâches, vous dites ? » dit Avery en s'approchant de Ginny. Il domine son corps minuscule et elle se recroqueville plus encore. « Est-ce que les Gryffondors sont toujours aussi hypocrites que lorsque j'étais à l'école ? C'est drôle de voir à quel point ils aiment parler de bravoure, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'en avoir vraiment, ils se révèlent tout aussi _lâches_ que nous sommes supposés l'être. »

Une main se pose et serpente sur mon épaule. Je sursaute presque. La main de Lucius.

Que _fait-il ?_

Avery se rapproche plus encore de Ginny. Pendant un instant, je me demande s'il va toucher son visage, comme l'aurait fait Lucius.

Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, comme Lucius le faisait avant.

Mais au lieu de cela, Avery se contente de se tourner pour la regarder.

« Voyez-vous votre amie là-bas ? » il murmure.

Ginny se tourne vers moi. Je la regarde désespérément, désireuse qu'elle ne me blâme pas, voulant qu'elle sache que je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, tout ça…

Elle garde le visage dur lorsqu'elle me regarde, et je ne peux donc pas savoir ce qu'elle pense. Mais bon, elle a toujours été comme ça concernant ses émotions : après tout, c'était moi et pas elle qui pleurait aux funérailles de Dumbledore.

J'aimerais pouvoir être comme elle. J'aurais peut être été moins faible, moins pitoyable, si j'avais été comme elle.

« Savez-vous combien de temps il lui a fallu pour craquer ? » murmure Avery.

_Non._ Non. Ne lui dites pas. _S'il vous plait, ne lui dites pas._

« Il lui a fallu une demi-heure pour qu'elle me dise que vous entreteniez une relation amoureuse avec Potter » dit Lucius d'une voix trainante. « En moins d'une semaine, elle nous avait dit tout ce qu'on voulait savoir sur lui, ou l'Ordre. En moins de sept jours, elle a été brisée. »

Je ferme les yeux, me protégeant des sourires jubilants de Bellatrix et de Drago, du regard froid d'Avery, et de l'éclat accusateur que j'imagine dans les yeux de Ginny.

Mais la voix de Lucius continue impitoyablement.

« C'est de sa faute si votre maison a été attaquée, Ginevra. C'est de sa faute si votre frère a été capturé. Elle ne voulait pas le faire. Croyez-moi, elle a vraiment essayé de résister à ma… à _notre_ volonté, mais elle a finalement prouvé que les nobles valeurs des Gryffondors sont en fait dénuées de sens lorsqu'elles sont réellement testées. »

Ces paroles me cause une douleur au delà de l'imagination, et un mot qu'il a utilisé en particulier brule mon âme.

_Ginevra._

Il peut l'appeler par son prénom, une fille qu'il connaît à peine, mais _moi_ il ne peut pas.

Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si Ginny avait été capturée à ma place ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait craqué aussi facilement que moi ? Ou aurait-elle été plus forte ?

Si Lucius avait été le gardien de Ginny, l'aurait-il détesté autant qu'il ne me déteste ? Ou est-ce que son statut de Sang Pur l'aurait en quelque sorte protégée ?

S'il l'avait voulu, est-ce qu'il aurait pris ce qu'il voulait tout de suite, sans aucun scrupule, aucune émotion, aucune pensée ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle lui était _interdite._

« Vous ne me faites pas peur. » La voix de Ginny me sort de mes rêveries. « Je sais ce que vous lui avez fait pour la faire parler. »

J'ouvre les yeux. Ginny me lance un regard dur et rassurant avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers Lucius.

« J'ai passé la plupart de mon enfance à avoir peur de vous, Lucius Malefoy » dit-elle. « Vous m'avez presque tué. Est-ce que ça vous rend fier ? Vous avez presque tué une fillette de onze ans, simplement pour essayer de discréditer son père. Dites-moi, quel genre d'homme êtes-vous ? »

Je retiens mon souffle. Ginny a une histoire avec Lucius. Bien plus que je n'avais avant d'être capturée. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle faisait encore des cauchemars à propos de Tom Jedusor et de la Chambre des Secrets.

Lucius soupire d'irritation. « J'en ai déjà discuté avec votre amie Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'en rediscuter avec _vous. _»

Et pour une raison quelconque, une raison que je ne peux pas comprendre, je suis contente qu'il mette fin à leur conversation. Je ne veux pas en comprendre la raison, mais…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » dit Ginny.

« Je veux dire que les Weasley peuvent bien être de Sang Pur, ils sont tellement stupides que le fait d'entretenir une conversation avec eux est certainement la tâche la plus ennuyeuse qui soit. »

Ginny et Ron virent tous les deux au rouge brique, mais le visage de Bellatrix se crispe dans un froncement de sourcils. Je pense qu'elle a deviné l'entière implication de ce que Lucius vient de dire : le fait qu'il a eu des conversations bien plus intelligentes avec _moi_.

Le visage d'Avery demeure impassible mais j'ai l'horrible impression qu'il vient de retenir ce petit brin d'information : le fait que Lucius et moi sommes liés sur le plan mental.

Pourquoi Voldemort l'a-t-il _envoyé ici ?_

Après un moment, le fantôme d'un sourire traverse ses lèvres. « Alors tu n'accepterais pas une Weasley comme belle-fille, Lucius ? » dit-il avec un petit soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix. « Quel dommage. Il semblerait que Drago soit pourtant très intéressé par cette idée. »

Les yeux de Drago se lèvent instantanément, abandonnant le regard affamé qu'il lançait sur Ginny.

Ginny ricane alors que Ron serre les poings.

« Faudra me passer sur le corps » il grogne.

« Mon fils ne voudrait jamais toucher une traitre à son sang » dit froidement Lucius, souhaitant apparemment clore cette discussion au plus vite.

Le visage de Drago se crispe un instant aux paroles de son père.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi- »

Mais ses mots s'arrêtent lorsqu'il capte le regard que lui lance son père. Je ne vois pas à quoi ressemble ce regard, mais je peux l'imaginer.

J'en suis reconnaissante. Pendant une seconde, je ne pouvais plus respirer face à la terreur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Bellatrix lâche un coup d'œil immonde à Lucius au dessus de ma tête, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Ginny.

« Ne paraît pas si dégoutée, petite morveuse » dit-elle violemment à Ginny, dont la lèvre est recroquevillée face au regard que lui lance Drago. « Tu devrais être fière qu'un Sang Pur comme Drago daigne seulement te regarder. »

Drago lance un sourire reconnaissant à sa tante, alors qu'elle marche lentement vers Ginny.

« Peut être as-tu besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières, Miss Weasley » murmure Bellatrix. « Après tout, les bonnes manières doivent parfaitement convenir au statut de ton sang, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se rapproche rapidement jusqu'au niveau de sa hanche et il y a soudain un flash argenté et un cri d'avertissement s'échappe de mes lèvres juste avant que la main de Bellatrix atteigne l'estomac de Ginny.

J'observe avec horreur les hurlements de Ginny qui s'étreint fortement le ventre, alors que du sang, du sang, beaucoup de sang déborde de ses mains serrées.

Je commence à m'avancer, mais une main de fer se referme sur mon épaule, les doigts s'enfonçant à travers ma robe, m'obligeant à rester où je suis, mais oh mon Dieu, _mon Dieu, Ginny…_

« _NON !_ » hurle Ron, tombant à genoux à côté de sa sœur. Il essaie désespérément d'appuyer sur la plaie de son ventre, mais elle sanglote encore plus de douleur lorsqu'il la touche. Du sang couleur vermeil coule d'entre leurs mains.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » sanglote Ginny. « Aide-moi, _s'il te plait !_ »

« J'essaye Gin, j'essaye ! »

Bellatrix fait disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette le couteau qu'elle tenait dans sa main, avant qu'elle ne commence à glousser en admirant son œuvre.

La tête de Ron s'élève pour lui faire face, le visage rouge de colère.

« Vous… Vous êtes immonde- »

Il bondit soudainement sur ses pieds et coure vers Bellatrix, le poing levé dans une rage aveugle.

« VOUS ALLEZ LA GUERIR MAINTENANT, OU JE VOUS JURE- »

Mais Avery lève sa baguette derrière lui.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Ron tombe au sol, hurlant de douleur. Je m'avance automatiquement, mais les doigts de Lucius s'enroulent autour de mon poignet, me tenant là où je suis, m'interdisant de bouger.

Ron s'agite sur le sol alors que Ginny se traine vers lui, s'accrochant à son estomac de toutes ses forces. Elle essaye de lâcher son estomac blessé pour s'accroupir près de son frère, mais elle crie alors de douleur, et tombe à côté de lui.

Chaque hurlement est comme un couteau en plein cœur. Je commence de nouveau à lutter, mais l'emprise de Lucius se contente de se resserrer sur mon poignet, se resserrer, jusqu'à me couper la circulation sanguine…

Et puis les cris de Ron s'estompent alors que le sortilège quitte son corps. Il se recroqueville sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Avery baisse le regard vers Ron, et pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je peux voir autre chose que du froid dans ses yeux. Une lumière sombre danse maintenant dans son regard. C'est faible, très faible, mais elle est là.

« Je vais faire un marché avec vous, Weasley » dit-il à Ron, ce dernier le regardant avec des yeux injectés de sang. « Je vais guérir votre sœur. Je vais lui permettre de vivre. Mais d'abord… »

Il s'arrête, et les yeux de Bellatrix scintillent d'excitation.

L'emprise se Lucius sur mon poignet se resserre.

« Mais d'abord… » murmure Avery, « vous allez devoir la baiser. »

Bellatrix laisse échapper un horrible ricanement dément.

Oh…oh, c'est… c'est _malsain !_ C'est inhumain, c'est dégoutant, c'est…

_C'est exactement ce qu'est leur façon de vivre, Hermione._

Mais ils ne peuvent pas… Ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas !

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant quelqu'un prêt à dire quelque chose pour mettre fin à cette situation. Avery et Bellatrix semblent trouver cela amusant : ils ont tous les deux un large sourire.

Mais les deux Malefoy réagissent différemment. Drago semble effrayé. Il ressemble à un petit lapin pris au piège dans une aventure bien trop dangereuse pour son si jeune âge.

Et Lucius… Lorsque j'ose un regard vers lui, il baisse les yeux vers moi, son expression calculatrice. Il ne semble pas s'intéresser vraiment à la situation, simplement à l'effet qu'elle a sur _moi._

Est-ce la raison du pourquoi il m'a amené ici ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec _lui ?_

« Vous ne pouvez pas- » je murmure.

Lucius semble être la seule personne qui m'entend.

« Ce n'est pas ma décision » il murmure en retour, sans me quitter des yeux. « C'est aux gardiens de Weasley de décider de la façon dont il doit être puni. Je ne peux intervenir que s'ils me donnent l'autorisation de le faire. »

Je reste bouche bée d'horreur devant lui, avant de me retourner pour regarder Ron à nouveau.

Ron dévisage Avery, le corps tremblant alors qu'il se redresse sur ses talons. C'est comme s'il n'avait absolument pas _compris_ ce qu'Avery venait de lui dire.

« Vous… Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? » il demande d'une voix calme et tremblante.

Bellatrix rit horriblement.

« Tu as très bien entendu ce qu'il a dit » dit Bellatrix, sa voix chargée de pure malice. « Nous allons épargner la vie de ta sœur, mais avant cela tu dois la baiser. »

Ron devient si pale que sa peau en est presque verte.

Je jette un œil à Ginny. Elle s'agrippe l'estomac, le sang continuant de couler entre ses doigts. Elle regarde Bellatrix et Avery avec la même expression que Ron.

« Vous êtes des gros malades ! » elle murmure, son visage se crispant de douleur. « Vous tous, vous êtes complètement… »

Elle s'arrête en haletant, se cramponnant l'estomac en se pliant en deux.

Je ne… je ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne peux tout simplement pas comprendre comment des personnes peuvent même _envisager_ de leur demander une telle chose.

Je me retourne, regardant Lucius, souhaitant qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais il se contente de me regarder d'un visage de marbre.

Il ne s'en soucie absolument pas. Il _s'en fout._

Peut être que j'espère beaucoup trop. Après tout, la seule fois où je l'ai vu afficher de l'humanité, ça a été envers _moi_. Il n'a jamais, jamais montré une quelconque humanité avec Ron.

Et maintenant, je sais pourquoi, non ?

Je me retourne pour regarder Ron. Il se contente de secouer la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, une blague pourrie ? » Il se déplace vers Ginny, appuyant sa main sur la plaie béante de son ventre. « Vous êtes vraiment tordus, espèces de- »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Avery se déplace rapidement et lui saisit l'épaule, l'amenant en arrière et le claquant sur le sol. Ginny hurle et essaye de bouger pour l'aider, mais Bellatrix la saisit comme un éclair, la maintenant sur le sol par les poignets.

Non. Non, ça ne peut pas continuer. Ce n'est pas juste !

Mais avant même que je n'avance, un bras de fer vient m'entourer la taille, me reculant, venant me coller à la personne qui me retient.

« Ne tentez rien. » Son murmure se glisse dans mon oreille. Une baguette se creuse dans mes cotes. « Je suis sérieux, ne tentez rien. »

« Ce n'est pas une blague » dit Avery d'une voix trainante. « C'est une négociation. Nous la guérirons dès que vous aurez couché avec elle. »

« C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME, ESPECE DE MALADE ? » Ron lui crie au visage. « C'est ma _sœur-_ »

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais être prêt à faire _n'importe quoi_ pour l'aider, non ? » Bellatrix rit, ses yeux illuminés de malice. Ses jointures blanchissent alors qu'elle resserre son emprise sur Ginny. « Quel genre de frère n'essaye même pas de sauver la vie de sa sœur ? »

Ginny se débat de toutes ses forces, le visage déformé par la rage. « Lâchez-moi, dégagez de là ! »

Bellatrix libère ses poignets, mais la seconde d'après elle donne un petit coup de baguette et le corps de Ginny devient soudain mou et immobile. Seuls ses yeux peuvent encore bouger. Ils regardent désespérément autour de la salle. Une mare de sang se répand autour de son corps frêle.

« Ta sœur n'en n'a plus pour très longtemps, Weasley » dit Bellatrix alors qu'elle se lève. « Tu ferais mieux de passer aux choses sérieuses, tu ne penses pas ? »

Avery se moque soudainement, son rire musical se répercutant dans la pièce alors qu'il commence à entamer une lutte contre Ron.

« Allons, allons, Weasley » il murmure. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle était vierge, hein ? Nul doute que Potter a déjà- »

« _TAISEZ-VOUS ! _» Ron braille, semblant presque dérangé. « Comment pouvez-vous… C'est ma sœur, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Avery pointe sa baguette sur le visage de Ron, son expression arborant un calme mortel. « Vous ne pouvez pas nous en vouloir » il marmonne. « Vos parents ont refusé de faire ce que nous leur demandions, même s'ils savaient pertinemment que les conséquences seraient désastreuses. En retour, nous allons donc obliger leur plus jeune fils à baiser leur fille unique. Ca devrait leur refaire reprendre raison, hmm ? »

C'est juste… Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement…

L'emprise de Lucius se resserre autour de ma taille.

Ron secoue la tête sur le sol. « S'il vous plait » dit-il en tremblant, la voix vacillante. « S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas faire cela, s'il vous plait ! »

« Tata ? »

Ma tête pivote rapidement. J'avais presque oublié que Drago était présent.

Il regarde la Ginny immobile, le visage encore plus blanc que d'habitude, avec ce qui ressemble définitivement à de la peur.

« Ne penses-tu pas que… N'est-ce pas un peu trop- »

« Drago » la voix de Lucius se fait entendre juste derrière moi. « Tu ne dois pas interférer. Ca ne te concerne pas. »

Drago se tourne vers le visage de son père, son expression se tordant de fureur alors que ses yeux se baissent pour apercevoir le bras de son père autour de ma taille, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de fermer sa bouche comme un piège, et son visage revient vers Ginny, légèrement vert.

Ni Bellatrix ni Avery n'entendent cependant. Bellatrix s'accroupit près de lui et sourit à Ron de toutes ses dents.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Weasley » elle murmure. « Baises-la. »

Mon cœur se brise pour Ron alors que des larmes réelles commencent à couler sur ses joues. J'essaie de lutter à nouveau, pour l'aider, mais Lucius maintient sa poigne.

« Ecoutez-moi » il murmure dans mon oreille, « vous ne pouvez rien faire pour le sauver. Ils vous assommeront en un battement de cœur dès que vous l'aurez atteint. »

« S'il vous plait, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! » gémit Ron.

Bellatrix sort un horrible rire aigu. « Oh, mais as-tu des problèmes, petit garçon ? » Elle et Avery le force à s'asseoir, lui enlevant sa chemise avant de le forcer à se recoucher à nouveau. Tandis qu'Avery le maintient fermement, la main de Bellatrix dérive vers la boucle de sa ceinture. « Peut être qu'on devrait t'aider un peu. »

Je me tors et me débat sous les mains de Lucius, essayant de me libérer. « S'il vous plait, arrêtez ça, vous ne pouvez pas- »

La main de Lucius se referme sur ma bouche, étouffant mes mots. Son bras m'écrase la taille.

« Attendez » il murmure dans mon oreille. « Attendez. »

_Attendre ?_ Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Attendre _quoi ?_

Pourquoi veut-il que je voie _ça ?_

Ron commence réellement à sangloter alors que Bellatrix défait sa ceinture.

« S'il vous plait, je ne peux pas » il sanglote. « Ecoutez-moi, _je vous en supplie_, s'il vous plait- »

Avery lève une main pour interrompre Bellatrix, qui enlève lentement ses mains de la ceinture de Ron.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demande Avery.

« J'ai dit _je vous en supplie_, s'il vous plait, ne me faites pas faire ça- »

« Bien » dit Avery d'une voix moqueuse. « Si vous allez jusqu'à nous _supplier_, alors ça change tout. J'ai toujours pensé que le respect était un trait des plus digne. »

Avery et Bellatrix se mettent tous deux à rire alors qu'ils libèrent Ron, se redressent et s'éloignent de lui. Il lève les yeux vers eux, comme s'il osait à peine y croire.

« Nous allons vous laisser pour cette fois, Weasley » dit Avery, « mais croyez-nous, si vos parents nous défient à nouveau, vous ne serez pas aussi chanceux la prochaine fois. »

Je peux à peine respirer face au soulagement qui se propage en moi. Oh Dieu merci, _Dieu merci._

Le bras de Lucius se desserre de ma taille.

Avery se dirige vers Ginny, dont le visage est humide et brillant de larmes.

Il dirige sa baguette sur son estomac, et une lumière dorée s'étale sur sa blessure, scellant la plaie…

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et se saisit de son poignet.

« _Finite Incantatem_ _!_ »

Elle remue lentement au sol. Son emprise sur son poignet ne la quitte pas alors qu'elle se redresse, le regardant dans un silence terrifié, le visage pale et épuisé.

Il pose sa baguette sur la tempe de Ginny, retirant un long filet argenté de son crâne. La substance s'enroule autour de la baguette tandis que Ginny le regarde avec des yeux étrangement flous.

Je déplace mon regard vers Avery, qui place la mémoire dans une petite bouteille de verre qu'il sort de ses vêtements, la refermant avec son bouchon lorsqu'il a fini. Ginny regarde tourbillonner la substance dans la petite bouteille, ses yeux comme deux grands trous sombres sans fond.

Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi forte que je ne le pensais, après tout.

Avery la regarde, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

« Nous allons maintenant vous ramener chez vous. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous. Lorsque vous verrez vos parents, vous leur donnerez ceci » dit-il en lui tendant la petite fiole. « Et assurez-vous qu'ils voient ce qu'il s'est passé, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Elle le regarde tout en prenant la petite bouteille dans sa main, et sa lèvre inférieure tremble alors qu'elle hoche positivement la tête, glissant la petite bouteille dans la poche de sa robe.

Avery la contourne et vise sa poitrine de sa baguette.

« Et dites à vos stupides parents de ne plus défier les Mangemorts. Pas s'ils veulent que leurs enfants soient saufs. »

Il exécute un petit mouvement de baguette.

« _Stupefix !_ »

Ginny s'effondre lorsque la lumière rouge la frappe, ses cheveux roux enveloppant son visage.

Ron étouffe un sanglot et tombe près du corps inconscient de sa sœur, la tirant vers lui dans une étreinte féroce.

J'avale lourdement, mon souffle me revenant en courtes rafales alors que des larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux.

Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et si légère que je peux à peine la sentir, la main libre de Lucius vient brièvement caresser la mienne, dans le pli de nos vêtements, à l'abri de tous les regards.


	29. Gelés

_« Mes nerfs sont à ébullition. Je les entends comme_

_S'il s'agissait d'instruments de musique. Là où il y avait le silence,_

_Aujourd'hui les tambours et les cordes jouent imperturbablement. _

_Tu es responsable de ça. Un travail de pur génie. _

_Tu me fais danser à même les flammes. »_ - Anne Sexton, _Le Baiser_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 Gelés**

Nous sommes dans le vide noir et sans vie. La main de Lucius écrase mes doigts et je ne peux respirer, mais tout se passera bien tant que nous quittons cet horrible endroit où nous étions…

Je ne veux jamais plus remettre un seul pied dans cet endroit.

Lorsque finalement nous émergeons, nous n'atterrissons pas dans ma chambre comme je l'aurai supposé, mais dans une autre pièce, où je n'ai mis qu'une seule fois les pieds.

J'arrache ma main de la poigne de Lucius et je me retourne pour lui faire face, la fureur bouillonnant en moi comme un chaudron.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? » je demande, ma voix dure et tremblante. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas déposé dans ma propre chambre ? »

Son expression ne fait pas disparaître le masque dur qui emprisonne ses traits. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il est inhumain. Il _doit_ être inhumain pour avoir voulu que je voie ce qui vient de se passer, sans même une once de culpabilité ou d'horreur.

Il se contente de se tourner et de marcher vers son bureau, et j'entends le tintement doux d'une bouteille en verre lorsqu'il l'atteint.

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut être besoin d'un remontant » il marmonne. « Moi en tout cas, j'en ai besoin. »

Il pointe sa baguette vers le bureau, et lorsqu'il se retourne, un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré s'envole lentement vers moi. Je tends instinctivement la main pour me saisir du verre.

Il ne prend même pas le risque de s'approcher trop près de moi pour me tendre un verre.

Je serre durement mon verre dans ma main tremblante tandis qu'il boit rapidement le sien, avant qu'il ne repose le verre vide sur le bureau.

« Vous ne buvez pas ? Je dois vous prévenir qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui refuse l'hospitalité d'un Sang Pur est généralement mal vue dans la haute société. »

Je lève ma main et je jette mon verre droit vers lui. Il se baisse soudainement, et le gobelet vient frapper le mur derrière lui en se brisant en mille morceaux.

Il se retourne vers moi avec un regard de fureur incrédule. « Que pensiez-vous _faire ? _»

Je marche rapidement et furieusement vers lui, alors que je sens toute ma rage exploser et se déverser dans un flot de paroles.

« Vous m'avez amené dans cette horrible cave parce que vous vouliez que je vous vois vous et vous amis immondes, forcer Ron à coucher avec sa petite sœur, et maintenant vous m'amenez ici, dans votre chambre, et vous me proposez quelque chose à _boire ? _»

Je m'arrête avant de l'atteindre, levant les yeux sur son visage. Il semble presque vouloir s'éloigner de moi, mais il ne le fait pas. Il se force à rester où il est.

Sans réfléchir, je lève la main et le gifle au visage.

« Vous êtes incroyable, Lucius Malefoy » je murmure.

Il me regarde, le visage dur. Il ignore totalement toute la douleur que ma gifle a pu lui causer.

Un long silence rempli de haine se répand, avant qu'il ne prenne une profonde respiration par le nez.

« Pour votre propre bien, je vais faire semblant de prétendre que vous ne venez pas de lever la main sur moi » dit-il froidement.

Et pendant un long moment, il n'y a entre nous que le silence alors que nous nous contentons de nous fixer. Mais c'est un silence presque assourdissant. Il est rempli de choses que je veux dire, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas les dire.

C'est un silence rempli de non-dits.

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser Avery faire _ça ? _» je demande finalement. « Comment avez-vous pu le laisser faire ça à Ron et Ginny ? »

Autrefois, j'aurai pu être choquée par le manque d'émotion que je vois sur son visage. Autrefois, j'aurai été horrifiée par l'indifférence glaciale qu'il affiche en ce moment même, un sourcil légèrement relevé et les lèvres parfaitement immobiles.

Mais autrefois, je ne le connaissais pas.

« Je vous l'ai dit, Weasley n'est pas de ma responsabilité » dit-il froidement. « La décision sur la façon de le punir face à l'échec de ses parents, ne m'appartenait pas. Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher pour ce que Avery a fait sur lui- »

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas arrêté, n'est-ce pas ? » je réponds violemment. « Vous n'avez pas bougé, vous n'avez _rien_ dit, et vous avez laissé Avery et Bellatrix jouer à ce petit jeu ignoble ! Qu'auriez-vous fait si Ron ne les avait pas supplié de le laisser ? Seriez-vous resté là à le regarder être obligé de coucher avec sa sœur ? »

Il secoue la tête sous l'irritation.

« Vous êtes une fille très intelligente, Sang-de-Bourbe, » dit-il d'une voix trainante, « mais vous êtes en même temps extrêmement _naïve_. Parfois, j'oublie à quel point vous avez encore à apprendre. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » je demande, serrant les dents face à ses moqueries.

Il ricane. « Pensiez-vous _vraiment_ que l'on n'avait pas prévu de mettre un terme à la situation avant que ça n'aille trop loin ? »

Je reste bouchée bée devant lui pendant un bon moment.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que toute la situation avait été _planifiée ? »_ je demande, incrédule.

« Seriez-vous prête à vous jeter tête la première dans une situation sans même un plan de stratégie ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Ou est-ce une question stupide ? Je parle à une _Gryffondor_, après tout. »

J'ignore ses railleries, perdue dans mes propres pensées.

« Alors c'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez dit d'attendre ? » je demande calmement. « Quand j'ai essayé d'empêcher que ça se produise, vous m'avez dit d'attendre. »

Il prend une courte inspiration mais il ne répond pas.

Je le regarde longuement et durement, fixant sa peau blafarde et ses yeux de pierre. Je sais avec certitude que je suis à la recherche de quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Pourquoi se sentirait-il désolé pour Ron et Ginny ? Après tout, il n'a même pas eu pitié de moi lorsque j'ai été capturée, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne devrais pas essayer de percer une once d'humanité en lui.

« L'auriez-vous laissé faire ? » je demande finalement, presque effrayée de la réponse qu'il pourrait me donner. « Si Avery avait décidé de laisser Ron aller plus loin, seriez-vous simplement resté debout à regarder ? »

Son visage ne cille même pas. Il se contente d'être immobile tandis qu'il réfléchi à sa réponse, en me regardant pensivement.

« Avery avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout au début » dit-il très calmement. « Mais il a finalement changé d'avis. Il a pensé que la simple idée que les deux frère et sœur soient obligés de coucher ensemble serait suffisant pour faire revenir les Weasley à la raison. »

Je le dévisage, la bouche ouverte.

« Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? » je murmure. « Ca ne vous aurait pas dérangé que Ron soit obligé de coucher avec sa propre sœur pour sauver sa vie ? Ca ne vous fait rien de savoir que Ron et Ginny auraient dû continuer à vivre avec ce qu'ils avaient fait sur la conscience, chaque heure de chaque jour pour le reste de leur vie ? »

Son expression est dure et inflexible. Complètement et totalement gelée.

« C'est le monde dans lequel je vis, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il tranquillement. « Et vous pouvez bien le détester, mais c'est ce que les gens comme moi font de leurs occupations. Nous devons faire ce qu'il faut pour obtenir ce que nous voulons. Vous savez cela. »

Je me sens soudainement très lourde, le poids froid du désespoir me tombant sur les épaules. C'est la façon dont ce monde fonctionne, ce monde dans lequel il vit, ce monde dans lequel il m'oblige à vivre…

Je me sens malade.

« Donc, forcer un garçon de dix-sept ans à violer sa petite sœur mourante de seize ans, est seulement un moyen d'arriver à _vos fins_, c'est ça ? » je demande, lui jetant ces mots à la figure comme des couteaux, en espérant qu'ils le fassent souffrir.

Il prend une grande respiration par le nez, ses lèvres s'étirant en une fine ligne.

« Il ne sert à rien de vous expliquer » dit-il, sa voix calme et sereine. « Vous prétendez ne pas comprendre mon raisonnement, mais vous êtes une fille intelligente. Vous _pouvez_ le comprendre, si vous essayer vraiment, mais vous ne voulez simplement pas. Parce que vous refusez même pour une seule seconde, de tenter de voir les choses de mon point de vue. Après tout, vous pourriez vous surprendre à vous retrouver d'accord avec moi. Et ça, vous ne pouvez même pas l'envisager, parce que vous seriez alors contrainte de reconnaître le fait que vous et moi ne sommes finalement peut être pas si différents. »

Il laisse apparaître un petit sourire sans joie, et il fait un pas en avant. Nous sommes très près l'un de l'autre, mais pas au point de nous toucher. Il ne peut pas se permettre de me toucher…

Je ne peux pas respirer.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une petite trouillarde, Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure, ses yeux gris plongés dans les miens. Son visage pale est à quelques centimètres du mien. « Vous avez même peur de vous-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je retiens mon souffle et je me détourne de lui, me permettant de m'éloigner de lui.

Je me mets à fixer la tapisserie sur le mur. La femme mange la petite pomme rouge qui repose dans sa main fine. Elle croque avidement dedans, tout à fait inconsciente du fait que sur le sol, le serpent glisse lentement vers elle, ses grands yeux jaunes la dévorant tandis qu'il se rapproche, de plus en plus près…

Lucius soupire fortement, puis il se tourne et s'éloigne de moi.

« Personne n'a été blessé ce soir » il marmonne. « La jeune Ginevra est libre. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle. Et Ronald est sain et sauf. En fait, rien n'a changé. »

Je me retourne pour le regarder. Il se tient de l'autre côté de la pièce, le visage totalement inexpressif alors qu'il évoque la souffrance de deux de mes meilleurs amis.

Je le hais de briser des vies sans même s'en rendre compte, de penser que les souffrances qu'il cause ne sont pas graves, du moment que lui a atteint ses objectifs…

« Pourquoi l'appelez-vous par son prénom ? » je murmure.

Il lève légèrement la tête, fronçant les sourcils tout en me regardant.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » il marmonne, mais il y a une note d'avertissement dans sa voix. Il sait ce que je veux dire, il le sait très bien…

« Ginny » dis-je tranquillement. « Vous… vous l'avez appelé par son prénom. »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? »

Sa voix est glacée, et je sais que je devrais me taire, mais je ne le fais pas.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé par son prénom ? » Ma voix est presque inaudible maintenant. « Vous ne m'avez appelé 'Hermione' que par _accident_, et même cela très rarement. Pourquoi avez-vous si peur de me donner un nom ? »

Je sais que je m'apprête à perdre l'équilibre et à glisser sur cette couche de glace, mais je dois savoir.

« Les Weasley ont beau être des pourritures, » dit-il d'une voix d'un calme mortel, « mais au moins, _leur_ sang est pur. Même les _Moldus_ méritent une sorte de titre. Mais _vous…_ »

Il ricane en me jetant un regard méprisant.

« Pourquoi une abomination telle que vous mériterait un nom ? » il murmure.

J'avale durement, reniflant et avalant mes larmes qui menacent de couler hors de mes yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'attends à quelque chose de différent venant de lui, après tout ce temps ?

« Ne cesserez-vous jamais de me voir comme une Sang-de-Bourbe, pour commencer à me voir comme un réel être humain ? » je demande calmement.

Un muscle se crispe dans sa mâchoire. Je suis en équilibre au bord d'un précipice. Et si je perds pied, ça pourrait me conduire dans les ténèbres, je le sais…

« Vous ne pouvez prétendre au titre '_d'être humain'_ » dit-il, sa voix aiguisée comme un poignard. « Vous n'êtes qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe pour moi, vous le savez. »

Je prends une grande respiration, essayant de canaliser ma haine et ma tristesse. A quoi bon les laisser me submerger ?

Mais comment peut-il _encore_ penser comme ça ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, comment peut-il _toujours_ me voir comme une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Après qu'il m'ait appelé 'Hermione' alors qu'il m'embrassait, après qu'il m'ait serré si fort dans ses bras que j'ai pensé qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais…

Comment cet homme peut-il être la même personne que je vois devant moi en ce moment même, drapé de ses vêtements noirs, et revêtant une expression si inflexible et froide ?

« Lorsque je vous _vois_, » dis-je calmement, « je devrais voir un monstre. Mais savez-vous ce que je vois à la place ? Je vous vois, _vous_. Je vois Lucius Malefoy. »

Il se contente de me regarder, son expression étrange. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que je dis, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter.

« Qu'ais-je _réellement_ fait pour perdre mon statut d'être humain à vos yeux ? » je demande. « Vous m'avez torturé à l'aube de la mort. Vous avez assassiné mes parents, et pourtant je peux vous _voir_ comme une personne. Une personne digne d'un _nom_. »

« Vous surestimez votre propre innocence » dit-il calmement, les traits durcis. « Vous n'êtes pas sans reproches. Vous avez trahi vos amis pour des broutilles. Vous m'avez poignardé dans le bras. Vous m'avez torturé avec le sortilège Doloris. »

« Vous m'avez poussé à faire toutes ces choses ! » je dis, ma voix tremblante sous l'incrédulité. « Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer pour ce que j'ai fait. La faute vous incombe, et à vous seul. Pour chaque action, il y a une réaction : vous devez savoir cela plus que quiconque ! »

Il y a un long et horrible silence avant qu'il ne donne sa réponse.

« Vous êtes responsable de tout ce que je vous ai fait » dit-il calmement.

« Oui, » dis-je avec fureur. « Vous m'avez déjà dit ça une fois, vous vous souvenez ? »

Son visage pâlit, et je sais que je dois faire revenir la discussion sur un terrain plus sur. Nous naviguons sur des eaux dangereuses, et j'ai besoin que les choses redeviennent à nouveau sures. Je ne vais pas lui donner une excuse pour me blesser à nouveau.

« Avery a déclaré que Ginny avait été reconduite chez ses parents » je dis, faisant presque sonner ma phrase comme une question.

« Oui, c'est exact » il répond, un soulagement évident dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été gardée ici ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui demande cela. Je n'aurai pas voulu qu'elle soit faite prisonnière, mais j'ai besoin de parler de _quelque chose_ avec lui, pour arrêter que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

Il agite une main dédaigneuse. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle. Nous avons les deux meilleurs amis de Potter sous notre contrôle, l'un des deux étant un Weasley, ce qui incite la loyauté de toute la famille. Détenir un autre Weasley serait une pure perte de temps et d'énergie. »

Je le regarde fixement pendant une seconde, mais je garde ma bouche fermée. Je ne vais pas lui remettre cette idée en tête, certainement pas…

Mais après un moment, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire.

« Vous vous demandez si j'ai oublié le fait qu'elle était la petite amie de Potter. »

Ce n'est pas une question, plutôt une affirmation.

J'ouvre la bouche, et la referme, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Je ne peux ni affirmer, ni le nier, parce que l'une ou l'autre de ces actions pourrait mener à des problèmes.

Il sourit plus largement. « Je n'avais pas oublié » dit-il tranquillement. « Mais quel usage pourrait donner l'ancienne petite amie de Potter ? Il est beaucoup plus intéressant de garder sous notre contrôle des gens dont il se soucie toujours. »

« Il ne s'en foutais pas d'elle, il _l'aimait ! _» j'éclate.

« Impossible » dit-il avec dédain. « S'il se souciait vraiment d'elle, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir- »

Il s'arrête alors qu'il réalise son erreur. Et je sais exactement quelle erreur il a fait. Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer ? Ces mots qu'il a déclarés la nuit où il m'a couru après au Terrier, hantent encore mes rêves –

_Vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi. Je suis damné si je vous laisse vous échapper. Je ne vous laisserais jamais partir…_

Et j'ai alors su qu'il ne le ferais jamais, jamais. Il mourra avant de me laisser partir, malgré le fait qu'il me déteste tellement qu'il souhaiterait me voir mourir, mais surtout parce que je suis responsable d'une chose impardonnable pour lui : je l'ai fait se soucier d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je prends une grande inspiration. « Parfois, lorsque vous vous souciez vraiment d'une personne, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être égoïste » je dis en tremblant. « Vous faites ce qui est le mieux pour elle, même si cela signifie vous perdre vous même. Même si cela vous cause une douleur au delà de l'imagination, vous faites la meilleure chose pour elle. »

Il me regarde sans vraiment comprendre. C'est comme si ce que je lui disais était dans une langue étrangère, quelque chose d'étranger pour lui, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il semble presque confus.

Je prends une grosse inspiration. J'ai besoin de le dire. Même si je sais quel sera le résultat, qu'importe ce qu'il dit.

« Me laisserez-vous partir, Lucius ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, et lorsque je vois son visage se durcir de rage, je sais que je viens certainement de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais je m'en moque, je m'en…

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-il, sa voix toujours gelée.

Je serre les poings, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de mes paumes dans une tentative désespérée de garder mon calme.

« Si vous vous souciez vraiment de moi, alors vous me laisserez partir » je murmure. « Me laisserez-vous partir ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » il siffle. « Comment _osez-vous_ me demander une telle chose ? Savez-vous quelles seraient les conséquences pour moi si je vous laissais partir ? »

J'avale durement, essayant de chasser la peur qui menace de m'étouffer.

« Ca serait votre fin » dis-je calmement. « Voldemort vous tuerai en un instant. »

Il hoche la tête. « Exactement » il marmonne. « Et quant à votre supposition ridicule comme quoi je me soucierai de vous… Vous êtes _pathétique_, vous m'entendez ? » il murmure vicieusement.

Et bien que je ressente la brulure des larmes, je tire ma force du fait que je sais que tout ceci est un mensonge.

« Même si vous me laissiez partir, je ne partirai pas » je chuchote, sentant les larmes gonfler mes yeux, parce que, que Dieu me vienne en aide, je sais que je suis en train de dire la vérité.

Il me regarde pendant un moment avant qu'il ne fasse un léger pas en avant.

Il s'arrête d'avancer, comme s'il se forçait à ne pas s'approcher de moi, comme s'il n'osait pas venir plus près.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire » il murmure, ne quittant pas mon visage des yeux, « que si je vous offrais votre liberté, vous déclineriez mon offre ? Vous renonceriez à toute chance de pouvoir rester en vie ? »

Je hoche la tête en tremblant, pouvant à peine respirer face à ce que je m'apprête à dire. Mais ça doit être dit. Il a besoin de savoir.

« Je ne partirai pas » je chuchote. « Parce que je sais ce qui vous arriverait si je le faisais. »

Et c'est tout ce que je dis, mais je sais que c'est assez. Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort, mais c'est dit maintenant, il n'y a aucun retour en arrière.

Il se contente de me dévisager, comme si je venais de lui confirmer ses pires craintes.

« Ne faites pas cela, Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure.

Je commence à trembler alors qu'il refait un pas vers moi. Son visage est si tordu par la fureur qu'il paraît presque inhumain pendant un moment, tout comme son maitre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous- »

« Vous savez exactement de quoi je parle ! » Il s'approche rapidement de moi, me claquant contre le mur, la fureur faisant disparaître la dernière parcelle de couleur de son visage. « Je ne vous laisserais pas me faire faire cela à nouveau ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » je dis en tremblant tout en m'éloignant de lui. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Vous savez pourquoi ! » il crie, me répétant ces mots qu'il m'a dit il y a déjà si longtemps. « Toute ma vie, je me suis efforcé d'éradiquer votre race de la planète ! J'ai tué des centaines de Moldus et de Sang-de-Bourbes. J'ai arraché des bébés en pleurs des bras de leur mère ! J'ai lancé des sortilèges dans le dos des hommes sans défense ! »

Je le bouscule pour m'éloigner de lui, tremblant de terreur alors qu'il me plaque au mur.

« Vous n'aviez pas à le faire ! » je dis désespérément. « Vous aviez le choix- »

Il me gifle durement au visage. Je crie et tombe au sol, mais il m'agrippe par les poignets, m'obligeant à lui faire face en s'accroupissant près de moi. Le regard de rage pure dans ses yeux est suffisant pour me faire mourir de peur.

« Je n'avais _pas_ le choix ! » il siffle. « Et même si je l'avais eu, j'aurai été _fier_ de faire ce que j'ai fait, vous m'entendez ? Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que la dernière racaille de Moldu ait été exterminée. Et si je dois tuer un millier de Sang-de-Bourbes, alors croyez-moi, je tuerai encore et encore ! »

Je tremble sous son emprise, les yeux fixés dans son regard d'acier impitoyable, des larmes coulant sur mon visage, des larmes de douleur parce que je sais ce qu'il est, je le connais, et pourtant ce monstre est devenu en quelque sorte une partie de moi.

« Et moi ? » je murmure, ma voix se fissurant. « Que ferez-vous lorsque Voldemort vous ordonnera inévitablement de me tuer ? »

Il se fige, le visage dur. Mais je peux voir l'horreur se glisser dans ses yeux. Oh, je peux la voir aussi clair qu'en plein jour.

Il lâche brusquement mes poignets et s'éloigne de moi, marchant rapidement de l'autre côté de la pièce, me tournant le dos.

Je me relève tremblante, et je le regarde pendant un long moment, et je me rend maintenant compte que nous sommes tous les deux piégés pour l'éternité. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il sera ma mort.

« Mon Dieu, que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous soyez devenu ce que vous êtes ? » je murmure.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il se tourne vers moi, un rictus de haine sur les lèvres, les yeux encore remplis de l'horreur qu'ils ont montré quelques minutes auparavant.

« Rien ne s'est _passé_, Sang-de-Bourbe » il marmonne. « Il n'y a eu aucun événement dans ma vie qui a façonné mon être. Je suis né, et c'est ce que je suis. »

Je secoue la tête, mes yeux brulant de larmes. Nous sommes _semblables_ après tout. Je pense que je peux enfin l'admettre.

« Tout comme moi » dis-je calmement. « Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ce que je suis, Lucius. Je suis née, et _c'est_ ce que je suis. Une fille qui est née de parents Moldus. Comment pouvez-vous m'en vouloir simplement pour être née ? »

Je marche lentement vers lui, avec de petits pas hésitants, me forçant à continuer.

« Nous ne sommes pas si différents vous et moi » je murmure alors que je l'atteins, regardant son visage impitoyable. « Vous ne vous êtes jamais lassé de répéter ce fait. Comment pouvez-vous penser que nous sommes deux êtres totalement différents, si nous sommes tous les deux aussi semblables que vous le prétendez ? »

Il prend une profonde inspiration et tourne sa tête vers moi, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Et sa voix est dure comme la pierre lorsqu'il parle.

« Je ne vais pas- »

Ses mots s'arrêtent alors que je dépose ma main sur sa joue.

Sa peau est chaude sous mes doigts, et il ferme les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne me fixe à nouveau, me permettant de plonger le regard dans le sien. Il y a presque de la peur dans ces yeux gris d'acier qui se verrouillent sur les miens – Une peur bien étrange. Comme s'il avait peur de lui même.

« Je suis un _être humain_, Lucius » je murmure passionnément. « Tout comme vous. »

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me lève sur la pointe des pieds et je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Et alors même qu'il bouge à peine alors que je l'embrasse, je passe néanmoins mes bras autour de son cou, essayant désespérément de briser cette armure qui l'emprisonne. J'ai besoin qu'il valide ce que je ressens. Parce que à cause de lui, je ne peux pas voir le ciel comme tout le monde, et je veux donc en retour qu'il me fasse ressentir à nouveau cette sensation.

Je peux sentir ses bras m'enrouler, tremblantes de chaque côté de mon corps…

Je brise le baiser et regarde dans ses yeux, et je vois ce qui pourrait être le souhait de disparaître dans l'oubli, dans les ténèbres, une douloureuse nostalgie. Et ce regard me montre tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu savoir sur lui.

Ses bras s'entourent soudain autour de ma taille et il m'attire dans un nouveau baiser, pressant durement son corps contre le mien, m'embrassant si fort que je sais qu'il me meurtrit, mais je m'en fous, parce que l'armure est maintenant brisée, et il peut me tuer en cet instant, et ça ne serait pas grave parce qu'à travers ce baiser il me dit la vérité et c'est tout ce qui importe pour moi, c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu savoir.

Sans rompre le baiser, il fait glisser ses mains sur mes épaules, poussant ma robe et la faisant tomber jusqu'à ma taille, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol, et bien sur que ça va aller plus loin une nouvelle fois. Comment aurais-je pu m'attendre à autre chose ? C'est un homme mûr, alors que je ne suis qu'une jeune fille…

Et pourtant… j'ai peur. J'ai encore les meurtrissures de la dernière fois.

Il me soulève dans ses bras, tout comme il l'a fait la dernière fois, et il me porte sur le lit. _Son_ lit.

Il me pose doucement sur le luxueux couvre-lit, mais je n'ai pas un instant pour m'interroger sur son confort, parce qu'il s'assoit près de moi, son regard courant sur moi comme de l'eau tiède. Il ne détache pas les yeux de moi alors qu'il se déshabille, enlevant chaque couche de ses luxueux vêtements, se débarrassant de la preuve de sa richesse et de son pouvoir.

Sa peau est si blanche que j'imagine que son toucher est froid, mais il ne l'est pas, il est si chaud. Alors que ses mains parcourent mon corps, explorant chaque parcelle de moi, ses caresses me brulent littéralement la peau d'une façon que je n'aurai jamais cru possible.

Finalement, il se déplace au dessus de moi, les yeux fixés sur mon visage avec une telle possessivité terrifiante que j'ai presque envie de fuir à nouveau. Mais je ne peux pas parce que j'ai besoin de ce moment de vérité venant de lui. Il va en ce moment au delà de tous ses principes, et tout cela pour moi, ce qui montre réellement ce que je représente pour lui.

Il écarte doucement mes jambes et ses yeux se verrouillent sur les miens alors que je lève la main vers lui, emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Son visage vacille un instant. Je pense durant une seconde qu'il peut peut être voir la peur dans mes yeux, aussi clairement que je peux voir le désir dans les siens.

Il pousse à nouveau en moi, et ça me fait encore un peu mal, même si la douleur n'a rien à voir avec la première fois. Je ne crie pas cette fois, je me contente de glisser ma main vers son visage, et de le tirer vers moi pour qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau, parce que j'ai besoin qu'il m'embrasse. S'il m'embrasse, je peux me permettre de croire que nous sommes un couple normal qui se soucie l'un de l'autre, qui s'aiment aussi peut être, au lieu de la haine et de la culpabilité qui nous rongent.

Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes. Deux personnes qui se haïssent plus que tout au monde.

Et rien n'est comme ça devrait être. Je ne suis pas ici avec Ron, avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui se soucie profondément de moi, mais avec un Mangemort, l'homme qui a assassiné mes parents, qui m'a démoli maintes et maintes fois, sans aucune pitié…

Il rompt le baiser et roule sur le côté, me permettant d'être à califourchon sur lui, et il commence à se déplacer à l'intérieur de moi avec un rythme lent et régulier. Je bouge avec lui alors qu'il me serre tout contre lui, si étroitement que je sens les bleus se former alors qu'il se raccroche à moi. Et je sens ses dents sur mon cou, me mordant durement, si fort qu'il perce ma peau et je pleure de douleur, parce que ça fait mal, mais il s'en fout le salaud. Il a toujours affectionné de me voir souffrir, même dans un tel moment.

Il s'éloigne de mon cou. Il y a deux minuscules gouttelettes de sang sur ses lèvres. Mon sang. Mon sang _sale_.

Sa main serpente entre nous, entre mes jambes, et mon souffle sort par à-coups, alors qu'il caresse et pince, et il gémit tandis que j'halète de plus en plus fort, parce que la salle est vivante et bourdonne, et il y a des couleurs et des étoiles partout et je vais tomber et bruler de plaisir, je le sais…

Et de l'électricité me traverse soudain, chaque atome de mon corps explosant dans les flammes du désir, et je suis à bout de souffle tandis que sa main se repose sur ma taille, ses dix doigts creusant dans mes hanches, presque à en déchirer la peau…

Je m'accroche à lui aussi fort que je le peux, alors que ses mouvements deviennent plus inégaux, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne laisse échapper un râle et agrippe mes hanches avec tant de force que j'ai l'impression qu'il me brise les os, et je crie…

Puis tout redevient calme.

Je presse mon front contre son épaule, tandis que nous sommes toujours enlacés l'un l'autre, moi assise sur lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir…

Je peux sentir sa respiration lourde et chaude sur mon épaule, alors qu'il vient reposer ses doigts dans le creux de mon cou, appuyant durement mon front contre sa peau.

De longues minutes passent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Et soudainement, je me souviens de ce que je voulais lui demander, ce que je voulais vraiment lui demander.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je vois ce que Avery avait prévu pour Ron et Ginny ? » je murmure d'une voix faible.

Quelques secondes passent tandis que une de ses mains repose toujours sur mon cou, l'autre venant caresser doucement mon dos. Je l'entends soupirer, ressentant la fraicheur de son souffle contre mon épaule nue.

« J'avais besoin que tu réalises jusqu'où les gens faibles comme moi sont prêts à aller pour punir ceux qui nous ont déplu. »

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse pour lui faire face, me plongeant dans ses yeux brumeux.

« Mais je savais déjà ça » je murmure. « Vous me l'avez prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises, vous vous souvenez ? »

Son visage tremble légèrement alors qu'il hoche la tête. « Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis un certain temps je t'ai également protégé, peut être plus que tu ne le crois. » Il me regarde pendant quelques instants, son regard verrouillé sur le mien, avant qu'il ne détourne le visage. « Mais après ce que nous avons fait… »

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de continuer, sans me regarder.

« Je ne peux pas te protéger plus, Hermione. »

Je le regarde fixement, absolument terrifiée par ses paroles, et pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas grave. Rien de tout ça n'est important. Parce qu'il m'a à nouveau appelé par mon prénom. Il peut bien crier et rejeter l'idée, mais il me voit maintenant comme un réel être humain, en dépit de lui même. Et cette validation de l'être venant de lui est tout ce qui compte. C'est suffisant. Sa validation me protégera. Elle me sauvera.

Je me retire de lui et vient rouler sur le côté du matelas, et nous restons tous les deux allongés sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond au dessus de nous, nos deux corps ne se touchant pas en dehors de nos mains, nos doigts si étroitement enlacés que je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais partir, jamais…


	30. Haine

«_Je voudrais pouvoir vous retenir, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons morts tous les deux ! Que m'importerait ce que vous souffririez ? Vos souffrances me sont indifférentes. Pourquoi ne souffririez-vous pas ? Je souffre bien, moi ! _» - Emily Brontë, _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_

_« Il m'a semblé qu'un serpent me dévorait le cœur, et que toi, tu étais assis, souriant à mon cruel tourment. »_ - William Shakespeare, _Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 Haine**

Je suis allongée sur le dos, un bras plié au dessus de ma tête. L'obscurité totale de la pièce me couvre comme une couverture.

Ca fait une semaine, voir deux, peut être même trois, que Ginny a été capturée et remise en liberté.

Et peut être une semaine, voire deux, que Lucius m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus me protéger.

Je soupire. C'est ennuyeux d'être seule dans l'obscurité, mais je dois seulement attendre. Seulement quelques heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il revient toujours vers moi.

Peut être que ça va être une de ces nuits où il me fait attendre des heures. Ces nuits où il essaye de résister et de s'éloigner de moi, je le sais. Ces nuits où il se dit que ça doit cesser. Mais il revient toujours à la fin.

Un léger craquement dans l'obscurité, puis un petit 'click'…

Il est là.

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre trop longtemps ce soir.

Je dirige mes yeux vers la porte que je ne peux voir à travers les ténèbres, désirant plus que tout pouvoir le voir. Mais il n'y a aucune lumière. Il n'y a jamais aucune lumière. Il ne veut pas se laisser voir ce qu'il fait…

Des pas. Des pas lents et prudents sur le plancher.

Je frémis, essayant de me convaincre que c'est le froid.

Un poids chaud s'installe sur le lit près de moi. Une respiration. Douce et stable.

Je tremble mais je n'ai pas froid. J'ai encore ma robe sur moi, même si je suis couchée sur le dessus des couvertures. Parce que même s'il me reste encore assez de dignité pour porter une robe, je suis apparemment tombée assez bas pour rester allongée au dessus du couvre-lit, en l'attendant, sans prendre la peine de me couvrir d'une nouvelle protection qu'aurait pu constituer les couvertures.

Qu'a-t-il fait de moi ?

De longs doigts agrippent le décolleté de ma robe, la faisant glisser de mes épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rassemblée autour de ma taille. L'air froid caresse ma peau nue, me donnant la chair de poule.

Un frisson me traverse alors que la température de mon corps baisse.

J'aurai plus chaud s'il me serrait contre lui. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne me serre jamais dans ses bras. Après tout, ça pourrait créer une sorte de lien émotionnel s'il le faisait.

Ce qui serait presque aussi honteux que la relation physique que nous entretenons déjà, je suppose.

Les ténèbres silencieuses engloutissent mon souffle, qui devient rapide face au froid.

Et face à quelque chose d'autre aussi.

Une main entoure ma poitrine, un pouce et un doigt viennent attraper mon mamelon, le tirant légèrement, m'envoyant une secousse électrique au creux de mon estomac.

Ma respiration s'accélère. La sienne aussi. Je peux l'entendre.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me demande si c'est vraiment lui ou non. Pendant ces dernières semaines… ses visites ont toujours eu lieu dans l'obscurité, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir que c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il en train de… Qu'il…

Ca pourrait être n'importe qui, vraiment.

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas _n'importe qui_. Alors qu'il enlève complètement ma robe de mon corps, j'entends le bruissement de ses propres vêtements qu'il enlève, et je sais que c'est lui. Je peux le _sentir_. Sa forte odeur, musquée et dangereuse. Lui, sans ses vêtements, sans sa fierté, sans plus aucune sorte de protection.

Mes entrailles se serrent, comme ça me le fait à chaque fois qu'il vient ici. Il peut bien laisser tomber sa garde, s'abandonner totalement à moi, ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre dans une terreur absolue. Les souvenirs de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir ne peuvent pas s'effacer aussi facilement.

De plus, je ne peux pas savoir à l'avance si ça sera un de ces soirs où il me gifle durement au visage sans un mot, avant de quitter la chambre.

Mais même s'il fait ça, il reviendra de toute façon. Il revient toujours.

Je sens son poids chaud alors qu'il s'approche de moi, et je l'atteins à travers les ténèbres. La peau de sa joue est chaude sous mes doigts. Mais au bout d'un moment, il m'agrippe le poignet et l'éloigne de sa joue, tournant ma main pour que ma paume soit face à lui. Son pouce se déplace le long de ma ligne de vie, laissant une petite sensation de picotement sur son passage.

Il apporte ma main vers son visage et appuie ses lèvres contre ma paume ouverte. Je peux le sentir respirer contre ma peau.

Il lâche ma main, et alors qu'un long silence s'installe, mon corps est tendu, attendant la gifle ou le coup de poing…

Mais au lieu de cela, ses lèvres se déposent sur les miennes, m'embrassant doucement au début, de plus en plus profondément ensuite, et je sens sa main autour de ma gorge, pas trop forte, mais la pression est bel et bien là, comme si même maintenant, surtout maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas me tuer simplement…

Mais il ne le fait pas. Pas cette fois. Alors qu'il appuie rapidement son corps contre le mien, je le sens passionné, comme s'il voulait se mouler à ma peau, et je sais alors que je suis en sécurité pour cette fois.

Il rompt le baiser et se déplace le long de mon corps, écartant mes jambes tandis qu'il m'embrasse le long de ma poitrine et de mon ventre, et je me rend compte qu'il ne pourra peut être jamais s'empêcher de me haïr, et moi de le haïr. Je ne cesserai jamais de le haïr pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait, et il ne cessera jamais de me haïr pour ce que je suis.

Ca ne change pas une chose cependant. Parce que la haine est en partie responsable de ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai appris une chose : l'amour et la haine ne sont en fait pas si différents. Ils sont tous les deux les deux plus fortes émotions que vous pouvez ressentir pour une personne. Ils font que votre cœur bat plus vite, et que votre corps alterne entre le chaud et le froid.

Si Lucius et moi ne pouvons pas nous aimer, alors nous nous haïssons à la place.

Il m'embrasse le bas de la poitrine, écartant plus encore mes jambes, et je _déteste_ la façon qu'il a de toujours venir dans le noir, juste parce qu'il ne peut pas faire face à ce qu'il fait, mais bon, qui suis-je pour lui refuser cela ? Après tout, il m'a tellement donné… toutes ses croyances, ses idéaux, tout ce qui signifiait réellement pour lui, tout…

Il continue ses baisers le long de mon estomac, puis encore plus bas, et s'il a abandonné tous ses principes pour moi, je peux bien lui permettre de cacher ses péchés avec cette douce obscurité…

Ses lèvres descendent de plus en plus bas.

Ma respiration s'accélère.

Je le laisse avoir l'obscurité qu'il désire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, n'importe quoi.

* * *

Je frotte durement la plinthe de la salle à manger, utilisant des muscles dont je n'avais même pas conscience de leur existence dans mes efforts de faire disparaître toute cette crasse qu'elle contient.

Ca aurait pu être un peu plus facile si l'on m'avait donné un peu plus que cette saloperie de torchon, bordel de merde.

J'aimerais que Ron soit présent. Mais il n'y a aucune raison d'espérer. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons à nouveau autorisés à travailler ensemble. Je n'ai plus que moi même comme compagnie depuis ces derniers jours.

Mon père avait l'habitude de dire que nous ne sommes jamais seuls, à partir du moment où quelqu'un nous aime.

Mon père était un peu faible quand j'y pense. Il était beaucoup trop sensible face à des choses stupides. Comme face à des films classiques ou des chansons tristes. Je me souviens avoir regardé le film _Brève Rencontre_ avec lui, et il se mettait toujours à pleurer à la fin, lorsque Trevor Howard posait une main sur l'épaule de Celia Johnson, lui disant adieu sans aucune parole.

Maman se moquait de lui et le traitait de vieille famelette. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Il riait avec elle, approuvant chaque mot qu'elle disait. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait probablement été d'accord avec elle si elle avait dit que le ciel était violet.

Chaque fois que je les regardais, je me disais que si un jour je me marierais, je voudrais avoir la même relation que celle qu'entretenaient mon père et ma mère. D'amour. D'attentions.

De bonheur.

Il m'est arrivé de penser que Ron et moi pourrions avoir ce genre de relation, si seulement nous nous mettions ensemble. Je pensais que Ron pouvait être le genre de personne qui puisse me fournir ce genre d'amour. Ce bonheur qu'entretenaient mon père et ma mère.

Mais maintenant… Qu'est-ce que j'ai maintenant ?

Maintenant, j'ai Lucius qui vient tous les soirs, dans l'obscurité, car il ne peut pas supporter le fait qu'il _baise_ une Sang-de-Bourbe, et oui, j'utilise ce mot vulgaire pour ça. Que pourrais-je dire d'autre, _faire_ l'amour ?

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Est-ce que tout ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Comment Diable vais-je me sortir de cette situation ?

Que suis-je en train de faire de moi même ?

Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que quand Lucius me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse, c'est comme si… comme si je me sentais vivante. Parce que dans ces moments, il me voit comme un véritable être humain. Dans ces moments, je ne suis plus simplement la Sang-de-Bourbe pour lui. Je suis Hermione. Et ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

« Miss Granger ? »

Ma tête se tourne, l'espoir bondissant dans mon cœur, mais mourant instantanément lorsque je vois de qui il s'agit.

Avery se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, son expression comme toujours, fermée, calme et sereine.

« _Vous ?_ » je crache ce mot, sentant toute la colère bouillonner en moi comme une grosse marmite. « Que voulez-_vous ?_ »

Il lève légèrement les sourcils, mais à part cela son expression reste inchangée.

« Vous êtes en colère ? » il demande sans aucune émotion dans sa voix. « Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère, Miss Granger ? »

Je le regarde fixement. Si ça avait été Lucius, j'aurais exactement su quoi lui répondre. Je lui aurais crié dessus, m'efforçant de gratter à la surface de son âme pour soutirer la moindre petite parcelle d'émotion et d'humanité en lui.

Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec Avery.

« Avez-vous vraiment besoin de me le demander ? » je siffle, agrippant fermement le chiffon dans ma main dans un réflexe nerveux.

Son expression sereine ne quitte pas son visage, pas même durant une seule seconde.

« Vous êtes bouleversée par ce que j'ai fait subir à Ron et à sa sœur, je présume ? » il demande, très calmement.

Si c'était Lucius qui avait parlé, il n'aurait pas exprimé cela comme une simple question. Il me connait trop bien, beaucoup trop bien, tandis que Avery ne me connait pas du tout.

J'aimerai que Lucius soit ici. Je ne sais vraiment, _vraiment_ pas comment réagir face à Avery.

« Comment avez-vous pu leur faire ça ? » je demande furieusement. « Comment pouviez-vous simplement envisager de… C'est immonde, vous entendez ? »

Un petit sourire courbe ses lèvres, mais ses yeux restent vides. Non pas froids comme ceux de Lucius, mais totalement vides.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir pour ce que vous avez vu » dit-il calmement. « Ce n'était pas _mon_ idée de vous montrer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca a été la décision de Lucius. »

J'essaie de garder mon expression la plus calme possible. Je ne peux pas le laisser savoir ce que je pense, je ne peux pas.

« Après tout, » dit-il tranquillement, « je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez dû voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est pas comme si les évènements vous concernaient. Mais bon, je suppose que Lucius devait avoir ses propres raisons. »

_Il sait_, je pense désespérément, et pendant un instant ma respiration s'arrête de terreur pure.

Mais son expression ne change pas.

« Mais où sont passées mes manières ? Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je suis venu vous voir, » dit-il, mais il n'attend pas que je lui réponde. « Votre ami Weasley. Il est devenu plutôt… apathique. Il n'est même plus en état de quitter sa propre chambre, sans parler de faire ses corvées. »

Mon cœur se fend en deux. Oh mon Dieu, Ron, qu'ont-ils fait de toi ?

« Je pense que vous pourriez être la seule personne qui pourrait le remettre debout » poursuit-il. « Et contrairement à Lucius, je ne vois aucun mal à demander de l'aide à une Sang-de-Bourbe, si l'occasion se fait sentir. »

_Il SAIT !_

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. J'ai besoin de respirer. Je dois me calmer.

« Donc, » dit-il sèchement en se tournant de telle sorte de libérer l'ouverture de la porte, « voulez-vous venir avec moi pour lui rendre visite ? Ou préférez-vous attendre que vos corvées soient terminées ? »

J'avale durement, essayant de faire disparaître ma peur. Je dois me concentrer. Ron a besoin de moi, et je ne peux pas le laisser tomber.

Tremblante, je fais un pas en avant, avant de m'approcher rapidement de la porte. Avery laisse apparaître un petit sourire en me faisant signe de le suivre dans le couloir. Nous marchons à travers de longs couloirs identiques les uns des autres, nous enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la maison.

Il ne peut pas savoir, si ? Je veux dire, il doit le soupçonner, mais de là à le savoir…

Non, non bien sur qu'il ne sait pas. Personne n'en est vraiment certain. Il n'y a que Lucius et moi qui avons connaissance de ce qu'il se passe entre nous deux.

Nous tournons dans un coin du couloir qui nous amène à un escalier en colimaçon, que nous montons.

Mais… mais Voldemort nous soupçonnait il y a quelques temps. Il m'a même interrogé à ce sujet, après que Lucius m'ait suivi au Terrier.

Mais je pensais l'avoir convaincu qu'il ne se passait rien. Et il n'y avait rien à l'époque. Je n'ai même pas vraiment menti.

Avery a été placé ici simplement pour remplacer Dolohov, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il se doutait de quelque chose, ça ne le concerne pas, si ? Peut être qu'il… qu'il ne s'en mêlera pas.

Non, c'est ridicule. Il ne sait rien. Il ne peut que avoir quelques soupçons, rien de plus.

Je dois me ressaisir.

Nous atteignons une petite porte en haut à droite des escaliers, semblable à celle de ma chambre.

Avery ouvre la porte par un coup de baguette, et nous rentrons dans la chambre. Je la reconnais immédiatement. La chambre de Ron.

Il s'était occupé de moi la dernière fois que j'étais venue ici, lorsque mes parents venaient de mourir et que je me sentais anéantie. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui. Et mon Dieu, il a vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de moi en ce moment.

Il est assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et il ne regarde pas lorsque nous entrons dans la pièce. Ses genoux sont recourbés contre son torse, et il regarde résolument vers le sol.

« Tu as un visiteur, Weasley » dit sèchement Avery, comme s'il lui donnait un ordre quelconque.

Ron ne lève toujours pas les yeux.

Avery se tourne, me fixant de son regard vide.

« Je vous le laisse, Miss Granger » dit-il très doucement, avant de me contourner. Je ne parle pas avant d'entendre la porte se verrouiller derrière moi.

« Ron ? » je dis tranquillement.

Il fixe toujours le sol d'un air absent, les yeux comme morts.

Je me dirige vers lui lentement, m'accroupissant près de lui. Je dois être douce.

« Ron… » je dis timidement. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il ne regarde pas vers moi.

« Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? » il demande, mais il ne semble pas fâché.

« Non, je suis désolée » dis-je calmement.

Un long silence se répand alors que j'essaye de trouver quoi dire. Mais que pourrais-je lui dire ? Comment puis-je le réconforter après ce que Avery et Bellatrix lui ont fait ?

Ron finit finalement par briser le silence.

« Ils ont essayé de m'obliger à baiser ma sœur » dit-il d'une voix basse.

Je tends la main vers lui. Il sursaute lorsque je pose ma main sur son épaule, mais je ne la retire pas. Il n'a pas à avoir honte, il doit le savoir.

« Tout va bien » je dis tranquillement. « Rien ne s'est passé. Ginny est vivante, et ils ont arrêté avant que ça n'aille trop loin. »

Il me regarde alors, ses yeux sombres comme deux cavernes immenses.

« Mais s'ils n'avaient pas arrêté ? » il soupire. « S'ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout ? S'ils avaient refusé de la guérir, jusqu'à ce que je baise ma propre sœur ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je sens des mots se former sur mes lèvres, mais je sais qu'aucun ne pourra l'aider. Combien de fois a-t-il dû envisager cela ?

Sera-t-il à nouveau capable de regarder Ginny ?

Je déteste Bellatrix et Avery. Ils ont détruit leur relation de frère et sœur. Tous ces moments que Ron et Ginny ont partagé : les matchs de Quidditch ensemble, les rires, les moqueries d'enfants, tous ces souvenirs ont été ruinés à jamais.

Je bouge ma main de son épaule pour venir me saisir de sa main. Ses doigts sont froids et sans vie.

« Je n'aurais pas pu le faire, Hermione » dit-il finalement. « Je n'aurais pas pu, même si cela impliquait qu'elle meure. » Il s'arrête un instant. « Comment _pourrais_-je le faire ? Je n'aurais pas pu baiser ma propre sœur ! »

Il prend une profonde inspiration et ses yeux commencent à se noyer de larmes.

« Mais comment aurais-je pu condamner ma sœur à une mort certaine ? » Sa voix se brise lorsqu'il parle. « J'aurai préféré la voir mourir plutôt que de faire ça. Quel genre de frère je suis ? J'aurai laissé mourir ma propre sœur, parce que je n'aurais pas eu les _couilles_ de la sauver… »

Il s'arrête, son visage mouillé de larmes, et sans aucune hésitation, je l'attire dans une étreinte féroce. Il se met à sangloter sur ma robe.

Je le pousse vers l'arrière et agrippe son visage de mes deux mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi » je dis fermement. « Rien de tout cela n'a été de ta faute. Ces gens sont des malades. Ce sont eux qui devraient se sentir coupables. Tu aimes Ginny, et tu n'aurais jamais rien fait qui puisse lui nuire. Je suis sure qu'elle aurait préféré elle aussi mourir plutôt que tu sois obligé de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. »

Il s'arrête de sangloter. J'observe ses larmes sécher doucement.

Finalement, il hoche la tête en tremblant, son visage se raffermissant un peu.

« Je ne pouvais pas le faire, Hermione » répète-t-il, et je l'étreins à nouveau.

« Je sais » je dis, sentant les larmes se coincer dans ma gorge. « Je sais. Personne ne pourrait faire _ça_. »

Son visage s'effondre à nouveau en larmes, et je le sers dans mes bras, berçant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Tu ne devrais pas te torturer » je murmure alors qu'il s'agrippe à moi de tout son poids.

Ma robe se mouille de ses larmes sur mon épaule. C'est comme si mon cœur se brisait. Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Je jure que si jamais j'ai une chance, même une toute petite, je ferais payer ça à Bellatrix et à Avery. Je les ferai souffrir au delà de l'imaginable. Ils paieront pour avoir infligé ce genre de douleur à mon meilleur ami.

Les sanglots de Ron ralentissent finalement.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione » dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

Je m'éloigne vers l'arrière.

« Pourquoi devrais-tu être désolé ? » je demande.

Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Pour pleurer devant toi » il murmure, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue. « Je sais que ce que j'ai enduré n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as dû subir. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça » dis-je fermement. « Tu as vécu des choses horribles cette semaine, et ça t'a bouleversé. C'est largement suffisant. »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Tu dois t'accrocher au fait que ta famille soit encore vivante, Ron » je dis fermement. « Ce qu'il s'est passé est terrible, mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu as une chance de revoir à nouveau ta famille. Tiens toi à ça. Je tuerais pour avoir une telle occasion. »

Je ne voulais pas que ma phrase sonne comme de l'auto pitié, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'elle a laissé paraître. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mes parents me manquent tellement.

Ron hoche la tête, ses larmes se tarissant.

« Je sais Hermione, je suis tellement désolé- »

« Ne le sois pas » dis-je tranquillement en lui serrant la main. « Mais souviens-toi que les choses auraient pu être bien pires. Ginny aurait pu être tuée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu dois t'accrocher à ça parce que c'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment. »

Il sourit en tremblant.

Je me rapproche de lui, venant reposer ma tête contre son épaule tandis qu'il passe un bras autour de moi. Sa chaleur me réconforte plus que tout au monde, et je sais alors que les choses devraient être comme cela. Moi et Ron.

Mais les choses ne peuvent plus être de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ? Plus maintenant que Lucius a déchiré notre relation, ne laissant que des ruines sur son chemin.

Mais pour l'instant, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je glisse ma main dans celle de Ron, sans un mot. Nous n'avons pas parlé beaucoup lui et moi, mais je sais que c'est suffisant. Je sais que je l'ai aidé à se relever. Et il peut faire la même chose pour moi, si ça s'avère nécessaire.

Je peux m'accrocher à lui. Il est la seule chose pure qu'il me reste sur terre maintenant.

* * *

J'arpente ma chambre de long en large, marchant en cercle.

Je fixe mes pieds tout en marchant, comme si je marchais sur une ligne invisible. Un pied directement en face de l'autre, encore et encore.

Je dois faire quelque chose pour m'empêcher de m'arracher les cheveux par l'ennui.

Ca fait des heures que Avery m'a renvoyé dans ma chambre. Lorsqu'il est finalement revenu, il semblait heureux du 'travail' que j'ai accompli sur Ron.

Enfin, je devine qu'il l'était, sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il ramené ici ?

Je ne sais pas. Avec Avery, j'imagine que son expression ne changerait pas d'un pouce même si on lui annonçait qu'il venait de gagner un million de Gallions. Son expression ne change jamais.

Je n'ai rien eu à faire depuis qu'il m'a ramené ici. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est arpenter ma chambre de long en large, passant de temps en temps en revue mes livres d'école dans ma tête.

Enfin, de ce que je me souviens d'eux plutôt.

La porte émet un 'click', puis s'ouvre brusquement.

Je me gèle sur place alors que Lucius entre dans la chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il n'y a aucune expression sur son visage.

Est-ce qu'il… que fait-il ici ?

Il ne peut pas être là pour… pour _ça_. Il ne vient jamais ici avant tard dans la soirée, après que les bougies se soient éteintes, m'incitant à me mettre au lit.

Mais alors… il pourrait très bien être assez tard. Je ne sais pas. Plusieurs heures ont dû passer depuis mon dernier repas du soir, alors il se pourrait bien qu'il soit tard…

Mais s'il est là pour ça, alors pourquoi il y a-t-il encore de la lumière ?

J'essaye de respirer calmement, malgré le fait qu'il se rapproche tout près. Il se tient juste là, me regardant avec une expression totalement fermée.

Il cache ses émotions pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« Je suppose que vous êtes allée voir Weasley aujourd'hui » dit-il, sa voix un peu plus forte qu'un murmure. Calme. Prudente. Réservée.

Je réponds doucement, mais je ne dis rien d'autre que la vérité. « Avery a dit que Ron était déprimé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral. »

Il laisse échapper un minuscule ricanement. « Et je suppose que vous étiez la seule personne au monde à pouvoir faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, de l'irritation pointant dans sa voix.

Je me contente de le regarder. « Et bien, qui d'autre auriez-vous suggéré ? Bellatrix peut être ? Je suis sure qu'elle aurait été d'un grand réconfort pour un garçon qui pensait avoir tout perdu. »

Sa bouche se recroqueville durant une seconde dans ce qui ressemble à un sourire en coin, avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour laisser place à des plis sur son front.

« Avery vous a amené jusqu'à la chambre de Weasley ? » il demande.

Je lève les sourcils. « C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Il émet un 'tss' d'irritation en hochant la tête.

« Il aurait dû me demander la permission avant de vous emmener » se contente-t-il de dire.

Je sens une pointe de colère au fond de moi. Il pense _toujours_ que je lui appartiens, le salaud…

_Et alors, c'est le cas, non ?_

« Je ne suis pas un objet en votre possession dont les gens ont besoin de vous demander la permission pour m'emprunter » je dis d'une voix dure.

Il se contente de me regarder, le visage froid, mais loin d'être insensible. Il est juste sévère. C'est une expression que je connais bien : c'est celle qu'il porte lorsqu'il essaie de garder le contrôle.

« Qu'il y a-t-il eu exactement entre vous et Weasley ? » il demande. Il n'y a aucune véritable expression dans sa voix.

Je le dévisage. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il me demande ça.

« Qu'est-ce que ça importe ? » je demande fortement.

Il prend une grande inspiration par le nez, me regardant avec des yeux plissés.

« Répondez à la question, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Rien ! » je crie furieusement, perdant mon sang froid. « Il n'y a rien entre nous, d'accord ? Rien du tout. »

J'ai presque envie de rajouter 'grâce à vous', mais je m'en empêche. Ca serait contre les règles. Ca ferait allusion à une sorte de… lien émotionnel avec lui, ce que je sais que je ne suis pas autorisée à faire.

« Ca ne semble pas être 'rien' » dit-il calmement. « Je vous ai souvent vu ensemble, et je sais qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose entre vous. »

Quelque chose de profond se brise en moi. Quel _droit_ a-t-il de me parler comme ça alors que tout aurait dû être si simple entre moi et Ron, avant qu'il n'arrive et chamboule tout, chamboule notre relation, _me_ chamboule…

« Et bien, si vous voulez vraiment aller dans cette voie, » dis-je en tremblant, « pourquoi ne me parlez-vous pas de ce qu'il y a entre vous et Bellatrix ? Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce qu'il y a entre vous et votre _femme ?_ »

Et ce mot 'femme' semble lui être jeté en plein visage, alors que je vois durant une seconde ses yeux flamboyer de fureur. C'est un territoire interdit pour moi, je le sais.

Mais je veux savoir des choses sur elle. Elle est juste une… une figure lointaine pour moi. Comme une belle sculpture que je n'ai vu qu'en photo.

Je couche avec son mari. Je la trahis de la pire des manières possibles. Et je ne la connais même pas.

Mais de la honte suinte par tous les pores de ma peau lorsque j'y pense. Ca me fait sentir encore plus sale que je ne me sens lorsque je pense au fait qu'il est marié.

« Ma femme ne vous concerne pas » dit-il.

« Oh mais si, Lucius » je siffle. « Vous avez fait en sorte qu'elle me concerne, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Ses lèvres s'amincissent et un muscle se contracte sur sa joue. Je sais que je suis en train de le pousser trop loin.

« Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter » dit-il. « Je ne discuterais pas de ma femme avec vous. Il est fort probable que vous ne la rencontrerez jamais plus, et elle ne vous concerne donc pas. »

Je le dévisage, ses mots me gelant les entrailles.

« Vous vous en foutez ? » je demande d'une voix hésitante. « Vous vous en foutez que nous l'ayons trahi ? Son mari couche avec une _Sang-de-Bourbe_, après tout. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle trouverait cela acceptable ? »

Il réagit au quart de tour. Il s'approche et me saisit par les cheveux, me penchant la tête vers l'arrière afin que mon cou soit exposé, et il est debout face à moi, chuchotant vers mon visage alors que je grogne de douleur.

« En effet, elle ne trouverait certainement pas ça très acceptable » il murmure. « C'est pourquoi il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne connaisse jamais la vérité. Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ? »

Et parce que je ne peux faire rien d'autre, je hoche la tête.

Pendant quelques secondes, je peux sentir son souffle sur mon cou alors qu'il me tient toujours, mais c'est alors qu'il me lâche, s'éloignant à nouveau de moi.

Je le regarde fixement, massant mon cou endoloris.

« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » je demande. « Est-ce pour cela que vous ne voulez pas qu'elle l'apprenne ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

J'avale difficilement, sentant un coup désagréable au fond de mon estomac.

« Mais alors si vous ne l'aimez pas, pourquoi ne voulez pas qu'elle l'apprenne ? »

Il ricane. « Parfois, je me demande comment vous pouvez être aussi simpliste » dit-il froidement. « Ne comprenez-vous pas que si quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'il se passe, nous serions tous les deux condamnés en un battement de cœur ? »

J'avale. Je sais que nous avançons sur le fil le plus fin, prêts à tomber. Si jamais Voldemort apprend ce qu'il se passe…

« De plus, j'ai un profond respect pour Narcissa » dit-il. Il lève les sourcils face à mon expression. « Quoi ? Vous supposez que parce que vous n'aimez pas une personne, vous ne pouvez pas la respecter ? Narcissa est une femme intelligente, gracieuse et belle. Elle ne mérite pas d'être déshonorée par la connaissance de ce que son mari… »

Il s'arrête, apparemment incapable d'en dire plus.

« Quand vous couchiez avec Bellatrix, vous ne sembliez pas vous soucier de savoir si votre femme était au courant ou non » je dis calmement. « Pourquoi, Lucius ? Pourquoi serait-ce plus honteux pour elle que son mari couche avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, plutôt qu'il couche avec sa sœur ? »

Il me regarde pendant un long moment avant de remuer la tête, un petit sourire amer tordant sa bouche.

« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? » il demande. « Vous ne comprenez toujours pas quelle abomination vous représentez. »

Je me sens gelée.

« C'est vous qui venez chaque nuit dans mon lit » je murmure. « Ou avez-vous oublié cela ? Si je vous dégoute autant, alors vous devez être encore plus dégouté par vous même. »

Un muscle se crispe dans sa joue alors que ses yeux se rétrécissent de colère.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer.

« C'est pour ça que vous venez toujours ici dans le noir, n'est-ce pas ? » je murmure. « Parce que vous ne voulez pas faire face à ce que vous faites. »

Le dos de sa main me fouette le visage dans une gifle, et ça fait mal, tellement mal, mais alors que je tombe au sol, je sais que cette gifle confirme exactement ce que je viens de dire.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, me tenant la joue, et je vois la rage et le dégout habituel. Et je sais maintenant que cette expression ne m'est pas réellement adressée. Il doit vraiment se haïr pour ce qu'il fait.

Il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux, et me tire pour m'obliger à me relever, me trainant à travers la pièce et me bloquant contre le mur.

Il me regarde pendant de longs moments, et je peux voir cette lumière familière dans ses yeux sombres. Sa respiration s'accélère légèrement alors qu'il me presse contre le mur derrière moi.

« Je n'ai jamais eu peur de rien » il murmure. « Je ne suis pas un lâche. »

« Si, vous l'êtes, Lucius » je murmure, appuyant à mon tour mon corps contre le sien. « Vous avez peur maintenant. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous vous terrifie. Vous avez besoin de l'obscurité pour vous cacher ce que vous faites. »

Sa lèvre se recroqueville sous la rage.

« Vraiment ? »

Il écrase alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, ici, maintenant, à la lumière entière des bougies vacillant contre les murs. Ses mains glissent rapidement sous ma robe, et je l'embrasse en retour, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il fait glisser mes vêtements de sur mon corps, et je me hais pour cela, et je sais qu'il se hait également…

Mais si nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer, alors nous nous haïssons à la place.


	31. Coupable

_« Voulez-vous l'aimer, la chérir, l'honorer, et la garder, dans la maladie et dans la santé ; et, renonçant à toute autre femme, voulez-vous vous attacher à elle seule, tant que vous vivrez tous deux? »_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 Coupable**

« Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je sais que tu es là. Maintenant, sors d'ici ! »

Je serre le morceau de chiffon dans ma main, mes ongles le déchirant presque, serrant des dents face à la colère qui me submerge.

Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ me veut, merde ? Je pensais que… je pensais qu'elle ignorait que je me trouvais là.

Je ne veux pas me montrer. Non seulement faire face à Bellatrix, mais en plus elle doit avoir Drago avec elle. J'ai cru entendre sa voix lorsque je suis arrivée ici.

Et la dernière fois que je leur ai fait face…

Mais non. Tout va bien. Bellatrix ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Et Drago…

Oh mon Dieu, Drago.

Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient seuls de toute façon. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, mais j'ignore qui s'est. Ils ont parlé d'une voix trop basse pour que je puisse la reconnaître.

J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas Avery.

J'aimerai que Lucius soit ici. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste avec moi, au lieu de me laisser seule avec mes corvées.

Mais bon… je suppose qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire, et il ne peut pas mettre sa vie entière entre parenthèse juste pour moi, si ?

_Si ? Tu as fait la même chose pour lui._

« _Sang-de-Bourbe !_ »

Je titube, trébuchant sur ma robe alors que je traverse la pièce. Je ne vais certainement pas lui donner une excuse pour me blesser.

_Elle ne te punira pas. Lucius ne le permettra pas._

Mais n'est-ce pas justement ça le problème ? N'a-t-elle pas commencé à me haïr justement pour ça au début, lorsqu'elle s'est aperçu que Lucius ne supportait pas lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que lui me blessais ?

Je m'arrête en atteignant la porte, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de planter mon regard vers le sol et d'écarter la porte.

Une douleur me traverse le dos lorsque j'entre dans la pièce. J'avale durement dans une réaction instinctive mais je continue à marcher.

« Oh, alors tu daignes enfin te joindre à nous, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Bellatrix d'une voix trainante. « Je suis _désolée_ si nous avons chamboulé ta _lourde_ journée. »

Je garde obstinément les yeux fixés au sol, me concentrant sur la rudesse des pavés. Si j'arrive à surmonter ça, je pourrais peut être retourner dans ma chambre, à attendre patiemment le retour de Lucius, pour qu'il me donne une raison de continuer à vivre cette pitoyable existence.

« As-tu quelque chose à dire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » dit-elle avec une pointe légèrement hystérique dans sa voix.

_Oh, je te ferais souffrir espèce de salope, attends un peu._

« Je suis désolée » je marmonne, me haïssant.

Si j'étais vraiment stupide, je lui dirais que tous les soupçons qu'elle se fait sur moi et Lucius, sont vrais. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas coupé mes poignets –

« J'ai cassé mon verre de vin par terre, Granger » dit froidement Drago. « Nettoie le sol. Maintenant. »

Je serre les poings, tellement fort que mes ongles me rentrent dans la peau de mes paumes.

« Alors la fille est toujours ici, je vois. »

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon _Dieu_, je reconnais cette voix. Je ne l'ai entendu que peu de fois auparavant, mais comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?

Je lève les yeux et je la vois. Assise près de sa sœur, le regard radicalement différent de celui de Bellatrix. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés croisés autour de son verre en cristal, alors qu'elle lève vers moi son visage parfait, ses lèvres magnifiques recroquevillées dans un ricanement.

« Oui, malheureusement » dit Bellatrix. J'ose un regard vers elle, pour croiser ses yeux haineux. « Il semble que la crasse soit très difficile à éradiquer. »

Drago grogne de rire, mais sa mère se contente de me sonder froidement.

« En effet » dit-elle doucement.

Le sourire s'évanouit du visage de Drago alors qu'il regarde sa mère, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi pour me lancer un regard des plus répugnants.

Je me sens d'une saleté absolue. Narcissa Malefoy peut bien être une Sang Pur snob, mais elle ne m'a cependant jamais rien fait directement.

Mais je couche avec son mari.

Bellatrix me regarde.

« Fais ce qu'on te dit, espèce de paresseuse ! » elle siffle.

Quoi ? Ah oui, le vin.

Je marche hâtivement vers la table. Je suppose que je dois utiliser le tissu déjà en ma possession pour nettoyer le plancher. Qu'attendent-ils que j'utilise sinon, le pan de ma robe ?

Bellatrix se tourne vers Narcissa alors que je me penche vers le sol, lui parlant de quelqu'un s'appelant Amelia Nott et de la façon dont elle a grossi, et que ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant après avoir eu quatre enfants, et qu'elle doit avoir appris que son mari couche avec Lillian Parkinson, et bon, ce n'est vraiment pas juste, parce qu'elle a la moitié de son âge, mais bon, Ferrando Nott a toujours été difficile à tenir, d'après ce que ce souvient Bellatrix de la première guerre, et bla bla bla…

Ses ragots couvrent le silence de la pièce, et je les laisse me submerger. Rien de tout ça n'est important. Je dois seulement faire ce qu'on me demande pour que je puisse foutre le camp d'ici, loin de la femme parfaite de Lucius, loin de sa tarée de belle-sœur, loin de son fils en colère.

« Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser tranquille, Granger. »

Mon souffle s'arrête un instant face à ce murmure, et je lève les yeux pour voir Drago me fixer d'un regard meurtrier.

Je fais glisser mes yeux vers Narcissa et Bellatrix, mais elles ne l'ont pas écouté. Dieu merci, elles sont bien trop absorbées par leur conversation.

Je déplace mon regard vers la table, me concentrant pour essuyer la flaque de vin étalée sur le bois massif. Je ne dois pas l'écouter…

Mais tout comme son père, il déteste être ignoré.

« Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? » il murmure, sa voix à peine audible. « Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié ce que j'ai vu. Je vais faire en sorte que tu souffres pour ce que tu as essayé de faire. »

Bellatrix se met à rire bruyamment à une remarque de Narcissa, étouffant la voix de Drago.

« S'il te plait Drago, laisse tomber » je murmure désespérément.

Sa main bouge sur le côté pour lever légèrement sa baguette, invisible de Bellatrix et de Narcissa.

« _Assurdiato !_ » il marmonne.

Il peut alors dire ce qu'il veut maintenant, parce que ni Bellatrix ni Narcissa ne sont en mesure de nous entendre. Je suis prisonnière de cette immonde boule de silence.

« Continue à nettoyer la table, et ne regarde pas vers moi » dit Drago d'une voix trainante. « Je ne veux pas qu'elles sachent que je te parle. Ma tante n'approuverait pas, et je ne veux pas que ma mère suspecte quelque chose. »

Je m'arrête un instant, avant de retourner au frottement de la table, reposant mes yeux sur le bois.

« Je sais ce que tu essais de faire » il murmure.

_Garde tes yeux sur la table, ne le regarde pas, ne l'écoute pas._

« Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » il siffle entre ses dents. « Je connais ton petit jeu, Granger. Et je te conseille de stopper tout de suite. »

J'ai envie de hurler. J'aimerais dire à ce petit salaud exactement ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de garder mon calme.

« Pour une raison inconnue, je m'aperçois que mon père se soucie de toi » il marmonne, venimeux. « Je te préviens : fais marche arrière avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. Je te jure, Sang-de-Bourbe, que si tu essayes d'éloigner mon père de ma mère, tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Je roule des yeux juste une seconde pour le regarder. Il me regarde avec un regard dur, chaque centimètre de son visage marqué par le dégout.

« Mon père n'est pas faible » il murmure. « Il est le plus grand homme que je connaisse. Il ne peut pas se laisser influencer si tu bats des cils devant lui. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne voudra jamais, _jamais_ te toucher. »

Je le regarde, prenant de profondes inspirations pour essayer de calmer la colère qui gronde dans ma poitrine.

« Il ne se passe rien, Drago » je dis, le mensonge se bloquant dans ma gorge.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent, son visage juvénile tiré par la haine.

« Que ça continue » dit-il d'un air menaçant. « _Finite Incantatem !_ »

Je sais alors que la conversation est terminée.

Je me redresse bien droite, enfournant le chiffon dans la poche de ma robe. Il imbibe immédiatement le tissu de mes vêtements, humidifiant ma peau.

Je regarde mes pieds.

« Est-ce que ça sera tout… Madame ? » je dis, m'étouffant presque en prononçant ce dernier mot.

Je ne décroche pas mon regard du sol. Je ne vais pas la regarder. Je pourrais sans aucun problème regarder Bellatrix, mais pas _elle._

Comment le pourrais-je ?

Bellatrix lance un petit rire ravi.

« C'est _Madame_, maintenant ? » elle s'exclame. « Et bien, voilà au moins un changement appréciable par rapport à d'habitude. »

Je sens mon visage bouillir de colère. Je veux juste partir, pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas simplement partir ?

« Oh, » j'entends la voix trainante de Narcissa. « Les Moldus sont tellement inélégants d'ordinaire. »

Je me crispe. Je me sens si grossière, et si vulgaire par rapport à elle, s'il vous plait laissez moi partir, je ne peux pas faire face à ça !

Bellatrix se met à rire. « A quoi t'attendais-tu ? As-tu déjà entendu parler de Moldus ayant des bonnes manières ? »

C'est comique venant d'elle.

« Je suis heureuse de voir » elle continue impitoyablement, « qu'après _tout_ le temps que Lucius a passé avec elle, il a _finalement_ réussi à lui apprendre les bonnes manières. »

Je tourne vivement la tête vers Bellatrix. Elle se contente de me sourire. Elle me sourit d'un sourire sans joie mais néanmoins jubilatoire, car elle peut bien avoir oublié ce qu'elle a fait le soir où elle m'a ouvert les poignets, et la nuit où elle m'a vu devant la porte de Lucius, mais elle est loin d'avoir oublié tout ce qu'elle soupçonnait avant.

_Ta gueule, ta gueule espèce de salope, ferme juste ta gueule !_

Je ne risque pas un coup d'œil vers Narcissa. Je regarde à nouveau le sol.

Mais rien ne peut faire taire Bellatrix, rien.

« Mais bon, ça a dû lui prendre pas mal de temps » poursuit-elle. « Dieu seul sait combien de temps il a passé à essayer à lui enseigner sa place. Il a passé des heures et des heures, mais ça ne semblait jamais assez- »

Elle s'arrête, ses mots disparaissant dans un halètement minuscule.

Je lève les yeux durant une seconde. Elle se saisit de son poignet, grimaçant de douleur.

Dieu merci, _quelque chose_ a finalement réussi à la faire taire. Même si je sais ce qu'est cet horrible _quelque chose_.

Je bouge rapidement mon regard vers la table. Drago fait la même chose que sa tante : il s'accroche à son bras, son visage crispé par la douleur.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demande tranquillement Narcissa.

Bellatrix ne dit rien, mais ses yeux sont illuminés d'un éclat légèrement fiévreux tandis qu'elle retrousse sa manche, faisant apparaître la marque noire sur son avant-bras pale, faisant courir son pouce sur elle presque amoureusement.

Drago cependant, semble simplement un peu plus vert que d'habitude, et ne semble même pas capable de regarder sa marque.

Devrais-je me sentir désolée pour Drago ? Je veux dire, vraiment _désolée_ pour lui ? Après tout, comment pourrait-il lutter contre tout ce qu'il a toujours connu ?

Narcissa regarde son fils, ses traits s'adoucissant un instant avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête.

« Alors vous devez y aller immédiatement. »

Ils n'ont pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

Mon souffle s'arrête alors qu'ils se lèvent tous les deux de leur chaise, se précipitant rapidement hors de la salle. Ils ferment la porte derrière eux, me laissant seule avec _sa_ femme, sa femme si parfaite…

Je reste immobile durant de longs et douloureux moments, regardant le sol avec des yeux brulants.

Je dois sortir d'ici. Je ne peux pas lui faire face, surtout pas toute seule…

Mais serait-ce vraiment mieux si Lucius était là ?

Je vacille un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, je me baisse subitement dans une tentative pathétique de révérence, avant de me tourner et de m'approcher de la porte.

« Je pense que vous avez besoin de ma permission pour sortir » dit-elle froidement.

Je me congèle sur place.

_Merde, merde, s'il vous plait aidez-moi, pour l'amour de Dieu !_

Je me mords durement la lèvre inférieure alors que je me retourne, mes pieds lourds comme du plomb.

Mais je n'arrive pas à décoller mes yeux du sol. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

« Oui Madame » dis-je calmement.

Sa chaise crisse sur le sol alors qu'elle se lève de sa chaise. Ses talons claquent contre la pierre tandis qu'elle contourne la table pour venir se poster devant moi. Le bout pointu de ses chaussures à talons apparaît au bas de sa soyeuse robe argentée.

Je remue mes pieds nus au bas de ma propre robe, m'assurant qu'ils soient totalement recouverts. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'aperçoive que je n'ai même plus droit à une paire de chaussures.

« Laissez-moi voir votre visage » dit-elle tranquillement.

Je ferme les yeux une seconde, prenant une profonde inspiration.

Mais je ne peux pas lui laisser croire que j'ai quelque chose à cacher en lui refusant de montrer mon visage, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre les yeux et je lève la tête, regardant la femme bien plus âgée et bien plus belle qui se trouve en face de moi.

Elle transpire l'élégance, même si je ne pense pas que le mot 'transpirer' soit vraiment approprié pour parler d'une femme comme Narcissa Malefoy. _Irradier_ pourrait être un meilleur terme. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux, sa peau… Ils semblent tous avoir cet _éclat_ en eux. Un éclat de perfection absolue. La saleté est inconnue pour elle.

La boue lui est inconnue.

Son expression est réservée. A part cela, je ne peux pas dire grand chose de la façon dont elle me regarde.

« C'est la troisième fois que nous nous rencontrons » dit-elle froidement, « et nous n'avons toujours pas été réellement présentées. »

J'ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

Ses lèvres se recroquevillent dans ce qui semble être du dédain. Ou de l'exaspération.

« Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de moi » dit-elle doucement. « J'ai beau ne pas vraiment apprécier votre 'race', je ne suis pas un Mangemort. »

Mais comment pourrait-elle savoir que chaque mot qu'elle prononce, est pour moi comme de la bave contaminée ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, comment puis-je faire face à cette femme ?

« Je… je… »

Je bégaie alors qu'elle reste calme, soulevant un sourcil pincé vers moi.

« Une présentation commence généralement par un nom, il me semble. »

J'avale durement et je hoche la tête. Je dois garder mon calme. Ma vie en dépend. La vie de Lucius en dépend.

« Mon nom est Hermione Granger » je dis, aussi clairement que je peux, aux vues des circonstances.

Son expression ne change pas.

« Et je suis Narcissa Malefoy. » Elle fait une pause. Sa voix est douce, très douce. « Je suis la femme de votre geôlier. »

Mon cœur bat si fort que je sais qu'il fendille mes côtes. La femme, la femme de votre geôlier… Dieu tout puissant, est-elle au courant ?

« Vous me pardonnerez si je ne vous serre pas la main, je présume ? » dit-elle, sans aucune réelle interrogation dans la voix. « Ca ne serait pas convenable, après tout. »

Une aiguille de ressentiment me parcoure le dos. Ou peut être est-ce de la peur. A-t-elle simplement dit ça parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, ou bien parce que… parce que…

Je hoche la tête.

Elle me regarde durant un long moment de silence, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

« J'ai entendu dire que ça n'a pas été très facile pour vous ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle calmement.

Je sursaute presque sous la surprise. Est-ce qu'elle… est-ce qu'elle me montre de la _sympathie ?_ Pourquoi ?

« On peut dire ça » je réponds, avant de me mordre la langue une seconde plus tard. Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à me taire ? Elle pourrait me punir pour avoir été impolie.

Mais au lieu d'acquiescer, ses yeux s'adoucissent juste pour un instant.

« J'ai entendu parler de la mort de vos parents. » Sa voix semble se dégeler pendant une seconde. « Vous avez toute ma sincère compassion. »

Elle fait une pause, brossant de sa main parfaitement manucurée le devant de sa robe de satin argentée.

« Il est difficile de perdre ses parents » elle murmure sans me regarder, concentrée sur sa robe. « Surtout à un âge si jeune. »

Je déglutis, sous le choc de ce spectacle rempli de bonté, surtout venant d'elle, _elle_. La femme qui devrait me haïr plus que tout au monde, et cette fois non pas pour ce que je suis, mais pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

Non seulement de la bonté, mais de la sympathie aussi. Elle a dit ces mots comme si elle en connaissait personnellement le sens. Comme si elle savait exactement ce que je ressentais.

« Je… » Je me bats pour sortir quelque chose. « J'ai entendu que vos parents étaient morts également. Je suis désolée. »

Elle lève un sourcil vers moi, mais elle hoche la tête.

« J'ai beau ressentir de l'affection pour Bella, je sais pertinemment qu'elle est loin d'être la plus sympathique des femmes, comme je pense que vous vous en doutez. »

Je ne sais pas s'il faut sourire ou non à son commentaire. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle attend de moi. Veut-elle m'accorder sa confiance, ou souhaite-t-elle m'amener dans un piège ?

Serait-elle aussi similaire que son mari ou sa sœur ?

Je décide qu'il est plus sur de garder le silence, me mordant l'intérieur de ma joue pour étouffer les aveux qui brulent le bout de ma langue.

« Bella vous hais, vous savez » dit-elle.

C'est d'une telle évidence que j'en rirais si la situation n'était pas si désespérée.

« Oui, je l'ai deviné » je dis, sans réussir à dissimuler une pointe de sarcasme dans ma voix. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, même si je sais que je devrais me taire et rester calme.

Mais rester calme n'a jamais été mon point fort. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours été assez impopulaire à l'école.

Son expression n'a pas changé.

Que puis-je faire pour arranger la situation ?

Finalement, je décide de sourire légèrement pour m'excuser.

Mais elle ne répond pas à ce geste.

« Savez-vous pourquoi elle vous déteste ? » elle demande d'une voix coupée.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre et je prie Dieu tandis que je réfléchis à quoi répondre. Oh mon Dieu, que puis-je dire sans d'une manière ou d'une autre, mentir à cette femme ?

Je peux surement donner la réponse qui devait être vraie lorsque j'ai été capturée ? Serait-ce vraiment un mensonge ?

« Parce que je suis une Sang-de-B- »

« Ce n'est plus l'unique raison maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » elle m'interromps froidement, et oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, tuez-moi.

Je me contente de rester bouche bée devant elle, ma bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant stupidement, comme un poisson gobant les mouches, alors qu'elle me regarde impassible.

Elle sait, elle doit savoir, sinon pourquoi… pourquoi me demanderait-elle cela ?

Elle fait courir son regard sur moi.

« Quel âge avez-vous, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

J'avale ma culpabilité et mon humiliation avant de répondre.

« Dix-huit ans. »

_Oui je suis une stupide petite fille, une stupide petite fille qui côtoie des choses beaucoup trop grandes et terrifiantes pour elle, et qui couche avec votre mari, qui est obsédée par votre mari, peut-être même –_

Ses lèvres s'amincissent durant un instant, et je crois voir de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

« Lorsque j'avais dix-huit ans, j'étudiais pour mes ASPICS » dit-elle calmement.

Elle fait une pause.

Ma respiration est superficielle.

Elle ne peut pas se sentir désolée pour moi. Je ne peux pas le croire. J'ai appris à ne faire confiance à personne, sauf peut être en Ron, depuis que Harry a échoué à sauver mes parents.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune femme. J'ai dit à Lucius encore et encore que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Vous avez beau être une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'on vous garde prisonnière de cette façon. »

Je ne dis rien, parce que je ne peux pas. Que pourrais-je dire ?

« Il ne peut pas risquer de vous laisser partir, je le sais. » Elle verrouille son regard sur le mien. « Vous devez bien savoir ce qui lui arrivera s'il le fait. »

_Oh Dieu, si vous êtes vraiment miséricordieux, laissez-moi mourir maintenant_.

La dernière fois que j'ai dit à Lucius que s'il se souciait vraiment de moi, il me laisserait partir, il m'a dit qu'il mourrait d'abord.

Mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce dont elle parle.

« Mais je suppose qu'il fait tout pour vous garder sous son contrôle » elle ajoute d'une voix à peine audible. « Bella ne cesse de me dire comment il met tout en œuvre pour que rien ni personne ne vous fasse du tort. »

Elle s'interrompt à nouveau tandis que de la glace m'enserre les veines. Respire, respire. Inspiration. Expiration.

_Elle sait elle sait elle SAIT !_

Ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de glace rencontrent mes yeux bruns ennuyeux.

« Chérissez la protection qu'il peut vous donner, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-elle très, très tranquillement. « C'est peut être la seule chose qui peut vous sauver- »

La porte s'ouvre, et juste pour rendre la situation encore pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà, Lucius entre dans la salle, vêtu d'une élégante cape de voyage.

Son calme disparaît durant un bref instant. Il se gèle sur place, les yeux écarquillés face à la vue de sa femme parlant avec sa… sa…

Qu'est-ce que je suis vraiment pour lui ?

« Bonsoir Lucius » dit Narcissa d'un ton polit mais pas vraiment chaud. « Tes tâches ont été de courte durée ce soir, je présume ? »

Je dois admettre qu'il se remet très vite de ses émotions. Le choc immédiat sur son visage disparaît pour laisser place à un accueil poli.

Il doit avoir pris l'habitude de cacher ses émotions au fil des ans. Qui le sait mieux que moi ?

« Narcissa » dit-il sèchement, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser froidement sur la joue.

Mes entrailles se contractent, mais j'essaie de ne rien montrer. Pour une fois, je dois essayer d'imiter Lucius. Ne montrer aucune émotion. Les émotions ne mènent qu'à la douleur.

Il se tourne pour me regarder une seconde, les yeux plissés, accusateurs.

_Je n'ai rien dit, rien, s'il te plait, ne me regarde pas comme ça_…

A peine une seconde passe avant qu'il ne retourne vers sa femme. « C'est un plaisir plus qu'inattendu » dit-il d'un sourire suave. « Quel est l'honneur de ta présence ? »

« Ma sœur m'a invité pour le diner » répond-elle.

Lucius hoche la tête, son visage ne montrant rien. « Où est-elle maintenant ? »

Une courte pause se fait entendre avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a appelé il y a cinq minutes » dit-elle tranquillement. « Et Drago aussi, il a dû aller avec elle. »

Elle s'arrête en se détournant légèrement de lui, mais je n'arrive pas à voir son visage.

Sans aucune hésitation, Lucius tend sa main et lui tapote froidement l'épaule.

« Il a dix-sept ans, Narcissa » dit-il calmement. « Il est assez vieux pour prendre ses propres décisions, et totalement capable de se défendre si l'occasion se fait sentir. Tu dois cesser de t'inquiéter inutilement à son sujet. »

Narcissa se retourne pour lui faire face, son expression un peu dure.

« Bien sur » dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Ca fait longtemps que je me suis habitué au fait qu'il suivra probablement tes traces. Je suis juste reconnaissante qu'il ait sa tante et son père pour s'occuper de lui. »

Lucius n'encourage pas cette note intime. Il se contente de hocher la tête, retirant sa main de son épaule, ce qui me rend plus reconnaissante que je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

C'est alors qu'il tourne son visage vers moi, les yeux durs d'une rage silencieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe fait ici ? » il demande calmement.

Narcissa fronce légèrement les sourcils, bien qu'il ne peut pas la voir.

« Elle était en train de finir sa corvée de nettoyage lorsque tu es arrivé. » Elle fixe son regard sur moi par dessus l'épaule de son mari. « Mais je pense qu'elle a terminé maintenant. »

Lucius ne se tourne pas vers elle. Il se contente de me regarder le visage dur.

« Dans ce cas, je vais la ramener à sa chambre. » Ses lèvres bougent à peine alors qu'il parle. « Je n'ai aucune envie de subir sa présence plus que je ne le dois. »

Je me sens refroidie. Je sais bien qu'il devait dire ça, pour n'apporter aucun soupçon, mais…

Narcissa continue de froncer les sourcils vers son mari alors qu'il claque des doigts vers moi.

« Venez, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Me haïssant, je fais ce qu'il me dit, le suivant alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Il se retourne une fois de plus vers sa femme lorsque nous atteignons le seuil. Son froncement de sourcil a été remplacé par un petit sourire froid.

« Tu vas retourner au Manoir, je présume ? » dit Lucius d'une voix trainante.

Elle lui donne un minuscule hochement de tête. « Dès que j'aurai terminé mon verre de vin. »

Ses lèvres forment un petit sourire avant qu'il ne se tourne pour quitter la pièce.

Je regarde Narcissa, qui garde les yeux plantés dans les miens, m'accordant le plus petit des hochements de tête.

Je me sens comme si je devais dire quelque chose. Mais que pourrais-je dire ? _Merci d'avoir été la seule Malefoy à m'avoir dit quelque chose de décent, même si je couche avec votre mari ?_

Je ne pense pas.

Je me tourne donc, loin de la femme parfaite de Lucius, et je le suis hors de la salle.

A peine la porte se referme derrière nous qu'il se saisit de mon bras, me trainant le long du couloir. Je gémis presque de douleur, mais je me force à garder le silence.

Il est en colère. Non, il est plus qu'en colère. Il est furieux. Il n'a pas besoin de dire grand chose pour que je le sache.

Nous arrivons rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et me jette à l'intérieur, me suivant avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Ses lèvres sont une fine ligne sur son visage de pierre.

« Avez-vous parlé avec elle ? » il demande, sa voix tremblant de fureur.

Je frémis, tremblant de peur. Tout s'écrase autour de moi : la connaissance et la terreur de ce que nous faisons…

« Je… » je bafouille, arrivant à peine à respirer.

En deux enjambées il se retrouve en face de moi, sa main levée dans la menace de me gifler alors que ses yeux flamboient de colère.

« Répondez à cette saloperie de question ! » il siffle.

Je trébuche en arrière, retenue par le mur de pierre derrière moi.

« Lucius… je… je pense qu'elle _sait !_ » je dis, ma voix tremblant tellement par mes sanglots que je suis surprise de réussir à parler.

Son visage pâlit tellement qu'il devient plus blanc que blanc. On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme.

Il abaisse lentement sa main. Ses yeux sont si larges qu'ils semblent appartenir à une personne différente.

« Quoi ? » il murmure.

Je m'accroche plus fortement aux pierres derrière moi, en prenant de profondes inspirations.

« Votre… votre femme, je pense qu'elle sait… à propos de _nous. _»

Il se tait un moment, son visage totalement dénué de couleurs, avant qu'il ne me saisisse durement par les épaules, m'arrachant du mur en me secouant.

« Que vous a-t-elle dit ? » il siffle, me secouant si fort que ça me fait mal. « Que vous a-t-elle dit _exactement ?_ »

Je déglutis, m'efforçant de me souvenir de chaque mot qu'elle m'a dit.

« Elle a dit… elle a dit qu'elle était votre femme » je murmure.

Il s'arrête, me regardant avec incrédulité alors que ses doigts sont enfoncés dans mes épaules.

« Et donc ? » Il lâche mes épaules. « Elle _est_ ma femme, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Elle l'est depuis des années. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! » je dis désespérément. « Elle a dit… elle a dit que Bellatrix me haïssait, et pas seulement parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent, plissés quelques secondes par la concentration, mais il secoue alors la tête en me regardant de nouveau.

« Je doute fortement qu'elle voulait vraiment dire ce que vous soupçonnez » dit-il fermement. « Si elle voulait vraiment dire que Bellatrix était jalouse de vous, alors ça signifierait qu'elle sait que Bellatrix a des _raisons_ d'être jalouse. »

Je le regarde fixement, mon esprit travaillant à plein régime.

« Mais… mais n'avez-vous pas dit une fois que Narcissa savait probablement ce qu'il se passait entre vous et sa sœur ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. « Peut être que je l'ai dit, mais j'ai toujours été persuadé qu'elle n'était pas réellement au courant de ce qu'il se passait » dit-il avec une confiance calme et froide. « Je vous ai dit qu'elle était probablement au courant parce que je voulais vous dissuader de lui en parler après le manque de… discrétion de Bellatrix. »

Je serre les lèvres. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ne vais pas lui en parler maintenant ? » je demande furieusement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sur que je ne lui en ai pas justement parlé ? »

Il lève un sourcil vers moi. « L'avez-vous fait ? »

Je ferme ma bouche comme un piège, et il me sourit triomphalement. « Je pensais bien que vous ne lui aurez rien dit » dit-il calmement. « Et de la même façon, je doute fort que vous lui direz dans l'avenir. »

Bien sur que non je ne lui dirais rien. Je garde tous les secrets pour lui. Tout ce qu'il souhaite cacher à quiconque, y compris le plus grand secret de tous : ce qu'il ressent pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Mais… » j'ajoute désespérément. « Elle aurait tout simplement pu… Elle aurait pu penser que Bellatrix était en colère en son nom, pour elle, ou quelque chose comme ça, et c'est pourquoi elle me hait. »

Il laisse apparaître un sourire. « Bellatrix Lestrange, se souciant de quelqu'un en dehors d'elle même ? » Son sourire s'élargit. « Sommes-nous vraiment en train de penser à la même femme ? »

Le plus petit des sourires courbe involontairement mes lèvres, et durant un instant magique, nous partageons tous les deux ce même sourire.

Et c'est beau et c'est parfait, parce que c'est un des seuls moments où nous nous sourions sans que ça fasse partie d'un jeu malsain ou d'une bataille de volonté…

Mais son sourire disparaît presque immédiatement lorsqu'il réalise, un peu tard, qu'il partage une blague avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il fronce les sourcils, et je fais alors disparaître mon sourire de mon propre visage.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Narcissa connaît Bellatrix mieux que quiconque » dit-il calmement. « Et elle pense que si Bellatrix savait quelque chose, elle lui en parlerais immédiatement. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui aurait-elle pas déjà dit ? » je murmure. « Pourquoi ne lui aurait-elle pas dit que vous et moi… »

Ses yeux rétrécissent. Je marche sur un terrain dangereux. Je ne suis pas autorisé à user de certains types de noms pour décrire ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

« Pourquoi Bellatrix n'aurait pas dit à sa sœur ce qu'elle soupçonne sur vous et moi ? » Je dis finalement.

« Parce qu'elle ne sait pas » dit-il exaspéré. « Elle a des soupçons, mais elle n'a aucune preuve. La meilleure preuve qu'elle a eu est ce qu'elle a vu le soir où elle vous a ouvert les poignets, mais je l'ai effacé de sa mémoire. Par ailleurs, Bellatrix est peut être à moitié folle, mais elle n'est pas stupide. Elle sait que si elle me fait tomber, je la trainerais avec moi dans le gouffre. Je pourrais dire à ma femme tout du comportement de sa sœur, et comment elle a couché avec son beau-frère. » Il fait une pause, soulevant légèrement sa tête. « Bellatrix sait cela. Elle aime sa sœur. »

Mon cerveau met un temps à traiter ces nouvelles informations. Je suppose que ce qu'il dit est logique, mais… mais…

« Votre femme a dit que Bellatrix lui avait dit que vous faisiez tout pour que personne ne me fasse du tort » je dis à la hâte, tant que j'ai le courage de parler. « Et que je… que je devais chérir la protection que vous me donnez, et que ça pourrait bien être la seule chose qui pourrait me sauver. »

Il me regarde pendant quelques instants.

« Que voulait-elle dire par 'la seule chose qui pourrait me sauver ?' » je demande calmement.

Il fronce les sourcils. « J'ignore ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. »

Il semble y réfléchir durant une minute ou deux, avant qu'il ne secoue à nouveau la tête.

« Elle se sent désolée pour vous, rien de plus » dit-il tranquillement. « Je la connais. Malgré ses convictions, ce qui vous est arrivé lui fait mal au cœur. Elle m'a dit maintes et maintes fois d'essayer d'être plus clément avec vous.

Je me tiens immobile, la culpabilité me rongeant comme une tique. Elle se sent désolée pour moi, elle a _pitié_ de moi, et comment je le lui rends ?

« Vous prétendez la respecter, et pourtant vous ne semblez pas apte à vouloir faire ce qu'elle demande » je murmure. « Quand avez-vous jamais montré aucune pitié pour moi ? »

Il prend une grande respiration par le nez. Il semble vouloir me répondre, mais il ne peut en quelque sorte s'y résoudre.

« Il y a-t-il eu autre chose ? » il demande.

J'avale durement en réfléchissant. « Non » je dis finalement. « Rien d'autre. »

Il hoche la tête. « Alors je ne pense pas que vous ayez raison de vous inquiéter » dit-il d'une voix hachée. « Narcissa a toujours refusé de devenir un Mangemort parce que les choses que nous sommes capables de faire pour arriver à nos fins ne lui conviennent pas. C'est pourquoi elle a choisit de vous parler aujourd'hui. Elle a pitié de vous. Croyez-moi, si elle se doutait de ce qu'il se passe, elle m'en aurait parlé. Je la connais. »

Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment le croire, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Il la connait mieux que moi, après tout.

Mais… la façon dont elle m'a parlé, et les allusions de Bellatrix…

« Que faisons-nous ? » je murmure. « Combien de temps allons-nous pouvoir nous cacher avant que l'on soit découvert ? »

De la colère s'insinue dans ses yeux face à mes paroles.

« Nous ne serons pas découverts, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il calmement. « Je m'en assurerait. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, Lucius. La situation n'est plus sure » je marmonne, essayant d'ignorer le fait que mon cœur bat si fort qu'il me fait mal aux côtes.

Il secoue la tête de dépit. « Depuis quand la situation a-t-elle vraiment été _sure ?_ » il murmure amèrement.

Il a raison. Il a totalement raison. Notre relation entière a toujours été toxique et tordue, depuis l'instant où il est apparu dans ma chambre et m'a plaqué contre le mur, sans m'autoriser à apercevoir son visage, me laissant simplement le sentir m'écraser.

« C'est malsain » je dis tranquillement. « La situation entière… est seulement… c'est _mal_. »

Son visage se durcit comme de la pierre alors qu'il me regarde.

« Qui peut savoir cela mieux que moi ? » il murmure.

Sa haine rayonne de lui comme des vagues. De la haine envers moi, de la haine envers lui.

« Oui, mais vous pensez que c'est malsain parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe » je murmure. « Alors que moi… je pense que c'est malsain à cause de toutes les personnes que l'on blesse. Ron, votre femme… et nous mêmes. »

Ses lèvres s'amincissent tandis qu'il me regarde comme s'il essayait de me comprendre, mais il ne peut pas comprendre parce que considérer les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre est pour lui au delà de la compréhension.

« Personne n'est blessé, Sang-de-Bourbe » il marmonne. « Personne d'autre que nous ne sait ce qu'il se passe. »

Je secoue la tête tristement. Personne d'autre, personne d'autre n'est blessé…

« Et qu'en est-il de nous ? » Ma voix se fissure légèrement. « Qu'en est-il au sujet de ce que l'on ressent ? Après que j'ai parlé avec votre femme, votre femme qui me plaint, alors que vous et moi… »

Je m'arrête alors que je vois ses poings se serrer, ses articulations devenant blanches. Je ne suis pas autorisée à mettre des mots sur ça, je le sais. Il peut bien allumer les bougies à chaque fois qu'il vient me voir pour se prouver qu'il n'a rien à craindre, mais il n'arrive toujours pas à faire totalement face à ce qu'il se passe.

« Vous rendez-vous compte que je me sens comme une vraie prostituée ? » je murmure, les larmes d'humiliation me brulant les yeux.

Quelque chose passe alors entre nous.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ressentez cela » dit-il, ses lèvres bougeant à peine.

Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. « Bien sur que c'est de votre faute ! » Ma voix vacille. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si je nageais dans une mer d'humiliation et de colère.

Il prend une profonde inspiration par le nez. « Comment ? » il murmure dangereusement. « Comment ça pourrait être de ma faute ? »

« Vous venez ici tous les soirs, simplement pour prendre ce que vous voulez. » Ma respiration se brise. « Vous ne vous préoccupez que de vous même, que de ce que vous voulez avoir. Et vous obtenez toujours ce que vous voulez. Vous ne m'avez jamais laissé le moindre choix. Vous ne vous souciez aucunement de ce que je ressens. »

« Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? » il demande brutalement, un sourire malicieux et rempli de rage apparaissant sur son visage. « Que m'importe ce que vous ressentez ? Vous n'êtes qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourquoi devrais-je vous considérer autrement que comme un objet pour moi ? »

« Alors, c'est vraiment ça ? » je dis en tremblant. « Je ne suis seulement qu'une faiblesse tordue pour vous, et vous êtes juste dans l'attente d'un nouveau jouet qui remplacerait le fait que vous _baisez_ une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est ça ? »

Il reste silencieux, me regardant comme si je disais des choses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Mais il ne peut détacher ses yeux de mon visage.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous vouliez de moi au tout début ? » je murmure. « Est-ce juste parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Quoi ? »

Je prends une profonde respiration.

« Dolohov a dit, juste avant que nous le tuions, que vous me vouliez parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, et par conséquent une des seules choses qui vous est interdit d'avoir. » Mes yeux se noient de larmes. « Est-ce l'interdiction qui vous a poussé à… ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » il siffle, sa colère prenant finalement le dessus. « Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai si peu de contrôle sur moi même ? »

Je me sens englouti dans une douce chaleur. Il a dit… Sa propre bouche vient de dire qu'il ne me veut pas pour cette simple raison.

Quelle est la _vraie_ raison dans ce cas ?

« Qu'ais-je de si spécial alors ? » je demande, ma voix un peu plus forte qu'un chuchotement. « Lorsque vous avez quelqu'un comme Narcissa comme femme, et que vous avez eu une femme comme Bellatrix avant… Pourquoi me voulez-vous moi, une simple Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Il me regarde pendant de longs instants, comme s'il m'examinait. Son regard est si sombre, si pénétrant que je grelotte presque sous son intensité. C'est comme s'il étudiait mon âme, cherchant désespérément ce qu'elle contient pour qu'il me désire autant au point d'abandonner tous les principes qu'il chérissait tant.

Il soupire et son regard baisse, faisant courir ses yeux sur moi avant de revenir à mon visage. Il fait un pas pour s'approcher de moi, puis un autre avant qu'il ne tende la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, me regardant profondément dans les yeux.

« Je ne l'ai jamais su » il murmure. « Ne vous l'ais-je pas déjà dit précédemment ? »

Mais pourtant, Dolohov avait bien dit que ça finirait comme ça avant qu'on ne le tue… Que c'était si tentant pour Lucius de savoir que quelqu'un de si… innocent et _pur_ dormait sans défense dans la chambre accolée à la sienne…

Ma peau se contracte face à ce souvenir, mais mes pensées continuent de tourbillonner. Serait-ce si déraisonnable de penser qu'une personne qui n'a connu rien d'autre que les ténèbres dans sa vie entière, trouve si attrayante une petite lumière ? Est-ce qu'une personne possédant une âme si mutilée, si noire, pourrait-elle rien qu'une fois vouloir prétendre à quelque chose d'un peu mieux dans sa vie ?

Il ne veux pas, ou ne peut pas éloigner ses yeux de mon visage. Il se contente de rester là où il est, ses doigts emmêlés dans mes cheveux près de mon oreille.

« Vous n'êtes pas une pute, Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure, si bas que j'arrive à peine à l'entendre. « Je ne vous mettrais pas dans le même panier que ma _chère_ belle-sœur. »

Mon cœur se soulève face à ses paroles, avant que je ne me souvienne encore une fois que ce ne sont que des mots. J'ai besoin de plus que cela.

« Alors pourquoi ne me traitez-vous pas comme un être humain ? » je murmure. « Je parie que vous avez traité Bellatrix mieux que vous ne me traitez, simplement parce qu'elle est une Sang Pur. »

Il se rapproche plus encore de moi, si cela est encore possible.

« Vous avez tellement enduré pour moi, Lucius » je dis calmement, les sanglots se faisant sentir dans ma voix. « Et pourtant, ça ne vous a pas empêché de me traiter comme une véritable prostituée. »

Son visage se crispe légèrement face à ces paroles, comme si ce que je venais de lui dire l'avait profondément blessé, lacéré son âme comme il a si souvent lacéré la mienne.

Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Je n'aime pas cela plus que vous » il murmure. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que les choses en arriveraient là. »

Je retiens mon souffle alors que son corps vient toucher le mien, me pressant contre le mur derrière moi. Je ne peux plus respirer, et mon estomac se retourne de plus en plus, mais j'arrive néanmoins à continuer de parler.

« Nous devons arrêter ça » je dis désespérément. « Maintenant, avant que ça n'aille vraiment trop loin. »

Il déplace son visage plus près du mien, si près que je peux voir chaque détail de son visage, comme je peux voir chaque parcelle de son âme, bien qu'il essaye par tous les moyens de me les cacher.

« Trop loin, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il murmure, avant de passer lentement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Ca fait bien longtemps que nous avons passé ce cap. »

C'est par ces paroles qu'il appuie ses lèvres tout contre les miennes.


	32. Cicatrices

« Je suis cette demeure hanté par un cri.

_La nuit, ça claque des ailes_

_Et part, toutes griffes dehors, chercher de quoi aimer._

_Je suis terrorisée par cette chose obscure_

_Qui sommeille en moi _

_Tout le jour je devine son manège, je sens sa douceur maligne. »_ - Sylvia Plath, _La voix dans l'orme_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 Cicatrices**

Je sors du bain, l'eau chaude coulant de sur mon corps et goutant sur le carrelage froid.

Je reste debout, me saisissant rapidement d'une serviette accrochée au mur, me séchant aussi vite que je le peux.

Il sera bientôt là. Je dois me dépêcher.

Je ne voulais pas être si en retard. Je suis si fatiguée ce soir. J'ai travaillé toute la journée, et je n'ai fini mes corvées qu'i peine une demie heure.

Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il sera bientôt là. Je le sais. Il ne met jamais longtemps à me rejoindre depuis ces derniers jours.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, m'arrêtant en face de ma garde robe, ouvrant la porte. Je fouille parmi les nombreuses robes. Ce sont toutes des robes ternes et ordinaires. Des robes de servante. _Des robes en rapport avec mon statut_, il m'a dit une fois.

Salaud.

Noire, noire, marron, bleue, noire, verte, bleue, marron, grise, noire, noire,…

Attendez une seconde…

Il y en a… il y en a une que je n'avais pas remarqué avant. Juste au bout là, se cachant derrière cette grise…

Elle… elle n'est ni grise ni noire, ni sobre. Elle est… elle est rose. D'un rose très pale.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vue avant. Mais bon, ce n'est pas étonnant puisque fouiller dans ma garde-robe n'a jamais été ma priorité.

Je tire la robe de l'armoire. Malgré sa couleur, elle reste néanmoins assez simple.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le rose. Ca me rappelle toujours la robe rose bonbon que portait Pansy Parkinson au bal de Noël.

Mais… Mais c'est tellement agréable de porter un vêtement avec un minimum de vie.

J'enfile ma robe sur mon corps humide. Elle colle un peu à ma peau, mais j'espère que ça ne sera plus le cas lorsque je serais sèche.

Je me dirige vers ma table de chevet et me saisit du peigne, le passant dans ma chevelure mouillée.

Je ne me suis pas regardée souvent dans le miroir ces derniers jours. Je déteste me voir et voir ce que je suis devenue.

Mais alors que je me peigne les cheveux, je tombe accidentellement sur mon reflet.

Mon Dieu, je suis tellement maigre. Je ne savais pas que j'avais perdu autant de poids.

Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas surprenant. Je ne reçois généralement qu'un seule et unique repas par jour, peut être deux si je suis chanceuse.

Je déteste ça. Je pourrais probablement compter mes cotes si je le voulais.

Je soupire et repose le peigne sur ma table de chevet, au moment même où la porte s'ouvre. Lucius entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

Ses yeux scintillent un instant, et lorsque son regard se pose sur moi, il est légèrement plus sombre qu'il ne l'était juste avant.

« Vous allez venir dans ma chambre ce soir » dit-il tranquillement.

Je cligne des yeux. « Pourquoi ? » je demande.

Il regarde autour de la chambre, un léger ricanement arquant ses traits. « Cette chambre… est une chambre de domestique. Je n'aime pas passer trop de temps dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Ah oui. Parce que cette petite chambre délabrée lui rappelle mon statut. Ca lui rappelle que je suis au dessous de lui, tellement en dessous qu'il… qu'il peut… puis-je utiliser le mot _baiser_ pour décrire cela ?

« Venez. » Il sort un large tissu chatoyant que je reconnais tout de suite comme étant une cape d'invisibilité. « Mettez ça. Si quelqu'un vient dans le couloir, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'il vous voie. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop risqué d'ailleurs ? » je demande en tremblant. « Quelqu'un ne risque-t-il pas de rentrer dans votre chambre ? »

« C'est un risque que nous prenons tous les soirs lorsque je viens ici. Nous ne serons pas plus en danger dans mes propres quartiers. »

Les secousses familières de la peur se font de nouveau ressentir. Peut importe ce que je ressens, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à elle.

Il me tend la cape d'invisibilité que je saisis à contre cœur. Je la passe au dessus de ma tête, faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucune partie de mon corps ne dépasse.

Il dirige son regard sur moi et hoche la tête.

« Bien » il murmure. « Maintenant, suivez-moi de près. Et ne pensez pas essayer de vous échapper en sortant d'ici. Le couloir est verrouillé. »

Mais il n'a pas besoin de me dire ça. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper, et même si je le pouvais… je n'y arriverais pas.

Il se tourne et presse un instant son oreille contre la porte, écoutant attentivement, avant qu'il ne l'ouvre et passe le seuil. Je le suis, frôlant légèrement ses vêtements pour lui montrer que je suis sortie de la pièce.

Sans même un regard vers moi, il verrouille la porte et se retourne pour marcher lentement vers sa propre chambre.

Une autre porte grince derrière nous.

« Lucius ? »

Nous nous retournons tous les deux, moi heureusement invisible.

Bellatrix se tient au bout du couloir, et marche vers nous.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux ? » demande froidement Lucius.

Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire languissant alors qu'elle ondule vers lui.

« Tu sais ce que je veux » elle marmonne alors qu'elle l'atteint. « Tu as toujours su ce que je veux. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, tu ne le savais que trop bien. »

Je ressens un horrible coup au creux de mon estomac. Je ne veux pas qu'elle lui parle, je ne veux même pas qu'elle le _regarde_…

Mais bon, ça doit exactement être ce qu'elle ressent pour moi.

Non. _Non._ Je ne vais pas me sentir mal pour elle. Je peux me sentir mal pour sa femme, mais certainement pas pour la femme qui a tenté d'obliger Ron à coucher avec sa petite sœur.

Je m'y refuse.

« Tu es ivre » dit froidement Lucius. « Et il est tard. Va te coucher. »

Elle respire un rire et tend la main pour faire courir son doigt sur la boutonnière de sa veste.

Je sens que je vais être _malade_.

« Je vais aller me coucher, Lucius » elle murmure les yeux brumeux. « Mais n'aimerais-tu pas venir avec moi ? »

Je ressens un vertige de soulagement alors qu'il écarte vivement sa main.

« Va-t-en Bella » il marmonne. « Tu te ridiculises toi même. »

Son visage se crispe légèrement, et elle s'éloigne un peu de lui.

« Pourquoi y as-tu mis fin, Lucius ? » elle demande doucement. « Nous étions si bien ensemble. » Elle sourit pensivement. « Je me rappelle lorsque tu pouvais tout obtenir de moi- »

« C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? » Lucius l'interrompt cruellement. « C'est incroyable comme tu peux transformer des éléments qui n'ont jamais eu lieu, en une réalité sordide. »

Son visage devient soudain pale, tandis que ses yeux se rétrécissent et ses lèvres s'amincissent.

« Tu n'étais qu'une distraction, Bella » il murmure froidement. « Une distraction agréable, mais tout de même une distraction. Et c'est fini maintenant. » Il se tourne vers la porte de sa chambre. « Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Elle saisit furieusement son épaule de sa main, l'obligeant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Je trébuche légèrement vers l'arrière, mais Dieu merci, la cape reste sur mon corps.

« Tu es méprisable ! » elle lui siffle. « Comment peux-tu me quitter pour une sale petite- »

« Nous avons trop de fois abordé ce sujet » il l'interrompt d'une voix d'acier. « Il n'y a rien entre moi et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Pour être franc, j'ai arrêté ce qu'il se passait entre nous uniquement parce que tu m'irritais. Tu m'as toujours irrité, et tu m'irriteras toujours. »

Pendant quelques instants, elle se contente de bafouiller et de cracher, avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses mots.

« Et _elle_, tu ne la trouves pas irritante ? » elle siffle avec colère. « Avec son insupportable satisfaction de soi et son attitude je-sais-tout ? »

Elle s'arrête, essoufflée, avant de lui sourire à nouveau.

« Comment pourrait-elle être comparée à moi ? » elle murmure. « Ma beauté est célèbre. Je pourrais te faire des choses qu'elle ne soupçonnerait même pas en rêve- »

« Mon rôle dans cette conversation est fini » dit-il, sa voix pleine de colère. « Rassemble toute la dignité qu'il te reste, et va te coucher. Peut être que tu pourras rendre visite à ton mari demain. » Il sourit malicieusement. « Je suis persuadé que Rodulphus sera ravi de voir sa _chère_ petite femme. »

Son visage se crispe d'une rage désespérée. « Ne mentionne pas cet ingrat devant moi ! » elle siffle. « Il est en dessous de moi. Je l'ai épousé pour les mêmes raisons que tu as épousé ma sœur : pour une position politique et sociale, rien de plus ! »

Elle se saisit du pan de sa veste. « Ne comprends-tu pas, Lucius ? Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. Tous les deux gouvernés par notre fierté et nos convictions. Nous avons rejoint les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres car nous sommes sans scrupule, tellement supérieurs à tous les autres disciples- »

Il écarte sa main loin de lui, le visage dur comme la pierre. « Ne me compare pas à toi, s'il te plait » dit-il glacial. « Il y a un monde de différences entre nous. »

Il m'a dit ça une fois, il y a longtemps maintenant : _il y a un monde de différences entre nous, Sang-de-Bourbe…_

« Sais-tu comment m'appelle la Sang-de-Bourbe ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Mon sang se glace alors que j'attends sa réponse.

« Elle dit que je suis diabolique » il murmure. « Et qui sait, elle a peut être raison. Peut être que la dureté et le manque de scrupules pourraient bien être définis comme le mal à l'état pur. »

Bellatrix relève son menton d'un air hautain. « Nous ne sommes pas _diaboliques, _Lucius- »

« Peut être que si, Bella » il l'interrompt sans douceur. « Peut être que si. Mais je dois avouer que ça ne me dérange pas d'être perçu comme tel. Au moins, _je_ suis sain d'esprit, ce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire de toi. J'ai pris la décision de suivre cette voix, en ayant pleine possession de mon esprit. Toi, tu ne pourrais pas clamer cela. »

Mais… Mais cela ne rend-il pas les choses encore pires ? Au moins, elle a une excuse pour son comportement.

Elle blêmit à ses paroles, ses lèvres tremblant furieusement avant qu'elle ne lui réponde. « Tu as un cœur de pierre » elle chuchote.

Il sourit en secouant la tête. « Ca ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit Bellatrix, que nous nous punissions peut être l'un l'autre lorsque nous étions ensemble ? Mais je n'ai aucune envie de poursuivre cette punition plus longtemps. »

Elle se met à ricaner. « Bon Dieu, » elle murmure, « que cherche la Sang-de-Bourbe, la championne irritante de la bonté Gryffondor, avec un monstre sans cœur comme toi ? »

Il prend une profonde inspiration. Mon cœur cogne durement dans ma poitrine, si fort que ça me fait mal, parce que je pense que même _moi_ ne peux répondre à cette question.

« Je vais te le dire une nouvelle fois : il n'y a rien avec cette fille. »

Elle éclate soudain d'un rire hystérique. « Continue de le dire, si ça peut te faire du bien » elle crie à perdre haleine. « Je peux attendre. J'attends bien depuis plusieurs mois, alors attendre un peu plus longtemps ne me tuera pas. »

« De quoi es-tu en train de parler, bon sang ? » demande Lucius d'une voix irritée.

Elle laisse apparaître un petit sourire horrible. « Elle va mourir, Lucius » dit-elle joyeusement. « Elle ne quittera pas ce lieu vivante. Tu as toujours su que lorsque Potter mourra, elle mourra également. Ca sera à toi de le faire. Je peux donc attendre. Et lorsqu'elle sera morte de tes mains, je saurais que ça ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne reviennes vers moi- »

Il la gifle violemment au visage, si fort qu'elle tombe au sol, criant de douleur.

Mais ses paroles résonnent encore dans ma tête. Lucius, Lucius va devoir me tuer à la fin. Je vais mourir de ses mains, il devra me tuer…

_Quelle fin tragique n'est-ce pas ? Digne d'une bonne tragédie grecque…_

Je peux voir l'horreur et le dégout dans les yeux de Lucius alors qu'il fixe Bellatrix assise au sol. Il paraît aussi horrifié que je ne le suis.

« Même si je couchais avec la Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il calmement, furieusement, « rien, pas même sa mort, ne me ferais revenir vers une vieille harpie comme toi. »

Son visage se tord de rage, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il l'attrape par les cheveux et l'éloigne de lui.

« Dégage » dit-il venimeux.

Elle le fixe d'un regard meurtrier durant quelques instants, le souffle court de halètements furieux.

Mon cœur bat rapidement sous la peur, mais elle ne décide pas de le combattre. Elle se contente de se redresser et de le regarder droit dans les yeux, le visage animé par la haine.

« Traitre à ton sang. »

Elle lui crache ces mots au visage avant de se retourner et de traverser vivement le couloir, claquant la porte derrière elle avant de la verrouiller.

Quelques instants passent tandis qu'il regarde le couloir vide. Il pense à ses paroles, je le sais. Elles ont dû le frapper comme un couteau dans son âme. Le blesser de la pire des manières possibles. Traitre à ton sang, traitre à ton sang, traitre à ton sang…

Il m'a dit tant de fois que devenir un traitre à son sang était aussi immonde que d'être un Sang-de-Bourbe, peut être même pire. Au moins, les Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont pas eu le luxe de choisir le statut de leur sang.

Les traitres à leur sang par contre…

Peut être qu'il va juste me trainer jusqu'à ma chambre. Peut être qu'il va me gifler.

Peut être qu'il va vraiment mettre fin à ce qu'il se passe entre nous, cette fois.

Il se retourne, et je reste tendue, terrifiée par ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais il se contente d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer » il marmonne, si doucement que je peux à peine l'entendre.

Je le suis rapidement dans la pièce, frôlant sa main de ma cape pour lui faire signe que je suis bien rentrée.

Il ferme la porte derrière nous et la verrouille, nous isolant dans une douce sécurité.

Il regarde quelques instants la porte fermée, les sourcils froncés.

« Laissez-moi vous voir » il murmure, sans se tourner pour me faire face.

J'enlève la cape d'invisibilité de sur mes épaules. Elle glisse sur mon corps, allant se rassembler autour de mes pieds.

Il se tourne vers moi après quelques secondes de silence, balayant son regard sur mon corps. Il tend sa main, et vient caresser une mèche de mes cheveux pour la glisser derrière mon oreille.

« Valez-vous vraiment la peine de tous ces ennuis ? » il demande calmement.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Je me contente de le dévisager, croisant son regard avec autant de fierté que j'en suis capable.

Il soupire, et laisse tomber sa main de mes cheveux et son regard de mon visage.

« _Traitre à ton sang_, elle m'a appelé » il marmonne sombrement. « Je n'aurai jamais pensé vivre le jour où un Malefoy serait catalogué comme… »

Je commence à trembler légèrement. Elle l'a profondément blessé par ces petits mots. Je ne le connais que trop bien.

« Est-ce si important comment elle vous a appelé ? » je murmure, la peur me forçant à parler.

Il fronce les sourcils vers moi. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que représente une telle insulte. »

« Est-ce une insulte aussi forte que le mot _Sang-de-Bourbe ?_ » je demande d'une voix dure.

Il ouvre la bouche comme s'il allait répondre, mais il semble changer d'avis quelques secondes après. Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de me répondre.

« Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à vous l'expliquer » il marmonne. « Vous ne serez jamais capable de comprendre. »

Je soupire d'exaspération, mais il se détourne encore une fois de moi, ne me prêtant aucune attention.

Pourquoi est-il autant blessé ? Est-ce juste l'insulte, ou est-ce parce que ça vient d'_elle ?_

« Est-ce que vous vous souciez encore d'elle ? » je demande calmement, sans être vraiment sure de vouloir connaître la réponse. « Est-ce son opinion qui vous importe autant ? »

Sa bouche se tord en un sourire amer mais il ne se tourne pas vers moi. « Je ne me suis jamais soucié, et je ne me _soucierai _jamais, de Bellatrix Lestrange » dit-il sans ménagement. « Elle n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter que quelqu'un se soucie d'elle. »

Je me sens si soulagée que je ne peux plus parler. Parce que… même si je n'aime pas l'avouer, ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure m'a fait très mal. Comment pourrais-je jamais être comparé à une sorcière aussi belle, et qui a autant d'expériences ?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi il me voulait moi, alors qu'il peut l'avoir elle.

« Non, c'est ce qu'elle a _dit_ qui me dérange » dit-il, concentré uniquement sur ses propres pensées. « Et elle a dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il marque une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Je _suis_ un traitre à mon sang » il marmonne.

Je ne dis rien. Que pourrais-je dire, alors que je l'ai transformé en quelque chose qu'il méprise totalement ?

Il déplace son regard pour rencontrer le mien.

« Mais pourquoi je vous parle de ça ? Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ce dont je parle ? » il demande amèrement. « Vous ne comprenez déjà pas ce que vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait de moi. »

Je secoue la tête, incrédule.

« Parce que ce sont des mensonges, Lucius ! » je murmure. « Votre logique tordue de sang pur, tout ça n'a jamais été vrai. »

De la colère fuse dans ses yeux, de la colère dure et implacable.

« Ce ne sont pas des mensonges ! » il marmonne furieusement. « Vous _êtes_ une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier. Et en me permettant de vous toucher, j'ai fais de moi un traitre à mon sang. »

Bien sur que je ne peux pas nier cela. Je ne peux pas nier que je suis née de Moldus, et je ne peux pas nier que, conformément à sa logique, j'ai fait de lui un traitre à son sang.

Je garde donc le silence.

« Vous avez tout compliqué » il marmonne venimeux, me regardant avec tant de haine que ça me fait mal de le regarder. « J'ai trahi tout ce en quoi je croyais, et tout ça pour quoi ? Une insignifiante Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je continue à respirer. Je me force à continuer.

« Si vous avez renoncé à tout pour moi » dis-je en tremblant, « c'est que je ne dois pas être si _insignifiante_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me gifle au visage, si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de voir venir. Je me saisis de ma joue, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il ne m'avait pas frappé depuis longtemps.

Il prend de fortes respirations, essayant de se calmer.

« Petite salope » il marmonne haineux. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment vous me faites souffrir. »

« Vous me faites souffrir aussi ! » je dis, ma voix se fissurant parce qu'il n'a toujours aucune idée de comment il m'a blessé de façon irréparable. « Vous m'avez blessé beaucoup plus que je ne vous ai blessé, et vous l'avez fait délibérément ! Vous m'avez enlevé mes parents, pour l'amour de Dieu- »

« _Réfléchissez_, juste un instant » dit-il, sa voix augmentant de volume alors qu'il m'interrompt. « Pensez à ce que vous ressentez pour vos parents. Prenez un instant pour bien vous en souvenir. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, et des larmes me montent aux yeux lorsque je pense à eux. Je me souviens de la douceur de ma mère, et du sourire de mon père.

Je lève les yeux vers Lucius, fixant son visage pâle et haineux. L'homme qui a tué mes parents, qui a pris la place de ma mère et de mon père lorsqu'il m'a enlevé.

« Vous auriez été heureuse de mourir à leur place, n'est-ce pas ? » il demande.

« Oui » je murmure. « J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour eux. »

Il hoche la tête, les lèvres minces d'un contentement sinistre. « C'est ce que je ressens pour mes convictions » dit-il sans ménagement. « Vous voyez, vous pourriez prétendre que nous ne ressentons pas les mêmes sentiments, mais c'est pourtant le cas. Nous nous soucions tous les deux de quelque chose, si bien que nous serions heureux de mourir pour eux. Tout ce qui diffère, c'est que vous êtes assez folle pour vous soucier et vous reposer sur un autre être humain, tandis que j'ai appris il y a plusieurs années que la seule personne sur qui on peut réellement compter dans ce monde, c'est soi même. »

Je me contente de le dévisager, bouche bée.

« Vous mentez » je murmure. « Vous ne pouvez pas décemment comparer ce que je ressens pour mes parents et ce que vous ressentez pour vos convictions et votre croyance. »

« Pouvez-vous me prouver que je suis un menteur, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Pouvez-vous prouver que vous vous souciez plus de ces sales Moldus qui vous ont mis au monde, que ce que je ressens pour mes valeurs qui ont façonné mon être ? »

« Ils ne sont pas de sales Moldus ! » je crie, le haïssant de nouveau de tout mon être à cet instant.

« Si, ils le sont » dit-il en douceur. « D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une réponse à la question que j'ai posé. Je vous demandais si vous pouviez prouver que je suis un menteur. »

Je le regarde longuement et durement, fixant ses yeux froids et insensibles, souhaitant plus que tout pouvoir percer son esprit, juste une fois.

Mais même si je le pouvais, est-ce que ça me montrerait qu'il ment ? Peut être que ce n'est pas un mensonge pour lui.

Mais comment peut-il ressentir un genre d'amour aussi profond, intense et dévorant pour une simple _croyance_ ?

Il me regarde comme s'il n'arrivait pas à me comprendre.

« J'ai toujours appris que les Moldus étaient la pire des racailles » il murmure. « Toute ma vie, ça a été une des seules choses à laquelle j'ai cru. Même lorsque j'étais à Azkaban et que le monde semblait me tourner le dos, je pouvais encore m'accrocher à cette conviction, et me consoler en me disant que j'aurai ma revanche jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux lorsque je me serai échappé. »

Des morceaux de glace me serrent les veines. Peut être que ça y est. Peut être que c'est le moment où il va finalement –

« Inutile, de la saleté inutile » dit-il doucement, menaçant. « Chacun d'entre eux. »

Il s'arrête, ses yeux s'adoucissant un instant lorsqu'ils croisent mon regard. Il me fixe comme s'il me regardait pour la première fois.

« A part peut être… » il hésite, et lorsqu'il parle à nouveau, sa voix n'est plus qu'un doux murmure. « A part peut être _vous_. »

Tout mon souffle quitte mon corps alors que mon cœur bat durement à mes oreilles.

Il tend la main et déplace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Vous êtes… différente en quelque sorte. Je ne pourrais pas dire _pourquoi_, mais… »

Il s'arrête, me regardant comme si j'étais un puzzle qu'il cherche désespérément à résoudre. Tout ce que je ressens dans mon cœur qui bat la chamade, va exploser maintenant.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial, Lucius » je murmure. « Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne le serai jamais. »

Il laisse apparaître un léger sourire amer.

« Oh ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure. « Si seulement vous saviez… »

Il baisse les yeux, les faisant courir sur moi lentement avant de les faire revenir sur mon visage.

Il s'approche de moi. Trop proche. Bien au delà de la limite convenable, mais c'est toujours comme ça avec lui, non ?

« Je n'ai qu'un souhait » il marmonne les yeux très sombres. « Et ce souhait est que votre sang soit pur. Dieu seul sait où ça nous aurait mené s'il l'avait été. »

Il tend lentement sa main, et vient repousser ma robe de sur mes épaules. Il me rapproche plus près de lui et je ressens un feu d'artifice au creux de mon estomac.

« Ca résoudrait tout » il marmonne en se rapprochant plus près de moi, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus voir son visage, mais seulement ressentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou. « La situation entière aurait été tellement plus… douce. »

Et ses lèvres frôlent sensuellement mon cou, juste en dessous de la mâchoire, alors qu'il me saisit durement par la taille. Je ferme les yeux, et alors que ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement dans un soupir involontaire, ses lèvres serpentent jusqu'à la base de mon cou.

Ca ne peut pas durer plus longtemps. Impossible.

Le temps est compté pour nous. Je le sais. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux faire est de le retenir. Je ne peux pas me soucier du danger en ce moment, alors qu'il me tient si avidement, faisant glisser ses merveilleux baisers sur ma gorge, déplaçant lentement ma robe vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose autour de mes pieds, me laissant comme toujours, totalement vulnérable face à lui.

Je glisse mes propres mains dans l'intérieur de ses luxueux vêtements. Il se dégage légèrement de moi, me regardant bizarrement un instant, avant qu'il ne commence à enlever ses vêtements, me permettant de l'aider.

Je réalise que c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Je suis en train de _l'aider_, de le motiver à me toucher.

Mais comment ça pourrait en être autrement, alors que j'ai tellement envie de lui que ça me fait mal ?

Ses vêtements viennent rejoindre les miens sur le sol dans un amas inextricable, le noir tourbillonnant et le rose pale.

Sa peau est si pale. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier à quel point sa peau est sans couleur. C'est comme de la glace. La toucher pourrait vous geler jusqu'à la mort, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est chaude, si chaude. C'est comme si elle était de marbre, un marbre chaud et vivant. Parfait…

Excepté la marque. La marque permanente et immonde, gravée à l'intérieur de son avant bras.

Il me déplace jusqu'au lit, me poussant doucement sur le matelas lorsque nous l'atteignons. Je tombe vers l'arrière, venant reposer sur ce qui doit être le lit le plus doux et luxueux que je n'ai jamais connu.

Il se déplace au dessus de moi, m'écrasant. Mon souffle s'arrête dans ma poitrine, comme il le fait toujours, parce que je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de la peur qu'un jour il pourrait m'étouffer, me tuer pour ce que je lui ai fait devenir…

Mais pas ce soir, je ne pense pas… Il y a un trop grand désir dans ses yeux ce soir. Une sorte de faim désespérée.

Il me regarde intensément tandis qu'il repousse à nouveau une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Et je peux la voir à nouveau : cette marque noire à l'intérieur de son avant-bras, détruisant la belle illusion que je pourrais me faire de lui si je ne le connaissais pas. La preuve évidente de ce qu'il est, encrée dans sa peau pour toujours.

Je me redresse légèrement, et nous restons tous deux gelés pendant quelques instants.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de tendre la main vers son poignet, faisant courir mon doigt sur l'horrible marque sur sa peau.

Il retient son souffle.

Pourquoi une personne si élégante voudrait se faire tatouer cette horrible chose sur son bras ?

« Qu'avez-vous fait ce soir ? » je demande calmement, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je demande.

Je lève les yeux vers lui pour le voir me regarder avec un froncement de sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » il demande, ses lèvres bougeant à peine.

« Quelles choses horribles avez-vous fait ce soir au nom de Voldemort ? » je murmure. « Que faisiez-vous ce soir avant de venir ici ? »

Il se contente de me regarder, ce petit froncement toujours visible sur son front. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui demande ça, bien sur. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Il enlève sa main de mon visage. « Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir ? » demande-t-il froidement.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, essayant de regarder au delà de la couche d'acier qui recouvre les horreurs qui se trouvent en dessous.

Ais-je vraiment envie de savoir ce que ces yeux ont vu ?

Je ne sais pas. Parfois, je pense que nous sommes si différents que je pourrais devenir folle d'horreur en découvrant les choses qu'il a vu.

Mais je sais déjà ce dont il est capable, non ?

Je soupire et regarde mes propres mains, jointes sur mes cuisses nues. Mes poignets sont marqués eux aussi : des cicatrices verticales que Lucius m'a fait, sont recouvertes par les cicatrices horizontales de Bellatrix. Des rappels permanents de ce que son monde dans lequel il vit peut faire à un être humain.

Il a ses cicatrices, et j'ai les miennes.

Il pose ses doigts sous mon menton, levant mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Ils ne contiennent aucun remord.

« Si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que j'ai fait ce soir, alors il suffit de me le redemander » il murmure.

Je mords ma lèvre sous l'incertitude. Je veux savoir mais dans le même temps, je préfère presque vivre dans l'ignorance, quelque chose que l'ancienne Hermione n'aurait même pas envisagé, mais ça montre peut être à quel point il m'a transformé.

Je baisse mon regard, laissant mes yeux errer sur son épaule. Il a une cicatrice là aussi. C'est une cicatrice que j'ai fais. Un coup de couteau qui a cicatrisé depuis le temps.

Ma main se dirige inconsciemment sur mon épaule nue, caressant de mes doigts ma cicatrice presque identique, qui repose presque exactement au même endroit que la sienne. La cicatrice qu'il a faite.

Ses yeux suivent mes doigts, se rétrécissant une seconde lorsqu'il voit ce que je touche.

Un long silence s'installe avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Les cicatrices ne peuvent pas facilement être cachées » il murmure. « J'ai les miennes, et vous avez les vôtres. »

« Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir les miennes » je dis amèrement, indignée. « Vous avez… C'est par choix que vous avez marqué votre poignet par cette marque. »

Il respire un petit rire sans gaieté. « J'ai fait mon choix depuis bien longtemps » il murmure, tendant la main pour faire glisser ses doigts sur ma joue. « Et de petites cicatrices sont bien peu payées face à l'honneur de servir le Seigneur des ténèbres. »

Je le regarde longuement et durement, les larmes me brulant la gorge. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas supporter ce que je ressens pour un tel monstre. Bellatrix a raison sur un point : qu'est-ce que j'attends de quelqu'un comme lui ?

« N'avez-vous jamais voulu quitter cette vie ? » je dis calmement, me demandant comment je peux oser lui demander une telle chose.

Mais je n'aperçois pas la colère à laquelle je m'attendais. Tout ce que je peux voir est de l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi Diable voudrais-je cela ? » il murmure, me regardant comme si je venais juste de lui demander si ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de couper son propre bras.

J'ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer. Quelque soit la réponse que je veux donner, je ne peux pas la dire.

Un sourire sans joie apparaît sur son visage.

« Pour _vous ?_ » il demande. « Vous me demandez si je serais capable d'abandonner cette vie pour vous ? »

Mon visage brule d'humiliation, parce que je sais ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Un monologue sur le fait que je ne représente rien pour lui, que je ne suis pour lui qu'un morceau de crasse, parce que au cas où je l'aurai oublié, je ne suis qu'une Moldue…

« Vous voudriez que je renonce à mon devoir, à mes _croyances_, pour une simple Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il demande calmement, ses deux derniers mots me faisant l'effet d'un coup du lapin.

« N'avez-vous pas déjà renoncé à eux ? » je marmonne.

« Je n'ai renoncé à _rien_ » il murmure venimeux. « Si je l'avais vraiment fait, j'aurais renoncé à toutes mes croyances, mais elles sont toujours vraies dans mon esprit. Vous… » il s'arrête, prenant une profonde inspiration. « Vous êtes une faiblesse, je l'admets. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais… »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent.

« Est-ce que ça vous plait de savoir que vous m'avez pris tout ce que ma vie m'a appris ? »

Je suis piquée au vif par sa phrase. Comment _ose-t-il !_

« Vous m'avez tout pris à moi aussi ! » je murmure en larmes. « Vous m'avez laissé sans rien. Je ne peux même plus me reposer sur Ron, plus maintenant que je l'ai trahi de la pire des manières possibles. »

Il sourit sans aucune joie, secouant la tête.

« Nous avons donc ruiné nos deux propres existences » il marmonne, la voix lassée de ressentiment. « Nous avons laissé l'autre totalement démuni, sans rien lui laisser. »

« Mais ça n'a pas à être comme ça ! » je murmure passionnément.

Il me regarde, un sourcil levé.

Je l'atteins, caressant sa joue de ma main, apportant mon visage plus près du sien. Il ferme ses yeux un instant, avant qu'il ne les rouvre pour me regarder à nouveau.

« Vous pouvez laisser ce monde derrière vous » je murmure. « Vous le pouvez. »

Il respire un petit rire avant de repousser ma main.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous demandez » il murmure, ses yeux brillant d'un noir différent maintenant. « Seriez-vous _prête_ à devenir un Mangemort pour moi ? »

Ma réponse automatique meurt dans ma gorge, et je me contente de rester assise où je suis, mon esprit travaillant furieusement.

Pourrais-je faire cela pour lui ? Serais-je prête à m'engager dans une vie de peine, de douleur et de mort pour lui ?

Non, je ne pourrais pas. Vraiment pas.

_Pas même pour le sauver ? Pas même si ton refus reviendrait à le condamner à mort ?_

Mais… Mais ça ne pourrait jamais se passer comme ça ! Ce que je lui demande est parfaitement possible, alors qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais une Sang-de-Bourbe comme Mangemort de toute façon…

Non, je ne pourrais tout simplement pas faire ça.

Il laisse apparaître un léger sourire. « Vous voyez, il y a des choses pires que la mort dans ce monde » il murmure. « Je sais cela. C'est précisément pourquoi je suis rentré dans cette vie au début. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Mais renoncer à mes idéaux, à mes convictions, aux choses qui ont donné un sens à ma vie… je ne le ferai pas. Même pour tout l'or du monde. »

Mon cœur s'écrase sur lui même. Si ce n'est même pas pour tout l'or du monde, alors il ne le fera pas non plus pour moi.

Mais… mais il l'a déjà dit. Il les a déjà abandonné dans une certaine mesure, lorsqu'il a pour la première fois cédé à ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Il est donc allé au delà de la mort pour moi. Et s'il ressent la même chose que moi, il ferait alors n'importe quoi lorsque je suis dans ses bras. Parce que Dieu seul sait à quel point je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il me tienne tout contre lui.

Et j'ai _déjà_ fait beaucoup de choses pour lui. Il y a un monde entier que je ne connaissais pas avant qu'il ne me l'apprenne.

« Alors dites-moi » dit-il d'une voix très calme, « voulez-vous toujours savoir ce que j'ai fait ce soir ? »

Je mords ma lèvre et je regarde à nouveau mes mains. Je ne veux pas savoir. L'ignorance est une bénédiction, et l'ancienne Hermione n'aurait jamais été d'accord avec cette affirmation, mais je ne suis plus cette fille, donc qu'importe ?

Je ne veux pas rendre cette situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Il respire un rire alors qu'il m'oblige de ses doigts à lever la tête vers ses yeux impitoyables.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Ses lèvres viennent toucher les miennes, doucement d'abord, avant qu'il ne cajole mes lèvres ouvertes avec les siennes, approfondissant et durcissant son baiser.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps, glissant de mes cuisses jusqu'à ma taille, et mon Dieu, qui sait ce que ces mains ont fait ce soir ? Elles ont torturé, mutilé, peut être tué…

Lorsque vous tuez, quelle part de vous même abandonnez-vous ? Harry m'a dit que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que ça déchirait son âme en deux.

Mais a-t-il une âme à détruire ?

Ses doigts massent ma poitrine, et son pouce et son index viennent titiller un de mes mamelons, provoquant un choc électrique au creux de mon estomac, et plus loin encore, et il étouffe mon halètement de sa bouche alors qu'il mord ma lèvre inférieure, la suçant doucement.

Combien de temps cela peut-il encore durer ? Même si je venais à m'évader, même s'il finissait par abandonner cette vie pour partir avec moi, cela pourrait-il vraiment continuer ? Pourrais-je un jour être avec lui dans la lumière du monde réel, par opposition aux ténèbres de ce monde dans lequel nous vivons ?

Après tout, l'obscurité est tellement plus habile à cacher les péchés.

Il me repousse et je m'affale sur le matelas, et il se place au dessus de moi, appuyant sa main sur ma hanche alors qu'il m'embrasse durement, et je m'accroche à son cou avec un désespoir absolu, souhaitant l'approcher plus encore de moi afin qu'il devienne une partie de moi.

Il rompt finalement le baiser et descend sur mon corps, déposant de lents baisers le long de ma poitrine, continuant de descendre lentement, très lentement, et je sais ce qu'il va faire. Il l'a fait déjà tant de fois.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait cela. Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il _veut_ faire ça à … à une _Sang-de-Bourbe…_

Mais alors qu'il déplace ses lèvres entre mes jambes, je sais que je ne m'en soucie plus. Parce que plus rien n'a d'importance, rien alors qu'il lèche, suce et… _mord_, et c'est la plus étrange des sensations au monde, et c'est presque suffisant pour me faire croire en Dieu à nouveau, et ma respiration s'accélère, et j'ouvre inconsciemment plus largement mes jambes alors qu'une tension presque insupportable m'envahi le creux de mon estomac…

Mais il remonte alors, pesant à nouveau tout son corps sur le mien, me laissant à bout de souffle, observant mon visage.

Ses joues sont teintées de couleur. Une teinte rose traverse sa peau albâtre. Un autre signe de faiblesse venant de lui.

Il écarte plus encore mes jambes, tellement que ça me fait un peu mal, et je pousse un petit cri tandis qu'il pousse en moi, laissant son souffle s'échapper dans un grognement sourd.

Je m'accroche à lui alors qu'il se déplace en moi, le tenant si fort que je dois faire des marques sur sa peau si parfaite.

Il roule sur le matelas, de sorte que je me retrouve sur lui, à califourchon. Je m'allonge sur lui, mes seins reposant sur son torse, pour que je puisse l'embrasser.

Il bouge toujours à l'intérieur de moi, mais je peux coordonner et diriger ses mouvements bien plus que d'habitude. Je fais rouler mes hanches pour suivre son rythme.

Il m'a appris tant de choses.

Il rompt le baiser pour me regarder, les yeux assombris et ses joues colorées, et je n'arrive plus à respirer face à ce spectacle, et je ne me lasse pas de le regarder, et si je roule mes hanches de cette façon… il a l'air d'apprécier…

Il gémit, jetant sa tête vers l'arrière, et j'embrasse son cou exposé, voulant le gouter alors que je sens le désir se propager de plus en plus, me donnant l'envie de défaillir, de crier, de pleurer…

Je gémis avec lui alors qu'il m'appuie sur les hanches avec une telle force qu'il me brise les os, mais un feu d'artifice éclate au creux de mon estomac, estompant la douleur de mes hanches, et de l'électricité me traverse tout le corps, et je me sens alors enchantée, sereine.

Il grogne, me tenant les hanches contre les siennes, et j'attrape ses lèvres en un baiser, un baiser délicat et passionné…

Nous nous sentons alors paisibles, reposant ensemble, à proximité l'un de l'autre, haletant, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par rouler sur le côté, sans dire un mot.

Nous nous tenons allongés côte à côte, nos corps ne se touchant pas. J'observe le ciel de lit émeraude au dessus de ma tête.

Après quelques instants, il tire la couverture de lit, la drapant au dessus de nos corps. Le matériau est tellement luxueux par rapport à ce que je suis habituée. Il tombe doucement au niveau de ma taille.

Je tourne légèrement la tête contre l'oreiller moelleux. Peut être que je pourrais… que je pourrais reposer mes yeux juste un instant. Je suis si fatiguée, et si confortablement enveloppée dans ce cocon de chaleur, mais je ne vais pas m'endormir, seulement faire une petite pause… juste un petit moment…

* * *

Les ténèbres me quittent.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en clignant.

Je tourne distraitement la tête, regardant dans la pièce.

Le feu dans la cheminée s'est éteint. Il n'y a plus que des braises parmi l'amas de cendres.

J'ai dû m'endormir. Même si je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais seulement fermer mes yeux pendant quelques instants.

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, il va me punir pour ça. S'endormir dans _son_ lit, c'est juste… c'est juste trop… trop _intime_.

_Et alors ? Votre situation n'est-elle pas déjà devenue intime de toute façon ?_

Ce n'est pas le problème. Il n'aime pas ça. Il le voit comme… il le voit en quelque sorte comme une invasion. Il ne voudrait pas me rappeler qu'il pourrait y avoir une sorte de lien émotionnel avec moi…

Mais… Mais… Attendez un instant…

Il y a… il y a un poids chaud autour de ma taille. Un poids lourd et chaud, si chaud.

J'écoute attentivement. Ca ne peut pas être ce que je pense, ce n'est pas possible.

Mais je peux entendre une douce respiration régulière. Une respiration qui n'est pas la mienne.

Je tourne ma tête. Il est couché sur le côté, les yeux fermés alors qu'il respire régulièrement.

Il dort. Il est endormi à côté de moi…

Avec son bras autour de ma taille.

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je le dévisage. Il semble si parfait, même lorsqu'il dort. Son visage ne montre aucune expression.

Quelle facilité cela serait de le tuer ? Il s'est mis totalement à ma merci. Je pourrais juste prendre mon oreiller, le mettre sur son visage, et…

_Et déchirer ton âme en deux en même temps._

Je ne peux pas le tuer. Même si je le voulais vraiment, je… je ne pourrais pas.

L'ironie de la chose me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurai tout donné pour avoir l'opportunité de le blesser, de lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

Mais maintenant…

Doucement, très doucement, je roule sur le côté, tournant mon corps pour faire face au sien. Je m'approche de lui et je me blottis dans sa chaleur. Je presse mon front contre son torse, sentant sa peau chaude pressée contre la mienne. Je respire profondément, me nourrissant de son odeur. Son odeur secrète. Musquée. Animale. Dangereuse.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est juste qu'il y a tant d'émotions qui bouillonnent dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir si elles ne se transforment pas en larmes.

La respiration régulière s'arrête.

Je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas bouger. Il ne veut pas que je m'approche si près de lui, je le sais…

Mais… Mais non. Il ne va pas faire ce que j'espère.

Son bras se resserre autour de moi, m'attirant plus près de lui, me tenant si près que je peux à peine respirer. Il ne dit rien, je ne dis rien non plus…

Mais il est éveillé. Je le sais. Et dans ce merveilleux moment, il se retient à moi. Il s'accroche à moi comme je m'accroche à lui. Parce qu'il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui.

Oui, il est réveillé. Je sens son bras droit autour de moi, remontant dans mon dos, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans mes cheveux.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ouvre même pas les yeux. Je ne veux rien dire qui puisse briser ce moment merveilleux. Parce que c'est dans ces moments qu'il est le plus honnête avec moi.

Le plus petit des sourires se glisse sur mes lèvres.

Et pour la première fois, je me retrouve à m'endormir dans ses bras.

* * *

Je me réveille, abandonnant une fois de plus l'inconscience.

Son bras n'est plus autour de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux, mais il n'y a personne à côté de moi dans le lit.

Je m'assois rapidement, observant la pièce. Que faire s'il est parti, s'il m'a laissée seule ici… ?

Mais… non.

Je respire de nouveau lorsque je le vois, debout devant une armoire ouverte. Il y a un bruit sourd alors qu'il dépose quelque chose à l'intérieur, avant qu'il ne referme la porte sur l'objet.

Il s'arrête lorsqu'il me voit.

Il ressemble à un homme différent de celui qu'il était hier soir. Entièrement vêtu, l'expression réservée, les yeux froids.

Il ouvre la bouche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il finit par la refermer.

J'enfoui volontairement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Il rompt finalement le silence.

« Vous ne comptez pas vous habiller ? » il demande d'une voix hachée.

Je serre les lèvres, sautant du lit et courant à la hâte dans la pièce pour récupérer ma robe aussi vite que possible, écarlate sous l'humiliation.

Mais il se contente de me regarder, un sourcil légèrement relevé, alors que je me précipite sur ma robe, la passant au dessus de ma tête, l'arrangeant rapidement afin que je sois de nouveau totalement vêtue.

Je me tiens alors où je suis, et nous nous regardons longuement l'un l'autre.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Après ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, j'ai juste… je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi dire.

Un coup est frappé à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

« Lucius ? »

Oh mon Dieu, _oh mon Dieu_, je ne peux plus respirer.

C'est Avery.

Lucius me regarde, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

« Lucius, j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est urgent. »

« Merde » chuchote Lucius alors qu'il marche vivement à travers la pièce, ramassant la cape d'invisibilité du sol avant de me la jeter sans ménagement. Il vérifie que je sois totalement couverte avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrant.

Avery se tient devant la porte ouverte, son visage comme toujours sans aucune expression.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut nous voir » dit-il brusquement. « Tous les deux. Immédiatement. »

Lucius marque une pause avant de répondre. Je ne peux pas voir son expression. Tout ce que je peux voir est l'arrière de son crane.

« Bien sur » dit-il sèchement. « Bien sur. »

Il se retourne vers la pièce, et regarde droit vers moi, dos à Avery. Sans que personne ne le voit, excepté moi, ses yeux se rétrécissent légèrement, avant qu'il ne se tourne et ne suive Avery hors de la chambre, fermant et verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Je reste debout, la respiration lourde.

Que… que veut-il que je fasse ?

Il veut certainement que je reste ici. S'il a verrouillé la porte, c'est qu'il ne souhaite pas que je parte d'ici…

La situation serait risible si elle n'était pas si désespérée.

Je glisse vers le sol, m'asseyant sur les talons, en m'assurant que chaque centimètre carré de mon corps soit caché par la cape d'invisibilité, et j'attends.

* * *

Oh mon Dieu.

Oh _non !_

Il y a des gens derrière la porte. Je les entends, il y a des gens !

« _Alohomora !_ »

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement, et je pleure presque de terreur lorsque je vois Drago entrer dans la chambre.

Il balaie du regard la chambre de son père, les yeux plissés.

Son expression se détend lorsqu'il voit que la pièce est vide, mais se durcit à nouveau lorsqu'il aperçoit le lit et ses couvertures sans dessus dessous.

Je ne peux plus respirer.

Il regarde le lit défait pendant de longs instants, un froncement de sourcils minuscule sur son visage, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête sous l'exaspération apparente.

Il se tourne, sortant de la chambre et fermant la porte derrière lui.

Dieu merci.

Mais… mais il est toujours là. Je peux entendre sa voix –

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« On m'a envoyé ici pour nettoyer le sol. » C'est la voix de Ron. « Mais si tu veux rendre le travail plus facile, je t'en prie… »

« Ne déconne pas avec moi, Weasley ! » siffle Drago. « Continue de faire ce pourquoi tu es là. »

Il y a une courte pause, puis –

« Tu as bien apprécié de fouiller dans la chambre de ton père ? » demande Ron avant d'éclater de rire. « Tu es pathétique. »

« Ta gueule ! Et ne t'avise pas de dire à mon père ce que tu viens de voir, où je te ferai regretter. »

J'entends ses pas disparaître dans le couloir, puis le bruit d'une porte se refermant.

Il y a un long silence.

Attendez une seconde… _Oh mon Dieu !_

Drago… Drago n'a pas verrouillé la… Oh, le furet stupide !

Je me relève lentement, silencieusement, regardant la porte. Espérons que Ron n'ai rien remarqué. Espérons qu'il va simplement se contenter de continuer son travail, et tout ira bien.

Mais bien sur, Dieu me déteste.

Lentement, la poignée de la porte s'enclenche et la porte s'ouvre dans un léger grincement.

Je retiens mon souffle.

Ron passe le seuil de la porte. Ses yeux sont larges alors qu'il rentre dans la chambre. Il paraît terrifié, mais il a cette lueur familière dans ses yeux. L'éclat de l'audace. C'est un trait de la famille Weasley.

Que vais-je faire ?

Tout ce que je peux faire est de rester immobile, et d'espérer qu'il ne réalise pas que je me trouve ici.

Que peut-il faire ici, de toute façon ?

Il marche autour de la pièce, regardant tout avec une concentration intense, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche… Une arme peut être ? Peut être un moyen de sortir d'ici ?

Je ne sais pas. Je retiens juste mon souffle. Si je ne fais aucun bruit, il quittera certainement la pièce avant de s'apercevoir que je suis ici.

Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de ma présence ici !

Il se déplace dans la pièce, venant finalement se tenir devant l'armoire que Lucius venait de fermer lorsque je me suis réveillée. Il l'ouvre, très lentement, et s'arrête en apercevant ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Oh Dieu tout puissant, _non !_

Devant lui se tient la Pensine de Lucius. Elle repose sur l'étagère, semblant si innocente…

Mais je ne connais que trop bien le genre de souvenirs qu'elle contient.

Et… et Ron se penche vers elle, s'apprêtant à toucher sa surface de sa main, et oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait arrêtez ! Il ne peut pas regarder là dedans, il ne peut pas !

Et je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour l'arrêter, mais je dois l'empêcher, il ne doit pas –

« Ron, arrête ! » je crie, arrachant de mon corps la cape d'invisibilité.

Il sursaute et se retourne, le visage livide de peur.

« Hermione ! » dit-il, souriant de soulagement avant que son visage ne se plie sous l'étonnement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je bafouille, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je… je viens de nettoyer la chambre » je dis rapidement.

Il fronce les sourcils vers moi. « Malefoy t'a demandé de nettoyer sa chambre ? »

Je hoche la tête nerveusement.

Il me regarde, les yeux plissés. « Alors pourquoi portais-tu une cape d'invisibilité ? » il demande calmement.

_Idiote. IDIOTE._

« Je… je… » je commence, avant de continuer. « Tu ne peux pas regarder dans cette Pensine ! »

Il fronce encore plus durement les sourcils. « Et pourquoi pas ? » il demande. « Il n'est pas là, si ? » Il se tourne vers la Pensine. « Il ne le saura jamais- »

« S'il te plait Ron, non ! » je dis désespérément.

Il se détourne de la Pensine. « Qu'est-ce qui t'importe que je regarde dans cette Pensine ? » il dit lentement. « Ca ne te blessera pas, si ? »

Oh, mais si. Et ça va le blesser lui aussi. Plus qu'il ne le pense.

Mais il soupçonne quelque chose maintenant. Je peux le voir par la façon dont il me regarde.

« Je… » je marmonne. « C'est… on ne peut pas… on ne peut pas, Ron ! Et s'il revenait ? Il va te tuer ! »

« Il ne reviendra pas » il répond en se tournant à nouveau vers la Pensine. « Il ne sera pas de retour avant des heures, pas s'il est parti voir Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Mais nous ne pourrons pas en sortir, si ? » j'essaye désespérément. « Je ne sais pas comment sortir d'une Pensine- »

« Et bien moi, si » dit-il tranquillement. « Je te montrerai comment lorsque nous en aurons fini. Nous serons en mesure d'en sortir très facilement. »

Il se penche vers l'avant, allant toucher du bout des doigts le liquide argenté.

« Ron, NON ! »

Je me précipite et lui saisit la main, et nous sommes aspirés en avant, et nous flottons main dans la main à travers la fumée et les nuages, et mon Dieu, qu'allons-nous faire ? Que vais-_je_ faire ?

Nous atterrissons dans la salle à manger de la maison et tandis que la fumée se dissipe, je peux voir que Bellatrix, Lucius et – mon sang se rigidifie sous l'horreur – Dolohov sont en train de diner tous ensemble, buvant du vin et engagés dans une conversation animée teintée de rires.

Ils étaient de très bons amis, avant que je ne vienne tout ternir.

« S'il te plait Ron, pouvons-nous juste sortir d'ici ? »

« Attends une minute » répond-il. « Nous allons partir dans une minute, c'est promis. »

Je mords ma lèvre. Je ne peux pas dire grand chose, sinon il sera suspicieux…

Mais je ne peux pas nous permettre de rester ici, si ?

« Alors Lucius » dit fortement Bellatrix, « Où étais-tu ce soir ? Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'as appelé ? »

« Non » dit Lucius, en prenant une gorgée de vin, « non, non, j'avais juste quelques affaires à régler. »

Dolohov rit grossièrement. Son visage est très rouge, et ses mots sont mal articulés lorsqu'il parle.

« Avec ta jolie petite Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est ça ? » il demande.

Le visage de Bellatrix se renfrogne légèrement, mais Lucius se contente de lever ses yeux en l'air.

« Oui, j'étais avec elle » il dit d'une voix trainante.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Bellatrix d'une voix un peu raide. « Tu as terminé son interrogatoire avant que nous n'arrivions ici. De quoi as-tu besoin d'autre venant d'elle ? »

Lucius la regarde, les yeux légèrement plissés.

« Son arrogance m'énerve et je veux lui apprendre sa place » dit-il très calmement. « D'ailleurs, c'est très utile d'avoir quelqu'un pour pratiquer mes sortilèges. »

Bellatrix sourit d'un soulagement apparent, mais Dolohov commence à rire de nouveau.

« Je sais ce que j'aimerais _pratiquer_ avec elle ! » dit-il en riant bruyamment. « Mon Dieu, que je souhaiterais qu'elle soit ma prisonnière. Tu as bien de la chance, Lucius. »

J'avale durement en regardant Ron. Il regarde Dolohov avec révulsion.

« Par Merlin, il est répugnant ! » il murmure.

Lucius ricane. « Je ne pratique pas de telles choses » dit-il de sa voix trainante. « La fille est irritante au delà de l'imaginable. »

« Une irritante bien jolie, en tout cas » marmonne Dolohov.

Bellatrix rit. « Quoi, avec sa crinière immonde ? Tu devrais faire corriger ta vue, Antonin. »

Je me sens indignée. Espèce de grosse vache.

« Sérieusement Lucius, n'y as-tu vraiment jamais pensé ? Tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux avec elle. Moi en tout cas, je ne me gênerai pas. »

« Assez » dit fortement Lucius. « C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, Antonin. Tu sais ce que ça signifie. »

Dolohov laisse apparaître un sourire asymétrique. « Ca _signifie_ qu'elle serait certainement une putain bien agréable après une leçon ou deux. Tu sais comment sont les Moldus : ce sont des vrais lapins. Elle te laisserait probablement faire tout ce que tu veux, et elle gémirait comme une petite pute pendant que tu la- »

« J'ai dis _assez !_ » dit Lucius, la voix vrillant de colère.

Bellatrix et Dolohov le regarde tous deux un petit moment, un froncement de sourcils sur leurs visages, avant qu'ils ne retournent à leur repas dans un silence gêné.

La fumée tourbillonne autour de moi et Ron, nous engloutissant, et nous commençons à flotter de nouveau.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

« Hermione ? » dit calmement Ron. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Je hoche la tête, trop vigoureusement. « Bien sur. Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? »

« Et bien, on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur ton visage, pour commencer. »

« Ouais, et bien… Ce ne sont pas des choses très agréables à entendre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Mais… je ne comprends pas tout » dit Ron, perplexe. « Pourquoi a-t-il stocké ce genre de souvenir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fous, en fait. » Je prends sa main. « S'il te plait, est-ce qu'on pourrait sortir d'ici ? »

Il fronce durement les sourcils vers moi. « Tu n'es pas curieuse ? Pas même un petit peu ? »

« Non. Maintenant, _viens !_ »

Il arrache sa main de la mienne et me regarde longuement et durement. « Pourquoi es-tu si pressée de partir ? » il murmure.

J'ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer. Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire.

Un long silence s'installe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je voie ? » il murmure, une réelle crainte s'insinuant dans ses yeux.

Cette question me dérange tellement que je me retrouve soulagée lorsque nous atterrissons finalement dans ma chambre. Il fait sombre et la pièce est seulement éclairée par une unique et minuscule bougie enveloppée dans une main ratatinée posée sur ma table de chevet.

Mon estomac se recroqueville sous l'horreur face à ce que nous pouvons actuellement voir sur mon lit.

Je suis couchée sur le dos, dans une robe couverte de sang, avec Lucius assis à côté de moi, penché au dessus de moi.

Je n'aperçois plus maintenant que son visage. Je ne le pouvais pas à ce moment là, mais je peux maintenant. C'est la mémoire de Lucius après tout, et la main de la Gloire lui procurait un peu de lumière à l'époque.

Je suis couchée là, coincée sous lui, ma robe relevée juste au dessus de mes cuisses, mes jambes nues écrasées au niveau de ses hanches.

J'entends Ron respirer durement.

« En valiez-vous vraiment la peine ? » murmure Lucius. « Après tout, vous êtes à proprement parler, moins qu'un être humain. » Ses mains descendent vers mes seins, mais je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de son visage. Il me regarde avec des yeux vitreux.

Il semble que ce n'était pas seulement une question de pouvoir, après tout.

« Pourquoi me suis-je donné tant de mal pour vous ? »

J'ose un regard vers Ron.

Il regarde la scène comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser de rage.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que _pourrais-je_ dire ?

Peut-être… peut-être que s'il ne voit que ce souvenir, je pourrais lui faire croire que ce n'était que Lucius qui… serait-ce techniquement un mensonge ?

Le Lucius du souvenir fait glisser ma robe, exposant mes seins dans l'obscurité.

Je me hérisse. Ron ne m'a jamais vue nue avant, et je sais que ce n'est qu'un souvenir, mais quand même…

Les yeux de Lucius sont énormes et sombres, alors qu'ils courent avidement sur mon corps, et il rit alors que je lutte contre lui.

Dieu merci, j'ai lutté. C'est préférable pour Ron si je me suis débattue, non ?

« Il n'y a pas de place pour la modestie aujourd'hui, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Espèce de salaud » chuchote Ron. « Vous… Vous… »

Lucius soupire. « Peut être que vous en valez la peine, après tout. »

Ron regarde comme s'il venait de voir la chose la plus répugnante au monde. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi révolté.

« Espèce de sale baiseur » il murmure, la voix remplie d'une haine absolue.

Il se tourne vers moi. « Pourquoi… pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de l'arrêter ? » il me demande calmement.

« Penses-tu que je _voulais_ qu'il fasse ça ? » je demande désespérément, ma voix montant dans les aigus. « Je n'avais pas le choix. » Je pointe le souvenir du doigt. « Regarde ce qu'il se passe ensuite. Regarde ! »

Et bien sur, Lucius rapproche son visage du mien, de plus en plus près, et même si je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer, mon estomac se contracte par la peur.

Mais il s'arrête, tout comme je m'y attendais, et il me regarde.

Il se contente juste de me regarder.

Mes yeux sont fermés.

Et puis le dégout et la haine déforment alors ses traits, et il se redresse légèrement.

« Ha ! Je ne pense pas. Vous avez presque atteint votre but, n'est-ce pas, petite _putain_ de Moldue ? »

Et il me gifle, encore et encore, et la Hermione du souvenir crie alors qu'il siffle.

« Taisez-vous, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vous me _dégoûtez !_ »

Et il me jette à travers la pièce, accompagné par les cris de rage venant de Ron. Je me fracasse contre la table de toilettes, puis le souvenir s'estompe…

Ron se tourne vers moi alors que nous flottons au milieu de la fumée, glissant sa main dans la mienne.

« Qu'a-t-il fait de toi, Hermione ? » il murmure. « Qu'a-t-il fait _exactement ?_ Je vais le tuer, je le jure, je vais le tuer ce gros malade. »

Mais je me contente de hocher négativement la tête, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'apprête à venir.

Je ne dois rien dire.

Nous émergeons une fois de plus dans ma chambre, mais c'est un moment tout à fait différent. Les bougies sur mon mur sont à nouveau allumées.

Et je suis là, gisant au sol, secouée de sanglots.

Mais je porte la même robe que je portais dans la précédente scène.

Je pense savoir quand ça s'est passé. Je me rappelle de Lucius trainant Ron hors de la pièce, fou de rage après nous avoir vu tous les deux ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un moment de réconfort.

Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas juste !

« Mon Dieu Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de toi ? » demande Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Bonne question.

Je me rappelle de ce moment. Ca a probablement été l'un des moments les plus déprimants de ma vie. Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir, ni quoi penser. Lucius avait tout changé, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Je peux voir Ron me regarder du coin de l'œil, mais je me contente de secouer la tête, mes yeux fixés au sol.

Soudain le souvenir de Lucius se précipite dans la pièce, claquant la porte.

« Je pensais vous avoir dit de vous relever avant que je ne revienne ! »

Le Lucius du souvenir lève sa baguette, et le souvenir d'Hermione crie de douleur, et trébuche sur ses pieds, avant qu'il ne la traine par les cheveux à travers la pièce, l'épinglant au mur.

Ron se tourne vers moi, le vrai moi, le visage rouge de colère.

« Comment peux-tu le laisser te faire _ça ?_ » Il me saisit la main durement. « Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de te battre ? »

Je retire ma main de son emprise.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » je demande, entendant les voix du souvenir continuer devant nous, mais je n'y fait pas attention. « As-tu jamais été en mesure de lutter contre Bellatrix, ou Avery ? Ils ont des _baguettes_, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et puis, même s'il n'avait pas de baguette, Lucius est beaucoup plus fort que je ne le serai- »

« Non, il ne l'est pas ! » il siffle. « Il ne l'est pas ! C'est ridicule ! Regarde-toi ! Tu le laisses faire ce qu'il veut de toi ! »

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! » je dis, ma voix se fissurant. « Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, _jamais ! _Il ne m'a pas donné le choix. Il ne me l'a jamais- »

Je m'arrête avant d'en dire plus. Je dois me forcer à garder le silence lorsque je suis sur un terrain glissant. Si j'arrive à fermer ma bouche, espérons que nous sortirons d'ici avant d'avoir vu des choses pires que ce que nous venons de voir.

« Vous voyez, Sang-de-Bourbe, vous êtes à moi » dit doucement le souvenir de Lucius. Ron et moi nous tournons pour voir le pouce de Lucius caresser les lèvres de la Hermione du souvenir. Son visage est trop près du mien. Bien trop près. « Et vous le savez. Je vois cette vérité dans ces yeux sans défense qui me fixent. »

J'avale difficilement. « Ron, je- »

« Chut » dit-il, fixant attentivement la scène, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

Pleurant presque de désespoir, je me retourne pour faire face à la scène.

Le souvenir de Lucius écarte ses doigts de mon visage, et les descends jusqu'à ma main, la bloquant contre le mur de pierres. « Vous savez que je ne vous ai pas soutiré ce contrôle sur vous – vous me l'avez vous même remis, me donnant un totale contrôle sur vous de votre plein gré. »

Et le souvenir de moi halète de douleur alors qu'une marque écarlate apparaît sur mon bras après que Lucius ai donné un petit coup de baguette. Ron souffle brusquement, mais je regarde ma blessure, impassible. J'ai vu tout cela avant. Je connais par cœur chaque blessure que Lucius m'a faite, comme celle sur le dos de ma main.

« Les… _charmes_ de Weasley ne sont rien comparé à l'emprise que j'ai sur vous. Et vous le savez. C'est pathétique, risible même, dans la façon dont vous m'avez volontairement permis de contrôler votre vie entière. »

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Ces mots doivent avoir blessé Ron. Plus que je n'ose l'imaginer.

J'ose un regard vers lui. Son visage paraît étrangement pincé. Comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron.

Je tends la main vers lui, la déposant doucement sur son bras.

« N'écoute pas Ron » je murmure. « Il essayait juste de m'atteindre, c'est tout. Rien de tout ça n'est vrai. »

La fumée tourbillonne une fois de plus autour de nous, me cachant son expression, et je me demande soudain dans un instant de pur espoir si nous sommes enfin sorti de la Pensine.

Mais non. Aucun espoir n'est permit. Nous atterrissons dans la chambre de Lucius, mais toujours dans le souvenir.

Lucius est là, debout dans un coin de la chambre, regardant fixement le grand miroir accroché au mur en face de lui.

Il reste là pendant une éternité, à contempler son reflet. Son visage reflète un monde de révulsion et de haine.

« Que fait-il ? » demande Ron calmement.

Mais un instant plus tard, sa question obtient une réponse.

Lucius se saisit vivement et violemment d'un chandelier reposant sur une table voisine, et le fracasse contre le miroir.

Ce dernier se brise en mille morceaux. Des fragments de verre volent à travers la pièce, se répandant sur le sol.

Ron s'exclame sous le choc, mais je peux difficilement l'entendre. Je continue de fixer Lucius, qui observe les éclats de verre éparpillés à ses pieds.

Et puis la fumée sort de nul part, nous cachant le reste de la scène.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? » j'entends Ron demander à travers la fumée.

Mais je sais exactement ce que ça voulait dire. Parce que toute la haine de Lucius ne m'était pas entièrement dédiée.

« Je ne sais pas » je dis dans la fumée. « Mais… S'il te plait Ron, est-ce qu'on pourrait partir d'ici ? S'il te plait ! »

Mais il ne me répond pas, et lorsque nous sortons de la fumée, je sais que ma vie est finie. Tout est fini.

Tout ce que j'ai jamais partagé avec Ron est fini.

Nous sommes encore dans la chambre de Lucius. Mais il n'est pas seul cette fois.

Je suis là avec lui, mon visage baigné de larmes alors que je m'approche vers lui, lentement, lui chuchotant des paroles.

« Nous ne sommes pas si différents vous et moi. Vous ne vous êtes jamais lassé de répéter ce fait. »

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, non ! Ron ne peut pas voir cela, il ne peut pas !

Je me tourne et je saisis le bras de mon ami, mon meilleur ami. « S'il te plait Ron, laisse-nous sortir d'ici » je dis rapidement, désespérément. « Viens, je t'en _supplie_, fais-nous sortir maintenant, s'il te plait, tu ne peux pas voir- »

Mais il m'ignore. Il se contente de regarder la scène en face de nous, fixant la Hermione du souvenir marcher vers Lucius.

Je ne peux pas supporter le regard de son visage. Il donne l'impression que son monde s'écroule. Son expression me rappelle celle qu'il avait la nuit où Avery lui a dit qu'il guérirait Ginny si Ron couchait avec elle.

Et je ne peux pas lui mentir. Plus maintenant.

« Je ne vais pas- » grommelle Lucius, avant que le souvenir de moi ne dépose sa main sur son visage.

Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, faites cesser cela, s'il vous plait !

« Je suis un _être humain_, Lucius. Tout comme vous. »

Je secoue le bras de Ron en désespoir de cause.

« Ron, s'il te plait ! »

Mais il est totalement sourd. Il se contente de regarder avec horreur et incompréhension alors que la Hermione du souvenir se penche vers Lucius et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Et Lucius se détache soudain, me regardant durant une seconde avant de m'embrasser à nouveau furieusement, me soulevant et me portant vers son lit.

Je sais à ce moment là, alors que je regarde Ron, à quoi ressemble quelqu'un lorsque son cœur se brise.

J'ai le souffle coupé par un sanglot d'horreur, et j'apporte mes mains pour couvrir ma bouche. Je n'ai jamais vu ce regard sur son visage auparavant.

Je ne peux pas le regarder davantage. Mais je ne peux pas non plus regarder le souvenir. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, Ron, je suis si désolée !

Je me détourne, loin de tout, sans même m'apercevoir que mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, et je tombe au sol, atterrissant sur les genoux.

Tout ce que je peux faire est de sangloter en silence, me tenant les cheveux, alors que Ron me regarde le trahir de la pire des manières possibles. Qu'ais-je fait ? Qu'ais-je fait ?

Mais… Mais je ne peux pas me débarrasser des _bruits_. Des halètements, des gémissements, des cris venant de la bouche de Lucius, de _ma_ bouche. Le _son_ de la trahison.

Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je couvre mes oreilles de mes mains, étouffant les bruits. Je ne peux pas, je ne _veux_ pas entendre ce que Ron entend. Rien que d'y penser me brise mon cœur en deux. Des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux et coulent sur mes joues. inarrêtables, indomptables…

Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

De la brume apparaît de nul part, me submergeant, et je lève la tête avec précaution, abaissant mes mains de sur mes oreilles.

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Seulement un silence de mort.

Mais ce silence est le plus lourd que je n'ai jamais entendu. Le silence, horrible et insupportable de la trahison.

Le brouillard se dissipe finalement.

Lentement, très lentement, je me tourne. Je ne peux pas regarder Ron, mais même si je l'avais fait, je n'aurai vu que l'arrière de son crâne. Je regarde devant lui le souvenir qui se joue face à nous.

Nous sommes encore dans la chambre de Lucius, mais à un moment totalement différent. Je pense au début que la pièce est vide, mais je vois alors la robe rose pale sur le sol, enchevêtrée avec des vêtements noirs.

Et puis je vois le lit.

J'y suis couchée sur le dos, un bras courbé au dessus de ma tête. Mes yeux sont fermés, et ma poitrine monte et descend régulièrement au rythme de ma douce respiration. Et Lucius est couché à côté de moi. Il me regarde, les yeux embués.

Il tend la main et fait courir un doigt sur ma joue. Je bouge légèrement dans mon sommeil, poussant un minuscule soupir.

Ses yeux s'enflamment une seconde, avant qu'il ne glisse lentement, timidement son bras autour de ma taille, avant de s'allonger sur le matelas tout près de moi, s'endormant avec moi dans ses bras.

J'entends un léger reniflement, mais il ne vient pas du souvenir qui se passe en face de nous.

Ron se retourne, et c'est seulement alors que je peux apercevoir son visage.

Il ne me regarde pas. Il garde les yeux rivés au sol.

Son visage est mouillé de larmes.

Il renifle à nouveau, et il lève les yeux du sol. Il paraît désespéré. Comme si tout ce qu'il voulait était de sortir d'ici, loin de l'horrible connaissance qu'il vient de voir.

« Faites-moi revenir » il murmure d'une voix rauque.

Il y a alors un bruit de bruissement, et je le voie disparaître vers le plafond, de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus vite…

Et puis il est parti.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Des larmes chaudes d'agonie totale.

Qu'ais-je fait ? Je ne suis qu'une _salope_, une salope. Comment ais-je pu lui faire ça ?

Comment ais-je pu penser pouvoir lui cacher ça ? Quelque chose de si horrible ne pouvait pas rester caché pour toujours.

Je me tiens toujours debout, les yeux fermés, les larmes devenant plus épaisses et plus rapides.

Je ne peux pas retourner là bas, je ne peux pas. Comment pourrais-je à nouveau faire face à Ron ?

Mais… mais je peux difficilement rester ici pour toujours, si ?

Mon Dieu, j'aimerais si je le pouvais.

J'aimerais seulement pouvoir mourir.

Peut être que les choses seraient mieux pour tout le monde si je mourrais.

Je dois retourner là bas. Je le dois.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond inexistant.

« Faites-moi revenir » je chuchote, ma voix prête à s'effondrer.

Et je me sens tirée vers le haut, l'air rugissant à mes oreilles alors que je sors de la Pensine et que j'atterris une fois de plus dans l'horrible réalité de la vie réelle.


	33. Une souffrance indicible

_**Note de l'auteur-traductrice** : A tous mes lecteurs, je m'excuse platement pour tout ce retard accumulé. Je suis hospitalisée en ce moment, pour une durée encore indéterminée, et une bonne connexion internet me fait malheureusement défaut. Je pense cependant avoir partiellement résolu ce problème en trouvant une connexion wifi qui pourrait faire l'affaire pour de nouveau publier régulièrement, sans que ce soit tous les 2 jours comme prévu au début. Mais un minimum d'un chapitre par semaine devrait être largement faisable ! Je m'excuse encore et je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture. A bientôt._

* * *

_'C'est à la fois pour lui et par lui que je souffre. Je veux le fuir, en vain, il me suit ; il est là ; il m'obsède sans cesse… Ses yeux n'expriment plus que la haine et le mépris. Sa bouche ne profère que__l'insulte et le reproche. Ses bras ne m'entourent que pour me déchirer. Qui me sauvera de sa barbare fureur ?' _- Choderlos De Laclos_, _Les Liaisons Dangereuses

* * *

**Chapitre 33 Une souffrance indicible**

Je tombe sur le sol de pierres, mes mains et mes genoux cognant douloureusement dans la chute.

Je lève les yeux… Non, je ne peux pas.

Je garde mes yeux rivés sur mes doigts étendus sur la pierre. Mon regard s'attarde sur la fine cicatrice blanche au dos de ma main gauche.

Respire… je dois continuer à respirer.

C'est difficile de garder une respiration régulière.

Ecoute…

Une respiration tranquille. Ce n'est pas la mienne, elle vient de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je ferme les yeux. Inspiration, expiration…

D'accord. Je peux le faire… Non je ne peux pas, je ne _peux_ pas…

Si je peux. Je dois le faire. Il mérite une explication.

Lentement, très lentement, je me remets sur pieds. Chaque muscle, chaque fibre de mon corps crie de protestation, et Dieu seul sait comment je réussi à me mettre debout.

D'accord… maintenant… relève ta tête. C'est facile de relever la tête, non ?

Il ne me regarde pas.

Le plus long des silences se répand, avant qu'il ne prenne une profonde respiration qui lui fait hausser les épaules.

« Pas étonnant que tu ne voulais pas que j'aille dans cette Pensine » il marmonne.

Je me mords durement la lèvre. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses » je dis presque craintivement. Stupide, stupide ! Je n'ai jamais été bonne pour mentir.

Il se retourne. Son visage est encore humide de larmes, mais ses yeux sont durs et flamboyants de fureur. « Dans ce cas, il se passe _quoi_, Hermione ? Parce que à ce que je viens de voir, on dirait bien que tu baises avec Lucius Malefoy ! »

Il commence à avancer vers moi, sa voix s'intensifiant.

« Mais ça n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas, si tu me dis qu'il ne se passe rien ! » Sa voix augmente et augmente, se transformant en un cri de colère pure. « Et tu m'as dit maintes et maintes fois qu'il ne se passait _absolument_ rien ! » Il fait une pause. « Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, et tu m'as _menti_, parce que depuis tout ce temps, tu as laissé ce _putain_ de Lucius Malefoy te baiser ! »

Je me retrouve dos au mur, sanglotante.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne crie pas ! Ron, tu dois comprendre- »

« COMMENT POURRAIS-JE _COMPRENDRE ?_ » il hurle. « Comment peux-tu… Comment peux-tu seulement y penser ? Ne sais-tu pas ce qu'il est ? »

« Bien sur que si ! » je crie soudain. « Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait Ron, bien sur que je sais ce qu'il est- »

« _ALORS COMMENT PEUX-TU LE SUPPORTER ? _» il hurle, presque enragé. « C'est un monstre, un meurtrier, un malade… Pour l'amour de Dieu, Hermione, il a tué tes _parents ! _»

« Je sais ! » je souffle de désespoir. « Je sais. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. »

Il se contente de me regarder d'un air incrédule, avant qu'il ne se tourne et s'éloigne de moi à grands pas.

« Je… je ne _comprends_ pas ! » dit-il. « Comment peux-tu… comment peux-tu même… Il est assez vieux pour être ton _père_… »

Il apporte ses mains à son visage. Je sens mon cœur se couper en deux, et je pleure plus fort encore que je n'ai pleuré la nuit où j'ai appris que mes parents étaient morts, parce que… parce que, oh mon Dieu, je l'ai détruit aujourd'hui, je le sais.

Peut-être… Peut être que si je m'approchais de lui…

Mais il repousse vivement ma main et se tourne vers moi avec un regard de pur… de haine _absolue_…

« Ne me _touche_ pas ! » il siffle. « Tu es… tu es une saloperie de _traitre_, Hermione ! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches ! »

Et aucune gifle que Lucius m'a déjà donné, aucun sortilège Doloris que j'ai déjà enduré, ne m'a autant blessé que ces quelques mots.

Je couvre ma bouche avec ma main pour essayer d'arrêter le torrent de sanglots qui éclate en moi.

Ses propres yeux se brouillent et il s'écarte de moi.

« Ecoute-moi. S'il te plait, tu dois m'écouter… »

« Pourquoi ? » il demande, sa voix brisée par la fureur alors qu'il se tourne pour me faire face. « Pourquoi devrais-je écouter ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Je me force à continuer.

« Parce que tu dois comprendre » je murmure, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. « Tu dois savoir pourquoi… S'il te plait, écoute moi. Et lorsque j'aurai fini, tu pourras me haïr et me rayer de ta vie pour toujours, mais d'abord tu dois savoir pourquoi je fais ça. »

Il me fusille du regard un long moment, avant qu'il n'acquiesce sèchement, même s'il semble se forcer à ne pas hurler contre moi.

Je prends une grande inspiration, essayant de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans le fouillis qu'est devenu mon cerveau. J'ai besoin que les choses soient claires si je veux les lui expliquer…

Mais comment le pourrais-je, alors que j'ai moi même du mal à les comprendre ?

_Le commencement. Commence par le commencement._

Je respire fortement, puis je commence.

« Lorsque j'ai été capturée… »

Mon Dieu, c'est si difficile de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé il y a déjà si longtemps, maintenant.

Combien de détails dois-je donner ? Dois-je lui expliquer comment il m'a transporté à travers les bois ? Ou comment il m'a forcé à m'ouvrir ma propre jambe ? La façon dont il ne pouvait pas me regarder dans les yeux après m'avoir torturé ?

Non, recommence.

« Lorsque j'ai été capturée, il m'a torturé pendant des heures et des heures » je murmure, ma voix ne tenant qu'à un fil. « Il avait besoin que je lui donne des réponses, et il a dû me les extorquer par la force. »

Ron semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se retient. Je continue donc.

« Je lui ai demandé… je l'ai _supplié_ maintes et maintes fois d'arrêter, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il avait un travail à faire, et il m'a dit qu'en tant que Sang-de-Bourbe, je n'avais le droit d'attendre aucune clémence vis à vis de lui. Même si parfois… »

Je m'arrête un instant. Il a besoin de le savoir. Il le mérite.

« Parfois, je pensais voir quelque chose. Quelque chose dans ses yeux lorsque je lui demandais d'arrêter- »

Ron grogne d'une amère incrédulité.

« Il prenait certainement son pied » il marmonne. « Il prenait certainement son pied à torturer des jeunes femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles le supplient- »

« _Non !_ » je dis désespérément. « Non Ron, tu dois écouter ! Ce n'était pas ça ! C'est comme s'il se sentait… comme s'il avait _pitié_ de moi, presque. »

Il expire fortement, croisant les bras, me fixant avec un regard de pierre.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui a conduit à ce que je viens de voir ? » il demande. « Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tout a changé ? Il t'a dit qu'il arrêterait si tu baisais avec lui, c'est ça ? je ne serai pas étonné qu'il- »

« Non ! » je dis, même si mentir sur ce point aurait certainement été beaucoup plus facile et simple. « Non Ron, ce n'est pas ça. S'il te plait, écoute. Je sais qu'il ne… Je sais qu'il ne pensait pas à moi de cette façon. Pas au début, en tout cas. » Je sens mon visage s'empourprer, mais je continue. « Je le sais parce que… lorsque Bellatrix et Dolohov l'ont rejoint pour me torturer, Bellatrix a essayé de le convaincre… de m'enlever mes vêtements, mais il n'a pas voulu. Il a dit que ça le rendait malade rien que d'y penser, car après tout je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Non… » dit-il calmement. « Ne t'appelle pas comme ça. »

Un long silence se répand entre nous, alors qu'il regarde vers le sol.

Mais je m'accroche au fait qu'il ne me déteste pas assez pour m'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe. Pas comme Lucius, qui me déteste tellement qu'il ne se soucie pas de combien de fois il utilise ce mot lorsqu'il me parle.

« Bon, et alors ? » dit-il d'une voix serrée.

Je souffle. « Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici… les choses ont changé. J'ai… j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un couteau la première fois que nous sommes venus ici, et je… je l'ai poignardé avec. »

Il ne dit rien. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il réagisse, mais il semble obscurci par tout le reste.

Il ne me regarde même pas.

« Tout a changé avec ça » je murmure. « C'est pourquoi il m'a enfermé dans la cave. Il voulait me punir pour ce que j'avais fait… »

Je m'arrête, car c'est à partir de là que les choses cessent d'avoir du sens, même pour moi.

« Je… je ne sais pas quand les choses ont vraiment changé. Il était juste… il était _tout le temps_ avec moi. »

Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, comment je peux lui expliquer ça ?

Il ne parvient toujours pas à me regarder.

« Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça a changé, ni quand. Mais ça _a _changé_, _et graduellement. De petites choses ont commencé à arriver. Il s'est mis… à toucher mon visage et mes cheveux. Et puis un jour, Dolohov est venu dans ma chambre, et… il a essayé, mais Lucius est venu me sauver. Il a dit que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un Sang Pur se mélange avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais le lendemain, Voldemort a dit que je n'avais plus d'utilité, et il a donné à Lucius l'opportunité de me tuer. Mais il… il ne l'a pas fait. »

Ron me regarde alors. « Oh, il ferait _tellement_ pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » il marmonne furieusement. « Comme tuer tes parents par exemple. Oh, il ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour toi- »

« Non Ron, écoute ! Il a vraiment fait _ça_ pour moi ! » je dis. « Je sais que ça semble ridicule, mais il l'a fait pour me sauver. Je l'ai découvert plus tard. Voldemort lui a donné un choix : il a eu le choix de me tuer, ou alors de tuer mes parents. Je le déteste pour cela, au Dieu que je le déteste ! Mais il a tué mes parents pour… pour me sauver. »

Ron me lance un long regard dur, un de ceux qui montrent qu'il pense que j'ai perdu l'esprit, avant de plier les bras et de regarder sur le côté.

« Ce que tu as vu dans la Pensine, » je dis, me sentant claquer des dents, mais ça doit être dit, « cette scène où il m'a _touché_, avant de me frapper… Ca s'est passé juste après la nuit à la maison de tes parents, lorsqu'il m'a poursuivi à la place de Harry. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à comprendre- »

« Je vais te dire que je ne _comprends_ pas » Il me coupe. « Dans ce souvenir… Mon Dieu, Hermione, j'ai pensé qu'il essayait de te _violer_. J'ai pensé en voyant ça, que tu ne voulais pas que je voie ces souvenirs parce qu'ils pourraient montrer qu'il t'a forcé. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il t'a battu après t'avoir touché ! Et tu t'es débattue… »

Il fait une pause pour respirer.

« Mais alors, quelques souvenirs plus tard, tu étais heureuse de le laisser avoir ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, sa voix tellement misérable que ça me donne envie de recommencer à pleurer. « C'est toi qui l'a embrassé quelques minutes plus tard. Tu l'as presque poussé à- »

« Ce n'était pas ça ! » je crie, sentant les larmes brouiller mes yeux. « Non, je veux dire, oui, mais au début… Je ne le voulais pas au début. Mais… nous nous voyions tout le temps, et tout est devenu hors de contrôle, et je… Je te jure que lorsque ça a commencé, je veux dire_ vraiment_ commencé, l'initiative ne venait pas de moi. Ce n'était que de lui. J'ai même essayé de me débattre, mais… »

Je m'arrête. Je ne peux pas parler plus. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais l'expliquer, et même Lucius ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

Pendant de longs instants il se contente de me regarder, puis il se détourne de moi en reniflant bruyamment.

« Oh mon _Dieu_ » il marmonne, sa voix se brisant. « Je savais… je _savais_ que quelque chose… » il soupire en portant ses mains à son visage. « Vous devez bien rire de moi, vous deux. »

Mon cœur se brise avec ces mots.

Je me dirige vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Non » je murmure passionnément. « Non, Ron. Jamais. Je me hais pour ce que je t'ai fait, vraiment. »

Il hausse les épaules pour se débarrasser de ma main, me fixant avec des yeux humides et sombres de douleur.

« Et donc, où tout ça nous a mené ? » il marmonne.

Je réprime un sanglot, mordant ma lèvre. Un sanglot pour ce qui aurait pu être, pour ce qui a maintenant été ruiné à jamais.

« Ron, je suis si désolée. »

C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

« Tu sais » dit-il, « Durant tout le temps où j'ai été enfermé dans la douleur, l'obscurité et la misère, sais-tu ce qui me permettait de continuer, de tenir ? »

Je secoue la tête, non pas parce que j'ignore ce qu'il va dire, mais au contraire parce que je ne le sais que trop bien.

« J'ai tenu le coup, face à tout ce qui s'est passé, pour _toi !_ » il crie. « Et maintenant, je réalise que le seul morceau de bonté qui me restait dans ce monde, a été baisé par un salaud de Mangemort depuis je ne sais combien de temps ! »

« Je sais » je sanglote. « Je ne peux pas te demander de me pardonner, Ron. Mais moi aussi je me suis rattachée à toi. Tu étais la seule chose bonne dans mon monde, et je tenais à ça plus que tout au monde. J'ai essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois, mais j'ai tenu pour toi. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi ! »

« Plus que lui ? » il demande, la voix serrée.

Et sans aucune hésitation, sans même réfléchir pour savoir si ma réponse est vraie ou pas, je hoche la tête. « Bien sur, plus que lui. Tu es tout ce que j'ai au monde ! Je me hais pour ce que je te fais. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour ne pas te faire souffrir. »

« _Tout_ ce que tu as ? » il demande amèrement. « Que Diable pourrais-tu me donner ? Il a _tout _pris de toi ! »

Et c'est vrai. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, que Dieu nous aide tous les deux, que Dieu nous aide tous, mais c'est vrai. Lucius a tout pris : mes parents, mon amour-propre, ma liberté…

Et maintenant, il a pris Ron. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, mais maintenant c'est officiel.

Ron me regarde. Il me regarde comme il ne m'avait jamais regardé. « Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de toi ? » il demande calmement. « Tu ne sais même plus ce qui est bon ou mauvais ! »

Je secoue à nouveau la tête, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur mes joues.

« Je veux dire… il est _mauvais_, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » il éclate. « Comment peux-tu même l'envisager, après tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas » je murmure.

Et il pleure aussi. Il pleure presque aussi fort que je ne pleure.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant que l'on soit capturé.

« Et qu'en est-il de lui ? » il demande, sa voix tremblant sous la douleur. « Pourquoi lui ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'un monstre comme lui a à t'offrir ? »

Je mords ma lèvre, les larmes jaillissant de mes yeux. « Oh Ron, qu'importe ? »

« Ca importe » dit-il dans un murmure furieux. « Il t'a pris à… Je veux savoir ce qu'il a de spécial pour que tu le veuilles au point de négliger tout ce à quoi tu croyais. »

Je reste silencieuse, prenant de profondes respirations. Je ne veux pas lui dire. Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir à nouveau. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Mais je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas le regarder en lui disant ça.

« Ce n'est pas que je le _veux._ Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste… Il m'a dit que je n'étais rien » je murmure. « Encore et encore, il n'a pas arrêté de me dire que je n'étais que de la saleté. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, une abomination, une erreur de la nature, un gaspillage. Il a travaillé jour et nuit afin de me faire croire cela. Il est arrivé à un point où… où j'ai failli commencer à le croire. »

C'est tellement difficile de traduire cela par des mots, mais je dois essayer. Il mérite de savoir.

« Mais… lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'il pourrait… qu'il pourrait vouloir quelque chose de moi… ça m'a fait… »

J'ouvre les yeux. Ron me regarde. Ses joues sont à nouveau mouillées.

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, sentant la douleur m'accabler un instant, avant que je ne recommence à parler.

« Ca m'a donné l'impression de redevenir un être humain » je murmure. « Parce que, en cédant à ce qu'il ressent, il va contre tout ce en quoi il croit, juste pour moi. Et ça veut donc dire que je _vaux_ quelque chose. »

J'ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde comme si je l'avais trahi de la pire des manières possibles et inimaginables.

« _Je_ n'ai jamais cru que tu n'étais pas un être humain, Hermione. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme un morceau de merde. Tu représentais pour moi plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde ! »

Les larmes coulent de mes yeux. Oh mon Dieu, qu'ais-je fait ? Comment ais-je _pu_ lui faire ça ?

« Je voulais prendre soin de toi » poursuit-il. « Chaque fois que je te voyais, je pouvais voir la peine et la douleur dans lesquels tu étais plongé. » Il avale un sanglot, et sa voix se fissure lorsqu'il parle à nouveau. « J'aurai donné _n'importe quoi_ juste pour te débarrasser de cette douleur ! Pour l'amour de Dieu Hermione, je _t'aimais !_ Et tu peux dire que je suis naïf si tu veux, mais je pensais que tu m'aimais toi aussi ! »

« Oh, Ron ! » je gémis en essayant de toucher son bras à nouveau, mais il sursaute, s'éloignant de moi.

Et ça me brise le cœur. Parce que je rêvais depuis ma quatrième année à Poudlard de l'entendre dire ces mots, mais aujourd'hui je l'ai rejeté, je l'ai roulé dans la poussière, et tout ça pour quoi ? Un homme qui ne peut aimer personne, pas même son propre fils, et encore moins une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il affirme haïr plus que tout au monde.

« Je t'aimais aussi, Ron ! » je murmure, ma voix remplie de larmes. « Je t'aime toujours ! »

« Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi t'es-tu tournée vers lui, _lui_ ! » Il secoue la tête incrédule. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, il est celui qui a ruiné ta vie ! »

« Je sais ! » je dis désespérément. « Je ne peux pas… C'est trop difficile à expliquer, Ron. Je sais que ça sonne comme si j'étais folle. Mais rien dans cette situation n'a jamais eu aucun sens, de toute façon. »

Il me regarde durant quelques instants, avant de se retourner en s'agrippant la tête de ses mains.

« Donc… » Sa voix est serrée. « Donc il… il t'amène ici chaque nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait… tout ce que… » Ses mots sont coupés alors qu'il sort un bruit étrange d'étouffement, et il s'agrippe plus durement la tête. « Merlin, c'est juste… Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est _lui_ qui te _touche_… Ce que j'ai vu dans la Pensine, c'est tellement… »

Il s'étouffe à nouveau, enveloppant son bras droit autour de sa tête.

« _Oh mon Dieu !_ » il halète.

Il se retourne pour me faire face à nouveau, les yeux brillant de larmes, alors qu'il secoue la tête dans une angoisse totale.

« Comment peux-tu supporter cela ? » il demande s'une voix tremblante. « Comment peux-tu _supporter_ d'être traitée comme ça ? »

Je lui donne la seule réponse que je connaisse.

« Je peux tout supporter » je murmure. « Aussi longtemps que je t'ai avec moi. »

Je me dirige vers lui, lui tendant une main tremblante. Il ferme ses yeux et se tourne légèrement, mais il ne recule pas cette fois, alors que ma paume atteint son visage.

Je me sens sale. Chaque pore de ma peau suinte de honte.

« S'il te plait, Ron » je dis, ma voix se brisant sous le poids des larmes. « S'il te plait, ne me hais pas. »

Il se tourne vers moi. « Je ne _te_ hais pas, Hermione » il murmure. « Je déteste ce que tu fais, et je le hais _lui_, mais… comment pourrais-je… » Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Ce n'est pas ta faute » il marmonne fermement. « Je te connais. Tu n'aurais jamais volontairement couché avec un Mangemort, pas dans des circonstances normales. C'est _uniquement_ de sa faute, je le sais. »

« J'avale durement. « Ron, je- »

La porte s'ouvre.

Et juste pour bien empirer les choses, merci _beaucoup_ mon Dieu, Lucius rentre dans la chambre.

Il se gèle lorsqu'il aperçoit Ron, ses yeux s'élargissant dans un premier temps, avant de se rétrécir ensuite.

« Que Diable fait-il ici ? » il demande furieusement.

C'est alors que Ron se retourne, ses joues perdant toute couleur alors qu'il fait face à l'homme qui lui a tout pris.

« Vous… vous… » il bafouille, avant qu'il ne s'avance vers Lucius, le poing levé. « ESPECE DE SALOPARD DE PERVERS ! Je vais vous tuer, JE VAIS VOUS TUER- »

_-Bam-_

Lucius recule, se cramponnant le nez après avoir reçu le poing de Ron en pleine figure.

« Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, hein, espèce de SALAUD ! » hurle Ron. « Comment osez-vous, comment OSEZ-VOUS- »

« _Impedimenta !_ »

Ron est rejeté vers l'arrière, faisant un vol plané avant de percuter le mur derrière lui, hurlant de douleur.

« _Ron !_ » je crie, mais Lucius m'attrape par le bras, m'attirant durement vers lui.

Alors que je me retrouve face à lui, tout ce que je peux voir est de la fureur solidifiée sur son visage de marbre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » il demande, la voix un peu plus forte qu'un chuchotement, semblant serrée par la peur.

Je me contente de le dévisager, sentant mes lèvres bouger alors que j'essaye de lui expliquer, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas.

Il me secoue furieusement alors que je ne lui réponds pas.

« Par Merlin, répondez-moi ! »

« Je vais vous dire » j'entends une voix derrière moi.

Lucius et moi nous retournons tous les deux pour voir Ron se remettre sur pieds, le visage rouge de colère.

« Et bien » Lucius dit d'une voix trainante sur un ton malicieux, mais une intonation d'acier le traverse. « Je me sens obligé de vous informer, Weasley, que ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, et c'est bien impoli de s'introduire dans la conversation d'une autre personne- »

« _TAISEZ-VOUS !_ » hurle Ron, sa voix se transformant en un râle de haine absolue. « Je _sais _tout, d'accord ? Je sais ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. Alors ne prenez pas cet air supérieur avec moi, espèce de _salopard !_ »

Oh non, je ne sais pas si la situation pourrait être pire. Ron sait, Lucius sait qu'il sait, et seul Dieu sait exactement qui va souffrir de tout cela…

J'ose un regard vers Lucius. Son visage est d'un blanc nacré, un muscle pulsant dans sa joue, et ses yeux sont grands et énormes.

« Comment… comment pouvez-vous… ? »

Ses yeux se baissent, et ils se rétrécissent de fureur alors qu'ils viennent se poser sur mon visage.

Il se saisit de mon bras et me tire vers lui, me secouant durement.

« Comment l'a-t-il appris ? » il demande, sa voix sifflant à travers ses dents serrées.

Je le regarde. « Je… »

Ses yeux sont plein de rage. « Bon Dieu, qu'avez-vous fait ? _Idiote_, comment a-t-il… »

Ses paroles se meurent dans le néant, et il lève sa main pour me frapper au visage. Je crie et je glisse, tombant de ses bras jusqu'au sol.

« Petite _salope stupide !_ » il siffle. « Comment Diable a-t-il- »

« Laissez-la _TRANQUILLE ! _» hurle Ron. Je sens un poids chaud sous mon bras, m'aidant à me relever. Je lève les yeux, et je peux voir Ron, mon _cher_ Ron_, _qui m'aide à me remettre sur pieds. « Ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute ! Si vous voulez en vouloir à quelqu'un, vous devriez vous en prendre à votre idiot de fils ! »

Le visage de Lucius perd l'infime petite quantité de couleurs qu'il avait encore. « Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

Ron rit amèrement. « Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sait pas ! Pas que je le sache, en tout cas. Mais c'est de sa faute si je suis ici. Il est venu ici lorsque j'étais en train de nettoyer le couloir, et lorsqu'il a quitté la pièce, il a oublié de verrouiller à nouveau la porte. »

Lucius se contente de nous regarder l'un l'autre, et je peux voir son esprit travailler derrière ses yeux sans fond.

Je sais ce qu'il se demande : J'y aurai moi même pensé si je n'étais pas si préoccupé par tout le reste. Pourquoi Drago est venu _fouiner_ dans la chambre de son père ?

Bon, bien sur je sais _pourquoi._ Il est suspicieux. Il l'est depuis longtemps, maintenant.

« Et lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'ai réalisé que vous aviez laissé votre placard ouvert » dit Ron triomphalement, presque souriant. « Lucius Malefoy, le grand stratège, qui fait une erreur aussi simple que de laisser une chose aussi importante sans surveillance, à la portée de n'importe qui- »

En un quart de seconde, Lucius soulève sa baguette de colère, et Ron halète quelques secondes.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mes actions » chuchote Lucius. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le cerveau de la Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les poings de Ron se serrent. Je tends ma main et la pose sur son bras.

Les yeux de Lucius bougent jusqu'à ma main, juste durant une seconde, avant qu'ils ne se reposent sur Ron.

« Avery m'a subitement appelé » il marmonne. « Je ne pouvais pas verrouiller la porte du placard sans lui montrer que j'avais quelque chose d'intéressant à cacher ici. »

J'en ai le souffle court. Alors il _pense_ que nous avions raison d'être inquiet au sujet d'Avery. Je commençais à croire que j'étais la seule à le penser.

Parfois j'ai l'impression que Lucius et moi avons un couteau en équilibre au dessus de nos têtes : un seul faux mouvement pourrait nous couper en deux.

Ron secoue la tête sous l'exaspération. « Ca n'a pas d'_importance !_ » il crie. « La façon dont je l'ai découvert n'est pas important, c'est ce que j'ai appris qui est important ! »

Les lèvres de Lucius se recroquevillent un peu, mais je peux voir son esprit travailler furieusement derrière le gris froid de ses yeux.

« Oui, vous savez » dit-il tranquillement. « Mais vous ne vous en souviendrez pas, je vais m'en assurer. »

Non. Non, il ne peut pas faire ça aussi à Ron. Je ne le laisserais pas faire.

Je me place entre Ron et Lucius, fixant Lucius malgré sa baguette levée et son visage furieux.

« Que _Diable_ pensez-vous faire ? » il me demande, incrédule.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui jeter un sort d'Oubliettes » je dis aussi stable que je peux. « Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. »

« Avez-vous _complètement_ perdu l'esprit ? » il me siffle furieusement.

« Non » je réponds platement, même si mon cœur bat si fort qu'il fait trembler mes mots. « Il ne mérite pas ça, Lucius. Ecoutez juste ce qu'il a à dire, s'il vous plait ! »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? »

Ron se place devant moi. « Vous allez m'écouter, _salaud !_ Si vous ne voulez pas que je crie au monde entier ce que je viens de découvrir, alors vous allez devoir m'écouter ! »

Lucius lève à nouveau sa baguette. Ron sursaute, mais il reste où il est, fixant Lucius qui baisse lentement, très lentement sa baguette, essayant de garder sa respiration régulière.

« Très bien » il marmonne venimeux. « Mais soyez rapide. »

Ron le regarde avec un dégout absolu, avant qu'il ne parle finalement.

« Vous êtes _malade_ » il marmonne. « Vous êtes tordu. Vous… Vous… »

Il lutte un instant, le visage contorsionné.

Lucius laisse échapper un ricanement.

« Oui ? » dit-il de sa voix trainante, et Ron explose.

« _TAISEZ-VOUS ! »_ il hurle.

Lucius se contente de lever un sourcil, en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Dites ce que vous avez à dire, Weasley » il marmonne.

Il paraît presque résigné. Comme si rien de ce que Ron pouvait lui dire ne serait nouveau pour lui.

Ron lui lance un regard meurtrier avant qu'il ne commence à parler, sa voix lancinante de rage.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » il demande. « Elle est… Pour l'amour de Dieu, elle est assez jeune pour être votre _fille ! _»

Les doigts de Lucius se crispent, mais il réussit à garder son visage impassible.

« Vous êtes _dégoutant !_ » Ron siffle.

Lucius respire un petit rire.

« Si direct, Weasley » dit-il d'une voix trainante alors qu'il s'approche de moi, plus près, avant de passer juste derrière moi. « C'est incroyable de voir à quel point la jalousie peut nous inciter à faire des choses aussi faibles. »

Ron fixe Lucius comme s'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

« _Faibles ?_ Est-ce que vous vous entendez ? » Sa voix monte dans les aigus. « Regardez ce que vous avec fait pour _elle !_ Elle a à peine dix-huit ans ! Prenez-vous plaisir à profiter des adolescentes ? »

J'entends le souffle dur de Lucius mais je n'y fais pas attention. Tout ce que je peux ressentir, est à quel point il est proche maintenant, comment il se tient derrière moi, comment je peux sentir son poids chaud sur mon épaule, sa respiration sur mon cou.

« J'ai bien peur que vous la surestimez » il murmure, et oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, je sens sa main me caresser l'épaule, venant finalement emmêler ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et les poils de mon dos se redressent alors que son souffle patine sur ma joue.

Lucius souffle un petit rire, et je ne peux pas en supporter plus. Je ne peux pas supporter la vue du visage blême de Ron. Je ferme donc les yeux.

« Je ne profite de personne. » Le murmure de Lucius est chaud sur ma peau. « Vous voyez, elle accueille chaleureusement ce que je lui fais. »

J'entends un cri de rage étranglé, puis un mouvement soudain, et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir le poing levé de Ron, et le bras libre de Lucius dépasser mon épaule, la baguette pointée sur Ron, dont les yeux scintillent tandis qu'il baisse sa main.

Un petit rire s'échappe de la gorge de Lucius alors qu'il abaisse sa baguette. « Ah, le courage éternel des Gryffondor- »

« Je vais vous _tuer_, Malefoy ! » La voix de Ron est épaisse de colère alors qu'il l'interrompt. « Je jure devant Dieu que je vais vous tuer ! Comment _oses-vous_ la toucher ? »

Lucius rit sombrement et tranquillement : un petit rire des plus cruel.

« Je ferais ce que je veux avec elle, Weasley ! » dit-il triomphalement, et il dépose ses doigts autour de mon cou, les laissant courir sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux pendant une seconde, avant de les rouvrir rapidement. C'est trop cruel, ce n'est pas juste, il ne peut pas !

Mais Lucius continue impitoyable. « Je peux faire _tout_ ce que je veux d'elle, et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ! »

« Elle. N'est. Pas. A. VOUS ! » Ron semble presque s'étrangler de rage. « Ne vous _avisez_ pas de la toucher ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de toucher un seul cheveu de sa tête ! »

Mais Lucius se contente de rire. L'agonie de Ron est très amusante pour lui. Le salaud, le salaud, il sait qu'il a gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mais si elle est à _moi »_ il chuchote presque, « ça veut dire que je peux la toucher, » ses doigts serpentent vers le bas, « où je veux, chaque partie de son corps. »

Non. Ca va trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

Je m'arrache de l'emprise de Lucius, me retournant pour lui faire face, debout à côté de Ron, parce qu'il doit savoir que je suis de son côté.

« Je ne suis pas à _vous !_ » je siffle.

Mais il se contente de me regarder, un sourcil levé, sa bouche légèrement tordue.

« Oh, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure. « Allez-vous m'abandonner ? Pour _lui ?_ »

Je ne peux pas répondre. Je me contente de rester là, la bouche légèrement ouverte alors que je me tiens devant l'homme qui a ruiné ma vie.

Je ferais _n'importe quoi_ pour être capable de l'oublier, ainsi que la douleur qu'il me cause.

Son sourire s'élargit légèrement. Un sourire pervers, conspirateur.

Il tend la main.

« Allons, Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure. « Vous savez que vous avez besoin de moi. Il ne vous comprend pas comme moi je le peux. Il ne peut pas vous offrir la protection que je peux vous offrir. »

Mais maintenant, tout ce que je peux sentir est de la haine pour lui, et sur la façon dont il a détruit tout ce que Ron et moi avions partagé.

Je recule. « Vous êtes ignoble » je murmure.

Son sourire s'élargit, mais disparaît alors lorsque Ron se place à côté de moi, posant une main sur mon bras.

« Elle vous connait pour ce que vous êtes, Malefoy » grommèle furieusement Ron. « Ne soyez pas fou au point de croire qu'elle pourrait… qu'elle pourrait vous _aimer_, car ce n'est pas le cas. Elle vous hait- »

« Et pourtant, elle me _veut_ » dit Lucius, sa voix débordant de malice. « Elle peut bien me détester plus que tout au monde, mais elle a besoin de moi plus qu'elle n'aura jamais besoin de vous. Et elle le sait. »

C'est… cette situation est insupportable.

J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. J'ai besoin de me libérer de lui. Mais je ne peux pas vivre lorsqu'il est loin de moi.

Ron s'empare de ma main, me tournant pour que je lui face face. « J'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité, Hermione » il marmonne rapidement. « Tu es libre de… d'être avec lui, si tu le souhaites, mais ne me mens pas. Pas encore. »

J'avale la culpabilité qui me ronge la poitrine, et je hoche la tête, attendant ce qu'il a à me dire.

« Est-ce qu'il dit la vérité ? » il demande, comme s'il avait peur de ce que ma réponse pourrait être.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais je ravale ma réponse automatique. Ne me mens pas, il a dit. Ne me mens pas.

Comment puis-je lui répondre sans lui mentir ou le faire souffrir ?

J'ose un coup d'œil vers Lucius pendant une fraction de seconde. Il me regarde intensément, attendant ma réponse, même s'il doit déjà la connaître de toute façon.

Je tourne mon visage vers Ron, dont le visage est lumineux de désespoir.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui » il murmure. « Il ne peut pas te protéger, pas vraiment. Il peut juste utiliser ça comme une excuse pour te faire faire ce qu'il veut ! »

Je regarde son visage honnête, et je me demande pourquoi Diable je le laisse tomber pour Lucius, qui me ment à chaque minute de chaque heure, tout ça parce que la vérité horrible de la situation est trop dure pour qu'il puisse y faire face.

« Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Oh, _pourquoi _ce mot a-t-il une telle emprise sur moi ? Pourquoi ces trois petites syllabes trainantes me clouent définitivement mon âme, au point que je leur réponde presque involontairement ?

Je me tourne pour lui faire face, son regard perçant plongeant dans mes yeux comme s'ils étaient de simples vitres de verre lui montrant chaque petits détail de mon âme. Il utilise la Legilimencie sur moi. Ca fait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Il me connait trop bien pour avoir à le faire depuis quelques temps.

« Est-ce que vous allez me rejeter, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il demande, la voix douce.

Je sens mon visage se remplir de larmes à nouveau.

Il _sait._ Il me connaît trop bien. Je sens la main invisible de la Legilimencie se retirer de mon esprit alors qu'il laisse apparaître le plus petit des sourires.

« Vous voyez Weasley, elle _veut_ m'obéir » il murmure, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Ses paroles me sont destinées, uniquement destinées.

Je sens les doigts de Ron se crisper sur mon bras.

« Hermione » il murmure d'une voix tremblante. « Tu n'as pas à faire ce qu'il dit. »

Ses yeux sont si féroces qu'ils sont flamboyants. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains.

« Il ne te possède pas » il murmure à nouveau. « Tu ne lui appartient pas. »

Je veux être qui ? Est-ce que je veux être Hermione, ou est-ce que je veux être Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Je n'aurai jamais pensé connaître le jour où je réfléchirais à une telle décision.

Une unique larme coule sur ma joue. Une larme pour Ron, une larme pour la situation. Une larme pour moi même.

Les yeux de Ron suivent le trajet de ma larme, progressant sur ma joue et jusqu'à mon menton. Son visage se durcit et il se tourne vers Lucius avec un regard de haine absolue.

« Pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas seulement partir ? » demande Ron furieusement. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, que voulez-vous d'elle ? Regardez ce que vous lui avez fait ! Elle ne mérite pas cela ! »

L'expression de Lucius reste froide, mais si je regarde de plus près, je peux apercevoir l'obscurité ramper dans ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous, Weasley. »

Ron secoue la tête, en criant presque. « Que voulez-vous ? » il demande. « Vous voulez qu'elle vous _aime_, c'est ça ? Personne ne peut aimer quelqu'un qui les abuse. Et c'est ce que vous faites, Malefoy, ne vous leurrez pas ! »

Lucius respire un rire moqueur. « Et vous savez tant de choses sur la façon de rendre les femmes amoureuses de vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Ron devient rouge brique alors qu'il serre ses poings.

« Arrêtez ! C'est assez ! » je dis à Lucius, ma voix se fissurant, mais il m'ignore. Il s'approche plus près de Ron, qui le fixe d'un air de défi.

« Ne prétendez pas m'apprendre quelque chose sur la Sang-de-Bourbe, Weasley » grommelle malicieusement Lucius. « Je la connais bien plus que vous. Je connais… » Il s'arrête, faisant courir sa langue sur ses dents, « chaque petite partie d'elle. Des parties que vous ne connaitrez jamais. »

Le poing de Ron vole soudain vers le visage de Lucius, mais il est trop rapide cette fois. Il esquive, jetant son propre poing dans l'estomac de Ron, trop rapide pour lui, beaucoup trop rapide.

Ron se plie en deux, tombant au sol, et Lucius le frappe encore et encore, et Ron hurle et crie, et oh stop, je ne peux pas le supporter, c'est tellement injuste !

« Laissez-le tranquille ! » je crie, me cramponnant à Lucius en essayant de l'éloigner, mais il le frappe à nouveau.

« J'ai été bien trop patient avec vous, Weasley ! » il siffle venimeux. « Croyez-moi, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je vous aurais tué à la seconde où je vous ai vu pour la première fois poser votre main sur elle ! »

Je me jette sur lui, jetant mes bras autour de son cou afin de le faire basculer vers l'arrière, comme je l'avais fait pour Dolohov.

Il se débat, me jetant loin de lui, les yeux flamboyant de fureur.

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Sa main s'envole vers mon visage dans une gifle.

Je tombe au sol.

Oh…

Oh.

Je commence à pleurer. Je pleure parce que Ron est toujours étouffé par la douleur. Je pleure parce que Lucius ne m'avait pas frappé depuis un bon moment maintenant, et j'avais pensé qu'il avait arrêté de le faire. Je pleure pour ce que j'ai fait à Ron, et à moi même.

Je pleure parce que ma joue me brule.

Est-ce que tout cela en vaut la peine ?

Lucius regarde sa main et déploie ses doigts d'un air incrédule.

Ron se remet lui même sur pieds, fixant Lucius de façon meurtrière en prenant de profondes respirations. Un mince filet de sang coule du coin de sa bouche, et son œil est noirci.

« Oh oui, Malefoy » il marmonne amèrement. « Vous vous souciez tant d'Hermione que vous la frappez sans même y réfléchir. Et vous prétendez qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour vous ? C'est totalement faux. Comment une personne pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un qui la traite comme vous le faites ? »

Je pourrais répondre à la question de Ron si je le voulais. Mais le faire chasserait immanquablement la petite once de consolation qu'il ressent, et ça je ne veux pas, hors de question.

Lucius prend une grande inspiration par le nez, me regardant droit dans les yeux pendant de douloureux moments, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Ron. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je me _souciais_ d'elle » dit-il calmement.

Je cligne des yeux. Ca fait _mal._

Ron grogne d'un rire plein de ressentiment.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que ça changerait quelque chose ? » Il secoue la tête. « Vous êtes un salopard, Malefoy. Un jour je vous tuerai, je le jure. »

Je m'attends à ce que Lucius fasse entendre un rire moqueur. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il ferait dans des circonstances normales. Mais alors que je le regarde, je réalise qu'il sait qu'il ne s'agit plus du tout d'un jeu. Il a toujours adoré jouer avec les émotions de Ron, mais il est passé au dessus de ça maintenant. C'est devenu bien trop compliqué entre nous trois.

« Vous voudriez que je meure, Weasley » il marmonne avant de se tourner vers moi. « Mais ce que vous devez vous demander c'est : est-ce que vous désirez qu'_elle _meure ? »

Les yeux de Ron s'assombrissent. Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas vouloir dire…

Ses yeux sont vides de couleur.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » chuchote Ron d'une voix vacillante.

Mais heureusement, la réponse n'est pas celle à quoi je m'attendais.

« S'il vous vient à l'idée de dire à quelqu'un d'autre ce que vous avez découvert aujourd'hui, » murmure Lucius, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, « alors votre souhait sera sans aucun doute exaucé. Je mourrais immédiatement, peut être même des propres mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il prend une profonde inspiration, les yeux très sombres. « Mais ce serait également la fin de votre amie Sang-de-Bourbe. Car il n'y aurait pas que moi qui serait puni. Même les Moldues violées par des Mangemorts ne sont pas gardées en vie dans notre monde. »

Et je sais qu'il ne ment pas. Je le sais à cause de ce que Dolohov a dit avant de mourir. Le fait que Lucius avait dû tuer une femme Moldue que Rookwood avait mise enceinte, avant qu'elle ne puisse donner naissance à un petit Sang-Mêlé.

Les yeux de Ron sont transpercés de peur.

« Ils ne feraient pas- »

« Ils le feraient » l'interrompt catégoriquement Lucius. « Et ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à le faire. Dans tous les cas, elle aurait encore plus de chances que moi de mourir de leurs mains. Et je suis déjà certain que je mourrai. » Il s'interrompt, un léger tic faisant tressaillir sa joue. « C'est une certitude absolue. »

Tout ça me frappe alors de plein fouet. C'est tellement… tellement _dangereux_. Dieu seul sait ce que nous ferons si nous sommes découverts.

Tout va prendre fin. Même si Ron décide de garder le silence, il faut que ça s'arrête, maintenant.

C'est tout. Je l'ai décidé. Ca se terminera ce soir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, Lucius cligne des yeux et se tourne pour faire face à Ron, le visage figé et pragmatique.

Mais il y a un petit éclat d'urgence, de désespoir, qui coure dans sa voix.

« Alors Weasley ? » il murmure. « Allez-vous prendre votre revanche sur moi, et envoyer votre précieuse Sang-de-Bourbe à sa perte, ou allez-vous décider de garder notre… _secret_… pour nous ? »

Le regard que me lance Ron est presque accusateur. Et ce n'est pas étonnant. Je l'ai trahi de la pire des manières possibles, et maintenant j'ai le culot de lui demander son aide.

Mais… Mais j'ai _besoin_ de son aide. S'il ne veut pas nous aider, alors ça signifiera la fin pour nous deux.

Je me contente de regarder Ron, mon esprit bouillonnant face au simple petit mot que je rêve de prononcer, mais que je n'ai tout simplement pas le courage de dire…

_S'il te plait._

Il cligne des yeux, et comme si chaque mouvement était un effort considérable pour lui, il finit par hocher la tête.

« Je ne dirais rien » il marmonne.

J'ai presque envie de sourire de soulagement, mais je ne le fais pas. Mes yeux se contentent de se fermer dans une prière silencieuse, avant que je me souvienne que je ne crois plus en Dieu.

_Désolé, je ne crois plus en vous. Je vous ai oublié._

J'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux, la respiration lourde. Ron me regarde pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux menaçant de déborder, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Lucius.

« Mais je me tairai pour _elle_, pas pour vous » il murmure. « Croyez-moi, un jour, lorsque tout ça sera fini, je vous tuerai pour ce que vous avez fait, Malefoy, je le jure. »

Lucius lève les yeux au ciel, un soupir de soulagement à peine audible.

« Si vous le dites, Weasley. » Il se dirige vers la porte. « Maintenant, venez. Vous devez regagner votre chambre. Bellatrix et Avery vont certainement bientôt vous chercher, et ça serait suspicieux que vous ne soyez pas dans votre chambre. »

Ron le fusille du regard. « Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ce que vous me dites ? Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous me _devez_ beaucoup, Malefoy- »

Lucius se tourne, pointant directement sa baguette sur le visage de Ron, sa propre expression dure d'une colère contenue.

« Je sais que vous n'avez aucune envie de faire ce que je vous dis » il marmonne avant d'empoigner le bras de Ron « Et c'est pourquoi je ne vous donne pas le choix. Si vos geôliers trouvent votre chambre vide, ils vont vous chercher. Et je ne peux pas me permettre que leurs recherches les mènent jusqu'ici. »

Il retire une petite clé de ses vêtements en tenant toujours le bras de Ron, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi.

Son visage n'a aucune expression. Peut être qu'il ne se soucie pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer, après tout.

Bien. Ca rendra alors certainement la chose plus facile lorsque je lui dirai que je mets fin à la situation…

Mais comment puis-je y mettre fin ? Comment vais-je commencer ?

Mais je dois le faire, je le _dois._

« Attendez ici mon retour, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il froidement.

Et il n'y a soudain plus que le vide de la pièce alors qu'ils disparaissent dans les airs.


	34. Irrémédiable

_« Ô rose, tu dépéris _

_L'insecte invisible _

_Qui vole la nuit_

_Dans le vent qui mugit,_

_A découvert ton lit, _

_De joie empourprée, _

_Et son amour secret et caché _

_Ronge et détruit ta vie. »_ - William Blake, _La Rose Malade_

**Chapitre 34 Irrémédiable**

_'Vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi. Je suis damné si je vous laisse vous échapper. Je ne vous laisserais jamais partir, vous m'entendez ?'_

Ces mots. Ces mots qui datent déjà d'il y a si longtemps. Ces mots me donnent encore des cauchemars.

Bien que tout ce qu'il a dit cette nuit là s'est brouillé et déformé au fil du temps, ces mots restent néanmoins clairs dans ma mémoire. Il ne m'a pas laissé partir. Il le savait tout comme il le sait maintenant, même s'il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi.

Il ne mettra pas fin à ce qu'il se passe entre nous juste parce que Ron est au courant. Je le sais. Parce qu'il sait très bien que Ron gardera le secret pour moi.

La tache me revient donc.

Mais comment vais-je pouvoir y mettre fin ? Comment pourrais-je _jamais_ y mettre fin ?

Me laissera-t-il seulement faire ?

Il ne me laissera pas faire si ce qu'il m'a dit il y a déjà si longtemps, est toujours vrai pour lui.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ça ne serait pas ? Il n'y a rien qu'il a dit ou fait depuis, qui aurait pu indiquer le contraire.

_'Vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi… '_

Peut être… Peut être que c'est le seul moyen pour sortir de cette situation. La seule solution irrévocable pour moi, pour nous deux.

Je ferais plaisir à Ron aussi. Il ne voudra probablement plus jamais me revoir, pas après ce que je lui ai fait.

Une larme ravage ma joue au souvenir du visage de Ron, mais je la chasse avec colère. Je ne peux pas m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. Je ne mérite pas de pitié. Je suis responsable de ce qui m'arrive.

_'__Vous êtes responsable de tout cela, Hermione…'_

Lucius avait raison. J'ai dû faire _quelque chose_ pour qu'il me désire autant, au point qu'il aille à l'encontre de tout et n'importe quoi pour moi.

Ca doit être de ma faute. Je ne peux pas l'accuser de tout.

Mais… Mais je n'ai jamais _essayé_… Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses prennent cette tournure ! Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé d'y mettre fin. J'ai essayé d'innombrables fois. Mais il est toujours là, à me garder sous son emprise, même s'il m'a dit maintes et maintes fois qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour être en mesure de mettre fin à ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

N'importe quoi, sauf me laisser partir.

_'Je suis damné si je vous laisse vous échapper…'_

C'est paradoxal. Un véritable paradoxe.

Un Sang Pur supremiste qui couche avec une Sang-de Bourbe. Un mari et un père incapable d'aimer. Un monstre au cœur de pierre couplé d'un aristocrate incroyablement élégant.

Je veux dire, regardez cette chambre. C'est magnifique. Si richement décoré. Il se soucie beaucoup des apparences, utilisant tous les petits subterfuges pour montrer son raffinement, et pourtant son âme est si noire et si tordue qu'elle est certainement la plus laide que j'ai jamais rencontrée dans ma vie.

_'Vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi…'_

La noyade est l'une des meilleures façons pour mourir. C'est ce que les gens disent.

Mais comment puis-je croire à ça ? J'ai failli me noyer à deux reprises depuis que j'ai été capturée, et je ne pourrais jamais dire que l'une ou l'autre de ces expériences ait été des plus agréables.

Par ailleurs, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé… Il m'a arrêté encore une fois… Il m'a _sauvée…_

Juste avant d'avoir essayé de me noyer lui même.

_'Je ne vous laisserais jamais partir…'_

Je pourrais essayer la pendaison. Ca pourrait fonctionner. Je pourrais utiliser mes draps du lit et les tordre en un genre de corde…

Mais non. Il n'y a rien à quoi je puisse me pendre…

Et je ne peux pas à nouveau couper mes poignets. Je ne pense pas que j'en serais encore capable. Mes poignets ont été coupés à deux reprises, et à chaque fois ça a fait si mal que… Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire à nouveau.

Alors je suis coincée. Piégée dans cette horrible _relation _sans lendemain avec lui…

Ce n'est pas une _relation,_ de toute façon.

Je m'accroupis au sol, me tenant durement les cheveux et essayant désespérément de calmer la palpitation douloureuse que je ressens en moi.

Parfois, je pense que le seul vrai bonheur que je puisse imaginer, c'est de mourir.

Comment puis-je faire _ça_ à Ron ?

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avoir le cœur brisé avant ce soir. La façon dont il m'a regardé… avec un regard trahi…

Il ne me fera jamais plus confiance. Il ne sera probablement jamais plus capable de me regarder.

Des sanglots nerveux m'envahissent, des larmes coulant sur mes joues, avant que ces sanglots n'atteignent ma gorge et sortent de ma bouche, et je m'étouffe alors dans ma propre misère, me balançant d'avant en arrière sur mes talons.

Oh mon _Dieu_. Tout est gâché ! Tout ce qui aurait pu être entre Ron et moi est perdu à jamais. L'amour, l'amitié… peut être même le mariage, les enfants que nous aurions pu avoir, les anniversaires de famille, les fêtes de Noël… tout est parti.

Des doigts. Des doigts chauds se posent sous mon menton, relevant mon visage.

Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer.

Je regarde son visage. Je n'ai pas le choix…

Mais ais-je jamais eu le moindre choix ?

Je regarde vers son visage, et je souhaiterais vraiment être morte. Son visage cruel, haineux et pale est tout ce qu'il me reste au monde maintenant. Je ne peux plus m'accrocher qu'à lui, parce que si je ne m'accroche pas à lui, tout ça aura été vain. J'ai tout perdu à cause de lui, et je n'ai donc maintenant pas d'autre choix que de me raccrocher à lui, pour que tout ça en vaille la peine…

_Ce n'est pas une obligation. Tu peux vivre sans lui. Tu sais que tu le peux._

Je ne sais plus rien. Mon esprit, autrefois si rempli de connaissances, est vide. Tout ce qui le rempli à présent est de la matière grise toute simple.

Tout ce que je sais est ce que je _ressens_. La pensée ne me vient plus naturellement.

Son visage est tendu. Il est en colère, mais c'est une colère calme et contenue. Plus précisément, il n'est pas en colère contre _moi._

Oh, qu'importe ? Est-ce que tout ça a une importance ?

Il tend sa main, essuyant mes larmes de son pouce.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi fait-il cela ? Pourquoi me laisse-t-il croire qu'il peut être capable de sentiments réels ? C'est tellement injuste, parce que je sais qu'il ne _peut pas_ aimer, pas même un petit peu, mais il fait toujours des petites choses comme ça, comme lorsqu'il s'endort avec son bras autour de moi…

Tout spectacle de bonté ou de… d'affection de sa part, n'a jamais réussi à atteindre réellement mon cœur. Parce que ca ne peut être que de la fausse affection, des mensonges sur ce qu'il ressent.

Il bouge son pouce pour le reposer sur mon menton, et il se contente de me regarder pendant un long moment, me fixant comme s'il faisait tout pour me comprendre, mais il ne peut pas, peut importe les efforts qu'il fait dans ce sens. C'est le regard féroce de la détermination, de la concentration, mais du désespoir ultime que vous ressentez lorsque vous êtes poussé contre un mur de briques infranchissable.

Finalement, il prend une grande inspiration par le nez.

« Vous m'avez dit une fois, que je ne reverrais plus jamais vos larmes » il murmure. « Et pourtant, chaque fois que je vous voie, elles ne semblent jamais cesser. »

« C'est vous qui les provoquez » je murmure. « Si elles vous irritent tant, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre qu'à vous même. »

Sa bouche s'amincit en une fine ligne.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles m'_irritaient_ » il marmonne.

Dieu, je ne peux pas le _croire !_

« Alors pourquoi vous affectent-elles ? » je demande, voulant blesser, mordre par mes paroles. « Je suppose que vous les _appréciez_, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait de voir mes larmes sur mon visage doit certainement être le point culminant de votre journée ? »

Il y a une courte pause alors qu'il se contente de me regarder, avant qu'il ne secoue légèrement la tête. « Vous semblez convaincue que j'apprécie la misère » il murmure, ses yeux ne quittant pas mon visage.

Je me sens cassée net. « Et alors, ce n'est pas le cas ? » je demande, sentant ma voix se fissurer. « Vous semblez passer votre temps à me rendre aussi malheureuse que possible ! »

Il laisse brusquement tomber sa main de mon visage, et je peux voir les débuts de la colère dans ses yeux.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-je vous rendre malheureuse ? » il demande doucement, vicieusement. « Pourquoi devriez-vous être aussi _malheureuse et misérable_ que je ne le suis ? »

« Ne vous avisez pas… » je bégaie, à peine capable de parler sous la fureur. « Ne vous avisez pas de comparer ce que je ressens avec ce que vous ressentez vous ! Qu'avez-vous perdu à cause de ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? Vos croyances, vos idéaux… Sont-elles si importantes ? »

Il paraît en colère maintenant, très en colère, mais je ne m'arrête pas de parler. Je m'en désintéresse totalement. La compréhension est un lointain souvenir pour moi.

« Alors que je… que j'ai perdu tous ceux que j'ai jamais aimé, tous ceux en qui je me souciais réellement » je murmure, des larmes coulant encore sur mes joues, pour son plus grand plaisir. « Mes parents sont morts, je ne reverrais jamais plus mes amis, et Ron… Ron… »

Je m'étouffe dans mon propre désespoir, laissant tomber ma tête vers l'avant pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. Le regarder me rappelle tout ce que j'ai abandonné pour lui.

« Vous avez vraiment ce que vous vouliez maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, vous m'avez vraiment pour vous tout seul. Vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de Ron. Il me hait. Il me déteste certainement plus que tout au monde. »

J'arrête de respirer, essayant de maitriser les sanglots qui submergent ma poitrine.

Il soupire, puis il passe à nouveau ses doigts sous mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder une fois de plus. Son visage paraît un peu plus blanc.

« Il ne dira à personne ce qu'il a vu » dit-il crûment. « Il se soucie trop de vous pour le faire, vous le savez bien. »

« Je me fous de savoir s'il le racontera ou non ! » je rétorque, lui criant presque dessus. « Ca ne peut pas être pire que ce que je ressens. Ne comprenez-vous pas : tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que j'ai pris la confiance de Ron et je l'ai déchirée en lambeaux ! Il était la meilleure personne que je connaisse, et je l'ai blessé de la plus cruelle des façons. »

Il respire fortement, ses yeux se rétrécissant légèrement. « Qu'importe ce qu'il pense de vous ? » il demande presque… hésitant.

Je me contente de rester bouche bée devant lui, nageant dans une mer d'incompréhension. « Ca _importe_ ! » je murmure. « Ca importe plus que tout au monde, vous ne voyez pas ? Comment pouvez-vous même me poser cette question ? »

Sa bouche se rétrécit une fois de plus, avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix toujours très calme.

« La nuit dernière, vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je m'intéressais à ce que Bellatrix pense de moi » dit-il d'une voix de fer. « Pourquoi devriez-vous vous en soucier, alors que moi non ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? » je grommelle. « Vous n'avez jamais aimé Bellatrix. Vous n'avez jamais aimé _personne_, pas même votre fils. Mais Ron… J_'aimais_ Ron, vous ne voyez pas ? Je l'aime toujours. »

Un muscle se contracte sur sa joue. Ses yeux sont différents d'en temps normal. Alors que normalement ils sont aussi froids que deux lacs gelés, maintenant ils sont flamboyants de feu.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, après une longue pause angoissante.

« Vous êtes folle » il murmure. « Comment pouvez-vous encore, après tout ce qui s'est passé, vous accrocher à cette notion enfantine qu'est l'_amour ? _»

Je fais une pause, empêchant la réponse automatique qui me vient à l'esprit. Au lieu de cela, je laisse couler ses paroles, prenant un moment pour les examiner.

Peut être… Peut être qu'il a raison après tout. Peut être que l'amour… peut être que c'est réellement insensé. Quand est-ce que mon amour a été en mesure de faire du bien à une personne ? Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est répandre la douleur et la misère sur quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

Mais je pense alors à Ron, et son visage remplit mon cœur, le gonflant comme un ballon, et je sais alors que Lucius a toujours été baigné de profonds mensonges.

Je regarde dans les yeux de Lucius, rencontrant son regard, et je me remets à parler.

« Parce que l'amour est la meilleure chose qui existe dans le monde » je murmure. « Il peut bien être incontrôlable, insupportable et même absolument _horrible_ à certains moments, mais il est aussi merveilleux, tellement merveilleux que rien ne peut se comparer à lui. Etre en mesure de se soucier autant de quelqu'un, être capable de ressentir un sentiment aussi fort pour un autre être humain : c'est tout ce qui compte sur terre ! »

Il me regarde avec incompréhension. Il semble presque dégouté, mais je sais que ce n'est pas du dégout qu'il ressent. C'est comme s'il… comme si il _voulait_ me comprendre, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mais que c'était physiquement impossible pour lui.

Je secoue la tête en souriant amèrement.

« Je vous plaint. »

De la colère commence à pointer sur son visage. « Et pourquoi exactement, me plaignez-vous ? »

« Parce que vous êtes le _seul_ en prison » je murmure. « Aucune de vos théories suprêmes de Sang Pur n'a jamais été vraie. Elles étaient des mensonges, simplement nourries par des générations gouvernées par la haine et la peur. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous libérer vous même en vous contentant d'admettre que vous aviez tort. Le faire signifierait admettre que vous avez vécu dans le mensonge pendant toutes ces années. »

Il paraît furieux. Non, _furieux_ est trop doux pour décrire la façon dont il me regarde. Il semble n'avoir envie que d'une chose : me fracasser la tête contre le mur.

« Vous êtes donc prise au piège, emprisonnée tout comme moi » il murmure, mes nerfs se tendant d'appréhension parce que je sais que je vais être punie pour cela, mais ça devait lui être dit. « Mais au moins, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester ici. _Vous_, vous avez différentes options pour quitter votre prison, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre. Vous vous êtes condamnée vous même avec vos croyances stupides. »

Sa main se lève sous la rage et je sursaute, tendant ma tête vers l'arrière pour me préparer au coup, mais il abaisse à nouveau sa main. Il se contente simplement de me fixer.

« Ne me provoquez pas, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. « Je ne vais pas vous permettre de rester assise ici et me prêcher des choses que vous ne serez jamais en mesure de comprendre- »

« Mais je les _comprend_ » je dis calmement. Je me demande où je trouve la force de dire ça. Mais à ce moment, je sens que je n'ai rien à perdre. « Je sais _exactement_ ce qu'il se passe dans votre esprit tordu. Et je sais quelle est la solution aussi. Je pourrais vous dire comment résoudre tous vos problèmes. »

Je fais une pause pour respirer.

« Vous pouvez me libérer » je murmure.

Et sa réaction est exactement celle que j'attends. Une expression sévère de fureur blanche et incrédule. « Quoi ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration saccadée, essayant de chasser la peur. Je n'ai rien à perdre et tout à gagner, alors je _dois _lui dire.

« Vous pourriez me laisser partir, et vous libérer par la même occasion. Vous pourriez vous débarrasser de toutes ces années de haine et de préjugés, en faisant la meilleure chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi, une _Sang-de-Bourbe _: vous pourriez me redonner l'opportunité de vivre. »

Pendant un long moment, l'air est rigide de sa fureur et de ma terreur. Mais si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me crie dessus et qu'il me frappe encore et encore, et bien je m'étais trompée, parce que tout ce qu'il finit par faire est de respirer un petit rire sans joie en secouant la tête.

« Non, je ne pense pas » il marmonne.

Je mords ma lèvre. Je ne peux perdre la partie. « Mais- »

« Non » il répète. « Je ne _pense_ pas. Parce que même si j'étais assez fou pour vous libérer, je sais que vous ne voudriez pas partir. »

Il rit à nouveau face à l'expression de mon visage.

« Vous voyez Sang-de-Bourbe, vous n'êtes pas la seule ici à pouvoir faire des observations » dit-il de sa voix trainante. « Et je vous ai observée. Tout le temps observée. J'ai réussi à vous comprendre, à vous connaître, progressivement, et maintenant je n'ai plus jamais à m'interroger sur vos motivations, votre comportement, ou vos émotions. »

Je retiens mon souffle. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il aurait pu m'observer autant que je ne l'ai observé moi même, essayant de le décrypter, de percer son mystère.

Mais alors, s'il ne peut pas comprendre _l'amour_, ou tout autre émotion s'y rattachant, alors c'est peut être pour ça qu'il trouve si difficile le fait de me comprendre.

« Je _pourrais_ vous libérer » il poursuit. « Mais je sais que vous ne voudrez pas partir si je le faisais. Vous me l'avez dit une fois : que vous décideriez de rester ici pour… pour _me_ sauver. » Ces trois derniers mots semblent lui demander un effort, et il fait une pause avant de continuer à nouveau. « De plus, je sais que si je vous offrais votre liberté, une partie de vous ne voudrait pas être séparée de moi. »

Il ricane, et ses doigts viennent s'emmêler dans mes cheveux, approchant mon visage du sien. « Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que l'_amour_ de Weasley peut être comparé à l'emprise que j'ai sur vous ? » Sa voix coule de sa bouche comme un poison.

Je sers les lèvres alors que ses paroles se frayent un chemin jusqu'à mon âme, et il ricane, savourant son triomphe.

« Vous ne voudrez _jamais_ me quitter » il murmure. « Je le sais, et vous le savez. Et c'est pourquoi je ne vous libèrerais pas. Je vais être miséricordieux pour une fois. Je vais vous garder ici, et accorder à votre âme ses plus sombres désirs. »

Il appuie ses lèvres contre les miennes, et je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas faire cela, pas à nouveau. J'ai besoin d'y mettre fin, pour l'amour de Ron ainsi que le mien.

Je lutte contre lui, mais sa main se referme autour de ma taille et m'approche plus près de lui, et je commence à faire des bruits de protestation, essayant aussi fort que je peux de me détacher de lui, mais son baiser se durcit, s'approfondit, me meurtrissant, me coupant, me blessant, me blessant encore et toujours…

Je romps le baiser et le gifle durement au visage.

Je peux sentir le sang sur mes lèvres.

« Vous voulez lutter contre moi, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il marmonne, la voix remplie de colère, ou d'autre chose que je ne connais que trop bien…

Je peux à peine parler lorsque je lui réponds, alors que je tente désespérément de réprimer les sanglots qui menacent de submerger ma poitrine.

« C'est fini Lucius. Fini. Je ne ferai pas ça à Ron à nouveau. Je refuse. Je ne vais pas encore le faire souffrir. »

Son visage se tord d'un rire sardonique.

« Vous allez me jeter pour _Weasley ? _» il demande. « Vous croyez véritablement qu'il peut vous offrir plus que je ne le peux ? Et bien, mentez-moi si vous le voulez, mais ne vous mentez pas à vous même. »

« Oh, _s'il vous plait !_ » je dis furieusement. « Qu'avez-vous réellement à m'offrir ? Ron _m'aime_. Il peut me rendre bien plus heureuse que je n'ai jamais rêvé. Il peut s'occuper de moi, me chérir, me réconforter. _Vous_ ne pouvez pas m'offrir cela ! »

Le rire meurt de son visage.

« Non, peut être que non » il marmonne. Sa main descend et ses doigts s'enlacent autour de mon poignet. « Mais ce que _j'ai_ à offrir va bien plus loin que cela. »

Il déplace son visage plus près du mien, et je me penche vers l'arrière, si bien que je me retrouve assise au sol, lui accroupit au dessus de moi, un regard de possessivité féroce sur son visage.

« A quel point vous connait Weasley ? » il demande.

Je reste une seconde bouche bée devant lui, la question me prenant par surprise.

« Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis sept ans ! Bon, on s'est disputé parfois, mais il a toujours été là pour moi. Il me connait mieux que personne d'autre- »

« Oh, permettez-moi d'avoir un avis différent » dit-il avec une supériorité exaspérante. « Vous savez très bien que je vous connais mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, même si je vous connais depuis bien moins longtemps. Je vous ai vue à votre point le plus bas. Je vous ai vue saigner, brisée, sanglotante, suppliante. J'ai vu… » il laisse tomber son regard, le laissant courir lentement sur moi avant qu'il ne me regarde à nouveau, « chaque parcelle de vous. Personne d'autre n'a jamais été aussi intime que je ne le suis à chaque instant de chaque jour. »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et ma bouche s'ouvre presque involontairement alors que son bras m'enserre à nouveau la taille, me rapprochant de lui, et je sais à quel point c'est mal, et maudit soit-il, il ne me laissera pas y mettre fin, et pourtant je le dois, comment puis-je faire ?

Je frappe mes poings contre son torse et ses bras, sanglotant dans l'effort, mais il conserve son emprise autour de moi comme un python.

« Laissez-moi _tranquille !_ » je sanglote, ma voix se brisant de tristesse. « S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi seule ! Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça à nouveau… »

Je tombe vers l'avant, mon corps accablé sous l'épuisement alors que je sanglote si fort que s'en est douloureux.

Et pendant un instant, ses bras sont si chauds autour de moi alors qu'il me serre contre lui, que je me demande si nous ne pouvons pas rester comme cela. Le laisser me serrer contre le sol, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions dans les ténèbres et l'oubli, parce que c'est la seule façon pour que nous soyons libres, pas vrai ?

Mais il n'y a aucune pitié à avoir.

Il est implacable. Il desserre ses bras de mon corps et entoure ses doigts sous mon menton, soulevant ma tête pour lui faire face.

Il y a tant d'émotions qui se battent sur son visage, qu'il semble à peine humain, parce que aucun être humain ne pourrait ressentir autant d'émotions différentes, non ?

« Que voulez-vous, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il murmure. « Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, les larmes coulant sur mon visage, ma respiration lourde et douloureuse. « Je veux… » je bafouille ces mots, ayant du mal à parler à travers mes sanglots. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce que je veux lui dire. « Je veux que vous me tuiez. Si vous avez un minimum de pitié, vous… vous me t-tuerez. »

Je m'arrête, stoppant mon sanglot. Il me regarde furieux.

« Ou alors, partez maintenant » je murmure, « Et laissez-moi mourir seule ici. »

Brusquement, il me pousse en arrière, et je crie sous le choc alors que je m'affale sur le sol impitoyable.

« Je n'ai aucune _pitié !_ » il siffle alors qu'il se penche au dessus de moi. « Grace à vous, je n'ai absolument plus rien ! Vous m'avez tout pris, _tout !_ »

Sa main libre se referme autour de ma gorge et je sais que ça y est. Il va me tuer et faire la seule chose décente qu'il puisse faire.

Des lumières blanches apparaissent derrières mes paupières, mais sa main se desserre alors que la fureur de son visage décline lentement pour être remplacée par une sorte de… calme. Bien que le calme soit une mauvaise façon de la décrire. C'est une horrible et terrible colère silencieuse.

Sa main libre se déplace vers le col de ses vêtements, les défaisant lentement, un bouton à la fois.

« Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour vous ? » il marmonne. « Si je n'ai plus rien, alors je suis damné si je vous permet de vous accrocher à quelque chose. »

Je ferme les yeux en entendant le bruissement de ses vêtements. A quoi bon le combattre ? Il va gagner de toute façon, parce que je n'ai pas _vraiment_ envie de l'arrêter. Je ne l'ai plus combattu depuis qu'il a ruiné ma vie pour toujours. Depuis qu'il a enlevé la jeune fille innocente que j'étais, et l'a assassinée. Et c'était cette fille qui voulait encore se battre contre lui.

Sa main glisse sur le haut de ma cuisse, sous ma robe et le long de ma hanche, effleurant ma peau. Son poids me coupe presque le souffle lorsqu'il se penche contre moi.

« Si je ne peux rien avoir » il murmure, « alors vous n'aurez rien non plus. »

J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir me regarder avec une possessivité terrifiante.

« Vous n'aurez pas Weasley » il marmonne, ses doigts s'occupant des boutons de ma robe, les défaisant un à un. « Je m'assurerai de cela. »

Ma rage et ma colère contre lui, contre moi, submergent ma poitrine et je m'en prends à lui, essayant de me saisir de son bras.

« _Allez-vous-en !_ » je hurle, tentant de m'éloigner de lui et de ramper sur le sol. « Ce que vous m'offrez n'est _rien_ comparé à ce qu'il peut m'offrir ! Il m'aime ! Je sais que vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie, mais pour moi ça signifie plus que tout au monde ! Et je pourrais lui donner l'amour qu'il mérite, si seulement vous me laissiez- »

Et en moins de deux secondes il me tient à nouveau, m'enfonçant dans le sol froid, ses doigts mordant dans mes poignets.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'il signifie autant que ce que je représente pour vous ? Ne me faites pas rire. Vous êtes à _moi. _Vous le serez toujours. »

Je sens mes doigts tendus se détendre de désespoir pur. J'aimerais juste qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici, dans un endroit où il n'y a rien, à part lui et moi, personne pour nous dire que ce n'est pas bien, que c'est contre nature, illégal…

Mais comment ça pourrait être comme ça, alors qu'il croit lui même que la situation est interdite ?

Ses yeux sont deux immenses piscines noires lorsqu'il me pousse de nouveau vers le sol, pesant de tout son poids sur moi.

« Vous savez cela » il murmure, caressant ma joue de sa main et faisant courir son pouce sur mes lèvres. « Pourquoi, alors que vous savez pertinemment que vous m'appartenez, pensez-vous toujours essayer de me résister ? »

« Je n'appartiens à personne- »

« Non ? »

Sa main descend, courant sur mon estomac, mais je serre mes genoux ensemble et lève à nouveau mes poings, martelant son torse, essayant de toutes mes forces de le repousser.

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'après ce que j'ai fait à Ron aujourd'hui, je vais le trahir à nouveau ? Je l'aime. C'est _vrai !_ Arrêtez de ricaner comme ça, bordel ! Je ne vais pas le faire souffrir à nouveau, je ne veux pas ! »

Mais il saisit mes deux mains, les épinglant au sol de chaque côté de mon corps.

« _Aimer ?_ » il ricane, mais sa grimace semble un peu forcée. « Ca n'existe pas, Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous avez pitié de lui, c'est tout. Ne confondez pas cela avec de l'_amour_. Vous avez pitié de lui, mais vous avez _besoin_ de moi. Il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire entre les deux ! »

J'avale difficilement, sentant des larmes de désespoir se déployer dans mes yeux, et couler sur mes joues. Il a raison. Il a toujours eu raison sur ce… sur ce fait. Ce n'est pas à Ron que je pense lorsque je suis seule dans l'obscurité de ma chambre. Ce n'est pas de Ron dont j'ai besoin lorsque je souhaite qu'il me fasse à nouveau ressentir cela. Ce n'est pas de Ron dont j'ai besoin presque autant que l'air que je respire…

Mais dans le même temps, ce n'est pas Ron que je hais pour ce qui m'est arrivé, pour ce que je suis devenue.

Je déteste Lucius pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

Même lorsque ses doigts se déplacent entre mes jambes, je le hais. Alors même qu'il me touche, que ses doigts bougent plus lentement puis plus rapidement, je peux sentir la haine couplée au désir familier me bruler de l'intérieur, et je veux plus que tout le pousser loin de moi, mais je ne peux pas, je sais que je ne peux pas. Je le sais aussi instinctivement que je sais qu'il ne faut pas mettre sa main dans une flamme.

Bon Dieu, qu'a-t-il fait de moi ?

Et il me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que ses doigts bougent, m'observant alors que ma respiration devient plus rapide, ses yeux dans les miens.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser me regarder dans les yeux et connaître tous mes secrets, pas cette fois. Il ne doit pas savoir ce que je pense. Parce que s'il savait ce que je pense en ce moment, outre toute ma haine, ma colère et mon désir, il me quitterait pour toujours, je le sais.

Je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire. Jamais. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Alors je ferme les yeux.

J'aimerais ne pas devoir respirer si rapidement. J'aimerais que mon corps tout entier ne hurle pas de désir alors qu'il pince et caresse, et alors qu'il penche son corps contre le mien, écartant mes jambes et enfouissant sa bouche entre mes cuisses brulantes, j'aimerais pouvoir haïr cela autant que je me hais moi même…

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je griffe mon visage, essayant de me faire mal, de me punir pour le laisser me faire ressentir cela.

Mais cette chaude démangeaison s'accumule entre mes jambes, et, et… Dieu…

Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est qu'il me pousse sur le bord du néant, et qu'il m'apporte ce vide miséricordieux…

Mais je suis alors tirée de nouveau dans la véritable réalité, par une douleur aigue, brulante, tandis qu'il me mord durement.

Je crie de protestation, mais il remonte déjà le long de mon corps, et je tente presque de le repousser à nouveau, mais il attrape mes lèvres dans le plus léger des baisers, me tenant tranquille pendant un moment.

Aucun de nous ne bougeons pendant une douloureuse éternité. Nous nous contentons d'être serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une complète et totale immobilité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache de moi, me regardant intensément. Ses yeux gris sont totalement engloutis par le noir de ses pupilles.

« Même si tu finis avec lui un jour » il murmure, d'une voix très épaisse, « tu ne seras jamais en mesure de m'oublier. Lorsqu'il te touchera, tu ne seras capable de ne penser qu'à moi. » Il s'arrête, ses yeux me noyant. « Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu ne me quitteras jamais. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre, encore plus à un Weasley. »

Sa main se loge sous mon genou, et il écarte mes jambes, si largement que l'intérieur de mes cuisses me brule.

Muette, je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut.

« Tu es à moi pour toujours, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il pousse en moi tandis qu'il me mord l'intérieur du cou, ses dents ravageant ma peau, me violant d'une nouvelle façon, mais je m'accroche à lui, car je ne peux combattre le désir que je ressens, et je sais que je ne gagnerais jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais lutter contre mes propres sentiments, pas plus que je ne pourrais nager face à un courant déchainé.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de sangloter. Même si je gémis de désir et de douce agonie, je sanglote si fort que ça me donne envie de mourir.

Mais il se contente d'embrasser mes larmes, les léchant sur mes joues, alors qu'il bouge à l'intérieur de moi comme si elles étaient sa raison de vivre. Comme si le fait de me prendre mes larmes de l'innocence perdue, pourrait en quelque sorte le racheter…

Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples…

Il y a certaines choses qui sont tout simplement irrémédiables.


	35. Cauchemars

« ESTRAGON : (rendu à toute l'horreur de sa situation). _Je dormais._ (Avec reproche.) _Pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais dormir ?_

VLADIMIR : _Je me sentais seul._

ESTRAGON : _J'ai fait un rêve._

VLADIMIR : _Ne le raconte pas !_

ESTRAGON : _Je rêvais que…_

VLADIMIR : _NE LE RACONTE PAS !_

ESTRAGON : (geste vers l'univers). _Celui ci te suffit ?_ (Silence.) _Tu n'es pas gentil, Didi. À qui veux tu que je raconte mes cauchemars privés, sinon à toi ?_

VLADIMIR : _Qu'ils restent privés. Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ça. _» - Samuel Beckett, _En attendant Godot_

_Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal._

* * *

**Chapitre 35 Cauchemars**

Selon la science, en dehors des limites de l'univers connu, il n'y a pas de notion de temps.

Voilà ce que je ressens ces jours-ci. Piégée en dehors de l'univers connu. Sans la notion du temps.

Pas de jour ni de nuit. Aucune notion des heures, des minutes ou des secondes.

La notion étrange du temps n'existe plus pour moi.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis prisonnière ici. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai vu le ciel pour la dernière fois.

Je ne connais plus qu'une chose : la routine. Je me lève. Je fais mes corvées. Je mange, je me lave, puis Lucius vient me voir, et puis je vais dormir.

Et ensuite je me réveille, et la routine recommence.

A cause de ce manque de gestion du temps, je ne sais même plus combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai vu Ron. Depuis que je lui ai brisé le cœur en deux, et ruiné tout ce qui aurait pu y avoir entre nous deux.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Nous n'avons plus jamais eu de corvées en commun.

Je suis inquiète pour lui. Je suis toujours inquiète pour lui, mais personne ne voudra jamais me dire ce qu'il devient, ou comment il va.

La seule personne que j'ose questionner est Lucius, mais il ne m'a rien dit. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense qu'il se sent encore menacé par Ron. Non pas parce qu'il voit Ron comme un rival dans… dans ce sens. Non je pense que c'est parce qu'il sait que Ron peut m'offrir quelque chose que lui ne pourra jamais. Il peut m'offrir l'amour.

Ou il _aurait pu_ m'offrir l'amour, si j'ose dire.

Le bras de Lucius se resserre autour de moi, nos peaux glissantes et pleines de sueur se collant l'une à l'autre, alors qu'il me tire pour me rapprocher de lui.

Il me laisse toujours dormir avec lui depuis ces derniers jours. Il est seulement extrêmement prudent à me ramener dans ma chambre avant que le jour ne se lève…

Enfin, je suppose que c'est le jour qui se lève dans le monde extérieur…

Dans le monde _réel_.

Je pense qu'il est endormi. Sa respiration est régulière. Souple, stable…

Le chanceux. Ca doit être facile de bien dormir lorsque vous n'avez aucune conscience.

Je soupire, appuyant mon front contre son torse nu, et je me déplace plus près de lui, les draps du lit s'emmêlant entre mes jambes.

…_ Et je vois une fille dans l'obscurité. Une belle et douce jeune fille, toute seule dans le noir… Il y a un serpent présent aussi. Un python noir et vert aussi épais qu'un tronc d'arbre, et il glisse et serpente silencieusement vers elle… Mais elle sourit allègrement au serpent, l'invitant d'un air engageant, et j'essaie de lui lancer un avertissement mais elle ne peut pas m'entendre... Et l'horrible chose l'approche, lui souriant en retour, mais les serpents ne peuvent pas sourire, si ?... Celui-ci le peut… Et elle lui sourit encore, et la bouche du serpent s'ouvre, et il bondit et tout ce qu'elle peut faire est de céder, elle paraît si belle, si jeune, si innocente… Mais elle sourit. Elle sourit alors même qu'elle est dévorée toute crue…_

Je commence à me réveiller, m'agitant dans mon sommeil… Est-ce que je me suis vraiment endormie ?

Je sors de profondes respirations pour essayer de calmer mon cœur qui bat frénétiquement.

Je n'ai pas fait de rêves normaux depuis des lustres. Le mot _rêve_ est censé sonner agréablement… Le fait de rêver nous englobe dans un doux monde insouciant dont on ne veut pas sortir.

Je ne fais plus de rêves. Les cauchemars sont tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui.

Le bras de Lucius est toujours serré autour de ma taille tandis qu'il soupire dans son sommeil.

* * *

Je brosse le sol de la salle à manger par de longs mouvements lents et méthodiques.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils prennent la peine de me faire faire ça. Cette maison est presque impeccable maintenant, grâce aux heures de travail que nous avons fait Ron et moi.

Mais bon, je suppose qu'ils veulent nous donner quelque chose à faire pour ne pas qu'on meurt d'ennui. Ils ont besoin qu'on garde la forme et la santé, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, je l'espère.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont demandé à Ron ces jours-ci. Il ne partage jamais ses corvées avec moi. Et je sais exactement qui il faut blâmer pour cela.

Je dirige mon regard pour examiner Lucius. Il est assis à table avec Drago et Avery. Ils sont tous les trois penchés sur ce qui semble être des cartes, parlant de quelque chose qu'ils devront faire ce soir pour le compte de Voldemort. Quelque chose qu'on leur a demandé d'organiser.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils planifient, parce que j'essaie de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils disent. Je laisse ma propre lâcheté bloquer mes oreilles. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que fait Lucius pour le compte de son maitre. Ca ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles encore.

Il paraît si calme, si concentré alors qu'il parle avec son collègue et son fils. Il m'ignore, ce qui me dérange plus que ca ne devrait. Après tout, il doit garder les apparences face à son fils et à Avery.

Mais pourtant… je le hais pour ça. Je déteste la façon qu'il a de m'ignorer. Aussi facilement que s'il éteignait une simple ampoule.

Comment peut-il juste prétendre qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi ? Comment peut-il _continuer_ à montrer qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, après la façon dont il a réagi avec Ron la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu ?

J'aimerais le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait. J'aimerais le tuer pour avoir mis Ron en pièces, simplement parce qu'il est quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

Le regard de Lucius se lève lentement, et ses yeux se verrouillent une seconde sur les miens.

Son expression ne change pas, même pour une seconde. Il est toujours calme, toujours concentré tandis que ses yeux reposent sur moi, à l'insu de quiconque.

Je baisse hâtivement le regard, regardant la brosse frotter le plancher. Je ne veux donner à quiconque l'opportunité de soupçonner quelque chose. Nous sommes déjà posés sur de la glace assez fine, et Ron le sait déjà…

Mon Dieu, combien de temps cela peut-il vraiment durer ?

« Si nous arrivons par le Nord du village, ils ne seront pas en mesure de nous voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » dit Lucius d'une voix trainante, pas à moi mais à Avery. « Ils n'ont apparemment pas de barrières anti transplanage sur leur maison, nous pourrons donc entrer par l'extérieur. »

Il est si calme en parlant de la mission horrible qu'il doit certainement effectuer. Tellement froid, parce que ça n'a aucune importance pour lui, aucune. C'est comme une simple journée de bureau pour lui.

« Combien d'entre eux sont là-bas ? » demande Avery.

« Quatre, y compris leurs deux enfants » répond Lucius avec désinvolture. « C'est un sorcier talentueux, je l'ai déjà vu se battre, et je dois admettre que j'ai été impressionné. Mais entre nous, je pense que nous réussirons facilement à le maitriser sans trop de lutte. »

Je regarde les brins de la brosse s'infiltrer dans les fissures de la pierre, balayant la poussière inexistante. Je ne vais pas me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disent. Je ne veux pas savoir quelles choses horribles ils doivent faire pour Voldemort.

Mais ignorer les paroles ne les fait pas disparaître. J'aimerais seulement que cela soit possible.

« Et qu'en est-il de sa femme ? » demande à nouveau Avery. Il semble que Lucius soit responsable de la petite expédition qu'ils envisagent. « Est-ce qu'elle peut nous causer des problèmes ? »

« J'en doute » continue Lucius. « Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je m'arrête une seconde, avant de continuer à brosser, plus lentement que je ne le faisais avant.

_Concentre toi. Regarde le sol. Ne le regarde pas, ne l'écoute pas…_

Mais il est difficile de ne pas écouter, surtout face à la prochaine question de Avery.

« Et les enfants ? » dit-il. « Sont-ils assez vieux pour se battre ? »

Mon sang se glace. Les _enfants ?_

« Non » répond Lucius. « De ce que j'ai compris, ils ne sont même pas encore à Poudlard. »

La nausée commence à se faire sentir dans mon estomac.

« Et ils vont avoir le même destin que leurs parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de survivant » dit Lucius de façon indifférente, en réponse à la question de Avery.

Je lève mon regard, mes intestins se retournant comme s'ils étaient coincés dans une machine à laver. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je dois savoir. Comment sa voix peut-elle paraître si indifférente ?

Mais il est assis là, paraissant totalement calme et concentré comme à sa _saloperie_ d'habitude, et il ne se soucie pas de savoir qu'il va devoir assassiner des enfants innocents.

Oh mon Dieu, quel genre de monstre est-il ?

« Donc… » Drago prend la parole. Il est pale. Plus pale que d'habitude si je peux le dire. « Donc les jeunes… les enfants je veux dire, on va devoir les… »

Lucius le regarde, et Drago semble trembler sous le regard impérieux de son père. Sa bouche se ferme comme un piège, et son visage rosit légèrement.

Je regarde désespérément Lucius, mais il roule juste des yeux vers Avery, qui ricane, et ils ne se soucient pas, aucun des deux, et je savais qu'il était un monstre, bien sur que je le savais, mais il ne peut pas… oh, il ne peut simplement pas…

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Les mots m'échappent et sortent de ma bouche avant même que je n'ai le temps d'y penser.

Ils lèvent tous les trois leurs têtes pour me regarder, tous arborant le même regard d'incrédulité.

Je me sens mal à l'aise sous leurs regards, mais je ne baisse pas les yeux.

Je regarde Lucius, parlant plus pour lui que pour les deux autres. Je sais que _lui_, au moins, doit avoir une sorte de sentiment humain en lui. Je le sais par la façon qu'il a de me tenir la nuit, si proche de lui que je le soupçonne quelque fois d'être prêt à vendre son âme pour me garder près de lui.

Mais ses yeux sont rétrécis. D'avertissement. Un froid et clair avertissement pour que je me taise et que je laisse les choses se faire, mais… Comment le pourrais-je ?

« Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas, Miss Granger ? » demande Avery, un sourire froid sur ses lèvres.

Lucius a le regard braqué sur moi, me disant de me taire aussi clairement que s'il me hurlait dessus, mais je ne peux pas laisser ça, je ne peux pas !

Je prends une grande respiration.

« Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous ne pouvez pas tuer des _enfants !_ » je dis, ma voix s'étendant dans un murmure de désespoir.

Ce sourire glacial ne lâche pas les lèvres de Avery. Mais le regard de Drago se déplace vers le sol. Il paraît misérable et honteux. Comme un petit garçon pris en faute par sa mère.

Et Lucius… Lucius a un regard qui montre qu'il voudrait me crier dessus. Je sais qu'il le ferait si nous étions seuls.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut leur donner aucune raison de le soupçonner…

« Oh croyez-moi, nous pouvons faire exactement ce que nous voulons » dit Avery d'une voix trainante. « Ce n'est pas une tâche difficile après tout- »

« Mais ce sont des _enfants !_ » Mes mots sont durs et hystériques.

« Ils ne sont que des Sangs Mêlés » rétorque froidement Avery.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme à nouveau. Je balaie désespérément mon regard vers Lucius, _voulant_ le faire réagir. Voulant qu'il se haïsse pour cela, parce qu'il peut surement voir maintenant, qu'un Sang Mêlé, un Sang Pur ou un Sang-de-Bourbe, est en fait la même chose, que ça ne compte pas vraiment…

Mais non, bien sur qu'il ne pense pas cela. Ses yeux sont froids comme jamais.

Merde.

« Retournez à votre travail, Sang-de-Bourbe » il marmonne avant de baisser la tête pour étudier à nouveau les cartes, me faisant taire comme il le fait à chaque fois que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Je serre durement les lèvres et regarde le sol. Je peux sentir les larmes bouillantes de rage et de frustration dans mes yeux, parce que c'est horrible, tellement horrible, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour stopper ça, rien que je puisse faire pour changer son état d'esprit, parce qu'il est si éloigné de moi que rien ne sera jamais en mesure de le changer.

Et ces enfants… Oh mon Dieu, ces pauvres enfants. C'est tellement… tellement _horrible !_

_Il a probablement fait pire que ça avant. Tu as choisi de vivre dans l'ignorance, tu te rappelles ? Tu as choisi de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il est._

Mais… Mais je…

« Tu ne sembles pas très heureux à la perspective de ce petit voyage, Drago » dit Avery.

Je peux entendre Drago déglutir durement, même d'où je suis. Je lève mon regard durant une seconde pour voir que son visage est si blanc qu'il paraît presque _vert._

« N-Non » il balbutie. « Non, je vais bien. Vraiment. »

Mais il n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Il semble presque sur le point de vomir.

Il semble que l'idée d'assassiner des enfants ne lui convienne pas tant que ça, finalement.

Si ni Lucius, ni Avery ne veulent m'écouter, peut être que Drago le voudra.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Drago » je dis rapidement avant que quiconque ne puisse m'arrêter. « Ce n'est pas juste, tu le sais- »

Je sens un coup de fouet me bruler le visage. Je gémis, m'accrochant à ma joue, les larmes aux yeux.

Lucius a sa baguette pointée sur moi, les yeux rétrécis. Et ce regard me montre tout ce que je veux savoir.

_Je vous ai blessé pour votre propre bien. Vous n'avez pas tenu compte de mon avertissement visuel, en voici donc un physique._

Mais bien sur, ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit. C'est ce que je devine qu'il aimerait me dire.

« Je ne vous le dirais pas une nouvelle fois, Sang-de-Bourbe » il marmonne. « Retournez à votre travail, et ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous concerne pas. Pensez-vous vraiment avoir le pouvoir de changer nos esprits face aux ordres que nous a donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne? »

Je serre les lèvres et fixe le sol, me forçant à continuer de travailler. Je dois être stupide, si stupide. Stupide de penser qu'il peut changer, ou que je puisse le changer.

Oh, ces pauvres enfants…

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Je dois être capable de faire _quelque chose !_

_Et quoi, exactement ?_

« Si tu es si opposé à cette idée Drago, alors tu peux rester ici ce soir » dit négligemment Lucius.

Il y a une longue pause, et lorsque Drago se met à parler, je peux entendre le ressentiment qui filtre à travers ses paroles, mais il ne va pas contre la proposition de Lucius.

« Merci, Père. »

Je m'arrête une seconde, avant de continuer mon brossage, raclant furieusement la brosse sur le sol.

« Tu devras prendre ton courage à deux mains un jour, tu sais bien ça ? » dit Lucius d'une voix presque dédaigneuse.

Une autre longue pause, et lorsque la réponse arrive, la voix est maussade.

« Oui Père. »

C'est alors que ce sentiment de pitié déjà ressenti pour Drago refait surface. Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_, mais j'aimerais ne pas ressentir ça. C'est juste… Il essaye toujours de faire plaisir à Lucius, mais il n'en fait jamais assez pour lui.

Ironiquement, je pense que si Drago lui résistait enfin, alors Lucius finirait par le respecter. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas commencé à me respecter pour cette raison ? Qu'a-t-il dit il y a déjà longtemps ? _Je pourrais presque avoir du respect pour vous_…

Et c'est parce que je lui résistais. Il est tellement habitué à avoir des gens qui font tout ce qu'il leur dit. Ca doit probablement être rafraîchissant pour lui d'avoir enfin quelque chose à combattre.

Avery fait entendre un doux rire musical. C'est comme si des ongles aiguisés parcouraient un tableau noir…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Peut être que nous pourrions trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour nous aider. Peut être que ça ne dérangerait pas trop les Weasley de nous aider ce soir, s'ils ne sont pas trop occupés. »

Je me congèle sur place, de la glace colmatant mes veines.

Non. _Non._

Ma tête se redresse, et j'aperçois Lucius fixer durement la carte devant lui, sans regarder Avery, mais je peux voir la fermeté de sa mâchoire. Il semble réfléchir rapidement, et je sais pourquoi. Il peut bien haïr les Weasley avec passion, mais il n'a surement pas oublié que Ron doit garder le secret pour nous…

« Je pense que les choses iraient un peu trop loin » il marmonne d'une voix admirablement nonchalante. « Après tout, nous ne voulons pas les pousser à la rébellion, si ? Pas après qu'ils aient fait la preuve de leur utilité à notre cause. »

Avery ricane, donnant à Lucius un regard en coin sournois.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit qu'ils pourraient déjà être tentés de se rebeller. »

La respiration semble soudain très difficile pour moi.

Les Weasley ne feraient pas… Je ne peux pas y croire. Ils risqueraient la vie de Ron, ils ne _pourraient pas !_

Avery doit mentir.

Mais quelle raison aurait-il de mentir ?

Ca ne fait rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils –

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? » marmonne Lucius d'une voix très calme.

Avery hausse les épaules, regardant ses ongles nonchalamment.

Mais il y a quelque chose… quelque chose qui cloche là dedans. Avery ne semble pas être le genre de personne à dire quelque chose si ça n'a pas de but précis. Les conversations futiles ne semblent pas être la base de son état d'esprit.

« Apparemment, ce que j'ai essayé d'obtenir entre le garçon et sa sœur n'a pas vraiment marché sur eux » dit-il. « Ils ont depuis été quelque peu… réticents à suivre nos ordres. »

Oh mon Dieu. _Oh mon Dieu_. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

J'entends Lucius aspirer son souffle, mais il ne lève même pas les yeux de la carte lorsqu'il parle.

« Je t'avais dit que ce plan était une mauvaise idée » il marmonne.

Avery respire un petit rire.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait bien que leur utilisation serait limitée » dit-il, sa voix parfaitement et totalement calme. « Il disait l'autre jour que le garçon pourrait peut être être utilisé d'une meilleure façon. »

Je sens mon front se plisser dans un froncement de sourcils. De quoi parle-t-il ?

Mais Lucius lève lentement la tête, regardant comme s'il ne savait que trop bien ce que Avery voulait dire.

Drago cependant, semble tout aussi confus que moi.

Les lèvres minces de Avery se recourbent dans le plus petit des sourires.

« Il ne pense pas l'_utiliser ?_ » dit Lucius. « Si Potter n'est pas venu secourir la Sang-de-Bourbe, il ne viendra surement pas pour Weasley. »

De la peur glacée commence à ramper dans mes veines, face à la compréhension qui apparaît lentement en moi.

Lucius semble cependant avoir compris bien avant moi. Son visage est rigide, comme il l'est toujours lorsqu'il essaye de cacher ses émotions.

« Pour être honnête Lucius, je ne pense pas qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il faut faire » dit Avery d'une voix trainante, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander jusqu'à quel point il avait planifié cette conversation. Il y a une sorte de… désinvolture forcée dans ses paroles. « Son plan d'utiliser la Sang-de-Bourbe pour atteindre Potter a déjà échoué deux fois. Il semble qu'il se soucie moins de la fille que ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envisagé. »

Je serre durement la brosse, sentant la douleur se creuser dans mon cœur comme un couteau. De la douleur, parce que je ne peux pas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, plus maintenant. Harry m'a laissé tombé par deux fois. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas me placer au dessus du reste du monde sorcier mais… mais ça fait encore mal.

« Il commence à se demander si le jeune Weasley ne serait pas plus efficace pour attirer Potter » continue Avery. « Nous avons su par plusieurs sources qu'il était plus proche de Weasley que de la Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« C'est vrai » intervient Drago. « On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. C'était pathétique, vraiment. »

Et mon estomac se serre à nouveau. Je sais que Harry était plus proche de Ron, je l'ai toujours su, mais… Mais ça n'empêche pas que ça me blesse.

« En effet. Et donc… » dit Avery en étirant ses bras en face de lui de façon nonchalante, « il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que tu n'aies enfin à te débarrasser d'elle, Lucius. Après tout, si elle n'est plus d'aucune utilité pour nous, elle ne peut être qu'un fardeau pour toi. J'imagine que tu seras heureux de te débarrasser d'elle. »

J'avale durement. Avery… _il sait !_ Ou il suspecte, du moins. Il suspecte forcement.

Et Lucius… Oh mon Dieu, il va devoir me tuer. Il n'aura pas le choix. Ca sera sa vie ou la mienne.

Son visage est blanc. Il regarde la carte, mais sans vraiment la voir. Son regard est fixe et sombre. Ses articulations sont blanches alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le bureau.

Avery et Drago le regardent tous deux, mais Drago le regarde en quelque sorte plus attentivement. Il fronce profondément les sourcils, le regardant comme si la réaction de son père n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

Il déplace durant une seconde son regard vers moi, le regard accusateur et profondément suspicieux, avant qu'il ne se tourne une fois de plus vers son père. Il tend provisoirement le bras, posant sa main sur le bras de Lucius.

« Père ? »

Lucius se lève soudainement, sa chaise crissant sur le plancher.

Je retiens mon souffle, tremblante.

Il porte sa main à ses yeux pendant quelques instants, avant que son visage ne redevienne calme à nouveau. Gelé.

« Pardonnez moi un instant » il marmonne, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. « Je dois organiser les derniers préparatifs pour ce soir. »

Sans même attendre une réponse, il se retourne et traverse la salle, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Et puis il y a le silence.

Tremblante, je tourne mon visage vers Drago et Avery. Rien n'a de sens. Je me sens engourdie, perdue…

C'est seulement lorsque la réalisation de ce qu'il vient de se passer me transperce, que je commence à véritablement trembler.

Drago me regarde avec un visage plein de suspicion et de haine. On dirait qu'il voudrait me voir souffrir lentement et surement pour ce que j'ai fait. Il savait que son père se souciait de moi, bien sur qu'il le savait, mais la situation le lui a une fois de plus rappelé, et je sais qu'il ne le supporte pas.

Avery se contente de me sourire froidement. C'est un horrible sourire. Conspirateur. Comme si lui et moi étions dans le secret, en quelque sorte.

Je frissonne. _Il sait…_

Oh mon Dieu.

« N'avez-vous pas un travail à faire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il demande froidement.

Et parce que je n'ai pas le choix, je baisse la tête, frottant rapidement la brosse contre le sol, essayant d'arrêter le battement des pensées confuses qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête.

* * *

Je suis assise sur mon lit, mes genoux pliés jusqu'à mon menton, ma tête reposant sur eux, regardant ma chambre sans vraiment la voir.

Il ne sera pas ici avant tard ce soir. Je le sais. Il est toujours tard lorsqu'il a une tache à accomplir pour Voldemort.

Et lorsqu'il revient, ses mains sont souillées du sang des enfants.

Il doit l'avoir fait maintenant. Il a dû faire son _travail_. Pour servir ses oh-si-importants idéaux par le meurtre et la torture.

Ca me rend malade rien que d'y penser.

Comment peut-il faire ça ?

_C'est un monstre. Tu le sais. Tu l'as toujours su._

Et Avery… Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui.

Il sait. Ou alors il soupçonne… Et Lucius a confirmé ses soupçons aujourd'hui…

Enfin, non, il n'a pas vraiment confirmé qu'il _couchait_ avec moi. Tout ce qu'il a confirmé, c'est qu'il se souciait de moi, et Voldemort a déjà compris ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'a déjà dit, lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de diner avec lui il y a longtemps.

J'ai besoin que Lucius revienne. J'ai besoin de lui parler de ça, de voir ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire concernant Avery. J'aimerais tellement qu'il rentre…

Mais il va avoir du sang d'enfants sur ses mains…

La porte s'ouvre.

Je lève ma tête, mon front plissé dans un froncement de sourcils. Il revient tôt.

Ses ordres ont dû être faciles à réaliser s'il a fini si rapidement.

Je vais le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait ce soir. Je vais lui dire qu'il peut bien aller en Enfer s'il pense que je vais le laisser me toucher après ce qu'il a fait…

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui pénètre dans ma chambre.

C'est son fils.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

Il rentre dans ma chambre, fermant la porte et la verrouillant intelligemment derrière lui.

Et puis il lève la tête pour me regarder.

Je me contente de le regarder sans comprendre pendant quelques instants, gelée de stupéfaction.

Ses yeux sont rétrécis, mais son visage est dur comme la pierre. Tout comme son père lorsqu'il est résolu à faire quelque chose.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il _veut ?_

Je me redresse à la hâte face à lui, parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici, et il ne me terrifie pas comme son père, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il ne me fait pas peur.

Non. Ses _soupçons_ me font peur. Je ne vais pas avoir peur de Drago Malefoy.

J'attrape le pli de ma robe entre mes doigts, espérant qu'il ne puisse pas voir mes ongles déchirant presque le tissu sous la terreur.

_Non._ Je ne suis pas _terrifiée_ par Drago. Je refuse d'avoir peur d'un garçon qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une brute à l'école.

Je suis terrifiée par ce qu'il pourrait _découvrir_, c'est tout.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Les mots ne viennent pas facilement. Ils restent coincés dans ma gorge. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sa bouche se tord. Avant, ce mouvement m'aurait fait penser à une grimace, mais plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, l'expression qu'il porte me rappelle l'étrange sourire amer que je vois si souvent sur le visage de Lucius.

« Je pense que la vraie question est : qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu fais ici ? Ou, » Sa bouche se tord plus désagréablement, « qu'est-ce que tu fais _encore _ici, je devrais dire. »

Sa baguette est serrée dans sa main. Ses articulations sont blanches.

Je dois arrêter de trembler. Je dois retrouver mon calme.

Ses lèvres sont recroquevillées sous l'aversion.

« Pourquoi, alors que tu aurais dû disparaître depuis longtemps déjà, es-tu encore à trainer ici ? » il demande, sa voix un peu plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

J'avale difficilement alors qu'il s'approche plus près de moi.

Ses yeux sont perçants, irrationnels. Presque aussi perçants que ceux de son père. Il me regarde intensément, et il paraît tellement similaire à son père ces jours-ci. Leur ascendance serait impossible à oublier.

Seul le regard qu'il me lance est différent de celui de son père. Il est tout aussi intense, mais d'une manière totalement différente.

« Tu ne pourrais pas simplement… disparaître » il marmonne sombrement. « Et tu étais censée le faire. J'ai été plusieurs fois certain que tu allais nous quitter, nous laisser en paix. La nuit où nous sommes allés à la maison des Weasley, et le soir après le repas de fête. Mais à chaque fois… »

Sa main se dirige dans la poche de sa cape, et j'entends un bruit infime de cliquetis. Un tintement de verre.

Je commence à trembler. Oh non, _oh non_, ça ne peut pas être…

Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas avoir _ça _avec lui, il ne peut pas ! Je n'aurais aucune chance.

Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, aidez moi !

_Fais le parler. Pour l'amour de Dieu, fais le parler._

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi- » je commence, mais il me coupe la parole.

« Oh, mais moi je _sais_ pourquoi » dit-il sans ménagement. « C'est parce que mon père était toujours là pour te sauver. Pour s'occuper de toi parce que tu étais trop faible pour le faire toi même. » Il s'arrête, ses traits se crispant de dégout. « Pour être sur que tu ne pourrais jamais le quitter, même pour quelques instants. »

Oh doux Jesus, c'est affreux. Je dois me sortir de là !

J'avale difficilement, et j'improvise. « Il fait juste son devoir, c'est tout. Voldemort a besoin que je reste en vie- »

« Non » réagit Drago, perdant durant quelques secondes son sang-froid. « Non, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as entendu ce que Avery a dit ce matin. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Ca fait sept ans que tu me traites comme tel, alors maintenant- »

Il s'arrête, prenant une profonde inspiration.

Je ne peux respirer sous la peur.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent alors qu'il me regarde, comme s'il envisageait quelque chose, quelque chose qui le dégoute et le révolte.

« Dis moi, Granger » il marmonne vicieux et venimeux. « On se connaît depuis… quoi, sept ans, c'est ça ? Je crois que tu pourrais au moins être honnête avec moi. »

Silence.

Mon cœur ne bat plus. Je le jure, il s'est arrêté de battre !

C'est une torture. Une pure torture mentale.

« Alors dis moi… » Il avale brutalement, avant qu'il ne se force à continuer. « As-tu toujours voulu baiser mon père ? »

C'est comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Je me sens essoufflée, mais je reste où je suis, me sentant malade et nauséeuse.

_Oh mon Dieu, faites que cela s'arrête, s'il vous plait…_

Mais… non, je ne peux pas lui demander _son_ aide. Je ne crois plus en _lui_, pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle jamais ?

Je suppose que certaines choses sont difficiles à lâcher.

Le visage de Drago est plissé de dégout, comme si cette simple question lui donnait envie de vomir.

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Que pourrais-je répondre à ça, alors même que rien ne se passait entre moi et Lucius ?

Et puis… je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela. Je n'avais jamais, _jamais_ pensé à Lucius de cette… manière. Je veux dire, c'était le père de Drago, bordel de merde ! Et puis il n'était pas exactement ce qu'on appelle mon type.

« Tu vois, j'ai eu le temps de penser à tout ça » dit-il alors que je ne lui réponds pas. « Et j'ai réfléchi à toutes les fois où tu l'avais rencontré avant ta venue ici. A Fleury et Bott quand on avait douze ans, et la fois au Ministère. Et si je me rappelle bien… lorsqu'on avait quatorze ans, on était dans la même tribune à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, non ? »

J'avale, ma gorge très sèche, et je hoche la tête. Il est inutile de nier cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais aussi bien que lui que c'est vrai.

Il hoche la tête en retour, et continue.

« Tu… tu le regardais » il chuchote. « Je l'avais remarqué à l'époque. J'avais trouvé ça un peu étrange. Et il te regardait aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma respiration est superficielle. Je ne sais pas comment je peux nier cela. C'est vrai que nous nous dévisagions mais… mais il n'y avait rien de tout _ça_.

Pas de mon côté en tout cas, et puis je suis sure qu'il n'y avait rien de tout ça non plus du côté de Lucius. Après tout, je n'avais que quatorze ans, pour l'amour de Dieu ! J'étais une enfant.

« Et toi… » il semble lutter un instant, comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose de particulièrement dégoutant. « Tu as viré au rouge lorsqu'il t'a regardé. Je l'ai remarqué, tu sais. Je t'ai vue. »

Je peux sentir cette même rougeur traverser en ce moment même mon visage. La même rougeur de honte que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais vu Lucius me regarder avec dédain quand j'avais tout juste quatorze ans.

Je hais cela, parce que je savais qu'il pensait que je n'étais rien, rien d'autre qu'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe pour lui. Il pensait que je n'étais rien, même pas digne d'être de la merde sur ses chaussures, et je l'ai vu dans le regard immonde qu'il m'avait lancé…

Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Ce qui importe en ce moment, c'est de faire face à Drago.

« Il n'y avait rien de tout ça » je dis clairement, honnêtement. « J'étais juste embarrassée car je savais qu'il me jugeait pour mon sang, c'est tout. Je te le jure Drago, ça n'a jamais été… jamais été rien d'autre. »

_Respire. Tu dois respirer. Ca pourrait bien se passer._

Mais comment ça pourrait bien se passer ?

Ses yeux sont toujours rétrécis alors qu'il se rapproche de moi, plus près, assez près pour me toucher s'il le voulait…

Je vais pleurer, je le sais. Je ne peux même pas respirer sous la peur, et j'ai désespérément besoin de lui pour mettre fin à cette situation, mais il ne semble pas motivé. Ca le ronge comme un cancer depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et il ne va certainement pas arrêter.

« Tu vois, je ne sais pas si je dois te croire ou non » il murmure. Il essaie de garder sa voix calme, mais il échoue lamentablement. « Tu peux promettre et jurer autant que tu veux, mais comment puis-je vraiment savoir si tu dis la vérité ou non ? »

Je retiens mon souffle et je regarde par dessus son épaule, à la recherche d'une sortie. Mais la porte est verrouillée, et il n'y a aucun autre moyen de sortir, et Lucius n'est pas dans la maison… Oh mon Dieu, _oh mon Dieu…_

Je regarde à nouveau Drago, le dévisageant désespérément avec des larmes de pure crainte dans mes yeux.

« S'il te plait, Drago » je murmure.

Son visage est toujours haineux. Il est totalement indifférent. Les choses sont allées trop loin pour lui pour qu'il se sente désolé pour moi.

« Si tu n'as rien fait de mal, alors tu n'as rien à craindre » dit-il presque… _calmement_.

Il tire une petite bouteille de verre de sa poche intérieure.

Je me sens brisée en mille morceaux. Je suis stupide, stupide, je le sais, mais je me retourne et essaye de m'échapper par je-ne-sais-où, mais il est trop rapide parce qu'il est trop près de moi, et je sens sa main autour de mon poignet, et…

Je lutte, je lutte de toutes mes forces, mais il me tient, son bras autour de ma taille, me tenant près de lui, si fort que je ne peux plus respirer. J'entends le cliquetis de la bouteille et je le supplie, mais tous les 's'il te plait' ne l'empêcheront plus maintenant…

Des doigts m'agrippent les cheveux et me tirent la tête vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre involontairement la bouche et que je sente de petites gouttelettes couler sur ma langue… Une, deux, trois, quatre. Des gouttes froides et insipides, oh mon Dieu non, s'il vous plait, ça ne peut pas arriver…

Mais _c'est_ arrivé.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Il libère mes cheveux, _me_ libère, et je tombe en avant, suffocant et toussant. Mes genoux frappent douloureusement le sol de pierres froides, et je tousse et tousse jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, et j'essaye de respirer à nouveau, oh mon Dieu, aidez-moi, merde, merde, putain…

Peut être… Peut être que si je continue à tousser…

Mais je peux sentir la sensation d'étouffement s'éteindre. Mon corps se remet de ses émotions, et j'essaye de garder la toux, mais je me force maintenant, et cet effort fait mal, déchirant ma gorge et ma poitrine.

« Tu vois Sang-de-Bourbe, je suis le digne fils de son père » il marmonne d'une voix tremblante. « Il semble ne pas le penser, mais je peux être tout aussi impitoyable que lui lorsque je le veux. Lorsque j'en ai _besoin_. »

Oh mon Dieu, j'ai besoin de me débarrasser de ce liquide en moi !

Sans même y penser, j'enfonce mes doigts dans ma gorge, profondément, et j'ai un haut le cœur lorsqu'ils touchent la chair pulpeuse du fond de ma gorge, mais je continue à les enfoncer car j'ai besoin de me débarrasser de ce truc, maintenant…

Mais je sens à nouveau une main dans mes cheveux, me déchirant la tête vers l'arrière, et une autre main m'oblige à retirer mes doigts de ma bouche, et je lutte, je lutte, mais il est plus fort. Il a grandi au fil des ans. Je l'oublie toujours. Il a tellement été dans l'ombre de son père que j'en oublie qu'il est un homme adulte maintenant.

« _Non, _Granger » il siffle. Je lève les yeux vers lui pour les voir flamboyants de fureur. « J'ai attendu trop longtemps, et je veux maintenant connaître la vérité. Je ne peux plus l'ignorer plus longtemps. C'est allé trop loin. »

Des larmes de désespoir coulent de mes yeux, et je gémis.

« S'il te plait Drago, s'il te plait… » je bégaie, mais en vain. Sa main me frappe dans une gifle. Tel père, tel fils.

« Tais-toi et réponds à mes questions ! » il siffle. « Dis-moi, est-ce que mon père t'as baisé ? »

J'avale durement et je serre mes lèvres, mais je sens la vérité bouillonner dans ma poitrine, me monter à la gorge comme du vomi, et c'est comme si j'étais malade, mais être malade serait une bénédiction en comparaison, et avant que je puisse l'arrêter, l'horrible vérité éclate de ma bouche.

« Oui. »

Silence. Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur. Une horrible douleur mentale.

Nous restons immobiles pendant un long moment, sa main m'agrippant les cheveux si durement que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me déchirer le cuir chevelu.

Oh mon Dieu !

_Oh mon Dieu_, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sa main se desserre finalement de mes cheveux, et je tombe sur le sol, sanglotant silencieusement.

Je me sens stupide. Je me sens perdue, vide et engourdie…

Je… je ne sais pas… je ne pouvais pas empêcher ça, je ne pouvais pas…

J'ouvre la bouche, essayant de faire sortir une sorte de déni, une fausse excuse, mais elle ne vient pas. Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, m'étouffant, me bâillonnant, jusqu'à ce que je les avale à nouveau.

Oh mon Dieu ! MonDieuMonDieuMonDieuMonDieu …

« Toi… » il bégaie, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Toi… et_ lui_… »

Oh non. Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?

Lentement, très lentement, je lève la tête.

Il ne me regarde pas. Il fixe durement le sol.

Son visage contient un monde d'horreur. Il ressemble à un petit garçon qui vient de découvrir que tout ce qu'il a jamais cru, était en fait un mensonge. Le Père Noël, le lapin de Pâques, la petite souris…

Tout cela a disparu. L'a abandonné pour le laisser en pleine obscurité.

Mais il n'y a pas que du désespoir que je peux voir. Il y a de la rage et de la haine. De la haine pour moi, qui a transformé son père en menteur, de la haine pour son menteur de père.

« J'espérais que… » Il semble se parler à lui même. « Mais… et il… »

Il pousse un long et douloureux soupir, toujours fixé sur le sol.

« Ma… Ma mère, elle a dit qu'il ne ferait pas… »

Sa mère. Narcissa ? Il lui a parlé de ses soupçons ?

Non, pas ses soupçons. Ses _affirmations_. Oh mon Dieu.

Il s'arrête et se détourne de moi pour que je ne puisse plus voir son visage, et je prie Dieu pour que cette horrible situation ne devienne pas encore pire que maintenant.

Mais comment ça pourrait être pire ? Lucius et moi… Je nous ai tous deux condamnés à mort. « Combien de fois ? » il demande, oh combien tranquillement, sans se retourner vers moi.

Et je tente de m'arrêter, j'essaye vraiment, mais c'est comme de l'acide qui me brule l'intérieur de la poitrine, et ça fait mal, si mal de garder la bouche fermée, et avant même que je puisse me rendre compte que ma bouche s'est ouverte, que je suis en train de parler.

« Je ne sais pas » je murmure, et les mots continuent de venir malgré tous mes efforts pour les avaler. « Plein de fois. Je ne les ai pas compté. »

Je m'accroupis sur le côté, perdue dans une mer d'humiliation, sanglotant en silence. Oh mon Dieu, c'est fini. Moi et Lucius… je nous ai tué. Si Drago le sait, alors surement, surement que c'est la fin ?

J'entends un faible bruit, et lorsqu'il parle il semble plus proche qu'il ne l'était précédemment.

Je ne peux plus le regarder. De la honte pure m'oblige à lui cacher mon visage.

« Est-ce que ça s'est passé avant mon arrivée ici ? » Sa voix est frémissante, presque insupportable.

« Non » je dis en secouant la tête sans me déplacer du sol. Je ne vais pas le regarder, je ne peux pas.

Il y a un long silence, finalement interrompu par _mon_ cri de douleur alors que de l'acide invisible me traverse les veines.

« Regarde-moi, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! » il siffle.

Et parce que je n'ai pas le choix, je lève la tête pour lui faire face. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est fait de plomb. Même le simple fait de respirer constitue un effort massif.

Sa baguette est pointée sur moi, et je réalise que ses joues sont creusées et sa bouche tremble furieusement de mots silencieux, et je ne l'ai jamais vu ressembler autant à sa tante qu'en ce moment précis.

C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi terrifiée face à Drago Malefoy.

Il prend une profonde respiration.

« Alors… Depuis combien de temps ça se passe dans ce cas ? » il demande furieusement. « Est-ce que tu l'as baisé la nuit du diner de fête ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai retrouvé devant la porte de sa chambre ? »

« Non » je murmure, le Veritaserum me tirant la vérité de la bouche, peu importe comment j'essaie de l'arrêter. « Non, rien ne s'est passé cette nuit là. »

« Alors quand ? » il soulève à nouveau sa baguette vers moi, même s'il doit savoir que c'est inutile. Sous l'influence du Veritaserum, je suis totalement perdue. « Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? »

Et Dieu aidez-moi, j'essaye toujours de garder le silence, même si je sais que c'est peine perdue. Il sait déjà tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

Mais je devrais surement essayer d'empêcher que les choses ne s'aggravent, non ?

Mais je ne _peux_ pas garder le silence. Le Veritaserum ne me laisse pas faire. Les mots sortent de ma bouche comme une fontaine.

Le Ministère permet-il vraiment à cette horrible potion d'être utilisée en toute _légalité_ ?

« La nuit où toi et Bellatrix m'avez ouvert les poignets » je murmure, sentant les larmes remplir inévitablement mon regard impuissant. « Après qu'il m'ai sauvé de vous deux… C'était juste après ça. »

Son visage se contorsionne sous la rage absolue. Haine, haine, haine. De la haine pour le monde entier.

On dirait qu'il a mordu dans un citron. L'amertume de la connaissance qu'il a lui même poussé son père à coucher avec une Sang-de-Bourbe… On dirait que cette amertume le consume lentement.

Il se retourne, et sa respiration devient de plus en plus irrégulière.

« Tu es… tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il, sa voix tendue. « Une sale petite… Toute ma vie il m'a dit… Que de la saleté… »

Je le regarde en silence. Ca n'a plus aucun sens. La peur, la terreur, l'horreur, m'ont totalement englouti.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la fin. J'ai tout gâché.

« Je savais… je _savais_ bien qu'il se passait quelque chose » il marmonne, arpentant la pièce furieusement. « Mais il a promis… il m'a _juré_ qu'il n'y avait rien, et j'ai pensé… »

Il s'arrête, portant ses mains à son visage un instant, les pressant sur ses yeux, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de se tourner vers moi, le visage sévère.

« Qu'est-ce qui te donne le _droit_, Granger ? » il me demande brutalement. « Comment _oses-tu ?_ Il est marié à ma mère ! »

« Je sais ! » je dis désespérément, sentant la honte me couvrir le corps comme de la boue. « Je sais. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, Drago. »

Il rit sauvagement, d'un rire sans joie.

« Oh bien sur » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Ca doit être _horrible_ pour toi, de vivre dans une telle culpabilité ! Ma pauvre, tu as vraiment toute ma _sympathie ! _»

Il prend de profondes respirations furieuses, avant qu'il ne soulève brutalement sa baguette.

« _Endoloris ! »_

Des couteaux invisibles me transpercent la peau, les muscles et les os, et mon sang bouillonne sous l'acide brulant, et mes poumons sont arrachés de ma poitrine, et ça fait MAL comme rien d'autre, et il est impossible de s'y habituer, jamais, jamais, jamais…

Les cris me déchirent la gorge alors que le sort me quitte, et je me recroqueville tremblante et sanglotante sur le sol.

Ca y est. C'est fini. Drago a découvert la pire chose qu'il pouvait découvrir sur son père, et ce n'est maintenant plus qu'une question de temps, avant qu'il ne raconte à sa tante ou à Avery, ou peut être même à Voldemort lui même…

La glace sur laquelle nous marchions moi et Lucius, a finalement fini par se craqueler, et maintenant il ne nous reste rien d'autre que d'attendre de tomber.

« Espèce de salope » chuchote Drago d'une voix suintante de haine. « Tu… tu n'es qu'une petite salope. »

Les mots me frappent comme un coup de fouet.

Je lève lentement ma tête pour le regarder, mon corps tremblant encore sous le coup du sortilège Doloris.

Drago Malefoy m'a toujours détesté. Je n'ai jamais douté de ça. Dès l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontré, il me détestait. Il me détestait parce que je le battais en classe, et la découverte du statut de mon sang a cimenté cette haine pour toujours.

Mais je n'ai jamais vu autant de dégout dans ses yeux qu'en ce moment. Il semble près à me tuer, me déchirer, me faire saigner jusqu'à la mort pour tout ce que je lui ai fait, à lui, à son père, à sa famille.

Ses yeux sont flamboyants.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, Granger » il marmonne furieusement avant de s'arrêter, semblant très pale et presque… terrifié.

Il se tourne alors loin de moi, marchant vers la porte.

« Attend ! » je crie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ou faire pour arranger un peu les choses, pour effacer ce qui vient de se passer ?

Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard de haine pure et absolue. « Pourquoi ? » il demande d'une voix dure. « Est-ce que tu vas essayer de me tourner autour, comme tu as tourné autour de mon père ? » il crie, semblant presque forcené durant quelques secondes.

Je recule involontairement et il se moque, faisant courir ses yeux sur moi avec dédain.

« Ca ne marchera pas avec moi, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que lui ! »

Faible… Je n'aurai jamais pensé entendre un jour Drago traiter son père de faible…

_Tu es responsable de ça, Hermione. Est-ce que tu en es fière ?_

Peut être que je le suis, d'une certaine façon. Durant Poudlard, j'étais furieuse de voir comment Drago n'arrivait pas à voir son père pour ce qu'il était réellement.

Mais tout ce que je ressens, c'est de la honte. J'ai détruit toutes ses illusions. Et pour lui, ces illusions étaient la plus belle chose au monde. Elles étaient aussi fortes que mes illusions que le monde pouvait changer en bien, que chaque personne avait quelque chose de bon en elle si on y regardait bien.

Lucius a détruit mes illusions, et maintenant j'ai détruit les illusions de son fils.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Je ne peux pas lutter contre Drago, pas sans baguette, et rien que je puisse dire pourrait lui faire croire que ce n'est jamais arrivé…

Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Il me surveille. Il attend ce que j'ai à dire. Mais son visage est dur, et je sais qu'il ne va pas m'écouter…

Mais je dois essayer.

« Il ne voulait pas ça, Drago » je chuchote, mon visage brulant d'humiliation. « Il se déteste pour ce qu'il fait, il se déteste vraiment. Tu dois me croire. »

Il doit savoir que je ne mens pas. Je ne le peux pas, pas après le Veritaserum.

Son visage se crispe une seconde, réagissant à mes paroles, mais il chasse brusquement toute émotion de son visage. Encore une chose qu'il a essayé de copier sur son père.

Même maintenant, alors même qu'il vient de découvrir que son père est le pire des hypocrites, il essaye encore de lui ressembler.

Il est en train de réussir son ambition. Il devient de plus en plus comme son père au fil des jours qui passent. Je peux le voir dans la rudesse de sa mâchoire, et l'arc de ses sourcils. Il est enfin sur le chemin de l'homme qu'il a toujours voulu être.

Il doit être blessé. Plus que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Ca doit être la chose la plus tristement ironique qu'il n'ai jamais connu : découvrir que son père, son idole, l'homme qu'il a essayé d'imiter durant toute sa vie, et que Drago a enfin réussi à imiter, a finalement été changé à jamais par un de ces Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il méprise tant.

Je prends une grande respiration.

« Tu peux bien le détester pour ce qu'il a fait Drago, mais il est toujours ton père » je murmure désespérément. « Si Voldemort découvre ce qu'il a fait, il n'aura aucune chance. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et il semble vouloir dire quelque chose durant quelques secondes.

Il parait désespéré. Deux choix s'imposent à lui : laisser Lucius s'en tirer avec ce qu'il a fait, ou le condamner à mort.

Il semble réfléchir, avant qu'il ne tire sa tête en arrière et crache à mes pieds.

Et avec ce dernier mouvement de dégout absolu, il tourne les talons et marche vers la porte, la faisant claquer derrière lui.

Mais il n'oublie pas de la verrouiller cette fois-ci.


	36. Les pêchés du père

_« Puis-je voir un autre malheur,_

_Sans être à nouveau dans la douleur ?_

_Puis-je voir un autre chagrin,_

_Sans ressentir de soulagement ?_

_Puis-je voir une larme tomber,_

_Sans partager ma peine ?_

_Un père peut-il voir son enfant_

_En pleurs, sans être inondé de chagrin ? » - _William Blake,_ On Another's Sorrow_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 Les péchés du père**

Je me sens comme si j'étais dans la cellule d'un condamné : comme si je pouvais apercevoir la corde du bourreau à travers ma fenêtre, et je sais que c'est ma dernière nuit sur terre.

Et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre. Attendre de mourir, parce que je n'ai plus aucun espoir de vivre.

Le mieux que je puisse espérer, c'est un sursis. Un sursis qui ne viendra jamais.

Je me blottis sur moi même, tirant mes genoux jusqu'à mon menton. Je suis assise sur le sol, pressant mon oreille contre le bois solide de la porte, attendant que Lucius ne rentre, comme un chien attendant le retour de son maitre, car oui, c'est ce que je suis devenue, merci à vous mon Dieu.

Que va-t-il dire, lorsqu'il découvrira ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Que va-t-il _faire ?_

Et Drago… mon Dieu, que puis-je vraiment espérer de Drago ?

Peut être… S'il aime toujours son père, alors peut être…

Mais non, je ne dois rien espérer. L'espoir ne mène qu'à la déception, c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris.

D'ailleurs, si Drago a vraiment quelque chose en commun avec son père, ça veut dire qu'un traitre à son sang est vraiment un traitre à son sang, qu'il fasse partie de sa famille ou non. Et les traitres à leur sang doivent être punis, n'est-ce pas ?

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre dans le couloir.

Mon cœur se crispe sous la terreur et je me redresse sur mes pieds, m'éloignant loin de la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvre en grinçant.

C'est lui. Dieu merci, c'est lui.

Il paraît totalement calme alors qu'il ferme doucement la porte derrière lui. Si calme et concentré qu'il ne peut pas être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il lève les sourcils lorsqu'il me voit.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » il me demande froidement face à mon expression.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme stupidement. Ma respiration est dure, et nous sommes finis, totalement finis, mais il ne sait visiblement pas, et c'est à moi qu'il revient de lui dire…

Il lève les yeux au ciel face à l'expression de mon visage et soupire. « Si vous comptez me hurler dessus pour ce que j'ai pu avoir fait ce soir- »

« Lucius » j'halète, pouvant à peine parler, « Lucius, Drago, il… il _sait !_ »

Il blêmit, juste un instant, avant de se reprendre, et il secoue la tête tandis qu'un sourire sans joie étire ses lèvres.

Comment peut-il… Comment peut-il être si _indifférent_ face à ça, pour l'amour de Dieu ?

« Je n'ai pas la patience d'apaiser votre paranoïa ce soir, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Vous pensiez que ma femme était au courant, mais elle ne l'est pas. Vous pensiez… »

Il s'arrête un instant, son expression ne montrant rien, « Vous pensiez qu'Avery était au courant… »

Il s'arrête à nouveau, et je sais pourquoi. Parce qu'il sait aussi bien que moi que Avery _suspecte_ quelque chose, et les soupçons de Avery sont peut être la pire chose dont nous devons nous soucier…

En fait, non. C'est la deuxième pire chose dont nous devons nous soucier maintenant.

Il secoue à nouveau la tête sous l'irritation. « Vos craintes démesurées commencent très franchement à m'énerver, et je n'ai aucune envie de les entendre à nouveau- »

« Ce n'est pas que de la paranoïa ! » Je me saisis du devant de sa cape, totalement désespérée. « Il a tout _découvert_, Lucius. Il m'a fait tout avouer. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, mais il va faire quelque chose ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas me laisser m'en sortir pour ce que j'ai fait. »

Son visage perd toute couleur. Il me regarde longuement et durement, presque sans comprendre, parce qu'il ne veut pas y croire, je le sais.

Lentement, très lentement, je lâche ses vêtements en respirant profondément, essayant de me calmer.

« Vous… Vous me dites la vérité ? » il demande, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

Je hoche la tête, des larmes de pure crainte me brulant les yeux.

Il avale brutalement, fronçant durement les sourcils. Et pour une des rares fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je peux voir la peur dans son regard insondable.

Il se détourne de moi un instant, passant sa main à l'arrière de son crâne, avant qu'il ne me regarde à nouveau.

« Par Merlin, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous simplement pas garder la bouche _fermée ? _» il demande furieusement.

« _J'ai essayé !_ » je dis brusquement, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues. « J'ai essayé, je vous jure. Mais il a utilisé du Veritaserum, je ne pouvais rien faire ! »

Il étouffe un juron avant qu'il ne se tourne et écrase son poing dans le cadre de la porte, laissant échapper un cri de rage.

Puis il est calme à nouveau, appuyé contre la porte, prenant de profondes respirations.

Je peux difficilement l'entendre respirer tellement les battements de mon propre cœur résonnent à mes oreilles.

Il tourne à nouveau son regard vers moi, son visage étant un masque pale d'un contrôle forcé. « Je ne l'ai pas croisé sur mon chemin » il murmure, sortant la petite clé d'argent familière de l'intérieur de sa cape, « et Bellatrix ne semblait pas avoir été mise au courant. » Il verrouille son regard sur le mien. « Je reviens dans peu de temps. »

« Où allez-vous ? » je glapis.

« Trouver mon fils » il répond simplement, et la petite clé scintille alors en rouge puis il disparaît dans les airs.

Je regarde l'espace vide qu'il occupait seulement deux, trois, quatre secondes auparavant, avant que je ne secoue la tête, essayant d'y voir plus clair alors que j'arpente ma chambre, me tordant les mains.

_Il va s'occuper de toi. Il va vous sauver._

Mais comment ? Comment pourrait-il nous sauver ?

_Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?_

Je…

Je m'arrête, perdue dans mes pensées.

Avant, j'aurai répondu non, certainement pas. Je n'aurais jamais, jamais fait confiance à l'homme qui a tué mes parents, l'homme qui portait un masque pour dissimuler sa véritable identité à chaque minute de chaque jour, l'homme qui m'a détruit sans relâche, maintes et maintes fois…

Mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Comment je ne le pourrais pas, alors que je le connais si bien, et qu'il est devenu une partie de moi ?

_Alors fais lui confiance._

Il apparaît de nouveau soudainement, et un seul regard à son expression sinistre me dit qu'il n'a pas réussi à trouver son fils.

« Il n'est pas dans sa chambre » dit-il d'une voix grave et pressante. « Nous allons devoir le chercher dans la maison. »

J'hésite. « _Nous ?_ »

Il me regarde, ses yeux assombris par quelque chose que je ne peux sonder, autre chose que de la peur ou de la colère. « Si Drago a dit à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passe, alors nos deux vies sont en danger » dit-il. « Et je ne vais pas vous laisser à la merci de quiconque qui voudrait venir jusqu'à vous. Au moins si vous êtes avec moi, je pourrais vous défendre. »

Il ouvre la porte et se recule de l'embrasure, me permettant de passer devant lui. Il s'accroupit alors juste une seconde, et tire un petit couteau de sa botte.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu tirer un couteau de sa botte…

Il se redresse alors. Son expression est sévère, et pourtant parfaitement maitrisée.

« Allons-y. »

Je prends une grande respiration pour me calmer, et je sors de la chambre dans le couloir sombre.

La porte se referme derrière moi.

Il hoche la tête vers moi, sa bouche réduite en une fine ligne. Il paraît… étrange dans cette obscurité. Des ombres bleu sombre parcourent son visage et il paraît… effrayant. Il l'a toujours paru bien sur, mais dans cette obscurité… Je n'ai pas l'impression de bien le connaître sous cette obscurité.

Il se retourne et commence à marcher dans le couloir, très lentement. « Suivez moi de près » il murmure sans me regarder.

Il ne prend pas la peine de me dire de ne pas essayer de m'enfuir. Il sait aussi bien que moi que si j'essaye de courir, je nous ferais perdre du temps à tous les deux. Je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici de toute façon, et plus tôt nous trouverons Drago, plus tôt nous aurons de chance de sortir vivants de ce pétrin.

Nous parcourons les fins fonds de la maison à une vitesse d'escargot. Les murs de pierres scintillent sous les ombres bleues des torches accrochées aux murs.

Je peux voir danser ces ombres horribles du coin de l'œil. Elles me font dresser les poils sur ma peau chaque fois que je les voie scintiller.

J'aimerais plus que tout me saisir de sa main dans un geste de réconfort. Mais je ne peux pas. J'aimerais vraiment, même si je me déteste pour ma faiblesse, mais ses mains sont déjà prises. Une baguette dans une main, un couteau dans l'autre...

Va-t-il vraiment utiliser l'un des deux contre son propre fils ?

Nous tournons le coin du mur pour arriver dans un autre couloir. Il est vide, Dieu merci, mais nous continuons de progresser lentement, très lentement, regardant tout autour de nous.

Chaque poil de mes bras, de mon cou, de mon dos, est tendu par la peur.

Drago ? » murmure Lucius, sa voix à peine audible.

La seule réponse que nous recevons est un long silence étrange.

Nous continuons alors à nous déplacer, couloirs après couloirs…

Mais il n'y a toujours rien, seulement un silence de mort et des ombres dansantes dans l'air gelé.

« Drago ? » le murmure de Lucius se glisse à travers le silence.

Pas de réponse.

« Et s'il n'était pas ici ? » je siffle, me tordant les mains. « Et s'il était déjà- »

« Silence ! » il me murmure furieusement.

Je serre les lèvres et me force à me calmer. J'étais une Gryffondor à Poudlard, ça veut donc dire que je devrais au moins _essayer _d'honorer à la réputation de ma maison.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Drago » murmure Lucius dans les ténèbres. « Viens ici, et nous pourrons parler. »

Le couteau dans sa main devient bleu sous l'éclat de la lumière.

Mais il n'y a toujours pas de réponse.

Nous grimpons un escalier, puis un autre, et nous arpentons de nombreux autres couloirs, et tous les appels de Lucius ne rencontrent qu'un silence assourdissant.

Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas… Mes nerfs sont tendus au point qu'ils sont près à céder, et je peux les entendre craquer sous la terreur et je suis gelée et tremblante, le silence m'engloutissant…

Quelque chose se déplace. Je le vois du coin de l'œil.

Je m'arrête là où je suis et je me tourne, fixant l'endroit où je crois avoir vu… Je _jure_ avoir vu…

Mais il n'y a rien. Seulement les ombres moqueuses.

« Drago ? » je murmure.

« Par Merlin, taisez-vous ! » chuchote Lucius, et je peux entendre la colère et la peur dans sa voix. « S'il ne me répond pas, il ne va certainement pas vous répondre. »

Après un long regard douloureux vers le… le _rien_ que je crois avoir vu, je finis par me tourner et je suis à nouveau Lucius.

Et nous arrivons à une porte, une énorme porte en bois, qui me semble étrangement familière, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Mais alors que Lucius pointe sa baguette sur elle et qu'elle s'ouvre lentement, je sais alors pourquoi elle me semblait si familière.

La porte s'ouvre sur un balcon, un balcon que je reconnais instantanément.

Je sens Lucius se crisper près de moi. Je sais qu'il se souvient lui aussi.

« Drago ? » il murmure. Sa voix résonne en écho autour de la grotte qui nous entoure. « Tu es ici ? »

Un long silence s'installe, dans lequel seul l'écho nous répond moqueur. Lucius se tourne alors pour quitter le balcon, mais alors –

« Je suis là, Père. »

Lucius retient son souffle.

Des doigts froids m'enserrent violemment le cœur.

Drago se tient debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'ombre d'un garçon, le visage caché dans les ténèbres.

« Je vois que tu as invité la Sang-de-Bourbe à se joindre à nous » dit-il d'un ton dur et moqueur. Il s'avance dans le couloir et ses traits sont durement éclairés par la lumière bleue. En colère. Furieux. « Que c'est charmant. Mais bon, tu as toujours su traiter tes invités avec hospitalité, Père- »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Drago » dit Lucius d'une voix dure. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi je suis ici. Alors pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement ce que tu as à dire ? »

Les narines de Drago frémissent de colère. Mon estomac se serre. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Je ne veux pas encore une fois observer une autre personne blessée par ce que Lucius et moi faisons.

Au début, il n'y avait que moi de blessée. Puis ce fut Lucius. Et finalement Ron, et maintenant Drago…

La main de Drago se serre autour de sa baguette.

« Tu m'as menti » il murmure, ses joues rougissant.

Il s'arrête, essayant de se calmer, et la lèvre de Lucius se recroqueville sous la colère.

« Et tu m'as désobéi, Drago » il marmonne. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas déranger de nouveau la Sang-de-Bourbe- »

« Ou bien je perdrais ma position en tant que ton fils ! » l'interrompt Drago, sa voix augmentant sous la fureur. « Oui, je m'en souviens. Je n'ai pas pût oublier ces mots. Sais-tu ce que c'est, de savoir que son propre père accorde plus de valeur à une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'à son propre fils ? »

N'importe quel autre père serait blessé par ces mots. N'importe quel autre père abaisserait sa baguette immédiatement, et étreindrait son fils, tout en lui disant qu'il l'aime plus que tout au monde…

Mais tout ce que Drago reçoit de son père, est un regard froid et sans cœur, alors il continue à parler, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Tu m'as dit ce matin même qu'il faudra que je prenne mon courage à deux mains, alors je l'ai fait » dit-il, avec une certaine fierté dans sa voix. J'ai décidé de savoir une fois pour toutes si mes soupçons étaient fondés ou non. Et il s'avère que j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il presque triomphant. « Et tu es un menteur et un hypocrite, parce que pendant tout ce temps, tu as baisé une Sang-de-Bourbe dans le dos de ma mère- »

« _Expeliar- »_

_« Protego !_ » La baguette de Drago glisse légèrement de ses doigts, mais il resserre son emprise sur elle et parvient à repousser le sort de son père. Père et fils tiennent leur baguette en l'air, se jaugeant l'un l'autre.

Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il va exploser.

Nous nous regardons les uns les autres, et il y a de la rage dure et froide dans leurs yeux gris identiques.

« Je ne t'entends pas le nier, Père » chuchote Drago.

Les lèvres de Lucius s'amincissent. « Quel serait l'intérêt ? Tu connais déjà la vérité, et je ne vais pas insulter ton intelligence en prétendant le contraire. »

Cela me surprend. Pourquoi il n'essaye pas de couvrir la vérité ? C'est un grand stratège, il doit être capable d'arriver à quelque chose…

Il ne peut pas simplement penser que Drago va garder le secret pour nous, si ?

_Il a fait ça pour Ron._

Mais c'est différent. Ron m'aime… _m'aimait_, et je l'aime. Drago… Drago n'a jamais reçu rien d'autre que de la froide condescendance de la part de son père.

« As-tu dit à quelqu'un ce que tu as découvert ? » demande Lucius d'une voix froide et calme.

De la glace ruisselle vers le bas de mon ventre tandis que j'attends sa réponse.

« Non » dit Drago maussade. « Pas _encore_, en tout cas. »

Lucius soupire d'un soulagement presque inaudible.

Soudain, je peux respirer à nouveau. Au moins, personne d'autre n'est au courant. Peut être qu'il y a encore un espoir pour nous.

« Dis-moi, Père » demande furieusement Drago. Sa baguette est tremblante dans sa main. « Je voudrais savoir une chose : tout ce que tu m'as appris sur la pureté du sang, est-ce que ça a toujours été un mensonge ? »

Le visage de Lucius est dur. « Bien sur que non. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ? » La voix de Drago est irritée et rauque d'une colère refoulée. « Tout ce que tu m'as dit sur les traitres à leur sang et les Sang-de-Bourbe, et le devoir des Sang Pur : qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie, si tu finis par baiser la première salope de Sang-de-Bourbe qui croise ton chemin ? »

Drago le pousse trop loin, je le sais. Un muscle se contracte dans la joue de Lucius, et il soulève plus haut sa baguette, mais Drago lève la sienne également.

« Surveille tes paroles » grommelle Lucius.

Drago serre les lèvres, ses yeux étincelant d'un air mutin.

Lucius prend une profonde respiration. « Ce n'était pas des mensonges, Drago » il murmure. « Tout ça est encore vrai. Ce que tu as découvert n'y change rien. »

« Alors elle est différente du reste des Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est ce que tu es en train de dire ? » demande Drago d'une voix dure et moqueuse.

Mais Lucius ne mord pas à l'hameçon. « Je n'ai jamais dis ça » il chuchote presque. « Elle ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis. »

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, pas vraiment, mais ça me fait encore mal comme de l'acide dans mon âme, et ça me fait penser à comment il fait, après _tout_ ce qui s'est passé, pour se dire encore ce genre de chose, mais… _comment_ peut-il encore dire ça ?

« Ca ne change rien ! » crie Drago. « Je veux dire… elle… elle a _mon_ _âge !_ » il éclate soudainement. « _MON âge_, bordel de merde ! Comment peux-tu même… »

Le visage de Lucius est blanc et dur, mais les joues de Drago sont rosées et ses lèvres bougent furieusement.

« Es-tu toujours allé vers des filles assez jeunes pour être ta fille ? » il demande, sa colère excitant sans aucun doute sa bravoure. « As-tu envie de baiser Pansy lorsque je l'invite à la maison pour diner ? »

Lucius respire un petit rire moqueur. « Quoi, cette chose ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante, ses yeux brillant de malice. « Oh elle est intouchable, je peux te rassurer. »

Les yeux de Drago s'éclairent de colère. « Ce n'est pas la question ! J'étais à l'école avec Granger. Elle a… elle n'a que _dix-huit ans_, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au moins attiré par une Sang-de-Bourbe de ton âge ? »

Je me pose pendant une seconde cette question. Ca doit faire bizarre pour Drago, de savoir que son père couche avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît depuis qu'il a onze ans.

Le visage de Lucius est dur, immobile, mais je peux voir la fureur dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que ça aurait rendu la situation meilleure ? » il demande calmement.

Je ne pense pas que Drago sache répondre à cette question. Sa bouche bouge furieusement pendant quelques secondes d'indécision.

A quoi est en train de jouer Lucius ? Pourquoi n'essaye-t-il pas de nous sortir de cette situation ?

_Fais lui confiance. Il va vous sortir de là_.

« Est-ce qu'elle est la première ? » chuchote Drago, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître la réponse à cette question. « La première _Sang-de-Bourbe_, je veux dire. »

Les traits de Lucius se crispent, comme si cette question l'avait insulté. « Oui » il répond durement. « Bien sur. »

_Oh, quel honneur_, je pense amèrement.

Cela ne semble pas suffisant pour Drago. « Est-ce que ma mère le sait ? » il demande.

Lucius secoue la tête sous l'irritation. « Bien sur que non. Penses-tu vraiment que je serais heureux de l'insulter en lui permettant de découvrir que son mari et une- »

Il s'arrête, ses paroles disparaissant dans les airs, parce que c'est apparemment encore trop répugnant pour lui de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il fait, merci beaucoup Lucius.

Mais Drago se contente de lancer un regard noir à son père. « Ne l'as-tu pas déjà insultée ? » il siffle. « Le fait qu'elle ne le sache pas, ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien, si ? »

L'emprise de Lucius sur sa baguette se resserre et la propre baguette de Drago se soulève de quelques millimètres. Aucun d'entre eux n'a de couleur sur le visage.

« Je… je ne comprends pas ! » chuchote Drago. « Est-ce que tu réalises vraiment ce qui t'arrivera si tu es découvert ? »

Lucius regarde froidement son fils. « Ton arrogance est écrasante » il murmure. « Tu sembles oublier que je suis un Mangemort depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. »

Il fait une pause, ses yeux se rétrécissant, et je réalise alors que même après ce qu'il s'est passé, son arrogance ne permettra pas à sa fierté d'être insultée.

« Ne me fais pas la morale sur un monde que je connais bien mieux que toi, Drago. » Sa voix est venimeuse. « Bien sur que je sais ce qu'il m'arrivera si nous sommes découverts. »

Drago montre les dents dans un rictus incrédule.

« Pourquoi te mets-tu autant en danger pour _elle ?_ » il siffle d'incompréhension. « Comment peut-elle valoir tous ces problèmes ? Elle n'a rien pour elle ! Elle est laide, elle est irritante, elle est arrogante- »

« Et courageuse, intelligente, et forte. »

Un long silence se déploie entre nous trois.

Je regarde Lucius incrédule, bouche bée.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

Drago grimace comme s'il venait d'avaler une poignée de sel.

« Oh » dit-il d'une voix étrangement serrée. « Oh, je vois. Donc c'est ce qui la rend intéressante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les jointures de Lucius blanchissent alors qu'il resserre son emprise sur sa baguette.

Drago regarde la main de son père avec méfiance, avant qu'il ne le regarde durement dans les yeux et ne commence à parler.

« Il ne se passera pas longtemps avant que tu ne sois découvert, Père, tu sais cela ? » il murmure.

Le visage de Lucius reste admirablement ferme. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Mon estomac se rétracte si vite que je sens que je vais être malade dans la minute.

« Tu me sous-estime, je le crains » il marmonne d'une voix dure comme l'acier. « Je sais ce que je fais, et comment nous protéger- »

« _Vraiment ?_ » ricane Drago en se moquant de son père, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire il n'y a pas si longtemps. « Et bien, je pense que tu vas t'apercevoir que vous n'êtes pas aussi protégés que tu ne sembles le croire. »

La terreur s'insinue en moi comme un coup de poing. Ma respiration coupée par la peur, je regarde Lucius. Son visage est aussi blanc que de la craie.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? » il lui demande, ses lèvres bougeant à peine.

Les lèvres de Drago se redressent dans un sourire fragile. « Allons. » Il tente une voix trainante digne de son père. Mais il échoue, bien sur. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas deviné _pourquoi_ Avery a été envoyé ici ? »

Durant un instant, je ne peux plus entendre la respiration de Lucius.

Mon cerveau s'arrête sous la peur. Une seule et unique pensée me vient à l'esprit : _Avery sait, Avery sait_…

« En es-tu certain ? » demande Lucius.

« Certain » répond triomphalement Drago. « Tante Bella m'a avoué il y a quelques jours que Avery lui avait confié que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a envoyé ici pour garder un œil sur toi et sur ta relation avec… avec _elle_. » Il crache ce dernier mot avec dégout. « Et si tu continues avec elle, alors ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne soyez découverts. Est-ce que tu vas mettre ta vie en jeu pour une Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

_Merde._ Oh merde, je le _savais !_ Je savais que Avery savait, et j'ai essayé de le dire à Lucius, j'ai essayé… Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas écouté ?

Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

Sans réfléchir, je me tourne vers Lucius, lui saisissant le bras. Son visage livide, dur sous la peur et la résignation, ne se détourne pas de son fils.

« Il ne peut pas savoir Lucius, si ? » je baragouine frénétiquement. « Je veux dire, il le soupçonne, ça on le savait déjà, mais il ne peut pas _savoir-_ »

« TA GUEULE, GRANGER ! » crie Drago. Je me tourne automatiquement vers lui. Il a des taches de salive sur le menton. « Garde ta sale bouche fermée pour une fois ! Et comment _oses-tu_ toucher mon père juste devant moi ? _Endolo-_ »

« _Protego !_ » Lucius fait rebondir le sort, rapide comme l'éclair.

Et sans même penser à ce que je fais, j'agrippe instinctivement la main de Lucius en guise de reconnaissance.

Drago voit cela bien sur. Ses yeux se rétrécissent durant un instant dans deux fentes étroites, avant qu'il ne semble s'affaisser tout à coup.

« Tu es en plein apprentissage, Drago » dit Lucius de sa voix froide et trainante. « Et tu sembles déjà t'améliorer. Tu as failli me prendre par surprise. »

Drago fixe son père les yeux rétrécis. « Oui, je sais bien ce que ça fait. » il marmonne.

Je vois Drago inspirer profondément sans quitter le visage de son père.

J'enlève ma main de celle de Lucius.

« Sais-tu ce que ça fait de voir ses valeurs brisées par la seule personne qui te les a initialement appris ? » il murmure. « As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je ressens ? Tu m'as trahi, Père. »

Lucius prend une profonde inspiration par le nez.

« Ce n'est aucunement de ma faute si tu ressens cela » il marmonne. « Tu mets bien trop de confiance dans les autres, Drago. Je t'ai déjà dit maintes et maintes fois de ne pas le faire. Tu devrais avoir compris depuis longtemps que tu ne peux compter que sur toi même dans ce monde, parce que tout le monde finira par te trahir, même si c'est à contre cœur parfois. »

Je me sens gelée, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que doit ressentir Drago. Il regarde désespérément le visage de son père.

Pourquoi Lucius n'arrive simplement pas à voir que son fils l'aime ? Ou bien s'il le sait déjà, alors pourquoi ne lui montre-t-il pas son affection ?

Drago avale durement. Tandis que ses yeux commencent à briller de larmes, une rougeur d'humiliation apparaît sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi ce que je fais n'est jamais assez pour toi ? » Sa voix tremble d'une angoisse réprimée. Je me rends compte qu'il souhaite dire cela depuis des années.

Lucius le regarde froidement. Il ne lui offre aucun réconfort. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Drago prend une profonde inspiration par le nez, pour essayer de se calmer.

J'aimerais pouvoir me dissoudre dans le sol. Je ne devrais pas être ici en cet instant, je sais que je ne devrais pas.

« Tout ce que j'ai toujours essayé de faire n'a jamais été à la hauteur de tes attentes pour te rendre fier ! » Sa voix tremble malgré ses efforts pour la garder stable. « Et ça n'a jamais été assez, jamais. Et maintenant, je me rends compte que tout ça était une perte de temps ! »

Lucius lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu peux réprimander les erreurs que j'ai fait avec la Sang-de-Bourbe si tu veux, Drago » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Mais arrête de _minauder_ sur le reste, je ne vais pas le supporter. »

Drago le regarde comme si son père l'avait frappé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir désolée pour lui. Si Lucius voulait juste… oh je ne sais pas, consoler Drago ou quelque chose comme ça, ou même juste lui dire qu'il l'aime, alors ça compenserait sans aucun doute toutes les déceptions que Drago ressent en ce moment.

Mais au lieu de cela, tout ce qu'il obtient est un regard froid, un sourcil légèrement relevé, et des yeux plissés.

Il serre ses lèvres un instant, semblant lutter contre lui même, avant qu'il n'éclate finalement -

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de grandir sous ton ombre ? Tout ce qu'on m'a appris, c'est qu'un jour je suivrais tes traces. Toi même me l'a dit maintes et maintes fois que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera revenu au pouvoir, je devrais le servir comme toi tu l'avais fait. Tu me le dis depuis que je suis en âge de parler ! »

Et sans même réfléchir à ce que je fais, je fais un pas en avant, les mots s'échappant de ma gorge avant même que j'y réfléchisse.

« Drago, ce chemin n'est pas obligatoire ! » je murmure, terrorisée par le danger que quelqu'un d'autre n'entende la conversation. « Ton père est peut être irrécupérable, mais _toi_ tu ne l'est pas. Tu peux devenir une meilleure personne que lui ! »

Drago se tourne vers moi avec un regard de haine absolue. Non plus seulement de la fureur, mais du dégout pur…

Mais sa baguette ne suit pas son regard. Elle reste là où elle est, pointée vers son père.

Je sens Lucius se rapprocher de moi dans mon dos, sa baguette toujours levée, et les yeux de Drago étincellent lorsqu'il le voit.

« _Une meilleure personne ?_ » il me crache ces paroles. « Quoi, comme _toi_, tu veux dire ? Tu es tellement hypocrite, Granger. Qui es-tu pour me faire la leçon sur ce qui est bien ou mal, après ce que tu as fait à ma mère ? »

Je referme ma bouche comme un piège sous l'humiliation, parce qu'il a raison. Je ne peux prétendre d'aucune autorité morale sur lui, plus maintenant. Et pas seulement à cause de ce que j'ai fait à sa mère. Il y a aussi ce vieux et sombre secret entre Lucius et moi : je suis devenue une meurtrière pour sauver sa vie.

Un regard dur de défiance apparaît dans les yeux de Drago alors qu'il se détourne de moi pour faire face à Lucius. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais ses yeux sont presque aussi expressifs que ceux de son père.

« Pourquoi devrais-je garder ce secret pour toi ? » il murmure.

Lucius soulève légèrement la tête. Je peux sentir que son père essaye de garder son sang-froid.

« Tu suggères par là qu'il pourrait en être autrement ? » il lui demande calmement.

La peur sur le visage de Drago se transforme lentement en rage froide.

« Tu m'as déjà dit plusieurs fois que la loyauté pour la cause des Sang Pur devait passer au delà des liens familiaux. » Il est essoufflé, mais qui ne le serait pas sous la colère et la peur ? « Tu as toujours été très dur avec la tante Andromeda et sa famille. Mais… Mais pourquoi cette même règle ne s'appliquerait pas pour toi ? »

Oh mon Dieu. Il va vraiment le faire. Il va nous condamner moi et son père, pour se venger des nombreuses années de négligence de la part de Lucius.

Je tremble. Je tremble vraiment. Et je ne peux demander à Lucius de me tenir dans ses bras pour que tout aille mieux, parce que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

L'expression de Lucius est inébranlable. Après tout, il est maitre dans l'art de cacher ses émotions.

« Si tu veux dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce que tu as découvert, alors je ne t'en empêcherais pas. »

Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne va-t-il même pas _essayer_ de l'arrêter ?

Mais… non. Je sais ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il est en train de faire du bluff. C'est un grand stratège. Son fils ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec lui.

C'est pourquoi sa voix refuse de trembler, alors même que celle de Drago vacille.

Drago hésite, sa baguette tremble furieusement dans sa main, et Lucius tire avantage de son indécision.

« Mais tu dois réaliser Drago, que si tu _décides_ de lui dire, alors tu n'auras plus de père » il murmure. « Ma vie, ainsi que celle de la Sang-de-Bourbe, sera finie dans la seconde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononcera le sortilège de la mort. »

Le visage déjà très pale de Drago se transforme en marbre blanc, mais il semble tenir bon.

« Je sais ça ! » il siffle. « Je ne suis pas stupide, Père ! »

« Ais-je suggéré que tu l'étais ? »

Il y a un filet d'urgence dans la voix de Lucius. Si petit et si fin qu'il passerait inaperçu pour quelqu'un qui ne le connait pas bien.

Mais… Mais il m'a dit il y a déjà longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Qu'il y avait des choses bien pires que la mort, et que avoir peur de la mort serait un mauvais point pour un Mangemort…

Alors pourquoi semble-t-il si préoccupé par le fait de mourir maintenant ?

_Parce qu'il n'y a plus seulement que sa vie à lui qui est en jeu…_

Mais… Mais ça voudrait dire…

_Penses-y. Si tu venais à mourir, qu'est-ce qui lui resterait ? Tu as pris tout le reste._

La baguette de Drago semble faiblir un instant.

« Je devrais lui dire » il marmonne d'une voix désespérée. « Je sais que tu ferais la même chose si nos rôles étaient inversés. »

Mon souffle se gèle dans mes poumons par la terreur. Oh non, je ne veux pas mourir… Je ne veux pas qu'_il_ meure…

Lucius ne donne aucune réaction. Son visage est un masque vide.

La baguette de Drago s'abaisse encore et encore, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose finalement à côté de son corps.

« Mais… Mais je ne peux pas condamner mon propre père… Si ? »

Les larmes coulent lentement sur ses joues. Je me sens comme si je regardais quelque chose d'indécent. Drago Malefoy ne pleure pas. Ou s'il le fait, il ne souhaite certainement pas qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui a détruit la totalité de ses illusions puisse le voir.

Le visage de Lucius ne vacille même pas. La seule chose qu'on peut voir est du mépris.

Drago avale difficilement, et sa voix tremble lorsqu'il parle à nouveau.

« Je… Je ne _peux pas._ » Il fait un pas minuscule vers son père, les yeux brillants. « Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Père, tu le sais ! »

C'est comme regarder un petit chiot qui fixe désespérément son maitre après qu'il l'ai abandonné.

Je peux sentir des larmes de sympathie apparaître au fond de ma propre gorge.

Mais Lucius n'a aucune sympathie, aucune pitié. Son visage est dur comme la pierre.

« Parfois je me demande si je t'ai vraiment enseigné quelque chose, Drago. Tu n'as apparemment toujours pas compris qu'il ne faut jamais baisser ta baguette face à ton adversaire » il marmonne, et, rapide comme l'éclair, il effectue un petit mouvement de baguette vers son fils, son propre fils. « _Stupefix !_ »

Quoi… _Quoi ?_

Le choc ne disparaît pas du visage de Drago tandis qu'il tombe à la renverse, s'effondrant au sol, inconscient.

Je regarde médusée Lucius marcher vers son fils, alors qu'il pointe sa baguette sur lui, son visage trahissant son soulagement suprême.

« _Oubliettes !_ »

Les yeux de Drago s'agitent un instant avant qu'ils ne se ferment une nouvelle fois, sa mémoire effacée à jamais.


	37. Amour

_« JULIETTE__ : Veux-tu donc partir ? Le jour n'est pas proche encore : c'était le rossignol et non l'alouette dont la voix perçait ton oreille craintive. Toutes les nuits il chante sur le grenadier là-bas. Crois-moi, amour c'était le rossignol. _

_ROMEO__ : C'était l'alouette, la messagère du matin, et non le rossignol. Regarde, amour ces lueurs jalouses qui dentellent le bord des nuages à l'orient ! Les flambeaux de la nuit sont éteints, et le jour joyeux se dresse sur la pointe du pied au sommet brumeux de la montagne. Je dois partir et vivre, ou rester et mourir. » _ – William Shakespeare, _Roméo et Juliette_

* * *

**Chapitre 37 Amour**

Lucius se baisse et se saisit de la main du corps inconscient gisant au sol.

C'est juste… Ca ne semble pas réel. Rien de tout celà ne semble réel. Ca semble totalement distinct de l'ici et maintenant : comme si je regardais un film ou lisais un livre.

Je ne ressens même pas de soulagement. Je me sens seulement malade. Exténuée.

Lucius se retourne et tend sa main libre vers moi.

« Allons » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Nous devons sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible. »

Sans un mot je tends la main et glisse mes doigts dans les siens, et il tire de ses vêtements la petite clé d'argent. Nous sommes en un instant tous les trois aspirés dans le vide étroit, reliés par nos mains…

Nous atterrissons dans ma chambre.

Lucius lâche ma main, mais garde son emprise sur son fils.

« Je vais le remettre dans son lit » il marmonne. « S'il reprend conscience autre part que dans sa chambre, ses soupçons seront décuplés. » Il verrouille son regard sur le mien. « Je reviendrais très bientôt ici, et alors il faudra que l'on parle. »

Il disparaît dans les airs, tenant toujours son fils par le poignet.

Je cligne des yeux en prenant une profonde respiration.

Je prends lentement le chemin de mon lit, et je m'abaisse doucement, très doucement, et je sens chaque muscle crier de protestation alors que je m'assois sur le bord du lit.

Je dois me rappeler de respirer.

Mes doigts se crispent sur le rebord du matelas.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir.

Les souvenirs remplissent mon cerveau. Rien que les souvenirs de ces deux dernières heures.

_Courageuse, intelligente, et forte…_

Que veulent dire ces mots pour… pour _nous ?_

Quel nom puis-je utiliser pour _cela_, après ça ? Comment puis-je encore utiliser le mot '_baiser_' pour ça ?

'Baiser' implique l'absence d'émotions et de sentiments. 'Baiser' implique des ruelles sordides et des hôtels miteux. 'Baiser' revient à du sexe pur et simple.

Et je ne peux plus utiliser ce mot plus longtemps.

Que puis-je utiliser pour décrire ce qui se passe entre nous alors ?

Un petit 'pop' me signale son retour dans la pièce.

Je me lève rapidement.

« Est-ce qu'il est… sauf ? » je demande en hésitant.

Il ricane sinistrement et hoche la tête. « Aussi sauf que nous. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il sera dans son propre lit. Ca sera comme si hier n'avait jamais existé pour lui. Ce n'est pas une solution idéale, mais elle devait être faite. »

Elle devait être faite. L'effacement de la mémoire de son fils devait être fait. Cette horrible solution lâche _devait être faite_…

Je secoue la tête. « Vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui effacer la mémoire. »

Il arque un sourcil. « Et qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre selon vous ? Allons-nous simplement continuer à laisser les gens découvrir la vérité un à un ? »

Un éclat sombre apparaît dans ses yeux, et je n'aime pas cela. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je l'ai déjà vu comme ça auparavant.

« J'ai accepté le fait que Weasley l'ai découvert » il marmonne. « Ses idées de noblesse Gryfffondor, et son sentiment absurde qu'il pourrait vous _aimer_, me conforte dans son silence. Mais mon fils… »

Il s'arrête un instant, avant qu'il n'essaye de se calmer.

« Il n'a aucune discrétion » il murmure. « Je le connais : il n'a jamais été capable de tenir sa langue. Si je lui avais permis de se rappeler ce qu'il a découvert, la moitié de la maison aurait été au courant avant demain. »

Et… Au mon Dieu, même si je méprise Drago, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

« Il vous aime ! » je m'exclame, plus indignée que je ne devrais être aux vues de la situation. « Je sais qu'il aurait gardé ce secret pour vous laisser en vie. »

Sa bouche se tord tandis qu'il considère mes paroles. « Peut être » dit-il finalement. « Mais sa langue pendue ne nous aurait pas aidée. Il ne pouvait même pas garder secret sa mission de tuer Dumbledore. »

Je laisse échapper un soupir. Je suppose que c'est vrai, mais… Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement cruel tout ça !

« Nous ne pouvions pas lui permettre de se rappeler, pas alors que nous devons déjà nous soucier des soupçons de Bellatrix, » poursuit-il. « Et c'est maintenant une certitude que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même nous suspecte au point qu'il a envoyé quelqu'un pour nous espionner. »

Il tourne la tête, fixant le vide de la pièce, temporairement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je savais bien qu'il se doutait de quelque chose » il marmonne. « Comment ne le pourrait-il pas, avec Antonin qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille sa jalousie empoisonnée ? Et lorsque j'ai épargné votre vie, et après que je vous ai rattrapé chez les Weasley… »

Il s'arrête et porte sa main à son front, avant qu'il ne l'abaisse à nouveau pour me fixer, les sourcils froncés.

« Que lui avez-vous dit lorsqu'il a demandé de diner avec vous ? »

« Quoi ? » je demande bêtement.

Il ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, ni ne fait de commentaire cinglant face à mon hésitation, comme il l'aurait fait avant. La situation est trop grave pour cela.

« Lorsqu'il a demandé de diner avec vous, peu après la mort d'Antonin » dit-il, se rapprochant de moi à grands pas. « Lui avez-vous dit quelque chose qui lui donnait une raison de nous soupçonner- »

« Non ! » je dis vivement, mes sens en alerte. « Je n'ai rien dit. Je vous l'avais bien dit à l'époque. »

Il regarde interrogateur mon visage, mais il n'utilise pas la Legilimencie.

« Et quelle raison auriez-vous de mentir ? » il murmure avant de se détourner de moi, arpentant rapidement la pièce avec une énergie inquiète.

Je le regarde. Je surveille ses mouvements rapides. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, et moi non plus, oh mon Dieu, nous sommes coincés…

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » je murmure tremblante.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont presque… sauvages. Il ne ressemble pas à l'homme que je connais. Le Lucius Malefoy que je connais n'a peur de rien, sauf peut être de lui même.

Je ne l'ai vu comme ça qu'une seule fois auparavant. Juste après que nous ayons tué Dolohov.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il d'une voix dure et rude. « Avez-vous des suggestions ? »

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme comme un poisson rouge stupide alors que j'essaye désespérément de trouver ce qu'on pourrait bien faire…

Il secoue la tête et rit sombrement.

« Non, bien sur que vous ne savez pas » il marmonne rapidement. « Parce qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »

Il commence à marcher vers moi, et je me retrouve à m'éloigner de lui parce qu'il a un éclat dangereux dans le regard : un qui me fais me méfier face à ce qu'il pourrait faire sous la peur.

« Mon fils et ma belle-sœur nous soupçonnent assez pour que l'on s'inquiète. » Sa voix est parcourue d'une peur glacée. « Mais si Avery nous suspecte, alors il n'y a plus rien qui puisse nous protéger. Ni les liens familiaux, ni les sombres secrets, rien. Le _devoir_ est tout ce qui importe pour Avery, et _son_ _devoir _ est de découvrir ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »

Mon dos se cogne au mur de pierres froides derrière moi.

« Ca pourrait bien se passer ! » je murmure désespérément. « Il ne sait pas encore- »

Sa main se referme soudainement sur ma gorge, m'épinglant au mur alors que ses yeux me fixent d'une lueur proche de la folie.

« Pas _encore !_ » dit-il violemment. « Voilà un mot essentiel, n'est-ce pas ? Pas _encore !_ Par Merlin, il en sait certainement bien plus que l'on ne croit ! Vous l'avez vu comme moi : collectant des petits bouts d'information pas ci par là. Il aura vu chaque regard que nous avons échangé, chaque mot, chaque petite interaction- »

« Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait contre ça ? » Je lui siffle au visage. « Si vous le saviez pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour arrêter ça ? »

Sa main se resserre sur ma gorge.

« Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? » il siffle. « L'affronter aurait été similaire à avouer ma culpabilité. Me débarrasser d'Avery n'aurait amené que des ennuis compte tenu de la disparition suspecte de Antonin. Nous avons déjà été chanceux de nous échapper de ce petit scénario, mais si Avery venait lui aussi à disparaître… » Il s'arrête et sa main se resserre encore plus jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe presque sous sa poigne de fer. « Alors, j'étais censé faire _quoi_, exactement ? » il murmure.

Je lève désespérément les yeux vers son visage, sentant ma gorge se contracter alors que j'étouffe, et, oh mon Dieu, nous sommes finis, tous les deux, nous sommes perdus.

Sa respiration dure ralentit progressivement, et il lâche finalement ma gorge alors que la lueur de folie s'estompe de ses yeux.

Je porte ma main à mon cou endoloris et le masse doucement. Ses lèvres s'étirent en une mince ligne tout en me regardant, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Je pensais que je pourrais garder ça secret, que je pourrais tous deux nous protéger » il murmure. « Mais ce soir a prouvé à quel point il serait facile pour lui de découvrir exactement ce qu'il se passe. Si quelqu'un aussi inepte que mon fils peut le faire, alors ça ne poserait aucun souci pour un Mangemort expérimenté. »

Je prends de profondes respirations pour me calmer.

« Il ne _sait_ pas-_ »_ je commence, mais il m'interrompt.

« Non, pas encore, mais il le saura. » Sa voix ne reflète plus la colère. Il parle avec un calme presque… olympien, une certitude morose. « Et dès que ce sera fait, il ira directement voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je le connais. Et lorsqu'il aura fait ça, nos vies seront finies. »

Je commence à trembler de façon incontrôlable. « En êtes-vous certain ? » je murmure.

Il sourit sans aucune joie. « Absolument. J'ai moi même éliminé de nombreux traitres à leur sang. Dès qu'un Mangemort trahi son sang, lui ainsi que la Moldue pour qui il a trahi, meurent instantanément. »

Je frissonne. Oh mon Dieu, oh, pourquoi, _pourquoi ?_

« Ca n'a pas à finir comme ça ! » Je tends ma main et pose ma paume sur sa joue. Ses yeux brulent dans les miens avec une intensité qui me donne le tournis. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous simplement pas… _partir ?_ »

Il me fixe, me regardant comme si je venais de lui dire que la terre était carrée, ou que le ciel était vert. Il n'arrive pas physiquement à comprendre ce que je viens de lui dire.

Mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant.

« Vous et moi, pourquoi ne partons-nous pas ? » Ma voix se fissure alors que je parle. « Nous pourrions fuir cet endroit, pour aller… _n'importe où_. Quelque part où personne ne pourra nous dire que c'est mal. Quelque part où nous pourrions être ensemble sans que personne ne nous le reproche- »

Il ferme les yeux et secoue négativement la tête, comme s'il pouvait à peine supporter d'entendre ce que je dis.

« Vous demandez l'impossible » il marmonne d'une voix serrée et tendue.

Il ouvre ses yeux et ses doigts se referment autour de mon poignet pour repousser ma main, avant qu'il ne se détourne de moi…

Non. Je ne vais pas me taire à nouveau.

Ma main se referme sur son épaule, le tirant vers l'arrière pour me faire face. Son expression est un mélange de colère et d'angoisse.

« Est-ce si mal que je veuille être avec vous ? » je murmure furieusement. « Je le _veux_, Lucius ! »

Je m'arrête, et alors que ces mots sortent de ma bouche, je me rends compte que c'est vrai. Dieu aidez-moi, Dieu aidez-nous, mais c'est vrai.

Son visage est dur comme la pierre alors qu'il se débat pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion.

Mais il ne dit rien, alors je continue.

« C'est ce que je veux le plus au monde. » Ma voix est serrée dans ma gorge. « Et si vous voulez vraiment quelque chose, alors il y a toujours un moyen d'y parvenir. »

Il s'arrache de mon emprise et se recule de moi, paraissant presque dérangé en cet instant.

« Vous demandez quelque chose que je ne _peux_ donner ! » il crie. « Vous m'avez _toujours_ demandé des choses que je ne peux donner. D'abord ça a été ma pitié, puis ça a été ma protection, et enfin mon attention. Vous avez reçu tout cela en abondance, alors pourquoi maintenant vous me poussez à renoncer à ma propre _existence_ pour vous ? »

« Je ne vous demande pas de renoncer à votre propre _vie !_ » je dis, tremblante d'émotions. « Je vous demande au contraire de _vivre_, Lucius ! »

« _Vivre ?_ » il répète incrédule, avant de respirer un long rire, sombre et plein d'amertume. « Où imaginez-vous que l'on puisse _vivre ?_ Nous serions traqués par mes collègues durant des semaines, et ils nous tueraient tous les deux, vous savez qu'ils le feraient. Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger contre la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. »

J'avale rapidement. « L'Ordre nous protègera- »

« L'Ordre ! » dit-il dans un grondement sourd. « Oh oui, vos amis tout puissants. Dites-moi Sang-de-Bourbe, où était _l'ordre_ lorsque Dumbledore est mort ? Où était _l'Ordre_ lorsque vous avez été faite prisonnière ? »

« Ils sont tout aussi puissants que les Mangemorts ! » je dis avec passion. « Ils seraient capables de nous aider, je le sais. »

Il laisse apparaître un sourire sans joie. « Mais je doute fort qu'ils seraient prêts à m'aider alors que j'ai consacré mon existence entière à les faire disparaître. En encore plus lorsqu'ils découvriront ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »

Et mes mots meurent par ces paroles, parce qu'il a raison. Je sais bien que c'est vrai. Si jamais nous sortons d'ici et demandons l'aide de l'Ordre, ils diront que je me suis attachée à Lucius simplement parce que mon esprit a été embrouillé par ces mois d'emprisonnement et Lucius serait entre autre arrêté pour viol.

Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre, la respiration lourde, jusqu'à ce que je dise finalement la seule chose à laquelle je peux encore m'accrocher.

« Nous allons trouver un moyen » je murmure.

Il secoue négativement la tête, un petit sourire plein de ressentiment au coin des lèvres.

« Vous et vos fichus idéaux » il marmonne en se détournant de moi. « Je pensais que vous vous en étiez débarrassée depuis longtemps. »

Il s'appuie contre le mur de pierre, me privant de la possibilité de voir son visage, de lire son expression… Oh, pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il simplement pas le _voir_ réellement ?

« C'est fini, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Quoi ?

Je…

Aucun de nous ne parlons. Le silence est absolu et assourdissant.

Une sensation glacée s'écoule vers le bas de mon ventre.

« Qu-Quoi ? » je bégaie.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et se retourne pour me faire face, le visage dur comme la pierre, car il ne peut pas se permettre de montrer la moindre émotion face à ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, je le sais bien.

Je le _connais_.

« Si Avery a été envoyé ici pour nous espionner, alors ça ne sera surement qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre ce qu'il se passe. » Il s'arrête et je peux apercevoir ses yeux cligner d'une émotion authentique alors même qu'il essaye de la camoufler. « Sauf si nous arrêtons cela maintenant. De cette façon, il n'aura plus _rien_ de spécial à découvrir. »

Je serre les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma paume en essayant de garder un certain contrôle.

« Je… je ne comprends pas. » Les mots trébuchent hésitants de ma bouche.

Un muscle se crispe dans sa joue. Il essaie lui aussi de garder le contrôle, je le sais. Mais peu importe ce qu'il fait, il ne peut pas me cacher totalement ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

« Si, vous comprenez » il marmonne d'une voix si faible que je peux à peine l'entendre. « Vous l'avez compris bien avant moi. Nous devons y mettre fin, Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est la seule solution. »

Je ferme les yeux un instant, inondée de douleur. N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais depuis tout ce temps ?

Comment ais-je vraiment pu _vouloir_ cela ?

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je me force à regarder le visage de l'homme qui est en train de nous déchirer simultanément nos deux cœurs.

Son visage est rigide.

Il y a trop d'espace entre nous… Beaucoup trop… J'ai besoin de le combler…

Je fais un pas en avant, puis un autre, et il reste où il est, bien qu'il semble se forcer à le faire.

« Vous allez m'abandonner, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? » je demande, ma voix tremblant dans un murmure. « Après tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux ? Après que vous ayez tout risqué pour me pourchasser au Terrier, après avoir tué Dolohov pour moi. Est-ce que tout cela n'était _rien ?_ »

Je tends une main tremblante, mais je faiblis et la laisse tomber avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre.

« J'ai _tout_ perdu pour vous ! » Je peux à peine entendre ma propre voix. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir là et me dire que vous avez détruit ma vie entière pour votre foutue faiblesse égoïste, pour maintenant m'abandonner sans même combattre ! »

Il secoue la tête et je peux voir la douleur dans ses yeux. « Vous devez comprendre » il murmure. « Si Avery découvre ce qu'il se passe entre nous, il ira directement en informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et lorsqu'_il_ le découvrira… » Il s'arrête un instant pour se calmer. « Nous serons morts en un instant. Il se pourrait même qu'il s'en occupe lui même. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas ! Vous m'avez dit tant de fois que vous n'aviez pas peur de mourir. Si c'est encore le cas, alors de quoi avez-vous peur ? »

Il tend soudain la main et me saisit par les cheveux, me tirant pour me rapprocher de lui, et je gémis de douleur, mais je peux sentir nos deux corps se toucher à travers nos vêtements, et je ne peux pas respirer, je ne peux plus, tout ce que je peux sentir c'est… _lui_… _le_ sentir…

Son souffle est chaud contre ma joue.

Il desserre son emprise sur mes cheveux alors qu'il se ressaisit, mais il me tient toujours à proximité, fixant désespérément mon visage.

« Vous ne voyez pas que c'est la seule solution ? »

Mais il ne répond pas à ma question, il n'a pas vraiment besoin. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il craint de perdre. Je n'avais même pas besoin de le lui demander finalement.

Pendant un moment son visage se rapproche du mien, assez proche pour m'embrasser, et j'espère qu'il va le faire, parce que s'il le fait ça sera certainement suffisant pour qu'il reste…

Mais il serre les dents et me repousse vers l'arrière.

« Tu vas mourir si je ne fais pas ça » il murmure. « Et je ne serais pas témoin de ça. »

« Je vais mourir de toute façon ! » Les mots sortent de ma bouche comme un long ruban emmêlé, tandis que je glisse mes mains sur ses épaules. « Avery a dit aujourd'hui que les Weasley se rebellaient et que vous n'aurez bientôt plus besoin de moi ! »

Ses narines frémissent alors qu'il prend la plus profonde des respirations pour se calmer. « Ce qui signifie que ça va être plus dur que jamais pour moi de te garder en vie. » Sa voix est si calme que je ne peux pas dire si elle tremble ou non. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait facilement me demander de te tuer de mes mains pour tester ma loyauté. Mais si je m'éloigne de toi, alors peut être qu'il t'oubliera et te laissera vivre. »

Je reste immobile, mon cœur palpitant dans ma gorge.

« Le feriez-vous ? » je demande, mes ongles se creusant dans ses épaules. « S'il vous ordonne de me tuer, le ferez-vous ? »

Il grimace. « Bien sur que non » est la seule chose qu'il dit. Calmement, mais sans la moindre hésitation.

« Lâche » je murmure.

Il sourit presque. « N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il murmure. « Tu as essayé maintes et maintes fois de mettre fin à ce qu'il se passe, et j'ai à chaque fois refusé. Et pourtant tu n'as jamais été aussi désireuse de me garder près de toi. »

Je sens un coup de colère hystérique dans mon ventre. « Le fait que vous soyez cruel ne rendra pas la chose plus facile, Lucius ! » je murmure passionnément. « Vous saviez aussi bien que moi que je ne pouvais pas y mettre fin. Je le voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Vous savez cela ! »

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, enveloppant mes bras autour de ses épaules, et l'instant d'après sa garde se brise légèrement, son corps raide se détendant contre le mien, et sa bouche s'ouvre tandis que le baiser s'approfondit et se durcit, ses doigts se refermant durement autour de ma taille, me tirant plus près de lui…

Mais il rompt soudainement le baiser. Il s'éloigne rapidement de moi, me laissant seule et vide.

« Non » il marmonne, refusant de me regarder. « Tu dois me laisser faire ça. »

Il marche rapidement jusqu'à la porte, se tournant pour me faire face au moment où il l'atteint.

Je tremble face à ce qui va suivre. Lorsqu'il quittera la chambre, ça sera fini, et alors… Oh mon Dieu, que vais-je faire lorsqu'il sera parti ?

_Il ne va pas mourir. Tu le verras toujours tous les jours._

Mais je ne veux pas me contenter de le voir chaque jour. Je veux être avec lui à chaque instant.

Ses articulations sont d'un blanc pur lorsqu'il se saisit de la poignée.

Il n'y a plus aucune couleur sur sa peau. Ses yeux sont deux grands trous noirs dans le masque de son visage.

« Je te blesse pour ton bien » il marmonne d'une voix loin d'être stable. « Tu dois oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous le devons tous les deux. »

Mais… Mais comment puis-je promettre ça ? Il sait aussi bien que moi que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qui s'est passé, pas plus que je ne pourrais oublier mon propre nom.

Et aux vues de l'expression de son visage, il en va de même pour lui.

Je prends une grande respiration et un frisson me parcoure le corps.

« Pour _notre_ propre bien, Lucius ? » je dis dans le plus petit des chuchotements.

Il se contente de me regarder durant un long et douloureux moment.

« Un jour, tu comprendras » dit-il d'une voix incroyablement serrée, avant qu'il ne se tourne rapidement et ne quitte la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui avec une telle force qu'il en fait trembler les murs.

Je regarde devant moi, la porte fermée dansant devant mes yeux.

Pendant peut être trente secondes, tout ce que je peux entendre est un silence complet et total, et j'espère, je prie pour qu'il revienne, qu'il ne me quitte pas, qu'il ne me brise pas le cœur en deux…

Mais après une douloureuse éternité remplie d'espoir, j'entends des pas rapides se déplacer dans le couloir, s'éloignant de moi, s'éloignant de tout ce qu'il y a jamais eu entre nous.

Je me balance d'avant en arrière, avalant mon souffle dans de fortes gorgées.

Je me sens étourdie.

Je me sens gelée.

Je me sens… en_ larmes_. Des larmes bouillonnent à l'intérieur de moi, me consumant, me noyant dans la douleur…

« Je t'aime » je murmure.

Mais seuls le silence et le vide de la pièce me répondent.

Il est parti. Il est vraiment… juste… parti.

Un sanglot éclate en moi, chaud et dur, et sans même penser à ce que je fais, je me tourne et me précipite dans la salle de bain, couvrant ma bouche de mes mains alors que je sens mon estomac se retourner, de plus en plus comme une machine à laver. Mes pieds nus tapent contre le sol froid pendant que je cours, désespérée d'échapper à ça : à l'agonie de mes propres émotions.

Je ne peux pas respirer.

Je ne peux même plus penser correctement.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est parti. C'est fini, il a dit. Plus jamais, jamais, jamais, il m'a laissé toute seule…

Et je l'aime. Dieu aidez-moi, mais c'est la vérité.

Je tombe dans la salle de bain, et j'atteins juste à temps les toilettes pour vomir dans la cuvette de porcelaine blanche.


	38. Blessures incurables

_« Viens encore à moi dans mes rêves, que je puisse vivre_

_A nouveau ma véritable vie, bien qu'elle soit froide comme la mort :_

_Viens encore à moi dans mes rêves, que je puisse sentir_

_Ma respiration, mon souffle, mon pouls :_

_Parle-moi doucement, parle-moi tout bas,_

_Comme il y a longtemps, mon amour, il y a si longtemps. « - _Christina Rossetti,_Echo_

* * *

**Chapitre 38 Blessures incurables**

Je reste éveillée dans le noir. Seule une nouvelle fois, pour la dixième nuit consécutive.

Comment puis-je vraiment _savoir_ que c'est la dixième nuit consécutive ? Très simple : je les ai compté. Que c'est pathétique…

Lorsqu'il m'a quitté, j'étais convaincue qu'il reviendrait. Je ne suis pas allée me coucher ce soir là, parce que j'étais certaine qu'il allait revenir à tout moment.

J'ai attendu un long moment. Trop longtemps. Ce n'est que lorsque Bellatrix est venue dans ma chambre pour m'amener faire mes corvées de la journée que j'ai réalisé que la nuit était passée.

Et la nuit suivante, je l'ai attendu à nouveau. Et puis la nuit d'après.

Mais il n'est pas revenu, peu importe à quel point je l'espérais.

Je commence à me demander s'il reviendra vraiment.

Je le hais pour ça. Je le hais de me laisser si seule, de m'avoir enlevé la seule chose qui comblait mon existence. Sa faiblesse pour moi est devenue mon salut. Elle est devenu la seule chose qui me permettait de vivre. Elle m'a redonné une raison de vivre. S'il pouvait renoncer à tout pour moi, alors cela signifiait que je n'étais pas la moins que rien sans valeur qu'il voulait tellement me faire croire.

Et je le déteste pour m'avoir enlevé cela.

Mais dans le même temps, je sais qu'il traverse exactement le même enfer que moi. La même sensation insupportable, l'agonie meurtrière que je ressens chaque jour. Et tout ça pour moi. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, n'importe quoi.

Mais c'est tellement dur. Il ne vient même plus me voir. C'est toujours quelqu'un d'autre qui m'amène faire mes corvées, ou qui m'apporte de la nourriture.

Je le vois de temps en temps cependant. Aucun de nous ne pouvons nous en empêcher. Il sera parfois dans la salle que je dois nettoyer, ou bien il passera dans le couloir. Toujours sans me regarder. Refusant toujours de me regarder.

Mon âme en est brisée à chaque fois.

Chaque nuit lorsque je vais au lit, je suis tellement anéantie par la nostalgie que je ne m'endors jamais instantanément. Je ne dors pas, je passe mon temps à espérer. J'espère encore et toujours.

Il semble que je n'ai pas encore appris à renoncer à l'espoir après tout.

Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne peux plus dormir. Chaque nuit, je reste couchée là, éveillée, en alerte, chaque bruissement d'air ou grincement du plancher allumant chaque nerf de mon corps.

Mais il ne s'agit jamais de ce que j'espère.

Il m'a laissé toute seule, et tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est le vide froid et sombre de ma chambre.

Parfois, je dois me forcer à me rappeler que je suis toujours en vie, que mon cœur bat encore, que mon sang est encore chaud. Je ne suis pas vraiment morte. J'en ai seulement l'impression.

Mais je n'en retire aucun réconfort. Peut être que si je voulais continuer à vivre, j'en serai capable, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Je ne peux plus.

* * *

_Aïe !_

Je me redresse en haletant fortement, me frottant lentement l'estomac avant de prendre de profondes respirations saccadées.

La douleur disparaît après un certain temps.

Je me retourne brusquement et marche rapidement vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière moi et relevant ma robe pour regarder s'il s'agit de ce que je pense (de ce que _j'espère_)…

Mais ce n'est pas ça, et je suppose que je devrais en être reconnaissante dans un sens, parce que ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas à user de papier hygiénique en quantité comme j'ai déjà dû le faire à chaque fois que ça arrivait.

J'avale durement avant de lisser ma robe et de retourner dans ma chambre.

_Calme toi. C'est la faim, c'est tout. Après tout, tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui._

Je m'assois devant ma coiffeuse, l'agrippant durement tandis que je regarde le miroir en face de moi, plus pour me distraire qu'autre chose.

Je ne sais même pas qui est cette fille. Je vois un visage pincé, très pale, presque jaune. Des yeux vitreux et fatigués, entourés par des cercles violet de fatigue. Des lèvres blanches et gercées, des cheveux hirsutes.

Mon Dieu, pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas revenu. Qui voudrait… Qui voudrait de cette _chose ?_

La porte s'ouvre en un grincement derrière moi.

Je me lève et me retourne vivement, mon cœur bondissant dans ma gorge alors que j'aperçois une peau pale et des cheveux blonds presque blancs…

Mais ce n'est pas lui. C'est son fils.

Je me rassois lourdement sur ma chaise, lâchant mon souffle dans la précipitation.

Mais je sais que tout va bien. Il ne peut se souvenir de rien concernant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je le sais, à cause de la façon dont il me regarde. Avec son aversion habituelle, mais non pas avec la haine pure et absolue que je voyais sur son visage lorsqu'il me regardait la dernière fois.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Je secoue la tête. « Rien. »

Il dirige son regard vers moi en ricanant.

« Tu as vraiment une mine horrible » il ricane. « Tu devrais vraiment commencer à prendre un peu plus soin de toi même. »

Je ne dis rien. Quel serait l'intérêt ?

Il lève ses sourcils. « Rien à dire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « C'est bien la première fois en sept ans. »

Je me déteste de le laisser me narguer, mais pour dire la vérité, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à ce genre de jeu avec lui. Il a une baguette. Et je ne gagnerais jamais contre elle avec de simples mots.

« Bon » poursuit-il. « Tu devrais être intéressée d'apprendre que je t'ai apporté quelqu'un pour te rendre visite. »

Il recule du seuil de la porte, permettant à Ron de s' avancer dans la chambre.

La culpabilité m'empoigne les organes comme un étau de fer alors qu'il me regarde. Il ne sourit pas. Il ne fronce pas les sourcils. Il est juste… _là_. Exactement comme le Ron que j'ai connu, à part qu'il n'a aucune expression sur son visage.

« Tu as le droit à une heure, Weasley » dit Drago en souriant malicieusement. « Alors tu ferais mieux d'en profiter, hein ? Pour divertir Granger avec ta, heu… _scintillante_ conversation, pourquoi pas ? »

Les yeux de Ron ont un petit soubresaut, mais à part cela il ne réagit pas.

Le sourire de Drago vacille légèrement. « Bon Dieu, quelle compagnie fascinante vous allez être l'un pour l'autre » il marmonne avant de quitter la pièce. « Amusez-vous bien, d'accord ? » dit-il avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller derrière lui.

Et nous nous retrouvons face à face. Seuls à nouveau, pour la première fois depuis cette horrible nuit où tout a été détruit entre nous.

Je sais pourquoi il a été autorisé à venir ici. Lucius doit avoir finalement cédé. Il doit avoir donné l'autorisation à Drago de le faire venir…

Il doit vraiment être désespéré s'il a laissé Ron me revoir.

Ron semble me regarder pendant ce qui semble être une éternité, alors que je réfléchis désespérément à ce que je pourrais dire. Une centaine d'options passent dans mon esprit. Je pense à chacune d'entre elles, avant de les écarter les unes après les autres. Il n'y a rien que je pourrais dire pour détendre la situation.

Je m'accroche fermement au pan de ma robe. « Comment vas-tu ? » est tout ce que je finis par dire.

Question stupide, stupide, stupide. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ?

« Ca va » dit-il. « Et toi ? »

Je hoche la tête. « Ca va. »

Une pause. Une longue et insupportable pause.

« On ne s'est pas vu depuis… » je dis d'une gorge serrée. « Je me demandais comment tu allais- »

« Vraiment ? » il demande d'une voix un peu forte, et durant une brève seconde, ses yeux s'enflamment.

Je serre durement les lèvres.

_S'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne me hais pas_.

Il soupire, la flamme dans ses yeux s'éteignant une fois de plus sous la résignation.

« Je voulais venir te voir » il marmonne, faisant glisser son regard jusqu'au sol. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu avant aujourd'hui. Je l'ai demandé, de nombreuses fois, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'autorisation. »

J'avale mon soupir de soulagement. S'il voulait venir me voir, alors c'est qu'il ne me déteste pas vraiment…

« Je sais… » il s'arrête en fronçant durement les sourcils. « Je sais que c'est… que c'est _lui_ qui ne m'a pas laissé te voir. »

Un coup de pied nauséeux de honte me frappe les intestins.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a finalement accepté de me laisser te voir » il marmonne. « Je commençais à me demander si je te reverrais un jour. »

Je sais ce que j'ai à dire. Je dois lui dire. Il mérite de savoir, il _doit_ le savoir.

Alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'ouvrir ma bouche et de lui dire ces mots ?

Je serre les poings, puis les desserre.

« Nous ne sommes plus… Nous ne… nous voyons plus… du tout. »

_Nous ne nous voyons plus ? C'est censé décrire quoi ce genre de phrase ?_

Ses yeux flamboient une fois de plus. Ils flamboient de la plus cruelle des émotions : l'espoir.

« Vous ne… » Il respire à peine ces mots.

Je secoue la tête. « Non. C'est fini depuis… depuis quelques semaines maintenant. »

Pendant un instant, son visage est vivant. Illuminé. Et je commence à m'interroger sur une si belle expression : peut être que les choses pourraient bien se passer, finalement.

Je n'ai jamais pu rendre Lucius heureux : tout ce que j'ai réussi, c'est qu'il se haïsse lui même pour ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Mais pourrais-je rendre Ron heureux ?

Mais ses yeux se durcissent à nouveau. « Il s'est lassé de toi, c'est ça ? »

Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait me blesser autant qu'il l'a fait en disant ces mots. Il n'a jamais eu assez de malice pour ça. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses paroles m'ont transpercé le cœur.

« C'était ma décision » je mens calmement. « Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus supporter cela, et il a accepté. »

Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui mentir, mais que puis-je dire d'autre ? _Il a mis fin à notre histoire pour me sauver la vie, mais malgré ses raisons je l'ai supplié de ne pas me quitter, parce que la mort n'est rien en comparaison de vivre sans lui ? _

Non, je ne peux pas dire ça bien sur.

Il se mord la lèvre, semblant à peine croire que ce que je dis puisse être réel, mais il ne peut qu'espérer que je dise la vérité.

« Honnêtement ? » il demande. « Tu ne… tu ne me mens pas à nouveau ? »

J'avale ma culpabilité et ma honte, et je hoche négativement la tête. Pour son propre bien.

« Non. »

Un long silence tendu se déploie. Je peux entendre les bruits de mes propres battements de cœur. Je réalise qu'aucun de nous deux n'ose respirer, même si c'est pour des raisons totalement différentes.

Il serre les lèvres et fronce durement les sourcils avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« « Est-ce que… » il avale durement, paraissant un peu malade. « Est-ce qu'il te manque ? »

_Plus que je ne pourrais jamais te l'avouer._

« Non » je dis, mentant une fois de plus sans la moindre hésitation. « Pour être honnête, je suis seulement heureuse d'être à nouveau seule. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait très bien traité. »

Le coin de sa bouche se tord alors qu'il tente de sourire. Un sourire triste.

« Tu n'as pas à me mentir, Hermione- »

« Je ne te mens pas » je dis, peut être un peu trop rapidement. « Il a fait de ma vie un enfer Ron, honnêtement… C'est pourquoi j'y ai mis fin. »

Qui aurait deviné que je serais devenue si habile à mentir ? J'avais toujours été nulle pour ça avant.

Et bien, il semble que Lucius m'ait appris beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

Et je ne me sens pas coupable pour ça. Pas du tout. L'ignorance _est_ la félicité, c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris. Et je ne vais pas enlever l'unique once de consolation de Ron : le fait que ça soit _moi_ et non Lucius qui ait décidé d'y mettre fin.

Il ferme ses yeux un instant et laisse échapper un soupir avant qu'il ne me regarde à nouveau, son expression pleine d'espoir.

« Bon… » Il semble lutter avec ce qu'il souhaite dire. « Bon, au moins… Au moins c'est… » Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Au moins tu es tranquille et seule maintenant. »

Je hoche la tête.

_Tranquille et seule, toute seule, si seule que je pourrais mourir à chaque instant._

Je ne dis rien. Je hoche juste la tête.

« Tu peux… » Ses mots sont comme un robinet qui goute, encore et encore. « Tu peux… passer à autre chose maintenant. Réfléchir à quand… quand tu seras sortie d'ici. »

Passer à autre chose ?

Je pourrais presque en rire, c'est si triste.

Et… attend une minute, _quand je serais sortie d'ici ?_

« Que veux-tu dire ? » je demande en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne vais pas… Je veux dire, aucun de nous… »

Je prends une grande respiration, essayant de garder mon calme.

« Nous ne sortirons pas d'ici Ron » je dis fortement.

Il sourit. D'un étrange sourire. Mais il ne montre aucune joie.

« Tu n'as pas entendu parler de mes parents, alors ? » il demande tristement.

Mes entrailles se tordent pour lui. Je sais de quoi il parle, je sais _exactement_ de quoi il parle. Mais j'ignorais qu'il en avait entendu parler.

« Tu dois te rappeler combien ils t'aiment » je dis rapidement. « Ils ont fait tellement de choses pour te sauver, pour te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour eux- »

« Mais pas assez » dit-il, sa voix résignée de tristesse.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Il se redresse et se frotte maladroitement le bras.

« Ce que… Ce que Avery et Bellatrix ont essayé de faire faire à Ginny n'a… n'a apparemment pas vraiment marché sur eux » dit-il calmement, les joues rosies.

« Ils t'ont faire souffrir aussi ce soir là. »

Ce sourire triste reste scotché sur ses lèvres. « Mais mon père et ma mère n'ont commencé à se rebeller que lorsque Ginny a été impliquée » il murmure. « C'est la vérité. »

Je me déplace maladroitement. Ron s'est toujours senti comme le petit canard boiteux dans sa famille, je le sais. Et maintenant, cette petite chose rend sa sensation cent fois pire.

Il secoue la tête, fermant un instant les yeux avant qu'il ne me regarde à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit-il, dissimulant toute la douleur et l'agonie qu'il doit ressentir. Pour mon bien. « Ce qui importe c'est que Tu-Sais-Qui n'a plus besoin de toi. Et donc, ils pourraient… te laisser partir. »

_Me laisser partir._

Les mots atteignent lentement mon esprit.

_Me laisser partir._

Ah, si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples.

La seule façon pour que je puisse quitter cet endroit vivante, est que Lucius décide de me libérer. Et s'il le fait, je sais qu'il mourra immédiatement.

Mais en dépit de ça, peut être… peut être qu'il me laisserait partir maintenant. Il a bien arrêté de me voir pour tenter de me sauver. Peut être qu'il irait encore plus loin pour me protéger.

Peut être que je lui ai finalement _appris_ quelque chose.

Mais s'il me laissait partir, alors… Je ne pourrais pas partir. Je ne pourrais pas parce que je sais exactement ce qui lui arriverait…

Mon Dieu, est-ce que les choses pourraient être encore plus compliquées ?

« Je ne pense pas… Je ne pense pas que ça signifie qu'ils vont me laisser partir » je dis hésitante.

Il lève son bras, comme s'il allait me tendre la main, mais il se ravise.

« Ils pourraient » dit-il. « Qui sait ? S'ils n'ont plus besoin de toi, ils pourraient se contenter de t'effacer la mémoire et de te libérer. »

Je réfléchis à ça un instant. Peut être qu'il y a finalement une issue pour nous. Peut être que Lucius pourrait convaincre Voldemort de m'effacer la mémoire et de me laisser partir. De cette façon, il n'aurait pas à me tuer. Il n'aurait pas à vivre avec la connaissance qu'il a tué la seule personne dont il s'est jamais soucié.

Mais voudrais-je vraiment vivre comme ça ? Ne plus avoir aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? De vivre sans jamais, jamais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant de nombreux mois ?

Et… Et ne plus avoir aucun souvenir de… de _lui ?_

Peut être que ça pourrait être charitable, vraiment. Pouvoir oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, toutes les souffrances que ça m'a causé.

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est qu'illusoire, parce que Voldemort voudra certainement que Lucius lui prouve sa loyauté. Il a envoyé Avery pour cette raison, après tout.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé qu'ils pourraient tout simplement… se débarrasser de moi ? » je demande.

Sa bouche se tord une seconde, mais il secoue la tête.

« Je suis sur que non, Hermione » dit-il dans un murmure. « Personne ne pourrait… Qui serait capable de… »

Il s'arrête, mais je sais ce qu'il allait dire, et mon cœur se gonfle tellement d'amour pour lui que je me sens presque défaillir. Après tout ce temps, après tout ce que j'ai fait, il se soucie encore de moi. Ron, mon cher Ron…

Je traverse vivement la pièce et jette mes bras à son cou. Il se raidit un instant dans mes bras, et pendant un long moment je me demande s'il va m'étreindre lui aussi…

Et ses bras se referment lourdement autour de ma taille, me tenant près de lui alors qu'il laisse échapper un profond soupir contre mon épaule. Je souris largement, les larmes me picotant les yeux, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les laisser couler librement sur mes joues, et avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qu'il se passe, j'éclate en sanglots sur son épaule.

« Chut, tout va bien. » Sa voix est dense. « C'est fini maintenant. Il ne t'embêtera plus. Tu es en sécurité, je suis avec toi. »

Je m'accroche à lui, le tenant si fermement que ça fait mal, si étroitement que l'on pourrait presque ne former qu'un seul corps…

Mais ça ne guérit pas le vide géant que je peux ressentir à l'intérieur de moi. J'aimerai tellement que cela soit possible. Les choses seraient tellement plus simples dans ce cas.

* * *

Seulement cinq petites minutes semblent s'être écoulées lorsque Bellatrix vient finalement chercher Ron.

Elle s'engouffre dans la pièce, une main pale reposant sur sa hanche, l'autre serrant étroitement sa baguette, la pointant sur Ron.

« C'est fini, Weasley » dit-elle d'une voix hachée. « Viens. »

J'observe en silence alors qu'elle l'escorte hors de la chambre.

Il ne me donne aucune sorte d'au revoir, mais il me sourit définitivement lorsqu'il s'en va.

Je retiens ce sourire, et je l'utilise pour allumer une flamme dans mon cœur.

La porte se referme derrière eux et je me retrouve seule à nouveau.

Je soupire, appuyant mes doigts froids contre mes paupières. Je suis si fatiguée. Peut être que je pourrais aller me coucher un peu plus tôt…

_Et rester là sans dormir, comme tu le fais toujours._

« As-tu fais ce que j'ai demandé ? »

Mes doigts lâchent subitement mes yeux, comme s'ils m'avaient brulé.

Je connais cette voix. Je la connais aussi bien que la mienne.

J'arrête de respirer afin d'entendre ce qu'il dit.

« Non. » La réponse de Bellatrix est hachée et insensible. « J'ai oublié. Désolée. »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, mon ordre était pourtant simple- »

« Qu'importe qu'elle soit alimentée ou non ? » dit-elle hargneusement. « Je doute que l'on aura besoin d'elle plus longtemps de toute façon. »

Un long silence.

Je sais exactement comment je dois prendre cette remarque. Je ne peux croire dans l'optimisme de Ron comme quoi je pourrais être libérée. Je vais mourir. Non seulement ça, mais je vais mourir _très bientôt._

_Pas forcement._

Si, forcement. Je dois l'accepter. Lucius lui même doit l'accepter.

_Et penses-tu vraiment qu'il en sera capable ?_

« Peut-être » grommelle Lucius.

Bellatrix fait entendre ce qui ressemble à un grognement de dérision.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, Weasley ? » demande tranquillement Lucius.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

« Rien » répond Ron, maussade. « Rien du tout. »

Je respire alors à nouveau.

« On se voit au diner, Lucius » dit froidement Bellatrix.

« J'y serai » répond Lucius, la voix aussi froide qu'un courant glacé.

Deux paires de chaussures s'éloignent alors le long du couloir.

J'attends un long moment. J'attends et j'attends pendant certainement cinq minutes entières, attendant que ses pas ne s'éloignent ou reviennent vers moi…

La porte se déverrouille et s'ouvre en grinçant.

Mon cœur bondit de plusieurs centimètres tandis qu'il s'avance dans la pièce dans une expression rigide.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder.

Ses yeux se posent durant un instant sur mon visage, avant qu'il ne se tourne et ne pointe sa baguette vers ma table de chevet, faisant apparaître une assiette de nourriture : un sandwich, un bol de soupe, un verre de jus de citrouille, un morceau de pain, et ce qui semble être un petit peu de confiture.

Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait jamais donné autant à manger auparavant. Habituellement, c'est juste un peu de pain et de la soupe, un morceau de fruit si je suis chanceuse…

Ses yeux se posent sur mon visage.

« Vous devez manger » dit-il sèchement, avant qu'il ne se tourne pour repartir à nouveau.

« Attendez ! » je dis rapidement.

Il souffle fortement avant de se retourner pour me faire face à nouveau, ses lèvres étirées en une fine ligne.

Ses yeux reposent sur les miens, et c'est comme une douleur physique.

« Oui ? » il me demande d'une voix coupée.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais ma gorge se referme et je ne peux sortir aucun son. Mais je ne sais même pas quoi dire, de toute façon.

Il lève un sourcil vers moi. Froid. Gelé. Comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il y a longtemps.

Il laisse échapper un soupir et se tourne vers la porte.

« Bon, si vous n'avez rien à dire, alors je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici- »

« Non ! Je veux dire… » Mon visage s'empourpre. « Vous… Vous n'êtes pas venu me voir depuis longtemps. »

Pendant un long moment, il ne se retourne pas.

Je bouge mes pieds nus, les frottant nerveusement l'un contre l'autre.

Il tourne finalement pour me faire face, son expression vide et illisible.

« C'est ce que nous avions décidé, Sang-de-Bourbe » il marmonne. « C'est fini entre nous. Ou l'avez-vous déjà oublié ? »

« _Vous_ avez décidé ! » je dis vivement. « Et non, je n'ai pas oublié. Simplement, je ne savais pas que vous vous interdiriez même le droit de venir me _voir_. »

Sa bouche se tord et sa tête se dresse, comme s'il se préparait à la bataille.

« Ne jouez pas à l'enfant » dit-il d'une voix cruelle, tranchante comme un couteau. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour m'occuper de vous. » Il fait une pause. « Vous ne l'avez jamais eu. »

Cette dernière phrase a été aussi douce qu'un murmure, mais je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait signifier avant de répondre.

« Je ne vous veux pas ici pour prendre soin de moi ! » Ma voix tremble sous l'indignation et sous quelque chose de plus profond et de plus douloureux. « Je ne veux même pas que vous… vous… »

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Son expression ne change pas face à mes paroles, mais ses yeux semblent scintiller un instant à la vue de mon visage rougit.

J'avale durement et je me ressaisis. « Je ne veux simplement pas… je ne veux pas que vous m'ignoriez ! » j'éclate soudain.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Il n'y a pas longtemps, vous auriez tout fait pour que je vous ignore » dit-il calmement, le ton de sa voix aux antipodes de la mienne. « Vous m'avez demandé maintes et maintes fois de vous laisser tranquille. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Il laisse apparaître un minuscule sourire narquois, mais je sais qu'il est forcé. Je le vois par son regard.

« Préfèreriez-vous que les choses reprennent leur cours d'avant ? » il marmonne. « Vous seriez peut être heureuse de retrouver ma totale indifférence. »

Je secoue la tête. Ses paroles ne me choquent pas, ni ne me font peur. Je le connais trop bien pour ça.

« Je préfère encore votre haine » je murmure. « Au moins vous ne m'ignoriez pas. Au moins, je savais que je _signifiais_ quelque chose pour vous. »

Il recule comme si je l'avais giflé. Il paraît en colère. Très en colère.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » il siffle. « Voulez-vous me faire céder, et mettre ainsi nos deux vies en danger ? Nous marchons déjà sur une corde bien trop fine. Tout ça est nécessaire pour sauver nos vies, pourquoi ne le voyez-vous pas ? »

« Mais… » je bégaie, désespérée de lui faire comprendre. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devez m'ignorer ! Vous pouvez toujours venir me _voir_, et même si c'est juste pour me blesser, je m'en fous- »

Sa main se referme soudain autour de ma gorge, ses doigts creusant ma peau, mes os, mes muscles, mes veines…

Il retient son souffle, ses lèvres tirées en une fine ligne.

« Croyez-moi, cette idée est bien trop séduisante parfois » dit-il venimeux.

Je respire fortement, mes yeux fixés sur son visage.

Il tend son autre main, faisant courir ses doigts sur mon visage, les yeux sombres, et durant un atroce moment je peux espérer une fois encore…

Mais il me repousse de lui furieusement.

« Oubliez ça, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il. « C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

« Tout ce que vous me demandez ! » je dis incrédule, en massant le bas de mon cou. « Espèce de salaud, vous n'avez aucune _idée_ de ce que vous me demandez, de ce que vous m'avez _toujours_ demandé ! »

Silence. Un long et horrible silence rempli de non-dits et de douleurs déchirantes.

Son regard est horriblement sombre.

« Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé » je dis d'une voix fluette. « Vous pouvez bien essayer, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous pouvez bien essayer de tuer le passé. Mais ça n'est pas possible, Lucius. Vous… Vous avez _baisé_ une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il fronce les sourcils, de la haine irradiant de lui durant quelques instants.

Mais je m'en fous. Il doit faire face à ce qu'il a fait.

« Et je ne vous laisserais pas le nier » je murmure. « Vous pouvez mettre fin à ce qu'il se passait, et je sais très bien pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas m'ignorer comme si je ne signifiais rien pour vous. Comme si je ne signifiais toujours _rien_ pour vous. »

Il ricane. « Qui vous dis que je me _soucie_ encore de vous ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante, un bref triomphe dans la voix.

Je me contente de sourire, même si je n'en retire aucune joie.

« Vous souhaiteriez venir me voir, mais vous ne le faites pas » je marmonne. « Vous n'êtes pas confiant dans vos capacités de résister, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il retient son souffle, à défaut de ne pouvoir supprimer totalement la colère sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? » il murmure d'une voix dangereusement calme. « Vous avez toujours été si perspicace, Sang-de-Bourbe. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez exactement comment vous faites, un jour. »

Il se tourne pour partir.

« Non attendez, s'il vous plait ! » Je tends la main pour lui attraper l'épaule.

Il se retourne pour me faire face à nouveau, les yeux froids de rage. Il me saisit par le bras et me secoue.

« Mais que voulez-vous de moi, par Merlin ? » il murmure.

_Ce que je veux ? Je veux que tu reviennes. Je veux que tu m'étouffes à nouveau. Je veux ta douleur, ta haine, ta peur. Je veux que tu me serres contre toi et que tu ne me laisses jamais, jamais partir…_

_Je veux que tu m'aimes en retour…_

Mais bien sur, je ne peux lui dire tout ça. Tout ce que je dis est donc –

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il ricane amèrement et secoue la tête.

« Moi non plus » il marmonne avant de me libérer le bras et de se tourner brusquement loin de moi, quittant la chambre et verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

J'avale une grande bouffée d'air et je presse mes doigts contre ma bouche en marchant lentement vers mon lit.

_Reviens s'il te plait. Je ne peux respirer sans toi._

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, les larmes gonflant mes yeux et épaississant ma gorge.

Peut être qu'il aime ça. Peut être que ça a toujours été son plan : que je sois dépendante de lui. Peut être qu'il aime savoir que je suis coincée dans l'attente, dans _son_ attente, et qu'il suffit qu'il claque des doigts pour me faire ramper à ses pieds.

A un moment donné, j'aurai pu y croire. Mais je sais, je _sais_ qu'il ne peut pas profiter de _ça_…

Un petit grondement nauséeux fait trembler mon estomac. Je grimace en me frottant doucement le ventre.

Je dois ignorer cette sensation. Si je l'ignore, alors peut être qu'elle disparaitra.

Pourquoi ne revient-il pas vers moi ?

_Pour te garder en sécurité, Hermione._

Mais pourquoi ? Il est l'homme le plus égoïste que je connaisse. Il ne m'a pas laissé y mettre fin lorsque je le voulais désespérément, juste parce qu'_il_ ne le voulait pas…

Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment y mettre fin lorsqu'il l'a fait, je le sais très bien.

S'il a mis sa volonté entre parenthèse rien que pour me sauver, alors ça doit vouloir dire…

_Ca signifie qu'il est en train de changer…_

Je retiens mon souffle alors que mon estomac grogne et se soulève, et un petit spasme douloureux me parcoure le ventre. Oh mon Dieu, pas encore…

Je me lève, la respiration haletante par les nausées. Mais je me sens malade rien qu'en respirant : le gout même de l'air me donne envie de vomir.

Je ferme ma bouche et essaye de bloquer ma gorge, comme si ma simple volonté pouvait suffire à faire partir ces horribles nausées.

Mais je peux sentir mes boyaux bouillonner, à travers ma poitrine, et je claque mes mains contre ma bouche alors que je me dirige instinctivement vers la salle de bain, tombant à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes. De la nourriture, de l'eau et de l'acide sortent de ma bouche, brulant ma gorge, ma poitrine, ma bouche, et je vomis, et vomis, avant que ça ne s'arrête.

Je m'assois sur mes talons, reposant ma tête contre le rebord froid de la cuvette en porcelaine.

Je prends de profondes respirations, savourant l'absence des nausées. C'est fini maintenant…

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

Il pourrait ne pas y avoir de prochaine fois.

_Il y en a toujours, ces jours-ci._

Je me relève et tire la chasse d'eau, regardant le tourbillon de nourriture gaspillée disparaître pour être remplacé par de l'eau claire et propre.

Si seulement tout pouvait disparaître si facilement.

Je me dirige vers l'évier, mon corps lourd et engourdi, et le sentiment de vide, de creux que je ressens au plus profond de mon ventre n'a rien à voir avec ce que je viens de vomir, je le sais parfaitement.

_Vide ? Creux ? Quel étrange choix de mots…_

Je ferme involontairement les yeux. Je ne vais pas penser à ça. Hors de question.

J'ouvre les yeux et je glisse distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Sans même penser à ce que je fais, je me saisis de ma brosse à dents, déversant sur elle un peu de dentifrice avec des mains tremblantes.

_Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer éternellement._

Regarde-moi.

Je brosse furieusement mes dents, essayant d'enlever le gout putride de vomi de ma bouche. Je brosse exactement comme mes parents me le disaient quand j'étais petite : les dents de devant, les dents du bas, les canines, les incisives, et les molaires. Chacune d'entre elles, une à une, puis la langue.

Je brosse et brosse, jusqu'à ce que mes gencives saignent.

Je ne dois pas réfléchir.

Je ne _peux pas_ me laisser y penser.

Je dois me concentrer sur le brossage de mes dents. L'avant, l'arrière, les côtés. Le fait de rendre mes dents les plus propres possibles est la chose la plus importante du moment.

Mais puis-je ne pas y penser ?

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?


	39. Destruction

« _Mon âme pressent qu'une amère catastrophe, encore suspendue à mon étoile, aura pour date funeste cette nuit de fête, et terminera la méprisable existence contenue dans mon sein par le coup sinistre d'une mort prématurée. Mais que celui qui est le nautonier de ma destinée dirige ma voile ! _» - William Shakespeare, _Roméo et Juliette_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 Destruction**

Personne ne doit savoir. Personne ne doit _jamais _savoir.

_Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus y penser ?_

Oh, si seulement le fait de ne pas y penser permettait de faire tout disparaître ! Si seulement je pouvais me cacher sous mes couvertures et simplement attendre que le jour ne se lève, comme je le faisais lorsque j'étais petite fille et que j'avais peur du noir.

Si seulement. Si seulement. Tu ne devrais jamais dire 'si seulement', c'est ce que mon père avait l'habitude de dire.

Je ne _dois_ pas y penser. Si je n'en parle à personne, y compris à moi même, alors personne ne le saura jamais.

_Ne sois pas stupide. Ils s'en rendront compte à la fin. Ca deviendra bien trop évident._

Pas si… Pas si je meurs d'abord.

_Alors tu espères mourir maintenant, après tout ce que tu as traversé ?_

Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais bon… c'est ce qui va se passer à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Lucius va devoir me tuer pour prouver sa loyauté à Voldemort. Non seulement cela, mais il va certainement devoir le faire bientôt.

_Mais tu sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Il ne peut pas. Il te l'a déjà dit._

Qu'est-ce qu'il espère alors ? Que je me fasse discrète et que tout le monde finisse par m'oublier et me laisser tranquille ?

Mon Dieu, c'est ça qu'il doit espérer.

_Et bien ce petit plan n'est pas près de se réaliser, hein ? Bientôt tu te feras bien trop remarquer._

Que puis-je faire ? Je ne peux pas le cacher, pas éternellement.

Mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas lui dire.

_As-tu pensé une minute que ça pourrait être la seule chose qui pourrait te sauver ?_

Me sauver ? J'en doute. Non, il ne doit pas savoir. Il me tuerai.

_Il t'a déjà dit qu'il ne voudrait pas te tuer si Voldemort lui même lui ordonnerait de le faire. Pourquoi serait-ce différent ?_

C'est juste… _Ca l'est !_ C'est probablement son pire cauchemar qui deviendrait réalité.

Et même s'il ne me tue pas lui même si (quand) il le découvrira… Nous serons tous les deux tués quand quelqu'un d'autre l'aura découvert, je le sais.

_Que veux-tu faire alors ? Attendre qu'ils découvrent la vérité avant lui ? C'est ta seule chance de salut._

Mais comment pourrait-il nous sortir de cette situation ? Il n'abandonnera pas les rangs de Voldemort, j'en suis sure. Alors comment Diable va-t-il réussir à nous sauver cette fois-ci ?

_Il te sauvera, Hermione. Il l'a toujours fait._

Mais… Pourquoi le ferait-il, lorsqu'il découvrira ce qui s'est passé ?

_Parce que tu es la seule chose qui ait jamais signifié quelque chose pour lui._

Ce n'est pas vrai. Ses _croyances_ signifiaient _tout_ pour lui.

_Et il les a abandonné pour toi._

* * *

Je m'affaire lentement autour de la table, versant du vin dans chaque verre qui passe devant moi, regardant à peine les gens que je sers.

J'ai eu d'eux un bon aperçu lorsque Ron et moi leur avons servi le repas il y a une heure. Je n'ai pas besoin de les regarder à nouveau. Si je les regarde, ils pourraient voir ce que je cache. Ca pourrait très bien être écrit sur mon visage.

Je lève mes yeux et regarde brièvement Ron alors qu'il verse du vin du côté opposé de la grande table. Il ne paraît pas aussi en colère qu'il l'était la dernière fois que nous avons eu à servir le diner à des Mangemorts. Son visage semble simplement vide. La lutte l'a quittée. Pour lui, il s'agit d'une corvée comme une autre maintenant.

C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui lui ai enlevé cette lutte en lui. J'ai été son espoir, mais je le lui ai rejeté en plein visage.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête, poussant ma culpabilité au fond de ma gorge et dans mes entrailles.

Et je verse le vin. Un gobelet, deux gobelets, trois, quatre, cinq…

Mon cœur s'arrête lorsque j'aperçois des doigts longs et pales posés sur le bois lisse de la table en face de moi. Sa main. Je la reconnais plus que toute autre.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je verse le liquide rouge dans son gobelet.

_Respire. Respire et ne le regarde pas._

Malgré mes mains tremblantes, je parviens à verser le vin.

Mais je peux _sentir_ ses yeux sur moi. Il me regarde.

Les poils du dos de mon cou se hérissent, et pour me distraire, je tourne légèrement ma tête sur le côté.

Avery est assis à quelques chaises de celle de Lucius. Ses yeux sont posés sur Lucius, le regardant alors qu'il me regarde…

Son regard bleu scintille et se dirige vers moi.

Je baisse la tête à la hâte et je me dirige vers le gobelet suivant.

Mais je peux voir du coin de l'œil que Lucius est toujours en train de me fixer.

_Regarde ailleurs, bon Dieu ! Tout le monde nous regarde, tout le monde le sait, on ne peut pas le cacher._

Je rencontre le regard de Ron après quelques instants. Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre, hochant légèrement la tête, et nous nous dirigeons sans un mot vers le banc contre le mur, hors de vue de quiconque, cachés dans l'obscurité.

Nous restons assis en silence pendant un bon moment, aucun de nous n'osant parler. Ce n'est pas nécessairement un silence gêné : il sert peut être simplement à considérer tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Enfin… je ne sais pas. Personnellement, je ne le ressens pas comme un silence gêné. Peut être qu'il l'est pour lui, mais pas pour moi. Pour être honnête, je suis silencieuse parce que je n'ai tout simplement pas assez d'énergie pour entretenir une conversation. Je suis si _fatiguée_.

_Et ce n'est guère surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens disent qu'on l'est lorsque –_

« Quand pensez-tu que tout ça sera fini ? » je demande, plus pour étouffer mes propres pensées qu'autre chose.

Il soupire de résignation. « Je pense que ça ne devrait plus être très long. Ils vont certainement partir avant le lever du soleil, non ? »

Je me tourne vers lui avec un froncement de sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Il me regarde. « Et bien… le bateau. Ils auront besoin de prendre l'embarcation pour rentrer chez eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et tu ne peux pas le prendre après le lever du soleil ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Il ne fonctionne que la nuit. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Non » je marmonne. « Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-il que la nuit ? »

Il fronce son nez en réfléchissant. « J'sais pas. J'avais entendu Bellatrix dire à Dolohov qu'il ne fonctionnait pas pendant la journée. » Il fait une pause, apparemment très concentré. « C'est peut être pour une protection supplémentaire ? Ca doit être plus difficile d'apercevoir le bateau dans l'obscurité, non ? »

Je considère la réponse durant une seconde, puis je hoche la tête. Je suppose que c'est logique, et puis quelle raison aurait Ron de mentir ? Et puis, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi on a toujours traversé le lac pendant la nuit. Sans jamais revoir le soleil. Sans jamais, jamais revoir le soleil, jamais. Excepté dans mes rêves.

« C'est drôle quand on y pense, non ? » il murmure en regardant les gens en face de nous. « Les imaginer rentrer chez eux, je veux dire. Ils doivent tous avoir des vies _normales_ en dehors de ce qu'ils font pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Une maison, une famille, un boulot… »

Il s'arrête.

C'est difficile de l'imaginer cependant. Que les personnes contre lesquelles nous luttons, les personnes qui font des choses horribles au nom de leur maitre, pourraient avoir une vie normale.

Mon regard se promène le long de la table, essayant désespérément d'éviter Lucius. Je peux voir ses cheveux clairs du coin de l'œil, mais je ne vais pas le regarder, je ne vais pas le regarder, non, non, non…

Mes yeux s'arrêtent de leur propre gré en dépit de mon désaccord, venant s'immobiliser sur Lucius.

Il me regarde toujours. Macnair est assis à côté de lui et lui parle avec animation, mais il ne semble pas l'écouter. Il se contente de me regarder.

Comment je suis censée lui dire ? Je sais que je dois lui dire, mais… par quoi vais-je commencer ? Ca va le détruire.

_Le détruire comme il t'a détruit._

Je glisse ma main sur mon estomac.

Il me regarde toujours, me fixant avec cet ancien mélange de faim, d'envie et de haine, et… Mon Dieu, c'est tellement dangereux. N'importe qui pourrait voir ce qu'il se passe s'ils venaient à nous regarder. C'est écrit sur nos visages.

J'arrache mon regard de lui, et bien sur, je peux voir Avery me regarder également. Il me fixe avec des yeux horribles, le plus petit des sourires courbant ses lèvres.

Mon sang se gèle dans mes entrailles, et j'arrache ma main loin de mon estomac.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Hermione ? »

La voix de Ron. Je m'accroche à elle et l'utilise pour diriger mon regard vers son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » il murmure.

J'avale difficilement. « Rien. » Ma voix tremble alors que je lui réponds. « Rien du tout. »

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour regarder la table des invités.

« Bellatrix n'a pas l'air très heureuse » il marmonne. « Regarde-la. Je te parie cinq Gallions qu'elle va devenir folle. »

Je suis son regard, et sans la moindre surprise, elle fixe Lucius, son regard noir et furieux scintillant occasionnellement entre lui et moi, et je baisse la tête à la hâte, afin de ne pas lui donner raison, de ne pas lui donner une nouvelle raison de nous soupçonner…

_Une nouvelle raison de vous soupçonner ? Elle aura très vite bien trop de raisons pour vous soupçonner…_

Oh Dieu tout puissant, que vais-je faire ?

« Je m'ennuie ! »

La salle devient silencieuse face à la soudaine déclaration de Bellatrix.

« Jésus » grommelle Ron, mais je ne souris pas. Qui sait ce que représenterait un divertissement pour Bellatrix ?

Je regarde la grande table. Drago sourit sournoisement à sa tante. Lucius ne me regarde plus, il dirige son regard vers Bellatrix qui s'est levé de sa chaise pour tourner avec animation autour de la salle.

« Notre compagnie ne te suffit-elle pas, Bella ? » dit Avery d'une voix trainante, souriant légèrement alors qu'il porte son gobelet à ses lèvres. « Je suis désolé. Nous essayeront de te divertir davantage à l'avenir- »

Elle agite une main vers lui. « Je n'ai jamais dit que vous n'étiez pas divertissants » dit-elle un peu trop rapidement. « Je pense juste que l'on pourrait trouver quelque chose pour nous divertir pendant que nous mangeons. »

Un poids rempli de peur tombe sur mon estomac alors que son regard scintillant vient se poser sur moi.

_Non… Non…_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Quelques cris d'agonie pour divertir son diner ?

Mais elle ne dit pas ce que j'attends d'elle.

« Je veux de la musique. »

Un faible rire nerveux traverse la salle et une femme que je ne reconnais pas, prend la parole.

« Et bien, nous pourrions certainement trouver un enchantement pour te faire plaisir, si tu veux- »

« Oh, par Merlin » dit Lucius de sa voix trainante. « Devons-nous nous plier à tous tes caprices, Bella ? Es-tu si terriblement gâtée pour te permettre d'interrompre notre diner pour ton propre divertissement ? »

Je laisse échapper un sourire narquois.

Grosse erreur. Ses yeux se reposent sur moi et durcissent.

Le sourire disparaît de mon visage et je commence à trembler. Je tourne frénétiquement mon visage vers Lucius, mais il ne me regarde plus. Il fixe Bellatrix avec tant de haine qu'il semble qu'il l'aurait étranglé si nous avions été seuls.

Mais elle ne le remarque pas.

« Je pense que la Sang-de-Bourbe pourrait chanter pour nous. »

Je me sens me recroqueviller. Quoi… Pourquoi ?

Lucius fronce les sourcils. « Pour quoi faire ? » dit-il brusquement.

Elle se retourne vivement pour lui faire face. « Et pourquoi pas, Lucius ? Je suis sure qu'elle a une _belle_ voix. »

Un petit rire calme et ricanant traverse la salle, et Bellatrix n'a pas besoin de motivation supplémentaire. Elle se dirige vers moi d'une démarche chancelante, avant de m'attraper par le bras et de me tirer sur mes pieds.

« Laissez-la _tranquille_ » dit Ron en se mettant sur pieds, mais je secoue la tête vers lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit à nouveau blessé à cause de moi.

« Tais-toi Weasley, à moins que tu n'ais envie de gouter à un petit Doloris » dit-elle dangereusement. « Qui sait, ça pourrait être bien plus divertissant. »

Ron serre les lèvres, son regard passant de moi à Bellatrix, qui arbore un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

« Et bien ? » elle demande d'une voix dure et hystérique.

Le visage de Ron se tord et il se rassoit lentement sur son banc.

« Ha ! » croasse Bellatrix et je trébuche légèrement alors que je suis tirée à travers la pièce, et lorsqu'elle me lâche, je chancelle sur place, le mouvement brusque me donnant le tournis et mes yeux deviennent flous, et oh non, je ne me sens pas bien, pas bien du tout…

Je prends une grande respiration, et ma vision redevient nette.

Les yeux gris d'acier de Lucius se rétrécissent alors qu'ils me regardent moi et Bellatrix. Son visage est figé. Il est en colère, tellement en colère. En colère contre _elle_…

Bellatrix se jette sur sa chaise, souriante et haletante.

« Et bien » elle demande les sourcils levés et ses lèvres recourbées dans un sourire sadique. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Chante ! »

Oh mon Dieu, ça ne peut pas se produire. Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas avec tous ces horribles visages en face de moi.

J'avale durement, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. « S'il vous plait, je ne peux pas- »

Elle frappe dans ses mains, laissant échapper une sorte de crissement aigue. « Oh, elle est si modeste ! » Sa voix se durcit. « Mais tu sembles ne pas me comprendre. Je veux un peu de divertissement, et pour ça tu vas chanter pour nous. Et ce que je veux, je l'obtiens- »

« Bellatrix » la coupe Lucius, sa voix l'avertissant comme une lame tranchante, « tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de divertissement. Laisse la Sang-de-Bourbe en paix. »

Mais elle l'ignore, ses yeux se rétrécissant de rage.

« Chante ! J'ai dis _chante !_ » Elle frappe son poing sur la table après ce dernier mot.

Et je regarde Lucius, qui fronce les sourcils en fixant Bellatrix, la regardant comme s'il allait lui hurler dessus, et je sais que je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, ça ne fera qu'éveiller les soupçons, et oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, faites-moi mourir maintenant.

J'ouvre la bouche, et au plus profond de mon humiliation, je tire une vieille chanson que me chantait ma mère lorsque j'étais gamine, une dont je serais capable de me rappeler les paroles si je suis chanceuse.

« Qu-quand nous chanterons le temps des cerises, et gai ro-rossignol, et merle moqueur… »

Quelqu'un se met à rire.

Je m'arrête, baissant la tête, une larme de pur embarras coulant sur ma joue.

« C'est assez » j'entends dire Lucius fortement.

« Oh allez, Lucius » j'entends un voix épaisse masculine que je ne reconnais pas. « C'est juste pour s'amuser. »

Je serre les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes en sueur, et ma tête tourne à nouveau, et oh, je ne me sens pas bien, pas bien du tout, et je me sens chanceler…

« Je ne vois pas en quoi l'humiliation publique peut être _amusante_ » dit sèchement Lucius. « Tout ce que ça donne, c'est un éclat de rire pour toi et de l'humiliation pour elle. C'est inutile. »

« Tu as changé ton fusil d'épaule, Lucius » dit Bellatrix hargneusement.

Oh mon Dieu, ta gueule, _ta gueule !_

Je chancelle dangereusement et porte ma main à ma tête, essayant de me ressaisir, mais je lève les yeux et la salle commence à tourner à travers ma main.

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, tu as vu comment elle se tient ? » demande Bellatrix. « Je suis désolée si je t'ai bouleversé, petite Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« _Ferme-la_, Bella ! » s'élève la voix de Lucius. « Tu es pire qu'une enfant ! »

Je n'enregistre pas sa remarque. Je n'enregistre plus rien. Ma tête est engourdie et noyée, et c'est comme si j'étais tombée dans l'eau et que je ne pouvais plus rien voir…

Le raclement d'une chaise.

« Sang-de Bourbe ? »

La voix de Lucius est la dernière chose que j'entends avant que je ne sois engloutie par les ténèbres.

* * *

« … de la laisser ici. Elle est simplement évanouie, elle va bien- »

« Non, merci à toi. Retourne en bas. Je vous rejoins sous peu. »

Les ténèbres. Simplement les ténèbres, et leurs voix.

Mais… la chaleur aussi. Quelque chose de mou sous mon dos…

« Tu voudrais que je te laisse seul ici avec _elle ?_ Ne me fais pas rire- »

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, n'en as-tu pas assez fait pour ce soir ? Contente toi de partir et essaye de ne pas à nouveau faire la timbrée une fois en bas ! »

Je bouge légèrement mes doigts et je sens le matériau familier sous mes paumes. Mon couvre-lit.

« Comment _oses-tu_ me parler comme ça ? » elle bredouille.

« Je te parle comme je le veux. » Il lui crache ses mots à la figure. « Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un parasite. »

Une pause.

Ma tête est remplie d'un brouillard épais. Elle cogne d'une douleur dure.

« Nous avons des invités, Lucius » elle siffle. « Veux-tu que je descende et que je fasse une petite annonce sur ce que tu fais avec elle ? Je suis sure qu'ils trouveraient ça très divertissant, pour ne pas dire incroyablement intéressant- »

« Bien » dit-il hargneusement. « Vas-y. Mais si tu insistes à vouloir diffuser ce genre de mensonges malveillants parmi nos amis, alors je pourrais me retrouver à avoir une conversation tout aussi _intéressante _avec ma femme à propos de ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire avec _toi._ » Sa voix trainante respire la confiance en lui. « Tu te souviens de ma femme, n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ? Vos chemins se sont croisés une ou deux fois. »

Pendant un moment, tout ce que je peux entendre est sa respiration.

J'aimerai ouvrir les yeux, mais je les garde fermés pour l'instant.

« Profites bien de ta petite pute Sang-de-Bourbe, d'accord ? » elle lui balance à la figure avant que ses pas ne traversent rapidement la pièce. Puis il y a un grincement, et un claquement de porte.

Je lèche mes lèvres asséchées, mais je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. Il… Il est _là_, seul avec moi pour la première fois depuis ce qui semble être une éternité, et je ne veux pas briser cela.

Un poids fait se creuser le matelas à côté de moi, et je sens une main (_sa_ _main, je pourrait la reconnaître entre toutes_) me caresser la joue et repousser les mèches de cheveux de sur mon visage.

Je me force à garder ma respiration régulière, ce qui est loin d'être un mince exploit lorsque mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure.

Je commence à réunir mes pensées, essayant désespérément de leur donner un sens à travers toute cette brume qui emplit mon cerveau.

_Il n'est pas en train de faire tout ça pour s'éloigner à nouveau de toi, si ?_

Je ne veux pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Dès qu'il réalisera que je vais bien, il repartira, je le sais.

_Et même s'il le fait ? Ne veux-tu pas que vous soyez tous les deux en sécurité ?_

Oh, est-ce que je peux en rire ? Nous ne serons jamais en sécurité. Plus maintenant.

Une autre main se glisse dans la mienne, la serrant près de mon corps. Ses doigts s'enlacent dans les miens. Son pouce coure lentement sur le dos de ma main.

_Dis lui._

Je ne peux pas.

_Il mérite de savoir._

Il ne mérite _rien !_ C'est un monstre sans cœur.

_Et pourtant tu es tombée amoureuse de lui._

Mon fil de pensée est brisé lorsque j'entends sa voix. Si basse, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure –

« C'est ce que tu as utilisé pour essayer de me parler, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Mon cœur bat la chamade sous la peur, mais… non, il ne veut pas… il ne peut pas vouloir dire _ça_. Il ne sait rien à ce sujet, Dieu merci.

Mais alors, que veut-il dire ?

Ce que j'ai utilisé pour essayer de lui parler ? Dieu seul sait ce que ça signifie. Il y a tant de choses que j'ai essayé de lui dire, maintes et maintes fois.

J'attends, pour voir s'il souhaite décrire ce qu'il a voulu dire.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il pense que je suis inconsciente après tout.

Oh c'est stupide. Je dois arrêter de faire semblant. Il doit partir. Ca sera suspicieux s'il reste ici trop longtemps, et on ne peut pas se permettre cela, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Et lentement, très lentement, j'ouvre les yeux.

Il se déplace immédiatement, se penchant sur moi, me regardant de si près que ça me fait presque loucher.

« Lucius ? » je murmure.

Ses doigts se resserrent autour des miens, si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me broyer la main.

« Je suis là, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

J'éclate presque en sanglots à l'évocation de ces trois petits mots. Trois petits mots des plus soucieux, et en même temps si odieux. Ca le reflète totalement.

Nous restons ainsi pendant un bon moment : une de ses mains sur mon visage, l'autre enlacée dans la mienne. Sans rien dire, peut être même sans penser quoi que ce soit. Nous nous contentons de nous regarder l'un l'autre.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort que ça me fait mal. Peut-être… Peut-être que c'est le moment…

Il rompt finalement le charme, et je lui suis presque reconnaissante.

« Pouvez-vous vous asseoir ? » il demande calmement.

Je hoche la tête et je me hisse en position assise. Ma tête tourne un peu mais sa main est forte sur mon bras, et me retrouve avec un esprit complètement clair après une minute ou deux.

Il me regarde les yeux plissés alors qu'il m'étudie.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé en bas ? » il demande finalement.

_Dis-lui._

Comment le pourrais-je ?

J'avale. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai seulement eu le vertige, et… c'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne. »

Il lève un sourcil.

J'improvise à la hâte. Je ne peux pas le laisser savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement. Pas encore. « Il m'arrivais d'être un peu faible parfois, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Ce n'est rien d'inquiétant, vraiment… »

Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi suis-je si lâche ?

Son sourcil se soulève d'un millimètre de plus. Il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je dis.

« Si vous êtes malade, alors j'ai besoin de le savoir » dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme. « Je peux vous aider à récupérer, mais vous devez d'abord me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Malade ? Je pourrais presque en rire.

Presque.

_Dis-lui_.

Je sais. Je sais que je le dois. Il a besoin de savoir : lui seul peut me protéger. Rien d'autre ne le peut désormais.

Je prends une grande respiration, me préparant à parler, mais il me devance.

« Vous devez manger plus » dit-il avant d'invoquer un repas sur ma table de chevet. Un grand bol de soupe avec de la viande, un gros morceau de pain, une pomme et une tablette de chocolat.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas mangé assez. » Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Mon attention pour vous a été un peu… laxiste ces derniers temps. Si je vous ai rendu malade, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Nous nous regardons à nouveau durant quelques secondes.

« Vous devriez retourner en bas » je murmure en gardant mon regard plongé dans le sien. « Vous ne devez pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire ici. Ca serait suspect pour tout le monde. »

Un muscle se crispe dans sa joue. « Je veux m'assurer que vous allez bien d'abord. »

Les larmes me piquent les yeux. Je serre les lèvres. Encore une fois, il risque tout pour moi.

Oh, _pourquoi_ sommes-nous coincés ici ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être libres tous les deux ? C'est ce que je veux, et je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut au fond de lui aussi.

_Dis-lui._

« Est-ce que je vaux vraiment la peine de tout ça ? » je murmure. « Je suis juste une Sang-de-Bourbe, Lucius. Vous ne vous êtes jamais lassé de me le dire. Comment pourrais-je vraiment valoir tout ce mal ? »

Il prend une longue inspiration, ses lèvres s'étirant en une fine ligne. « Il s'agit seulement d'un diner » il murmure. « Il peut attendre. »

Et c'est la seule chose qu'il me dit, mais il me dit par là tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Je sens ma bouche se tordre.

« Mais est-ce que votre réputation peut attendre, Lucius ? » je dis d'une voix remplie de peur. « Votre devoir, vos croyances… Pouvez-vous vraiment les mettre de côté pour moi ? »

Une ligne apparaît entre ses sourcils alors que son front se plisse.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » dit-il, très calmement.

J'enfonce mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure.

Je dois lui dire. Je le dois. C'est la seule chose qui pourrait me sauver. Et il a prit tant de risques pour m'aider ce soir, que risquera-t-il de plus pour me sauver maintenant ?

Mais comment puis-je lui dire ? Par où puis-je commencer ?

_Un bon point de départ consisterait à ouvrir ta bouche et à dire ces mots._

Il va me tuer.

_Tu vas mourir de toute façon. Par sa main ou par celle de quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'ils découvriront ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'as rien à perdre mais tout à gagner._

_Dis-lui._

« Je suis… Je… »

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit, et son visage entier semble gelé, et durant un instant je crois voir l'horreur encercler ses yeux.

« _Quoi_, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Son murmure est si calme que je peux à peine l'entendre.

_Dis-lui._

Je retiens mon souffle, et je me saisis de tout l'espoir qu'il me reste pour sortir ces mots.

« Je suis enceinte. »


	40. Ma décision

_« Dans les temps anciens, des anges venaient prendre les hommes par la main pour les éloigner de la cité de ruine. Nous ne voyons plus leurs ailes blanches à présent. Et pourtant des hommes sont encore conduits loin de leur ruine imminente une main est placée dans la leur, qui les mène doucement vers une terre calme et resplendissante, en sorte qu'ils ne regardent plus derrière eux et cette main peut être celle d'un petit enfant. » _- George Eliot, _Silas Marner_

* * *

**Chapitre 40 Ma décision**

Il me regarde.

Sa main glisse hors de la mienne.

Mes entrailles sont broyées sous la terreur qui terrasse mon corps…

Et il me regarde encore.

Son visage est dur comme la pierre. On pourrait presque penser que je n'ai rien dit du tout. Uniquement si on ne regarde pas dans ses yeux.

Ils sont… remplis d'horreur. Tout ce que je peux voir est l'horreur. Sans fin, sans limite…

Oh mon Dieu, que va-t-il faire ?

Rien apparemment. Il se contente de rester assis là, à me fixer.

Je bouge inconfortablement, mes lèvres serrées. J'aimerai dire quelque chose, mais que puis-je dire ?

Ses yeux ne bougent pas de mon visage. Il semble presque… désespéré. Comme s'il faisait tout pour se persuader que je mens…

Mais il doit se rendre compte que je ne mens pas. Il me connaît trop bien pour ça.

Je retiens mon souffle et ma voix tremble de panique lorsque je parle enfin.

« S'il vous plait, est-ce que… est-ce que vous pouvez juste… » Je serre la mâchoire d'une exaspération terrifiée. « Est-ce que vous pouvez juste _cligner_ des yeux ou… dire quelque chose, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Sa joue est parcourue d'un tic. Ses yeux sont comme deux blocs de granit de peur. Et je réalise qu'il semble plus terrifié qu'il ne l'a jamais été auparavant. Plus effrayé que lorsque Drago l'a découvert, plus effrayé que lorsque nous avons tué Dolohov…

« Est-ce que… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? »

Oh, _pourquoi_ réagit-il comme ça, pourquoi ?

« Vous le savez très bien » je dis lamentablement.

Il ouvre la bouche comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il la referme à nouveau, sa mâchoire se durcissant un instant avant qu'il ne se force finalement à parler.

« Vous… Vous en êtes certaine ? » il murmure.

Je pourrais tout lui dire. Je pourrais lui dire que oui, j'en suis certaine, parce que je vomis au moins deux fois par jour depuis près d'une quinzaine de jours maintenant, parce que je continue à avoir des étourdissements et des maux de tête, parce que j'ai des crampes d'estomac et des maux de ventre comme si j'allais avoir mes règles, mais que je ne les ai plus depuis une longue période maintenant… Depuis un bon mois je dirais.

Mais je ne lui dis pas tout cela. Tout ce que je dis est –

« Bien sur que j'en suis certaine. Je ne vous l'aurait pas dit sinon. »

Il se lève soudain du lit, me regardant comme si j'avais deux têtes. Comme si j'étais la chose la plus dégoutante, la plus répugnante qu'il ait eu le malheur de rencontrer…

Il se détourne de moi.

Je ne peux pas l'avouer, mais ça ne se passe pas exactement comme je l'attendais.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais. Peut être qu'au plus profond de mon âme sombre, j'espérais qu'il me dise que tout va bien se passer, qu'il va s'occuper de moi, qu'il va quitter Narcissa et m'amener loin de cet endroit et prendre soin de moi et du bébé que nous allons avoir ensemble, et que ça n'a pas d'importance que ça soit un Sang Mêlé parce que je lui ai appris que le sang ne comptait pas, et qu'il m'aime…

Mais lorsqu'il se retourne pour me faire face à nouveau, avec un regard de dégout et de haine absolue, je sais qu'il n'y aura rien de tout cela pour Hermione Granger.

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'ais-je fait ? » il murmure.

Et soudain, la colère me frappe de plein fouet. Il me regarde comme s'il me haïssait à nouveau, mais c'est de sa faute après tout ! Il aurait dû être plus prudent.

Je passe mes jambes hors du lit et me met sur mes pieds.

Il fait un pas en arrière. Comme si l'impureté de mon sang pouvait être contagieuse. Il est si pale qu'il ressemble à un fantôme.

Je me sens brisée comme une brindille.

« Ne reculez pas devant moi ! » Ma voix hystérique se fissure. « Ce n'est pas de ma _faute_ si nous sommes dans le pétrin ! »

L'horreur de son visage disparaît pour être remplacée par de la colère.

« Et c'est de la mienne je suppose ? » il murmure venimeux. « Oui, parce que c'est exactement ce que je voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Un… Un Sang M… »

Il s'estompe dans un petit bruit d'étouffement. Il ne peut même pas le dire. Il ne peut même pas se résoudre à dire à haute voix ce qu'il a crée.

« Vous auriez dû être plus prudent » je murmure, sentant une rougeur se répandre sur mes joues. « Vous auriez dû prendre des mesures pour éviter ça- »

« Des mesures ? » il me crache ce mot avant de secouer la tête, respirant un rire dur sans aucune gaieté. « J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez innocente, Sang-de-Bourbe. Il n'existe pas de charme de contraception. Il n'y en a jamais eu, et il n'y en aura probablement jamais. »

Je le dévisage.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

Ses yeux se brident. « Pourquoi il y en aurait-il besoin ? » dit-il brusquement. « Les maladies ont des remèdes magiques, et les grossesses peuvent être interrompues… »

Il s'arrête et son expression semble se détendre légèrement.

Une spirale désagréable se répand dans mon estomac.

« Oui » il murmure. « Oui. »

Il tourne les talons et commence à marcher vers la porte.

« Je reviendrais un peu tard ce soir » dit-il d'une voix dure et coupée, « et j'apporterai avec moi les moyens pour disposer de… de ce… »

Il s'arrête de parler tout en marchant, toujours incapable de dire ces mots.

« Attendez ! » je dis calmement d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il s'arrête et respire fortement, tournant à nouveau son visage vers moi, aussi dur que la pierre.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix est dure comme l'acier.

Je me sens déchirée par l'humiliation imminente, mais merde, je n'ai rien à perdre, et si je ne dis pas ça maintenant, je ne le dirais jamais.

« Je… Je pensais que l'on pourrait… » je balbutie.

Il ne dit rien. Tout ce qu'il fait est de secouer la tête. Un avertissement, un avertissement clair : _ne me pousse pas à quelque chose que je ne peux pas donner…_

Non. Il _peut_ le donner. Il le pourrait si seulement il se le permettait.

Je pousse un profond soupir du fin fond de mes poumons.

« Je… Je ne veux pas vraiment me débarrasser de lui » je dis dans un souffle. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut être… Vous et moi, j'espérais que nous pourrions… »

Je m'arrête face à l'expression de son visage.

Il se contente de me regarder pendant un long moment, avec ce qui ressemble presque à de la douleur dans ses yeux.

Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. « Non » il marmonne d'un ton définitif. Il rouvre à nouveau les yeux et son regard se verrouille sur le mien. « Non. »

Je presse mes lèvres, sentant la première piqure perfide des larmes dans mon nez.

« Pourquoi pas ? » je murmure, ma voix remplie d'émotion.

Il me regarde, incrédule : comme si je venais de lui demander pourquoi il ne pouvait simplement pas s'arracher les yeux ou sauter d'une falaise.

« C'est… » il cherche ses mots un instant, avant de continuer. « C'est un Sang-Mêlé. C'est pourquoi on ne peut pas… pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas le garder. »

Je me sens voler en éclats. Mon âme est déchirée. Je me sens vide et étourdie. Après tout, _tout_ ce que nous avons vécu, comment peut-il… »

« Mais qu'importe ? » Les larmes trouvent le moyen de sortir de mes yeux en roulant sur mes joues. « Vous pouvez certainement vous rendre compte maintenant, que le sang n'est pas vraiment- »

Je m'arrête lorsqu'il fait un pas rapide vers moi, mais il s'immobilise avant qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre.

Mais ce n'est pas ce mouvement soudain qui a stoppé mes paroles. C'est le regard de rage aveugle dans ses yeux.

Il prend une profonde inspiration par le nez, pour se ressaisir.

« Ne me parlez jamais plus comme ça, jamais plus » dit-il d'une voix grave et dangereuse. « C'est une insulte pour moi. Je ne vais pas vous permettre de rester là à me dire que mon existence entière n'est rien d'autre qu'un mensonge- »

« Mais elle _l'est_, Lucius ! » je siffle d'une rage bouillonnante. « Bien sur qu'elle l'est. Vous le savez bien. Comment ça pourrait en être autrement, après que vous ayez abandonné tous les principes que vous avez toujours eu ? Mais vous pouvez changer ça, ce n'est pas trop tard !»

C'est alors qu'il réagit.

Il se retrouve en face de moi en deux rapides enjambées, et il me gifle durement au visage. Il me gifle pour la première fois depuis que Ron a découvert ce qu'il se passait entre nous deux.

Je crie, plus face à la douleur de mon cœur, qu'à celle de mon visage, et je tombe au sol. Je lève les yeux pour le voir me regarder avec une horreur et une haine absolue, et durant un moment terrifiant je réalise qu'il va me frapper de coups de pieds.

« _NON ! »_ je hurle en m'agrippant instinctivement l'estomac. « Vous ne pouvez pas… _Le bébé !_ »

Pendant un long moment, il semble que le temps se soit figé. Il n'y a plus que ma respiration hagarde et son visage arqué de dégout, mais il y a une ombre dans ses yeux qui n'était définitivement pas présente quelques secondes plus tôt…

Mais elle disparaît après un instant pour être remplacée par de la rage.

Il grogne avant de se pencher et de m'attraper par le bras, me remettant sur pieds et me trainant à travers la pièce pour venir finalement m'épingler au mur en me serrant la gorge. De petites lumières éclatent derrière mes paupières et une douleur palpite dans mon crane.

« Ecoutez-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » il dit, chaque mot qu'il prononce me poignardant le cœur. « Ce… Ce misérable petit Sang-Mêlé n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Il ne mérite même pas le titre de '_bébé'_. C'est une abomination ! »

Je pleure maintenant. A gros sanglots, parce que je me sens trahie, abandonnée, parce que j'espérais… Oh mon Dieu, j'espérais. Stupide, stupide, stupide, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer ?

« C'est aussi votre bébé ! » je sanglote, impuissante, et je peux voir de la pitié ramper dans ses yeux mais il se force à la remplacer par une froide insensibilité.

« Oh, vous le croyez, n'est-ce pas ? » il murmure, en laissant échapper un des ricanements les plus froids que je n'ai jamais entendu de sa bouche. Il se penche plus près de moi, assez prêt pour m'embrasser, et je sens mon cœur tournoyer dans ma poitrine, mais alors qu'il écarte une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon épaule, il me chuchote à l'oreille. « Pourquoi ne le prouvez-vous pas ? »

Mon sang se glace à ses paroles.

Il tire son visage vers l'arrière et enlève sa main de ma gorge, me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard dur comme la pierre. Et je sais qu'il se rend compte que ses paroles m'ont autant blessé qu'un sortilège Doloris. Il _le sait._

« Vous êtes un monstre » je murmure, et il me sourit avec toute l'amertume dont il est capable.

« En effet » il marmonne. « Je ne vous ai jamais caché ce fait. Vous avez toujours su ce que je suis. » Il verrouille son regard sur le mien. « Vous saviez ce que j'étais lorsque vous m'avez laissé entrer dans votre lit. »

Ma tête tombe vers l'avant, les larmes coulant plus épaisses sur mon visage. Mais ses doigts se referment sous mon menton, m'obligeant à lui faire face alors qu'il me fixe d'un regard interrogateur.

Il prend une profonde respiration, semblant presque résigné.

« Je ne changerais pas pour vous » il dit catégorique. « Mais je ne vous mentirais pas non plus, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne veux pas ce… _ça._ » Ses traits se crispent un instant de dégout. « Je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Ca serait injuste envers vous. »

« Oh. » Ma bouche peut à peine sortir ce petit mot. Elle est gonflée de douleur. « Et donc, ce que vous faites là, c'est _juste_ n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sursaute presque à mes paroles, mais je me force à continuer.

« Vous dites que vous ne voulez pas ce bébé » je murmure. « Mais vous _me_ vouliez, Lucius ! Vous me vouliez tellement que vous êtes allez contre tout ce qui a toujours compté pour vous ! »

Il secoue la tête et détourne son visage du mien.

« Regardez-moi ! » je dis désespérément.

Et il le fait. Il n'est pas lâche finalement. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il m'a dit maintes et maintes fois ?

Ses yeux… Je ne peux même pas envisager toutes les émotions qu'ils contiennent. Je ne serai jamais capable de les comprendre. C'est comme ce qu'avaient l'habitude de dire les anciens sorciers théologiens lorsqu'ils parlaient de la mort et de ce qu'il se passait après : que c'est un concept trop grand pour que de simples mortels comme nous le comprenne…

« Vous avez voulu ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. » Ma voix est aussi mince que du papier. « Je le sais. Vous avez menacé de renier votre propre fils pour ça. Vous avez tué Dolohov pour me garder en sécurité. Vous me serriez dans vos bras nuit après nuit lorsque je dormais dans votre lit, alors n'essayez pas de prétendre que ce bébé ne représente rien pour vous alors qu'il est une partie de tout ça. Alors qu'il est apparu à cause de ce que vous vouliez plus que tout au monde ! »

Il recommence à secouer la tête mais je tends la main et la dépose sur sa joue, et il arrête son mouvement.

« C'est une partie de vous » je murmure, sentant la piqure des larmes. « Et une partie de moi aussi. Ne voyez-vous pas comme c'est merveilleux ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas » il marmonne en écartant vivement ma main de son visage. « Vous n'avez jamais été en mesure de comprendre, même si j'ai essayé de vous l'expliquer à plusieurs reprises. Votre sang et mon sang… ils ne peuvent pas être mélangés, pourquoi ne le voyez-vous pas ? Savez-vous quelle genre de progéniture cela créerait- »

« Quelque chose comme _moi_, Lucius » je dis passionnément. « Mon sang est pire que ce que serait celui de cet enfant, et pourtant je suis la seule chose dont vous vous êtes soucié dans votre vie entière. »

Il me regarde d'un regard sombre et illisible, avant qu'il ne se détourne de moi, me laissant debout dans le froid.

« Non » dit-il d'une voix très faible. « Non. Ca ne peut pas… Il faut s'en débarrasser. Il le faut. »

Il se dirige rapidement vers la porte, et sans même se retourner, il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

J'ai attendu des heures et des heures qu'il revienne. L'attente la plus longue et la plus agonisante que je puisse imaginer.

Il entre dans la pièce, l'expression totalement fermée. Comme s'il était autre part. Il a besoin de prendre de la distance avec tout ça…

Il a une bouteille à la main. Une petite bouteille en verre d'un bleu profond, rempli d'un liquide qui ressemble à de l'eau…

Mais ce n'est pas de l'eau. Je le sais bien.

Il me regarde. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Il ne me regarde pas _moi_. Il regarde un point juste au dessus de ma tête.

« Venez ici » dit-il sèchement.

Je me contente de le regarder, et son visage se fige dans un froncement de sourcils. Il se dirige rapidement vers moi et me saisit le bras en me tirant à travers la pièce.

« Vous allez… Vous allez me faire _mal…_ » je balbutie, mais il me fait asseoir dans la chaise en face de ma table de toilettes, posant durement la bouteille en verre sur la table en face de moi.

Je la regarde. Une vie entière contrôlée par cette petite bouteille…

J'avale difficilement et je lève le regard vers le miroir en face de moi.

Je peux le voir derrière moi, reflété dans le miroir, mais il ne me regarde pas. Son visage est tourné, et tout ce que je peux voir est son profil. Son expression semble presque… calme.

« Ca devrait faire effet en moins d'une heure » il marmonne. « Le reste du manoir est endormi, ainsi personne ne te dérangera. »

Je remarque amèrement le retour du tutoiement. Il le peut bien, avec ce qu'il me demande de faire. « Si tu la prends maintenant, tout sera fini au petit matin. »

Tout sera fini. Si je la prends maintenant, je serais libérée de ce… ce…

Oh mon Dieu, je ne sais pas si je peux faire cela.

_Ne veux-tu pas sauver sa vie ?_

Bien sur que si mais… mais je…

J'avale durement. « Est-ce que vous pouvez… »

Je m'arrête, ne sachant pas si je peux finir ma phrase.

J'observe son visage se tourner vers moi dans le miroir, son expression toujours fermée.

« Je ne peux pas te forcer à la prendre, Sang-de-Bourbe » il marmonne, lisant comme toujours dans mes pensées. « La potion est enchantée. Seule la… seule la mère peut la prendre. »

_La mère._

Je serre les lèvres avant de prendre la parole. « Vous allez rester avec moi ? » je murmure.

Une ombre passe sur son visage.

« Non » il murmure. « Je ne… »

Il s'arrête et s'éloigne rapidement de moi, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il atteint la porte.

« Je reviendrais dans une heure » dit-il calmement avant qu'il ne quitte discrètement la chambre.

Je sais pourquoi il ne reste pas. Il ne veut pas voir ça. Il peut bien ne pas se soucier du bébé, mais il se soucie de _moi_ cependant.

Je me demande ce qu'il va faire… Va-t-il se servir un verre de Brandy pendant que je me débarrasse de son bébé à naitre ? Va-t-il s'asseoir dans le silence, à se demander… à espérer…

Je me retourne pour regarder à nouveau la petite bouteille en face de moi. Elle repose sur le bois lisse de la table, semblant totalement bénigne et inoffensive.

Peut être que je devrais juste la boire maintenant, d'une traite, avant que je n'ai le temps d'y penser…

C'est pour le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne ferais-je pas _n'importe quoi_ pour le sauver ?

Mais… Mais c'est _son_ enfant. Une partie de lui et une partie de moi.

Sa vie ou celle de notre enfant. Ca se résume à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a toujours voulu un contrôle total sur moi. Et bien je suppose que son souhait s'est réalisé aujourd'hui. Il me contrôle vraiment maintenant. Maintenant je porte une partie de lui en moi. Il grandit dans mes entrailles…

Enfin non, il ne grandit pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ un bébé. C'est trop tôt pour qu'il soit un bébé, si ? Ce n'est seulement qu'un tas de cellules.

Ma main glisse sur mon ventre. Paraît-il plus grand que d'habitude ? Plus arrondi ?

J'enfonce légèrement mes ongles au creux de mon ventre, tandis que mon autre main se saisit de la bouteille, faisant sauter le bouchon avec mon pouce. Elle s'ouvre avec un léger 'pop'.

Je dirige le flacon vers mes lèvres, essayant de ne pas penser à des bébés… des bébés potelés et qui sentent tellement bons…

Ma main tremble, et avant qu'elle n'atteigne mes lèvres, je claque la bouteille sur la table.

Je laisse mon souffle s'échapper du plus profond de mes poumons.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça finirait de cette façon. C'est le genre de choses qui arrive aux filles comme Pansy Parkinson ou Lavande Brown. Pas à moi. Pas à Hermione Granger.

C'est pour notre bien, vraiment. Lucius va mourir si on découvre ce qu'il se passe. Et même si je survis et que je sors de cet endroit, il ne me suivra jamais. Sa fierté ne le permettrait pas. Je devrais passer le reste de ma vie avec un bébé à m'occuper seule. Je n'irai jamais à l'université, et personne ne sera là pour m'aider, pas maintenant que mes parents sont morts. Et partout où j'irai, il y aura des chuchotements à propos du père du bébé, et de qui il peut être, et je ne pourrais rien faire lorsqu'ils commenceront à murmurer le nom de Lucius...

Tout ça n'est qu'immatériel de toute façon, parce que je ne sortirais jamais d'ici. Lucius ne quittera pas cet endroit pour moi. J'ai été stupide d'espérer ça, vraiment.

Je me mords durement la lèvre, si fort que je peux sentir le gout du sang alors que les larmes me brulent à nouveau les yeux. Des larmes pour ce qui aurait pu être… De ce qui aurait _du_ être…

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Je regarde dans le miroir. Mon reflet pale me fixe, éclairé par la lumière cireuse des chandelles sur les murs. Un regard de mort. Un regard sans vie.

Je me regarde dans le miroir pendant ce qui semble être une éternité, mes paupières tombant sous la fatigue. Je suis fatiguée, si fatiguée. Je ne veux rien de plus que de dormir, et ne jamais me réveiller…

_Et je peux voir… Je peux me voir moi même. Je me vois d'en haut, comme si j'étais un oiseau. Je peux me voir, mais pas le moi que je suis maintenant. Je parais plus jeune, pas plus de douze ans…_

_Je cours dans le parc de Poudlard dans mon uniforme de l'école, les joues roses et les yeux scintillant sous l'irritation. Et je crie contre 'Ron' de ma voix professorale. « Ron, donne-le moi, ce n'est pas drôle ! »_

_Mais il y a un rire. Un rire bruyant et incontrôlé, et je peux voir Ron courir loin de moi, et oui je me souviens bien de quand c'était : il avait volé mon livre 'Histoire de la Magie' et je ne pouvais pas le rattraper._

_« RON ! » je crie, et le rire de Ron s'intensifie, et c'est seulement alors que j'aperçois Harry. Il rit avec Ron, mais il est assez loin derrière nous. Je peux seulement l'apercevoir, mais je suis sure que c'est lui : je peux apercevoir ses cheveux en bataille et le reflet de ses lunettes sous la lumière du soleil…_

_Et puis la scène… change, et… et je retiens un cri de surprise lorsque je m'aperçois que Ron n'est plus Ron, mais une fille. Une fille qui pourrait presque être Ginny, mais ce n'est pas elle. Elle a un peu plus de douze ans, avec les mêmes cheveux roux et les mêmes taches de rousseur et le rire de Ron, courant de la même façon et tenant le même exemplaire de 'l'Histoire de la Magie' dans ses mains._

_« Rends le MOI ! » Mais ce n'est plus moi qui crie, mais un garçon qui a peut être un ou deux ans de plus que la fille, avec les mêmes cheveux roux brillants et les taches de rousseur, et ce sont maintenant ses yeux qui scintillent d'irritation, tandis que sa sœur se moque de lui…_

_Mais son rire n'est pas le seul que je peux entendre._

_Harry finit par les rattraper tous les deux, mais il ne s'agit plus de Harry non plus. C'est leur frère, leur frère ainé que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de voir avant aujourd'hui, mais je peux le voir clairement maintenant._

_C'est un athlète, comme sa petite sœur. Ses longues jambes le montrent clairement. Il rit alors qu'il les atteint, son visage illuminé de joie… Son visage pale…_

_Ses traits sont fins et pointus. Il ressemble à un aristocrate. Sa peau est blanche comme de la porcelaine, malgré le soleil d'été, et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs fouettent son front pendant qu'il coure pour rattraper son frère et sa sœur…_

_Il atteint sa sœur et lui fait une prise de rugby, la plaquant au sol. Elle couine et lui donne des coups de pieds, s'accrochant au livre de toutes ses forces, mais il la maitrise avec simplicité._

_« Espèce de rabat-joie ! » elle gémit, et il se moque d'elle à nouveau alors qu'il tend le livre vers son frère reconnaissant._

_« Ne l'embête pas autant » il lui répond, mais il continue de rire. Et alors qu'il rit, je remarque ses yeux. Ils ne sont pas gris d'acier comme je m'y attendais, mais d'un brun chaud et foncé. « Maintenant, arrête ça, nous avons un entrainement de Quidditch. »_

_« Pas lui ! » dit-elle en se remettant sur pied, et elle renifle d'un air désapprobateur, le visage cramoisi._

_« Je préfère largement étudier plutôt que de perdre mon temps sur un balai- »_

_La scène disparaît alors que les trois adolescents débattent sur ce point, un point sur lequel je suis personnellement d'accord, et je sens mon cœur se gonfler inexplicablement de fierté et d'amour…_

Je me réveille, revenant à moi si violemment que ça me fait mal.

Je regarde dans le miroir en face moi, et alors que je regarde dans mes yeux, je réalise que je peux apercevoir durant un instant le visage pale et pointu entouré de cheveux blonds presque blancs…

Cette prise de conscience est un véritable coup de pied à l'estomac.

Je ne crois pas en la divination. Je n'ai jamais cru que les humains pouvaient voir le futur…

Mais pourtant, je n'aurai jamais pu croire au mal absolu non plus. Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir donner tout ce en quoi je crois pour sauver ma propre peau. Et je n'aurai jamais, mais alors jamais cru que je serai tombée amoureuse de Lucius Malefoy et tombée enceinte de son enfant…

Alors est-ce que je peux commencer à croire en la divination maintenant ?

Je regarde la bouteille, qui repose au chaud dans ma main tremblante.

Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus, plus maintenant que j'ai vu ce que cet amas étrange de cellules au creux de mon ventre pourrait devenir…

Que Dieu me vienne en aide. Que Dieu nous aide tous les deux. J'ai pris ma décision, et ce sera la mort de Lucius et la mienne.

Je lève la main et je jette la bouteille à travers la pièce. Je la regarde se briser contre le mur d'un air absent, répandant de petits éclats de verre sur le sol.


	41. Ultimatum

_« Deux mots résumeraient mon avenir : mort et enfer. L'existence, après que je l'aurais perdu, serait pour moi l'enfer. » __–_Emily Bronte_, __Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent_

* * *

**Chapitre 41 Ultimatum**

Et j'attends donc.

Je m'accroupis sur le sol, ramenant mes genoux meurtris tout contre mon menton. Je mords distraitement ma lèvre inférieure. Je la mords continuellement et sans relâche, sans vraiment penser à ce que je fais, jusqu'à ce que je sente le gout acre du sang sur ma langue.

Me maudissant, je lèche le sang de ma lèvre enflée.

Je me demande ce qu'il imagine que je fais en ce moment même ? Sait-il exactement comment fonctionne cette potion ?

Et comment fonctionne vraiment cette potion d'ailleurs ? Nous ne l'avons jamais étudié à l'école. L'éducation sexuelle faisait curieusement défaut à Poudlard. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, mais maintenant que je sais qu'aucune contraception magique n'existe, je ne suis finalement pas étonnée.

C'est ridicule. Les sorciers ont toujours dédaigné les Moldus. Même les Weasleys le font d'une certaine façon. Ils les trouvent originaux. Attendrissants. Mais toujours très lents à la détente, et incapables de rivaliser avec le monde magique…

Mais dans leur volonté d'ignorer le monde des Moldus, ils ont perdu tous les acquis qu'avaient ces derniers. Et c'est donc comme ça que des situations comme celle-ci se présentent.

Si j'avais pris cette potion, aurais-je souffert ? Aurais-je saigné ? Aurais-je crié de douleur face aux crampes de mon ventre, et le bébé aurait-il été expulsé de mon corps ?

Ou bien ça aurait été indolore ? Sans que je ne ressente rien ? Aurais-je juste senti de petits gargouillements et puis tout se serait fini rapidement ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il imagine qu'il se passe ? Est-ce si terrible qu'il ne peut pas supporter l'idée de rester avec moi ? Serait-ce trop pour lui de rester là à regarder ? Est-il aussi lâche que ça ?

Ou s'est-il dit que je n'avais besoin d'aucune aide en cet instant ? Sait-il que la potion ne me causerait aucune douleur, et que c'était un moment que j'étais parfaitement capable de surmonter par moi même, parce que c'est seulement un enfant après tout, et s'il n'y a pas de douleur physique, alors je n'ai aucun besoin d'être aidée ?

Le connaissant, je miserai sur la dernière hypothèse. Il se soucie bien trop pour que je ne ressente aucune douleur, et puis il considère que les enfants ne méritent aucune sorte d'affection…

Il devait savoir exactement ce qu'aurait provoqué la potion.

Une pensée horrible me traverse alors l'esprit : a-t-il déjà fait ça auparavant ?

Je chasse rapidement cette pensée, la noyant, l'étouffant.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà engendré un Sang Mêlé de toute façon… Il n'a donc jamais eu aucune raison d'utiliser cette solution. Et il n'en aurait probablement rien à faire si une jeune et jolie Sang Pur mettait au monde son enfant. Après tout, Drago ne signifie rien pour lui. S'il a déjà eu d'autres enfants par accident, ils n'ont donc aucune emprise affective sur lui.

_Son_ enfant. Cet enfant dans mon ventre, grandissant à l'intérieur de moi… c'est le _sien_. Une partie de lui, et une partie de moi.

Cette seule pensée me donne mal à la tête. Elle me donne envie de rire et de fondre en larmes en même temps.

_Ton fils_.

Non. Je ne crois pas en la divination. Je ne _vais pas_ y croire. J'ai claqué la porte du cours de Trelawney en la traitant d'usurpatrice, alors je ne vais pas y croire…

Mais si c'était une vraie vision après tout ?

Si ça l'était, alors… alors ça veut dire que je vais survivre à cet endroit.

Mais ça signifie aussi que Lucius ne sera pas une partie de ma vie, si je sors d'ici. Si les deux autres enfants étaient le frère et la sœur de ce garçon, ils ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout. Ils n'avaient aucun point commun avec Lucius. Ils ne me ressemblaient même pas vraiment…

_Non. Ils ressemblaient à Ron, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sans même penser à ce que je fais, je laisse mon esprit revenir sur ce que j'avais l'habitude d'imaginer vouloir avec Ron. Ce que je me permettais d'imaginer dans la pénombre de mon dortoir, lorsque le manque de lumière pouvait cacher mon visage rougissant.

J'étais une jeune fille. Et comme toute adolescente, j'aimais rêver à l'avenir que je pourrais avoir avec le garçon dont j'étais certaine qu'il était l'amour de ma vie.

J'imaginais qu'on se mettrait ensemble après l'obtention de notre diplôme, qu'on se marierait quelques années après, après avoir décroché tous deux les emplois auxquels on aspirait, lui devenant un Auror, et moi un bon emploi au sein du Ministère, peut être même dans un nouveau département consacré aux Elfes de Maison. Et on achèterait une petite maison dans le pays, avec des pommiers dans le jardin et du lierre sur les murs. Et on aurait des enfants : deux peut être. Un garçon et une fille.

_Tu pourrais encore avoir tout cela. Prends la potion._

C'est un peu tard pour ça maintenant ! Et puis… je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant que j'ai vu ce que ce bébé pourrait devenir.

Et de toute façon, comment le pourrais-je, alors que c'est la seule chose agréable qui est arrivé dans cette situation tordue ?

_La rédemption. C'est ce à quoi tu penses ?_

Je ne sais pas. Peut être.

Mais si ces autres enfants étaient de Ron, alors… Alors Lucius ne peut pas faire partie de ma vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Et je suppose alors que Ron le sera, et n'est-ce pas ce que je rêve depuis le début ?

Oh mon Dieu, comment pourrais-je… Comment pourrais-je envisager un avenir sans Lucius, alors qu'il a été mon monde entier pour ce qui semble être une éternité ?

Non, je _veux_ que Ron fasse partie de ma vie. Je le veux. Mais c'est juste…

_Je veux aussi que Lucius le soit._

Je me donne une claque au visage.

Je ne vais pas croire à ça. J'ai seulement imaginé ce que pourrait devenir ce bébé, c'est tout. En aucun cas ça me montrait le futur. Ton destin est ce que tu en fais, c'est ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru.

Et puis, même les véritables prophéties ne sont pas toutes remplies. Dumbledore ne l'a-t-il pas dit à Harry ?

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement, et se referme tranquillement.

Je lève lentement ma tête, sentant les battements de mon cœur me briser les cotes.

Son visage est un masque vide. Insensible. Impassible.

_Parce qu'il a besoin de réagir comme ça._

Son expression ne change pas alors qu'il s'accroupit près de moi.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Est-ce que tu as… » il s'arrête, avant de secouer la tête dans une irritation apparente. « Est-ce que c'est fait ? »

Je me contente de le regarder, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Comment pourrais-je lui dire quelque chose qui le détruirait ?

_Détruit le comme il t'a détruit._

Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne retire aucune satisfaction de faire écrouler son monde. Peut être que je le devrais, mais non. Je ne peux pas.

Plus maintenant.

_- Mon Seigneur, laissez-moi voir Lucius souffrir avant que je ne meure. Permettez-moi de rire de lui alors qu'il souffre à mes pieds. Oh mon Dieu, permettez-moi de le voir souffrir, je vous en serai très reconnaissante –_

Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête lorsque j'ai prononcé cette prière désespérée. Ce que j'avais en tête impliquait plus de le voir saigner, plutôt que des mauvais sorts et une pure humiliation.

Pas… ça.

« Et bien ? » il demande laconiquement. « Est-ce que c'est _fini_, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je dévie involontairement mon regard vers le sol à sa droite. Son regard suit le mien et ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'ils tombent sur les éclats de verre et la petite flaque de liquide autour d'eux.

Il prend de profondes respirations alors que sa colère explose en lui, et je me remet rapidement sur pieds pour me préparer à ce qui va suivre.

Il tourne son visage vers moi, qui est illuminé par… par…

Au début je pense que c'est de la haine, mais je me rends compte ensuite qu'il ne s'agit que de colère, beaucoup plus facile à surmonter. Ce n'est pas de la _haine_ que je peux voir dans ses traits plissés. Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment en mesure de me haïr à nouveau, même après lui avoir pris sa vie et son honneur et les avoir mis en pièces.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » il murmure durement. « Espèce d'enfant insouciante, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Mon cœur se durcit à ses mots, et je sens mes lèvres s'enclencher sans même penser à ce que je fais.

« Je ne suis pas une _enfant_, Lucius » je dis d'une voix dure comme la pierre. « Tu devrais savoir cela plus que tout le monde. »

Un éclair traverse alors son visage. Peut être à nouveau de la colère. Ou de la culpabilité. Je suis jeune après tout. Beaucoup trop jeune pour lui, et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse l'oublier.

Sa main se durcit.

« Par l'Enfer, que penses-tu faire ? » il siffle, bouillonnant de colère. « Pourquoi Diable choisis-tu de laisser vivre cette abomination ? »

Je ravale ma rage et ma douleur et je me force à parler.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Lucius » je dis d'une voix ferme. « Et juste pour mémoire : ce n'est pas une abomination. C'est de ton enfant que tu es en train de parler. »

Sa lèvre se recroqueville de dégout alors qu'il s'approche de moi, me saisissant par les épaules et me secouant durement.

« Par Merlin, te rends-tu compte des conséquences que ça va engendrer si tu le garde en vie ? » dit-il urgemment. « Je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais stupide, mais maintenant tu prouves toi même que tu es aussi stupide que le reste des Moldus- »

Je m'arrache violemment de son emprise, sentant la colère menacer de me submerger.

« Je réalise _exactement_ quelles seront les conséquences, espèce de salaud ! » Ma voix s'élève dans les aigus. « Si Voldemort le découvre, il réalisera instantanément qui est le père, et il nous tuera tous les deux. Crois-moi, j'ai eu le temps de penser à ça en détails depuis ces dernières semaines. »

Je m'arrête, reprenant mon souffle.

« Mais je ne peux pas le faire » je murmure. « J'ai essayé, je l'ai _voulu_, mais je ne peux pas. Pas alors que c'est une part de moi, et… et de _toi_. »

Il se contente de me regarder. « Comment peux-tu être aussi sentimentale ? » il marmonne. « C'est seulement un bébé. Ils ne valent pas tous les problèmes qu'ils engendrent. Crois-moi, je le sais. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un bébé qui a été conçu par un mariage sans amour pour une raison purement sociale » je dis d'une voix tremblante. « Tu sais par quoi il a été conçu ! »

Ma voix est secouée par l'émotion, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis tout ça, mais je ne peux pas croire que tout ça ne signifie rien pour lui, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, ses lèvres pincées, et lorsqu'il parle, sa voix ne tient qu'à un fil.

« Je ne… » il s'arrête presque instinctivement alors que je pose ma main sur sa joue.

« Lucius, sais-tu ce que tu représentes pour moi ? »

Durant un instant, il semble ne pas vouloir répondre. Son expression est si étrange. Il semble à la fois vouloir me laisser parler, et dans le même temps vouloir me fracasser la tête contre le mur avant que je ne puisse en dire plus. Ses yeux brulent d'une intensité totalement indéfinissable, et pendant un moment je me demande s'il va à nouveau poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mais au lieu de cela, il ferme ses yeux dans ce qui ressemble à une souffrance absolue, avant qu'il ne repousse lentement ma main de son visage.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » il demande en rouvrant les yeux. « Veux-tu que je meure pour toi, c'est ça ? Tu as dit une fois que ton seul souhait était de vivre pour que tu puisses me voir mourir. Est-ce ton dernier acte de vengeance, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

La douleur s'abat dans ma poitrine comme de la nausée.

« Non » je murmure. « Bien sur que non. Tu le sais très bien. »

« Et j'en ai bien l'impression pourtant » dit-il durement. « Tu as fait ton choix. Ma vie ou celle de ton enfant. Tu as choisi le dernier. »

« Mais… » je dis désespérément. « Mais il y a surement une autre solution ! Il y a d'autres options pour nous- »

« Comme _quoi_, exactement ? » il demande, les yeux plissés.

J'avale difficilement et je décide d'être rationnelle. Logique. J'essaye d'être comme la fille que j'étais avant. La fille qu'il a déchiré en lambeaux.

« Autant que je puisse voir, tu as deux choix » je dis d'une voix ferme. « Tu peux soit me libérer, soit… soit me tuer. »

Ma voix tremble légèrement à mes derniers mots, et son visage semble se figer lorsque je les prononce.

Nous restons tous deux debout et immobiles, et ma respiration est tremblante de peur parce qu'il a déjà dit auparavant qu'il serait capable de me tuer, mais c'était avant cette situation destructrice qui s'est tissé entre nous : cette vie au creux de mon ventre. Cet enfant à naitre dont il ne veut pas entendre parler.

Durant un instant, il semble presque me détester.

« Tu t'attends à ce que je te libère ? » il demande froidement. « Même si cela signifie ma mort, tu t'attends à ce que je te donne ta liberté parce que tu es trop stupide pour réaliser que ce… cette _chose_ doit disparaître ? N'est-ce pas assez que tu m'aies tout pris à cause de ton égoïsme infini, et maintenant tu veux que je te donne ma vie ? »

« _Moi, _égoïste ? » je m'exclame. « C'est assez ironique venant de toi ! »

Il me fusille du regard alors que je continue de parler.

« Bien sur que je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi » je dis en tremblant. « Si je pensais que tu allais me libérer et rester toi même ici à attendre que Voldemort te tue, j'aurai cassé le miroir de ma salle de bain et aurais utilisé les bouts de verre pour me tailler les veines avant que tu ne puisses rien faire. »

Son regard devient tout à coup fuyant. « Donc tu veux que je vienne avec toi, c'est ça ? » il murmure. « Tu voudrais que je renonces à tout ce qui a donné un sens à ma vie, et que je vienne avec toi pour qu'on élève ensemble cette abomination ? Tu t'attends à ce que je m'installe avec une Sang-de-Bourbe et que j'attende que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous traque ? »

Je reste muette un instant, avant de trouver finalement une réponse. « Si cette idée est tellement répugnante pour toi, alors tu n'as pas à venir avec moi » je marmonne amèrement. « Tu peux très bien aller te cacher par toi même. »

« Et que je te laisse à Weasley ? » il rit sombrement. « Ca ne fait aucun doute que s'il réussi à s'échapper de cet endroit, il te retrouvera en quelques secondes. Il est tellement persuadé de t'_aimer_ que je suis prêt à parier tous les Gallions que je possède, qu'il ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour te garder, même élever l'enfant d'un Mangemort. »

« C'est bien plus que tu ne le ferais toi même, n'est-ce pas ? » je lui crache. « Tu peux bien rejeter Ron et te moquer de lui, mais il se soucie bien plus de moi que tu ne le pourra jamais. Tu ne veux même pas venir avec moi pour élever ton propre enfant ! »

Il sursaute comme si je l'avais frappé physiquement, mais je continue malgré tout.

« Si tu ne veux pas me libérer, alors tu dois me tuer » je dis, presque simplement. « Parce que c'est ce qui va arriver, Lucius. Soit tu me donnes ma liberté et tu abandonnes ta vie ici, soit tu me tues. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Je ne pourrais pas vivre plus longtemps comme ça. »

Je marche vers lui et je prends sa main dans la mienne. La main qui tient sa baguette. Ses articulations se resserrent involontairement autour d'elle alors que je la pointe directement sur mon cœur en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Allez, vas-y ! » je dis d'une voix forte, parce que j'en ai assez et je vais mettre fin à ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Fais-le ! Tu pourrais mettre fin à tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Il suffit que tu le fasses, et que tu mettes tout ça derrière toi. Trouve toi une jolie Sang Pur à séduire et oublie tout de la Sang-de-Bourbe avec laquelle tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Tue moi, et de la même façon, tue toute ta culpabilité et ta haine. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais le ! »

Et durant un instant, mon monde s'arrête. Parce que son visage devient dur pendant quelques secondes, et je pense réellement qu'il va le faire. Il va dire l'incantation et mettre fin à tout, nous permettant d'être enfin libres…

Suis-je restée gelée par la peur ou par pur soulagement ?

Mon cœur cogne durement contre ma poitrine, et je regarde si longuement dans ses yeux que ça me donne le tournis. Son regard est trop intense, trop profond, trop… il a toujours été _trop_…

Il recule sa main tenant sa baguette, grognant de rage, contre moi, ou contre lui même, je ne saurai pas dire.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas faire ça ! » il siffle. « Comment peux-tu même le suggérer, pour l'amour de Dieu ? Et penses-tu vraiment que je serais capable de t'oublier, après tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

J'avale une grosse quantité d'air en entendant ces mots, ces mots d'affirmation qui me redonnent tant de force.

« Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir avec moi ? » je demande désespérément. « Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas simplement tout ça derrière toi ? Ca n'a plus d'importance, rien de tout ça n'a d'importance, pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? Laisse seulement cette douleur et la mort derrière toi et viens avec moi ! »

Il secoue la tête, respirant un rire qui semble porter toute la misère du monde. « Comment le pourrais-je ? » il marmonne. « Ce monde est tout ce que j'ai jamais connu. Comment pourrais-je le quitter alors que je me suis battu pour lui durant ma vie entière ? Lorsqu'il a été la chose la plus importante dans ma vie depuis le jour où j'ai été assez vieux pour sortir mes premiers mots… »

« Et le monde que _nous_ pourrions avoir, Lucius ? » je dis, les larmes me picotant les yeux. « La maison, les enfants, _l'amour_ que nous pourrions avoir ? »

Je m'arrête.

Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça ?

Il me regarde un moment avec des yeux comme deux grands trous noirs, avant qu'il ne sert les dents de rage et se détourne de moi en maudissant quelque chose que je ne peux entendre.

« Merde » il marmonne vicieusement, « pourquoi est-ce que tu compliques toujours tout ? »

Mon cœur se serre à ses mots, et je me déteste de l'aimer.

Peut-il… Peut-il vraiment m'aimer en retour ?

« Je l'ai vu, Lucius » je murmure, sans vraiment penser à ce que je dis. « Tout à l'heure. Je me suis endormie, et je l'ai vu. »

Je vois ses épaules se raidir. « Qui ? » il demande d'une voix dure.

Je rassemble toutes les forces qu'il me reste, et je joue la seule carte qu'il me reste encore.

« Ton fils » je dis en faisant un léger pas en avant. « _Notre_ fils. J'ai rêvé de lui : je l'ai vu à Poudlard. Il devait avoir environ seize ans, vu son apparence. »

Il retient son souffle avant de secouer la tête, me cachant toujours son visage.

« La Divination ! » dit-il avec mépris. « La branche de magie la plus inutile qui existe. Une quantité impressionnante de sorciers ont perdu la vie face à ces prophéties non accomplies… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même- »

Ses paroles meurent instantanément sur sa langue lorsque je viens saisir sa main dans la mienne, la tirant vers moi pour venir la poser à plat sur mon ventre.

Ses doigts se raidissent, mais il ne retire pas sa main. Il la laisse reposer là, sa paume chaude tout contre mon ventre.

Il prend une dure et profonde respiration, mais il ne tourne toujours pas son visage vers moi. Je ne peux donc pas voir son expression tandis que je tiens sa main tout contre son enfant à naitre. Je peux seulement deviner : tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'imaginer ce qu'il ressent…

Ses doigts sont tellement crispés sur mon ventre que je peux sentir ses ongles dans ma robe, et il secoue la tête.

« Cela ne signifie rien pour moi » dit-il. « J'ai déjà un fils au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Je fais un pas de plus et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ma main sur son épaule.

« Tu as un fils qui a tes yeux, Lucius » je murmure. « Mais celui-là a aussi une partie de moi. Et ses yeux sont exactement comme les miens. »

J'ai touché un point sensible, je le sais. Je le sais parce que dès que ces paroles quittent ma bouche, je le sens se geler, avant qu'il ne retire vivement sa main de mon ventre et s'éloigne de moi à grands pas, refusant toujours de me regarder.

« Je ne vais pas… » il marmonne, et je peux entendre un fil de désespoir dans sa voix.

Il lève sa main et la passe lentement à l'arrière de son crane.

« Non » il murmure durement. « Non. »

Il traverse vivement la pièce, et ouvre la porte sans me regarder, quittant la chambre et la verrouillant une fois de plus derrière lui.

Je regarde la porte d'un air absent, ma gorge épaisse par les larmes.

J'ai presque envie de prier, mais j'ai renoncé à Dieu lorsqu'il a renoncé à moi.

_Désolé, ce numéro est hors service._

Clignant des yeux, je tombe lentement à genoux sur le sol, berçant mon ventre. Je m'allonge sur le côté lorsque j'atteins le sol, enveloppant mes bras autour de mon corps, comme pour me créer un doux cocon.

_Maman ? Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Je l'ai déjà essayé une ou deux fois. Je parle à mon père et à ma mère dans ma tête, et j'essaye de me persuader qu'ils peuvent m'entendre, et qu'ils veillent sur moi…

Mais pourrais-je lui parler de ça ? Même si elle _pouvait_ m'entendre, comment pourrais-je lui demander si je fais le bon choix en voulant garder l'enfant de l'homme qui l'a tué alors qu'elle dormait tranquillement dans son lit, rêvant sans doute de l'absence de sa fille bien aimée, cauchemardant sur ce qu'elle devait être en train de subir…

Je ferme les yeux et je commence à pleurer. Je ressens chaque parcelle d'émotion que j'ai ressenti depuis ma capture, se regrouper en un nœud dans ma poitrine, et je pleure, m'étouffant presque, des sanglots se formant dans un effort pour me débarrasser de ce nœud. Toute la peur, la douleur, l'envie, la haine, l'espoir, l'amour, le désespoir…

« Maman ! » je m'étouffe. « Maman, s'il te plait ! »

Mon Dieu, je veux juste qu'elle revienne, rien qu'un petit instant ! Seulement pour voir son visage, et qu'elle puisse m'embrasser et me dire que tout va bien parce qu'elle va prendre soin de moi, et que le méchant monsieur ne me fera plus de mal, tout va bien ma chérie, retourne te coucher, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, chut…

« Si vous voulez vraiment que votre mère vous entende, vous devriez surement parler un peu plus fort que ça. »

Mes sanglots s'assèchent dans ma gorge.

Je n'ai entendu personne entrer.

Lentement, je me redresse du sol et tourne mes yeux endoloris vers la figure sombre qui se dresse en face de la porte fermée.

Ce n'est pas Lucius.

C'est Avery.


	42. Vérité

_« Seigneurs, peut-être êtes-vous étonnés de ce spectacle ; mais étonnez-vous jusqu'à ce que la vérité vienne tout éclaircir. _» - William Shakespeare_, __Le songe d'une nuit d'été_

_Je jure devant Dieu Tout Puissant, de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, que Dieu me vienne en aide._

**Chapitre 42 Vérité**

* * *

Je le regarde fixement, sentant le vrombissement des battements de mon cœur dans mes oreilles, _boum boum, boum boum…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Que fait-il ici ?

_Rien. Ce n'est probablement rien. Calme-toi._

Me calmer ? _Me calmer ?_ Pour l'amour de Dieu –

_Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne sait pas ce qui a changé. Reste calme._

Non. Il ne sait _rien._ Pas vraiment. Pas encore.

Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Inspiration, expiration. _Boum boum, boum boum…_

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? » Sa voix sonne comme une boite à musique très calme.

« Je pleure parce que ma mère me manque » je dis d'un ton mordant. « Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un comme vous comprenne cela. »

Il hausse un sourcil. « S'il vous plait, ne faites pas de suppositions sur moi » dit-il faiblement. « Ma mère m'a manqué lorsqu'elle est morte. »

Mes yeux se plissent légèrement. Il sourit.

« Je suppose que dans le genre de cercle que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter, il y a une croyance populaire totalement fausse qui dit que les Mangemorts n'ont pas de mères. Que nous ne sommes que de vicieux tueurs sans âme. »

« Bien sur que non ! » je dis indignée. « Nous ne sommes pas stupides- »

« Je suis loin d'avoir suggéré que vous l'étiez » il me répond, peut être un peu trop poliment. « Mais vous devez admettre qu'il est difficile pour vous d'imaginer que vos pires ennemis aient pu être couverts d'un amour aussi inconditionnel qu'est celui d'une mère pour son enfant. »

Je serre durement la mâchoire. « Je ne pense pas que ça soit quelque chose à laquelle on pense beaucoup- »

« Bien sur que non » il répond doucement, « parce que ça doit être trop _gênant_, n'est-ce pas ? D'imaginer que nous pourrions finalement avoir des sentiments humains. »

_Je connais chaque sentiment humain que possède Lucius, espèce de salaud. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui les aie fait naitre en lui._

C'est ce que j'aimerai dire, mais je ne le dis pas. Je me contente de le fixer du regard.

« Alors oui, j'ai eu une mère. Tout comme Bellatrix, et tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il fait une pause. « Et comme Drago. Vous avez rencontré la mère de Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Une femme charmante, je dois dire. »

La peur me gifle durement au visage mais je n'y prête pas attention. Pas complètement.

Pas encore.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle.

Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue.

Il fait un pas vers l'avant. Juste un pas. Pas plus.

« Même Lucius avait une mère » dit-il en jetant cette remarque comme si de rien n'était, mais en me regardant un peu trop près à mon gout.

Je cligne des yeux et je serre mon poing caché dans les plis de ma robe.

« Mais ça n'est pas le propos » dit-il, et pendant un instant je respire à nouveau. « Je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous pleuriez. »

Je secoue la tête, et lorsque je parle ma voix est teintée sous l'exaspération. « Je vous l'ai dit, ma mère me manque ! Vous venez justement de dire que lorsque votre mère est morte- »

« J'ai dit qu'elle me manquait, pas que j'ai pleuré pour elle » dit-il rapidement. « A quoi bon pleurer ? Ca ne la ramènera pas, même pour un petit instant. »

Il me sort le plus petit des sourires. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione » dit-il, sa voix aussi douce qu'une crème glacée à la vanille. « Je ne trouve pas votre comportement très inhabituel étant donné votre situation. »

J'aimerai vraiment qu'il évite de m'appeler Hermione. _Sang-de-Bourbe_ serait bien mieux venant de lui.

« D'ailleurs » poursuit-il, « la grossesse est connue pour causer des sautes d'humeur extrême. Voilà peut être pourquoi vous avez du mal à garder le contrôle de vos émotions. »

Oh… Oh mon Dieu.

C'est comme si un énorme bloc de glace s'était écrasé sur mes poumons.

_Oh mon Dieu._

Non. Non. Non.

C'est comme si une sirène assourdissante me hurlait dans les oreilles. Je ne peux même plus m'entendre respirer, la peur a tout arrêté.

Et il se contente de sourire, d'un horrible sourire insipide.

J'avale très difficilement avant que je ne bafouille quelques mots. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez- »

« Oh, je pense que si. Je suis au fil des années devenu un adepte pour identifier ces signes. Après tout, ma femme et moi avons eu trois enfants. Et oui, j'ai une femme » dit-il, souriant à mon expression. « Ce n'est pas si étonnant, si ? Votre geôlier aussi a une femme. Surement que ça doit être difficile à comprendre pour vous, après tout ce qu'il vous a fait. »

_Jesus Christ. Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, tuez-moi maintenant._

Ca pourrait bien se passer. Ca pourrait… Ca va bien se passer…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se comportait un peu comme vous l'avez fait récemment, lorsqu'elle était enceinte » dit-il, sur le ton de la conversation. « Elle se tenait le ventre presque excessivement, tout comme vous le faites. Et elle se sentait souvent faible aussi. Non pas qu'elle se soit jamais évanouie, mais les circonstances étaient un peu extrêmes, je vous l'accorde. »

Je ne peux plus réfléchir. Mes yeux scintillent désespérément autour de moi. La porte, Avery, la salle de bain… Oh mon Dieu, comment pourrais-je échapper à ça ?

Mais même si je pouvais y échapper… Il le sait déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans même réfléchir à ce que je fais, je me retourne et je cours, me précipitant vers la salle de bain, parce que si j'arrivais à me barricader, alors je pourrais être en mesure d'attendre le retour de Lucius , et je suis si près de la porte, si près…

Mais quelque chose me saisit par le dos et je suis tirée vers l'arrière. J'atterris durement contre la pierre, une douleur retentissante me transperçant le crane. J'essaye de me débattre mais je suis coincée contre le mur, oh mon Dieu, merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Il se place en face de moi. Sans me toucher. Sans même se rapprocher. Il se contente de me regarder de son sourire de salopard.

« Laissez moi tranquille ! » je crie désespérément. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! »

« Oh, et moi qui pensais que nous avions une discussion tout à fait agréable » dit-il faiblement. « Honnêtement Hermione, je suis _content_ pour vous. Ce sont les enfants qui font que la vie est meilleure- »

« Je ne suis _pas_ enceinte ! » je siffle furieusement. « Je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé cette idée ridicule, mais je crains que vous fassiez une grosse erreur. »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et avant même que je puisse me rendre compte, je sens une main invisible se faufiler dans mon esprit… Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu…

« Si vous l'êtes » dit-il, et pour la première fois je peux sentir une pointe de fer dans sa voix. « Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Hermione. Et ne me mentez pas. Je n'aime pas cela. »

Ma bouche se referme comme un piège et je ferme les yeux. Il ne sait pas avec certitude qui est le père, et je ne vais certainement pas l'aider à le découvrir.

Mais je sens que mes yeux s'ouvrent sous une force invisible, et je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de regarder à nouveau dans ses yeux…

Lucius ne m'a jamais forcé à garder mes yeux ouverts.

« Arrêtez s'il vous plait, pour l'amour de Dieu- »

« _Silencio !_ »

Et je ne peux donc même plus parler. Fantastique.

« Si vous n'êtes pas polie avec moi, alors je me vois forcé de vous faire taire » il murmure. « Vous devez être consciente que je déteste les mauvaises manières, notamment venant d'une race inférieure telle que la votre. »

Je mords ma lèvre déjà douloureuse, et je sens le sang s'infiltrer entre mes dents.

Mais il n'en tient absolument pas compte.

« Maintenant, ce que je veux savoir c'est : qui est-il ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Parce que, autant que je sache, il n'y a seulement que quelques candidats pour ce… cet _honneur_. »

Non. Non. Oh mon Dieu NON !

J'essaye de penser à autre chose, _autre chose_. Je ne dois pas penser à Lucius, ni à rien qui se rapporte à lui, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas…

« Bon, ce n'est déjà pas _moi_ » dit-il d'un rire musical. « Même s'il n'y avait pas votre problème de sang, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à imaginer que vous en valiez la chandelle. Pardonnez-moi ma chère, mais vous n'êtes pas ce qu'on appelle une beauté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius m'a dit la même chose une fois…

Non, je ne peux pas penser à lui. Nos deux vies en dépendent.

Sa bouche se courbe en un petit sourire sadique.

Je voudrais pouvoir fermer mes yeux. Ils commencent vraiment à me piquer.

Il lève un sourcil et sa tête se penche sur le côté, comme s'il envisageait quelque chose.

« Bien sur, Drago est une possibilité » il fait remarquer. « Il était à l'école avec vous, non ? Dites-moi, les graines de la romance se sont-elles plantées entre les manuels scolaires ? Je me demande ce que son père aurait pensé de ça : son propre fils unique héritier s'amourachant d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Je sens mon visage s'empourprer. Il sait. Il le sait déjà. A quoi joue-t-il dans ce cas ?

Et puis… Drago ? Cette seule pensée me donne des démangeaisons comme si ma peau était remplie de poux.

Et alors que mon esprit est coincé dans le sien, je le surprends à montrer le plus petit des sourires.

« Non, je ne pense pas » dit-il doucement. « Et quelque part, je doute fort que Drago soit au point de prendre ce qu'il veut par la force. Et puis vous devriez entendre les choses qu'il dit sur vous, Hermione, vraiment… »

Mes yeux piquent tellement ils sont douloureux, mais il ne me permet aucun répit. Comment vais-je me sortir de cette situation ? Lucius et moi sommes finis, complètement finis. Aucun lien familial, aucun sombre secret : comme Lucius l'avait dit, il n'y a aucune raison pour que Avery garde le secret sur nous.

« Dans ce cas, qui est-ce ? » dit-il, et je peux voir une lueur noire traverser ses yeux, lueur que je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois venant de lui : lorsqu'il a essayé d'obliger Ron à violer sa propre sœur.

Mes yeux commencent à pleurer et inonder mes joues, et son sourire impassible s'élargit.

« Allons allons, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer » dit-il d'une voix faussement apaisante, et j'aimerai lui crier de me laisser au moins cligner des yeux, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux même pas regarder autre part que dans ses yeux.

Il sort de sa poche un petit mouchoir qu'il utilise pour essuyer soigneusement mes larmes.

J'aimerai tressaillir, mais je ne peux pas.

Il sourit. « Les larmes sont tout à fait inutiles, Hermione » dit-il d'une voix qui pourrait paraître aimable si elle ne venait pas de lui. « Je suis sur que le jeune Ronald Weasley fera un père merveilleux. Il a le bon tempérament pour ça, après tout. De la bonne humeur, de la patience… Je suis sur qu'il s'en sortira très bien. »

Je m'étouffe presque dans ma propre surprise. Ron… Peut-il vraiment croire que Ron est le père ?

J'en doute. Mais alors… Mais alors pourquoi…

« Ah » dit-il en soulevant un sourcil. « Mais vos pensées deviennent un peu… floues. » Il sourit, ses yeux vides et froids braqués sur les miens. « Vous voudriez que ça soit l'enfant de Weasley, mais… Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il respire ce qui semble être un petit soupir incrédule. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne le connais pas assez.

« Etrange » il murmure. « Ca _aurait du_ être le sien, c'est ce que vos pensées me disent. Mais elles me disent aussi clair que le jour, que ce n'est définitivement pas le sien. »

Et il sourit à nouveau, mais d'un sourire franc cette fois. Ses yeux ne sont plus vides. Ils sont éclairés d'une véritable joie.

« _Finite !_ » il marmonne en m'effleurant de sa baguette. Je ne tombe pas du mur, et mes yeux sont encore ouverts, ça doit vouloir dire que je peux de nouveau parler, mais… que puis-je dire ?

« Donc, si ce n'est pas moi, ni Drago, ni même Weasley, alors qui peut-il être ? » dit-il souriant en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Voulez-vous citer son nom pour moi ? »

Je le regarde désespérément. Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre. Tout ce que je vois dans mon esprit c'est Lucius. Lucius découvert, Lucius humilié, Lucius mort…

Il respire un petit rire et je sens mes paupières tomber alors que je me détache du mur. Je m'effondre au sol, secouée de vertiges. Je vais vomir, j'ai besoin de vomir, je vais mourir, oh mon Dieu, aidez-moi, aidez-_nous_…

Ses doigts se referment sous mon menton. Ses ongles, plus longs que ceux de Lucius, creusent dans ma peau alors qu'il me force à relever la tête.

Je me force à ne pas pleurer de terreur lorsque j'aperçois son visage.

Ce n'est pas vraiment l'expression. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de triomphe sauvage de nombreuses fois sur nombres de visages. C'est parce que pour une fois, son visage est vivant. Son visage blanc et froid est animé de triomphe parce qu'il a finalement fait ce pourquoi il avait été envoyé ici. Le devoir est tout ce qui importe à Avery, c'est ce que m'avait dit Lucius. Et maintenant, son devoir a été accompli. Et son visage habituellement vierge est tellement animé que c'est comme si on lui avait donné les clés du paradis.

« _Nommez-le !_ » dit-il d'une voix rauque et sauvage.

Je ne peux pas. C'est finit. J'ai atteins la fin. _Nous_ avons atteint la fin. Tout est fini.

Je secoue la tête, mes yeux baignés de larmes.

Il soupire un grand coup et ferme ses yeux, et lorsqu'il les ouvre à nouveau, son expression est de nouveau calme et vide comme elle a l'habitude de l'être.

« Votre silence est d'or, Hermione. »

Sans même penser à ce que je fais, je me jette sur l'avant de ses vêtements.

« Je vous en supplie, pour l'amour de Dieu- »

Il arrache ses vêtements de mon emprise et se lève, me regardant légèrement surpris.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il doucement. « Que ferais-je ici, à part essayer de mieux vous connaître ? »

Il sourit et s'accroupis en face de moi. Je le regarde sans comprendre alors qu'il fait courir le bout de son doigt sur ma joue. Je frémis et je tire ma tête vers l'arrière, sentant mes yeux remplis de larmes fraiches.

Il soupire en silence et se lève à nouveau. « Vous êtes une étrange enfant, Hermione » il murmure. « Je vous observe depuis que je suis arrivé ici, pour essayer de vous comprendre. Et je dois admettre que j'ai souvent cru que vous n'aviez rien de… remarquable. Une simple petite sotte qui a bu trop de vin et qui s'est donné en spectacle la première nuit que je suis arrivé ici. »

Je porte mes mains jusqu'à mes tempes, me tirant les cheveux dans l'espoir que tout disparaisse.

« Je l'avoue, j'ai souvent pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait une erreur » poursuit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui fait que Lucius Malefoy, le fier, aristocrate et impitoyable Lucius Malefoy, voudrait d'une maladroite et idiote Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je lève mon visage, la colère me submergeant comme un puits de lave.

Il lève la tête vers moi, me regardant avec un réel intérêt.

« Mais j'avais un devoir à accomplir » dit-il, et une pointe de fierté se fait entendre dans sa voix. « Et il semble que j'avais tort de douter de l'instinct du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mes yeux se concentrent sur sa baguette tandis qu'il s'accroupit à nouveau devant moi. Si seulement je pouvais mettre la main sur elle, alors peut être… peut être…

Il sourit froidement. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sait déjà, Hermione. »

Ma main se referme autour de son poignet mais un flash de lumière me touche au visage, et merde ça fait mal, et je saigne, et je me recule de lui, serrant mon nez et criant de douleur alors qu'il se lève, secouant la tête avec condescendance.

« Vous auriez pu réussir cela lorsque Lucius avait baissé sa garde, _Sang-de-Bourbe_ » dit-il. « Mais je suis loin d'être aussi prédisposé. »

Je le regarde tandis qu'il baisse sa baguette, la pointant sur moi, et je recule automatiquement, mais tout ce que je ressens est la douleur et la chaleur de mon nez.

Je baisse mes mains. Il sourit.

Je reste assise sur le sol, tirant mes genoux jusqu'à mon menton dans un frisson. Ca y est. Game over. On va mourir. Lucius et moi, on va tous les deux mourir.

Enfin.

« Que c'est satisfaisant de faire son devoir » dit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux. « Quel dommage que Lucius ait oublié quelle fierté cela donne. Quel dommage… »

« S'il vous plait » je murmure désespérément, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il secoue la tête. « Ne me demandez pas d'aide, Hermione » dit-il avec un faux soupçon d'excuse dans sa voix. « Personne, ni moi, ni Dieu, ni même Lucius, ne peut vous sauver maintenant. »

J'ouvre à nouveau la bouche, mais il prend durant un instant du recul, pointant toujours sa baguette vers moi, et tout à coup –

« _Oubliettes !_ »

Je le regarde fixement, sentant le vrombissement des battements de mon cœur dans mes oreilles, _boum boum, boum boum…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Que fait-il ici ?

_Rien. Ce n'est probablement rien. Calme-toi._

Me calmer ? _Me calmer ?_ Pour l'amour de Dieu –

_Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne sait pas ce qui a changé. Reste calme._

Non. Il ne sait _rien._ Pas vraiment. Pas encore.

Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Inspiration, expiration. _Boum boum, boum boum…_

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? » Sa voix sonne comme une boite à musique très calme.

« Je pleure parce que ma mère me manque » je dis d'un ton mordant. « Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un comme vous comprenne cela. »

Il laisse apparaître un petit sourire, comme s'il y avait une plaisanterie cachée, et pour un bref instant ses yeux sont… ils paraissent presque…

Pourquoi sourit-il ?

« Non, en effet je ne pense pas » il murmure en soulevant un sourcil, comme si quelque chose venait de se produire en lui. « Est-ce qu'une visite de Mr Weasley vous ferait retrouver le sourire ? Il a passé la nuit dernière à me harceler pour savoir comment vous vous portiez. Je suis sur qu'il sera trop heureux de voir par lui même que vous allez très bien. »

Mes yeux se rétrécissent face à lui. « Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venu ici ? » je demande. « Pour me poser une question à laquelle vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? Pourquoi Diable laisserais-je passer une chance de pouvoir voir Ron ? »

Il sourit benoitement. « Il s'agit d'une simple courtoisie, vous savez » dit-il beaucoup trop poliment. « Il est vrai que j'aurai pu me contenter de l'amener ici sans prévenir. Mais vous auriez très bien pu être occupée… à _autre chose_. »

Mon visage s'empourpre et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade.

_Tout va bien. Il ne sait pas. Il doit bien avoir quelques soupçons, mais il ne sait rien._

« Donc » dit-il en soulevant vers moi un sourcil noir, « voulez-vous accueillir ici votre ami ? »

Je serre les dents d'impatience. « Oui, s'il vous plait. »

Il sourit. « Charmante. » Il se tourne vers la porte. « Je l'amènerai ici dès que je pourrais. »

Il ouvre la porte et s'arrête, tournant une fois de plus son visage vers moi.

Il me regarde durant une éternité, si longtemps que je commence à me tortiller inconfortablement sur le sol. Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Un sourire, un minuscule hochement de tête, et un murmure teinté d'un léger rire.

« Une étrange enfant » il murmure avant de quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je regarde fixement le bois solide.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ?

Je frémis et je resserre la paume de ma main sur mon ventre.


	43. Preuve

_« Vous m'apprenez maintenant combien vous avez été cruelle… cruelle et fausse. Pourquoi m'avez-vous méprisé ? Pourquoi avez-vous trahi votre cœur ? Je ne puis vous adresser un mot de consolation. Vous avez mérité votre sort… Oui, vous pouvez m'embrasser, pleurer, m'arracher des baisers et des pleurs : ils vous dessécheront, ils vous damneront. Vous m'aimiez… quel droit aviez-vous alors de me sacrifier – quel droit, répondez-moi ! _

_Alors que ni la misère, ni la dégradation, ni la mort, ni rien de ce que Dieu ou Satan pourrait nous infliger ne nous eût séparés, vous, de votre plein gré, vous l'avez fait. Je ne vous ai pas brisé le cœur, c'est vous-même qui l'avez brisé ; et en le brisant vous avez brisé le mien. » _- Emily Bronte,_Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent_

_« Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'aimer. Mais c'était chose faite. Il avait traversé le gouffre pour aller à elle. Et tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui s'était flétri, vidé de sens. »_ - DH Lawrence, _La Fille du Marchand de Chevaux_

* * *

**Chapitre 43 Preuve**

Hermione, tu as une mine horrible » chuchote Ron, me libérant de son étreinte au moment même où Avery quitte la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me contente de hocher la tête. Je suis épuisée. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours.

« Ce n'est rien » je murmure, espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

Je suis peut être lâche, mais je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne peux tout simplement pas. Ca le détruirait.

_Il finira par le savoir de toute façon._

Il prend doucement mon menton dans sa main, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » il murmure. « Tu m'as foutu une belle frousse hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Ah oui, l'évanouissement. Je l'avais presque oublié.

« Oh je… Je me suis sentie faible, c'est tout » je marmonne. « Je ne me souviens plus très bien. »

Mes yeux brulent de larmes irrationnelles. Stupide, stupide… Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? En quoi ça va m'aider ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » dit-il en frottant lentement mon bras dans un mouvement régulier. « Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est _lui ?_ »

Ses yeux se durcissent un peu lorsqu'ils aperçoivent la réaction de mon visage face à ces paroles.

« C'était la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix est devenue presque rigide. « Je savais que quelque chose s'était passé. Il était furieux lorsqu'il est revenu en bas après t'avoir porté jusqu'à ta chambre. Le seul moment où il a parlé, c'est pour envoyer balader quiconque essayait de lui adresser la parole. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Je pensais que c'était fini maintenant ? »

Je vais devoir lui dire. Il finira par le découvrir de toute façon.

« Oh Ron. » Je commence à respirer de lourds sanglots. J'apporte ma main à ma bouche, parlant à travers mes doigts. « C'est la pire chose que j'aurai pu imaginer. »

Il prend mes deux mains dans les siennes, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi » dit-il rapidement. « Quoi que ce soit, on va le surmonter, je te le promet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête, la respiration tremblante. Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que je peux faire ça ?

Est-ce que je _dois_ faire ça ?

« Tu vas me haïr pour ça, je le sais. »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent un instant, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. « Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, Hermione » dit-il avec ferveur. « Alors maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si terrible pour que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire ? »

Je prends une profonde respiration et je me retiens pour la dernière fois à la possibilité d'un avenir avec Ron, puis je me lâche.

« Ron, je suis enceinte. »

Silence.

Ses yeux deviennent vitreux. Ils paraissent vides.

Il lâche mes mains, me laissant seule dans le froid.

Sa bouche se courbe dans une nausée apparente.

« Quoi… Quoi ? » il bégaye.

Ca y est. C'est fini. Tout. Oh mon Dieu, _tout_…

« Tu as bien entendu » je dis lamentablement.

Il paraît si pale qu'il en est presque vert. Il baisse les yeux, fixant le sol comme si ça pouvait lui fournir une certaine consolation.

« Oh mon Dieu » il murmure.

Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue et je sens la piqure des larmes dans mes yeux.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Ron » je murmure. « Je donnerais tout pour ne pas avoir eu à te dire ça mais… mais je le devais. »

Il hoche la tête, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait vraiment entendu. Il paraît totalement perdu. Seul et abandonné.

« Et… et c'est le _sien_, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix tendue, aussi serrée qu'un élastique.

« Oui » je dis, peut être un peu trop fortement. « Ca pourrait être qui d'autre ? »

Il murmure des paroles silencieuses avant de serrer durement les lèvres et de hocher la tête.

« Je suis désolée » je murmure, et je le pense réellement.

« Ne le sois pas. Je ne voulais pas… C'est juste, tu sais, avec Avery et Drago dans les parages et tout… Ils auraient pu te blesser, je… »

Peut être que ça serait plus facile pour lui de croire que c'est l'enfant d'un violeur plutôt que de quelqu'un que j'ai choisis.

« Est-ce que… » il avale un peu d'air. « Est-ce qu'il le _sait ?_ »

Oh mon Dieu, c'est si humiliant. J'aimerai juste me recroqueviller et mourir.

« Oui, il sait » je marmonne lamentablement.

Ses yeux se lèvent vers le plafond, comme s'il essayait de se ressaisir.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » il me demande calmement.

Je laisse échapper un grognement minuscule. « Je suis sure que tu peux le deviner » je dis amèrement. « Il n'était pas très heureux. »

Ron exhale ce qui pourrait être un petit rire hystérique. « Non » il marmonne. « Ca expliquerait pourquoi il était si en colère… Tu lui as dit la nuit dernière je suppose ? »

« Oui » je murmure.

Il mord durement sa lèvre inférieure, si fort qu'un minuscule filet de sang apparaît.

« Donc… » Il semble lutter un instant pour trouver ses mots. Ses yeux s'illuminent. Ses yeux bleus flamboient de rage. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas t'en débarrasser ? » dit-il, plus direct que jamais.

Oh, c'est une des choses les plus difficiles à dire. Comment puis-je lui dire que je souhaite garder la seule chose qui pourrait détruire tout ce que nous pourrions jamais avoir eu ensemble ?

« N-non » je balbutie. « Mais il le voulait. Il a essayé de me faire prendre une potion pour avorter, mais je… » je fais une pause, reprenant mon souffle. « Je n'ai pas pu. Peut être que j'aurai du le faire mais je… je n'ai pas pu. »

Il fronce durement les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de trouver ses mots. « Pourquoi… ? »

Il serre les lèvres et secoue la tête, semblant changer d'avis.

Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu répondre à cette question.

« Ce… ce salaud. » Il étouffe ses paroles. « Ce malade, ce salopard de _pervers !_ Il est… Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, pour l'amour de Dieu… »

Je reste où je suis en me tordant les mains.

« Je sais Ron, mais c'est… »

Il ne m'écoute pas. Il arpente la pièce pendant quelques instants, en parlant d'une voix rapide. En partie pour moi, mais aussi pour lui même.

« Ce sale, visqueux… l'âge de son fils… et sa femme… _oh mon Dieu !_ »

Il se met soudain à hurler de rage, donnant un violent coup de pied à ma coiffeuse, si fort que le miroir oscille dangereusement, mais il semble à peine le remarquer.

« Je vais le TUER CET ENFOIRE ! » il explose. « Le salaud, je vais le _tuer !_ Cet enfant… Oh mon Dieu, il aurait dû… »

Il s'arrête avant d'aller plus loin. Il apporte ses mains à son visage, la respiration sifflante.

Mon estomac se serre sous l'impuissance. Je sais ce qu'il allait dire. Je le sais parce que je me le suis dit à moi même tant de fois.

« Oui, il aurait dû » je marmonne lamentablement. « Mais il ne l'est pas, et maintenant c'est fait. »

Un long silence avale mes paroles inutiles et sans valeur. Il ne me répond pas, continuant à fixer le sol.

« J'aurai voulu qu'il soit de toi, Ron » je dis en tremblant. « Je l'aurait vraiment voulu. »

« Peut être qu'il peut l'être. »

Mon front se plie sous mon froncement de sourcils.

Il lève la tête. Sa mâchoire est ferme et sa bouche serrée sous la résolution.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » je demande, même si je crois déjà savoir où il veut en venir.

Il fait un pas hésitant vers l'avant. « Ils savent… ils savent déjà que… Ils pensent tous que nous sommes proches l'un l'autre, en quelque sorte. Sauf… sauf _lui_. » Son visage se colore de ressentiment mais il continue. « Peut-être… »

Il s'arrête et se tourne, arpentant rapidement la pièce en me parlant, mais en regardant droit vers le sol.

« Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici » il marmonne. « Mais si jamais nous y arrivons… je serais heureux de faire semblant… »

Il s'arrête et me regarde les yeux brillants et un instant plus tard, il se retrouve en face de moi, ses mains dans les miennes.

« Est-ce que tu me laisseras m'occuper de toi, Hermione ? Si jamais nous sortons d'ici, est-ce que tu me laisseras te protéger ? »

Je le regarde, mes pensées s'emmêlant.

« Je ne pense pas que nous puissions un jour sortir d'ici- » je commence, mais il remue la tête.

« Même si nous ne sortons pas, je peux encore t'aider » dit-il résolument, sa voix dure sous la résignation et d'une pointe de ressentiment. « Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas… je ne pourrais pas dire que c'est le mien ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Ils te tueraient pour avoir engendré un Sang-Mêlé, Ron- »

« Oh non, je ne pense pas » répond-t-il avec une certitude absolue. « Ils ont besoin de moi ! Pourquoi voudraient-ils me tuer alors qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour faire pression sur mes parents et pour atteindre Harry ? »

Je… Oh mon Dieu, je ne sais pas quoi penser !

« Mais qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'il sera né ? » je dis désespérément. « Que se passera-t-il s'il nait avec les cheveux blonds et la peau pale ? Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils sauront exactement ce qu'il s'est passé- »

« Neuf mois c'est long, Hermione » dit-il avec un regard presque heureux dans ses yeux. « Nous pourrions être loin d'ici, d'ici là. Et si nous sommes… »

Il s'arrête, et son emprise sur mes mains se resserre.

« Je prendrais soin de toi, je te le promet » dit-il en balbutiant. « Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, et je ne serais probablement jamais riche. Mais… Mais je t'aime. »

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine alors que je rencontre son regard lumineux.

« Et si tu me laisses faire, je t'aimerai pour le restant de ma vie » dit-il. « Je prétendrais que cet enfant est le mien. Même si nous devons rester enfermés ici, je prendrais ce risque. On pourrait simplement dire que nous… tu sais… quand on nous a laissé seuls tous les deux… »

Il s'arrête un instant avant de continuer.

« Et si nous sortons d'ici… je prendrais cet enfant comme si c'était le mien, si tu le souhaites. Tu n'auras jamais à supporter le moindre chuchotement ou reproche à propos de qui est le père. Nous dirons que c'est le mien, et l'enfant n'aura jamais à connaître la vérité. »

Je l'agrippe fermement. « Tu ferais vraiment ç-ça ? » je balbutie. « Tu élèverais l'enfant d'un Mangemort comme ton propre fils ? »

Il hésite une milli seconde avant de hocher la tête avec une certitude sombre. « Pour prendre soin de toi, je ferais absolument n'importe quoi. Et tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est prendre soin de toi. Si tu me laisses faire, si jamais nous sortons d'ici, alors je passerai le reste de ma vie à faire ça. »

Il tombe à genoux, gardant ses mains dans les miennes.

« Si nous parvenons à sortir d'ici… » il hésite, avant de continuer. « Hermione, voudras-tu m'épouser ? »

Je le regarde fixement, tous mes mots envolés. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser.

J'ai rêvé d'innombrables fois de ce moment. Chaque fois que je souriais bêtement dans mon oreiller en pleine obscurité du dortoir, laissant mon esprit vagabonder à la façon dont il pourrait peut être un jour me l'annoncer.

Mais mes fantasmes d'écolière d'un diner aux chandelles et d'une bague en diamant, ont été brisés par Lucius Malefoy, et maintenant je me retrouve à faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé : je me met à douter d'accepter ou non la demande en mariage de Ron.

Mais… Mais quelle autre option s'offre à moi ?

Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment. Il est gentil, courageux et bon. Il est mon rocher. Il ne me fera jamais souffrir, je le sais.

_Mais il n'est pas Lucius._

Mais Lucius ne sera jamais, jamais… Il ne sera jamais en mesure de m'offrir cela, même s'il le voulait vraiment.

Et pourtant je l'aime. Je l'aime…

Ron me regarde, le visage rempli d'anxiété.

Je tombe à genoux avec lui, refusant de penser à ce que je fais, et je parviens à poser ma main sur sa joue.

« Oui, je me marierai avec toi. »

Il lâche son souffle dans un soulagement pur, et nous tombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai le souffle coupé par un sanglot. Je ne ressens que ses bras autour de mes épaules, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut penser.

« Je me marierai avec toi » je murmure.

La porte s'ouvre violemment.

Je tourne ma tête tout contre l'épaule de Ron pour apercevoir Lucius, les sourcils durement froncés alors qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui. Il a cet ancien regard, celui qu'il a toujours à chaque fois qu'il me voit avec Ron. Celui que j'ai vu pour la première fois lorsque Ron a été capturé et que nous sommes tombés dans les bras l'un l'autre alors que Lucius nous regardait.

De la jalousie. De la jalousie pure et totale.

Mais si je m'attendais à ce qu'il réagisse violemment, alors je m'étais trompée. Il paraît presque… je ne sais pas. Il se contente d'avaler brutalement tandis qu'il nous regarde tous les deux avec un air de…

Résignation ?

Ron lève lui aussi la tête et nous nous remettons rapidement sur nos pieds, mais pour des raisons totalement différentes.

« Vous ! » siffle Ron, son visage inondé d'une colère pourpre. « Foutez le camp d'ici, espèce de salaud- »

« Restez calme et écoutez-moi, Weasley » le coupe Lucius.

Ce n'est pas le manque de ton dans sa voix qui me choque : après tout, Lucius est loin d'être l'ami de Ron. C'est la voix qu'il utilise lorsqu'il donne des ordres. Lorsqu'il a un plan précis qui doit être respecté.

Qu'a-t-il trouvé pour nous sortir de là cette fois ?

Je souhaite presque ne pas le savoir.

J'essaie de capter son regard, mais il reste résolument sur le visage de Ron, ne se déplaçant même pas un seul instant pour me regarder.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de supporter votre compagnie, Weasley » il marmonne, sa voix teintée d'impatience. « Mais étant donné que ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne, je vous autorise pour le moment à rester ici. »

Ron grogne de dérision. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je serai intéressé par ce que vous avez à dire ? Pourquoi devrais-je écouter ce qu'a à dire un pervers de jeune écolière qui est deux fois plus jeune que lui ? »

La joue de Lucius tique légèrement, mais il continue de fixer Ron d'un regard froid comme un ciel d'hiver. « Je suis persuadé que vous serez très intéressé lorsque vous découvrirez l'objet exact de mon discours. »

Il fait une pause, et son regard vacille vers moi pendant une fraction de secondes, avant de se reposer une fois de plus sur Ron.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse de me regarder ?

« Je présume que vous êtes au courant de la…mésaventure qui nous est arrivé ? » demande-t-il avec délicatesse.

Les lèvres de Ron se recroquevillent. « La mésaventure ? Vous avez mis une adolescente enceinte, Malefoy : c'est un peu plus qu'une mésaventure- »

« Quoi qu'il en soit » dit Lucius d'une voix rigide d'impatience, « ça s'est produit. Et il faut maintenant régler le problème aussi rapidement que possible. »

Il s'arrête un instant, et pendant une brève seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me regarder. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il tourne les talons et commence à arpenter la chambre, regardant partout sauf vers moi.

Je me sens gelée. Parce que j'ai un pressentiment sur ce qui va se passer, et… je ne sais pas…

« Si elle ne veut pas boire la potion d'avortement, alors elle ne peut pas rester ici. Tous les membres de ce manoir soupçonnent déjà qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même. Lorsqu'ils découvriront son état, ils me tueront immédiatement pour ma trahison. »

Il s'arrête un instant de marcher, et il déplace son regard sur un point du mur à ma gauche.

« Mais avant de faire cela, ils la tueront _elle_ » dit-il d'une voix très calme. « Il était question de se débarrasser d'elle de toute façon. Le comportement de vos parents les a amené à croire que vous seriez plus utile pour atteindre directement Potter, plutôt que de vous utiliser pour garder vos parents à l'œil. »

Il hésite un moment, prenant une profonde respiration par le nez avant de continuer.

« Non seulement cela, mais ils voudront faire un exemple de ma trahison. » Il marque une pause, avalant brusquement. « Ils prendront un immense plaisir à le faire. La suppression d'un Sang Mêlé à naitre ne ferait qu'augmenter l'attrait de la tuer. »

Je frissonne involontairement.

Lucius secoue la tête et il se tourne une fois de plus pour faire face à Ron, qui est devenu presque aussi pale que l'homme en face de lui.

« Mais heureusement, tout cela peut être évité » dit doucement Lucius. « Et il semble que le destin soit de notre côté cette fois. »

Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ?

« Je pense que vous vous souvenez de la nuit où votre sœur a été envoyée ici ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante, une petite étincelle de malice illuminant ses yeux durant quelques secondes.

Le visage de Ron devient rouge brique. « Oui » il répond en serrant les dents.

Lucius ne s'y attarde pas cependant. Il semble qu'il n'ait pas assez de temps pour cela.

« Dans ce cas, vous vous rappellerez que c'est Bellatrix qui l'a amené jusqu'ici. Elle l'a capturé à Pré-au-Lard, a transplané avec elle jusqu'au lac, et l'a amené jusqu'ici pour servir sa cause. »

« Excusez-moi, mais en quoi c'est censé être pertinent – _Aïe !_ »

Ron est coupé par son halètement de douleur alors que Lucius a sa baguette levée vers lui. Il se saisit de son bras, grimaçant.

« C'est pertinent parce que sa capture peut nous fournir la clé de votre évasion. »

Nous restons tous les deux bouche bée devant lui.

« _Notre_ évasion ? » demande Ron incrédule.

Oh… Votre évasion. Pas _notre_.

Il ne va pas venir avec moi.

Lucius hoche durement la tête, fixant Ron comme s'il venait d'avaler une gorgée de sel. « Oui, _votre_ évasion » dit-il calmement. « Je crois que la seule option qu'il nous reste, c'est que j'informe l'Ordre de votre position, et de les faire venir à votre secours à une heure convenue à l'avance. S'ils viennent à la fin de la semaine, moi et Bellatrix ne seront pas sur place. Nous avons un travail à effectuer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce weekend, ce qui va nous obliger à être absent pendant quelques jours. »

Je ne dis rien. Je reste totalement silencieuse. Tout comme Ron, bien que c'est pour des raisons totalement différentes des miennes, je pense.

J'essaie de regrouper mes pensées, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je commence donc à parler de la seule et unique question qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Mais Voldemort ne risque-t-il pas de se demander comment l'Ordre est au courant de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ? » je demande calmement.

Lucius secoue la tête, regardant toujours loin de moi.

« C'est un risque, mais je pense que nous pouvons le contourner. C'est pourquoi la capture de Ginevra est si pertinente. Une fois Ginevra relâchée, elle a certainement dû décrire à ma nièce Nymphadora les lieux où Bellatrix l'a amené, et celle-ci a dû reconnaître la description. Ginevra est bien amie avec Nymphadora, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans réellement réfléchir à la façon dont il est au courant de ce détail, je hoche positivement la tête, bien qu'il refuse toujours de me regarder. Mais Ron se contente de froncer les sourcils vers Lucius.

« Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus nous sauver avant ? » il demande. « Si Ginny a pu décrire où nous étions, alors pourquoi mes parents n'ont-ils pas dit à l'Ordre où je me trouvais ? »

Lucius laisse apparaître un sourire moqueur. « Ne réalisez-vous pas ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Alors même que Dumbledore ait été tué par son plus fidèle allié, vous ne comprenez toujours pas que dans cette vie, on ne peut se fier à personne ? Même vos idiots de parents ont réalisé cela. Ils ont appris à ne faire confiance en personne. Ils savent que l'Ordre est envahi par nos espions, et que s'ils étaient capturés et dévoilaient des informations sur vos possibles allées et venues, vous seriez tués sur le champ avant même qu'une équipe de recherche soit envoyée pour vous sauver. Et puis, ils ne savent pas vraiment où se situe cette maison. Tout ce qu'ils connaissent, c'est une forêt, un lac et une cave. Ils ont seulement voulu vous garder en vie, et donc ils ont gardé pour eux le peu d'informations qu'ils ont eu. »

Pendant quelques instants, chacun de nous est silencieux, puis je me tourne vers Ron avec un petit sourire.

« Tu vois » je murmure. « Ils se soucient de _toi_, espèce d'idiot ! »

Ron laisse échapper un petit sourire involontaire, mais Lucius se contente de grimacer.

« En effet » il marmonne, et durant un instant, un instant électrisant, il glisse son regard vers moi, faisant s'évanouir le sourire de mon visage.

Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. Son regard se décale légèrement vers la gauche, apparemment incapable de rester sur moi pendant plus de deux secondes.

« Je vais contacter l'Ordre ce soir » dit-il d'une voix dure et pragmatique. « Je devrais pouvoir sortir d'ici pendant une heure sans aucune méfiance. Avery m'a dit i peine cinq minutes qu'il devait se rendre devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le couché du soleil. Il n'a pas expliqué pour quelle raison, mais je suppose que ça le tiendra à l'écart une bonne partie de la soirée. Et Bellatrix a été appelée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant l'aube. Elle est en ce moment avec lui, et ne sera donc pas de retour avant la nuit tombée, lorsque le bateau fonctionnera de nouveau. »

Je me sens engourdie. J'essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Je suis presque certain de connaître lesquels des membres de l'Ordre sont fidèles à leur cause, et lesquels sont des espions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres » dit Lucius d'une voix professionnelle. « Et donc, je sais exactement à qui m'adresser en premier lieu. »

« Tonks ! » je dis soudainement.

Ron se retourne pour me regarder, mais Lucius se contente de froncer les sourcils en fixant le sol.

« Et Andromeda » je murmure, déterminée à ne pas montrer à quel point il me fait souffrir. « Elles sont les seules à- »

« Les seuls membres de l'Ordre à pouvoir traverser le lac » Lucius termine la phrase à ma place. « Oui, je sais. Elles seront les premières à être informées de mon plan, avec les Weasley, le loup-garou Lupin, Fol-Œil et Shaklebolt. Ils devraient être assez forts pour combattre Avery et mon fils, et pour vous permettre à tous les deux de sortir d'ici. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas ! » dit Ron impatiemment. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous laissez tous les deux partir ? Vous n'êtes pas mon ami, et ce n'est pas comme si je vous portais dans mon cœur- »

« _Réfléchissez_ un instant ! » le coupe Lucius avec impatience. « Essayez juste de réunir les deux morceaux de cerveau qui sont en votre possession pour réfléchir. Un Sang-de-Bourbe ne peut pas traverser le lac sans l'aide d'un Sang Pur et d'un membre de la famille Black. Si elle vient donc à disparaître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura que quelqu'un de la famille l'aura aidé. Cela ne laisse que moi, mon fils, et Bellatrix. Et à votre avis, qui se retrouverait en tête de liste des suspects, vu les soupçons qu'il devine déjà entre elle et moi ? »

_Plus seulement des soupçons. Il en est probablement sur maintenant –_

Quoi ?

Cette pensée ruisselle comme de l'eau claire entre mes doigts, et je ne peux pas la retenir…

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Oh, ça ne fait rien. Ca n'a probablement pas d'importance.

« Mais si l'Ordre vient jusqu'ici, alors Andromeda et sa fille seraient en mesure de vous aider à traverser le lac » continue Lucius. « Et ce serait plus naturel qu'ils vous sauvent tous les deux, plutôt que la Sang-de-Bourbe uniquement. S'ils viennent uniquement à son secours, alors les soupçons s'agrandiront d'autant plus. »

Il fait une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration, puis il se tourne finalement vers moi. Le monde semble s'arrêter tandis qu'il me regarde profondément dans les yeux.

« Si j'en avais le choix, ce n'est pas ce que je voudrais » il murmure. « Mais le _choix_ est un luxe qui ne nous est pas attribué. Vous devez vous échapper de cet endroit… ensemble. »

Ses lèvres s'affinent alors qu'il lutte pour prononcer ce dernier mot, et durant un moment nous nous contentons de nous fixer : deux âmes perdues en pleine mer.

Il a finalement appris à prendre soin de quelqu'un. Il va faire la dernière chose qu'il souhaite pour assurer ma sécurité. Il a finalement réalisé que lorsqu'on se soucie de quelqu'un, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être égoïste…

Mais il avait déjà appris cela. Il l'avait déjà mis en pratique lorsqu'il avait essayé de mettre de la distance entre nous.

Peut être que je lui ai appris _quelque chose_, finalement.

Ron fusille Lucius du regard durant un instant, avant d'afficher un sourire sans joie et de secouer la tête.

« Alors tout se résume à ça, Malefoy ? » il jubile d'une voix dure. « Vous vous êtes creusé une bien jolie tombe. Vous avez donné tout ce que vous chérissiez pour Hermione, et maintenant vous allez la laisser partir. » Il s'arrête, les yeux brillants. « Je me demande ce que vous allez abandonner, quand tout ça sera fini. »

Je vois la joue de Lucius se contracter et ses doigts se resserrer alors qu'il tourne son visage vers Ron, mais Ron ne s'arrête pas là. Après tout, il ne connaît pas Lucius autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

« Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? » dit-il tranquillement. « Un faible. Un faible et hypocrite traitre à son sang. Quelle dommage que vous ne puissiez pas être plus fort alors que- »

Je vois Lucius réagir avant même qu'il ne bouge.

« Lucius, _non !_ »

Mais c'est trop tard. Il attrape Ron par les épaules et le plaque contre le mur, l'épinglant par la gorge.

Je les atteins rapidement. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête ! » Je tire sur son bras, essayant de le faire lâcher prise, mais il m'ignore, se concentrant uniquement sur Ron.

« Ne vous avisez pas de me parler de cette façon ! » il siffle, son visage baigné de dégout. « Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous avez une dette envers moi, Weasley. Je vais vous permettre de quitter ce lieu sans encombre alors que tous mes sens me crient de vous laisser _pourrir_ ici- »

« Mais vous auriez très bien pu laisser Hermione s'échapper seule, n'est-ce pas ? » Ron sourit. Ou je devrais plutôt dire qu'il grimace en essayant de sourire. « Mais vous ne pouviez pas faire ça, hein ? Vous ne voudriez pas donner une bonne raison à votre précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres de vous soupçonner, je me trompe ? »

Je voie les jointures de Lucius blanchir. « Vous ne comprenez rien de tout ça, espèce de garçon stupide. »

Ron respire un rire moqueur. « Non, peut être pas. Je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends que vos croyances tordues et votre fidélité à un psychopathe puissent être plus importantes pour vous que ne peut l'être Hermione. Oui Malefoy, je dois admettre que je suis totalement ignorant sur ce sujet. »

Lucius recule sa main, et j'ai à peine le temps de tendre ma main pour l'attraper et pour l'empêcher de fracasser son poing sur le visage de Ron.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » je murmure. « S'il te plait. »

Ses yeux glissent sur moi durant une brève seconde avant qu'il ne baisse rapidement son poing, exhalant de pure frustration tandis qu'il libère Ron du mur.

Ron tombe vers l'avant, massant sa gorge alors qu'il reprend son souffle, mais la lumière de triomphe ne quitte pas ses yeux.

« Vous êtes un perdant, Malefoy » il halète de façon venimeuse vers Lucius. « Vous avez échoué dans la seule chose qui vous tenait réellement à cœur : votre dévotion dans votre précieuse cause des Sangs Purs. »

Le visage de Lucius devient un instant rigide, et durant quelques secondes j'ai l'impression qu'il va de nouveau se jeter sur Ron. Mais ses lèvres s'étirent ensuite dans un sourire narquois.

« C'est possible » dit-il d'une voix très calme. « Mais je ne suis pas le seul _perdant _ici. »

Il s'arrête, et Ron se redresse, les yeux plissés avant qu'ils rencontrent le regard de pierre de Lucius. Je fais un léger pas vers l'avant, prête à m'interposer entre eux si cela est nécessaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de supposer ? » demande calmement Ron.

Lucius sourit malicieusement vers Ron. « Vous pensiez entretenir un _amour_ avec la Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il d'une voix lourde de mépris. « Et pourtant, vous l'avez perdu. »

Il s'arrête, et lorsqu'il parle à nouveau, il y a un petit froncement de sourcils présent sur son visage.

« Vous l'avez perdu face à moi » il murmure.

Je le regarde fixement, totalement perdue, mais Ron ne le remarque pas. Il se contente d'avaler durement, son visage presque aussi pale que celui de Lucius.

« N'essayez pas de dire que vous avez gagné sur ce point » dit-il âprement. « Vous allez libérer Hermione. Lorsque cette semaine sera terminée, vous ne la reverrez jamais. La seule et unique personne à laquelle vous vous êtes jamais soucié, et vous allez la bannir de votre vie pour toujours. »

Durant un instant, je me sens essoufflée. Comme si quelque chose m'avait frappé à l'estomac. Et vu l'expression que donne le visage de Lucius, il ressent exactement la même chose. Mais il prend une grande inspiration par le nez, et répond d'une voix d'un calme que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Je ne me soucie pas d'elle- » il commence, mais Ron l'interrompt d'un rire sans joie.

« Oh, ne me sortez pas cette merde ! » il s'exclame. « Si vous ne vous souciez pas d'elle, alors vous ne seriez pas allé contre tout ce que vous croyiez pour elle- »

Il s'arrête alors que Lucius lève à nouveau son poing, et je pousse un petit cri, portant mes mains à ma bouche face à ce qui va suivre, mais alors que les yeux de Lucius scintillent vers moi, il abaisse son poing, saisissant Ron par le col.

« C'est assez » il marmonne. « Vous allez retourner dans votre chambre, Weasley, et si vous êtes assez sensé, vous resterez hors de ma vue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour vous de quitter cet endroit. »

Il tire la petite clé de l'intérieur de sa cape, et elle commence à briller d'une couleur rouge terne…

Mais pendant les quelques précieuses secondes avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans l'air, Ron tourne son visage vers moi et, invisible de Lucius, articule vers moi trois petits mots distincts.

« Je t'aime. »

Et puis ils sont partis.

Je reste debout, mes poumons privés d'air.

Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il m'aime encore.

_Bien sur qu'il t'aime. Tu le savais déjà._

Je referme mes bras autour de moi.

Alors, ça y est. Ron et moi allons partir. Nous allons finalement être libres…

Mais pourquoi la liberté fait si mal ?

J'ai déjà eu cette pensée auparavant. Je m'en souviens. Au Terrier, juste avant que je ne comprenne à quel point Lucius pouvait tenir à moi…

Enfin non, pas vraiment _tenir à moi_. Je ne pense pas qu'il se souciait de moi à ce point. Il me désirait, si fort qu'il est allé contre tous les ordres de Voldemort pour me garder près de lui, mais il ne se « souciait pas encore de moi alors. Il me détestait pour ce que j'avais fait de lui.

Mais alors, quand a-t-il commencé à se soucier de moi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Mais Ron… J'ai toujours su qu'il se souciait de moi. Et maintenant, j'en ai la preuve concrète. Il est prêt à donner sa vie pour moi. Il va élever l'enfant d'un homme qu'il déteste, juste pour moi. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait, il tient encore à moi… Plus que Lucius ne le pourra jamais.

Cette pensée me fait plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru, mais… mais c'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? S'il se souciait de moi autant que Ron, alors il serait prêt à faire ce que Ron est prêt à faire. Il abandonnerait sa vie ici et il me suivrait pour élever son enfant.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Et ça doit donc être comme ça. Ron et moi allons nous marier, comme je l'ai toujours voulu. Nous allons vivre ensemble, certainement dans le pays. Nous aurons probablement des enfants en commun, une fois que l'enfant de Lucius sera né. Nous allons trouver un emploi. Nous emmènerons les enfants à l'école, nous ferons les courses hebdomadaires, et les taches ménagères. J'enfermerais mon existence entière dans la normalité, et je ferais tout pour oublier…

Lucius va rester ici et va continuer à servir Voldemort, et Ron et moi allons rentrer chez nous.

Et je ne _le_ reverrais jamais.

Je presse mes doigts glacés contre mes lèvres alors qu'un sanglot menace de me submerger.

Je ne peux pas pleurer. C'est la seule solution. Il n'y a rien d'autre que l'on puisse faire.

_Sauf si tu te débarrasses du bébé._

Mais… Mais je ne peux pas…

_Si, tu pourrais._

Mais pourquoi le ferais-je, alors que c'est ma seule chance de salut ? Si je m'en débarrasse, Lucius n'aura plus aucune raison pour me laisser partir, et alors il me gardera ici, et il devra finalement me tuer à la fin…

_Tu ne voudrais pas passer encore quelques mois avec lui, plutôt que de passer des années et des années sans plus jamais voir son visage ?_

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement et se referme à nouveau.

Je me retourne. _Il_ se tient en face moi, me regardant longuement et durement, ses yeux d'acier rétrécis.

Le silence s'abat entre nous. Un silence insoutenable et total.

C'est un silence de non-dits et d'émotions indéfinissables.

Un silence que je décide finalement de rompre.

« Il semble que ton souhait va enfin se réaliser, n'est-ce pas ? » je dis froidement.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Quoi ? »

Je pousse un long soupir d'amertume. « A la fin de la semaine, tu seras débarrassé de moi » je marmonne. « Je ne serais plus là pour te déranger. Tu n'auras plus jamais à me revoir. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu, Lucius ? »

Il me regarde longuement et durement. Sa peau est aussi blanche que de la glace. Il essaie de garder le contrôle. Il en a _besoin_…

« Il y a un temps peut être, Sang-de-Bourbe » il marmonne, sans quitter mon visage des yeux.

Je rencontre son regard de pierre. « Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, et que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, alors que veux-tu exactement de moi ? »

Il me fixe pendant un long moment, sa bouche tirée en une fine ligne sur son visage de marbre, avant qu'il ne me réponde finalement d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« « Je veux… » Il prend une profonde respiration. « Je veux que tu restes ici, avec moi. »

Mon cœur tressaute et s'arrête.

« Et puis ? » J'oppose un farouche combat pour garder ma voix aussi ferme et glaciale que je le souhaite, mais je sens mon contrôle craquer et ma voix devenir de plus en plus vacillante. « Même si je faisais ce que tu souhaites, et que je me débarrassais de notre bébé, qu'il y a-t-il pour nous ici ? Souhaites-tu que nous vieillissions ensemble dans ce donjon, c'est ça que tu veux ? »

Je deviens hystérique. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

Il fronce les sourcils vers moi, ses yeux s'assombrissant d'une obscurité que je ne peux pas traverser, puis il secoue la tête.

« Ne sois pas ridicule » dit-il rapidement. « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. »

« Et bien, étant donné que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, c'est tout ce qui nous attendrait si je décidais de rester ici avec toi ! » je rétorque, sentant la brulure des larmes. « Et de toute façon, tu devras me tuer à la fin. Tu sais cela. Bellatrix et Avery disent que c'est ce que Voldemort voudra- »

« Je ne voudrais pas te tuer ! » dit-il brusquement.

Je le regarde fixement, mon cœur flottant dans ma poitrine.

Il semble mal à l'aise durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne lâche son regard du mien, le fixant dans un coin de la chambre.

« Je ne ferais jamais ça » il marmonne. « Je t'aurais gardé près de moi. J'aurais… » Il lutte un instant, contre quelque chose qui paraît particulièrement désagréable. « J'aurais fait en sorte que tu sois… bien traitée. »

Je le regarde incrédule. « Par qui ? Toi ? »

Il lève les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. Ils sont aussi durs que du silex. « Est-ce une notion si ridicule venant de moi ? » dit-il froidement. « J'ai passé ces derniers mois à prendre soin de toi. Tu as toujours, toujours été la première chose dans mon esprit, peu importe où j'étais, ou avec qui je me trouvais. Tout ce à quoi j'ai toujours pensé, c'est à _toi !_ »

Sa voix est légèrement plus forte. Il serre durement les lèvres et inspire une profonde respiration pour se calmer.

Un mince filet de peine empoisonnée se déplace vers le bas de mon ventre.

« Et où me garderais-tu ? » je dis finalement, mes mots tremblants d'émotion. « Que ferais-tu exactement avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Voudrais-tu m'enfermer dans ton grenier, comme Mrs Rochester ? »

« Qui ? » dit-il avec impatience.

« C'est de la littérature moldue, ignorant… »

Je m'arrête et respire profondément pour garder ma respiration stable.

« Nous finirons par être découverts à la fin » je murmure. « Tu sais cela. Voldemort nous suspecte déjà, pour l'amour de Dieu. C'est pourquoi tu as mis fin à ce qu'il y avait entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? On sait très bien que ce n'était pas _ma_ décision- »

« C'est une décision que je devais prendre ! » dit-il, sa voix brulante de ressentiment. « Je ne le voulais pas, pas plus que je n'aurai voulu me couper mon propre bras ! Tu ne sauras jamais combien ce choix m'a couté ! »

« Vraiment ? » je dis d'une voix se fissurant, ma fureur me submergeant. « Est-ce que cela t'as couté autant qu'à moi ? Tu as brisé mon cœur ce soir là, Lucius. Le tien a-t-il aussi été déchiré en deux ? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas de cœur ! »

Il fait un pas vers moi, sa bouche s'ouvrant furieusement, mais tout ce qu'il s'apprête à dire meure sur sa langue. Il serre les lèvres un instant, les yeux brulants, avant qu'il ne parle finalement d'une voix tendue.

« Je l'ai fait pour te sauver » dit-il d'une voix sombre pleine d'amertume. « Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas cela ? »

Je serre les dents, essayant d'arrêter mes lèvres de trembler d'émotion réprimée.

« Mais il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas » je murmure. « Tellement. N'as-tu pas essayé de m'enseigner le fait que je sois si ignorante ? Alors, laisse moi t'éclairer sur le contenu de mon ignorance. »

Je fais une pause, aspirant mon souffle dans les profondeurs de mes poumons, avant de me forcer à continuer.

« Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ? » je demande, presque simplement.

Il me fusille de regard. « Quoi ? »

Je me force à continuer, tremblante.

« Pourquoi suis-je si répugnante pour toi ? » Des sanglots commencent à poindre autour de mes paroles, malgré tous mes efforts pour garder ma voix régulière. « Qu'il y a-t-il de si insupportable avec moi pour que tu nous fasses cela, plutôt que de nous laisser être ensemble ? »

Je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées ou non, mais je pourrais jurer l'avoir vu tressaillir.

« Je vois que ça t'a blessé » il marmonne. « J'en suis désolé. Tu dois me croire lorsque je te dis qu'il s'est passé un temps considérable depuis la dernière fois que j'ai pris du plaisir à te faire souffrir. »

Je laisse couler ces paroles un instant, avant de me forcer à me rappeler que tout cela est faux. Je me rappelle des mots qu'il avait prononcé, il y a si longtemps. Des mots qui m'ont donné des cauchemars avant que je ne commence à m'accrocher à eux dans un espoir désespéré.

« Tu m'as dit une fois que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me libérer. Est-ce que tu te souviens, ou est-ce que ta mémoire est si sélective qu'elle a préféré oublier cela ? »

Et je sais alors que j'ai atteins son âme. Je le sais parce que ses yeux commencent à flamboyer. A flamboyer de colère, d'un feu désespéré.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ? Avant que tu ne viennes tout détruire, j'aurai été heureux de mourir pour ce en quoi je croyais ! Mais maintenant… »

Il s'arrête, et se tourne en claquant vivement son poing contre le chambranle de la porte en chêne, respirant lourdement, avant de continuer à nouveau, sans un regard vers moi.

« Je ne comprends pas cela » il marmonne. « Je ne… Je ne veux pas _mourir_ pour _toi_. Parce que si je venais à mourir, alors je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Je veux aller plus loin que cela. Je veux… Je veux _vivre_ pour toi. »

Je… Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas le _supporter_. Je suis sur le point d'imploser, de me dissoudre de combustion spontanée. Il y a bien trop d'émotions pour que mon corps le supporte.

Il prend une respiration profonde, fermant les yeux. « Ne me parle pas comme ça » dit-il d'une voix sombre remplie de douleur. Il se tourne vers moi en rouvrant ses yeux pour me fixer. « Je ne peux pas le supporter. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça va être lorsque tu seras partie ? Et les mots que tu viens de prononcer seront les dernières paroles dont je me souviendrais… »

Il se déplace soudain, et en quelques enjambées il se retrouve en face de moi. Il s'arrête, m'atteignant lentement, et caresse doucement mon menton du bout des doigts.

L'intensité de son regard pourrait me bruler vive.

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? » dit-il, sa voix ne tenant qu'à un fil.

J'aspire un souffle fragile, et je dépose ma paume sur sa joue, sentant la magnifique et familière rugosité de sa peau, de sa chaleur. Il ferme les yeux dans un instant de pure agonie, avant qu'il ne me regarde à nouveau.

« Ca n'a pas à se passer comme ça » je murmure. « Tu pourrais venir avec moi, tu sais que tu le pourrais. »

Il secoue la tête, et bien que chaque geste qu'il fait lui procure une douleur, il se détourne de moi.

« Je ne peux pas » dit-il en forçant ses mots. « Ca irait contre tout ce que j'ai toujours combattu, et ça ne signifierait pas seulement ma mort, mais également la tienne, tu ne vois pas ? Et… »

Il semble lutter un instant, mais se force finalement à continuer.

« Et le… l'enfant. Notre… » Il prend une profonde respiration qu'il lâche ensuite dans un soupir. « Notre enfant. Tu prétends que tu es prête à tout risquer pour le garder, et pourtant, tu serais prête à mettre ta vie en danger en me forçant à venir avec toi. Ils nous tueraient tous les deux, et ils tueraient également notre enfant pour faire bonne mesure. »

Je serre durement le bas de ma robe, mais je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant. Je ne vais pas abandonner, parce qu'il a dit _notre_ enfant. Pas _ton_ enfant. _Notre_ enfant.

« Si… Si tu tenais vraiment avec moi… » je dis hésitante, forçant littéralement les mots à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. « Si tu… Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu serais prêt à prendre ce risque. » J'aspire mon souffle pour m'empêcher de bégayer. « J'y suis prête. Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas ? »

Il serre les dents et secoue la tête. « Aimer ? » dit-il d'une voix basse et illisible. « Aimer. Qu'as-tu utilisé pour essayer de me parler d'amour ? Quels mots as-tu utilisé ? Incontrôlable, insupportable et horrible ? Je me demande bien pourquoi tu sembles tellement friande de ce concept, si cela te causes tant de souffrances. »

Je le dévisage, la colère montant en moi comme la marée. « Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais capable de comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? » je dis amèrement.

Il me regarde quelques instants d'une expression sombre et insondable. « Je ne l'ai jamais su » dit-il calmement. « Je n'ai jamais- »

« Tu n'as jamais _essayé !_ » je dis vivement, totalement perdue. « Ne me donne pas cette excuse stupide comme quoi tu n'en es pas capable, tu n'as jamais essayé une seule fois ! »

« Il n'a jamais été question que j'essaye d'aimer ! » il me crie en retour. « Depuis que tu es arrivée, j'ai au contraire tout fait pour ne pas… »

Il s'arrête avant d'en dire plus.

Le silence qui suit s'abat sur nous comme un cheval mort.

Je le regarde fixement, la respiration rude.

Ses joues sont blanches, d'un blanc pur, la respiration aussi irrégulière que la mienne.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ose pas.

Ma tête… Elle est remplie de choses que je ne comprends pas, que je ne peux pas assimiler. Remplie de choses qui dépassent la compréhension humaine.

Et mon cœur… Oh mon Dieu, ça fait _mal._

Il porte sa main à ses yeux, les cachant de mon visage, et je lui en suis reconnaissante pour cela. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de les regarder à nouveau sans devenir folle.

Ma tête va me tuer.

J'avale durement. « Si nous avons un peu de temps, peut être que… » je dis hésitante.

Il abaisse sa main de sur ses yeux et s'avance lentement vers moi, sa mâchoire serrée par la résolution.

« Nous avons du temps » dit-il doucement avant de se saisir de ma main et de la glisser dans la poche de sa cape.

« Que fais-tu ? » je murmure.

Il verrouille son regard sur le mien. « Tu vas voir. »

Il sort la petite clé de ses vêtements.

« Le Jardin. »


	44. Eden

« _Mon ange, ne pleure jamais pour ce qui ne sera pas,_

_Pour ce que Dieu ne nous a pas donné._

_Si le moindre rêve d'amour était une réalité,_

_Alors mon ange, nous devrions être au Paradis_

_Mais il n'y a que sur Terre, ma chère_

_Où l'amour véritable n'est pas permis. » – _Elizabeth Siddal_, __Dead Love_

* * *

**Chapitre 44 Eden**

L'herbe est la première chose que je remarque.

Je lève légèrement le bas de ma robe, et je regarde mes pieds nus se tortiller entre les longues touffes d'herbe fraiche.

Ca… chatouille.

Je ferme les yeux et je pousse un profond soupir.

Des doigts effleurent ma main.

« Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Je souris, si choquée par l'émotion ressentie que j'arrive à peine à respirer.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir à nouveau ressentir le contact de l'herbe » je murmure, mon nez me brulant sous les larmes.

Ses doigts se referment sous mon menton, levant mon visage pour lui faire face. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux mais je peux sentir son visage se rapprocher du mien, de plus en plus, et je retiens mon souffle alors que ses lèvres viennent effleurer ma mâchoire, très légèrement, avant qu'il ne remonte pour les poser sur mon front.

Je laisse échapper un souffle tremblant et je le sens s'éloigner de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux et je détourne mon visage de lui, fixant l'obscurité du jardin.

Je commence à haleter. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi…

Beau ?

Est-ce que c'est beau ?

Oui, mais… Mais c'est aussi tellement _irréel_. C'est quelque chose de difficile à définir. C'est un endroit qu'on a du mal à imaginer. Nous ne sommes pas à l'extérieur, et pourtant…

Je lève malgré moi les yeux vers le plafond, m'attendant à voir des étoiles, la lune et le bleu nuit d'un ciel nocturne. Mais il n'y a rien. Juste un noir pur. Cet endroit doit se trouver sous terre, comme Ron l'avait soupçonné.

Mais la lumière… Le clair de lune je veux dire… D'où vient-il ?

Il semble venir des ruines. Ron avait raison. Elles ressemblent un peu aux abbayes Moldues, mais construites dans une pierre bien plus brillante. Je pense que la lumière vient de là, nous offrant une lumière argentée qui n'est pas sans nous rappeler celle de la lune.

Je frissonne, et comme pour me donner une réponse, une douce brise se faufile parmi les arbres, arrachant quelques feuilles des branches, les faisant virevolter vers nous. Elles flottent doucement dans les airs, prenant un temps infini à atteindre le sol.

Les feuilles. L'herbe. Le vent. Toutes ces choses que je ne m'attendais pas à voir de nouveau.

Pendant un instant, tout ça est trop pour moi. Je sens s'accumuler les larmes au fond de ma gorge, et j'avale. La seule chose que je pense dire est –

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Une rafale de vent, et le tintement argenté d'un bruit de cloches, puis –

Silence.

'_Votre silence est d'or-'_

Je retiens mon souffle, mon cœur battant soudain la chamade, prenant un rythme irrégulier.

Qu'est ce que c'était que _ça ?_

J'essaye… de le retenir…

Mais il n'y a rien à retenir. A quoi j'étais en train de penser ?

Les feuilles glissent derrière moi alors qu'il se rapproche, sa cape frôlant le sol comme un serpent qui rampe.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » il murmure.

Je secoue la tête, essayant de me ressaisir.

« Rien » je marmonne. « Rien. »

Il y a un long silence tandis que je regarde autour de moi, essayant désespérément de donner un sens à ce paradis caché.

« De quand date ce jardin ? » je murmure, sans me retourner pour le regarder.

Il y a une courte pause.

« Je pense que personne ne le sait vraiment » il murmure. « Une légende familiale dit que ce jardin était présent avant que la maison ne soit construite. Que c'est un site de la vieille magie qui résidait dans la grotte avant même que les Black ne se soient imposés comme dynastie, et bien avant qu'ils ne pensent à construire le manoir. »

Une brise fait frissonner les branches des arbres, laissant s'échapper un léger tintement dans l'air, si doux que l'on peut à peine l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » je demande, sentant la chair de poule se former sur mes bras.

Il exprime sa pensée dans un souffle.

« Ce site est rempli de vieille magie » il me répond. « C'est indéniable. Mais je ne saurais dire quelle sorte d'ancienne magie. »

De la vieille magie. J'en ai entendu parler. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avions vraiment étudié en détail à l'école, c'était considéré comme un sujet beaucoup trop avancé pour nous. La magie est plus vieille que toutes les inventions. Certains disent qu'elle est aussi vieille que le temps lui même.

Je secoue la tête. Je dois être logique.

« N'est-ce pas un peu risqué que tu me fasses venir ici ? » je demande. « Ron m'a dit qu'il avait déjà été amené ici. Ca veut donc dire que les autres sont au courant de cet endroit. Et s'ils nous découvraient ici ? »

« Nous ne seront pas découverts » il me répond rapidement. « Ce lieu ne peut être atteint qu'avec la petite clé de téléportation, et il n'en existe actuellement que deux. L'une d'elles appartient à Narcissa et elle m'a confié sa clé quand je me suis installé ici. L'autre appartient à Bellatrix, qui est en ce moment même de l'autre côté du lac, bloquée sur l'autre rive jusqu'au couché du soleil. »

Je m'arrête, à la recherche d'un possible échappatoire. Il ne m'aurait pas amené ici s'il y avait un risque qu'on soit découvert, je le sais bien.

Il se déplace en face de moi, son regard sombre et intense.

« Alors nous avons du temps ? » je murmure.

Il se rapproche plus près de moi, attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux entre son pouce et son index tandis qu'il baisse ses yeux vers mon visage.

« Assez de temps » il murmure.

Mais je ne vais pas m'abandonner ainsi. Pas encore. Il y a encore des choses que j'ai besoin de savoir.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas amené ici avant ? »

Un léger froncement de sourcil apparaît sur son front. « Au début je n'en avais aucune envie » il murmure. « Je n'avais aucune envie de te donner une quelconque sorte de joie lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. Et puis, quand les choses ont commencé à… changer, je n'avais aucune envie de te permettre de voir ça… C'est seulement lorsque j'ai réalisé que je pouvais te perdre que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à te montrer ce que tu représentes vraiment pour moi. »

Je lâche un amusement amer. Je le connais. Trop bien. Mieux que je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

« Quel beau menteur tu fais, Lucius Malefoy » je marmonne.

Un muscle se contracte dans sa joue tandis qu'il laisse tomber sa main de mes cheveux.

« Je ne te mens pas, Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-il brusquement. « Je ne t'ai jamais- »

« Oh oui, tu ne me mens jamais » je lui rétorque. « Et tu ne m'as jamais menti au sujet de ma mémoire, bien sur. »

Il sursaute presque et je laisse apparaître un sourire sans joie.

« Tu ne m'as jamais menti. » Je tourne mon visage vers lui. « Même _ça_, c'est un mensonge. Tu me mens en ce moment même, comme tu t'es menti à toi même sur ce que je représentais pour toi. De la même façon, tu m'as menti maintes et maintes fois sur la raison de pourquoi on ne devrait pas être ensemble. »

Ses doigts se referment durement sous mon menton, levant mon visage vers lui.

« Ce n'était pas un mensonge » dit-il farouchement. « Supposons que tu ne sois pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. Non, écoute-moi. » Il m'oblige à garder mon visage en face du sien alors que j'essaye de lui tourner le dos. « Supposons que ton sang ait été aussi pur que le mien. J'ai une femme. »

Je grimace. Je ne veux plus jamais me souvenir de cette femme parfaite qui m'a parlé si poliment alors que j'entretenais une liaison avec son mari. Mais il continue de parler.

« Tu savais cela depuis le début, je n'ai jamais essayé de te le cacher » dit-il crument. « Et un Mangemort n'avait pas le droit d'entretenir une liaison avec une prisonnière à sa charge. Encore moins avec une prisonnière aussi importante à notre cause que tu l'étais. Le statut concernant ton sang ne faisait pas tout. » Il s'arrête, et sa dernière phrase n'est plus qu'un murmure. « Et pourtant tu m'as laissé rentrer dans ton lit. »

« Je ne t'ai pas laissé entrer : tu as forcé le chemin. » J'arrache mon visage de sa main. « As-tu choisis d'oublier ce fait, Lucius ? »

C'est à mon tour d'être cruelle maintenant. Et vu l'expression de son visage, j'ai dû réussir.

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et lorsqu'il se met finalement à parler, ses lèvres bougent à peine.

« Alors c'est ça ? » il marmonne amèrement. « Toute cette histoire n'a été qu'unilatérale de mon côté, c'est ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

Je m'immobilise, piquée au vif, avant de répondre.

« Pas totalement » je réponds. « Tu le sais très bien. Tu sais très bien que lorsque tu m'as quitté, tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu restes. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que lorsque ça a commencé, c'était uniquement de ton fait. Tu es venu vers moi, et tu m'as poussé dans une situation que je n'étais pas prête à assumer. »

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ! » il siffle, sa colère l'inondant. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'était : de savoir jour après jour que tu étais là, si proche, toujours totalement… »

Il s'arrête, sa respiration dure de colère.

« Ce n'était pas seulement _moi_ » dit-il finalement.

Je lui lance un regard furieux. « Tu ne peux pas me blâmer » je dis fermement. « Comment pourrais-tu me blâmer ? J'avais dix-sept ans, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Mais _toi_, tu es un homme cultivé, tu as une femme, et un fils de mon âge pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Il ricane. « Alors qu'aurais-tu préféré ? Aurais-tu aimé que je te tourne autour, comme l'a fait Weasley pendant sept ans ? Ce n'est pas ma façon d'être, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je prends ce que je veux, si je ne l'ai pas déjà. »

Je souris amèrement. « Bien sur » je marmonne. « Que pouvais-je attendre d'autre d'un Malefoy ? Ambitieux, impitoyable, gâté. Tout comme ton fils. »

« Et tu es grossière, sans grâce et imbue de toi-même : typique d'une Sang-de-Bourbe » me rétorque-t-il.

« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? » Je suis furieuse d'entendre ma voix se fissurer. « Tu m'as enlevé de chez moi. Tu as tué mes parents, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Tu m'as torturé, pas seulement pour me soutirer des informations, mais aussi pour ton propre divertissement ! »

Il sursaute légèrement. Il ne veut pas se souvenir de ce moment là, mais je ne le laisserais pas l'oublier.

« Tu ne supportais pas que je sois moi même, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne supportais pas le peu d'auto estime que j'avais, alors tu as voulu le faire disparaître. Tu m'as harcelé, encore et encore… »

Je m'arrête, incapable d'en dire plus. Je me sens blessée. Ce n'est pas seulement une douleur psychologique. C'est une agonie physique et suprême, mais je suis incapable de mettre des mots sur cette douleur.

A la façon dont il me regarde, je suppose qu'il ressent la même chose.

« Ne reste pas immobile comme ça, et ose me dire que tout ça était unilatéral » dit-il froidement. « Ne prétends pas que tu ne m'as pas forcé la main. Je suis la dernière personne sur terre qui voulait ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, tu sais cela ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé ? » je rétorque. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé tranquille ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé à Ron, plutôt que de t'introduire dans ma vie ? »

Il ne répond pas à ma question.

« Tant qu'à échanger des aveux, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé maintes et maintes fois de te laisser tranquille, et que lorsque je t'ai finalement quitté tu m'as supplié de revenir vers toi ? » Ses paroles sont entourées de venin. « Pourquoi ? Si j'ai vraiment ruiné ta vie comme tu le prétends, pourquoi as-tu pris si mal mon départ ? »

J'avale durement ma salive. Je ne vais pas pleurer devant lui…

La première nuit où il m'a capturé, je me suis dis à moi même que _je ne pleurerai pas devant lui_. _Je ne serai pas faible_. Je ne savais pas quelle force ça allait me demander, au moment là. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait à craindre.

« Je ne sais pas » je murmure, les larmes me brulant les yeux. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être loin de toi. C'est seulement lorsque je t'ai perdu, que j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais. »

Il me regarde fixement alors que mes mots emplissent l'air. Il me regarde sans vraiment comprendre, comme s'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant ce que je suis en train de lui dire.

Je commence à pleurer.

« Je t'aime, Lucius » je dis finalement, avec une facilité qui me déconcerte. « Je te hais, oh mon Dieu, je te hais tellement, mais… ça va de pair avec toute ma haine, je… je ne peux pas… je ne sais pas, mais je t'aime- »

Et en un instant, je suis dans ses bras. J'ignore s'il m'a tiré vers lui ou bien si c'est moi qui ait bondit vers lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous nous serrons si fort l'un l'autre, que j'ai du mal à respirer par la force de notre étreinte. Nous sommes fusionnés l'un à l'autre, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse nous séparer sans tuer l'un ou l'autre, et il m'embrasse, et embrasse mes larmes, et je sanglote si fort que je prie Dieu pour mourir dans ses bras, parce que la mort est préférable à cette pure agonie.

« Tu ne peux pas être avec Weasley » dit-il désespérément.

« Si je ne peux pas être avec toi, alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être avec Ron ? » je demande en prenant son visage dans mes mains. « Et si je ne suis pas avec Ron, alors les gens se demanderont qui est le père de mon enfant. Et lorsque Voldemort entendra ces rumeurs, il te tuera en un instant, et je préfèrerais me tuer moi même plutôt que de laisser ça se produire. »

Il inspire fortement, l'expression totalement désespérée. « Non » est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire. « Non, non… »

Nous glissons jusqu'à atteindre l'herbe, chatouillant mes jambes alors que ma robe se redresse au dessus de mes genoux. Il me regarde. Enfin non, il ne me regarde pas, il me fusille du regard.

Oh mon Dieu, peut-il encore me haïr ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, et tout ce que je l'ai poussé à faire ? Peut-il me haïr pour lui causer autant de douleur, une douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas avant aujourd'hui ?

Sa bouche s'écrase à nouveau contre la mienne, meurtrissant mes lèvres, me faisant saigner par la force de son baiser, et je le tiens si près contre moi que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais le lâcher, jamais, car même s'il me hait, ça sera pour la dernière fois, jamais, jamais plus…

Sa main se déplace rapidement vers le bas de ma cuisse, remontant ma robe jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose autour de mes hanches. Le bout de ses ongles rentre dans ma peau dans sa précipitation, et je glisse mes mains sous ses vêtements, essayant désespérément d'atteindre sa peau nue, et –

« Lucius ? »

Il s'arrête. Je m'arrête.

Nos yeux se rencontrent alors que notre respiration se calme un peu.

Je viens caresser sa joue de mes doigts, les enroulant dans les cheveux derrière sa nuque.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » je murmure.

J'entends un son doux et humide s'échapper de sa bouche alors que sa langue se détache de son palais, mais rien d'autre n'est dit. Pendant un long moment, nous nous tenons l'un contre l'autre en silence, mais il ne me répond pas, et cela me suffit.

Son silence est une réponse qui me suffit.

Mais les mouvements deviennent maintenant plus lents. C'est comme si le fait de savoir que ça sera la dernière fois, nous avait finalement noyé, et chaque mouvement que nous faisons nous amène dans un tourbillon d'eau oppressant.

Une vibration me parcoure le ventre alors que ses doigts glissent lentement jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, et un halètement sort de mes lèvres lorsqu'il atteint l'intérieur de mes jambes. Ses yeux brulent les miens tandis qu'il bouge lentement ses doigts.

Je pense maintenant connaître l'état d'esprit des martyrs médiévaux : ceux qui étaient attachés au pied d'un poteau alors que leur corps entier était en train de bruler.

Je veux qu'il me fasse bruler de l'intérieur.

Sa main descend jusqu'à sa ceinture, et un tintement de métal se fait entendre lorsqu'il défait sa boucle. Il ne quitte pas mon visage des yeux, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse dans les airs s'il me quittait un instant du regard.

J'aimerais rester avec lui pour toujours. J'aimerais que nous flottions ensemble dans l'oubli, que nous ne soyons plus qu'un sans personne d'autre. Dans un monde sans fin, pour toujours et à jamais, Amen.

Il pousse en moi, et je ressens la douleur familière, qui n'est pas vraiment une douleur, au creux de mon estomac. Je serre mes bras autour de lui et il écarte plus mes jambes en poussant toujours plus loin en moi.

J'aimerai pouvoir escalader jusqu'en haut de ce ciel inexistant, et obliger ce Dieu dont je ne crois plus en l'existence, à descendre sur terre pour qu'il voit ce que j'ai fait. Il pourrait alors voir ce que j'ai fait du Lucius Malefoy qui existait autrefois. J'aimerai crier « regarde ! Regarde ce que j'ai crée ! »

Sa main reste entre mes jambes, entre nos deux corps, caressant et pinçant, et j'halète en inclinant ma tête alors que les doigts de sa main libre glissent jusqu'à mon cou.

J'aimerai pouvoir respirer son âme.

Ce n'est que lorsque je sens son pouce caresser ma joue, que je me rends compte que mon visage est baigné de larmes.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » il murmure, ralentissant un instant ses mouvements.

Je lève les yeux, lâchant un souffle humide, et il pose sa main libre à plat sur ma joue.

« Pourquoi ? » il répète.

« Je ne sais pas. » Je verrouille mon regard sur le sien. « C'est juste que… Quand ça sera fini… Je ne te reverrai jamais. »

Il retient son souffle, et durant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas en mesure de me répondre. « Ne dis pas ça » il murmure. « Ne… Ne parle pas de ça. »

Son pouce glisse vers le haut de mon cou, sur ma mâchoire, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis que je ferme inconsciemment mes dents sur sa peau, et les doigts de son autre main se déplacent alors plus vite, et je mords plus fortement, jusqu'à ce que mes entrailles explosent comme un feu d'artifice dans mon cœur et mon ventre, et quelques minutes plus tard il gémit à son tour, arquant son dos, et puis –

Le silence.

Je l'atteints et embrasse doucement l'intérieur de son cou tandis qu'il reprend sa respiration au dessus de moi.

Il se détache finalement de moi, s'allongeant dans l'herbe à mes côtés. Je baisse ma robe qui était montée jusqu'au dessus de mes hanches, mais je ne dis rien.

C'est lui qui brise finalement le silence.

« Je veux venir avec toi, Sang-de-Bourbe » il murmure.

C'est comme si j'avais avalé du miel empoisonné. Une douleur incroyable se répand en moi, côtoyant la douceur de cet instant unique…

Ron. J'ai accepté d'épouser Ron.

Mais Lucius…

Oh mon Dieu, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il vienne avec moi. C'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, sentant ses doigts s'enrouler autour des miens. Je ne le regarde pas. Je fixe l'étendue noire du plafond, me sentant perdue dans ses ténèbres.

J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir plus que tout.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Lucius ? »

Durant un temps indéterminable, il n'y a que le silence. Le plus profond silence que je n'ai jamais connu. On pourrait presque croire qu'il n'y a aucun être humain dans cet endroit, parce que nous avons tous deux arrêté de respirer alors qu'il choisit de me répondre ou non.

Mais ais-je vraiment besoin de connaître sa réponse ?

Est-ce que je ne le sais pas déjà ?

N'a-t-il déjà pas répondu à cette question, depuis tout ce temps, et avec des mots que je ne pourrais jamais, jamais oublier ?

_Tenez bon_… _Pourquoi voulez-vous que je m'accroche… Vous savez pourquoi, Sang-de-Bourbe…_

Mais sa réponse finit finalement par venir.

« Oui » il murmure.

Et il n'y a aucun coup de foudre. Aucun monde qui s'écroule. Les choses à la surface sont les mêmes qu'elles ont toujours été, mais je me sens comme si le sol s'était dérobé sous moi. C'est le même sentiment de pur et doux triomphe que je ressentais lorsque j'avais finalement résolu un problème en classe, mais en un million de fois plus intense. J'ai gagné. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai finalement gagné.

Je pourrais mourir en ce moment même et m'en contenter, parce que chaque nerf de mon corps est en pleine explosion, me donnant l'envie de rire et de pleurer, et mon esprit s'illumine, mon monde s'effondre, et il m'aime, et…

C'est soudain.

Un étourdissement.

Sans aucune alerte ou quoi que ce soit, seulement le noir pur, et je tombe…

'_Votre silence est d'or, Hermione.'_

Que, pourquoi –

Des images. Des images floues qui clignotent, comme un téléviseur détraqué.

'_Si vous n'êtes pas polie avec moi, alors je me vois forcé de vous faire taire. Vous devez être consciente que je déteste les mauvaises manières, notamment venant d'une race inférieure telle que la votre.'_

Le visage d'Avery. Calme, curieux, serein.

'…_les mauvaises manières, notamment…'_

Un masque blanc avec un minuscule froncement de sourcils.

Mais tout scintille et se déplace, et je n'arrive pas à les retenir –

'_Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile… Et ne me mentez pas-'_

Quand est-ce arrivé ?

'_Ne me mentez pas…'_

Des espaces vides.

'_Ne mentez pas…_'

Mes yeux commencent à picoter, et je ne peux toujours pas retenir les images. Ils me brulent sous l'effort de… quoi ?

'_Voulez-vous citer son nom pour moi ?'_

Qui

'_Voulez-vous'_

Quoi

'_Voulez-vous…_'

« Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Mais je dois voir –

'_Voulez-vous…_'

Un bras autour de mes épaules, secouant mon corps comme une marionnette.

« Hermione ? Parle-moi, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Mon prénom. _Mon prénom !_

Lucius a dit mon prénom. Il a dit mon prénom, et il m'aime –

Mais Avery a dit mon prénom.

'_Ne me demandez pas d'aide, Hermione' dit-il avec un faux soupçon d'excuse dans sa voix. 'Personne, ni moi, ni Dieu, ni même Lucius, ne peut vous sauver maintenant.'_

_J'ouvre à nouveau la bouche, mais il prend durant un instant du recul, pointant toujours sa baguette vers moi, et tout à coup –_

'_Oubliettes !'_

Je prends de grosses bouffées d'air alors que mes yeux s'ouvrent, et le jardin au clair de lune tourbillonne et redevient net en face de moi tandis que je tremble de façon incontrôlable.

Les bras de Lucius sont autour de moi. L'une est sous mes épaules et me secoue, l'autre posée sur ma joue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Je ne peux pas le voir correctement. Son visage est trouble. J'essaie de parler, de mettre des mots sur ma peur inexplicable, mais je ne peux pas, et je dis donc –

« Dieu, aidez-moi. »

Avery a fait… quelque chose. Quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas que je me souvienne.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon- »

Lucius me secoue plus durement. Sa voix est tendue par la panique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis-moi ! »

Je cligne des yeux, reprenant mon souffle.

Son visage redevient soudain net. Les traits tirés. Tendus.

Apeurés.

J'avale difficilement et j'essaye d'ordonner les cris dans mon esprit dans un ordre logique.

« Avery » je dis d'une voix hésitante. « Je me souviens… Mais je n'y arrive pas… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » il murmure.

Je prends une grande inspiration, et j'essaye de continuer.

« Je crois… Je crois que Avery m'a effacé la mémoire » je dis rapidement. « Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a effacé… Je viens juste de voir, il y a un instant, j'ai vu- »

Je ferme mes yeux et je secoue la tête de pure frustration, et ma voix se fissure à nouveau lorsque je parle.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ! » je gémis. « Je ne peux pas. J'essaye, mais tout ce que je me souviens, c'est lui disant 'Oubliettes !' »

Il grogne dans un souffle et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois son regard se déplacer. Il réfléchit. Il réfléchit très vite.

Une nouvelle brise s'infiltre parmi les branches, mais il paraît froid et d'un bruit sinistre maintenant. Ce petit paradis a été brisé par ma mémoire effacée par Avery, glissant entre nous comme un immense serpent noir.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » je demande calmement.

Sa peau est blanche et glacée par la peur.

Je tends la main et agrippe le devant de ses vêtements. Il laisse échapper un souffle fragile, m'enveloppant et me ramenant tout contre lui.

« Je vais trouver quelque chose » il marmonne dans mes cheveux. « Je te le promet. Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais-moi confiance. »

J'enfouis mon visage dans ses vêtements.

« Je te fais confiance » je murmure.


	45. Retour aux sources

_« Je connais le fond, dit-elle. Je le connais par le pivot de ma grande racine :_

_C'est ce qui te fait peur._

_Moi je n'en ai pas peur : je suis allée là bas. » _– Sylvia Plath_, __La voix dans l'Orme_

_Revirement : Nom commun – Changement brutal d'une situation retournement Figuré : __changement brusque et total qui survient dans l'opinion, dans la conduite d'un homme, d'un parti, d'un peuple._

* * *

**Chapitre 45 Retour aux sources**

_« Tout se passera bien. Ca peut être n'importe quoi, vraiment. »_

_« Tu crois vraiment cela ? »_

_« Quelle autre option s'offre à moi ? »_

_« Et s'il savait ? Que faire s'il est au courant ? Nous devons savoir exactement ce qu'il t'a fait. Et nous saurons seulement ensuite comment faire face à la situation. »_

_« Attends. Tu m'as dis que tu voulais venir avec moi. »_

_« Et je le ferais. »_

_« Dans ce cas… pourquoi nous ne pouvons simplement pas… partir ? Ce soir ? Nous pourrions être à l'autre bout du pays avant même que quelqu'un se rende compte que nous sommes partis- »_

_« Ils nous traqueraient dans l'instant. Si nous disparaissons ensemble, ils sauront pourquoi nous sommes partis. Et ils n'abandonneront pas avant de nous avoir retrouvés. »_

_« Mais ne vont-ils pas essayer de nous trouver de toute façon, si tu viens avec moi ? »_

_« Pas nécessairement. J'avais pensé… Ecoute-moi, je refuse de réfléchir à comment faire face à la situation tant que je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

_« Mais nous sommes en train de perdre du temps à rester assis là à attendre ! »_

_« On ne se contente pas d'être 'assis là à attendre !' Je ne vais pas improviser un plan d'action avant de ne connaître tous les facteurs impliqués. Ca pourrait nous mettre en danger inutilement, et je ne ferais pas cela sans une bonne raison. »_

_« Très bien, alors comment penses-tu t'y prendre pour que l'on sache exactement ce qu'il m'a fait oublier ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir… »_

* * *

Il est là.

Il me regarde, le visage ferme. Sans émotion. Il a besoin d'être comme ça.

Mais… Oh mon Dieu, ses yeux. Ils ont été la première étape vers le chemin de son âme. C'est lorsque j'ai réalisé combien ses yeux étaient expressifs que j'ai commencé à réaliser qu'il pouvait y avoir un être humain sous le masque du Mangemort.

Ils s'agitent maintenant. Deux profonds tourbillons d'émotion au milieu d'une dalle de marbre blanc.

Je respire une bouffée d'air chaud et éventé. C'est bien. Ca doit être fait. Je le peux. Je le dois…

« Est-ce que tu l'as ? » je demande.

Un petit tic secoue sa joue. C'est la seule et unique émotion que trahit son visage.

Il atteint l'intérieur de sa cape et en sort un petit flacon de liquide, qu'il me tend.

Je fais un pas en avant pour m'en saisir, regardant durement le petit objet.

« Est-ce efficace ? » je demande calmement.

Sa réponse vient rapidement. « Je ne te mens pas. »

Je lève la tête pour le fixer, mais mon regard est attiré par la vue de sa baguette reposant légère entre ses doigts. Inoffensive pour l'instant.

J'avale ma salive et je force mon regard à se diriger vers son visage. Un petit froncement de sourcils y est maintenant présent.

Il va le faire disparaître. Je le sais. Ca va le faire souffrir encore plus que je ne vais moi même souffrir.

« M'en veux-tu de demander ça ? » je demande calmement. « Après tout, ça serait tellement facile pour toi. Tu pourrais tout simplement me mentir à ce sujet et par là même te débarrasser de lui- »

« Si je voulais prendre ce chemin » dit-il d'une voix dure comme la pierre, « je l'aurais fait dès le premier jour où tu m'as parlé de ta grossesse. Je n'aurais pas attendu une situation comme celle-ci pour me donner une excuse de le faire. »

Je fronce les sourcils vers lui. « Alors pourquoi… »

Je m'arrête face à l'expression de son visage. Un regard qui me dit aussi clair que le jour, _ne me fait pas dire ça…_

Il attend.

J'enlève le bouchon de la petite bouteille, lançant rapidement une prière silencieuse à un Dieu inexistant, et je verse la potion amère au fond de ma gorge. Je grimace face au gout insipide, laissant le flacon tomber sur le sol avec fracas.

Il fait un mouvement, comme s'il était sur le point de me toucher, mais il se ravise, laissant sa main retomber le long de son corps.

Je racle ma gorge, essayant de faire disparaître le gout du liquide.

Un muscle se contracte sur sa joue. Il est en train de perdre sa propre bataille.

« Tu es certain que ça va marcher ? » je demande.

Il hoche sèchement la tête. « Ca va protéger le bébé » il murmure. « Mais pas… Ca ne te protègera pas toi. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Si ça m'avait protégé _moi_, je ne l'aurait pas pris. » Je laisse se dessiner un sourire que je ne sens pas se répercuter dans mon cœur.

Il ne me sourit pas en retour. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse le faire de toute façon, même s'il essayait de se forcer.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Ca doit être fait, et il le fera seulement avec ma permission.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » je dis rapidement. « Fais-le. »

Il sursaute comme si je l'avais giflé.

Mon estomac se serre, mais je dois le faire.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis secoue la tête sous l'exaspération. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire » il marmonne.

« Tu as dit que tu n'agirais pas tant que tu ne connaissais pas les faits » je lui rétorque, déterminée à en finir avec tout ça. « C'est la seule façon de les obtenir. Tu l'as dit toi même : agir dans l'ignorance nous mettrait tous les deux en danger. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent en une mince ligne. « C'est exact, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. »

Je serre et desserre les poings. « Tu aimais faire ça avant » je dis, ignorant son regard qui se rétrécit alors que je lui rappelle un passé lointain. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Lucius ? »

Ses yeux sont rétrécis. « Tu sais très bien ce qui a changé » il marmonne. « Comment peux-tu rester là à me demander cela alors que tu sais très bien- »

« C'est bien moins que ce que tu m'as demandé à moi, maintes et maintes fois » je dis, la douleur accompagnant mes mots. « Sais-tu ce que j'ai pu ressentir, à coucher avec l'assassin de mes parents ? »

Il respire un souffle tranchant. « Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas les tuer ! » il siffle. « J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas être celui qui t'as causé une telle souffrance- »

« Mais tu l'as quand même fait » je riposte. « Tu m'as blessé afin de t'assurer que je ne puisse pas m'éloigner de toi. Maintenant, tu t'apprêtes à faire la même chose. C'est ça, ou bien tu fais courir le risque que nous mourrions tous les deux. C'est ton choix, Lucius. Comme toujours, je suis à ta merci. »

Il lève les yeux pour regarder le plafond, prenant une profonde respiration avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Tu es prête ? » il me demande, sa voix ne tenant qu'à un fil.

Je hoche la tête. « Je t'ai pardonné pour tout ce que tu m'as fait » je marmonne. « Et je te pardonnerais pour ça aussi. Fais-le. C'est la seule option que nous avons. »

Il ouvre la bouche, mais il se détourne ensuite de moi. Tout son corps est rigide, et il ne se retourne pas vers moi, et durant un moment qui semble durer une éternité, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas le faire, et que Dieu me vienne en aide, je commence réellement à espérer qu'il ne va pas…

Mais il se retourne alors, et son visage impassible ne frémit pas lorsqu'il lève sa baguette, la pointant sur moi.

« Endoloris ! »

* * *

_« Il y a une chose que nous pouvons faire. »_

_« Tu as une idée ? »_

_« En quelque sorte. »_

_« Et bien, dis-la ! »_

_« Il existe une manière pour qu'un sortilège de mémoire soit rompu, même si la personne qui le casse n'est pas la même que celle qui l'a lancé à l'origine. Tu as déjà dû le réaliser… C'est arrivé plusieurs fois avant, par accident, et si nous savons vaguement ce que nous recherchons- »_

_« Arrête ça. »_

_« Mais… Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire… Quelle autre option s'offre à nous ? »_

_« Non. Non… Comment peux-tu même oser me demander cela ? »_

_« Te demander cela ? Ca sera surement bien pire pour moi. Si je suis prête à passer par là, alors tu peux surement faire la même chose. »_

_« Il y a d'autres façons pour briser un sortilège de mémoire. Il doit bien y avoir- »_

_« Non, il n'y en a pas. Sauf si tu es toi même celui qui l'a lancé. Tu sais cela. »_

_« Par l'Enfer ! »_

_« Ca doit être fait, Lucius. Ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonnerais. » _

_« Non, Hermione. Non. Non- »_

* * *

Des lames chauffées à blanc me lèchent le corps et me brulent la peau jusqu'aux os, et ça brule, ça fait mal, ça brule, brule…

Ca s'arrête.

Je me redresse sur les coudes, relevant ma tête tremblante pour le regarder alors que des spasmes me parcourent encore le corps.

Ses lèvres forment une unique ligne. Sa baguette tremble dans sa main.

Mon Dieu, j'avais presque oublié à quelque point ça faisait mal. Ca fait mal comme si le Diable…

Mais le Diable n'existe pas. Je n'ai jamais cru en lui, même lorsque je croyais encore en Dieu.

Le seul et unique Diable que je connaisse, se tient debout devant moi, perdant la bataille contre ses propres émotions tandis qu'il torture la femme qu'il aime.

Qu'il aime.

Qui aurait pu croire que le Diable puisse tomber amoureux ?

« Quelque chose ? » me demande-t-il.

Je lèche la sueur de ma lèvre supérieure et je secoue négativement la tête. « Rien. »

Il soupire fortement, apportant pendant un instant sa main jusqu'à son front, avant de l'abaisser pour me regarder à nouveau.

Je souris presque. Presque. Mais sourire fait trop mal. « Tu ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile, si ? »

Il secoue la tête par saccades. « Bien sur que non. Mais j'espérais que nous serions un peu plus chanceux, pour une fois. »

Je lâche une profonde expiration pour essayer de calmer les tortillements de mes entrailles.

« Tu vas devoir aller plus loin que ça, Lucius. »

Il me fusille du regard, me détestant à nouveau durant un instant. « Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? » il murmure.

Je peux à peine en croire mes oreilles. « Te _demander ça ?_ » je dis incrédule. « Je pense que c'est bien plus difficile pour _moi_. Pour l'amour de Dieu, as-tu la moindre idée de combien ça fait _mal ?_ »

Et je sais que le mot '_mal_' est bien pale comparé à la vraie douleur que ça me procure, mais il semble que ce simple mot vient de poignarder son âme.

« Je sais très bien ce que l'on ressent » il marmonne avec émotion. « Pourquoi penses-tu que je sois tellement réticent à te l'infliger ? »

Je ramène mes genoux jusqu'à mon menton, mordant ma peau quelques secondes, avant de murmurer, « Et bien, essaye autre chose alors. »

Il fronce les sourcils, totalement incrédule. « Comme quoi exactement ? »

Je me sens craquer. « Je ne sais pas ! » je siffle. « Je t'ai déjà donné la permission de me faire ça ! Que veux-tu de plus ? Un manuel d'instruction ? »

Il fait quelques pas rapides vers moi. « Ecoute-moi » dit-il, presque calmement. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Je secoue la tête. « Non. Tu ne _veux_ pas faire ça. Ne pas pouvoir et ne pas vouloir sont deux choses très différentes. »

_« N'as-tu pas oublié quelque chose ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Tu es enceinte. Ne me dis pas que tu as mis nos deux vies en danger pour maintenant risquer celle du bébé ? »_

_« Je n'ai aucune intention de le mettre en danger ! Il doit y avoir une façon de le protéger. Il doit y en avoir une ! »_

_« Il existe une potion. Elle est utilisée pour protéger le fœtus porté par une sorcière sur le point de risquer sa vie. Je suppose qu'elle fonctionne de la même manière dans notre situation. Mais il va me falloir quelques heures pour la préparer. »_

_« Alors, prends ces heures. Je n'ai pas vécu tout ça, et je ne nous ai pas mis en danger, simplement pour te donner une excuse de te débarrasser de lui maintenant. »_

_« Pour l'amour de Dieu ! »_

_« Je ne le ferais pas sans cette potion. Ou sinon, nous n'avons plus qu'à rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et prier pour que Avery ne sache rien ou n'ai pas été tout avouer à Voldemort. C'est ton choix. »_

Il me serre si durement le poignet que j'ai l'impression que ses articulations vont éclater.

Son regard se déplace pour rencontrer le mien.

Je n'ai jamais vu une culpabilité aussi profonde dans ses yeux. Pas même lorsqu'il a assassiné mes parents. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore compris à cette époque ce qu'était vraiment 'l'attachement émotionnel', n'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis désolée Lucius » je murmure d'une voix tremblante.

Il fronce durement les sourcils. « Par Merlin, pourquoi serais-tu désolée ? »

J'avale difficilement. « Je suis désolée que tu aies à faire ça » est tout ce que j'arrive à lui dire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je suis désolée de l'avoir poussé à m'aimer. Je suis désolée de lui avoir fait mal comme ça.

Je commence à penser qu'il avait peut être raison lorsqu'il disait que l'amour ne valait pas la douleur qu'il provoque. Après tout, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas ressentir la souffrance que je ressens pour lui parfois. Si seulement j'arrivais à calmer le bruit incessant dans ma tête…

Il secoue brusquement la tête. « Ne sois pas aussi désolée que je ne le suis. » Et je ne sais pas s'il parle seulement du moment présent, ou bien d'autre chose, mais de toute façon je sais qu'il croit vraiment en ce qu'il dit.

Il appuie sa baguette contre ma veine exposée…

Un crochet invisible me traverse la chair et déchire mon bras, de l'acide me brule le sang, et oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait laissez-moi me souvenir, mais il n'y a que la douleur, et je me force à concentrer chaque fibre de mon esprit sur Avery mais les spasmes de l'agonie m'arrache le poignet –

Il retire sa baguette alors que je crie de douleur, laissant tomber ma main comme une pierre.

J'avale de l'air frais à la hâte en essuyant mes larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues.

Il ne me regarde plus. Je ne sais même pas s'il le pourrait. Tout comme la première fois qu'il m'a torturé. Il ne pouvait pas me regarder dans les yeux non plus.

« Vas-tu me regarder ? » je murmure.

Il inspire durement par le nez, fixant le plancher à ma gauche. « Pourquoi rendre la chose encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? »

Je fais glisser ces mots dans les profondeurs de mon âme. « Tu aurais été heureux de me faire ça avant » je murmure, tremblant si fort que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais en mourir. « Je me souviens une fois que tu jubilais face à moi, en me disant qu'un jour tu me ferais supplier de me tuer. Et tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? Plusieurs fois- »

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » dit-il sèchement, ne me regardant toujours pas.

Mais je ne m'arrête pas.

« Tu étais fier, si fier d'avoir réussi à me faire te haïr plus que tout au monde » je continue sans aucun remord. « Tu te souviens de ça ? Tu te souviens de mes poignets ouverts, à la cave ? »

Je relève les manches de ma robe, tendant les poignets pour lui montrer les fines cicatrices qui les entourent.

« Regarde » je dis calmement. « Regarde ce que tu m'as fait. Tu n'as pas eu de scrupules à ce moment-là. »

Et c'est alors qu'il me regarde. Son regard est aspiré par les cicatrices sur mes poignets, des cicatrices dont il est responsable.

Et vu l'expression de son visage, mes cicatrices viennent de lui en graver une dans son âme.

« Tu fais exprès de me faire souffrir, petite conne » dit-il furieusement. « Ne me rappelle pas tout ça, je ne peux pas le supporter- »

« Et pourtant, j'ai bien dû le supporter moi, jour après jour ! » je dis vivement. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça représente, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Tu arrives à vivre avec tout ce que tu as fait aux autres, alors pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à vivre avec ce que tu m'as fait à moi ? Tu as surement fait bien pire dans le passé- »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu » dit-il, un fil de pur désespoir dans sa voix, « je peux vivre avec tout ce que j'ai fait, mais sais-tu à quel point ça me tue de savoir ce que je t'ai fait subir ? Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je t'aime. »

Et par ces mots, ces trois petits mots, je sens tout mon air être aspiré hors de moi, et je flotte soudain dans l'obscurité, et il n'y a plus d'air dans mes poumons, et le visage d'Avery est soudain en face de moi – pas vide d'émotion comme il l'est d'habitude, mais au contraire transporté de joie.

-_Votre silence est d'or, Hermione-_

Je me sens de nouveau aspirée dans mon propre corps, et ma tête tombe si soudainement qu'elle me tord le cou.

Il est en face de moi en un millième de secondes, me tenant de ses deux bras. « Qu'il y a-t-il ? » il demande rapidement. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Je prends de profondes inspirations. « J'ai entendu une phrase, juste une petite phrase- » Je secoue la tête comme pour me débarrasser d'eau dans les oreilles. « Fais-le encore. »

Il fronce les sourcils vers moi. « Dis-moi ce que tu as vu- »

« Non ! » je dis vivement. « Ca va marcher, je le sais. C'est déjà arrivé avant, tu te souviens ? Lorsque toi et Drago m'avez torturé. Je vais retrouver la mémoire, il suffit juste que tu me pousses un peu plus loin. »

Ses lèvres s'amincissent dans la plus fine des lignes. « Je ne- »

Sans réfléchir, je tends les mains et martèle mes poings contre son torse, furieuse contre lui. « Il suffit juste de pousser un peu plus loin, tu ne vois pas ? Ne reste pas planté là, fais-le ! » Je le frappe aussi fort que je peux. « Mais merde, fais-le ! »

Son visage est rigide et il dirige sa baguette sur moi, une dernière fois.

« Endoloris ! »

Et alors que la douleur englobe mon corps comme une vague brulante, je sens la pression de mon esprit se fragiliser, et soudain tout s'effondre.

_-'La grossesse est connue pour causer des sautes d'humeur extrême… Maintenant, ce que je veux savoir c'est : qui est-il _? _Parce que, autant que je sache, il n'y a seulement que quelques candidats pour ce… cet honneur. Si ce n'est pas moi, ni Drago, ni même Weasley, alors qui peut-il être ?... Voulez-vous citer son nom pour moi ? –_

_- Votre silence est d'or, Hermione –_

_- Je l'avoue, j'ai souvent pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait une erreur… Qu'est-ce qui fait que Lucius Malefoy, le fier, aristocrate et impitoyable Lucius Malefoy, voudrait d'une maladroite et idiote Sang-de-Bourbe ? –_

… _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sait déjà, Hermione… Ne me demandez pas d'aide, Hermione… Personne, ni moi, ni Dieu, ni même Lucius, ne peut vous sauver maintenant –_

_- Oubliettes ! –_

Je nage à travers la brume et le brouillard, et lorsque je retrouve enfin ma conscience, je peux sentir les bras de Lucius autour de moi, et je peux entendre son pouls rugissant à mes oreilles alors qu'il me tient contre son torse.

« Lucius ? » je dis de toute urgence.

Il se tends et se recule pour me faire face, regardant profondément dans mes yeux.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » il me demande, avant toute autre chose.

Je hoche positivement la tête, avec un calme que je ne ressens pas. Mon sang pulse si fort dans mes veines que je me sens étourdie. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Oh mon Dieu. « Ca m'est revenu » je dis rapidement. « Il sait. Je suis tellement désolée, il sait. Il m'a cloué au mur, et il m'a forcé à gardé les yeux ouverts. Il a deviné que j'étais enceinte, et il a lu la vérité de qui est le père grâce à l'Occlumencie- »

Ses doigts s'enfoncent si fort dans mon épaule que je laisse échapper un petit gémissement, et ses yeux glissent loin de moi, noirs de peur et de haine, et de toute émotion sombre que possède son âme empoisonnée.

« Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai essayé- »

« Je sais » il me coupe rapidement. Il ferme ses yeux un instant et inspire rapidement avant qu'il ne les ouvre à nouveau, marmonnant quelque chose sans me regarder. « Bon, et bien ça y est. » Sa voix est calme. Résolue. « Nous partons. Nous partons ensemble, et nous partons ce soir. »

Je reste bouche bée devant lui, à peine capable d'en croire mes oreilles. « Ce soir ? » je respire ce mot.

Il verrouille son regard sur le mien et il hoche la tête. « Ce soir. Lorsque le soleil sera couché et que le bateau pourra nous amener sur l'autre rive. »

« Et après ? » je murmure tremblante.

Il sourit tristement. « Après, nous n'aurons d'autre choix que d'attendre. »


	46. Avant la tempête

_« Le pivot de l'univers avait été changé pour tous deux, au moins pour un temps… Ce qui, pourtant, reposait sur une tendance plus indéniable et plus irrésistible qu'un amas de soi disant choses pratiques. Un voile s'était soudain dissipé : Dès lors, le chemin de leur avenir allait avoir un nouvel horizon » - _Thomas Hardy_, __Tess d'Uberville_

_Tous les passagers à bord doivent quitter le navire. Toute personne qui restera à bord, sera laissée entre les mains de Dieu._

* * *

**Chapitre 46 Avant la tempête**

Je suis comme une éponge remplie d'eau, je ne peux plus ingurgiter la moindre parcelle d'information. Trop de choses se sont passées dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est la nuit dernière que j'ai avoué à Lucius pour le bébé.

Son emprise se resserre autour de mes épaules, et il me tire vers lui, m'enveloppant de ses bras.

J'halète sans même savoir pourquoi.

« Peut-on vraiment faire cela ? » je murmure.

Une légère pause s'installe.

« Je ne vais pas les laisser te faire du mal » il marmonne. « Je vais nous sortir de là. Crois-moi. Tout ira bien. »

« Mais comment ? »

Il y a un long silence alors qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées. Je me contente de fermer les yeux et de me laisser aller dans ses bras. Je le sens poser son menton sur le haut de mon crane.

« Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre le coucher du soleil » dit-il finalement. « Et puis nous irons immédiatement au lac et prierons pour que l'on puisse appeler le bateau avant le retour d'Avery. »

J'ouvre les yeux, serrant mes doigts autour d'un pan de ses vêtements. « Est-ce qu'il est vraiment capable d'appeler le bateau tout seul ? Il n'est pas un membre de la famille- »

Il rit légèrement. « Je suis sur que ça ne sera pas un problème. Sans doute sera-t-il accompagné de Bellatrix. Je suis certain qu'il s'agissait de sa _vraie_ mission d'aujourd'hui. Elle est partie avec Avery pour le voir délivrer les nouvelles qu'elle suspecte depuis des mois au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade sous la terreur.

« Mais nous avons un avantage » poursuit-il. « Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes au courant de ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ne sont pas conscients de la nécessité de se dépêcher, alors que nous si. On pourrait donc par conséquent pouvoir appeler le bateau avant eux. Nous allons traverser le lac, espérer ne pas les rencontrer sur l'autre rive, et puis nous serons libres, toi et moi. »

Je laisse couler ces paroles.

Tout ça paraît tellement simple.

Libres. Lui et moi. Je serais libre de ma prison, il sera libre de la sienne.

Mais…

« Et Ron » je dis calmement. C'est un constat, pas une interrogation.

Je le sens se crisper. Il se retire légèrement de moi, ses yeux comme deux silex.

« Excuse-moi ? » il demande fermement.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. On va prendre Ron avec nous. Je ne partirais pas sans lui » je dis catégorique.

Son visage se crispe de colère. « Dis-moi une chose. » Sa voix est dure. « Si Avery sait déjà ce qu'il se passe entre nous, et si je viens avec toi de toute façon, alors pourquoi par Merlin, voudrais-je amener _Weasley_ avec nous ? Ca ne fera que mettre en péril notre propre fuite- »

« Je ne partirai pas sans lui ! » je répète, ma voix de plus en plus forte. « Si nous réussissons à nous échapper, alors ils le bougerons immédiatement de cet endroit, avant même que je puisse dire à l'Ordre où il se trouve. Il ne pourrait peut être jamais être retrouvé. C'est lui aussi _sa_ dernière chance de liberté ! »

Quelque chose de très dur et de froid se glisse dans ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut _me_ faire s'il n'est jamais retrouvé ? Vu l'estime que j'ai pour lui, ils peuvent très bien le tuer dès demain. »

Je me retire furieusement de ses bras face à ses paroles.

« Ecoute-moi » je dis d'une voix dure comme fer. « Si tu ne veux pas aider Ron à s'échapper avec nous, alors je me tuerai dès que le bébé sera né. Je le ferais, Lucius. Indépendamment de ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi, j'aime Ron, et je ne le laisserais pas mourir ici, pas après tout ce qu'il représente pour moi, et tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. »

Il ne dit rien durant une minute, mais lorsqu'il parle à nouveau, sa voix est comme de la glace.

« Très bien. » Il s'arrête. « Mais tu dois me promettre que lorsque nous serons libérés de ce lieu, tu ne devras jamais plus le revoir. »

Mon estomac se contracte.

« Est-ce que ça sera toujours comme ça ? » je demande. « Toi me donnant des ordres, et que tu attendes à ce que je les suivent ? »

Il agite une main dédaigneuse. « Bien sur que non » me répond-t-il, mais quelque chose au fond de moi sait qu'il lui faudra peut être une éternité pour considérer enfin notre relation sur un pied d'égalité.

Et bien, il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que maintenant pour commencer à essayer de changer les choses. Je ne cesserais pas de voir Ron. Pour rien au monde.

Je secoue la tête. « Je ne vais pas te promettre cela » je murmure. « Ron est mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Et je ne couperais pas les ponts avec lui simplement parce que tu le veux. Je ne lui ferais jamais ça. »

Il respire un souffle profond, comme pour se débarrasser d'une douleur physique. « Dis-moi, » il murmure « et dis-moi honnêtement : est-ce quelque chose que vous avez prévu ? »

J'écarte grand les yeux. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ca – _Nous_ » dit-il avec hésitation. « Comment puis-je être sur que tout ceci n'est pas un piège que vous avez mis en place pour acheter votre liberté ? » Il me fixe avec un regard de glace. « Comment puis-je savoir si tu ne vas pas m'abandonner pour Weasley dès que nous serons sortis d'ici ? »

Je me tiens immobile, totalement gelée sur place.

Je me racle la gorge et durant un instant, je suis tellement blessée que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Son regard s'éclaircit alors qu'il secoue la tête, et il semble revenir à lui même.

« Non » il marmonne. « Ca n'est pas possible. Sinon pourquoi voudrais-tu me pousser à venir avec toi ? »

« Oui, exactement » je dis brusquement.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé- »

Mais je lui coupe la parole. « Et bien tu peux l'être ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Lucius ! »

Il me regarde comme si je l'avais giflé. Et pendant quelques instants, nous nous tenons face à face dans le silence.

Oh, mais à quoi pensions-nous ? Ca ne peut pas vraiment marcher entre nous, si ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester deux minutes ensemble sans nous entre-tuer.

Il prend une grande respiration, puis retire la petite clé rouge de sa poche intérieure. « Je vais aller lui dire de se préparer » dit-il rapidement.

« Tu le promets ? Je ne quitterai pas ce- »

« Oui, je le promet ! » dit-il brusquement avant de disparaître dans une lueur rouge vacillante.

Je serre et desserre les poings.

C'est stupide. Tout ceci est stupide… Je veux dire, comment pourrons-nous _vraiment_ nous libérer de tout ça ? Lui et moi, dans le monde réel…

Et même si on arrive à vivre ensemble, personne ne comprendra. Nous ne serons jamais tranquille. Je peux déjà entendre les voix…

_- Fille stupide – sale pervers – Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours – _

Je secoue la tête comme si j'avais de l'eau à l'intérieur des oreilles.

Ce n'est pas grave. Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas grave si le fait que l'on soit ensemble lui et moi, doit nous rendre malheureux. Ca n'est pas grave parce que tout ce que je sais, c'est que je mourrais si je ne l'ai pas à mes côtés. Tout ça paraît mélodramatique, mais ce n'est pas qu'une parole. Comment pourrait-il y avoir un monde sans lui, maintenant ?

Un long moment s'écoule avant qu'il ne revienne. Un long moment où je n'ai que le désordre de mon esprit pour me tenir compagnie.

Mais lorsqu'il revient enfin, son visage est calme, contrairement à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et il tient sa cape d'invisibilité pliée sous son bras.

« C'est fait » il marmonne. « Je lui ai dit de se préparer pour partir dans une heure. » Il fait un signe de son bras qui porte la cape. « Nous aurons besoin de ça. Juste en cas d'urgence. »

Je serre durement les lèvres. « Comment l'a-t-il pris ? »

Il lève un sourcil. « Je lui ai clairement fait savoir que je n'accepterai aucune question de sa part, et il n'en a donc posé aucune. Mais il sait que le plan a changé, et que nous partons ce soir. Et il sait que lorsque nous irons le chercher, il devra nous suivre rapidement pour ne pas créer d'ennuis. »

Je hoche la tête. Au moins… Au moins, Ron ne sait pas que je vais m'échapper avec Lucius, et non pas avec lui. Non, il ne sait pas encore.

_Tu ne pourras pas le cacher éternellement._

« Et qu'en est-il de Drago ? » je demande, désespérée de calmer les voix dans ma tête.

Il soulève son menton. « Je doute fort que nous le rencontrerons sur l'autre rive du lac » dit-il en douceur. « Et même si nous le rencontrons là-bas, je n'aurai aucun mal à le maitriser. »

J'écarte les yeux. « Tu le- »

« Un simple Stupefix devrait suffire » dit-il sèchement. « Le reste devrait être inutile. »

« Lucius, il est ton fils. »

Il hausse les épaules. « Il n'est pas très qualifié au combat. »

Je secoue la porte sous l'exaspération avant de le regarder plus intensément.

Ses sourcils sont froncés.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

« C'est juste… » je bégaie. « Tu… Quand nous serons sorti d'ici, est-ce que tu le reverras ? »

Il fronce durement les sourcils, et je réalise qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'a pas vraiment considéré le fait qu'il reverrai ou non son fils –

Mon Dieu, quel genre de père va-t-il être pour notre enfant ?

« Et ta femme ? » je dis calmement, ne voulant poursuivre cette réflexion.

Il fronce encore plus durement les sourcils. « Narcissa sera… Je vais prendre assez d'argent pour que l'on puisse survivre, et je lui laisserais le reste. Elle ne voudra rien d'autre. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle. »

« Mais elle pourrait vouloir te- » je commence désespérément, mais en un instant il me tient à nouveau dans ses bras, me serrant si fort que je peux à peine respirer. « Elle n'est pas stupide » il murmure. « Elle doit être pleinement consciente… »

Il s'arrête avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Elle ne m'a jamais aimé, tu dois le savoir » dit-il crûment.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » je murmure. « Tu ne peux pas- »

« Je le sais, crois-moi » dit-il, avec une telle certitude que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le croire. Il doit avoir ses raisons. Ca doit faire au minimum vingt ans qu'ils se connaissent, et je ne connais rien de leur histoire.

Vaincue, je penche lourdement ma tête contre son torse, sentant le pouls de son cœur à travers ses vêtements luxueux.

_Son_ cœur.

Deux petits mots que je n'aurai jamais mis ensemble autrefois. J'aurai juré qu'il n'avais aucun cœur il n'y a pas encore si longtemps.

Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de mon crane tandis que son bras enserre ma taille.

« Tout va bien se passer, Hermione. »

J'enlace mes doigts dans les siens, gardant son bras serré contre moi.

« Ce n'est plus 'Sang-de-Bourbe' maintenant ? » je murmure.

Une petite pause s'installe.

« Non, il n'y a plus de 'Sang-de-Bourbe' » il acquiesce.

Alors ça y est. Ceci est ma victoire finale.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir. Etre ravie, fière, peut être même en colère…

Je lève mon visage pour regarder le sien, et il me regarde avec une telle protection dans les yeux que je sais que mon triomphe est total et absolu. Il n'y a plus de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais Hermione. Il m'a redonné l'humanité qu'il m'avait ôtée.

Je me redresse et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres avant de reposer à nouveau ma tête contre son torse, amenant ma main tout contre mon ventre, ne réalisant pas exactement ce que je fais avant de sentir ses doigts crispés.

Je retiens mon souffle alors que j'attends, ses doigts bloqués sous les miens.

Acceptera-t-il cet enfant ? Je veux dire, l'acceptera-t-il _vraiment ?_ Il peut bien vouloir être avec moi, mais est-ce que ça signifie… ?

Il laisse échapper un soupir, et je sens ses doigts se détendre sous les miens, caressant mon ventre.

Mes yeux commencent à piquer.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas briser ce moment. Je reste donc silencieuse, essayant de mettre un ordre logique sur toute pensée concernant l'avenir.

« As-tu réfléchis à… à où nous pourrions vivre ? » je dis hésitante.

Un léger silence. Je n'ose pas le regarder.

« Je ne sais pas » il murmure. « Nous allons devoir vivre dans la clandestinité jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine, et prier Dieu pour que l'Ordre en sorte triomphant. » Il respire un minuscule rire sans joie. « Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je puisse prier pour que l'Ordre soit victorieux… »

Il s'arrête. Je me racle la gorge.

« Si la guerre continue encore après la naissance du bébé, je vais vouloir aller combattre avec eux- »

« Tu ne feras pas une telle chose » il me coupe. « Les Mangemorts seront à notre recherche. Si tu combats aux côtés de l'Ordre, tu seras en plein dans la ligne de mire- »

« Je ne me pardonnerais pas si je ne me bat pas à leurs côtés » je dis en soulevant la tête pour lui faire face. « Si tu veux me protéger de tes anciens amis, alors tu devras combattre à côté de moi et de tes anciens ennemis. »

Il grogne dans sa barbe et détourne son regard du mien, mais après quelques instants, il finit par me donner une réponse.

« Bien. » dit-il.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il dit.

Il soupire et me regarde à nouveau.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'as-tu fait de moi ? » il murmure en secouant la tête.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui répondre. Parce qu'il connaît la réponse aussi bien que moi. Je l'ai sauvé. Aussi arrogant que cela puisse paraître, je l'ai sauvé de ce qu'il était.

Je l'ai empêché de détruire sa vie.

Je me saisis de sa main libre et j'apporte ses doigts à mes lèvres, les embrassant doucement. Il laisse échapper un souffle fragile et je regarde dans ses yeux.

« Personne ne nous acceptera » je murmure. « Nous allons devoir supporter le jugement de tout le monde pendant le reste de notre vie. »

Ses yeux se plissent. « Tant qu'ils n'essayent pas de te faire du mal, alors ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ne nous comprennent pas. Personne ne le peut. »

Je laisse échapper un sourire triste. « Pour être honnête, moi non plus. »

Il sourit à son tour amèrement, mais ne dit rien d'autre à ce sujet. Ca a toujours été moi qui a eu la compréhension la plus importante concernant notre relation. Je le réalise maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été dans le déni de ce que je ressentais, ou de ce qui se passait.

Bon, ce n'est pas grave si personne ne nous comprend, ni nous accepte. Je l'aime. Tout son être. Et nous allons partager nos vies à partir de maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » je murmure en me raccrochant à sa main.

Il se penche et m'embrasse fortement sur le front. « Oui » dit-il contre ma peau.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

Nous restons ainsi pendant une éternité, avec ses lèvres collées contre mon front. Je sens son souffle léger effleurer mes cheveux.

« Si je pouvais décider, nous resterions ainsi pour l'éternité » je murmure.

Je le sens souffler. « Moi aussi, mais nous ne sommes malheureusement pas libres de choisir. »

* * *

Bien sur, nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça éternellement. Et finalement, il se recule de moi et tire sa montre à gousset de l'intérieur de sa cape, la regardant brièvement avant de la fermer et de la ranger à nouveau.

« Il est temps » dit-il avant de sortir la petite clé rouge en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « On y est. Prends ma main. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, et tandis que nous nous enfonçons dans le vide dépourvu d'air qui nous amène vers notre destiné, je ressens un frisson d'anticipation et de terreur. Oh mon Dieu, nous allons le faire. Nous allons vraiment le faire.

Nous atterrissons dans une chambre presque identique à la mienne, à une exception près.

« Ron. »

Il se retourne au son de ma voix, mais son expression de joie sur son visage vacille dès qu'il m'aperçoit main dans la main avec Lucius, et oh Jesus Christ, je dois lui dire… mais pas _maintenant_, s'il vous plait…

Il est en train de réaliser. Mais nous n'avons pour l'instant pas le temps d'en parler. Il lève les yeux vers Lucius, le visage crispé.

« Maintenant ? » est tout ce qu'il demande.

Lucius hoche la tête tristement. « Maintenant » est sa réponse. « Prenez sa main. »

Ron avance vers moi et glisse ses doigts dans les miens, me lançant un mince sourire de réconfort, puis nous sommes tous les trois pressés dans les ténèbres, reliés par mes deux mains.

Nous atterrissons sur des cailloux glacés. Je cligne plusieurs fois, mes yeux s'adaptant à l'étrange lumière bleue qui semble émaner directement de la surface du lac.

Lucius lâche ma main sans un mot et se dirige rapidement vers le lac. Il sort le couteau qu'il garde habituellement à l'intérieur de sa botte, et se coupe l'intérieur du bras, permettant à son sang de couler au dessus de l'eau.

« Je fais partie de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black- »

Je sens Ron tout près de moi, mais je ne le regarde pas. Je n'ose pas le faire. Je sais ce qu'il va me demander.

« Il va lui aussi s'échapper alors ? » il demande d'une voix très faible.

Je remue maladroitement les pieds. « Il semble bien. »

Je ne peux toujours pas le regarder. Je garde mes yeux fixés sur Lucius.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il va faire » dit Ron à voix basse. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si il avait quelque part où aller- »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait le choix, Ron » je dis. Je sais que c'est lâche, mais je souhaite juste que cette conversation prenne fin. J'y ferais face quand je le devrais.

« Je sais. Je veux dire, je l'ai deviné… » Il s'arrête un instant et je me tourne involontairement pour le regarder.

Il me fixe avec des yeux très sombres.

« Ils vous ont démasqués, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans un mot, je hoche la tête.

Il inspire fortement par le nez.

« Alors… J'imagine… » Il lève les yeux vers l'obscurité au dessus de nous, comme pour se distraire. « Avec le bébé et tout… je suppose que tu vas avoir envie de rester avec lui- »

« Non ! » je dis rapidement et de façon automatique. C'est stupide et égoïste, je le sais, mais que puis-je dire d'autre ?

Je me racle la gorge. « Je veux dire… non. »

Il me regarde, le visage illuminé d'espoir.

« Non ? » dit-il.

Oh mon Dieu, je veux seulement mourir.

Mais… Mais je ne peux pas lui dire quelque chose qui lui briserait le cœur en cet instant, si ? Je lui dirais lorsque nous serons loin d'ici, lorsque je pourrais correctement le faire…

« C'est bon. »

Les mots de Lucius me donnent heureusement l'excuse de mettre fin à la conversation.

Je me tourne et regarde la silhouette sombre du bateau émerger de la surface du lac et se diriger en tanguant vers le côté de notre rive.

Mon Dieu qu'il est petit. Il est bien plus petit que je ne m'en rappelais. Trop petit…

« Nous ne monterons pas tous les trois là dedans » dit Ron.

Les lèvres de Lucius se recroquevillent. « En effet, bien que ce soit loin d'être un problème si vous n'insistez pas pour venir avec nous. »

« Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ait insisté pour que je vienne avec vous, c'est Hermione ! » rétorque Ron. « Et ce n'est pas comme si _vous_ étiez obligé de venir avec nous, Malefoy- »

« Arrêtez vous deux ! » je dis hargneusement. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! On va se contenter de faire deux voyages, et Lucius nous amènera chacun notre tour. »

Les yeux de Lucius se rétrécissent. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais risquer ma vie et la tienne, pour _lui. _»

Je me tourne vers lui. « Tu sais pourquoi » je dis entre mes lèvres. « S'il te plait, fait-le. »

Il me regarde un instant, avant qu'il ne crache un juron dans sa barbe et de me saisir par le bras, me tirant avec lui vers le bateau. Je regarde Ron par dessus mon épaule tandis que je monte dans la barque avec Lucius.

« Il revient te chercher dans cinq minutes, Ron. Je te le promet » je dis rapidement.

Il sourit mais ses yeux sont nerveux. Effrayés. « Tout va bien aller, Hermione. »

Je hoche la tête et je souris, faisant un réel effort pour étirer mes lèvres, et je m'assois dans le bateau aux côtés de Lucius alors qu'il flotte à la surface de l'eau, ne me détournant de Ron que lorsqu'il disparaît à travers la brume.

Je lève la tête pour faire face à Lucius. « Merci » je murmure.

Il fronce les sourcils vers moi mais il hoche positivement la tête avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il a pris ma main dans la sienne dans ce bateau. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, il y a bien longtemps…

Et comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais, il se met à parler.

« Il y a bien longtemps, maintenant » il murmure. « Est-ce que tu te souviens ? »

« Si je me souviens ? » je demande.

Est-ce que je m'en souviens ? Est-ce que je me souviens de mon corps meurtri et blessé de sa main, alors qu'il avait décidé d'épargner ma vie lorsque Voldemort lui a dit qu'il pouvait me tuer ? Est-ce que je me souviens du moment où j'ai réalisé qu'il se souciait de moi, même si je ne comprenais pas encore l'étendue de cette affection ?

« Oui » je murmure. « Je m'en souviens. »

Je serre ses doigts. Je peux voir la douleur déborder de ses yeux.

« Je t'avais blessé » dit-il calmement. « Je suis désolé pour ça. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ce n'était… pas ce que je voulais. En tout cas, pas la dernière fois que nous avons été dans cette barque- »

« Je sais » je murmure. « Tout va bien. Je te pardonne. Pour tout. »

Mais sa réponse n'est pas ce que j'attends.

« Non » il chuchote. « Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes. Pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

Il s'arrête brusquement. J'ouvre la bouche, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me retourne donc, et je regarde le lac, apercevant la vague silhouette des arbres émerger sur la rive opposée alors que nous sortons de la grotte à l'air libre.

Je le sens tendu derrière moi et je vois ses doigts serrés sur sa baguette…

Mais tout va bien. Il n'y a personne là-bas. On les a battu. On est arrivé les premiers.

Je sens Lucius se détendre, juste un peu.

Je lève les yeux. C'est le crépuscule. Le ciel est d'un bleu foncé poussiéreux, et de minuscules étoiles commencent à se montrer.

Je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à l'aube pour revoir à nouveau le soleil.

Mais je _vais_ le voir. Je vais voir le lever du soleil avec Lucius... Et nous allons être libres.

Libres.

Ca suffit pour me donner le vertige.

Le bateau s'échoue doucement sur la rive et Lucius l'enjambe doucement avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Les brins d'herbe me chatouillent les pieds tandis qu'il me guide vers les arbres denses et l'ouverture de ce qui ressemble à une forêt.

« Met ça sur toi maintenant. » Il se tourne vers moi et me recouvre de sa cape d'invisibilité. « Reste ici et ne fais pas de bruit, même si tu penses que tu es seule. »

Sans un mot, je tire la cape au dessus de ma tête, me couvrant du reste du monde. Il regarde rapidement vers moi avant d'acquiescer.

« Bien » il murmure avant de se retourner vers le bateau. « Attends-moi ici. Je fais aussi vite que je peux. »

Il se dirige à nouveau vers le bateau et grimpe à bord, poussant la rive de son pied. La barque navigue doucement sur l'eau, rétrécissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne, jusqu'à disparaître dans la brume. Je me tiens immobile, recroquevillée sous la cape. Tout va bien se passer. Je le pense… Je l'espère…

Mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir sortir d'ici. Jamais.

Je ferme les yeux.

Ca ne semble pas réel. C'est comme si je regardais ce qui arrivait à une autre Hermione. Hermione Granger. Dix-sept ans. Naïve. Courageuse. Si fière, si intelligente, si ingénieuse, et pourtant si peu sure d'elle. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ont été le centre de son monde. Elle avait des parents qui l'aimaient.

Cette fille a été effacée maintenant. Et qui a pris sa place ?

Hermione. Hermione Granger. Dix-huit ans. Se sentant plus vieille que son âge. Courageuse parce qu'elle a tout intérêt d'y être. Parce qu'elle a appris ce qui est vraiment à craindre. Une boule de nerfs, peur de son ombre. Lucius Malefoy est le centre de son monde. Elle n'a pas de parents. Elle va être une mère adolescente.

« Je fais partie de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. » Une voix forte et claire retentit. « Je demande un passage de la rivière. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Je manque d'avaler ma propre langue.

Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?

Je tourne ma tête sur le côté.

Bellatrix et Avery. Tous les deux sont debouts sur la rive. Bellatrix a la manche relevée sur une entaille toute fraiche sur son bras, faisant glisser son sang goutte après goutte à la surface de l'eau, puis ils font deux pas vers l'arrière, se mettant à l'abri d'un buisson, à seulement quelques mètres de moi.

Je me blottis profondément dans la cape d'invisibilité, chaque atome de mon être hurlant de terreur.

Je n'ose même pas respirer.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » marmonne Avery.

« Il devrait être bientôt là » elle chuchote en retour.

Il y a une pause. Oh bon Dieu, nous sommes coincés. Lucius et Ron vont littéralement se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Je ne peux pas respirer. Je ne peux même pas penser…

« Il est plus rapide à émerger d'habitude, non ? » finit par dire Avery au bout d'environ trente secondes. « Peut être qu'il est déjà occupé ailleurs. »

« _Qu'est-ce_ que tu racontes ? » siffle Bellatrix.

« Je veux dire, ma chère Bellatrix, que Lucius aurait pu appeler le bateau pour une raison ou une autre- »

« Pour quelle raison l'aurait-il appelé, puisqu'il n'avait aucune mission à faire ce soir ? » dit-elle. « A moins que tu aies été assez incompétent avec quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un sort d'Oubliettes- »

« Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait. Les sorts de mémoire ne sont pas la branche la plus fiable de la magie, comme tu le sais très bien. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? Qu'il pourrait être tenté de s'enfuir ? »

Il ne lui répond pas immédiatement.

« C'est une possibilité. »

Elle renifle d'un air dédaigneux, à moins que ça ne soit de mauvaise humeur.

Que puis-je faire ? Je pourrais courir chercher de l'aide… Non. Il sera trop tard avant que je n'ai eu le temps de revenir ici. Mais réfléchis, Hermione, réfléchis !

« C'est obscène, n'est-ce pas ? » halète bellatrix. « Qu'il soit possible que Lucius Malefoy – _Lucius Malefoy !_ – soit prêt à tout risquer pour aider une Sang-de-Bourbe. Lui ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour notre cause- »

« Un tel fanatisme, Bella » murmure Avery. « Qui aurait pensé que la fidélité soit un tel point fort pour toi ? »

Je peux presque sentir l'air se congeler entre eux.

Mais je m'en fous. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment Diable vais-je pouvoir prévenir Lucius et Ron ?

Peut être que je pourrais le prévenir visuellement, avant que le bateau n'atteigne le rivage… Mais sans me dévoiler à eux…

Je me déplace aussi discrètement que possible, et j'essaye de lancer un regard au dessus du buisson, essayant de mesurer la distance exacte entre nous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Je peux les voir. Mon Dieu, ils sont plus près que je ne le pensais. Ils sont seulement à quelques mètres. Je peux apercevoir le froncement entre les sourcils de bellatrix.

« Oh s'il te plait, ne joue pas la femme insultée » grommelle Avery, sa voix tintant doucement comme une cloche. « J'ose aborder ce que tout le monde sait sur ce que tu partageais avec Lucius. »

Peut être que je pourrais avertir Lucius. Mais il me verra certainement en même temps qu'eux, et il serra sans doute en mesure de réagir plus vite si je ne suis pas là pour le distraire.

« Comment Diable es-tu au courant de ça ? »

« Tu sais bien que ma mission est de tout savoir. » Je peux entendre un ricanement dans sa voix. « Et avouons-le : tu n'as pas été très discrète sur ce point, n'est-ce pas ? J'ose même parier que ta sœur est au courant de tout. »

« Elle n'est pas- »

« En es-tu sure ? »

Ils s'interrompent lorsque des vagues viennent s'échouer sur la rive.

Je regarde vers le lac et aperçois l'ombre noire du bateau au loin, oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais _faire ?_

Peut-être… Peut être que je pourrais aller chercher de l'aide…

Mais alors que je prends un peu de recul, une branche craque sous mes pieds.

La tête d'Avery se retourne vivement vers moi.

Je me gèle sur place, retenant mon souffle dans les profondeurs de mes poumons.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » dit hargneusement Bellatrix.

Les yeux de Avery se rétrécissent avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle. « J'ai cru entendre quelque chose- »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est seulement un animal. Calme-toi, il arrive. »

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Est-ce que je peux envoyer un avertissement, ou bien les appâter… Mais non, bien sur que je ne peux pas. Merci à Lucius, je n'ai pas ma _saloperie_ de baguette –

« Il y a quelqu'un à bord » murmure Avery. Il regarde fixement le bateau.

Ils s'accroupissent tous les deux rapidement, à l'ombre du buisson.

Oh mon Dieu.

« C'est lui » murmure Bellatrix. « Et… il y a quelqu'un d'autre, mais… Attends une seconde- »

« Weasley » chuchote Avery.

« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que- »

« Ca n'est pas grave » marmonne Avery. « Nous en saurons bien assez tôt. »

Les visages de Ron et de Lucius apparaissent bientôt de plus en plus nettement. Tous les deux semblent en colère, mais aucune peur ne transparait, ce qui aurait été le cas s'ils savaient que Bellatrix et Avery les attendent sur l'autre rive.

Je regarde, mon esprit bourdonnant furieusement, alors que les deux hommes que j'aime naviguent droit vers le danger.

« Nous devons les faire revenir au manoir » chuchote Avery. « Et il semble que nous allons devoir le faire par la force. Mais ça devrait être fait avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrive. »

Voldemort. Voldemort va venir…

Ca y est. Je fais ce qui me semble le mieux.

« LUCIUS ! » je hurle, et les têtes de Ron et de Lucius se dirigent urgemment vers la rive. « ILS SONT LA ! ILS SONT- »

« STUPEFIX ! »

« PROTEGO ! »

Les voix d'Avery et de Lucius se répercutent dans les ténèbres comme des coups de pistolet, et de nombreux sorts s'activent soudain vers et de part le bateau, qui s'approche de plus en plus, se balançant dangereusement d'un côté à l'autre –

Je regarde, pétrifiée, mes pieds collés au sol de pure terreur, et tout se passe si vite. Un 'Splach' sonore lorsque Ron tombe à l'eau, disparaissant à sa surface, Lucius sautant du bateau, immergé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, son visage blanc et furieux, sa baguette dressée alors qu'il lance de multiples sorts –

Et tout à coup un jet de lumière rouge le frappe à la poitrine, et son corps se recroqueville et tombe dans l'eau dans une énorme éclaboussure.

Je reste là où je suis, à peine capable de respirer, tremblant de tout mon corps. Mon corps me fait mal tellement il tremble.

J'aurais dû bouger. J'aurai dû les arrêter, mais tout s'est passé si vite, et je –

Bellatrix patauge dans l'eau et sort Lucius, respirant durement face à l'effort, le déposant sur le bord du lac.

Je dois réfléchir. Réfléchir me fait mal, oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il est –

Il respire. Il est vivant. Je peux voir sa poitrine se soulever.

Je regarde le fleuve. Je ne vois Ron nul part. Est-il vivant ou –

Je ne le vois pas.

Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

Je ne peux même pas _respirer_, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Je vois Avery se tourner et se diriger vers la forêt derrière lui, tandis que Bellatrix se relève devant Lucius et lui assène un coup de pied dans les côtes, pliée de rire.

« Idiot » elle marmonne. « As-tu vraiment cru pouvoir continuer à m'humilier de cette façon ? »

Je respire un minuscule sanglot. Je dois sortir d'ici, aller chercher de l'aide. Mais comment pourrais-je les laisser ? Je ne peux pas, _impossible_ –

Je ressens un léger souffle courir sur ma tête, sur mon corps, et je comprends alors que je suis morte.

« Bonsoir, Hermione. »

Je fixe mes mains désormais redevenues visibles, et j'avale avec difficulté.

Je me tourne pour regarder le visage d'Avery. Vide, comme toujours. Vide, avec un petit éclat de triomphe dans ses yeux, et il plie sous son bras la cape d'invisibilité qu'il vient de me retirer.

« Je pensais bien avoir entendu quelqu'un à proximité » il murmure. « Et lorsque j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas avec lui dans le bateau, j'ai su que vous deviez être là. Pourquoi partirait-il sans vous, la seule personne dont il se soucie vraiment ? »

J'essaie de parler, mais un seul son s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« S'il vous plait… »

Il sourit benoitement. « Vos efforts pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis seraient comiques s'ils n'avaient pas déjà marchés sur un esprit plus faible. » Il pointe sa baguette sur moi. « Levez vos mains s'il vous plait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, et il nous attend au manoir. »

Lentement, des larmes inutiles roulant sur mes joues, je lève mes mains dans les airs.


	47. Le jour du jugement dernier

_« Certains disent que le monde finira dans les flammes, _

_D'autres dans la glace. _

_Le désir ayant embrasé mon âme,_

_Je suis de ceux qui penchent pour les flammes. _

_Mais s'il fallait que deux fois je trépasse, _

_Je crois connaitre assez sur la haine_

_Pour savoir que la destruction par la glace_

_Est tout aussi vilaine_

_Et on ne peux plus efficace » - Robert Frost, Feu et Glace_

* * *

**Chapitre 47 Le jour du Jugement Dernier**

Ils sont en vie. C'est tout ce à quoi je peux me raccrocher. Ils sont tous les deux encore en vie.

La seule question c'est : pour combien de temps ?

Nous sommes tous les trois enfermés dans trois cages séparées faites de jolis fils argentés qui semblent si fragiles, mais ils ne le sont pas, bien évidemment. Ils sont aussi durs que le fer, et tout aussi incassables.

J'ai essayé de les briser plusieurs fois, au grand amusement de Bellatrix et de Avery.

Pour le moment, Lucius et Ron ne sont pas encore _assis_ dans leur cage. Ils sont étalés à même le sol dans leur prison de fils, encore inconscients.

Mais ils respirent au moins.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour Lucius. Je l'ai su à partir de l'instant où le sort l'a frappé. Mais je pensais, _j'espérais_ que Ron puisse au moins s'échapper.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester caché sous l'eau éternellement, même si son sang le protégeait des créatures du lac. Bellatrix et Avery n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'il immerge à la surface.

Ils l'ont Stupefixé avant même qu'il ne se redresse totalement.

Et nous sommes donc ici. De retour dans cette maison. Dans la cave.

Je ne veux pas penser au fait que nous étions si proches de la liberté. Ca me fait mal rien que de me rappeler le cruel espoir que j'ai ressenti i peine une heure.

Bellatrix tourne autour de la pièce comme un lion en cage, la baguette de Lucius tournant dans sa main. En revanche, Avery est parfaitement immobile, examinant ses ongles.

Elle se tourne soudain vers lui. « Va chercher Drago. »

Il lève un sourcil. « Drago ? »

Elle acquiesce, sortant la petite clé de l'intérieur de sa cape. Ca peut tout aussi bien être la sienne ou bien celle de Lucius : elle a fouillé son corps inconscient avant que nous arrivions ici. « Prends ça et va le chercher » dit-elle sèchement. « Il faut qu'il voit ça. »

Avery se saisit de la clé, presque hésitant. « Es-tu certaine, Bella ? » dit-il. « Ne serait-ce pas plus… sage de lui faire voir- »

« Si j'avais eu besoin de tes conseils, je te l'aurais demandé, merde ! » elle crie. « Je suis sa tante, et c'est moi qui décide ce qu'il doit voir ou non. Il doit savoir ce qu'est son père avant qu'il ne meure. »

Meure ?

Non. Non.

C'est comme si un gémissement d'horreur remplissait chaque fibre de mon corps, menaçant de me consumer, de me bruler toute entière.

« Comme tu veux » dit Avery en douceur. « Mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je pense que c'est une mauvaise décision. »

« Pour quelle raison devrais-je regretter cette décision ? » elle siffle.

Il lève les sourcils tandis qu'il lève la clé au dessus de sa tête, l'examinant. « Rien du tout » il répond, « aussi longtemps que tu ne te soucies pas de ce que ton neveu puisse penser de toi. »

Il disparaît dans un scintillement de couleur rouge.

Elle fusille du regard l'espace vide qu'il vient juste de quitter, le front plissé, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête et se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Alors Sang-de-Bourbe » dit-elle les yeux brillants. « Enfin nous y sommes. »

Elle fait un pas vers moi.

« Je savais que quelque chose se passait, je le _savais._ J'avais seulement besoin de preuves, et voilà que ça me tombe dans les mains sous la forme d'un fœtus de Sang Mêlé ! » Son sourire scintille. « Il semble que je dois te féliciter. Même _moi_ je n'aurai pas réussi _ça_ de lui. _Bravissimo !_ »

Je suis froide devant ses railleries. « Oui, tu as raison Bellatrix. » Je garde mes yeux sur son visage. « Tu avais raison depuis le début. Lucius t'a laissé tomber pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. Voilà. Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir ? »

Elle me regarde soudain comme si elle avait avalé un citron. « Tu peux te vanter autant que tu le souhaites » elle marmonne. « C'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant. Et bientôt, tu ne seras même plus en mesure de le faire. »

Elle s'arrête, se léchant les lèvres.

« Voler c'est mal, Sang-de-Bourbe » elle chuchote.

Je la regarde d'un air absent. « Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que des voleuses comme toi doivent être punies ! » dit-elle hargneusement.

« Je suis consciente qu'il ne m'appartenais pas » je réponds dans un murmure. « Mais ce n'est pas à _toi_ que je l'ai volé. Je l'ai volé à ta sœur. »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, espèce de sale mioche ! » elle crie soudainement. « Penses-tu réellement que je me soucie de ce que tu as à me dire ? Qu'importe ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu n'es qu'une _détestable_ putain ! »

Elle s'approche de moi à grands pas et je recule alors qu'elle soulève sa baguette… Mais elle se ravise et baisse à nouveau sa main, se contentant de me balancer des mots qui se veulent blessants comme des couteaux.

« Je te tuerais sur le champ si je n'étais pas si intéressée de voir _sa_ réaction lorsque tu mourras » elle crache. « Crois-moi, je doute que j'aurai à nouveau une telle satisfaction dans ma vie. »

Elle se détourne, regardant le corps inconscient de Lucius.

« J'ai voulu maintes et maintes fois te gifler » dit-elle vicieusement en lui parlant comme s'il était réveillé. « Pour te faire reprendre conscience. Alors que tu pouvais m'avoir _moi !_ Des milliers d'hommes seraient prêts à tuer pour avoir une chance avec moi, et toi tu m'as tourné le dos ! »

Elle se retourne vers moi.

« Et au lieu de ça, il t'a choisi. » Ses lèvres se rigidifient sous un ricanement furieux. « _Toi !_ » elle crache ce mot. « Une pleurnicharde et inutile petite fille. Incapable de garder sa dignité, oubliant son amour-propre et sa morale face à la moindre petite douleur. »

Je détourne la tête, couvrant mes oreilles, ne voulant pas entendre tout ça, mais je n'arrive pas à atténuer le bruit.

« Je n'aurai jamais, _jamais_ supporté de faire ce que tu as fait ! Tu as trahi tes amis, tes alliés, la cause pour laquelle tu te battais ! » Son visage est blanc de fureur. « Et au delà de tout ça, tu es allée pleurnicher aux pieds de ton ennemi ! Tu as imploré sa pitié ! N'as-tu aucune _fierté_, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Mes lèvres s'ouvrent involontairement, laissant échapper un minuscule sanglot d'agonie, et elle sourit d'un sourire haineux.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé me voir pleurer, même pour tout l'or du monde. »

Je la fixe alors que je me ressaisis, et dans un instant de joie insouciante, j'arrive à dire quelque chose.

« Peut être que c'est justement ça le problème » je marmonne.

Elle me regarde, le visage absent de compréhension. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Je m'arme de courage. « Peut être que si tu avais montré une autre émotion que la haine et la colère, alors il se serait un peu plus soucié de toi. »

Elle me fusille du regard, sa respiration s'accélérant et pendant un instant, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'une cage nous sépare.

« Cela montre à quel point tu le connais mal » dit-elle. « Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme _lui_. Quelqu'un qui ne montre pas ses émotions plus qu'il ne faut. Après tout, il suffit de voir ce qu'il est devenu face à tes _émotions_. Regarde où tes sentiments l'ont mené ! »

Je vais lui répondre. Je vais mourir de toute façon, alors elle peut savoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre moi et son beau frère. Elle va payer de la pire des manières possibles ce qu'elle nous a fait à Ron et moi.

« Peut être que les émotions ne sont pas ce dont il a besoin » je dis fermement. « Mais crois-moi, c'est ce qu'il _veut_ vraiment. »

Elle hurle de rire. Cela me fait tiquer.

« Oh, alors il te veux _toi !_ » elle croasse. « Oh oui, tu es si fière de ça, pas vrai ? Si fière d'avoir été le sale petit secret de Lucius Malefoy. Mais qu'es-tu pour être fière ? Tu n'es qu'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il voulait seulement pour le frisson de l'interdit. Et maintenant, tu as écarté les jambes pour lui et il a eu ce qu'il voulait, mais il s'est retrouvé piégé, et il n'a donc eu d'autre choix que de s'enfuir avec toi. N'essaye pas de te convaincre que _tu_ étais sa raison de partir. Il tentait seulement de sauver sa propre peau, désolée- »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu savais de quoi tu es en train de parler » je l'interromps presque calmement. « Tu ne le connais pas. »

Son visage se tord de rage. « Comment oses-tu ? » elle siffle. « Petite salope présomptueuse, comment oses-tu ? Je le connais depuis plus de vingt ans ! Je le connaissais intimement avant même que tu sois née- »

Je secoue la tête, totalement sure de moi. « Tu ne le connais pas. Pas autant que moi. Personne. » Je sens ma voix s'élever en dépit de moi même. « Il ne ressent rien pour toi. Il n'a jamais rien ressentis pour toi. »

Son visage blanchit. « Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu ne sais rien- »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je le connais mieux que _personne !_ » je dis en criant presque maintenant. « Et je sais que tu n'as jamais rien signifié pour lui. »

Elle me lance un sort de sa baguette et je sens une petite coupure me bruler la joue.

« TU. NE. SAIS. RIEN. ! » elle hurle de rage absolue.

« Si, je le sais » je lui réponds, me forçant à rester calme. « Parce qu'il est allé contre tout ce qui lui a toujours été cher pour moi. Juste pour moi. Il a non seulement quitté sa femme et son fils pour moi, mais il est allé contre tout ce qu'il croyait : ses propres croyances qui étaient le centre même de son existence. Et maintenant, après avoir renoncé à tout, il a risqué nos deux vies pour que nous puissions avoir une chance de vivre notre vie ensemble ! »

Je m'arrête, reprenant mon souffle.

« Maintenant, Bellatrix Lestrange » je murmure. « Oses maintenant me dire que tu représentais un dixième de ce que je représente pour lui. »

Elle lève furieusement sa baguette. « Espèce de petite- »

« Ne la touche pas ! »

Je me redresse à cette voix.

Elle se retourne et je regarde au dessus de son épaule pour apercevoir Lucius debout dans sa cage. Debout et fier, lui criant dessus avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

Depuis combien de temps était-il conscient ? A-t-il entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

« Oh, le traitre à son sang décide enfin de se joindre à nous ! » elle croasse, triomphante.

Il l'ignore. Il se contente de me regarder.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » il me demande calmement.

J'ai à peine le temps d'hocher la tête avant qu'elle ne commence ses déclamations.

« Oh, allez ! » elle crie. « Tu es sur le point de mourir, Lucius ! Ne me dis pas que tu te soucies de comment elle se sent alors qu'elle est totalement responsable de ta mort prochaine ! »

Le regard qu'il lui lance est dur comme la pierre. « Ne sois pas vexée sur le fait que ce n'est pas de _toi_ que je me soucie. »

Sa bouche se plisse en une fine ligne. « J'espère que tu es satisfait de ton comportement » elle siffle. « Tu as tout foiré cette fois. Un Sang-Mêlé, Lucius ? Je me demande comment tu aurais été capable de te supporter toi même s'il y avait la moindre chance que tu ne sois pas découvert. A ta place, j'aurai rampé au sol, morte de honte. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Calme-toi, Bella. Tu vas avoir une migraine. »

Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres, mais elle ne le remarque heureusement pas.

« Comment _oses-tu ?_ » elle demande. « Comment oses-tu alors que tu es sur le point de mourir ? Non seulement cela, mais tu vas en plus mourir sous le titre le plus honteux qui soit, celui de traitre à ton sang ! »

Il passe son regard au dessus de son épaule, me regardant à nouveau. « Qu'a-t-elle pris ? » est tout ce qu'il demande, et je sais alors de quoi il parle.

« Ta baguette » je murmure, m'efforçant d'ignorer le rire triomphant de Bellatrix. « Et ta clé. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » il murmure. « Je vais trouver quelque chose. Je ne les laisserais pas te blesser- »

Bellatrix crie alors de rage. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, il vient pour toi ! Tu ne le vois pas ? Comment peux-tu te soucier d'elle alors que tu es à l'article de la mort ? »

Il se tourne vers elle avec un regard si plein de haine qu'elle arrête immédiatement ses fausses paroles.

« Quand vas-tu enfin réaliser » dit-il d'une voix calme et venimeuse, « que tu ne signifies _rien_ pour moi ? »

Elle se redresse. « Il ne s'agit pas de ça- »

« Avec toi, ça en revient toujours à ça » dit-il rapidement. « Non pas que tu aies vraiment besoin de moi, mais parce que tu es simplement trop orgueilleuse pour admettre que tu as bien moins à m'offrir par rapport à elle. »

Son visage se plisse. « Comment pourrait-elle avoir plus de choses à offrir que moi ? Regarde-la- »

« Oui, regarde-la » la coupe Lucius. « Regarde cette fille et ose me dire que tu vaux plus qu'elle. Cette fille qui a perdu ses parents, enduré des mois d'emprisonnement, et qui réussi toujours à s'accrocher à sa dignité, et après tout ce qui s'est passé, continue de se soucier bien plus des autres que de sa propre personne ! »

Un silence s'installe entre nous trois. Mon cœur palpite dans ma gorge.

Elle se force finalement à reprendre la parole.

« Mais tous ces moments » sa voix se brise. « Tous ces moments où tu m'as dit que j'étais belle, forte, sans peur, et où tu me disais que tu voulais- »

« Je voulais juste me divertir, Bella » il la coupe froidement. « C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu de toi. Et crois-moi, à partir de l'instant où j'ai eu ce que je voulais, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je réalise que tu ne valais pas toute cette peine. »

Elle ne répond pas pendant un moment. Ses lèvres bougent furieusement dans des paroles silencieuses.

« Tu as dit que j'étais ce que tu recherchais » elle chuchote finalement.

« J'ai menti » dit-il immédiatement.

Elle fait une pause, clignant rapidement des yeux.

« Espèce de salaud ! Cruel, insensible- »

Mais une lumière rouge vive vient lui couper son monologue, et nous nous retrouvons alors à six personnes dans la petite pièce, tandis que deux personnes apparaissent : Drago, les yeux écarquillés et nerveux, et Avery, calme et impassible comme un paysage enneigé.

Bellatrix me sourit de façon triomphante avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour affronter les nouveaux arrivants.

« Drago ! » elle carillonne, comme une hôtesse qui accueille chez elle un vieil ami. « Comme c'est merveilleux que tu te joignes à nous ! »

Les yeux de Drago se déplacent nerveusement entre sa tante et son père. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. « J'ai simplement pensé que ta place devait être ici. Je dois dire que ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans ta présence. »

Avery lève les yeux au plafond mais il ne dit rien. Lucius se contente de fixer Bellatrix. Non pas pour essayer de l'arrêter, car à quoi cela servirait maintenant ?

Drago l'ignore.

« Père ? Que se passe-t-il ? » il répète. « Pourquoi es-tu… là-dedans ? »

Il y a un long silence alors que Bellatrix se lèche les lèvres. Lucius et Drago restent parfaitement immobiles.

« Il est arrivé » marmonne Avery, et je vois les yeux de Lucius se plisser tandis qu'ils les posent sur les miens. Il a peur. Pas pour lui. Mais pour moi.

« Va l'aider à traverser le lac, Bella. Il t'attend » dit Avery.

« Une minute » dit-elle hargneusement. « Je pense avoir le droit de voir son expression lorsque les nouvelles seront révélées. »

Avery penche légèrement la tête, se frottant le nez entre le pouce et l'index, laissant échapper un soupir exagéré qu'elle ne semble pas remarquer.

« Mais vu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend mon aide, je serais brève » dit-elle, avant de lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des mois maintenant. « Drago, ton père a baisé la Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Le visage de Drago devient soudain blanc comme du papier vierge.

« Et cela dure depuis plusieurs mois, qui plus est » elle poursuit, toujours souriante. « Il est allé au delà des vœux prononcés à son mariage, au delà des règles vouées à notre cause, en décidant de tripoter une Sang-de-Bourbe qui a le même âge que son propre fils. »

Lucius maudit quelques paroles dans un souffle, mais il ne dit rien.

Je ne ressens plus rien. Je me sens seulement engourdie, parce que j'ai déjà dû faire face à cette situation auparavant… Drago a déjà été au courant de ce qu'il se passe, même si la situation n'était au moment là pas aussi désespérée.

Mais sa réaction n'est pas ce que j'attends. Il se contente de laisser échapper un souffle et de hocher négativement la tête.

« Tu me dis ça depuis des mois maintenant, Tata » dit-il en regardant Bellatrix droit dans les yeux. « Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas vrai, et je le crois- »

Elle grogne de rire. « Ton père est un menteur professionnel, Drago. Tu le sais très bien. Mais il a été pris cette fois. »

Drago continue de secouer la tête. « Ce n'est pas vrai- »

« Alors pourquoi penses-tu qu'il est emprisonné, espèce de garçon stupide ? » dit-elle hargneusement, son sourire disparaissant de son visage.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, malgré lui. « Mais- »

« Bella ! » l'interrompt Avery. « Il t'attend. Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre ici. Vas-y. »

Elle se tourne vers lui comme si elle était sur le point de lui crier dessus, mais après une seconde elle ferme sa bouche comme un piège, jetant un regard vicieux vers Lucius par dessus son épaule, et quitte la salle, laissant un horrible silence horrifié dans son sillage.

Ma main glisse jusqu'à mon ventre.

J'aurai dû m'en débarrasser lorsque j'en avais la possibilité.

Mais est-ce que ça aurait fait une différence de toute façon ? Avery l'aurait certainement quand même découvert.

« Père ? » la voix timide de Drago se fait entendre.

Lucius l'ignore. Il se tourne pour poser un bras contre le mur derrière lui, fixant la pierre.

« Père ? »

La voix de Drago se voit encore ignorée.

Il se tourne alors vers la seule personne qu'il connaît vraiment dans la pièce. Il se tourne vers moi.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » il murmure.

Je ne lui réponds pas. A quoi ça servirait ? Tout est perdu de toute façon.

« J'ai bien peur que oui » dit Avery d'une voix trainante.

Drago avale durement, comme s'il avait avalé de l'acide.

« Mais… Mais tu as _promis !_ » il couine.

Lucius ne se retourne pas.

« PERE ! » crie soudain Drago, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Les yeux gris de Lucius rencontrent ceux identiques de Drago, alors qu'il daigne enfin se retourner vers son fils.

« Je t'avais demandé » bégaie furieusement Drago, « et tu m'avais promis… »

Il s'arrête, ses lèvres bougeant encore quelques secondes en silence, avant qu'il ne parvienne à nouveau à sortir des mots.

« Pourquoi ? »

Lucius respire un rire amer. « _Pourquoi ?_ » il murmure. « Drago, n'est-ce pas assez clair ? Ca devrait pourtant être évident pour toi. »

« Mais… » Drago bredouille désespérément. « Mais tu as _promis-_ »

« Oh allez ! » dit Avery, souriant à Drago dans ce qui ressemble à un signe de consolation. « Ca ne doit surement pas être une grosse surprise pour toi. Tu as bien dû avoir quelques _soupçons_ sur ce qu'il se passait. »

Il y a autre chose derrière ses paroles. J'en suis sure. Après la petite rencontre que nous avons eu lorsqu'il m'a effacé la mémoire, je pense que j'ai enfin commencé à le connaître...

Mon Dieu, je ne connais même pas son nom de famille, et il va pourtant être responsable de ma mort.

« Mais bon » il poursuit. « J'ai _moi même_ été choqué par son comportement, après tout. Tu dois bien te rappeler du moment où je l'ai informé que tôt ou tard il devrait tuer la Sang-de-Bourbe, non ? La force de sa réaction a été quelque peu déconcertante, si tu te souviens- »

« Quoi ? » demande Drago, le front plissé. « Je veux dire… Es-tu sur que j'étais présent lorsque ça s'est passé ? »

Les rouages de mon esprit commencent à se mettre en route. Je me souviens que ça s'est passé bien sur, mais ce qu'il s'est _réellement_ passé au moment là n'est pas important.

Mais ce qui est arrivé _après_ cette scène, ça c'est une autre histoire.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne t'en souviens pas » continue Avery, mais Lucius réagit.

« Arrête ça » il prévient, mais Avery lui sourit agréablement. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il devait suivre les ordres de Lucius maintenant.

Un étrange sourire glisse sur son visage.

« Oh Lucius, tu n'as pas fait _ça ?_ » dit-il d'une voix trainante.

« Fait _quoi ?_ » dit hargneusement Drago.

Le sourire horrible de Avery s'élargit.

« Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin. » Il sourit encore plus fort alors qu'il assène son coup fatal. « Lancer un Oubliettes à son propre fils. »

Drago devient blanc comme un linge, mais Lucius se contente de regarder Avery avec un regard meurtrier.

« Tu es un indescriptible salopard » il murmure.

Avery ne répond que par un sourire éclatant.

« Alors… Attends une seconde. » Drago regarde son père comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Je le _savais ?_ C'est ce qu'il en train de dire ? »

« Je ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants » dit simplement Avery. « Mais je dois avouer qu'il est particulièrement étrange que tu ne te souviennes pas de la scène que je viens de te décrire. Si je me souviens bien de l'expression de ton visage au moment là, tout semblait indiquer que tu n'étais pas près de l'oublier. »

Drago porte sa main à son front.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas » dit-il désespérément. « Mais… Si tu les a vu… »

Il fait glisser sa main vers le bas de son visage pour révéler des yeux brillants de fureur tandis qu'il se tourne vers son père.

Le visage de Lucius reste impassible.

« Mais bon, ça ne serait pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonne Drago.

Je retiens mon souffle. Je sais de quoi il parle, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce que Lucius avait dit à son fils pour le convaincre de ne pas révéler le sort d'Oubliettes qu'il avait lancé sur Bellatrix lorsqu'elle m'avait coupé les poignets.

Mais à l'époque, Lucius ne mentait pas lorsqu'il a dit à son fils qu'il n'avait pas couché avec moi.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » murmure Drago.

La lèvre de Lucius se recroqueville. « Comment ai-je pu _quoi ?_ » dit-il cruel. « Comment ais-je pu coucher avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, ou comment ais-je pu effacer ta mémoire sur cette affaire ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle ! » siffle son fils. « Bien sur que je n'ai pas dû sauter de joie lorsque je l'ai découvert… Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait confiance ? »

Lucius fronce les sourcils. « Non » dit-il tout simplement. « J'aurai été fou de le faire, franchement. »

« JE. SUIS. TON. _FILS !_ » hurle Drago, totalement perdu.

« Bon Dieu, est-ce que tu vas la fermer ? » lui dit hargneusement son père. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je regrette de t'avoir enlevé la mémoire ? Tu ne recevras aucun remord et aucune excuse de ma part, Drago. Je n'ai aucun regret de t'avoir lancé un Oubliettes, parce que pour être franc, tu ne me laissais pas le choix. Si je t'avais laissé t'en souvenir, tu l'aurais mis elle en danger. Et ça, il en était hors de question. »

Drago regarde son père, blême. « Alors tu l'as choisis elle plutôt que moi ? » il murmure.

Lucius exhale. « Alors même que je suis déshonoré et enchainé en face de toi, sur le point de mourir pour mes pêchés, tu recherches encore mon affection ? » Il secoue la tête. « Tu voudrais l'amour d'un traitre à son sang ? N'as-tu aucune _fierté ?_ »

Drago le regarde comme s'il l'avait giflé, et c'est Avery qui lui répond.

« Quel hypocrite tu fais, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? » il murmure. « Enseigner la fierté à ton fils. Je me demande si tous tes enfants recevront le même traitement. »

« Pardon ? » glapit Drago tandis qu'il fixe durement Avery, son visage rempli de haine.

« Elle est _enceinte_, Drago » dit Avery en agitant une main vers moi alors qu'il porte le coup meurtrier.

Je ferme les yeux, la honte coulant en moi.

Je ne peux pas regarder Drago. Je ne peux pas…

Si je peux.

Je le dois.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il paraît physiquement malade. Il avale difficilement et laisse échapper un petit gémissement.

« Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur » dit Avery tout sourire. « N'est-ce pas _merveilleux ?_ Tu dois être très fier de savoir que bientôt de la boue se répandra dans la lignée des Malefoy. »

Drago respire fortement ce qui ressemble à des nausées. Lucius fixe Avery d'un regard assassin avant de bouger son regard, non pas vers son fils, mais vers moi.

Je secoue la tête tristement. Il lâche un sourire amer vers moi.

« Enceinte ? » Drago peut à peine prononcer ce mot.

Lucius se tourne vers lui, sans aucune once de douceur sur le visage, mais il ne lui donne aucune réponse.

« De toi ? » demande Drago totalement perdu.

Il y a un long et horrible silence alors que sa mâchoire se contracte pendant qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, et je prends de grandes inspirations pour essayer de faire disparaître la rougeur d'humiliation que je sens sur mon visage.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il finalement. « Alors que tu es marié avec une femme aussi belle que ma mère. Je veux dire… Pourquoi _elle ?_ »

Les lèvres de Lucius se recroquevillent et ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur les miens.

« Je dois admettre, Lucius, que je comprends très bien la question de Drago » dit Avery d'une voix trainante. « Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme elle a à t'offrir ? Elle ne représente pas vraiment ton fantasme, si ? »

« Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant _toi_ » grommelle Lucius à travers ses lèvres fermées sans même regarder Avery. Ce dernier sourit en retour.

« Oh aller, je veux seulement savoir ce qui t'as au début attiré en elle. Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Parce que, je vais être honnête : je n'aurai certainement pas dit, rien qu'en la regardant, qu'elle mérite tous les problèmes qu'elle t'a causé. »

Lucius ne détourne pas ses yeux des miens, alors même que le regard d'Avery est également posé sur moi.

« Ou peut être que je peux imaginer ce que ça t'a fait. Si… jeune. » La voix d'Avery est douce comme une berceuse. « Si… faible. »

Ses mots serpentent entre moi et Lucius, et nous gardons tous deux résolument nos yeux l'un sur l'autre.

« Ca a dû être assez insupportable pour toi » continue Avery, « de devoir rester dans ta chambre nuit après nuit, alors qu'elle dormait dans la chambre à côté. Assez jeune, seule et naïve pour se mouler à tes propres désirs. »

J'avale rapidement. Il ne le sait pas, mais ses paroles sont très ressemblantes aux derniers mots prononcés par Dolohov.

« Ce n'était rien de tout ça » dit Lucius. Ses yeux sont deux puits profonds.

« Non ? » répond Avery.

« Arrête » dit Drago. Son visage a maintenant pris un ton citron.

« Et bien Drago ? Ne veux-tu pas connaître son point de vue ? » murmure Avery. « Certes, elle n'a pas grand chose pour elle… mais regarde ses yeux. »

Je frémis. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ce qu'il dise cela.

Drago me fusille du regard. « Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial ? » dit-il en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

« Laisse tomber, Avery » dit Lucius hargneusement. « Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors laisse la en dehors de ça maintenant. »

« On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme » continue Avery en ignorant totalement Lucius. « Et les siens sont particulièrement… expressifs. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Drago, mais c'est la vérité. Après être passé par tout ce qu'elle a subi, il n'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient si émouvants. Il y a un millier d'années de souffrances dans ces yeux. »

Il me sourit benoitement tout du long de son monologue.

« C'est peut être ses yeux qui pourraient révéler une partie du mystère sur le pourquoi tu as été attiré par elle, Lucius » il murmure. « Ca a dû être une sorte d'aphrodisiaque de connaître la force de sa peur pour toi. Ses yeux t'ont montré toute la crainte que contenait son âme, et la plupart de ses peurs te concernaient directement. »

Un long silence s'installe et je ne fixe que Lucius. Je n'avais jamais réellement réfléchi à l'effet que mes propres yeux pouvaient avoir sur lui. J'étais bien trop occupée de l'effet de son propre regard sur moi.

J'aimerai lui parler. J'aimerai lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour lui, et j'aimerai connaître tout ce qu'il a ressenti pour moi. J'aimerai connaître tout de sa haine, sa puissance, ses envies.

Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous parler. Plus jamais. Parce qu'ils ne nous laisseront plus jamais seuls désormais.

Ma main se lève automatiquement, mais je la laisse retomber avant de faire le geste que je voulais faire.

Ses yeux scintillent, puis il hoche la tête. Il a compris.

Une lueur rouge vacillante apparaît, et Avery et Drago s'inclinent soudain faiblement, mais Lucius reste immobile.

La haute silhouette sombre devant laquelle ils s'inclinent, baisse lentement sa capuche et enlève sa cape pour la tendre à Bellatrix, qui se tient à ses côtés, un large sourire sur le visage.

Je tremble si fort que ça me fait mal. J'avais espéré ne jamais revoir ce visage à nouveau.

« Alors… » murmure Voldemort, balayant ses yeux rouges de moi à Lucius, un petit sourire sans joie s'étirant sur son visage déformé. « Alors… »

Son regard s'accroche à moi pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête de dégout et ne se tourne vers Lucius.

« Alors voilà l'enfant qui est responsable de ta traitrise, Lucius » dit-il.

Ce n'est pas une question.

Lucius ne répond pas. Il se contente de le regarder. Enfin non, pas le regarder, plutôt le fusiller du regard. Parce que son maitre est devenu son ennemi maintenant.

Un énorme bruit de toux se fait alors entendre dans la pièce.

Tout le monde se retourne pour apercevoir Ron à quatre pattes, toussant tandis que de l'eau coule de son nez et qu'il reprend conscience.

Voldemort glousse. « Je suis heureux que tu sois en mesure de nous rejoindre, Ronald. »

Ron lève la tête, et la peur s'empare de ses yeux lorsque ces derniers se posent pour la première fois depuis sa capture sur le visage de Voldemort.

Il y a un instant de silence tandis que Ron pousse de grandes respirations en se frottant la tête de douleur. Voldemort se remet alors à parler.

« Je dois admettre que ça n'aurait pas été si intéressant si tous les acteurs de cette farce tragique n'avaient pas pu être présents pour la scène finale. »

Ron prend une grande respiration saccadée. « Je vais vous dire » dit-il d'une voix lourde mais relativement stable, « Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas ces conneries mélodramatiques, pour changer ? Personne n'a réellement envie d'écouter votre discours bien rasoir. »

Bellatrix lève furieusement sa baguette mais Voldemort lève sa main pour l'arrêter. Il sourit, mais ses yeux sont dépourvus de tout sentiment humain.

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler beaucoup tous les deux » dit-il d'une voix qui me paralyse jusqu'à l'os. « Et je dois admettre que ce fait ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je pense sincèrement que ta compagnie m'aurait fait perdre mon temps. »

Le visage de Ron s'empourpre violemment, mais Voldemort poursuit.

« Dans tous les cas ça n'a plus aucune importance, puisque tu ne seras plus avec nous bien longtemps » il murmure. « Tes parents ont veillé à cela. »

La confiance de Ron s'ébranle. Sa voix tremble lorsqu'il répond. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Voldemort sourit. « Il semble que tu ne signifies pas autant pour eux que tu ne l'espérais, mon garçon » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Ils ont refusé d'obéir à mes ordres de trop nombreuses fois. Ils doivent maintenant en subir les conséquences. »

Non. Non. S'il vous plait, pas lui aussi…

Le visage de Ron perd de sa couleur, mais Voldemort l'ignore royalement. Il se tourne vers Lucius, ses yeux rouges rétrécis.

« Mais je ne suis pas ici pour te parler, Ronald » il murmure. « Je suis ici pour un fait qui touche bien plus mes intérêts. »

Lucius le fixe derrière les barreaux de sa cage. Mais son regard est illisible. Est-ce un regard de mépris ou de peur ?

Ou des deux ?

« Lucius Malefoy » dit Voldemort. « Si… dévoué. Si fier. Impitoyable, efficace et absolu. »

Il marque une pause. Lucius aspire son souffle par son nez pointu avant que Voldemort ne fasse sa déclaration suivante.

« Lucius Malefoy, comme tu me déçois. »

Lucius relève le menton. « Vous oubliez mon Seigneur, que malgré toutes les erreurs que j'ai commis, je ne vous ai jamais trahi. Ce que j'ai fait ne regarde que moi même et la Sang-… et elle. » Il s'arrête. « Je n'ai rien fait pour nuire à votre objectif- »

Voldemort secoue la tête, presque tristement. « Oh Lucius, tu t'es creusé ta propre tombe » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Tu m'insultes en espérant que je puisse être miséricordieux parce que tes actions ne me touchent pas directement. Laisses-tu sous-entendre que je ne suis pas un homme de principe ? »

Les yeux de Lucius se dirigent vers moi une seconde. Et je sais alors que nous sommes morts. Ses yeux sont vides. Il n'a aucun plan pour nous sortir de là.

« S'il vous plait ! » je crie automatiquement. « S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie… Ecoutez-le, s'il vous plait- »

Voldemort se tourne vers moi en souriant. « Ma chère Hermione, comment peux-tu me demander de pardonner à quelqu'un qui t'as traité de la pire des façons qui soit ? »

Bellatrix sourit derrière lui tandis que les yeux de Drago se déplacent désespérément autour de la salle.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je _dois_ essayer.

« S'il vous plait » je répète désespérément. « Dans toute votre vie, n'avez-vous jamais rien ressenti pour personne… »

Je m'arrête. Parce que un regard dur d'une joie stérile a illuminé ses yeux, et je sais alors qu'il ne sert à rien de chercher quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

Il laisse entendre un petit rire ravi. « Oh Lucius, qu'as-tu _fait ?_ » il murmure. « Je t'applaudirai si son sang avait été pur. Quel coup de génie. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as réussi à t'élever au sein de mes rangs. Je dois admettre que je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu étais si _talentueux_ en matière de sadisme. Quelle délicieuse torture psychologique cela doit être pour elle ! Tu l'as fait tomber amoureuse du meurtrier de ses parents. »

Cela me frappe comme un coup sur la tête. Je me sens malade, nauséeuse. Confuse.

Lucius me regarde un long moment avant de reporter son attention sur son maitre.

« Vous ne m'avez donné d'autre choix que de tuer ses parents, mon _Seigneur_, si vous vous souvenez bien » dit-il, le ton palpitant de haine.

« S'il te plait, ne rejette pas la faute à mes pieds » répond Voldemort froidement mais néanmoins en douceur. « J'étais presque heureux de la laisser mourir à la place. C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'elle survive, peu importe le prix. Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu étais si insistant à l'époque, mais il semble que même au moment-là, tu plaçais tes propres désirs au dessus de la cause que tu as si souvent prétendu défendre. »

Il y a une longue pause alors que son discours traverse la salle.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

J'observe Lucius tandis qu'il se ressaisit.

« Pour moi, je ne dirai rien » dit-il finalement la tête haute. « Je sais que je ne mérite pas votre clémence. Mais… Mais je demande seulement qu'elle soit mise hors de cause. »

Voldemort sourit mais Lucius continue de parler, sans un seul tremblement dans sa voix.

« S'il vous plait » dit-il, oubliant sa fierté. « En échange de toutes mes années de loyaux services- »

« De 'loyaux services' ? » crache Bellatrix. « Oh oui, tu as montré une grande fidélité au cours de ces derniers mois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius ne lui jette même pas un coup d'œil. « Même si j'ai été… impliqué… avec une Née Moldue, je n'ai pas renoncé à vous, mon Seigneur. J'ai fait tout ce que vous avez exigé de moi, et plus encore, sans un seul murmure de protestation. J'ai été heureux de vous servir, et je n'ai jamais rien demandé en échange de mes services, mais maintenant je demande, humblement… »

Il s'arrête et reprend son souffle. Voldemort sourit plus largement, sans aucune lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux.

« S'il vous plait » murmure Lucius. « Laissez-la _partir_. »

De petits rires incrédules se font entendre de la part d'Avery et Bellatrix. Voldemort se contente de secouer la tête, presque avec pitié.

« Je suis conscient que ma demande peut être un peu excessive » dit précipitamment Lucius. « Mais si vous ne pouvez pas la libérer, alors laissez la au moins en vie, même en tant que prisonnière. »

L'espoir ne s'allume pas une seule seconde dans ma poitrine. Je connais déjà la réponse que Voldemort va donner. Je l'attends avec une attente résignée.

« Il est trop tard, Lucius » dit-il simplement.

La joue de Lucius se contracte. « Maitre- »

« Il est trop tard » répète Voldemort avec une finalité absolue. « Si tu voulais la protéger, alors tu aurais dû te contrôler. Tu aurais dû réaliser que la seule chose qui assurait sa propre destruction, c'était le fait de lui permettre de s'approcher trop près de toi. »

Il sourit et il se tourne vers moi, continuant de parler à Lucius à travers moi. « Si tu tenais tellement à elle, tu serais resté loin d'elle. Mais bon, tu as toujours été un homme égoïste. »

Je regarde Lucius, l'homme le plus égoïste que je connaisse.

Il se contente de me regarder alors que nous nous rendons silencieusement compte de la vérité de la situation.

« Pensais-tu réellement tenir ça secret ? Face à _moi ?_ » demande Voldemort. « Alors que tu étais si indiscret que tout le monde dans cette maison se doutait de ce qu'il se passait au moment même où tu as mis les pieds ici, sinon avant ? Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ton comportement suspect une semaine à peine après sa capture. »

Etrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réalisé depuis le début que le comportement de Lucius commençait à devenir bizarre. Cela semble si simple quand j'y repense. J'aurai dû comprendre la raison de son antipathie face à Ron. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser…J'ai laissé mes soupçons s'enfoncer dans mon subconscient, les permettant seulement de jouer avec mes plus sombres cauchemars.

Jusqu'à ce que mes cauchemars se fondent avec la réalité, et que je cesse de savoir ce que c'est d'avoir des rêves agréables.

« Mais j'ai espéré longtemps que je puisse m'être trompé. » L'horrible monologue de Voldemort est interminable. « Après tout, je ne voulais pas croire qu'un de mes plus fidèles alliés puisse me trahir pour une si légère tentation. »

Il s'arrête pendant une minute, laissant flotter sa petite insulte. Pense-t-il vraiment que cela puisse me toucher, après tout ce que j'ai enduré ?

« C'est lorsque tu as choisi de la laisser vivre alors que je t'ai laissé le choix que tu m'as confirmé que tu t'étais aventuré sur un terrain dangereux- »

« Si je puis me permettre, mon Seigneur ? » le coupe bellatrix.

Voldemort lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire un signe de la main. « Si tu le souhaites. »

Elle sourit, la respiration dure et rapide. « C'est également au moment là que j'ai commencé à le soupçonner. » Son empressement et son excitation rendent ses phrases particulièrement irrégulières. « Je savais que _quelque chose_ se passait, parce que la nuit où il est revenu ici avec elle… il l'a porté dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre, saviez-vous cela ? »

Avery fronce durement les sourcils vers elle, mais Voldemort se contente de glousser.

« Oui, je le savais » dit-il.

« Et ensuite » elle continue en haletant, « il y a eu cette fameuse soirée à la maison des Weasley. Bon Dieu, même mon _neveu_ a commencé à réaliser ce qu'il se passait ce soir-là ! »

Drago se tourne vers elle, les joues rosies. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de supposer ? » il lui demande brusquement.

Mais tout le monde l'ignore.

« En effet » murmure Voldemort, avant de se retourner vers Lucius. « Les évènements de cette soirée se sont révélés… instructifs. Mais je vais te dire ce qui m'a finalement montré la vérité, Lucius. Ce fut la Sang-de-Bourbe ici présente. »

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi alors que je sens ma respiration me quitter. Je n'ai pas pu… Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour nous trahir ?

Voldemort sourit doucement en continuant à parler à Lucius. « Tu te souviens que je l'avais interrogé, je présume ? »

Je regarde Lucius, prise de panique. Il me regarde longuement et durement. Avec colère.

« Je n'ai rien dit. Lucius, _je n'ai absolument rien-_ »

« Ah » dit Voldemort en souriant. « '_Lucius.'_ En effet. '_Lucius_.' Tu as utilisé ce nom, et pas seulement devant lui. Lorsque je t'ai questionné sur lui, tu l'as appelé par son prénom, et à cet instant j'ai su que vous étiez devenus tous les deux trop proches l'un de l'autre. Après tout, quel prisonnier est assez familier avec son bourreau pour pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom ? »

Mon visage se durcit alors que je réfléchis. Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit cela, mais… mais peut être bien que j'ai pu. J'étais tellement habituée à l'appeler par son prénom que je n'y faisais plus attention.

C'est certainement le seul instant où je souhaiterais être un Serpentard. Un Serpentard n'aurait jamais fait une erreur aussi stupide.

Lucius secoue la tête.

« Je suis tellement désolée » je murmure.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute » il marmonne en retour.

Mais je ne le crois pas, et je ne pense pas qu'il se croit lui même. Mais il sait qu'il est trop tard pour changer les choses maintenant. Il paraît simplement résigné. Il est impossible de réparer ses erreurs, et qui sait cela mieux que lui ?

Voldemort me sort de ma rêverie lorsqu'il lève sa baguette, faisant quelques pas vers moi. « C'était la dernière fois que nous avons parlé tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? » il murmure. « Tu n'avais pas voulu me donner une réponse claire au sujet de la relation que tu entretenais avec Lucius. Tes réponses étaient si prudentes… si intelligentes. Tu aurais très bien pu t'en sortir si tu n'avais pas fait cette stupide erreur. »

Il s'arrête en face de moi.

« Je veux des réponses, Hermione » dit-il presque simplement. « Et cette fois, elles seront exactes. »

Je regarde Lucius par dessus son épaule. Sa peau est blanche comme de la glace.

« Regarde-moi, pas lui » dit sèchement Voldemort.

Je fais ce qu'il dit, et je le regrette immédiatement tandis qu'il lève sa baguette.

« Je veux toute l'histoire cette fois » il murmure avant de donner un petit coup de baguette. « _Legilimens !_ »

Le sort auquel je n'ai jamais appris à me défendre s'empare de moi, m'emprisonne l'esprit et expose tous les souvenirs que j'ai connu et tous les secrets de mon âme…

_- - - Moi me cachant sous les lavabos des toilettes des filles tandis que Harry et Ron combattent le Troll - - -_

- Un bambin me regarde à travers le miroir, ses cheveux raides et souples attachés par sa mère avec des rubans étincelants…

- - - - - - Moi criant, pleurant, saignant. Les poings de Lucius me déchirent le visage, et soudain il s'envole vers l'arrière, propulsé loin de moi alors qu'une électricité magique coure à travers mes doigts - -

_Ron m'embrassant, oh mon Dieu, il l'a enfin fait… Mais la porte s'ouvre à la volée, et Lucius est là, oh, pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser seule - -_

- - - - - Une main coure sur mon corps, et une voix bruisse dans mon oreille. 'Serait-ce si grave de vous toucher ?' –

- - Les deux énormes yeux jaunes du serpent me suivent le long du corridor, mais ils ne peuvent pas, je dois prévenir Harry à propos des tuyaux - -

'_Tu es à moi. Tu le seras toujours. A personne d'autre qu'à moi.'_

- - Ron m'a encore une fois fait faire ses devoirs, ' Je t'aime, Hermione', et je rougis, oh mon Dieu, va-t-il le remarquer ? - -

_- Il me quitte. Non. Il ne peut pas. Je vais mourir sans lui. Mais il me quitte - - -_

Je ne peux pas être enceinte. C'est impossible. Je suis simplement malade - - -

- - - - Je me suis coupé le doigt, et oh, ça saigne, et ça fait tellement mal… Mais papa embrasse mon doigt pour enlever la douleur, et me dit que je suis une gentille fille qui ne doit pas pleurer - - -

'_J'ai déjà appris tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant…'_

'Je t'aime, Lucius. Je te hais, oh mon Dieu, je te hais tellement, mais… ça va de pair avec toute ma haine, je… je ne peux pas… je ne sais pas, mais je t'aime-'

_- '__Je t'avais blessé. Je suis désolé pour ça. Ce n'était… pas ce que je voulais.' - - -_

Le sort quitte précipitamment mon esprit.

C'est comme si mon esprit était soudain rempli d'eau froide.

Je me retrouve accroupie. Sans souffle. C'est épuisant de voir votre vie défiler en si peu de temps.

« Peut être que j'aurai dû utiliser cette méthode la dernière fois, au lieu de miser sur le Veritaserum. » J'entends la voix de Voldemort comme si elle était à des kilomètres. « J'aurai alors peut être pu connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. »

Avant que je puisse me ressaisir, je vois de longs doigts fins comme des pattes d'araignée se faufiler à travers les barreaux de ma cage.

Sans même réfléchir, je me recule vivement mais je heurte immédiatement le mur de pierres derrière moi, et il peut encore m'atteindre… Il peut encore me toucher…

Je me hérisse alors que je le regarde.

« Et nous arrivons alors à l'essentiel » il murmure, souriant de son sourire sans lèvres. « Tu sais, je me demande bien pourquoi tu as choisi de garder en vie cette… abomination. »

Ses doigts serpentent jusqu'à mon ventre.

J'essaie de me tourner, mais c'est inutile. Je n'ai nul part où aller.

Je jette un œil à Lucius, qui fusille Voldemort du regard, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant de chaque côté de son corps.

« Un Malefoy Sang-Mêlé » murmure Voldemort, ses doigts caressant doucement mon ventre. « Quelle contradiction dans ces simples mots. »

Je me sens malade et étourdie. Je ne veux pas de sa main sur mon enfant… Il n'est pas censé le toucher… C'est malsain, c'est mal…

« Enlevez vos sales pattes ! »

Ce n'est pas Lucius qui vient de parler. C'est Ron.

Voldemort sourit et enlève sa main de la cage, loin de moi, Dieu merci.

Il se lève et se tourne pour faire face à Ron, qui le fusille du regard, la respiration lourde.

« Ah, Ronald Weasey » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Je dois avouer que j'en avais presque oublié ta présence ici. Mais bon… » il sourit cruellement, « tu dois y être habitué. Tu as été le joueur totalement oublié dans cette petite comédie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron se met à rougir, les yeux brillants, et je ressens un coup de poignard en plein cœur pour lui.

Voldemort rit doucement. « Je lis dans ton esprit » il murmure. « Tu l'aimais depuis le début, je peux le voir. Tu l'aimais avant même que Lucius Malefoy ne connaisse le nom d'Hermione Granger. Tu l'as aimé à l'instant même où elle a montré le bout de son sale nez dans le train pour Poudlard. »

Ron rougit plus encore face à l'invasion de son esprit, mais Voldemort fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

« Dis-moi Ronald, aimerais-tu le voir souffrir ? » dit-il d'une voix basse et séduisante. « N'aimerais-tu pas voir l'homme qui t'as volé l'amour de ta vie, hurler d'agonie ? »

J'avale durement. Mon regard se dirige vers Ron, qui prend une forte inspiration par le nez alors qu'il regarde Voldemort dans les yeux, puis Lucius, qui lui ne regarde que moi.

« Dis-moi » murmure Voldemort, « et dis-moi honnêtement, m'en voudrais-tu si je le torturais ? Si j'utilisais le sortilège Doloris sur lui, ici et maintenant, ne voudrais-tu pas me remercier, même si chaque hurlement qu'il donnerait lui briserait son cœur à _elle ?_ »

Il y a un long silence alors que Ron fusille en silence Voldemort du regard. Il ne veut pas répondre.

Les lèvres de Voldemort s'étirent dans un sourire. « Oh, alors tu le voudrais ? »

Et Ron ne répond toujours pas.

Voldemort se tourne donc vers Lucius, la baguette levée, et il prononce l'incantation.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Lucius tombe lourdement au sol, se tordant et frémissant de douleur. Et il crie. Il hurle et rugit de douleur, le sang coulant de son visage, sa peau devenant écarlate…

Je ne peux pas respirer. Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'envie de vomir face à cela, et oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait –

« ARRETEZ ! » Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans même y penser.

Voldemort lève sa baguette et les hurlements s'arrêtent.

Je cligne des yeux, et les larmes se déversent sans un bruit.

Lucius soulève la tête, et regarde uniquement vers moi. Ses yeux sont comme une pierre brisée. Un filet de sang perle au coin de ses lèvres blanches.

« Je suis désolée » j'articule silencieusement sur mes lèvres.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis désolée alors qu'il est à peine en train d'endurer le dixième de ce qu'il m'a lui même fait endurer, maintes et maintes fois.

Mais je suis _vraiment_ désolée. Je l'ai tué. Et je suis certaine d'une chose : il va mourir avant qu'ils ne me tuent.

Il hoche la tête. Il sait.

Je regarde Ron, qui fixe résolument le sol. Il ne veut pas me regarder. Ses lèvres sont serrées et immobiles.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose » murmure Voldemort, parlant maintenant à Lucius. « Je ne t'ai jamais mis dans la même classe que notre vieil ami Dolohov. »

Mon sang se fige littéralement de glace.

Lucius pose son regard sur son maitre.

« Tu disais que tu le méprisais » continue Voldemort. « Mais bon, qui ne le méprisait pas ? Il était attiré comme un aimant par les Moldues. Aucune femme n'était en sécurité avec lui, pas même un spécimen comme elle. »

Il bouge sa tête vers moi, avant de lancer un sort de coupure sur la joue blanche comme le marbre de Lucius.

Lucius siffle de douleur, mais il ne dit rien.

« Alors, es-tu comme Antonin, Lucius ? » demande Voldemort. « Es-tu si faible, si dominé par tes désirs ? »

Il secoue sa baguette, envoyant un jet de torture de couleur verte vers Lucius, qui hurle d'agonie, se tordant sur le sol, avant que le sort ne soit levé.

« As-tu si peu d'auto contrôle ? » murmure Voldemort.

Lucius crache un jet de sang de sa bouche avant de répondre.

« Je vaux bien mieux que lui, je peux vous l'assurer » il marmonne.

Voldemort montre les dents dans ce que je suppose être un sourire.

« Mais lui, au moins, a réussi à se retenir face à elle » dit-il en me désignant d'un geste de la main. « Mais _toi_, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, Antonin avait une certaine intégrité, une certaine notion de la signification du devoir- »

« Non, c'est totalement faux ! » j'éclate. Tout le monde se tourne pour me regarder, mais je suis trop furieuse pour m'en soucier. « De l'intégrité ? Dolohov ? Mon Dieu, si seulement vous saviez… Je devais toujours garder mes yeux ouverts, être à l'écoute de ses pas rampant devant ma porte ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire, avant que- »

Je m'arrête, me mordant la langue.

Non. Oh mon Dieu, non. Je suis si _stupide !_

Voldemort se tourne vers moi, une expression de curiosité sur son visage.

« Avant que… Quoi ? » il murmure.

Je bégaie face à lui, essayant désespérément d'imaginer une stratégie pour me sortir de là.

« S'il vous plait mon Seigneur, ne la punissez pas pour sa simplicité d'esprit » dit Lucius après m'avoir lancé un rapide regard voilé.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demande froidement Voldemort.

« Je veux simplement dire que ces nombreux mois de captivité ont parfois raison de son état mental » dit Lucius en douceur. « Elle dit parfois des choses dont elle n'a pas bien saisi le sens. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se rende exactement compte de ce qu'elle dit… »

Et je sais alors que son discours n'est pas très convaincant. Mais je suppose qu'il fallait le tenter.

Voldemort se contente de me regarder. « Si, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle dit » il marmonne. « Ne l'insulte pas en prétendant le contraire. Elle est au contraire très vive d'esprit pour son jeune âge. Ne me l'as-tu pas dit toi même de nombreuses fois lorsque tu as été chargé de t'occuper d'elle ? »

Lucius me regarde, me prévenant de ne rien dire.

« Avant _quoi_, Hermione ? » demande à nouveau Voldemort.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne vais pas nous condamner davantage.

Il lève les yeux au plafond. « Bien, peut être voudras-tu céder à une certaine persuasion. Avery ? »

« Mon Seigneur ? » dit Avery, tous ses sens en alerte.

Voldemort fait un geste vers moi. « Encourage-la, veux-tu ? »

Avery hoche la tête et soulève sa baguette.

« Mon Seigneur, ça ne sera pas nécessaire » dit rapidement Lucius.

Voldemort plisse les yeux. « Es-tu prêt à expliquer ce que ça signifie à sa place ? »

« Oui » répond Lucius d'une voix anormalement calme. « Antonin était un peu… pressant face à elle. Pour l'empêcher de souiller la pureté de son sang… »

Bellatrix grommelle et Lucius s'arrête un instant avant de continuer.

« Pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin, je suis intervenu, et je lui ai rappelé son devoir envers vous. »

Avery regarde Lucius, sa tête inclinée d'une façon comique. « Et il n'y a que pour cette raison que tu es _intervenu ?_ » il murmure. « Ton sens du devoir ? »

Lucius l'ignore. Il regarde fixement Voldemort, dont le front est plissé.

« C'était juste avant qu'il ne déserte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon sang se glace.

« Peut être que c'est l'implication de Lucius qui a provoqué sa colère à propos de son statut » rétorque Bellatrix. « Je me souviens à l'époque qu'il était toujours en train de pleurnicher sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été récompensé pour ses services. Je me suis souvent demandée ce qui avait amené un si subit complexe d'infériorité. »

Je serre et desserre les poings. Tout pourrait bien se passer.

Mais quelle différence cela ferait après tout ?

Voldemort n'écoute pas Bellatrix. Il me regarde longuement et durement.

« Est-ce que ça s'est passé comme ça, Hermione ? » il murmure.

Et avant même que je ne puisse détourner mon regard, son esprit s'insinue dans le mien. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est connu comme étant le plus grand Legilimens au monde.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je rien voir de tout ça dans ton esprit ? » chuchote Voldemort, un froncement de sourcils pliant son front. « Pourquoi ta mémoire semble-t-elle si… vierge lorsqu'il s'agit de la disparition de Dolohov ? »

J'ouvre et ferme ma bouche comme un stupide poisson rouge alors que j'essaie de trouver quoi dire…

Mais comment pourrais-je expliquer le fait que ma mémoire concernant la disparition de Dolohov n'est non plus présente dans mon esprit, mais cachée quelque part dans la chambre de Lucius ?

Voldemort sourit tristement et soupire. « Bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas te forcer à me le dire » dit-il nonchalamment. « Mais peut être aurais-tu besoin d'un peu plus de… persuasion. »

Il fait un geste vers Avery, qui lève sa baguette. Pas vers moi, mais vers Lucius.

« Non ! » je dis automatiquement.

Voldemort soulève un sourcil. « Non ? »

« Il… » je postillonne ces mots comme une idiote. « Lucius… Il n'aimait pas l'attitude de Dolohov à mon égard, et il… il l'a forcé à partir. Il lui a dit qu'il le tuerait si jamais il revenait… »

Je sais que c'est inutile. Il me lance un simple regard.

« Menteuse. »

Il fait un geste vers Avery, qui soulève sa baguette. « _Endoloris !_ »

Les cris de douleur de Lucius me déchirent de l'intérieur. Chaque cri est comme un coup à l'estomac, et oh mon Dieu, que ça s'arrête…

Il ne voudrait pas que je parle. Il ne le voudrait pas.

Je dois juste faire la sourde oreille, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque c'était moi qui hurlait de douleur…

Mais comment puis-je faire la sourde oreille face à ses hurlements, et ça me fait mal d'entendre sa douleur, et encore plus de le voir se tordre sur le sol tandis qu'il se saisit de son crâne pour essayer sans succès de faire cesser cette agonie…

Je ne peux pas le supporter.

« NON, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! » je hurle. « Je… je vais vous dire, je le jure ! »

« Vraiment, Hermione ? » dit Voldemort d'une voix trainante alors que Lucius gémit de douleur derrière lui. « Ou vas-tu à nouveau me mentir ? »

Lucius laisse échapper un nouveau rugissement d'agonie. Il ne s'en soucie pas.

« Dolohov… Dolohov n'est pas parti ! » je dis désespérément.

Voldemort me regarde un instant droit dans les yeux, avant de faire un geste vers Avery qui lève immédiatement la malédiction.

Lucius git sur le sol, poussant de profondes respirations.

« Il n'est pas _parti ?_ » murmure Voldemort.

Lucius lève la tête, chacun de ses mouvements semblant lui causer une forte douleur. Sa peau est trempée de sueur et ses yeux sont rouges.

Il ne veut pas que je leur dise la vérité. Mais quelle autre option s'offre à moi ?

« Il est mort » je murmure.

Le silence qui suit est assourdissant.

Voldemort regarde profondément dans mes yeux.

« Mort ? » il murmure.

J'acquiesce, avalant durement dans une tentative désespérée de faire disparaître le rugissement dans mes oreilles.

Lucius ferme les yeux pendant une seconde, secouant la tête.

« Et… Comment est-il mort ? » chuchote Voldemort, bien qu'il connaisse déjà surement la réponse.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Il soupire et lève la main vers Avery qui soulève à nouveau sa baguette.

« Non ! » je crie. Le visage de Voldemort est immobile.

« Parle » dit-il sèchement.

Ais-je vraiment le choix ?

« Nous… Lui et moi… » Je pousse un souffle énorme. « Vous devez comprendre qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Je veux dire qu'il l'avait vraiment perdu. Il… »

Je respire une nouvelle bouffée d'air.

« Il est venu dans ma chambre une nuit, et il… il a essayé de… » je m'arrête. « Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait. Mais Lucius… il l'a arrêté. Mais Dolohov ne l'a pas supporté, et ils se sont battu, et j'ai tiré Dolohov vers l'arrière, et… »

J'en ai assez dit.

Lucius se redresse lentement sur ses pieds. Il me fusille du regard, m'accusant de l'avoir sauvé de plus de torture.

Et lorsque je regarde le sourire épouvantable de Voldemort alors qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je sais pourquoi Lucius se comporte ainsi.

« Tu as tué Antonin ? » chuchote Bellatrix à Lucius, son visage blanc trahissant son état de choc extrême. « Pour _elle ?_ »

Il la fusille du regard. « Ne prétends pas que sa mort te dérange » dit-il hargneusement. « Tu étais loin de le porter dans ton cœur, si je me souviens bien- »

« MAIS JE NE L'AI PAS TUE, MOI ! » elle crie en retour.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'ais-je fais ?

Voldemort regarde Lucius, son expression insondable.

« Si tu voulais garder Antonin loin d'elle, tu n'avais pas besoin de le tuer » dit-il tranquillement. « Tu avais seulement à me faire part de ses actions, et je lui aurait demandé de quitter la maison. Tu sais cela. »

Il respire un petit rire face à l'absence de réponse de Lucius.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses un jour être si dépassé par tes émotions, au point de perdre ton jugement, Lucius. Tu as toujours été si logique… »

Il ne termine pas sa pensée. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de sa baguette.

« Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu t'es dépravé au nom de cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? » il murmure.

« Mais… Mon Seigneur, mon père est un homme bon ! » dit soudain Drago. « Il n'a jamais rien fait de tel auparavant ! C'est de la faute de la Sang-de-Bourbe, pas de la sienne. Je veux dire, elle a eu de l'emprise sur lui. Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_, mais… »

Il s'arrête tandis que Voldemort tourne sa tête vers lui.

« Qu'es-tu en train de suggérer ? » il marmonne.

Drago se force à continuer. « Je dis juste que… Et bien, ce n'est pas… Ca doit surement être dû à… vous savez… la situation. »

Voldemort plisse ses yeux rouges. « La _situation ?_ »

Drago avale durement, mais il hoche la tête, et je dois admirer son sang-froid. « Je veux dire, il a été enfermé ici pendant des mois, sans jamais voir ma mère… »

Avery respire un petit rire. « Bizarrement, je doute que les envies réprimées de Lucius aient été un réel problème- »

« Mon Seigneur ! » crie Bellatrix prise de panique. Avery continue de sourire à Drago, qui se tourne d'une personne à une autre, paraissant totalement perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » il demande.

« Il semble que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre concernant ton père » dit Avery avec un grand sourire.

Drago se tourne vers lui comme un boulet de canon. « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe, par Merlin ? »

Bellatrix fusille Avery du regard. « _Ne t'avise pas ! »_ elle siffle.

Avery regarde Voldemort. « Puis-je avoir votre permission, mon Seigneur ? »

Voldemort lève les yeux au ciel, semblant presque ennuyé par la tournure de la conversation. « Tu l'as. »

Avery sourit face à l'horreur du visage figé de Bellatrix, et adresse la parole à Drago sans un autre regard vers elle. « La Sang-de-Bourbe n'a pas été la seule indiscrétion de ton père » murmure Avery. « Il semble que son appétit était… insatiable. Tout comme ta tante Bellatrix, en fait. »

Ron pousse un 'Ha !' de triomphe, mais Drago ne semble même pas l'entendre. Sa tête bascule sauvagement entre Lucius et Bellatrix, le visage marqué d'horreur.

« Oh ! » est la seule chose qu'il dit. Puis il se tourne vers son père.

« Tu… _Elle !_ » il bredouille. « C'est la _sœur_ de ma mère- »

« Oui, j'en suis tout à fait conscient » dit sèchement Lucius. Il ne semble pas gêné par la découverte de Drago. Je suppose que je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Etant donné notre situation actuelle, la découverte de Drago semble tout à fait futile.

« Drago » dit Bellatrix.

Lucius regarde son fils d'un air absent. « Crois-moi, je regrette amèrement l'implication que j'ai pu avoir avec elle » dit-il.

Drago laisse échapper un petit bruit d'étouffement alors qu'il secoue la tête. Il paraît presque nauséeux.

« Drago, je suis _désolée_ » dit Bellatrix en se tordant les mains. « Mais c'est certainement plus supportable pour toi que ton père et moi- »

Drago amène ses doigts sur ses yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement. « Comment ça pourrait être plus _supportable_ que toute autre chose ? »

Elle lève la main comme pour toucher son bras, mais se contente de chuchoter, « Au moins, je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Drago abaisse sa main de ses yeux, regardant alternativement sa tante et son père, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Vous êtes quelle sorte de famille ? » dit-il, incrédule.

Voldemort laisse apparaître une expression amusée sur son visage.

« Tu n'as pas à suivre leur exemple, mon garçon » il murmure. « Tu peux être bien mieux qu'eux, si tu le veux vraiment. Tu peux apprendre de leurs erreurs, et avec un sang aussi pur que le tien, qui sait jusqu'où tu pourrais aller ? »

Il se tourne pour faire face à Lucius.

« Après tout Drago, je ne te vois pas du tout faire les mêmes erreurs que ton père. Pas alors que tu vas être témoin de ce que sa trahison va lui couter. »

Drago sursaute mais Voldemort l'ignore, accordant son attention entière vers sa proie.

« Tu vas devoir mourir, Lucius » dit-il calmement. « Tu le sais bien. »

Les yeux de Lucius viennent rencontrer les miens durant une seconde. Et cet unique regard me donne les larmes aux yeux.

« Ah » ajoute Voldemort. « Mais la mort ne signifie probablement plus autant maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Lucius reviennent sur Voldemort. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » il murmure.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit. « Pour diverses raisons » dit-il en agitant la main vers moi, « cette Sang-de-Bourbe signifie bien plus pour toi, sinon pourquoi aurais-tu pris tant de risques pour elle ? »

Lucius ne répond pas.

« Je peux imaginer, » continue Voldemort, « que plus encore que ta mort, tu détesterais la voir souffrir. »

Il se tourne vers moi, son sourire encore gravé sur son visage, et il n'y a alors plus qu'un bruit diffus tandis que Ron et Lucius réagissent tous deux à ce qu'il vient de dire.

Pendant quelques instants, les voix de Lucius et de Ron se mélangent dans un bruit confus. Je peux seulement entendre des bribes de paroles, mais je ne peux même pas dire qui dit quoi.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, que _voulez-vous ?_ »

« Elle n'a rien fait, espèce de sale Frankenstein- »

« J'ai toujours été loyal, et elle n'a rien fait- »

« Punissez-le _lui_, si vous voulez vraiment faire souffrir quelqu'un ! »

Voldemort continue de montrer ses petites dents pointues dans un horrible sourire, et il lève la main pour se faire entendre d'eux.

« Donc, aurais-je raison de supposer que l'un de vous deux serait prêt à souffrir à sa place ? »

Mon cœur s'arrête.

Non. _Non, ils ne peuvent pas !_

Je les regarde l'un après l'autre, totalement paniquée.

« Ne vous avisez pas, aucun de vous deux ! »

Mais ils ne font même pas attention à mes paroles.

Ron est le premier à réagir. Il lève la tête et regarde droit vers Voldemort. « Oui. »

Mais Voldemort ne le regarde pas. Il fixe Lucius, n'attendant que _sa_ réaction.

Les yeux de Lucius se dirigent vers moi avant qu'ils ne se reposent sur Voldemort, puis il hoche la tête. Sans aucune hésitation.

Bellatrix renifle avec dérision mais Voldemort se contente de glousser.

« Et bien, _ça _c'est intéressant. » Il se tourne vers moi. « Les deux amours de ta vie Hermione, prêts à mourir pour toi. N'est-ce pas le rêve de toute écolière ? »

Je le regarde fixement, respirant fortement. « Que voulez-vous de moi ? » je demande faiblement. Peut être que si je rentre dans son jeu, il fera en sorte que tout ça se finisse rapidement, sans forcement jouer avec nous avant.

« Je te donne l'opportunité de sauver l'homme que tu _aimes_ » dit-il, en accentuant fortement sur le dernier mot.

Ma vision se trouble. « L'homme ? »

Au singulier. Pas au pluriel.

Il sourit. « Ma parole, tu es rapide à comprendre ! Lucius m'a souvent dit que tu étais brillante. »

Il tient sa baguette en face de lui, la balançant nonchalamment entre ses doigts frêles.

« Alors_ Sang-de-Bourbe_, lequel choisis-tu ? »

C'est alors qu'un silence de pierre s'abat dur la pièce.

Les yeux de Bellatrix passent fébrilement de Voldemort à Lucius. Avery n'a aucune réaction. Je pense qu'il connaissait déjà les intentions de Voldemort.

Drago est le seul qui se met à parler, et sa voix paraît terrifiée.

« Non ! Je veux dire, s'il vous plait… S'il vous plait mon Seigneur, ne le tuez pas ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tuez-la _elle_, ou bien Weasley- »

« Ce n'est pas _ma_ décision, Drago » dit Voldemort en douceur. « C'est à Hermione de décider. Après tout, elle est celle qui a crée tout ce gâchis. »

Je regarde désespérément Ron, dont le visage est blanc comme la craie. Il respire lourdement et me regarde durement. Moitié terrifié, moitié accusateur. _Je ne te blesserais jamais, Hermione. Je ne suis pas comme lui._

Et puis je regarde Lucius. Les yeux noirs et sa peau albâtre. Il ne souhaite pas plus que Ron que je le fasse mourir.

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je regarde Voldemort. « Je ne choisirais pas » dis-je en tremblant. « Vous n'avez qu'à me tuer à la place. »

J'entends un 'non !' de Ron et je vois Lucius faire un mouvement brusque alors qu'il essaye automatiquement de briser les barreaux qui l'entourent.

Voldemort laisse entendre une sorte de rire. « J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas une option » dit-il d'une voix trainante. Il ressemble à un chat qui joue avec une souris terrifiée. « Tu vois, je ne vois pas une punition plus parfaite pour mon cher ami Lucius. Peu importe l'option que tu choisiras, le résultat sera une punition insupportable pour lui. Soit il te voit mourir _maintenant_, soit il meure, et il meure avec la connaissance que tu as choisi Weasley plutôt que lui. »

Je le regarde fixement alors qu'il se délecte du silence qu'il installe.

« Ou bien si tu choisis de faire mourir Weasley, il devra vivre avec le fait que tu le haïra. Tu le haïras pour être celui que tu auras choisi de laisser en vie. Il ne fera que te rappeler ce que tu as perdu. Chaque fois que tu le regarderas dans les yeux, tu ne verras que Ronald Weasley. Et ce fait finira par le tuer. »

Je regarde Lucius. Ses yeux sont presque totalement noirs alors qu'il se contente de me regarder.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voudrait que je fasse. Je sais qu'il préfère mourir lui même plutôt que de me voir mourir, mais ce n'est pas une option pour moi… Et puis, ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il souhaitait _vivre _pour moi plutôt que de _mourir_ pour moi ?

Je regarde Ron. Il se contente de me regarder lui aussi. Il sait que ce qui s'applique pour Lucius, s'applique également à lui si je lui permets de vivre…

Et je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il voudrait que je fasse.

Et même si je savais ce qu'ils voudraient que je fasse, comment pourrais-je condamner un des deux à mort ? Comment pourrais-je vivre le reste de ma vie sans revoir les yeux de Lucius, ou les taches de rousseur de Ron ?

« NE T'AVISE PAS DE TUER MON PERE, GRANGER ! » hurle Drago, rempli de peur et de fureur. « N'EN AS-TU PAS ASSEZ FAIT ? »

Je ferme les yeux, et une seule et unique larme coule le long de ma joue.

Mais une pensée me frappe alors. Voldemort ne peut pas me proposer cet ultimatum !

J'ouvre les yeux. « Vous avez besoin que Ron soit en vie » je dis tremblante. « Vous avez _besoin_ de lui- »

« Non » il m'interrompt en douceur. « Ses parents nous ont prouvés qu'ils n'étaient pas disposés à servir notre cause. S'il meure, ça rappellera simplement à mes partisans que je ne tolère pas la subversion. »

Oh mon Dieu.

« Mais vous avez besoin de lui pour atteindre Harry- » je commence désespérément.

« Ah oui » s'emporte Voldemort. « Parce que cette technique a bien fonctionné jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Comment dois-je prendre cette décision ?

Je ne peux définitivement pas vivre sans l'un ou l'autre.

Je peux à peine prononcer les prochains mots. « S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas choisir- »

Je m'arrête dans un sanglot. Je ne peux pas parler. C'est trop dur.

Respirer est trop dur.

Je veux seulement mourir.

Voldemort hausse les épaules. « Et bien, je suppose que ma seule option est de me débarrasser de vous trois. »

J'aurai aimé que Lucius m'ait tué lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité face à Voldemort. S'il m'avait tué, mes parents seraient encore en vie. Ron aurait été dévasté, mais il aurait été capable de continuer à vivre avec la connaissance que je ne l'ai pas trahi. Et je n'aurai jamais ruiné l'existence de Lucius, et il aurait pu continuer tranquillement sa vie, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la Sang-de-Bourbe irritante qui aurait pu lui créer de graves problèmes s'il avait été assez fou pour lui permettre de vivre.

Mais au lieu de ça il m'a laissé vivre, et maintenant nous sommes tous les trois pris au piège dans cette toile d'araignée, et la mort est notre seul moyen d'y échapper.

Voldemort se tourne vers Bellatrix. « Je veux qu'ils soient tous les trois amenés dans mon Quartier Général demain soir à minuit. » Il jette un regard foudroyant à Lucius. « Je vais informer tous les Mangemorts que j'exige leur présence, et je veux qu'ils assistent tous à l'échec de Lucius. » Il sourit ensuite à Ron. « Et arrangeons-nous également pour que les Weasleys soient présents. Ils seront eux aussi témoins de leur propre échec. »

Je laisse échapper un souffle énorme. Au moins, nous avons un peu de temps. Seulement un jour, mais c'est au moins ça…

Même s'il s'agit simplement d'un sursis face à notre exécution.

« Bella, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour retraverser le lac. »

La cape de Voldemort balaye alors la salle tandis qu'il sort majestueusement, Bellatrix sur ses talons.


	48. Apocalypse

_« En ce lieu d'opprobres et de pleurs,  
Je ne vois qu'horreur et ombres  
Les années s'annoncent sombres  
Mais je ne connaîtrai pas la peur._

Aussi étroit soit le chemin,  
Bien qu'on m'accuse et qu'on me blâme  
Je suis le maître de mon destin,  
Le capitaine de mon âme. » -

William Ernest Henley_, __Invictus_

* * *

**Chapitre 48 Apocalypse**

Une nuit lorsque j'avais quatre ans, j'ai quitté mon lit et suis sortie pieds nus de ma chambre. Je suis venue me placer devant la porte de mes parents, serrant contre moi mon ours en peluche.

« Maman » je murmurais, tout en jetant des coups d'œil par dessus mon épaule, frissonnante dans ma chemise de nuit. « Maman ! »

Ma mère est finalement apparue dans le couloir, les yeux rouges, encore à moitié endormie. Derrière elle, je pouvais entendre mon père ronfler.

« Que se passe-t-il ma puce ? »

« J'ai peur » je murmurais en claquant des dents.

« De quoi ? »

« Du monstre. »

« Quel monstre ? »

« Je crois qu'il est sous mon lit. Il est là depuis longtemps. Il essaie de m'attraper, maman. »

« As-tu fait un cauchemar, ma chérie ? »

« Non, il est vraiment là ! Le monstre, maman- »

« Tout va bien, Hermione. Je suis là. »

Elle m'a soulevé dans ses bras et m'a ramené jusqu'à mon lit, m'a bordé avec les couvertures et m'a caressé les cheveux alors que je babillais à propos du monstre terrifiant qui hantait mes cauchemars. Lorsque mes murmures se sont finalement calmés, elle alla tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre de ma chambre.

« Regarde, ma chérie » dit-elle. J'ai regardé. Elle me montrait du doigt la ligne fine de lumière rose pale qui apparaissait derrière les toits des maisons de notre quartier.

« Les monstres ne peuvent pas apparaître face à la lumière du soleil » m'a-t-elle dit.

Je la regardais, les yeux écarquillés. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont peur de la lumière. » Elle me souriait. « Si nous laissons les rideaux ouverts, le monstre ne pourra plus jamais revenir. »

Je souriais, apaisée. Je savais que ma mère ne se trompait jamais, j'en étais persuadée. Je n'avais que quatre ans à l'époque, après tout.

Elle m'a embrassé sur le front et est retourné dans sa chambre, et je me suis retourné vers la fenêtre, m'endormant paisiblement alors que les rayons magnifiques du soleil levant s'infiltraient dans la chambre, repoussant au loin les ténèbres.

* * *

« Avery, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit rapidement Lucius dès que la porte s'est refermée. « De l'argent ? Je peux t'en donner. Tu peux avoir chaque Gallion que je possède- »

« J'ai déjà bien assez d'argent, je te remercie » répond froidement Avery. « Et j'ose espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me récompensera grassement avec l'argent qu'il saisira à Narcissa après ta mort. »

Narcissa. Un autre nom à rajouter à la liste des vies détruites cette nuit. Plus de mari, plus d'argent, et une réputation saccagée lorsque les gens entendront ce que son mari a fait dans son dos.

« Il ne te donnera rien de ça ! » siffle Lucius. « Je suis prêt à _tout_ te donner ! L'argent, la maison, chacune de mes possessions. Tu peux tout prendre et être à l'autre bout du monde dès demain matin. »

Avery se contente de secouer la tête tristement. « C'est en effet une offre généreuse, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir la décliner. »

Lucius serre les dents. « Tu ne te rends pas compte de la somme d'argent que tu es en train de refuser- »

« Je peux bien l'imaginer, mais il semble que je ne suis tout simplement pas attiré par ce genre de gain personnel. C'est dans ce genre de chose que nous sommes si différents l'un l'autre je pense. Je suis capable de me tenir à mes convictions et à notre cause. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de les abandonner pour répondre à mes propres désirs, contrairement à certains. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » s'exclame violemment Ron. « Et combien vous rapporte votre 'cause' ? Il se propose de vous offrir tout ce qu'il possède ! Ca doit se compter en dizaine de milliers de Gallions ! »

Mais il perd son temps. Ils perdent tous les deux leur temps. Avery doit probablement être la seule personne à pouvoir nous aider maintenant, mais c'est aussi l'une des seules personnes possédant le moins de motivation pour le faire.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à l'argent, Weasley » dit-il calmement. « Et je souhaiterais que vous cessiez de m'insulter en me mettant dans le même panier que votre famille. Je ne prends pas les insultes à ma personne à la légère. »

Ron grogne. « Et comment pensez-vous me punir maintenant, alors que Hermione et moi allons mourir dans moins de vingt-quatre heures ? »

Avery soulève un sourcil. « Je n'ai aucune intention de vous 'punir'. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fait déjà très bien par lui même. Je souligne simplement que si vous pensez me corrompre avec vos insultes, alors vous et Lucius vous êtes royalement trompés. »

Ma tête me fait mal. Mon cœur me fait mal. _Tout_ me fait mal. La salle entière se referme autour de moi, et je ne peux plus respirer –

« Tu n'as même pas à _me_ laisser partir » dit désespérément Lucius après une courte pause. « Mais pour l'amour de Dieu- »

« Non, je ne _la_ laisserais pas partir » le coupe laconiquement Avery, et il y a une note horrible de finalité dans sa voix. « Ca me déconcerte de voir que tu as l'arrogance de penser que je pourrais faire ça. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'ai aucune envie de passer les deux prochaines heures à converser avec des traîtres à leur sang et une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il se tourne élégamment et s'arrête lorsqu'il atteint la porte. « Tu viens, Drago ? Nous avons le temps de diner avant de partir. »

Je m'étouffe dans mon propre cri de rage impuissante.

Les yeux de Drago roulent lentement vers Avery. Il s'est contenté de fixer le plancher depuis tout ce temps. Ses joues sont brulantes, et il a le regard de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à pleurer.

« O-Oui » dit-il d'une voix brisée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « D'accord. »

« Drago » je murmure.

Il se tourne vivement vers moi. « Ne m'adresse pas la parole » il marmonne.

« Drago. » Lucius utilise sa dernière chance. « Drago, je suis ton père- »

« Non » dit farouchement Drago. Il renifle et s'essuie vivement sa joue écarlate. « Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

Avery laisse apparaître un sourire glacial alors qu'il passe son bras autour des épaules de Drago. « Tout va bien, mon garçon. Viens. »

Drago se laisse trainer jusqu'à la porte, gardant ses yeux résolument fixés loin de son père.

« Tu aimes ton père ! » je crie désespérément. « Tu le sais très bien. Tout ce que tu faisais à l'école tournait toujours autour de lui. Et si tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledore, alors que tu disais pourtant le mépriser au plus haut point, alors comment peux-tu supporter aujourd'hui de regarder ton père se faire tuer ? »

Drago s'arrête, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et son regard se tourne finalement vers moi, si plein de haine que je frémis involontairement.

« Va te faire foutre » il murmure avant qu'il ne quitte vivement la pièce.

Avery sourit en regardant Lucius. « Quelles bonnes manières » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Tu dois vraiment être fier de ton fils. »

La mâchoire de Lucius se crispe. S'il n'y avait pas eu la cage qui l'entoure, il se serait probablement jeté sur lui les mains nues.

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter » continue Avery en douceur. « Je suis sur que sa tante prendra bien soin de lui. Ils ont une relation particulière, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a vraiment… de l'affection pour lui. C'est exceptionnel de sa part. »

Je ravale de la bile. C'est… quelque chose que je ne peux pas imaginer.

Lucius prend une profonde respiration. « Ma propriété vaut à elle seule deux millions de Gallions » dit-il calmement. « Elle est à toi si tu veux bien nous laisser partir. »

Avery respire un rire de pitié. « Oh, Lucius. Tout l'or du monde ne pourra pas me protéger contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu devrais le savoir plus que tous les autres. »

Je reconnais alors l'horrible vérité dans ses paroles. Rien ne vaut la vie elle même. Même Avery sait cela.

Peut être que quelqu'un aurait dû nous rappeler cela, à Lucius et à moi. Ca aurait peut être pu nous sauver.

Lucius le fusille du regard durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se redresse et ne regarde d'un air hautain le visage froid d'Avery.

« Je te verrai en Enfer dans ce cas, Avery » dit-il en lui crachant presque ces mots à la figure.

Avery sourit. « Je m'en réjouis d'avance. »

Il se retourne alors et quitte la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ron fusille Lucius du regard. « Et bien ? »

Lucius fronce les sourcils vers lui. « Et bien quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » La voix de Ron s'élève en un cri furieux. « Hein ? N'avez-vous pas une _merveilleuse_ idée pour nous sortir de cette situation ? Que faire maintenant, Monsieur le GRAND LUCIUS MALEFOY ? »

Une longue et horrible pause s'installe. Lucius se contente de fusiller Ron du regard, sans même trouver la moindre petite insulte à répliquer.

« Lucius ? »

Il aspire vivement son souffle au son de ma voix, et il lui faut quelques secondes pour réussir à tourner sa tête vers moi.

Je pensais avoir déjà vu la peur sur son visage auparavant. J'avais tort. Rien ne peut être comparé à l'expression du regard qu'il me jette en cet instant même.

« Nous ne pouvons offrir rien d'autre à Voldemort ? » je dis stupidement.

Il exhale un rire amer. « Non, à moins que nous puissions lui offrir la tête de Harry Potter sur un plateau. Et je sais très bien qu'aucun de vous deux n'envisagerais même une seconde cette opportunité, même si elle était possible. »

Je mords durement ma lèvre pour essayer d'arrêter les larmes qui menacent de couler de mes yeux.

« Alors, c'est fini ? » crache Ron. « Et bien, j'espère que vous êtes fier de vous, Malefoy. Vous êtes responsable de tout ce gâchis, et vous ne pouvez même plus nous en sauver maintenant. Vous nous avez tous tué ! »

Lucius secoue la tête. « Pas _tous_. _Vous_ Weasley, vous auriez certainement été tué même sans mon influence sur la situation- »

« Je ne serais même pas ici si vous n'aviez pas poursuivi Hermione au lieu d'Harry lorsque vous étiez à ma maison ! » dit-il hargneusement. « Et vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous l'avez tué _elle !_ Si vous aviez seulement eu un minimum de maitrise de soi, elle aurait certainement pu survivre à cet endroit. »

Lucius ne peut même pas répondre. Il ne regarde même pas Ron. Il se contente de me fixer, avec un regard qui me rappelle les images que j'ai vu dans les livres médiévaux où des sorcières et des sorciers s'apprêtaient à mourir brulés vifs sur le bucher.

Je m'accroupis doucement, fermant les yeux, incapable de les regarder. « Non. C'est ma faute- »

« Ce n'est pas _ta _faute ! » hurle furieusement Ron. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est lui qui t'a embarqué dans tout ça ! »

« Mais je ne me suis pas débarrassée du bébé » je murmure, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. « J'ai été si stupide ! Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas débarrassé ? »

Un bruit de pas. Je tourne la tête pour voir Lucius immobile dans sa cage, levant la main pour serrer ses doigts autour des barreaux tandis qu'il me regarde.

« Ils l'auraient découvert, de toute façon » il murmure. « Ca a duré trop longtemps. Tout le monde dans cette maison le savait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. »

Mais ses paroles ne me consolent pas. Comment le pourraient-elles ? On aurait pu survivre si seulement… si seulement…

Si seulement.

Mon père avait l'habitude de me dire qu'il ne fallait jamais utiliser cette expression 'si seulement'.

Je regarde Lucius. Il semble aussi désolé que je le suis. Mais il ne pleure pas. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il sait seulement encore pleurer.

Je suppose que je ne le saurai jamais maintenant.

Ses articulations sont blanches autour des barreaux de sa cage.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans mon ventre. Si j'en avais le courage et la capacité, j'arracherai ce bébé de mon corps ici et maintenant. Si seulement j'avais su où ça nous conduirait, j'aurai bu cette potion et aurait été heureuse de le faire.

« Par Merlin, comment tout ça est arrivé ? » murmure Ron.

Lucius expire, fixant le mur loin de mon regard. « Je n'ai pas à vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous- »

« Et je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre, de toute façon ! » dit hargneusement Ron. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment en est-on arrivé à ça ? »

Lucius secoue la tête, regardant toujours résolument le mur.

« C'est trop tard, Ron » je marmonne. « Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire. »

Ron sourit tristement. « Je n'ai jamais pris pour acquis le fait que nous pourrions finir ensemble » il murmure. « Je l'espérais bien sur, mais je n'avais jamais considéré ça comme acquis. Mais si j'avais du te perdre contre quelqu'un, je n'aurai jamais pensé te perdre contre ce connard prétentieux. »

Lucius hausse les sourcils et exhale fortement, se frottant l'arcade. Il paraît trop épuisé pour rétorquer.

Je mords ma lèvre. « Tu ne m'a pas perdu, Ron. Je suis toujours ta Hermione, je l'ai toujours été. »

« Et _sa_ Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Les mots me frappent comme un coup de fouet.

J'avale difficilement, appuyant mes doigts froids contre mes lèvres. Que puis-je répondre à _ça ?_

« Nous n'aurions jamais pu vivre comme ça » murmure Lucius.

Je sursaute de surprise. Il dirige son regard vers moi, les yeux vides.

« Donc vous êtes en train de dire que c'est mieux que l'on soit sur le point de mourir plutôt que de faire face à la moindre petite difficulté, c'est ça ? » dit Ron, hargneux.

Lucius secoue la tête. « Non. Je ne souhaites pas mourir plus que vous. Mais j'ai toujours su… »

Il s'arrête quelques instants, secouant encore la tête avant de continuer.

« Ca n'aurait pas pu durer éternellement. Pas alors qu'aucun de nous ne savait vraiment ce que nous voulions- »

« Je sais ce que _je_ voulais » dit amèrement Ron. « Je voulais être avec Hermione. C'est tout ce que je voulais. C'est tout ce que j'ai _toujours_ voulu. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour me convaincre qu'elle était indigne de moi. Pas comme vous, Malefoy. »

Je ferme les yeux, souhaitant bloquer la culpabilité qui me ronge la poitrine. Une vieille blessure qui n'aurait jamais guéri même en un million d'années.

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, Lucius me regarde toujours.

« J'ai été un imbécile » il murmure. « Je l'avoue maintenant. »

Ron expire sous l'incrédulité mais je sais que Lucius dit la vérité. Je le connais, et je sais maintenant qu'il ne me mentira plus.

Et il a raison. Nous n'aurions pas pu continuer comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ma culpabilité. Ron ne pouvait pas vivre avec ma trahison. Lucius ne pouvait pas vivre face à lui même.

« Je suis désolée » je murmure. « Tous les deux, je… je suis désolée. »

La bouche de Ron se tord. « Nos trois vies se sont vraiment assemblées les unes aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais Lucius ne dit rien. Il fait un petit geste de la main vers moi, mais se ravise.

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je ne peux pas le regarder. Il a ruiné ma vie, et j'ai ruiné la sienne, et le pire est que je ne supporterais pas sa mort, et il ne me reste donc qu'à prier pour que je sois tuée avant lui.

Je savais au fond de moi que nous serions responsables de nos morts respectives.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement.

Je manque de suffoquer.

Ron est le premier à réagir. « Mais qu'est-ce que _tu _ fais ici ? »

Drago ferme la porte derrière lui. Son visage est livide. Il ne répond pas à la question de Ron.

J'avale, me forçant à parler. « Drago, qu'est-ce que- »

« Tais-toi Sang-de-Bourbe, et écoute-moi » dit-il furieusement. « J'ai assommé Avery, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela nous laisse. Et ma tante sera de retour à tout instant, donc nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

L'espoir bondit si soudainement dans ma poitrine que j'en ai le tournis. Je ne peux pas respirer, et la pièce se referme autour de moi.

« Dieu merci » chuchote Ron.

« Bien Drago » dit Lucius, un peu essoufflé. « Très bien. Est-ce que tu as ma baguette ? »

Le visage de Drago se renfrogne. « Non. Tata… Bellatrix l'a détruit avec la permission de Voldemort. »

J'expire rapidement. Sa baguette. Détruite. La baguette qui a tué mes parents, qui m'a torturé de nombreuses fois…

Partie.

Mais l'homme qui a fait tout ça, demeure toujours, là et maintenant.

Ca ne fait aucune différence.

Lucius avale rapidement. « Détruite ? »

Drago hoche la tête.

« Ma baguette ? » murmure Lucius. Il paraît comme s'il venait de perdre l'une de ses jambes.

Il sait maintenant ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il a brisé ma baguette.

« Oui » répond Drago. « Mais j'ai toujours la mienne. »

« Je vois » répond Lucius, reprenant doucement son calme. « Bon, au moins on a quelque chose. Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous laisser sortir, on pourrait- »

« _Nous ?_ » crache Drago. « Oh non Père, je suis seulement là pour toi. Si tu penses que je vais _la_ laisser partir, tu te trompes totalement. »

Je le regarde fixement, ma voix envolée.

Ron exhale, incrédule. « Espèce de- »

« _Ta gueule_, Weasley ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, ou la Sang-de-Bourbe. Je suis là pour mon père, et uniquement pour mon père. Ce qu'il vous arrive n'est pas mon problème. »

Les lèvres de Lucius s'affinent. « Tu ne vas pas la laisser partir ? » il demande.

Drago secoue la tête. « Non. Je ne vois aucune raison de le faire. »

Il fait un pas vers l'avant, mais Lucius lève la main.

« Alors je n'irais pas avec toi » dit-il calmement. « Je suis désolé. Mais si tu veux que je vienne avec toi maintenant, tu vas devoir la libérer aussi. »

« Et Ron » je dis rapidement. « Je ne partirais pas sans lui. »

Ron me sourit mais Drago se renfrogne.

« Pourquoi Diable devrais-je- »

« Parce que je ne partirais pas sans lui » je dis simplement.

« Et je ne partirais pas sans elle » s'exclame Lucius. « Crois-moi, si ça ne tenais qu'à moi Drago, je le tuerai moi même. Mais comme il est- »

Il s'arrête avant d'en dire plus.

« Alors c'est tous les trois ou aucun, c'est ce que tu es en train de dire ? » demande finalement Drago.

Lucius acquiesce. « C'est comme ça que ça doit se faire. »

Drago se met à grimacer. « Bien ! » il crache. « Donc, pour sauver la vie de mon propre père, je dois aussi sauver cette salope de Sang-de-Bourbe et celle de son petit ami transi ! » un éclat malicieux apparaît dans ses yeux. « Tu sais qu'elle t'utilise, Père ? Elle se sert de toi. Une fois qu'ils seront sortis d'ici, tu ne la reverras plus. »

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ferais ou pas, Drago » je dis furieusement.

Mais Lucius regarde fixement son fils. « Quoi qu'elle fasse, je veux qu'elle soit libre » dit-il tranquillement. « Et donc je ne partirais pas sans elle. »

Drago se crispe. « Je la laisserais partir à une seule condition » dit-il. « Juste une. Et ce n'est pas trop demandé, compte tenu ce que tu m'as fait, et ce que je suis en train de risquer pour te sauver. »

Lucius acquiesce. « Tu veux la maison ? Prend-la. Tout l'argent ? il est à toi. Fais-en ce que tu veux- »

« Je ne veux pas d'_argent !_ » crache Drago. « Ce que je veux… Je veux que tu la quittes. »

« Oui, bien sur » dit Lucius en douceur, mentant avec une aisance parfaite. « Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à- »

« Non, tu dois le promettre ! » dit Drago dans l'urgence.

« Oui, je le _promet_. Maintenant- »

« _Non !_ » crie Drago. « Non. Parce que tes promesses ne signifient absolument _rien_, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un menteur, Père. Si je veux vraiment te croire aujourd'hui, je vais devoir te demander de faire un Serment Inviolable. »

Le sol disparaît sous mes pieds.

Après un long silence, Lucius reprend la parole.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Sa voix se fait entendre de très loin. C'est comme si de l'eau me bloquait les oreilles.

Drago prend une profonde inspiration, et il se tourne pour diriger sa baguette vers la cage de Ron. Ron cligne des yeux tandis que les barreaux de sa cage disparaissent autour de lui, puis il se frotte les yeux comme pour vérifier qu'ils voient correctement.

Drago garde sa baguette sur Ron tandis qu'il parle à son père. « Avant que je ne la libère, je veux que tu fasse le Serment Inviolable, avec Weasley comme témoin, comme quoi tu ne devras plus jamais revoir la Sang-de-Bourbe lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici. »

Il y a une longue et insupportable pause.

Je… je ne comprends pas.

« Pourquoi ? » demande finalement Lucius.

Drago tressaute. « Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Je peux à peine enregistrer sa voix. La pièce est étrangement floue autour de moi. Comment… Comment peut-on…

« A quoi Diable pensais-tu ? » demande Drago, incrédule. Il donne un petit coup de baguette vers la cage de Lucius, la faisant disparaître, avant qu'il ne tourne à nouveau sa baguette sur Ron, ne quittant pas son père des yeux.

Je cligne des yeux, et la pièce réapparait dans mon champ de vision. Je regarde les visages des deux hommes que j'aime. Celui rouge et furieux de Ron. Celui pale et immobile de Lucius.

« Pars, Lucius » je dis fermement. « Et toi aussi Ron. Partez- »

« Laisse Hermione partir, Drago » dit très calmement Lucius en m'ignorant.

Drago se crispe. « Je le ferais, dès que tu auras fait le serment. »

« Alors tu condamnes ton propre père à sa mort, parce que je ne resterais pas loin d'elle une fois que nous serons sortis d'ici » dit Lucius dans une certitude sombre.

Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de partir ?

_Tu sais pourquoi. Pourquoi partirait-il s'il ne t'a pas à ses côtés ?_

« Drago pour l'amour de Dieu, tu dois nous sortir d'ici, s'il te plait ! » je dis désespérément. « Tu verras toujours ton père, tous les jours si tu le souhaites- »

Le visage de Drago se tourne vers moi, blanc et furieux. « Comment oses-tu me dire ce que je ferai ou non avec mon propre père ? »

Je fais un pas en arrière, levant les mains. « Je ne voulais pas dire- »

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, espèce de stupide _vache !_ Si tu penses que je vais te laisser gagner, après tout- »

« Bordel de merde, Malefoy ! » Ron éclate soudainement. « Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle a _gagné ?_ »

« Bien sur que oui ! » Drago tourne sa baguette sur son père tandis qu'il répond à Ron. « Regarde-la. Elle a mis le grappin sur mon père- »

« Pauvre con ! » rétorque Ron. « Ne reste pas là à parler de quelque chose dont tu ne connais rien. Je les ai vu avant toi. J'en sais plus que toi sur ce qu'il se passe réellement entre eux. Et je peux te promettre qu'elle n'a rien gagné du tout ! »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si désespéré sur le fait qu'ils s'échappent ensemble dans ce cas ? » crache Drago. « Le monde entier savait que tu lorgnais Granger à l'école- »

« Je ne souhaites pas qu'_il_ s'échappe, si tu veux tout savoir ! » dit ardemment Ron. « Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je peux accepter le fait que j'ai perdu, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Nous avons tous perdu. Moi, toi, Hermione, ton père. Il n'y a aucun gagnant ici, Malefoy, alors nous devrions en profiter pour tirer le meilleur de cette mauvaise situation. »

Il y a une longue pause alors que nous nous regardons tous les uns les autres.

« Et comment ? » demande finalement Drago.

« Ron prend une profonde respiration. « En sortant d'ici vivants. »

Drago laisse apparaître une grimace. « Et en vous laissant tous sortir d'ici vivants. Je vais le faire. Mais je ne le ferais pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu une garantie comme quoi mon père ne la reverra plus une fois sorti d'ici. Mais je ne supporterais pas de voir une Sang-de-Bourbe de la moitié de son âge jouer avec mon père. »

Il s'arrête, reprenant son souffle, se retournant vers son père.

« Il suffit que tu la laisses tomber, Père » dit-il calmement. « C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Lucius prend une grande inspiration par le nez. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me demandes- »

« Bien sur que si » rétorque Drago d'un ton mordant. « Je te demande de montrer du respect envers ta femme et ton fils, qui ont consacré toute leur existence à essayer de te plaire. »

J'avale un souffle énorme. « Drago, tu ne comprends pas- »

Il se retourne brusquement, gardant sa baguette sur son père alors qu'il me hurle dessus.

« _TA GUEULE, _GRANGER ! N'est-ce pas suffisant que je te laisse vivre, pauvre salope ? Alors que tu as détruit le mariage de mon père ? Alors que tu as ruiné sa vie, celle de ma mère et la mienne ? »

« Je suis désolée » je dis en tremblant, et Dieu sait que je le pense vraiment.

Un sourire de dément apparaît sur son visage, comme le sourire de sa tante, et –

Ron. Ron se déplace lentement derrière lui. Lentement et silencieusement.

« Oh, tu es DESOLEE ? » hurle Drago. « DESOLEE ? MAIS BIEN SUR QUE TU ES DESOLEE, PAUVRE PUTE ! DESOLEE ? DESOLEE ? »

Et Ron se jette tout à coup sur lui.

Il le traine vers l'arrière, le tenant fermement alors que Drago se débat comme un insecte épinglé, et Ron tire une grosse mèche de cheveux platine dans sa main, et alors qu'ils atteignent le mur, la main de Ron se saisit de la tête de Drago –

« PERE ! »

Un bruit sourd.

Je recule, portant mes mains jusqu'à ma bouche pour arrêter les cris horrifiés qui s'échappent de ma bouche.

Un autre bruit alors que Ron claque à nouveau la tête de Drago contre le mur impitoyable. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois…

Drago tombe au sol comme un tas de chiffon.

Ron le suit du regard, les mains tremblantes.

Oh… Mon Dieu.

Je ne peux pas reprendre mon souffle.

Ron lève les yeux vers moi, s'essuyant hâtivement la bouche avec sa manche.

« Désolé » il marmonne. « Je pensais qu'il n'allait jamais se taire. »

Je cligne des yeux, abaissant mes mains de ma bouche.

« Mon Dieu » je murmure.

Lucius marche lentement vers Ron, fronçant durement les sourcils, mais d'une façon étrange.

« Lucius, s'il te plait ! » je dis désespérément. « Il n'a pas… Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ! »

Lucius atteint Ron. Ron ne lève pas la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

« C'était tuer ou être tué » dit tranquillement Ron. « Au moins maintenant, nous avons une chance de nous échapper. »

Lucius le regarde quelques instants.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous me surprendriez, Weasley. »

Il s'agenouille aux côtés de son fils, tendant la main pour se saisir de sa baguette avant de poser ses doigts sur la peau tendre du cou de Drago.

Je retiens mon souffle, ma tête vrombissante d'horribles pensées.

Qu'allons-nous faire si jamais il est mort ?

Ron ne dit rien. Il serre les lèvres si fort que la peau autour devient translucide. Son visage a pris une teinte vert pale.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, Lucius expire fortement et retire ses doigts du cou de son fils.

« Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? » je murmure.

Lucius hoche positivement la tête, regardant toujours Drago.

Je laisse échapper un souffle énorme, tombant presque à genoux sous le soulagement qui s'abat sur mes épaules.

« Oui, il est vivant. » Lucius donne un dernier regard à son fils et se tourne pour marcher jusqu'à ma cage. « Heureusement pour vous, Weasley. »

Ron renifle mais je peux voir le soulagement remplir son visage. « Oh allez, vous savez très bien qu'il- »

« En effet » dit froidement Lucius. « Mais il est toujours mon fils. Et si vous l'aviez tué, ne pensez pas une seconde que je ne vous l'aurais pas fait regretter. »

Il donne un coup de baguette sur mes barreaux, qui disparaissent dans les airs. Il met ses mains sous mes épaules et me redresse sur mes pieds.

« Tu vas bien ? » il demande, me regardant intensément.

« Oui »' je murmure.

« Tu n'as pas été blessée pendant que j'étais inconscient ? »

« Non. »

« Tu en es certaine ? Je dois le savoir si- »

« Oui, je te le promet. »

« Allez ! » crie Ron avec impatience. « On doit partir. »

Lucius hoche tristement la tête. « Tu peux te déplacer rapidement ? » il me demande.

J'acquiesce.

« Bien » dit-il tranquillement, ne parlant qu'à moi. « Maintenant, si nous sommes confrontés à Bellatrix ou à Avery, je veux que tu coures aussi vite que tu le peux. Tu ne dois pas essayer de m'aider sans baguette, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot.

« Et moi ? » demande Ron. « Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? »

Lucius serre les lèvres et se détourne de moi. « Vous ferez de votre mieux pour la protéger » dit-il froidement.

Ron grimace. « Et lorsque nous serons sortis de là ? »

J'ai un mouvement de recul, mais Lucius se contente de ricaner tandis qu'il répond. « Lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici, vous pouvez bien aller en Enfer, peu m'importe- »

Nous nous figeons tous les trois comme un seul corps.

Des bruits de pas. Des bruits de pas tenaces s'approchant de la porte.

« Passez derrière moi ! » siffle Lucius, me saisissant la main et se plaçant devant moi.

« Ron ! » je murmure, lui saisissant le bras pour le tirer lui aussi derrière Lucius.

La porte s'ouvre.

« _Stupefix ! »_

_« Protego ! »_

Lucius me rejette vers l'arrière, loin de lui, tandis qu'il lance un jet de lumière violette vers Avery.

Je trébuche sur mes genoux. Merde. _Merde._

Ron m'attrape le bras, me remettant debout. « Allez viens, sortons d'ici. »

Mes yeux restent fixés sur la bataille se déroulant en face de moi. Je peux à peine les apercevoir à travers les nombreux flashs de lumière multicolore qui jaillissent à travers la pièce. Mais je peux néanmoins apercevoir l'ombre d'un homme aux cheveux sombres, et un autre aux cheveux blonds.

Avery lance vers Lucius une flamme rouge vive, mais ce dernier parvient à l'esquiver.

Si je pensais que Lucius était en danger lorsqu'il s'est battu avec Dolohov, alors je m'étais lourdement trompée. La bataille qui se passe entre Avery et Lucius en ce moment même aurait fait pâlir d'envie Dolohov. Je ne peux même pas dire qui lance chacun des sorts.

« Hermione ! » Les doigts de Ron s'enfoncent dans mon bras.

Lucius envoie sort sur sort vers Avery, le visage contorsionné de rage.

« Bat-toi, espèce de lâche ! » gronde-t-il.

Avery fait rebondir chaque sort avec mépris. « Ce n'est pas mon _boulot_ de te tuer, Lucius ! »

Ron me saisit durement. « Viens ! »

Je repousse sa main. « Je reste, Ron. Tu peux partir, si tu veux. Je te retrouverais lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici. »

« Ne sois pas idiote ! » dit-il incrédule, fermant sa main autour de mon bras, me trainant à moitié vers la porte. « Je ne vais pas partir sans toi ! Tout va bien se passer pour lui, viens ! »

Je me tourne pour voir Lucius dévier loin de lui un éclair de lumière blanche. Il va se fracasser contre le mur tout près du bras d'Avery, laissant une grosse marque de brulure dans la pierre.

Les deux combattants marquent alors une courte pause, à bout de souffle.

« Tu ne peux pas gagner » murmure Avery. « Bellatrix sera de retour d'une minute à l'autre- »

« D'ici là, ça fera longtemps que nous serons partis » gronde Lucius. « Et que tu seras mort ! »

Il lève sa baguette à cette dernière phrase, mais Avery est plus rapide, et avant même que je n'ai pu enregistrer ce qui vient d'être dit, la bataille fait à nouveau rage.

J'avale durement. « Je suis désolée, Ron, mais je ne peux pas. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si Avery le tue, quelle chance aurons-nous si nous ne nous enfuyons pas maintenant ? Nous devons partir ! »

« Non » je dis, sans quitter la bataille des yeux. « Je ne le quitterais pas. »

« Tu as _promis !_ » il crie d'une exaspération désespérée. « Tu lui as juré que tu fuirais si nous avions des ennuis ! »

« Et bien j'ai menti, parce que je ne vais pas le laisser ! » je lui crie en retour.

Nous marchons à quatre pattes alors qu'un jet de lumière verte rebondit près de nous. Je peux le sentir frôler mes cheveux.

Une lumière _verte_…

Non. Il est encore vivant. Il vient d'évoquer une tornade de feu qui tourbillonne vers Avery, qui s'approche de plus en plus…

Un nuage bleu explose de la baguette de Avery, dissipant la tornade comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Je ne peux pas le laisser. Je n'ai pas pu le faire avec Dolohov, alors aucune chance que je puisse le faire maintenant.

Je me retourne vers Ron. « Je ne voudrais pas te laisser si c'était toi qui te battait. Tu peux fuir si tu le souhaites, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Sauve-toi. Mais je ne le laisserais pas. »

« Bordel, Hermione- »

Je m'empare de sa main. « _Ecoute !_ »

De nouveaux bruits de pas, et une voix à l'extérieur de la pièce. « Avery ? Drago ? AVERY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre, pris de panique.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir correctement. Je le pousse loin de moi. « Place-toi d'un côté de la porte, je me met de l'autre ! »

Ron hoche la tête, ses lèvres étirées par la détermination, et il s'est à peine positionné que la porte s'ouvre en grand, et une figure sombre apparait dans la pièce.

« MAINTENANT ! » je crie en me lançant vers l'avant, saisissant une mèche de cheveux alors que je lui saute sur le dos.

Elle hurle de rage, balayant ses mains comme les ailes d'un moulin, et je verrouille mes jambes autour de sa taille, serrant mon bras autour de son cou. Et Ron se saisit d'un de ses bras, son bras qui tient sa baguette -

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Mais il tient son bras loin de nous maintenant, et le sort nous rate de quelques centimètres. Et il le tord dans tous les sens, et je serre mon bras autour de son cou et nous tombons tous les trois au sol mais je la tiens toujours sous moi –

Un fracas.

Je baisse les yeux.

« Sa baguette Ron ! Sa baguette ! »

Bellatrix hurle, se tordant tellement en dessous de moi que je dois resserrer l'étreinte de mes jambes sur elle. « NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

Mais il l'a déjà atteint. Il ferme ses doigts autour de la baguette tombée par terre, et la pointe alors sur elle.

Et puis elle se calme. Je resserre mon étreinte sur ses cheveux, reprenant mon souffle par de grandes bouffées.

Une détonation se fait entendre de la bataille à proximité de nous. Je me tourne automatiquement pour apercevoir des pierres exploser du mur dans un éclair de lumière.

Il est toujours vivant. Mais il a maintenant une entaille énorme sur sa joue, et une autre sur son bras. Du sang suinte à travers les déchirures de ses vêtements.

Mais Avery est lui aussi mal en point. De la sueur coule de son menton, et sa main libre sert durement sa hanche droite –

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Je me retourne au son de la voix de Ron, mais il ne me parle pas à moi. Il fusille du regard Bellatrix. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir peur ? D'avoir sa vie dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Mon cœur palpite dans ma gorge. Ca y est. C'est le moment.

Bellatrix respire difficilement. « Tu tuerais une femme sans défense, Weasley ? » elle siffle. « Bon, je ne peux pas dire que je sois surprise. Avec ton tempérament, j'ai toujours pensé que tu pourrais tenir… parole. Si tu n'avais pas eu aussi mauvais gout pour choisir tes amis, tu aurais pu être un bon parti dans nos rangs. »

Le visage de Ron se durcit, mais ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une lueur étrange durant quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » il demande.

« Elle te provoque, Ron ! » je crie, grimaçant alors qu'un éclair de lumière se fracasse contre le mur près de nous.

Je me tourne pour regarder. Ils sont encore tous les deux en vie, se battant furieusement, mais ils sont plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant.

Je me retourne vers Ron. Il a le visage blanc comme un linge, et il fixe durement la femme sous lui. « C'est le moment, Ron » je crie. « Fais-le ! »

« « Oui, fais-le Weasley ! » elle crie. « Fais-le, et fais de toi un meurtrier. »

« Ca ne sera pas un meurtre s'il s'agit d'auto défense ! » dit-il, mais sa main commence à trembler maintenant.

« Oh oui ! » elle croasse. « Parce que je représente vraiment une menace pour toi en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron fronce durement les sourcils.

« Ron ! » je crie de désespoir. « Elle ferais la même chose sur toi, tu le sais très bien ! »

Ron hoche la tête, ses lèvres se desserrant. Il baisse la baguette, visant le corps de Bellatrix coincé sous le mien.

Mais l'incantation ne vient pas. Il se saisit des deux extrémités de la baguette entre ses doigts, et la brise d'un seul coup contre son genou.

Bellatrix hurle comme si elle était soumise au sortilège Doloris, un long et douloureux hurlement, et Ron sourit.

« Ca, c'est pour ma sœur. »

Il balance sa tête vers l'arrière et lui crache dessus. Le crachat de salive mousseuse atterrit en plein milieu de son front.

« Et ça, c'est pour nous avoir utilisé comme esclave pour nettoyer vos saloperies d'argenterie ! »

Je rie sans aucune retenu avec lui, alors qu'elle crie, hurle en dessous de moi –

Le jet de lumière rouge le frappe sur le côté de sa tête.

Mon rire s'arrête net.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

« Ron ! » je crie. « RON ! »

Il ne bouge pas.

Bellatrix se tortille en dessous de moi. Je la tiens entre mes jambes, saisissant ses cheveux dans mes mains.

« Non ! » je crie, me saisissant frénétiquement de ses vêtements, ses cheveux, tout ce qui est à ma portée pour essayer de la garder immobile.

Elle se tortille plus fortement, abaissant sa main vers ses vêtements.

« Je te trouverais, Sang-de-Bourbe » elle siffle.

Je me penche et murmure à son oreille. « Ca m'étonnerais. »

« Oh si. Même si ça doit me prendre des années, je te trouverais. » Elle retire sa main de sa poche, et j'aperçois un petit éclat argenté entre ses doigts. « Et je peux attendre. Le temps ne signifie rien pour moi. »

Il me faut une fraction de seconde pour sauter sur elle, mais elle se met tout à coup à scintiller d'une lumière rouge, et –

Elle a disparu.

Bien. Je m'en fous. Je me dirige comme je peux vers Ron, faisant abstraction de tout élément extérieur. Il ne peut pas être mort. Je donnerais n'importe quoi, mais s'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort, oh mon Dieu –

Je presse mes doigts tremblant contre son cou, juste sous la mâchoire. J'appuie plus fortement…

Une respiration. Je peux sentir une respiration. Il est vivant. Les battements sous mes doigts me le prouvent.

Je me saisis de ses vêtements et le secoue. « Réveille-toi Ron, pour l'amour de Dieu, réveille-toi, réveille-toi ! »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Je me tourne. Oh mon Dieu. Oh non –

La baguette de Lucius vole de sa main, venant ricocher contre le mur près de lui. Le sang s'écoule de son visage horrifié.

Avery laisse échapper un grand rire. « Tu aurais du être plus rapide que ça, Lucius. »

Lucius le fusille du regard mais je ne peux pas voir le visage de Avery. Il se trouve dos à moi –

« Tu sais que je vais devoir informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ton comportement » dit Avery, légèrement essoufflé. « Mais ça ne doit pas t'inquiéter plus que ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si la situation pouvait devenir encore pire pour vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Lucius glissent jusqu'aux miens. Pas par avertissement. Mais par défi.

Je sais ce qu'il veut. Avery est dos à moi. Il a totalement oublié l'inutile Sang-de-Bourbe –

Sans même réfléchir, je saute à son cou, totalement engloutie par ma colère, et je le tire en arrière –

« Tu le touches et je te tue, je le jure- »

Et tout à coup, Lucius est à mes côtés, et je suis sur le dos d'Avery, Lucius tient sa gorge dans ses mains, et je saisis son poignet et plante mes dents dans sa chair, et sa baguette glisse progressivement de ses doigts –

« MAINTENANT, LUCIUS ! »

Mais Lucius ne se saisit pas de la baguette. Il frappe Avery au niveau des genoux, le faisant tomber au sol –

« Eloigne-toi, Hermione ! »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit tandis que Lucius attrape le devant des vêtements de Avery.

Avery sourit à Lucius, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres, et le poing de Lucius s'écrase contre son visage.

Il y a alors un bruit de martèlement. Un bruit sourd interminable. Le poing de Lucius frappe le visage d'Avery encore et encore, et sa tête part en arrière et vient s'écraser contre le sol, et son poing claque encore et encore le visage de Avery, et je recule, couvrant ma bouche, à peine capable de respirer, oh mon Dieu, tout ce sang, qui coule, qui coule, je ne peux plus regarder, je ne peux plus –

Un bruit d'étouffement.

Je jette un œil entre mes doigts.

Lucius se recule, dégageant le cou d'Avery, respirant sévèrement par le nez.

Je me contente de fixer le visage sanglant d'Avery.

Non, ce n'est plus un visage. Un visage a… des yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et un nez…

Je me recule plus encore, haletante, appuyant ma main contre ma bouche pour ravaler le vomi qui brule ma gorge.

La main de Lucius se referme sur mon bras. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Je voudrais le repousser, mais je ne le fais pas. Je me relève, avalant mon souffle.

« Oui. »

Après une courte pause, il hoche la tête puis se penche pour ramasser la baguette de Drago.

Avery tressaute, levant la main dans un petit geste incertain, comme le ferait un nouveau-né.

« Il est toujours vivant » je murmure.

Mais Lucius ne bronche même pas. Son visage est dur comme la pierre. « Mieux vaut être prudent que de le regretter, Avery » il marmonne. « C'est quelque chose que toi et moi avons toujours compris. »

La tête de Avery se lève et s'abaisse.

« Il ne peut pas t'entendre » je murmure.

Lucius sourit d'une certitude sombre. « Qu'il le puisse ou non, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant » il marmonne, avant d'abaisser sa baguette. « Avada Kedavra. »

Les soubresauts de Avery s'arrêtent à l'instant même où le jet de lumière verte atteint sa poitrine.

Nous restons silencieux durant quelques instants, regardant la silhouette sanglante qui était encore un être humain quelques minutes auparavant.

Lucius me regarde. Il passe sa main le long de sa joue, laissant une marque sanglante sur son sillage.

« Jesus » je murmure.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contente seulement de me regarder.

J'avale une bouffée d'air. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je redeviens la Hermione que j'étais autrefois. Elle était pragmatique au dessus de toute chose.

« Bellatrix est partie » je murmure. « Ron a détruit sa baguette, puis elle a transplané grâce à sa clé. »

Il hoche la tête, apparemment soulagé que la conversation change de terrain. « Est-ce qu'elle a dit où elle allait ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non. Mais elle a dit… elle a dit qu'elle nous trouverait, même si ça doit prendre des années. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, incrédule. « Et bien, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir, ça j'en suis sur » dit-il sarcastique.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est partie- »

Il balaye mon murmure de protestation. « Elle ne reviendra pas » dit-il d'une voix ferme. « Pas si elle a perdu sa baguette. Et même si elle revient, ça serait du suicide pour elle. Elle le sait très bien. »

Je hoche la tête, avalant difficilement, et je regarde à nouveau vers Avery.

En un instant, Lucius place sa main sous mon bras. « Ca devait être fait, tu en es consciente ? »

« Oui je sais » je dis en tremblant. « Ce n'est pas pire que ce que je t'ai vu faire auparavant, ne l'oublie pas. »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent, mais il se contente de dire, « Nous devons partir. »

« Attends ! » Je marche rapidement vers Ron. « On doit le ranimer d'abord. »

Il fronce les sourcils vers Ron. « Alors il est encore vivant. »

Je fronce moi aussi les sourcils, et j'acquiesce. « Oui, il est vivant » je dis brusquement. « Et on va le prendre avec nous. »

Son œil tique légèrement. « J'avais espéré… »

Il ne termine pas sa pensée.

« Tu avais espéré qu'il soit mort, c'est ce que tu es en train de dire ? » je dis, ma voix tremblant de rage.

Il lève un sourcil. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ce fait te choque autant. »

Je secoue la tête en signe d'incrédulité totale. « Tu es incroyable. »

Ses lèvres s'amincissent. « Je vais le ranimer » dit-il lentement. « Mais lorsque nous serons sortis de là… Je sais que je ne serais pas capable de t'empêcher de le voir. Mais j'ai besoin de ta promesse absolue comme quoi tu seras avec moi, et pas avec lui. »

Je laisse tomber mes mains sur les côtés de mon corps. « Oui » je dis calmement. « Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te le confirme. »

Il hoche la tête. « Tu ne vas pas me quitter. » Ce n'est pas une question.

Je marche vers lui, prenant son visage entre mes mains. « Jamais, sauf le jour de ma mort. »

Ses doigts se referment autour de mes poignets et il se penche vers moi, posant son front contre le mien. « Et je ne te quitterais pas. »

Je mords ma lèvre. « Est-ce que tu aurais fait le serment ? » je murmure. « Si Ron n'était pas venu à notre secours face à ton fils, est-ce que tu aurais fait le Serment Inviolable ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et se penche vers l'arrière, comme si je lui avais demandé quelque chose de ridicule. « Non. Bien sur que non. »

« Mais nous serions morts- »

« Non, nous ne serions pas morts » dit-il, posant sa main sur ma joue. « Il n'était pas prêt à me laisser mourir. Le fait qu'il ait Stupefixé Avery en était une évidence. »

Je prends une grande respiration. « Mais s'il avait voulu- »

« Non, je n'aurai pas fait le serment » dit-il fermement. « Quel serait mon but de vivre si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir près de moi ? Que me resterait-il ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Et qu'en est-il de moi ? De _ma_ liberté ? De _mon_ choix ? »

Il serre les lèvres et il secoue la tête, fermant les yeux. « Je suis un homme égoïste, Hermione. Tu sais cela. »

Je tends la main et me saisis de son bras. « Je… Je t'apprendrais à ne pas l'être, si tu m'en laisses l'occasion. »

Il ouvre les yeux, me regardant comme s'il allait me sourire.

« Nous avons tout notre temps, après tout. »

Je lève un sourcil. « Oui. Nul doute que ça nous prendra des années. »

Il se met à rire. « Nul doute. »

Je souris. « Mais nous aurons ces années. »

Il me sourit en retour.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire hystérique.

« J'ai pensé que tu… J'ai pensé que c'était… Mais nous sommes vivants » je finis bêtement.

Il m'embrasse sur le front. « Oui, nous sommes vivants. »

Ca pourrait… Oh mon Dieu… Ca voudrait dire…

« Tout va bien se passer maintenant ? » je dis hors d'haleine.

Il prend mes mains, m'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Avery est mort, mon fils est inconscient, et Bellatrix a perdu sa baguette » dit-il simplement. « Tout ça la rend totalement impuissante. Alors oui, tout va bien se passer. Mais nous allons devoir- »

Il se gèle sur place.

Ses mots sont avalés par un bruit soudain de suffocation.

Que… Quoi ?

Ses yeux sont immenses, et ses lèvres peuvent à peine bouger alors qu'il se contente de dire, « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Mes yeux s'abaissent au niveau de sa ceinture. Une main pale s'est glissée autour de son dos, les doigts solidement serrés autour d'une poignée sanglante incrustée de rubis…

Je la regarde, flottant pendant de longues secondes dans un vide rempli d'horreur.

Non. Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Comment…

Son visage se crispe, et il tombe à genoux, la lame encore enfoncée dans ses côtes.

« NON ! » est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire.

Et tout ce que je peux voir est alors Bellatrix. Elle ne sourit pas, mais semble au contraire furieuse.

Un cliquetis se fait entendre alors que la baguette de Lucius lui échappe de sa main. Sans même réfléchir, j'essaye de l'atteindre, mais elle est trop rapide, et avant que je puisse réfléchir, elle ferme ses doigts pleins de sang autour du manche –

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Mais le sort me manque de quelques millimètres alors que je me jette au sol en roulant, et oh mon Dieu, il est… Non, non, ne pense pas à ça, n'y pense pas –

Du sang. Le couteau, et du sang.

Je peux _sentir_ ce couteau. Il est planté dans mon propre cœur.

« Finis de jouer, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » elle hurle. « D'habitude je joue avec mes victimes, mais pas cette fois. J'ai attendu trop longtemps. Je vais taillader ce marmot qui est en toi, et puis je m'occuperais de toi après, je vais t'achever, comme j'aurai dû le faire la première fois que tu es venue ici ! »

Sans faire de pause, je rampe derrière le corps d'Avery. Peut être… Peut être que je pourrais l'utiliser pour me protéger, le temps que je réfléchisse à ce que je pourrais faire…

Il est lourd alors que je le place devant moi, et mes mains glissent sur le sang qui le recouvre.

Son éclat de rire retentit dans l'air.

« C'est ça ! Cache-toi, stupide petite fille ! Fais la seule chose dont tu es capable, cours et cache-toi ! »

Mes sanglots sont incontrôlables. Ils englobent chaque atome de mon être. Je ne peux penser qu'à ma douleur. Il est… Il est… Et tout ce que je peux faire c'est de me recroqueviller sous la terreur.

« Tiens bon, Lucius ! » je crie. « S'il te plait, tiens bon ! Je suis là ! »

Elle hurle d'un rire incontrôlable. « Oh oui, elle est là ! Elle se cache, comme la lâche qu'elle est ! »

J'avale un autre sanglot.

« Hermione ! Cours… Cours… »

De nouveaux sanglots s'échappent de mes lèvres. Sa voix est calme, rauque, et interrompue par un nouveau rire.

« Oh non, ne _cours_ pas ! Ca gâcherait tout. Allez, petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Croasse-t-elle. « Sors de là et viens jouer ! »

Je serre les lèvres et avale durement. Un sanglot réprimé se coince dans ma gorge, et je me redresse sur mes pieds et coure. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je dois le rejoindre, je dois le sauver –

Mais avant que je ne puisse faire trois pas, je reçois un coup à l'arrière de ma tête qui me fait tomber à genoux. Un feu d'artifice explose derrière mes paupières, alors qu'une baguette est plantée dans mes côtes, et je crie tandis que sa main libre me tire les cheveux vers l'arrière.

« POUR CA ? » elle hurle. « TU M'A QUITTE POUR _CA ? _»

Je mords durement ma lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à sentir mon sang. Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Oh mon Dieu, il est en train de mourir, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est écouter cette folle –

« Cette petite chienne, laide et pleurnicharde ? »

Ses ongles me déchirent le cuir chevelu, et oh mon Dieu, je la hais et je lui crie, lui crie « Je te hais ! » encore et encore, mais elle s'en fous, et _oh !_ Lucius ne peut pas _mourir !_ J'ai besoin de lui.

Je l'aime.

Je le hais.

Je _la_ hais.

L'amour et la haine et… quelque chose qui ne peut s'expliquer. Ce que je ressens, c'est –

« Je veux une réponse, Lucius ! »

De l'électricité.

Mon dos devient maintenant douloureux tandis qu'elle pousse son genou dans mes vertèbres. Je jette un œil sur le côté et je manque m'étouffer alors que je l'aperçois, gisant dans une mare écarlate, serrant sa main contre ses côtes. Ses lèvres sanglantes bougent sans un bruit alors que ses yeux sont concentrés sur les miens.

« Réponds-moi, sombre connard ! »

Il gémit, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. « Her… mi… »

Un autre cri de rage la submerge, mais je l'entends à peine. Je peux sentir l'électricité courir en moi, remplissant mes veines.

« Oh, ta précieuse _Hermione !_ Ce n'est plus 'Sang-de-Bourbe' maintenant, hein ? Tu es _pathétique ! _»

Une douleur plus profonde dans mon dos, mais je m'en fous, je veux seulement qu'il vive, ainsi que Ron, et moi même, et l'électricité me brule les bras, je peux la sentir, et je sais ce qu'elle est, oui –

« Regarde-la ! Pleurnicharde, faible. Réponds-moi : est-ce vraiment pour cette chose que tu m'as quitté ? »

Une brulure me transperce les veines, du cœur jusqu'à mes doigts, et je crie de douleur et de désespoir, je _crie –_

JE CRIE.

Et soudain, le poids de son corps contre le mien a disparu.

Je tourne la tête, et elle vole vers l'arrière, loin, loin, atterrissant durement dans un bruit nauséabond sur le sol. La baguette de Lucius s'échappe de sa main et vient voler jusqu'à moi. Sans même réfléchir, je tends la main et ouvre mes doigts pour l'attraper au vol.

Pendant quelques secondes, je peux entendre sa respiration saccadée, et je regarde bêtement la baguette dans ma main, puis je lève les yeux pour la voir se remettre sur pieds, serrant d'une main ce qui ressemble à un bras cassé.

Son visage contient un flot de haine et de surprise. Son visage… est contorsionné de haine et d'amertume. Il est immonde et à peine humain.

Mes yeux se posent sur Lucius, dont les yeux reposent sur moi, le fantôme d'un sourire illuminant son visage agonisant.

Je regarde à nouveau Bellatrix, prenant deux profondes respirations, et je sais alors ce que je dois faire.

« Oui » je lui jette ses mots à son visage horrifié. « C'est pour _ça_ qu'il t'as laissé. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Je la vise de ma baguette, l'électricité courant toujours dans mon bras.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

La lumière verte explose du bout de la baguette. La force de l'incantation me balaye les cheveux vers l'arrière, et une onde de choc se répand à travers la pièce.

Elle frappe Bellatrix en pleine poitrine.

Le choc ne quitte pas son visage, alors même que ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et qu'elle s'effondre au sol dans un tas de vêtements noirs.

Elle est morte.

Mais je ne m'en soucie pas.

Je trébuche vers Lucius, m'étouffant dans mes propres respirations haletantes.

Ses lèvres n'ont aucune couleur. Aucune.

Je tombe à genoux à côté de lui, prenant doucement son visage dans mes mains. Sa peau est livide, recouverte d'une mince pellicule de sueur.

« Tout va bien, je suis là » je murmure.

Il entrouvre ses lèvres dans ce qui semble être un effort incroyable, et arrive à refermer ses doigts autour de mon poignet.

« Je savais que tu y arriverais » dit-il d'une voix très faible.

Je hoche la tête, ma vision se brouillant de larmes, et je ferme mes doigts autour du manche du couteau qui est planté dans ses côtes, ma main tremblant tellement que j'arrive à peine à bouger les doigts.

Je le regarde, essayant de garder le contact avec ses yeux, qui commencent à se brouiller de plus en plus.

« Ne bouge pas » je dis aussi clairement que je peux. « Tu dois rester immobile. Lucius, tu m'entends ? »

Ses lèvres bougent à peine, mais il arrive néanmoins à articuler, « Oui. »

Je hoche la tête, mes yeux remplis de larmes, mais je dois maintenant trouver quoi faire.

Mais je ne sais pas quoi _faire !_

Respire. Bon, tout va bien, ça va, ça va, ça va…

Je resserre ma main autour de la poignée du couteau, et lentement, je commence à tirer.

Sa respiration devient rapide et désordonnée tandis que j'enlève lentement le couteau de sa chair. Je tressaute alors que du sang frais gicle de sa plaie entre les mains.

Il étouffe un cri d'agonie, mais il ne dit rien d'autre, et finalement le couteau est libéré de son corps.

Je laisse échapper un souffle énorme, et je presse rapidement une de mes mains sur la plaie béante laissée par le couteau, baissant mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux sont maintenant fermés, et sa respiration est lente et superficielle.

Je me saisis de sa main. « Lucius ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Ils sont sombres et vitreux –

Non. _NON !_

« Lucius, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »Je lui serre durement la main et lui écarte une mèche de cheveux trempés de son front.

Il lèche ses lèvres. « Je ne peux… pas te voir… »

Oui, je sais ce que c'est. Je n'arrivais plus à voir non plus lorsque Bellatrix m'avait coupé les poignets… Oh mon Dieu, comment m'avait-il sauvé au moment là ?

« Lucius » je dis très clairement, ignorant la boule dans ma gorge. « J'ai besoin de te faire une potion régénératrice. Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment ? »

Il prend plusieurs respirations difficiles, puis essaye de parler –

Mais il s'étouffe dans ses mots, et au lieu de cela, une petite goutte de sang apparaît au coin de sa bouche.

Je presse ma main plus fortement contre sa plaie, et je passe mon autre main sous ses épaules, le soulevant légèrement. Mes muscles se crispent sous l'effort.

« Lucius, _s'il te plait !_ » Ma voix s'élève hystérique. « Peux-tu au moins me dire s'il existe un livre qui pourrait me montrer comment faire ? Peux-tu faire ça ? »

Mais il se contente de faire à nouveau un bruit de suffocation. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse parler, même s'il essaye.

Que puis-je faire ? Je ne peux pas transplaner avec lui, et je ne sais pas comment faire cette _saloperie_ de potion, oh mon Dieu, ses pupilles, ses _pupilles !_

« _S'IL TE PLAIT !_ » je hurle. « S'il te plait, aide-moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Mais sa respiration est calme maintenant, et le sang devient trop abondant, et non non nonnonnon, ça ne peut pas arriver, ça n'est tout simplement pas _possible !_

Je me penche et embrasse en tremblant ses lèvres sanglantes.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » je murmure en désespoir de cause.

Ses yeux scintillent et il avale un souffle minuscule.

« …mi…ne… »

Son visage se détend.

Sa tête roule lentement sur le côté.

Je le regarde fixement, muette et hébétée alors que je regarde ses pupilles s'élargir, le noir engloutissant le gris.

Une perle de sang coule lentement le long de sa bouche.

« Lucius ? »

Je peux à peine murmurer le mot.

Il ne répond pas. Ses yeux vitreux et son visage livide restent parfaitement immobiles.

C'est fini.


	49. La fuite de l'Eden

_« Pour qu'un homme comprenne à quel point le matin peut être doux à son cœur et à ses yeux, il faut que la nuit lui ait été cruelle. » - _Bram Stocker_, __Dracula_

_« Sois toujours avec moi… prends n'importe quelle forme… rends-moi fou ! Mais ne me laisse pas dans cet abîme où je ne puis te trouver. Oh ! Dieu ! C'est indicible ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans ma vie ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon âme ! »_ - Emily Brontë, _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_

* * *

**Chapitre 49 La fuite de l'Eden**

Le temps s'arrête comme un simple battement de cœur.

Une chaleur blanche se répand à travers mon cœur, le long de ma poitrine, jusqu'au bas de mon ventre, remontant le long de mes membres et venant finalement irradier ma tête, me donnant le vertige alors que mon cerveau se trouble.

Non.

_Non._

Je le secoue de nouveau. « Réveille-toi ! »

Son corps tremble inutilement, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

Je ne veux pas renoncer. Il va bien, il n'est pas mort, il ne l'est pas, _il ne l'est pas !_

« _Réveille-toi !_ » je lui siffle, et je lui tape le torse. « Mais merde, réveille-toi ! »

Non. Je ne dois pas devenir hystérique. Je dois me concentrer. Je vais nous sortir de ce pétrin.

Je pointe la baguette sur lui. « _Enervatum !_ »

La lumière frappe son torse et se répand sur lui comme une vague.

Bien. Tout va bien. Il va se réveiller maintenant, et… Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Je pousse un profond soupir désespéré, et j'essaye à nouveau. « _Enervatum !_ »

Pourquoi ça ne marche pas, bordel de merde ?

_Tu sais pourquoi._

Non, je ne le sais pas ! Il va _bien !_

Je repousse les mèches de ses cheveux, appuyant désespérément mes doigts en dessous de sa mâchoire.

Rien.

Non. Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Je n'ai simplement pas placé mes doigts au bon endroit.

Je bouge mes doigts le long de sa jugulaire, les pressant plus profondément, plus profondément, mais… Mais…

Non. Ce n'est pas fini. Si un cœur peut s'arrêter, alors il peut redémarrer de nouveau.

Je jette la baguette inutile à côté de moi et je presse mes mains contre son torse, les appuyant furieusement en un rythme régulier, avant que je ne presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, lui bouchant le nez et expirant fortement dans sa bouche entrouverte, avant d'appuyer à nouveau fortement au niveau de son cœur…

Ca ne fonctionne pas.

Respire pour l'amour de Dieu, RESPIRE !

Je presse à nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne, expirant de toutes mes forces, puis appuyant sur sa poitrine –

J'appuie mes doigts contre sa gorge. Rien. _Rien._

Parce qu'il n'y a _rien_ en lui.

J'agrippe en criant le haut de ses vêtements, et le secoue furieusement. « _REVEILLE-TOI ! »_ je hurle. « NE ME LAISSE PAS ! Ne t'avise pas de… Espèce de _salaud_… »

Mes derniers mots sont avalés par un énorme sanglot éclatant de moi, alors que je le secoue toujours de toutes mes forces.

Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer correctement.

Parce que je ne peux pas _respirer_.

Nous étions si proches, si proches de sortir d'ici, et oh mon Dieu, comment est-ce possible ?

Je jette ma tête vers l'arrière et me met à hurler, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Je presse mes doigts contre son front.

Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le supporter. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment mon monde va bien pouvoir continuer ?

Mais je n'ai pas à vivre…

Je baisse ma main, la respiration soudain un peu plus facile.

Non, je n'ai pas à vivre. Je n'ai pas à continuer dans ce trou noir dans lequel il m'a laissé…

Je me tourne et cherche la baguette à tâtons.

Je ne peux pas continuer. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il m'a laissé sans rien à part lui même, et maintenant même lui m'a quitté.

M'a quitté.

_Oh –_

Oui. Il m'a quitté. Et je pourrais le chercher le reste de ma vie, je ne le reverrais plus jamais –

Je n'ai donc aucune option. Je n'ai rien à gagner à rester en vie, et rien à perdre de mourir.

Retenant mon souffle, je lève ma main tremblante, pressant le bout de la baguette contre ma tempe, prête à prononcer les mots qui mettront fin à tout, pour toujours et à jamais, Amen.

_Le bébé va mourir avec toi._

Et alors ? Je dois quoi à cet enfant ? Et puis ce n'est même pas un enfant, pour l'amour de Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je dois à ces putains de cellules qui sont responsables de _sa_ mort ?

_Rien._

Bien. C'est réglé alors.

_Mais ne mérites-tu pas de vivre, Hermione ?_

Non. Pas alors que ma propre stupidité l'a tué.

_Tu es une personne formidable et pleine de courage. Tu sais cela. Tu l'as su. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi._

Oui, et regarde où ça l'a mené. Il avait raison lorsqu'il disait que l'amour ne méritait pas de mourir pour lui. Rien ne vaut cette agonie, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

_Il sera mort pour rien si tu te tues maintenant._

Mais…

_Tu dois survivre. Tu lui dois bien ça._

Non. Je ne lui dois rien. Il a ruiné ma vie.

_Alors tu te le dois à toi même, après tout ce qui s'est passé._

A moi même…

Moi même.

Hermione Granger.

Sang-de-Bourbe. Moldue. Sorcière. Pècheresse. Sainte.

Hermione Granger.

Il m'a dit un jour, que je ne survivrai pas à plus d'un mois de captivité.

Et pourtant… Je suis vivante.

A moitié morte, mais toujours _là_…

Après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Je desserre mes doigts et la baguette tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, et je pleure des larmes impuissantes.

Mais je n'ai pas à le quitter.

Je ne veux plus jamais bouger, jamais, jamais.

Je soulève son bras, appuyant ses doigts contre mes lèvres, avant de glisser sa main autour de mon cou. Je veux juste qu'il me serre à nouveau contre lui …

Il est encore chaud.

Oh mon Dieu, ça fait _mal_.

« S'il te plait, reviens » je murmure. « S'il te plait. »

Il ne donne aucune réponse. Ses yeux sont toujours ouverts, vitreux et sombres. Deux fenêtres d'une maison où plus personne ne vit.

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je peux à peine garder mes paupières ouvertes sous l'épuisement.

Je le roule sur le côté, et je me tourne moi aussi, apportant son bras autour de moi alors que je m'allonge collée à son corps, son bras autour de ma taille.

Il a toujours dormi avec son bras autour de ma taille. Mais dans ces moments là, c'est son pouls que je pouvais sentir tout contre mon dos, et non pas l'humidité de son sang.

J'apporte ses doigts à mes lèvres, fermant les yeux, puis l'obscurité miséricordieuse m'enveloppe de son doux manteau.

* * *

Un poids sur mon épaule, et une légère secousse.

Non, je ne laisserais pas les ténèbres me quitter. Si chaudes, si confortables.

« Hermione ? »

Ce n'est pas sa voix. Ca ne sera plus jamais sa voix…

Mais tout est chaud et doux pour l'instant, et je ne vais pas abandonner cette sensation –

Une autre secousse.

« Hermione ? Allez mon ange, nous devons partir. »

Impossible de bouger. Trop douloureux.

Impossible de penser. Encore plus douloureux.

« Laisse-moi ici » je marmonne.

Une longue pause.

« Je ne peux pas » répond finalement la voix. « Nous devons sortir d'ici, et je ne te laisserais pas. »

Des mains agrippent mon épaule.

« Viens. C'est fini. »

Des larmes apparaissent au coin de mes yeux, coulant dans mes cheveux.

Il prend une profonde respiration. Je peux l'entendre.

« Oh, Hermione. »

S'en est trop pour moi. Toute la douleur de ces derniers mois, la torture, les menaces de mort, l'envie, le besoin, l'angoisse, l'espoir et le désespoir, s'en est trop. Mon esprit, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, a été définitivement brisé.

Je n'ai que dix-huit ans. C'est trop m'en demander.

Son bras se glisse sous mon épaule. « Viens. Tu peux le faire. »

Je me lève, ou plutôt il me met sur mes pieds, et je chancelle mais son emprise est ferme et je m'accroche à lui, parce que si je ne l'avais pas, je sombrerais dans un puits d'oubli dont je serai incapable d'en sortir.

Je ne peux pas quitter des yeux le corps de Lucius. Au cas où il bouge, ou qu'il ouvre les yeux, ou qu'il respire à nouveau –

Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse paraître encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était avant. Mais bon, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sans une goutte de sang dans ses veines.

Ron me donne une petite secousse. « Nous devons partir. Maintenant. Si un autre Mangemort apparaît, ou bien si Drago reprend conscience- »

« Je ne le quitterais pas » je dis en secouant la tête.

Il retient son souffle. « Il… Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes ici pour mourir. »

« Mais je ne vais pas le laisser seul » je dis en saisissant sa main. C'est vital qu'il comprenne cela. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point il se sentait seul. Il ne l'a jamais admis, mais c'était pourtant le cas. »

Ron hoche la tête, ses lèvres étirées en une ligne fine. « Oui d'accord, mais- »

« Il aime être avec moi » je dis simplement.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, avant de reprendre la parole. « Je sais, mais il est… Tu dois le laisser partir maintenant. C'est fini. »

Mais comment ça peut être fini ? Je peux le sentir comme un éclat de verre dans mon cœur.

Je tends la main et lui agrippe le bras. « Non. Ca ne sera jamais fini… »

Il m'attire dans une étreinte. Je ne peux tout à coup plus respirer. C'est trop… trop…

« Ron, ça fait mal » je murmure.

Il me tient farouchement. « Je sais. »

Oui, il sait. Parce que ça lui fait mal à lui aussi.

La porte s'ouvre.

Nous nous retournons tous deux, mais je ne ressens aucune peur. Qui que ce soit, peut être qu'il me fera la faveur de me tuer maintenant et tout de suite.

Mais cette personne est la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir.

La première chose irrationnelle que je note, est la pagaille de ses cheveux. Sa coiffure d'habitude si élégante, tombe maintenant négligemment sur ses épaules. Elle a une éraflure sur sa joue, et il y a de la boue sur l'ourlet de sa robe.

Ron me saisit par le bras. « Nous avons une baguette ! » il crie en la brandissant pour affirmer ses dires.

Elle ne lui répond pas. Elle se contente de dire : « Où est mon fils ? »

« Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? » crie Ron.

Elle le fusille du regard. « Je suis désarmée. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi » dit-elle calmement, d'une voix dangereuse. « Mais d'abord, vous allez me dire où est mon fils. »

Oui. Elle doit savoir…

« Il est là » je dis en montrant un coin de la pièce de la tête.

Ses yeux tombent sur le corps de Drago, et elle laisse échapper un petit cri étouffé alors qu'elle se précipite sur lui.

« Il est vivant » dit précipitamment Ron. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit gravement blessé. »

Mais elle n'a pas l'air de le croire. Elle place ses doigts sous son oreille, et sa respiration se détend alors qu'elle sent le pouls battre sous ses doigts.

Elle écarte les mèches de cheveux sur son visage. « Mon pauvre garçon... » elle murmure.

Elle pose un baiser sur son front, avant de se retourner vers nous avec une expression haineuse que je ne l'avais jamais vu utiliser jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » elle murmure.

Peut être qu'elle me tuera si je lui dit ce que j'ai fait…

Mais Ron prend la parole. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec nous » dit-il clairement. « C'était Bellatrix. »

Je retiens mon souffle, mais son regard ne cille même pas.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Ma propre sœur ? Elle aime son neveu- »

« Oui, mais il… Il a essayé de l'attaquer pour sauver son père, et elle… » Il hésite un peu avant de continuer. « C'était de l'auto défense je crois. Au moins, elle ne l'a pas tué ! » dit-il sur la défensive.

Elle nous regarde pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre une profonde respiration. « Et où est-_elle ?_ »

Nous restons silencieux, mais elle n'a pas besoin de notre réponse. Son regard tombe sur le tas de vêtements noirs derrière nous.

Elle reste où elle se trouve, muette, regardant d'un air absent les trois cadavres, ne réagissant pas face à celui d'Avery, mais…

Elle se tient immobile pendant un instant. Et puis elle laisse échapper un sanglot minuscule, portant sa main à sa bouche et se tournant pour nous cacher son visage dans une tentative veine de nous cacher sa douleur.

Nous ne devrions pas être ici. C'est trop intime pour elle…

Mais je me sens trop engourdie pour me déplacer.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » elle murmure, mais pas à moi, ni à Ron. Elle regarde le corps de son mari. « Pauvre fou, qu'as-tu f_ait ? _»

Elle tombe à genoux à côté de lui, écartant le pli de sa cape pour voir la source de tout ce sang.

Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que de l'éloigner loin de lui. Il n'est pas à elle…

Mais si, il _est_ à elle.

Il _était_ à elle…

Je serre le poing, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma paume jusqu'à sentir le sang chaud et collant.

J'apporte ma main à ma bouche, gouttant le sang sur ma paume.

Elle se tourne pour regarder le corps de sa sœur, avant qu'elle ne se relève pour nous faire face. « Comment sont-ils morts ? »

Ron se tourne vers moi, me serrant la main d'avertissement. « Votre sœur a tué votre mari » lui dit-il. « Nous avons tous les trois essayé de nous échapper, et elle l'a tué. Et puis… et puis… »

Il s'arrête.

« Vous l'avez tué ? » elle murmure.

Ron se racle la gorge et secoue la tête. « Non. Votre mari l'a tué. Juste après qu'elle l'ai poignardé, il… il lui a lancé le sortilège. »

Je ne sais pas s'il croit vraiment en ce qu'il dit, ou non.

Mais je ne vais certainement pas le corriger.

Elle tourne son regard vers moi. « Et _pourquoi_ est-ce que mon mari essayait de s'échapper avec vous ? » demande-t-elle, plus froide que la glace. « Hmm ? Pourquoi, _Hermione ?_ »

J'avale rapidement avant de parler. « N… Mme Malefoy, je- »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça » dit-elle brusquement, les yeux rétrécis.

J'avale mes paroles alors qu'elle se tourne vers… vers…

Elle se tourne pour regarder le cadavre de son mari, son expression illisible.

« J'apprécierais que _vous_ ne m'appeliez pas comme cela » dit-elle tranquillement.

Je laisse échapper un souffle profond. Je ne me soucie pas de la réponse que je vais lui donner. Plus rien ne compte maintenant.

« Vous saviez » je dis froidement. Ce n'est pas une question.

Le regard qu'elle me jette est froid comme la glace. « Bien sur que je _savais_ » elle chuchote durement. « Je ne suis pas stupide. Et je vous rappelle que je le connaissais depuis bien des années, bien plus que vous. »

J'avale ma salive. J'aurai presque préféré qu'elle me gifle au visage.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration, essayant de retrouver une certaine sérénité.

« Nous n'avons pas vécu ensemble ces derniers mois, mais je le voyais fréquemment » elle continue. « Et je savais qu'il était votre geôlier, bien sur que je le savais. Mais chaque fois que je vous mentionnais devant lui… »

Elle s'arrête et fait un pas vers moi.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, pour qu'il tombe amoureux de vous ? »

Ce n'est pas la question. C'est la manière dont elle le dit. Non pas comme si elle voulait connaître le secret, mais comme si j'avais réussi quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais cru possible, et qu'elle pensait que j'avais en quelque sorte triché.

« Je ne sais pas » est tout ce que j'arrive à dire.

Un grand silence s'abat entre nous comme un gouffre. Elle me fixe durement. Je secoue lentement la tête.

« Vous a-t-il dit qu'il vous aimait ? »

J'avale et je me tourne vers Ron. Il me regarde, une question sans réponse accrochée à son visage.

« S'il te plait » j'articule en silence, sans savoir réellement ce que je lui demande.

« Il a dit _ça ? »_ il murmure. « _Lui ?_ »

Narcissa laisse échapper un petit sanglot alors qu'elle baisse les yeux vers son mari, et porte ses doigts à ses lèvres.

Les mots se glissent de ma bouche. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me pardonniez pour ce que nous avons fait- »

« Et bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela » dit-elle froidement en me regardant droit dans les yeux, « parce que je ne vous pardonnerais jamais. »

Je rassemble tout mon courage pour parler. « Il a dit que vous ne l'avez jamais aimé- »

« Ca ne signifie pas qu'il n'était pas _mon_ mari ! » dit-elle brusquement. « Comment osez-vous ? Il était un époux, et un père. Quel droit aviez-vous ? »

J'enfonce mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure. « Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour n'avoir jamais rencontré votre mari- »

Elle fait quelques pas rapides vers moi, et la gifle qu'elle me donne me prend totalement par surprise. « Ne me mentez pas ! »

Ron me saisit, me tirant derrière lui. « Laissez-la tranquille, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle en a subi assez ? »

Mais la douleur me submerge et je pousse Ron pour lui crier dessus. « Je ne mens pas ! Vous n'avez _aucune_ idée de ce que j'ai vécu. Vous ne pensez pas que je donnerais n'importe quoi au monde pour être chez moi en lieu sur à l'heure qu'il est, avec mes parents toujours en vie ? J'aurai préféré le connaître comme autrefois, plutôt que d'avoir maintenant à vivre le reste de ma vie avec son absence ! Je sais que… Je sais que je ne le reverrais jamais… »

Mes mots sont avalés par un énorme sanglot. Je me retourne en couvrant mon visage. Oh, ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal –

Une main sur mon épaule.

Je me tourne. Mais c'est _sa_ main à elle sur mon épaule, pas celle de Ron.

Je la repousse vivement. « NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas supporter cette agonie, ce trou béant dans ma poitrine. J'aimerai être insensible, et oh mon Dieu, tuez-moi, pour l'amour de Dieu, tuez-moi –

Je ne réalise pas que je suis en train de crier, avant de ne sentir les mains de Ron sur mes bras, essayant de me tirer dans une étreinte.

« NON ! » je le frappe, le repoussant loin de moi. « Non, non, non, nonononon ! »

Mais il me tient de force contre lui, et je frappe mes poings de toutes mes forces contre son torse.

Mes pleurs se poursuivent longuement. Nous tombons à genoux sur le sol, lui me berçant d'avant en arrière contre lui, comme une enfant. Et tout ce que j'arrive à faire est de sangloter des paroles sans aucun sens. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'essaye de dire.

Lucius comprendrait, lui.

J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin qu'il me tienne tout contre lui pour me calmer –

Mais il ne me serrera plus dans ses bras. Plus jamais.

Je sanglote encore plus fort face à cette pensée.

Mais Ron est là. Il appuie ses lèvres contre mon oreille, murmurant des mots qui n'ont aucun sens pour moi. Des paroles lentes et réconfortantes qui ne font aucune différence.

Alors que mes sanglots commencent progressivement à ralentir, j'entends Narcissa me parler.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps » dit-elle calmement. « Mon fils reviendra bientôt à lui. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous attends à son Quartier Général dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Il vous reste à peu près une heure avant le lever du soleil, et vous avez besoin de traverser le lac avant les premiers rayons du matin si vous voulez avoir une chance de survie. »

Je lève la tête. Mes cheveux se collent contre mon visage collant.

Je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas partir. Comment pourrais-je le laisser tout seul ?

Mais aucun d'eux deux ne fait silence.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous nous aider ? » demande Ron. « Comment pouvons-nous savoir s'il ne s'agit pas d'un leurre ou d'un piège ? »

Elle le regarde vivement. « Je suis venue ici parce que je savais, lorsque j'ai entendu que tous les Mangemorts étaient conviés à assister demain soir à l'exécution de Lucius Malefoy, que mon fils ne voudrait jamais laisser ça se produire. Je savais qu'il allait essayer de sauver son père, et quel que soit le risque qu'il prendrait. Je suis donc venue ici pour le trouver, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en rende compte. »

« Et donc ? » demande Ron.

Elle respire un souffle irrité. « Alors pourquoi, si je voulais vous attirer dans un piège, ferais-je cela alors que mon fils serait alors puni par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour interférer dans l'exécution de son père ? Je veux que mon fils survive à cette épreuve, et cela signifie donc que chacun de nous allons devoir nous cacher le plus rapidement possible. »

Je regarde le corps de Lucius, bloquant leurs paroles. Elles glissent sur moi comme de l'eau.

Ses yeux… Ils sont toujours ouverts, regardant quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent plus voir.

Mais _ils_ ne le représentent plus de toute façon.

« Mais pourquoi voudriez-vous que l'on s'échappe ? » continue Ron.

« Je ne le veux pas particulièrement. Mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez ici lorsque je réveillerais mon fils, ce que je ferais dès que nous aurons traversé le lac. En vérité, je ne compte pas lui laisser le moindre souvenir de cette nuit. »

Ces paroles me sortent des profondeurs dans lesquelles je flottais.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » je murmure. « Même si vous lui effacez la mémoire, tous les évènements lui seront néanmoins révélés lorsque… lorsque les corps seront découverts. »

Personne ne saura jamais l'effort que ça m'a demandé pour prononcer ces mots.

Elle me regarde. « Pas si je m'assure qu'il ne sera jamais en contact avec quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de le lui dire. Et si cela signifie altérer son esprit de façon permanente, et nous amener vivre en dehors de ce pays, alors je le ferais. Je n'ai aucune intention de lui rappeler que son père est mort parce qu'il a été assez faible pour tomber sous le charme d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Ne dites pas ce mot ! » je dis brusquement.

Un silence s'installe.

Je laisse échapper un souffle frémissant et je rampe vers le corps de Lucius. « Je… Je ne peux pas entendre ce mot… »

Je pose mes doigts contre sa joue. Il est froid maintenant.

Je m'étouffe dans un sanglot minuscule, berçant son visage entre mes mains. S'il pouvait simplement… S'il pouvait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Je donnerais le monde entier pour pouvoir le voir me sourire à nouveau. Même si les seules fois où il a déjà sourit, ont toujours été par accident.

Ron se met finalement à parler, mais pas à moi. « Je suis désolé de vous dire cela Madame, mais vous devez le savoir. Hermione… Elle est enceinte. »

Il y a une longue pause.

Je ne lève pas les yeux. Je me penche, laissant reposer ma tête contre le torse de Lucius.

Sa poitrine ne se soulève pas sous la respiration, bien sur.

Je me suis endormie comme cela une fois. Il avait posé ma tête contre son torse, et je m'étais endormie comme ça, un bras posé sur son épaule.

Je pouvais entendre son rythme cardiaque.

« Enceinte ? » elle murmure.

« Oui » dit Ron, comme s'il avouait un crime répugnant. « De votre mari. »

Je l'entends avaler durement. « Est-ce que Lucius le savait ? »

« Oui. »

Une autre pause.

« Est-ce que Drago le sait ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon, » dit-elle en essayant de garder contenance, « dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir l'amener à l'étranger une fois que sa mémoire aura oublié chaque détail de ce scénario. Il ne doit jamais savoir cela. Ca le détruirait. »

Ron laisse échapper un souffle tranchant. « Alors il ne nous dérangera pas ? Il ne viendra pas trouver Hermione dans un futur proche ou lointain ? »

« Non. Jamais. »

« Comment être surs que nous pouvons vous faire confiance ? »

« Je vous donne ma parole » dit-elle calmement. « Je ne laisserais pas mon fils se détruire. Je vais lui dire que son père est mort en se battant pour notre cause, et que nous avons tous les deux été démis de nos fonctions, comme pour nous gracier. »

Un petit gémissement se fait entendre.

Je tourne ma tête, chaque petite fibre de mon corps tendue par l'espoir –

Mais non. Drago remue, mais n'ouvre pas encore les yeux, ses lèvres remuant légèrement…

Puis il est à nouveau silencieux et immobile.

On ne devrait jamais espérer quoi que ce soit. Espérer ne finit que par une déception. Je pensais pourtant avoir appris cela, il y a déjà longtemps.

Je serre à nouveau les vêtements de Lucius. Je ne peux pas cesser de le toucher. Bientôt je ne serais plus en mesure de –

Non. Non. Non.

« Vous devez partir » dit-elle rapidement. « Maintenant. Donnez-moi cette baguette. »

Je lève la tête pour la regarder. Son expression est très sérieuse.

« Vous plaisantez » dit Ron catégoriquement.

« Je ne pense pas que la situation soit très appropriée pour faire de l'humour » dit-elle, sans une once de chaleur dans la voix. « Si vous voulez mon aide pour traverser le lac, sans laquelle votre amie ne pourra jamais survivre au voyage, alors vous allez devoir me donner cette baguette. Si mon fils et moi voulons avoir une chance de survie, nous devrons l'utiliser pour transplaner à l'étranger dès que nous serons sortis d'ici. »

« Oh, et c'est tout bénèf' pour _vous_, n'est-ce pas ? » siffle Ron. « Et nous alors ? Qu'est-ce que l'on est censé faire ? »

« En retour, » elle continue comme s'il ne l'avait jamais interrompu, « je suis prête à vous permettre de partir avant nous, de vous aider à traverser le lac, et de vous diriger vers le village moldu le plus proche. Il se trouve seulement à une heure ou deux de marche, et il n'est pas difficile à trouver. De là, vous pourrez trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez vous. Et franchement, ce que vous ferez après est au delà de mes préoccupations. »

Ron exhale en secouant la tête de façon incrédule. « Vous n'êtes qu'une salope insensible, voilà ce que vous êtes. »

Elle lève un sourcil. « Peut être. Mais vous ne pourrez pas sortir d'ici si vous ne me donnez pas cette baguette, Weasley. Prenez votre décision, et prenez la rapidement. »

Ils se fixent tous les deux durant plusieurs secondes. Je les ignore complètement. Le résultat sera le même pour moi, de toute façon. Lucius sera toujours mort.

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix » dit Ron en serrant les dents.

« Exactement » répond-t-elle rapidement.

Ron prend une profonde respiration, fait quelques pas vers l'avant et lui tend la baguette. Elle la prend sans aucune émotion.

« Bien » elle murmure, avant de se tourner vers moi et vers les cadavres jonchant le sol. « Lequel d'entre eux a une clé sur lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répond Ron. « Bellatrix, je pense. »

Narcissa se tourne et regarde le corps de sa sœur, et son visage se froisse légèrement. Elle tend la main avant de respirer durement, et de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps.

« Voulez-vous… Voulez-vous que je me charge de la fouiller ? » dit Ron presque timidement.

Elle inspire, passant négligemment ses doigts le long de sa joue. « Si vous le voulez bien. S'il vous plait. »

Ron s'accroupit et fouille les poches de Bellatrix, sortant une petite clé rouge qu'il remet à Narcissa.

« Merci » dit-elle calmement.

« Attendez ! » je dis vivement.

Tous les deux se tournent pour me regarder.

« Que… que comptez-vous faire… d'eux ? » je murmure.

Ses yeux tombent sur Lucius. C'est seulement maintenant que je réalise que ma main est dans la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle, la voix un peu plus forte qu'un murmure. « Je suppose… que je vais devoir… les déplacer avant que Drago… »

Elle vacille, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

C'est difficile pour elle aussi, je le sais bien.

Oh Jesus, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas le quitter. Il a besoin de moi. Il a _encore_ besoin de moi.

Les larmes viennent à nouveau.

Ron tousse. « Vous pourriez les jeter… les mettre dans le lac » dit-il avec hésitation. « Ca serait en quelque sorte comme un enterrement. »

Le lac ?

Non. Il n'ira pas là dedans. Il ne voudrait pas laisser ces créatures l'amener…

Mais je ne peux pas le laisser ici… à pourrir – _Oh mon Dieu_.

C'est trop. Je ne vais pas penser à ça. Je ne _peux_ pas penser à ça. Ca va me rendre folle.

_Trop tard._

Alors… Alors que puis-je faire ?

« Ce sont des Sangs Purs » elle chuchote. « Ils flotteront un moment à la surface- »

« Pas si… » J'avale difficilement avant de reprendre la parole. « Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester ici. Alors… alors vous pouvez utiliser mon sang, si vous le voulez. »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Et en échange de quoi ? »

Je fais une pause, regardant Lucius.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux le mettre moi même dans l'eau ? S'il vous plait. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, mais… »

Elle me regarde froidement.

« Vous pensez que vous méritez ce geste plus que moi ? »

J'avale. Je ne veux pas dire ce que je pense. Comment le pourrais-je ?

Elle soupire, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé » dit-elle tranquillement. « Mais il était _mon_ mari, pas le votre. Il était mon ami et mon compagnon depuis vingt ans. Et peu importe ce qu'il était pour vous, il n'était pas votre ami. »

Je ferme mes yeux face aux larmes qui menacent de couler. Non, nous n'étions pas amis. Nous étions ennemis jusqu'à la fin.

Elle soupire à nouveau. « Cela étant dit, ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi » elle murmure. « Si cela signifie tellement pour vous, alors vous pouvez le faire si vous voulez. »

Je laisse s'échapper un souffle de soulagement. « Merci. »

Elle hoche la tête et tend sa main vers moi. « Donnez-moi votre bras. »

Je me lève et fais ce qu'elle me dit, ressentant à peine la douleur alors qu'elle utilise la baguette pour m'entailler le bras, laissant mon sang tomber goutte après goutte sur le torse de Lucius.

Je me concentre uniquement sur ce que je fais. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ce que je vais devoir faire très bientôt.

« Allons-y. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au lac. »

Ron lui prend la main, ainsi que la mienne, et je me baisse pour attraper le bras de Lucius, et nous nous enfonçons tous les quatre dans des ténèbres obscures, tournoyant durant quelques secondes.

Nous émergeons sur la rive du lac. La lumière bleue de l'eau blesse mes yeux, après le rouge sombre de la cave.

Elle se tourne vers moi. « Puis-je lui faire mes adieux, s'il vous plait ? »

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot, laissant tomber le bras de Lucius comme une pierre.

Elle s'approche du corps de son mari et s'agenouille près de lui.

Je détourne la tête, et Ron prend mon bras et me dirige un peu à l'écart. Nous nous concentrons alors sur la lueur bleue de la surface de l'eau.

Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'elle fait. Ni entendre ce qu'elle lui dit.

Je ne veux pas savoir. Ca ne me regarde pas.

« Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas si méchante, hein ? » murmure calmement Ron.

Je secoue la tête. « Non. Non, elle ne l'est pas. »

Puis nous sommes silencieux. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, et je ne veux rien dire.

J'aimerais rester ici pour toujours. Parce que je crains le moment qui va venir après ce moment de silence. Le moment où je vais devoir lui dire adieu.

« Je fais partie de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black » appelle Narcissa derrière nous. « Je demande un passage de la rivière. »

Nous nous tournons pour lui faire face. Elle appuie une petite fiole en verre contre la coupure sur son bras, collectant un peu de son sang. Elle guérit sa blessure une fois la fiole remplie, avant de se tourner vers nous.

Une petite déchirure scintille sur sa joue.

Elle tend le flacon rempli de sang à Ron.

« Lorsque vous aurez traversé le lac, dirigez-vous tout droit, à travers les bois » dit-elle. « Vous arriverez finalement à une colline. Marchez en haut de la colline, et vous trouverez une route de l'autre côté. Tournez à gauche et suivez cette route. Vous arriverez finalement à un village. De là, je suppose que vous trouverez un moyen pour rentrer chez vous. »

Ron se tourne vers moi. « Nous pourrions utiliser une de ces inventions Moldues, le téliphone, pour contacter l'ordre, non ? »

Je hoche la tête. Le moment est venu.

Il y a une pause alors que Narcissa me regarde.

« Allez-vous révéler à votre enfant la véritable identité de son père ? » elle demande.

Durant un instant je ne réponds pas, muette sous le choc. D'une part, je ne sais pas pour quelle foutue raison elle me demande cela, et quelle sorte de réponse elle s'attends que je lui donne, et d'autre part… Jesus, je ne sais pas…

Mais si, je le _sais_. Quelle autre option s'offre à moi ?

Je me tourne vers Ron. Il prend une profonde inspiration par le nez, et hoche la tête sans dire un mot.

Je sais ce que signifie ce hochement de tête. Je le sais, parce que je connais Ron.

Je secoue négativement la tête. « Non. »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent mais elle hoche la tête. « C'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire. »

Elle nous regarde l'un après l'autre, puis elle regarde son mari une dernière fois.

« Bonne chance à vous deux » elle murmure.

Ron se racle la gorge. « A vous aussi » dit-il calmement.

Elle lui fait un léger signe de tête avant de se saisir de la clé et de disparaître complètement.

Je me tourne vers Ron. « Est-ce que je peux avoir cinq minutes, s'il te plait ? » Il hoche la tête, se détournant vivement de moi et s'éloignant à plusieurs mètres de là, regardant résolument le sol.

Je me tourne pour regarder le cadavre à mes pieds.

A _mes_ pieds.

Ses yeux sont toujours ouverts. Son corps existe toujours. Mais il n'est plus à l'intérieur.

« Elle était trop bien pour toi, tu sais. »

Mais il ne donne aucune réponse.

Je tombe à genoux à côté de lui. Ils s'enfoncent dans le sol boueux. « Et moi, je l'étais aussi ? »

Peut être qu'il le pensait aussi, secrètement. Ou peut être qu'il pensait encore que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Je ne le saurais jamais car je ne serais jamais plus en mesure de lui demander maintenant.

Je tend la main, essuyant le sang de sur ses lèvres, et décollant ses cheveux de son front.

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter » je murmure. « Je te pardonne… tout. Même mes… mes parents, je… »

Je m'étouffe dans mes larmes. Mes parents.

« Comment peux-tu me laisser toute seule ? » je murmure. « Tu m'as tout pris, tu ne m'a laissé que toi, et maintenant tu me quittes… »

Je me tiens fermement à son corps comme un animal blessé, tirant sur ses vêtements.

« Oh mon Dieu, comment peux-tu faire ça ? » je sanglote. « S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça… »

Mais ça ne sert à rien. Quels mots pourraient le faire revenir ?

Je passe mon bras sous son cou, soulevant sa tête, faisant reposer son dos sur mes genoux. Si lourd…

Je le tiens contre moi, comme il m'a déjà tenu, maintes et maintes fois. Une larme tombe sur sa joue. Je l'essuie du bout de mon pouce.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer.

Je ne le verrai jamais, maintenant.

« Tu ne dois jamais m'oublier » je murmure. « Je me fous de savoir combien de temps tu vas devoir m'attendre, tu ne dois jamais m'oublier. Parce que je ne _peux_ pas t'oublier, tu comprends cela ? »

Pourquoi suis-je en train de parler à ce… cet _objet ?_ Ca n'est pas _lui…_

Mais si, c'est lui.

Peut-il m'entendre de toute façon ? Qui le sait vraiment ? Pour autant que je sache, il a juste… cessé d'être.

Non… C'est trop. Cette douleur incessante dans ma poitrine, je ne peux plus respirer, je vais m'évanouir à nouveau –

Je ne peux pas y croire, même si c'est pourtant facile de s'en rendre compte. Pas si je tiens à ma santé mentale.

Ma santé mentale.

Ces mots sonnent comme un rêve impossible.

Comment, par l'Enfer, vais-je pouvoir continuer ?

Je lève son visage jusqu'au mien, et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres froides…

Froides.

Mortes.

_Mon Dieu, laissez moi voir Lucius Malefoy souffrir. Laissez-moi le voir me supplier. Laissez-moi le voir mourir._

Peut être que quelqu'un _avait_ entendu mes prières, après tout.

Comment aurais-je pu savoir ce que je demandais vraiment ?

Je peux gouter son sang sur mes lèvres.

Je m'éloigne de lui et je regarde son visage pour la dernière fois. Son visage. Ses traits fins et aristocratiques. Tellement… _lui_.

Je caresse à nouveau ses cheveux, et je regarde dans ses yeux qui ne peuvent plus voir. Ils ne sont plus gris maintenant. Ils sont noirs.

Je lève une main tremblante et ferme ses paupières, cachant ses yeux. Ce n'est pas important. Ce ne sont plus ses yeux, après tout.

« Je t'aime. »

Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Je le glisse je ne sais comment jusqu'au bord du lac et je m'empare de sa main alors que je le laisse rouler dans l'eau, le regardant couler à travers les larmes qui menacent de me submerger.

« Au revoir. »

Je m'agrippe à sa main, je vois encore son visage et ses cheveux tourbillonnant autour de lui, et je ne veux pas le laisser partir, je ne veux pas le lâcher, jamais…

Mais c'est alors qu'une force irrésistible l'agrippe, et j'étouffe un sanglot au moment où j'aperçois de longs doigts verts l'agripper et le tirer, et peut être que je devrais juste les laisser me prendre également…

Mais mes doigts desserrent automatiquement leur étreinte, et je le regarde, impuissante, être aspiré dans les profondeurs et l'obscurité. Lucius Malefoy, trainé dans les profondeurs par des créatures persuadées qu'il est un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il est parti.

C'est la dernière fois que je voyais son visage.

Je gémis doucement, puis je m'allonge sur la rive, épuisée. Je veux juste m'endormir ici. Dormir, et ne jamais me réveiller.

Une main sur mon épaule.

« Allez, Hermione. Il est temps de partir. »

Non.

Je me roule en position fœtale, repoussant sa main. « Je ne veux pas partir. »

« Tu le dois, mon ange. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. »

Je referme mes mains autour de mon crane. Je veux simplement que tout disparaisse. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Si tu le peux. »

J'avale. « Non Ron. S'il te plait, laisse-moi ici. »

Mais il passe son bras autour de moi, et me secoue doucement.

« Ecoute-moi » dit-il fermement. « Tu as vécu tellement de choses. _Nous_ avons vécu tellement de choses. Nous avons vu des choses que personne ne devrait voir, et nous avons survécu. »

Je m'étouffe dans mes propres gémissements de douleur.

Il passe son bras sous mes épaules, me tirant sur mes pieds et m'obligeant à rester debout.

« Il n'a pas survécu à ça, mais toi si » il murmure. « _Tu_ as survécu. Regarde-moi, Hermione. Regarde-moi ! »

Je lève ma tête, lourde comme du plomb. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as survécu » il murmure.

J'avale durement. Mes oreilles bourdonnent.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens lorsque j'ai été capturé ? » dit-il. « Bellatrix nous a dit qu'on allait mourir dès qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de nous. Mais nous sommes vivants, Hermione. Des mois plus tard, nous sommes encore vivants. »

Je pousse un soupir.

« Je suis si fatiguée, Ron. »

Il s'empare de mon menton, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« N'abandonne pas » dit-il farouchement. « Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Je chute vers l'avant et appuie mon front contre son torse, tournant ma tête.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. »

Il fait glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça toute seule, Hermione. »

J'arrive lentement à me raccrocher à ses paroles.

Il a raison, je le sais. Je dois vivre. Apprendre à vivre à nouveau.

Mais c'est tellement _dur_.

« Viens. »

Il prend ma main, m'aidant à monter dans la barque, puis pousse la rive de son pied.

J'observe l'habitation qui fut notre maison durant de nombreux mois, disparaître dans l'obscurité. Le manoir ressemblant tellement au palais des contes de fée que l'on lit étant petite.

Terrible.

Mais si beau.

Je détourne la tête. Je ne crois plus aux contes de fée.

Ron ne dit rien. Moi non plus.

Ce bateau semble tellement vide sans _lui_. Il avait toujours été avec moi, les fois précédentes.

_Il y a bien longtemps, maintenant. Est-ce que tu te souviens ? _

J'étouffe un sanglot silencieux. Comment a-t-il pu me demander si je m'en souvenais ?

Je peux sentir sa main dans la mienne, même si mes doigts sont ouverts dans le vide.

Le plafond de la grotte disparaît alors que nous sortons à l'air libre. Le ciel est d'un bleu profond, et une petite teinte rosée apparaît à l'horizon. Le soleil se lèvera bientôt.

Comment le soleil peut-il se lever ? Comment le monde peut-il continuer de tourner, alors qu'il est mort et que je suis morte avec lui ?

Une teinte verte dans l'eau attire mon attention.

Des yeux verts, vides et brillants me fixent sous la surface de l'eau. Une paire d'yeux. Deux. Trois…

Une pensée horrible me submerge alors : est-ce qu'il est devenu… l'un d'eux ?

Oh mon Dieu… J'espère que non.

Peut être que je devrais me laisser glisser dans l'eau, me laisser tomber dans l'abime sans fond. Nous pourrions tous les deux flotter ensemble dans les ténèbres, pour toujours et à jamais, Amen.

Mais au lieu de cela, Ron ouvre le flacon et déverse le sang dans l'eau, faisant disparaître les yeux dans les profondeurs. Le liquide visqueux tourbillonne dans l'eau, épais et pourpre. Le sang de Narcissa Malefoy, plus pur que le plus pur des Sangs Purs.

Il ressemble au mien pourtant.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu autant haï ? » je murmure. « Qu'est-ce qui faisait que ta femme était plus digne que moi ? »

Il n'y a aucune réponse. Il n'y aura jamais plus de réponse. Et il n'a jamais vraiment su me dire pourquoi il me détestait autant, parce que je n'ai jamais compris les réponses qu'il a su me donner.

Je le hais pour cela. S'il avait été honnête avec lui même, s'il avait été un peu moins lâche, alors nous aurions pu nous échapper depuis des semaines, et il serait encore en vie aujourd'hui, et nous serions ensemble. Non pas que nous pouvions imaginer un avenir tous les deux, mais simplement parce que nous voulions être ensemble sans penser au reste.

« Hermione ? » murmure Ron.

Je secoue la tête. « Rien. »

Je ferme les yeux, murmurant une prière silencieuse.

_Je peux vivre. Je dois vivre Je peux vivre. Je dois vivre –_

Le bateau a un sursaut.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Nous sommes arrivés. De l'autre côté. Du côté des vivants.

Ron quitte la barque, et me tend la main pour m'aider à l'enjamber moi aussi.

Mes pieds se posent sur la rive, et le bateau s'éloigne alors, disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Je me tourne vers Ron. « Je peux avoir une seconde ? »

Ses lèvres s'amincissent mais il hoche la tête, et s'éloigne de moi de plusieurs pas.

Je me tourne vers l'eau.

Il a dit une fois qu'il mourrait avant de me laisser partir.

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai aimé lui demander. J'aurais aimé lui demander tout ce qu'il ressentait à mon sujet, au sujet de Ron, sa femme, son fils.

J'aurais aimé voir s'il aurait fait un meilleur père que pour Drago.

« Tu vas devoir m'attendre » je chuchote dans l'air froid. « Tu dois me promettre cela. »

Pas de réponse.

Harry a dit qu'il avait entendu des voix derrière le voile du Département des Mystères. Il l'avait juré. Je pensais qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, surtout lorsque Luna avait affirmé les avoir entendu elle aussi…

Mais certaines choses ne peuvent pas être comprises. C'est ce que Dumbledore a toujours dit.

Je ne peux alors qu'espérer qu'il m'attende. Même si c'est dans le néant.

Une légère brise apporte ses doigts invisibles à mes cheveux.

Comment cela pourrait être la même chose ? S'il y a vraiment quelque chose après la mort, comment ça pourrait être pareil que ce que c'était avant ?

Je me demande combien de temps il va pouvoir attendre ? Le temps peut passer tellement lentement lorsque l'on attend quelque chose.

Mais je dois attendre moi aussi. Pour le reste de ma vie. Mais pendant ce temps, je ne peux pas rester ici.

Des doigts effleurent les miens. Je me tourne, et c'est Ron qui est avec moi maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? »

_Non Ron, je ne suis pas prête. Je ne serais jamais prête. Mais je ne pourrais jamais te dire cela, jamais…_

Je hoche la tête. « Je suis prête. »

* * *

Nous nous enfonçons dans les bois, et durant un instant je reste immobile, à regarder l'horizon, où une boule orange apparaît progressivement.

Il paraît qu'il ne faut pas regarder directement vers le soleil.

Mais bon, après ce que j'ai vu, mes yeux pourraient probablement survivre en fixant le puits de l'Enfer lui même.

L'Enfer. Nous nous sommes échappé de l'Enfer.

Je pensais que j'allais mourir là bas. Je pensais que Lucius lui-même allait me tuer.

Typique. Typique qu'il ait pris la solution de facilité, me laissant seule à souffrir, comme toujours. Il est toujours gagnant, même dans la mort.

Non. Non, j'ai gagné, finalement. Je l'ai fait tomber amoureux, et c'est ce qui a provoqué sa perte. En le sauvant, je l'ai tué.

Mais il n'a pas réussi à me tuer.

Je glisse ma main sur mon ventre.

Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est que cet enfant en vaille la peine.

Un rayon de lumière perce l'horizon. Il me fait plisser les yeux, les brulant et me rendant temporairement aveugle.

Je n'avais pas vu le soleil depuis des mois entiers.

« Elle a dit qu'on devait continuer jusqu'à la colline » murmure Ron.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il laisse apparaître un petit sourire triste.

« Je suis toujours là, Hermione. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il prend ma main, emmêlant ses doigts dans les miens.

Ron.

Ronald Weasley.

Lucius malefoy.

Je ravale mes larmes, et nous faisons ensemble nos premiers pas hésitants face au lever du soleil, et face à la nouvelle vie qui nous attend au delà.


	50. Epilogue

_« C'est l'Heure de Plomb_

_Y survit-on, on s'en souvient_

_Comme des gens en proie au Gel, se rappellent la Neige –_

_D'abord – un Frisson – puis la Torpeur – puis l'abandon. »_ - Emily Dickenson, _Une âme en incandescence_

* * *

**Chapitre 50 Epilogue**

Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour y trouver une fin heureuse.

Peut être que j'ai menti. Après tout, n'est-ce pas une fin heureuse ? L'héroïne et le garçon qu'elle aime ont survécu, et les méchants de l'histoire sont morts.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une fin. Toutes les ombres qui devaient être réglé, ne le sont pas tout à fait. Il reste des ombres lorsque Hermione regarde son miroir. Ce sont des yeux qui ont vu trop de choses. Ce sont des cicatrices qui encerclent ses poignets. Et il y a d'autres cicatrices qui n'ont jamais guéris : le manque de Lucius, ce poids pesant sur son dos, sur ses jambes, sur la chair intérieure de son bras.

Les ombres se retrouvent encore dans ses cauchemars remplis de couleur rouge sang et de noir, qui la font encore se réveiller en hurlant et en griffant les draps de son lit. Ce sont ces états dépressifs teintés de rouge et de noir qui la gardent souvent au lit durant des journées entières. Il y a des jours où elle se tourne frénétiquement, croyant apercevoir une tête aux cheveux blonds platine dans la foule. Et d'autres où elle est dans l'incapacité complète d'entendre le mot 'Sang-de-Bourbe' à nouveau.

Et nous arrivons alors à l'ombre persistante la plus imposante.

'_Le serpent était le plus rusé de tous les animaux sauvages que l'Eternel Dieu avait faits…'_

Lorsqu'elle est rentrée, ou qu'elle a trébuché plutôt, pour la première fois dans le Quartier général de l'Ordre avec Ron, elle pensait véritablement la vie impossible. Elle est tombée au sol puis s'est évanouie.

L'obscurité s'est emparée de son monde. Elle a dormi. Pendant des semaines, des mois, couchée dans un lit aux rideaux tirés. Sans bouger. Sans parler. Ne mangeant que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Mais Ron est resté près d'elle, faisant preuve d'une patience à faire pâlir les Saints. Toujours là, attendant patiemment le jour où la fille qu'il aimait recommencerait à parler. Le jour où elle quitterait le monde sombre dont Lucius l'avait entouré.

Et puis, après un moment, elle recommença à parler. Et Ron l'a écouté. Ron, la seule personne qui pourra toujours comprendre.

Ils ne se sont jamais mariés. Ils se sont déclarés comme un couple après s'être échappés, et il lui tenait la main lorsqu'elle a donné naissance au fils de Lucius.

'_Il dit à la femme: «Dieu a-t-il vraiment dit: 'Vous ne mangerez aucun des fruits des arbres du jardin'?»'_

Ce fut seulement après la naissance de son fils qu'elle s'est sentie prête à permettre à Ron d'être un peu plus qu'un simple ami. Mais finalement, le temps a suivi son cours. Comment aurait-ce été autrement ? Elle aimait Ron. Elle l'aime. Plus qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à lui dire.

Et ce n'est pas difficile pour elle de l'aimer. Ca représente pour elle une chose merveilleuse.

Il a élevé son fils comme s'il était le sien. Il a joué au Quidditch avec lui, lu des livres avec lui, l'a bordé dans son lit la nuit. Il l'a aimé du mieux qu'il le pouvait, comparé à la haine qu'il ressentait pour le père de ce garçon.

Mais ça serait beaucoup plus facile pour Ron, si le garçon ressemblait à Hermione.

'_La femme répondit au serpent: «Nous mangeons du fruit des arbres du jardin. »'_

Heureusement pour Hermione, son fils ainé n'a pas les yeux de Lucius. C'est déjà assez dur pour elle qu'il ressemble autant à son père, mais si elle avait dû faire face aux yeux de Lucius chaque jour, elle aurait probablement perdu la raison.

Bien sur, les gens ont murmuré. C'était inévitable. Pendant sa captivité, Harry avait fait savoir que Lucius Malefoy était responsable de son emprisonnement pour le compte de Voldemort, afin que quiconque puisse savoir que s'il apercevait Lucius, cela signifiait que Hermione n'était pas loin.

Lorsque Hermione a emménagé avec Ron peu de temps après leur fuite, et qu'elle a donné naissance à son fils quelques mois plus tard, les gens ont ricané en disant que Ron n'avait pas trainé.

Mais les ricanements se sont estompés lorsque le garçon a grandi, et les gens ont pu s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre les cheveux roux et les taches de rousseurs de Ron, et le garçon blond et pale qu'il appelle son fils.

_Pauvre fille_, chuchotent les gens.

'_Cependant, en ce qui concerne le fruit de l'arbre qui est au milieu du jardin, Dieu a dit: 'Vous n'en mangerez pas…''_

L'aspect le plus désagréable de la nature humaine est que nous prenons un certain plaisir dans la misère des autres. C'est comme ça que la spéculation sur ce qui a dû arriver pendant l'emprisonnement d'Hermione, se poursuit depuis des années, et bien après que la guerre ait pris fin.

Les gens n'auraient pas cru ça de Lucius Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy était connu pour appartenir à une famille suprémiste depuis des décennies. Il voyait les Sangs-de-Bourbe comme des sous-races.

'…_et vous n'y toucherez pas…'_

Au fur et à mesure que le fils d'Hermione grandit, les gens chuchotent que les idéaux soi-disant si importants pour Lucius Malefoy n'ont finalement pas dû être un obstacle pour lui. Pas après ce qu'il a jugé bon de faire à une adolescente Née Moldue.

'…_sinon vous mourrez.''_

Hermione n'a jamais rien dit. Elle laisse les gens murmurer, et rejette fermement mais gentiment toute tentative faite pour parler de ce sujet. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, elle ne va pas blesser Ron en expliquant aux gens qu'elle aimait Lucius Malefoy, et qu'il s'est battu contre ses propres sentiments et désirs pour elle, parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire que les idéaux auxquels il avait fondé son existence entière, pouvaient signifier si peu pour lui.

_Si courageuse_, ils chuchotent lorsqu'elle passe près d'eux dans la rue. _Ca doit être horrible d'avoir l'enfant d'un violeur._ _De le regarder grandir. Alors qu'il ressemble tellement à son père._

Hermione mord ses lèvres, mais vie sa vie du mieux qu'elle peut, un jour à la fois.

'_Le serpent dit alors à la femme: «Vous ne mourrez absolument pas…'_

Elle a eu deux autres enfants, avec Ron. Un garçon et une fille. Heureusement, ils ressemblent à leur père.

Le fils de Lucius ne connaît rien de sa véritable filiation. Il entend bien sur quelques rumeurs au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit. Mais il les ignore, pour l'amour de sa mère, ainsi que le sien. Il ne s'agit rien d'autre que de ragots pour lui.

Vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer de ne pas vouloir croire que son père était un violeur Mangemort.

'…_mais Dieu sait que, le jour où vous en mangerez, vos yeux s'ouvriront…'_

Pouvez-vous imaginer Lucius et Hermione vivre ensemble dans le monde extérieur ? Acheter une maison ensemble, avoir des enfants, un chien ? Lucius qui amène à Hermione le petit déjeuné au lit ? Assis dans le jardin autour d'une tasse de thé, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi ?

Ca n'aurait jamais marché.

'…_et vous serez comme Dieu: vous connaîtrez le bien et le mal.»'_

Mais nous sommes tous fous d'amour. Et elle ne peut donc pas le laisser. Il est toujours là, derrière toute chose. Comme il l'a toujours été. Lorsqu'elle se réveille le matin, lorsqu'elle prépare le petit déjeuner pour ses enfants, lorsqu'elle part au travail, il est toujours là, comme une ombre.

Et c'est particulièrement présent lorsqu'elle regarde son fils. Les cheveux blonds de son fils ainé, et qui a tout de la stature d'un aristocrate qu'il ne sera pourtant jamais.

Elle veut mourir, et c'est la triste réalité de toute cette histoire. Elle y pense chaque jour, jouant avec cette idée. Mais elle sait qu'elle doit survivre. La survie est devenue son devoir. Elle a regardé la mort dans les yeux alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, et elle sait maintenant qu'elle a une responsabilité de vivre.

Elle garde donc Lucius secret. Son noir secret. Pour le reste de sa vie, elle le garde emprisonné à l'intérieur de son âme. Elle ne parle de lui avec personne, pas même avec Ron. Elle le garde pour elle même. Caché au plus profond, où personne ne peut le voir.

Elle se réveille le matin. Elle envoie ses enfants à l'école. Elle prend son petit déjeuner et lit des livres, et évite ses voisins, se rend à son travail et rentre à la maison pour partager le diner que Ron a préparé pour elle et les enfants. Elle va au lit. Parfois elle dort. Souvent elle ne peut pas.

Elle attend.

Il n'existe aucune autre alternative pour elle.

* * *

_« Le monde entier était devant eux, pour y choisir le lieu de leur repos, et la Providence était leur guide. Main en main, à pas incertains et lents, il prirent à travers Eden leur chemin solitaire. » - _John Milton_, __Le Paradis Perdu_


End file.
